Dark's Saga: La oscuridad de nuestra alma (6)
by Comet Galaxy
Summary: Protagonista o antagonista, héroe o villano, el bien o el mal. Las típicas cosas del mundo de Equestria y donde siempre la magia de la amistad gana... pero eso no funcionará por siempre, si no saben los enemigos que se enfrentaran.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Era de noche en Equestria. El cielo estaba estrellado con la luna en lo alto, sin ninguna nube en el cielo. Daba una hermosa vista al cielo nocturno.

En un bosque, se veía una cabaña que parecía abandonada, porque estaba algo deteriorada, pero se podía observar una luz a través de las ventanas que estaban algo rotas y de pronto, se oía una voz dentro que daba a entender que alguien vive en la cabaña.

Dentro se observaba poco debido a la oscuridad de la noche, aunque la chimenea de la cabaña estaba prendida haciendo que alumbre un poco el centro de la cabaña.

—Listo. Ya tengo todo lo necesario para el hechizo— se escuchaba una voz femenina en el lugar. Se podía ver una silueta en la oscuridad que estaba en frente de un dibujo circular con tres círculos pequeños al frente que estaba en el suelo, cuatro velas a los lados y un vaso de leche en el centro del círculo —… Sigo sin saber ¿Por qué en el hechizo de invocación me pide eso?— preguntaba la silueta confundida. Daba unos pasos al frente hasta que se dejaba revelarse por la luz de la chimenea. Era una unicornio rosa que era nada menos que Starlight Glimmer. Con su magia estaba levitando un pergamino negro desenrollado y lo leía.

 _Advertencia: Si intentas realizar éste hechizo de invocación, tenga en cuenta que podrías perder la cordura, parte de su melena, parte de la casa y parte de sus fan. Así que no le diga que no te lo advertí :3_

—… Sigo sin entender esta advertencia para nada— decía con fastidio.

 _Paso 1: Busque un lugar abandonado y que tenga una chimenea incluido._

Starlight miraba la chimenea —Fue una casualidad que me encontrara con ésta cabaña abandonada en la mitad del bosque— continuaba leyendo.

 _Paso 2: Dibuja un circulo grande y tres pequeños delante del circulo grande._

La unicornio rosa apartaba el pergamino a un lado para ver el suelo —La verdad parece una huella de gato, viéndolo desde mi punto de vista— decía extrañada y seguía leyendo el pergamino.

 _Paso 3: Pone cuatro velas, dos a cada lado del circulo grande pero las velas tienen que ser, así de ancha (….)_

Bajaba el pergamino con su magia —A veces me pregunto ¿De dónde salió este pergamino? Pero no digo nada. Si esta invocación me ayudará para vengarme de esas ponis y cumplir mi objetivo de que nadie tenga cutie mark— decía esas palabras con malicia —No me importa lo que diga el pergamino, aunque sea extraño… — miraba detenidamente el pergamino —Y además me piden cosas muy específicas— reanudaba donde se había quedado.

 _Paso 4: Ponga un vaso de leche en el centro del circulo grande._

 _Paso 5: Tiene que ser la media noche para realizar este hechizo._

—Bueno, ya hice todo lo que me pidió— miraba un reloj lleno de polvo que estaba encima de la chimenea y veía que ya eran las doce de la noche —Listo. Ya es la media noche y lo último que faltaría sería…

 _Paso 6: … Que más decir. Ya empieza con la invocación, aquí están las palabras que tienes que decir…_

—Invoco a un ser fuera de serie. El destructor, el magnífico, el jugador número uno del multiverso, el terror de las Equestrias existentes y el más kawai de todos— cada palabra que pronunciaba, su cuerno brillaba más y más, y empezaba hacer viento dentro de la cabaña. El fuego de las velas se movía igual que el de la chimenea y también la melena de la yegua — ¡Yo te invoco y sirve a tu ama!— su cuerno brillaba con intensidad que iluminaba todo el lugar. Afuera de la cabaña, se veía un gran resplandor a través de las ventanas y dentro, azotaba vientos fuertes en la sala donde estaba la yegua. El fuego de las velas se movía por todas direcciones, pero no se apagaban para nada. El ventarrón parecía no parar y Starlight apretó sus dientes por el esfuerzo que daba al hacer el hechizo, aunque después de un par de minutos, de cómo vino el viento, se detenía de golpe dejando de soplar. El fuego de las velas se calmaban y el brillo del cuerno de la unicornio se apagaba. Ella se sentaba en el suelo por lo agotada que estaba. Respiraba agitadamente y tenía sudor en la frente. Miraba al frente para ver el resultado del tal hechizo, pero se impactaba al ver que… —Esto... ¿Es una broma?— preguntaba enojada al ver que no había nadie.

Starlight esperaba que hubiera alguien más en la cabaña o mejor dicho, en el centro del círculo. Un monstruo sacado del mismo tártaro, una serpiente voladora o algo por el estilo, pero no funcionó. Ella miraba alrededor desesperada y observaba un momento los escritos del pergamino.

—No lo entiendo. Debía haber funcionado. Tengo todo lo que estaba escrito en el pergamino y lo hice en la media noche... que pudo haberme faltado— leía detenidamente el pergamino, pero en eso, alguien tocaba la puerta de la cabaña haciendo que Starlight se sobresaltara del susto ya que no esperaba que alguien tocara la puerta a un lugar abandonado — ¿¡Quién es!?— exigía con voz autoritaria y brillaba su cuerno, aunque nadie respondía.

La yegua se acercaba sigilosamente a la puerta y la abría un poco para mirar con un ojo afuera y veía que no había nadie. Así que abría completamente la puerta y se asomaba mirando a los lados. La unicornio apagaba su cuerno y se rascaba la nuca confundida. Sin más, cerraba la puerta, pero cuando daba media vuelta para volver a donde estaba, se sorprendía al ver el vaso de leche que estaba en el centro del círculo, vacío.

— ¿Pero qué?— se acercaba al centro y levitaba el vaso con su magia —Recuerdo perfectamente que aquí había leche. No se pudo haberse evaporado o que la leche haya salido flotando— estaba examinando el vaso. Suspiraba frustrada y lanzaba el vaso contra la pared haciéndolo añicos —Grrrrr ¿Por qué el hechizo no funcionó? Tenía todo. Me maté tres días buscando esta horrible cabaña, tuve que ir a un pueblo, viendo todos esos ponis felices con su cutie mark para buscar leche, velas y una tiza. Fue un fastidio, pero ¿Para qué? ¡Para que no funcione!— Starlight gritaba frustrada. Agarraba el pergamino y lo empezaba a estirar con su magia para romperlo por la frustración que tenía, pero se sorprendía al ver que no lo podía rasgarlo, ni despedazarlo ni nada por el estilo. Frustrada, lo tiraba al suelo y lo pisoteaba furiosa —Perdí todo mi tiempo por esto y no ha servido de nada. Con razón que éste pergamino estaba enterrado en la nieve, porque no sirve para nada— seguía pisoteándolo hasta que de repente, escuchaba una voz detrás de ella.

—Oye tranquila. No te desquites con el pobre pergamino que no te ha hecho nada malo. Je, je— la unicornio se sobresaltaba del susto y se volteaba rápidamente mirando alrededor alterada

— ¿Quién dijo eso?— brillaba su cuerno y estaba en posición de ataque, pero no veía a nadie. Extrañada, dejaba de brillar su cuerno.

—Creo que estoy empezando a alucinar. Ya escucho voces, toques de puerta y leche que desaparece— suspiraba algo frustrada, pero luego sentía un toque en su casco delantero. Bajaba la vista y se sorprendía un poco al ver a un gato negro sentado frente de ella, aunque lo curioso, era que tenía puesto una túnica morada y miraba a Starlight de forma tierna con sus ojos amarillos —¿Eh? ¿Qué hace este gato aquí? Chu chu. Vete y anda a molestar a otra parte— pero lo siguiente que pasó, dejó muda a la unicornio.

—A mí no me echa nadie. Yo solito me puedo ir, si me da la gana ni que fuera perro para que me estés echando así— decía molesto el gato con los brazos cruzados. La yegua se quedaba sin habla y con el hocico abierto —Y por cierto ¿Por qué me llamas, por qué me invocas y por qué estamos en este horrible lugar? Hubieras reservado una habitación de un hotel. Que es más cómodo, tiene mejor ventilación y no está tan oscuro. Je, je— el felino negro empezaba a caminar pasando por un lado de Starlight. Ella lo seguía con la mirada, sin decir nada, aún estaba sorprendida. El gato se detenía a un lado del pergamino y miraba a la unicornio —Por cierto, gracias por la leche, estaba bien rica. Je, je. La verdad estaba a punto de cenar hasta que me llama una pendeja cualquiera, aunque por lo menos me diste leche y eso te lo agradezco mucho, pero al menos hubieras puesto un pan dulce para acompañar — negaba con la cabeza decepcionado. La expresión de la aludida cambió de asombro a molesta por el insulto que le dijo —Ah sí, otra cosa— el felino agarraba el pergamino —Gracias por encontrar mi pergamino. La verdad siempre se me pierde esta cosa— se reía rascándose la nuca apenado mientras guardaba el pergamino en su túnica. Al escuchar eso último, Starlight le preguntaba.

—Espera. Ese pergamino ¿Es tuyo? o sea ¿Yo te invoqué?— estaba sorprendida.

—Pues sí. Así parece, al menos que no hayas sido tú y me haya invocado una poni invisible. Je, je— decía de forma burlona el gato oscuro.

—… O sea ¿Ese pergamino es para invocar a un gato parlante?— preguntaba la unicornio con un tic en el ojo.

—No exactamente ¿Es que no prestaste atención a esas palabras para invocarme? Y eso que está en letras grandes, Starlight Glimmer. Je, je— la yegua se sorprendía al oír eso.

—Espera ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Ay mija. Yo lo sé todo sobre ti. Lo fracasada que fuiste, lo idiota que fuiste y todo por las cutie mark. Je, je— el felino se reía con burla.

— ¡Hey! ¡Nadie se burla de mí! ¿¡Oíste, gato estúpido!?— gritaba Starlight enojada por las palabras que le decía.

—Oye, no hace falta los insultos y por cierto, me llamo Dark Soul. Así que recuérdalo, porque todo el mundo lo hace. Je, je— se reía con malicia.

—Así que Dark Soul ¿eh? Escucha muy bien, como yo te invoqué, te puedo hablar como yo quiera y tú tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga, porque yo soy tu ama ¿¡me escuchaste, gato estúpido!?— al decir esas palabras, hubo un silencio que reinó en el lugar. Dark la miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?— preguntaba el gato negro limpiándose su oído para oír mejor.

—Dije que ¡Yo soy tu ama y yo te puedo insultar, si me da la gana!

—…

—…

El felino oscuro hacía una mueca con sus labios y daba una pequeña risa hasta que se convirtió en una fuerte carcajada. Se lanzaba al suelo sujetándose el estómago. Starlight no lo tomó bien y se enfurecía.

— ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!?— gritaba con rabia.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Lo siento, lo siento. Es que es tan gracioso. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Tú, mi ama ¿en serio? Eso es lo más gracioso que he escuchado en mi vida. Ja, ja, ja— seguía riéndose y golpeaba el suelo con una de sus garras, y le salían lágrimas por reírse mucho. La unicornio gruñía furiosa.

— ¡Ya deja de reírte!— exclamaba enfadada. Dark se calmaba un poco y se secaba sus lágrimas.

—Je, je. Lo siento. Es que fue tan divertido escuchar eso. Je, je. Bueno, "ama" ¿En qué le puedo servir? Je, je. Porque no creo que me llamaste o invocaste o lo que sea para reírme en tu cara ¿no? Je, je— decía de forma burlona. La yegua gruñía —Ah. Por cierto, en diez minutos me voy. Así que sé rápida— el gato miraba un reloj de bolsillo que sacaba del bolsillo de su túnica.

—Espera ¿¡Qué!? Ese pergamino no me dijo que tenía tiempo límite la invocación o mejor dicho, que diga que tú te puedes ir sin el permiso de tu ama— reclamaba Starlight. El felino se empezaba a reír de nuevo — ¡Deja de reírte!— gritaba enojada.

—Je, je. Ok, ok. Lo siento y si, lo sé, pero en diez minutos, iré a una fiesta de té con mis amigos. Je, je. Y no quiero faltar, porque si falto… no querrás verme enojado— mencionaba con una sonrisa infantil. Se veía tierno desde el punto de vista de la unicornio, pero era una sonrisa que le perturbaba un poco a la yegua.

Starlight con una gota de sudor en su nuca, comentó —Bueno, lo que quiero es vengarme de esas seis ponis entrometidas y poder quitarles todas las cutie mark de todos los ponis de Equestria, para que sepan cómo se siente estar sin cutie mark— decía con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

—Emmm. En otras palabras, quieres una Equestria lleno de ponis igualitarios ¿verdad?— preguntaba Dark confundido.

—Sí, algo así— respondía apenada.

—Pffff aburriiiiiiiido. Es lo más aburrido que he escuchado en mi vida. Yo no haré esas estupideces— decía el gato con cara de aburrimiento.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero te invoqué y tú tienes que cumplir mis deseos!— exclamaba Starlight enojada.

— ¿Me ves con cara del genio de la lámpara o que cosa? Además yo cumplo, pero que sea divertido y a mi manera. Je, je— comentaba el felino oscuro señalándose así mismo con un letrero que decía.

 _El gatito de aquí_

—Oh vamos. No se para que te invoco, si no haces lo que te dice tu ama— mencionaba la unicornio, pero Dark se empezó a reír otra vez haciendo que a la yegua le salga una vena en su frente — ¡Ya deja de reírte!

—Ja, ja. Lo siento, lo siento. Je, je— el gato se tranquilizaba —Pues dime ¿Por qué quieres un mundo de igualitarios? Eso no es emocionante. Todo sería muy aburrido— sacaba un yoyo de su bolsillo y empezaba a jugar con él —Es mejor vengarte de esas ponis primero ¿no crees?

—Sí, lo sé. Yo te había dicho que quiero vengarme de esas seis ponis. Quiero que sientan como yo he sentido desde potrilla— decía Starlight de forma sombría.

—Oh. Ya veo, ya veo. Je, je. Ya sé como arreglar tu problema. Je, je— guardaba el yoyo en su bolsillo y empezaba a buscar algo en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?— preguntaba confundida.

—Con esto— Dark sacaba un pergamino.

— ¿Qué? ¿Otro pergamino? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo o qué?— preguntaba fastidiada al ver que le daba otro pergamino, pero esta vez, era distinto.

—Oh vamos. Esto te ayudará. No tiene pasos y es sencillo. Je, je— la unicornio levitaba el pergamino y lo examinaba, y lo que veía, la dejaba sorprendida.

—Esto es…— pero antes de que diga algo, el felino le tapaba su hocico con su garrita.

—Sí. Espero que te guste el pergamino, pero porque no primero espías a esas ponis y después haces tú plan malvado. Je, je— reía un poco malicioso.

—La verdad no es tan mala idea— decía la yegua con una sonrisa de malicia.

—Bueno— miraba su reloj de bolsillo —Creo que ya es hora de irme— lo guardaba y caminaba para ponerse en el medio del circulo grande —Espero que te sirva. Hubiera hecho algo más, pero nah— empezaba a flotar emitiendo una luz blanca.

—Está bien— Starlight apartaba su mirada del pergamino para mirarlo —Fuiste útil después de todo. Así que adiós. Tengo cosas que hacer— se llevaba el pergamino con su magia y se dirigía a la puerta.

— ¿Adiós? No. Éste no es un adiós, si no un hasta pronto. Je, je.

—Ni loca volveré a invocarte, estúpido gato— la unicornio abría la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir hasta que el felino le decía.

—Je, je ¿Y quién dijo que hacía falta invocarme? Je, je— Starlight se detenía en seco y giraba lentamente la cabeza para mirar que Dark Soul tenía puesto la capucha de la túnica haciendo que se viera sus ojos amarillos de forma intensa. La yegua se empezaba a aterrarse un poco al ver esa mirada.

 _Cuando una pequeña luz ilumine más que las otras_

 _En ese cielo nocturno_

 _Donde se apreciará mucho_

 _El reencuentro con mi invocadora_

 _Para decirle… gracias_

— ¿Eh? ¿G-gracias?— la unicornio tartamudeaba quedando confundida en lo último que dijo. El gato solo continuaba.

—Pues hasta entonces, cuídate y… ni se te ocurra mencionar sobre mi existencia o que yo te di ese pergamino ¿me oíste? Porque sé dónde vives— Dark lo dijo de forma infantil y malicioso señalándola con una garrita. Starlight se quedaba muda por esa amenaza —Además no hay que darle spoiler. Je, je, je. Así que…— se despedía de la susodicha con una garra y con una sonrisa mostrándose sus dientes a través de la capucha —Nos vemos, "ama". Ja, ja, ja, ja— su cuerpo se iluminaba más y más. La unicornio se asustó por eso y rápidamente, salía de la cabaña tirándose al suelo y la cabaña explotó en mil pedazos.

Starlight seguía en el suelo, siendo protegida por un escudo mágico que hizo para que los pedazos de madera no la alcanzaran. Ella se levantaba y desactivaba el escudo. Se volteaba para mirar la cabaña toda destruida. Podía ver confeti cayendo al suelo donde estaba antes la cabaña.

— ¿Pero de que estaba hecho? ¿De piñata?— suspiraba frustrada, pero en eso, cambiaba su expresión con una sonrisa al ver el pergamino que le dio el felino —Je, je. Pronto tendré mi venganza — miraba el pergamino con malicia.

 **Fin del prólogo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **La verdad si vieron la temporada 5 de mlp, se sabe que el pergamino que tiene Starlight es para viajar en el tiempo o algo por el estilo, o sea no tiene mucho misterio. Es el pergamino que usa Starlight en esa temporada XD o sea lo estoy haciendo a mi manera para lo que tengo planeado y porque no quiero extenderme mucho XD**

 **No se olviden de dejar review, fav, follow y todo eso.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Sueño extraño

**Capítulo 1: Sueño extraño**

Había pasado casi un año, después de que Starlight invocara al gato negro.

La unicornio había formado el plan de que Rainbow Dash no hiciera la Rainplosión Sónica para que las portadoras no obtuvieran sus cutie mark.

Viajó en el tiempo usando el pergamino que le dio Dark Soul. Twilight con Spike fueron a detenerla a toda costa hasta que al final la alicornio lavanda pudo convencerla de que esa no era la solución y la unicornio rosa aceptó su amistad.

Desde ese día, Starlight se convirtió en la aprendiz de la princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle. Para que pueda aprender más sobre la amistad y las amigas de la alicornio lavanda la apoyaban igual que Spike.

Además de que la unicornio rosa, se alegró de que el pueblo que ella "esclavizó" la perdonaran de lo que hizo.

Starlight hacía su primera amiga, aunque Twilight no le agradaba que su aprendiz se juntara con la unicornio celeste, Trixie Lulamoon. Hubo una que otra desgracia en ese día, pero al final, se hicieron las mejores amigas. Era lo que decía Trixie siempre y se lo restregaba en la cara de la alicornio lavanda cuando podía.

La unicornio rosa aprendía sobre la amistad hasta magia con la princesa de la amistad para saber aprovechar el gran potencial que tenía Starlight y la usara para el bien.

La unicornio rosa no pensó en la invocación que había hecho hacía tiempo. Cuando lo recordó por un momento, se arrepentía de haber hecho eso, pero dejó de pensarlo, como si nunca hubiera pasado y además no le contó nada a Twilight, ni a ninguna de sus amigas sobre eso ya que no sabía cómo reaccionarían de lo que hizo. Así que pensó no decir nada sobre esa noche, también por la amenaza que dijo el gato de no contar nada a nadie sobre él y decidió no volver a pensar más sobre ese tema.

Pero en una noche fría y oscura en el pueblo de Ponyville. No se escuchaba nada. Todo estaba tranquilo. Los ponis dormían plácidamente en sus cómodas camas, aunque en el castillo de la amistad, en una de sus habitaciones, se encontraba Starlight durmiendo, pero se veía claramente que no estaba teniendo un buen sueño. Se movía de un lado a otro en la cama y tenía sudor en su frente.

 **En el sueño de Starlight**

La unicornio se encontraba caminando en un lugar desierto. En donde miraba, solo había arena y vientos fuertes que movía su melena.

—Éste lugar lo recuerdo. Es la realidad que fui cuando Twilight me llevó a la fuerza. Cuando intentaba que Rainbow no hiciera la Rainplosión sónica— decía la susodicha mirando alrededor. No había nadie. Estaba sola en el lugar hasta que algo llamó su atención. A lo lejos, veía una zona iluminada. Confundida va hacia allá. Caminaba por el desierto lugar y cada vez se acercaba, más y más hasta que llegó al lugar. Se detenía en seco y miraba sorprendida a lo que observaba.

Al frente de ella, se encontraba la playa. La unicornio sorprendida y confundida, miraba que el sol estaba en lo alto y las olas del agua salada.

— ¿Qué extraño? ¿Qué hace una playa aquí?— caminaba un poco dejándose reflejar por el sol, pero se detenía extrañada — ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña?— bajaba la vista y se impactaba lo que veía — ¿¡Pero que cojo…!?— ella ya no era una yegua de cuatro cascos, ahora era una yegua antropomórfica con piernas y brazos. Tenía puesto un bikini morado algo ajustado — ¿¡Qué significa esto!?— gritaba Starlight, pero luego sentía que perdía el equilibrio y caía de cara al suelo —Auch…— sacaba su cara de la arena y escupía mucha arena de su hocico. Se sobaba la cara con su "mano" derecha.

—Hola linda ¿Te gusta jugar en la arena? Je, je— escuchaba una voz masculina e infantil. La unicornio rosa abría los ojos como platos.

—Reconozco esa voz…— la aludida miraba a un lado. Había una silla de playa y estaba acostado un gato negro que tenía unos lentes oscuros y estaba leyendo una revista — ¡Tu!— la susodicha se enojaba.

—Je, je. Hola. Nos volvemos a encontrar y déjame decirte que estas preciosa, y ardiente con ese bikini. Je, je— Dark hacía aparecer un pulgar arriba de "me gusta". Starlight se ponía en cuatro para poder estar en "pie". Miraba de forma amenazante al gato y brillaba su cuerno.

—Creía que no volvería a verte, estúpido gato— decía enojada.

—Je, je ¿Me extrañaste?— preguntaba el felino oscuro con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ni un poco— decía de forma cortante y sin bajar la guardia.

—Oh vamos. Relájate. No muerdo y te ves estúpida estando así. Je, je— Dark se reía un poco. La yegua ignoraba eso.

—No habías dicho que nos volveríamos a "encontrar" cuando aparezca una luz en el cielo o yo que sé— mencionaba con fastidio la unicornio.

—Je, je. Sí. Lo dije, pero estaba aburrido, sin nada que hacer y pues quería visitar a mi invocadora favorita. Je, je, je.

—Oh. "Gracias" por visitarme, pero porque no te vas de mi sueño y me dejas tranquila.

—Je, je. Oh vamos. No te pongas así, porque no te relajas un poco— antes de que Starlight se diera cuenta, se encontraba acostada boca abajo en una toalla.

— ¿Pero qué…?— la aludida se sorprendía y trataba de moverse, pero no podía. Era como si estuviera pegada a la toalla y la toalla a la arena — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?— forcejeaba en vano.

—Je, je. Tranquila, no te preocupes. Relájate y déjame ponerte el bloqueador solar— decía el gato a un lado de ella. La yegua giraba su cabeza a un lado y se impactaba a ver que…

— ¿¡Te volviste loco o que!?— gritaba al ver el bloqueador tipo montaña y el felino se encontraba flotando cerca de esa cosa gigante.

—Je, je. No estoy loco. Solo que con esto, no se me olvidará en que parte no te eché— decía Dark con una sonrisa traviesa. Giraba el bloqueador lentamente para que se ponga hacia abajo.

—… Starlight, solo es un sueño. Solo es un sueño. Solo es un sueño— se repetía varias veces en su mente mientras miraba preocupada dicho objeto gigante.

—Je, je. Solo relájate y disfrútalo. Je, je— el gato sonaba sus garritas cuando el bloqueador estaba boca abajo y la yegua se ponía más nerviosa de lo normal.

A lo lejos, se observaba la crema en forma de hongo, como si de una explosión se tratara.

Volviendo a la playa. Dark algo sorprendido, miraba como dejó la playa. La arena estaba cubierta del bloqueador igual que el agua y veía que en donde estaba Starlight, había ahora un montículo de crema.

—Ups. Creo que lo apreté muy fuerte. Je, je— decía el felino rascándose la nuca apenado. El montículo se movía.

— ¡Sácame de aquí!— gritaba la unicornio furiosa.

-Je, je. No te preocupes. Tengo la solución para estos casos— el susodicho chasqueaba sus garritas haciendo aparecer un ventilador del tamaño del dedo índice y lo ponía en la "arena" —Con esto, se solucionará tu problema invocadora. Je, je— lo prendía presionando con su garra un botoncito que ni se veía. Las aspas del ventilador, empezaban a girar lentamente hasta que giraban más y más rápido, pero el ventilador giraba tan rápido como si un tornado estuviera ahí. El viento era fuerte. Quitaba la crema de la playa de golpe y de la yegua también, pero ella se estaba sujetando de la toalla para no salir volando.

— ¡Dark, detén esa cosa!— gritaba desesperada. El viento se llevaba la arena, el agua salada al infinito y más allá. Starlight se sujetaba como podía, pero el viento se llevó su bikini —… ¿Es en serio?— ya no podía agarrarse más hasta que el viento la mandó a volar y ella empezó a gritar de miedo.

Después de unos segundos, la unicornio caía sentada en un asiento, estaba algo adolorida y se sobaba sus flancos con sus pezuñas. En eso, reaccionaba y observaba su cuerpo para ver que volvía a ser una yegua unicornio con cuatro cascos. La aludida suspiraba aliviada al volver a ser la misma.

—Je, je ¿Lista para seguir con la diversión invocadora? Je, je— Starlight escuchaba su voz y miraba a la izquierda para mirar a Dark que estaba sentado a su lado. El gato tenía puesto su túnica morada y la saludaba con su garra derecha —Espero que con esto, se te quite lo amargada. Je, je.

—Espera ¿Qué?— estaba confundida. Observaba alrededor y miraba abajo haciendo que se quedara pálida. Ella veía que estaba en una montaña rusa.

—Je, je. Esto será divertido. Je, je— el tren empezaba a subir y seguía subiendo. Starlight miraba lo alto que estaba. Aterrada, se sujetaba fuerte mirando al frente con miedo.

—B-bájame de a-aquí a-ahora— tartamudeaba temerosa.

— ¿Por qué? Sería ridículo que le tengas miedo a las alturas. Si tú vuelas con tu magia. Je, je— Al escuchar eso, la yegua se daba un facehoof por no ocurrirle eso y empezaba a brillar su cuerno, pero… —Es mejor que te agarres fuerte. Je, je.

La unicornio estaba confundida. Miraba al frente y se quedaba muy pálida al ver que ya estaban en la cima. Se aterraba aún más al mirar abajo.

—Esto solo es un sueño. Esto solo es un sueño. Esto solo es un sueño— se repetía nuevamente Starlight en su mente. El tren se detenía y en dos segundos, bajó a una velocidad que no era normal —AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH— gritaba aterrada. Se sujetaba como podía.

—WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII— el felino gritaba emocionado.

En unos minutos después. El tren se detenía abajo del todo. La yegua aún seguía agarrada. Tenía la melena desarreglada y la cara más pálida de lo normal hasta temblaba la pobre.

—Gracias por subirse a la montaña rusa de los pros. Por favor, baje con cuidado— se escuchaba una voz de la nada.

—Je, je, je, je. Fue divertido. Subamos otra vez. Je, je— decía Dark de forma infantil. La unicornio reaccionó.

— ¡No! ¡No volveré a subir a esta cosa!— gritaba y rápidamente salía del tren, pero caía de cara en el suelo —Auch…— se levantaba lentamente y empezaba a caminar algo tambaleada para alejarse del lugar, pero el gato aparecía mágicamente al frente de ella bloqueando su paso.

—Vaya, no te ves muy bien. Je, je, je— reía un poco el felino.

—No me digas— decía con sarcasmo.

—Je, je. Invocadora, tengo una idea para hacerte sentir mejor— decía Dark con una sonrisa alegre.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué idea se te ocurrió… gato estúpido?— preguntaba Starlight con desagrado.

—Je, je. Yo sé que te encantará. Lo que se me ocurrió fue… —decía con suspenso y de la nada, sacaba dos cañas de pescar — ¡Ir de pesca!

— ¿En serio? Yo no…— la aludida observaba mejor el lugar y veía que… — ¿Tienes que estar bromeando?— suspiraba frustrada al ver que estaban en un bote en el medio del océano.

—Je, je. Toma una caña, Starlight y relájate. Je, je— el gato le daba una caña de pescar a la unicornio. Ella solo suspiraba cansada y agarraba la caña con su magia.

— _Bueno, ya que… por lo menos aquí, me puedo relajar hasta que me despierte—_ pensaba la yegua mientras tiraba el anzuelo al agua.

Llevaban un rato en silencio y la susodicha lo rompía diciendo.

— ¿Seguro que aquí hay peces?

—Je, je. Por supuesto que sí. La paciencia es una virtud. Je, je, je— el felino se encontraba sentado, esperaba igual que la unicornio hasta que algo picaba el anzuelo.

—Vaya, por fin pica uno— Starlight agarraba la caña con su magia, giraba el sedal con fuerza hasta que sacaba algo del agua. La yegua miraba lo que pescó y fue… — ¿Esto es un corcho?

—Je, je. Sip. Creo que le quitaste el tapón del océano. Je, je— reía el aludido. La susodicha se quedaba pensativa y veía que se formaba poco a poco un remolino bajo el bote.

— ¡Oh vamoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!— Starlight gritaba aterrada y Dark con emoción. El remolino se tragó el bote.

En un lugar del sueño. Se observaba a la unicornio caminando por el desértico lugar, toda mojada y un pez mordiendo sus flancos. La yegua agarraba al pez con su magia y lo lanzaba al quinto pino con rabia. Al frente de ella, aparecía el gato con una sonrisa infantil.

—Oh. Aquí estas invocadora. Je, je, je ¿Cómo estuvo tu baño? Je, je— no recibió respuesta. Solo lo miraba enojada —Je, je. Oye, quita esa cara y dame una sonrisa. Je, je— formaba una sonrisa a Starlight con sus garras, pero ella golpeaba sus patas con su pezuña —No te pongas así. Je, je ¿Quieres seguir divirtiéndote?— la yegua con una vena en su frente, gritó.

— ¡NO! ¡Ya estoy cansada de esto! ¡Dime de una mald… vez ¿Qué es lo que quieres?!— gritaba la susodicha cansada de sus juegos.

—… Je, je, je. No es obvio. Solo quiero divertirme con mi invocadora favorita ya que fuiste la primera que me invocas y eso es un logro. Je, je, je— la aludida lo escuchaba atentamente —La verdad los que encuentran mi pergamino perdido, siempre… emmmm. No es para menores de edad, ni mucho menos para ponis inocentes. Je, je, je, je— reía burlón el felino. Starlight confundida y a la vez, con curiosidad por lo que iba a decir —De verdad no quieres saber lo que pasa si fracasan en la invocación. Je, je, je— al escuchar eso, le daba un escalofrío por el lomo —Je, je. Bueno, yo no quiero que la diversión se acabe, pero me tengo que ir. Tengo cosas que hacer, cosas que preparar y esas tales cosas. Je, je— Dark miraba la hora de un reloj de bolsillo que sacó de un bolsillo de su túnica.

—Ah. Que bien. Ya era hora de que te largaras— mencionaba cortante la yegua —Por favor, vete y no te quiero verte en mi vida.

—Je, je, je. Serás tontita. Recuerdas que muy pronto llegará el día que nos reencontraremos. Nos divertiremos mucho y por fin te diré lo que te quiero decir. Je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo dices aquí mismo y ya?— preguntaba con una ceja alzada.

—Je, je. Es que eso es una sorpreeeeeeesa y no quiero dar spoiler. Je, je. Y creo que saltaras de alegría. Je, je— Starlight suspiraba frustrada mientras rodaba sus ojos —Bueno, me voy. Fue muy divertido y espero que nos divirtamos más cuando estemos frente a frente y no por obra de una invocación, ni estar en un sueño, si no tú y yo viéndonos las caras. Je, je— la unicornio solo lanzaba un bufido.

—Ya te puedes largar de una vez— decía con fastidio.

—Je, je, je. Ok, ok. Pues nos vemos pronto, invocadora— se despedía el felino con una reverencia y desaparecía en un resplandor amarillo. La aludida se quedaba sola en el desértico lugar. Ella solo suspiraba algo aliviada.

—Por fin. A veces prefiero estar sola que estar mal acompañada— mencionaba Starlight.

—Por cierto, se me olvido darte algo. Je, je— escuchaba la voz de Dark detrás de ella. La yegua suspiraba frustrada y se volteaba.

—Ahora ¿Qué quie…?— se lanzaba una cara aterradora en toda la cara de la unicornio haciendo que gritara (inserta screamer aquí) —AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH.

 **Fin del sueño**

Starlight se despertaba gritando de miedo. Respiraba de forma agitada y estaba sudando a mares. Miraba por todos lados y veía que estaba en su habitación del castillo. Observaba por la ventana para saber que aún era de noche.

—… … Ese gato será ca…— suspiraba frustrada y ponía su cabeza otra vez en la almohada e intentaba dormir un poco y rezaba no encontrarlo de nuevo en el sueño.

 **En un lugar desconocido**

En una habitación oscura, había una cama grande que se encontraba acostado el gato con sus garras en la nuca y estaba tapado por una gran sábana. El felino se despertaba con un bostezo mientras se restregaba sus ojos con su pata derecha.

—Que bien dormí— estiraba sus patas —Je, je. Me alegro ver otra vez a mi invocadora. Fue muy divertido, aunque prefiero jugar en la realidad que en un sueño. Je, je— se destapaba y se levantaba en la cama. Caminaba a un lado para bajarse de la cama y se dirigía a un balcón que estaba en la habitación. Saltaba para poder sentarse en el barandal y se ponía a mirar un cielo morado estrellado —Muy pronto nos veremos, Starlight Glimmer. Je, je. Y cuando nos encontremos…— hacía aparecer un vaso de leche y le daba un pequeño trago —Nos divertiremos mucho. Je, je, je, je.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Espero les hayan gustado.**

 **Si ustedes no saben que es antropomorfo y todo eso, pues... vayan a Google XD es que yo soy malo explicando XD**

 **Dejen review, fav, follow y todo eso :D**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Alucinaciones (primera parte)

**Capítulo 2: Alucinaciones (primera parte)**

Había pasado cinco días después del sueño o mejor dicho, pesadilla que tuvo con el gato negro. En esos días para Starlight, seguía normal, aunque no podía quitar de su pensamiento lo que dijo. En las noches no dormía bien por la preocupación que tenía y miraba el cielo nocturno para ver si había algo extraño en dicho cielo.

Una parte de ella, le decía que les diga a Twilight y a las demás, pero eso implicaría contar la gran estupidez que hizo. Así que guardaba silencio y quería tener la esperanza de que nada malo pasaría, aunque eso también implicaba dar una sonrisa fingida para no preocupar a nadie y que no le hagan preguntabas sobre su preocupación hasta que en un día cualquiera, en la mañana de Ponyville, donde los ponis hacían su rutina de siempre, los potrillos iban a la escuela y entre otros.

En el castillo de la amistad, La unicornio caminaba por un largo pasillo, se encontraba perdida nuevamente en el castillo. Ella frustrada, iba abriendo puerta tras puerta, pero ninguna era la correcta.

—Grrrr. La próxima vez, le pediré a Twilight un mapa o que Spike me dibuje un mapa para saber dónde está la biblioteca— mencionaba Starlight enojada y seguía caminando por el pasillo abriendo otra puerta incorrecta.

Estaba así por un buen rato hasta que encontraba la biblioteca, se alegraba de encontrar el lugar. La yegua entraba y podía ver a Spike leyendo uno de sus comics acostado en un cojín y observaba que Twilight estaba acomodando unos pergaminos en la mesa. Ella supone que sería para la clase de hoy con la alicornio, así que se acercaba a la yegua lavanda.

—Buenos días, Twilight y buenos días, Spike— saludaba Starlight con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Starlight— Twilight seguía acomodando los pergaminos. El bebé dragón bajaba el comic y la saludaba con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Starlight— y volvía a leer su comic.

—Entonces ¿Qué haremos hoy, Twilight?— preguntaba la unicornio rosa curiosa, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Pues yo estaré ordenando los libros y estos pergaminos. Tu puedes tener el día de hoy y mañana libres— le sonreía mientras se concentraba con los pergaminos. La aludida no se esperaba esa respuesta.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?— preguntaba sorprendida.

—Si, en serio.

—Twilight ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?— preguntaba Starlight preocupada tocando la frente de la princesa, pero la aludida quitaba la pezuña de la yegua rosa de su frente.

—Si Starlight. Estoy bien— se reía un poco Twilight y estaba algo apenada —Solo que mañana será una noche importante.

— ¿Una noche importante?— preguntaba Starlight confundida.

—Si— la alicornio brillaba su cuerno y sacaba dos boletos dorados de su melena para mostrárselo a su aprendiz.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?— estaba extrañada.

—Estos son boletos para la gran gala del galope. La princesa Celestia nos invitó a mí y a mis amigas que fuéramos a la gala. También nos envió un boleto para ti ya que la princesa quiere conocerte— mencionaba la princesa con una sonrisa alegre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quiere conocerme?— preguntaba la unicornio algo nerviosa.

—Sí. Yo le hablé a la princesa sobre ti. De que eres mi aprendiz y lo _fracasada_ que eres en la magia— comentaba Twilight con emoción. Starlight se impactó por lo que dijo.

—E-espera ¿Que dijiste?

—Dije que yo le hablé a la princesa sobre ti. De que eres mi aprendiz y lo talentosa que eres en la magia— decía de nuevo con una sonrisa.

—Oh ya... veo— la unicornio se sentía confundida por lo que había dicho antes.

—Starlight ¿sucede algo?— preguntaba la alicornio algo preocupada.

—No, no, no. Creí haber entendido mal, solo eso. Je, je— reía nerviosa.

—Oh. Está bien. Bueno, así que me envió este boleto para conocerte ¿no es maravilloso?— decía Twilight emocionada y con brillos en sus ojos.

—Emmmm. Sí. Es maravilloso… conocer a la princesa— mencionaba con una sonrisa nerviosa —Pero Twilight, no creo que pueda ir ya que yo… no tengo nada que ponerme para la gala— se excusaba para no ir.

—No te preocupes por eso. Ve con Rarity para que te haga un vestido. Creo que mi amiga te lo hará encantada— sugería la alicornio con una sonrisa.

—Oh, qué bien— reía un poco nerviosa mientras que por dentro estaba frustrada.

—Bueno, toma. La princesa me mandó dos boletos, una para ti y la otra para un poni que quieres que te acompañe a la gala— la princesa le entregaba los dos boletos a Starlight. Ésta última los levitaba.

—Oh. Ya— la susodicha se quedaba pensativa —Creo que ya se a quién llevare conmigo a la gala— decía la yegua rosa con una sonrisa alegre.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿A quién le darás el boleto, Starlight? ¿Se lo darás a tu amigo Sunburst?— preguntaba Twilight curiosa.

—Nop. La verdad, pensaba dárselo a mi primera amiga que hice aquí en Ponyville.

—Oh. Ya veo... y ¿A qué amiga se lo darás?— preguntaba la alicornio con una sonrisa algo nerviosa — _Que no sea ella. Que no sea ella. Que no sea ella—_ repetía en su mente.

—Llevaré a mi amiga Trixie— decía Starlight con una sonrisa teniendo los ojos cerrados.

—Oh. Qué bueno. Me alegro que… la lleves— mencionaba la aludida con una sonrisa y un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo mientras gritaba por dentro —Pero ¿Por qué a ella si se puede saber?

—Porque es mi primera gala que voy y quisiera que Trixie me acompañe ya que es mi mejor amiga— comentaba la unicornio sin dejar de sonreír.

—Oh. Ya veo. Creo que la princesa se pondrá feliz al ver que hiciste una amiga— decía algo insegura.

—Ok. Pues si no hay nada que hacer, voy a Boutique Carrusel para que Rarity me haga el vestido. Así que nos vemos, Twilight— se retiraba de la biblioteca.

—Está bien, Starlight. Nos vemos— se despedía la princesa mirándola irse.

En los pasillos de la perdición ya que efectivamente, Starlight no sabía dónde se encontraba la salida.

— Tiene que ser una broma. Deben poner un mapa o algo, porque de verdad, esto es frustrante— decía frustrada.

— ¡Espera Starlight!— la aludida se detenía en seco al escuchar una voz detrás de ella. Giraba su cabeza y veía a Spike corriendo para alcanzarla, y se paraba respirando agitado.

—Oh Spike ¿Qué sucede?— preguntaba confundida. El dragón levantaba una garrita diciendo "espera" y se ponía a respirar profundamente.

—Bueno, lo que pasa, es que ¿Me permites acompañarte para ir con Rarity?— preguntaba Spike sonriendo.

—No lo sé, Spike ¿no tienes nada que hacer hoy?— preguntaba insegura.

—Nop. Le pregunté a Twilight si podría acompañarte y ella me dijo que no hay problema. Además tengo el día libre para _torturarte por estúpida_ — se reía un poco el dragón.

—... ¿Q-que d-dijiste en lo u-ultimo?— preguntaba la yegua esperando que lo haya entendido mal y además escuchó lo último con una voz algo macabra igual que con Twilight.

—Dije que además tengo el día libre para hacer lo que yo quiera— comentó Spike algo confundido por la actitud de Starlight.

—Oh. Ya... veo— la susodicha se confundía más al no saber lo que pasaba. Sacudía su cabeza pensando que entendió mal y miraba al bebé dragón con una sonrisa —Entonces claro Spike, me puedes acompañar— agregaba la unicornio. Reanudaba su caminata y Spike la seguía algo extrañado por su actitud, pero sonreía de poder acompañarla.

—Gracias Starlight y además tenía el presentimiento de que te perdiste de nuevo ¿verdad?— decía el dragón con una sonrisa burlona y su amiga se reía apenada.

—Je, je. Sí. Me perdí de nuevo— decía Starlight ruborizada mirando a otro lado.

—Je, je. Está bien. Sígueme— Spike tomaba el liderazgo para guiar a la aludida por el castillo.

 **Un rato después**

Se podía observar caminar por el pueblo de Ponyville a la unicornio rosa con el bebé dragón en su lomo. Starlight suspiraba aliviada.

—Gracias Spike. Sin ti, estaría más pérdida que una potrilla— le agradecía algo apenada.

—De nada, Starlight— sonreía el pequeño.

La yegua seguía caminando por el pueblo hacia la boutique, pero se desviaba haciendo que Spike se confundiera.

—Starlight ¿para dónde te diriges? Si la Boutique está por allá— decía el susodicho señalando a una dirección.

—Sí, lo sé, pero antes quiero ir por una amiga— mencionaba la aludida. El dragón veía en qué dirección iba y sabía a quién se refería.

 **Otro rato después**

Los dos habían llegado a una caravana y Starlight tocaba la puerta.

— ¿Quién molesta a Trixie tan temprano?— preguntaba molesta y abría la puertecita de arriba dejando ver la mitad del cuerpo de la unicornio con un sombrero para dormir, pero al ver a la yegua rosa, cambiaba su expresión a una sonrisa —Hola, mejor amiga— miraba a Spike —Hola, Spike— el dragón la saludaba con su garra —Amiga ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?— bostezaba un poco.

—Bueno, solo vengo aquí para darte esto— Starlight le mostraba un boleto dorado. Trixie estaba confundida, pero lo miraba fijamente y exclamaba — ¡Espera! ¿Eso es un boleto para la gran gala del galope?— estaba sorprendida.

—Si amiga y te quiero invitar para que me acompañes a la gala ya que Twilight me dio dos boletos. Una para mí y la otra para un invitado o sea tu— mencionaba la unicornio rosa con una sonrisa.

— ¿¡Invitas a Trixie a la gran gala del galope!? — gritaba la yegua celeste con la boca abierta e impactada.

—Sip— Starlight no podía reaccionar a tiempo ya que Trixie salió rápidamente abriendo la puertecita de abajo y la abrazaba emocionada. Spike caía al suelo por la casi embestida de la unicornio celeste.

—Auch...— el dragón se sobaba su cola algo adolorido.

—No puedo creer que invitaras a Trixie— decía emocionada.

—Pues claro. Eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero estar allá sin mi primera amiga— la yegua rosa le correspondía el abrazo.

—Gracias Starlight. Eres la _peor_ amiga de Trixie— decía la aludida. Starlight se impactó por eso.

— _No. No creo que me dijera eso. Solo estas alucinando, Starlight. Si, solo estoy alucinando—_ pensaba la unicornio rosa algo nerviosa —De nada, Trixie— sonreía algo nerviosa. Trixie rompía el abrazo.

—De verdad, te lo agradezco mucho. Es la primera vez que voy a la gala.

—Sí. Yo también.

—Espera un momento. Si vamos a la gala ¡necesitamos un vestido!— la unicornio celeste se alteraba — ¡Y Trixie no tiene uno!

—Je, je. Tranquila amiga. Por eso te fui a buscar antes ya que me dirijo a la Boutique para que Rarity nos haga un vestido— mencionaba Starlight con una sonrisa.

— ¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!? ¡Vamos!— gritaba su mejor amiga y se iba galopando dejando una nube de polvo. La yegua rosa y el dragón la miraban a lo lejos con una gota de sudor en sus nucas, pero veían que Trixie se regresaba y se ponía en frente de Starlight —Trixie se le olvidó algo— se metía a su caravana y en dos segundos, salía con su típico sombrero y capa —Ahora si ¡vamos!— la susodicha volvía a galopar rápidamente.

—Vaya, nunca he visto a Trixie tan emocionada hasta me recuerda a Rarity— decía Spike con una gota de sudor en su nuca, pero la unicornio rosa no lo escuchó ya que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mirando por donde fue su mejor amiga. El dragón notaba eso —Starlight ¿sucede algo?— preguntaba preocupado rompiendo los pensamientos de la yegua.

—Emmm. No, no. Solo que… no he dormido bien en estos días, solo eso— mencionaba la aludida con una sonrisa fingida.

—Oh. Ya veo. Pues duerme bien esta noche ya que mañana, será una gran noche o eso es lo que espero— se reía un poco Spike haciendo que la unicornio se ría un poco.

—Je, je. Si, lo sé, pero ¿Tú también vas?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Claro, aunque eso no es lo mío. Solo que me obligan a ir— el bebé dragón miraba a otro lado disimulando molestia.

—Je, je. Ok. Bueno, alcancemos a Trixie antes que se enoje y empiece a dramatizar.

—Si hace eso, ya tendríamos a dos dramáticas en el grupo— los dos se reían un poco y dicho eso, Starlight empezaba a galopar para alcanzar a su mejor amiga.

 **En la habitación de Dark**

Dark Soul estaba sentado en una silla de colores tipo lego y tenía un codo apoyado en una mesa también tipo lego mientras reposaba su cabeza en su garra. Estaba pensativo mirando lo que había encima de la mesa y era el pergamino negro.

—Mmmm. Creo que este pergamino tiene retarded. Yo vi a mi invocadora normalita y cuerda, enojona, pero cuerda. Je, je… La verdad, es la primera vez que me invoca. Así que… creo que este pergamino está descompuesto— el gato leía lo que tenía el pergamino para ver si había cambios, pero nada. Solo suspiraba —Bueno, ya que… — se levantaba y miraba por el balcón desde la silla. Por el cielo, se podía observar algo anaranjado a lo lejos, pero aun así, seguía viéndose las estrellas —Je, je. Creo que debería ver como siguen con el proyecto y así no me aburro tanto. Je, je— guardaba el pergamino en su túnica sin darse cuenta que empezaba a brillar un poco y salía de la habitación.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Bueno, dejen review, fav, follow y todo eso.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	4. Alucinaciones (segunda parte)

**Capítulo 3: Alucinaciones (segunda parte)**

En la Boutique Carrusel, se encuentra una unicornio blanca llamada Rarity que tiene los lentes que usa siempre y está concentrada cosiendo un vestido hasta que escuchó la puerta tocar, ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a la puerta, se escucha tocar la puerta de forma apresurada.

-Ya voy, ya voy-Rarity abre la puerta, se extrañó a ver a Trixie frente a su puerta, Trixie está respirando de forma agitada-¿Trixie? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta confundida

-… solo da… un momento… a Trixie…-dice entrecortada la unicornio celeste mientras intenta respirar, atrás de ella llega Starlight con Spike en su lomo, también cansada

-Por fin… te alcance… Trixie…-dice entrecortada Starlight

-¿Starlight? ¿Spike? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Quieren un vestido?-pregunta Rarity aun confundida

-¡Siiiii!-Rarity se sobresalta al escuchar el grito de Trixie, se dió cuenta de eso y tosió para aclarar su garganta

-Emmmmm digo si, Trixie necesita un vestido urgente-dijo Trixie algo apenada

-Está bien-dijo Rarity confundida e incómoda-pero tengo algo de curiosidad ¿para que necesitas el vestido querida?-

-pues que más va a ser para la gran gala del galope que se celebra mañana-menciona Trixie

-…-Rarity no dijo nada, solo dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, Trixie, Starlight y Spike que se había bajado del lomo de la unicornio están extrañados por el comportamiento de la unicornio blanca, se miran y después miran que Rarity regresó levitando una taza de té

-Emmmmm Rarity ¿te encuentr…?-no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Rarity levantó el casco para que no hable y se tomó el té de un trago de forma refinada para después escupirlo

-¿¡cómo que estas invitada para la gran gala del galope!?-grita Rarity impactada, los tres tienen una gota de sudor en su nuca

-Impresionante ¿no? La gran y poderosa Trixie ira a la gala a impresionar a la princesa Celestia-dijo Trixie presumida-así que no pierdas el tiempo y haz mi vestido digno de Trixie para que deje impresionada a la princesa-Rarity le cuesta creer eso, así que con su magia se trajo el sofá que usa siempre y se desmayó encima del sofá de forma dramática, Trixie rodó sus ojos-pero que poni tan dramática-

-¡Yo no soy dramática!-Rarity se sienta de golpe enojada, asustando a los tres

Después de un rato, Rarity a regañadientes que aún no se creía que Trixie ira a la gala, se dispuso a medir a Trise para hacerle su vestido y tuvo que soportar lo que decía Trixie de forma muy presumida lo que haría en la gala.

-y con Trise será la aprendiza de la princesa Celestia o tal vez de la princesa Luna o quizás de las dos-dijo Trise con los ojos brillando

-Aja lo que tú digas querida-dijo Rarity rodando sus ojos algo fastidiada mientras intenta medir a Trixie hasta que terminó-listo, tendré tu vestido para mañana, antes de ir para la… gala, solo no faltes ¿entiendes?-

-sí, sí, Trixie no faltará por nada en el mundo, no perderé mi oportunidad de impresionar a la princesa y que me acepte como su alumna-dijo Trixie emocionada pero después recuerda algo y se altera-¡Trixie debe practicar magia para impresionarla, Trixie se retira, adiós y adiós Starlight se verán después!-salió de la Boutique a toda velocidad, las dos unicornio y Spike tienen una gota de sudor en su nuca, Rarity mira a Starlight con una sonrisa

-Bueno querida, es tu turno para tomarte las medidas-Starlight la mira con una sonrisa algo tímida

-Oh sí, claro Rarity-Starlight se acerca a Rarity y se detiene para que Rarity haga sus medidas con la cinta métrica mientras Spike no deja de mirar a Rarity embobado

-Entonces querida ¿no tienes un vestido que usar o algo?-pregunta Rarity curiosa mientras la media

-no, no tengo-dijo Starlight algo apenada

-Oh querida, si no tenías un vestido ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo te hubiera hecho un vestido hermoso-menciona Rarity con una sonrisa

-pues porque no te quería molestar con eso Rarity-

-Oh vamos querida, no es molestia, yo encantada te haré un _horrible_ vestido para que te vean lo _horrible_ y _patética_ que eres en la gala-dijo Rarity sonriendo, Starlight se impactó por lo que dijo, otra vez escuchó la voz un poco más macabra de lo normal

- _no otra vez-_ piensa Starlight-disculpa Rarity ¿podrías repetir lo que dijiste?-pregunta Starlight con una sonrisa nerviosa, Rarity se confundió un poco

-Pues dije que yo encantada te haré un hermoso vestido para que te vean lo hermosa y reluciente que eres en la gala-dijo Rarity

-Oh esto gracias Rarity-agradece Starlight algo nerviosa

-De nada querida, recuerda, si quieres un vestido, dímelo y te haré un conjunto para todo el año-menciona Rarity con brillo en sus ojos

-emmmm no, no hace falta Rarity, con uno basta-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Oh como quieras-Rarity alzo sus hombros y continuó midiendo a Starlight hasta que terminó con ella y se pone la cinta métrica en su cuello-listo querida, tendrás tu vestido igual que la de Trixie mañana, hoy podría hacerlas y la tendrían hoy pero tengo vestidos atrasados que tengo hacer, así que lo tendrán mañana-explico Rarity

-oh no te preocupes Rarity, entiendo, no te esfuerces, con un vestido sencillo basta para mí-dijo con modestia Starlight

-oh no, no, no, no hace falta que seas modesta, a mí no me importa hacerte el _peor_ y _horrible_ vestido que todos se impresionaran-Starlight escuchó otra vez eso pero no quiso preguntar para que lo repita, solo dijo

-Ok Rarity, bueno, me iré para dejarte trabajar, hasta luego-se despide Starlight y empieza a caminar para la salida

-Hasta luego querida, nos veremos mañana con tu vestido-se despide Rarity con una sonrisa, Starlight antes de salir, mira a Spike

-Spike ¿vienes?-

-emmmm yo, me quedaré aquí para ayudar a Rarity-menciona Spike algo ruborizado

-oh ya veo, para eso querías venir conmigo ¿no? Jeje- Starlight se ríe un poco y mira a Spike con una sonrisa pícara, Spike mira a otro lado sonrojado-bueno, entonces nos vemos en el castillo-sale de la Boutique

-Ok Starlight, nos vemos-se despide Spike

 **P.V. Starlight**

Había salido de la Boutique y ahora me encuentro caminando por Ponyville, estoy algo perdida en mis pensamientos por lo que pasaba hoy.

¿Me estaré volviendo loca? ¿Por qué escucho la voz de mis amigas, cambiar tan repentinamente? Que día más raro estoy pasando, debe ser por no dormir bien, creo, suspiro algo frustrada, solo falta que ya empiece a ver cosas.

Sigo caminando por el pueblo y se escucha un pequeño gruñido en mi estómago haciendo que me ruborizara un poco.

Creo que debería comer algo, puede ser que con eso, podré dejar de escuchar voces saliendo de las chicas.

Miré a los lados para buscar un lugar para comer y veo la Sugar Cube Corner a los lejos.

-Bueno, comer algo dulce, me servirá igual me provoca un cupcake jeje-digo en voz baja para mí misma y camino hacia el local

Entro en Sugar Cube Corner, pude ver que hay uno que otro poni comiendo en la mesa cupcake o pasteles, así que me siento en una mesa del lugar y respiro aliviada, olvidándome de lo que pasó en este día, estoy algo distraída mirando por la ventana hasta que escucho una voz detrás de mí.

-Hola Starlight-me saluda Pinkie haciendo que me sobresalte y miro a Pinkie algo molesta

\- ¡Pinkie, no hagas eso!-tengo mi casco en mi corazón y respiro algo agitada

-jiji upsie, lo siento amiga-Pinkie se rasca su nuca apenada- bueno ¿se te ofrece algo amiga? ¿Un cupcake, un pastel, una torta de 8 pisos?-pregunta Pinkie rápidamente, yo solo sonreí algo nerviosa

-Pues solo quiero un cupcake de fresa, nada más-dije, Pinkie se ríe un poco

-jiji un cupcake de fresa a la orden-desaparece dejando un montón de polvo con su forma, antes que diera un suspiro, ella regresa en el mismo sitio y con un cupcake en casco.

Me sorprendo lo rápido que me trajo el cupcake.

-jijiji aquí esta su pedido-dijo Pinkie con una gran sonrisa, deja el cupcake en la mesa, lo miro y después miro a Pinkie

-emmmm gracias Pinkie-agradecí y agarre el cupcake con mi magia, levitándola y la acerco a mi boca, dándole una mordida- mmmmmmm esta rico Pinkie-

-jiji me alegra que te guste, yo misma lo prepare-dijo Pinkie dando saltitos de forma muy alegre

-Oh ya veo, pues te quedó delicioso-menciono dándole una sonrisa y le doy otra mordida al cupcake

-jiji bueno amiga, me gustaría charlar contigo de muchas cosas pero tengo trabajo que hacer, así que disfruta de tu cupcake de _poni_ -tengo los ojos bien abierto, cuando escuche eso con la voz esa de nuevo, me puse algo pálida al ver que se puso todo el lugar negro, vi que Pinkie tiene con la melena lisa y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja perturbadora, pude ver que sus ojos cambiaron a unos amarillos-Starlight ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta Pinkie, al preguntarme eso, agite mi cabeza y vi que el lugar volvió a la normalidad, miré que Pinkie está normal también y esta con la cabeza inclinada a un lado, dije de forma muy nerviosa

-emmmmm sí, estoy bien-sonrió de forma forzada

-oh okie dokie lokie, bueno, nos vemos amiga-se retira dando saltitos, me quedé mirando al cupcake que tengo levitando

-creo que se me fue el apetito-me levanto y me voy del lugar con el cupcake levitando, me acerco a un arbusto y miro a todos lados para que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que haré, meto el cupcake dentro del arbusto y me voy disimulando, alejándome del arbusto

- _Espero que Pinkie no se dé cuenta, estaré frita si se entera-_ pienso algo nerviosa, voy caminando por el pueblo nuevamente, paso un casco a mi cabeza y veo pasando una poni al lado mío que me saluda, yo también la salude con un casco pero pasó algo que me asustó un poco, la cola de la poni es una ¡cola de gato! Yo sacudí mi cabeza y miré de nuevo a la poni para ver que su cola esta normal

-ok, ok Starlight, tranquila, solo es tu imaginación Starlight-susurro, sigo caminando… no sé, si las cosas fueron a mal o a peor porque estoy viendo a las tres ponis floristas con orejas de gato… creo que me estoy volviendo loca o será que mi mente me está jugando una broma, mejor regreso al castillo y me pongo a leer o yo que se

Me dirijo al castillo, caminando algo rápida, sin mirar a los lados para no ver a nadie más, llego al castillo y entro, respiro algo agitadamente.

-Bueno, por lo menos aquí, no pasará nada… eso espero-mencione algo nerviosa-me pondré a leer un libro o algo así-

Me dirijo a la biblioteca del castillo, agarro un libro, voy a mi habitación, me acuesto y pongo el libro en frente mío.

-vaya, que suerte la mía, que no me he encontrado con Twilight y creo que es mejor así, no quiero escuchar o ver otra cosa fuera de lugar-dije para mí misma frustrada, creo que debería dejar de hablar sola sino de verdad pensaran que de verdad estoy loca

 **Fin del punto de vista**

Es de noche en Equestria, Starlight había terminado de leer el libro y también ya había cenado, gracias a Spike que le trajo la cena a su cuarto ya que Starlight no tenía ganas de salir del cuarto. La unicornio dejó a un lado el libro, se levanta de la cama para acercarse a la ventana de su cuarto, mira que la luna esta en lo alto y esta el cielo estrellado, la unicornio suspira.

- _¿Por qué escuchaba esa voz tan extraña en mis amigas? O ¿Por qué empezaba a ver cosas tan extraña como colas de gatos y orejas de gato?-_ se preguntaba en su mente confundida, aun mirando el cielo- … la verdad me da una mínima idea pero no estoy segura-suspira deprimida, seguía mirando las estrellas hasta que dio un bostezo-creo que ya me dormiré y dejaré de pensar en eso-se iba a dar la vuelta para ir a su cama pero notó algo en el cielo-¿eh? ¿Qué es eso?-se pregunta mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al cielo, veía una pequeña estrella que brillaba más que las otras, eso hizo que se pusiera nerviosa-n-no, no puede ser ¿esto tiene que ser una broma?-recordaba las palabras que dijo el gato aquel pero su miedo se incrementó al ver que la estrella brillaba aún más como si fuera la misma luna-¿Qué pasa? Es como si se estuviera acercándose-tartamudea sin dejar de mirar el cielo hasta que vio todo un brillo blanco, fuera de su ventana, cegándola haciendo que cierre sus ojos-¿q-que está sucediendo? esto ya se volvió una locura, si mi día no fue raro, esto lo es más-todo el brillo blanco cubrió a la unicornio hasta que

…

…

…

Se escuchó un ruido de un golpe y sonido de alguien cayendo al suelo en seco.

La luz se disipó dejando ver a Starlight que se encontraba en el suelo de espaldas con los ojos en espiral y tiene un moretón en su frente, dando a entender que había sido golpeada muy fuerte en esa zona y en su cama esta nada menos que el pergamino negro que seguía brillando un poco hasta que dejó de brillar, dejando la habitación a oscuras.

 **Momentos antes en otro lugar**

En un pasillo, un poco oscuro ya que es iluminado por la luz de la luna que pasa por unos vitrales de colores y el pasillo esta desierto.

Por el pasillo va caminando Dark Soul tiene un pan dulce en una pata y un vaso de leche en la otra.

-Mmmmmm delicioso, así tenía que ser mi "invocadora", si vas a poner un vaso de leche, pon algo al lado por lo menos jeje-se comió el pan-jeje bueno, entonces esa "cosa" estará listo para mañana en la tarde-suspira, se toma la leche y desaparece el vaso-de igual forma valdrá la pena jeje-

Dark sentía algo en su bolsillo, él miró y vio que brilla algo dentro del bolsillo de la túnica

-¿eh? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunta confundido, después ve algo saliendo de su bolsillo y es el pergamino negro que no para de brillar-ok, esto se puso raro hasta para mi jeje-Dark ve que el pergamino se puso como apuntando en una dirección y antes de que se dé cuenta, el pergamino salió volando a toda velocidad, rompiendo una parte del vitral-…-extrañado, se acerca a la ventana y mira a lo lejos, una cosa brillando hasta que se perdió de vista en el cielo-vaya, el pergamino me abandono jeje esto no me lo esperaba, si quería salir a que le diera el aire, me hubiera avisado jeje solo espero que no le dé en la cabeza a alguien jeje-

Seguía mirando por la ventana y pudo notar algo parecido a una estrella fugaz por donde había ido el pergamino hasta que se vio una estrella brillando con fuerza en el cielo.

-Wow, ese es… ¿el llamado de los dioses? ¿la estrella cometa?-lo decía de forma dramática-Jeje La verdad no creo ni uno ni el otro porque Artemisa ni me dejaría acercarme a Equestria ni Lauren tampoco jeje y también que esto no es Súper Mario Galaxy jeje bueno, la verdad no me esperaba que ya fuera a brillar hoy, si esa cosa estará lista mañana mmmmm bueno, por mientras, me voy a arreglarme y …-Dark huele su túnica-también tengo que lavar la túnica, bañarme para estar bien presentable a mi cita de las 5 jeje-él se separa de la ventana y reanuda la caminata por el pasillo

-Lo sé, lo sé, ustedes se preguntaran del porque hablo solo, pues no estoy hablando solo, estoy hablando con ustedes lectores ¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que Pinkie sería la única que rompe cuartas paredes? Jeje debería dejar de hacer eso pero será en el año que los Apple vendan peras jeje bueno, nos vemos hasta otro capítulo, si el escritor no es tan holgazán jejeje déjame poner la pantalla de "continuará" a mi estilo-chasquea sus dedos y todo se pone negro

Continuará. (Mucho mejor jejeje)

* * *

 **Perdón por tardar con el capítulo pero había perdido la inspiración, no sabía cómo seguir y todo eso o sea lo normal XD**

 **Dejen un review de que les pareció y todo eso :D**

 **Es mi imaginación o siempre en los capítulos termina con una escena de Dark Soul XD**

 **Bueno, un saludo a todos**

 **Nos leemos**


	5. Preparados para la gala

**Capitulo 4: Preparados para la gala**

Es de mañana en Ponyville, en la habitación de la unicornio, Starlight se encuentra todavía en el suelo inconsciente hasta que empieza a despertarse, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos.

-Au ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-pregunta Starlight sentándose en el suelo y sobándose su frente-¿Qué fue lo que me dio en la frente?-se levanta algo aturdida por el golpe y mira por la ventana-¿es de mañana ya? Vaya, estuve inconsciente toda la noche… bueno, iré a desayunar-se dio media vuelta para salir de su cuarto pero al dar la vuelta, miró impactada hasta se puso un poco pálida al ver en la cama el pergamino negro y no pudo evitar gritar

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-su grito se escuchó por todo el castillo, Spike estaba preparando el desayuno pero se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de Starlight y sin perder el tiempo fue hacia su habitación corriendo, preocupado por si le haya pasado algo a su amiga igual que Twilight ya que estaba arreglándose para salir del cuarto e ir al comedor pero al escuchar su grito, galopó hacia la habitación de la unicornio y al llegar los dos, sin perder el tiempo, los dos abrieron la puerta de golpe

-Starlight ¿Qué sucede? ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta Twilight preocupada y en guardia mientras mira por la habitación y no veía nada, solo a Starlight que esta algo nerviosa del otro lado de su habitación, el pergamino no estaba en la cama y Spike que también está en guardia con una sartén en sus garras mirando alrededor

-emmmm si, sí, estoy bien, no es nada de qué preocuparse jeje-Starlight reía nerviosa

-pero ¿Qué fue ese grito? Pensaba que estabas en problema Starlight-menciona Twilight extrañada

-Emmm ese grito era… de… un ¿estiramiento? … si, si, si, de un estiramiento jeje-Starlight mira a todos lados nerviosa

-¿Estabas haciendo estiramientos?-ahora pregunta Spike extrañado

-emmm si, solo que hice un mal movimiento y sonó fuerte-la unicornio sonríe de forma forzada, los dos extrañados no preguntaron nada más, iban a salir de su habitación pero Twilight pudo notar el moreton que tiene en su frente

-Starlight ¿que te pasó en tu frente?-pregunta preocupada Twilight

-ah esto-Starlight se señala la frente-no te preocupes por eso, solo que ... me golpee con algo jeje-reía nerviosa, Twilight no muy convencida ya no dijo mas y salió de su habitación pero antes Spike le dijo a Starlight que el desayuno pronto estará listo.

-Ok Spike, ahorita voy al comedor-dijo la unicornio y Spike cierra la puerta, dejando a Starlight sola en su habitación, ella suspira aliviada pero después cambia su expresión a una molesta, con su magia saca el pergamino negro que estaba debajo de su cama y lo pone cerca de su cara-óyeme bien, no dejaré que tu empeores más de lo que pasé ayer, así que vete de mí vista y no regreses estúpido pergamino-con su magia, lanza el pergamino por la ventana, ella mira la ventana y suspira-bueno, ahora sí, iré a desayunar, tengo hambre jeje-se dio media vuelta otra vez para salir de su habitación pero se impactó al ver que … el pergamino está en su cama otra vez-espera ¿Qué? acabo de lanzarte por la ventana, no pudo salirte patas y venir aquí, eso ya sería ridículo-dice frustrada, lo levita y lo lanza por la ventana otra vez, además que la cierra-ya, con eso no debería estar ….-al girar su cabeza para mirar su cama, vio que el pergamino está en su cama nuevamente y eso hizo que se pusiera nerviosa-ok ¿Cómo rayos está haciendo eso? Ni que tuviera vida propia-suspira frustrada-mejor iré a desayunar-se retira de su habitación

El desayuno, lo pasó con tranquilidad hablando con Twilight de la gala, la alicornio está emocionada por presentar su aprendiz a la princesa Celestia pero hacia que Starlight se pusiera nerviosa y también Twilight le recordaba que más tarde ella junto con las demás irían a la Boutique para estar arregladas y listas para la noche, Starlight asintió con la cabeza diciendo que estará ahí junto con Trixie, al mencionar el nombre de Trixie, Twilight lanza un bufido algo molesta.

Después del desayuno regresó a su habitación y vio que el pergamino seguía ahí, la unicornio molesta, lo levita y lo esconde bajo su cama para que nadie lo vea, con su magia levitó el libro que leía ayer para regresarlo a la biblioteca y después saldría para ver a Trixie pero en otro lugar, alguien se alistaba para una cita o algo por el estilo.

 **En la habitación de Dark**

Había un alicornio negro con la crin morada igual que la cola, tiene unos ojos amarillos y una cutie mark de una huella de gato con dos cuernos, es nada menos que Dark Soul en su forma de alicornio.

Se está mirando en un espejo mientras con su magia levita unos esmóquines frente a él y las tira al suelo con desprecio.

-muy usado-tira el esmoquin negro al suelo-muy feo-tira un esmoquin roto-muy cliché-tira otro esmoquin negro pero tiene la palabra cliché en la espalda-muy Celestia-tira un esmoquin blanco con el dibujo de la retaguardia de Celestia-muy tocino-tira un esmoquin con forma de tocino-muy arácnido-tira un traje que tiene telarañas- y muy ... deadpool-tira el traje de Deadpool con los demás esmoquin en el suelo y se queda mirándolos- saben qué? al carajo con eso-dicho eso, su cuerno empezó a brillar de un color gris haciendo que en un instante, esta otra vez en su forma gato y con la túnica morada puesta- me quedo con mi túnica ... me conocerán como Dark Potter, el gato que vivió-con una pose algo dramática, tiene una varita en su pata, tiene puesto unos lentes y una cicatriz en su frente

-ya puedes dejar tus payasadas amo Soul-por la puerta entra una especie de un oso de peluche celeste con la pansa color carne y tiene unos ojos de dragón color rojo, es del tamaño de las CMC

-Oye, esta es mi habitación y yo puedo hacer lo que me da la gana jeje y además es de mala educación no tocar la puerta antes de entrar-Dark hace desaparecer, la varita, lentes y la cicatriz

-sí, sí, lo que sea, solo vengo aquí para avisarte que ya lo terminamos-menciona el oso molesto con los brazos cruzados

-jeje que bien, vamos entonces, quiero ver cómo quedó jeje-menciona Dark con una sonrisa no tan malvada, el oso lanza un bufido

-ok-el oso sale de la habitación siendo seguido por Dark

Por un rato están caminando por un pasillo, pasando puerta en puerta hasta que entraron en una puerta donde había unas escaleras que conduce hacia abajo.

Bajaron hasta llegar al último escalón, al frente de ellos había otra puerta y entraron por esa, el lugar está un poco iluminado y los dos se detuvieron.

-Bueno, amo Soul, aquí esta ¿Cómo quedó?-pregunta el oso pero al mirar a Dark, este tiene puesto unos audífonos y tararea con los ojos cerrados-¡amo Soul!-

-¿eh qué? Perdón ¿decías algo?-pregunta quitándose los audífonos

-¡sí! puedes dejar de escuchar lo que estas escuchando-menciona el oso enojado

-ok, ok jeje no es mi culpa que me gusta la música clásica jeje-Dark se guarda los audífonos en el bolsillo de su túnica

-Bueno _ejem_ dime ¿Cómo quedó esto?-pregunta otra vez el oso

-wow jeje la verdad no me esperaba que lo terminarían antes de tiempo, creía que lo terminarían en la tarde jeje-menciona sin dejar de observar eso

-sí, yo también lo creía pero aquí esta y listo para usarse o yo que se-los dos observan una locomotora un poco más grandes que las normales, sus ruedas eran negras y se veía algo brilloso como si estuvieran afiladas, el tren era de color negro con rayas doradas verticales a lo largo del tren y una raya plateada horizontal, tenía una placa dorada con la forma de una cabeza de gato sonriente en la parte delantera del tren y tenía muchos vagones que no se sabe cuántos vagones tiene el tren, en un lado de dicho tren, estaba escrito " _Locomotora ITS_ (Infinite Toy Soul)"-aún sigo sin entender del ¿Por qué construimos un tren? si podemos viajar por portales y además que puedes aparecer un tren sin tener que construir uno-menciona confuso el oso

-jeje esa pregunta es fácil, es mejor construir por uno mismo que usar magia, como esos vagos jeje-menciona Dark

-Ok, entiendo eso-el oso rueda sus ojos-pero tú no hiciste nada-lo mira de forma acusadora

-jeje si pero yo les di la motivación para hacerlo ¿no? Jeje-agrega Dark con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que el oso gruñera un poco-oh por cierto ¿Dónde están todos?-mira el lugar que esta vacío, solo está el tren y un arbusto rodante

-ellos están descansando y bañándose para quitarse la grasa negra, la verdad se ganaron un certificado de mecánica y constructores de locomotoras-

-jeje se los daré después pero bueno, Creepy podrías ir por ellos cuando terminen, que se preparen y vengan acá para salir de una vez, como dicen por ahí, más temprano salgamos, más temprano terminaremos jeje-

-¿en serio dicen eso?-pregunta el oso conocido como Creepy

-Yo que voy a saber jeje así que diles eso-menciona Dark

-Buf ok, ok, iré para allá-dijo Creepy molesto y se retira del lugar, dejando solo a Dark Soul que mira el tren en todo su esplendor

-jeje muy pronto ya estaré allá invocadora jeje-dice con una sonrisa perversa

-¿Aun sigues hablando solo amo Soul?-pregunta una voz femenina, fría y apagada atrás del gato, Dark suspira molesto

-¿Por qué siempre me arruinas el momento doctora?-pregunta mirando a la poni que está detrás de él, es una terrestre marrón, con la melena y cola verde, sus ojos no se veían porque están tapados por unas gafas oscuras que lleva y su cutie mark esta también tapado por una bata blanca

-Porque no es el momento para eso amo Soul, debes ser serio y ser un buen líder para tus "súbditos" y no un potrillo de cinco años-menciona seriamente la doctora

-oye, para empezar no te hice para que me des consejos de ser un buen líder o yo que se-dice con los ojos entrecerrados

-sí, lo sé pero quiero que entiendas amo Soul, no es bueno ser amable, si logras tu cometido, es mejor que seas estricto y no amable-menciona la doctora mientras camina hacia el tren

-yo no te pedí tu opinión doctora-dijo molesto mirando a otra parte-por cierto, quisiera saber ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues recuerda que yo hice el plano del tren, así que tengo que asegurarme que lo hicieron bien y no vaya que el tren caiga en pedazo por el camino-Dijo ella observando el tren detenidamente

-ay por favor, ni que termináramos en el medio de la nada jeje-

-pero de igual forma sugiero probar el tren primero antes de partir hacia su cometido, por si tiene fallas amo Soul-menciona la doctora mirando a Dark con seriedad

-ok, la verdad tienes razón… por esta vez jeje pero ¿en dónde lo probamos?-pregunta Dark algo pensativo, la doctora se pone un casco en su mentón pensativa

-mmmmmm conozco un lugar que la podemos probar-

-Pues adelante, dime el lugar para tele transportarnos, no hay tiempo que perder jeje-Dark se mira el reloj de su muñeca, la doctora se acerca y le susurra en el oído a Dark-wow ¿en ese lugar? ¿Estas segura?-dijo extrañado

-si y además no es nada mío-dijo con frialdad la doctora

-jejeje ok, probemos entonces-Dark chasquea sus dedos y desaparece del lugar junto con la doctora y el tren al completo

 **Volviendo con Starlight**

Ya es de tarde en Equestria, Starlight está en la Boutique con las demás, arreglándose para la gala, unas están en la máquina del pelo, otras están probándose sus vestidos y Rarity hacía unos retoques finales para los vestidos de sus amigas ya que usarían los vestidos de la gala anterior y pensó en hacer unos retoques.

Spike estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un comic, ya tenía puesto su esmoquin negro con una corbata de moño, mientras esperaba a sus amigas que estén listas.

Twilight que aún no está vestida ya que Rarity le hacía retoques, está soportando los alardeos de Trixie que ya tiene puesto su vestido que era algo largo celeste con unos destellos plateados por los bordes y una capa azul celeste con destalles plateados brillantes, unas zapatillas celestes, su sombrero de maga como siempre pero con destellos plateados haciendo que sea más resplandeciente y tiene una especie de tiara con una gema azul en la frente

Rainbow Dash es la primera en estar vestida, mira alrededor para que las chicas no se den cuenta que se admira por el espejo.

Starlight está en el probador, aun no se había vestido ya que mira fijamente el vestido que le hizo Rarity.

-Vaya, Rarity esta vez se lució-dijo Starlight y se empieza a ponerse el vestido, al rato Spike seguía leyendo su comic hasta que escuchó la voz de Starlight frente a él-oye Spike ¿Cómo me veo?-Spike baja e comic y al ver a Starlight se sorprende mucho hasta se ruborizó un poco, Starlight tiene puesto un vestido largo celeste con degradado a morado oscuro con unos detalles en llamas plateadas por el borde del vestido, unas zapatillas plateadas brillantes, tiene atada su melena con una cola de caballo y un collar con la forma de su cutie mark en plateado-¿y bien?-pregunta con una sonrisa algo apenada

-t-te ves h-hermosa-tartamudea Spike, hizo sonrojar un poco a Starlight

-jeje gracias Spike-reía algo apenada

-Oh querida, te ves esplendida con el vestido-dijo Rarity

-sí, gracias Rarity por hacerme el vestido, no te hubieras molestado tanto-menciona Starlight apenada

-oh no te preocupes por eso querida, siempre puedes contar conmigo para hacerte los vestidos que quieras-agrega Rarity con una sonrisa

-gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta amiga-dijo con una sonrisa

Pasó otro rato hasta que la chicas están listas, vestidas y todo eso.

-muy bien queridas, estamos listas, ahora esperamos que llegue el transporte para recogernos-menciona Rarity con una sonrisa, Dash suspira algo frustrada

-¿en serio tenemos que esperar? ¿Por qué no tomamos el tren y ya?-pregunta Dash molesta

-no, no, no querida, no vamos a montarnos en un tren que podría despeinarnos y además vamos a la gala, hay que de forma refinada-

-En otras palabras dulzura, tenemos que usar carruajes… como siempre-agrega Applejack, Dash lanza un bufido

-bien pero en serio, odio esperar-dijo Dash sentándose en un cojín que esta por ahí

-sipi, yo también, empezaran la fiesta sin mí, espero que no partan pastel sin mí-menciona Pinkie algo seria, raro de verla así y se sienta en un cojín al lado de Dash

-Pinkie, no se está celebrando el cumpleaños de nadie-dijo Twilight algo molesta

-para mí, todos los días, cumple años algún poni y yo no estaré presente para desearle feliz cumpleaños-dice Pinkie algo dramática, las chicas rodaron sus ojos, Trixie ve a Pinkie y le susurra a Starlight que está sentada en el sofá con Spike

-Trixie creía que Rarity era la más dramática-hizo que Starlight se riera un poco

-¡que no soy dramática!-grita Rarity a un lado de Trixie haciendo que se sobresaltara igual que Starlight y Spike,

Starlight se reía nerviosa y ve por la ventana el pueblo, ella no sabe del porque pero en ese día o mejor dicho en la mañana y parte de la tarde ya dejó de escuchar esa voz y alucinaciones pero algo le preocupaba.

-Emmmmm chicas-Starlight las llama y la ven-… tengo que ir al castillo-dice nerviosa

-¿eh? ¿Para qué Starlight?-pregunta Twilight curiosa

-pues… por algo que se me olvidó hacer antes de ir a la gala-

-Oh ya veo querida, pues ve y date prisa que en cualquier momento llegaran nuestros transportes-menciona Rarity

-sí, date prisa amiga porque no quiero esperar más de lo normal-dijo Dash molesta y aburrida

-Ok, no tardo-dijo Starlight, hace brillar su cuerno y se tele transporta al castillo

 **De regreso al sótano subterráneo**

Creepy llegó al lugar donde está el tren y atrás de él venía un contingente de juguetes de todo tipo como muñecas, cajas sorpresas, peluches y todo eso.

Creepy se para frente a Dark y mira atrás de él, luego mira a Dark.

Amo Soul, me puedes explicar ¿Qué hace el tren encima del piso y no en los rieles?-pregunta Creepy con los brazos cruzados, el tren esta encima de suelo, había surcos en el suelo hechos por las ruedas del tren.

-Pues eto… no se estacionarme-ríe apenado rascándose la nuca, Creepy solo suspiro algo frustrado-pero tengo una buena noticia, este tren es a todo terreno, en serio, literalmente puede pasar encima de todo jejeje-

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Yo creí que habíamos hecho un tren común y corriente-menciona Creepy confundido

-Pues veras oso, al principio seria así para ustedes pero para mí, no lo es-agrega la doctora con seriedad mirando a Creepy, él la mira

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto?-pregunta molesto Creepy

-quiero decir, todo es gracias a esa rueda que tiene el tren-señala las ruedas negras del tren-ese es de un metal especial haciendo que pueda ir por otras partes en vez de usar siempre los rieles del tren-se acomoda sus gafas

-pero me sigo preguntando ¿Dónde encontró ese metal?-pregunta Creepy con curiosidad

-eso es confidencial o sea no es de tu incumbencia oso-menciona de forma cortante

-pero si serás hija de…-

-Ya cálmate Creepy y usted también doctora-Chambers solo alzó sus hombros-además no tenemos tiempo para discusiones, ya hemos perdido algo tiempo, tenemos que estar allá temprano, así que ¡Todos a bordo!-grita Dark y todos empezaron a subir con maletas y todo-jeje siempre quise decir eso, Creepy andando, tenemos una fiesta al que ir jeje-Dark empieza a caminar hacia el tren y Creepy lo sigue sin dejar de mirar feo a Chambers

-… espera un momento amo Soul-dijo la terrestre haciendo que Dark la mirara, Creepy solo ignoró y se subió al tren

-¿sí? ¿Qué pasa doctora?-pregunta con curiosidad, la doctora se acerca a Dark, mete sus casco dentro de su bata y saca como una especie de control que tiene un botón rojo-tome amo Soul, solo presione el botón en caso de emergencia-le da el control, Dark lo mira curioso

-la verdad dudo mucho que lo use porque ya sabes cómo termina todo jeje-menciona Dark y se guarda el control en su bolsillo

-sí, lo sé pero es por si acaso-

-ok jeje pero ¿para qué sirve?-

-lo sabrás, cuando de verdad es una emergencia-menciona con seriedad y frialdad, se da la vuelta y se marcha

-Ooooookei-Dark confundido, se sube al tren, va hacia la parte delantera del tren y se sienta en un asiento frente a un panel de botones, ahí había un asiente de copiloto y está sentado Creepy, que se había colocado el cinturón de seguridad, Dark se asoma a un lado de su asiento para mirar atrás, a todos esos juguetes-¿¡están listos chicos!?-

-¡SI!-grita los juguetes con emoción

-¿¡se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad!?-

-¡SI!-

-¿¡están listos para la fiesta!?-

-¡SI!-

-¿¡están listos para besar a sus ponis y darles nalgadas!?-

-¡S….! ¿¡Eh!?-los juguetes se confundieron por lo que dijo Dark, él se ríe un poco

-olviden lo que dije jejeje-se acomodó en su asiento, se puso el cinturón de seguridad-bueno, ahora sí, vámonos al infinito y mas allá, sigamos a esa estrella brillante-presionó un botón que encendió el motor, empezó a salir humo por su chimenea y sonó el silbato- _gracias a la doctora que me ayudó a saber que botón es que-_ piensa Dark y presiona otro botón haciendo que el tren se pusiera en marcha, se movía por el suelo lento y dejaba marcas de sus afiladas ruedas

-Espero que sepas manejar amo Soul-menciona Creepy algo inseguro y se pone otro cinturón de seguridad

-jeje ay vamos, hace poco fui a practicar y me fue bien, no hubo "heridos" ni "muertes" ni "destrucción" jejeje-empuja una palanca que está en el panel, hizo que el tren empezara a moverse más rápido, que atravesó la pared del sótano

-… ¿¡Sabes!? ¡Había un túnel para salir, al lado de la pared!-se escucha la voz de Creepy

-¡si, lo sé, luego la reparo, por ahora disfruta el viaje jejeje!-se escucha también la voz de Dark escuchándose a lo lejos

 **Devuelta con Starlight**

Starlight había vuelto a su habitación y con su magia sacó el pergamino que estaba bajo la cama, lo mira fijamente, ella no sabía porque, una parte de su mente le dice que se lo lleve pero por la otra parte le dice que no y lo deje en donde estaba, ella sentía como si el pergamino la estuviera llamando.

-mmmmmm no puedo dejar de tener ese mal presentimiento con este pergamino si se queda aquí o conmigo... no se-estaba confundida pero después de meditarlo, decidió que hacer-… me arrepentiré de esto pero me lo llevaré por si acaso, creo-dijo Starlight insegura, guardó el pergamino dentro de su vestido y se tele transportó otra vez a la Boutique para no hacerlas esperar mas

Continuará.

* * *

 **Dejen su review de que les pareció**

 **Que decir, no había mucho misterio con los "súbditos" de Dark Soul ya que los lectores que leen siempre mis fics, ya saben de antemano, así que no es mucho misterio la verdad, si siempre uso el mismo villano XD**

 **Otra cosa, yo no sé diseñar o describir un vestido porque lo que me costó describir dos simples vestidos para Trixie y a Starlight, por eso dije que las portadoras usaran los vestidos de la gala pasada porque si no me llevara un tiempo v:**

 **Agradezco a Silverwolf850 y a SonicRush por ayudarme un poco con eso XD**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	6. La llegada del ITS

**Capítulo 5: La llegada del ITS**

El astro nocturno se hacía presente en Equestria, las chicas ya habían subido a un carruaje para ir a la gala, al lado de Starlight esta Trixie, al lado de ella esta Applejack y Rainbow Dash, al frente están las otras cuatro.

Applejack y Dash estaban charlando, Pinkie estaba emocionada que saltaba un poco en su asiento, Rarity hablaba con Fluttershy de cómo le hablará a Fancy Pants de sus nuevos diseños, Starlight estaba mirando por la ventana del carruaje pensativa, Trixie pensaba como impresionar a la princesa y hablaba sobre ello a Starlight que no prestaba mucha atención y a la que tiene en frente … sip, para desgracia de la alicornio, le tocó sentarse frente a Trixie, ella maldecía su suerte, al tener que soportarla todo el viaje a Canterlot.

Starlight estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que Trixie la rompió.

-Mejor amiga ¿tú que crees?-pregunta Trixie sonriendo con arrogancia

-¿eh?-Starlight estaba confundida, no sabía de lo que hablaba, así que para no entristecer a su amiga, solo asintió y dijo-sí, si Trixie, lo que tu dijiste-dijo sin saber a lo que Trixie se refería

-¿ves Sparkle? mi mejor amiga ha hablado-menciona Trixie con una sonrisa presumida

-sí, sí, sí, lo que digas-Twilight ya estaba fastidiada hasta le daba ganas de lanzar a Trixie por la ventana del carruaje, Starlight seguía algo distraída en sus pensamientos

-Starlight ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta Twilight preocupada al ver que Starlight no decía casi nada en todo el viaje y Trixie mira a Starlight también

-Oh sí, sí, estoy bien, solo estoy un poco nerviosa, al ver a la princesa frente a frente jeje-reía nerviosa Starlight

-oh vamos mejor amiga, no tienes que ponerte nerviosa, Trixie estará contigo siempre-dijo Trixie con una sonrisa de confianza, Starlight solo dio una pequeña sonrisa

-gracias Trixie, me alegro poder contar contigo-menciona Starlight para después darle un abrazo a Trixie

-Starlight, también puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-dijo Twilight sonriéndole

-tu no cuentas en esto Sparkle-dijo Trixie

-¡oye! para que lo sepas, Starlight es mi aprendiz y amiga, tengo todo el derecho de apoyarla-menciona Twilight molesta

-sí, sí, lo que sea Sparkle-Trixie hizo que Twilight se molestara más e hizo la técnica de su cuñada la princesa Cadence para tranquilizarse como unas dos o cinco veces para que no cometa un ponicidio ahí mismo, Starlight al ver eso, da una pequeña risita, Trixie sonrió al ver como su amiga se le quitaba la expresión de preocupación

-lástima que Discord no quiso venir-dijo Fluttershy, suspirando deprimida

-sí, lastima-dijo Dash sin importancia pero Applejack le da un codazo para que se calle

-que lastima que no quiso venir, si viniera, sería más divertido en la gala del galope jiji-dijo Pinkie con una risita

-querida, quiero saber si no es problema ¿Por qué no quiso venir?-pregunta Rarity curiosa

-pues porque está enfermo el pobrecito-menciona Fluttershy preocupada

-si "pobrecito"-dijo Trixie rodando sus ojos, al escuchar eso

-Oh vamos dulzura, no te deprimas, estas cosas pasan de formas inesperada, creo, quizás en la próxima venga-dijo Applejack intentando sonreír, Fluttershy dio una pequeña sonrisa

-está bien, quizás podría llevarle algo de la gala o algo por el estilo-menciona Fluttershy

-de acuerdo querida, creo que él se pondrá contento de lo que sea que le lleves-dijo Rarity con una sonrisa forzada

-Ok, espero que tengas razón-dijo Fluttershy mirando por la ventana algo preocupada por el draconequus

* * *

 **A media hora del anochecer**

 **En otro lugar**

Discord se encuentra acostado en una nube de algodón de azúcar y en su garra tiene un vaso de leche achocolatada, el draconequus estaba pensativo mirando el atardecer en el cielo, estaba serio, una actitud no muy común en él, recordando lo que pasó ayer en la noche.

 **Flashback**

En el castillo de Canterlot, Luna miraba por su balcón, el cielo estrellado que hizo la princesa de la noche, se encontraba preocupada debido a que vio hace unos segundos, una especie de estrella fugaz pero ella no lo había hecho con su magia y además siente que algo anda mal, estaba pensativa hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque alguien tocó la puerta.

-adelante-dijo Luna sin apartar la mirada al cielo, la princesa Celestia había entrado por la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella con su magia, camina hacia donde está su hermanita y se para a un lado de ella mirando el cielo, estaban en silencio hasta que Luna pregunta-hola querida hermana, lo sientes ¿verdad?-

-si Luna, siento una perturbación en el aire, estaba durmiendo tranquila hasta que desperté de golpe al sentir una clase de magia poderosa por algún lugar pero después desapareció-menciona Celestia preocupada

-si hermana, algo no me gusta de esto, ¿crees que es mejor que se cancele la gala de mañana?-pregunta Luna mirando a Celestia pero negó con la cabeza

-no, puede ser que nos preocupamos por nada, solo eso-

-pero que pasaría si algo malo pasa en la gala, todos nuestros súbditos estarían en peligro-menciona Luna preocupada

-no te preocupes hermanita, hablaré con Shining Armor para que ponga su escudo en Canterlot y además que él viene junto a nuestra sobrina y su hija, así que no debemos bajar la guardia pero no podemos dejar que los otros vean nuestra preocupación, sin saber si viene un nuevo mal a Equestria o no-dijo Celestia serena

-entiendo hermana pero aun así, debemos no sé, enviar a alguien, a que vigile y nos avise, si esa sensación aparece de nuevo y así actuar cuanto antes-sugirió Luna, Celestia con un casco en su barbilla, queda pensativa

-mmmmmm no es mala idea Luna y ya conozco a alguien para esa misión-dijo Celestia seria

-oh no, no me digas que…-Luna fue interrumpida por Celestia

-sí, así que… Discord ¿puedes salir ya? Yo sé que estas escuchando nuestra conversación-dijo Celestia a la nada pero después se escucha una risa

-ok, ok Celestia jeje ya salgo-aparece Discord flotando por la habitación-hola Celestia y hola Luna ¿en qué le puedo servir?-pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa

-no hace falta que te dé detalles y todo eso ya que tú lo escuchaste todo ¿verdad?-dijo Celestia mirándolo con seriedad, él se ríe un poco

-jeje sí, es que no lo pude evitar, su conversación era un poco entretenida aunque entiendo eso de enviar a un profesional y galán draconequus a una peligrosa misión-Discord estaba disfrazado de Superman

-La verdad no es peligrosa, solo tienes que vigilar que no hay ningún mal acechando o podría ser una broma tuya-dijo Luna de forma acusadora a Discord

-¡hey! esta vez, yo no tengo nada que ver, yo no estoy perturbando Equestria-dijo Discord con una aureola en su cabeza y sus garras juntas

-Eso espero Discord-menciona Luna seria

-Bueno, ya sabes que hacer Discord, solo mantente alerta, por cada cosa que pase, avísanos y ni se te ocurra enfrentarte sea lo que sea ¿entendiste?-dijo Celestia con seriedad

-señor, si señor-dijo Discord con un saludo militar, Celestia suspira algo frustrada

-solo… tened cuidado-

-jejeje por favor ¿con quién estás hablando? Yo soy el Dios del caos hasta puedo atrapar lo que sea con mi magia del caos-se reía de forma maliciosa

-ok, solo haz lo necesario para que ningún poni sepa de esto, no quiero que entren en pánico o que les pase algo-dijo Celestia preocupada

-eje no te preocupes Cely, puedes confiar en tu amigo Discord-se señala así mismo orgulloso-bueno, me tengo que ir, tendré que darle una excusa a la linda Fluttershy de que no puedo ir a la gala-

-ok Discord, lamento de que no puedas venir-

-Bah, no importa, igual la gala es muy aburrida, solo fui una vez con mi amigo y era muy aburrida-dijo Discord con aburrimiento por pensarlo-bueno, nos vemos pronto jeje-desaparece de la habitación

-¿segura que es buena idea enviarlo a Discord?-pregunta Luna algo preocupada

-pues sí, era la única opción que teníamos, por el momento, bueno hermanita, me iré a dormir ya que presiento que mañana la pasaré muy mal-dijo Celestia melancólica

-¿Por qué crees eso?-pregunta Luna confundida

-no lo sé, solo sé que la pasaré mal y tendré dolor de cabeza-suspira y se retira de la habitación de Luna, Luna no sabía a qué se refería pero no le dio importancia y se quedó mirando su astro nocturno

 **Fin del flashback**

-mmmmmm ¿Qué fue esa perturbación mágica que sentí ayer? Sea lo que sea, yo lo podre resolver sin problemas jeje-seguía acostado hasta que tembló un poco, se sentó de golpe, mirando en una dirección-vaya, esta magia es muy poderosa y viene en esa dirección pero aun así, siento su magia muy familiar, un poco a la magia de Celestia o de Luna o hasta la mía… debe ser imaginaciones, creo que es hora de empezar a trabajar jejeje-se levanta y con un chasquido de dedos, desaparece del lugar

 **En otro lugar**

En los desiertos de Arabia Sentada, estaba en pleno atardecer, iban caminando dos viajeros, los dos son terrestres que iban cubiertos con una capucha y estaban halando una carreta que tenía cubierta por una tela, haciendo que no se muestre lo que traían pero se podía ver que algo se movía en la tela.

-jeje costó un poco pero por fin la tenemos-dijo el terrestre 1

-jeje si, ahora hay que pensar que haremos con la mercancía-dijo el terrestre 2

-jeje bueno, primero atravesemos el desierto y cuando estemos en un lugar fresco, pensaremos que hacer jeje-dijo el 1 y el 2 asiente con una sonrisa perversa pensando que hacer con la mercancía pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido y los dos se detuvieron

-¿eh? ¿Qué es ese ruido?-pregunta el terrestre 1 mirando a los lados confundido

-no lo sé, suena como un tren pero estamos lejos de las vías para que suene tan fuerte-dijo el otro confundido hasta que ve una sombra bajo suyo-¿eh? ¿Qué clase de sombra es esta?-pregunta, la sombra se hace cada vez más grande, los dos se miran entre sí, tragando saliva y giran sus cabezas lentamente para cambiar sus expresiones a una terror pero también no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo ya que fueron aplastados por un tren, precisamente por la cabina del conductor, las ruedas se mancharon de sangre pero la carreta quedó intacta y los otros vagones cayeron en filita por atrás del mismo, se engancharon y todo.

-amo Soul, estábamos muy tranquilo, volando en el cielo infinito pero a la próxima, no suelte el acelerador o mejor dicho ¡no apague el motor!-Creepy estaba abrazando su asiento y aun tenia los cinturones

-Jejeje upsie, solo quería poner música y me equivoqué de botono jeje-Dark se rasca la nuca apenado, él estaba de cabeza en su asiento, los juguetes que estaban en los vagones, se quejaban, no de dolor si no de miedo ya que algunos estaban abrazados entre ellos o del asiento o algo por el estilo

-¡creía que iba a morir! Apenas llevo un mes de nacida, pasó toda mi vida a mis ojos-dijo una muñeca humana con el vestido de pastorcita de ovejas, abrazando a un poni de peluche

-sí, y-yo también, creía que toda mi pelpa, i-iba a salir por la ventana-dijo el peluche asustado

Todos abrieron las puertas del tren, saliendo todo el mundo, algunos besando el suelo y llorando al estilo anime, algunos mareados, algunos con la cabeza volteada y todo eso, de la cabina del conductor sale Dark Soul junto con Creepy, mirando a los juguetes con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-Bueno jeje tomaremos un pequeño descanso de cinco minutos para que superen sus traumas jeje-dijo Dark avergonzado, Creepy solo lanza un bufido

-Ok-pero el oso mira las ruedas del tren-oh vaya, estaban pero bien limpias y ahora se llenaron de… ¿salsa de tomate?-pregunta Creepy sin saber que habían aplastado a dos ponis

-Pues sí, eso parece jeje-Dark tampoco lo sabía pero chasqueo sus dedos e hizo que la sangre desapareciera-jeje listo, está limpio jeje-el gato mira donde estaba la sangre para después mirar la carreta solitaria, con curiosidad se acercó y salta para estar encima de la carreta pero ve que se mueve la tela-mmmmmm ¿Qué habrá en la tela número uno?-Dark agarra la orilla de la tela y se la quita de golpe, dejándolo caer al suelo-… jeje vaya, que sorpresa, hola preciosa jeje-saluda a una yegua terrestre que está amarrada y amordaza, la poni veía a Dark con los ojos como platos ya que nunca ha visto a un gato hablar-¿Qué haces aquí tan solita? ¿Te perdiste?-lo mira de lado con una sonrisa mientras le acaricia la cabeza con su pata, ella reaccionó

-mmmmmhmmhmhmhmhm-ella quería hablar pero con la cinta en su boca no podía, Dark vio eso, agarró la cinta y se la quitó de un tirón haciendo que la yegua se quejara de dolor-auch por lo menos hubieras tratado de quitármela lento-

-jeje si pero se tardaría mucho, yo prefiero de golpe jeje-la yegua lo mira con algo de timidez y algo aterrada por su presencia

-… g-gracias por s-salvarme, s-supongo-tartamudea la yegua

-la verdad no se de lo que estás hablando, si nunca estuviste en peligro jeje-dijo Dark, la yegua confundida

-p-pero había unos p-ponis halando la carreta-

-oh ya veo, pues será que te dejaron abandonada aquí jejeje-se reía un poco Dark, la yegua estaba más confundida pero igual le agradeció-oye preciosa, una pregunta ¿sabes por donde se va a Canterlot? Es que es la primera vez que estoy en un desierto y no sé por dónde ir ya que estamos todos en mitad de la nada-dijo Dark algo fastidiado, la yegua extrañada mira cómo puede a su alrededor o mejor dicho el frente, se sorprendía al ver el tren y a los juguetes que algunos pusieron una toalla para tomar el poco sol aunque uno puso una lámpara, sacudió su cabeza al pensar que su día se está volviendo más extraño

-p-pues… solo tienes que ir al norte de Arabia Sentada-le responde la yegua

-pero ¿Dónde está Arabia Sentada?-pregunta Dark con los brazos cruzados

-pues si no estoy mal, está en dirección contraria a la carreta-dijo la yegua tímida

-jejeje ok, gracias señorita, fuiste de gran ayuda jeje-dijo Dark con una gran sonrisa, la yegua le perturbó su sonrisa, Dark se bajó de la carreta y le avisa a todos-bueno chicos, súbanse al tren para partir a nuestro destino jeje-algunos juguetes se quejaron un poco ya que estaban disfrutando mucho sus cinco o diez minutos, cada uno entraban al tren, Creepy se subió también, Dark iba a subirse también pero escucha un grito y se voltea

-¡oye! ¿¡Piensas dejarme aquí!? Por lo menos desátame-suplicaba la yegua intentando soltarse

-jeje nop-dijo eso simplemente, se subió e iba a cerrar la puerta pero la yegua grita suplicando

-¡por favor, ayúdame, no me dejes aquí, quiero volver a mi casa!-empezaba a llorar la yegua-por favor, tengo hijas que están esperándome en casa… por favor, ayúdame-rogaba la yegua, Dark se queda pensativo

-¿sabes qué? Está bien, te llevaré a casa hasta te pondré en primera clase para que estés muuuuuy cómoda jeje-dijo Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa

-oh gracias… d-de verdad muchas g-gracias-dijo la yegua sonriendo un poco aun con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos

-jejeje no te preocupes, tus hijas te verán en poco tiempo jejeje oigan chicooooos-llama Dark la atención de los juguetes-tenemos una nueva pasajera, así que harían el favor de ponerla en primera clase y que este bien cómoda como si estuviera en el mismísimo castillo de Celestia jeje-los juguetes solo sonrieron de forma maliciosa

 **Unos minutos después**

-Jeje estas cómoda-dijo Dark sentado frente al volante y saca su cabeza por la ventana para ver arriba, estaba la yegua amarrada en el techo de sus cuatro extremidades, ella estaba amarrada en una forma que siempre este parada y no se pueda sentarse, ella temblaba como gelatina

-c-creo que p-pensándolo b-bien, prefiero estar en la c-carreta-tartamudeaba la yegua asustada

-jejejejeje ya es tarde-presionó el botón, encendió el botón y el humo salía de la chimenea haciendo que la yegua tosiera por el humo ya que estaba cerca de eso-ahora sí, vámonos-el tren empezó a moverse lentamente, la yegua dejó de temblar al ver que iba lento el tren

-menos mal-suspira aliviada la yegua pero sin previo aviso, la velocidad del tren aumentó de forma exagerada como si fuera un tren bala o como si Rainbow Dash estuviera haciendo el Sonic Rainbow, la yegua daba un grito de miedo, su melena y cola se agitaban con brusquedad, las cuerdas no la permitían que saliera despedida por ahí

-aaawww mira Creepy, por lo visto se divierte jeje-se reía un poco Dark, Creepy dio una sonrisa maliciosa

-jeje si amo Soul, esos si son gritos de emoción jeje-Creepy disfrutaba del sufrimiento que estaba pasando a la pobre yegua y en cinco minutos o menos, ya se veía a lo lejos Arabia Sentada y sin previo aviso, Dark tocó un botón haciendo que el tren frene de golpe y la yegua saliera volando ya que las cuerdas no resistieron más, la pobre cayó de cabeza en la arena y terminó con la cabeza enterrada en la arena pero su cuerpo no se movía, Dark sale del tren y va hacia la yegua, la mira que aun tenia las cuerdas rotas en sus cascos, con su pata, agarra su cuello y saca su cabeza de la arena, su boca se abrió por sí sola, saliéndole arena

-Jeje oye preciosa ¿sigues viva?-la agitaba, puso su otra pata en su pecho y se escuchaba un latido algo bajo, el golpe fue tan duro contra la arena que la dejó inconsciente-jeje vaya, que suerte tuviste jeje bueno, ya llegamos cerca de tu casa, la verdad hubiera dejado al frente de la puerta pero no tengo tiempo para eso jeje-la mira y se le ocurrió una idea, vio una roca y se la lleva hacia la roca, la recuesta de espalda, le pone lentes oscuro, le pone una revista en sus cascos delanteros, de una forma que no caiga y le cruza uno de sus cascos traseros-mmmmmm perfecto-se pone a un lado de la desmayada yegua y saca una cámara de sus bolsillos, intentaba sacar una selfie de los dos, él la abraza con un brazo-¡sonríe!-con su cola hacia sonreír a la yegua

 _Flash_

-jeje es la mejor foto de la historia, las pondré con las demás jejeje-sacaba la foto de la cámara para ponerla en un álbum donde decía " _las fotos de los pendejos y desafortunados ponis que me he encontrado"_ tenía más de 8000 fotos, puso la foto dentro y lo cierra para guardarlo en su túnica-bueno preciosa, nos vemos, quizás ya que solo eres el relleno ya que el escritor nunca dijo como eres jeje así que adiós-antes de irse, deja al lado de la yegua una lámpara prendida y se va metiéndose en el tren-jeje ahora sí, directo a Canterlot-el tren empieza a moverse hasta que se perdió de vista por el gran desierto y dejando a la poni recostada a la roca, tomando el sol improvisado pero el tren había creado una pequeña tormenta de arena haciendo que la revista se fuera volando del lugar

Continuará.

* * *

 **Espero que les hayan gustado**

 **Voy a hacer una aclaratoria que se me olvidó en el capitulo anterior**

 **La doctora Chambers, es una oc que le pertenece a mi amigo Silverwolf850**

 **Eso es todo XD**

 **No se olviden dejar un review de que les pareció, yo siempre leo los comentarios y me animan a seguir aunque sea lento para actualizar XD**

 **Bueno, nos leemos pronto**


	7. Un fastidioso en la vía (primera parte)

**Capítulo 6: Un fastidioso en la "vía" (primera parte)**

El astro nocturno se hacía presente en el vasto desierto, se sentía el viento frio de la noche pasando por la ventana de un tren en marcha que iba en la arena, no tenía vías pero se manejaba sin problemas, el tren ITS ( _Infinite Toys Soul)_ tenía las luces frontales encendidas para ver por dónde iban en la oscura noche.

Dark estaba en el volante que controla el tren y miraba por un momento el cielo nocturno, suspira felizmente.

-qué bonita noche ¿no te parece?-le dijo Dark a Creepy que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, mirando por la ventana desinteresado

-sí, sí, muy bonita-el oso rueda sus ojos fastidiado-debimos salir aún más temprano y la noche no nos agarraría desprevenidos-se quejaba para sí mismo

-pues ¿qué crees que soy? El amo del tiempo, doctor Who o yo que sé, tu deberías saber que cada mundo o Equestria tiene un tiempo diferente, todas las Equestrias pueden ser "iguales" pero con diferentes horas y todo eso jejejeje-se reía un poco Dark, Creepy solo suspira algo frustrado y siguió mirando por la ventana

En el cielo apareció un destello, dejando ver que era Discord, él miró por todas partes.

-Mmmmm tengo entendido que la magia se siente por aquí-miro para abajo un momento y vio el tren-wow, un tren que va en la arena sin problemas y sin necesidad de vías, esto no tiene lógica alguna… ¡me encanta! Jajajaja la verdad es una gran idea para el futuro de Equestria, si Celestia deja de aferrarse a la antigua jeje bueno, creo que debería avisar a Cely-se quedó pensativo y sonrió de forma maliciosa-creo que ella podrá esperar un poco más jeje primero tengo que comprobar ¿qué clase de villano o que cosa horrible nos estamos enfrentando?-lo hace de forma dramática y mira que se estaba alejando-jeje creo que ya sé una forma de detener el tren-dijo con una sonrisa malvada y desapareció del cielo

En el tren, Dark Soul había puesto música para que no se aburriera en el camino y estaba distraído tarareando la música ¿Por qué distraído? Pues porque está tarareando con los ojos cerrados pero lo más sorprendente que el tren sigue yendo recto y Creepy estaba pensando que hacer mirando por la ventana.

A lo lejos, aparece Discord con un traje de policía de tránsito y con muchas señales de "alto" "camino no terminado" o algo por el estilo, Discord saca un silbato y lo sopla teniendo un letrero de "Stop" en su garra derecha pero el tren seguía en marcha, así que Discord silba más fuerte pero Dark no lo escuchaba ya que tenía a todo volumen la música, Discord a ver como se acercaba dijo.

-oh oh-

Lo único que se vio fue las señales y los letreros saliendo volando en pedazos.

-¿eh?-Dark mira al frente-¿Qué fue ese ruido? Parecía que hubiera destrozado cosas-afuera del tren más precisamente, abajo del tren, Discord se había encogido al tamaño de un ratón y se agarró con fuerza por debajo de este

-eso estuvo cerca, un segundo más y ya sería tortilla de Discord-dijo Discord aliviado y empieza a caminar como puede por debajo del tren agarrándose de los tubos de metal, con Dark, él se queda pensativo y mira a Creepy

-oye Creepy ¿viste algo inusual afu…? ¿Qué haces?-pregunta Dark al ver a Creepy que tenía una 3DS en sus patitas de peluche

-¿es que no ves amo Soul? Estoy jugando porque ya estoy aburrido de ver el cielo-menciona el oso algo molesto

-oh ya veo y ¿Qué juegas?-pregunta con curiosidad el gato con una sonrisa mirando al frente

-estoy jugando pokemon Luna, lo había comprado hace tiempo en una tienda de los estúpidos humanos pero nunca lo terminé, me había quedado en la segunda prueba-dijo Creepy sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla

-oh ya veo, entonces diviértete jeje-se ríe un poco Dark, sabiendo que Creepy estará distraído por todo el camino

Con Discord, él estaba subiendo hasta que llegó a una ventana abierta del tren, Discord se limpia el sudor de su frente.

-por fin, creí que no lle…..-Discord se quedó callado al ver quienes estaba sentado en el asiento que estaba al lado de la ventana que subió, había una gatita morada de peluche con unos pequeños anteojos circulares y sus ojos son naranjas, la gatita se encontraba sentada y en sus patitas tenía un librito titulado "como ser inteligente con tres sencillos pasos" pero había apartado su mirada del libro al escuchar la voz de Discord, la gatita se le queda viendo confundida y Discord estaba sorprendido por lo que veía

-mami-dijo la gatita morada a una gata de peluche que estaba a su lado, era un poco más grande que la pequeña, es morada, ojos naranjas y tenía un hermoso y corto vestido negro, la gata mira a su hija

-¿si tesoro?-

-hay un ratón en la ventana-dijo la gatita señalando a Discord que estaba flipando de lo lindo

-… ¿unas gatas que hablan? Vaya y eso que yo no fui-susurra Discord, la gata mira al "ratón"

-vaya, que ratón tan feo-dijo la gata algo asqueada

-¿a quién le dices feo señora?-Discord se molestó por lo que le dijo

-oh y parlanchín además y a mí no me digas señora, que no soy tan vieja, apenas tengo 19 años-dijo la gata molesta, Discord quedó impactado

-¡tienes 19 y ya tienes hija!-

-pues eso a ti que te importa-dijo la gata molesta y antes de que Discord pudiera reaccionar, la gata había agarrado su bolso y lo golpeó, mandándolo a volar y la gata cerró la ventana-no te preocupes tesoro, el ratón feo ya se fue-dijo la gata sonriéndolo a su hija

-oki mami, gracias-dijo la gatita sonriendo y sigue leyendo su libro

A lo lejos, Discord ya había vuelto a ser grande y había sacado su cabeza de la arena, quitó el cuerno de su cabeza como si nada y sacó un kilo de arena, después se lo volvió a poner.

-ok, no sé qué tenía en ese bolso porque dolió- Discord se sobaba su quijada-aunque esto se puso extraño pero a la vez me encanta, quisiera saber quien conduce ese tren-dijo Discord pensando-pero creo que es mejor ir directo a la locomotora-chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció para aparecer en el techo del tren-muy bien, por aquí es mejor que ir por las ventanas y me manden a volar, empieza a caminar por el techo

Dark seguía conduciendo pero sus ojos no miraban el frente, estaba mirando arriba con una sonrisa.

-por lo visto tenemos un intruso jeje yo no tengo tiempo para estar lidiando a un idiota como tu jeje-dijo Dark apretando un botón, el tren frenó de golpe haciendo que Discord saliera volando y cayera a la arena, al frente del tren

-Auch eso dolió …-se queja Discord algo adolorido pero después se da cuenta en donde está, se voltea lentamente para atrás para ver la cabeza de gato que estaba frente del tren y antes de que reaccionara, la boca del gato se abrió y empezó a aspirar-¿pero queeeeeeeee?-Discord fue aspirado por la cabeza del gato, eructó y cerró su boca, en el último vagón, tenía una cola de gato metálica, la cola se levantó y debajo de la cola, había una especie de cañón y de ahí salió Discord volando de nuevo y se perdió de vista en el cielo

-jeje adiós cabrita jeje-el tren reanudó su marcha

El tren seguía por el desierto nocturno.

-oh rayos, algún día saldremos de este desierto, parece infinito-suspiraba Dark fastidiado-ya hace 5 minutos, debimos llegar por donde están los búfalos- Dark puso su cara en el volante sin ver al frente pero escuchó un ruido como si hubiera despedazado algo, unos gritos aterrados y uno desgarrador-olvídalo, ya acabamos de pasar por ahí jeje-se ríe algo apenado

-estúpida Lylia, arruinando todo desde tiempos inmemorables –se quejaba Creepy con su 3DS, Dark solo rodó sus ojos y lo miraba por un momento

-Sabes que es un videojuego ¿no?-

-sí, lo sé pero no puedo creer que estos personajes sean tan estúpidos-dijo enojado el oso

-jeje ok, como tú digas-dijo Dark con una sonrisa mirando al frente para no chocar con nada más

A lo lejos iba alguien a toda velocidad por el desierto, era Discord que estaba montado en un monopatín con un cohete, iba llegando al tren por el ultimo vagón, ya estaba al frente del vagón pero se le había olvidado la cola que estaba siendo arrastrado por el tren y se había levantado para dar un coletazo, así que sin perder el tiempo, dio un salto al vagón, antes de que la cola diera un coletazo al monopatín que lo mandó a volar, se ve una gran explosión a lo lejos

-Uf estuvo cerca, bueno, aquí estoy, solo tengo que llegar al frente del tren atravesando los vagones, además me da curiosidad saber quiénes son los pasajeros pero lo hare de forma sigilosa-dijo Discord con un disfraz de un ninja-y además no creo que haya tantos vagones-dicho eso, abre el vagón y entra, cerrando la puerta pero el vagón estaba algo oscuro, el draconequus solo veía equipaje, él empezó a caminar, atravesando el vagón para ir al otro vagón pero de pronto se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz

-oye idiota, quítate de mí vista, no ves que estoy conversando con la señorita presente aquí-la voz era masculina, Discord miró a la izquierda y vio una silueta, por la oscuridad no se veía bien pero notó que era un minotauro que estaba sentado en una maleta, supongo, ahora miró a la derecha, en una maleta estaba sentada una silueta pequeña que no se notaba mucho pero se nota su cabello largo y un poco del vestido que traía, él vio que la pequeña silueta, levanta la mano

-h-hola-saluda con timidez y Discord solo levanta su garra saludándola

-ya te puedes largar de aquí, búscate tu propio vagón para esconderte, así que piérdete-dijo agresivo el minotauro

-ok, ok pero no hay que ponerse tan agresivo-dijo Discord suspirando y continua su caminata, sale del vagón y la cierra-que raro fue eso-iba a entrar al vagón pero algo le llamó la atención y quedó impactado por lo que veía-no puede ser ...-en un lado del vagón, tenía una etiqueta que decía "100"-¿¡este tren tiene 100 vagones!? nunca llegaré al frente, este tren llegará a su destino antes, donde no se a dónde va todavía, oh rayos, esto me complica mmmmm podría aparecerme dentro de la locomotora pero a saber quién estará ahí y además me dio curiosidad de los pasajeros, lo único que vi fue una gata mayor de peluche y una gatita pequeña de peluche ... creo que echaré un vistazo por los vagones, así detengo todo el ejército por dentro jeje y además sorprenderé quien conduce esto, se llevará una gran sorpresa jeje-menciona Discord con una sonrisa maliciosa, iba a entrar al vagón pero miró un momento a la izquierda para ver que estaban pasando por un pueblo-vaya, estamos pasando por Appleloosa-de repente escucha un grito

-YEEEEEHAAAAA-Discord se confundió por ese grito, veía que no había ningún poni por el pueblo mientras pasaba, todos estaban en sus casas, establos o lo que sea pero mira unas siluetas pequeñas por el suelo, no puede verlos bien ya que el tren iba muy rápido

-Emmmm creo que ignoraré eso por ahora-dijo Discord confundido y entro al siguiente vagón, sin darse cuenta de una cámara de seguridad pequeeeeeña que estaba bajo el techo del último vagón que miraba directamente a donde entró

-jejeje vaya, vaya, tenemos un intruso en el tren jeje-dijo Dark mirando una pantalla que estaba en el techo-...creo que me está doliendo el cuello... jeje-

-pues no mires mucho a la pantalla y mira al frente amo Soul-menciona Creepy mirando a su consola-¡critico! ¿¡En serio!? Grrr estoy pensando que este juego me está vacilando-gruñía enojado mientras apretaba los botones con furia, Dark rodó sus ojos, se soba un poco el cuello y se quedaba pensativo mirando delante

-mmmmm jeje espero que mis amigos lo traten muuuuuy bien jeje-dijo Dark dando una sonrisa maliciosa-oh mira eso-estaba sonriendo emocionado-¡vías!-el tren estaba al lado de las vías, solo que con la oscuridad de la noche, no se notaba mucho

-Oh genial porque no subes el tren en la vía para que sea un tren normal y corriente-menciona Creepy sin apartar su vista del juego

-jejeje que buena idea-Dark sin perder el tiempo, gira el volante a la izquierda haciendo que la locomotora se suba a la vía aunque con un saltito al subir y los vagones se subían también pero hacía que las vías se empiecen a romper en el sitio donde empiezan a subir los vagones-oh si, por fin me puedo relajar un poco jeje-se recuesta en su asiento con sus patitas detrás de la cabeza y los pies encima del volante mientras miraba la pantalla o monitor que estaba en el techo del techo-jeje creo que así veré bien el show jeje-

Ahora el tren iba muy rápido por encima de las vías, donde no pasaría nada "malo", en teoría.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Dejen review de que les pareció, follow, fav y todo eso**

 **La verdad el capitulo iba a ser largo pero como no he actualizado nada, así que pensé dejarlo hasta aquí o si no tendrán el capitulo dentro de un mes XD y ademas que soy de escribir capítulos cortos**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	8. Un fastidioso en la vía (segunda parte)

**Capítulo 7: Un fastidioso en la "vía" (segunda parte)**

Discord había entrado al vagón y lo que vio hizo que se sorprendiera hasta confundido

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta extrañado al ver que había como una especie de telón rojo tapando los asientos y en el suelo había una alfombra roja, Discord empezaba a caminar por el vagón confundido, no se veía quien estaba sentado en los asientos, solo siluetas se veía a través de la tela roja pero no sabía de qué se trataba, así que fue a unas de las telas y lo echa a un lado para ver quien estaba en el asiento pero al hacerlo, lo cerró de golpe, estaba impactado por lo que vio-¿Qué hace u-una manticora aquí?-se preguntaba Discord ya que había visto una manticora acostada en los dos asientos pero se salvó que estaba durmiendo-c-creo que mejor voy al siguiente vagón, no quiero saber quién mas esta en este sitio-dicho eso, caminó rápido y salió del vagón

El draconequus iba a abrir el siguiente vagón pero antes de que abriera la puerta, alguien le toco el hombro haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco, se voltea rápidamente para ver quien le toco el hombro y vio que fue una foca negra con una gorra de fiesta en su cabeza.

-au au au-aplaude con sus aletas y tenía una sonrisa emocionada, Discord lo mira sorprendido

-ok primero una manticora y ahora una foca, entonces eso significa…-se queda pensando un rato o deduciendo eso-que hay animales en ese vagón ¿verdad foca?-le dice a la foca, él solo aplaude

-au au au-

-¡si, tenía razón! Oh Discord eres tan listo-aparece un espejo en su garra para verse y el reflejo daba una reverencia y desaparece el espejo-bueno, voy a seguir al otro vagón jeje la verdad si te viera Fluttershy, no dudaría en acariciarte jeje en realidad te ves adorable-Discord iba a acariciarle la cabeza pero cuando puso un dedo en la cabeza de la foca, su expresión cambió a una seria, el draconequus lo notó-emmm ¿Qué pasa foquita?-pregunta extrañado por la actitud de la foca y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, la foca salta para estar a la altura de Discord y le empieza a darle bofetadas con sus aletas, después de dejarlo aturdido, levanta al draconequus de su pata usando su nariz, lo estaba usando como si fuera una pelota

-¡ya basta… bájame… o si no…!-la foca eleva a Discord muy alto usando su nariz, salta y usa su aleta derecha como un bate, mandándolo a volar por encima de los vagones

-au au au- decía la foca molesta y entra de nuevo al vagón "100"

 **Devuelta con el vuelo de Discord**

Discord rompió el techo de un vagón, aterrizando de forma dolorosa al suelo, se levanta adolorido.

-… será la última vez que interactúo con focas…-se quejaba Discord por el dolor

- _ejem-_ el draconequus al escuchar eso, levanta la mirada para ver a una joven poni terrestre verde oscuro con la melena y cola rojo oscuro, sus ojos son verdes y usaba unos lentes circulares, Discord sorprendido, pudo ver que se trataba de una peluche-disculpe señor pero podría retirarse de este vagón, estoy dando una clase-dijo la poni de peluche seriamente

-¿eh? ¿Una clase?-pregunta confundido mirando el vagón, el lugar era muy infantil debido a que había letras, números y dibujos por las paredes del vagón, él pudo observar que en los asientos estaban potrillos de peluches, muñecas muy pequeñas, cajitas sorpresas, uno que otro cachorro de peluche y otros juguetes pequeños-emmm ¿Qué es esto? ¿La primaria?-

-esto es el kínder señor-

-espera un momento ¿el kínder? ¿Qué hace un kínder o mejor dicho que hace dando clases dentro de un vagón de tren?-pregunta Discord confundido y con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

-porque estamos yendo a un lugar mejor para dar clase, así que por favor ¿podría retirarse para continuar con mi clase a los pequeños?-pregunta la poni de peluche de forma amable

-je si, continúen en lo que estaban haciendo, yoooo me iré por allá-dijo Discord señalando la puerta y empieza a caminar, el draconequus se ponía nervioso ya que no lo dejaban de mirar, así que abrió la puerta rápido, salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él, suspiró aliviado al dejar de sentir esas miradas hacia él-que rara clase-se pasa la garra por la nuca, iba a seguir pero vio el número del vagón y se sorprendió-este es el vagón ¡20! No sé si esa foca me ayudó o yo que se… pero no me puedo quejar, fue rápido y ya estoy cerca jeje pero aun así eso dolió-dijo fastidiado

Discord entró al vagón sigilosamente y se ocultó atrás de un asiento del final, asomaba su cabeza por un lado del asiento para ver quienes estaban ahí y lo que vio, lo dejó confundido, veía ponis sentados en los asientos o algunos dormían, se parecían a los ponis de cristal pero parecían muy transparente o brillantes y lo raro del vagón es que el suelo y las paredes del lugar estaban cubiertos de almohadas, cojines o cualquier cosa suave

-vaya, que raro vagón me he encontrado, es igual de raro que los anteriores y eso que vi solo dos vagones jeje-Discord miraba curioso a esos ponis mientras se escabullía por debajo de los asientos como serpiente para no llamar la atención-je debí hacer esto desde el principio-

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pudo salir del vagón sin problema

-muy bien, vamos al siguiente jeje-entró al otro vagón pero veía que esta oscuro el lugar-que raro, no pagaron la cuenta de luz o que-Discord miraba el lugar para ver si había alguien pero está demasiado oscuro, así que caminaba por el vagón de forma lenta y sale sin problema-vaya, este vagón me puso tenso ... ¿eh?¿¡Que significa esto!?-grita al ver el número del siguiente vagón, lo cual decía "1", miraba para atrás y ve que el número del anterior decía "2"-ok, esto se puso extraño hasta para mí-dijo confundido, el draconequus mira el panorama para saber por dónde va el tren-mmmmmm-se asomaba por un lado del vagón para ver adelante-creo que si no me equivoco, ya vamos a punto de pasar por Ponyhattan ... vaya, este tren si es muy rápido, yo ni me doy cuenta que ya pasamos a algunas ciudades o pueblo, supongo-miraba el vagón que estaba en frente suyo-muy bien, a seguir adelante jeje-entraba al vagón, se esconde detrás de un asiento y se asomaba por un lado para ver que en los asientos del vagón, estaban sentados muñecas, uno que otro caja sorpresa y entre otros juguetes, Discord miraba la puerta que lleva al conductor-jeje ahí está, por fin veré quien esta detrás de este extraño tren jeje voy a sorprenderlo cuando me vea que estoy aquí jeje-menciona Discord con una sonrisa maliciosa, se escabulle por debajo de los asientos y antes de ponerse frente a la puerta, miraba que los juguetes están distraídos viendo por la ventana y todo eso, vio la oportunidad, se pone frente a la puerta y la abre de golpe para sobresaltarlo

-muy bien, a ver quién es la mente maestra de este…-Discord se sorprendió al ver a Dark manejando, el gato lo mira con una sonrisa y no mostraba expresión de estar sorprendido o sobresaltado al verlo, lo saluda con su pata-…tren-

-hola jeje-Discord quedó en silencio un momento.

-… pfffff jajajajajaja-Discord se empezó a reír fuerte

-¿de qué te ríes?-pregunta Dark confundido

-jajajaja este villano jajaja es un ¿gato? jajajaja esta es la mejor broma que he visto jajajaja ¿dónde está la cámara oculta? Porque caí redondito Jajajaja-Discord no dejaba de reírse

-¿broma? ¿Cámara oculta? Esto no es ninguna broma-Dark se empezaba a molestar por la risa de Discord

-las princesas deben estar paranoicas jajajaja-Discord estaba en el suelo sosteniendo su estómago con sus garras, Dark le sale una vena en su frente por lo enojado que se está poniendo-oh por favor jajaja yo puedo encargarme de esto jajaja solo un chasquido y ya está jajaja-Dark al escuchar eso, levanta una ceja

-… ¿ah sí? Pues inténtalo, cabrita-dijo Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa, Discord paró de reír y se levanta molesto

-a mí no me llames cabrita, gatito, creo que te enseñaré a respetarme, nadie insulta al Dios del caos jeje-dijo Discord con una sonrisa perversa y chasquea su garra

Pero nada pasó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta extrañado Discord y empieza a chasquear sus garras, una y otra vez pero nada pasa-¿Por qué no funciona mi magia?-seguía chasqueando, Dark tenía una pata al volante y la otra pata apretando un botón, con los ojos girados para mirar a Discord sin girar la cabeza y con una sonrisa burlona

-Jeje ¿Qué pasa cabrita? ¿Se te acabó la batería? Jeje-Discord mira a Dark enojado

-¡oye! ¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!?-Dark puso sus dos patas otra vez al volante

-oh nada, solo que aquí está prohibido usar magia del caos en mi tren excepto yo, tu servidor ¿lo captas? jeje-Dark se burlaba del draconequus, Discord gruñía furioso

-Haz que vuelva a usar magia o te convertiré en la peor cosa para un gato, en un ratón-amenaza a Dark

-jeje ¿en serio? Pues creo que tienes otras preocupaciones que amenazarme jeje-se reía un poco Dark

-¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta Discord extrañado

-mira detrás de ti cabrita-dijo Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Qué?-Discord extrañado, gira su cabeza para ver atrás y quedó con los ojos cuadrados, los juguetes que estaban sentados en el primer vagón, miraban a Discord molestos, las muñecas se ponían unos tacones con punta afilada, una caja sorpresa se había abierto dejando ver el muñeco con resorte y pegaba con un puñetazo derecho a su garra izquierda, más preciso a su palma, una que otra muñeca o muñeco afilaba un cuchillo o agarraban un palo de madera que llega hasta el techo del tren, los juguetes se acercaban a Discord lentamente, el draconequus estaba nervioso hasta sudaba a mares, Dark con una sonrisa malvada

-a él chicos-los juguetes acataron la orden y se lanzaron hacia Discord

A lo lejos, se ve el tren yendo por las vías hasta que se escuchó un gran grito aparte que se escuchaban golpes, cosas que se rompían y se veía el primer vagón moverse de un lado a otro, además que se veía el polvo salir por las ventanas.

-¡podrían callarse de una vez! ¡No ven que estoy jugando! ¡Cállense o les lanzó la 3Ds en sus p*tas caras!-grita Creepy furioso ya que los golpes y todo eso le molestaba bastante ya que estaba en un importante combate pokemon contra la presidenta, quería concentrase pero no lo dejaban

-toma esto Creepy-dijo Dark haciendo aparecer unos auriculares y se lo pasa con una pata, el oso los toma, se los pone en sus orejas como puede y conecta los auriculares a la consola, Creepy lanza un bufido

-mucho mejor, me avisas cuando lleguemos, yo trataré de llegar a la liga pokemon-dicho eso, Creepy siguió jugando como si nada existiera a su alrededor

Dark seguía manejando sin hacer caso, ahí atrás pero de repente, ve a lo lejos en las vías que venía un tren hacia ellos.

-vaya, vaya, yo creía que no pasaría ningún tren por aquí jeje-Dark no se detuvo, siguió con su curso-oh vaya, veo la ciudad de Manehattan desde aquí o era ¿Ponyhattan? je como sea, la verdad perdí el sentido del camino o del tiempo, supongo, eso pasa cuando uno se divierte jejejeje-se reía un poco

El tren que salió de la ciudad, no se daban cuenta que Dark iba por la vía hasta que el conductor que conducía el tren, se asomó por la ventana, se aterró mucho, así que trató de frenar el tren y saca su cabeza por la ventana y grita.

-¡deténganse, nos vamos a estrellar!-grita el conductor y unos pasajeros que estaban asomados por las ventanas algo adormilados y sin saber de los gritos pero cuando vieron lo que ocurría gritaban aterrados que se detuviera pero Dark estaba mirando en dirección a la ciudad en vez de mirar al tren que esta de frente

-Vaya, la ciudad es hermosa si es de noche jejeje mmmmm me pregunto si la famosa cantante Coloratura está dando un concierto, me gustaría ir junto con mi familia de raritos jeje-

-¡oye! ¡No somos raritos!-los juguetes gritaron y se habían detenidos, Discord estaba en el suelo lleno de moretones y estaba como forcejeando para que una muñeca no le clave un cuchillo en el pecho, un muñeco de una caja sorpresa estaba agarrando la cabeza de Discord y tenía su puño en alto, todos miraban molestos a Dark

-ok, ok, no son raritos, ustedes son especiales para mí y todo eso-

-awwww-Dark mira atrás y ve los juguetes sonriendo de esta forma " :3 "

-ay por favor, no vamos a empezar con las cursilerías-dijo Dark con el entre ceño fruncido, el tren se iba acercando al otro tren, Discord miró por el parabrisas de cabeza

- _oh no, si se provoca un accidente, no quiero imaginarme lo que hará Celestia-_ piensa Discord tragando saliva, vio que los juguetes estaban distraídos, así que agarró a la muñeca del cuchillo y la lanzó de cabeza contra el de la caja sorpresa o sea se levantaba quitándose a los juguetes con manotazos y con patadas-déjenme en paz, ustedes son peores que los mosquitos-cuando se quitó de una muñeca que lo pisó en su pata, que dio un pequeño grito de dolor, Discord se lanzó hacia donde estaba Dark agarrando el volante y girándola hacia la izquierda, saliendo de las vías y pasando por poco a un lado del tren que pudo frenar a tiempo y el conductor de ese tren se desmayó

-¡oye! ¡yo soy el que maneja este tren, así que quita tus sucias garras del volante!-Dark molesto, agarraba el volante girándolo a la derecha mientras que Discord a la izquierda, el tren iba en zigzag y se tambaleaba haciendo que los juguetes vaya de un lado a otro

-¡creo que voy a vomitar!-grita una muñeca que se sujetaba de la pata de un asiento

-¡no seas pendeja, eres una muñeca! ¿¡Cómo carajo vas a vomitar!?-grita uno de los muñecos abrazando una caja sorpresa que el muñeco de la caja se agarraba de un asiento con sus brazos de resortes

-¡simulare vomitar!-grita la muñeca de nuevo asustada, Creepy estaba jugando tranquilamente sin percatarse de nada ya que se había puesto triple cinturón de seguridad

En la ciudad de Ponyhattan, todo estaba tranquilo, una poni que se estaba dirigiendo a su hogar para descansar de un día de trabajo, esa poni era Coco Pommel, ella caminaba tranquilamente e iba a cruzar la calle pero antes de tocar la carretera para cruzar, pasó de forma veloz un tren en frente suyo que cruzó por la avenida hasta que pasaron todos los vagones, Coco estaba en shock, muy pálida y se desmayó en la esquina.

-¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? ¡Suelta el volante!-grita Dark enojado intentando hacer que suelte el volante

-¡no! ¡Tú suelta el volante! ¡No causaras accidente en mi turno!-grita Discord sin soltar el volante

-¡pero si tu es el que causaras accidentes si no sueltas el volante!-seguían los dos moviendo el volante de izquierda a derecha

Los ponis que estaban por las calles gritaban aterrados al ver el tren yendo hacia ellos, tuvieron que saltar a un lado aunque algunos terminaron dentro de un pote de basura y algunos ponis que conducían carretas, se devolvieron por donde se vinieron para cruzar y así evitar el tren, hubo una suerte que nadie salió herido pero hubo un daño estructural ya que el tren pasó a través de una tienda dejando un gran hueco en el medio y se derrumbó por completo, por suerte nadie estaba dentro, tal vez si o tal vez no.

El tren salió de la ciudad a alta velocidad, Dark y Discord peleaban por el control del volante e iban en dirección a un lugar "desconocido".

-oh genial, lo que me faltaba, el ultimo combate con mi rival, supongo, este tipo si es un pesado en todo el juego-se quejaba Creepy sin apartar la mirada de su consola ni siquiera mirar a la derecha para ver lo que está pasando, Dark al escuchar eso, solo rueda sus ojos fastidiado y sigue con lo que está haciendo

En un lugar apartado de toda civilización, había un pueblo de una sola calle, todos se habían encerrados en sus casas después de un día de "trabajo" pero una unicornio rosa llamada Sugar Belle estaba cerrando su pequeño local pero de repente escuchó un ruido extraño, así que Sugar sale por la puerta para ver de donde proviene ese ruido, mira por los lados extrañada, no veía nada, solo una calle solitaria aunque seguían con las luces prendidas las pocas casas que hay pero después se sobresalta y se voltea para ver que la puerta se cerró de golpe por el viento que hacía en la noche pero también ve unas luces a lo lejos, ella trataba de enfocar entre cerrando sus ojos y mira que se acercaba la luz y se hacía más fuerte el ruido.

- _espera, eso suena como un tren pero no tendría sentido, si por aquí no está instalada ninguna vía para que pase un tren ni siquiera hay una estación aquí-_ piensa Sugar confundida pero su confusión desapareció para reemplazar por miedo al ver un tren que entró por la calle del pueblo y para su desgracia, iba directo hacia ella, estaba paralizada del miedo viendo como ese tren se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella

Todo se puso en cámara lenta, el tren se acercaba poco a poco, Dark seguía aferrado al volante pero gira sus ojos para ver por el parabrisas del tren a la unicornio que esperaba su fin.

 _-Oh vamos, aun tienes tiempo para esquivar, échate a un lado o lánzate, no te quedes ahí quieta como pendeja, no seas burra-_ Piensa Dark molesto por lo estúpida que es

 _-Solo muévete unos centímetros para la izquierda y ya, solo son unos pasitos-_ Sugar aun seguía paralizada de miedo con los ojos achicados viendo como el tren se acercaba hacia ella y sus cascos temblaban como gelatina

 _-... A veces me sorprendo lo rápido que pienso y eso que esta todo en cámara lenta-_ Dark mira un momento a Creepy que tenía una expresión molesta, como si le hubieran dando muchos críticos seguidos y después vuelve a mirar a Sugar que aun seguía ahí

 _-Bueno, será el fin de Sugar, supongo, tengo entendido que su sueño es abrir una pastelería o algo por el estilo, creo que sus sueños serán pisoteados o serán arrollados por 30 o 40 o 300 ruedas… mmmmm la verdad no sé cuántas ruedas tiene el tren, debí preguntárselo a la doctora jeje-_ el tren ya le faltaba poco, como un metro

 _-no sé porque, me estoy sintiendo un poco mal … mal de que provocaré un accidente no previsto, la verdad yo prefiero hacerlo a propósito en vez de un accidente, eso para nada es satisfactorio-_ Dark se sentía mal por provocar un accidente, sin saber que había destruido una tienda

 _-el tren se acerca cada vez más, la vida de Sugar perecerá, nunca encontró el amor y los pasteles perfectos de manzanas nunca salieron a la_ luz-narraba Dark en su mente- _… bueno, vean el lado positivo lectores, Big Mac podrá estar con Cheerilee o con Marble quizás, quien sabe jeje-_ el tren ya estaba a unos centímetros de Sugar

 _-Sugar Belle, más dulce que un pie… me dio hambre-_ el tren estaba a pocos centímetros y Sugar cierra sus ojos con una lágrima saliendo de su ojo izquierdo

- _¿saben qué? Al carajo, no quiero que le den un game over o sea mírenla, ella será una gran pastelera en el futuro aunque sea de manzanas pero lo será, mejor que la vaquera, es que para empezar los pasteleros no tienen la culpa de nada y pues acabar con un pastelero sería un desperdicio, no tendría nada dulce para comer, en que estaban pensando esos villanos de otras Equestria, piensen en los pasteles y no en sus estupideces-_

 _-además es tierna y burra pero es adorable que dan ganas de abrazarla como un peluche jeje ... y hoy no pienso que se le acabe la única vida que tiene-_ piensa eso ultimo molesto y mira a Discord, se le prende la bombilla y dijo de forma lenta-si quieres el volante, pues tómalo je, je, je-sonríe de forma maligna pero en vez de soltar el volante, lo gira de forma brusca a la izquierda haciendo que las garras de Discord quedaran atrapadas en el volante, aquí vuelve la cámara a la normalidad

-pero si serás cabroaaaaaaaaahhhh-grita Discord con su cuerpo atrapado o enredándose en el volante, girando y girando muy rápido a la izquierda, antes de que el tren tocara el rostro de Sugar, se desvió a la izquierda de forma bestial, atravesando y destruyendo un edificio hasta hubo un grito que decía "¡aaaaaahhhh mi casa!" Sugar al escuchar eso, abre los ojos y estaba confundida, mira al frente y luego por donde estaba el edificio destruido

-...-Sugar suspira aliviada y se sienta en el suelo algo temblorosa, pensando la suerte que tuvo, había visto toda su vida pasar antes sus ojos y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, en la calle se llenaba de los ponis del lugar ya que salieron al escuchar ese gran estruendo que hizo el tren, todos estaban extrañados y los amigos de Sugar fueron a ella para preguntarle qué sucedió

 **Volviendo con el tren**

Dark había agarrado el volante (Discord) para que no gire en círculos, cuando estuvo recto, aprieta un botón del panel que es para ponerlo en piloto automático y ahora todo enojado, desenreda a Discord del volante agarrándolo por el cuello, el gato estaba flotando y su aura oscura crecía alrededor de su cuerpo alzando a Discord del cuello, él trataba de zafarse de la garra de Dark pero no podía.

-escúchame cabrita-decía Dark con una voz macabra, Discord miraba a los ojos de Dark y vio que estaba furioso hasta se le veía el fuego en sus ojos-no dejare que tu arruines mi viaje o mejor dicho nuestro viaje, nuestra diversión, solo porque un idiota como tú, viene aquí a fastidiarnos y lo que yo más odio es que toquen mis cosas ¡sin permiso!-grita lo último mientras zarandea a Discord con su pata, los juguetes que estaban en el vagón, veían y se sientan en silencio, sin decir nada, estaban algo aterrados al ver a su amo furioso hasta Discord estaba aterrado y temblaba como gelatina-así que escúchame bien estúpida cabrita, si te metes en mi camino una vez mas o si te veo tu horrible cara otra vez ... será un game over para ti-dijo de forma espectral-así que ... ¡largo de mi vista!-desaparece del lugar

Dark aparece en el techo del tren con un arco algo grande, pero lo sujetaba bien con sus patas y con la ayuda de su magia para que no se le cayera, sujetaba una "flecha" que es Discord, estaba amarrado de patas a cabeza, inmovilizando sus chaqueos de dedos, cola y todo eso, tenía una punta de una flecha en su boca como simulando una mordaza haciendo que no hable, Dark apunta hacia el bosque Everfree que se ve a lo lejos

-adiós cabrita y no vuelvas-dispara la "flecha", enviándolo al cielo, el gato ve como Discord se pierde en la espesura del bosque, solo respira profundamente y desaparece para aparecer de nuevo en su asiento de conductor, quita el piloto automático y vuelve a tomar el volante del tren

-¡por fin derrote al campeón, yuju!-grita Creepy feliz, alzando sus brazos, pero después los baja y tenía una expresión de molestia-ahora tengo que esperar como una hora para que salgan los créditos y todo eso-se quejaba el oso, Dark solo rueda sus ojos al escucharlo y mira al frente

- _Muy bien, solo falta pasar el pueblo ese y llegaremos a nuestro destino-_ piensa seriamente pero después da una sonrisa perversa al observar a lo lejos a Canterlot que está rodeado por un gran escudo mágico - _jeje ok, ok ¿crees que tu escudito nos mantendrá afuera? jeje pues te equivocas, yo iré a esa fiesta te guste o no princesita jeje-_ tenía una sonrisa maligna, chasquea sus dedos, hace aparecer una clase de comunicador, aprieta un botoncito que tiene y dice haciendo que se oiga en todo el tren, como si tuviera altavoces-atención por favor, los civiles, las mujeres, madre, enfermeras, maestra, secretaria, los frágiles, los niños y todo aquel que decidieron quedarse y no ir para todo el show de la noche, dirigirse al vagón numero "2", repito, al vagón numero "2", el ¡2!, gracias por su atención-desaparece el comunicador y se dirige a las vías más cercanas para ir a su destino

 **Un rato después**

El tren Toys iban por las vías que se dirigía a Canterlot, iba a velocidad moderada, Dark miraba como se acercaba el escudo pero también notó algo curioso.

-oh vaya, no hay guardias esperando en la puerta, nada de eso jejeje igualmente no quería empezar la fiesta tan pronto jejeje-el tren se acercaba cada vez más al escudo mágico, el gato vio que ahí estaba el tren que iba de Canterlot a Ponyville, estaba estacionado en la estación y por lo que ve, no había nadie en la estación de trenes-vaya, es nuestro día de suerte o este lugar tiene la peor seguridad de la historia, creyendo que con un escudo es suficiente o que estos aún no saben nada de nosotros jejeje a mí me da igual, solo quiero entrar jeje-faltaba poco para que el tren llegara al escudo-mmmm ok, ok, uno de estos botones me servirá pero cual era-Dark se rascaba la cabeza viendo todo esos botones-la doctora me lo dijo pero no me acuerdo-

Dark Soul se quedó viendo los botones y el tren estaba a punto de tocar el escudo.

-Creeeeeo que es … este-Dark apretó un botón azul con una letra "T", el tren desapareció de la vista para aparecer en su lugar el tren de "Canterlot" y en la estación de trenes donde estaba ese tren, estaba ahora el tren de Dark, estacionado en ese lugar y todo los vagones que tenía el tren, desapareció dejándolo como si fuera un tren normal y corriente de pocos vagones, el tren de "Canterlot", al no tener conductor, se fue para atrás hasta que cayó de las vías y explotó el tren al tocar el suelo, Dark se asomaba por la ventana para mirar atrás-ups espero que nadie se dé cuenta de eso jejeje-Creepy se había quitado los auriculares y suspiraba aliviado

-por fin terminé el juego, que final tan largo era-dijo Creepy fastidiado, deja la consola en el asiento y mira por la ventana-¿eh? ¿Ya llegamos tan rápido?-pregunta el oso extrañado al ver que ya estaban en Canterlot

-jejeje sip, ya llegamos jeje debes recordar que este tren es muy rápido que cualquier tren normal jeje y además que nos tardamos como una hora y media en llegar jeje-

-espera ¿¡Qué!? ¡Una hora y media! Yo creía que nos tardamos como máximo tres horas-dijo Creepy sorprendido

-jeje sí, yo también me impresioné cuando miré la hora de mi reloj-dijo Dark sacando un reloj de su bolsillo y lo guarda de nuevo-la verdad jeje la doctora es una genio jeje cuando vuelva le haré una fiesta sorpresa jeje-

-yuju, una fiesta sorpresa y es para la doctora, que alegría-dijo sin mucho entusiasmo el oso

-jeje bueno, olvidémonos de eso y vamos al vagón número 2 para decirles unas cuantas cosas, antes de hacer todo eso jeje-se baja del asiento y empieza a caminar por el vagón, Creepy lanza un bufido

-ok, ok-se baja de su asiento y sigue a Dark Soul, los juguetes que estaban en el vagón 1, se bajaron de sus asientos al ver a Dark pasar al lado y lo siguieron hasta llegar al vagón 2, en dicho vagón estaban los niños de juguetes y la maestra, también estaba la gatita morada de la otra vez sentada al lado de su madre y su madre tenía el bolso a un lado de ella, estaban algunas muñecas humanas o ponis con trajes de enfermeras, una muñeca con traje de secretaria y todo eso, Dark se detiene y observa a los juguetes que están en el vagón, además que miran fijamente a Dark

-jeje bueno señoritas, señora y niños, necesito que se queden aquí por su seguridad porque afuera se pondrá feo jeje además si sucede algo, escóndanse o vaya al último vagón pero de igual forma no se preocupen porque estas tres chicas-señala a tres muñecas humanas del tamaño de las CMC, que estaban vestidas de un vestido blanco con un cinturón negro, ellas hacían una pose de determinación y orgullo-los protegerá de cualquier cosa que pase o algo así, en otras palabras, si un idiota o idiotas intenta entrar al tren o a lastimarlos a ustedes, estas chicas les dará hasta por debajo de la lengua jeje-menciona Dark, los pasajeros del tren, suspiraron aliviados y más la madre de la gatita-y además que si sucede algo grande o algo por el estilo, pues aprieten un botón negro que está en el panel de control de la locomotora y el hará el resto jeje-

-ok, ok ¿ya podemos empezar o nos tardaremos tres horas?-pregunta Creepy molesto con los brazos cruzados

-vale, mijo, necesitas relajarte ¿oiste?-Dark suspira con melancolía y miraba los otros juguetes que estaban en el vagón "1" o sea las cajas sorpresas, muñecas y uno que otro peluche de poni-muy bien chicos, ya saben el plan y todo eso, pónganse a sus posiciones y a mi señal lo hacemos ¿entendido?-dijo Dark con una voz autoritaria

-si amo Soul-dijeron los juguetes al unísono y salieron del tren con cautela para no llamar la atención

-jeje muy bien, yo también me tengo que irme, así que nos vemos dentro de unas cuantas horas jeje-dijo Dark con una sonrisa, Creepy rodó sus ojos y sale por la puerta, Dark iba a salir pero alguien lo llamó

-amo Soul-la madre de la gatita, detiene a Dark antes de que salga y él la mira que estaba caminando hacia él

-¿qué sucede?-pregunta Dark

-... recuerda la promesa que nos hiciste ¿verdad?-dijo la gata con seriedad, Dark suspira fastidiado

-sí, sí, aun lo recuerdo, yo se los prometí y lo haré, así que no se preocupen, yo cumpliré mi palabra cueste lo que cueste y además no quiero defraudar los pequeñines jeje-la gata sonríe un poco pero pone cara de preocupación

-pero ¿estás seguro que lo lograras amo Soul?-pregunta la gata

-jeje si, seguro, tu deberías conocerme mejor que nadie, así que no te preocupes, solo preocúpate en el bienestar de tu hija ¿ok?-dijo Dark con una sonrisa confiada, la gata se ruborizó un poco

-o-ok, pues que tengas suerte amo Soul-la gata se inclina un poco y regresa con su hija

-jeje claro, bueno, me tengo que ir chicos, les avisaré cuando todo haya terminado, hasta luego-Dark se despide con su pata, los juguetes que estaban en el vagón se despiden de él y la gatita le grita

-hasta luego tío Soul-la gatita se había subido en el espaldar del asiento para despedirse de Dark con su patita

-jeje hasta luego, recuerda estudiar mucho y no madrugar jeje-menciona Dark riéndose un poco

-si tío Soul, aun lo recordare-dijo la gatita con una sonrisa tierna, Dark sale del tren y cierra la puerta pero antes de seguir caminando, se queda parado y dice

-jeje yo sé que estas ahí, sal-el gato mira a la derecha para ver entre el vagón 2 y 3, vio a una muñeca bípeda (humana) salir de su escondite, sus ojos eran azules, tenía un largo cabello rojo oscuro, traía un vestido blanco con un moño rojo en su cuello y tenía puesto unas botas azules con destellos rojo, era un poco más pequeña que las tres chicas presentada anteriormente, camina de forma tímida hacia Dark-jeje pensaba que no ibas a venir Lilith jeje-

-emm si iba a v-venir pero...-Lilith se quedó callada

-jeje no hace falta que des una excusa y todo eso jeje-

-o-ok...-se quedó callada de nuevo

-jeje bueno, la verdad te iba a pedir también que cuides a los civiles jeje-

-espera ¿qué?-dijo Lilith sorprendida-p-pero amo Soul... tienes a esas tres... no hace falta una cuarta…-

-Jeje no te estoy pidiendo que pelees ni nada por el estilo, si ellas están en problemas o algo por el estilo, tu puedes ayudarlas jeje-

-... p-pero...-Lilith sintió la pata de Dark en su hombro y ella lo mira

-yo confio en ti Lilith, yo sé que lo harás bien y además otra ayudita no está mal jeje-dijo Dark con una sonrisa

-... ¿por qué confías en mí? ...-

-jeje no solo confío en ti, también en los otros jeje y pues confío en ti porque dentro de mí, sé que lo puedes hacer mejor, además sé que puedes defenderte con tu cuchillito jeje-se veía el mango del cuchillo sobresaliendo dentro de su bota derecha

-oh emmm está bien... no lo defraudaré amo Soul...-tartamudeaba Lilith

-jeje yo sé que no lo harás aunque haz tu mejor esfuerzo y todo eso jeje así que entra al vagón y vigila con las tres chicas a cargo jeje-Lilith solo asiente algo nerviosa y camina hacia el vagón-oh espera-ella se detiene y lo mira confundida-jeje si pasa algo grave ... emmm creo que me estoy repitiendo mucho esto jejeje pero en la cabina del conductor hay una cosa en el panel de control que es para casos de emergencia, esta abajo del panel, frente a mi asiento jeje solo ve ahí si las cosas se ponen feas o lo que pase primero jeje aunque también está el botón aunque lo escuchaste cuando hablaba con los pasajeros ¿verdad?-Lilith asiente con la cabeza-ok, entonces ya sabes que hacer por cualquier cosa jeje bueno, ya no te entretengo más, nos vemos jeje-

-s-sí, nos vemos amo Soul-dijo Lilith en voz baja y entra al vagón, Dark sonríe y va hacia Creepy que estaba mirando el gran castillo desde la estación del tren y se pone a su lado a mirarlo también

-entonces ¿cómo haremos eso amo Soul? ¿Cómo tomaremos todo por sorpresa?-pregunta Creepy serio

-pues la verdad estaba pensando ser Garfield, yendo por ahí como un gato perezoso y con una lasaña en mi pata-

-¡a mí no me vengas con esas tonterías!-grita molesto el oso

-jejeje solo bromeaba Creepy jejeje la verdad mi "invocadora" se dará cuenta al instante jeje necesitamos ser más discretos jeje-dijo Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿ah sí? ¿Cómo?-pregunta Creepy mirándolo seriamente pero en eso escuchan un ruido en la solitaria calles de Canterlot, los dos ven a un poni halando un carruaje y los dos pudieron reconocer los que estaban en dicho carruaje

-... no puedo creerlo, Artemisa nos esta iluminando-dijo Dark alzando los brazos al cielo con felicidad

-es eso o que en esta Equestria son retrasados-dijo Creepy de forma burlón, Dark baja los brazos y mira el oso

-jeje si, puede ser uno o puede ser el otro pero de igual forma, ya tenemos un modo de entrar desapercibidos jeje-dijo con una sonrisa perversa, Creepy al ver eso, se preocupó

-ay no, tengo que hacer eso ¿verdad?-Creepy se puso una pata en la cara fastidiado

-sipi jejeje-

-sabes que odio hacer eso-el oso fruncía el ceño

-es eso o el plan B-dijo Dark con una sonrisa burlona, Creepy lo mira algo nervioso

-emmmm pensándolo mejor, hagamos esto jeje-se ríe nervioso

-jeje ok, entonces vamos jeje-Dark pone una pata en el hombro de Creepy, él suspira fastidiado y los dos desaparecen del lugar

 **Momentos antes**

El carruaje de las portadoras, Starlight, Trixie y Spike, estaban en camino a Canterlot, ellos pudieron ver el gran escudo que había alrededor de dicho lugar, estaban extrañados y se preguntaban por eso, el carruaje pasó a través del escudo, las chicas y Spike sintieron el escudo pasar por sus cuerpos, Starlight miraba por la ventana el escudo mágico, dejándola pensativa por un momento pero ignoró eso.

Después de un rato, ya habían llegado frente al castillo de las princesas, Spike abrió la puerta del carruaje para que las chicas salgan, ellas se bajaron, Starlight estaba un poco nerviosa y Trixie estaba emocionada, empezaron a entrar al lugar, enseñándole los boletos al guardia excepto Twilight que ella no lo necesita por ser princesa.

Starlight estaba asombrada e impresionada de cómo era el lugar y por ser la primera vez que va a una gala, el lugar estaba adornado, una mesa con los bocadillos y todo eso, habían nobles hablando entre ellos y arriba de unas escaleras estaban las princesas, Celestia y Luna recibiendo a los ponis que llegan, Trixie emocionada por ver a las princesas y Starlight estaba nerviosa.

- _tranquila Starlight, no te pongas nerviosa, no dejes que las princesas te vea nerviosa o si no preguntaran y yo soltare todo de golpe-_ piensa Starlight nerviosa e intenta tranquilizarse y no se da cuenta que el pergamino negro que tenía debajo del vestido estaba brillando un poco aunque no se nota por el vestido

Continuará.

* * *

 **Vaya, este fue el capítulo más largo que he escrito, más de 6000 palabras, es mi record personal hasta ahora XD**

 **Espero les hayan gustado el capítulo, la verdad aunque este fic tenga poco apoyo y pocos review, de igual forma quiero agradecer a los que se toman las molestia de leer este fic, muchas gracias a los que pusieron este fic en sus favoritos y follow**

 **Bueno, dejen review para saber que les pareció el capítulo y todo eso**

 **Un saludo a todos**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	9. Mas que un error

**Capítulo 8: Más que un error**

En la gran gala del galope, las chicas se separaron, solo Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie se habían ido por sus lados en el lugar, mientras Twilight junto con Spike, Starlight y Trixie iban hacia las princesas, los cuatro empezaron a subir las escaleras, el corazón de Starlight palpitaba muy rápido, estaba demasiado nerviosa, sentía como si estuviera subiendo directo a su perdición.

Los cuatros llegaron con las princesas y se inclinaron respetuosamente ante Celestia y Luna aunque a Starlight le temblaban sus cascos.

-Me alegro verte de nuevo Twilight, mi ex aprendiz y no hace falta que me reverencies, si tú también eres princesa-dio una pequeña risita Celestia, Twilight se levanta avergonzada y se ríe un poco nerviosa

-jeje es la costumbre princesa-

-tampoco hace falta que me digas princesa, solo Celestia-menciona Celestia con una sonrisa

-ok prin… Celestia-se corrigió Twilight

-también me alegro de verte Twilight-dijo Luna sonriendo

-a mí también me da gusto verte Luna-dijo Twilight, Celestia mira a los que acompañaban a Twilight

-así que tú eres la aprendiz de Twilight ¿no?-dijo Celestia mirando a Starlight, ella trato de que no la vea tan nerviosa

-s-si princesa, soy yo, un gusto-sonríe nerviosa

-jeje no te pongas nerviosa, no muerdo-dijo Celestia con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-pero si eres un pastel, si muerde-dijo Luna con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Luna!-grita Celestia con un rubor en sus mejillas, Trixie dio un paso al frente e inclina la cabeza

-Buenas noches princesa Celestia y princesa Luna, soy la gran y po... digo y humilde Trixie-dijo Trixie de forma educada y con una sonrisa emocionada-Trixie siempre quiso conocerlas y me da gusto verlas princesas-tenía una sonrisa alegre, Celestia ríe un poco

-a nosotras también nos da gusto verla señorita Trixie-dijo con una sonrisa-aunque una pregunta, eres amiga de Starlight ¿cierto?-pregunta Celestia curiosa, Trixie asiente con la cabeza emocionada

-si princesa, Trixie es la mejor y primera amiga oficial de Starlight-dijo Trixie abrazando del cuello con un casco a Starlight, la unicornio rosa sonríe de forma forzada

-Se nota que eres una buena pony con tu amiga-dijo Celestia con una sonrisa

- _si la conocieras mejor, no dirías lo mismo-_ piensa Twilight con cara de molestia, Spike nota la expresión de la alicornio lavanda y solo rueda sus ojos, sabiendo lo que estaría pensando, de repente Twilight recordó algo y mira a Celestia-prince... digo Celestia ¿por qué hay un escudo alrededor de Canterlot? ¿Pasara algo malo?-pregunta preocupada, Celestia la mira y responde con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-no te preocupes Twilight, no es nada de qué preocuparse, es solo por precaución-menciona Celestia aunque por dentro está preocupada ya que no recibió ninguna carta o aviso de Discord

-oh ya veo pero si está el escudo, eso significa que ¿mi hermano está aquí?-pregunta Twilight mirando a Celestia con una sonrisa, ella ríe un poco y le responde

-si Twilight, si lo quieres ver, tu hermano estará por el salón-

-ok prince... Celestia pero…-Celestia la interrumpe sabiendo lo que dirá

-no te preocupes Twilight, ve a ver a tu hermano igual quisiera tener una charla con tu aprendiz-menciona Celestia con una sonrisa, Starlight se puso nerviosa

-oh ok Celestia, con permiso-mira a Starlight-nos vemos al rato Starlight-antes de retirarse le susurra a Spike-vigila que Trixie no ocasione problemas-Spike le hizo un saludo militar y la alicornio se empieza a marchar

- _no Twilight, llévame contigo-_ piensa nerviosa mirando cómo se marcha, después gira su cabeza para mirar a Celestia que la ve con una sonrisa serena, Starlight da una sonrisa nerviosa pero se puso más nerviosa al sentir el pergamino que empezó a vibrar como si fuera un móvil, pero intentaba que no se notara mucho su nerviosismo total, Celestia iba a decir algo pero Trixie se adelantó poniéndose frente a Starlight

-princesa Celestia, Trixie quiere decirle muchas cosas, desde pequeña siempre quiso hablar con usted y mostrarle lo que aprendió, así que bueno ¿le permite a Trixie estar a su lado mientras le hablo de lo grandiosa que soy? Le daré razones para que Trixie sea su nueva aprendiz-dijo Trixie con una sonrisa entre emocionada y presumida, Celestia no sabía que decir

-pues ok… señorita Trixie-dijo Celestia con una sonrisa forzada, Starlight suspiró aliviada, al ver que fue salvada por Trixie

-Starlight Glimmer ¿por qué no te pones a mi lado? Y hablamos un rato, quisiera conocerte-dijo Luna con una sonrisa, con su casco palpaba el suelo al lado de ella para indicarle que se ponga aquí

Starlight fue casi salvada aunque no estaba tan nerviosa aunque ella pensaba que fue mala idea venir a la gala, Spike miraba extrañado a Starlight por cómo se comportaba desde que llegaron a la gala.

 **Con Twilight**

Twilight miraba alrededor buscando a Shining hasta que una voz la llama

-¡Twily!-exclama un unicornio blanco con la crin y cola azul, era Shining Armor, Twilight se voltea, lo ve que se acerca a ella y le sonríe alegre

-¡Shining!-se acerca a su hermano y lo abraza-me alegro verte aquí-

-igual yo Twily-corresponde el abrazo a Twilight y después lo rompe

-¿vino Cadence contigo y con mi linda sobrina?-pregunta Twilight con una sonrisa

-No Twily, no pudieron venir ya que Cadence tenía que quedarse para velar a los ponis de cristal y además quería cuidar a Flurry, todavía no le parecía bien que fuera a una gala con todos estos … estirados-susurra lo último Shining haciendo que solo lo oiga Twilight, ella se ríe un poco

-lo entiendo Shining y pues quería preguntarte algo-

-dime hermanita-

-¿tú sabes por qué las princesas querían que pusieras un escudo alrededor de Canterlot?-pregunta curiosa

-pues si te soy sincero, no tengo la más mínima idea-dijo Shining alzando sus hombros-las princesas solo me dijeron que es por precaución o algo así, no fueron muy precisas lo que me decían y es por eso que Cadence decidió quedarse ya que cuando la princesa Celestia le envió un pergamino, le preocupó aunque tampoco fue muy precisa lo que escribió-

-oh ya veo-dijo Twilight de forma pensativa pero ignoró eso de momento y empezó a conversar con Shining de otras cosas

 **Devuelta con Starlight**

Un buen rato ha pasado, Starlight estaba al lado de Luna hablando un poco, la unicornio rosa se tranquilizaba un poco al hablar con la princesa y además que estaba Spike a un lado de Luna hablando también y se reían los tres un poco mientras Luna saludaba a los ponis que pasaban en frente igual que la princesa Celestia que los saludaban mientras escuchaba el parloteo de Trixie, la princesa estaba que quería silenciarla con magia, estuvo un rato escuchándola, presumiéndole de cosas y lo normal de lo que dice Trixie.

La unicornio rosa aun sentía la vibración del pergamino haciendo que se ponga un poco nerviosa al hablar pero después se excusó para ir a tomar un poco de ponche, se reverenció ante Luna aunque ella decía que no hacía falta, Starlight se retiró para ir a la mesa de bocadillos.

Spike la ve irse quería ir con ella pero debía vigilar a Trixie aunque la ve de reojo que seguía hablando y Celestia tenía una expresión de "Kill me" aunque seguía mostrando esa sonrisa serena, solo suspiro y se quedó ahí hablando un poco con Luna.

Starlight estaba caminando por el salón y pudo ver a Rarity que estaba tomando ponche en la mesa de bocadillos aunque se extrañaba un poco ya que la unicornio blanca miraba a todas partes como si buscara a alguien, así que ella fue a saludarla.

-hola Rarity ¿qué haces?-pregunta Starlight

-Oh pues querida, estoy buscando a Fancy Pants pero no lo veo ni a Fleur de lis que siempre lo acompaña-dijo Rarity

-será que tuvieron un ¿contratiempo?-dijo la unicornio rosa

-mmmmm si, podía ser eso querida, no hay otra explicación-dijo ya dejando de buscar y mira a Starlight-espero que lleguen pronto, es que quise que vieran los hermosos vestidos que hice a ti y a Trixie-dijo algo decepcionada

-no te preocupes Rarity, ya verás que estarán aquí ya que supongo que ningún noble debe faltar a una gala tan importante ¿no?-menciona Starlight con una sonrisa algo forzada

-sí y más si es organizada por las princesas, así que supongo llegaran un poco tarde, bueno, esperare en la mesa para cuando aparezcan-dijo Rarity algo fastidiada pero refinada mientras se comía uno de los bocadillos que había en la mesa de forma elegante, Starlight no dijo nada más, solo se despidió y se dirigió a otra parte del salón.

Spike ve a Starlight desde las escaleras y vio que se dirigía al balcón del castillo, se queda pensativo con una garra en su barbilla.

Starlight llega al balcón y se apoya con sus cascos en el barandal mirando el cielo nocturno, suspira deprimida.

- _¿Por qué vine? Me hubiera quedado mejor en casa…-_ piensa Starlight con tristeza mientras apoya su cabeza con sus cascos en el barandal hasta que la expresión de la unicornio cambió de tristeza a enojada al seguir sintiendo esa vibración del pergamino, primero mira a los lados para ver que no haya nadie mirándola o espiándola, así que con su magia saca el pergamino que estaba bajo su vestido y lo levita frente suyo para observarlo-pero bueno ¿Qué sucede contigo? Brillas, vibras ¿Qué falta? ¿Qué te abras y me comas?-dijo fastidiada mirando el pergamino que no dejaba de vibrar ni brillar, la unicornio tenia deseos de lanzarlo muy muy muy muy lejos pero piensa un poco de que si lo hacía, no sabría qué pasaría si mejorara o empeorara su situación, solo suspira deprimida otra vez, no se daba cuenta de que una unicornio y un bebe dragón estaban detrás de ella

-mejor amiga ¿Qué haces?-pregunta Trixie, hizo que Starlight se sobresaltara del susto al escucharla, rápidamente se volteó y escondió el pergamino detrás suyo para que no lo vea

-¿T-trixie? ¿Spike? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Starlight mira a Trixie nerviosa-Creía que estarías con la princesa Celestia hablándole de lo buena que serías siendo su aprendiz y t-todo eso-tartamudeaba Starlight

-Trixie estaba en eso pero se cansó y quiso tomar un poco de ponche pero Trixie te vio y quiso seguirte porque se preocupaba por ti-menciona Trixie algo preocupada

-Si claro-dijo Spike rodando sus ojos con los brazos cruzados, recordando las veces que tuvo que llamarla, hacer que mirara a Starlight y dejara de hablar con la princesa pero después cambió su expresión a preocupado mirando a Starlight

-Starlight estoy preocupado, desde que llegamos, estabas actuando extraña en toda la noche-dijo Spike

-Sí, Trixie notó lo nerviosa que estabas desde que llegamos-dijo Trixie

- _tu no notaste nada, solo quería ver a las princesas-_ piensa fastidiado el dragón, Starlight se puso aún más nerviosa mirando a los dos

-¿e-extraña? No estoy actuando extraño ni nada por el estilo, estoy bien, estoy normal-sonríe de forma muy forzosa

-Por favor Starlight, sé que te pasa algo, así que dinos ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? Para poder ayudarte-dijo Spike

-Si, además Trixie quisiera saber ¿Por qué estas escondiendo el pergamino?-pregunta Trixie, la aludida empezó a sudar un poco

-¿p-pergamino? Emmm yo… n-no es nada… n-no se preocupen… jeje-se ríe nerviosa, los dos no se creían eso, así que Trixie se acerca un poco

-amiga ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Soy tu amiga, puedes confiar en mí-dijo Trixie con una sonrisa sincera y por primera vez que no habla en tercera persona

- _ejem-_ Trixie gira su cabeza para ver a Spike que tenía una ceja alzada, la unicornio celeste rodó sus ojos

-bueno, somos tus amigos, confía en nosotros-dijo Trixie, Starlight los ve que estaban sonriéndole de forma sincera, ya no estaba muy nerviosa pero no sabía si decírselos o no

-yo… yo…-la unicornio rosa se queda en silencio, ahora Spike se acerca un poco

-Starlight ¿confías en nosotros?-pregunta Spike preocupado, Starlight le tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta

-s-si confío en ustedes… pero…-Starlight se quedó en silencio nuevamente

-¿pero qué?-dijo Trixie

-n-no puedo… no puedo decírselos, me odiaran si se los digo-dijo Starlight con la cabeza baja mirando el suelo

-oh por favor amiga, como te íbamos a odiar si eres nuestra amiga, además Trixie no cree que sea tan malo-menciona Trixie con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta Starlight alzanda la cabeza y la mira confundida

-recuerdas que Trixie te contó la vez de la ursa menor y también la otra vez que llevaba el amuleto del unicornio y esclavizaba los ponis de Ponyville, ese último error aun Trixie lo seguirá recordando-dijo Trixie apenada

-y recuerdas también que te conté cuando se apoderó de mí la codicia y que casi destruyo Ponyville, desde esa vez, no quise robar nunca más ni que me den tantas cosas para no terminar igual-dijo Spike rascándose la nuca apenado, Starlight los escuchaba y se queda un poco reflexiva

-oh ya veo… pero lo mío, creo que es más que un error comparado con lo de ustedes dos-dijo Starlight deprimida

-por favor Starlight, déjanos ayu…-Spike fue interrumpido por Starlight

-no Spike, no pueden ayudarme aunque les dijera lo que pasa, no creo que cambiaría algo, ese es el peor error que he cometido-dijo con mucha tristeza

-Starlight, si cambiaria algo-Starlight alza la vista para mirar a Trixie

-¿ah sí? ¿El qué?-

-que confiaste en nosotros y nosotros te apoyamos en lo que sea mejor amiga-dijo Trixie con una sonrisa, Starlight se sorprende un poco por lo que dijo

-sí, nosotros queremos ayudarte y apoyarte Starlight-dijo Spike dedicándole una sonrisa- pero no podemos si no nos dices lo que te pasa-

-…-Starlight los mira, solo suspira-está bien, se los contare-dijo Starlight con una pequeña sonrisa, los dos sonríen al ver que pudieron convencer a Starlight y todo eso mientras con su magia deja de ocultar el pergamino y lo muestra-bueno, antes de que se los diga, prométanme de no contarle esto a nadie ¿lo prometen?-

-Trixie lo promete mejor amiga, la gran y silenciosa Trixie no estará de chismosa-dijo Trixie con una sonrisa de confianza

-te lo prometo Starlight, es una Pinkie Promesa-Spike hizo el juramento ese, la unicornio rosa sonríe

-b-bueno, lo que pasó fue…-estaba hablando de forma nerviosa Starlight pero fue interrumpida por una voz que la llamaban

-¡Starlight!-exclama Rarity entrando al balcón, Starlight se asusta y esconde el pergamino muy rápido bajo su vestido, los otros dos presentes estaban fastidiados

- _tuvo que venir a interrumpir la dramática esta-_ piensa Trixie enojada

- _yo te quiero Rarity y me gusta verte pero este no era el mejor momento para aparecerte-_ piensa Spike también enojado

-oh por fin te encuentro-dijo Rarity pero gira la cabeza para ver a Trixie y a Spike-oh vaya, que sorpresa, a ti también te buscaba Trixie-

-¿eh? ¿Buscabas a Trixie?-preguntaba Trixie confundida

-si querida, quiero presentarles a alguien muy importante, por favor síganme y también puedes venir Spikie Wakie-dijo Rarity para después salir del balcón, los tres confundidos, salieron del balcón y la siguieron

Estuvieron siguiendo a Rarity hasta que ella se detiene en una mesa que estaban un unicornio blanco con un monóculo era Fancy Pants que traía puesto su traje elegante como siempre y al lado de él estaba una hermosa poni llamada Fleur de lis, tenía puesto un vestido algo largo, llevaba puesto un sombrero grande y elegante de color verde con un pequeño degradado azul por el borde, estaba bebiendo un poco de ponche.

-oh, aquí están las amigas que te dije querido, estas son Starlight Glimmer y Trixie Lulamoon, chicas estos son Fancy Pants y Fleur de lis-Rarity los presentaba menos a Spike porque ya lo conoce aunque igual saludó

-oh mucho gusto, me alegro por fin conocerlas-dijo Fancy alegre, se acerca a Starlight, se inclina, le levanta su casco y lo besa haciendo que la unicornio se sonrojara un poco por ese gesto y dice nerviosa

-el gusto es mío… señor Pants-dijo lo último confundida ya que al sentir el casco de él, lo siente de una manera extraña, pero vio que se levanta y le dedica una sonrisa

-hace tiempo que quería conocerla, señorita Starlight-dijo Fancy, la aludida estaba muy confundida pero vio un momento los ojos de Fancy cambiar de color por un segundo a amarillo pero sus ojos estaban normales otra vez, pensaba que alucinaba de nuevo, así que ignoró pero miró la sonrisa de Fancy

-… _porque me da la sensación de que he visto esa sonrisa en otra parte-_ pensaba extrañada, sintiendo esa extraña sensación al ver a Fancy Pants

Continuará.

 **Perdón por la tardanza pero es que no tenía internet y no podía actualizar pero han pasado dos semanas y aún sigo sin internet pero como pude, aquí esta, use los megas o datos del móvil y todo eso**

 **Dejen un review para saber su opinión del fic, para saber si les están gustando como va por ahora**

 **Un saludo**

 **Nos leemos**


	10. El principio de una noche larga

**Capitulo 9: El principio de una noche larga**

En la gala, Rarity había interrumpido la conversación de Starlight con Trixie y Spike donde casi la unicornio rosa confesaba para después hacer que conozcan a Fancy Pants y Fleur de lis, Starlight sentía una sensación extraña hasta puede ser familiar pero no estaba segura y Trixie aún seguía molesta, así que dijo.

-Muy bien Rarity ¿para qué trajiste a Trixie aquí? Estábamos en una conversación muy importante-dijo Trixie fastidiada

-oh querida, esa conversación puede esperar-dijo Rarity dándole poca importancia eso- esto es muy importante para mí ya que quiero saber la opinión de Fancy sobre los vestidos que les hice a ustedes dos-

-¿Qué? ¿Solo para eso? Pfff Trixie prefiere irme a la mesa de bocadillos-dijo Trixie molesta, se voltea y empieza a retirarse, Rarity iba a reclamarle pero Fancy se adelantó

-oh vaya querida, te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido, hace resaltar mucho tu belleza-dijo Fancy dramático mientras se acomoda el monóculo, Trixie se detiene de golpe y lo mira con un pequeño sonrojo

-¿lo dices en serio?-pregunta algo apenada

-sí, lo digo, solo mira esa tela tan sedoso, ese sombrero de maga tan brillante, deslumbras como nunca-dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Trixie se incomodara un poco por los cumplidos de Fancy y ahora mira a Starlight-y tu señorita Starlight no te quedas atrás, te ves hermosa con ese vestido, la verdad te hace deslumbrar como nunca con esos colores en el vestido y hasta te ves linda con ese peinado-mencionaba Fancy con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el monóculo de nuevo, Starlight estaba ruborizada e incomoda

-emmm gracias señor Pants, supongo-dijo Starlight insegura, Rarity intenta no saltar de emoción

-entonces señor Fancy Pants ¿le gusta estos dos vestidos que diseñe?-pregunta Rarity con una sonrisa emocionada

-jeje pues claro que si querida, me gustan mucho estos vestidos-Rarity por dentro gritaba de alegría-hasta quisiera tomarme una foto con las dos para tener de recuerdo a las unicornio que conocí por primera vez, así que señorita Rarity, no le importará ¿tomarnos una foto?-pregunta Fancy mirando a Rarity

-claro querido, no hay problema-dijo Rarity sonriendo alegre-pero no tengo una cámara en este momento-estaba algo apenada

-oh no te preocupes, oye querida, dale la cámara a Rarity-decía Fancy a Fleur que aun seguía tomando ponche a pequeños sorbos, la yegua mira Fancy con seriedad, deja la copa en la mesa y mete su casco dentro del sombrero y saca una cámara

-aquí tienes la cámara… señorita Rarity…-dijo Fleur con una sonrisa algo forzada, Rarity no se dio cuenta de eso, agarra la cámara con su magia y le agradece

-muy bien querido, póngase en posición-dijo Rarity apuntando con la cámara a Fancy, Trixie y Starlight, las dos unicornios estaban algo incomodas, Spike se puso al lado de Rarity para no estorbar en la foto

-jeje ok señorita Rarity-de forma sorpresiva abraza a Trixie y a Starlight del cuello con un casco-muy bien, saca la foto-dijo Fancy sonriendo, Rarity se extrañó por esa acción pero lo ignoró, Trixie y Starlight estaban muy incomodas siendo abrazadas por este, Spike también se extrañó por su actitud

-ok, digan ¡fabuloso!-

-¡fabuloso!-Rarity saca la foto

-listo querido, ahora v…-antes de que Rarity dijera algo más, Fancy le arrebata la cámara con un casco

-jeje gracias querida, esta foto estará muy hermoso en un marco que tengo-dijo Fancy mirando la foto que sacó Rarity, la unicornio blanca se sintió un poco indignada al ver como Fancy le arrebató la cámara sin pedírselo primero

-bueno, si eso es todo, Trixie se retira con su mejor amiga y amigo, tenemos una conversación pendiente-dijo Trixie algo molesta, Starlight no protestó pero antes de que se retiraran, Fancy los detuvo diciéndole

-jeje ¿se van tan pronto? ¿Por qué no se quedan un poco más? Quiero que vean un evento que pasara aquí mismo a las…-Fancy mira su reloj de bolsillo-11 de la noche, solo falta tres minutos-Rarity estaba extrañada

-espera ¿te refieres a los de Wonderbolt querido?-pregunta la unicornio blanca

-oh no, no, no, no, no me refiero a esos… pegasos, me refiero a que le enseñare a toda la gala un diseño de un vestido que hice que los dejara de piedra a los presentes-dijo Fancy acomodando su monóculo (otra vez)

-¿Qué? ¿Un vestido que hizo señor Pants?-pregunta Rarity emocionada

-jeje si y creo que les encantará el nuevo diseño nunca antes visto-dijo con una sonrisa

-si es para ver un vestido, Trixie pasa, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer-dijo Trixie tajante

-oh por favor, si solo son unos minutitos y ya, no tienen que esperar tanto-dijo Fancy, Trixie suspira algo frustrada

-está bien, Trixie espera que sea rápido-dijo Trixie con el entre ceño fruncido, Starlight no dejaba de observar a Fancy, aun sentía esa extraña sensación

 **Después de un rato**

El gran salón estaban reunidos todos los ponis que habían venido a la gala, dejando solo el centro del salón un poco vacío ya que estaba Fancy y Fleur junto con una manta que estaba tapando a un maniquí, todos fueron avisados de lo nuevo que mostrará Fancy, las portadoras, las princesas, Starlight, Trixie, Spike y Shining estaban arriba de la escalera observando lo que pasará, Trixie estaba fastidiada ya que no quería ver nada de eso, quería saber lo que Starlight quería decir, Spike estaba también algo fastidiado pero se le quita lo fastidiado al ver que estaba junto a Rarity.

Los ponis del salón se hablaban entre sí para saber qué es lo que Fancy quería mostrarles, el unicornio había levitado una copa y con una cuchara la choca con la copa para hacer que guardaran silencio.

-¡Buenas noches ponis! Ustedes ya saben quién soy, así que no hace falta presentaciones jeje bueno, están aquí reunidos para ver lo nuevo, lo mejor de Fancy Pants-exclama Fancy algo presumido

-vaya, no sabía que Fancy tenía un gran ego, parece Rainbow-susurra Applejack a Rarity

-pues la verdad querida, me impresiona eso a mí también-dijo Rarity extrañada

-oigan, estoy aquí al lado ¿lo sabían?-decía Dash molesta, las dos se reían un poco

-y ahora para no demorar mucho más señores y damas, les presento lo último en la moda-exclama Fancy mientras Fleur destapa al maniquí, los presentes quedaron sorprendidos al ver el vestido

El vestido era largo y con un degradado negro por los bordes y un poco de celeste por donde va el cuello, además que lleva un dibujo de un ojo verde a los flancos del vestido y por la parte delantera

-así que asómbrense al vestido P, mi última creación-exclama Fancy aunque nadie aplaudió ya que aún siguen sorprendidos pero algunos susurraban entre sí, Starlight al ver el vestido le da una mala sensación y más por los ojos que eran un poco intimidante

-oh pues... La verdad el vestido está lindo pero no sé, se ve un poco raro con esos ¿ojos?-dijo Rarity confundida

-la verdad sigo sin saber que hago aquí, si a mí no me importa los vestidos-dijo Dash fastidiada con los cascos cruzados

-a Trixie tampoco le gusta los vestidos ¿ya nos podemos ir?-pregunta Trixie aburrida, Dash pensaba igual pero Rarity protesta

-ay no, ustedes se quedan aquí hasta que termine-las dos suspiran frustrada, Starlight miraba fijamente el vestido y también sentía la vibración del pergamino aún más fuerte

-jeje por favor señores, miren fijamente al vestido porque hay algo que les encantarán pero necesito algo-Fancy mira a la princesa Celestia- princesa Celestia ¿me harías el honor de apagar las luces?-

-¿apagar las luces? Emmmm claro-dijo Celestia confundida con su magia apaga las luces del salón dejándolo a oscuras pero sorprendentemente el vestido estaba brillando en la oscuridad o mejor dicho los ojos estaban brillando, los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por eso

-jeje ¿qué les parece? Lindo ¿no?- dijo Fancy mientras Fleur rueda sus ojos con fastidio y camina para estar al lado de Fancy, le empieza a susurrarle algo en el oído del unicornio y él la susurra devuelta

-wow, eso sí es un vestido deslumbrante-dijo Starlight sorprendida, solo se ven sus ojos en la oscuridad y el centro del salón se ve un poco, mostrando todavía a Fancy y Fleur

-tú lo has dicho querida-dijo Rarity también sorprendida

-bueno, amado público, quiero que no les quiten sus ojos del vestido jeje hay algo que les sorprenderán-menciona Fancy

-¿más? ¿Cuantas sorpresas traerá ese vestido? Y eso que es un vestido-dijo Applejack sorprendida

Starlight quedaba mirando fijamente al vestido iluminado pero veía un momento como Fancy junto con Fleur retroceden hasta ser tapados por la oscuridad, eso la dejó extrañada, no sabía que estaban haciendo pero escucha una voz en su mente de repente

-tapate los ojos-dijo esa voz, ella se sobresaltó un poco y estaba confundida, no era una voz de sus amigas pero ve que el vestido empieza a brillar mucho y eso hace que le dé un clic en el cerebro, así que rápidamente exclama

-chicas, princesas, Spike, Shining, tápense los ojos, rápido-Starlight se tapa sus ojos, los aludidos quedan confundidos

-¿qué? ¿Por qué Starlight? ¿Sucede algo?-pregunta Twilight

-solo confíen en mí, cierren sus ojos antes que sea demasiado tarde-exclama nuevamente Starlight, las chicas quedaron confundidas

-hagamos caso a Starlight-exclama Spike, cierra sus ojos y se los tapa con sus garritas, Trixie también se tapa sus ojos, las chicas, Shining y las princesas estaban confundidas pero también se tapan sus ojos

Después de unos segundos, se escucha una voz en todo el salón

-¡Petra!-después del grito hubo una gran iluminación cegadora en el salón, los chicos y princesas sentían una luz y eso que tienen los ojos tapados

-¿q-que está pasando?-pregunta Fluttershy asustándose

-chicas no abran los ojos por ningún concepto-exclama Starlight, la luz siguió brillando hasta que empezó a disminuir hasta apagarse, empezaron a destaparse los ojos pero por la oscuridad no veían nada de lo que pasaba

-Está muy tranquilo-dijo Twilight preocupada

-sí, demasiado tranquilo, hermana, prende las luces-dijo Luna, Celestia obedece y con su magia vuelve a prender las luces del gran salón pero al hacerlo quedaron impactados y hasta horrorizados por lo que veían

-Vaya, cuando el señor Pants dijo que dejara de piedra a los presentes, lo decía literalmente-dijo Rarity aun impactada

En el gran salón donde había una multitud de ponis, ahora habían un montón de estatuas, todos los ponis incluidos Fancy y Fleur, se habían convertidos en piedra, los nobles y algunos guardias desafortunados que estaban por ahí

-¿¡q-que rayos pasó aquí!? ¿¡Por qué mis ponis son de piedra!?-grita Celestia alterada, Starlight veía la escena muy preocupada y un poco aterrada pero al mirar el suelo cerca de ella, vio una fotografía, extrañada lo levita con su magia para acercarlo a su cara y al ver lo que sale en la foto cambia a una expresión de aterrada

-… _no…no…-_ repetía en su mente, negándose a creer eso, sostenía la foto temblorosa

-esto no tiene ningún sentido, que alguien me explique ¿Qué pasó aquí?-pregunta Applejack confundida mirando el salón

-c-creo que fue el v-vestido… q-que hizo e-esto-dijo Fluttershy en voz baja pero nadie la escuchó

-oh oh yo sé, yo sé, creo que fue el vestido que hizo esto-dijo Pinkie con su típica actitud de siempre

-entonces fue Fancy Pants que hizo esto ¿no?-pregunta Dash sacando su conclusión

-… querida sino te has fijado, Fancy y hasta Fleur se convirtieron en estatuas igual que todos-dijo Rarity algo decepcionada, Rainbow no dijo nada, solo mira a otro lado rascándose la nuca apenada, las chicas hablaban entre sí para saber que paso, Shining se puso alerta mirando alrededor del salón y Spike se quedó observando a donde estaba el vestido hasta que pasó algo haciendo que se sorprendiera

-¡oigan, miren al vestido, se está incendiando!-Spike señala con su garra al vestido

-¿¡incendiando!?-gritan impactadas al ver que el maniquí con el vestido se incendiaba

-Oh que mal, hubiera traído malvavisco para la fogata-dijo Pinkie decepcionada al no tener nada con que ponerlo al fuego

-¡Pinkie! Esto es serio-dijo Twilight mirando a Pinkie de forma reprobatoria, Pinkie le sonríe apenada pero antes que dijera otra cosa, se escuchó una fuerte explosión haciendo que el grupo se asustara y miraron rápidamente al ver que el vestido explotó quedando solo con la base del maniquí todo chamuscado, por suerte la explosión no le llegó a ningún poni de piedra pero si se chamuscaron un poco los que estaban cerca del vestido

-e-el vestido explotó-dijo Fluttershy detrás de Rainbow Dash aterrada

-creo que no lo hizo con los materiales adecuados, si me preguntan a mí-dijo Rarity con los ojos bien abiertos viendo el humo que desprendía donde una vez estaba el vestido

-Ok ¡ya fue suficiente! ¿¡Quién fue el responsable que hizo todo esto!? ¡Muéstrate!-grita Luna con la voz real para saber si alguien sale de su escondite

De repente escuchaban una risa maniática en el salón y hacía que Starlight se aterrara más porque esa risa la conocía perfectamente.

-jejejeje las mismas palabras de siempre ¿no?-se escuchaba una voz infantil y se mostraba una sombra a través de las estatuas-Jeje lo mismo de siempre, sale el antagonista, el monologo de siempre, todos se ponen como fieras, una pelea épica que se destruye casi el mundo, celebración y bla bla bla jeje-decía la voz mientras se mostraba poco a poco, las chicas tenían caras de sorprendidas a lo que veían, Shining arqueó una ceja, Spike y Trixie tenían cara de "¿en serio?", las princesas estaban extrañadas y preocupadas, y Starlight estaba asustada, sus cascos temblaban y la foto que estaba sosteniendo se le cae al suelo-pero eso, va a cambiar jeje-el gato negro de la túnica morada, se hizo presente, caminando en dos patas y riéndose de forma maniática

La foto que se había caído a Starlight, era la foto que se tomó con Trixie y Fancy pero había una diferencia, el que las abrazaban del cuello, no era Fancy, era Dark en su forma gato con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

Continuará.


	11. Son míos

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene solo una escena fuera de lo común, se les recomienda discreción**

 **Capítulo 10: Son míos**

 **Momentos antes**

Era de noche en Canterlot, las calles estaban solitarias debido a que fueron a la gala, la mayoría de la nobleza aunque hay uno que otro poni descansando en sus casas.

En unas de las calles de Canterlot, iba un carruaje que conducía un poni con su uniforme.

Dentro del carruaje estaba un unicornio blanco vestido con un esmoquin elegante, él estaba junto a una yegua blanca con un vestido largo, eran nada menos que Fancy Pants y Fleur de lis, los dos estaban algo frustrados por llegar tarde.

-no puedo creer que llegaremos tarde a la gala-dijo Fleur molesta

-sí, lo se querida, sería la primera vez que llegaremos tarde a un evento grande como la gala que organizo la princesa Celestia-dijo Fancy mirando a la yegua-pero como dice el dicho, es mejor llegar tarde que nunca-Fleur suspira y lo mira

-Lo se querido pero es que nos tardamos en buscar mi vestido que fui un poco despistada en donde lo dejé y además buscar a alguien que nos lleve-dijo Fleur algo apenada

-si pero es un alivio que encontramos a alguien disponible a estas horas, de igual forma esto son contratiempos que le pasa a cualquiera querida-dijo Fancy sonriéndole a Fleur y ella le devuelve la sonrisa-bueno, relajémonos y disfrutemos de esta hermosa noche mientras llegamos a la gala-Fancy mira el cielo nocturno por la ventana

-está bien querido, tienes razón, es mejor no llegar estresados-dijo Fleur respirando profundamente

-tú lo has dicho querida-

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, escuchaban los grillos por las calles y sentían las frías brisas de la noche hasta que de repente el carruaje se detiene en seco, los dos extrañados al ver que no se movían, así que Fancy saca la cabeza por la ventana.

-señor Fred ¿sucede algo?-pregunta Fancy de forma educada al conductor que se llamaba Fred pero no veía al poni delante, eso lo confundió mucho, abre la puerta y se baja del carruaje.

-¿pasa algo querido?-pregunta Fleur confundida desde la puerta del carruaje sin bajarse

-no veo al señor Fred por ninguna parte querida-menciona Fancy mirando alrededor del carruaje-es como si se hubiera desaparecido en el aire-

-lo que faltaba ahora, desaparece nuestro chofer-suspira algo frustrada-más contratiempos-

-tranquila querida, no creo que haya ido lejos, además ¿Por qué se iría y nos dejaría aquí?-se preguntaba Fancy pero algo le llama la atención en la entrada de un callejón-querida quédate dentro del carruaje, echare un vistazo por ahí-dijo Fancy señalando el callejón

-está bien querido, no tardes mucho que llegaremos tarde-dijo Fleur para después sentarse dentro del carruaje

-claro, no tardaré mucho, solo echaré un pequeño vistazo-menciona Fancy y empieza a caminar al callejón

Llegó en la entrada del callejón y vio en el suelo que se trataba del uniforme de Fred, eso lo extrañó y mira por un momento el callejón, estaba demasiado oscuro para ver, así que ilumina su cuerno para ver un poco el callejón y entra caminando lentamente.

Estaba caminando por el callejón, estaba muy silencioso hacia que el unicornio temblara un poco de miedo por lo silencioso que estaba y oscuro.

-S-señor F-Fred ¿e-estas por a-aquí?-grita Fancy tartamudeado mientras mira por todas partes, seguía llamándolo por el callejón, cruzó una esquina y escucha un sonido adelante haciendo que se asustara un poco, todo tembloroso se acerca al sonido, estando alerta y ve una silla de ruedas caída en el suelo, el sonido que escuchaba era la rueda de la silla que aun giraba lentamente, causando un chirrido, él unicornio suspira aliviado aunque se pregunta

-¿Qué hace una silla de ruedas en un callejón?-pregunta extrañado-…creo que debería irme y regresar con Fleur, este callejón me da una mala espina-iba a regresar por donde se vino pero escuchó otro ruido detrás suyo haciendo que se sobresaltara del susto, se volteó rápidamente para ver que adelante hay una pequeña luz y se mostraba una sombra de un poni, el unicornio al ver eso, se alivió y mostró una pequeña sonrisa pensando que encontró a Fred-oh gracias a Celestia que te encontré señor Fred-caminaba hacia él, el poni no se movía para nada-¿Por qué se metió en este callejón? Me tenías preocupado al saber que desapareciste de la nada-se acercaba aún más-señor Fred ¿Por qué no me responde?-preguntaba Fancy pero no hubo respuesta alguna y cuando el unicornio llegó un poco al lugar donde estaba el poni, se detuvo en seco, Fancy una expresión de aterrado y asqueado por lo que veia

El poni Fred estaba colgado de una valla metálica con una cadena de hierro atravesando los cascos delanteros y quedando ensartado a la valla igual que sus cascos traseros pero en vez ser atravesados por una cadena, fueron atravesados por unas lanzas, sus tripas estaban afuera y el poni estaba decapitado, su cabeza estaba en el suelo usándose para sostener una pequeña pizarra blanca.

-oh por Celestia-Fancy tenía ganas de vomitar, se preguntaba ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién de mente retorcida hizo eso? así que apartó su vista del poni para mirar el suelo pero su mirada se topó con la pizarra que estaba escrito con la sangre del poni

 _¿No te enseñaron desde pequeño a no entrar en callejones oscuros solo y en mitad de noche?_

 _Nunca se sabe lo que te encontraras_

…

 _Por cierto, mira detrás de ti_

 _FANCY PANTS_

Fancy se aterró mucho, tenía los ojos achicados al leer eso, así que lentamente se voltea para ver por un momento en la oscuridad, unos ojos amarillos intenso y se veía una sonrisa sádica que mostraba sus dientes afilados, el unicornio estaban muy aterrado, no sabía qué hacer, él empezaba a sentir una brisa en el callejón, vio que se acercaba poco a poco lo que estaba en la oscuridad y pudo ver gracias a la poca luz de su cuerno como se mostraba una especie de mancha negra en el suelo que se extendía a los lados sin tocar al unicornio haciendo que todo el lugar se cubra de oscuridad, Fancy estaba que se desmayaba ya que sudaba mucho por el miedo que tenía pero después se detuvo antes de tocar la luz del unicornio y ve que lo estaba mirando.

-… jeje jeje jeje… por favor ¿me lo podrías prestar? Es para un asunto del estado o algo así jeje-dijo el individuo de forma espectral, Fancy tenía la cara llena de sudor, con su casco se saca un pañuelo de su esmoquin y se seca la frente, le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿q-q-que quieres q-que t-te p-preste? S-si es d-dinero, n-no hay p-p-p-problema-tartamudeaba Fancy, esperando su respuesta

-… jejejejejeje ¿dinero? No quiero su dinero, yo quiero… ¡TU CUERPO!-exclama de forma demoniaca y antes de que reaccione, el ser se lanza a una velocidad increíble hacia Fancy, lo único que pudo ver fue una cabeza de gato y en todo el callejón se escucha el grito desgarrador del unicornio

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

 **Volviendo con Fleur**

Fleur estaba esperando a Fancy, sola dentro del carruaje mirando el cielo nocturno por la ventana.

-… ¿Por qué tardara tanto Fancy?-se preguntaba Fleur al ver que todavía no llega, ella estaba un poco temblorosa al estar solitaria ahí

De repente escucha un ruido afuera haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco.

-Fancy ¿eres tú?-pregunta Fleur pero no hubo respuesta, así que sin más, sale del carruaje mirando a los lados antes de bajar-¿hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Fancy?-solo había silencio, ella se quedaba observando la calle solitaria y después mira el callejón por donde fue Fancy, se estaba empezando a preocupar.

Antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa, siente algo en sus flancos haciendo que se sobresaltara y pegara un pequeño grito, gira su cabeza rápidamente y ve que un oso celeste de peluche estaba de cara en sus flancos encima del vestido, así que lo agarra con su casco extrañada de que apareciera un oso de peluche de la nada y lo pone frente suyo para examinarlo, se extrañó mucho los ojos que tiene y ve que tenía el entre ceño fruncido.

-vaya, este oso de peluche es raro…-lo mira por detrás y por delante-ningún potrillo querría este oso, es demasiado feo-dijo con disgusto y antes de que reaccionara, el oso le grita enojado.

-feo será otro-Fleur quedó con los ojos como platos y grita del susto, antes de que pensara en arrojarlo, Creepy se lanza en su cara haciendo que diera otro grito mas fuerte

-¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo!- -grita Fleur asustada, intentando quitarse a Creepy de su cara usando sus cascos, pero el oso se agarraba bien fuerte a su cara-¡quítate de mi cara!-empieza a mover la cabeza para aventarlo pero está muy sujeto

-esta yegua si es muy gritona-se quejaba Creepy-¿Por qué accedí a hacer este plan?-sin decir nada más, empieza a subir a la cabeza de la yegua, aferrándose para no salir volando hasta que llegó arriba de su cabeza y se agarraba fuerte ahí, la yegua se sacudía la cabeza y usaba sus casco como si de una araña se tratara, Creepy se estaba empezando a enfurecer-ya deja de moverte tanto ni que fuera un estúpido insecto-

Sin decir nada más y porque quería acabar con eso de una vez, levanta una de sus patas delanteras, en su palma aparece de repente una púa muy pequeña y se la clava a un lado de la cabeza a la yegua, Fleur sintió un pinchazo pero no lo sentía en la cabeza sino en el cerebro haciendo que empezará a dolerle mucho la cabeza y sus sacudidas fueran un poco lentas, ahora Creepy levanta la otra pata delantera y aparece también una púa muy pequeña y se lo clava en el otro lado de la cabeza.

Cuando la yegua sintió ese otro pinchazo se detuvo en seco, Fleur tenía los ojos sin pupilas mirando a la nada y tenía la boca abierta, saliéndole un poco de saliva.

-por fin ya dejo de moverse esta estúpida ye…-no terminó la oración ya que cayó de cara en la cabeza de la yegua entre su melena y de repente Fleur reacciona inhalando mucho aire como si se estuviera ahogando, los ojos de la yegua cambiaron de color a rojo y estaba respirando de forma agitada

-como … odio … hacer … esto-se enojaba la yegua y se tranquilizaba-muy bien, muy bien, me voy a revisar si está todo en orden emmm ¿cabeza?-mueve su cabeza-¿cascos delanteros?-los estira-¿cascos traseros?-los estira también-flancos-menea los flancos-sí, está todo bien, esta todo en su lugar-suspira frustrada-solo me queda esperar, que aburrido-iba hacia la puerta del carruaje pero se pega el hocico con el borde de la puerta-auch debo intentar caminar bien para que no crean que esta borracha-se soba el hocico y se mete dentro del carruaje a esperar

 **Un rato después**

-ya llegueeee querida jeje-asomaba la cabeza Fancy por la puerta del carruaje, habían aplausos de fondo, sus ojos habían cambiado a amarillos, la yegua estaba acostada de espalda viendo el techo como si fuera el consultorio de un psicólogo, mira al unicornio y dice enojado levantando sus cascos delanteros

-¡por fin llegaste mijo! ¡Estaba aquí esperando 80 mil años!-grita Fleur furiosa, Fancy se ríe un poco

-ok, ok, perdón por la espera señorita jeje-Fancy se quita de la puerta al ver que la yegua se levanta y sale del carruaje enojada

-te lo digo otra vez, odio usar este método, siempre me pasa lo mismo-se quejaba la yegua

-no me digas, déjame adivinar ¿te caíste en la retaguardia? Jeje-

-¡sí! Siempre caigo en el trasero, no sé qué pasa con eso, yo quiero caer en la cabeza, en la p*ta cabeza, yo siempre lo tengo todo calculado pero caigo siempre en el p*to trasero de la poni ni siquiera caigo en el lomo, es como si fuera un imán de traseros o flancos o yo que se-exclama Fleur y pisa el suelo fuerte, sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad

-oye, oye, ya cálmate, no es mi culpa que tengas mala suerte con eso jeje así que tranquilízate y cambia ese color de ojos para que no nos descubran antes de tiempo en la fiesta jeje-dijo Fancy y sus ojos cambiaron de color al original, Fleur respira profundamente

-ok, ok- sus ojos también cambiaron de color al original, el unicornio saca de su esmoquin, un sombrero grande y elegante de color verde con un pequeño degradado azul por el borde, Fancy le pone el sombrero a la cabeza de Fleur

-listo, con eso no preguntaran del porque tienes un oso de peluche en la cabeza jeje-se ríe un poco, la yegua suspira algo frustrada

-ya vámonos a ese patético lugar-dijo Fleur con los ojos tapados por el sombrero, ella se lo acomoda para ver bien

-jeje ok, vamos a la fiesta, espero que sea divertido jeje-dijo Fancy abrazando con un casco al cuello de la yegua, ella solo lanza un bufido y los dos desaparecen del lugar dejando el carruaje abandonado en las calles oscuras de Canterlot

Continuará.

 **Quien dijo que este fic era de humor? XD**


	12. Nunca juzgues a alguien o te ira peor

**Capitulo 11: Nunca juzgues a alguien o te ira peor**

En el gran salón hubo un enorme silencio incomodo, donde los presentes no decían nada todavía, Dark mira a los presentes que están encima de la escalera, suspira algo frustrado y mira el suelo.

-3…2…1-dijo Dark contando en regresiva con sus dedos para después señalar arriba para que luego se empiece a escuchar risas fuertes en todo el salón, se estaba riendo Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie que se habían lanzado al suelo para seguir riendo-¿ _por qué siempre se tienen que reírse de mi cuando aparezco? Eso ya se está volviendo una rutina-_ piensa molesto

Solo se reían solamente Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, Twilight estaba impresionada al ver un gato que habla ya que para ella seria eso imposible, Rarity solo ve el atuendo de Dark con disgusto, Applejack se queda con cara de "no entender lo que está pasando", Fluttershy miraba al gato con ternura, Shining estaba sujetando una lanza con su magia aunque veía que no era necesario pero por si acaso, las princesas se miraban entre sí para saber si no estaban equivocadas con la magia que sintieron antes, Spike estaba confundido, Trixie estaba con cara de que "esto debe ser una broma" y Starlight estaba temblando de miedo al ver el gato.

- _n-no, no puede ser, no puede ser cierto-_ se negaba a creerlo y retrocedía un poco

-Jajaja ¿el gato hizo esto? Jajaja eso es tan gracioso jaja-dijo Dash entre risas

-jajaja si jajaja y eso que será el villano de este fic jajaja-dijo Pinkie entre risas

-Hermanita ¿es él lo que sentimos ayer?-pregunta susurrando Luna a Celestia confundida

-pues no se hermanita, la verdad si fuera el enemigo que sentimos, eso no tendría sentido ya que es un… gato-susurra Celestia a Luna también confundida

-¿y que tiene que sea un gato? El mal viene de muchas formas ¿recuerdas hermana?-susurra Luna

-sí, lo se hermanita pero esperaba otra cosa-susurra Celestia haciendo una mueca de confusión

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Que el gato tiene un ejército de juguetes que va a conquistar Equestria?-pregunta Luna mirando a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados

-ay por favor Luna, eso es lo más estúpido que he oído y además estoy hablando en serio, puede ser la mascota de la verdadera amenaza porque no creo que el gato hiciera esto-dijo Celestia mirando a Luna molesta, la alicornio azul rueda sus ojos, Dark pudo escuchar desde ahí la conversación de las princesas y le empezó a salirle una vena en su frente

Fluttershy había bajado de las escaleras volado sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta que Twilight reaccionó al ver a su amiga yendo hacia él.

-¡Fluttershy! ¿Qué haces? ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡no sabemos si es una amenaza!-grita Twilight preocupada, con el grito llamó la atención de todos los que estaban encima de la escalera, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie dejaron de reír al ver a su amiga dirigirse allá, Starlight al escuchar miró a Fluttershy demasiado preocupada.

-¿Por qué te preocupas? si solo es un gato ¿Qué puede hacer? Tirar bolas de pelos jaja-dijo Rainbow despreocupada y riéndose un poco

-o sino esta Fluttershy para darle la mirada-dijo Pinkie moviendo sus cascos delanteros, Starlight estaba preocupada por su amiga y rezaba que no le pasara nada, Dark miraba como la pegaso amarilla se acercaba a él y empezó a molestarse mas

-owww que lindo gatito-menciona la pegaso amarilla aterrizando cerca de él y lo abraza con ternura mientras restregaba su cara con la de Dark

- _… estoy sintiendo que desde aquí, Creepy se está riéndose de mi-_ piensa Dark ruborizado siendo abrazado por Fluttershy e imaginando a Creepy riéndose en el suelo mientras golpea el suelo por la risa

-Qué lindo eres gatito ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Tienes dueño? ¿Estás perdido?-preguntaba Fluttershy mirando a Dark mientras lo sostenía con sus cascos como si fuera un bebe

-… por tu propia seguridad bájame, ahora-dijo Dark muy molesto por como lo cargaba y sonrojado, Fluttershy no puede evitar sentir mucha ternura por su carita de enojado

-awwww pero si eres la cosita más lindo que he visto-Fluttershy lo abraza de nuevo

- _… por lo menos no le está pasando nada malo-_ piensa Starlight un poco aliviada pero después ve algo que la impacta igual que las portadoras, las princesas, Spike, Trixie y Shining

-que parte de que me bajaras ¿no entendéis?-dijo Dark a un lado de la pegaso amarilla poniendo su pata en su sien, todos estaban impactados al verlo libre de los cascos de Fluttershy, la pegaso mira a Dark sorprendida al verlo en el suelo a un lado de ella y mira lo que estaba abrazando confundida, era un peluche exacto de Dark pero tenía un contador en su pecho

3

2

1

Explotó haciendo que Fluttershy cayera al suelo del susto, estaba cubierta de serpentinas.

-¡Fluttershy!-gritan sus amigas preocupadas, Fluttershy temblaba del tremendo susto que se dio con esa explosión hasta se veía rodándole una pequeña lagrima

-te advertí que me soltaras, así que porque no regresas con tus amigas del alma-dijo Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa, chasquea sus dedos haciendo desaparecer a Fluttershy para que luego apareciera arriba de sus amiga para que cayeran encima de ellas, estaban las portadoras en el suelo algo adoloridas, las princesas al ver eso se impactaron

-hermana ¿eso fue…?-Luna fue interrumpida por Celestia

-si hermanita, eso fue magia del caos-dijo Celestia seriamente

-pero eso es imposible, si solo hay un Dios del caos y es Discord, no recuerdo a alguien más que use magia del caos-dijo Luna sin salir de su impresión

-sí, lo sé pero esta es la magia que sentimos, es mejor que estemos alerta por cualquier cosa-dijo Celestia, Luna asiente con la cabeza, la princesa del sol mira a Dark que se reía un poco-te exijo que me digas ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Quién es tu dueño? Y ¿Por qué has interrumpido mi gala?-exclama Celestia con autoridad mientras las portadoras se levantan del suelo, Dark suspira con aburrimiento

- _sabía que llegaría estas preguntas de siempre_ -piensa Dark pero después pudo mirar a Starlight que estaba un poco apartada de los demás y la saluda haciendo que la unicornio se pusiera muy nerviosa y asustada, los únicos que lo notaron fueron Spike y Trixie ya que miraron a donde estaba saludando el gato y se preocuparon al ver el estado de su amiga-ejem bueno, princesa Molestia-Celestia se molestó por como la llamó-solo simplificaré con lo que voy a decir, me llamo Dark Soul, no te voy a decir todavía lo que busco, métetelo en la cabeza que no tengo ningún dueño ni amo ni nada por el estilo-Dark se había molestado por esa pregunta-yo soy mi dueño-los presentes quedaron confundidos-después lo entenderán, quizás jeje y lo último porque me dio la gana de interrumpir su preciada fiesta-Dark sonríe de forma burlona

-no es una fiesta, es una gala-dijo Rarity molesta

-¿y? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Si es lo mismo-dijo Dark mientras se recuesta de espalda en una estatua de una yegua con sus patas en la nuca

-¡si, por fin, alguien me entiende!-exclama Pinkie pero las chicas la manda a callar

-¿Por qué no nos vas a decir lo que buscas aquí… Dark?-pregunta Luna con firmeza y seria

-porque no me da la gana jejejeje-se reía Dark

-¡exijo que me respondas ahora!-grita enojada Celestia pisando con fuerza el suelo tratando de intimidarlo pero Dark no se sentía intimidado para nada, más bien le sonríe de forma burlona y bostezó

-no quiero, se lo diré otro día jeje-Rainbow se enojó por cómo le responde a la princesa, así que emprende vuelo hasta quedar en el aire y le grita

-¡ningún otro día, responde a la princesa!-Dash estaba mirándolo con enojo

-pues oblígame jeje-dijo Dark con una mirada desafiante y con su pata le hacía una seña de "ven por mí"

-¡hasta aquí, te daré una lección gato!-grita Dash y se lanza hacia Dark, las chicas le gritaban que se detuviera

-¡Dash, no!-pero Rainbow hizo caso omiso y voló rápidamente hacia Dark, él no se movía del sitio, esperaba pacientemente a Dash mientras tarareaba una canción, la pegaso celeste se acercaba más y más, el gato negro bosteza con aburrimiento y se hizo a un lado haciendo que la pegaso se pasara de largo y se llevara las estatuas por delante

-uuuuhhh eso le va a doler mañana-dijo Dark riéndose un poco de la desgracia de Rainbow Dash

-¡Rainbow!-sus amigas gritan asustadas, al ver que la pegaso celeste se llevó muchas estatuas tirándolas al suelo que por suerte no se rompieron, solo un poco la cola o el esmoquin o vestido, Rainbow se detuvo chocándose en una pared de espalda, estaba muy adolorida y tenía unos moretones

-jeje ¿no te acuerdas que estamos en un salón rodeado de estatuas? Jeje-dijo Dark de forma burlón, Rainbow gruñía enojada- jeje déjame regresarte con tus amigas jeje es lo único que puedo hacer por ti jeje-Rainbow se confunde un poco pero antes que dijera nada, Dark chasquea sus dedos y la pegaso celeste desparece para aparecer arriba de sus amigas haciendo que cayera encima de ellas, quedando las 6 en el suelo algo adoloridas de nuevo

-Espera un momento, quisiera preguntarte algo Dark-dijo Shining con seriedad

-¿ah sí? Dime, soy todos oídos-dijo Dark haciendo que sus orejas fueran más grandes para oír mejor, el unicornio blanco ignoró eso

-¿Cómo pudiste pasar mi escudo? Eso es imposible, al menos que estuvieras dentro de Canterlot-menciona Shining con curiosidad

-oh bueno, esa pregunta es muy fácil-su oreja regresa a la normalidad-pasé el escudo fue de esta forma-dijo Dark apareciendo una hoja blanca y un boli para empezar a escribir en la hoja, los presentes estaban confundidos por la acción que hacía hasta vieron que hizo aparecer unos creyones para colorear, estuvo un pequeño rato coloreando

-¡listo! ¡Ya termine! Aquí está mi respuesta jeje-dijo Dark desapareciendo el dibujo para aparecerlo frente a Shining que estaba un poco sorprendido, lo agarra con su magia para ver lo que hizo pero al verlo quedó muy confundido, en la hoja estaba dibujado un "unicornio" de palos y parecía que se estaba cayendo, después se veía letras de colores, un sol con una carita kawai y más rayas de colores por toda la hoja sin sentido

-¿Qué es esto? Lo único que veo en esto, son puros garabatos-menciona Shining confundido

-jeje ok, te explicaré ¿ves al unicornio de palos en mi hermoso dibujo? Jeje-pregunta Dark intentando no soltar una carcajada

-emmmm si pero ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mi pregunta?-pregunta Shining muy confundido

-jeje abajo del dibujo, escribí algo bonito para que lo leas pero esta al revés, solo volteeeeea el dibujo jeje-dijo Dark, Shining hizo lo que dijo, voltea el dibujo con su magia y lee el confuso escrito

 _Este eres tú en la vida p*to_

Shining se empezó a enfurecer, no está furioso de que no le respondiera su pregunta si no está furioso de que se burlara de él y quema la hoja con su magia.

-¡Serás un hijo de…!-Dark se partió de la risa, Shining estaba muy furioso y tenía deseos de clavarle la lanza, estaba a punto de ir galopando pero Twilight se lo impide abrazándolo para que no haga ninguna locura, Luna ya no soportaba más esto

-¡Basta! ¡No sé de donde carajo saliste pero es mejor que te rindas, te superaremos en número!-exaltó Luna, Celestia se sorprendió por como lo dijo

-jeje ¿ah sí? ¿Quiénes? ¿la nerd, la marimacho, la cobarde, la p*ta, la granjera idiota, la loca rosada, el capitán blanquito con la armadura ridícula, el reptil que se cree adulto, la maga fracasada, Molestia, Lutonta y la invocadora?-se reía Dark por los sobrenombres que les puso a cada uno

-¡Oye!-los presentes gritaron furiosos menos Fluttershy que estaba escondida atrás de sus amigas, Starlight se puso más nerviosa cuando él dijo "invocadora" pero se alivió un poco ya que no prestaron atención a lo último si no a sus insultos

-¿Qué? estoy diciendo la verdad jeje-se reía un poco Dark, Luna iba a lanzarle un hechizo pero después se dio cuenta de una cosa

-… espera un momento-menciona Luna mientras miraba a los lados-hermana ¿Dónde están los guardias?-pregunta Luna mirando a Celestia-Porque aquí solo se convirtieron en piedra algunos y los que no, deberían estar aquí si escucharon ruidos, gritos y todo eso-dijo Luna confundida, Celestia también se confundió igual que Shining

-los guardias deberían estar aquí ya y rodeando al gato ese, espero que no estén flojeando-dijo Shining molesto por la insubordinación de los guardias

-¡GUARDIAS!-grita Celestia con la voz real que se escuchaba en todo el castillo pero no pasaba nada, los presentes se extrañaron que los guardias no vinieron inmediatamente a su llamado y Dark estaba silbando disimuladamente, la alicornio blanca lo mira seriamente

-¡tú! hiciste algo a mis guardias ¿¡verdad!?-exclama Celestia

-¿yo? Noooo, para nada ¿Cómo crees? Yo creo que se están divirtiéndose y además son guardias o sea a nadie les interesa, son reemplazable jeje-dijo Dark sin importancia

-oh, oh ¿sabes dónde están divirtiéndose para ir yo también a divertirme?-pregunta Pinkie dando saltitos alegre

-¡Pinkie!-gritan las chicas mirándola seriamente, la poni rosada da una sonrisa traviesa, Twilight mira a Dark

-¿¡que les hiciste a los guardias!?-grita Twilight enojada por primera vez en toda la conversación

-no me prestaste atención, dije que no, nada y además dije que se están divirtiéndose para alegrar sus aburridas vidas con un verdadero rey de la fiesta jeje-dijo Dark sonriendo de forma maliciosa, eso hizo que las princesas se confundieran por lo que dijo

 **Momentos antes cuando apagaron las luces**

 **En otro lado del castillo**

Un guardia pasaba hacer su ronda como de costumbre, caminando por los pasillos por si pasaba algo pero nunca pasaba nada, el guardia suspira aburrido.

-que aburrido, quisiera que pasara algo interesante, que ver siempre los mismos pasillos-dijo el guardia quejándose, su deseo fue cumplido debido a que escuchó unas trompetas a lo lejos haciendo que se detuviera y se volteara a ver de dónde venía, así que trotó hacia allá

El guardia llegó a otro lugar del castillo donde se escuchaba las trompeta y además estaban otros guardias que también fueron a revisar de donde viene ese sonido de trompetas, había tanto guardias sementales como yeguas, el guardia extrañado, ve que estaban frente a una puerta doble.

-Oigan ¿saben a donde lleva esa puerta? Nunca la he visto-dijo el guardia extrañado

-creo que es la puerta trasera-dijo el guardia 2

-espera ¿desde cuándo el castillo tiene una puerta trasera?-pregunta la guardia y todos se quedan pensativos, algunos confundidos pero en eso ven que la puerta se abre mientras escuchan las trompeta, cuando la puerta estuvo ya abierta de par en par, los guardias se quedaron extrañados ya que al otro lado de la puerta estaba totalmente oscuro, no se veía nada pero después aparecen dos seres caminando saliendo de la oscuridad y dejaban sorprendidos a los guardia

-emmmm ¿había una obra de teatro hoy?-pregunta la guardia 2 estaban viendo caminando dos muñecos humanoides del tamaño de un potrillo, estaban vestidos con un traje ceremonial y llevaban unas trompetas en sus manos, se paran a los lados de las puertas para sonar sus trompetas, los guardias prestaban atención a lo que pasaba, por la puerta entra un bebe dragón de plástico de color azul con lentes redondos, un sobrero de punta y con un pergamino en sus garras, se pone frente a la puerta y saca el pecho mientras extiende el pergamino, se aclara la garganta, se acomoda sus lentes y exclama.

-¡Con ustedes, el rey Alexander Blood Armor de la Carolina Blade Sparkle Galaxy Saber de las Flores!-anunció el bebe dragón, los guardias quedan con cara de "¿Qué clase de nombre tan largo y extraño es ese?"

Ellos veían en la oscuridad que salía poco a poco un asiento rojo con los bordes dorados, era un gran trono que aparecía, pareciera que estaba yendo a rastra el trono por el ruido que hacía en el suelo, se veía una silueta algo grande sentado en el trono, poco a poco se acercaba a la puerta dejándose ver quien era la silueta, los guardias quedaron confundidos y sorprendidos, las guardias estaba algo asqueadas, en el trono estaba sentado un sapo gordo, grande y verdoso, tenía puesto una capa roja con felpa blanca sujetada por una cadenilla de oro, llevaba un cetro dorado con una bola de cristal rojo en una punta y tenía una corona en su cabeza que era grande, dorada y muy brillante.

El sapo estaba sentado como si fuera un humano y tenía sus aletas delanteras apoyadas en los lados del trono, los guardias observaron que el trono estaba siendo empujado por seis ponis de peluche con trajes de campesinos, los seis dejaron de empujar el trono hasta quedar frente a los guardias, los ponis de peluche se posicionaron tres a cada lado del trono y por ultimo sale una caja sorpresa con el muñeco fuera de dicha caja, su cabeza era de un lagarto y tenía los brazos de alambres con garras con un sombrero de bufón en la cabeza.

El sapo ve a los guardias que estaban muy confundidos por todo eso, él sonríe maliciosamente y se aclara la garganta

-¡Buenas noches plebeyos, soy el rey Alexander Blood Armor de la Carolina Blade Sparkle Galaxy Saber de las Flores! … pero me pueden llamar solo el rey Alexander-dejó de exclamar en lo último y después agrega-así que ¡inclínense ante mí!-exclama con una voz fuerte y grave

 **Alexander: el rey medieval**

-¿y por qué lo haríamos?-pregunta uno de los guardias y todos empiezan a apuntar con sus lanzas al sapo

-la que siempre inclinaremos es con la princesa Celestia y no una cosa como tu-dijo una guardia desafiante

-eh, como siempre, estos nunca aprenden-dijo Alexander con fastidio-bueno plebeyos, si así lo quieren, entonces serán ¡ejecutados!-grita lo último alzando el cetro y golpea el suelo-¡vengan mis súbditos, su rey los llama!-los trompetitas empieza a tocar, de la puerta empiezan a surgir muchas clases de juguetes estilo medieval o edad media, habían unas armaduras vivientes, sin tener nadie dentro y en sus cascos donde tendrían los ojos, eran blancos y eran del tamaño de Celestia, algunos llevaban una espada de color negro como la misma oscuridad, otros unas mazas y otros unas lanzas, otros eran campesinos que llevaban rastrillos, azas, antorchas y todo eso, algunos eran casi del tamaño de los guardias y otros del tamaño de un potrillo de 10 años, habían tres magos que eran del tamaño de una poni adolescente que empezaron a exclamar

-¡yo soy Merlín!-exclama el mago 1 parándose al frente del rey

-espera un segundo ¡yo también soy Merlín!-exclama el mago 2 algo molesto deteniéndose a un lado del mago anterior

-ahuevo ¡yo también soy Merlín weones!-exclama el mago 3 parándose también al lado del mago 1

-no pudieron elegir otro disfraz que no sea el de mago ¿verdad?-dijo Merlín 1 frustrado

-habían muchos disfraces pero quise ser un viejo barbudo-dijo Merlín 2 con una sonrisa burlona

-yo me disfrace de mago porque creía que nadie quería ser un viejo barbudo, loco y que vive con su madre weon-dijo Merlín 3 algo molesto

Dejando a estos discutir, ahí también estaban unos muñecos caballeros con armaduras y estaban encima de sus corceles, los corceles estaban hechos de algodón blanco y tenían unas monturas resistentes para que los caballeros no se caigan, todos ellos estaban a los lados y frente al rey Alexander, los guardias quedaron impactados para ver que les superaban en número pero para rematar empezaron a temblar de miedo al ver que detrás del rey, se asomaba un dragón grande como los dragones adultos que viven por ahí, sus escamas eran verdes, sus ojos eran celestes y se notaba que era también un juguete, el dragón los estaban viendo con enojo y rugía.

-jeje ¿les gustan mi mascota?-pregunta Alexander refiriéndose al dragón mientras se ríe de forma maliciosa-pues que les parece, dejare que jueguen con mi mascota igual con mis súbditos que quieren conocerlos-

Los guardias entraron en pánico, así que iban intentar escapar pero vieron que los pasillos estaban sellados por una pared roja con un escrito que dice:

 _Prohibido el paso_

Así que no tuvieron más opción que agarrar las lanzas y prepararse para lo que sea, estaban un poco lejos de ellos, pegados contra la pared debido al poco espacio que tenía, los guardias temblaban de miedo, tanto los masculinos como las femeninas. El rey sonríe de forma perversa, levanta su cetro y apunta a los guardias.

-su rey les ordena que ¡los maten a todos!-ordena el rey Alexander y dicho eso, van todos los súbditos del rey, dando un grito de guerra y salen corriendo hacia los guardias, estos últimos saben que no podrán ganar

 **Volviendo al presente**

-entonces ¿ahora me tomaran en serio?-pregunta Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando a los presente y Starlight no dice nada, estaba un poco más apartadas de los otros pero después siente un casco en su hombro haciendo que se sobresalte un poco, ve que se trataba de Trixie y Spike que la miraban preocupados, habían ido hacia ella ya que Dark prestaban más atención a las portadoras y las princesas, Shining estaba mirándolo furioso, parecía que se iba a lanzar pronto.

-Mejor amiga ¿te pasa algo? Desde que apareció ese gato, has actuado como aterrada-dijo Trixie

-Sip, estabas temblando como gelatina y que en cualquier momento te iba a dar un ataque-dijo Spike, Starlight baja la mirada con tristeza

-así que ¿podrías decir a Trixie y al dragón que sucede?-pregunta Trixie preocupada, la unicornio rosa se queda pensativa pero después suspira y levanta la mirada

-ok, les contaré lo que sucede-Starlight estaba insegura si decirle eso-b-bueno, lo que sucedió fue…-pero fue interrumpida por un grito de Dark

-Ok, ok ¿¡me van a tomar en serio o van a seguir ahí parados como palmeras!?-grita Dark usando sus patas para subir el volumen de su voz y se escuche más fuerte

- _¿en serio? ¿Por qué no me dejan confesar tranquila?_ -piensa Starlight molesta

-¿para qué te vamos a tomar en serio? Eso de hacerte a un lado, fue pura suerte pero a la próxima si te atino-dijo Dash enojada

-o si no tenemos a Fluttershy ¡rápido Fluttershy! ¡Usa mirada!-exclama Pinkie en dos cascos mientras con un casco delantero estaba como apuntando

-emmmm no gracias… aquí estoy bien-menciona Fluttershy escondida detrás de las princesas

-Chicas, no subestimen al enemigo aunque sea un gato, él usa magia del caos igual que Discord, así que estén alertas por si hace algo… -dijo Celestia seriamente pero algo insegura de lo que se enfrenta ya que ver a un gato que usa túnica y es un enano al tamaño de un potrillo, eso hace que en vez parezca como amenaza, parezca más como un gato perdido que no sabe lo que hace, además que no siente que sea una gran amenaza debido a que siente un poco de su magia y era débil o sea su magia es menor que la de Discord, eso es lo que estaba pensando

-lo entendemos princesas-dijo Twilight en posición de ataque con su cuerno brillando, también las otras se pusieron en posición de ataque, Rainbow Dash estaba en el aire, Applejack teniendo sus manzanas en cascos para patearlas, Pinkie tenía su cañón de siempre, Rarity agarra un espejo como arma pero después se mira en el espejo y Fluttershy estaba con la mirada baja escondida algo atrás de sus amigas

-… ¿me están tomando en serio ahora o se están burlando de mí?-se preguntaba así mismo Dark decepcionado

-¿Por qué te van a tomar en serio? Si solo eres un estúpido gato que se cree el Dios del caos-dijo una voz masculina en el salón, Dark al escuchar eso, arqueó sus cejas y después ve que lo encierran en una jaula pequeña para mascotas hecha de magia, el gato estaba serio y tenía los brazos cruzados, al lado de la jaula aparece Discord riéndose, los presentes hasta Starlight se quedan sorprendidos y exclamaron

-¡Discord!-estaban sorprendidos pero Fluttershy estaba sonriendo al ver a su amigo el draconequus

-jeje hola ¿qué tal? ¿Se están divirtiendo? Jeje-pregunta de forma burlona Discord, Luna se enfadaba

-¡Discord! ¿¡Donde rayos te habías metido!? ¡Te dijimos que nos avisara si veías el mal que acechara a Equestria!-exclama Luna

-pfff por favor, este gato-Discord señala a Dark que tenía caras de pocos amigos y aun con los brazos cruzados-no es una amenaza, lo único que da es ternura que otra cosa, solo es un mocoso que juega a ser el Dios del caos y esto lo que hizo-señala las estatuas-no es nada la verdad, esto es pura magia básica para un Dios del caos, yo no convierto en nadie en piedra, así que no me pregunten-Dark al escuchar eso, le sale una vena en su frente de lo enojado que estaba

-sí, nos dimos cuenta hasta yo puedo derrotarlo -dijo Dash con los cascos cruzados en el aire y con una sonrisa presumida

-hasta que se hizo a un lado y te llevaste todo lo que estaba frente tuyo jeje-se reía un poco Applejack, Dash se ruboriza apenada y mira a otro lado

-Discord ¿en esa jaula no se escapara usando magia del caos?-pregunta Twilight mirando la jaula desde ahí arriba

-pues claro princesita-dijo Discord, apareciendo un vaso con malteada chocolatada y le da un sorbo-esta jaula inutiliza su magia del caos y cualquier otra clase de magia que yo conozco, en otras palabras yo soy el único que utiliza magia del caos y no esta imitación barata-dijo el draconequus acabando de tomar el vaso con todo

-¡oh genial! Esta es la victoria más rápida que hemos tenido, haré una fiesta de celebración-dijo Pinkie saltando de la emoción

-Yay-dijo Fluttershy sonriendo

-y eso que no hicimos gran cosa-dijo Applejack con una sonrisa

-me alegro que fuera así, no quería ensuciar mi vestido-dijo Rarity sonriendo, las portadoras estaban contentas pero las princesas estaban extrañadas

-entonces… ¿Qué hacemos hermana?-pregunta Luna

-pues creo que es mejor tenerlo encerrado en esa jaula y llevarlo en una celda para después interrogarlo-sugería Celestia y seguía hablando con Luna para estar de acuerdo que hacer con el gato, Starlight no celebraba como las otras, más bien se preocupaba mucho y sentía como el pergamino vibraba más de lo normal, Trixie y Spike tampoco sonreían ya que estaban preocupados por su amiga

-amiga ¿sucede algo?-pregunta Trixie

-c-creo… que esto apenas esta comenzando-dijo Starlight mirando a Dark que estaba con la expresión de enojado todavía

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Starlight?-pregunta Spike preocupado, Starlight no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando al gato, Trixie y Spike también hicieron lo mismo

Dark estaban mirándolos, todos estaban alegres hasta que sintió algo en su bolsillo, así que mete su pata en el bolsillo de la túnica y saca un pequeño comunicador, se lo pone en la oreja

-¿diga?-dijo Dark en voz baja para que nadie lo oiga

-amo Soul, ya están con el objetivo-se escucha una voz femenina

-excelente-su expresión cambia a una sonrisa perversa-pues entonces avísales a todos que ya empiece la fiesta jeje-

-entendido amo Soul-dicho eso, no se oye nada más, Dark se quita el comunicador y se lo guarda en el bolsillo, los únicos que notaron eso fueron Starlight, Trixie y Spike ya que lo estaban viendo y estaban confundidos hasta un poco preocupados- _ejem_ disculpa cabrita-Dark llama la atención de Discord pero se molestó

-¡que yo soy un draconequus, no soy ninguna cabra!-exclama Discord

-sí, si, como digas, entonces ¿esta jaula me inutiliza mi magia?-pregunta Dark con la cabeza a un lado y un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, la expresión de Discord cambió a una de burlón

-jeje pues claro porque no dejaré que un farsante como tú, haga el caos en este reino, ese es mi trabajo jeje-dijo el draconequus con orgullo

-Ya veo… fuiste un buen oponente, lo admito-dijo Dark sonriendo de forma maliciosa

-je gracias pero no necesito los cumplidos de un gato-dijo Discord rechazando el cumplido de Dark

-jeje pero… debes recordar que siempre tienes que cuidarte las espaldas-la sonrisa de Dark ahora era perversa

-¿eh? ¿a qué te refieres?-pregunta Discord confundido mirando al gato negro, los demás presentes ignoraban lo que pasaba abajo pero Fluttershy mira un momento a donde estaba DIscord y su expresión cambia a una aterrada al ver algo que no le agradaba, Starlight, Trixie y Spike pudieron ver lo mismo que ella y se impactaron

-oh no… ¡Discord, detrás de ti!-grita Fluttershy como pudo, los presentes se confundieron por el grito de Fluttershy pero al ver lo que estaba mirando se impactaron

-¿Qué?-pregunta Discord confundido pero antes de que reaccionara sintió algo pequeño atravesándolo haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre-AGH-

-¡Discord!-gritan los presentes muy aterrados, el draconequus se ponía como puede su garra derecha en su pecho, algo le había atravesado su pecho, gira lentamente la cabeza para ver atrás y lo que vio, lo impactó hasta lo aterró dejándolo pálido, detrás suyo estaba Dark flotando con una sonrisa perversa mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo de la pata derecha

-¿q-q-que?-Discord miraba la jaula y se queda más impactado al ver que ahí estaba sentado en el suelo un peluche igual a Dark-¿c-como e-es p-posible q-que s-salieras d-de m-mi j-jaula?-Discord le costaba un poco respirar

-jejeje ¿tu creías que solo usaba magia del caos o cualquier otro tipo? Jeje pero que ingenuo jejejeje la magia que yo usé para escapar, tu no la conoces para naaaaada porque yo me la he inventado jeje se llama la magia juguete o sea solo mira el peluche de la aula, con eso captaras mejor lo que digo ¿entiendes? jejeje-se reía Dark mientras su dedo que le apuntaba a Discord empezaba a brillar

-¿m-magia j-juguete?-se preguntaba Discord, el draconequus intenta chasquear los dedos pero Dark vio eso y de su dedo salió un disparo blanco diminuto que iba a velocidad de la luz que acertó en la garra de Discord, entró en contacto perforando sin problema y había salido del otro lado de la garra, se sentía como le hubiera atravesado con una lanza, dio un grito de dolor

-¡no, por favor, no lo hagas!-grita Fluttershy empezando a salirle lágrimas de sus ojos y antes que alguien dijera otra cosa más, Dark empezó a disparar como una ametralladora, disparándole en todas partes del cuerpo de draconequus, torso, cola, patas excepto la cabeza, sentía como mil lanzas atravesando su carne, Discord no dejaba de gritar, escupía sangre por la boca y de las heridas provocadas también salía un poco de sangre

-¡Jajajajajaja te dije que no te metieras en mi camino jajaja!-Dark se reía de forma maniática mientras seguía disparando a una velocidad abismal-¡jajajaja ¿qué esperas? Jaja vamos, regenérate, cúrate, vuélvete serpentinas, explota como un globo, haz lo que haces siempre cabrita jajajaja sal con la tuya esta vez jajajaja oh espera, no puedes ¿verdad? Pobrecito jajaja eres tan patético, das vergüenza ajena, no sirves para nada, solo eres un completo inútil jajaja así que me asegurare que tu …!-el gato negro deja de disparar, Discord estaba parado e inmóvil en el mismo sitio, todo se ponía poco a poco negro a su alrededor, ya no gritaba, no sentía el dolor, sentía frio, mucho frio, Dark le apuntaba con su dedo a la cabeza, él único lugar que no disparó y su dedo empieza a brillar de blanco -no vuelvas más nunca ni por un milagro-dijo Dark de forma macabra, dicho eso, disparó directo a su cabeza, atravesándolo de un lado a otro

Todo se volvía en cámara lenta como el draconequus empezaba a caer al suelo, los presentes estaban impactados, aterrados y pálidos, Fluttershy estaba en shock, veía lentamente como se caía con lágrimas en sus ojos, recordando todos los momentos que pasó con Discord, la fiestas de té, las veces que el draconequus la ayudaba hasta una vez Fluttershy había sentido algo por el draconequus pero ahora ya nunca volverá a disfrutar de su compañía, sentía como su corazón se destrozaba como un cristal, solo podía ver como la vida de Discord se extingue frente a sus ojos y al final el draconequus cayó al suelo en seco como si fuera un saco de papas

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, nadie decía nada, solo se quedaban viendo muy pálidos el cuerpo de Discord, Starlight le salía una lágrima en uno de sus ojos.

- _no… que fue lo que hice…-_ piensa Starlight intentando aguantar las lágrimas, el gato sopla su dedo por el humo que le salía y mira a los presentes con una sonrisa maligna

-… bueno, ahora ¿me tomaran en serio esta vez o tendré que darle un game over a alguien más? Jejejajajaja-se reía Dark como lunático, Fluttershy no sentía su entorno, solo miraba el cuerpo de Discord, cae al suelo arrodillada y con una voz quebrada dijo

-…Discord… ¡DISCOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!-grita Fluttershy de forma desgarradora que se escuchaba en todo Canterlot

Conti-el continuará fue interrumpido por Dark

-invocadooooora-dijo Dark llamando la atención de Starlight que tenía un mal presentimiento-se me olvidó decirte, gracias, gracias por todo jeje ¿aun recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que nos conocimos? Jeje-Starlight le vino un recuerdo de ese día en su mente

 **Flashback**

 _Cuando una pequeña luz ilumine más que las otras_

 _En ese cielo nocturno_

 _Donde se apreciará mucho_

 _El reencuentro con mi invocadora_

 _Para decirle… gracias_

 **Fin del flashback**

-jeje espero que aún lo hayas recordado jeje porque fue por ti, que por fin encontramos un lugar para llamarlo hogar, así que gracias invocadora, muchas gracias jajaja-se reía Dark, Starligh al escuchar eso, cayó sentada de golpe con la vista perdida.

- _es mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa-_ piensa Starlight saliéndole lágrimas de sus ojos que recorrían por las mejillas y caían como gotas al suelo mientras se escuchaba la risa de Dark por todo el salón

Continuará.

Se mostraba una gran pantalla de televisor y en dicha pantalla se reflejaba (nombres: estados) en los nombres, se veían el de las princesas, las portadoras y hasta Shining, y a un lado se veía el estado, diciendo que están (Bien) con color verde pero hay un nombre abajo, donde decía Discord y su estado, que estaba a color rojo y decía:

 **Discord:** _ **Game Over**_


	13. Una invasión inesperada (primera parte)

**Capítulo 12: Una invasión inesperada (primera parte)**

En una habitación oscura, se encontraba una poni con una bata de laboratorio, era la doctora Chambers, estaba sentada frente a un monitor en una silla giratoria, se veía solo el brillo de la pantalla y se escuchaba las teclas siendo presionadas, la poni estaba tecleando sin parar y de forma rápida hasta que dejó de presionar las teclas, y presionó el botón enter que se ve en el teclado.

-Listo, el mensaje ha sido enviado-la poni se recuesta en la silla mirando al techo con seriedad-desde cuando me he convertido ahora en secretaria-después miraba el monitor que se ve el mapa completo de Equestria y sus alrededores, se veía unos puntos de colores marcando las ciudades de Equestria-espero que ellos sean tan buenos que cualquier máquina-se mostraba la pantalla en sus gafas oscuras

 **Mientras tanto en otros lugares de Equestria**

Una carta digital aparecía frente a alguien, no se veía por la oscuridad de la noche, solo se veía sus ojos llenos de determinación y malicia, y no solo a ese, también en otras partes de Equestria recibían una carta, la carta se abre automáticamente al mismo tiempo y dice.

 _Ya es hora de empezar con la "fiesta"_

 _Tienen sus objetivos claros_

 _Es el comienzo de poner todo de cabeza_

 _Lo ordena el amo Soul_

 _Atentamente: Doctora CB_

Todos al leer eso, en la oscuridad se veían sus sonrisas mostrando los dientes de forma perversa.

 ** _Appleloosa_**

En el pueblo de Appleloosa, era una noche tranquila para los ponis después de un largo día de trabajo, estaba todo en silencio y pasaba un arbusto rodante por el centro de dicho pueblo.

De repente esa tranquilidad fue rota por un sonido de piano que se escuchaba en todo el pueblo haciendo que los ponis se despertaran y prendan las luces de sus casas para salir a averiguar quién estaba tocando a esta hora de la noche.

Dentro de un rato en la comisaria, salía un poni enojado, era el sheriff del pueblo y se acomodaba su sombrero.

-¿Quién diantres está tocando el piano a media noche?-preguntaba el sheriff enojado pero su expresión cambió a uno de sorpresa-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?-El sheriff no se podía creer lo que veía

-YIIIIIIIHAAAA-gritaba alguien, el sheriff veía quien había gritado y vio que no era un poni, era un muñeco humanoide del tamaño de las CMC, su cuerpo era un poco regordete, era cabezón y estaba vestido con un traje de vaquero con botas incluidas-¡arre poni, arre!-grita de nuevo con felicidad, estaba en el lomo de una poni, lo cual la pobre yegua tenía una soga en la boca mientras el extremo de la soga, lo sujetaba el muñeco con una mano mientras con la otra mano sujetaba su sombrero vaquero en alto mientras dirigía a la poni con la cuerda como si fuera caballo, la pobre tenía una cara de desesperada porque estaba galopando por todos lados mientras el muñeco la pinchaba en su flanco con la ruedita filosa que tiene en sus botas haciendo que le doliera y no dejara de galopar

El sheriff estaba flipando de lo lindo, veía que no era la única poni, también muchos ponis del pueblo tenían al vaquerito en sus lomos y no solo vaqueritos, también habían vaqueritas.

Otro muñeco vaquerito, perseguía a un poni que huía de él ya que el muñeco tenía una soga en sus manos y la giraba en el aire muchas veces hasta que lo lanza al poni amarrando sus cascos como si fuera una vaca o toro y el poni cayó al suelo duramente.

Se veía también a unos caballos de madera de color marrón, blanco y negro siendo montados por los vaqueritos que giraban una soga al aire mientras perseguían a unos ponis, algunos intentaban defenderse arrojándole lo primero que encontraban ya que nunca se esperaban ser atacados en la mitad de la noche, los ponis les arrojaban barriles, pajas y todo eso pero los vaqueritos eran muy rápidos debido a que los esquivaban como todos unos profesionales.

El sheriff no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero de repente escuchaba ese sonido de un piano, vio que se escuchaba en la taberna, así que se acercaba y abría un poco la puerta, lo que veía lo dejaba más confundido de lo que estaba, se podía observar a un vaquerito tocando un piano hecho de metal marrón con los bordes negros, había otro vaquerito que tocaba un banjo de metal blanco y pisaba el suelo con sus zapatos mientras cantaba con acento campirano.

 _Escojan una pareja_

 _Invítenla a bailar_

 _Para comenzar_

 _Esta fiesta_

 _Así que no sean tímidos_

 _Tómense de los cascos_

 _Y vamos a quitarnos_

 _Este aburrimiento_

 _Empiecen a bailar_

 _Al ritmo de la canción_

 _Denle una vuelta_

 _A su pareja_

 _Que por supuesto_

 _Es a la yegua_

 _Cárguela como princesa_

 _Pero no la dejes caer_

 _No seas bruto_

Los ponis que estaban ahí frente al piano, bailaban con su pareja como lo cantaba el vaquerito pero tenían una expresión de cansancio y suplicaban.

-por favor… para…-dijo una yegua cansada mientras tomaba el brazo de su pareja para dar una vuelta-creo… que voy a… vomitar…-

-ya no… quiero seguir bailando…-dijo un semental cansado de bailar mientras cargaba a su pareja

-ya me tiene… cansada de las… vueltecitaaaas-decía la yegua girando y girando, el sheriff cerraba la puerta de la taberna.

-¿Qué manzanos está pasando aquí?-se preguntaba al ver toda esta locura hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que lo estaba llamando.

-¡Sheriff! ¡Sheriff!-gritaba Braeburn que estaba galopando hacia él y se detiene a su lado-¿¡sabe que corrales está pasando aquí!?-estaba respirando de forma agitada ya que tenía que esquivar a los vaqueritos para que no lo atraparan con sus sogas

-no, no lo sé, si lo supiera, te lo diría-el sheriff estaba frustrado-¿¡quienes diantres son todas estas alimañas!?-exclama el sheriff con furia pero de repente escucharon una voz femenina con acento campirano detrás de ellos

-así que tú eres el sheriff de este pueblucho ¿verdad dulzura?-los dos se volteaban y se sorprendieron un poco al observar a una muñeca humanoide que se paraba en frente de ellos un poco lejos, la chica era un poco más alta, el tamaño de un poni adolescente, su piel era color carne, sus ojos eran morados, su cabello era castaño con dos coletas, estaba vestida con un traje de vaquera, tenía una pañoleta roja en el cuello, botas moradas, llevaba un cinturón de cuero que estaba atado la soga y otra cosa que estaba oculta en su espalda, y un sombrero vaquero de color morado, ella los miraba con una sonrisa entre dulce y maliciosa

-¿Quién pregunta si se puede saber pequeña alimaña?-pregunta el sheriff con desconfianza de la muñeca

-vaya, que modales tienes, así es como tratas a una compañera jijiji-se reía un poco la muñeca

-Que compañeros ni que nada, responde a la pregunta ¿tú fuiste la responsable de traer a estas alimañas en mi pacifico pueblo?-pregunta con autoridad el sheriff

-jiji no somos ninguna alimaña dulzura, es que ahora seremos habitantes en este pueblucho-la muñeca agarraba la soga y empezaba a jugar con ella en sus manos mientras caminaba a la derecha, los dos no apartaban la vista de la muñeca

-¿Cómo que serán parte del pueblo? Ustedes primero vienen a despertarnos en la media noche para después hacer todo este alboroto ¿crees que nosotros y el pueblo los vamos a aceptar?-decía Braeburn enojado, la muñeca se reía un poco

-sí, lo se compañero pero tarde o temprano nos aceptaran-se detiene frente a los sementales nuevamente y los miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa-ya que tu sheriff, es tiempo de que te jubiles porque yo Alice, seré la nueva sheriff de este pueblucho-dijo Alice poniendo la soga en su cinturón nuevamente mientras la muñeca y Sheriff se veía fijamente con una mirada desafiante

 **Alice: la vaquera**

 ** _La tribu de los búfalos_**

Las carpas de los búfalos estaban destruidas pero algunas se salvaron de milagro y se encontraba algunos búfalos acostados en el suelo, heridos, con muchos moretones, algunos tenían los cuernos rotos, algunos tenían una pata rota debido a que había pasado el tren por ahí, los búfalos heridos eran atendidos los que tuvieron suerte de no ser atropellado, la pequeña búfalo Little Strong Heart veía la escena con tristeza y rabia al mismo tiempo, pisaba con fuerza el suelo.

-cuando encuentre al dueño de ese tren, lo pagara caro-decía entre dientes furiosa pero de repente escuchaba unos pasos atrás de ella, Little Strong Heart se voltea para ver de quien se trataba y se quedó confundida al ver a un ser humanoide con la piel morena, tenía una pluma en la cabeza, unos pantalones beige y usaba cotizas (sandalias o chanclas), tenía los ojos naranja, su tamaño era un poco bajo que la pequeña búfalo y se notaba el arco junto con la carcaj lleno de flechas, el desconocido la miraba en silencio con seriedad

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunta Little Strong Heart rompiendo el silencio pero el pequeño no respondió si no que después se escuchó unos ruidos de pasos alrededor de la tribu, no solo ella lo escuchó, también los escucharon los demás búfalos y el jefe Thunderhooves que había salido de su carpa aunque se notaba sus cuernos rotos.

Los búfalos estaban sorprendidos al ver que su tribu estaba rodeada por seres iguales al primer ser humanoide pero ellos tenían diferentes aspectos y atuendos como algunos usaban taparrabos, otros usaban una chaqueta de cuero abierta y unos pantalones, también había caballos de madera con una pluma en la cabeza y estaban siendo montados por dichos seres, ellos tenía un arco en sus manos con una flecha en la cuerda.

También se veía seres humanoides femeninas del mismo tamaño, tenía puesto una clase de vestido viejo y tenía también como todos, una pluma en la cabeza, ellas no traían arcos ni flechas pero si traían un tazón llenas de frutas.

Little Strong Heart tragaba saliva un poco aterrada y no era la única, los búfalos estaban aterrados al ver que estaban siendo apuntados con las flechas, la pequeña búfalo gira la cabeza para ver al primer ser que vio.

-¿q-quienes son ustedes?-pregunta nerviosa e intentaba ser fuerte para no mostrar lo asustada que estaba, el hombrecito solo la miraba en silencio y levantó la mano derecha como un saludo

 **... : El silencioso indio**

 ** _Baltimare_**

En los puertos de Baltimare, estaba todo en silencio, no había nadie por ahí, había una espesa niebla por el mar, los barcos y botes estaban atados al muelle, se escuchaba el agua chocando contra la pared, todo era tranquilo hasta que se escuchó un disparo de un cañón que destruyó el mástil de uno de los barcos haciendo que el poste atravesara la cubierta.

Por el gran ruido que se escuchaba, los ponis habían salido de sus casas asustados por ese estruendo, los que estaban más cerca fueron a revisar al muelle y se sorprendieron al ver unos de los barcos destruidos, una joven yegua celeste, su melena era morado con mechones amarillos, su cola era morado, sus ojos eran celestes y su cutie mark era de un timón con una espada en el centro, llevaba puesto una chaqueta azul, un sombrero de capitán y un cinturón en su cadera que sostenía una espada, la poni enojada grita.

-¿¡quién se atreve a destruir mi barco!?-gritaba la capitana a sus marineros aunque ellos no sabían que pasó, en el puerto no solo estaban los marineros y el capitán, también estaban los comerciantes hasta pescadores, solo que no tenía sus trajes, la pregunta del capitán fue respondida por otro cañonazo que destruyó el mástil de otro barco aunque la bala de cañón atravesó el techo de una de las casas, eso hizo que se sobresaltaran y no fue lo último ya que más cañonazos se escuchaban destruyendo los botes, barcos, barcos mercantes, barcos para turista, barcos de guerra, los botes salvavidas, los techos de algunas casas, el edificio que estaba a lo lejos que no se sabe cómo una bola de cañón llegó desde el puerto hacia allá.

-¡Capitana! ¿¡Nos están atacando y eso que no estamos en un barco!?-gritaba unos de los marineros, los ponis galopaban despavoridos, intentando que no les dieran y se ponían a cubierto aunque algunas tenían familias, así que se refugiaban en su hogar bajo la mesa y todo eso, la capitana estaba quieta en el mismo lugar viendo las bolas de cañón volando por los cielos, estaba intentando ubicar de donde vienen los cañonazos y pudo ver que venían a través de la niebla, la capitana aun escuchaba los gritos de terror de su tripulación, fastidiada los calla

-¡Silencio!-grita la capitana haciendo que los marineros se callaran-¡podrían dejar de gritar y comportarse como sementales!-exclamaba pero veía a dos yeguas que también eran marineras de su tripulación, estaban indignadas por lo que dijo-me refería a estos llorones, ustedes podrían comportarse como yeguas fuertes… supongo-después de decir eso, los cañonazos se detuvieron dejando todo de nuevo en silencio, todos se desconcertaron, los ponis que se habían ocultados salían o asomaban sus cabezas por el borde

-¿ya se acabó? ¿Se fueron?-preguntaba uno de los ponis que estaba ahí

La capitana miraba la densa niebla que estaba en el mar, veía como la parte delantera de un barco se mostraba poco a poco, se observaba que traía una especie de estatua de una seapony en la punta del barco y después el barco se mostró completamente, los ponis estaban sorprendidos al ver lo gigantesco que era el barco, era de color marrón claro con los bordes azul claro, los mástiles del barco estaban hechos de metal negro con líneas doradas y a lo alto se veía una bandera negra con un cráneo, los marineros empezaron a temblar un poco.

-e-ese barco e-es…-decía una marinera temblorosa

-si, por lo visto es un barco pirata, es mejor estar preparados por si las cosas se ponen feas-dijo la capitana con seriedad, tenía un casco en el mango de la espada para estar listo en desenfundarlo, los marineros estaban asustados pero aun así no huyeron y se quedaron con su capitana

El barco se ponía de lado en el muelle destruido, vieron que el silencio reinaba en el lugar, todos estaban temblorosos menos el capitán, de repente escucharon una explosión, todos se sobresaltaron y vieron a la derecha a lo lejos otro barco del mismo color pero su tamaño era un poco bajo, estaba disparando bolas de cañón a las casas y edificios cercanos, escucharon otro cañonazo, vieron a la izquierda para ver otro barco disparando a todos los edificios que se encontraba en el lugar.

-¡es más de uno capitana!-exclama uno de los marineros asustado, los ponis salían de las casas o edificios antes de que se les cayeran el techo o las paredes, estaban aterrados, tomaban sus familias para huir de ahí a un lugar seguro, la capitana veía como esos dos barcos atacaban, estaba pensando que hacer pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una de las dos marineras

-emmm capitana, creo que debería mirar eso-dijo sorprendida lo que veía y lo estaba señalando con su casco, los demás confundidos, se voltean igual que la capitana para ver la ciudad y todos se quedan sorprendidos al ver otro barco al otro lado de dicho lugar pero lo más sorprendente es que…

-¿ese barco está en la tierra?-pregunta uno de los marineros sorprendido lo que veía, el barco bloqueaba la huida de los ponis que querían escapar de los cañonazos, ese barco no disparaba si no que unos extraños seres para los ponis, saltaban del barco para caer al suelo y algunos usaban una cuerda para balancearse para después aterrizar en el piso, algunos de esos seres eran muñecos humanoides del tamaño de potrillos, algunos tenían un poco de barba, estaban vestidos con una chaqueta de cuero sin mangas, unos pantalones azules, una pañoleta en la cabeza y unas botas negras, sostenían unas espadas en su cinturón, otros eran ponis de peluches, vestidos con traje de marinero o sea una camisa blanca con unos pantalones blancos y el sombrerito blanco.

Los ponis miraban al grupo confundidos hasta sorprendidos ya que no se esperaban este raro grupo, los muñecos y peluches sonreían de forma maliciosa, desenfundaron sus espadas que se veía lo filoso que estaba, eso hizo que los ponis se empezaran a asustar, uno de los muñecos exclama

-¡denos su oro y todo lo valioso que tenga si no quieren que termine con mi espada en su pescuezo!-los ponis al escuchar la amenaza, lo único que hicieron fue gritar aterrados y empezaban huir lejos de ellos-je sabía que esto pasaría-

-si pero total, esto es más divertido, atrapémoslos a todos por el nombre del capitán pero lo más primordial es…-decía uno de los ponis de peluche

-saquear todo lo que podamos y secuestrar a las mujeres más bellas del lugar… o yeguas en este caso-completó diciendo uno de los muñecos

\- ¡pues andando camaradas!-exclama uno de ellos y todos gritan

-¡SI!-alzaban las espadas al cielo y empezaron a correr por la ciudad de Baltimare, algunos perseguían a los ponis que huían de ellos y otros entraban a las casas para saquear toda cosa de valor

La capitana veía todo eso, gracias a uno binoculares.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Nos atacan la juguetería o que cosa?-se preguntaba la capitana al ver eso, uno de los marineros exclama

-capitana mire al techo de los edificios-la capitana hizo caso y con sus binoculares podía ver que también había muñecos encima de los edificios más grandes que hay en la ciudad pero estos muñecos tenía puesto traje de pescador y con un sombrero marrón, llevaban una caña de pescar en sus manos, estaba un muñeco en cada edificio con el anzuelo casi llegando al suelo.

-vaya ¡tengo uno grande!-exclama uno de los muñecos pescadores, recogía el sedal con fuerza hasta que llegó y vio lo que había picado, había pescado a una yegua de la cola ya que estaba de cabeza y tenía a una potrilla en sus cascos, las dos estaban asustadas, la yegua abrazaba a la potrilla con fuerza-no puedo creerlo ¡he pescado el premio mayor!-

-que bien por ti, yo he pescado a un idiota-dijo otro de los pescadores desilusionado al ver que su anzuelo había picado a un semental de la camisa que traía

-¡suéltame en este instante! No te tengo miedo ¿oíste?-exclama el semental desafiante aunque por dentro estaba asustado

-… ok, adiós-el pescador soltó el sedal y el anzuelo se fue de nuevo para abajo junto con el semental que gritaba aterrado hasta que se escuchaba un duro golpe-espero tener más suerte a la próxima-dijo deprimido al no tener buenas pescas

Los marineros, la capitana y los demás ponis que estaban en el puerto, estaban sorprendidos pero después escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos, la yegua celeste baja los binoculares y lo guarda dentro de su chaqueta, se volteó para ver el gigantesco barco y pudo observar a un muñeco humanoide casi del tamaño de un poni promedio, estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negro con mangas largas, unos pantalones negros con un cinturón de cuero que tenía una espada en el costado, tenía puesto en un pie una bota negra con líneas rojas y en el otro pie una pata de hierro de color negro brillante, llevaba un sombrero pirata con un dibujo de una calavera, usaba un parche en un ojo, tenía una barba larga y negra.

El muñeco estaba subido en el barandal del barco, miraba con los brazos cruzados a la capitana con seriedad y viceversa hasta que se baja del barandal y va hacia uno de los mástiles, agarra la cuerda que estaba amarrada en el poste y la corta con su espada que tenía un filo color negro con el mango dorado, al cortarlo sale disparado hacia arriba, se columpia hacia delante para después saltar y soltar la cuerda para caer al suelo de pie, no era el único que se bajaba, también algunos muñecos o ponis de peluches saltaban del barco también columpiándose con las cuerdas para aterrizar en el suelo detrás del muñeco de la barba negra, ellos los miraban de forma perversa y desenfundaban sus espadas, los marineros estaban muy nerviosos pero la capitana no, el muñeco los miraba fijamente hasta que habló.

-Arrrrr me puedes decir tu nombre, quisiera saber el nombre de tan bella yegua que esta ante mis ojos, bueno, mi único ojo-dijo el muñeco señalando su ojo bueno, la capitana lo miraba y dijo con seriedad

-me llamo la capitana Skyler y ¿tu? ¿Cómo te llamas? Por la ropa que llevas, supongo que eres el capitán de esa "tripulación" que están en la ciudad ¿no?-el capitán muñeco se ríe un poco de forma maliciosa

-supones bien Skyler jeje bueno, yo soy el capitán Pata de Hierro y estoy aquí …-el capitán pirata desenfunda su espada y lo pone en alto-para conquistar esta ciudad en nombre de los piratas-exclama el capitán Pata de Hierro, su tripulación que estaban atrás suyo, gritaban con las espadas en alto, la capitana seguía viéndolo con seriedad

 **Capitán Pata de Hierro: el pirata**

 ** _Ponyville_**

En el pacifico pueblo, todos dormían tranquilamente, el lugar parecía un pueblo fantasma debido a que había un poco de niebla en el lugar.

De repente se empieza a escucharse pasos, por la niebla no se veía a nadie pero se podía ver algo brillando de color celeste entre la niebla y se escuchó una voz masculina e infantil.

-muy bien, ya estoy en el pueblo jeje tendrán una gran sorpresa cuando vuelvan las portadoras jeje-dijo riéndose de forma burlona y siguió escuchándose pasos hasta que todo volvió en silencio nuevamente

Continuará.


	14. Una invasión inesperada (segunda parte)

**Capítulo 13: Una invasión inesperada (segunda parte)**

 _ **Cloudsdale**_

En el cielo nocturno, se observaba la hermosa ciudad de las nubes, no había ningún pegaso a la vista, todos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en sus camas y todo eso.

Los pegasos no se percataban de que algo o algunas cosas se acercaban hacia la pacifica ciudad pero no se veian.

-¿esa es la ciudad donde vive la marimacho, la gruñona, su amor platónico o sea los puterbolt o algo así? cambio-hablaba alguien como si fuera a través de un transmisor (o walkie talkie)

-sí, así es, creo que se llama los wonterpolt aunque si mal no recuerdo, estos pegasos "especiales" siempre están en esa isla flotante, creo, cambio-decía alguien más mientras se veía el cielo nocturno

-sí, creo que si peeero esos pegasos no son nada sin su líder y el pedazo de inútil que le gusta el pie jeje la verdad sería divertido ver sus rostros al saber que …-la escena cambia al gran salón de Canterlot donde se mostraba a Spitfire y a Soarin que estaba comiendo un pie mirando a la dirección donde se supone que estaría el vestido, estaban como estatuas y también algunos Wonderbolt que habían ido con los dos-la líder de los Wonderbolt no está disponible en este momento igual que el inútil ese jeje cambio-

-oigan, oigan, puedo meterme en la conversación, estoy aburrido aquí viendo nubes y estrellas y más estrellas, cambio-decía alguien más aparte de los dos

-pues que decir, hace mucho rato que habíamos salido y ese grandote todavía no se ha comunicado con nosotros, cambio-decía el 1

-creo que tiene retraso porque ya sabes lo leeeeento que es, cambio-decía el 3

-sí, tienes razón, solo queda esperar un rato, un laaaaaargo rato, cambio-decía el 2 con fastidio

-yyyyyy entonces ¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto? cambio-preguntaba alguien más aparte de los 3

-no se ¿quieren jugar el… veo veo o contar cuantas nubecitas hay en el cielo? cambio-preguntaba el 1

-yo elijo el veo veo porque ese juego es mi favorito, cuando estamos en el cielo-decía alguien más con alegría y se escuchaba unos suspiros fastidiados

 _ **Pegasus**_

En la ciudad, aun estaba lleno de vida porque los ponis de esa ciudad no duermen todavía y más si es en el casino ya que los ponis querían probar su suerte, ganar bits y todo eso.

En un lugar del casino, precisamente en el despacho del dueño de dicho sitio, el lugar era todo muy elegante, había alguno que otro cuadro en las paredes y se encontraba un escritorio frente a una ventana que era tapaba por unas grandes y extravagantes cortinas.

En el frente del escritorio, se encontraba sentado un unicornio azul oscuro con un traje color negro bien presentable, crin color negro, cutie mark de cuatro cartas de póker con ases quemándose en un fuego color azul cielo, estaba leyendo una revista con un poco de aburrimiento hasta que alguien lo interrumpe tocando la puerta de su despacho.

-adelante-dijo el unicornio guardaba la revista en uno de los cajones del escritorio mientras oía la puerta abrirse, por la puerta pasaba alguien de baja estatura, el unicornio alzaba la mirada para ver a su "invitado"-bueno, en que le puedo…-se quedó sorprendido al observar que no se trataba de un poni, era … un ¿topo? era marrón, era del tamaño de las CMC, tenía puesto un traje elegante morado con un sombrero también elegante, estaba caminando hacia el escritorio con sus garras en la espalda y era seguido por dos gorilas con esmoquin negro, se les veía la musculatura y tenían una expresión de seriedad, el topo se detiene igual que los gorilas que se quedaron detrás de él

-tu eres el señor Phantom Play ¿verdad?-dijo el topo con una voz tipo "el padrino"

-¿eh? ¿Qué hacen estas alimañas en mi despacho? Y además ¿desde cuándo los animales hablan?-se preguntaba Phantom molesto, los gorilas gruñían un poco molestos no por el insulto a ellos si no por insultar al topo aunque este último no se inmutaba, solo se acercaba al escritorio, el topo le hace una seña a uno de los gorilas, el gorila lo agarra y lo coloca encima del escritorio suavemente para poder ver bien al unicornio

-que malos modales tienes bambino ¿tu madre no te ha enseñado a ser educado con la gente y no casarte con una zorra?-decía el topo de forma burlona, Phantom se levantaba de su asiento enojado

-¡oye! Nadie insulta a mi esposa ¿¡oíste!?-exclama el unicornio mirando al topo

-je tu empezaste con esto de los insultos-dijo mirando su reloj que tenía en la garra de la izquierda

-yo no sé qué hacen ustedes aquí o como llegaron pero llamare a seguridad para que los saquen de aquí-amenazaba Phantom al topo

-ummm, tranquilo, no hace falta que llames a esos ponis musculosos que estaban por ahí, creyéndose ser muy machos, no queremos que haya una noche muy trágica tan pronto-dijo eso ultimo con malicia mientras su sombrero le tapaba la vista

Sin que el unicornio lo supiera, los guardias, seguridad o lo que sea que estaban en el casino, desaparecieron misteriosamente y en su lugar se ponían los gorilas, estaban de brazos cruzados y con una mirada seria, los ponis que están ahí, estaban confundidos y nerviosos por como los miraba, y no solo dentro del casino, también por fuera ya que habían dos gorilas cuidando la entrada del casino pero no solo eran gorilas, también habían osos polares hasta oso pardos con trajes negros elegantes y lentes oscuros, estaban en dos patas con los brazos cruzados pero en la ciudad, precisamente en los techos de los edificios, habían águilas calvas con trajes elegantes mirando las calles con discreción

Volviendo al despacho, el topo dice:

-pero aun así, no he venido aquí a insultar la esposa de tal idiota-el unicornio se molestó por ese insulto pero se relajó un poco y se sentó

-¿ah sí? ¿A qué has venido a mi oficina si se puede saber?-pregunta Phantom con curiosidad

-he venido porque un pajarillo me dijo que tú eres muy bueno jugando póker ¿es eso verdad?-

-je sí, no quiero presumir pero nadie me gana jugando al póker, también otros juegos que hay en el casino, yo siempre gano en todo y miren en donde estoy ahora, soy el dueño de un casino jeje-decía Phantom con una sonrisa presumida

-mmm interesante y ¿quieres jugar un partido? Quiero ver tus habilidades en acción-dijo el topo juntando sus garras, el unicornio quedó pensativo

-mmmmm claro, porque no, de igual forma estaba un poco aburrido, así que juguemos ¿tienes una baraja de cartas?-pregunta Phantom

-claro, yo nunca salgo de mi casa sin mi baraja de bolsillo jeje chicos-el topo se voltea para mirar a los gorilas, estos se pusieron firmes-pásenme mi baraja y traigan una mesa para jugar-le ordena

-como ordene jefe-dijeron los gorilas al unísono, uno de los gorilas saca una baraja de cartas de su esmoquin, tenía un poco de pelos pero el gorila lo soplaba y lo sacudía con sus manotas, y se lo entrega al topo que lo aceptó encantado mientras el otro abrió la puerta y solo estiró sus brazos hacia afuera, el unicornio estaba confundido pero después vio que el gorila estaba cargando con sus manotas, una mesa, dejándolo sorprendido

- _espera un momento, no recuerdo tener una mesa tan cerca de mi oficina-_ piensa Phantom muy confundido, el gorila dejaba la mesa en una parte de la oficina, ponía una silla junto con unos libros en el asiento para que el topo se sentara en él y pueda alcanzar la mesa, empezaba a barajear las cartas

-bueno señor Phantom, por favor tome asiento y empecemos a jugar ¿te parece?-dijo el topo con una sonrisa amable

-oh claro- dijo Phantom aun confundido, se levantaba de su silla y levitaba con su magia la silla para ponerlo al otro lado de la mesa frente al topo, y se sienta-oh por cierto, se me olvidó preguntarle, si tú sabes cómo me llamo, entonces ¿Cómo te llamas? Para saber de contra quien estoy jugando-dijo con una sonrisa

-jeje claro, todos me dicen Miles, simplemente Miles-dijo el topo llamado Miles con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras repartía las cartas

 **Miles: el padrino**

 _ **Ponyhattan**_

En la hermosa ciudad de Ponyhattan, habían ponis todavía en las calles, no son muchos pero en un lugar específico, estaba un escenario, en dicho lugar se había celebrado un concierto de la famosa cantante Condesa Coloratura o llamada solo Rara.

En el lugar estaba repleto de sus fans y hasta potrillos pero hace un rato que ya se había terminado el concierto pero Rara aún estaba ahí firmando unos autógrafos a los pocos fans que estaban ahí, cuando terminó, dio un gran bostezo y se dirigía a su camerino, pero en eso siente que alguien le tocaba su casco trasero derecho, se detuvo y se voltea a ver quién era.

-…-Rara estaba confundida y un poco sorprendida, veía una especie de pelota rosada con patas rosado oscuro y tenía unos ojos tiernos pero lo que le extrañaba mucho a la yegua, es que su cuerpo era algo distorsionado o parecía que su cuerpo no era de carne-… emmmm ¿te puedo ayudar en algo… pequeño?-pregunta Rara con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa al ser que nunca había visto en su vida

-hi-saluda la pelota rosada con su "bracito" rosado y le sonríe de esta forma "n_n"

-oh hola jeje-se ríe un poco nerviosa-¿te perdiste? O ¿viniste por un autógrafo?-preguntaba Rara, la pelota rosada la miraba confundido pero después señala con su bracito rosado su boca-oh ¿tienes hambre?-pregunta con una sonrisa no tan nerviosa, él asiente con una sonrisa-ok, emmm creo que tengo algo de comida en mi camerino-se rascaba la nuca algo insegura-pues sígueme pequeño, supongo-ella dio media vuelta y empezaba a caminar, la pelota rosada se alegraba y la sigue por detrás mientras sonaba una musiquita de la nada, la yegua se quedó extrañada y se detiene igual que su "invitado", la musiquita también se detuvo, Rara miraba a los lados muy confundida, se rascaba la cabeza y reanudó la caminata igual que la pelota rosada

Otra vez sonaba la musiquita de la nada, la yegua se empezaba a asustar un poco, así que se detiene nuevamente igual que la musiquita, Rara tenía una sospecha, gira la cabeza para mirar a la pelota rosada, él seguía detrás de ella y la saluda con su bracito derecho, la yegua miró al frente otra vez extrañada y reanudaba nuevamente la caminata, y también reanudaba nuevamente la musiquita.

- _… ok, esto se está poniendo cada vez más raro…-_ piensa Rara intentando ignorar la musiquita para llegar a su camerino y darle de comer a su pequeño invitado

Los dos llegaron al camerino, la yegua entró y le dijo que esperara afuera mientras buscaba algo de comida, la pelota rosada se mecía usando sus patas y miraba alrededor con curiosidad mientras esperaba afuera, después de unos minutos, Rara sale de su camerino cargando en su boca un plato con un sándwich encima, dejó el plato al frente de la pelota rosada.

-toma … espero que te guste el sándwich-dijo Rara algo apenada, la pelota rosada lo miraba de lado curioso, se acercaba un poco al sándwich y de golpe abre su boca aspirando el sándwich con el plato incluido, lo saboreaba y se lo tragaba de una vez, se soba su "panza" con sus bracitos-… vaya, por lo visto si tenías mucha hambre-estaba sorprendida al ver que se lo comió todo hasta el plato-emmm espero que te haya gustado … oye pequeño-llamó la atención de la pelota rosada-¿tienes un nombre?-preguntaba Rara curiosa, la pelota rosada miraba a la yegua y asentía con alegría-oh genial y ¿Cómo te llamas?-

La pelota rosada empezaba a mirar alrededor, como buscando algo hasta que vio unas ramas a lo lejos, salió corriendo hacia ellas y sonaba la musiquita otra vez, Rara estaba muy confundida por lo que estaba haciendo su invitado y por la musiquita que suena en el aire, el rosado agarraba las ramas como podía con sus bracitos y regresaba poniéndose frente a la yegua, dejó las ramas en el suelo y empezaba a colocar las ramas en unas posiciones como si estuviera formando una palabra, después de unos segundos, la pelota rosada terminaba de colocar las ramas y señalaba la palabra escrita con su bracito derecho para que la yegua lo lea, Rara miraba la palabra de cabeza pero entendió que decía "Kirby"

-oh ¿Kirby es tu nombre?-pregunta la yegua, Kirby asentía con una sonrisa-es un bonito nombre-dijo sonriéndole

De repente a Kirby le gruñía el estómago, Rara notó eso y se ríe un poco- por lo visto aún tienes hambre jeje ok, intentare darte algo más que comer, espérame aquí-se voltea para entrar a su camerino de nuevo pero al hacerlo sintió algo en su retaguardia haciendo que se detuviera en seco, la yegua estaba entre confundida y sorprendida, gira la cabeza para atrás y se quedaba aún más sorprendida al ver que la falda que llevaba puesto, desapareció-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está mi falda?-se preguntaba al ver sus flancos sin la falda de siempre, luego mira a Kirby que estaba sonriendo-Kirby ¿sabes dónde está mi falda?-pregunta la yegua y Kirby le respondió la pregunta aspirando la única prenda que tenía Rara en la parte delantera y se lo tragaba muy alegre, y dejando a Rara desnuda, ella estaba impactada-oye Kirby, eso no es gracioso, regrésame mi ropa-dijo Rara molesta y un poco avergonzada

Kirby se inclina a un lado confundido ya que no la entendía y se quedó observando fijamente a Rara.

-es en serio, regrésame la ropa que te tragaste-dijo un poco molesta y ante su respuesta Kirby empezó a aspirar, intentando a succionar a la yegua, ella gritaba aterrada mientras se aferraba en el marco de la puerta del camerino con sus cascos delanteros debido a que no podía tocar el suelo ya que estaba como si estuviera volando, ella intentaba entrar en su camerino como podía hasta que pudo meter su cuerpo por un lado de la puerta haciendo que se cayera al suelo de golpe pero se levantaba rápidamente para cerrar la puerta y se ponía de espalda a la puerta, bloqueándolo para que no pase-¡yo no soy comida! ¿¡Oíste!?-exclama molesta y un poco asustada por casi se succionada por la bola rosada

Antes de que reaccionara todo el camerino se levantó y fue tragado por Kirby que estaba muy alegre, saboreando lo que se comió, dejando solo la puerta y a Rara que estaba detrás de ella, la yegua estaba impactada y pálida.

-c-creo que es m-mejor momento para …-la puerta se levantó para ser tragado por Kirby-¡correr!-grita y empezaba a galopar alejándose de Kirby, él la miraba a lo lejos confundido con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza pero de repente en vez de ver a la yegua corriendo, veía un pastel corriendo y además le empezaba a gruñirle el estómago nuevamente, sin más que decir, Kirby empezaba a correr detrás ella, empezando otra vez con la musiquita, Rara gritaba aterrada, cuando miraba atrás y veía que Kirby la estaba persiguiendo-¡oh, lo que me faltaba, no solo tengo que huir, también tengo que escuchar esa musiquita! … ¡que alguien me ayude!-grita Rara mientras huía de Kirby

 **Mientras tanto en otra parte de Ponyhattan**

Coco Pommel iba caminando por las calles, un poco desorientada ya que hace rato que se había desmayado por el susto de muerte.

-Oh vaya, creía que ese tren iba a matarme…cuando llegue a casa, tomare un poco de té para relajarme-dijo Coco algo nerviosa

Seguía caminando, veía uno que otro poni en las calles, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que cruzaba la esquina de una calle y se detuvo en seco quedándose sorprendida a lo que veía, algunos ponis que estaban en esa calle también estaban sorprendidos o curiosos o confundidos.

Frente a un restaurante, estaba un hombre un poco gordo con un bigote, tenía puesto un traje de fontanero con una remera roja, usaba guantes blancos y una gorra roja con una "M" en el centro, al lado de él, estaba otro igual a él pero era flaco con una remera verde, usaba también guantes blancos y una gorra verde con una "L" en el centro, lo más sorprendente es que ellos estaban igual que Kirby, algo distorsionados que no se mostraban muy bien ya que los ponis les costaban verlos bien.

-mmmmm este lugar es magnífico para hacer nuestro primer restaurante hermano-dijo el hombre rojo con un acento italiano, el hombre verde asiente

-si Mario, este lugar es perfecto pero tendríamos que ponerle un nombre que llame mucho la atención-dijo el hombre verde con el mismo acento que Mario y quedó pensativo

-tienes razón Luigi mmmmm ¿Qué te parece los Mario Brothers?-pregunta Mario

-… no, porque mi nombre no está en ninguna parte-dijo Luigi un poco fastidiado

-tu nombre está en Brothers, Luigi-

-lo sé pero quien va a saber si aquí nadie no nos conoce hermano-dijo Luigi melancólico

-ok, ok ¿Qué nombre sugieres?-pregunta Mario con los brazos cruzados mirando a Luigi

-mmmmm ¿Qué te parece Mario y los Luigi?-pregunta Luigi con una sonrisa ilusionado

-emmm ¿los Luigi? Pero ni que tuviera más de un hermano llamado Luigi-dijo Mario confundido

-lo sé, lo sé-dijo apenado-pero así siempre me recordaran como…-Luigi fue interrumpido por una voz grave

-el Mario verde muajajaja-se reía de forma burlona, los hermanos se volteaban para ver al otro lado de la calle, a un tipo verde con pinchos en la espalda y tenía dos cuernos en la cabeza

-¡Bowser, deja de llamarme así!-grita Luigi enojado pisando con fuerza al suelo

-jeje ¿Qué? estoy diciendo la verdad-dijo Bowser con una sonrisa malvada-de igual forma su restaurante no se comparara con mi restaurante "King Koopa"-dijo señalando el restaurante que tenía detrás, después de eso, empezaron a discutir los tres, los ponis se quedaron desconcertados a la escena que veía

-oooookei, esto se está volviendo muy raro-dijo Coco confundida

-sí, muy cierto pero se volverá aún más raro en unos segundos-dijo una voz haciendo que Coco se sobresaltara y se voltea rápidamente para ver qué encima de un poste de luz, estaba sentado un erizo azul con zapatos deportivos rojos y usaba guantes, también estaba distorsionado, él la saluda con su "mano"-hola poni, me llamo Sonic el Erizo, un placer-dijo Sonic con una sonrisa amable mientras miraba el cielo nocturno, Coco estaba sorprendida por ver al erizo pero después de unos segundos pregunta confundida

-d-disculpa ¿a qué te refieres que se volverá aún más raro?-pregunta Coco confundida por lo que ha dicho, Sonic la miraba y se reía un poco

-pues por eso-dijo señalando con su "pulgar" atrás suyo, Coco miraba a donde señalaba y se quedó impactada a lo que veía

-oh por Celestia-dijo Coco pálida, en las calles empezaban a aparecer personajes muy peculiares y distorsionados, como uno que es una clase de robot humanoide con un arma en el brazo y tenía un casco que le tapaba la cabeza u otro que parecía que tuviera un traje de astronauta blanco con una capa roja, el "casco" parece su cabeza, tenía las manos circulares, otro que es un gorila con una corbata roja que tenía dos letras "DK" y muchos personajes muy raros que se veía haciendo que los ponis se impactaran y empezaran a temblar de miedo

-y entonces…-decía Sonic haciendo que Coco lo mirara-¿quieres jugar? Será divertido si lo miras de otra forma-se reía un poco el erizo, Coco al escuchar eso, se desmayó-o también si quieres, puedes dormir, no tengo problema en esperar, a que cojas el mando-dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca

 **Los personajes de videojuegos pixelados**

 _ **Devuelta en Cloudsdale**_

-veo veo algo blanco, cambio-

-¿una estrella? cambio-

-wow, si eres bueno en este juego, cambio-

-… si es lo único que se ve aquí… aparte de nubes, cambio-

Ese rato lo pasaban jugando al veo veo aunque solo jugaba uno y el otro ya estaba fastidiado del jueguecito ese, iban a seguir con el juego hasta que se escuchó algo en el comunicador.

-¿¡QUE RAYOS ESTAN HACIENDO!? DEJEN DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y EMPIECEN YA, CAMBIO-gritaba haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos aunque no se mostraba la escena ya que aún se veía la tranquila ciudad

-vaya, por fin llegas, eres más lento que una tortuga, cambio-decía uno de ellos

-SI, SI, SOLAMENTE ME TARDE PORQUE TUVE QUE PARAR POR GASOLINA PORQUE ME QUEDÉ SIN COMBUSTIBLE EN EL CAMINO PERO LOS DOS PEGASOS AMIGOS MIOS QUE ME ACOMPAÑARON, FUERON UNOS CRACK, ECHANDOME LA GASOLINA QUE ENCONTRAMOS POR EL LUGAR Y NO PREGUNTEN DONDE PORQUE YA NI ME ACUERDO, Y SOY OTRA VEZ UNA BOMBA DE TIEMPO, UNA AMENAZA JAJAJA ASI QUE YA BASTA DE HABLAR, YA ESTOY AQUÍ, ASI QUE EMPECEMOS CON LA DIVERSION, YA SABEN LO QUE TIENEN QUE HACER, CAMBIO-

-ok, ok pero por favor deja de gritar, cambio-decía alguien con un dolor de cabeza

-NO ESTOY GRITANDO PENDEJO, ESTA ES MI VOZ, ASI QUE YA DEJEN DE QUEJARSE Y VAMOOOOOOOOOOS, CAMBIO-tuvieron que apagar el comunicador para no quedar sordos de por vida

-odio que haga eso, cambio-

-y a nosotros también, cambio y corto-decía todos fastidiados con dolores de cabezas, dicho eso ya no se escuchó nada más que la fría brisa de la noche

 **Devuelta a la habitación oscura**

La doctora Chambers miraba el mapa que estaba en el monitor, los puntos de colores tenían un símbolo de una espada, en donde decía Appleloosa, Baltimare, las Pegasus y todo eso.

-… muy bien, ya están atacando los lugares sin problemas… y también las princesas y las portadoras, no se dieron cuenta de los ataques por ahora… cuando se den cuenta, será demasiado tarde para ellas-dijo con malicia aun mirando el mapa pero después algo le llama su atención, un punto azul que estaba en el mapa, donde decía "Trottinghan", todavía no se mostraba el símbolo de la espada, ella lo miraba atentamente y suspira fastidiada-¿Por qué se tarda tanto? … no sé si fue una buena idea dejarla suelta por ahí…-agregaba y empezaba a teclear algo

 _ **Trottinghan**_

Ha diferencia de las otras ciudades o pueblos, este lugar estaba muy tranquilo, los ponis no tenían preocupaciones, estaban en sus casas durmiendo, sin saber que dentro de una casa de dicho lugar, era perturbador ya que se mostraba en la sala, sangre por todo el lugar hasta la pared, todo estaba desordenado y se veía en el suelo un rastro de sangre que conducía a una habitación.

Dentro de la habitación estaba completamente oscuro, lo único que se escuchaba era alguien masticando y se veía unos ojos amarillos intensos.

-mmmmm que rico-dijo una voz femenina, saboreando lo que estaba comiendo-esta pareja sí que estaba muy rica-la luz de la luna pasaba a través de la ventana dejándose ver una escena perturbadora, había unos cascos de ponis tirados por la habitación, el suelo estaba regado de sangre, se veía una que otra tripas por ahí y unas cabezas de ponis en el suelo con cara aterradas, uno era de un semental y la otra de una yegua, la que había hablado no se veía bien porque la luz de la luna, no llegaba a ella pero se veía una silueta oscura con un cuerno y alas-mmmm yo siempre digo que los recién casados, siempre son deliciosos jajajaja-se reía un poco maniática y agarraba las cabezas de los difuntos con sus "cascos"-oye dime ¿te divertiste en la luna de miel?-pregunta a la cabeza de la yegua

-"oh sí, me divertí mucho, me compro todo lo que quería y me daba duro por todas partes"-movía la cabeza de la yegua como si fuera un títere o marioneta

-jeje me alegro que te divirtieras y tu ¿complaciste a tu yegua?-pregunta ahora al semental

-"oh si, la complací tanto que ahora empieza a ladrar la muy perra"-movía la cabeza del semental

-eso significa que se divirtieron mucho, mucho, mucho pero lástima que se terminaron, como se dice hasta que la muerte los separe y pues están separados por allá, por el otro allá, por allá también y en mi estómago jajajaja-se reía como lunática hasta que se escuchaba una voz femenina en su cabeza

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-preguntaba la voz con frialdad haciendo que se sobresaltara y lanzara las cabezas por la ventana, ella al ver eso, se empezaba a quejar

-owwww mira lo que hiciste, hiciste que tirara mis cabezas por la ventana, esas iban para la colección-dijo un poco molesta

-… ¿Qué te dijo el amo Soul que no hicieras?-preguntaba la voz, se escuchaba como la silueta suspiraba

-que no jugara con las cabezas que eso no es divertido, que me conforme comiéndomelos, que jugar con ellos o solo colocarlos de adornos en mi celda y bla bla bla-dijo con aburrimiento

-… bueno, ya terminaste de comer, ahora vuelve al trabajo, no me hagas devolverte al laboratorio y encerrarte por donde saliste ¿me oíste?-decía con seriedad, la silueta lanza un bufido

-sí, sí, sí, entendido y captado doctorcita-dijo de forma burlona mientras se levantaba del suelo y se empezaba a estirarse

-más te vale, no quiero que se repita lo de la otra vez en esa otra Equestria-

-ay por favor, eso fue como ver "cupcake" en vivo jajajaja-se reía la silueta sin parar

-… como sea, solo haz lo que te ordenaron y todo eso-dijo la doctora y no oyó mas su voz, la silueta se rascaba la oreja

-yo no sé cómo puedo oír la voz de la doctora, al menos que me haya puesto una cosa diminuta en mi cabeza o cerebro o algo por el estilo pero bueno a trabajar se ha dicho-dijo sonando sus "cascos" y empezaba a caminar a la salida de la habitación mientras tarareaba una canción alegre, dejando atrás la masacre que hay en la habitación

 **Devuelta con la doctora Chambers**

-bueno, creo que ya terminamos con la primera fase del plan, supongo aunque ella se tarde, no cambia nada y los de Cloudsdale, empezará en breve-dijo con seriedad mirando el monitor, más precisamente a un punto específico del mapa-… ahora a la fase 2-agrega con frialdad mirando a un punto rosado que estaba sobre el imperio de cristal

Continuará

 **Bueno, espero que les hayan gustado y tengo un aviso que darles**

 **Sigo sin internet y mi móvil está dañado, creo, ya que le da una loquera que no es normal, se detienen las aplicaciones, se cierra el navegador, el correo y todo eso hasta se detiene los ajustes pero estoy publicando usando los megas de mi móvil que está conectado a mi pc y es un milagro que no se detuvo los ajustes, cuando estaba haciendo el anclaje de red o algo así**

 **Bueno, este será la última publicación hasta que mi móvil este arreglado o que vaya a un cyber o sea no se**

 **Así que uso estos únicos 18 megas que me quedan para publicar esto XD**

 **Un saludo**

 **Nos leemos**


	15. El miedo hecho realidad

**Capítulo 14: El miedo hecho realidad**

En el gran salón del castillo, había un silencio sepulcral aunque se escuchaba los llantos de Fluttershy que lloraba desconsoladamente, Rarity la está abrazando intentando consolarla, acariciando su largo melena. La unicornio blanca al escuchar lo que dijo el gato estaba entre confundida y sorprendida igual que las chicas, Shining, Spike hasta las princesas.

Twilight es la más sorprendida, mira al gato y luego a Starlight, mira devuelta al gato.

-espera ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "invocadora"?-pregunta Twilight muy confundida

-jejeje vaya, vaya ¿no le dijiste nada a tu maestra Starlight? jeje debiste decirlo, no es eso ¿"confianza"? de alumna a maestra, amiga a amiga o nunca confiaste en tu maestra después de todo jeje que entregó tu amistad hasta te aceptó con los cascos abiertos en su círculo de "amigas" hasta te enseñaron a cantar canciones estúpidas jejeje-dijo Dark de forma infantil y con una sonrisa burlona

-¡oye! ¡Las canciones no son estúpidas, siempre la cantamos con el corazón!-protesta Pinkie enojada con la melena aun lacia, Twilight ignorando eso, mira a Starlight con el entre ceño fruncido, la unicornio rosa al ser observada por su maestra, mira el suelo, no quería verla a los ojos, Twilight empieza a caminar hacia Starlight y se detiene frente a ella

-… Starlight, dime… ¿a qué se refiere?-pregunta Twilight preocupada

-yo… yo…-Starlight tiene un nudo en la garganta, empieza a sudar a mares por lo nerviosa que esta

-Starlight, por favor, explícame lo que pasa-suplica Twilight preocupándose aún mas

-emmmm yo… yo lo… lo que él… quiere d-decir… es que… yo lo… … invoque-tartamudea Starlight y suelta lo último de golpe mientras sonreía de forma nerviosa

-oh ya veo… … … ¡En el nombre de Equestria! ¿¡Por qué lo invocaste!?-replica Twilight enojada, los presentes se sobresaltaron por el grito de Twilight menos Dark que está mirando desde ahí todo lo que sucede arriba de las escaleras mientras se toma una malteada

-yo no sabía que haría esto, lo juro y además lo había invocado cuando aún era malvada y quería vengarme de ti y de tus amigas-intenta excusarse Starlight muy nerviosa pero Twilight aún tiene la expresión de enojada

-Twilight, por favor, tranquilízate-dijo Celestia calmada, iba a acercarse pero nota algo extraño en sus cascos-¿pero qué…?-Luna mira a su hermana con seriedad

-entonces eso es lo que estoy sintiendo bajo mis cascos-susurra Luna mirando sus cascos, continuando con Twilight, ella trata de respirar hondo para tranquilizarse

-ok, dime una cosa ¿Por qué querías invocarlo en primer lugar?-pregunta Twilight con seriedad

-emmmm recuerdas el pergamino del tiempo ¿verdad?-pregunta Starlight nerviosa

-¿el pergamino que viajamos en el tiempo para evitar que tú cambiaras el pasado de que las chicas estén juntas y todo eso?-pregunta Spike extrañado, la unicornio rosa asiente con la cabeza

-pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con lo de invocarlo?-pregunta Twilight confundida

-pues porque… Dark fue el que me dio el pergamino-dijo Starlight con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿¡que él que!?-exclama Twilight sorprendida igual que las chicas aunque Fluttershy aun seguía llorando

-culpable jeje-dijo Dark alzando su pata, cuando vio a Twilight que lo mira impactada

-¿ _será esto lo que quería contarnos?-_ piensa Trixie confundida mirando a Starlight y a Twilight hablando

-no puedo creerlo-dijo Twilight suspirando algo frustrada-entonces ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?-

-p-porque tenía miedo de que… …-se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir en ese momento

-¿de qué? ¡Por no habernos dicho, hubiéramos evitado esta horrible tragedia!-exclama Twilight de forma acusadora a Starlight, la unicornio rosa mira al suelo con las orejas caídas

- _Jeje se cree que con solo saber la verdad ¿cambiaría algo? Jeje ilusa-_ piensa Dark mirando la escena con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras comía palomitas

-¿¡por qué no confiaste en nosotras!?-continuó exclamando Twilight enojada-yo te enseñé lo que es la amistad, practicamos magia juntas, eras mi primera y mejor alumna que he tenido hasta te acepté que tuvieras una amistad con una maga de calle-sermonea Twilight a Starlight

-¡oye! ¿Cómo que una maga de calle?-se sintió ofendida Trixie al escuchar eso

-¡tú, cállate!-exclama Twilight enojada aun mirando a Starlight y continua con el sermón- pero aun así, no confiaste en mi o en mis amigas, yo confiaba en ti Starlight y mira el resultado-dijo Twilight deprimida-… y si, había dicho eras mi primera y mejor alumna que he tenido porque estoy muy decepcionada de ti Starlight Glimmer, tenía tantas esperanzas en ti hasta te ibas a graduar pero … por lo visto aun no estas lista para graduarte… no sé si fui una mala maestra o me he equivocado de elegir a ti como mi protegida-dijo Twilight muy decepcionada de su alumna, Starlight está aterrada y pálida al escuchar eso y mirando la decepción de su maestra, pasa su mirada a las otras que también la miran con decepción igual que Shining, las princesas están más preocupadas que decepcionadas, Fluttershy no la mira ya que trata de calmarse, los únicos que no la veían con decepción son Trixie y Spike ya que están entre preocupados y sorprendidos por lo que dijo Twilight aunque la unicornio celeste mira a Twilight con odio

-yo… yo…-a Starlight le empieza a salirle lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos-¡lo siento!-su cuerno brilla de forma intensa y se tele transporta para estar al lado de la puerta para salir galopando mientras salían lagrimas sin parar de sus ojos

-¡mejor amiga, espera!-exclama Trixie preocupada, galopa y salta desde las escaleras para caer abajo de una vez y cae de cascos como los gatos, en el proceso sus zapatillas se rompieron- _au… creo que no debí hacer eso_ -piensa Trixie un poco adolorida de sus cascos y empieza a galopar saliendo por la puerta que fue Starlight pero no antes de dirigirle una mirada a Twilight con odio

-¡espera Trixie, voy contigo!-exclama Spike bajando las escaleras porque no piensa a saltar desde tan alto, Twilight quiso detenerlo

-¡Spike, vuelve aquí!-exclama Twilight con autoridad

-¡oblígame!-grita Spike enojado y antes de que vaya por la puerta, mira a la alicornio, que la crio desde que salió del huevo, a la que consideraba una madre para él, la mira decepcionado, Twilight al ver esa mirada, siente un pequeño dolor en el pecho y no dijo nada mientras lo ve irse por la puerta, Dark se queda observando toda la escena en silencio con los brazos cruzados y con seriedad

-… Vaya princesa de la amistad resultaste ser, ella cometió un error, cualquiera comete un error sin saber las consecuencias y no hacía falta repudiarla de esa manera, eres la peor princesa de la historia, que princesa, la peor maestra del multiverso jejeje-se reía burlón Dark, Shining al oír eso, se enfurece

-¡ya es suficiente estúpido gato, no te permito que insultes a mi hermana!-grita Shining furioso y empieza a galopar hacia Dark Soul, Twilight está perdida en sus pensamientos deprimida, por lo que le dijo a Starlight pero reacciona al ver a Shining galopando hacia el gato

-¡Shining espera!-pero el unicornio no le hizo caso y seguía galopando con la lanza en alto, dispuesto a clavárselo, el gato veía a Shining yendo hacia él, solo bosteza aburrido, chasquea sus dedos para hacer aparecer un sándwich en una de sus patas para empezar a comérselo y mira a otro lado aburrido

Cuando Shining ve eso, se enfurece más y galopa mas rápido, ya está a pocos centímetros de Dark, iba a clavarle la lanza en toda la cabeza pero de manera sorpresiva, detiene la punta de la lanza con una pata mientras aun seguía comiendo y ni siquiera se movió del sitio ni un milímetro.

-¿pero qué…?-Shining estaba sorprendido

-Shining, Shining, Shining ¿tu madre no te enseñó a no interrumpir a alguien mientras está comiendo? Eres un potrillo malo, creo que te confiscaré tu arma jeje-dijo Dark con una sonrisa maligna y le arrebata la lanza, agarrándolo de la punta filosa, y antes que reaccionara, el gato empieza a darle abofetear a Shining en sus mejillas como 10 o 20 veces de forma rápida, luego baja la punta no filosa de la lanza para después golpearlo repentinamente en la quijada del unicornio haciendo que diera una vuelta en el aire como un salto mortal, para luego caer en el suelo duramente

Shining se queja de dolor y está aturdido en el suelo, tiene las mejillas rojas hasta le rompió unos dientes.

-¡Shining!-Exclama Twilight muy preocupada por su hermano pero luego mira a Dark furiosa-¿¡cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi hermano!?-grita con furia, la alicornio lavanda y brilla su cuerno, Celestia quiso detenerla pero fue tarde ya que se tele transporta para estar abajo de las escaleras, hace brillar su cuerno una vez más y empieza a disparar rayos mágicos hacia el gato, Dark solo se come el ultimo pedazo del sándwich mientras agarra la lanza con la misma pata y lo empieza a girar rápidamente como si fuera un ventilador haciendo que los rayos mágicos se deshiciera al contacto, cuando el gato ve que Twilight deja de disparar, rápidamente agarra la lanza con la otra pata para apuntar a Twilight con la punta filosa, como si fuera una jabalina

-¡Twilight, piensa rápido!-exclama Dark lanzando la lanza con fuerza, la alicornio lavanda se asusta al ver la lanza dirigirse hacia ella y rápidamente hizo un escudo mágico alrededor suyo haciendo que la lanza se clavara en el escudo, Twilight ve la punta filosa de la lanza dentro del escudo muy cerca de su rostro, ella se alivia un poco ya que si no ponía el escudo, tendría la lanza clavada en toda su cabeza, Luna se impacta por eso.

-¿¡pero qué fuerza es esa!? La lanza debía desviarse o algo por el estilo, no terminar clavada en el escudo como si fuera una diana-menciona Luna sorprendida, Celestia no dijo nada, esta aliviada de que Twilight reaccionara a tiempo y mira la situación con seriedad, Shining se levanta del suelo aun adolorido

-me tomaste desprevenido pero eso no va a pasar de nuevo-menciona Shining mirando desafiante al gato y con el cuerno brillando, Dark reía de forma maliciosa.

-creo que tienes otras preocupaciones que atender jeje-dijo Dark con una sonrisa, el unicornio blanco no entendía lo que dijo hasta que se escucha un ruido de una ventana rompiéndose, los presentes miran en la dirección del ruido, Shining está confundido y sorprendido a lo que veía. Se puede observar a un oso con una máscara negra y capa negra de murciélago, iba planeando con la capa extendida a los lados.

-Soy Batman-dijo de forma grave Creepy con el disfraz de Batman, iba planeando muy rápido, todos están muy confundidos y antes que Shining reaccionara al ver que se dirigía hacia él, el oso le dio una doble patada voladora en toda su cara que lo manda a volar y luego rueda por el suelo hasta detenerse cerca de una ventana

-au… ¿Por qué todos quieren golpearme la cara?-pregunta Shining levantándose adolorido mientras se soba la cara pero su tranquilidad dura poco debido a que Creepy al darle la patada, le dio un impulso hacia arriba para seguir planeando en dirección al unicornio, luego puso sus brazos hacia atrás haciendo que planeara más rápido, Shining al ver eso, solo dijo

-oh oh-antes que pudiera hacer algo, es recibido por un fuerte cabezazo haciendo que los dos fueran mandados hacia la ventana y lo rompieran para luego caer al vacío.

-¡Shining!-grita Twilight aterrada, iba galopando hacia la ventana rota rápidamente y asoma la cabeza-tranquilo Shining, te salvaré-extiende sus alas para alzar vuelo pero antes de que saliera por la ventana, se choca con una pared roja que decía "stop", se había quedado pegada y baja lentamente hasta caer al suelo-au…-se soba el hocico para luego mirar la pared roja-¿¡Qué hace esto aquí!?-grita Twilight furiosa, comienza a golpear la pared desesperada hasta retrocede para dispararle un rayo mágico pero lo único que hizo fue que rebotara contra la pared hacia arriba pero aparece una raqueta de tenis que golpea el rayo mágico para que le diera a Twilight en el lomo, más precisamente en sus alas haciendo que diera un grito de dolor y se golpeara con fuerza al suelo, el vestido que trae, está un poco roto en la parte del lomo.

-¡Twilight!-gritan sus amigas y las princesas preocupadas, las portadoras fueron hacia ella galopando para saber si está bien excepto Rarity y Fluttershy que se quedaron en el mismo lugar abrazadas pero están preocupadas por su amiga y la pegaso amarilla tiene los ojos un poco rojos por tanto llorar

-nononono, es de mala educación interrumpir el juego de alguien más jejejeje-dijo Dark riéndose de forma maligno e infantil, las chicas lo miran furiosas

-no puedo creer que no podemos hacer nada-dijo Luna furiosa, intentando levantar el vuelo pero se ve una cosa pegajosa en el suelo y que esta adherido a sus cascos haciendo que regresara al suelo de golpe

-sí, te entiendo hermanita, yo también quiero hacer algo pero no podemos, estamos literalmente pegadas al suelo-dijo Celestia alzando su casco delantero derecho para que se vea, la misma cosa pegajosa y al instante su casco regresa al suelo, la princesa del sol intenta usar su magia para poder liberarse pero no pasa nada-es la primera vez que veo que un chicle, sea chicle anti magia-agrega sorprendida Celestia

-y yo me sigo preguntando ¿Cómo rayos nos pegó al suelo con chicle sin que nos diéramos cuenta?-pregunta Luna desesperada, intentando de forma inútil volar pero siempre la regresa al suelo

-mmmmm creo que fue cuando las luces se apagaron porque no encuentro otra explicación posible-dijo Celestia con una mueca en sus labios

-oh genial, cuando más nos necesitan, no podemos hacer nada-dijo Luna con impotencia

-si hermanita, solo nos queda a ver ¿Qué pasará ahora?-dijo Celestia con preocupación mirando la escena de abajo

-¡ya tuve suficiente de ti!-exclama Rainbow furiosa, se quita el vestido de golpe para estar más cómoda para volar hacia el gato a una velocidad sorprendente y no fue la única que fue hacia Dark ya que Applejack furiosa, se quita el vestido también, se acomoda el sombrero para galopar en la misma dirección.

-… no sé porque, pero tengo una clase de "deja vu"-dijo Dark para sí mismo extrañado, mirando a las dos ponis que galopan hacia él, Dark bostezó aburrido-bueno, lo típico de siempre, atacan sin pensar y terminan todas enyesadas en el hospital jeje-se reía burlón, Rainbow se enfurece más por lo que dijo

-¡te quitare esa sonrisa de tu rostro!-grita Dash preparándose para dar un puñetazo

-jejeje a ver, inténtalo Rainbow Crash-dijo Dark con una sonrisa burlona, la pegaso celeste llega hacia el gato y antes que Dark fuera recibido por el puñetazo, solo ladea su cabeza para un lado, esquivando el golpe con facilidad-leeeeeeenta jeje-ese comentario hizo enfurecer más a Rainbow que empieza a lanzar lluvia de puñetazos, pero Dark los esquiva con una velocidad abismal, Applejack al ver que Rainbow lo distrae, saca una cuerda que tiene dentro de su sombrero, ella galopa pasando entre las estatuas de un lado a otro hasta estar atrás del gato, gira la soga en el aire y lo lanza hacia Dark, Dash seguía dando puñetazos hasta que ve lo que hace Applejack, dio una sonrisa maliciosa y da un salto hacia atrás

El gato mira la acción de la pegaso celeste, en ese momento, para Dark iba en cámara lenta y como la soga poco a poco está encima de él para estar lentamente alrededor suyo, el gato negro gira sus ojos para mirar la soga, solo sonríe malicioso y susurra.

-cambio-de forma inesperada e impactante, Dash y Dark cambiaron de lugares haciendo que la pegaso quedara entre la soga y luego la cuerda ata sus cascos como si fuera vaca haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de cara al suelo

-¡Rainbow!-Applejack va hacia ella galopando para desatarla-lo siento Dash, fue sin querer-se disculpa la poni granjera

-jeje buena Applejack, ataste a la mula, ah no, espera o será a la ¿burra? jeje-se ríe burlón Dark

-grrr espera que me desate para acabar contigo a golpes-gruñe Dash enojada, cuando Applejack la desata, la pegaso fue volando rápidamente hacia Dark e hizo que Applejack se sujetara el sombrero por el viento que azotó Rainbow al despegar, ella tiene un casco delantero en alto para darle un puñetazo "cohete", el gato la ve despreocupado con las patas en los bolsillos de la túnica y antes que la pegaso celeste impactara contra Dark, él detiene el puñetazo con una de sus patas haciendo que parara de volar y cae duramente al suelo aun siendo agarrada del casco

-jeje ¿Qué pasa Rainbow Crash? ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Ni que las estatuas se fueran a mover jejeje-se ríe Dark frente a su cara

-¡estúpido gato, suéltame!-Rainbow intenta dar otro puñetazo con su otro casco pero Dark lo detiene con la otra pata, la pegaso intenta forcejear para que la suelte pero la tiene bien sujeta de los cascos y luego Dark la empieza a golpearle en la cara usando sus propios cascos

-¿Por qué te golpeas? ¿Por qué te golpeas? ¿Por qué te golpeas?-repite Dark mientras la siga golpeando usando los cascos de la pegaso, Applejack rápidamente galopa hacia Dark, aprovechando que está distraído con Rainbow Dash

Así que al llegar por un lado, rápidamente se gira para dar una patada con sus dos cascos traseros como si fuera un árbol de manzana pero antes que la diera, el gato se echa para atrás con Rainbow aun agarrándola de sus cascos, la había puesto de lado como si fuera una muñeca de trapos para que no les dieran la patada Applejack a ninguno de los dos

-Applejack ¿quieres a tu amiga? Pues toma-de forma imprevista, Dark dio un salto, levanta a Rainbow como si fuera un bate y…

-¡Aaaaahhhh!-grita Applejack rodando por el suelo hasta quedar boca abajo, se queja de dolor mientras se soba sus flancos, Dark suelta a Rainbow haciendo que caiga al suelo

-au… creo que me rompí tres o cuatro costillas-se queja de dolor Dash, el gato aterriza en el suelo y se ríe

-jejeje creo que la retaguardia de Applejack están pero que bien duro jejeje-dijo Dark riéndose

Dark "no" se da cuenta que Pinkie se acerca sigilosamente por detrás de él sin el vestido y con su cañón de fiesta e iba a disparar pero Dark chasquea sus dedos, apareciendo un tapón en su pata izquierda y tapa el hueco del cañón sin mirar atrás haciendo que explotara. Pinkie es la única que queda cubierta de pastel y confeti, ella está en el suelo con los ojos en espiral y tiene la melena parada en puntas por la explosión.

-alguien anotó la matricula del pastel que me atropelló-dijo Pinkie mirando pasteles alrededor de su cabeza

-¡Chicas!-gritan Twilight, Rarity y hasta Fluttershy preocupadas por sus tres amigas, la pegaso amarilla ve con horror como el gato lastimaba a sus amigas, su expresión cambia de tristeza a una de furia, suelta el abrazo de Rarity y sale volando hacia Dark rápidamente

-¡Fluttershy, espera!-grita Rarity aterrada, al ver lo que pretendía hacer su amiga, la pegaso amarilla hizo caso omiso a Rarity y continua yendo hacia él y aterriza frente al gato negro furiosa

-¡t-tu ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mis amigas? Primero vienes a interrumpir la gala, después transformas a todos en estatuas, matas a mi _snif_ mejor amigo que he tenido y ahora lastimas a mis amigas, eres un gato malo, no, no eres un gato, eres más que un MONSTRUO!-grita Fluttershy furiosa con los ojos llorosos, las chicas se quedan sorprendidas al ver a su amiga tan furiosa y Pinkie también está sorprendida mientras se limpia del pastel que tiene encima

-… oh vaya, eso me rompe el corazón-dijo Dark fingiendo tristeza-nah jeje la verdad si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que escucho la palabra monstruo, me haría millonario y me podría comprar muchos panes dulces y leche por supuesto, que es pan sin leche que leche sin pan jeje-se ríe un poco Dark, la pegaso amarilla al ver que se ríe, eso la enfurece mas

-¡tú, deja de reírte, no es gracioso reírse de la muerte de alguien ni tampoco lastimar a mis amigas, eso no es divertido, así que es mejor que dejes de hacer estas cosas malas y dejes de lastimar a mis amigas ¿¡oíste!?-grita Fluttershy mirando fijamente a Dark ya que está usa la "mirada" pero sorprendentemente Dark la mira con cara de póker y está con los brazos cruzados

-¿sabes? Creía que era muy sorprendente ver cómo se siente la "mirada" pero es muy decepcionante-dijo Dark decepcionada, las chicas están sorprendidas al ver que no le afectaba la "mirada", Fluttershy empieza a asustarse un poco, la pegaso amarilla extiende sus alas y lanza nuevamente la "mirada" para ser más intimidante pero logra que Dark Soul de un bostezo-¿eso es todo? Si vas a hacer la mirada, hazlo bien o sea así ¡mira!-dijo Dark lanzando la mirada a Fluttershy haciendo que se aterrara mucho

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-grita Fluttershy tirándose al suelo mientras se tapa sus ojos, está temblando de miedo y susurra-por favor, no me lastimes, por favor, no me lastimes-repetía Fluttershy muerta de miedo

-así es como se hace una mirada jeje-dijo Dark riéndose de la pegaso que seguía tiritando de miedo, Rarity galopa preocupada hacia su amiga y se detiene a un lado de ella, al ver el estado de la pegaso amarilla se preocupa mucho y mira a Dark cambiando su expresión de preocupada a furiosa

-¿¡que le hiciste a mi amiga!?-grita Rarity

-jeje nada, solo le mostré los mejores sustos más aterradores del mundo jeje-dijo Dark con una sonrisa burlona, Rarity gruñía enojada

-yo no te consiento que lastimes a mis amigas y más si es a mi pobre amiga Fluttershy por haber matado a Discord-dijo Rarity enojada pero aun diciendo de forma refinada

-ay por favor ni que fuera para tanto-dijo el gato sin mucha importancia, eso hizo que Rarity se enfurezca mas

-¿¡que no es para tanto!? ¡él era nuestro amigo aunque sea caótico, fastidioso y todo eso, era nuestro amigo y tú lo mataste sin piedad!-dijo de forma acusadora Rarity, Dark solo lanza un bufido mientras rueda sus ojos, eso sí era la gota que derramó el vaso, la unicornio alza su casco y le da una bofetada a Dark en la mejilla que se escucha en todo el salón, las chicas excepto Fluttershy y las princesas están sorprendidas por la acción de la unicornio blanca, el gato no se inmuta por la bofetada, se pasa la pata izquierda en su mejilla y la mira un poco serio

-… ¿sabes qué? hacer eso, harás que sea peor para ti ¿no crees?-dijo Dark, Rarity está confundida por lo que dijo y antes que reaccionara, Dark dio una vuelta rápida en el mismo sitio usando una de sus patas traseras, dándole un fuerte coletazo en toda la mejilla de la unicornio mandándola a volar, Twilight aterrada, se levanta rápidamente, aun adolorida de su lomo y galopa como puede por un lado y se lanza para atrapar a Rarity aunque fue llevada junto con la unicornio hasta que se choca con la pared

-no puedo creerlo hermana hasta su cola tiene mucha fuerza-dijo Luna sorprendida

-… por lo visto tuvo una clase de entrenamiento porque si es así de fuerte, debió entrenar mucho-dijo Celestia empezando a ponerse furiosa al ver como lastima a las portadoras y especialmente a Twilight que al chocar contra la pared, había pegado un pequeño grito de dolor, al golpearse en su lomo

-R-rarity ¿estás bien?-tartamudea un poco Twilight preocupada y muy adolorida

-si querida, estoy bien pero tú ¿estás bien?-pregunta Rarity preocupada por Twilight y se soba su mejilla que está muy roja

-si Rarity, estoy bien-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa forzada, Rarity se levanta para ayudar levantar a Twilight del suelo

-me alegro querida pero el que no va a estar bien, es el estúpido gato ese, maltratando así a una dama como yo pero que descortés y maleducado, es peor que el príncipe Blueblood-dijo Rarity molesta

-¡oye! A mí no me comparas con ese idiota-dijo Dark molesto por ese comentario mientras con su dedo señala a la estatua de Blueblood que está a unos centímetros de él-y además este imbécil no debería ni estar aquí-chasquea sus dedos

Afuera del castillo, se ve la estatua de Blueblood saliendo volando por la ventana, cayendo en un callejón cualquiera y se escucha el maullido de un gato.

-así está mucho mejor jeje-se reía un poco Dark

-¡hermana! mandó volar a nuestro sobrino-dijo Luna mirando a Celestia, pero ella no la escucha ya que tiene una expresión pensativa y con el ceño fruncido-¡hermana!-Celestia reacciona y mira a Luna

-¿Qué sucede hermanita? ¿Pasa algo?-pregunta Celestia confundida por el grito de Luna

-… no, nada importante-dijo Luna rodando sus ojos fastidiada, Celestia confundida, solo mira de nuevo a las chicas y al gato mientras alza sus cascos para intentar despegarse del suelo, Rainbow se levanta adolorida igual que Applejack que le duele toda su dignidad, Fluttershy había reaccionado y fue con Twilight y Rarity ya que se preocupó mucho por la unicornio blanca al ver como recibía el coletazo, la alicornio lavanda está enojada, así que se tele transporta usando su magia, sin importar el dolor de su lomo para ponerse frente a Dark dejando a la unicornio con Fluttershy

-jeje ¿Qué pasa Twilight? ¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta?-dijo Dark chaqueando sus dedos haciendo aparecer una gorra de fiesta en la cabeza de Twilight y un espanta suegra en el hocico, ella sacude su cabeza para quitarse eso y lo mira furiosa

-¡ya basta de estas tonterías!-grita Twilight empezando a brillar su cuerno-¡no permitiré que sigas lastimando a mis amigas!-

-… jeje creo que es un poco tarde para decir eso ¿no crees? jeje-se ríe Dark haciendo enfurecer más a Twilight, ella dispara un potente rayo mágico hacia Dark pero el gato hizo aparecer un espejo en su pata derecha y lo pone al frente haciendo que el espejo absorbiera el rayo

-¿¡pero qué!?-exclama Twilight sorprendida al ver como el espejo absorbe su rayo mágico pero ve que empieza a brillar

-oye Twilight ¿quieres que te devuelva tu rayito? Porque te lo regreso-dijo Dark dando una sonrisa infantil, del espejo sale un rayo más grande que el que Twilight disparó, la alicornio lavanda dio un grito de miedo al ver que el rayo iba muy rápido hacia ella, se lanza a un lado, tirándose al suelo justo a tiempo antes que el rayo le diera, había pasado de largo el rayo y atraviesa la pared dirigiéndose por el cielo, y perderse en la lejanía-jejejeje ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se asustó la bebecita Twilight? Jeje-Twilight se levanta y tiene la cara roja de furia por lo que había dicho-jeje no me mires de esa forma jeje ¿Por qué no intentas lanzar junto a tus amigas el ataque arcoíris de la amistad y el amor y bla bla bla?-dijo Dark infantil haciendo aparecer un arcoíris sobre él usando sus patas, Twilight cambia su expresión de furia a sorprendida

-claro ¡eso es! ¡Rápido chicas, en posición, usaremos el Rainbow Power!-exclama Twilight con autoridad y se quita el vestido de golpe

- _qué raro porque Dark les dice eso a las chicas que usen su nuevo poder… aquí hay gato encerrado-_ piensa Celestia con seriedad

-oh sí, eso es lo que esperaba, le daremos su merecido a ese estúpido gato-dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa maliciosa

-… _¿Por qué todos me dicen gato estúpido?-_ piensa Dark un poco fastidiado, las chicas se juntaron y se pusieron en posición, Rarity tuvo que quitarse el vestido para desgracia de ella, Fluttershy ve un momento deprimida al draconequus que está en el suelo hecho coladera

-… _Discord_ , _no te preocupes, nosotras te vengaremos-_ piensa Fluttershy para cambiar su expresión de tristeza a una determinada

Las portadoras ya están listas y en posición para usar el Rainbow Power mientras miran al gato desafiante, sus melenas y colas se elevan un poco como si les dieran el viento en toda la cara para que después...

…

…

…

No pasara nada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no nos transformamos?-pregunta Twilight desesperada, las chicas se miran una a la otra sin entender lo que pasaba, Rarity está decepcionada mirando su melena ya que no se veía más fabulosa y todo eso

-jeje yo no lo sé, puede ser queeeeee le haya pasado algo al árbol de la armonía, probablemente, quien sabe jeje-dijo Dark con una sonrisa infantil

-¿¡Que!?-gritaron las portadoras impactadas y alarmadas por lo que dijo

-¿¡q-que le has hecho al árbol de la armonía!?-grita Twilight furiosa pero a la vez muy preocupada

-jeje yo no le hice nada pero creo que mis amigos si hicieron algo, supongo jeje-se ríe un poco Dark de forma burlona

-¿a-amigos?-pregunta Fluttershy en voz baja, está escondida detrás de Rainbow Dash, el gato la había escuchado aunque fuera un susurro

-jeje si, tal vez si o tal vez no jeje si yo fueran ustedes, iría hacia el árbol de la armonía de inmediato ya que hay una gran sorpresa jeje-las chicas al escuchar eso se preocuparon mucho

-¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunta Twilight

-oigan, si se los dijera, no sería sorpresa jejejeje así que vayan o quédense aquí a perder el tiempo como las tontas de Equestria que no fueron a revisar cosas y bla bla jeje-dijo Dark con una sonrisa burlona, ese último comentario hizo que las chicas lo miraran feo, Twilight no escuchó eso último, está sumergida en los pensamientos sin saber qué hacer, ella no podía dejar al gato salirse con la suya y no podían dejar a las princesas solas mientras ellas iban a ver que le pasaba al árbol de la armonía

La princesa Celestia mira a su ex estudiante desde las escaleras preocupada ya que ve que tiene una expresión desesperada, solo gruñe enojada por la impotencia de no hacer nada, mira sus cascos y luego ve a Luna que está furiosa, intentando liberarse del chicle volando pero siempre la regresa al suelo, así que respira profundamente y con una mirada serena, exclama.

-¡chicas, vayan al árbol de la armonía, rápido!-Twilight al escuchar eso, se sorprende y mira a su ex mentora

-¿¡que!? Pero prince… digo Celestia, no podemos dejarlas aquí sola con él-dijo Twilight preocupada mientras señala a Dark enojada, el gato está sentado encima de la cabeza de una yegua de piedra y tiene una malteada de fresa en su pata derecha, se lo toma tranquilamente

-no te preocupes por nosotras Twilight Sparkle, estaremos bien-menciona Luna con seriedad

-Sí, haremos tiempo hasta que resuelva lo que le pasa al árbol y vean la solución para derrotarlo, así que no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Celestia algo apurada, Twilight esta insegura de que hacer pero suspira resignada porque sabe que no cambiaría nada si se quedan ahí

-está bien Celestia pero resistan todo lo que puedan, volveremos lo más rápido que podamos-dijo Twilight determinada y Celestia asiente con la cabeza, la alicornio lavanda mira a sus amigas-¡muy bien chicas, pónganse junto a mí, nos tele transportaremos cerca del bosque Everfree!-agrega con un poco de autoridad e insegura, las chicas se ponen al lado suyo, el cuerno de Twilight empieza a brillar y antes de tele transportarse junto a sus amigas, mira a Dark con enojo, el gato se despide de ella con un pañuelo blanco y las chicas desaparecen del lugar, dejando el lugar con un silencio incomodo el gato al ver eso, saca el comunicador de su bolsillo para ponérselo en su oreja y susurra

-ya es hora-el gato sonríe de forma maliciosa y guarda el comunicador en su bolsillo, sin que las princesas se dieran cuenta, Dark se levanta poniéndose en el hocico de la estatua de la yegua y mira a las princesas con una sonrisa maliciosa

-… jeje vaya, vaya, solo nos quedamos ustedes y yo jeje-dijo riéndose un poco Dark, Luna gruñe enojada

-grrrr espera a que salga de esto para que te enfrentes a la ira de la luna-dijo Luna intentando nuevamente salir del pegajoso chicle

-oh ¿en serio? Pues quiero verlo-dijo Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa y chasquea sus dedos, cuando Luna está volando hacia delante lo más que puede para despegarse, aparece unas enormes tijeras y corta el chicle haciendo que la alicornio azul saliera volando a gran velocidad como un cohete

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!-grita Luna aterrada y se estrella contra la pared quedando la mitad de su cuerpo desde el otro lado de la pared

-jeje linda retaguardia Luna-dijo Dark apareciendo un pulgar arriba frente a él, dándole like

-¡Luna!-grita Celestia preocupada y mira a Dark furiosa-¿¡cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi hermana!?-levanta su casco delantero para pisar fuerte furiosa pero antes de que pisara, el chicle que tiene debajo de sus cascos desaparece, sustituyéndolos con dos rueditas en sus zapatillas haciendo que al pisar, se resbalara hacia adelante y empezara a rodar por las escaleras, cayendo de cara, de lomo, de flancos y todo eso hasta que cae al suelo de cara con las alas caídas y pareciera que estuviera arrodillada, su cuerpo tiene algunos moretones por las escaleras-auch…-se queja de dolor e intenta levantarse del suelo adolorida pero por las rueditas, no puede sostenerse bien ya que sus cascos se movían en todas direcciones, ella intenta mantener el equilibrio

-jeje ¿Qué pasó Celestia? ¿No sabes patinar? Es muy fácil, solo tienes que dejarte llevar-dijo Dark, saltando del hocico de la estatua para caer al suelo y se acerca a Celestia con las patas en su espalda, el gato al estar frente a Celestia que lo mira furiosa, le da un toque con su garrita derecha en el pecho de Celestia haciendo que fuera de espalda

-¡aaaaahhhh!-grita Celestia aterrada intentando no caerse pero su casco trasero izquierdo se fue para delante haciendo que cayera al suelo de flancos aunque rebota para caer de lomo para después rebotar de nuevo y caer de cara otra vez-bueno, no me refería a eso de que te dejaras llevar, es que eso fue demasiado llevadero ¿no lo crees? Jajajaja-se reía Dark, las rueditas que tiene Celestia en sus zapatillas desaparecen, la alicornio blanca se levanta nuevamente adolorida y se soba la cara

-creo que esto me dolerá hasta mañana-se queja Celestia de dolor

-jeje no te dolerá hasta mañana, te dolerá en toda la larga noche jejeje-la alicornio blanca mira a Dark furiosa, ignorando un poco su dolor-a mí no me mires así, eso te pasa por no saber patinar jeje-dijo Dark con su sonrisa de siempre pero de repente desaparece para volver a aparecer a unos metros alejado de Celestia ya que esquiva un rayo mágico azul que choca contra el suelo en donde estaba Dark antes, el gato mira a Luna que está volando, ella se había liberado de la pared aunque tiene unos moretones en su cara y aterriza al lado de su hermana, la alicornio azul también está furiosa

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a humillarnos de esa forma!? ¡Nadie humilla a las gobernantes de Equestria! ¿¡Oiste!?-grita Luna furiosa usando la voz real

-queríamos ser justas, que tuvieras un juicio justo y encerrarte en un calabozo o en una jaula para animales pero… por todo lo que pasó ¡no te perdonaremos por haber matado a Discord, por convertir a mis súbditos en piedra y por humillarnos!-grita Celestia usando la voz real

-jeje ok, ok ¿Por qué no comienzan de una vez? y dejen de hablar y gritar como lunáticas porque en serio, muchos gritos y ninguna acción de su parte jeje pues muéstrenme princesitas que son "poderosas" o solo saben ladran jejejeje-dijo Dark riéndose de forma infantil, las princesas de Equestria lo miran furiosas y ellas están determinadas en hacerle pagar por todo lo que hizo

 **En otra parte del castillo**

Starlight se había metido en una habitación cualquiera del castillo, ella se encuentra llorando en la cama desconsolada se había quitado el vestido ya que está tirado en el suelo, la unicornio está con la cara en la almohada.

-¿Por qué…? … ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?-solloza Starlight despegando su cara de la almohada y mira por la ventana el cielo nocturno-… yo no quería que esto … sucediera _snif_ todo esto es …-la unicornio no termina de decirlo porque siente el brillo de algo, eso hizo que cambiara su expresión de tristeza a furiosa aun con lágrimas en sus ojos-¡tú culpa!-exclama furiosa levantándose y agarrando con su magia el pergamino negro que estaba en el suelo y lo puso en frente suyo-¡todo esto es tu m**dita culpa estúpido pergamino de m**rda, hiciste que mis amigas, mi maestra hasta las princesas, me odien, otra vez me quede sola, ya no tengo a nadie y todo es tu culpa!-grita Starlight desahogándose con el pergamino-¡y ya estoy harta de tus brillitos!-lanza con fuerza el pergamino hacia la pared haciendo que caiga al suelo y rodara un poco, ella vuelve a estar deprimida y se sienta en la cama suspirando deprimida-… otra vez estoy sola-dijo con la cabeza baja igual que las orejas pero de repente el pergamino empieza a flotar aun brillando, Starlight nota eso-¿y ahora qué?-pregunta fastidiada pero lo que pasa después hizo que su expresión cambiara a aterrada-t-tiene que ser una b-broma…-sus ojos se achicaron por el miedo

 **En los pasillos del castillo**

Trixie y Spike están corriendo buscando a Starlight y abrían cada habitación que pasaban.

-¡Starlight ¿Dónde estás!?-llamaba Spike preocupado mientras revisa una de las habitación

-¡mejor amiga, responde a Trixie, está muy preocupada por ti!-grita Trixie mirando por el pasillo, seguían buscándola hasta que oyeron un grito a lo lejos

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grita una voz que Spike y Trixie conocían bien

-¡Starlight!-los dos gritaron preocupados y fueron corriendo hacia el lugar donde provino el grito, los dos llegan frente a una habitación y la abren de un portazo

-¡mejor amiga ¿estás aquí!?-exclama Trixie pero los dos al ver lo que sucede, se quedan sorprendidos

-¡oigan! ¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Ayúdenme!-pide auxilio Starlight asustada mientras se sujeta de una esquina de la cama para no ser tragada por el pergamino que está abierto en lo alto y está tratando de aspirar a Starlight que sorprendentemente, Starlight es la única que está siendo aspirada ya que los objetos que están en la habitación seguían en su sitio, los dos reaccionan

-¡Starlight resiste, vamos Trixie!-exclama Spike, Trixie asiente con la cabeza y los dos van hacia su amiga, Starlight está a punto de soltarse y cuando sus cascos se resbalan por el borde, se suelta pero antes de salir volando hacia el pergamino, Trixie la sujeta del casco derecho usando sus dos cascos delanteros y Spike también la sujeta del casco izquierdo con sus dos garritas, los dos tratan de jalarla hacia ellos pero el pergamino aspira con fuerza haciendo que también empezara a arrastrar a Trixie y Spike

-¡chicos, es inútil, es mejor que me suelten o si no lo arrastraran junto conmigo!-exclama Starlight sabiendo que no se puede evitar la situación, Trixie al escuchar eso, se rehúsa soltarla

-¡ni hablar mejor amiga, si esa cosa te aspira, Trixie ira contigo ¿recuerdas? Somos las mejores amigas!-grita Trixie tratando inútilmente de jalar a Starlight

-¡si, eres mi amiga, sin ti, el castillo sería muy aburrido porque no tendría con quien hablar ya que Twilight siempre se sumerge en los libros!-grita Spike jalando con todo lo que tiene, Starlight se sentía conmovida, iba a decir algo pero…

-¡eso te pasa por ser el asistente de esa tonta de Sparkle, si fueras el asistente de Trixie, te divertirás mucho!-

-¿¡a que!? ¿¡A ser un farsante como tú!?-

-¡oye!-Trixie mira feo a Spike, Starlight los mira con una ceja alzada, antes se sentía conmovida, ahora se sentía molesta

-¿¡es en serio!? ¡Me está tratando de tragarme un estúpido pergamino! ¿¡Y ustedes empiezan a discutir!?-replicó Starlight enojada con una vena en su frente y antes que dijeran algo más, el pergamino empezó a aspirar con más fuerza haciendo que Trixie y Spike no sintieran el suelo, los tres se miraron aterrados

-oh vaya, nuestro final es siendo devorados por un pergamino, la peor humillación para Trixie-dijo Trixie deprimida, Starlight y Spike la miran con cara de "¿en serio?", dicho eso, los tres fueron volando hacia el pergamino, dando un grito mientras son absorbidos por el pergamino y de golpe se cierra para caer en el suelo pero luego el pergamino eructa haciendo que saliera el vestido de Trixie y el esmoquin de Spike, y cayeran al suelo quedando junto con el vestido de Starlight, el pergamino brilla una vez más y desaparece del lugar dejando un silencio sepulcral en la habitación

…

(En la pantalla aparecen palabras escritas con creyones para colorear)

Hay cuatro caminos, cuatro situaciones y con el mismo resultado ¿Quién estará a favor el destino de Equestria? ¿Se salvara? ¿Se destruirá? ¿Terminará conquistado? Pero la gran y verdadera pregunta es ¿Quién es el verdadero protagonista de la historia?

Continuará

 **Bueno, espero que les hayan gustado**

 **Desde aquí, empieza lo shido -floto mis manos- okno XD bueno, no me quiero alargar mucho, así que aquí pondré las opciones para saber que quieren ver primero porque no pienso poner "mientras tanto" poner de una escena a otra y todo eso, en otras palabras será que me dedicaré a esos personajes junto con otros que aparecerán al usar tales personajes que no afectaran a los otros personajes que están con su propia misión que aparecerán otros personajes más**

…

…

 **¿Entendieron? Porque yo no XD es como arcos de la historias o actos, creo porque desde aquí se acaba el arco argumental, la verdad todo esto, desde el principio hasta aquí, era un arco, eso creo XD así que bueno, colocaré las opciones**

 **1 Las princesas de Equestria y Dark Soul**

 **2 Las manes 6 y lo desconocido**

 **3 Shining Armor (¿estará vivo todavía?) y Creepy**

 **Ya, listo, voten por lo que quieren ver primero y todo eso, lo de Starlight, Trixie y Spike, será lo último porque les quedan mejor que sean de ultimo por simples motivos ¿no lo creen? XD**

 **Bueno, eso es todo**

 **Voten por lo que quieren ver primero porque no pienso dividir escenas en un capitulo porque si no, es un conflicto mental de ideas o yo que se XD**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **P.D. el capítulo más largo que he hecho en toda mi vida, espero que les hayan gustado, de verdad**


	16. Separadas

**Capítulo 15: Separadas**

En el cielo nocturno de Canterlot, había una hermosa vista de la luna hasta que pasaba una interferencia.

 _TELE TRANSPORTACION INTERRUMPIDA_

Las manes 6 aparecieron de repente, en el medio del cielo con la tele transportación, las chicas miraban a los lados confundidas y miraron abajo.

-…-las chicas excepto Rainbow y Fluttershy, estaban impactadas y empezaron a caer, dando un grito de miedo, Rainbow y Fluttershy se quedaron volando, veía a sus amigas asustadas y fueron rápidamente para atraparlas, Dash había atrapado a Rarity y Fluttershy a Pinkie, pero vieron que Twilight y Applejack aun caían, asustadas fueron tras ellas

-¡Twilight! ¡Usa tus alas y vuela, no lo tienes de adorno!-gritaba Applejack asustada, intentaba acercarse a Twilight como si estuviera nadando en el cielo, Twilight extendía sus alas e intentaba volar pero se quejaba de dolor

-¡no puedo, me duelen!-exclama Twilight apretando sus dientes por el dolor

-oh genial ¡pues usa tu magia o lo que sea!-grita Applejack viendo cómo se acercaban al suelo rápidamente

-o-ok…-Twilight hacia brillar su cuerno para aparecer una burbuja mágica alrededor de ellas justo a tiempo para quedar flotando a un centímetro del suelo, después explotaba la burbuja haciendo que cayeran las dos al suelo, se levantaban un poco adoloridas y suspiraban aliviadas

-un poco más y ya seriamos tortillas de ponis-dijo Applejack aliviada

-sí, es un alivio-dijo Twilight mirando sus alas con preocupación, tenía una pequeña quemadura en la base de las alas, Rainbow y Fluttershy aterrizaban en el suelo junto con las demás, dejándolas de casco en el piso

-chicas ¿están bien?-pregunta Rarity preocupada mientras se acercaba a las dos y les daba un abrazo, ellas le correspondía el abrazo y lo rompían

-si dulzura, estamos bien, por poco y no la contamos-dijo Applejack intentando calmar a Rarity

-nos alegramos de que estén bien pero quisiera saber de algo ¿¡por qué aparecimos en el medio del cielo!?-gritaba Rainbow enojada a Twilight

-¡oye, a mí no me culpes! Yo no lo sé, se supone que la tele transportación era para ir frente al bosque Everfree pero no sé qué pasó-dijo Twilight confundida e intentaba pensar lo que había pasado

-oh genial, me dices que tu magia no funciona ¿verdad?-dijo Rainbow fastidiada

-Rainbow, mi magia si funciona si no funcionara, estuviéramos aplastadas en el suelo-dijo Twilight molesta señalando a Applejack y a ella misma, iba a empezar a discutir pero Pinkie le llamaba la atención

-¡oigan chicas, miren eso!-exclama Pinkie señalando a una calle de Canterlot, estaba sorprendida a lo que veía, las demás chicas extrañadas, miraron a donde señalaba Pinkie y se quedaron sorprendidas también

-Tiene que ser una broma-dijo Rainbow sin poder creérselo lo que miraba

-están mirando lo mismo que yo ¿cierto?-dijo Twilight sorprendida

-si dulzura, lo veo y no lo creo-mencionaba Applejack con los ojos bien abiertos

Se veía en una esquina de la calle de Canterlot, un camión azul grande hecho de metal, con una sirena de policía arriba, tenía un logo que decía "Policía Toys" con una estrella amarilla al lado, en la parte de atrás del camión, estaba la puerta abierta y había una fila de ponis con unas esposas en los cascos, y los unicornios tenían un anillo anti magia de color dorado.

-¡tengo derecho a un abogado!-gritaba una poni mientras entraba en el camión enojada

-sí, sí, dígaselo al juez-dijo alguien que estaba al lado del camión de supervisor, era un muñeco azul del tamaño de las CMC, algo cabezón, tenía una nariz semi circular, manos y estaba vestido de un traje de policía azul con una gorra azul con el logo del camión, unos zapatos negros, tenía una pistola de juguete en su cinturón y también unas esposas en miniatura

Las chicas estaban muy confundidas lo que pasaba.

-emmmm ¿ese es un muñeco… y habla?-pregunta Rarity entre confundida y sorprendida

-creo que si dulzura aunque sigo sin poder creerlo ¿Cómo es posible que se puedan mover?-se preguntaba Applejack confundida

-pues créelo delincuente, pues los estás viendo-se escuchaba una voz detrás de ellas haciendo que se sobresaltaran un poco del susto, se voltearon para ver a dos muñecos azules pero uno de ellos era diferente ya que tenía un bigote, lentes oscuros y una insignia dorada en el pecho

-¿q-quién eres? O mejor dicho ¿Que son ustedes?-preguntaba Twilight curiosa

-ya lo estás viendo, somos muñecos policías, que arrestaremos a todo aquel que perturben la paz, como ustedes delincuentes-dijo el muñeco policía de lentes oscuros, Rarity se ofendía

-¿delincuentes? Nosotras no somos ninguna delincuente-dijo Rarity enojada

-sí, Rarity tiene razón, si fuéramos delincuentes ¿Qué cargos tienen contra nosotras? ¿Eh?-pregunta Rainbow mirando al policía de forma desafiante, el muñeco de los lentes oscuros la miraba con seriedad

-¿Qué cargos? Pues …-el muñeco sacaba una hoja de su bolsillo y lo extendía haciendo que llegara al suelo-bueno, se le acusan de vandalismo-al escuchar eso, Pinkie quería decir algo pero Rainbow le tapaba la boca con su casco-por perturbar a la paz en Ponyville con una muñeca que no tiene la culpa de nada-Twilight estaba apenada por recordar ese día-por volver locos a todos con ponis repetidos-Pinkie miraba a otro lado, silbando disimuladamente- vagancia…-al decir eso, Applejack miraba a Rainbow de forma burlona, la pegaso celeste la veía feo-por andar de dramática por todo el reino…-

-¡NO SOY DRAMATICA!-gritaba Rarity haciendo sobresaltar a todos por el grito repentino

-… si, si, como digas _dramática-_ pensaba el muñeco lo último-bueno, prosigamos,maltrato a los animales…-Fluttershy miraba a Twilight con seriedad, la alicornio sonreía de forma nerviosa-robar un animal de la realeza…-ahora Twilight miraba con seriedad a Fluttershy, la pegaso ocultaba su rostro con su melena-maltrato infantil…-fue interrumpido por Rarity

-¿¡maltrato infantil!?-exclama Rarity enojada y ofendida por esa acusación

-si, como lo oyes Rarity Belle-la unicornio se quedaba callada-continuando está también sobreexplotación infantil-al decir eso, el muñeco de lentes oscuros, miraba con seriedad a Twilight

-¿p-p-por qué me miras de esa manera?—preguntaba Twilight nerviosa

-por nada, solo quiero ver tu lindo rostro-dijo el muñeco policía con sarcasmo y se aclaraba la garganta-y por último y nada menos importante,hacer conflictos sin sentido para ganar fama y ser reconocidas como heroínas, por el simple hecho de hacer estupideces en el medio del pueblo-dicho eso, guardaba la hoja en su bolsillo, las chicas se ofendieron por esa acusación

-¡oye! No hacemos estupideces, siempre estamos salvando Equestria, Ponyville y todo eso-reclamaba Rainbow

-¿salvando de qué? ¿De tu flojera?-decía el muñeco de forma burlona

-¡oye!-gritaba Rainbow furiosa, Applejack aguantaba la risa igual que Pinkie

-bueno, como está todo dicho, yo Henry, el jefe de policía, las arresto por todos estos cargos que les dije-dijo Henry, el muñeco de los lentes oscuros

 **Henry, el jefe de policía**

-oh por favor ¿nos arrestaran ustedes? Más bajo que nosotras jajaja-se reía Rainbow-no me hagas reír, nosotras acabaremos con ustedes más rápido lo que canta un gallo-dijo con una sonrisa presumida

-ok, Ted, ya sabes que hacer-dijo Henry al muñeco que estaba a su lado

-entendido jefe-dijo Ted, enfundando la pistola de juguete y apuntaba a las ponis, las manes miraban eso confundidas ya que no sabían que era

-oh vamos ¿Qué van a hacer con eso? ¿Pegarnos?-dijo Dash de forma burlona, pero de repente…

 _Bang_

Había un silencio sepulcral, el sombrero de Applejack salía volando para caer en el suelo con un agujero pequeño y estaba un poco negro alrededor del mismo, las chicas estaban pálidas ya que veían como la pistola le salía un poco de humo del hueco, Applejack tenía los ojos bien abiertos y se tocaba con su casco la melena para darse cuenta que no tenía el sombrero

-decías-dijo Henry con una sonrisa burlona, Rainbow no sabía que decir

-pues yo tengo algo que decir-dijo Pinkie levantando la pezuña

-¿ah sí? ¿Qué?-pregunta Henry con una ceja alzada y con los brazos cruzados

-… ¡corran como si no hubiera un mañana!-grita Pinkie saliendo galopando de ahí, sus amigas reaccionaron un poco tarde, dieron un grito y salieron galopando en la misma dirección que Pinkie, alejándose de los policías, Applejack agarraba su sombrero al pasar a su lado y se lo ponía, los dos muñecos policías las miraban como huían

-vaya, vaya, huyen de un oficial de la ley ¿no? eso va a la lista de cargos-dijo Henry sacando la hoja, un lápiz y lo anotaba para guardarlos de nuevo, luego sacaba un walkie talkie-¡a todas las unidades, tenemos a seis delincuentes que se resisten al arresto, arréstenlas pero si se ponen pesadas, no duden en disparar, cambio y fuera!-exclama Henry

En la oscuridad de un callejón de Canterlot, se veía de repente como cinco sirenas de policías más el sonido y después se observaba como salían coches de policías de juguete del tamaño de las CMC pero un poco más grande y todos tenían dos muñecos dentro pero no solo salían de ese callejón, también de otros callejones.

(Insertar sonido de sirena de policía)

Las chicas seguían galopando por las calles de Canterlot, pero de repente veía asustadas como unos coches de policías bloqueaban el camino y los muñecos estaban de pie apuntándolas.

-¡por aquí chicas!-grita Twilight y se metía en un callejón, seguida de las demás, antes de que los muñecos policías empezaran a disparar, no les dieron a nadie pero las balas rozaron en la cola de Fluttershy al ser la última en meterse en el callejón

Las manes 6 galopaban por el callejón hasta salir de ahí para seguir galopando en la otra calle y las perseguían un par de coches de policías por detrás, Twilight miraba para atrás preocupada.

-mmmmmm ¿Qué raro?-pregunta Pinkie mirando el cielo mientras seguía galopando

-¿Qué cosa es raro querida?-pregunta Rarity extrañada, estaba al lado de la poni rosada

-siempre quise saber ¿Qué son esas estrellas?-pregunta Pinkie, las demás ponis estaban confundidas por lo que dijo, así que alzaron la vista y veían sorprendidas

Estaban viendo cinco estrellas, dos estaban grises y tres eran doradas.

-¿eh? No me había dado cuenta de eso-dijo Dash volando por detrás de ellas

-¿Qué henos significa esas estrellas?-pregunta Applejack confundida

-no lo sé Applejack, si lo supiera te lo diría-dijo Twilight muy confundida, las chicas seguían huyendo de la ley, cuando venían coches de policía al frente, tenían que cruzar la calle pero a veces, llegaban a bloquear la calle a una velocidad que no es normal y tenían que meterse en otro callejón y rezar que tenga salida, seguían galopando por una calle hasta que vieron como venían otros policías a lo lejos, ellas no veían una calle o callejón, así que se metieron en un local, abriendo la puerta de un portazo y cerrarla por detrás de ellas, el local era "Donut Joe"

Las portadoras respiraban de forma agitada y oía que los policías pasaban de largo.

-c-creo que ya lo perdimos-dijo Fluttershy sentada e intentando respirar

-si dulzura, ya lo perdimos… por ahora-dijo Applejack quitándose el sombrero y secándose el sudor de la frente

-esto es una locura o sea ¿nos están atacando juguetes o que cosa?-pregunta Rarity entre sorprendida y molesta

-sipi, nos están invadiendo los juguetes-dijo Pinkie de forma dramática-aunque quisiera que fuéramos invadidos por pasteles o cupcake-babeaba un poco de imaginárselo, la pegaso cian rodaba sus ojos

-¿Qué es más extraño que nos invadan juguetes o pasteles con caras?-preguntaba Dash fastidiada

-…emmmmm chicas, creo que no estamos solas aquí-dijo Twilight sorprendida a lo que veía, las demás confundidas miraban lo que observaba Twilight para quedar sorprendidas

Estaban dos muñecos policía, sentados en la mesa comiendo una caja de donut, iban a seguir comiendo hasta que vieron a las chicas, no se habían dado cuenta de ellas hasta ahora, estuvieron un rato en silencio, mirándose fijamente, uno de los muñecos tenía una donut a punto de morderlo y el otro las miraba mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo para sacar un silbato, y se lo ponía en la boca

-emmm chicas, creo que es mejor que…-dijo Rainbow nerviosa

-¡CORRAMOS!-gritaba Pinkie agitando sus cascos delanteros, rápidamente salieron del local pero sin antes de escuchar el silbato que se oía en todo Canterlot y de forma mágicamente, ya estaban siendo perseguidas por unos coches de policías

-¿Cómo henos llegan tan rápido?-preguntaba Applejack asombrada que ya las estaban persiguiendo, estaban galopando por una calle

-yo no tengo idea, a veces estoy pensando que son Pinkies pero más fastidiosos-dijo Rainbow frustrada mientras volaba a la par con sus amigas

-sipi…-dijo Pinkie hasta que se daba cuenta de lo que dijo-¡hey!-se sentía indignada, seguían galopando hasta que Fluttershy miraba a lo lejos

-emmmm c-chicas, c-creo que n-no hay c-camino-tartamudea Fluttershy, sus amigas miraron el frente y veían sorprendidas que hay un enorme bloqueo de coches de policías, y las estaban apuntando con las pistolas de juguete, las chicas se detuvieron en seco, miraban para atrás y vieron que también estaba bloqueada

-¡ríndanse ahora, las tenemos rodeadas!-exclamaba uno de los muñecos policías mientras las apuntaban

Las chicas miraban asustadas al saber que no había más caminos por dónde ir, estaban atrapadas excepto Rainbow Dash se podía irse volando igual que Fluttershy, pero Dash no dejaría a sus amigas y Fluttershy pues sus alas no se abrirían por el miedo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora chicas?-pregunta Rarity asustada, Twilight estaba pensado rápido para poder salir de esa situación y se le ocurría algo

-todas, júntense a mí, nos tele transportaremos otra vez-dijo Twilight en voz baja para que solo escucharan sus amigas

-pero no pasara otra vez ¿verdad?-pregunta Dash insegura

-es lo único que tenemos para poder salir de este aprieto, así que vamos-dijo Twilight un poco insegura igual que las demás, las cinco se juntaron con Twilight, esta última empezaba a brillar su cuerno

-¡oigan, no hagan eso y ríndanse!-exclamaba uno de los muñecos y antes de que fueran tele transportadas, Pinkie gritaba

-¡no nos atraparan con vida!-dicho eso, desaparecieron del lugar

-oh rayos ¿Por qué les cuestan rendirse y dejarse arrestarse? Sin tener que hacer alborotos por todas partes-dijo uno de los muñecos policía

-esa es la "determinación"-dijo otro con un tono burlón

-ni que fuera Undertale-dijo otro de los muñecos fastidiado, Henry estaba detrás del bloqueo, dentro de un coche de policía, lanzaba un bufido

-entonces creen que podrán escaparse de mi ¿no? Jeje están muy equivocadas-dijo Henry con una sonrisa perversa

 **En Ponyville**

 _TELE TRANSPORTACION DESVIADA_

Las chicas habían aparecido en Ponyville, precisamente cerca del castillo de la amistad, las portadoras estaban en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

-eso estuvo cerca, un poco y ya tendríamos unos horribles uniformes-dijo Rarity con desprecio al imaginarse vestida con un uniforme de rayas o naranja

-si dulzura, creía que tendríamos que correr una maratón por toda Canterlot-dijo Applejack algo agitada, Rainbow miraba en donde estaban

-Twilight ¿quisiste que nos tele transportáramos por aquí?-pregunta Rainbow un poco fastidiada

-no Rainbow, no sé qué pasa con mi magia, quería que apareciéramos frente al bosque pero pasó… otra vez-dijo Twilight frustrada, Fluttershy giraba la cabeza para mirar el castillo

-emmm chicas-dijo Fluttershy en voz baja y temerosa pero nadie la escuchaba

-oh genial-Dash se daba un facehoof- bueno, necesitamos llegar rápido al árbol, las princesas cuentan con nosotras-dijo Rainbow levantándose y emprender un poco el vuelo para volar de forma estática

-chicas-dijo otra vez Fluttershy pero fue ignorada

-estoy de acuerdo con Dash, tenemos que llegar rápido, no sabemos cuánto resistirán las princesas-dijo Applejack preocupada

-c-chicas-dijo Fluttershy empezando a temblar, Rarity la había escuchado

-¿sucede algo querida?-pregunta Rarity confundida al ver que temblaba de miedo

-m-mira…-Fluttershy señalaba con su casco al castillo, Rarity extrañada miraba al castillo y su expresión cambiaba a uno sorprendida, Pinkie miraba la expresión de Rarity y le causaba un poco de risa, pero al mirar lo que estaba viendo la unicornio blanca, su expresión cambiaba a sorprendida

-¡chicas!-exclama Rarity sin apartar la vista del castillo

-¿qué?-preguntan Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow, la unicornio solo señalaba con su casco al castillo temblorosa, las tres confundida miraba el castillo, cambiando su expresión a sorprendidas

-¿Qué rayos le está pasando al castillo?-exclama Twilight impactada, el castillo de la amistad estaba opaco, tenía unas pequeñas grietas, como si fuera una estatua a punto de romperse y además que estaba inclinado a la derecha

-ok, esto no se ven todos los días-dijo Applejack sin quitar la sorpresa de su cara

-jiji se ve gracioso, es como si fuera una cabeza inclinada y nos estuvieran viendo a nosotras-dijo Pinkie riéndose del castillo

-¡Pinkie! Esto no es para reírse-regañaba Twilight a Pinkie para luego mirar el castillo preocupada-si el castillo esta así, entonces le está pasando algo al árbol de la armonía pero quisiera saber ¿Por qué está inclinado?-pregunta Twilight confundida

-a quien le importa si está inclinado o no ¡tenemos que irnos rápido al bosque para poder detener al estúpido gato y sus…! emm ¿juguetes?-dijo Rainbow confundida

-la verdad dulzura, eso sonó un poco extraño-dijo Applejack también confundida

-oigan ¿ustedes creen que los juguetes les gusten las fiesta? Para hacerlo y así nos divertimos todos y podremos ser amigos hasta podemos jugar con ellos-dijo Pinkie dando saltitos de emoción

-emmmm querida, no creo que ellos querrán jugar con nosotras, más bien, nos arrestaran por abusonas-dijo Rarity un poco fastidiada

-¡chicas!-Twilight las llamaba-No tenemos tiempo que perder para saber si los juguetes, les gustan las fiestas o no, tenemos que llegar al árbol cuanto antes ¡vamos!-exclama Twilight empezando a galopar por Ponyville, seguida de sus amigas

Estaban recorriendo por las calles de Ponyville, el pueblo estaba muy tranquilo y muy silencioso, Pinkie daba saltitos y miraba alrededor con preocupación.

-chicas-dijo Pinkie llamando la atención de sus amigas-tengo que ir a ver a los señores cake y a los bebes, quiero saber si están bien-dijo Pinkie preocupada

-yo también, quiero ver a mi familia, me está dando un mal presentimiento esto-dijo Applejack preocupada mirando alrededor, Twilight las comprendían

-ok chicas, no hay problema, nos veremos en el árbol de la armonía ¿ok?-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa

-claro dulzura, estaré allá en un santiamén, nos vemos-dijo Applejack desviándose la trayectoria hacia su granja

-okie dokie, nos veremos chicas-dijo Pinkie desviándose también y dirigiéndose hacia Sugar Cube Corner

-¡Applejack, cuando puedas, puedes ir a ver si Sweetie Belle está bien!-grita Rarity preocupada

-¡también ve a Scootaloo, estoy muy preocupada de que le haya pasado algo!-grita Rainbow preocupada

-¡claro chicas, no se preocupen, las veré!-exclama Applejack con una sonrisa y seguía galopando a la granja

-oh chicas, espero que estén bien-dijo Fluttershy preocupada

-estarán bien querida, tu sabes lo fuerte que es Applejack y lo… impredecible que es Pinkie, si pasa algo, ellas se encargaran-dijo Rarity con una sonrisa, tranquilizando a Fluttershy y le devuelve la sonrisa

Seguían galopando menos Rainbow que estaba volando, ya se veía el bosque a lo lejos pero de repente, escuchaban una sirena detrás de ellas.

-esto tiene que ser una broma ¿Cómo ellos llegaron tan rápido aquí?-pregunta Rainbow fastidiada

-emmmm chicas, miren arriba, apareció de nuevo-dijo Fluttershy mirando arriba que estaba las tres estrellas doradas y dos grises

-sigo sin saber qué es eso-dijo Rarity confundida

A lo lejos, aparecían unos coches de policías de juguete que iban persiguiendo a las cuatro yeguas.

-¡atención a todas las unidades, estamos persiguiendo a unas delincuentes, a una alicornio lavanda, a una pegaso celeste, una unicornio blanca y una pegaso amarilla, por el camino que lleva al bosque Everfree, nuestra prioridad es llevarla ante la ley 10-4-dijo uno de los muñeco policía por el comunicador mientras conducía el coche, miraba de reojo a su compañero que tenía una pistola de juguete en la mano y le sacaba el seguro-ya sabes que hacer, detén a una de ellas por lo menos-

-sí, sí, lo sé-dijo su compañero sacando el brazo que tenía la pistola en la mano y la cabeza, empezaba a apuntar a una de ellas

-¿Qué esperas? Dispara a cualquiera-dijo el conductor enojado

-mmmmmm no lo sé Rick, parece falso-dijo su compañero bromeando

-ya deja de decir eso Ed ¿quieres?-dijo Rick sin quitar la vista del frente pero se notaba que estaba furioso

-ok, ok, déjame dar un tiro perfecto-dijo Ed cerrando un ojo para apuntar mejor-jeje oye Rick ¿te gustan los malvaviscos? Porque aquí tienes una-sonreía de forma maliciosa, halaba el gatillo y disparaba

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!-Grita Rarity de dolor y caía de cara al suelo, le había dado en el casco trasero derecho, empezaba a salirle un poco de sangre y la unicornio lloraba de dolor

-¡Rarity!-exclaman las tres preocupadas por su amiga, se habían detenidos para ir a ella pero antes de que fueran por su amiga, Rarity las detienen

-¡no! ¡Váyanse, vayan al árbol, rápido!-gritaba Rarity desesperada en el suelo, intentando resistir el dolor

-p-pero Rarity…-dijo Twilight preocupada

-no te preocupes por mi querida… estaré bien, solo vayan al árbol, nos veremos allá-dijo Rarity intentando convencerla de que se fueran, Twilight insegura miraba que los coches ya se acercaban

-… ok Rarity, nos veremos en el árbol, pero por favor, cuídate amiga-Rarity asentía con la cabeza y aun se veía lagrimas recorrer por sus mejillas-vamos chicas, rápido-dijo Twilight volteándose y reanudar el galope, Rainbow y Fluttershy miraban a Rarity preocupadas, querían ayudarla pero los policías de juguete les dispararían con esas cosas, así que siguieron a Twilight, entrando finalmente al bosque Everfree, dejando a Rarity en el suelo, la unicornio giraba su cabeza para atrás para ver como los coches de policía se detenían algo alejada de ella

- _Bueno Rarity ¿Cómo saldrás de esta situación?-_ se preguntaba Rarity en su mente temerosa e intentaba respirar profundamente

 **Volviendo con las manes 3**

Twilight Y Fluttershy galopaban por el sendero del bosque mientras Rainbow Dash volaba bajo detrás de ella, la pegaso amarilla se mantenía detrás de Twilight porque estaba temerosa por estar en el bosque.

Seguían por el sendero hasta que en un árbol que estaba a lo lejos, bajaba alguien de un salto haciendo que las tres se detuvieran en seco.

-¿eh? ¿Qué hace un conejo aquí?-pregunta Twilight confundida al ver un conejo blanco pero la diferencia es que tenía unos ojos de botón y la orejas parecían que estuviera cosidas

-¿segura que es un conejo? Parece más un peluche-dijo Rainbow desconfiada del conejo

-awwwww que adorable conejito-dijo Fluttershy con ternura, acercándose un poco al conejo de peluche

-emmmm Fluttershy, no creo que sea una buena idea de que te acerques a eso-dijo Twilight preocupada, la pegaso amarilla hizo caso omiso y se acercaba al conejo

-qué lindo conejito-dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa, alzaba su casco delantero derecho para acariciarlo pero antes de que lo hiciera, el conejo ponía una pata en su espalda para luego mostrar un cuchillo con una sonrisa sádica, Fluttershy daba un pequeño grito de miedo-no es lindo, no es lindo-el conejo de peluche saltaba con el cuchillo en pata hacia Fluttershy para clavárselo, ella estaba paralizada de miedo pero de repente, Rainbow volaba rápidamente hacia su amiga y la apartaba de golpe haciendo que el conejo clavara el cuchillo en el suelo

-¡Fluttershy! ¿¡Estás bien!?-preguntaba Twilight yendo hacia Fluttershy que estaba en el suelo temerosa, solo asentía con la cabeza, Rainbow se ponía frente a la pegaso, mirando desafiante al conejo

-muy bien conejo, es mejor que te vayas o si no, te la veras con mis cascos-amenazaba Rainbow chocando sus cascos, el conejo la miraba de forma sombría, ponía su pata en su boca y silbaba, las chicas se miraron extrañadas pero de repente, veían como más conejos blancos de peluche, salían de los arbustos, detrás de los árboles y todo eso haciendo que estuvieran rodeadas de conejos de peluches que las miraban de forma tierna para luego sacar objetos filosos, cuchillos, vidrio, botella rota, entre otros para mirarlas con una sonrisa psicópata

Twilight estaba un poco asustada pero se ponía en posición de ataque, Fluttershy miraba asustada a los conejos y Rainbow los veía con un poco de valentía, pero miraba de reojo a sus amigas.

-…Twilight, Fluttershy, adelántense al árbol, yo los distraeré mientras se vayan-dijo Rainbow mirando al frente, las dos se quedaban sorprendidas

-p-pero Rainbow…-Twilight fue interrumpida por Dash

-¡les dije que se vayan! Si nos fuéramos las tres, estos conejos nos perseguirían hasta el fin del mundo, así que ¡váyanse!-dijo Rainbow con seriedad

-pero Rainbow, aunque nos diga que nos fuéramos, estamos rodeadas-dijo Twilight preocupada por su amiga

-je si, lo sé, por eso les dije que los distraeré, cuando lo haga, galopen con todo lo que tienen-dijo Rainbow un poco insegura de lo que hará-así que nos vemos en el árbol de la armonía-dicho eso, les sonríe a sus amigas, antes de volar a toda velocidad, sorprendiendo a un conejo de peluche, el que había intentado atacar a Fluttershy, le daba una tacleada igual que los otros que estaban al frente como si fueran bolos-¡jajajaja oigan orejones, atrápenme si pueden o soy muy lentos para hacerlo jajaja!-se burlaba Rainbow y se adentraba en el bosque, los conejos de peluches se enfurecieron y empezaban a perseguir a Rainbow a una velocidad sorprendente haciendo que ignoraran a Twilight y a Fluttershy

-… bueno Fluttershy, sigamos, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes-dijo Twilight aun preocupada por su amiga Rainbow

-p-pero Twilight…-Fluttershy estaba muy preocupada pero Twilight ponía un casco en su hombro

-no te preocupes Fluttershy, sé que ella ira al árbol, tu sabes cómo es ella-dijo Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa, Fluttershy se tranquilizaba un poco

-ok Twilight, vamos-dijo la pegaso, la alicornio asentía con la cabeza y reanudaba la galopada por la dirección que iba hacia el árbol, seguida de Fluttershy

Ahora solo quedaban Twilight y Fluttershy que iban hacia el árbol de la armonía… pero por el camino, Fluttershy escuchaba un sonido por un lado, se detenía en seco y miraba extrañada en la dirección donde venía el sonido, había una espesa niebla pero se veía la silueta de un animal, la pegaso amarilla no sabía que animal era hasta que se dejaba ver un poco.

-au, au, au-era la misma foca que se encontró Discord en el tren y aplaudía con sus aletas

-awww una foca que lindo pero ¿Qué hace una foca en el bosque?-se preguntaba Fluttershy confundida, observaba que la foca la miraba con una sonrisa tierna, se daba la vuelta para adentrarse en la niebla y se perdía en lo profundo del bosque-oye espera, es peligroso que estés aquí-exclama Fluttershy galopando en la dirección donde fue la foca, Twilight seguía galopando sin darse cuenta que su amiga se había separado de ella

-muy bien Fluttershy, falta poco para que lleguemos, hay que darnos prisa-dijo Twilight pero no recibía una respuesta de Fluttershy-¿Fluttershy?-giraba su cabeza para ver sorprendida y un poco asustada que su amiga no estaba, se detenía en seco y empezaba a mirar alrededor con desesperación-oh no, oh no ¡Fluttershy! ¿¡Donde estas!?-intentaba llamarla pero no había respuesta alguna-¡Fluttershy!-seguía llamándola, se regresaba un poco por el sendero para ver si se había tropezado o algo pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte-oh no ¿ahora qué hago?-se preguntaba Twilight preocupada

Twilight no sabía qué hacer, si devolverse para encontrar a su amiga o seguir su camino, estaba temerosa y solitaria en el bosque.

-… no puede ser, ojala Starlight estuviera aquí, me ayudaría con esto… que hacerlo yo sola-dijo Twilight con la cabeza baja, estaba deprimida, recordando lo que pasó en el gran salón-… no fue mi intención decirle eso… aunque ¿Por qué le dije todo eso? …yo sé que cometió un error pero creo que fui un poco brusca...¿verdad?-alzaba a vista para mirar el cielo nocturno que estaba entre los árboles, se sentía culpable por lo que pasó con su estudiante, suspiraba deprimida-… bueno, creo que seguiré, tengo fe de que Fluttershy ira al árbol de la armonía, ella es fuerte, lo ha demostrado muchas veces aunque tenga miedo a todo …- a diferencia de las otras, Fluttershy había desaparecido de su lado y eso la preocupaba bastante-… oh, por Celestia ¿Qué hago?-se preguntaba Twilight mirando el camino que va hacia el árbol-si voy a buscar a Fluttershy, perdería tiempo y podría llegar tarde a lo que le pasa al árbol de la armonía… n-no sé qué hacer-Twilight ponía sus dos cascos delanteros en la cabeza desesperada

-jujuju ¿no sabes qué hacer? ay pobrecita de ti como siempre, Twilight Sparkle tiene que encargarse de todo como una mula y a ella no le importa hacerlo jujuju-Twilight escuchaba una voz, así que miraba a donde venía la voz y su expresión cambiaba a una impactada, y con los labios temblorosos-pero hay algo que sí nunca harías, es volver a jugar conmigo ¿no? Eso sí que nunca lo harás, a ti no te importa resolver los problemas sola, haces todo lo que te dice esa Celestia, todo eso pero no das tiempo para mí-su voz había cambiado a uno enojado

-n-no puede s-ser…-tartamudeaba Twilight temerosa

-si puede ser Twily ¿ves? Te digo así de cariño pero aun así me sigues abandonando-decía la voz, lo que veía Twilight, era un muñeco de peluche en forma de poni-abandonado en ese cofre, día tras día, esperando salir-usaba unos pantaloncitos opacos de tela-pero esa esperanza iba a morir hasta que abres mi encierro, creía que ibas a jugar conmigo pero solo me usaste ¿para qué? ¿Qué haya un problema de la amistad? Me sentí ofendida-tenía como hilos en la cabeza para simular una melena-que hicieras eso para que después venga un semental y me "secuestre" … con él fue… divertido, me abrazaba en las noches como un potrillo, eso me encantó pero …-sus ojos eran de botones-tú fuiste a buscarme, pensé que … me buscaste porque era importante para ti pero … me volviste a encerrarme en ese cofre para quedar olvidada otra vez…-tenía unos hilos atrás para simular una cola-y otra vez perdí la esperanza hasta que escuché una voz en mi cabeza y me preguntaba si yo tenía un deseo y pues juju te puedes imaginar el deseo ¿no?-Twilight retrocedía un poco asustada, el cuerpo del peluche estaba rodeado de una aura morada-yo quise ser libre, tener una vida pero no lo podré tener si no te …-estaba flotando frente de Twilight, un poco más arriba-¡encierro como me encerraste a mí, a ver si te gusta eso Twilight Sparkle!-gritaba enfadada la poni de peluche

 **Smartypants: la poni de peluche**

- _… por Celestia ¿Qué está pasando en esta noche?-_ piensa Twilight sin poder creer que su peluche estuviera vivo y flotando como si tuviera magia

Continuará

 **Espero que les hayan gustado y les digo una cosa, no sé si ese peluche de Twilight es hembra o macho pero recuerdo como Twilight lo dijo en el capítulo de hace mucho mucho tiempo y pues eso**

 **Así que Twilight tiene tres posibles opciones huir para buscar otro camino hacia el árbol, enfrentarse o buscar a Fluttershy pero el problema de eso sería que la peluche la perseguiría si no se enfrenta con ella peeeeeero hay otro problema, una de estas opciones, conduce a un final malo para Twilight, creo porque hasta yo no tengo idea XD**

 **Así que voten, la decisión de Twilight no se verá en el siguiente capítulo, se verá después d capítulos, dependiendo a lo que eligieron**

 **Quiero que este fic sea interactivo, en otras palabras, si sale un final malo, a mí no me echen la culpa XD solo piensen que es el juego de "The Walking Dead" o "Until Dawn" o cualquier juego de decisiones que haya**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, creo**

 **Nos leemos**


	17. Los ponis del soldado (primera parte)

**Capítulo 16: Los ponis del soldado (primera parte)**

En una granja de manzana, se veía a Applejack galopar hacia su casa, pasando por la cerca de un salto y atravesando los arboles de manzana, el lugar estaba silencioso y se oía la brisa mover las hojas de los árboles.

Pasaba un pequeño rato hasta que la poni terrestre, se detenía frente a la puerta de su casa, respiraba profundamente para calmar sus nervios y abría la puerta para entrar, y lo cerraba detrás de ella.

-Espero que estén bien y solo haya sido mi imaginación-dijo Applejack preocupada e iba a subir las escaleras para echar un vistazo a los cuartos donde duermen su hermano, hermanita y la abuela

Iba lentamente por el pasillo para no despertarlos y va primero a la habitación de Big Mac, la abría lentamente y se asomaba para ver con sorpresa que no estaba en la cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde henos está mi hermano?-se preguntaba con un susurro Applejack sorprendida y un poco asustada-tranquila Applejack, no le pasó nada malo, debe estar durmiendo con la abuela, cuidándola, si eso debe estar haciendo-dijo con preocupación, caminaba al cuarto de la abuela Smith, abría la puerta y sorpresa, tampoco estaba en la habitación ni siquiera su abuela, eso hizo que se empezara a asustarse-ok, ok, deben estar durmiendo con… Applebloom, si, con mi hermanita, debe ser que tuvo una p-pesadilla o se siente mal-trataba de no alterarse, volvía a caminar por el pasillo para ir al cuarto de Applebloom, lo abría y fue más grande su sorpresa que no estaba su hermanita, ni su abuela ni siquiera su hermano, se empezaba a alterarse-ok, esto se está volviendo ridículo ¿Dónde podrían ir a estas horas de la noche? Y para empezar Applebloom tiene clase mañana-

Applejack estaba confundida, alterada, preocupada y asustada, así que galopaba para salir de la casa.

-si no están en casa, deben estar… deben estar…-miraba la granja-… en el granero, si, en el granero, disfrutando las estrellas… o yo que se-dijo Applejack galopando hacia el granero-que estén ahí, que estén ahí, que estén ahí-repetía muchas veces Applejack alterada, llegaba al granero y para sorpresa de ella, al abrirlo tampoco estaba, empezaba a respirar de forma agitada-¿¡dónde está mi familia!?-intentaba buscar por los manzanos hasta que una idea se le cruzaba por la cabeza-Applebloom debería estar en su casa de árbol en una pijamada con sus amigas… creo-dijo insegura y galopaba hacia la casa club, sin darse cuenta que una silueta, estaba sentado encima del granero, mirando a la terrestre con una sonrisa infantil que se veía en la oscuridad

Applejack llegaba a la casa club, subía y asomaba con la cabeza por la puerta para ver si se encontraba ahí, suspiraba aliviada al ver que estaba ahí su hermanita igual que Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo que estaban de espalda, frente a una vela prendida.

-menos mal que te encontré Applebloom y a ustedes también niñas-dijo Applejack acercándose a Applebloom, ella no dijo nada ni se volteaba-Applebloom ¿sabes dónde se fueron la abuela y Big Mac?-preguntaba Applejack poniéndose detrás de su hermanita, pero ella no respondía-Applebloom, te estoy hablando jovencita-se estaba molestando Applejack ya que no le responde, iba a poner su casco en el hombro de la potrilla, pero en eso, Applebloom giraba su cabeza igual que la de sus amigas de forma rápida haciendo que Applejack se sobresaltara por ese repentino movimiento-¿A-applebloom?-se empezaba a asustar al ver que las miradas de las potrillas eran vacías y no tenían pupilas, las tres se levantaban lentamente como si fueran marionetas y se acercaban a Applejack lentamente mientras la aludida retrocedía-n-niñas ¿q-que les p-pasa?-tartamudeaba

-… únete a nosotros hermana… es mejor que ya te rindas… no hay esperanzas en este mundo… la única solución es unirnos con el soldado… y con el amo Soul…-decía Applebloom de forma apagada mientras se acercaba a su hermana, Applejack no se lo podía creer lo que decía su hermanita

-A-applebloom ¿Por qué dices e-eso?-estaba saliendo de la casa club y se detenía para no caer por el borde de las escaleras, miraba como las niñas se acercaban-n-niñas, p-por favor, e-esto no es g-gracioso-dijo con un poco de autoridad aunque por dentro estaba asustada, no sabía lo que pasaba

-… únete a nosotros Applejack… serás más feliz si te unes…-decía Sweetie Belle de forma apagada, pero con una sonrisa

-… si… únete y serás más cool…-decía Scootaloo apagada y con una sonrisa de presumida

Se acercaban poco a poco a Applejack, la terrestre no sabía qué hacer, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue saltar de las escaleras para caer de cascos en el suelo y empezaba a galopar, alejándose de la casa club.

-¿q-que le está pasando a las niñas? Actúan… de forma extraña-dijo Applejack tratando de pensar lo que pasó, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz anciana

-… no actúan extrañas … es que las niñas vieron la salida fácil y feliz que se podría hacer…-Applejack se detenía en seco para ver impactada que entre los árboles, aparecían la abuela Smith y Big Mac con la misma mirada vacía, y sin pupilas

-n-no… u-ustedes también…-Applejack retrocedía un poco, los miraba asustada

-… únete a nosotros nieta… y seremos los Apple más exitosos de la nueva Equestria…-dijo la abuela Smith de forma apagada

-…eyup…-fue lo único que dijo Big Mac, se acercaban a Applejack lentamente, la terrestre naranja retrocedía, pero escuchaba unos pasos de cascos detrás de ella, giraba su cabeza para mirar asustada, al ver que Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, estaban acercándose a ella lentamente igual que la anciana y el terrestre rojo

-…-Applejack miraba a su familia y las hermanitas de sus dos amigas, estaba asustada y sin saber lo que pasaba, así que sin más, salió galopando rodeando un árbol para evitar a la abuela y Big Mac para poder salir de la granja de manzanas-… ¿q-que henos está pasando aquí?-se preguntaba Applejack asustada mientras galopaba directo a Ponyville con la intención de buscar a Pinkie cuanto antes

 **En Sugar Cube Corner**

Pinkie había entrado en el establecimiento, observaba el lugar oscuro y silencioso.

-deben estar dormiditos en sus camitas-dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa y daba saltitos subiendo la escalera, se dirigía a la habitación de los señores cake, abría la puerta lentamente para no despertarlos y asomaba la cabeza para ver con sorpresa que no estaban-¿eh? ¿Dónde están?-preguntaba mirando toda la habitación-¿estarán con los bebes?-estaba confundida, así que cerraba la puerta e iba caminando al cuarto de los bebes cake

Entraba lentamente a la habitación, veía que tampoco estaban los señores cake, miraba la cuna y se acercaba lentamente, cuando asomaba la cabeza, podía respirar aliviada ya que los bebes cake estaban ahí, dormidos, Pound estaba chupándose el casco y Pumpkin mordía un peluche, Pinkie le daba ternura.

-qué lindo jiji bueno, si los bebes cake están aquí ¿Dónde están sus padres?-se preguntaba Pinkie muy confundida, pero de repente, se escuchaba un ruido en el piso de abajo-¿están en la cocina? ¿Y a esta hora? Qué raro, normalmente los señores cake no cocinan en la madrugada, al menos que sea para algo importante-se puso pensativa con un casco en la barbilla, pero luego daba un bostezo-y a todo esto ¿Qué hora es?-preguntaba un poco somnolienta y miraba el reloj que estaba en la pared, las tres manecillas apuntaban arriba y el de los segundos no se movía-son las doce … heeeeey, ahora que lo veo, el reloj se detuvo de nuevo-se acercaba a la pared y saltaba para agarrar el reloj con su pezuña derecha para mirarlo con detenimiento-mmmmmm le diré a los señores cake que compren un nuevo reloj-agitaba el reloj para ver si reaccionaba, pero seguía sin moverse, sin más, lo dejaba encima de una mesa-bueno, iré a ver si los señores cake están abajo-

Dicho eso, salía de la habitación, sin darse cuenta que los bebes cake, abrieron los ojos de golpe teniendo una mirada de tierna y a la vez vacía.

Pinkie bajaba las escaleras e iba directo a la cocina, entraba para ver a la señora cake amasando y al señor cake sacando una bandeja del horno con su hocico, estaba llenas de cupcakes, los señores cakes no tenían pupilas en los dos igual que la familia de Applejack.

-por fin los encuentro, ya me tenían preocupada ¿Qué hacen a estas horas de la noche? ¿Para quién son los cupcakes? ¿Es un pedido para alguien?-preguntaba Pinkie sin parar y daba saltitos, pero ninguno de los dos respondía-oigan ¿Por qué no me responden?-preguntaba, pero seguía siendo ignorada, dejaba de dar saltitos-¡oigan, les estoy hablando, pareciera que estuviera hablando sola!-empezaba a hacer un berrinche y de igual forma, fue ignorada-¡por lo menos, díganme algo!-exclamaba molesta, en eso los cakes dejaron de hacer sus cosas y la miraron de forma vacía para decir

-…únete Pinkie… únete…-dijeron los dos con una voz apagada y se acercaba lentamente a Pinkie

-¿unirme? ¿Unirme a qué? ¿Es algo divertido?-preguntaba Pinkie dando saltitos de emoción

-…si… es algo muy divertido…-dijo la señora cake

-¿en serio? Genial, me uno a … eso o lo que sea eso-dijo Pinkie confundida mientras paraba de saltar, pero en eso recuerda algo-ah sí, verdad, que tontita soy jiji me uniré a lo que sea, cuando termine de salvar Equestria-menciona con una gran sonrisa, los señores cake estaban a centímetros de ella

-…no Pinkie… olvídate de eso…es mejor que te quedes aquí…unirte y hagas fiestas muy divertidas…como tú lo haces…-dijo el señor cake acercando uno de sus casco a Pinkie, pero en eso la poni rosada sentía un mal presentimiento, así que se echa a un lado, esquivando el casco del señor cake

-emmmmm no en serio, me uniré a ese ¿club? Después ya que me tengo que ir, las chicas cuentan conmigo y todas esas cosas-dijo Pinkie retrocediendo nerviosa-así que adiós señora y señor cakeeeeeeee…-cuando se había volteado para marcharse rápidamente, estaba frente suyo, Pound Cake que volaba mirándola con una mirada tierna y vacía

-…únete…-dijo Pound de forma tierna, repitiendo la misma palabra mientras se acercaba a Pinkie

-wow, aprendiste una nueva palabra Pound…-Pero Pinkie escuchaba otra voz tierna abajo, bajaba la mirada para ver a Pumpkin que gateaba y repetía

-…únete…-

-… igual que tu hermana jeje-Pinkie reía nerviosa, en eso sentía su Pinkie sentido y se ponía de lado para esquivar los cascos de los señores cake-oigan, tampoco hay que pasarse-empezaba a temblar mirando a los lados que se acercaban lentamente-emmm ¿Qué tengo que hacer aquí?-preguntaba Pinkie sacando el libreto del fic y lo leía rápidamente-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, aquí dice que tengo que gritar y correr como si no hubiera un mañana-cerraba el libreto y lo guardaba en su melena-oki, bueno ¿Dónde estaba?-miraba a los lados-ah sí, ya me acordé ¡aaaaaaahhhhhh!-gritaba asustada y galopaba de forma veloz, pasando por un lado de los bebes cake haciéndolos girar para luego salir del establecimiento-…¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué los señores cake y los bebes actúan así?... creo que tengo que buscar a Applejack, puede ser que ella sepa algo-mencionaba Pinkie mientras seguía galopando por las calles de Ponyville

Applejack seguía galopando por las calles del pueblo.

-ya estoy cerca de Sugar Cube Corner, debo advertir a Pinkie cuanto antes-decía Applejack galopando, pero al cruzar una calle, se encontró con una sorpresa de que Pinkie iba a toda velocidad hacia ella-oh oh-decía asustada, luego se escuchaba un estruendo como si dos coches se chocaran entre si y se veía un poco de polvo por el gran choque del siglo

Applejack estaba en el suelo boca arriba con los ojos dándole vueltas y su sombrero se había caído por el impacto, Pinkie estaba sobre la terrestre naranja con los ojos en espiral.

-auch que duro golpe-se quejaba Applejack sobándose la cabeza y miraba a Pinkie que estaba encima suyo-Pinkie ¿estás bien?-preguntaba preocupada por su amiga

-au si… me duele mi cabecita-se quejaba de dolor Pinkie con una pezuña en la cabeza-y tu Applejack ¿estás bien?-preguntaba devuelta Pinkie

-si dulzura, estoy bien…pero te molestaría quitarte de encima-dijo Applejack incomoda de tener a Pinkie tan cerca

-o-oki-Pinkie se levantaba algo tambaleada y ayudaba a la granjera a levantarse para luego esta última ir por su sombrero y se lo ponía en la cabeza

-muy bien dulzura, te tengo algo importante que decir y no es bueno-dijo Applejack preocupada por lo que vio

-oki, yo también tengo algo que decirte-dijo Pinkie también preocupada

Así que Applejack le contaba primero a Pinkie, todo lo que pasó en la granja y cuando concluyó, Pinkie le decía

-¿en serio? A mí me pasó casi lo mismo-dijo Pinkie sorprendida

-¿qué? ¿Qué pasó en Sugar Cube Corner?-preguntaba Applejack curiosa, ahora era el turno de Pinkie de contarle lo que pasó y cuando finaliza, la yegua naranja exclamaba-no puede ser ¿Qué henos pasa aquí? ¿Por qué actúan como…?-Applejack fue interrumpida por Pinkie

-como poni zombis-dijo Pinkie asustada

-¿Qué? ¡No! Nuestras familias actúan como si estuvieran…-la yegua fue interrumpida nuevamente por esta vez una voz desconocida

-hipnotizados, sin almas, cascarones vacíos, es lo que querías decir ¿no?-dijo una voz un poco infantil

-sí, exacto… espera ¿Quién dijo eso?-preguntaba Applejack mirando alrededor igual que Pinkie para buscar el origen de la voz

-jeje ¿me están buscando? Pues si miran entre ustedes, me encontraran así de fácil jeje-dijo la voz, Applejack y Pinkie se miraron para luego bajar la mirada y se quedaba sorprendida al ver un muñeco que estaban entre las dos, las dos se apartaban de golpe

- _¿Cuándo llegó el muñeco aquí? No lo habíamos visto-_ piensa Applejack sorprendida

- _jiji se ve muy gracioso vestido así jiji-_ piensa Pinkie riéndose un poco

El muñeco era del tamaño de las CMC, humanoide, "piel" carne, sus ojos eran celestes, estaba vestido con una camisa roja manga larga, unos pantalones azules, unos guantes azules, unas botas negras, un sombrero negro de copa no tan alto y traía en su mano derecha, una especie de báculo negro con un orbe celeste que brillaba un poco y tenía un símbolo en espiral rojo en dicho orbe.

-jejeje ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se asustaron o qué? Jeje-preguntaba el muñeco con una sonrisa burlona, Applejack lo miraba desafiante, no quería mostrarse intimidada por el muñeco

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntaba la granjera con autoridad, el muñeco empezaba a caminar con las manos en la espalda igual que el báculo, rodeando a Applejack

-¿mi nombre preguntas? jeje que mal educado soy jeje-dijo el muñeco poniéndose frente de ambas, pero un poco alejadas de ellas-me llamo Brix Soldier, un placer conocerlas señoritas-daba una reverencia

 **Brix Soldier: el cascanueces**

-oye, no soy un cascanueces, solo porque me visto como uno, no quiere decir que sea un cascanueces, para empezar no tengo enormes dientes y además… así me visto-dijo Brix un poco molesto

 **Brix Soldier: el soldado vestido de cascanueces**

-sí, mucho mejor jeje-dijo Brix con una pequeña risa maliciosa

- _oh genial, otro que habla a la nada-_ piensa Applejack fastidiada y lo miraba desafiante-¿tú fuiste el responsable de que mi familia actúen de esa forma?-

-jeje se podría decir que si y no son los únicos jeje-dijo Brix, el orbe de su báculo empezaba a brillar-¡atención ponis, su líder lo llama, así que en fila y marchen!-exclamaba el muñeco al orbe, Applejack y Pinkie Pie lo miraban extrañadas de que hablara con el orbe, pero de repente, se escuchaban pasos de cascos, giraban sus cabezas para atrás y veían sorprendidas a todos los ponis del pueblo, adultos, potrillos, ancianos, venían en fila de dos y firmes con la cabeza en alto, las dos yeguas veían que en las filas, estaban Lotus, Aloe, Bon Bon, Lyra, Octavia, Vinyl, las floristas, la cartera, Cheerilee, las CMC, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon y todos los que conocían, además todos estaban igual con los ojos sin pupilas, los ponis pasaban rodeando a la granjera y fiestera por los lados hasta que se ponían detrás de Brix, poniéndose en fila de forma organizada, uno al lado de otro y uno atrás del otro, los ponis estaban firmes con un casco en la frente, dando un saludo militar

-¡señor, aquí estamos y listos para recibir cualquier orden señor!-exclamaron al unísono los ponis

-¡descansen ponis!-exclamaba Brix y los ponis bajaron sus cascos para ponerlo en el suelo con fuerza, el muñeco miraban a las yeguas que estaban impactadas, se reía de forma burlona-¿les gustan mi batallón? ¿Lindo no? Jeje-

-tu… ¿¡que has hecho a los ponis de nuestro pueblo!?-gritaba Applejack furiosa

-pues nada de que debas preocuparte-dijo Brix caminando por un lado con las manos en la espalda, pasando frente a los ponis que estaban inmóviles y firmes en sus lugares-en este pueblo necesitaban un líder nato y que sepan organizarse muy bien, sin dificultades jeje-

-pero para eso, está Twilight-dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

-ay si, Twilight, es buena organizando pero no tanto-el muñeco seguía caminando de un lado a otro-puede organizar libros, pero ponis es otra historia, yo sé que hizo un buen trabajo en el invierno, peeeero siempre hay posibilidades de conflictos, discusiones o que no están de acuerdo con nada, así que para evitar tragedias, peleas y todas esas tonterías, es mejor esta solución, fácil y efectivo-se detenía en seco y señalaba a todos los ponis con la mano izquierda-son organizados, no discuten, son buenos amigos y además obedecen sin cuestionar nada jeje-se reía de forma infantil

-¿¡estás loco o qué!? ¡No puedes hacer eso, los ponis tienen derecho a pensar por sí mismo y no ser controlados por alguien!-exclamaba Applejack enojada

-jeje ¿segura? Estos ponis son muy felices siendo obedientes a alguien, que pensar ellos mismos ¿verdad chicos?-decía Brix a los ponis

-señor, si señor-dijeron al unísono los ponis del pueblo

-jeje ¿vieron? Son muuuuuy felices jeje-dijo Brix con una sonrisa maligna y miraba a las dos-mmmmm ¿quieren unirse? Hay dos puestos disponibles jeje-

-¿q-que?-preguntaba Applejack sorprendida por lo que dice

-espera ¿unirse a qué? ¿Será divertido?-dijo Pinkie dando saltitos con alegría

-¡Pinkie!-gritaba Applejack mirando feo a la rosada

-jeje unirse al ejercito del soldado o sea yo, será divertido, una poni como tú, harías muchas fiestas todos los días, este pueblo estará muy animado, más de lo normal-dijo Brix con una sonrisa, al decir eso, Pinkie se quedaba pensativa

-fiestas… todos los días…-dijo Pinkie mirando el cielo pensativa, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Applejack

-¡Pinkie! No puedo creer que estás pensando en eso-dijo Applejack sin poder creer que su amiga lo estaba reconsiderando

-no lo estoy pensando aunque sería divertido fiestas todos los días, pero ser una poni que ni sentirá ni vera su creación, así que no, gracias pero no-rechazaba Pinkie la oferta

-oh ya veo y ¿tu? ¿No quieres ser junto con tus hermanos y abuela, la mejor familia Apple de la historia?-preguntaba el muñeco a Applejack, lanzaba el báculo al aire y lo atrapaba

-por supuesto que no, no podré disfrutar de lo que hago si soy… como ellos-dijo la terrestre naranja señalando a los ponis que estaban detrás de Brix

-oh ok… …-no dijo nada más, solo atrapaba el báculo con su mano derecha y lo clavaba en el suelo a un lado de él-…-

-…-

-…-

Había un silencio incomodo, Applejack y Pinkie se ponían nerviosa ya que Brix las miraban fijamente con decepción, el muñeco suspiraba.

-bueno, no quería llegar a esto, pero por lo visto, los quieren hacer a las malas ¿no?-dijo Brix con una sonrisa perversa y elevaba de golpe el báculo hacia arriba, el orbe empezaba a brillar mucho-pues que así sea-lo último lo dijo con voz macabra, las yeguas retrocedían un poco aterradas ya que sabían lo que pasaría

-… e-entonces Comet Galaxy ¿Cuáles son las posibles opciones?-preguntaba Pinkie temblorosa

 **1 Huir**

 **2 Huir**

 **3 Huir**

-… ¿no hay una cuarta opción?-preguntaba Pinkie con una sonrisa nerviosa

Si, la hay

 **4 Huir**

-… malo-Pinkie lloraba al estilo anime

-Pinkie deja de hablar con tu amigo imaginario y ¡corre!-gritaba Applejack dándose la vuelta y empezar a galopar siendo seguida de Pinkie, Brix las veía alejarse, levantaba su brazo izquierdo y mostraba sus cinco dedos de la mano

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1-señalaba a las ponis que estaban a lo lejos-¡soldados, hagan lo que sea necesario para capturarla, así que vayan mis ponis!-ordenaba con autoridad

-señor, si señor-dijeron al unísono para luego empezar a galopar en dirección por donde fueron Applejack y Pinkie, los ponis pasaban a los lados de Brix para no atropellarlo, se levantaba el polvo, pero al muñeco parecía no impórtale, estaba con los brazos aun sosteniendo el báculo hasta que el ultimo poni pasaba a su lado y sonreía de forma infantil

-jeje que empiece la diversión-dijo Brix, con sus manos se agarraba el sombrero para bajarlo en sí mismo, como si se lo estuviera tragándolo para luego desaparecer con un destello celeste

Continuará


	18. Los ponis del soldado (segunda parte)

**Capitulo 17: Los ponis del soldado (segunda parte)**

Las dos yeguas galopaban como podían por las calles de Ponyville mientras eran perseguidas por la multitud de ponis controlados por un muñeco que se hace llamar Brix Soldier.

-¡por favor amigos! ¡Reaccionen, así no son ustedes! ¡Recuerden todas las fiestas que estuvieron!-exclamaba Pinkie galopando e intentando hacerlos reaccionar, pero no funcionaba

-Pinkie, no creo que funcione diciéndoles eso-dijo Applejack galopando y miraba de reojo para atrás, veía a sus hermanos y a la abuela galopando junto con la multitud-no puedo creer que mi abuela galope tan rápido-estaba un poco sorprendida

-y yo no puedo creer que los bebes nos estén persiguiendo-dijo Pinkie sorprendida al ver que en la multitud estaba unos cuantos bebes ponis, volando o galopando como si fueran adultos-Applejack-la fiestera llamaba la atención de la granjera-¿Qué hacemos? Yo no quiero lastimar a todos los amigos que hice-dijo con tristeza, Applejack también se entristecía, estaba intentando pensar en algo

-por mil corrales, no se me ocurre nada-Applejack suspiraba algo fastidiada-como quisiera que Twilight estuviera aquí, ella sabría que hacer-dijo deprimida

-sipi, nuestra amiga sabría que hacer como dividirlos o algo así-dijo Pinkie deprimida, Applejack al escuchar eso último, se quedaba pensativa

-¿dividirlos? …¡si, eso es!-exclamaba Applejack

-¿eso es que?-preguntaba Pinkie mirando confundida a su amiga

-tenemos que separarnos Pinkie y así dividimos la multitud y… y… nos hace más fácil evitarlos y también así no nos atraparan a las dos-explicaba Applejack su plan aunque estaba insegura

-¿separarnos?-preguntaba Pinkie confundida y preocupada-pero… pero ¿estas segura que es buena idea Aj?-

-te seré sincera, no lo sé, pero es lo único que se me ocurre en estos momentos, lo que necesitamos hacer es escapar del pueblo pero para eso, tenemos que despistarlos-dijo Applejack intentando no perder el ritmo de su galope con Pinkie

-oooooohhhh ya entendí… entonces ¿nos vemos en el bosque Everfree?-preguntaba Pinkie confusa con el plan

-si dulzura, cuando lleguemos casi al frente de esa casa-dijo la vaquera señalando la casa que se acercaban y se veía una bifurcación-yo iré a la derecha y tú a la izquierda ¿ok?-decía Applejack determinada y un poco insegura por dentro

-oki-dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa, la terrestre naranja seguía galopando igual que Pinkie, los ponis zombipnotizados, galopaban sin cansancio, cuando las dos yeguas llegaban frente a la casa, se separaban las dos de golpe yendo en direcciones contrarias, la multitud se detenían en seco y miraban a los dos lados por donde se habían ido ellas por separados, no sabían a quién perseguir, Brix había aparecido en el techo de una casa

-muy listas jeje y creía que Twilight era el cerebro en esta operación-dijo Brix de forma burlona y miraba a sus ponis-¡oigan, no se queden ahí parados, divídanse, los adultos jóvenes persigan a Applejack y los otros a Pinkie, es una orden!-ordenaba Brix a los ponis y ellos se pusieron firmes rápidamente

-¡señor, si señor!-decían al unísono e hicieron lo que les dijo el muñeco, se dividieron para poder atrapar a las dos

-vamos a ver que hacen ahora-dijo Brix con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando desde el techo por donde se había ido Applejack

 **Con la granjera**

La terrestre galopaba todo lo que podía y miraba de reojo atrás suyo para ver con una pequeña sonrisa que los había perdido.

-genial, parece que se despistaron cuando nos separamos, con esto me dará tiempo de salir del pue…-Applejack sentía muchos sonidos de cascos y observaba que detrás suyo, venia una horda de ponis que galopaban como si no hubiera un mañana-¿¡pero que corrales!? ¿Desde cuándo son tan rápidos?-la granjera galopaba con fuerza, intentando alejarse de ellos, al frente de ella podía ver el ayuntamiento, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hacia allá rápidamente, respiraba agitada por la corrida que se echaba por el pueblo

Cuando Applejack llegaba al frente del lugar, abría de un portazo la puerta del ayuntamiento y lo cerraba rápidamente, miraba alrededor desesperada para ver dos cosas que le serviría para bloquear la puerta, galopaba rápidamente para luego patear con sus cascos traseros una mesa larga que estaba por ahí y caía parada de forma vertical en la puerta, después fue a un sillón para patearlo también que quedaba justo pegado a la mesa y la puerta, la terrestre veía como los ponis golpeaban la puerta

-creo que eso no es suficiente-dijo Applejack aterrada, así que buscaba cualquier cosa que le serviría para bloquear la puerta, ponía en el lugar, un archivador, un escritorio, una mesa, otra mesa y otra mesa más, la terrestre se sacudía las pezuñas-uf, creo que con esto aguantara la puerta-dijo respirando un poco agitada, miraba una de las ventanas y se acercaba a ella, se asomaba para ver que algunos ponis intentaban derribar la puerta y veía algunos ponis que se estaban trayendo una pala, martillos o cualquier cosa-oh genial, debo salir de aquí cuanto antes-la vaquera se iba a marchar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, una poni aparecía de repente pegando su rostro en la ventana haciendo sobresaltar a Applejack-¿L-Lotus?-

Era la gemela que atiende en el spa, tenía la cara pegada al vidrio igual que las pezuñas.

-… únete Applejack… únete y tendrás tratamiento completo gratis… en nuestro spa…-decía Lotus con una mirada vacía, si la situación fuera otra, sería algo gracioso que lo diga con la cara pegada en la ventana, Applejack retrocedía de la ventana, sin dejar de ver a Lotus, pero de repente, escuchaba una voz femenina

-… apártate hermana… -la granjera reconocía esa voz, era Aloe, la hermana gemela de Lotus, la terrestre que estaba en la ventana, se apartaba para dejar ver algo que asombraba a Applejack

-¿desde cuándo Aloe tiene tanta fuerza?-dijo Applejack sorprendida al ver que la hermana gemela de Lotus, cargaba con sus pezuñas, una mesa de masajes y estaba a punto de lanzarlo-oh oh-se asustaba por lo que pretendía Aloe, se echaba a un lado, antes de que la terrestre rosada lanzara la mesa rompiendo la ventana, daba muchas vueltas la mesa para quedar boca abajo, la vaquera miraba asustada como las gemelas intentaban entrar por la ventana, miraba la mesa de masaje y pensaba- _espero que me perdonen por lo que haré-_ fue hacia la mesa para ponerla de pie y la empujaba de forma rápida-¡chicas! ¿¡Quieren un masaje!? ¡Pues aquí les doy!-exclamaba Applejack llamando la atención de las gemelas que ya solo les faltaban poner un casco trasero dentro, las hermanas veían como se acercaba velozmente la mesa

-…oh rayos…-decían las dos sin expresión alguna y por la ventana se veía como salían volando las gemelas por el empujón de la mesa para luego caer al suelo con la mesa de masajes encima de ellas, Applejack se asomaba por la ventana preocupada de que salieran heridas

-lo siento chicas-se disculpaba la terrestre naranja, se iba a ir para arriba, pero de repente, se escuchaba un galope rápido y observaba aterrada al ver que una poni entraba rompiendo la ventana con su cuerpo, rodaba en el suelo y quedaba arrodillada con una pezuña en el piso-¿es en serio?-Applejack no se podía creer lo que veía, la poni era nada menos que Bon Bon o su nombre real, Sweetie Drops, la poni se levantaba y veía con su mirada vacía a la vaquera

-…únete Applejack… no tienes escapatoria…-decía Bon Bon de forma apagada y se acercaba lentamente, la terrestre naranja veía aterrada como ponis entraba por la ventana que rompió Bon Bon, pero también en la ventana que rompieron las gemelas del spa, Applejack retrocedía asustada y sin pensarlo, daba media vuelta y salía galopando para alejarse de Drops, la terrestre veía como Applejack se alejaba-…no escuchaste…no podrás escapar de mi… Applejack…-su mirada cambiaba a seriedad, pero sigue siendo vacía y al decir eso, empezaba a perseguir a Applejack

La vaquera subía unas escaleras del lugar para seguir galopando por el pasillo del ayuntamiento y veía de reojo atrás para ver que Bon Bon aun la perseguía, así que miraba de nuevo al frente para luego meterse a una habitación del lugar de forma rápida y cerraba la puerta detrás suyo, lo bloqueaba usando su cuerpo de espalda para que no pasara, sentía como Bon Bon golpeaba la puerta con fuerza.

-…tengo que …pensar en algo y rápido…-Applejack respiraba de forma agitada y resistía con todo lo que tenía para que no fuera empujada por la fuerza que golpeaba Bon Bon a la puerta, la granjera miraba el lugar con desesperación, veía una mesa larga y redonda, un pizarrón y al fondo una ventana-…oh rayos, aquí no hay mucho que pueda usar… para bloquear estos fuertes golpes que da Bon Bon-pero de repente, veía como la ventana se rompía por una escalera de mano/casco-…oh, lo que me faltabaaaaa…-fue sorprendida por una patada voladora que dio Sweetie Drops a la puerta con gran fuerza que hacía que Applejack fuera empujada y lanzada al suelo boca abajo, la vaquera estaba aturdida e intentaba levantarse, pero de nuevo fue al suelo, esta vez boca arriba ya que Bon Bon se había tirado encima suyo, inmovilizando sus pezuñas y los cascos traseros de la vaquera para que no se moviera, y las dos se miraban entre si-Bon Bon, suéltame-forcejeaba intentando liberarse, pero tenía un fuerte agarre

-… te dije Applejack… que no podrías escapar de mi…-decía Sweetie Drops inexpresiva, Applejack intentaba liberarse del agarre, pero de repente, escuchaba unos cascos a donde estaba la ventana, como podía, giraba la cabeza para arriba y veía de cabeza a una unicornio verde, era nada menos que Lyra, había entrado en el lugar por la ventana

-… bien hecho Bon Bon… ahora haz eso para que… este con nosotros…-decía Lyra acercándose lentamente

-…si, lo se… no hace falta que me lo dijeras…-decía Bon Bon sin levantar la vista, Applejack no entendía de que hablaba, pero cuando miraba de nuevo a la terrestre, veía sorprendida como sus ojos cambiaron a celestes y tenía una espiral roja en los dos ojos-… jeje hola Applejack ¿Qué tal estas?-preguntaba con una voz que ella conocía muy bien y tenía una sonrisa infantil

-… ¿B-Brix?... ¿c-como corrales puedes hacer eso?-preguntaba Applejack sorprendida, se reía Bon Bon

-ay Applejack, tú crees que tengo el báculo de adorno o que jeje no solo sirve para controlar las mentes de los ponis, también sirve para controlar sus cuerpos y poder hablar en ellos para que estén bien comunicados jeje-se reía la terrestre de forma infantil

-grrr no te saldrás con la tuya alimaña ¿¡oíste!?-exclamaba Applejack enojada

-jeje pero si ya salí con la mía, cuando el pueblo ya está en mi poder-dijo con una sonrisa perversa-creo que ya es hora de que te unas a la familia, Lyra, mantén la cabeza de Applejack para que no mire a otro lado-ordenaba a Lyra

-¡señor, si señor!-Lyra obedecía, poniéndose frente a Bon Bon y con sus pezuñas los ponía en los lados de la cabeza de la vaquera, Applejack se empezaba a asustar al ver como las espirales de sus ojos giraban, trataba de girar la cabeza o forcejear para liberarse, pero no podía

-…no te resista Applejack jeje deja de pensar y yo pensaré por ti, ya no tendrás preocupaciones, molestias, nada, únete Applejack y sé otras de mis ponis jeje-decía Brix en el cuerpo de Bon Bon, mirando fijamente a la vaquera igual que ella, la terrestre naranja sentía como su cuerpo perdía fuerza, su mente se apagaba poco a poco, se estaba relajando como si estuviera flotando por el viento, pero de repente, pasaba un pensamiento en lo poco de mente que le quedaba a la vaquera, sobre sus amigas y lo último que les dijo antes de separarse

-…no…-dijo Applejack de forma cortante, Bon Bon quedaba confundida por lo que dijo

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntaba la terrestre

-dije que… ¡no seré otra poni como ellos!-gritaba Applejack enojada, de un movimiento brusco, le daba un cabezazo a Bon Bon en toda la frente haciendo que se apartara de encima y aun tenia las pezuñas de Lyra en su cabeza, la unicornio iba a someterla, pero antes de que lo hiciera, apartaba de un cascazo sus pezuñas y la empujaba para tirarla al suelo para luego levantarse del suelo

-… vaya, que agresiva eres y eso que nos estábamos llevando bien jeje-dijo Bon Bon con una risa burlona y tenía un moretón en la frente, Applejack iba a salir por la puerta, pero veía asustada como los ponis entraban-oh mira, llegaron más ponis para unirse a la fiesta jeje-Applejack apretaba sus dientes y retrocedía, veía también como Lyra se levantaba lentamente para caminar lentamente igual que los otros, la vaquera seguía retrocediendo asustada hasta que se topaba con sus flancos la pared que estaba al lado de la ventana-jeje dime Applejack ¿podrás escapar de esta?-preguntaba Bon Bon con una sonrisa maligna, estaba parada en el otro lado de la habitación, viendo como los ponis se acercaban poco a poco a la granjera

- _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?-_ piensa Applejack desesperada, pero luego miraba la escalera que estaba en la ventana- _… no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto …-_ sin pensarlo, se ponía frente a la ventana, se subía para estar con los cuatro cascos entre el marco y la escalera, veía abajo para ver como la alcaldesa subía por la escalera

-… me hubieras dicho que te querías unirte… yo te hubiera registrado en el nuevo pueblo Applejack…-decía la alcaldesa apagada, la vaquera no podía bajar por las escaleras y estaba muy alto como un segundo o tercer piso para saltar

-¿quieres que te dé un casco?-preguntaba Brix hablándole en el cuerpo de Bon Bon que se puso detrás de la granjera, Applejack giraba la cabeza asustada-pues aquí tienes-le daba un fuerte empujón en sus flancos haciendo que se pusiera encima de las escaleras y la misma se elevaba quedando como si estuviera parada por unos segundos, Applejack mantenía el equilibrio, podía ver todo Ponyville desde ahí y veía una paloma pasar a su lado

-vaya, que escalera tan larga sacaroooon-gritaba Applejack asustada ya que la escalera se fue por el otro lado

-… Applejack… ¿Quién le dolerá más… a ti… o a mí?...-preguntaba la alcaldesa que estaba agarrada de la escalera con una mirada vacía, sin poder responderle, la escalera de casco, cayó en una casa, pero por ser tan larga, en vez de caer en la casa, caen al otro lado encima de una carreta de pajas, bueno, la alcaldesa cayó en la carreta, pero la vaquera había caído al lado de la carreta, dándose duro contra el suelo, Applejack se levantaba adolorida y tenía los ojos dándoles vueltas

-sigo viva-dijo alzando los cascos aturdida, pero en eso escuchaba pasos de cascos atrás suyo, giraba la cabeza para sacudir su cabeza y ver asustada a los ponis que se acercaban a ellas

-…Applejack… ven al hospital… ese golpe fue muy feo…-decía de forma apagada Redheart que estaba con su traje de enfermera

-emmmm no gracias, estoy bien, además me acabo de acordar de dar alimentos a los cerdos-dijo Applejack nerviosa mientras retrocedía-así que ¡adiós!-gritaba lo último para empezar a galopar como si no hubiera un mañana siendo perseguida por los ponis

Brix estaba en un techo de la casa, el orbe celeste que tenía en el báculo brillaba mucho para luego dejar brillar.

-ups, mi error, no sabía si era empujarla o halarla, estas ponis no tienen una etiqueta que digan halen para que así no se confunde uno jeje-Brix se reía de forma burlona mientras miraba como los ponis perseguían a Applejack-jeje creo que echaré un vistazo a como le irá Pinkie-el orbe celeste brillaba mucho hasta mostrarse como una imagen, mostraba a Pinkie que daba saltitos-jeje no solo sirve para controlar a los ponis, también sirve como pantalla de televisor, pero lástima que sea pequeño-dijo un poco fastidiado viendo el orbe de cerca

 **Con Pinkie Pie**

La poni rosada galopaban o mejor dicho daba saltitos de forma rápida por el parque, siendo perseguida por los potrillos, bebes y ancianos.

-¡oigan! En vez de perseguirme ¿¡no quieren divertirse en una fiesta!?-exclamaba Pinkie intentando razonar con ellos, pero su respuesta fue una bolita de papel que tiró un potrillo con una cerbatana, pasando cerca de su mejilla-¡oye, eso no fue amable!-protestaba mirando atrás enojada, pero tuvo que esquivar de un lado a otro como bolas de papel normales, dentaduras, biberones y los potrillos que usaban una cerbatana-¡oigan! ¡Dejen de hacer eso, mejor láncenme confetis!-reclamaba Pinkie molesta, la fiestera seguía saltando, iba a salir del parque, pero veía algo que la sorprendió-¿es en serio?-preguntaba sorprendida

En el camino, bloqueaban los animales que vivían en la casa de Fluttershy, todos tenían los ojos vacíos igual que los habitantes del pueblo.

- _creo que si Fluttershy mirara esto, le partiría el corazón-_ piensa Pinkie, seguía saltando hacia los animales, los miraba de forma desafiante, el oso estaba frente de los animalitos con las garras en alto para atraparla, Pinkie se acercaba más y más hasta que al dar otro saltito, ponía la cola en el suelo para usarlo de resorte y brincar arriba de los animales, ellos miraban a la poni inexpresivos, cuando la terrestre tocaba el suelo, empezaba a galopar

El oso rugía y empezaron a perseguir a la fiestera juntos con los potrillos, bebes y ancianos.

-Oh genial, más se unieron a la fiesta, debería estar feliz pero no lo estoy porque Gummy es un traicionero y las mascotas de mis amigas también-dijo Pinkie un poco molesta al ver a su lagarto encima de un castor que corría, estaba inmóvil y parpadeando o sea seguía siendo el mismo lagarto de siempre, veía también al búho volando, a Opal corriendo, a Winona también y a la tortuga con su aparato volador, lo más sorprendente es que Angel, el conejo de Fluttershy, no estaba ahí, Pinkie ignoraba eso y seguía galopando por una calle del pueblo

Los pajaritos volaban muy rápidos para pasar a Pinkie y ponerse frente a la poni.

- _usen pico taladro-_ resonaban en las mentes de las aves, obedecieron y empezaban a girar en su eje de forma rápida con el pico en frente para luego lanzarse a Pinkie que iba galopando hacia ellos

-ok, eso no me lo esperaba-dijo Pinkie aterrada al ver como se acercaban, sin pensarlo dos veces, barrió por el suelo pasando por debajo de las aves y después seguía galopando

- _usa garra umbría-_ le ordenaba en la mente de oso haciendo que su garra se cubriera como una garra oscura

 _-usa arañazo-_ le ordenaba a Opal

 _-usa embestida-_ le ordenaba a Tanque

 _-usa mordida-_ le ordenaba a Winona

 _-usa… emmmm amnesia, supongo-_ le ordenaba a Gummy que aun seguía quieto encima del castor, Pinkie miraba atrás asustada al ver como se venía hacia ella, el oso le iba a darle con su garra, pero la fiestera reaccionaba a tiempo para esquivarlo con un salto a un lado aunque tuvo que seguir esquivando con saltos, el arañazo de la gata, la mordida de Winona y la embestida de Tanque, Gummy no hizo nada, solo se subió la defensa

- _usen disparo de cerbatana-_ le ordenaba a algunos potrillos y obedecieron disparando a Pinkie

- _usen resortera-_ le ordenaba a otros potrillos, agarraban una resortera y le disparaban piedras

- _usen pañales sucios-_ le ordenaba a los bebes, se quitaban sus pañales y los lanzaban hacia Pinkie

-¡oigan! ¡Dejen de dispararme eso!-tuvo que agachar la cabeza para que no le diera un pañal-y dejen de lanzarme pañales, es divertido pero así no juego-se quejaba Pinkie intentando que no le den, saltaba por todos lados hasta tenía que saltar las carretas que se atravesaban por el camino- _piensa Pinkie ¿Cómo puedo perder a esta multitud?-_ piensa Pinkie mientras entraba en donde vendían las verduras y todo eso o sea en el mercadillo- _mmmmm se me ocurrió una idea-_ piensa con una sonrisa, seguía dando saltitos rápidos y cruzaba una esquina igual que los animales, potrillos, ancianos y bebes, pero cuando todos pasaban la esquina, no se dieron cuenta que Pinkie se había escondido en un puesto que estaba en la esquina y se asomaba con la cabeza para ver que se alejaba, se secaba el sudor de su frente-estuvo cerca, bueno, es hora de marcharme del pueblo y reunirme con Applejack en el bosque Everfree-empezaba a dar saltitos en la dirección contraria a donde fueron los perseguidores, pero al estar a punto de salir del mercadillo, alguien aparece frente suyo haciendo que se detuviera en seco, veía sorprendida al ver a Brix que le dirigía con una sonrisa maliciosa

-jeje me lo esperaba de ti Pinkie, siempre tan escurridiza jeje-dijo Brix acercándose a Pinkie, pero ella retrocedía nerviosa

-¿q-que haces aquí?-preguntaba Pinkie de manera desafiante aunque seguía estando nerviosa

-oh nada, estoy aquí para ver si reconsideras mi oferta-menciona el muñeco deteniéndose, Pinkie se sorprendía por lo que dijo-yo sé que eres una poni fiestera, te gusta la diversión y todo eso, tu deberías estar haciendo increíbles fiestas, hacer ricos cupcakes que cualquier cosa jeje-

-sí, lo sé, me encantaría pero tengo cosas que hacer, como salvar al mundo-dijo Pinkie con una pose heroica

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué salvar al mundo? ¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida en un mundo aburrido? Te digo que si te unes no tendrás preocupaciones de eso ni tenéis que hacer el papel de heroína, ese papel siempre es cansado y no puedes hacer lo que quieres ¿verdad?-dijo Brix con una sonrisa infantil

-… tienes razón, es cansado, pero no puedo dejar a mis amigas solas y Equestria me necesita-dijo Pinkie comprensible

-¿Por qué te necesita Equestria? No es mejor quedarte en casa y planear tu siguiente fiesta o lo que haces "normalmente"-dijo Brix con énfasis en la última palabra, Pinkie ponía un casco en su barbilla

-mmmmmmm quisiera hacer eso, planear una fiesta, invitar a todos mis amigos y será muy grande jiji-dijo Pinkie dando saltitos de alegría, pero luego paraba para cambiar de expresión a un poco deprimida-pero eso será después de que Equestria esté a salvo-

-olvídate de Equestria Pinkie, tu eres una fiestera, no una heroína, solo falta que tengan capas jeje-dijo Brix de forma burlona

-emmm la verdad hace tiempo sugerí a mis amigas de ponernos capas como este-Pinkie sacaba de su melena esponjosa una capa rosada con el dibujo de su cutie mark y un gran escrito debajo que decía "amigas por siempre" y un pequeño escrito debajo de ese gran escrito que decía "amistad al poder", el muñeco miraba la capa con cara de "¿es en serio?"-les pareció lindo peeeero Rarity dice que nos veríamos ridículas con capas-dijo la poni guardando la capa en la melena

-wow, déjame decirte que era una gran idea, para que se diferencien de los ponis normales-se reía Brix, Pinkie le contagió la risa

-jajaja sipi y así mostrarle que nosotras somos diferentes y tenemos una misión, salvar las fiestas y todos los pasteles que podamos jiji-dijo Pinkie bromista con una risita y daba saltitos alegre, el muñeco la miraba pensativo

-mmmmm entonces ¿Por qué no te unes? Podrás hacer fiestas siempre, habrá mucha diversión y el mundo no sería tan aburrido jeje-dijo Brix intentando de convencerla, la fiestera se quedaba pensativa

-en serio me encantaría mucho, mucho pero no sería lo mismo, mis amigos no lo disfrutaran por como los dejaste y además faltarían mis mejores amigas, sin ellas, la fiesta no sería lo mismo-dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

-ah sí, tus amigas, dime una cosa, si tu no vieras el arcoíris en tu granja de rocas ¿serian amigas?-preguntaba Brix con una sonrisa maliciosa

-… pueeeees la verdad no estoy segura… espera un momento ¿Cómo sabes que vivo en una granja de rocas?-preguntaba Pinkie sorprendida

-no te diste cuenta Pinkie jeje yo sé todo sobre tus amigas y más sobre ti Pinkamena Diane Pie jeje-dijo Brix con una sonrisa mientras caminaba alrededor de Pinkie que no apartaba la vista del muñeco-he entendido varias cosas sobre ti y la única que entendí es que siempre, sieeeeempre estas sola, si tu no vieras el arcoíris tu vida sería infeliz jeje aunque me pregunto ¿son tus amigas de verdad o solo lo hacen por ser elegidas por los elementos de la armonía o por obras del destino?-preguntaba el muñeco arrojando el báculo al aire para luego atraparlo con su mano derecha

-…-Pinkie se ponía dudosa, pero también se ponía triste al recordar lo sola que estaba en la granja cuando era una potrilla

-escúchame lo que te diré Pinkie, eres buena amiga y una buena fiestera, pero tus supuestas amigas es otra historia-dijo Brix deteniéndose frente a Pinkie mirándola de forma maliciosa

-¿q-que quieres decir?-preguntaba Pinkie nerviosa y curiosa

-quiero decir, puedes ver a tus amigas o amigos que hiciste en el pueblo sonrientes, que le gustan estar contigo en las fiestas y todo eso, pero la triste realidad es que eres nada más que una fastidiosa, rara, nadie te entiende, muy irritante, hablas mucho, incomodas a todo el mundo, obligas a cualquier poni nuevo en el pueblo que sea tu amigo si o si, además le haces una fiesta dentro de su casa sin permiso, como si fueras un perro por su casa, le fastidias el día y al final no te dirige ni una palabra para que no lo molestes mas ¿entiendes?-cada palabra que decía Brix, era un golpe en el corazón de Pinkie, su melena se desinfló

-e-eso no es cierto, mis amigas les gustan mi compañía, siempre han reído conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas siempre están ahí para mí-dijo Pinkie empezando a dudar

-claro que lo están, es su obligación ya que como eres la portadora de la risa, siempre tienen que mantenerte contenta para que no veas la realidad-dijo Brix sonriendo con malicia

-…n-no… m-mis amigas… n-no lo h-hacen o-obligadas… e-ellas…-tartamudeaba Pinkie intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar

-aun quieres creer que son tus amigas ¿verdad? Jeje estas en la etapa de la negación, es triste lo sé, pero trato de que veas la realidad de las cosas, no todo es camino de rosas o un camino donde veas que todos son dulces jeje-se reía de forma burlona Brix, Pinkie miraba el suelo con tristeza con su melena lacia, no se daba cuenta que los que la perseguían antes, estaban detrás de ella inmóviles hasta que Brix le ordenara que hacer-siempre has estado sola, es duro y yo entiendo eso, he vivido más solo que la una, siempre estoy rodeado de muchos tipos de juguetes, pero todos me ignoran como si no existiera y además que no tengo mi grupito de soldaditos, nadie quiso unirse a mis filas-dijo Brix con tristeza, Pinkie escuchaba lo que decía y alzaba un poco la vista-peeeeero gracias a esta invasión, tengo mis propios soldados y hasta amigos se podría decir jeje-dijo el muñeco cambiando su expresión triste a alegre

-p-pero hacer eso, no es la verdadera amistad… no sienten nada ni reirán ni lloraran contigo, nada, solo son ponis zombis que reciben órdenes, eso no es amistad-reclama Pinkie intentando hacerle entender eso

-sí, sí, sí, lo sé, pero es mejor así, no te decepcionaran, no te traicionaran, no te darán la espalda, no te pedirán que salves al mundo por obligación de ser tal cosa, nada de nada o sea seremos una familia feliz, libres de preocupaciones, nos divertiremos un montón y todo eso-dijo Brix con una sonrisa infantil

-… …-Pinkie miraba de nuevo al suelo pensativa

-sabes algo, no te sentirías así, si te unieras a mis ponis, no tendrías dolor en tu corazón al saber que nadie quiso ser de verdad tu amigo debido a que los obligaste por medio de una fiesta en su casa o que lo fastidiabas tanto que aceptan ser tu amigo para que lo dejes en paz-decía el muñeco con malicia

-… ¿nadie quiso ser mi amigo?-preguntaba Pinkie con unas lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos

-puede que sí o puede que no, los ponis no son tan sinceros como tú crees, puedes ver que están felices contigo en el exterior, pero en el interior es otra cosa jeje-dijo Brix con una sonrisa maliciosa, Pinkie no dijo nada, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos con la mirada baja, recordaba todos los buenos momentos que pasó con sus amigas

-… _ellas son mis amigas, siempre la hemos pasado bien juntas… pero… ¿en serio son mis amigas o solo fingen ser mis amigas?... … a veces pienso del ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto en primer lugar? … yo no soy heroína… soy más una poni que le gusta hacer fiestas, le gusta comer dulces y todo eso… … creo que Brix tiene razón… yo siempre he estado sola… soy rara, nadie me entiende y yo siempre trato de sonreír para que no vean mi verdadero yo… …-_ tenía un conflicto mental sobre toda su vida, se quedaba con la mirada baja por unos segundos hasta que preguntaba-entonces… con ese báculo que tienes ¿no tendría preocupaciones ni dolor?-preguntaba sin levantar la mirada

-sip, así es, no tendrás más dolor, dudas y todo eso, te sentirás relajada, como si estuvieras flotando en el aire-dijo Brix con las manos en su espalda sosteniendo aun el báculo, luego la poni le hizo otra pregunta

-… y ¿podré hacer todas las fiestas que quiero, los apreciaran y querrán ser mis amigos?-preguntaba Pinkie

-claro Pinkie, estos te lo apreciaran mucho y por supuesto que serán tus amigos de verdad jeje siempre habrá diversión y atrás el estrés jeje-se reía un poco el muñeco y le daba una sonrisa alegre al saber lo que pediría Pinkie, pero la poni rosada le hace otra pregunta que no se lo esperaba

-y tu… …-le costaba formular la pregunta-… ¿querrás ser mi amigo?-preguntaba Pinkie, alzaba la mirada para ver un mar de lágrimas que recorría en sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban opacos y las pupilas un poco encogidas, se mordía el labio inferior y esperaba la respuesta del muñeco que se había quedado impactado que por primera vez, alguien le preguntara eso

 **Devuelta con Applejack**

La granjera seguía galopando por una calle en el pueblo y miraba atrás para ver que ya los había despistado.

-genial, solo tengo que ir a la entrada del bosque para reunirme con Pinkie-dijo Applejack galopando hacia el bosque Everfree

Seguía galopando mirando por todos lados, de que ningún poni la persiga o la sorprenda, pero todo estaba tranquilo y ningún poni a la vista, eso le preocupaba un poco, pero lo ignoró y siguió galopando. Después de un rato, había llegado frente al bosque y se detenía en seco, respiraba de forma agitada.

-por fin… llegué…-dijo Applejack con una pequeña sonrisa, pero en eso, observaba el lugar-que raro ¿Dónde está Pinkie? Ella debería estar aquí y además conociendo a Pinkie, estaría primero que yo-decía confundida-… creo que esperaré un rato-

Y así fue, se sentaba en sus flancos para descansar y esperaba a que llegara Pinkie, estuvo un buen rato esperando y todavía no aparece.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto? … … será que la atraparon-dijo Applejack preocupada-no, no, no, no puede ser eso, conozco a Pinkie, no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente…-estuvo esperando unos minutos más-ok, me estoy preocupando y nos estamos tardando mucho para reunirnos con las demás-se levantaba del suelo y miraba en dirección al pueblo-espero que no sea como ellos… … ¿Qué hago? Si la empiezo a buscar, nos tardamos más o puede ser que ya se haya ¿adelantado?-hizo una mueca con sus labios, pero en eso, notaba algo en el suelo-¿eh? ¿Qué es esto?-preguntaba caminando un poco alejándose del bosque y levantaba con su pezuña una gorra de policía-esta gorra ¿no le pertenecerá a los policías que vimos en Canterlot?-miraba otra vez al suelo para ver unas huellas de cauchos que se dirigían al bosque, estaba confundida, pero su mirada fue dirigida a un árbol para ver unos huecos pequeños y tenía chamuscado alrededor de dichos agujeros, sabía de qué se trataba-oh no, mis amigas están en peligro-Applejack estaba alterada quería entrar, pero miraba otra vez el pueblo y luego al bosque-…-

No sabía qué hacer si ir a buscar a Pinkie o entrar al bosque y ayudar a sus amigas, estaba preocupada por sus amigas y por Pinkie que no ha aparecido todavía.

 _ **Esta es la gran decisión de Applejack, hay que elegir sabiamente ya que aquí cambiará el destino de una de sus dos amigas ¿qué elegirá? ¿Cuál será su decisión de la noche?**_

Continuará.

 **Bueno, voten como siempre y espero que recuerden quien estaba frente al bosque antes de Applejack**

 **Quiero aclararles algo, al empezar con el arco de las manes 6, todo empieza al mismo tiempo o sea de las portadoras y de las princesas con Dark Soul, lo de Shining Armor con Creepy eso empezó mucho antes, cuando fue arrojado por la ventana por el oso Batman XD**

 **Y otra cosa ¿Qué les pareció lo de Pinkie? En esa parte estaba indeciso, tenía en mente muchas formas de como terminara este capítulo, no sabía que elegir, entonces me cansé y esto fue lo que me salió XD**

 **Yo no pienso reescribir otra vez un fic, ya tuve suficiente con reescribir mi fic "Sin recuerdos" y mi otro fic "el lamento de Eris", les digo que es aburrido reescribir un fic completo, bueno, ya saben, voten por Dark para presidente… okno XD**

 **Otra cosa, en el siguiente capítulo no se verá que decisión tomó Applejack, eso se verá después del capítulo de Fluttershy, entre dos o tres capítulos, creo, yo siempre no estoy tan seguro, así que bueno XD**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	19. La más buscada (primera parte)

**Capítulo 18: La más buscada (primera parte)**

 **Momentos antes**

Cerca del bosque Everfree, estaba Rarity en el suelo, intentando sentarse ya que tenía un dolor insoportable en el casco trasero derecho por el disparo que recibió de un muñeco policía, sollozaba un poco.

Un poco alejado de la unicornio, estaban los coches de policía parados como si estuvieran bloqueando el regreso a Ponyville, los muñecos bajaban de sus coches y sacaban sus pistolas de juguetes, apuntando a Rarity.

-¡no se mueva! ¡Levante sus cascos donde podamos verla, no intente nada estúpido o lo lamentaras!-exclamaba uno de los muñecos, Rarity aterrada al ver un poco para atrás que la apuntaban con esas pistolas, levanta sus pezuñas rápidamente y exclamaba

-¡ok, ok, me rindo pero por favor, no me maten, soy muy joven y bella para morir!-Rarity lloraba al estilo anime

-oh genial, Ed ¿Por qué no le disparaste a otra? Ya que tenemos que soportar a esta dramática-dijo Rick molesto y apuntando con su pistola a Rarity

-¡NO SOY DRAMATICA!-gritaba Rarity enojada haciendo sobresaltar a los muñecos y uno sin querer, disparó y la bala pasaba rozando por un lado de la cabeza para acabar en un tronco de un árbol, la unicornio se quedaba en shock y un poco pálida

-¡eso te pasa por asustar… digo por sorprendernos de esa forma! ¡así que calladita, te ves más bonita!-exclamaba uno de los muñecos con autoridad, así que Rarity no decía nada, solo se quedaba sentada con las pezuñas en alto mirando a donde había impactado la bala

- _eso estuvo c-cerca… ya me veía tocando el arpa con un hermoso vestido blanco-_ pensaba Rarity asustada, pero de repente, se escuchaba como se acercaba otro coche de policía ya que se oía la sirena, luego se estacionaba atrás de los demás coches, la unicornio escuchaba los pasos de un muñeco, ella quería voltearse, pero le daba miedo a que le dispararan

-vaya, vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí, si es la dramática del grupo-Rarity iba a gritar, pero ahogaba el grito para no hacer otro sorpresivo disparo, la unicornio conocía esa voz perfectamente, era Henry, estaba parado frente a los muñecos con las manos agarrando el cinturón de su pantalón

- _oh vaya, lo que me faltaba-_ piensa Rarity preocupada

-voltéate criminal, quiero hablarte frente a frente, no de espalda -dijo Henry con seriedad, Rarity tenía que obedecer y se volteaba con un poco de esfuerzo ya que se quejaba de dolor por su casco trasero hasta que estaba mirando frente a los muñecos y al jefe de policía-entonces delincuente ¿te dejaron botada? Je típico, deshacerse de una carga patética para que otras vivan libres, lo típico de los criminales-dijo con una voz burlona, Rarity al escuchar eso, se enojaba

-¡mis amigas no me dejaron, yo quise que se fueran porque no quiero que tu o estos, las arresten por tonterías!-exclamaba Rarity, pero al decir eso, los muñecos policías se sorprendieron por lo que dijo, Henry la miraba con una ceja alzada

-¿tonterías dices? ¿Crees que digo estos cargos de arresto porque sí, porque me da la gana? ¿Crees que me inventó todo? ¿Crees que no me preocupó por mi gente? ¿¡Crees que digo estupideces!?-exclamaba Henry enojado y de golpe, desenfundaba su pistola de juguete apuntándola, Rarity daba un grito de miedo

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, haces un buen trabajo y todo eso, pero por favor, guarda eso querido, ya tengo suficiente con los que están atrás-suplicaba la unicornio nerviosa y sudaba a mares

-… ok, espero que no se vuelva a repetir-dijo Henry con seriedad y enfundaba la pistola-Bueno señorita criminal, vamos al grano del asunto, estas bajo arresto-

-p-pero ¿Por qué? yo no hice nada malo, si solo diseño vestidos y no hago nada ilegal-dijo Rarity intentando defenderse

-¿ah no? ¿Quieres que te repita tus cargos de arresto que hiciste de forma inconsciente?-preguntaba Henry sacando de su bolsillo, una hoja de papel

-¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntaba Rarity confundida

-me refiero que hiciste cosas que hiciste sin pensar como por ejemplo-el muñeco veía el escrito que estaba en la hoja-pisar la cola de un bebe dragón, es considerado un maltrato infantil, si lo pisoteas, una y otra vez, a veces en la vida, hay que mirar abajo para saber por dónde caminas-mencionaba Henry mirando a la unicornio, se veía el reflejo de Rarity en sus lentes oscuros, la unicornio iba a hablar, pero Henry se adelantó-también está que uses a un bebe dragón para que excave y saque gemas mientras tú, solo te quedas viendo y buscas gemitas con tu cuernito, eso es sobreexplotación infantil aunque creo que ese dragón necesita un trasplante de cerebro de forma urgente-dijo burlón

-¡oye! No hables así de mi Spikie Wakie, él solo me trataba de ayudar-dijo Rarity molesta

-¿ah sí? Entonces ¿por qué no le ayudaste un poco tú también a excavar? Así sería más rápido-Rarity iba a responder, pero Henry se adelantó de nuevo-ah verdad, eres toooooda una dama, pues felicidades, estarás encarcelada para que te conviertas en la damisela encerrada que espera su príncipe azul para que la rescate, pero terminará lleno de hoyos, solo por cruzar la puerta-dijo el muñeco con burla, los muñecos policías se reían por lo que dijo su jefe, Rarity se sonrojaba avergonzada, Henry no se reía, solo levantaba la mano para hacerlos callar-bueno, escuchaste tus dos cargos y en esta hoja, hay muchas, como una que por girar en un poste o sea cuando cantes, no hagas eso, te puedes lastimar o lastimar a alguien, esos postes es para dar luz, no bailar con ellos como una retrasada-

-¡oye! ¿Podrías parar con los insultos?-decía Rarity muy molesta

-nop-dijo de forma cortante Henry-además aquí esta otro cargo como…-leía mirando la hoja de papel-usar a sementales para que hagan cosas por ti mediante la seducción mientras tu estas holgazaneando mirando a los pobres idiotas haciendo el trabajo sucio, eso incluye a Spike el dragón también-apartaba la vista de la hoja mirando a Rarity con seriedad

-…e-eso no es verdad, ellos me ayudaban porque son muy caballerosos jeje-reía nerviosa Rarity

-aja-fue lo único que dijo Henry con una expresión de "no me creo esa historia"-tiene otro cargo pero es muy grave-

-¿q-que cargo?-preguntaba Rarity temerosa

-de usar un hechizo que hace que cualquiera se convierta en lo que deseas y arruinar una fiesta infantil-dijo Henry eso ultimo mirando a Rarity con desprecio

-…emmmmm ¡la culpa es del libro, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso!-dijo Rarity exaltada

-ah sí, claro, el libro lanzó el hechizo de convertir todo el suelo de Ponyville en oro, convertir a un payaso en un camarero elegante y convertir todo la fiesta que era de potrillos, en una fiesta elegante y aburrido, claro, culpen al libro y no al portador del libro ¿no?-dijo con seriedad el jefe de policía, Rarity se quedó muda-no me importa si el libro te poseyó o que se yo porque de igual forma, tú lo estabas usando y tu lanzabas hechizos verdes por todo el pueblo, entonces ¿tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?-preguntaba mientras guardaba la hoja de papel en su bolsillo

-…-Rarity no sabía que decir al respeto, estaba temerosa de tener ese cargo en la lista

-tomaré tu silencio como un no-dijo Henry suspirando-bueno, Rarity Belle, quedas arrestada por maltratos, sobre explotación, arruinar las esperanzas de esos idiotas sementales, "mejorar" Ponyville de forma estúpida y arruinar una fiesta infantil, así que póngase en el suelo con las pezuñas en la nuca-dijo con autoridad el muñeco de los lentes oscuros

- _oh no, piensa Rarity, piensa en algo rápido, no quiero tener un horrible uniforme-_ piensa Rarity nerviosa, iba lentamente al suelo hasta que se le ocurriera algo y se le ocurrió una idea- _espero que esto funcione… por mi bien-_ piensa preocupada, pero cambiaba su expresión a una mirada seductora-ok poli, me atrapaste, soy toda tuya, soy una poni mala y merezco ser arrestada-lo decía de forma dramática-¿por qué no viene y espóseme oficial? quiero sentir tus fuertes brazos en mis cascos-dijo pestañeando de forma coqueta, se oía el sonido de un grillo y un muñeco tosía

-… yo ni loco me voy a acercarme a ti y además seducir a un policía, es otro cargo más-dijo el muñeco con seriedad

- _¡oh rayos! ¡Eso no funcionó!-_ piensa Rarity desesperada- _Bueno Rarity, al plan B-_ pensaba, antes de empezar a…-¡está bien oficial! pero trátenme muy bien que soy una dama, no una cualquiera ¿quieren? Además que me duelen mis cascos de tenerlo arriba y también la herida que está en mi casco trasero, duele como no tienes idea ¿no tienen un botiquín o un vaso de agua? Estoy sedienta y ¿no tienen también para arreglarme mis pezuñas? Están feas y creo que me las rompí por tanto galopar como desquiciada-continuaba quejándose, los muñecos policías que la apuntaban, la miraban con una expresión de "¿en serio?"

-… ¿quieres que te dispare de una vez en toda tu frente? Porque así nos ahorraríamos las molestias de escuchar a una quejosa dramática por todo el camino-dijo Henry con la misma expresión seriedad

¡NO SOY DRAMATICA!-gritaba Rarity enojada

-¡ya basta de juegos! ¡Póngase en el suelo con las pezuñas en la cabeza si no quieres recibir más disparos en todas partes de tu cuerpo!-amenazaba Henry sin alterarse de los intentos que hacía Rarity

-ok, ok, por favor, no disparen, no quiero morir tan joven-dijo Rarity asustada, ponía pecho a tierra con sus pezuña en la nuca- _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Yo le dije a las chicas que las vería en el árbol, tengo que hacer algo ¿pero qué?-_ pensaba desesperada

-oficial Ed, espósala y póngale el anillo anti magia, no quiero que haga cosas extrañas por ahí-dijo Henry con seriedad

-claro señor, a la orden-dijo Ed enfundando su pistola mientras caminaba hacia Rarity y sacaba de su bolsillo el anillo-muy bien malvavisco, no intentes nada si no quieres otro dolor en otra de tus partes jeje-dijo con malicia el muñeco, Rarity no respondía, solo estaba temblando un poco y pensando en que hacer, pero veía imposible escapar de la situación, Ed llegaba con la unicornio blanca-así me gusta, tranquilita mientras te pongo esto-con un pie pisa la nariz de Rarity para poder subir y tratar de poner el anillo bien en su cuerno

- _será un… espera, se me ocurrió algo_ … _estaré loca al hacer esto, pero bueno, es lo único que se me ocurre en estos momentos y espero que de verdad sea así o sino estaré muerta…-_ piensa Rarity nerviosa mirando con sus ojos cómo iba a ponerle el anillo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, la unicornio movió su cabeza un poco para atrás haciendo que el muñeco perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera al suelo, el anillo caía de su mano y su sombrero se cayó por la caída, dejando ver que tenía un cabello de color castaño

-¡oye! ¿Pero qué te pasa? Si vas a hacer eso, avísame-exclamaba Ed molesto, pero en eso, Rarity levitaba al muñeco sorprendiéndolo y poniéndolo frente a ella

-¡que nadie dispare o sino este muñeco dormirá con los peces!-amenazaba Rarity levitando a Ed, se mostraba desafiante, pero por dentro estaba asustada de lo que hacía, se había levantado, poniéndose en tres casco ya que su casco trasero derecho estaba elevado para no sentir ese horrible dolor, retrocedía un poco para intentar entrar al bosque y movía a Ed de un lado a otro

-¡puedes dejar de hacer eso, me estoy mareando!-exclamaba el muñeco poniéndose verde, Rarity se ponía muy nerviosa al ver que los muñecos no se mostraban preocupados y la seguían apuntando

- _idiota, eso te lo mereces por bajar la guardia-_ piensa Rick molesto por su compañero

-…-Henry negaba con la cabeza-usted no aprende ¿verdad?-el reflejo de Rarity se veía en los lentes oscuros-disparen-ordenaba el jefe de policía haciendo que la unicornio se aterrorizara al oír eso, los muñecos empezaron a disparar, Rarity se había lanzado a un lado al suelo, esquivando los disparos que impactaron al tronco de un árbol, se levantaba rápidamente y galopaba como podía con sus tres cascos para intentar entrar al bosque, se escuchaba disparos, algunas balas la rozaban y otros impactaban al suelo hasta que dejaron de disparar debido a que debían cargar las pistolas de juguete

Rarity aprovechaba eso para lograr entrar al bosque, antes de escuchar más disparos, pero gracias a los árboles, era difícil darle a la unicornio blanca, los policías al ver que no podían darle, se montaban en sus coches para encender la sirena y comenzar a perseguirla, pasando a los lados de Henry que veía eso con seriedad y los brazos cruzados.

Los coches de policías iban a toda velocidad por el sendero, con los focos prendidos pasando por un lado del árbol, sin darse cuenta que Rarity estaba detrás del árbol de espalda y miraba como se alejaba haciendo que suspirara aliviada.

-eso estuvo cerca-dijo Rarity aliviada y se sentaba para relajarse un poco

-… eres una unicornio muy suicida ¿lo sabias?-preguntaba una voz haciendo sobresaltar a Rarity para ver a un lado a Ed que aun seguía levitando por la magia de la unicornio y tenía unos huecos de balas en su cuerpecito

-oh, no me había dado cuenta de que aun te tenia… espera un momento ¿te llegaron a dar?-preguntaba Rarity sorprendida

-no que va, tener hoyos en el cuerpo está de moda-dijo Ed con sarcasmo

-p-pero si te dieron ¿Por qué aun sigues vivo?-preguntaba de nuevo Rarity en shock de que aun pueda hablar, el muñeco rodaba sus ojos

-hello, soy un muñeco, juguete o sea puedes perforarme, dispararme, arrancarme la cabeza y aun seguiré vivo ¿me captas?-explica lo obvio Ed

-ah sí, claro, se me olvidó ese detalle-dijo Rarity apenada con un rubor en sus mejillas, pero de repente, escuchaba una pequeña risa de Ed y lo veía-¿Por qué te ríes?-preguntaba con una ceja alzada

-jeje porque no puedo creer lo tonta que fuiste al hacer eso, ahora te irá peor-dijo Ed con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Qué? ¿a qué te refieres?-preguntaba Rarity confundida, el muñeco le hacía señas con sus ojos para que mirara arriba, la unicornio lo hizo para ver las cinco estrellas de nuevo, pero esta vez, tenía cuatro estrellas doradas y una gris-sigo preguntando ¿Qué son esas estrellas?-preguntaba extrañada

-jejeje esas estrellas es tu nivel de "buscada" o de "se busca" como lo prefieras, cada vez que sube de nivel, es difícil deshacerte de nosotros-dijo Ed con burla

-espera ¿Qué quieres decir con…?-Rarity fue interrumpida por un reflector que iluminó a donde estaba la unicornio, se tapaba con una pezuña a sus ojos por la luz-¿Qué sucede?-intentaba ver arriba sin quitar la pezuña de su frente y veía una cosa nueva para ella, era un helicóptero de juguete de la mitad del tamaño de un helicóptero real, era azul con rayas blanca, tenía a un lado el logo de la policía Toys y lo más sorprendente, es que tenía ojos, en donde supuestamente estaban su parabrisas

-¡atención a todas las unidades, he localizado a la criminal Rarity Belle, cerca de la entrada, repito, cerca de la entrada, todos regresen!-exclamaba el helicóptero sin dejar de alumbrar a la unicornio

-jeje te recomiendo que empieces a correr o galopar o tendrás tus flancos llenos de hoyos, más de lo usual jeje-dijo Ed riéndose de forma burlón, Rarity miraba molesta al muñeco y lo arrojaba a un arbusto para empezar a galopar o cojear rápido como podía-¡oficial caído, repito, oficial caído!-exclamaba el muñeco-… ¿¡Porque carajo me pasa esto!?-Ed trataba de salir del arbusto ya que lo había puesto con la mitad del cuerpo ahí y se enredó

La unicornio cojeaba entre los árboles, pero por más que "galopaba", el reflector aun la seguía por donde iba.

-¡a todas las unidades, la criminal Rarity Belle, está yendo al este del bosque Everfree, repito, al este del bosque Everfree!-exclamaba nuevamente el helicóptero siguiendo a la unicornio desde el cielo aunque hubiera ramas atravesadas, telarañas o cualquier cosa, la luz alumbraba como si fuera mil bombillos juntos

- _no importa por donde galope… esa cosa no deja de alumbrarme…-_ piensa Rarity un poco cansada de galopar a una dirección, pero luego, escuchaba las sirenas de policía a lo lejos- _oh, lo que me faltaba… tengo que deshacerme de esa cosa o los policías me atraparan o peor, me mataraaaaaaan-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al caer en un barranco haciendo que rodara por la tierra hasta que caía en un charco de lodo, y el helicóptero la seguía alumbrando, se levantaba adolorida y se quejaba de dolor al tocar el suelo con su casco trasero herido, veía sus cascos lodosos y su hermosa melena desarreglada con un poco de lodo-oh genial ¿no me puede ir peor?-decía fastidiada, pero al decir eso, se escuchaba las sirenas a un lado de ella a lo lejos

-¡ahí está la criminal, no dejen que huya!-exclamaba uno de los muñecos policía en su coche

-… yo y mi bocota-dijo Rarity asustada e iba galopando en la dirección contraria para alejarse de ellos, apretaba los dientes de dolor y tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos ya que estaba usando sus cascos hasta la que estaba herida para galopar más rápido, para la unicornio era una tortura y más que ese reflector de luz la fastidiaba mucho-ya me estoy cansando de esa cosa-dijo molesta, galopaba como podía y miraba en el suelo por un lado para ver una roca, le venía una idea, lo levitaba con su magia y miraba de reojo al helicóptero-¡oye! ¡Me gusta ser la estrella del show pero ya me tienes harta con tu lucecita!-gritaba enojada con un tic en un ojo lanzando la roca hacia el helicóptero, él miraba como la roca se acercaba y lo esquivaba volando un poco más alto

-¡ja fallaste dramática!-exclamaba el helicóptero alegre

-… ¡NO…SOY…DRAMATICAAAAAA!-gritaba Rarity furiosa levitando más rocas por su camino para arrojárselos

-… debí quedarme en casa-dijo el helicóptero nervioso al ver como se acercaban las rocas, los esquivaba, yendo a la derecha, izquierda, arriba y abajo, pero con dificultad por lo rápido que iban- _¿Cuántas rocas tiene ese camino?-_ pensaba esquivando otra roca, pero una roca le daba en la hélice haciendo que empezara a girar de forma descontrolada-BADAY BADAY, PERDI EL CONTROL, LO SIENTO MUCHACHOS, HASTA AQUÍ LLEGOOOOOO-el helicóptero se estrellaba en la copa de un árbol quedando atorado entre las ramas de cabeza-…oh rayos…-dijo molesto, Rarity miraba eso mientras seguía galopando

-sí, lo logré, por fin me deshice de esa luz tan molestaaaaahhh-la unicornio se tropezó con una piedra haciendo que cayera al suelo, ahogaba un grito de dolor al sentir su casco trasero derecho-fue una mala idea … forzar mi casco herido…-se levantaba para empezar a caminar en tres cascos y miraba atrás para ver de forma confundida que los coches de policía no la seguían, se veía las luces y las sirenas a lo lejos, pero estaban como detenidos-que raro… pero esta es mi oportunidad de huir de ellos…-dijo con dificultad, intentando galopar en tres cascos

Con los coches de policía, estaban intentando salir del charco de lodo, pero no lograban salir.

-… muy bonito, muy bonito, los coches se quedaron atorados en el lodo-dijo uno de los muñecos frustrado que tenía la cabeza en el volante de uno de los coches, sonando la bocina

-cuando volvamos, le pediremos a la doctora Chambers que mejore estos coches para que sean todo terreno, nos mejoró nuestras pistolas de juguete con ese material negro o como se llame, para que nuestras balas de goma sean más letales, pero ¿no pudo hacerlo también con los coches?-dijo otro de los muñecos conductores, estaba fastidiado

-porque nunca se lo pedimos-dijo otro de los muñecos policía en otro coche, suspiraba frustrado el primer muñeco policía que habló

-bueno, ya que, a pata se ha dicho y ya por fin podrás rebajar esos kilos mijo-dijo el muñeco policía con burla mirando a su compañero, a diferencia de los otros, era gordo

-oh genial, hubiera traído una dona para comérmelo en el camino-dijo el muñeco gordo fastidiado al tener que caminar

-sí, sí, ya deja de quejarte y bájate-dijo el muñeco saliendo del coche igual que los otros, caminaba con un poco de dificultad en el lodo hasta que salieron-… tenemos que lavar nuestra ropa después-dijo mirando su ropa llena de lodo igual que los demás

-sí, hubiéramos traído botas para esto-dijo Rick fastidiado, los muñecos policía miraron en la dirección por donde fue Rarity

-oh genial, la perdimos… otra vez-dijo otro de los muñecos molesto por perderla de nuevo

-oh que mal, bueno, ni modo, regresemos al coche-dijo el muñeco gordo que iba hacia el coche, pero fue detenido por su compañero que lo agarraba de la camisa

-oye, para donde crees que vas, aun nuestro trabajo no termina hasta que esa criminal, este entre rejas o muerta o lo que venga primero-dijo el muñeco policía sin dejar ir al muñeco gordo que suspiraba frustrado

-entonces ¿llamamos a los rastreadores?-preguntaba Rick con una ceja alzada

-sip, ningún criminal se escapará de nosotros-dijo el muñeco con una sonrisa maliciosa

 **Con Rarity**

Estaba cojeando por un sendero recto y desconocido para ella.

-¿Dónde estoy? Nunca he estado por aquí, bueno, nunca he hecho turismo en este horrible bosque-dijo Rarity con desprecio, miraba un momento para atrás-vaya, por fin, un poco de tranquilidad-suspiraba aliviada, pero su alivio fue interrumpido por un sonido

-guau guau-se escuchaba ladridos de perros detrás de ella haciendo que se quedara pálida

-tienes que estar bromeando-dijo Rarity mirando para atrás aterrada, se veía luces a lo lejos hasta que poco a poco se mostraba a los muñecos policías, algunos de ellos sostenían una linterna en una mano para ver en la oscuridad del bosque mientras que tres muñecos sostenían una correa que lo tenía puesto un perro de peluche, cada uno, eran del tamaño de un potrillo bebe, eran marrones, tenían el hocico negro y llevaban una chaqueta azul, los tres perros de peluche olfateaban el suelo

-¿seguro que la vamos a encontrar? Por la tardanza que tuvimos, podría estar a kilómetros de aquí, sugiero que volvamos, ya la perdimos… ¿otra vez?-se quejaba el muñeco gordo que sostenía una linterna para luego quedar mudo mientras alumbraba al frente a donde estaba Rarity a lo lejos, los perros apuntaban con su nariz a la unicornio

-Vaya, que suerte tenemos, la encontramos-dijo Rick sorprendido y sosteniendo la correa de uno de los perros, Rarity sin pensarlo mucho, miró al frente y empezaba a caminar rápido en tres cascos

-oye, se escapa-exclamaba uno de los muñecos

-¡pues tras ella!-exclamaba otro de los muñecos para empezar todos a correr tras de la unicornio, los muñecos que sostenían a los perros, tenían que seguirle el ritmo a los perros de peluches para no ser llevados por ellos

-guau guau-ladraba uno de los perros de peluche enojado igual que los otros dos, los muñecos que no sostenían nada, desenfundaron sus pistolas de juguetes para empezar a disparar a Rarity

-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?-Rarity lloraba al estilo anime mientras intentaba no perder el ritmo, las balas impactaba en el suelo por los lados de la unicornio o pasaban rozando

-… creo que sugiero que soltemos a los perros Terry, me está doliendo los pies-dijo Rick siendo llevado a rastras por el perro

-sí, tienes razón, en un momento nos arrancaran los brazos-dijo Terry siendo llevado también por el perro

-pues que esperamos, soltémoslos-dijo el otro muñeco que también era llevado por el perro de peluche

-ok, a la cuenta de tres… ¡tres!-exclamaba Terry, quitándole la correa a su perro igual que Rick y el otro muñeco, les quitaban la correa al mismo haciendo que cayera al suelo de cara ya que al soltarlo, salieron disparados hacia la unicornio

-guau guau guau-los tres perros ladraban con furia corriendo hacia Rarity, la unicornio al ver como se acercaban rápidamente, daba un grito de miedo y tuvo que acelerar, pero no iba muy rápido, así que soportando el dolor, ponía su casco herido en el suelo para galopar un poco más rápido aunque no demasiado

 _-tengo que hacer algo-_ piensa Rarity asustada, miraba a los perros que se acercaba con peligrosidad hacia ella, así que sin pensarlo mucho, empezaba a disparar rayos mágicos a los perros-¡aléjense de mi perros pulgosos!-exclamaba Rarity disparando, los perros de peluche esquivaban los rayos de forma sorprendente, pero la unicornio no dejaba de disparar hasta que le dio a un perro que lo mandaba a volar y se escuchaba un chillido de dolor- _alivio que Fluttershy no me ve haciendo esto porque de seguro me odiara por siempre-_ pensaba Rarity sintiendo un poco de lastima por el perro que lastimó

Seguía disparando a los dos perros que la perseguían, estaban a pocos centímetros de alcanzarla hasta que Rarity veía al frente una reja de hierro que bloqueaba el camino.

-genial, un camino bloqueado…-dijo Rarity con fastidio-pero si paso esta reja, me libraré de estos muñecos y de los perros-galopaba con fuerza, sentía un inmenso dolor en su casco herido al presionarlo mucho, uno de los perros saltaba con ferocidad y le mordía la cola, quedando enganchado-¡oye! ¡suelta mi hermosa cola!-pero al ver atrás, se dio de golpe contra la reja haciendo que rebotara y se llevara el otro perro que la perseguía, y cayéndose de flancos encima de él, sacándole el relleno, la unicornio se levantaba adolorida y veía lo que hizo, quedando horrorizada-oh no, que he hecho-miraba lo apachurrado que quedó el pobre perro, pero no podía seguir viendo ya que le rozaba una bala haciendo que reaccionara, así que sin perder el tiempo, fue hacia la reja para empezar a trepar, pero se le olvidó del otro perro que aún estaba en la cola, el perro de peluche caía al suelo y escupía los pelos que le arrancó de la cola, pero luego daba un salto para quedar con sus dientes incrustados en el casco trasero derecho haciendo que Rarity diera un grito de dolor, miraba abajo-¡estúpido perro, suéltame!-empezaba a azotar al perro contra la reja para que la soltara, sentía sus dientes filosos en su carne, seguía azotándolo hasta que la soltaba con un pequeño chillido proveniente del perro

Con lágrimas en sus ojos al sentir que su casco herido le dolía más que nunca, reanudaba la escalada, sintiendo balas chocando con la reja hasta que por fin pudo llegar arriba y de un salto, caía del otro lado de la reja, dando un pequeño grito de dolor y sin más, cojeaba de forma rápida alejándose de la reja.

Los muñecos policía dejaron de correr y se quedaban parados en algunos metros de la reja, mirando como la unicornio se perdía de vista, el muñeco gordo caía sentado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente.

-nunca he corrido… tanto en mi vida…-dijo el gordo con dificultad

Rick fue por el perro que le había sacado el relleno y lo levantaba en sus brazos.

-tranquilo perrito, encontraré más relleno para que estés como nuevo-dijo Rick preocupado por el pobre perro de peluche, solo movía sus ojos, pero de repente, se escuchaba que alguien se acercaban por atrás, se voltearon para ver a un coche de policía que se detenía cerca de ellos y salía Henry del vehículo, y en el copiloto salía Ed con el cabello desarreglado-¡Ed! ¿Dónde carajo estabas?-preguntaba enojado

-estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-dijo Ed con sarcasmo-estaba atrapado en un arbusto hasta que me salvó la cebra del bosque, conversamos, me recogió el jefe y aquí estoy-explicaba Ed

-oh, ya veo, te salvó la única que no tiene ningún cargo de arresto-dijo Rick con seriedad

-sip, es una casualidad que pasara por ahí-dijo Ed alzando sus hombros, Henry caminaba hacia la reja

-entonces ¿cruzó la reja?-preguntaba Henry con seriedad

-si jefe, por desgracia lo cruzó, casi la teníamos-dijo Terry enojado y pateaba una piedra que estaba en el suelo con rabia

-jefe ¿no podemos hacer nada más?-preguntaba Rick enojado por fallar en la captura de la unicornio

-no, al pasar esta reja, ya no nos incumbe en absoluto, de igual forma, terminara acabada, si no seremos nosotros, serán los que están del otro lado-dijo Henry señalando al otro lado de la reja

-jeje como me gustaría ver su expresión, deseara ser arrestada por nosotros que estar ahí-dijo Ed con malicia

-sí, pobre, ingenua y estúpida yegua, de igual forma, llamaré al equipo especial, por lo menos ellos, tienen jurisdicción para ir al otro lado, pero bueno muchachos, vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-dijo Henry regresando a su coche

-entendido jefe-dijeron al unísono los muñecos policía

-bueno gordis, a volver a nuestros coches que dejamos abandonados-dijo Terry con una sonrisa burlona mientras empezaban los muñecos a caminar de regreso junto con los dos perros que tenían las orejas bajas y la cola entre sus patas, estaban tristes por no atraparla, el muñeco gordo suspiraba frustrado y se levantaba del suelo para empezar a caminar detrás de ellos

-en serio, creo que debería hacer dieta-dijo el gordo fastidiado, dejando el lugar, antes de que Henry se fuera de lugar, veía por última vez por donde fue Rarity

-buena suerte criminal, la necesitaras-fue lo único que dijo para luego arrancar y marcharse del lugar

Se veía la reja por donde había cruzado Rarity, en la parte superior derecha donde se veían las estrellas, esta vez estaban las cinco estrellas en doradas y en la parte derecha de la reja, estaba dos pequeños carteles que la unicornio no lo notó que decía:

 _PROHIBIDO EL PASO_

 _Base militar_

Continuará.

 **Dejen review para saber que les pareció, si les gustaron o no**

 **No tengo mucho que decir la verdad XD**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	20. La más buscada (segunda parte)

**Capítulo 19: La más buscada (segunda parte)**

Rarity seguía cojeando rápido hasta que en un punto, se detenía para sentarse en el suelo, respiraba de forma agitada y giraba su cabeza para mirar atrás.

-… genial… no me siguieron…-dijo Rarity con dificultad y miraba su casco trasero, tenía la marca de la mordida que le hizo el perro de peluche, estaba sangrando un poco-… aunque fuera un peluche… tenía unos dientes como cualquier perro normal...-se quedaba sentada para descansar de la larga persecución que tuvo mientras miraba alrededor confundida-¿Dónde estoy?-la unicornio veía una especie de torres de vigilancia, carpas verdes grandes a unos metros de ella y una reja a lo lejos como alrededor de la zona, pero había una carpa del tamaño de una casa y tenía una bandera negra con dorado arriba de la carpa-¿esto estaba siempre en el bosque Everfree?-se preguntaba muy confundida-bueno, por lo menos no hay nadie alrededor-estaba un poco aliviada

Seguía mirando alrededor para ver a lo lejos una salida del lugar para entrar de nuevo al bosque, pero algo le llamaba la atención y era que una carpa tenía una cruz roja arriba.

-mmmmmm creo que debería ver si hay algo para vendarme mi casco, no puedo seguir así siempre-dijo Rarity respirando profundamente, se levantaba lentamente para empezar a cojear a la carpa, se detenía antes de entrar dicho lugar y asomaba la cabeza para ver si no hay nadie, pero estaba sorprendida ya que había un montón de vendas en una mesa, parches, hilos, entre otros-… es compresible que no tengan medicinas o alcohol para las heridas, si son muñecos, no seres vivos-murmuraba, entraba a la carpa para ir a la mesa-es mejor que nada, pero lástima que no puedo desinfectar mi herida-estaba algo deprimida, con su magia agarraba una venda, se sentaba en sus flancos y miraba su casco trasero herido, se lo iba a vendar hasta que escuchaba una voz detrás de ella

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? No toques mis cosas sin avisar-Rarity quedaba paralizada de miedo y el vendaje se le cae al suelo, levantaba las pezuñas por reflejo ya que pensaba que tendría también una de esas armas y temblaba mucho, escuchaba unos pasos detrás de ella

-P-por favor… n-no me m-mates…-tartamudeaba Rarity con miedo, los pasos se detuvieron a un lado de ella

-por favor tranquilízate, no te haré daño ya que soy médica, no soldado-dijo la voz, la unicornio al escuchar eso, giraba la cabeza para ver que era una muñeca humanoide verde del tamaño de las CMC, algo cabezona, tenía un hermoso cabello largo rubio, ojos verdes, una gorra blanca con el símbolo de una cruz roja y estaba vestida con una blusa roja de mangas cortas, y unos pantalones azules, zapatos blancos y llevaba una chaqueta blanca abierta con mangas largas, miraba a Rarity con una sonrisa calmada, la unicornio al ver esa sonrisa, se tranquilizaba un poco, pero tenía un poco de desconfianza de la muñeca-oh por Dark, tienes el casco herido-la muñeca se preocupaba al ver el casco trasero de Rarity, se acercaba un poco a la herida y lo examinaba, tanto de la mordida que de la bala-mmmmm déjame adivinar, esto te lo hizo los policías y un perro ¿verdad?-preguntaba

-… s-si…-dijo Rarity un poco nerviosa, aun no bajaba las pezuñas

-ya veo, bueno, te tengo que quitar la bala que está dentro de tu casco para después desinfectártelo igual que la marca de la mordida y vendarte-explicaba la muñeca, la unicornio se sorprendía de la amabilidad de ella

-p-pero no veo ningún desinfectante-dijo Rarity confundida

-oh, no te preocupes, siempre tengo uno en mi bolsillo-dijo la muñeca metiendo una mano en un bolsillo de la chaqueta para sacar un pote de desinfectante-siempre tengo guardado uno, en caso de emergencia para un ser vivo aunque no pensé que la primera vez que lo usaré sería contigo Rarity-dijo con una sonrisa

-… ¿m-me conoces?-preguntaba Rarity nerviosa

-pues sí, todos los muñecos o juguetes en general, te conocen y la mayoría no te tienen buen aprecio-dijo la muñeca apenada

- _… ahora sé porque los perros de peluches me miraban con rabia-_ pensaba Rarity

-ah sí, por cierto, me llamo Elena, mucho gusto-la unicornio se quedaba callada unos segundos y luego dice con una pequeña sonrisa tímida

-mucho gusto querida, es bueno ver a alguien más civilizado-dijo Rarity con educación

-pues sí, ellos son de dispara primero y preguntar después aunque eso sería contigo solamente-dijo Elena caminaba a unas cajas que estaban en la carpa y los revisaba

-pero ¿Qué hice yo para merecer tanto odio? Yo sé que hice muchas cosas que no debía hacer y no aprovecharme de mi Spikie-decía la unicornio un poco deprimida ya que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho sin darse cuenta

-bueno, la verdad es porque le arruinaste la fiesta a un potrillo o potrillos-dijo la médica sacando unas pinzas pequeñas de una caja y se acercaba a Rarity

-pero ¿Por qué? no entiendo-la unicornio estaba confundida

-es como decir, lastimas a un potrillo, arruínale la fiesta de cumpleaños o de cualquier festejo de potrillos, dejarlos abandonados en las calles, pisotéalos y todo eso es imperdonable y recibirás toda la bronca del mundo para hacerte sufrir de mil formas posibles-dijo con un tono sombrío Elena haciendo que Rarity empezara a sudar frio, pero luego la muñeca volvía a sonreír-y es por eso que nuestro lema, es no lastimar potrillos o recibirás un castigo en tu retaguardia, la verdad ese lema lo hizo el amo Soul, por eso los juguetes también tenemos prohibido lastimar potrillos porque son los más inocentes del mundo, si son adultos, eso es otra historia-explicaba Elena estando al lado del casco trasero derecho de Rarity

-ya veo, entonces mi hermanita ¿estará bien?-preguntaba preocupada

-sip, estará bien, no te preocupes-dijo la muñeca y sin que Rarity se diera cuenta, ya le había sacado la bala de goma de su casco trasero, estaba tan distraída prestando atención a la médica que no sintió la bala siendo extraída-listo, aquí tu bala jiji-daba una pequeña risita enseñándole a la unicornio la bala que lo tenía agarrado con la pinza, era una bala de goma negra con puntitos amarillos

-wow, eto… gracias querida-agradecía la unicornio un poco tímida

-no tienes que agradecer, si aún me falta trabajo-dijo Elena poniendo la mesa la pinza con la bala de goma y agarraba el pote de desinfectante junto con un pañuelo-bueno, no te mentiré, esto te puede doler mucho-Rarity se ponía nerviosa y tragaba saliva

Después de un rato de intenso dolor y ahogando gritos, ya tenía el casco trasero vendado con dos vendas, en donde estaba la mordida y la bala.

-listo ¿te sientes mejor?-preguntaba Elena poniendo el resto del vendaje en la mesa, la unicornio había apretado los dientes para no gritar por el dolor que sintió y se examinaba su casco trasero vendado, se levantaba y cuando ponía su casco trasero, le dolía un poco-no te recomiendo que uses tu casco todavía y evita galopar hasta que tu casco sane-dijo con una sonrisa, Rarity no decía nada, pero de forma imprevista, abrazaba a la muñeca poniéndola en su pecho con una sonrisa haciendo que Elena se sorprendiera

-gracias, muchas gracias querida-agradecía la unicornio sin soltar el abrazo

-n-no hay de qué… pero ¿podrías bajarme?… por favor-dijo Elena un poco sonrojada

-jeje ok, lo siento, me emocioné-dijo Rarity apenada con un rubor en sus mejillas y ponía a la muñeca en el suelo haciendo que ella se acomode su chaqueta

-bueno Rarity, me alegro haberte atendido si no la herida se pondría más fea-dijo la médica mirando a la unicornio

-ya veo, me alegro haber conocido a una muñeca buena en esta loca situación-dijo Rarity con una sonrisa alegre

-jiji ay Rarity, si supieras que todos somos buenos, pero a nuestra manera aunque algunos son exagerados-dijo Elena un poco apenada

-¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntaba la unicornio extrañada

-olvídalo, no lo entenderías, pero bueno, te recomiendo que te vayas de aquí cuanto antes-dijo la muñeca

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntaba muy confundida

-no preguntes y solo vete-dijo Elena empujándola de sus flancos para que saliera-no quiero que te vean en este lugar-la sacaba de la carpa

-está bien querida, entonces ¿nos veremos después?-preguntaba Rarity dando la vuelta para mirarla

-no lo sé, pero espero que te vaya bien y no te hagas más daño, así que vete, antes de que…-la médica fue interrumpida por un sonido de trompetas que se oía en todo el lugar-oh no, vete rápido, antes de que te vean-se preocupaba mucho la muñeca

-ok, hasta luego Elena-dijo Rarity con una sonrisa y empezaba a galopar un poco rápido con sus tres cascos hacia la salida

-… que tengas suerte Rarity-fue lo único que dijo la médica melancólica, antes de volver a la carpa

La modista estaba cerca de la salida, pero antes de que lograra salir, se escuchaba unos pasos rápidos detrás de ella y unos sonidos raros.

-¡no se mueva!-gritaba una voz detrás de ella haciendo que se detuviera en seco, sentía que se le helaba la sangre, giraba su cabeza para ver asustada que habían muñecos humanoides verdes del tamaño de las CMC, tenían puesto un uniforme verde militar, un casco verde y unas botas negras, sostenían rifles de asalto de juguete, algunos estaban pecho a tierra, otros arrodillados y los demás en pie, apuntándola

- _oh no… otra vez… esto parece un deja vu-_ pensaba Rarity fastidiada de que le estuviera apuntando otra vez, pero de repente, escuchaba unos pasos detrás de los muñecos, ellos se apartaban dándole paso a un muñeco humanoide igual que los otros, solo que la diferencia es que tenía una gorra verde militar y una medalla en su pecho, se podía observar que sus ojos eran marrones, caminaba con las manos en la espalda- Vaya, vaya, miren quien es la intrusa, si es la señorita Rarity, que sorpresa verla en una zona restringida-dijo con seriedad y se detenía a unos metros de ella

-¿q-q-quien eres tú?-tartamudeaba Rarity de miedo mientras se volteaba para verlo de frente

-¡yo soy el general Russber de las fuerzas militares juguetes de esta nación!-exclamaba con firmeza el muñeco

 **Russber: el muñeco militar**

-así que dime ¿Por qué estás en una área restringida o más bien en MI base?-preguntaba Russber con una ceja alzada

-…y-yo solo pasaba por aquí y no sabía que estaba restringida jeje-se reía nerviosa Rarity-así que disculpen las molestias yyyyyy m-me voy de aquí para no molestarlos más-la unicornio se disponía irse, pero una bala impactó en el suelo, frente a Rarity haciendo que se detuviera en seco y se quedara pálida, giraba su cabeza para ver a lo lejos en una torre de vigilancia, estaba un muñeco con un rifle de juguete en sus manos que negaba con la cabeza

-señorita Rarity, lamento informarle que no puede irse de aquí, al entrar en una área restringida tiene sus consecuencias y es más que los cargos de arrestos que tiene usted con los policías-dijo Russber mirándola seriamente

-e-entonces ¿sabes de eso también?-preguntaba la unicornio temerosa

-sí, lo sé, pero me importa un carajo si estas huyendo de los policías, de la ley, de lo inútil que eres y todo eso-Rarity se sentía entre aliviaba y ofendida al oír eso-pero…-la expresión del general cambiaba a enfadado-¡odio que se estén metiéndose en mis bases sin mi permiso! ¡No solo en los juegos de Age of Empire, Red alert 3 o Age of mythology, también en la vida real, me estas jodiendo!-gritaba el muñeco furioso, la melena de Rarity se iba para atrás por los gritos que le echaba Russber y además que la unicornio se asustaba

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no lo volveré hacer-Rarity se disculpaba llorando al estilo anime

-¡crees que me interesa tus disculpas, un carajo me interesa porque en serio, esto ya es el colmo, soportar a idiotas que se meten a mis bases para romper la tranquilidad y no solo de mi base si no arruinarle la fiesta de potrillos, esos tipos son unas escorias!-seguía gritando el general

-oh vamos ¿Por qué todos me restriegan eso en la cara? Si fue sin querer queriendo _-_ decía la unicornio un poco deprimida de que le acordaran muchas veces sobre ese día, pero Russber la ignoró y seguía gritando

-¡sabes que, ya no más, no soportaré a intrusos o aguafiestas que hacen lo que les dan la gana, a esos hay que fusilarlos, pero a la de ya!-seguía gritando el general, la unicornio no entendía la palabra que dijo, pero al escuchar lo siguiente, se empezaba a asustarse-¡preparen!-los muñecos le quitaron el seguro a sus armas, Rarity temerosa empezaba a retroceder un poco-¡apunten!-los soldados la apuntaban, la unicornio no sabía qué hacer, esta vez estaba acabada, ella tuvo suerte de que no les diera las balas de los muñecos policía, pero ahora, era muy diferente

- _… lo siento chicas… creo que no llegaré al árbol…-_ pensaba Rarity con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla derecha y cerraba los ojos esperando su final

-¡fuego!-la unicornio escuchaba disparos tras disparos, pero no sentía dolor, nada, no entendía lo que pasaba, así que abría un poco sus ojos para luego abrirlos completamente para quedarse sorprendida al ver que estaba rodeada de un escudo mágico, los disparos impactaban en el escudo y no los traspasaban

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?-se preguntaba Rarity confundida, pero miraba con sus ojos como podía para arriba y veía su cuerno que estaba brillando-¿yo hice esto?... –se quedaba callada unos segundos quedando pensativa para luego darse un facehoof-si seré tonta, debí hacer esto desde el principio-dijo fastidiada, pero fue interrumpida ya que las balas dejaba una que otra grieta en el escudo, la unicornio asustada, resistía como podía- _estas balas ¿de qué están hechas? ¿de titanio?-_ pensaba, apretaba sus dientes e intentaba hacer que el escudo no cayera aunque le era difícil debido a que no era una experta en magia, pero de repente, los soldados dejaron de disparar, Rarity respiraba algo agitada aun teniendo el escudo mágico, tenía sudor en su frente y miraba a los muñecos confundida-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se quedaron sin esas balas?-preguntaba un poco aliviada

-Je como crees-dijo Russber con una sonrisa perversa, uno de los muñecos soldados, daba un salto dejándose ver por la modista, sostenía una especie de pelotita negra y era una…

-¡granada!-exclamaba el muñeco que le quitaba el seguro para lanzarlo hacia Rarity, la unicornio lo veía temerosa

- _por qué tengo el presentimiento de que esto me va a doler mucho-_ pensaba Rarity viendo como la granada impactaba con el escudo mágico

 **En la carpa de la cruz roja**

Elena sostenía una libreta en su mano derecha y lo leía con detenimiento ya que estaba verificando los recursos o los suministros hasta que se escuchaba una fuerte explosión, y un grito de dolor. La muñeca suspira un poco fastidiada

-Le había dicho que no se hiriera más, pero por lo visto eso es imposible-dijo Elena dejando la libreta en la mesa, caminaba a un botiquín y lo agarraba-bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer y sé que todos terminaron desarmados y todo eso… como siempre… a veces pienso que son un poco suicidas los soldados-salía de la carpa fastidiada

 **Devuelta con Rarity**

La unicornio blanca estaba en el bosque a unos metros de la base, tirada en el suelo ya que la granada destruyó el escudo al tiro y la mandó a volar hacia el bosque.

Rarity le dolía todo su cuerpo, pero se levantaba adolorida, tenía unos moretones por todo su cuerpo, respiraba un poco de dificultad y miraba atrás para ver que los muñecos soldados estaban en el suelo también igual que Russber ya que salieron volando para atrás.

-serás idiota, agarraste la granada más potente-dijo el general levantándose como si nada y se sacudía la ropa

-oh, lo siento general, creo que me emocioné-dijo el muñeco que había lanzado la granada, se levantaba apenado y le faltaba un brazo-oh rayos y era mi brazo favorito-dijo molesto, Russber negaba con la cabeza decepcionado y miraba a donde estaba Rarity para verla que cojeaba rápido alejándose de la base

-…-se volteaba para mirar a sus solados caídos con las manos en la espalda y se aclaraba la garganta-¡muy bien soldados, los que no estén desarmados, me refiero a sus extremidades, persigan a esa unicornio y la quiero muerta para ayer, muévanse!-gritaba el general, los solados que tenían todas sus piezas, se levantaban de golpe para ponerse firmes y gritaban en unísono

-¡señor, si señor!-dicho eso, los muñecos se empezaron a mover, pero no a perseguir a Rarity si no a buscar algo primero para luego perseguirla, Elena llegaba trotando al lugar y se ponía frente al general

-muy bien ¿Dónde están los heridos general Russber?-pregunta la médica con el botiquín a mano

-son estos únicos idiotas de aquí, el idiota uno, el idiota dos y el súper idiota tres-dijo el general señalando a tres soldados, el primero estaba en el suelo sin una pierna ni un brazo, el segundo estaba igual que el primero, pero con las piernas para atrás y el ultimo es el que estaba sin un brazo, el que había arrojado la granada

-yo la verdad, no sé cómo acabé así-dijo el muñeco soldado que tenía las piernas para atrás, la médica suspiraba un poco fastidiada

-ok, bueno, a armarlos… otra vez-dijo Elena poniendo el botiquín en el suelo, lo abría para sacar hilo y aguja, pero antes el general la detenía

-sé que ayudaste a la unicornio ya que he visto sus vendas en su casco trasero y no es la última vez que lo has hecho ¿no?-dijo Russber seriamente, la médica se ponía nerviosa, quería decir algo, pero el general se adelantó-no te asustes, sé que querías hacer lo correcto, sin importar lo que es tu paciente muñeco, ser vivo o lo que sea, te importa su bienestar, no apruebo esto, pero… me alegro que lo hayas hecho y que sigas tu buen trabajo Elena-dijo con una sonrisa, la muñeca se sorprendía por lo que dijo y daba una sonrisa

-gracias señor, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, no lo decepcionaré-dijo Elena sonriendo para luego ir en dirección a los caídos, la sonrisa de Russber desapareció al mirar a donde se había ido Rarity, se marchaba de camino a la única carpa que era del tamaño de una casa y que tenía la bandera negra con dorado arriba de la carpa mientras dejaba a la muñeca hacer su trabajo

-no dejaré que esa unicornio huya sin pagar las consecuencias-dijo Russber entrando a la carpa para luego escucharse un extraño ruido dentro

 **Con Rarity**

La unicornio estaba cojeado en un sendero de forma rápida, aun sentía el dolor por cada parte de su cuerpo por la explosión, pero gracias al escudo, no tuvo daños graves.

-… estos tipos… son más peligrosos que los policías… solo tengo… que ir al árbol… ya he perdido demasiado tiempo… pero sigo sin saber en dónde estoy…-decía Rarity respirando de forma agitada, miraba alrededor mientras cojeaba, trataba de orientarse, pero no conocía nada del bosque, seguía por el sendero de forma tranquila-… no me están siguiendo… todavía… en menos de lo que me espera… estarán al frente esperándome… es que los conozco ya… si no son ellos… entonces ¿Quién?... ¿Quién podría ser peor que ellos?...-su pregunta fue respondida por una luz iluminándola desde el cielo-oh vamos… yo creía que ya no me perseguiría esos… policías-cuando miró arriba, se quedaba sorprendida ya que creía que era el helicóptero de juguete, pero era diferente, era más grande y largo, se abría una puerta en un costado para ver que saltaban tres seres y gritaban al unísono

-¡Equipo Swatoy!-gritaba los tres para aterrizar en el suelo levantando un poco de polvo haciendo que Rarity se detuviera de golpe, miraba asustada ya que estos seres eran extraños, son tres lagartos antropomórficos verdes hechos de madera, tenia un uniforme al estilo Swat, pero en la espalda, estaba el logo de Swatoy, tenían unas ametralladoras de madera de color negro

-Rarity Belle, es mejor que no te resistas y ríndete, no puedes huir de la ley-dijo el primer lagarto y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a Rarity, el segundo lagarto, disparó con su arma dándole a su cuerno haciendo que gritara de dolor debido a que se le clavaba un clavo en todo el cuerno

-con eso no lograras escabullirte otra vez usando tu patética magia jeje-decía el tercer lagarto con una sonrisa burlona y la apuntaba

-¡así que al suelo con los cascos en la cabeza y los flancos en alto!- ordenaba de forma autoritaria el primer lagarto apuntándola, Rarity lloraba de dolor, al sentir ese clavo perforando su cuerno

-o-o-oblíguenme-tartamudeaba Rarity con una mirada desafiante aunque se reflejaba su dolor

-Pues si así lo quieres-dijo el primer lagarto y dispararon a Rarity, la unicornio se lanzaba a un lado, esquivando los clavos que se clavaron en el suelo en donde estaba Rarity, rápidamente se levantaba para adentrarse por los árboles, cojeando lo más rápido posible, sin usar mucho su casco trasero vendado, los lagartos empezaron a perseguirla y disparaban mientras corrían aunque con un poco de dificultad, los clavos pasaban a los lados de Rarity y algunos se clavaban en los troncos de los árboles, cuando la modista llegaba a otro sendero, se detenía en seco al ver de forma impactada a una manticora que tenía los ojos en blanco, estaba en el suelo muerto, tenía como cinco clavos en la frente, tres en los costados y otros tres en las patas, y estaba aún sangrando

-oh por Celestia-dijo Rarity aterrada, pero un clavo le pasaba rozando para hacerla reaccionar y fue a la derecha para seguir huyendo, los lagartos salieron de los árboles y miraron a la manticora

-je que desperdicios de clavos a una estúpida criatura mitológica-dijo el primer lagarto y disparaba en toda la cara de la criatura, dejándola irreconocible-mucho mejor, sigamos-reanudaban la persecución, la modista cojeaba lo más rápido que podía, no sabía en donde estaba, veía senderos y más senderos por donde iba, es como si estuviera en una clase de laberinto, giraba la cabeza para atrás y veía que ya los había perdido, se aliviaba un poco aunque su tranquilidad duró poco al escuchar un sonido extraño para ella, miraba al frente para ver aterrada a lo lejos que venían a toda velocidad unos vehículos verdes de juguete tipo militar, no tenían techos ni ventanas, solo una parabrisas, un asiento para el conductor y copiloto, tenía una ametralladora puesto por detrás que lo manejaba un muñeco soldado (creo que se llaman Jeep

- _sabia, sabía yo que aparecerían en donde menos me lo espero-_ pensaba Rarity entre frustrada y asustada, de repente, tenía que lanzarse a un lado, esquivando los disparos de las ametralladoras, se levantaba como podía para cojear rápido a través de los árboles, en vez de que la persiguieran, continuaron por el sendero, la unicornio miraba atrás confundida-que raro-salía a otro sendero y continuaba cojeando a la derecha- _como dicen todos, si estás perdido en una clase de laberinto, siempre ve en una sola dirección o sea a la derecha, pero no creo que este llegando a una…-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un doloroso pinchazo en su flanco derecho haciendo que gritara de dolor

-oh si baby ¿viste eso? Le di en toda la nalga jajaja-reía el segundo lagarto que había disparado un clavo en todo el flanco de la unicornio, la modista apretaba sus dientes y lloraba de dolor, pero aun así seguía cojeando aunque con un poco de dificultad

- _¿Por qué todos me dan siempre en ese lugar?-_ pensaba Rarity intentando resistir el dolor, miraba para atrás y veía a lo lejos los vehículos de los soldados, pero en uno de esos, estaban los lagartos montados en la parte de atrás, dos estaban a los costados, agarrándose del barandal mientras sostenían su arma con una pata y el otro estaba detrás del muñeco soldado que manejaba la ametralladora, la unicornio no tenía opción que meterse entre los arboles de nuevo, justo a tiempo para esquivar las balas que impactaron al suelo

Rarity ya tenía hojas o ramas que se pegaban a su melena o cola, respiraba agitadamente, la unicornio iba a salir al sendero otra vez, pero antes de hacerlo, se escondía detrás de un árbol y se sentaba aunque hizo que ahogara un grito de dolor al sentarse en el clavo que estaba en su flanco, intentaba respirar profundamente y oía que pasaban los vehículos por el sendero, se asomaba un poco por el costado del árbol para verlos hasta que el ultimo ya había pasado, la modista se levantaba lentamente y empezaba a cojear con dolor ya que no sentía su casco trasero, iba a la derecha del sendero lo más rápido que podía.

Estuvo un rato cojeando por muchos senderos y no veía señales de sus perseguidores, la unicornio se aliviaba ya que creía que los había perdido, pero en eso, veía algo a lo lejos haciendo que tuviera una mirada de ilusión

-no puede ser, conozco ese lugar-dijo Rarity alegre ya que había llegado a un río, se detenía al frente de dicho río y miraba a los lados-mmmmmm ¿por dónde será el camino que llevaba al castillo de las hermanas nobles?-se quedaba pensativa-esa cosa de la luz que me fastidiaba, había dicho que estaba yendo al este, eso significa que tendría que subir por el río-mencionaba con una sonrisa orgullosa-oh si Rarity, eres la mejor, no necesitas a Twilight, yo también puedo ser lista… a veces-dijo un poco fastidiada en lo último, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos clavos que pasaban a su lado haciendo que se sobresaltara de miedo-no pueden hablar en serio-dijo asustada y empezaba a cojear rápidamente por la izquierda del río, los lagartos salían de los arboles rodando por el suelo para estar con una rodilla en el suelo y miraban a Rarity que corría como podía

-vamos chicos, ya es nuestra-dijo el primer lagarto levantándose y comenzaban a correr igual que los otros, la modista miraba de reojo atrás

- _oh no, esta vez me atraparan, tengo que pensar rápido-_ pensaba Rarity preocupada, miraba al frente cojeando lo más rápido posible, pero a lo lejos, veía algo que la dejaba pálida- _oh no_ , _lo m-mataron_ -pensaba sin poder creer lo que veía, la serpiente marina que había ayudado a ella y a sus amigas la otra vez, estaba muerta en el río boca arriba, tenía muchos orificios de balas por todo el cuerpo y veía que venían los vehículos de los soldados por la orilla del río haciendo que se detuviera en seco- _oh no, estoy atrapada_ -pensaba con miedo al ver atrás que los tres lagartos se habían detenido a unos metros de ella

-no tienes a donde escapar Rarity, ríndete o sufrirás las consecuencias o sea de los soldaditos jeje-dijo el primer lagarto apuntándola igual que los otros dos, la unicornio miraba con horror a los lagartos y a los vehículos que se acercaban, el muñeco que manejaba la ametralladora la apuntaba, listo para disparar, la modista no sabía qué hacer, pero en eso, miraba el río un momento, la corriente iba a la derecha, era rápida y peligrosa para cualquier ser vivo

-… _ok, ahora sí que me volví loca por lo que haré-_ pensaba preocupada y sin pensarlo dos veces, saltaba al río para hundirse en esas aguas, los lagartos estaban sorprendidos por lo que hizo

-¡me estas jodiendo hija de…!-gritaba furioso el primer lagarto y empezaba a disparar clavos al río igual que los otros dos, los vehículos se detenían a unos centímetros de la orilla para empezar a disparar con las ametralladoras también, las balas y los clavos impactaban en el río, duraron un rato disparando hasta que se detuvieron

-… ¿está muerta?-preguntaba uno de los muñeco soldado que era el conductor de un jeep

-creo que sí, no veo burbujas ni nada, creo que la llenamos de agujeros jeje-dijo el segundo lagarto, pero uno de los soldados exclamaba sorprendido

-no puede ser cierto ¡esa desgraciada aún sigue viva!-los muñecos y los lagartos miraron para donde él veía, y también se quedaban sorprendidos, al ver que Rarity tenía la cabeza afuera intentando recuperar aire y estaba cerca de la otra orilla, pero el río no la dejaba llegar y se la llevaba poco a poco la corriente

-pero qué carajo, esa unicornio es dura de matar o que, le damos de todo, pero se niega a morir-dijo el tercer lagarto impactado

-no por mucho tiempo-dijo uno de los muñecos que se había bajado de un Jeep, era el tipo que lanzó la granada anteriormente, tenía el brazo cosido y llevaba una granada negra en su mano derecha, los lagartos al ver eso, se pusieron nerviosos

-emmmmm creo que los dejamos a ustedes de matarla porque capturarla es imposible y además… -decía el primer lagarto mientras los tres retrocedían para alejarse del río-nosotros somos de madera y el agua hará que nos dañen y nos pudramos, así que hasta luego soldados y que las fuerzas los acompañen-dicho eso, salieron corriendo adentrándose al bosque, la modista pataleaba como podía, pero la corriente era muy fuerte, giraba su cabeza como podía para ver de reojo a un muñeco que se acercaba a la orilla haciendo que se impactara por lo que tenía en su mano

- _oh m**rda-_ pensaba Rarity, así que se dejaba llevar por la corriente para que no la alcanzara

-ay no, esta vez si estas muerta-dijo el muñeco con malicia, empezaba a correr por la orilla del río, sin perder de vista a la unicornio, le quitaba el seguro a la granada y daba un gran salto para luego exclamar

-¡granada!-y lo lanzaba hacia Rarity, todo estaba en cámara lenta, la unicornio veía como la granada se acercaba a ella poco a poco hasta que caía en el agua a un lado de ella

-…-

-…-

Había un silencio incomodo, Rarity seguía mirando el lugar donde cayó la granada mientras se alejaba por la corriente poco a poco, pero de repente, veía un brillo bajo el agua haciendo que la modista se preocupara mucho.

A lo lejos, en un sendero del bosque, iba galopando una poni terrestre naranja, era nada menos que Applejack, había decidido adentrarse y ayudar a sus amigas, se sentía un poco mal en dejar a Pinkie, pero sabía que su amiga la alcanzará, eso esperaba, en el camino tuvo algunos percances ya que las estrellas de se busca se puso en dos, cuando lo vio uno de los coches de policía que pasaba por ahí ya que algunos no persiguió a Rarity.

La vaquera logró huir de los muñecos policía que se toparon con ella por casualidad, pero pudo despistarlos y también que no agredió a ningún policía, y no tuvo el helicóptero molestándola con su reflector, seguía galopando hasta que escuchaba una fuerte explosión haciendo que se detuviera en seco.

-¿pero qué corrales sucede?-se preguntaba Applejack sorprendida y podía ver a lo lejos en el cielo, como una especie de un gran geiser-¿mis amigas estarán allá?-estaba extrañada, pero sin pensarlo dos veces, galopaba hacia allá siguiendo el sendero, pero de repente, a unos cuantos metros de llegar al río, oía unos sonidos en los árboles haciendo que se detuviera en seco y veía en la dirección donde oía los sonidos, luego aparecían tres seres, saliendo de los arboles por la parte derecha, eran los tres lagartos, la vaquera estaba sorprendida

-oh rayos, casi la teníamos-dijo el segundo lagarto enojado y apretaba su ametralladora de madera

-sí, lo sé, esa yegua dramática es dura de matar, pero luego de escuchar esa explosión estará durmiendo con los peces jeje-dijo el primer lagarto con una sonrisa de malicia

-ooooh si, por fin, Rarity Belle ya es… historia-decía el tercer lagarto, pero miraba al frente igual que los otros dos que estaban sorprendidos al ver a Applejack y se detenían en seco

- _¿Qué henos son estos sujetos?... espera un momento ¿ellos hablaban de Rarity?… entonces lo que pasó en un momento…-_ pensaba la granjera preocupada, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los lagartos

-vaya, vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí, es nuestro día de suerte, es otra de las criminales más buscadas del reino jeje-dijo el primer lagarto riéndose con malicia

-jeje vaya que sí, si no pudimos atrapar a esa unicornio-dijo el segundo lagarto sacando el seguro de su arma

-podemos atrapar a la vaquerita, por lo menos para compensar de no poder atrapar a la dramática-dijo el tercer lagarto apuntándola, Applejack al ver eso se ponía nerviosa, pero se ponía en posición de forma desafiante, sabía que su amiga corría peligro, pero no puede ayudarla con estos tres estorbando su camino

 **Mientras tanto en la entrada del bosque Everfree**

Estaba Pinkie con la mirada baja, sus ojos eran tapados por su melena, apretaba los dientes con furia y se veía una que otra lagrima saliendo de sus ojos. Brix estaba detrás de ella a un par de metros, la miraba un poco inexpresivo con los brazos cruzados y aun sosteniendo el báculo en su mano derecha.

-e-entonces… ¿ninguno de los del pueblo la capturó?-preguntaba Pinkie con seriedad

-nop, ninguno, pudo escapar, así que si tú lo que dices es cierto, estaría aquí ¿no?-decía Brix extrañado, la poni asentía con la cabeza-pueeeeees si logró escapar ¿no debió esperarte o a buscarte? y no dejarte atrás y no dejarte plantada, eso hacen las amigas… creo-dijo el muñeco confundido ya que eso no es su fuerte

-si… lo hacen…-dijo Pinkie con rabia mientras lagrimean- _eres una mentirosa Applejack, dijiste que nos encontraríamos… yo aún sentía en una parte de mí que tu no me mentirías… que me esperarías… e ir juntas al árbol… porque pensé que tú eres la más honesta de todas nuestra… no, de mis ex amigas… no quería creer en Brix completamente… quería comprobarlo que se equivocaba… pero Brix tiene razón… tuvo toda la razón… creía que eras muy honesta conmigo… pero por lo que veo, eres una ¡mentirosa!-_ pensaba Pinkie furiosa-¡todas son unas mentirosas! ¡Creía que eran mis amigas, pero solo fingían para que el elemento de la risa funcione! ¡Nunca me quisieron! ¡Nunca lo hicieron!-lloraba a mares-¡Mentirosas! ¡Mentirosas!¡Mentirosas!¡Mentirosas!-gritaba a los cuatro vientos y caía de rodillas, llorando desconsolada, el muñeco la miraba un momento y se acercaba para poner su mano izquierda en su hombro, la poni giraba su cabeza para mirar a Brix y de forma repentina lo abrazaba aun estando arrodillada y seguía llorando poniendo su cabeza en su hombro, más o menos por la diferencia de tamaños, el muñeco estaba sorprendido, pero luego le correspondía el abrazo y la consolaba

La poni rosada, se calmaba un poco para luego decir.

-B-Brix tu… ¿de verdad serás mi amigo y no fingirás serlo por ser algo importante para algo como… el elemento?-dijo eso ultimo con desprecio y apartaba su cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo con los ojos llorosos

-…-Brix podía responder fácilmente, pero dudaba un poco, tenía dudas de que responderle porque nunca antes le habían dicho alguien que quería ser su amigo y al escuchar esta pregunta, lo dejaba un poco pensativo, miraba un momento a los ojos de Pinkie, estaban llena de tristeza, decepción, herida y muchas cosas más-… si-respondió con una sonrisa de confianza

-e-es ¿una Pinkie Promesa?-sollozaba Pinkie con una pequeña sonrisa, lloraba de felicidad

 _-_ sip, es una Pinkie Promesa-dijo el muñeco tocando con el orbe del báculo en la nariz de Pinkie haciendo que se riera un poco para luego abrazarlo-… eto Pinkie… bájame por favor…-dijo un poco ruborizado, la poni sonreía un poco apenada y se disculpaba, lo bajaba y se acomodaba su sombrero-entonces ¿vamos a hacer una fiesta en Sugar Cube Corner? Este lugar parece un pueblo fantasma jeje necesita animarse un poco-se reía un poco burlón

-sipi, la verdad necesito animar este lugar y olvidarme de esto, como dicen cierra una puerta y abre una ventana… ah no, no era así, era cierra la ventana y abre el ático… ah no, tampoco era-decía Pinkie con las pezuñas en la cabeza para recordar como se decía

-jeje bueno amiga, olvida eso y vamos-dijo Brix sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, la fiestera lo miraba con una sonrisa aunque tuviera todavía la melena lisa

-sip, vamos mi primer amigo-Pinkie se levantaba y de improvisto, agarraba a Brix con sus pezuñas para ponerlo en su lomo, el muñeco se apenaba y la poni empezaba a dar saltitos de regreso al pueblo

Continuará

 **Espero que les hayan gustado y para que sepan, yo tenía pensado que la decisión de Applejack se viera en lo último, pero quise hacerlo de una vez porque de igual forma, lo tendré que mostrarlo, así que aquí está el resultado**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	21. Tenk

**Capítulo 20: Tenk**

En una orilla del río, se encontraba una unicornio blanca en el suelo de lado, estaba inconsciente con su cuerpo lleno de moretones, su melena y cola sucia hasta un poco chamuscados, los vendajes ya no estaban, dejando ver la mordedura en su casco trasero, pero ya no sangraba y aun seguía teniendo los clavos en su cuerno, y en el flanco derecho. Poco a poco se empezaba a despertarse y se quejaba de dolor.

-¿q-que pasó?-se preguntaba Rarity poniendo su pezuña en la cabeza, sobándolo ya que tenía un dolor de cabeza y miraba alrededor desde el suelo, se levantaba adolorida y cuando se ponía en casco excepto el de su casco trasero derecho ya que aún sentía dolor, tambaleaba un poco debido a que estaba un poco mareada-… no sé cómo sigo aún viva… fue suerte o que…-murmuraba la unicornio con los ojos un poco entrecerrados, observaba alrededor desorientada-supongo que… debería seguir caminando… y a ver dónde terminaré…-empezaba a cojear para adentrarse en el bosque nuevamente

 **Con Applejack**

Se veía a los tres lagartos disparando hacia un árbol que estaba a lo lejos ya que se cubría Applejack detrás del árbol de los disparos de clavos, disparaban sin cesar con la ametralladora de madera.

-jajajaja no importa cuánto te escondas, al final recibirás estos clavos en toda la retaguardia jajaja-dijo el primer lagarto riéndose con malicia, sin dejar de disparar

- _oh rayos… ¿Cómo me deshago de estos tipos?... si salgo, me darán más de uno en todo mi cuerpo, yo ni me puedo acercarme, tengo que hacer algo, Rarity podría necesitar mi ayuda-_ pensaba Applejack con rabia e impotencia, al estar acorralada detrás de un árbol sin escapatoria, trataba de saber que hacer- _mmmmm-_ miraba su entorno y veía unas lianas en las ramas de los arboles- _tengo una idea, espero que funcione-_ pensaba un poco insegura, caminaba un poco por detrás del árbol para que no le diera sus disparos y de un salto, agarraba la punta de una liana con sus dientes para quedar colgada, jalaba su cuerpo para abajo y hacer peso haciendo que la rama se rompiera, y cayera al suelo de espalda con las lianas encima- _auch… eso dolió-_ pensaba un poco adolorida, se levantaba quitándose las lianas que tenía encima, pero de repente, tuvo que tomar una liana con sus dientes y galopar rápidamente ya que había visto a uno de los lagartos acercarse a su posición sin que la vaquera se diera cuenta

-¡te tengo vaquerita!-gritaba el segundo lagarto empezando a disparar hacia Applejack, la granjera galopaba en zigzag poniéndose entre los árboles esquivando los clavos de los tres lagartos, se ponía detrás de otro árbol, pegándose de espalda y respiraba agitadamente

- _… muy bien… solo necesito hacer esto rápido…-_ pensaba para empezar a usar su pezuña con sus dientes formando una soga con la liana como si fuera una cuerda de rodeo, lo tenía en su hocico y se asomaba un poco la cabeza a un lado del árbol para rápidamente esconderse, antes de que le diera uno de los clavos en toda la frente- _bueno, a la cuenta de tres… no, mejor diez, uno… dos…-_ contaba en su mente, pero sin percatarse que el segundo lagarto se acercaba lentamente mientras los dos seguían disparando a un lado por si se le ocurriera salir por ahí- _siete… ocho… nueve...-_ y antes que dijera diez, el lagarto que se acercaba por un lado de Applejack, rompía una rama que estaba en el suelo haciendo que la granjera reaccionara-¡diez!-gritaba y antes de que el lagarto saltara para ponerse a un lado de la vaquera con la ametralladora lista para disparar, se ponía pálido por lo que veía, Applejack estaba dándole la espalda con los cascos traseros arriba, en posición para dar una patada

-oh oh-sin darle tiempo de esquivar, Applejack le daba una patada en toda la rodilla, destruyendo una parte de su madera y el segundo lagarto caía al suelo de lado, pero antes de que se le ocurriera apretar el gatillo hacia la vaquera, ella rápidamente saltaba hacia él pateando su cabeza como si fuera un balón de futbol, mandándolo a volar su cabeza hacia otra parte del bosque-¡esto no me lo esperabaaaaa!-gritaba su cabeza perdiéndose de vista, Applejack sonreía de haber deshecho uno de ellos, pero para su sorpresa, el cuerpo aún se movía, se levantaba lentamente en una pata y se iba del lugar saltando en dirección a donde fue a parar su cabeza

-ok, eso fue raro-dijo la granjera sorprendida había soltado la soga

-¡serás hija de yegua! ¡Nadie lastima a uno de mis compañeros!-gritaba el primer lagarto disparando como un loco a donde estaba Applejack, ella tuvo que ocultarse rápidamente detrás del árbol ya que quedó expuesta al dar esa patada

-… muy bien, es ahora o nunca-dijo Applejack agarrando la soga con sus dientes, salía del árbol por un lado, iba de árbol en árbol para que no le diera los clavos y poder acercarse, pero uno de los clavos le dio, no a ella, a su sombrero que terminaba clavaba en un tronco de un árbol, cuando estaba cerca, rápidamente salía al sendero, los lagartos disparaban hacia la granjera dejando un camino de clavos por donde pasaba Applejack, la vaquera galopaba rápidamente dando vueltas a la soga en el aire y antes de que fuera adentrarse a los arboles del otro lado, lanzaba la liana hacia el primer lagarto, agarrando de casualidad su ametralladora, la granjera agarraba con sus dientes la punta de la liana y al ponerse a un lado del árbol, jalaba con fuerza quitándole el arma de sus garras casi haciendo que se cayera de cara

-¡oye! ¡Regrésame eso!-gritaba el primer lagarto furioso, el tercer lagarto dejaba de disparar para mirar a su compañero y dijo

-vaya, con razón que es buena en los rodeos-dijo con un tono burlón, la ametralladora caía cerca de la vaquera, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo agarraba como podía con sus pezuñas y los apuntaba a los lagartos al revés o sea se apuntaba así misma

-quieto los dos o disparo-intentaba sonar amenazante Applejack, los dos lagarto la veían y se echaron a reír

-¿en serio? Pues adelante, dispara si tenéis las agallas de hacerlo-dijo el primer lagarto con malicia-al menos ¿sabes cómo se usa? Si quieres, te doy un curso rápido de disparar jeje-preguntaba burlón

-emmmmmm no, no hace falta, se usar un montón de madera-dijo la granjera con una sonrisa desafiante

-¿ah sí? ¿Cómo?-preguntaba el lagarto con una sonrisa burlona

-pues así-y antes de que el primer lagarto reaccionara, su cabeza se desprendía de su cuerpo de golpe ya que Applejack había lanzado el arma hacia arriba para darle una patada con sus cascos traseros haciendo que chocara con fuerza a la cabeza del lagarto, la cabeza aterrizaba en el suelo a lo lejos, rodando un poco y la ametralladora caía a un lado suyo

-vaya, así no se usa, pero… fue muy efectivo-dijo el tercer lagarto sorprendido, al ver el cuerpo de su compañero que intentaba saber a donde estaba su cabeza

-¡serás una hija de…!-gritaba el primer lagarto furioso, el tercer lagarto se reía un poco y miraba otra vez a donde estaba Applejack, pero para su sorpresa, no estaba

-vaya, escapó-dijo el lagarto con una mueca en sus labios

-pues claro que escapó, si estuviste ¡distraído!-gritaba desde lejos la cabeza del lagarto, su cuerpo estaba gateando para localizar su cabeza siguiendo sus gritos

-no es mi culpa, quería hacerle una patada voladora y volarle la cabeza, pero posiblemente, me destruiría con una de sus patadas, creo que la madera no es bueno para enfrentarse a la que cosecha manzanas-dijo el tercer lagarto un poco deprimido

-grrrrr esa vaquerita la pagara al burlarse de nosotros-dijo el primer lagarto con rabia y odio

Applejack estaba galopando entre los árboles, cuando el tercer lagarto se distrajo, aprovechó para escapar de ellos, pero no pudo recoger su sombrero.

-por fin… pude escapar de ellos… espero que Rarity esté bien… y que no sea tarde…-dijo Applejack respirando algo agitada mientras seguía galopando para llegar al río

 **Devuelta con Rarity**

La unicornio seguía cojeando por el bosque sin rumbo, miraba alrededor, pero lo único que veía eran árboles y más árboles.

-no puede ser… no encuentro un sendero ni el árbol de la armonía, nada de nada, en serio, ya me está fastidiando ver el mismo escenario-dijo Rarity disgustada, seguía caminando hasta que llegaba un claro que se veía la luna en todo su esplendor-bueno, algo es algo-estaba en el centro del lugar y se quedaba pensativa observando el lugar para saber en qué dirección tomar, pero de repente, escuchaba un ruido fuerte haciendo que sus pensamientos se interrumpieran, miraba en la dirección de donde venía, no sabía lo que producía el ruido ya que los árboles tapaban su visión y empezaba a temblar… literalmente ya que la tierra temblaba un poco-¿Qué esta p-pasando?-se preguntaba intentando mantenerse en tres cascos y su respuesta fue respondida por una voz que ella conocía muy bien o mejor dicho el grito de enojo

-¡muy bien Rarity Belle, puede ser que hayas huido de mis soldados y hayas logrado salir "ilesa" de todos los disparos del mundo, pero esta vez, no escaparas de mí!-exclamaba Russber, Rarity empezaba a asustarse al ver a lo lejos, los árboles se caían como si nada, retrocedía sin apartar la mirada en esa dirección, estaba cerca del claro hasta que los últimos arboles cayeron, dejando en descubierto algo que la dejaba impactada y pálida, mas blanca de lo normal

-tiene que ser una broma…-tartamudeaba Rarity mirando con los ojos achicados a un enorme tanque de juguete, estaba hecho de plástico verde, tenía dos ojos, uno a cada lado del cañón o disparador, se detenía casi entrando al claro y con su cañón apuntaba a la unicornio que estaba a lo lejos, su mirada era de enojado, gruñía con rabia

-¡te presento a Tenk, no habla, solo habla con gruñidos!-exclamaba Russber dentro del tanque, Rarity estaba confundida y preguntaba

-y ¿Qué dijo?-estaba temerosa

-¡dijo que hasta aquí haz llegado Rarity Belle y es hora que dejes este mundo! Era eso lo que dijiste ¿verdad?-preguntaba Russber confundido, el tanque movió su cañón diciendo que no-oh, la verdad todavía no entiendo tu idioma y eso que está en mi base todos los días, la única que lo entiende es la señorita Elena, pero por desgracia no está aquí-dijo apenado, el tanque gruñía un poco y negaba con su cañón decepcionado

 **Tenk: el tanque de guerra de juguete a tamaño real**

Rarity retrocedía, miraba un poco atrás para luego mirar el tanque, así que sin pensarlo, daba la vuelta rápidamente y empezaba a cojear rápido para adentrarse en el bosque, el tanque veía eso.

-¡no escaparas unicornio, fuego!-exclamaba Russber, Tenk disparaba con su cañón impactando cerca donde estaba Rarity mandándola a volar hacia delante

-¡aaaaaaahhhhh!-gritaba aterrada, para luego chocarse con un árbol y caer al suelo boca abajo-uh-se levantaba adolorida, estaba aturdida, el tanque empezaba a moverse, preparándose a disparar otra vez, la unicornio rápidamente se levantaba para cojear lo más rápido posible, pero Tenk disparaba de izquierda a derecha, volando todos los árboles y a ella en el proceso-¡aaaaaahhhh!-caía al suelo rodando hasta detenerse cerca de una cueva, se levantaba adolorida, tenía moretones, rapones y todo eso en su cuerpo, miraba a la cueva con la vista un poco nublada, cojeaba rápidamente hacia allá un poco tambaleada y entraba para esconderse detrás de una roca- _espero que … no haya ninguna … bestia dentro…-_ pensaba respirando agitadamente

Tenk se detenía en seco para mirar a los lados, pero no veía señales de Rarity.

-¿y bien? ¿Dónde está esa unicornio?-preguntaba Russber que estaba dentro del tanque, sentado en un sillón negro mirando a un muñeco soldado que estaba frente a un panel de control y unas pantallas que mostraba el mapa del bosque Everfree, y el otro la vista del tanque, el lugar era amplio y se veía rojo por las luces

-parece ser que está escondida en una cueva señor-dijo el muñeco el mapa que tenía un punto blanco encima de un hoyo negro

-pues ya sabes que hacer Tenk-dijo el general con seriedad, el tanque veía la cueva que estaba a lo lejos y apuntaba allá, Rarity asomaba un poco la cabeza por un lado de la roca

-¿p-por qué está apuntando… a-aquí?-tartamudeaba nerviosa, no se daba cuenta que detrás de ella, había un dragón verde encima de oro y joyas, se había despertado por el ruido que había un momento por el tanque, miraba a Rarity que le daba la espalda, el dragón lamía su labios por lo deliciosa que se veía, así que se acercaba sigiloso hacia ella, cuando estaba cerca de la unicornio, abría sus fauces para comérsela de un golpe, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Rarity gritaba de miedo al ver que Tenk disparó-¡aaaaaaaahhhhhh!-dejaba al dragón un poco sordo, Rarity salía de la cueva para lanzarse a un lado, estaba confundido, pero sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el disparo le daba de lleno al dragón, dejándolo gravemente herido y además toda la cueva se derrumbó encima de él-eso estuvo … c-cerca…-

Rarity se levantaba rápidamente para seguir cojeando rápido, Russber veía desde su asiento por la vista de Tenk, como la unicornio huía.

-bueno soldado, es hora de subir de nivel-dijo el general con una sonrisa maliciosa

-señor, si señor-dijo el muñeco y tocaba unos botones para luego tocar un botón verde que decía con letras pequeñas "acelerar", las largas llantas giraban más rápido para luego salir disparado hacia Rarity, ella al verlo, entraba en pánico

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-gritaba de miedo mientras galopaba con sus cuatros cascos, sin importar el dolor que tenía en su casco derecho, su flanco y alguna que otra parte de su cuerpo, el tanque disparaba diestra y siniestra, destruyendo cada parte del bosque Everfree

Al otro lado de río, estaba Applejack, intentando localizar a Rarity, pero en eso, veía a lo lejos, más precisamente por arriba de los árboles, unas especies de geiser de tierra, se escuchaba fuertes disparos y además del grito de la unicornio.

-oh no, Rarity está en problemas-dijo Applejack preocupaba, miraba el río que aun seguía siendo rápido, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzaba al agua para empezar a nadar con fuerza hacia el otro lado

La unicornio seguía galopando, apretaba sus dientes para aguantar el dolor, el tanque estaba a punto de alcanzarla, ella galopaba como si su vida dependiera de ello (literalmente) pero por desgracia, se tropezaba con una roca con su casco trasero derecho, dando un grito de dolor y rodaba por el suelo para quedar boca arriba quedándose atontada, se sentaba con todo dándole vuelta, pero sacudía su cabeza para darse cuenta, que Tenk estaba detenido a un centímetro por delante suyo y la apuntaba con su cañón. Rarity estaba asustada.

-hasta aquí llegaste señorita dramática, es hora de que mueras-dijo Russber desde el interior, el tanque iba a disparar, pero Rarity al escuchar eso, tenía un tic en un ojo

-que… no… soy… ¡DRAMATICA!-gritaba furiosa la unicornio y de forma impactante, saltaba hacia Tenk y se agarraba del cañón con sus pezuñas a los lados del disparador, antes de que disparara y diera en el suelo, dejando un hueco-… Rarity ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vidaaaaaaaaa?-daba un grito de miedo cuando el tanque subió su cañón para arriba y lo agitaba de arriba y abajo para que lo soltara, pero la unicornio se sujetaba con fuerza y con sus cascos trasero se agarraba del tubo del cañón para quedar de cabeza, el tanque movía su cañón de izquierda a derecha con brusquedad, su mirada era de rabia

-¡no puede ser! ¡Gira para quitártela de encima!-ordenaba el general, Tenk le hizo caso y empezaba a girar solo la parte de arriba o sea el cañón en sentido de las agujas del reloj de forma rápida

-¡que alguien me ayudeeeee! ¡Me estoy mareandoooooo!-gritaba Rarity sin soltarse, pero de repente, se detenía con brusquedad haciendo que la unicornio soltara sus cascos traseros para dar una vuelta aun con sus pezuñas en el cañón como si estuviera columpiándose hacia delante para estar arriba del cañón y se agarraba nuevamente-bueno, por lo menos no estoy de cabeza-estaba un poco mareada, el tanque seguía sacudiendo su cañón y empezaba a moverse Tenk un poco rápido

-ay broma, sabes que, si tus soldados no pueden deshacerte de una simple unicornio, hazlo tú mismo-dijo Russber levantándose del asiento enojado, se desenfundaba su pistola de juguete, iba a las escaleras para subir y salir por la escotilla del tanque, de forma sorprendente, el general había salido para estar parado en el lugar y no se caía para nada por las sacudidas que hacía el tanque, con su arma apuntaba a la unicornio que estaba de espalda, agarrándose del cañón-hasta aquí llegaste unicornio-Rarity giraba su cabeza como podía para verlo atrás

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Dispararme en el c*lo pervertido-dijo molesta

-aja y ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Si es la primera cosa que veo señorita dramática-dijo Russber de forma burlón, Rarity al escuchar eso, se le salía una vena en su frente

-no… soy… ¡DRAMATICA!-gritaba furiosa, cuando el cañón fue para arriba, se soltó, dando una vuelta en el aire para ir hacia el general con las pezuñas hacia delante-¡ahora veras muñeco de segunda!-antes de que Russber pudiera disparar, Rarity se chocaba con él para luego chocarse con la escotilla y caer dentro del tanque, y se cerraba en el proceso

Los dos caían duramente en el suelo para luego Rarity empezar a estrangularlo.

-¡no me importa si eres un muñeco o no, te enseñaré a no llamarme dramática, si tuviera a ese idiota de Henry aquí, le haría lo mismo!-exclamaba la unicornio furiosa, el general le daba un golpe en la cabeza con la pistola para que lo soltara, se levantaba y saltaba hacia ella en toda la cara para empezar a golpearla en la nuca con el arma

-¡a mí nadie me estrangula! ¿¡Oíste imbécil!?-gritaba Russber furioso, siguiendo golpeándola en la nuca, pero Rarity lo agarraba con sus pezuñas para tirarlo en el suelo, con una pezuña, presionaba el cuerpo del general y con la otra, le empezaba a darle bofetada

-¡a mí nadie me golpea detrás de la cabeza!-gritaba Rarity súper furiosa, el muñeco soldado que estaba en el panel de control, tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca

-emmmm señor ¿lo ayudo?-preguntaba confundido

-¡no te metas! ¡Tengo a esta dramática en donde la quería!-el general estaba encima de la unicornio, dándole en sus mejillas con el arma, pero con una fuerza sobrenatural, Rarity quitaba al general de encima

-¡te dije que no me llames DRAMATICA!-gritaba Rarity para lanzarse hacia Russber y se empezaba a levantar una nube de polvo, escuchándose golpes y gritos de furia

-ok ¿se pueden detener y pelear afuera? Este lugar es demasiado pequeño para los tres-dijo el soldado nervioso, se acercaba mucho al panel para que no le dieran uno de esos golpes con mucha furia, pero por accidente, apretaba un botón verde haciendo que el tanque empezara a moverse muy rápido, Tenk tenía los ojos como platos e intentaba frenar ya que estaba asustado por lo que está a unos metros de él, el muñeco escuchaba los gruñidos del tanque-no te entiendo lo que estás diciendo-pero en eso, miraba por el parabrisas para quedarse impactado-emmmmm general-se empezaba a asustarse

-¡te enseñaré a no llamarme dramática!-gritaba Rarity en la bola humo

-¡te enseñaré a no ser p*ta!-gritaba Russber también

-general-trataba de llamar nuevamente, pero seguían sin hacerle caso, se ponía un poco enojado, miraba hacia ellos y gritaba-¡oigan!-los dos se detenían de golpe desapareciendo la nube de polvo, el general estaba siendo sostenido por la unicornio con una pezuña y la otra a punto de darle un golpe, Russber tenía su arma en alto para darle en la cara de Rarity mientras agarraba con su otra mano la melena de la unicornio

Russber tenía el uniforme desarreglado y no tenía gorra, dejando ver su cabello negro corto militar, además que tenía marcado las pezuñas de la unicornio en sus mejillas y Rarity, tenía un ojo morado, le salía un poco de sangre de la nariz, su melena estaba más desarreglado que antes y tenía mucho más moretones, los dos miraban al soldado furiosos

-¿¡que!?-gritaban al unísono, el muñeco se asustaba por eso y nervioso decía

-tenemos u-un problema g-general-dijo el soldado señalando hacia afuera, cuando los dos miraban a que se refería, se quedaron impactados por lo que veían, lo que estaba al frente del tanque, era un barranco

-oh m**rda-maldecían los dos al unísono nuevamente, el tanque tenía miedo, estaba sudando aceite y aun intentaba frenar con fuerza, Tenk llegaba a la orilla del barranco para luego bajar lentamente la parte delantera, los tres y el tanque veían asustado lo alto que era, Rarity abrazaba a Russber asustada y el general le correspondía el abrazo aterrado, el muñeco soldado se vendaba los ojos y se ponía un cigarro en su boca para luego prenderlo con un mechero, pero de forma sorprendente, se detuvo con la mitad del tanque sobre el aire, estaba yendo delante y atrás como si fuera un sube, y baja, la unicornio y el general suspiraron aliviado, pero al hacer eso, Tenk se caía por el barranco de golpe-¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! ¡Conshetumare!-gritaron los dos con miedo

El tanque se golpeaba la punta del cañón en el suelo haciendo que se doblara y se pegara con la llanta para luego empezar a rodar dando unos grandes saltos, cayendo en donde estaba la escotilla, la parte trasera, dañaba más su cañón hasta que daba un último salto y caía al final del barranco haciendo un ruido fuerte.

Había caído de cabeza, los ojos del tanque estaban entrecerrados con los ojos dándole vueltas, el cañón de Tenk estaba muy aplastado y el tanque estaba un poco aplanado por ser de plástico en algunas partes. Sonaba una pequeña alarma dentro de él, adentro se veía más pequeño, el panel estaba echando chispas, Rarity estaba en el techo boca abajo inconsciente, su cuerno estaba roto y en la parte de arriba de su cabeza sangraba un poco, el general estaba en el suelo de espalda al lado de la unicornio, sin brazos y sin una pierna, miraba el suelo o sea arriba fastidiado.

-me tienes que estar jodiendo…-maldecía Russber-¡soldado! ¿¡Estas completo!?-gritaba el muñeco

-sí señor, tengo brazos… pero no tengo piernas-dijo el soldado en el suelo deprimido, mirando sus piernas que estaba a lo lejos

-genial, usa tus manos para llamar a Elena, también llama a una grúa, los bomberos o a quien sea para remolcar el tanque y llevarlo a reparación-decía Russber fastidiado

-señor… si señor-dijo el muñeco con una mano en su frente, se arrastraba al panel de control que estaba de cabeza para poder agarrar el comunicador para llamar a la base

Applejack estaba en el claro donde había estado Rarity, pero tenía una expresión de impactada ya que se veía todos los arboles del lugar derribados, quemados, hecho leñas y todo eso.

-wow ¿Qué corrales pasó aquí?-se preguntaba la vaquera caminando por el lugar, pero luego miraba al suelo para ver unas marcas de ruedas, las seguía y veía que la conducía por el medio del destrozo que había, duraba un rato caminando hasta llegar a la orilla del barranco, se asomaba un poco por la orilla para ver al tanque que estaba debajo de cabeza-¿Qué es eso? Yo nunca lo he visto en mi vida-observaba desde ahí abajo para localizar a su amiga, pero no la veía por ningún lado-¿Dónde está Rari…?-no pudo terminar ya que recibió algo en su flanco derecho, dando un pequeño gemido de dolor y giraba su cabeza para ver un dardo en el flanco-¿Qué co…rrales?-se empezaba a marearse y veía todo nublado, sus cascos perdían fuerza hasta que caía al suelo inconsciente con la mitad del cuerpo en el barranco con las pezuñas guindando

En el cielo, se veía el mismo helicóptero que usaban los Swatoy, aterrizaba a lo lejos para luego salir por la puerta los tres lagartos, el primer lagarto tenía la cabeza para atrás y por eso estaba caminando de espalda para ver mejor el camino, el segundo lagarto tenía la cabeza bien y unas muletas por la pierna rota por la patada de la granjera, el ultimo lagarto era el único que salió ileso y sostenía un rifle de caza de juguete

-¿ven? ¿Qué les dije? Si hubiéramos usado un dardo tranquilizante, no tendríamos tanto problemas-dijo el tercer lagarto caminando hacia la vaquera

-sí, sí, pero esas cosas no me gustan, prefiero lo letal y más acción-dijo el primer lagarto caminando e intentaba no caer

-bueno, ya la tenemos, ahora hay que llevarla con Henry para que la encarcele-dijo el segundo lagarto caminando con sus muletas, los tres lagartos se detenían detrás de Applejack que estaba desmayada en la orilla del barranco

-ay pobrecita, está muy cansada que hasta duerme cerca de un barranco-dijo el primer lagarto con un tono burlón, caminaba un poco para ver lo alto que estaba el barranco y veía el tanque algo destrozado-…-con sus garras, lo ponía en su cabeza para girarlo con fuerza y ponerlo derecho y apretaba sus dientes por el poco dolor que sentía-auch… eso duele un poco aunque seamos de madera-

-sí, duele un poco, pero después uno ya se acostumbra jeje-dijo el segundo lagarto con una sonrisa burlona, el primero se daba la vuelta para ver a la vaquera y ponía su pata en el flanco izquierdo de Applejack

-oye ¿no iras hacer lo que creo que harás?-dijo el tercer lagarto extrañado

-… esa poni se burló de nosotros, somos el Swatoy y que nos humillara una vaquera de granja, no lo consiento, así que porque no se muere de una vez, de igual forma, no verá su muerte-dijo el primer lagarto de forma sombría, sus compañeros no decían nada, estaban un poco inseguros de si hacer eso, pero el primero, al no escuchar a ninguno de los dos hablar, empujaba a Applejack con su pata para dejarla caer en el barranco-si no se muere por el barranco, se morirá por las bestias de este bosque…-miraba por la orilla como la vaquera rodaba por la tierra-… vámonos de aquí, ya no quiero saber nada mas de este bosque-dijo el lagarto, dándose la vuelta e ir de camino al helicóptero, sus compañeros se miraron y siguieron al lagarto

Al final del barranco, cerca del tanque, había terminado Applejack, estaba de espaldas con las pezuñas extendidos a los lados, tenía muchos moretones, raspones y con algunas heridas en sus cascos haciendo que sangrara un poco, y también tiene una herida en su frente, sonaba un trueno en el cielo para empezar a llover en esa destrozada escena.

Continuará


	22. Una lucha muy filosa

**Capítulo 21: Una lucha muy filosa**

 **Minutos antes de la tormenta**

Rainbow Dash estaba volando a toda velocidad, esquivando los árboles, había decidido ser la distracción para que sus dos amigas fueran al árbol de la armonía.

La pegaso miraba atrás unos segundos y no veía a ninguno de esos conejos de peluche, daba una sonrisa presumida.

-je los he despistados, nadie se compara a la grandiosa Rainbow Daaaaaash-daba un grito ya que a mirar al frente, veía unos conejos en las ramas de los árboles que la apuntaban con sus objetos que tenían en sus patitas y se las empezaban a lanzar cuchillos, cuchillos de cocina, cuchillos de carnicero, botellas rotas, alfileres o sea lanzaban cualquier cosa que sea afilado, la pegaso un poco aterrada, esquivaba los objetos rápidamente y se desviaba a la derecha para alejarse de los conejos, Rainbow miraba atrás de reojo para ver impactada como los conejos la perseguían, saltando a una velocidad abismal-esto tiene que ser una broma muy cruel…-no se podía creer que ellos sean igual de rápidos que ella o más

Los conejos usaban las ramas de los árboles para saltar mientras algunos estaban en el suelo, Rainbow intentaba despistarlos, pero era imposible, de repente, uno de los conejos que saltaba en las ramas, daba un gran salto y lanzaba un cuchillo que se clavaba directo en una de las alas de Rainbow haciendo que gritara de dolor y cayera al suelo rodando hasta que se chocaba con un árbol de espalda, pero quedando de cabeza.

-uh… m**ditos conejos del demonio-maldecía Dash y se levantaba adolorida, al estar en cascos, miraba su ala izquierda con el cuchillo clavado, estaba saliéndole un poco de sangre y veía al frente a los conejos que se detenía a unos metros alejado de la pegaso, con las armas filosas en las patas y una sonrisa sádica-así que creen que podrán conmigo ¿no? Pues adelante, no necesito alas para vencer a unos bichos raros como ustedes-dijo con una mirada desafiante y se paraba en dos cascos, usando sus alas aunque le dolía al extender la izquierda y movía sus pezuñas como si fuera una boxeadora, los conejos la miraban con los ojos entrecerrados y una vena en su frente, dando a entender que estaban molestos al llamarlos "bichos raros" y no tardaron en lanzarse todos a la vez haciendo que Rainbow se arrepintiera para dar la vuelta rápidamente, y empezar a huir de los conejos otra vez-creo que fue mala idea ofenderlos-dijo mirando atrás impactada, ya los tenia pisando los talones

Uno de los conejos saltaba con un cuchillo en alto para clavárselo en sus flancos, pero antes de que lo hiciera, la pegaso cambiaba de dirección esquivando el ataque haciendo que lo clavara en el suelo, Rainbow seguía galopando entre los arboles del bosque, respiraba de forma agitada.

- _Tengo que hacer algo…no puedo huir para siempre de estos conejos o lo que sean ellos…_ -piensa Rainbow mirando alrededor, podía ver un letrero que estaba frente suyo, no se detenía para leerlo, lo pasaba, sin darse cuenta que decía "una madriguera en construcción", Rainbow estaba confundida por el camino que tomaba, había una cerca a los lados de color blanco y con dibujitos de flores- _…_ ok ¿Dónde rayos estoy? Creo que debí pedir a Twilight un mapa o algo así porque esta parte del bosque no la conozcooooo-gritaba Rainbow lo último porque al no fijarse bien al frente, cayó en un hueco profundo y caía duramente al suelo, se levantaba adolorida-ay, esto me dolerá mañana-se sobaba la cabeza, miraba en donde estaba, podía observar que el hoyo donde se cayó, era muy grande como si fuera un estadio de futbol, giraba la cabeza para mirar arriba y veía a los conejos que estaban al borde del hueco, mirándola con furia- _wow, este hueco es profundo-_ piensa sorprendida y cambiaba su expresión por burla-jeje ¿qué pasa conejitos? ¿No pueden bajar de un salto? Ah verdad, son peluches y se les saldrían el relleno jajajaja-se reía de forma burlona, los conejos sonreían de forma maligna e hicieron algo para que Rainbow dejara de reír-tienen que estar bromeando-estaba con los ojos como platos

Los conejos habían hecho una fila para saltar al hueco y sus orejas empezaban a girar como si fueran una hélice, sin pensarlo dos veces, daba la vuelta para galopar rápidamente, pero la pegaso no tenía escapatoria ya que se detenía al otro lado del lugar, intentaba escalar, pero se caía al suelo de flancos, se levantaba rápidamente y miraba alrededor buscando una salida, pero no había por ningún lado-rayos, si pudiera volar, sería más fácil esto-maldecía Dash, se daba la vuelta para ver a los conejos que ya estaban cerca de ella con las armas filosas en sus patitas y con una sonrisa sádica, la pegaso veía que era imposible escapar, estaba entre la espada y la pared, así que sin más, se ponía en posición de combate

-bueno, no quería hacerlo, pero tendré que patearles sus … ¿esponjosas colas?... esto es ridículo, prefiero pelear con un dragón o un monstruo salido del tártaro que con conejos-dijo un poco frustrada, los conejos se lanzaron hacia la pegaso, ella estaba preparada y fue hacia ellos, los conejos daban un gran salto para clavarle de todo un poco en su cuerpo, pero Rainbow barre en el suelo, pasando por debajo de ellos haciendo que aterricen en el suelo y antes de que reaccionaran, Rainbow rápidamente va hacia uno de los conejos y le daba un puñetazo con su pezuña derecha, mandándolo a volar hacia la pared de tierra, daba patadas y puñetazos a los conejos que estaban cerca de ella, mandándolos a volar con facilidad al ser de baja estatura-tomen esto y esto y esto también-

Uno de los conejos que estaba en el suelo, se levantaba de un salto y rugía con furia que se escuchaba casi por todo el bosque haciendo que la pegaso se detuviera al ver al conejo que rugió nerviosa.

-ok ¿estos son conejos o se hacen pasar por dragones?-se preguntaba un poco temerosa, pero no se daba cuenta que un conejo se abalanzaba hacia ella, abrazando su casco trasero y le clavaba un cuchillo de carnicero haciendo que gritara de dolor, sacudía su casco para que la soltara y le daba una patada- Estúpida alimaña…-apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, observaba un momento los conejos que había mandado a volar para verlos en pie de nuevo, pero esta vez estaban furiosos, la pegaso retrocedía un poco de ellos temblorosa, pero los miraba desafiante intentando ocultar su miedo-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? Nadie vence a la gran Rainbow Dash, si quieren más, pues vengan que aquí los espero-dijo con una sonrisa presumida

-…-los conejos ponían sus patas en la espalda para luego sacar con la pata izquierda una bolsa de papel con dos huequitos para los ojos y se los ponen en la cabeza, y con la otra pata sacaban algo que impactaba a la pegaso

-pero que me están contando-dijo Rainbow sin poder creer lo que veía, habían sacado una cosa que parecía una sierra con dientes muy filosos, pero no es solo una sierra, era una motosierra, eran casi del tamaño original y lo agarraban con una gran facilidad en las patas, los conejos prendían las motosierras haciendo que la sierra se movieran a gran velocidad y hacían un ruido en el lugar-… eto… ahora sí que estoy en problemas-estaba nerviosa mientras retrocedía, pero los conejos saltaban acercándose lentamente con las motosierras en sus patas- _piensa Rainbow, piensa_ -miraba alrededor para ver si encontraba algo, pero luego mira su ala herida aun con el cuchillo clavado, se quedaba mirándolo unos segundos y de un tirón, se sacaba el cuchillo que tenía clavada, ahogaba el dolor y apretaba fuerte el mango del cuchillo con los dientes _,_ empezaba a salirle un poco más de sangre-no sé si esto servirá, pero es mejor que nada…-los miraba desafiante, pero de repente, se escuchaba un trueno en el cielo para empezar a llover-… oh genial, lo que me faltaba-maldecía sintiendo las gotas chocar con su cuerpo

Los conejos se lanzaban a ella nuevamente con un gran chillido como si fuera un grito, uno de ellos daba un salto con la motosierra en alto y antes de que impactara en toda la cabeza de la pegaso, lo bloqueaba con su cuchillo empezando a salirle chispas, resistía todo lo que podía, intentando que no le volara el cuchillo y rápidamente le daba un puñetazo con su pezuña para que se alejara de ella, luego saltaba hacia atrás, antes de que recibiera un ataque de los otros conejos que le iban a darle en los cascos.

Rainbow sin pensar mucho, tuvo que agacharse rápidamente para esquivar un corte horizontal de parte de un conejo que estaba por detrás y había saltado para cortarle la cabeza, tenía que galopar para alejarse de ellos porque estaba casi rodeada.

- _esto es más difícil de lo que pensé… con este cuchillo no me sirve para nada-_ pensaba mientras se daba la vuelta para ver sorprendida como los conejos saltaban rápidamente hacia ella-… _no puede ser, si tuviera una de esas cosas, podría ser fácil… espera, me dio una idea-_ piensa con una mirada determinada, se quedaba parada en el sitio mirando a los conejos acercarse, cuando estaban cerca, daba un salto para pasar arriba de ellos, los conejos se detenían mirando arriba y antes de que uno de los conejos reaccionara, fue recibido por un puñetazo mandándolo a volar y haciendo que soltara la motosierra, clavándose en la tierra aun prendida, rápidamente lo agarraba con su pezuña derecha la parte que no es filosa, sacándolo de la tierra y se alejaba dando saltos hacia atrás, escupía el cuchillos para luego mirarlos con una sonrisa desafiante-bueno bichos feos ¿Quién quieren un nuevo corte por la gran Rainbow Dash?-decía de forma burlona tomando el "mango" de la motosierra con las dos pezuñas para agarrarlo bien y lo ponía a un lado de ella mientras tenia las alas extendidas para estar en dos cascos, pero sentía el dolor de su ala herida, los conejos se enfurecieron y daban un gran chillido para luego ir tras ella, la pegaso daba un grito imitando a los conejos y salía corriendo hacia ellos

Se escuchaba un fuerte trueno antes de que un conejo y Rainbow chocaran sus motosierras entre sí para luego ser empujado por la pegaso y cortarlo a la mitad cayendo al suelo con su relleno.

-… _si Fluttershy viera esto, se desmayaría-_ pensaba Rainbow saltando hacia atrás, esquivando las motosierras de tres conejos y sin dejarlos reaccionar, rápidamente les hizo un corte horizontal cortándoles la cabeza y caía al suelo sus cuerpos juntos con sus armas, la pegaso miraba como los conejos saltaban al mismo tiempo hacia ella con las motosierras en alto, Rainbow tuvo que rodar en el suelo a un lado rápido haciendo que las motosierras se clavaban en el suelo, la pegaso veía eso su oportunidad, fue hacia ellos y los cortaba a todos de un solo giro al estar juntos, sus cuerpos caían al suelo y le salían el relleno, Dash respiraba agitadamente, miraba alrededor para ver si quedaba alguien más, pero notaba algo a lo lejos, al otro lado del gran hueco en donde estaba ella, había unos diez conejos más con las motosierras, pero no se acercaban, solo la miraban, no se sabía que expresión tenían por la bolsa de papel y apagaban sus motosierras para luego dar un gran salto, aterrizando al borde del hueco para observar a la pegaso desde ahí-… ¿Qué?... ¿van a huir o qué?...-los conejos de peluche seguían mirándola hasta que se apartaban un poco para darle paso a un conejo con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza, tenía una motosierra diferente a los otros, parecía como si fuera una doble sierra

 **(Imaginen la motosierra del grandote ese que aparece en el modo mercenario del último escenario de Resident Evil 4)**

El conejo saltaba para aterrizar dentro del hueco, sin ningún rasguño, la pegaso estaba confundida por el extraño conejo, él prendía su motosierra doble, se veían las sierras como si estuvieran doradas y el "mango" era negro, es casi del tamaño de uno original, luego de encenderlo, miraba a Rainbow y daba una pequeña risa.

-¿te estas riéndote de mí estúpido conejo?-Rainbow lo miraba enojada, el conejo ponía de lado su motosierra y antes de que reaccionara, ya estaba frente de ella en el aire haciendo que se asustara y bloqueaba la motosierra justo a tiempo, salían chispas, estaban forcejeando, pero de forma sorprendente, el conejo le estaba ganando-esto es imposible… como un conejo puede tener tanta fuerza-intentaba resistir, tenía casi las dos sierras a centímetros de su cara, así que sin pensarlo mucho, desviaba un poco la doble sierra a un lado y saltaba hacia atrás para alejarse del conejo-ok, ok, este conejo no es normal… aparte de los peluches-estaba nerviosa, el conejo caía de pata en el suelo, la miraba aun en el mismo sitio hasta que estaba frente de la pegaso en un santiamén, ella pudo bloquear la motosierra antes de que la decapitara, el conejo desviaba la motosierra para darle a la pegaso, pero ella no se dejaba y seguía bloqueando

Había choques de motosierras, chispas por doquier, Rainbow hacía de todo para poder desviar la motosierra del conejo, pero le costaba un poco hacerlo, el conejo desviaba nuevamente la sierra de Dash para dar una vuelta con la motosierra y poder cortar los cascos traseros de ella para que cayera, pero Rainbow veía su intención y daba un salto esquivándolo para luego darle una patada que lo mandaba a volar aunque dio unas vueltas en el aire y aterrizaba de pata, sin soltar su motosierra.

Rainbow respiraba agitadamente, no bajaba la guardia para nada, el conejo la observaba desde lejos para luego hacer algo inesperado, giraba sobre sí mismo de forma rápido para después lanzar la motosierra doble hacia ella que giraba de forma horizontal, asustada se agachaba esquivando la sierra, pero no se daba cuenta que el conejo estaba detrás de ella en el suelo, dio un salto atajando la motosierra de la parte no filosa de forma sorprendente y aun en el aire, iba a darle en el lomo a Dash, ella veía de reojo asustada y rápidamente rodaba a un lado, esquivándolo y que se clavara en el suelo, la pegaso veía su oportunidad, rápidamente fue hacia el conejo con la motosierra y le daba un corte vertical.

Sonaba truenos en la lejanía, la pegaso no lo cortó ya que el conejo movió su cuerpo un poco para atrás, pero le había cortado la bolsa de papel dejando ver su cabeza, Rainbow lo miraba impactada y retrocedía con los ojos como platos.

-no puede estar hablando en serio-el conejo no era de peluche y lo conocía muy bien de quien era-¿Angel?-estaba muy confundida, no sabía que pensar, miraba al frente suyo a la mascota de Fluttershy, no entendía lo que pasaba, el conejo miraba de forma sombría a Rainbow y antes de que reaccionara, Angel le daba una doble patada en su vientre, sacándole un poco de aire y la mandaba al suelo haciendo que rodara un poco para quedar de espalda-oye … ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Por qué me atacas?...-preguntaba confundida e intentando respirar un poco, se iba a levantar, pero el conejo saltaba hacia ella y caía con fuerza en su estómago haciendo que le saliera el aire otra vez, en sus patas tenía la motosierra de Rainbow debido a que se le cayó al patearla, lo tenía en alto para dar por terminada la pelea-… Angel… espera… -decía con dificultad, intentando recuperar aire, el conejo sin esperar nada, bajaba la motosierra hacia la cabeza de la pegaso, pero ella rápidamente agarraba el "mango" de la motosierra con sus pezuñas, tenía las sierra casi en la frente, Angel aun seguía bajando la motosierra, pero Dash resistía como podía-… ¿Por qué haces…esto?... ¿Por qué me quieres matar?... si te he hecho algo, lo siento… detente Angel… si Fluttershy se entera de esto… quedará devastada… ¿es eso lo que quieres?...-preguntaba Rainbow asustada mirando los filosos dientes que iban rápido, el conejo la miraba seriamente y en su mente venia un recuerdo

 **Flashback**

Era de noche en la casa de Fluttershy, Angel estaba acostado de espalda en el sillón de espalda mirando el techo aburrido, seguía así hasta que alguien tocaba la puerta haciendo que se levante fastidiado, iba saltando a la puerta y lo abría, para quedar confundido por lo que veía.

Al frente de la puerta, estaban los conejos de peluche, eran como unos treinta o más, Angel miraba al primer conejo que estaba frente a él.

-(saludo compañero)-saludaba el conejo de peluche con su pata derecha y una sonrisa

-(… ¿hola?... ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Si buscan a mi dueña, es mejor que vuelvan mañana)-dijo Angel fastidiado con las patas cruzadas

-(oh no, no, no, no, no buscamos a tu dueña, sabemos cuidarnos, gracias)-dijo el conejo rodando los ojos-(nosotros te estamos buscando)-Angel se señalaba así mismo

-(¿a mí? ¿Para qué?)-preguntaba confundido

-(nosotros te buscamos para que seas nuestro líder, no tenemos ningún líder en particular la verdad y nosotros queremos que seas nuestro líder gran Angel y nos guíes… al futuro de los conejos)-dijo el conejo con una sonrisa y bajaba un poco la cabeza igual que los que están detrás de él, Angel estaba un poco sorprendido

-(emmmmm no gracias, es mucho trabajo dirigir un rebaño, manada o como se llame, búsquense a otro y que tengan una buena noche)-dijo el conejo blanco cerrando la puerta y lanzaba un bufido-(están locos si creen que haré eso)-se iba al sillón de nuevo, pero de nuevo, tocaban la puerta haciendo que suspirara frustrado, regresaba a la puerta y lo abría de nuevo-(¿Qué rayos quieren ahora?)-preguntaba molesto

-(déjanos terminar lo que quiero decir y después decides ¿vale?)-dijo el conejo de peluche molesto por cerrarle la puerta en toda su nariz, Angel suspiraba con aburrimiento

-(ok, te escucharé, pero que sea rápido, ya me está entrando sueño)-mentía el conejo restregando sus ojos para que se fueran de una vez

-(ok, ok, escúchame, alguna vez tu ¿quisiste que tu dueña prestara más atención a ti que en los demás?)-preguntaba el conejo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-(pueeees sí, quiero que mi dueña siempre me preste atención a mí y a los otros que le den, yo tengo muchas necesidades, pero por desgracia no y ella presta mucha atención a cualquiera hasta las amigas que hizo, así es la vida y ya estoy acostumbrado, supongo)-dijo Angel un poco frustrado

-(ya veo, interesante jeje dime ¿has deseado que fuera solo tuya? Por decir que quieres que solo este al pendiente de ti ¿no? Como darte la comida que tú quieres, darte cariño, bañarte, los conejos no somos sucios compañero)-dijo el conejo con los ojos entrecerrados

-(yo me baño todos los días, soy más limpio que todos estos sucios que están alrededor de aquí)-dijo Angel refiriéndose a los animales que estaban durmiendo y no escuchaban la conversación

-(entonces no se hable más jeje si te conviertes en nuestro líder, podrás tener a esa pegaso para ti solo ¿Qué dices?)-decía el conejo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-(mmmmmm)-se quedaba pensativo-(no lo sé ¿Qué clase de secta me estoy metiendo?)-preguntaba dudoso con las patas cruzadas, el conejo de peluche suspiraba fastidiado

-(¿Por qué todos dicen que somos una secta?)-se sobaba la sien con su pata

-(será porque lo dices de una forma misteriosa y que se una a nosotros, supongo)-dijo una coneja de peluche con una sonrisa burlona, Angel estaba confundido por lo que dijo

-(bueno Angel, antes de que preguntes, si, sabemos tu nombre, nosotros siempre te hemos… admirado por tus… hazañas)-mentía sobre la última parte, el conejo con unos ojos de ilusión igual que los otros

-(¿Qué? ¿En serio? Wow, no puedo creer que tenga admiradores)-dijo Angel orgulloso y con una sonrisa de presumido

(Si gran Angel y además que nosotros no somos ninguna secta para invocar a los espíritus chocarreros, al Dios conejo o cualquier inventadera que salga, solo somos una manada de conejos que buscan un líder como tú, con muchas ambiciones)-dijo el conejo de peluche saltando un poco de alegría

-(mmmm no tengo muchas ambiciones, solo una… no, espera, creo que tengo dos… o eran tres, no me acuerdo)-dijo Angel rascándose la nuca para intentar recordar

-(¿ves? Que te dije, tienes ambiciones que tu ni sabias que tenías jeje entonces dinos ¿quieres ser nuestro líder? Recuerda, podrás tener tu dueña solo para ti y no te preocupes de los animales, ellos no se molestaran contigo ni les importaran jeje)-dijo el conejo con una sonrisa maliciosa, extendía la pata

-(…)-Angel miraba al cielo nocturno pensativo y un poco inseguro-(… claro, acepto ser su líder de la secta)-dijo Angel con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa y estrechaba su pata, pero al hacerlo sentía algo raro en su interior

-(¡que no somos una secta!)-gritaban los conejos de peluche molestos

-(pero ¿en serio que lo vamos a hacer?)-preguntaba confundido Angel

-(pues claro, lo que diga nuestro líder, solo necesitamos deshacernos de un obstáculo, si lo hacemos, tendrás vía libre hacia tu dueña jeje)-dijo el conejo con malicia

-(y ¿Quién es?)-preguntaba Angel extrañado, en sus ojos aparecía un pequeño punto rojo

\- (a la amiga de tu dueña o sea la pegaso celeste)-

 **Fin del flashback**

\- (… sin ella, mi dueña ya no tendría apoyo ni seria valiente, a mí me gustó cuando era una completo cobarde, no me gusta que salga de la casa, prefiero que me atienda a mí y solo a mi)-decía de forma perversa el conejo

-… sabes que no te puedo entender lo que dices ¿oíste?-dijo Rainbow forcejeando, había escuchado a Angel dar chillidos y no entendió ni J, Angel la miraba con rencor

-(no importa si me entiendes o no, pero aquí morirás y Fluttershy ¡será mía!)-daba un chillido el conejo, la pegaso estaba confundida, pero de repente, sentía como la fuerza de Angel aumentaba mucho, Rainbow miraba la sierra cerca de sus ojos

- _vamos Rainbow, no dejes que te mate la mascota de mi mejor amiga-_ pensaba Dash determinaba y forcejeaba como podía-no se… que es lo que tienes… y no sé si te hice algo… pero no me vencerás tan fácilmente ¡aaaaaaahhhhh!-daba un grito la pegaso, forcejeaba intentando alejar un poco los dientes filosos de la motosierra hasta que lo desvía a un lado, pero Angel no lo soltaba y lo sorprendente es que no se movía mucho el conejo, Angel al ver que intentaba que tirara la motosierra, se le ocurría algo con una sonrisa maligna

De forma imprevista, Angel movía su cuerpo para atrás haciendo que la pegaso soltara la motosierra y lo lanzaba al aire con fuerza que llegaba hasta el cielo.

-¿Q-Qué?-estaba confundida, pero luego veía con horror que la motosierra caía en dirección hacia ella con las púas de la motosierra, Rainbow se iba a quitar, pero los conejos de peluche la agarraban de la cabeza, los cascos traseros, las pezuñas y de las alas, esto último las estiraban haciendo que diera un gemido de dolor por su ala herida-¡suéltenme desgraciados!-intentaba quitárselos de encima, pero eran demasiados en cada extremidad de su cuerpo y no podía apartarlos, veía aterrada como la motosierra estaba a centímetro de ella

-(… eres una mala influencia para mi dueña, ella ya no te necesitará más… perdedora)-daba chillido Angel con una sonrisa perversa aunque no lo entendiera, le daba igual, la motosierra había caído en la pegaso y se veía sangre saltando en los aires.

 **En otra parte del bosque Everfree**

 **Antes de que empezara a llover**

Fluttershy caminaba lentamente por el bosque temblorosa, miraba a todos lados sin saber por dónde se había metido aunque no podía ver muy bien por la niebla.

-c-creo que f-fue mala i-idea separarme de T-Twilight-tartamudeaba con miedo, estaba alerta por cualquier cosa para salir corriendo, pero de repente, escuchaba el sonido de la foca-¿eres tu foquita? ¿¡Donde estas!?-daba un grito como podía para saber su ubicación

-au, au, au-decía la foca a lo lejos, la pegaso seguía el sonido de la foca por unos metros hasta que podía observar algo, extrañada, se acercaba al lugar y se detenía viendo de forma sorprendida lo que estaba frente suyo-wow, no sabía que el circo vivía aquí-dijo con una gota de sudor en su nuca

Fluttershy estaba frente a una gran carpa de circo, era rojo, tenía el dibujo de una huella de gato arriba de la entrada de color dorado y había un reflector a cada lado de la entrada alumbrándolo, pero no se veía nada lo que había dentro.

-¿la foca estará ahí a-a-adentro?-se preguntaba temblando de miedo-no sé si d-debería entrar… pero tengo que i-ir a b-buscar a la foquita… no sabe lo p-peligroso que es e-este lugar… además que no s-se c-como volver al sendero que lleva al árbol de la armonía o por lo menos a mi c-casa-murmuraba aterrada, empezaba a caminar temblorosa y entraba a la carpa, escuchándose solamente sus cascos al entrar y desaparecía en la oscuridad para luego una cortina tapaba la entrada como si estuviera cerrado

Continuará.

 **Bueno lectores, adivinen en donde le dio la motosierra a Rainbow Dash**

 **1 En la oreja**

 **2 En el ala**

 **3 En la pezuña**

 **Esta vez, quiero hacer esto diferente, en vez de decidir una cosa, adivinen una cosa XD adivinen en donde le dio o sea si logran adivinar en donde le dio, aun seguirá viva, creo, pero si fallan, morirá, en la respuesta acertada, debe tener como mínimo dos o tres votos que creen que es esa la respuesta, la verdad no se jeje**

 **En otras palabras, el destino de Rainbow está en sus manos XD así que ya saben, adivinen, si quieren una pista, solo diré que esto es demasiado fácil, al menos que los lectores fallen a propósito porque les caen mal Rainbow Dash XD**

 **Bueno, eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	23. El circo cristal negro (primera parte)

**Capítulo 22: El circo cristal negro (primera parte)**

 **(Escenario)**

Fluttershy caminaba lentamente en la oscuridad de la carpa, no veía nada.

-¿h-hola? ¿F-foquita? ¿e-estas aquí?-preguntaba temblorosa, pero de repente, un reflector la iluminaba haciendo sobresaltar a la pegaso y miraba alrededor con temor-¿q-que p-pasa a-aquí?-se preguntaba al ver que estaba parada en una clase de escenario circular con colores blanco y rojo, en el centro se veía una especie de compuerta blanco, era lo único que veía en toda la oscuridad, estaba confundida, pero luego escuchaba una voz femenina haciendo que se sobresaltara de miedo

 _BIENVENIDOS AL CIRCO CRISTAL NEGRO_

 _Por favor, tomen asientos y disfruten deeeeeeeel espectáculo_

El lugar se iluminaba haciendo que los ojos de Fluttershy se encogiera de miedo, el lugar era una gran "sala", habían unas gradas largas para mucha gente a los bordes del lugar rodeando el escenario y estaba repleto de ponis de peluche de cada raza, grifos, minotauros, changeling, cebras, pero todos son de peluches, ellos gritaban de emoción, los cascos de la pegaso temblaban al ser observada por todo el público, pero de repente, se abría la compuerta que estaba en el escenario para luego verse subir como si fuera un elevador, el reflector que iluminaba a Fluttershy, se movía a donde estaba la compuerta, viendo aparecer una muñeca humanoide del tamaño de una poni promedio, su "piel" es de color blanco, su cabello es negro y largo que llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos rojos, tenía puesto un sombrero de copa negro, llevaba una chaqueta negra abierta dejando ver una blusa roja, unos jean azules y una botas negras, tenía un micrófono en la mano derecha, miraba a Fluttershy de reojo, la pegaso ocultaba su rostro con la melena, la muñeca veía al público y exclamaba

-¡hola a todos, soy Merry Circus y seré su presentadora de esta noche!-Merry alzaba un brazo hacia arriba mientras lo exclamaba mirando alrededor y se escuchaba aplausos

 **Merry Circus: la presentadora del circo**

-¡y esta noche será muy especial porque tenemos una iiiiinvitada muy especial!-otro reflector iluminaba el escenario, precisamente a Fluttershy que se detenía en seco ya que intentaba salir del escenario mientras no la miraban, la pegaso al ser iluminaba otra vez, sus cascos temblaban-¡Flutteeeeeershy, denle un fuerte aplauso!-el público aplaudía con fuerza y daba silbidos-¡Fluttershy, ven aquí y saluda al público!-

La pegaso no se movía del lugar por miedo porque la penetraban con sus miradas, la muñeca rodaba sus ojos fastidiada, fue hacia ella y le agarraba la cola con una mano para arrastrarla al centro del escenario como si nada, la pegaso seguía paralizada de miedo, Merry había dejado de jalarla, exclamaba.

-¡y aquí tienen a la portadora de la bondad, una gran heroína y una gran amante de la naturaleza!-ponía el micrófono a un lado para poder susurrarle algo a Fluttershy-di algo, estas dando vergüenza ajena, así que espabila muchacha-susurraba con fastidio, la pegaso tenía la melena tapándole un ojo, hizo lo que le dijo y levantaba la pezuña derecha temblorosa

-h-h-h-h-hola-tartamudeaba Fluttershy muy bajito, Merry le ponía el micrófono al frente

-linda ¿puedes repetir lo que dijiste? Nadie lo ha escuchado, solo lo escuchó una hormiga-preguntaba la muñeca con una sonrisa, la pegaso tragaba saliva y decía otra vez

-h-h-h-h-hola-Merry miraba al publico

-¡vieron público, dijo hola, es la mejor palabra que ha dicho nuestra invitada en toda la noche, que bien!-exclamaba la muñeca de forma sarcástica, observaba a Fluttershy que tenía la melena tapándole la cara avergonzada-en serio chica, debes decir otra cosa, en vez de un "hola"-dijo un poco fastidiada, la pegaso balbuceaba en voz muy bajo-¡bueno, era de esperarse de la poni más tímida de Equestria! Supongo ¡bueno, basta de tardanza y empecemos con el espectáculo!-gritaba con una sonrisa, el público estaban emocionados, la muñeca sentía que alguien le jalaba su chaqueta y giraba su cabeza para ver a Fluttershy con la cabeza baja

-emmm d-disculpe… ¿y-yo ya m-m-me puedo b-bajar de a-a-aquí?-tartamudeaba temerosa

-ay, no seas ridícula linda, solo disfruta el espectáculo en primera fila-dijo Merry dándole palmadita su mejilla izquierda con una mano-solo no tengas miedo y diviértete-agregaba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la pegaso al verla, se calmaba un poco

-o-ok-susurraba Fluttershy

-¡muy bien, aquí les presentamos a los mejores columpiadores del siglo, los trapecistas!-exclamaba la muñeca

-¿eh? ¿¡Los trapecistaaaaaaas!?-gritaba la pegaso asustada ya que alguien la agarró de sus cascos delanteros y ahora estaba en el aire siendo agarrada por un muñeco musculoso humanoide color carne, tenía un bigote, usaba un traje de tirantes completo, con unas medias blancas y zapatos negros, estaba de cabeza agarrando con sus piernas una barra horizontal que estaba suspendido en el aire por dos cuerdas que estaban colgado en el techo como si fuera un columpio

-oye, no grites y disfruta de las alturas jaja-dijo el muñeco riéndose mientras se columpiaba, Fluttershy tenía los ojos cerrados para no ver lo alto que estaba, la luz del reflector la seguía-¡oye querida! ¡Atrápala!-

-espera ¿¡queeeeee!?-gritaba de miedo al ser lanzada hacia delante para ser atrapada de sus pezuñas por una muñeca humanoide color carne, era flaca, también usaba el mismo traje completo y se columpiaba

-gracias por pasarme a la invitada querido-dijo la muñeca con una sonrisa, Fluttershy estaba muriéndose de miedo, Merry miraba arriba desde el escenario

- _no puedo creer que tenga mucho miedo a las alturas y eso que es una pegaso-_ pensaba la muñeca rodando un poco los ojos

-sabes, de las seis ponis, tu eres mi favorita-dijo la muñeca trapecista sonriendo, Fluttershy no decía nada, tenía miedo de que se cayera al suelo-bueno ¡oye querido, pásala a nuestra amiga!-cuando la muñeca estaba en un buen punto, la lanzaba hacia el muñeco musculoso, la pegaso giraba en el aire con un grito de miedo para luego ser atrapada de los cascos traseros por el trapecista y cuando echó para atrás el columpio, la lanzaba nuevamente haciendo que gritara de horror y caer sentada de flancos en un palo largo que estaba en horizontal, rápidamente se agarraba del palo con sus cuatro cascos para no caer, veía que el palo estaba siendo sujetado por una muñeca humanoide un poco blanca, era larguirucha llegando al tamaño de la princesa Luna, estaba montada en un monociclo con unos libros en la cabeza, pero lo que hacía que se asustara mucho, es que la muñeca estaba encima de una cuerda floja, la muñeca pedaleaba lentamente por la cuerda mientras miraba a Fluttershy

-vaya, vaya, pero si es la invitada especial, hola-dijo la muñeca cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa, la pegaso temblaba de miedo y decía con susurros

-por favor no me dejes caer, por favor no me dejes caer, por favor no me dejes caer-repetía con miedo

-oh por favor chica, yo soy buena en esto, yo no dejo caer a nadie mientras esté aquí o me caigas mal jiji-dijo la muñeca dando una pequeña risita, Fluttershy aun seguía temblando de miedo

-o-o-ok-

-jiji pase lo que pase, no tengas miedo-dijo la muñeca con una sonrisa sincera, la pegaso estaba insegura de lo que decía, pero de repente, la muñeca del monociclo ponía el palo en diagonal haciendo que Fluttershy se deslizara, ella con miedo intentaba sujetarse, pero no podía y caía gritando de miedo, tapándose los ojos con sus pezuñas, pensaba que sentiría como es golpeada en el suelo aunque no sintió eso, confundida apartaba sus cascos de los ojos para ver que estaba algo elevada, así que bajaba su miraba para ver con una expresión de sorpresa

-¿foquita?-estaba viendo a la foca que estaba buscando, usaba su nariz en uno de los flancos de Fluttershy haciendo que no diera contra el suelo

-au au au-la foca aplaudía alegre con sus aletas mientras aun sostenía a Fluttershy, luego lanzaba a la pegaso hacia arriba haciendo que diera un pequeño grito de miedo, pero era atajada por la nariz de la foca, la estaba lanzado como si fuera una pelota, mandaba a Fluttershy hacia delante girando arriba haciendo que aterrizara en un trampolín y diera un gran salto con un grito de miedo, agitaba sus cascos, llegaba casi al techo para caer otra vez y volver a subir esta vez de cabeza, estaba así como por un minuto con poses cada vez que llegaba arriba, pero la pegaso ya no tenía miedo, por esos cincuentas segundos ya le parecía divertido y se le había olvidado de que era observaba por el público aunque estaba un poco mareada por tantas vueltas

Cuando Fluttershy había saltado nuevamente hacia arriba, quitaron el trampolín, la pegaso no se daba cuenta de eso ya que tenía los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa, por primera vez se estaba divirtiendo de otra forma, estaba a punto de tocar el suelo con un casco trasero, pero la foca de forma veloz, ponía su nariz atajando a Fluttershy de su casco para elevarla un poco y que aterrizara al lado de Merry un poco tambaleada, la muñeca agarraba la pezuña derecha de Fluttershy para alzarla y evitar que se cayera mientras la pegaso ponía en el suelo su otro casco trasero

-¡vieron querido publico ¿no es Fluttershy una buena acróbata? denle un gran y fuerte aplauso!-exclamaba Merry con una sonrisa, los peluches aplaudían y ovacionaban a la pegaso, ella no sabía lo que pasaba, pero al ver al público de nuevo, miraba abajo con un rubor en sus mejillas, estaba apenada-oye Fluttershy, te quieren mucho jeje-susurraba la muñeca a la pegaso tímida

-¿q-que? ¿Me q-quieren mucho?-preguntaba Fluttershy confundida

-claro, esos aplausos, esas ovaciones, son para ti, como decirlo, tu eres la favorita número uno de aquí, fuiste la mejor número de esta noche-susurraba Merry con una sonrisa alegre

-¿en serio?-la pegaso subía un poco la vista con una pequeña sonrisa de forma apenada

-pues claro, así que di algo al público-insistía la muñeca

-o-ok-murmuraba Fluttershy subía la vista, sus cascos traseros temblaban, parecería que se iba a caer, pero Merry agarraba su pezuña para evitar que se caiga y se ponga en cuatro, así que dijo con una voz temblorosa-g-g-g-g-g-g-gracias q-q-q-q-querido p-p-p-p-publico, f-f-f-fue b-b-b-bueno e-e-estar a-a-a-aquí-tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y movía su otra pezuña temblorosa

-¡escucharon eso ¿no es Fluttershy taaaan tierna?!-al escuchar lo que dijo, hizo que Fluttershy se sonrojara avergonzada-¡bueno querido público, gracias por estar aquí, discúlpenme si esto fue muuuuy corto, pero el problema que estamos fallos de personal, hubieran salido los payasos, peeero apenas hay dos o tres por casualidad, así que nos despedimos amigos, hasta luego!-dicho eso, la luz del reflector que iluminaba el escenario se apagaba, los peluches aplaudían por el corto espectáculo de cinco minutos

-alivio que la entrada fue gratis porque si no, ya hubiera reclamado-dijo un poni de peluche que estaba sentado en las gradas

-sí, posiblemente cariño-dijo una poni de peluche que estaba a su lado y miraba a un potrillo de peluche que estaba muy alegre-hijo ¿te gustó el corto espectáculo?-preguntaba de forma maternal

-si mami, me alegro que ella viniera aquí, fue muy adorable verla en poni (persona)-dijo el potrillo emocionado teniendo una camiseta con el dibujo de la cara de Fluttershy

-jeje me alegro que te haya gustado campeón-dijo el poni acariciando su crin

-…-Fluttershy seguía en el escenario, pero en cuatro cascos, no veía casi nada, solo las gradas y viendo como los peluches salía aunque de pronto, por su mente pasaba la imagen de la foca, se volteaba rápidamente para poder verla, pero no estaba, ni la foca ni los que hicieron el espectáculo

-Fluttershy-dijo Merry acercándose a la pegaso mientras guardaba el micrófono dentro de su chaqueta, la pegaso se sobresaltaba al verla en la oscuridad, miraba a la muñeca y no se distinguía mucho, solo sus ojos rojos que brillaban mucho

-¿s-si?-Fluttershy temblaba de miedo

-¿estás buscando a Feny?-preguntaba Merry curiosa

-¿Feny?-preguntaba confundida

-Feny, así se llama la foca-dijo la muñeca con una sonrisa

-oh, ya veo, es un bonito nombre ¿sabes en dónde está?-preguntaba Fluttershy con curiosidad

-sí, claro, está abajo del circo-la pegaso quedaba muy confundida, Merry se aclaraba-tienes que ir a esa cosa circular blanco que está en el centro por donde me subí-

-ooooohhh, ya-Fluttershy se quedaba pensativa, estaba insegura, pero con una voz un poco decidida, dijo-quiero ir a verlo… bueno, si no es mucha molestia-dijo con la cabeza baja y con su pezuña haciendo circulo en el suelo de forma tímida

-…-la muñeca ponía su mano en su barbilla pensativa-claro Fluttershy, puedes ir-dijo con una sonrisa, la pegaso se alegraba-solo ponte encima del elevador o sea de lo que te dije antes-Fluttershy asentía y caminaba un poco temblorosa al centro del escenario, Merry se acercaba al "ascensor" y apretaba un botón que estaba en el suelo con un pie, y se alejaba para ver como Fluttershy bajaba por ahí

-¿tú no vas a venir?-preguntaba la pegaso alzando un poco la vista para verla

-no, tengo algo que hacer, después te alcanzo, solo ten cuidado, haz caso a lo que te dicen y no falles por ningún concepto-decía Merry con una voz de preocupada, Fluttershy no entendía a que se refería, pero ya estaba muy abajo para preguntarle, así que esperaba mirando como seguía descendiendo

 **En el gran hueco**

Se escuchaba un gran grito desgarrador por el lugar, Rainbow estaba gritando y llorando de dolor ya que la motosierra le cortó la ala izquierda la que le dolía, ahora era un tremendo dolor lo que sentía en esa parte y se desangraba haciendo un charco de sangre debajo de ella, la sierra se quedó clavada en el suelo cerca de la pegaso aun prendida, precisamente en la raíz del ala, los conejos de peluche que habían sostenido el ala izquierda, lo jalaban y lo elevaban para mirarlo mejor.

Angel sonreía de forma perversa y satisfecho, saltaba para bajarse de la pegaso e iba por la motosierra, los truenos sonaban fuerte en el cielo, una coneja de peluche que sostenía la pezuña izquierda junto con otros, estaban un poco manchado de sangre por estar un poco cerca de la ala cortada, la coneja miraba el cielo y observaba la motosierra que agarraba Angel, estaba preocupada por algo.

-(gran Angel, creo que no deberías usar la motosierra, mejor usa algo pequeño)-chillaba la coneja de peluche, Angel se detenía para mirarla con molestia

-(a mí no me digas que hacer, quisieron que fuera su líder, pues aquí estoy y hago lo que yo quiera, así que quédate callada ¿oíste?)-decía el conejo blanco, sonaba otro trueno, pero más fuerte, la coneja de peluche bajaba las orejas deprimida

-(disculpa gran Angel)-dijo, otro de los conejos de peluche miraba el cielo y preguntaba a uno de sus compañeros con un susurro

-(¿es buena idea usar cosas de metal en una tormenta?)-sonaba otro trueno fuerte, su compañero alzaba sus hombros

-(no sé, no estudié meteorología)-dijo el conejo de peluche con fastidio

Rainbow lloraba de dolor y también por su desgracia de perder el ala, pensando que ya nunca más volará en los cielos infinitos para sentir el viento en su cara y además miraba como Angel se acercaba a su cara con la motosierra en las patitas.

-(es hora de acabar con tu sufrimiento)-dijo con malicia, alzaba la motosierra, Rainbow miraba con miedo la motosierra-(… te tengo que agradecer por ser una buena amiga con Fluttershy, pero ella ya no te necesita porque ella será ¡mía!)-iba a bajar la motosierra, la pegaso estaba paralizada de miedo

…

…

Pero antes de que bajara la motosierra, del cielo surgía un trueno que se dirigía hacia el conejo, Angel se detenía al ver brillando el suelo, teniendo la sierra a centímetros del cuello de la pegaso, alzaba su vista y dijo.

-(oh oh)-y recibía de lleno el trueno haciendo que se electrocutándose, daba un gran chillido de dolor, por un momento se veía el esqueleto de Angel, el trueno desaparecía dejando a un conejo carbonizado y la motosierra se carbonizó también dejándolo inservible, sacaba humo de su boca-(…eso me …pasa por… unirme a sectas… desconocidas)-se fue para atrás y caía inconsciente con los ojos en espiral, el lugar estaba en silencio, la pegaso estaba impactada ya que vio como el trueno lo electrocutó en primera fila, uno de los conejos de peluche dijo

-(sabía yo que debimos traernos unos guantes de gomas por si hubiera tormentas eléctricas)-dijo con una mueca en sus labios

-(debiste decirlo eso antes tarado)-dijo una coneja de peluche que estaba a su lado y le daba un zape

-(bueno, con nuestro líder inconsciente, medio vivo, creo, eso significa que…)-chillaba uno de ellos mirando a su compañero que asentía con la cabeza

Unos segundos después, dieron un grito de miedo, soltaron a la pegaso y huía del lugar dando un gran salto para salir del hueco, dos conejos agarraban a Angel y se lo llevaron junto con la ala de la pegaso, dejando a Rainbow sola en el gran hueco, Rainbow se sentaba en el suelo y gemía de dolor por su ala perdida, miraba con depresión a donde antes estaba su ala, aun salía algo de sangre, luego observaba el lugar, se veía las armas que habían dejado los conejos de peluche igual que la motosierra doble, después de un pequeño rato, se preguntaba.

-¿Cómo rayos saldré de aquí?-al decir eso, se escuchaba otro fuerte trueno en el cielo, se levantaba del suelo algo tambaleada e iba caminando lentamente al borde del hueco, intentaba escalar, pero se caía al suelo de flancos y se quejaba de dolor, lo hacía otra vez, pero con el mismo resultado, se quedaba mirando arriba y se daba la vuelta para sentarse en el suelo, se recostaba en el borde y se ponía en posición mirando el suelo con tristeza-…-aparecían lágrimas en los ojos de la pegaso y los cerraba, empezando a llorar de impotencia mientras sentía la lluvia caer encima de ella y trueno sonaba en el cielo

 **Devuelta con Fluttershy**

 **(Vestuario)**

El ascensor había llegado a su destino, se detenía, Fluttershy miraba alrededor confundida, el lugar estaba un poco oscuro ya que hay como unos bombillos en el techo que no iluminaban mucho, se veía unos trajes colgados como si fuera una línea de ropa hasta había ropa colgando del techo, la pegaso salía del ascensor un poco temblorosa.

-Bueno… no sé porque acepté hacer esto… aunque yo misma me decidí a hacer esto… en que estás pensando Fluttershy…-murmuraba para sí misma y empezaba a caminar por el lugar, veía trajes de payasos, trapecistas y muchas cosas más, miraba delante para ver que había una puerta para salir del lugar, pero alguien lo bloqueaba y era un muñeco humanoide color blanco del tamaño de las CMC, sus mejillas eran rojas, una nariz roja, ojos azules, cabello naranja, tenía puesto un traje de payaso con unos largos zapatos, estaba montando en un monociclo y pasando unas cartas de una mano a la otra sin que se le cayera una, la pegaso tímida con algo de temor, se acercaba al payaso-d-disculpe-el muñeco la miraba con una sonrisa infantil

-jajaja dime linda ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba con una pequeña risa

-b-bueno, quisiera s-saber si t-tu sabe d-donde esta… F-Feny-dijo con timidez, el payaso se quedaba pensativo

-te refieres a la foca ¿verdad?-Fluttershy asentía con la cabeza algo temblorosa-sí, lo he visto pasar por aquí, por la puerta que está detrás de mí jaja-la pegaso daba una pequeña sonrisa

-oh gracias señor… … b-bueno señor payaso, si no es mucha molestia ¿podrías apartarse un poquito de la puerta… por favor?-preguntaba mirando el suelo con timidez

-claro, no hay problema-Fluttershy sonreía un poco, esperaba que se moviera, pero no lo hizo, dejándola confundida

-s-señor ¿p-podría?-

-jajaja claro que podría peeeero si quieres pasar por esta puerta, debes ponerte un traje de estos-dijo el payaso atajando todas las cartas con una mano y señalaba con su otra mano la ropa que había en el vestuario

-… ¿qué? … ok, si me pongo un traje ¿me dejas pasar?-preguntaba Fluttershy confundida

-jaja sip y también si me agrada como estas vestida o sea busca tu estilo en el circo y todo eso jaja-dijo el payaso barajeando las cartas

-oh. Ya veo… pues espere un momento, ahora regreso-dijo la pegaso con un poco educación, daba la vuelta para caminar por el vestuario, pasaba su mirada por todos los trajes que había en el lugar-mmmmmm que me pongo… que me pongo… si estuviera Rarity aquí, sabría que me podría poner para que me vea muy… refinada…-murmuraba Fluttershy pensativa, miraba un traje de payaso-podría ponérmelo, puede ser que se anime por ser otra de ellos…-pero en eso pasaba por su mente las palabras de Merry "ten cuidado, haz caso a lo que te dicen y no falles por ningún concepto"-… ¿q-que quiere decir con que n-no falle?... ya no estoy segura de p-ponerme eso… ¿podría faltarle el respeto?-se rascaba la nuca entre confundida y temerosa, miraba ahora un traje de trapecista-… no, no pienso mentir que yo soy buena en las alturas…-veía otro traje, era de domador de leones-…emmmmm…-

Intentaba imaginarse ella con el traje, una silla y un látigo dándole cerca del león mientras él rugía.

-… ni loca me pondré ese traje…-seguía caminando por el lugar mirando trajes y más trajes-piensa Fluttershy, piensa… o mejor dicho, piensa como Rarity mmmmm que es lo que diría Rarity-se quedaba pensativa con una pezuña en su barbilla y miraba un traje de payaso-oh, pero que diseño tan … tan… tan colorido, solo mira esos colores sin sentido, no combina nada con tus ojos… querido… haces que luzcas como un… payaso-susurraba Fluttershy y ponía una pezuña en su frente de forma dramática-… solo uno tiene que ser dramática y ya actúan como Rarity-daba una pequeña risita, pero de repente, sentía un escalofrío en su lomo, giraba su cabeza para atrás y veía al payaso que la estaba viendo desde la puerta con una expresión sombría, había dejado de barajear, los cascos de la pegaso temblaba de miedo

-¿te estas burlando de mí?-Fluttershy se empezaba a asustar, al saber que la había escuchado y eso que hablaba en voz baja

-n-no s-s-señor p-p-payaso… s-s-solo miro e-e-el fabul-loso t-t-traje que l-l-lleva u-usted-tartamudeaba Fluttershy con una sonrisa nerviosa, el payaso la miraba un momento y su expresión cambiaba rápidamente a una sonrisa

-oh, gracias señorita Fluttershy, me alegro de escuchar eso, siempre dicen que estos son raros, son raros para ustedes porque no ven el arte del traje-dijo el muñeco un poco dramático

-oh, ya veo, p-pues seguiré buscando mi t-traje, con su p-permiso-dijo la pegaso mirando al frente para no mirarlo

-ok Fluttershy, tomate tooooda la noche jajaja-se reía el payaso

- _... ok, nota mental, no hacer eso de nuevo, si Rarity estuviera aquí, no quiero imaginarme lo que le pasaría-_ pensaba temblorosa, seguía viendo los trajes hasta que un traje le llamaba la atención-wow… creo que Rarity le fascinaría este traje… creo-miraba con ilusión el traje

El muñeco payaso barajeaba sus cartas y no perdía el equilibrio al estar en el monociclo, miraba sus cartas hasta que la voz de Fluttershy lo llamó.

-s-señor p-payaso ¿Qué le parece este traje?-preguntaba la pegaso nerviosa, el payaso alzaba la vista y se quedaba impactado haciendo que se le cayera las cartas, Fluttershy tenía puesto una capa negra que le llegaba a la cola y ocultaba sus alas, un moño rojo que estaba en su cuello como sujetando la capa, una camisa blanca elegante con una chaqueta roja abierta con botones dorados, unas botas negras ajustadas en sus cascos traseros, un brazalete dorada en su pezuña derecha, se hizo una cola de caballo en su melena con una pinza en forma de murciélago y sus ojos eran rojos-señor payaso… le puedo preguntar algo… ¿Por qué lleva incluido en el traje unos lentes de contacto? Es que me costó mucho ponérmelo y la poca luz no me ayudaba mucho-susurraba Fluttershy que estaba sonrojaba y avergonzada, el muñeco reaccionaba sacudiendo su cabeza

-… emmm b-bueno, es que es necesario para que combine… c-creo-dijo el payaso ruborizado sin dejar de mirar a Fluttershy

-oh, ya veo, entonces ¿puedo p-pasar?-preguntaba la pegaso temerosa de que se haya equivocado de traje, el payaso no decía nada, se bajaba del monociclo para recoger sus cartas y se montaba nuevamente para mirar a otro lado

-claro, puedes pasar-Fluttershy se alegraba al no equivocarse de traje-pero… toma una carta-el payaso extendía sus brazos con las cartas en las dos manos, pero haciendo que la pegaso mirara la parte de atrás de las cartas para que no sepa que es cada una, ella confundida, hace lo que le dice y agarraba una carta con su hocico, el muñeco empezaba a barajear como siempre para luego decir-te voy a decir Fluttershy, la carta que elegiste, tenla siempre y síguela lo que te indica-dijo con una sonrisa, la pegaso no entendía lo que decía, solo agarraba la carta que eligió con su pezuña para verlo y veía unas figuras raras, el payaso se hacía a un lado-ya puedes pasar mi lady jaja-se reía un poco

-ok, gracias, señor payaso…-agradecía la pegaso y miraba la puerta-bueno Fluttershy en marcha-se murmuraba así misma-espero encontrar a Feny pronto-empezaba a entrar por la puerta

 **Mientras tanto en** **otro lugar**

Rarity empezaba a despertar y se ponía una pezuña en la cabeza.

-ay mi cabeza ¿Qué pasó?-se preguntaba mirando todo borroso, se veía que estaba boca arriba, pero en vez de ver el cielo, miraba el techo verde como de una carpa aunque solo era el techo ya que se veía el exterior y se escuchaba la lluvia

-vaya, por fin despertaste Rarity-dijo una voz conocida para ella, giraba su cabeza para un lado y su vista se aclaraba para ver sorprendida a su primera "amiga" muñeca que estaba a su lado sentada en una pequeña sillita

\- ¿Elena?-aun seguía sorprendida

-sí, soy yo y déjame decirte… ¡que te he dicho de no herirte más! ¿¡Hablo chino o que!? ¡Eres igual a estos soldados que parece que les gustan que les regañe por cada explosión o tonterías que hacen!-exclamaba Elena enojada haciendo que se sobresaltara la modista

-¡querida, no fue mi culpa, fue culpa de ese general tuyo que no me dejaba en paz, está más loco que una cabra!-Rarity trataba de defenderse

-¡a mí no me metas, fuiste tú por andar metiéndote en bases ajenas!-exclamaba Russber a un lado de la unicornio haciendo que sobresaltara un poco, giraba su cabeza al otro lado para ver al general que estaba encima de un pequeño colchón, tenía los brazos cosidos igual que su pierna, estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando a Rarity enojado, la modista estaba sorprendida de verlo, pero alzaba su mirada para ver lo que casi la mataba, era el tanque que estaba a lo lejos, estaba muy maltratado y Tenk tenía los ojos entrecerrados, a un lado de él estaban un camión de bomberos de juguete que es del tamaño de la princesa Luna, había unos seis ponis de peluche con uniformes de bomberos, eran del tamaño de los ponis normales, estaban como recogiendo la escalera mientras una poni de peluche naranja, ojos café, con la melena y cola roja como el fuego, estaba supervisando

-muy bien muchachos, nuestro trabajo aquí terminó, es hora de volver a casa-dijo la poni de peluche con una sonrisa, Elena veía como Rarity observaba a ese grupo

-oh Rarity, ellos son los bomberos de juguete y ellos fueron los que te salvaron junto con el general y el otro soldado aunque la que te sacó del tanque fue la peluche de naranja, se llama Mirra, es la jefa de los bomberos por si se le queman una casa o si se le revolcó un carruaje… o tanque-Elena miraba al general enojada, Russber miraba a otro lado un poco nervioso

-ya veo… pero no entiendo ¿Por qué me salvarían? Sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué me salvan si no soy igual que ustedes?-preguntaba Rarity confundida

-… pues te lo había dicho ¿no? ella es como… como decirlo, como yo, les gusta ayudar a quien lo necesite y eso incluye a los seres vivos como tú, no importa si no eres una muñeca o peluche ya que de igual forma, ayudan sin importar lo que eres-dijo la médica con una sonrisa

-en otras palabras, ayudan a cualquier dramática que está en las calles-dijo Russber de forma burlón

-¡general!-exclamaba Elena

-¡que no soy dramática!-gritaba la unicornio enojada, el general solo lanzaba un bufido, Rarity miraba arriba y se intentaba sentarse

-Rarity, no hagas mucho esfuerzo, todavía no estas recuperada del todo-dijo Elena preocupada

-no puedo quedarme aquí Elena, mis amigas me necesitan-dijo la modista levantándose adolorida

-¿ah sí? Con tu cuerno el cual no lo tienes-dijo Russber con una sonrisa burlona, Rarity estaba extrañada

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntaba confundida

-Elena, pásale un espejo para que vea lo desastrosa que está-dijo el general con seriedad, Elena suspiraba un poco fastidiada, se levantaba para ir con Rarity y sacaba de su bolsillo, un pequeño espejo, pero al ponerlo en frente a la unicornio, el espejo se agrandaba hasta ser del tamaño casi de la modista para que se viera su cuerpo, la unicornio miraba en shock y pálida al ver que ya no tenía cuerno, en su lugar estaba un vendaje en la cabeza y uno pequeño en el cuerno roto, su melena estaba mojada por la lluvia, se miraba su cuerpo que estaba lleno de curitas por los moretones, se veía un poco su retaguardia por el espejo, dejando ver estaban vendados otra vez donde le mordió el perro de peluche y la bala, y se podía observar que el clavo que estaría en su flanco, ya no estaba si no un parche tapándole la herida

-oh vaya-la modista se sentaba aunque gemía de dolor por su flanco, la muñeca encogía el espejo para guardarlo en su bolsillo de la chaqueta y se acercaba a ella

-lo lamento Rarity, pero cuando te sacaron del tanque, ya no tenías el cuerno, por lo visto te diste duro en la cabeza con una parte del tanque haciendo que tu cuerno se rompiera de golpe-explicaba Elena con lastima, la modista no decía nada, solo miraba el suelo deprimida

-… no te preocupes… … ¿ahora qué hago? … ya no podré hacer más vestidos…-se lamentaba Rarity

-… eso es lo que te preocupa, pero que inútil eres ni siquiera te preocupas por alguien herido-dijo el general con desprecio, la unicornio lo miraba molesta

-yo nunca me preocuparía por ti-dijo Rarity

-no lo digo por mí, si miraras más a tu alrededor, te podrías fijar que alguien estaba al otro lado tuyo antes de levantarte como desesperada-dijo Russber con burla

-¿Qué?-la modista confundida, giraba su cabeza para ver a ese alguien haciendo que quedara impactada, era su amiga Applejack, estaba inconsciente boca arriba, con las pezuñas pegadas a su cuerpo y sus cascos traseros estaban arriba, tenía una almohada algo pequeña bajo su cabeza, la granjera tenía un vendaje en la cabeza y curitas por todos los moretones que tenía en todo su cuerpo-oh no ¡Applejack!-se levantaba y fue hacia su amiga mirándola impactada por cómo quedó-¿e-está bien?-la médica se ponía a su lado

-sí, es un milagro que esté bien, cuando la encontré en ese estado, temí lo peor, pero es un alivio, pero…-se callaba Elena al no saber si decirlo o no

-¿p-pero qué?-la unicornio tartamudeaba temiendo lo peor

-la herida que tiene en su cabeza fue muy fea que la dejó en k.o. o sea puede ser que esté en coma, en otras palabras, tiene las horas contadas-dijo Russber de golpe sin una pizca de compasión haciendo que Rarity se le llenara lo ojos de lágrimas

-no... No… no… esto no debe estar pasándole-empezaba a llorar desconsolada mientras se arrodillaba y ponía las pezuñas al suelo

-¡general Russber!-gritaba Elena de forma desaprobatoria

-¿Qué? solo digo para que no tenga falsas esperanzas-dijo el general mirando a otro lado molesto, la médica negaba con la cabeza y se acercaba a Rarity para abrazarla como podía, rodeando sus pequeños brazos por su lomo y estómago, tratando de consolarla

-ya tranquila, Applejack no morirá-dijo Elena con una voz calmada

-¿en serio?-Rarity la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-si, en serio, te lo prometo-dijo la muñeca con una sonrisa, el general rodaba los ojos fastidiado

-oye dramática ¿no tenías que ir al árbol de los colores?-dijo Russber molesto, Rarity le hacía un clic en su mente ya que se le había olvidado al ver su cuerno roto y había ignorado que le dijo dramática

-oh no, tengo que ir allá, mis amigas me necesitan-dijo la unicornio un poco alarmada, aun con los ojos de lágrimas, se levantaba para ir allá

-Rarity, no te esfuerces mucho, te puedes volver a lastimar-suplicaba la muñeca para que se detenga, la modista cojeaba

-lo lamento, pero tengo que ir al árbol, mis amigas me necesitan, por favor, cuida de Applejack Elena por mi ¿sí?-dijo Rarity deteniéndose y giraba su cabeza mirando a la muñeca con ojos de súplica, la médica no sabía que decir

-… así que ¿te vas sin más? La verdad ¿es necesario que vayas al árbol sin la vaquerita para que funcione el poder de los colores epilépticos?-dijo Russber sentándose y miraba a Rarity con los brazos cruzados, la modista lo miraba confundida-porque sé que las seis deben estar juntas ¿no? Pero que mala suerte que tu amiga está en coma y no se sabe cuándo despertará-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, Rarity no decía nada, sus lágrimas recorrían por sus mejillas-no te puedo prometer nada ya que la vaquerita estará en MI base o sea Elena está en mi base y yo soy el que decide si cuidarla o tirarla al basurero-al decir eso, Rarity quedaba en shock-De igual forma, si te vas, no sabrás nada más de tu amiguita porque a mí no me gusta tener un peso muerto en mi base-la unicornio no sabía que decir, apretaba sus dientes de impotencia, lo miraba aun dándole la espalda, Elena iba a protestar, pero el general alzaba su mano para que no diga nada-así que bueno, vete, ve al árbol a intentar una cosa en vano o sea un desperdicio de curvas digo un desperdicio de una…-se quedaba callado un momento-… de una futura soldado-Rarity cambiaba su expresión a confundida, la médica estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo-bueno, es que con solo ver cómo pudiste evadir a toda la policía, mis soldados, el tanque y como te enfrentaste a mí, déjame decirte que…-le costaba decir la palabra-aunque seas una "dama" y que te aprovechas de los demás por tus caprichos-

-hey-dijo Rarity indignada

-eres… muy buena escapando o sea imagina que todo el bosque era un circuito de obstáculos y si yo fuera tu general, estaría muy orgulloso de ti hasta te daría una medalla-miraba a otro lado apenado con los brazos cruzados-… bueno, el punto es … tienes un gran ofertón aquí mismo y yo te lo estoy diciendo-no sabía cómo decirlo

-… ¿me estas reclutando?-preguntaba Rarity sin poder creerlo que el muñeco que la quería bien muerta, ahora le proponía que se uniera a su ejercito

-sí, se podría decir que si o sea si quieres ver a tu amiga, que no le pase nada ni la tire a la basura, pues ahí lo tienes-dijo Russber con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿en serio? Pero ¿tu querías que estuviera muerta por estar en tu base?-la unicornio no lo asimilaba

-sí, pero después de pensar un poco mientras estabas inconsciente, he pensado que tienes un gran potencial… que no sean vestido y sabes algo, si te unes señorita Rarity, no dejaré que te maten ni te encarcelen los policías ni me molestaré por estar en mi base, estarás bajo mi mando y todo eso, no dejaré que dañen a tu amiguita e intentaré que quiten los cargos contra las dos aunque no prometo nada en esto último-dijo el general, Elena estaba pestañeando impactada al escuchar todo lo que dijo, la modista estaba sorprendida y se quedaba pensativa, miraba a Applejack con tristeza, la médica sacudía su cabeza para reaccionar y le sugería al general

-general Russber, no puedes obligarla a que se una a su ejército, es muy peligroso con esos muñecos suicidas-dijo fastidiada-pero porque no mejor sea emmmm-Elena se quedaba pensativa-mi asistenta-Rarity quedaba impactada por lo que dijo la muñeca-la verdad necesito una asistenta, si yo soy la única medica de la base, necesitaría un poco de ayuda ya que me tienen atareada de ir para allá y por ahí, entonces ¿Qué dices general?-preguntaba un poco nerviosa y juntaba sus manos

-mmmmmm está bien, es una buena sugerencia para incrementar un poco la parte de primeros auxilios, pero yo no lo decido, lo decide ella-dijo Russber señalando a Rarity haciendo que se impactara, el general se levantaba y se acercaba un poco a Rarity con las manos en la espalda-así que bueno señorita drama… Rarity ¿Qué decides? Puedes elegir unirte al ejército o ser la asistenta de Elena, la vaquerita seguirá estando en buenas manos mientras elijas una de esta o si no vete al árbol con las falsas esperanzas de salvar Equestria y no sabrás nada más de la granjera, así que elije y es para hoy, en esta noche ¿Cuál es tu decisión?-preguntaba el general Russber mirando a Rarity con seriedad

-…-Rarity no sabía qué hacer, pero miraba un momento a Applejack y luego al frente adonde sería el camino al árbol de la armonía para después bajar la mirada pensativa y sabía que elegir una de estas, cambiaría su vida para siempre

Continuará.

 **Muy bien lectores, es hora de votar, quieren que Rarity se una al ejército o que sea la asistenta de Elena o que se vaya al árbol de la armonía**

 **Esta decisión es la más importante de este arco porque como se dijo, aquí cambiará su vida y no sabremos nada mas de Rarity y Applejack igual que Pinkie y Rainbow, creo, además que no haré una secuela de este fic si se termina, por el simple hecho de que tengo algunas ideas para otros fics, pero no puedo hasta que no termine las que tengo en emisión por así decirlo**

 **Respondiendo a algo, Pinkie no está corrompida, solo tiene la mente fragmentada o que le metió pensamientos en la cabeza Brix y les digo algo, el muñeco nunca usó la hipnosis o el báculo con Pinkie o sea sigue estando avispada, en vez de ser zombinotizada o algo por el estilo XD**

 **Así que bueno, voten, en el siguiente capítulo, se terminará la parte de Fluttershy para ir con la última de las portadoras**

 **Nos leemos**


	24. El circo cristal negro (segunda parte)

**Capitulo 23: El circo cristal negro (segunda parte)**

Rarity estaba bajo la lluvia, se chocaban las gotas en su pelaje, tenía la melena mojada, estaba mirando al frente pensativa, detrás de ella estaba el general Russber con los brazos cruzados esperando la respuesta de la unicornio y se mojaba por las gotas de lluvia que caía del cielo, Elena estaba al lado de Applejack bajo el techo mirando a los dos, tenía una expresión de preocupada.

-…-Rarity se volteaba para quedar frente a frente ante Russber, los dos se miraban seriamente, seguían sin decir nada hasta que Russber lanzaba un bufido

-¿y bien? ¿Soldado, asistente o te vas al arbolito?-preguntaba el general molesto por esperar una respuesta

-… yo…-Rarity miraba a Applejack-quiero ser… la asistenta de Elena, quiero ayudar en lo posible para que… Applejack sobreviva-dijo con una voz un poco quebrada

-eh, típico, sabría yo que elegirías eso, sabia decisión, la verdad necesitamos nuevos miembros para el de primeros auxilios, espero que seas buena en eso-dijo Russber con una pequeña sonrisa para luego ponerse serio

-ok… pero cumplirás con tu palabra ¿verdad? No nos harán daño a Applejack y… a mi ¿verdad?-decía Rarity insegura

-pues claro señorita Rarity, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, soy un general, no un corrupto, loco que le gusta ver arder al mundo-dijo Russber con seriedad

-… ¿es en serio?-dijo la unicornio con una ceja alzada

-… deja el pasado y mira el presente-dijo el general mirando a otro lado ruborizado, Elena que había escuchado lo que dijo Rarity se puso alegre de que sería su asistente

- _uf menos mal que he sugerido eso porque si no, no creo que sobreviva mucho siendo una soldado-_ pensaba Elena aliviada miraba como Rarity y el general regresaba para refugiarse de la lluvia para luego la muñeca le ofrecía a la unicornio una toalla algo pequeña para que se seque, Rarity se lo agradecía y lo agarraba con sus pezuñas para secarse, el general se quedaba mirando el cielo tormentoso

- _…bueno,_ _lastima, perdí una buena recluta, supongo-_ pensaba, pero luego miraba de reojo a Applejack que estaba acostada- _… no, no creo, al menos que despierte o yo que sé-_ miraba a otro lado

A lo lejos, en lo alto del barranco donde se había caído el tanque, estaba un ser bípedo encapuchado, no se veía su aspecto, pero si se ven sus ojos rojos, se quedaba observando para luego desaparecer del lugar.

 **Con Fluttershy**

 **(Vestíbulo)**

Fluttershy caminaba un poco temblorosa, tenía la carta que le había dado el payaso en su hocico, la pegaso estaba caminando en un pasillo un poco oscuro hasta que veía luz al final del pasillo, cuando salía, veía sorprendida al ver un gran vestíbulo, era muy elegante, había una alfombra roja en el centro del lugar con un dibujo de un cristal en el medio, las ventanas eran altas con cortinas rojas y bordes dorados, había un candelabro en el techo iluminando el lugar, delante de la alfombra hay una escalera que subía.

- _wow, que bonito lugar_ -pensaba Fluttershy sorprendida y caminaba por el vestíbulo- _si Rarity estuviera aquí, quedaría maravillada_ -se paraba en la alfombra y agarraba la carta con su pezuña para verlo-mmmmm sigo sin entender esto mmmm-en la carta veía que la primera figura que estaba arriba, era un cristal-espera ¿un cristal?-bajaba la mirada lentamente para ver que estaba parada específicamente en el dibujo del cristal-…-sin previo aviso, el pegaso caía dentro del dibujo como si hubiera un suelo trampa, pero se escuchó un golpe-auch… ¿Qué pasó? ¿d-dónde estoy?-se preguntaba sin saber que pasaba, en el dibujo salía para arriba un cañón oculto y apuntaba hacia delante, específicamente a una ventana que estaba muy arriba, era muy pequeño como un cuadrado, la mecha se prendía sola-… ¿q-q-que es e-ese s-sonido?-tartamudeaba intentando ver por el hueco del cañón, pero su respuesta fue que salía disparaba haciendo que gritara de miedo, llegaba a la ventana y la atravesaba literalmente como si fuera un holograma, Fluttershy seguía volando en el aire, tenía los ojos tapados con sus pezuñas para no ver, bajaba poco a poco, pero atravesaba en el vuelo aros normales y de fuego, no sufría ningún daño hasta que aterrizaba de espalda en una red atrapando su dura caída

La pegaso temblando de miedo, se volteaba para poder caminar por la red y bajar al piso, respiraba agitada con una pezuña en su pecho.

-… e-e-eso estuvo c-c-c-cerca… si no f-fuera por esta r-red… no se q-q-que me p-pasaría …-dijo Fluttershy asustada, sin darse cuenta que pasó por unos aros de fuego-c-c-creo que d-d-debo continuar…-dijo la pegaso aun temblando, pero a alzar la vista, se quedaba confundida al ver otra carpa dentro de otra carpa aunque era un poco pequeño, se acercaba a dicha carpa y veía que había un letrero a un lado que decía:

 _Camerinos_

-¿camerinos?-se preguntaba confundida, pero en eso recuerda algo-espera ¿Dónde está la carta?-se preguntaba asustada al mirar sus pezuñas que no la tenía, empezaba a registrar su ropa hasta tenía que desvestirse quedándose desnuda, pero no la encontraba, la pegaso iba a empezar alterarse y llorar, pero en eso miraba arriba con sus ojos para ver que la carta se había enredado con su melena en la parte del frente, suspiraba aliviada-aquí está, casi me da un infarto-respiraba profundamente, agarraba la carta con su pezuña para luego agarrarlo con su hocico para poder ponerse de nuevo el traje, cuando estuvo vestida, con su pezuña agarraba la carta para verlo de nuevo-mmmmm lo segundo se ve como una flecha y … apunta a la ¿derecha?-estaba confundida, pero miraba al frente -… creo que está diciendo que tengo que ir … solo a la derecha ¿no? Pero ¿Por qué?-se rascaba la cabeza, intentando pensar, pero es lo único que se le ocurrió, así que guardaba la carta esta vez en un bolsillo de la chaqueta ya que apenas se daba cuenta de que tenía bolsillos, respiraba profundamente y decía-b-bueno, adelante-Entraba en la carpa

 **(Camerinos)**

La pegaso al entrar se topaba con una pared, miraba a los lados para ver que era un pasillo hecho de cristal negro en el suelo y dorado en las paredes, se podía ver que estaba muy iluminado.

-wow, que bonito-Fluttershy quedaba maravillada por el pasillo-mmmmm supongo que tengo que ir a la… ¿derecha?-miraba el pasillo de la derecha y la izquierda-bueno, haré lo que me diga la carta, supongo-empezaba a caminar por la derecha, el lugar era muy silencioso y se escuchaba el eco de sus pisadas, encontraba otra bifurcación que era tres caminos y veía una puerta al pasillo de la izquierda, la pegaso miraba la puerta-… no, no debo desviarme… y además siento ese mal presentimiento si me desvío por andar de metiche-murmuraba un poco aterrada, cogía el camino de la derecha y seguía caminando, había encontrado como cuatro bifurcaciones con muchos más caminos, pero siempre elegía la derecha, el ultimo que agarró era un pasillo largo hasta que llegaba a una esquina confundiéndola ya que solo había un camino a la izquierda y una puerta a la derecha justamente en la esquina, tenía un pequeño cartel en la puerta que decía:

 _Doma_

-mmmm ok… dijo que fuera siempre a la derecha, pero ¿la puerta cuenta como ir a la derecha?-se preguntaba confundida y se rascaba la cabeza para pensar-emmmmm bueno… seguir a la derecha, creo-Fluttershy insegura, abría la puerta y entraba por ella, pero al entrar, se detenía en seco mirando sorprendida en donde estaba-Oh my…-

 **(Jaula de leones)**

Fluttershy estaba en una jaula gigante, en el lugar había leones de peluche y tigres de peluche por todos lados, pero estaban durmiendo, el suelo era de madera, es una jaula larga y había una puerta al final, el lugar estaba iluminado por bombillos que estaban en fila en el techo.

-…-la pegaso sacaba la carta para mirar lo siguiente que era unas "ZZZZZZ"-… -guardaba la carta sin decir nada y respiraba profundamente-… creo que dice que no haga ruido, creo… o será que tengo que dormir mmmmm no lo creo, bueno aunque la verdad se ven muy lindos y adorable dormiditos, sería una lástima despertarlos a estos lindos mínimos-murmuraba Fluttershy mirando con ternura a los leones y tigres de peluche-… bueno, andando-empezaba a caminar lentamente adentrándose entre los animales, iba en puntita y lo sorprendente que no temblaba de miedo, duraba un par de minutos y ya estaba al otro lado de la jaula, miraba a los leones y tigres aun durmiendo-… la verdad a mí no me cuesta mucho esto… porque tengo mis animalitos que a veces no tengo que hacer ruido y porque quiero pasar indetectable para que no me vean los ponis-murmuraba bajando la cabeza, se daba la vuelta y cruzaba al puerta para luego cerrarla detrás de ella

 **(Pasillo oscuro)**

-emmmmm ¿Dónde estoy?-Fluttershy trataba de mirar el pasillo, pero estaba muy oscuro para ver algo, lo único que se veía, eran los ojos rojos de Fluttershy por los lentes de contacto, la pegaso decidía darse la vuelta para abrir la puerta que conducía a la jaula para sacar la carta y verlo mejor-aquí se ve que es la última figura de la carta y es… ¿otra flecha? Y esta vez apunta derecho…-se quedaba pensando-es lo mismo que la flecha de la derecha, solo tengo que ir recto ¿no? … vaya, si Twilight estuviera aquí, estaría orgullosa de mi-murmuraba Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa, guardaba la carta y se metía de nuevo al pasillo oscuro cerrando la puerta, dejando ver solo sus ojos-bueno, solo caminar derecho-empezaba a caminar por el pasillo, no sabía que había, nada, solo seguía caminando, pero de repente, escuchaba un fuerte ruido a un lado suyo haciendo que se sobresaltara del susto-¿q-q-que ha s-s-sido eso?-sus ojos miraba a todas partes, pero por la oscuridad no la ayudaba-s-s-solo camina recto…-tartamudeaba la pegaso y seguía caminando, pero un poco más rápido aunque temblaba un poco de miedo

Por el pasillo, se escuchaba ruidos extraños, Fluttershy seguía caminando un poco rápido, queriendo salir de ese oscuro y lúgubre pasillo, pero de repente, se escuchó unas pisadas rápidas detrás de ella asustándola y empezaba a galopar por el pasillo hasta que se daba de cara contra algo, retrocedía un poco aturdida, sacudía su cabeza y con sus pezuñas, tocaba con lo que se chocó y sentía que era una puerta, lo abría apurada para entrar y cerrarla de golpe, se sentaba de flancos respirando agitada y estaba sudorosa.

-… creía que… no llegaría … al final de … ese lugar…-dijo Fluttershy aliviada, alzaba la vista para mirar en donde estaba, el lugar parecía una sala enorme y alto, se veía el techo de la carpa, podía observar unos trapecios arriba y los estaban usando los trapecista que estaban en el espectáculo, bajaba la mirada para ver a otro muñeco payaso que estaba en el centro del lugar, encima de una enorme pelota manteniéndose en equilibrio y hacía malabares con unas cinco pelotitas, Fluttershy se alegraba un poco por ver al fin muñecos porque se sentía muy sola, se levantaba para acercarse al payaso-d-disculpe…-murmuraba Fluttershy tímidamente, el muñeco giraba su cabeza para abajo y veía a la pegaso

-¡hola Fluttershy! Me alegro de verte aquí-dijo el payaso con una gran sonrisa-dime ¿trajiste la carta?-preguntaba

-… s-si… es esto ¿no?-preguntaba la pegaso sacando la carta con su hocico, el muñeco paraba sus malabares para bajar de un salto de la enorme pelota y agarraba la carta para verla

-jaja sí, es este, gracias por traerla, por lo visto mi hermano está bien jaja-se reía el payaso

-¿ese es tu hermano el que está en los vestuarios?-preguntaba Fluttershy con curiosidad

-jaja si Fluttershy, como no salimos al escenario porque apenas somos dos, pues no hacemos mucho-dijo el payaso con un poco de tristeza

-oh, ya veo, pero Merry dijo que había como tres payasos, creo-dijo la pegaso extrañada

-oh, el tercero es mi otro hermano y pues es payaso y domador porque no tenemos uno aunque necesita mucha practica-dijo el payaso un poco bromista

-ya veo-Fluttershy miraba alrededor como buscando algo o a alguien

-¿buscas a Feny?-preguntaba el payaso, la pegaso asentía con la cabeza-pueeeees está allá-el payaso apuntaba a una puerta que estaba a la izquierda, tenía una estrella pegada en dicha puerta

-ok, gracias-agradece la pegaso y empezaba a caminar a la puerta

-de nada y espero verte pronto jaja-se reía de forma infantil

Fluttershy llegaba a la puerta y entraba lentamente para luego cerrarlo detrás suyo, miraba el lugar, era una pequeña habitación con una ventana arriba haciendo que se vea la luna, teniendo alrededor las nubes tormentosas, habían muchas pelotas medianas por el suelo y un pequeño estanque de agua, la pegaso podía ver que ahí estaba la foca que buscaba en toda la noche, Feny tenía la mitad del cuerpo dentro del agua para tener en equilibrio una pelota que tenía en su nariz.

-au au au-aplaudía con sus aletas, lanzaba la pelota al suelo para luego salir del agua dando un salto, pero en eso, veía a Fluttershy e inmediatamente, iba hacia ella-au au au-la pegaso lo miraba con ternura, cuando estaba frente de ella, le acariciaba la cabeza

-que linda foquita-dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa-por fin te he encontrado Feny, me tenías preocupada-

-¿au?-Feny ponía su cabeza de lado confundido

-pues estabas en el bosque solo y es muy peligroso estar en este bosque, no quería que te pasara algo-dijo Fluttershy, la foca sonreía a Fluttershy

-au au-la agarraba con su aleta a una de las pezuñas de la pegaso

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Fluttershy confundida, Feny estaba como jalando la pezuña dando a entender que quiere que lo siga, la pegaso extrañada se dejaba guiar por la foca hasta llegar a una pelota, la soltaba y señalaba lo señalaba con su aleta

-au au au-

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres jugar?-preguntaba, Feny asentía con la cabeza energético-awwww que lindo, me encantaría, pero me tengo que ir, solo quería saber si estabas bien para poder estar tranquila y poder ayudar a mis amigas-dijo Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa, la foca la miraba un momento para luego bajar la mirada triste-…-empezaba a sentir lastima por la foca-está bien foquita, jugaré contigo por un ratito ¿ok?-la foca alzaba su mirada emocionado

-au au au au-aplaudía Feny alegre, Fluttershy se reía un poco y empezaban a jugar, la pegaso le lanzaba una pelota a la foca y Feny lo atajaba con su nariz para luego regresárselo a Fluttershy, así estaban por un rato jugando con las pelotas del lugar, la foca aplaudía muy feliz

-bueno foquita, me tengo que ir-dijo Fluttershy mientras atrapaba la pelota y lo dejaba en el suelo, Feny al escuchar eso se ponía triste-oye, no te pongas triste, la verdad quisiera quedarme, pero no puedo, mis amigas me necesitan-dijo con un poco de pesar, pero de repente, escuchaba una voz femenina detrás suyo

-mejor quédate Fluttershy, no creo que te necesiten la verdad-Fluttershy se sobresaltaba de miedo y se volteaba rápido aterrada, pero luego se tranquilizaba al ver que era Merry que estaba con los brazos cruzados, mirándola seriamente

-Merry, no te había visto venir-dijo la pegaso tímidamente-pero ¿Qué significa con que no me necesitan? Si… yo soy una de las portadoras y eso…-intentaba defenderse

-pues solamente eso, no creo que te necesiten porque si no va nadie para que vas tu entonces-dijo Merry caminando por la habitación

-¿Qué quieres decir?... si no es mucha molestia decirme-Fluttershy no entendía lo que decía

-quiero decir, hace falta arriesgarte para ir a un lugar donde no va ninguna de tus amigas-dijo la muñeca poniéndose frente a la ventana y miraba la luna, la pegaso se acercaba un poco por detrás de Merry

-sigo sin entender ya que se supone que nosotras nos reuniríamos para estar en el árbol, así que ellas estarían ahí-explicaba un poco Fluttershy, pero luego quedaba muy confundida por la risa que daba Merry

-jeje chica, ese plan, que hicieron ustedes antes de separarse, no creo que se cumpla-dijo Merry sin voltearla a ver

-p-pero ¿Por qué?-preguntaba confundida, la foca estaba a un lado de la pegaso y agarraba con su aleta derecha la pezuña izquierda de Fluttershy

-bueno, te lo voy a explicar, cuando tu bajaste al ascensor, yo fui a examinar una cosa y eran tus amigas-explicaba Merry, Fluttershy estaba confundida, pero dejaba que continuara-jeje sí, se lo que estás pensando como hice eso, si estamos en el quinto pino, pues adivina, adivinador ¿Qué soy yo? Soy una muñeca, eso sí, pero ¿Qué clase de muñeca soy?-giraba su cabeza un poco para mirar de reojo a Fluttershy con sus ojos rojos y sonreía mostrando sus dientes, la pegaso se quedaba sorprendida y aterrada al ver un colmillo que sobresalía de sus dientes, temía decir lo que se le venía en la mente

-e-e-eres u-una ¿vampira?-Fluttershy temblaba de miedo

-sip, soy una muñeca vampira, muy difícil de creer ¿verdad? Jeje bueno, te diré que el amo Soul quiso crear algo distinto de todas las muñecas yyyy salí yo jeje y no te preocupes, yo no bebo sangre ni me como ponis, eso son puras estupideces creadas para asustar niños-Merry sonreía con confianza, la pegaso suspiraba aliviada-bueno, como te decía, yo fui a ver a tus amigas para saber cómo les ha ido, supongo-

-… ¿Mis amigas están bien?-preguntaba Fluttershy preocupada

-sí, están bien, así que no te preocupes-dijo Merry con una sonrisa y miraba la luna, la pegaso estaba aliviada al escuchar eso-solo te diré que el destino de tus amigas, cambió drásticamente solo en una noche-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntaba confundida

-quiero decir que… tus amigas ya no van al árbol por así decirlo-explicaba Merry, Fluttershy no decía nada, estaba sorprendida-no irá Pinkie-se veía Pinkie en Sugar Cube Corner con todos los habitantes del pueblo haciendo una gran fiesta y Pinkie daba un grito de emoción, todos tenían una sonrisa en sus caras divirtiéndose, la fiestera se divertía mucho con su nuevo amigo Brix como rompiendo la piñata y todo eso-ni Applejack ni Rarity-se veía a Rarity ayudando a los muñecos soldados para montar a Applejack al tanque para que este cómoda encima de la escotilla ya que es lo único que estaba recto para poner a la vaquera derecha y que no se doblara ya que no cabía en los vehículos ni había una camilla de su tamaño mientras los vehículos de los soldados jalaban al destrozado Tenk con unas cuerdas que lo ataron en la parte delantera para llevarlo a la base, Rarity estaba al lado de la granjera, procurando de que no se cayera-ni Rainbow Dash-se veía a la pegaso celeste aun en posición fetal con los ojos tapados en sus cascos traseros, ella no se daba cuenta de una silueta negra, solo se veía sus ojos rojos, le había lanzado una liana a un lado de ese gran hueco como si fuera una cuerda y se fue antes de que Rainbow la viera-… con solo este acontecimiento, todas se separaron, todas tuvieron caminos distintos y por lo visto, ya encontraron que hacer en el nuevo mundo que hará el amo Soul…-explicaba Merry con seriedad, Fluttershy escuchó atentamente lo que dijo aunque una duda tenía en su mente

-¿y Twilight? Twilight se dirigía al árbol, ella ¿está bien?-preguntaba la pegaso preocupada

-… te seré sincera… no lo sé… he ido al árbol y no la vi por ningún lado, todavía no ha llegado al árbol-dijo Merry con seriedad

-¿le habrá pasado algo malo?-preguntaba Fluttershy preocupándose mucho

-no lo sé-

-… tengo que ir allá, Twilight me necesita-dijo Fluttershy un poco determinada, la foca la miraba preocupado, no soltaba la pezuña de la pegaso, no quería que se fuera

-pero ¿para qué? Si a ella no le haya pasado nada malo, pues seguramente a ti si, estarías sola en el bosque, no tendrías apoyo, dime ¿vale la pena arriesgarse?-preguntaba la muñeca, dándose vuelta para mirar a Fluttershy con seriedad y con los brazos cruzados

-…-la pegaso dudaba mucho

-puede ser que tu amiga, no le haya pasado nada y haya huido, no creo que sea tan estúpida para enfrentarse todo sola-dijo Merry haciéndole entender la situación

-…-

-así que ya lo sabes, bueno, te diré que todas pueden tener un lugar en este nuevo mundo, como se dice, es adaptarse o morir, encarcelada, controlada, estatua de jardín, trofeo…-Merry se ruborizaba un poco al decir esa última palabra-ser una muñeca y muchas cosas más-dijo la muñeca

-… p-pero no creo... es que… no puedo perdonar que ese… amo tuyo haya matado a Discord-sollozaba Fluttershy al recordar ese suceso, Feny ponía su aleta en su lomo para tratar de consolarla

-sí, lo sé, pero hay una explicación a eso… lo odia como no tienes idea-dijo la muñeca con frialdad

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo Discord para que lo odiara?-preguntaba la pegaso confundida aun con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

-pueeees nadie sabe, nadie quiso preguntar al respeto, tendrá sus razones, supongo-Fluttershy aun sollozaba un poco-bueno, volviendo a lo que te estaba diciendo dime ¿quieres ir allá aunque sabes que no lograrás nada sola?-preguntaba Merry con seriedad

-…-Fluttershy no sabía que decir y miraba el suelo

-con tu cara lo dice todo…-la pegaso estaba muy deprimida

- _… mis amigas ya no están yendo al árbol… entonces yo no tengo que ir ¿verdad? … pero ¿Qué hago yo?... yo no tengo a ningún lugar a que ir… podría regresar a casa pero… ya no sé cómo volver… aunque sé que los animalitos estarán bien, saben cuidarse… estoy sola…-_ pensaba Fluttershy y empezaba a derramar más lágrimas-… _si lo que dice Merry es cierto… entonces estoy completamente sola en este reino que no se salvará…-_ se sentaba en sus flancos llorando y derrotada, pero alguien le secaba sus lágrimas, levantaba un poco la mirada para ver a la foca que le sonreía aunque tenía una mirada triste, la pegaso lo abrazaba

-au au-con sus aletas correspondía el abrazo de Fluttershy, Merry veía esa escena pensativa

-… Fluttershy-llamaba la atención de la pegaso-…dime ¿quieres… quedarte en el circo?-preguntaba la muñeca mirando a otro lado ruborizada, la pegaso alzaba la vista rápido con la cara de sorpresa aun con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿q-que?-

-lo que escuchaste, emmmm si no tienes a un lugar a que ir, podrías quedarte ya que creo que hiciste un nuevo amigo-dijo Merry con una sonrisa sincera, Fluttershy miraba un momento la muñeca y luego veía a la foca que le sonreía-y además que te podrías unirte también ya que el público te adora y sería una lástima que no estuvieras aquí-la pegaso se quedaba pensativa-así que… ¿Qué dices? ¿Te nos unes?-preguntaba Merry con una sonrisa serena

-… _mmmmmm la verdad es mejor que nada y además que… me sentí algo viva al sentir esos ponis y los otros aplaudiéndome aunque me sentía igual de asustada a que me vieran todo el mundo en un escenario… pero se sintió bien, creo…_ -pensaba Fluttershy, estaba pensativa un momento y sin dudarlo, respondió-sí, me uno con ustedes-dijo con una sonrisa, Feny al escuchar eso, se alegraba mucho y la abrazaba fuerte con sus aletas, se quedaba sorprendida por el repentino abrazo, pero luego daba una sonrisa y daba una pequeña risita

-Feny, no hay que apachurrar a la nueva integrante del circo jeje-se reía un poco Merry, también estaba alegre de que la pegaso se uniera, la foca apenado, la bajaba y la muñeca se acercaba a Fluttershy con una sonrisa-pues que más, bienvenida al circo cristal negro-extendía su mano hacia Fluttershy, ella la miraba y acercaba de forma tímida su pezuña para estrecharlo-espero que no tengas miedo a las alturas-dijo con un tono bromista

-ay no, por favor, cualquier cosa menos estar guindada de unos trapecios-dijo Fluttershy temblando un poco

-jeje ay linda, solo bromeaba jeje bueno, ven, para presentarte al resto de forma oficial como la nueva del circo jeje-dijo Merry con una pequeña risita, la pegaso también reía un poco, la muñeca empezaba a caminar saliendo del cuarto seguida de Fluttershy y Feny la foca, pero sin que se diera cuenta la pegaso, al momento de reír Fluttershy, se vio por un segundo un colmillo sobresaliendo de sus dientes

Continuará.

 **Siiiiii, por fin terminé la parte de Fluttershy y ya solo queda Twilight jeje**

 **Bueno, que decir, en este final de Fluttershy, la verdad terminaría de muchas formas o sea solo tres formas, pero solo diré uno, en este capítulo terminaría con una decisión si ir o quedarse, solo si Rarity decidiera ir al árbol y abandonar a Applejack, pero como no fue, Fluttershy lo decidió de forma automática por así decirlo y también si Rarity decidiera ir, lo que diría Merry sería distinto por la parte de Rarity, la muñeca "vampira" (que cosas me invento yo XD) no le ha mentido en ningún momento a Fluttershy porque prefiere decir la verdad aunque de forma fría y seria XD**

 **Merry le dijo lo que vio y más nada ¿quieren saber que le pasó a Twilight? Aunque la verdadera pregunta es ¿Cómo terminará este arco? ¿Final bueno, normal o malo? ¿Quién es el boss final? Okno XD**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	25. La salida está abajo

**Capítulo 24: La salida está abajo**

La última de las portadoras y princesa, la única poni que se dirigía al árbol de la armonía, Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la amistad, estaba en un sendero del bosque frente a su muñeca Smartypants, estaba rodeado de una aura morada mientras flotaba frente a ella.

La alicornio estaba temerosa al ver a su muñeca viva y además que bloqueaba el camino que iba al árbol de la armonía.

-S-smarty yo… lo siento por… mantenerte siempre encerrada, y-yo no tenía i-idea de que…-Twilight intentaba disculparse, pero fue interrumpida por el peluche

-¡cállate, crees que con disculparte lo arreglaras todo, yo te perdono y seremos amigas de nuevo ¿verdad?!-estaba enojada, la alicornio no sabía que decir-¡así que bueno, prepárate Twilight Sparkle, te haré sufrir lo que yo sufrí!-exclamaba Smarty elevando uno de sus bracitos y se creaba una pequeña esfera morada, Twilight al ver eso, se sorprendía y se ponía nerviosa, pero aun así se ponía en posición y no se daba cuenta de un lobo de madera que estaba acechando por detrás de la alicornio, acercándose lentamente, el peluche lanzaba la esfera arriba y lo atajaba como si fuera una moneda-verás lo que se siente estar encerrada-Smarty estiraba su bracito para atrás y lo lanzaba hacia Twilight haciendo que se alarmara, pero al mismo tiempo, el lobo de madera saltaba a su presa, la alicornio rápidamente se lanzaba a un lado cayendo al suelo para que la esfera impactara con el lobo, luego se produjo una iluminación morada y un aullido de dolor, Twilight se levantaba lentamente y giraba su cabeza confundida, pero al ver lo que aulló, veía el lobo de madera en el suelo aunque la diferencia es que era del tamaño de un bebe poni y además era…

-¿y ese peluche?-preguntaba Twilight extrañada al ver un lobo de peluche

-jujuju ese era un lobo de madera que te iba a atacar, pero que desgracia, ahora es un peluche, uuuun peluche jujuju-cuando dijo eso, Twilight quedaba impactada y pálida

-¿e-e-era un lobo de m-madera?-tartamudeaba mirando a Smarty temerosa

-sí, es solo un peluche, no se moverá, no hablará, es solo un peluche normal y corriente hasta que el amo Soul quiera que el peluche se mueva, si le da la gana jujuju-se reía un poco el peluche, alzaba sus bracitos para hacer aparecer dos esferas moradas-y ahora, es tu turno Twily-dijo con malicia, lanzaba uno a Twilight, la alicornio rápidamente se echó a un lado para esquivarlo y después lanzó haciendo que la alicornio no le dé tiempo de esquivarlo, pero por reacción su cuerno brillaba para luego tele transportarse, esquivando el otro que se estrellaba contra un árbol dejando una marca negra, Smarty se quedaba flotando unos segundos inmóvil hasta que se volteaba para ver que Twilight estaba detrás suyo que tenía los ojos cerrados, no se daba cuenta de nada-juju ¿intentaras escapar como la gallina que eres? Juju-la alicornio abría los ojos impactada para girar su cabeza y verla

-… emmmmm yo… no estoy intentando escapar, este es… mi plan desde el principio jeje-se reía nerviosa y se volteaba para estar frente al peluche

-¿de qué? ¿De huir?-preguntaba con una ceja alzada, si tuviera una ceja

-nop, para atacarte-dijo Twilight y antes de que el peluche reaccionara, fue recibido por el rayo mágica que le dio de lleno haciendo que se chocara contra un árbol y cayera al suelo con un pequeño chillido al caer-… _no puedo creer que funcionara…_ -pensaba Twilight sin poder creerlo, Smarty se levantaba, toda su aura desapareció por el disparo-¡Smarty basta! Yo sé que te abandoné, pero perdón por eso, lo que pasa es que ya soy una yegua, no una potrilla, ya no podía seguir jugando con juguetes-dijo la alicornio tratando de hacerle entender, el peluche la miraba estando en dos patitas

-… me da igual si eres pequeña o grande, tú eras mi mejor amiga, pero me abandonaste como la basura que soy ¿no recuerdas la canción de que yo soy tu amiga fiel?-preguntaba Smarty con los bracitos cruzados

-… emmmmm-Twilight no sabía a lo que se refería

-vaya, que novedad-dijo de forma burlona-yo todavía no me olvidé de eso, pero tu si y eso me rompe mi pequeñito corazón, así que…-alzaba sus bracitos para aparecer cuatro esferas, una arriba de la otra

-… oh oh-Twilight aterrada, se volteaba rápidamente para empezar a galopar, antes de que le impactara las esferas, Smarty flotaba rodeado de la aura morada y fue detrás de la alicornio, lanzando esferas moradas con la patita derecha e izquierda, Twilight galopaba mientras los esquivaba de una lado a otro-… _no debo dejar que una de esas esferas me toque… no quiero ser convertida en peluche… -_ pensaba Twilight asustada mientras galopaba por su vida, la alicornio podía ver a lo lejos, el precipicio donde estarían las escaleras para ir al árbol de la armonía- _… genial, ya estoy cerca… aunque llegue, mi muñeca no me dejará en paz_ -seguía galopando y esquivaba las esferas que aún continuaba lanzando, Twilight brillaba su cuerno- _lo siento Smartypants-_ pensaba mientras giraba su cabeza para disparar un rayo mágico que le daba de lleno al peluche haciendo que se estrellara contra otro árbol, la alicornio suspiraba un poco tranquila- _tengo que apurarme, antes de que se levante-_

Galopaba lo más rápido que podía hasta que pasaba por los últimos árboles para poder ver el precipicio, fue rápidamente a donde se supone que estarían las escaleras para bajar, pero de repente, se detenía en seco con una expresión de impactada y confundida.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?-preguntaba Twilight sin poder creer lo que veía, en el lugar donde se bajaba para ir al árbol, estaba bloqueado por una pared roja grande con un escrito en amarillo en el centro que decía:

 _Obras en construcción_

Pero no solamente estaba la pared, en todo la orilla del precipicio, tenía una reja alta con alambres de púas que llegaba hasta el puente.

-… tienen que estar bromeando-dijo Twilight frustrada-mmmm podría usar tele transportación y pasar esta pared… no, mejor no, como me ha ido mis tele transportaciones anteriormente, me enviaría a un lugar lejos del árbol y yo no quiero eso mmmmm-se quedaba pensativa-podría usar mis alas-abría sus alas, pero se quejaba un poco de dolor-no… mejor no, aun me duele todavía-cerraba sus alas para luego suspirar un poco fastidiada, miraba la reja y el castillo que estaba a lo lejos-… bueno, lo único que me queda es ir al castillo de las hermanas nobles y buscar una forma de bajar, debe tener un pasadizo o algo así para llegar más rápido al árbol… -ponía su pezuña en su barbilla-… es lo único que se me ocurre, así que andando antes que me alcance Smarty-dijo la alicornio para sí misma y empezaba a galopar en dirección al puente, por el lugar donde había venido Twilight, salía el peluche flotando y veía por donde se dirigía la alicornio

-no escaparas de mi Twily-dijo Smarty con malicia y volaba al castillo

 **Con Twilight**

La alicornio ya había entrado al castillo y empezaba a buscar una forma de ir abajo.

-muy bien Twilight, piensa ¿dónde hay un pasadizo de ir al árbol de la armonía? Mmmm-se quedaba pensativa-la verdad yo nunca vi uno… pero debería intentar buscar uno, supongo-trotaba por un pasillo que estaba deteriorado, miraba a los lados, revisaba las habitaciones que veía aunque no observaba gran cosa, solo suciedad, escombros y telarañas, una cama muy sucia y todo eso, estaba examinando las armaduras de ponis que estaban algo oxidadas y todo lo que veía hasta revisó la biblioteca, pero nada, suspiraba frustrada a no encontrar nada y dejaba el libro en su lugar, ya que intentaba ver si abría un pasadizo secreto al mover los libros, iba a marcharse del lugar, pero antes de que abriera la puerta, escuchaba una voz conocida afuera haciendo que se le helara la sangre

-¡Twily ¿dónde estás? sal, no te haré "daño", soy yo tu mejor amiga juju!-gritaba Smarty por el pasillo

- _oh no, ahora ¿qué hago?-_ piensa Twilight aterrada y retrocedía de la puerta, miraba alrededor para encontrar un lugar para esconderse, pero no encontraba nada, pero de repente, se le ocurría algo en la mente- _espero que funcione-_ pensaba y se alejaba de la puerta para hacer lo que tenía planeado

Después de unos minutos, la peluche abría la puerta rodeándolo de su aura morada y entraba flotando, miraba alrededor para ver a la alicornio, flotaba por el lugar sin dejar de mirar a los lados mientras pasaba por un lado, diez pilas de libros que estaban a un lado de un librero como formando una torre, Smarty se detenía para observar esas pilas de libros.

-…-la peluche miraba el librero para ver que no había ningún libro igual que estaba al lado del librero-…-se quedaba observando las pilas de libros detenidamente como recordando algo, pero luego, seguía con su camino por la biblioteca, no se daba cuenta que Twilight estaba escondidas detrás de los libros, estaba sentada, sudando a mares e intentó no respirar para que no se diera cuenta, su cara cambiaba de color, exigía oxígeno, así que se levantaba lentamente y asomaba su cabeza por un lado para ver que su peluche estaba a lo lejos, así que en puntita, salía de sus torres de libros por un lado para ir a la puerta, lograba salir e iba a la derecha por el pasillo, cuando estuvo un poco lejos de la biblioteca, respiraba nuevamente, dando unas bocanadas de aire y empezaba a trotar para alejarse lo más rápido de ahí

- _eso estuvo cerca… alivio que se me había ocurrido hacer unas torres de libros alrededor mío…_ -pensaba Twilight respirando profundamente, estuvo un rato por un pasillo a pasos rápido hasta que llegaba al supuesto salón del trono, donde había dos asientos pertenecientes a Celestia y Luna, desde el año de la pera, Twilight se detenía en seco y miraba los escombros que había en uno que otro lado, y una alfombra roja que estaba en el centro-no encuentro nada, ningún pasadizo, nada de nada, solo una peluche que me quiere convertir en muñeca, suciedad y arañas por doquier-gruñía frustrada-… ya me parezco a Rarity quejándome de todo esto-caminaba enojada a la alfombra mientras miraba alrededor-… no puedo creerlo, cuando necesito buscar un pasadizo, no caigo ni en unooooooooooooo-la alicornio había pisado la alfombra cayendo a un hueco circular oculto y se escuchaba un ruido seco-auch… esto me dolerá por muchos días…-

Se quejaba de dolor Twilight, se levantaba del suelo adolorida, se sacudía la cabeza y miraba alrededor para saber en dónde estaba, pero el lugar estaba oscuro, así que iluminaba su cuerno para ver mejor aunque seguía en las mismas ya que no veía mas allá de su nariz, miraba arriba para mirar al hueco que había caído, estaba muy alto para volver a subir y se veía el resplandor de la luna.

-oh genial-dijo Twilight molesta y miraba al frente-bueno Twilight, querías un pasadizo y aquí lo tienes… espero que este sea el que me lleve al árbol de la armonía aunque las otras veces que vine, nunca vi que tuviera un hueco en el salón del trono mmmmm -se quedaba pensativa un momento, pero luego dice-lo pensaré después, por ahora tengo que salir de aquí-la alicornio empezaba a caminar por el oscuro pasillo-vaya, no veo nada ni la punta de mi nariz y eso que tengo el cuerno iluminado-mencionaba confundida, seguía caminando hasta llegar a una puerta, lo abría para ver más oscuridad, estaba insegura si entrar o no, pero no tenía otra opción, así que entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella-¿es mi imaginación o aquí está más oscuro?-se preguntaba intentando iluminar más su cuerno, pero seguía igual de oscuro

Caminaba en el lugar hasta que se chocaba con una puerta, se sobaba la nariz adolorida y abría la puerta para ver con una sonrisa al saber que del otro lado, estaba iluminado con unos bombillos en el techo.

-genial, por fin luz-dijo Twilight entrando por la puerta-creía que estaría en la oscuridad para siempreeeeeee-sin fijarse que no había camino, cayó dentro de un pote de basura de metal, sacaba su cabeza afuera con una cascara de banana en la cabeza y soplaba el fleco de su melena ya que le tapaba un ojo-genial, simplemente genial ¿Qué hace un pote de basura bajo el castillo?-se preguntaba la alicornio molesta, pero al ver el frente se sorprendía lo que veía-… me tienen que estar jodiendo-

El lugar era enorme como una cueva de gemas, pero lo que le sorprendía era que se veía unas vigas de hierro, una pared de madera largo con muchos avisos y tenía una entrada, una excavadora a lo lejos, un mezclador de cemento y muñecos humanoides que eran del tamaño de un poni casi adolescente, "piel" carne, tenían puesto una camisa con mangas cortas, un traje completo sin mangas de color azul, guantes, botas, lentes de protección y cascos amarillos, las maquinarias tenían ojos donde se suponen que son los faros.

-ok, estos son como los constructores ¿verdad?-Twilight estaba confundida viendo como los muñecos trabajaban para construir algo, la alicornio no sabía qué hacer, así que pensaba en salir primero del pote de basura, como podía, sacaba uno de sus cascos traseros quedándose sentada aun teniendo el otro casco trasero dentro del pote, pero al intentar sacar el otro, caía de espalda junto con el pote-auch…-intentaba salir del pote, pero al no ver que estaba encima de una colina, terminó rodando hacia abajo quedando boca abajo, sus ojos daban vueltas y no se daba cuenta que el pote de basura rodaba por la colina, pero se chocaba con una pequeña piedra haciendo que diera un salto-… en serio ¿Por qué todo esto me pasa a mí?-preguntaba frustrada mientras se levantaba adolorida, iba a empezar a caminar, pero el pote de basura, tenía otros planes y es que cayó encima de la alicornio justamente metiéndose dentro del pote nuevamente, pero esta vez con los cascos en el suelo-¡aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh porque a mí!-gritaba asustada intentando quitarse el pote con magia, pero estaba atorado por sus flancos y por ser cuadrúpeda

Intentaba sacárselo aunque empezaba a caminar tambaleada hacia la construcción con el pote de basura encima. Entraba al lugar y los muñecos no le prestaron atención, prestaban más atención a lo que estaban haciendo, Twilight caminaba como si estuviera borracha por la construcción, un muñeco constructor caminaba con una viga larga en su hombro derecho y se detenía en seco quedando justo al lado de la alicornio ya que miraba que sus cordones se desataron.

-oh rayos-dijo el muñeco molesto, daba la vuelta con una parte de la viga yendo hacia la alicornio, pero sorprendentemente sus cascos pasaron por arriba de la viga, el muñeco dejaba eso en el suelo para amarrar sus cordones, Twilight ni se ha enterado de eso ni tampoco de que una viga cayó detrás de Twilight haciendo un gran ruido

-ups-dijo un muñeco que estaba manejando una grúa

-¡idiota! ¡Ten más cuidado! ¿¡Qué quieres!? ¿¡Aplastar a alguien!?-gritaba furioso otro muñeco que estaba en una mesa con unos planos encima de dicha mesa

La alicornio pasaba por el lado de la mezcladora antes de que bajara el cemento, un muñeco que taladraba el suelo paró en seco y giraba su cabeza para mirar a Twilight que pasaba por un lado de él.

-… ¡oye jefe! ¿¡No se suponía que había un aviso en la entrada del castillo para decir que hay obras en construcción!?-gritaba el muñeco mirando al otro muñeco que estaba en la mesa

-¡si, se suponía! ¿¡Pero quien fue el idiota que se le olvidó ponerlo!?-gritaba el jefe enojado

-¡oye! ¡Yo lo puse, bloqueando y todo!-gritaba otro muñeco que estaba manejando la excavadora y pasaba Twilight subiendo por el montón de tierra que se acumuló

-¡pero ¿fue en la entrada del castillo!?-gritaba de nuevo el jefe, el muñeco quedaba callado

-emmmmm –la alicornio bajaba por la tierra con un poco de dificultad

-¡no me digas, no me digas! ¡Lo pusiste en donde están las escaleras esas! ¿¡Verdad!?-gritaba el muñeco que estaba en el taladro, el muñeco de la excavadora no dijo nada, el jefe se daba un facepalm

-¡te dije en la entrada del castillo, no en la entrada del árbol colorido idiota!-gritaba furioso, el muñeco sonreía nervioso

-…-el muñeco del taladro miraba para donde iba la alicornio-¡oye poni, ten cuidado con…!-no le dio tiempo de avisarla ya que cayó nuevamente por un barranco-… con el barranco-el muñeco rodaba sus ojos y seguía trabajando

Twilight caía por la colina rodando con el pote de basura.

-¡que alguien detenga a esta cosa!-gritaba la alicornio pidiendo auxilio hasta que se chocaba con una estalagmita haciendo que Twilight fuera expulsada de golpe y siguiera rodando hasta que caía al suelo de cara-ooooo…-se quejaba de dolor, tenía los ojos en espiral, se levantaba lentamente algo tambaleada y se sacudía la cabeza-… en serio ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?-se preguntaba quejándose de dolor en sus patas mientras miraba alrededor para ver un pasillo-… … este pasillo es parte del castillo, vaya, creía que me había metido dentro de una cueva o algo así-dijo extrañada, empezaba a caminar un poco coja por el pasillo

Seguía caminando por el pasillo que era largo y no veía el final todavía, el lugar era silencioso y lo único que se escuchaba era los sonidos de sus cascos hasta que empezaba a escuchar goteras, Twilight confundida, continuaba caminando y veía por el techo como caían gotas al suelo.

-¿está lloviendo afuera o estoy bajo un río?-se preguntaba con ceja alzada, lo ignoraba y seguía caminando por el pasillo hasta que en un rato, llegaba a una puerta de madera que tenía un cartel que decía:

 _Escaleras de emergencia_

Twilight estaba muy confundida, así que abría la puerta para ver unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo.

-… la verdad no sé cuánto he bajado desde que caí en ese hueco…-dijo la alicornio con una mueca en sus labios, sin más que decir, empezaba a bajar por las escaleras, había pasado un rato y todavía no había llegado al final de las escaleras-… esta es la escalera más larga que he bajado-estaba cansada hasta que a lo lejos, podía divisar el suelo-… por fin… ya casi llego…-decía respirando agitadamente, seguía un pequeño rato bajando algo lenta hasta que cuando tocaba el suelo con sus cuatro cascos, caía al piso boca abajo cansada-… vaya escalera… no sabía de esta … parte del castillo… preferiría saltar del puente… y planear aunque con dolor… -estaba descansando y se quedaba pensativa por algo-mmmmm sigo sin saber algo… ¿Qué están construyendo esos constructores bajo el castillo? … no creo que sea nada bueno… pero no puedo hacer nada… no pienso volver por esas escaleras otra vez-dijo lo último molesta

Estuvo un par de minutos en el suelo y con su mirada veía al frente, un enorme y largo pasillo con unos pilares blancos al lado izquierdo, y unos pilares azul oscuro como la noche en el lado derecho, había unos vitrales, todas estaban rotas excepto una, había uno o dos libreros a los lados con algunos libros en la salida de la escalera, el lugar estaba un poco agrietado en el suelo y con telarañas en las esquinas, Twilight estaba un poco impresionada.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-se preguntaba mientras se levantaba del suelo y empezaba a caminar por el pasillo, sin dejar de ver alrededor hasta que su mirada se dirigía al único vitral que estaba en perfecto estado, iba hacia el vitral y se detenía frente de él para verlo detenidamente, no lo entendía ya que solo se mostraba una figura oscura con ojos rojos, pero al bajar la mirada, veía un escrito hecho a marcador amarillo que decía:

 _No importa si eres el ser más puro del mundo_

 _No importa si el mundo hay ponis buenazos y puros_

 _No importa si te muestras arrepentida por una acción anterior_

 _Porque no todo es un mundo de rosas_

 _Cualquier ser vivo, tiene oscuridad dentro aunque seas pura de corazón_

 _Siempre tenemos oscuridad en nuestra alma_

 _Si te crees tan graciosa_

 _Tan valiente_

 _Tan sabia_

 _Tú lo has demostrado_

 _Tú expresaste lo que tú sentías_

 _En otras palabras_

 _No demostraste compresión_

 _Dime_

 _Nunca te agradó tu aprendiz ¿no?_

 _Siempre hacía lo que ella quería, pero no lo que tu querías_

 _Ella tiene tal amistad, pero tú no lo aceptas_

 _¿Segura que eres pura?_

 _¿Segura que representas al elemento de la amistad?_

 _¿Te mereces ser la princesa de la "amistad"?_

 _¿Segura que quieres continuar…?_

 _¿… Sola?_

 _Sin amigas que te apoyen_

 _Sin tu aprendiz_

 _Sin Nadie_

 _Solo estás tú sola_

 _Sin nadie que te apoye_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

Al ver su nombre se quedó pálida, pero de repente, los ojos rojos de la figura brillaban para luego romperse el vitral de golpe haciendo sobresaltar del susto, se produjo un fuerte sonido como de eco, la alicornio retrocedía asustada.

-¿q-q-que significa esto?-se preguntaba Twilight sudando a mares, pero por desgracia, alguien le respondió

-lo que significa, es que eres una mentirosa-dijo una voz que la alicornio conocía haciendo que temblara de miedo, se volteaba lentamente para ver a Smarty que estaba flotando un poco cerca de ella con los bracitos cruzados-siempre eres una mentirosa, princesa de la amistad, ja, que chiste, si fueras una verdadera princesa de la amistad, no hubieras hecho lo que pasó en el salón del trono, como repudiar a Starlight, pobrecita hasta yo me sentí identificada, solo que a mí me abandonaste en una caja-dijo con odio, la alicornio aún se sentía culpable por lo de Starlight por como la trató, pero en eso, se daba cuenta de algo

-… e-espera un momento ¿t-tu como sabes e-eso?-preguntaba Twilight impactada

-ay vamos Twily, tu deberías saber ¿no eres la lista del grupo? Jujuju bueno, lo supe porque los estaba viendo por la ventana, sí, yo las observaba desde lejos juju y fue gracioso cuando tu tele transportación siempre iba a donde le daba la gana juju-se reía la muñeca

-… espera, tu… tú fuiste ¿no? Que mi tele transportación no funcione correctamente ¿verdad?-dijo Twilight de forma acusadora aunque también un poco temblorosa

-juju me descubriste juju bueno, solo te diré que yo soy la interferencia de tu magia juju-dijo Smarty, la alicornio tenía la cabeza a un lado

-¿Qué?-estaba confundida, la peluche se pasaba su bracito en la cara

-trato de decir que yo interfiero en tu tele transportación, yo puedo decir donde tele transportarte, donde ir, solo cuando uses tele transportación o a veces se interrumpe de la nada y terminas en el cielo o a un par de centímetros jujuju después de todo…-Smarty extendía sus bracitos a los lados siendo rodeado de la aura morada-… tengo parte de tu magia Twily jujuju-la alicornio estaba impactada por lo que dijo-oh vamos, no pongas esa cara, recuerdaaaa somos o mejor dicho éramos las mejores amigas, como crees que lo obtuve juju-Twilight no sabía que decir, retrocedía asustada y miraba atrás suyo para ver a lo lejos como una salida y se escuchaba un trueno en la lejanía haciendo que se alumbrara un poco, dando a entender que si era la salida del lugar, pero volvía a mirar a su peluche-entonces trataras de huir otra vez de mi ¿no? Pues inténtalo Twily, la princesa de la cobardía-dijo Smarty con malicia y burla formando dos esferas moradas, una en cada bracito, Twilight estaba un poco aterrada, miraba la salida de reojo y luego a su muñeca, estaba pensando que hacer ahora, pero tenía que decidir bien o su viaje para "salvar" Equestria terminará

Continuará.

 **Bueno, que decir, la decisión que se tomó hace tiempo al encontrar a Smarty, eran enfrentarse o hui y buscar otro camino para el árbol de la armonía o buscar a Fluttershy, ganó enfrentarse al peluche aunque esas decisiones las puse mal, pero da igual, de igual forma Twilight se salvó del primer final malo ya que "enfrentarse", lo que hizo fue atacarla y huir, y fue derecho sin rodeos, además que al atacarla le daba tiempo para alejarse lo más posible, eso cuenta, creo XD porque la verdad si tomara un rodeo, solo huiría sin atacar, como decir, le daba miedo enfrentarse a la muñeca** **y pues solo huye, y terminaría mal, y este capítulo sería el final del arco de las manes o sea las decisiones de Twilight, ahí sí que hay que tener cuidado con lo que decide, Twilight es la que tiene todos los finales malos del arco, por así decirlo XD**

 **Bueno, aquí dejaré estas opciones, decidan lectores:**

 **1 Enfrentarse**

 **2 Huir a la salida**

 **Esta decisión es importante, porque si eligen una mala decisión, se termina el arco en el siguiente capítulo con un final malo o sea en cualquier momento, el arco de las manes se termina dependiendo de lo que decida Twilight y por cierto, también dejaré esta decisión aparte para saber que decidirían ustedes, y dependiendo de esta decisión, Twilight lo tendrá en la mente o algo por el estilo, la verdad no se XD**

 **1 Continuar**

 **2 No continuar**

 **Esas fueran las palabras que estaban debajo del vitral de si estaba segura de continuar con su travesía o no y dependiendo de la decisión más votadas, puede ser también que en el siguiente se termine o no, no sé, es dependiendo, supongo**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, voten por lo primero y lo segundo**

 **Nos leemos**


	26. Fin de la armonía

**Capítulo 25: Fin de la armonía**

Twilight miraba aterrada a su muñeca como sostenía esas dos esferas en sus bracitos, retrocedía un poco, estaba asustada y en una parte de su mente le decía que huyera. Veía de reojo la salida y sin pensarlo dos veces, se daba la vuelta rápidamente y galopaba con todas sus fuerzas a la salida del lugar aunque estaba un poco lejos.

-vaya ¿escaparas en vez de enfrentarme? Jujuju que cobarde resultaste ser-dijo Smarty con malicia y se quedaba pensando al verla alejándose-sabes que, no vale la pena seguir con esto juju porque tengo una mejor idea para acabar con esto juju es la peor decisión que tuviste Twily-la alicornio no se detenía, galopaba como si no hubiera un mañana-juju game over… rayo de transferencia-dijo con una voz malvada

En la pantalla aparecía como una especie de pared morada, en el centro estaba tallada la cara de Smartypants, debajo de su cara estaba un escrito en mayúscula hecho en computadora y la esquina inferior izquierdo había otro escrito.

 **.**

 **RAYO DE TRANSFERENCIA**

 **Cargando…1…5…10…20…40…80…100%**

El tiempo en el lugar iba lentamente, las gotas que se veían en la salida, caían lentamente, Twilight no sabía lo que pasaba, estaba muy asustada y miraba de reojo detrás, veía a Smarty flotando rodeado de una aura morada más intensa, sus hilos que simulaban ser su crin y cola, estaban algo elevados como si hubiera un viento debajo del peluche, subía su bracito derecho para arriba en diagonal teniendo la esfera y el otro bracito para abajo en diagonal, las esferas brillaban con gran intensidad, la aura morada de Smarty iba hacia las esferas poco a poco, luego bajaba el bracito derecho para abajo igual que el otro bracito, pero para arriba y de golpe chocaba sus bracitos como si fuera a aplaudir para luego poner los bracitos a un lado del cuerpo y separaba sus patitas un poco mostrando una esfera un poco más grande y brillante.

-muy bien Twily, si estas tan obsesionada con ir al árbol, pues oki, me ofreceré a llevarte, pero no como tú-dijo Smarty de forma perversa, Twilight estaba asustada, veía al frente para ver que estaba a centímetros de la salida, pero de repente la peluche daba un grito-¡puede ser que no conozcas este ataque por una cosa que todavía no se inventó, así que te lo muestro en primera fila Twily jujuju!-no dijo nada más, solo para empezar a gritar-KA ME…-la esfera morada crecía más y era muy brillante-HA ME…-la esfera era muy resplandeciente y el aura que rodeaba la muñeca desapareció-HAAAAAAA-gritaba moviendo sus bracitos hacia Twilight lanzando un gran rayo que fue a toda velocidad que cubría todo el salón casi tocando los pilares e iba dirigido a la alicornio, la princesa al girar su cabeza atrás, miraba ese rayo con una expresión de terror y sin darle tiempo, le daba de lleno dando un grito desgarrador

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-se produjo una explosión de una luz cegadora que cubría todo el lugar, duraba un rato para luego disiparse y ver el sitio, la peluche de Twilight ya no tenía el aura que la rodeaba, estuvo unos segundos en el aire para después caer al suelo y la alicornio estaba inmóvil a centímetros de la salida, estaba mirando el suelo con la melena tapándole los ojos hasta que de repente, alzaba la vista de golpe dejando ver sus ojos, se veía que sus pupilas eran un poco pequeño y tenían forma de un botón

-…-¿Twilight? Pestañeaba muchas veces y se empezaba a mirar su cuerpo hasta miraba sus flancos, daba una sonrisa infantil-… por fin… ¡por fin tengo unos flancos pero de verdad!-saltaba emocionada como una potrilla hasta que se detenía en seco y miraba sus alas, las extendía y no se quejaba de dolor-mmmmm tengo que hacer algo con estas alas, son incomodas hasta están echadas a perder… ¡pero qué importa! ¡Tengo un cuerpo, tengo un cuerpo, tengo un cuerpo!-cantaba ¿Twilight? Con emoción saltando-¡y que lindo cuerpo tengo, y por fin tengo flancos, ahora ya sé cómo se siente tenerlo y no tener pantalones!-exclamaba de forma infantil y seguía saltando hasta que se detenía nuevamente-y todo esto fue gracias a ti Twily-dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Smarty que estaba en el suelo inmóvil, la alicornio daba saltitos alegres hasta ponerse cerca del peluche y lo levitaba con su magia para mirarlo de frente con un poco de malicia-gracias Twily, esto demuestra que eres mi mejor amiga al darme tu cuerpo jujuju-

-…-

-¿Qué? ¿Te quedaste tan emocionada que te quedaste sin habla? Jujuju cualquiera quedaría sin habla al dar este hermoso regalo juju-se reía de forma infantil y miraba al peluche con burla-sabes algo Twily, creo que fue mala idea huir de nuevo de mi juju ¿qué creías? Que te iba a lanzar esferas para ver como las esquivas como toda una profesional juju yo no lanzo solo esferitas o sea tengo más que eso juju ay Twily, no soy tan ingenua, soy más lista que tú juju no te lo esperabas ¿cierto? Que te tirara ese rayo sin que te diera tiempo a nada, la verdad…-la alicornio caminaba alrededor de la peluche-es por eso que es de mala educación dale la espalda al enemigo o mejor dicho, dale los flancos al enemigo mmmm creo que así se dice-se quedaba un poco pensativa, se detenía y miraba al peluche-sabes, te podría dejar aquí que te pudras, te llenes de polvo, telaraña, barro y que te desgarre cualquier criatura juju … pero no lo voy a hacer, no pienso hacer lo mismo que tu Twily, puede ser que me hayas abandonado, tratado como la basura que soy, peeeero aun así te llevaré conmigo por un tiempito y te entregaré a algún potrillo o potrilla que te necesite para que juegue juju ¿ves? Porque no hiciste eso antes, en vez de dejarme encerrada sin dejarme jugar con nadie-miraba al peluche con seriedad-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?-preguntaba Smarty al peluche y la acercaba a su oreja-nopi, aunque te disculpes por todo, eso no arreglará el daño que me hiciste y no pienso devolverte tu cuerpo juju ya era hora de que tú y yo cambiemos de papel y sientas como es ser una peluche que no puede hacer nada de nada juju-se reía un poco mirando al peluche, con su magia, lo ponía en su lomo y la miraba de reojo-bueno mejor amiga ¿por qué no vamos al árbol de la armonía? que tanto querías ir y veas lo hermoso que es juju-

Smarty empezaba a caminar a la salida, tarareando la canción "eres mi amiga fiel", salía afuera con las gotas de la lluvia chocando contra su cuerpo, pero no le daba importancia, observaba a los lados que había una gran pared al frente, alzaba la mirada para ver el puente colgante junto a un trueno que iluminaba el cielo, así que fue a la izquierda a donde estaba el camino al árbol, tenía el fleco tapándole un poco los ojos por lo mojado que estaba.

-…tengo que hacer algo con este fleco, no sé cómo puedes ver con esta cosa tapándote la cara-dijo Smarty fastidiada y movía el fleco con su pezuña a un lado para ver el frente, llegaba a la cueva donde estaba el árbol y se detenía en seco antes de entrar-¿ves Twily? Aquí estamos como te dije juju-en la cueva, se podía observar juguetes de algunos tipos, como un par de muñecas humanoides del tamaño de las CMC, cajas sorpresas y uno que otro muñeco más, todos tenían puestos unas camisas de mangas cortas a rayas de diferentes colores, unas gorras marrones o una gorra con una cola, las muñecas usaban una falda azul con un listón verde, estaban en el centro de la cueva formando un círculo, rodeando algo, como metiendo algo a una cosa, la alicornio se acercaba lentamente para ver de forma curiosa y sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia, veía como metían los cincos elementos de la armonía que fueron arrancados del árbol en un pequeño cofre

-¡así no idiota! Hacelo como si estuvieras jugando tetris-dijo una muñeca humana fastidiada

-¡eso lo intento! Solo que esto es el nivel difícil, no encuentro que encajen-dijo el muñeco de resorte de una caja sorpresa que estaba sacando y metiendo los elementos, intentando buscar la forma de meterlos todos hasta golpeaba el cofre-¿Por qué no pidieron otra caja?-preguntaba frustrado

-yo creía que cabían todos-dijo un muñeco extrañado

-si "todos" si aún falta quitar el elemento de la magia del árbol o sea más trabajo-dijo la caja sorpresa enojado, pero de repente, los elementos levitaban haciendo que se sobresaltaran y se metían de nuevo en el cofre de una forma que encajaron los cinco elementos

-listo, de esta forma, no se les complicaran la vida juju-dijo Twilight con una sonrisa infantil haciendo sobresaltar del susto a los juguetes por el repentino aparición de la alicornio, las muñecas iban a agarrar un cuchillo que tenían enfundado en su listón que estaba en sus caderas, pero antes de eso, veía los ojos de la alicornio que eran diferente

-¿Smarty?-preguntaba una muñeca extrañada

-sip, esa misma jujuju y esta que tengo en mi lomo es Twily, saluda Twily-dijo Smarty poniéndose de lado para que se vea la peluche sentada e inmóvil, los juguetes suspiraron aliviados

-menos mal que eras tú, nos diste un susto de muerte, si era esa princesita de la "amistad", creo que nos lanzaría sus rayos laser-dijo la caja sorpresa aliviado

-…-la otra muñeca la observaba de arriba y abajo-vaya Smarty, por fin te conseguiste un cuerpo, pero no me esperaba que fuera la yegua que te abandonó, te dejó encerrada y todo eso jiji-

-juju si, lo sé, pensándolo por mucho tiempo, no fue tanto la verdad juju decidí tener un cuerpo para dejar de ser una muñeca de trapos de mala calidad juju-Smarty daba una vuelta como modelando su cuerpo- y ahora soy una yegua en 3D juju-los juguetes se rieron un poco

-¡oigan! ¡Pueden dejar de perder el tiempo y ayudar a hacer esto más rápido!-gritaba un muñeco que estaba en el árbol

-¡si, para terminar más rápido que esta noche aún no termina!-dijo otro muñeco en el árbol

Habían en el tronco del árbol de la armonía dos muñecos humanoides del tamaño de las CMC, tenían puesto una camisa de mangas cortas roja con rayas blancas, un pantalón azul con un cinturón negro, guantes marrones, botas negras, uno tenía los ojos verdes y el otro color naranja, uno de ellos tenía un bigote y el otro una gorra marrón, estaban sujetando en los extremos, el del bigote a la derecha y el de gorra a la izquierda, un serrucho (sierra) con dos mangos color amarillo que era para dos personas, la sierra era de un color negro como la oscuridad, estaban cortando el árbol de la armonía y ya estaba por la mitad del tronco.

-ok Sick y Led, vamos chicos-dijo la muñeca diciendo el nombre del muñeco con bigote llamado Sick y el nombre del muñeco con gorra llamado Led, la muñeca iba a un lado del serrucho igual que los demás juguetes para ayudar a serruchar más rápido

 **Sick y Led: Los hermanos leñadores**

-¡oigan! ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntaba Smarty con una gran sonrisa, el muñeco de la gorra, la miraba de reojo

-claro linda, solo ayuda a sacar el último elemento antes de que se caiga el árbol-dijo mientras seguía serruchando el árbol con la ayuda de la caja sorpresa y un muñeco

-ok-dijo la alicornio y miraba arriba del tronco, para ver lo opaco que estaba el árbol de la armonía, sus hojas opacas caían y se veía aun el elemento de Twilight, un ratón de peluche de color gris con los ojos azules, trataba de sacarlo con una espátula de cocina, Smarty emprendía vuelo para ir hacia el elemento y ni sentía el dolor en las alas-oye ratita ¿te ayudo?-

El ratón daba chillidos como diciendo "yo tengo todo bajo control", estuvo unos segundos forzando el elemento hasta que se detenía para respirar algo agitado y con una garrita le hacía señas a Smarty de que le ayudara.

-juju déjamelo a mí, esto saldrá en un pis y…-decía la alicornio sacando el elemento con su magia como si nada-pas y aquí está jujuju-el ratón estaba impactado con los ojos y boca bien abiertos, Smarty se reía por su expresión, agarraba al ratón con su magia para ponerlo en su cabeza y bajaba al suelo frente al cofre para meter el elemento y luego cerrarlo con su pezuña-¡listo, ya tenemos los elementos juju!-exclamaba a los juguetes

-¡genial, ahora si más rápido como si estuviéramos cortando los cascos de Celestia!-gritaba Led

-¿¡y por qué tenemos que imaginarnos eso hermano!?-gritaba Sick confundido

-¡no tengo idea, así nos dijo el amo Soul cuando queramos cortar con todas nuestras fuerzas un árbol!-gritaba el muñeco de la gorra

-¡ya veo, eso tiene sentido!-gritaba su hermano, así que con la ayuda de los juguetes, cortaban con toda su fuerza el tronco hasta que el serrucho pasaba al otro lado del árbol

-¡fuera abajo!-gritaban los leñadores, el árbol se volvió gris al ser cortado y caía en cámara lenta hacia abajo hasta chocar contra el suelo con un fuerte ruido casi tocando a Smarty ya que cayó al frente de ella, la alicornio miraba el árbol lo que una vez fue el árbol de la armonía

-¿ves Twily? Ahí está tu árbol de la armonía, lo que siempre quisiste ver juju-dijo Smarty con una sonrisa infantil, el ratón de peluche bajaba de la cabeza de la alicornio hasta llegar con la peluche de Twilight y se sentaba para estar más cómodo en el lomo mientras observaba el árbol gris

-buen trabajo chicos, ya podemos ir a casa-dijo Sick con una sonrisa, los juguetes gritaban de alegría, Led guardaba el largo serrucho en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón, los juguetes se marchaban de la cueva, sin importarle mojarse, Smarty levitaba el cofre y se iba junto con los hermanos leñadores

-oigan, si el árbol fue cortado, no saldría las…-Smarty fue interrumpido por Sick

-sí, lo sabemos, saldrían las cosas negras que puso ese payaso de Discord en el año de la pera, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, los muñecos constructores se están encargando de eso-dijo el muñeco del bigote despreocupado y con los brazos cruzados

-oh, ya veo juju entonces vamos a donde está el amo Soul para llevarle los elementos de la armonía ¿verdad?-dijo Smarty con su típica sonrisa, estaban caminando de regreso por el pasillo donde el cuerpo de Twilight fue robado, por el simple hecho de que la escalera estaba bloqueada por esa pared que puso el muñeco constructor que se había equivocado

-sí, se supone que sí, solo tenemos que esperar que nos contacte alguien-dijo Led pensativo

-sí, puede ser que nos llame su "secretaria" o yo que se-dijo su hermano alzando sus hombros

-ya veo, espero que no se tar…-Smarty se detenía de forma abrupta haciendo que el ratón de peluche que seguía en su lomo se chocara con el cuello de la alicornio y se chocaba la peluche por detrás del ratón, la alicornio miraba a la nada, los leñadores se detenía también para verla confundidos

-Smarty ¿pasa algo?-preguntaba Led con la cabeza a un lado confundido

-…-Smarty giraba la cabeza un poco para mirarlos un poco seria para luego reemplazarla por una sonrisa infantil-juju sí, no pasa nada, solo que ya se donde tengo que llevar los elementos juju me contactó alguien que es la más cercana al amo Soul, creo, apenas llevo poco tiempo y no se mucho-dijo formando una mueca en sus labios

-oh tranquila, luego te acostumbraras y sabrás de todo un poco-dijo Led con una sonrisa de confianza

-de todo un poco ¿te refieres a que me metieron el anime en la cabeza y que parezca Goku?-preguntaba la alicornio con la cabeza de lado

-nop, eso lo decidiste tu porque creo que no había tiempo para que te consiguieras tu propio poder y te metieron cualquier cosa, supongo-dijo Led alzando los hombros

-ok, ok, basta de charla y vete de aquí Smarty, no hagas esperar al amo Soul en donde quiera que esté-dijo Sick con seriedad

-ok, ok, pero no me trates como potrilla, ya soy una yegua adulta-dijo Smarty inflando el pecho con orgullo

-ok, Smarty la "adulta", ve y cumple con tu misión que te encomendaron desde que estas viva y todo eso-dijo Sick de forma sarcástico, Smarty suspiraba fastidiada, se daba la vuelta para salir de nuevo

-ok, nos veremos luego… ¿verdad?-la alicornio se detenía de repente para míralos, su mirada era un poco triste, les estaba dándole la espalda, el ratón estaba aferrado en su cuello y con su cola agarraba a Twily para que no se caiga

-pues claro que nos veremos, eres ya parte de la familia más grande de la historia-dijo Led con una sonrisa alegre mientras se ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza

-sí, una extraña familia, pero bienvenida igualmente-dijo Sick alzando el pulgar arriba, pero aun teniendo una expresión de seriedad, Smarty cambiaba su mirada por una de alegría

-ok chicos, me alegra ser parte de esta familia juju bueno mis nuevos amigos, nos vemos luego-dijo Smarty para empezar a galopar dejando a los leñadores que se despedían con una mano para luego seguir con su camino, la alicornio al salir afuera, miraba el cielo que aún seguía la tormenta-… ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Twily?-preguntaba Smarty al mirar a la peluche

-…-

-sí, valió la pena hacer esto, por fin tengo una familia que sé que nunca me abandonará, no como tú-dijo Smarty con una expresión de rencor

-…-

-no importa cuánto te disculpes, ya me hiciste mucho daño-

-…-

-nopi, no hay nada que cambie de opinión Twily, lo hecho, hecho está, supongo-dijo Smarty y luego miraba el ratón que aún seguía aferrándose en su cuello-oye ratoncito, si quieres, puedes bajarte e irte con los demás juguetes-dijo con una sonrisa alegre, el ratón de peluche hizo una seña con su garrita a su lomo-¿quieres venir conmigo?-preguntaba curiosa, el ratón asentía con la cabeza energéticamente-ok juju puedes venir conmigo-dicho eso, giraba su cabeza para mirar el cielo y empezaba a brillar su cuerno-bueno Twily, tenemos la oportunidad de emendar tu horrible error, es hora de ver a tu "aprendiz" y déjame decirte una cosa, esa yegua me cae bien, más que tú, creo que ella y yo seremos grandes amigas juju bueno, es hora de verla-dijo con una sonrisa infantil para luego brillar con intensidad el cuerno y desaparecía del lugar con un destello morado, dejando el lugar

En donde estaba el árbol de la armonía, no se oía nada, solo la fuerte tormenta que azotaba al bosque y donde las hojas grises del árbol caían al suelo, dejándose llevar por el viento.

Continuará.

Se mostraba una gran pantalla de televisor y en dicha pantalla se reflejaba (nombres: estados), habían un nombre en amarillo, un naranja, dos verdes, un gris y uno rosa, pero además en algunos nombres tenía entre paréntesis con una carita feliz

 **(Amarillo) Pinkie Pie:** _ **problema mental**_ **(Se unió al lado oscuro :3)**

 **(Naranja) Applejack:** _ **En coma**_

 **(Verde) Rarity Belle:** _ **Asistente de Elena**_ **(Se unió al equipo médico por su amiga, quizás amante :3)**

 **(Gris) Rainbow Dash:** _ **Perdida**_

 **(Verde) Fluttershy:** _ **se unió al circo feliz con sus compañeros y su nuevo amigo la foca**_ **(Se unió al nuevo mundo siendo posible una ¿Flutterbat? :3)**

 **(Rosa) Twilight Sparkle:** _ **le robaron el cuerpo por estúpida**_ **(Se unió al nuevo mundo para entretener a un potrillo o potrilla, pero ¿Quién será? :3)**

…

 **Final medio malo: Cambio de roles**

…

 **Espero que les haya gustado este final del arco**

 **Sí, sacaron el final malo, huir no era la solución, no se esperaban que Smartypants cambiara de estrategia ¿no? Jeje la verdad la solución es que a veces hay enfrentarse al problema y no huir de ellos, y a veces es mejor huir que enfrentarse si ven que no puede, creo :v**

 **Como lo dije anteriormente, si elegían una mala decisión, en el siguiente o sea este, se acababa el arco de una vez, lo de "continuar o no" eso no sirve, sirve después de enfrentarse al peluche, creo**

 **Aquí pondré algunas curiosidades o aclarar dudas sobre el arco, esto lo pondré después de terminar tal arco para que aprendan un poco XD**

 **1 Cuando Smartypants hacía el kamehameha tipo magia, toda su aura morada (alma) que tenía dentro fue hacia la esfera y con eso, arrojó su alma para sacar el alma de Twilight de una patada para luego entrar al peluche, que forma de terminar y ustedes lo hicieron realidad**

 **2 Las decisiones de Twilight eran importantes y no debían tomarlo a la ligera, habrían como tres enfrentamientos y tres decisiones antes de tal cosa, y todo dicen lo mismo, "Enfrentarse o huir", la primera era enfrentarse, el segundo quien sabe ya que no han pasado ni la primera decisión de Twilight, pero miren el lado positivo, aún sigue vive pero en una peluche, si hubieran llegado a la segunda decisión y si se hubieran equivocado, ahí sí que hubiera muerto**

 **3 enfrentarse = valiente e ingenua, Huir = cobarde y razonable**

 **4 si hubieran elegido buscar otro camino para ir al árbol cuando Twilight se encontró a Smarty por primera vez, Twilight huía, solo huía y no atacaba, y ahí salía el final del arco, o sea no duraría mucho, la convertiría en peluche y como dicen, ojo x ojo, peluche x peluche, creo XD**

 **5 Para sacar el final bueno, Pinkie era la clave de todo el juego digo el arco de las manes aunque no lo crean XD Pinkie usaría su Pinkie sentido para alertar de los lagarto tipo swat y se escondería con Applejack y así Applejack no tuviera ese accidente y sacarían a Rarity aunque toda golpeada, Pinkie iría a buscar a Rainbow ya que sintió que la necesitaba al quedar atrapada en el hueco, Fluttershy no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, Merry le contaría a Fluttershy lo que vio pero de una forma fría que sus amigas están yendo al árbol y bla bla bla, Fluttershy decide automáticamente que va al árbol ya que como sus amigas van, ella va, o sea vieron eso, si sus cinco amigas no van, ella no va, si van, ella si va XD y con eso pasa algo que creo que todos ustedes saben ¿no? Dejen en comentario lo que pasaría al escuchar que Fluttershy va al árbol, lo último es la parte final o sea Twilight tenía que decidir bien para llegar al último enfrentamiento al boss final XD y eso es todo, para más dudas, pregunten, y ya saben, a la próxima, decidan buscar a Pinkie XD**

 **6 ¿Por qué se llama final medio malo? Pues porque las manes sobrevivieron, la verdad había una forma de sacar el final malo y era que Rarity abandonara a Applejack, que Rainbow muriera y que Fluttershy decidiera ir al árbol, pero Merry … creo que ustedes se imaginaran lo que pasó ¿verdad? Y más por lo de Rainbow o sea sería un final horrible para Fluttershy, bueno, estaría solo Rarity porque Twilight por una decisión mala, la mataron y la unicornio… pues imagínenselo**

 **7 El final del arco era aleatorio, depende de si todas las portadoras van o que van solo Rarity y Fluttershy o que Twilight esté sola, si, había más de un final, solo hay uno bueno, dos "normales" y los demás malos o sea hay finales distintos por solo tener a Twilight viva y sin que le roben el cuerpo o que Rainbow muera o yo que se o sea este arco tiene muchos finales**

 **8 Los leñadores era el siguiente enfrentamiento de Twilight, pero mira, huye y termina robándole el cuerpo su propio peluche XD**

 **9 Todos los juguetes están conscientes de que son una extraña familia XD**

 **10 Para que aparezca el game over, el o la personaje en cuestión tiene que morir y así tener un resplandeciente Game Over, pero como en este arco no murió nadie, pues no hubo y si se lo preguntan, Pinkie no muere ¿o si muere? Nadie sabe muejeje**

 **11 Como decirle todo esto para que estén flipando de lo que podía pasar, había una batalla épica en teoría, pero bueno, así son las cosas al estilo Until Dawn, creo jeje**

 **Y esto es todo, este fue el final del arco y ahora viene, el arco de los juguetes o sea he estado pensando hacer el de Creepy y que le pasó a Shining, también mostrar otras cosas pendientes sobre la invasión… a la broma, dije spoiler, pero qué más da XD lo de Creepy si es corto como unos cuatro o cinco capítulos, creo si no divido el capítulo… otra vez XD**

 **Ah espera, hay otra cosa más**

 **12 El arco de las manes era largo, el arco de los juguetes corto, el arco de las princesas medio largo y el ultimo arco el de Starlight… desconocido porque todavía no se XD ya que como es la parte final del fic, puede ser largo o medio largo porque corto no creo**

 **Bueno. Nos veremos en el siguiente arco y esperemos que esta vez haya más suerte aunque lo dudo mucho XD**


	27. Batbear

**Anteriormente en "la oscuridad de nuestra alma"**

-me tomaste desprevenido pero eso no va a pasar de nuevo-menciona Shining mirando desafiante al gato y con el cuerno brillando, Dark reía de forma maliciosa.

-creo que tienes otras preocupaciones que atender jeje-dijo Dark con una sonrisa, el unicornio blanco no entendía lo que dijo hasta que se escucha un ruido de una ventana rompiéndose, los presentes miran en la dirección del ruido, Shining está confundido y sorprendido a lo que veía. Se puede observar a un oso con una máscara negra y capa negra de murciélago, iba planeando con la capa extendida a los lados.

-Soy Batman-dijo de forma grave Creepy con el disfraz de Batman, iba planeando muy rápido, todos están muy confundidos y antes que Shining reaccionara al ver que se dirigía hacia él, el oso le dio una doble patada voladora en toda su cara que lo manda a volar y luego rueda por el suelo hasta detenerse cerca de una ventana

-au… ¿Por qué todos quieren golpearme la cara?-pregunta Shining levantándose adolorido mientras se soba la cara pero su tranquilidad dura poco debido a que Creepy al darle la patada, le dio un impulso hacia arriba para seguir planeando en dirección al unicornio, luego puso sus brazos hacia atrás haciendo que planeara más rápido, Shining al ver eso, solo dijo

-oh oh-antes que pudiera hacer algo, es recibido por un fuerte cabezazo haciendo que los dos fueran mandados hacia la ventana y lo rompieran para luego caer al vacío

 **Ahora…**

 **Capítulo 26: Batbear**

Shining caía de espalda al vacío, sentía el viento chocando contra él fuertemente, no tenía oportunidad para sobrevivir, pero además tenía un oso de peluche vestido de Batman que le agarraba del cuello con una pata y con la otra le daba bofetadas.

-¡que semental ni que nada! ¡No sé qué te vio Cadence! ¡Si eres un maricón de primera!-exclamaba Creepy sin dejarle de darle bofetadas que tenía las mejillas muy rojas, pero Shining golpeaba al oso con su casco delantero derecho para que lo soltara y se alejara de él en el aire

-¡oye, nadie me insulta! ¿¡Oíste!?-gritaba el unicornio enojado, se estabilizaba en el aire para estar boca abajo y agarrarlo del cuerpo para apretarlo-¿¡no sé de donde saliste o por qué un oso de peluche está vivo!? ¡Ya que te sacaré todo el relleno que tienes desgraciado!-lo apretaba, pero Creepy no se dejaba y apartaba sus cascos de golpe con sus patas

-¡a mí nadie me agarra y menos un idiota como tú!-gritaba Creepy enojado, abría la capa y volaba hacia Shining dándole una doble patada, yendo para abajo rápidamente, el oso iba a planear para dejar al unicornio que se vaya a su muerte, pero Shining se agarraba de sus patas inferiores para no soltarlo-¡suéltame estúpido unicornio!-gritaba el oso agitando sus patas para que lo soltara y además que iban bajando muy rápido, Creepy intentaba planear como podía o aletear, estaban un poco alto pasando por arriba de un río

-¡nunca me soltaré! ¡No moriré hasta dar mi último aliento!-gritaba Shining determinado

-¡deja de ver esas películas, te está afectando el cerebro con tantas ridiculeces que dicen!-gritaba Creepy aleteando un poco-¡si no me quieres soltar, entonces…! Sé mi aterrizaje-dijo el oso con una sonrisa maliciosa, de repente, dejaba de planear haciendo que cayeran, Shining gritaba de miedo y los dos caían en una pradera, pero Creepy amortiguó la caída estando arriba del unicornio y hacía un surco de tierra, el oso estaba como si estuviera patinando en una patineta y cuando se detenía el unicornio, Creepy se bajaba de Shining para mirarlo con burla-gracias por el paseo idiota jajaja-

Shining se levantaba adolorido del suelo, tenía raspones por todo su cuerpo y las mejillas igual de rojas, por las bofetadas que recibió por parte de su lanza que usó Dark y Creepy. El unicornio miraba al oso molesto.

-¿Qué pasa maricón? ¿Quieres pelear o huir como la nena que eres?-le insultaba Creepy haciendo que Shining se enfureciera

-¡ahora sí! ¡Ya veras, te sacaré tu relleno a golpes!-gritaba el unicornio empezando a galopar hacia Creepy para darle un puñetazo con su casco, el oso solo le dio una sonrisa perversa y se echaba a un lado para luego darle un puñetazo a un lado de su cara haciendo que se tambaleara por un lado y se sobaba la mejilla para mirarlo con furia

-pues venga, si te crees tan rudo, el macho alpha, el macho de la princesa de cristal y padre responsable no miedoso, pues ven aquí nenita-dijo Creepy con una sonrisa perversa haciendo con un gesto a su pata derecha invitándolo a venir, Shining furioso hacía brillar su cuerno para hacer aparecer una espada mágicamente, estaba hecha de cristal entre blanco, rosa y azul, desde la punta hacia el mango-oooohhh que linda espadita ¿Dónde la conseguiste? ¿Te la regaló tu mami?-decía burlón

-…-Shining no le respondía y solo salía galopando hacia el oso con la espada en alto, Creepy no se movía del sitio, solo esperaba de forma despreocupado como llegaba hacia él para darle un tajo vertical, pero el oso lo esquivaba echándose a un lado, Shining empezaba a darle tajos a diestra y siniestra de forma vertical o horizontal, Creepy los esquivaba sin dificultad, se agachaba hasta saltaba aunque cuando saltó para esquivar la espada que iba por debajo, le dio un puñetazo en toda la nariz haciéndole retroceder, pero el oso fue hacia el unicornio antes de que reaccionara para agarrarle del casco delantero izquierdo para levantarlo arriba de su cabeza y estrellarlo contra el suelo de espalda violentamente, Shining escupía sangre y soltaba la espada que la sostenía con su magia, Creepy seguía estrellarlo contra el suelo de un lado a otro como cuatro veces y empezaba a girar sobre sí mismo aun con el unicornio agarrado del casco para luego lanzarlo hacia un árbol que estaba en el lugar duramente en el tronco, el unicornio daba un grito de dolor y caía al suelo boca abajo, estaba en el suelo quejándose de dolor, intentaba levantarse lentamente aunque muy adolorido, tenía un hilo de sangre saliéndole de su hocico

-¿Qué pasa? No pudiste acertarme con tu espadita para nada jeje-se reía de forma maligna el oso-mmmm tengo una idea-de repente, el cuerpo de Creepy crecía un poco hasta estar del mismo tamaño que Shining-¿Qué tal así? Así no te cuesta mucho darme ¿no idiota?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, el unicornio gruñía furioso, agarraba la espada con su magia que estaba a lo lejos para atraerlo hacia él

-¡deja de burlarte de miiiii!-gritaba Shining furioso para tele transportarse y aparecer frente al oso para luego darle un tajo vertical, logrando cortarle el brazo izquierdo de Creepy

-…-Creepy miraba su brazo cortado que estaba en el suelo, el unicornio se alejaba un poco del oso respirando agitadamente, sonreía triunfante de cortarle una extremidad al oso

-¿Qué te pareció… eso estúpido oso?-dijo con dificultad, Creepy seguía mirándolo, se agachaba para agarrar su brazo y lo veía mientras se levantaba nuevamente, luego miraba al unicornio con seriedad y se empezaba a reír

-¿d-de que te ríes?-preguntaba Shining confundido y sorprendido de que se reía por perder una extremidad

-jaja me atrapaste, me descuidé por un segundo-dijo Creepy sin dejar de mirar su brazo-así que te lo ganaste ¡atrápalo!-le lanzaba el brazo cortado hacia Shining de forma veloz y antes de que reaccionara, el brazo agarraba el cuello del unicornio de golpe e hizo retroceder un poco, la pata cortada lo apretaba, el unicornio intentaba quitarse la pata de Creepy, pero estaba bien agarrado de su cuello, el oso caminaba hacia Shining tarareando la canción de Batman, llegaba hacia él y de forma sorprendente, que al poner su lugar cortado cerca del brazo izquierdo de Creepy, aparece unos hilos enterrándose en la parte cortada y se cosía solo para juntar con su cuerpo nuevamente sin soltar a Shining, lo levantaba del suelo y lo miraba con una sonrisa malvada-jeje sigo sin saber que te vio Cadence, esa alicornio debió estar desesperada por estar con alguien y vio al primer idiota que se cruza en su camino jeje que patético-Creepy lo golpea en su estómago, sacándole el aire y lo lanzaba al suelo haciendo que rodara un poco para quedar boca abajo, el unicornio intentaba respirar y miraba a Creepy

-…t-t-tú no te s-saldrás con la t-tuya ni tu n-ni el gato e-ese… mi h-hermana l-lo detendrá… s-s-siempre lo h-hace…-dijo Shining con dificultad y se levantaba del suelo algo tambaleado, el oso se reía de forma perversa-a-ahora ¿d-de que te ríes?-

-jeje ay ingenuo, si ya salimos con la nuestra antes de empezar con esto-dijo Creepy con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes afilados

-¿q-que quieres decir?-preguntaba Shining un poco nervioso

-jeje no hace falta que te lo diga, si total, no veras lo que pase en este mundo, tal vez-dijo Creepy apareciendo de golpe frente a Shining y antes que hiciera algo, el oso empezaba a golpear a su cara con sus dos patas como diez puñetazos para luego golpearlo con la capa de un lado a otro y después daba un salto para darle una patada voladora haciendo que bajara rodando por una colina que estaba cerca de ahí, el oso agarraba la espada de cristal que estaba tirada en el suelo-¡oye! ¡Se te olvidó esto!-gritaba desde la cima de la colina y lanzaba la espada, Shining llegaba al final de la colina quedando de espalda quejándose de dolor, pero de repente, miraba su espada que iba hacia él con la parte afilada, el unicornio gritaba de miedo, cerraba los ojos, pero no sentía ninguna apuñalada, abría sus ojos confundido

La espada terminó clavándose en el suelo entre los cascos traseros o mejor dicho, en la cola, el unicornio respiraba aliviado y desenterraba la espada con su magia para luego levantarse adolorido y con mucha dificultad, sentía un dolor intenso en su lomo.

-no puedo creer que… que un oso de peluche me está dando… una paliza-dijo Shining respirando agitadamente y sudaba un poco

-¡es ver para creer! ¿¡No!?-el unicornio miraba donde venía la voz y veía a Creepy encima de la colina con los brazos cruzados-jeje veamos si resistes a esto Shining Armor-dijo lo último de forma macabro, extendía su capa para saltar y planear hacia el unicornio para darle una doble patada voladora, pero Shining rápidamente bloqueaba esa patada con su espada, Creepy daba un mortal hacia atrás para caer de pie en el suelo-vaya, por fin espabilaste ¿no?-dijo burlón y fue corriendo hacia él para empezar a darle puñetazos, el unicornio bloqueaba como podía los golpes aunque uno que otro puñetazo le daba en la cara

-¿¡por qué siempre me das en la cara!?-gritaba Shining enojado bloqueando otro golpe que iba dirigido a su cara

-porque tienes cara de retrasado mental, por eso-dijo Creepy, el unicornio se enfurecía por otro insulto más, así que al bloquear un ataque, daba un salto hacia atrás para luego atravesar al pecho del oso con su espada-…-Creepy miraba a Shining con una ceja alzada-buen movimiento, lo admito, pero eso funcionaría más a un ser vivo que a mi ¿no te parece?-el unicornio estaba impactado de que le haya atravesado y aún seguía como si nada, el oso agarraba la hoja de cristal o sea la punta filosa de la espada para sacarlo de su pecho y se veía un poco su relleno-oh genial, necesito un parche-miraba a Shining-y tú, necesitas atención medica-sin previo aviso, estaba a su lado y le daba un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, seguía golpeándolo hasta con la capa-10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19 yyy…-se agachaba para dar un golpe en la quijada de Shining-¡20!-el unicornio caía de espalda junto con la espada, escupía dientes y se quejaba del horrible dolor que sentía en su cara, se levantaba tambaleante-vaya, te quedaras desdentado si sigues a ese ritmo jajajaja-se reía burlón Creepy

-e-eres un m-m**dito…-tartamudeaba Shining, le salía sangre de su hocico y un poco de su nariz

-oh vamos, no te pongas así y eso que es uno contra uno o sea no estoy haciendo trampa y con esto da a demostrar que Cadence se casó con un debilucho jaja-

-grrrrr ¡deja de referirse a mi Cadence así, es la princesa mi amore Cadenza para ti desgraciado!-exclamaba Shining intentando respirar

-¿tu Cadence? ¿Tiene anotado en sus flancos tu nombre o que cosa? Ya que nadie la ha reclamado todavía aunque se haya casado y tenga una hija, sigue sin ser reclamada, debiste ponerle nombre a tus cosas porque puede ser que alguien te la quiten por tarado-dijo Creepy con una sonrisa burlona, Shining gruñía enojado-a mí no me estés gruñendo, si quieres un hueso, me lo hubieras dicho jeje-el unicornio daba un grito de cólera, agarraba la espada con sus cascos delanteros y lanzaba un tajo vertical al oso, esperaba que hubiera cortado a la mitad, pero lo único que caía al suelo era su máscara, le había cortado solo la máscara-oh genial, sabes que ese disfraz me costó un ojo de otra cara, era mi disfraz favorito-dijo el oso molesto, Shining no se podía creer que no le haya acertado el corte y se le caía la espada al suelo-ok, ok, sabes que, si quieres subir de nivel, me lo hubieras dicho, este era el modo principiante, novato o como dirían algunos el modo para las nenitas que no soportan perder cada cinco segundo jajaja-se reía burlón, Shining aún tenía cara de sorpresa-así que pasamos al modo normal o sea los veteranos, los serios y todo eso, así que toma esto para que sea más divertido porque no quiero que se acabe tan rápido el juego con solo empezar jeje-dijo Creepy con una sonrisa malvada, metía su pata dentro de su boca, el unicornio al ver eso, se asqueaba un poco, el oso sacaba de su boca una botella con un líquido verde y se lo lanzaba quedando cerca de sus cascos, el unicornio lo levitaba con su magia para mirarlo con desconfianza y un poco asqueado-vamos bébetelo, es una poción de curación, curativa que te subirán los "ps" o los "puntos de vidas"-decía con énfasis en esas palabras-puedes bebértelo si quieres si no bueno, quería ser amable contigo por una vez, además si veo a tu sexy "esposa" le diré que te perdiste en acción por tarado o mejor le diré que perdiste por no hacerle caso al oso jeje-mencionaba Creepy con burla

-¡ni te atrevas a acercarte a Cadence!-dijo Shining mirándolo molesto

-pues entonces ¿Qué esperas? Bébelo y así ver si tienes lo que hay que tener para estar con ella y tu hija, supongo-dijo el oso con una sonrisa maliciosa, Shining no decía nada, solo veía la botella detenidamente, el unicornio estaba inseguro si tomárselo o no

Continuará

 **Bueno, como siempre voten, la verdad en este arco, solo tenía una decisión al final, más nada, pero bueno, intento ver si puedo poner decisiones por aquí, supongo XD**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	28. Vaqueros e indios y piratas

**Ver capítulo 12 de este fic para recordar esto, es como una continuación de ese capitulo, creo**

 **Capítulo 27: Vaqueros e indios y piratas**

 _ **Appleloosa**_

En el pueblo, aun seguía habiendo un caos por los muñecos vaqueros que domaban ponis, amarraban algunos como si fueran toros y en la taberna, bailaban los ponis sin parar por el sonido del piano y los cantos de los vaqueritos.

El sheriff y Braeburn, estaba frente a la responsable de todo esto, que los miraba de forma maliciosa, era la muñeca llamada Alice.

-¿tú la nueva sheriff? ¿Estás loca de remate o qué? No puedes decidirlo así porque si, ser un sheriff, es hacerlo por el bien del pueblo que no haya malhechores y…-el sheriff fue interrumpido por Alice

-ya basta de tantas palabrerías, yo ya se todo eso, es por eso que yo me encargaré del pueblo, lo haré mejor que tú y será más divertido y con cultivos diferentes que manzanas porque en serio dulzura, eso cansa bastante-dijo Alice un poco fastidiada

-si quieres ser la sheriff del pueblo señorita Alice, tendrás que pasar por encima de mí-dijo el sheriff desafiante, Braeburn miraba al poni y a la muñeca que se miraban desafiantes, así que retrocedía un poco

-ok dulzura, si así lo quieres ¿Por qué no hacemos un duelo? y el que gana tendrá esa placa de Sheriff en su pecho-dijo Alice con una sonrisa desafiante

-¿duelo? Pues está bien pero ¿Qué clase de duelo sugieres?-preguntaba Sheriff curioso

-pues algo que se hace siempre en estas clases de pueblos que no tenga nada que ver con cosas de manzanas jijiji-dijo la muñeca y se acercaba un poco al poni, Sheriff no se movía del lugar, dejaba que se acercara a él y veía como Alice ponía una mano detrás de la espalda para sacar algo, y se lo mostraba dejándolo confundido

-¿Qué corrales es eso?-preguntaba Sheriff al ver como una especie de un tubo negro un poco alargado de metal con una raya dorada

-esto dulzura, es una pistola de juguete, lo que vamos a hacer es lo que hacen siempre en el viejo oeste jiji así que ten-dijo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa, el poni agarraba la pistola con sus cascos con desconfianza, se veía que en la parte del gatillo era un poco más grande como para que una pezuña pueda apretar el gatillo

-¿y cómo funciona esto?-preguntaba Sheriff mirando el arma

-oh, es muy fácil de usarlo-dijo la muñeca

 **Una breve explicación después**

-y así se usa-dijo Alice con otra pistola de juguete, pero esta vez en sus manos, explicándole a Sheriff como funciona

-… espera un momento o sea significa ¿Qué uno de nosotros morirá?-preguntaba sorprendido

-si dulzura, si quieres defender tu título de sheriff, pues aquí está la solución jiji-dijo Alice haciendo girar su pistola de juguete con una mano, el poni se quedaba pensativo

-Sheriff no lo hagas, no tiene sentido sacrificar tu vida por si fallas y además que no sabes usar esa cosa-dijo Braeburn intentando convencer a Sheriff que no lo hicieras

-jiji bueno compañero, si te rehúsas, esa placa ya es mía igual que el pueblo-dijo la muñeca con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes-además que así es como es el viejo Oeste y no arreglamos las disputas de forma pacífica o sea es rendirse o que uno muera, así de fácil compañero jiji-

-… tengo que hacerlo Braeburn, tengo que defender mi pueblo, yo soy el sheriff de este pueblo y yo no me pienso rendir sin dar pelea-dijo Sheriff con decisión, Braeburn se preocupaba-pero si me pasa algo, quiero que… cuides al pueblo en mi ausencia aunque no sea el mismo, los ponis necesitan a alguien que los animen aunque vean difícil la situación ¿lo prometes vaquero?-decía Sheriff sin mirarlo, pero se notaba la angustia en su rostro, Braeburn estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo como si ya se sentenciaba a morir

-s-si Sheriff, lo prometo-dijo el poni con tristeza, el Sheriff miraba a Alice

-entonces ¿si yo gano estas alimañas se irán de aquí?-preguntaba el poni con seriedad

-si dulzura, se irán si me disparas jiji pero si yo gano, tu sabes ¿no?-dijo la vaquera con una sonrisa infantil

-sí, lo sé, bueno, como es esto ¿ponernos de espalda y contar hasta diez?-preguntaba Sheriff curioso

-sí, hagámoslo-dijo Alice, la muñeca y el vaquero caminaban hasta estar como en el centro del pueblo, los muñecos y los ponis pararon de golpe al mirar eso, los vaqueritos sabían lo que iba a pasar a continuación aunque los ponis no ya que estaban confundidos-bueno compañero, fue un gusto en haberte conocido jiji así que para que esto sea más emocionante, lo diré de una vez-Sheriff estaba confundido por lo que dijo, Alice alzaba su mano derecha con la pistola agarrada-Game Over… el disparo más rápido del 10-

En la pantalla aparecía como una especie de pared marrón con una línea morada en los bordes, en el centro estaba tallada la cara de Alice con su sombrero que sonreía de forma dulce.

 **.**

 **EL DISPARO MAS RÁPIDO DEL 10**

 **Cargando…1…5…10…20…40…80…100%**

El lugar cambiaba a un ambiente más tenso con música de fondo y en vez de que sea de noche, se observaba un atardecer en el horizonte, Sheriff estaba confundido al mirar alrededor ya que se veía diferente, pero de inmediato, miraba a Alice que tenía la pistola enfundada, el poni estaba confundido ya que no sabía dónde enfundarlo.

-tranquilo dulzura, no hace falta que lo enfundes también, como eres nuevo en esto, puedes dejarlo al aire, te daré una pequeña ventaja jiji-daba una pequeña risita la muñeca, Sheriff la miraba molesto, pero tuvo que hacerlo así, así que los dos se acercaron hasta estar frente a frente y luego dieron media vuelta para estar de espaldas-bueno, contaré yo y fuerte y te daré un consejo… presta atención a la cuenta-dijo Alice con su típico acento aunque lo último sonaba un poco perversa, el sheriff no entendía a que se refería con lo último-empecemos vaquero… 1… 2…-la muñeca contaba mientras los dos caminaba alejándose un poco del otro aunque el Sheriff camina en tres cascos por sostener la pistola-…5 … 6… 7… 8… 9…-Sheriff estaba nervioso, tenía su casco en el gatillo y listo para girar, pero en eso, escuchó algo que lo sorprendió-… 9 y medio… 9 tres cuarto… 9 dieciséis octavo…-Alice giraba sus ojos para mirar un poco de reojo atrás, Sheriff escuchaba eso del nueve y todavía no decía diez, el poni arqueaba una ceja y se volteaba para mirarla furioso

-pero bueno, se puede saber ¿Por qué no dices diez? ¿Te estas burlando mío o…?-

 _Bang_

-…10-dijo Alice con una sonrisa perversa, se había girado, desenfundado la pistola y le había disparado en toda la frente, el pueblo estaba en silencio, los sementales y yeguas veían con horror como el sheriff caía al suelo sin vida, pero eso no fue todo, Braeburn también caía al suelo sangrando un poco en el pecho, estaba agonizando ya que la bala había atravesado la cabeza del sheriff y luego se desvió para darle a su pecho, y terminar la bala en la pared, el pueblo volvía a la normalidad con la noche presente-que te he dicho vaquero, te dije que prestara atención a la cuenta-mencionaba mientras enfundaba la pistola de juguete y miraba a Braeburn en el suelo-y tú no debiste estar tan cerca de nosotros, que vaquero tan tonto jiji-el poni veía todo borroso hasta que se ponía todo oscuro, la muñeca se acercaba al cuerpo y le quitaba la placa para ponérselo en el pecho-¡muy bien compañeros, ahora yo soy la nueva sheriff del pueblo, en otras palabras, este pueblucho me pertenece!- exclamaba Alice, los vaqueritos gritaban de alegría, los ponis no dijeron nada, solo se quitaron sus sombreros para ponerlos en sus pechos con tristeza, algunos le salían lágrimas de sus ojos, Appleloosa fue conquistado perdiendo dos ponis en la noche

 _ **La tribu de los búfalos**_

En la tribu estaba siendo rodeada por muñecos indios que apuntaban a todos los búfalos con sus flechas que estaban tensadas en el arco y había muñecas que solo traían un tazón de frutas, Little Strong Heart miraba nerviosa al primer indio que vio y la estaba mirando en silencio con su mano arriba como saludo, la búfalo alzaba su pezuña derecha con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-h-hola-tartamudeaba, el muñeco con su mano le hacía señas con su mano, Little Strong Heart no lo entendía-¿q-que?-su pregunta fue respondida por otro muñeco indio que tenía un taparrabos y apuntaba con una flecha a un búfalo

-jefe decir, líder presentarse o sangre habrá-dijo el indio con seriedad, la búfalo al escuchar eso último, se asustó mucho ya que no estaban preparados para pelear, pero en eso, sentía una pezuña en su hombro, giraba su cabeza para ver a Thunderhooves que daba una mirada tranquilizadora y luego se ponía serio mirando al silencioso indio

-aquí estoy, yo soy el jefe de esta tribu ¿Qué es lo que quieren en estas tierras sagradas?-preguntaba el jefe con seriedad, el indio lo señalaba, para luego abajo y después la tribu, le hacía unas señas aunque de forma sorprendente, Thunderhooves lo entendía-… ¿quieres que nos rindamos, que te entregue la tribu como el nuevo líder y serán parte de la tribu?-el indio asentía con la cabeza, Little Strong Heart estaba impactada por lo que escuchó

-¿¡estas bromeando!? Nosotros no entregaremos nuestras tierras a ustedes-decía la búfalo molesta, pero de forma impactante, el jefe lo estaba meditando, el indio hacía señas con la mano

-jefe decir, nosotros querer tribu, sin pelear, nosotros ser pacíficos si no son amenazas, nosotros no atacar a una tribu indefensa, búfalos heridos y un jefe sin sus cuernos… ríndanse o habrá más sufrimiento-dijo el mismo indio que tradujo la primera vez

-…-Thunderhooves se volteaba un poco para ver a los búfalos, heridos, con los cuernos rotos y se mostraban asustados como diciendo que el tren los traumó y tener a estos amenazándolos hicieron que se aterraran mucho más

-jefe Thunderhooves no lo está reconsiderando ¿verdad?-decía Little Strong Heart preocupada, el jefe la miraba con seriedad

-lo siento pequeña, nosotros no estamos preparados para enfrentarnos a esta clase de ataque sorpresa … y además hay muchos heridos todavía, solo moriríamos en vano-dijo el búfalo, Little Strong Heart bajaba la cabeza con tristeza y apretaba sus dientes de impotencia, el jefe miraba al indio-está bien, nosotros nos rendimos, pero por favor, no lastimen a los búfalos, ellos ya tuvieron una mala noche-dijo Thunderhooves suspirando, el indio alzaba su pulgar y con una sonrisa, los indios dejaban de apuntarlos, los búfalos suspiraban aliviados aunque uno que otro se desmayó-… gracias…-agradecía el búfalo ya que vio esa sonrisa que era de confianza-por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? Para saber el nombre del… nuevo jefe de la tribu-

El indio lo miraba un momento, agarraba con una mano una flecha para luego empezar a escribir con ella en la tierra, Thunderhooves se acercaba un poco para ver lo que escribía, el muñeco terminaba de escribir y volvía a poner la flecha en su carcaj.

-entonces te llamas Zac ¿verdad?-dijo el jefe, el indio que se llamaba Zac asentía con la cabeza teniendo una pequeña sonrisa, Little Strong Heart miraba a los muñecos con detenimiento

-primero un tren casi nos atropella y ahora le entregamos la tribu a estos extraños seres ¿Qué está pasando en esta noche?-se preguntaba en voz baja y miraba un momento a los búfalos-creo que fue mejor así, no lograríamos nada-suspiraba resignada al saber que los búfalos ya tienen un nuevo jefe y nuevos habitantes

 _ **Baltimare**_

En el lugar era un caos, habían muñecos piratas saqueando las casas de los ponis, estaba también pescadores en los altos de los edificios, pescando a los desafortunados ponis y ponerlo dentro de una jaula de vidrio transparente aunque lo que pescaban más, eran a los potrillos y yeguas que se agarraban a los potrillos que habían en esa ciudad o uno que otro semental también.

En el puerto, había un caos, los muñecos y ponis de peluche peleaban con sus espadas contra la tripulación de la capitana Skyler, estaban asustados de los muñecos, pero aun así daban estocadas con sus espadas aunque se veían superados.

Skyler tenía agarrado la espada con su hocico, estaba en un duelo de espadas con el capitán de los juguetes, el capitán pata de hierro , el muñeco tenia agarrado la espada en su mano derecha y daba tajos hacia la yegua, pero Skyler los bloqueaba para luego rodar a un lado de él y dar un tajo vertical de abajo para arriba, el muñeco reaccionaba a tiempo y saltaba a un lado para lanzarse hacia la yegua con una embestida de espada, pero la capitana lograba bloquearlo, estaban con las espadas entrecruzadas y se miraban desafiantes.

-odio admitirlo, te mueves muy bien capitana Skyler jeje-dijo el capitán con una sonrisa burlona

-je tú también te mueves bien aunque seas un sucio pirata-dijo Skyler entre dientes por estar sujetando la espada

-jeje ¿por qué no bailamos bella yegua?-cuando dijo eso, de forma sorpresiva, empujaba la espada de la yegua celeste a un lado para luego ir a la izquierda de Skyler, agarraba la pezuña de la yegua y la paraba en dos cascos para poner su pezuña en la espalda de la capitana, estaba sorprendida de ese movimiento y veía al muñeco de cara a cara-sabes, eres muy bella marinera jeje hasta te podría reclutar en mi tripulación porque alguien tan buena con la espada, no merece morir ¿Qué dices?-

-… prefiero morir que unirme a una tripulación de extraños-dijo la capitana con desagrado

-ok, si tú lo dices marinera de agua dulce, que así sea-de forma sorpresiva, el muñeco pateaba el casco trasero izquierdo con la pata de hierro haciendo que gritara de dolor para soltar la espada, en donde fue pateada, tenía una marca negra y le ardía como nunca, luego el muñeco se ponía detrás de ella aun agarrándola de la pezuña, la empujaba un poco hacia delante con su mano para después darle una patada con su otro pie que tenía la bota, dándole en sus flancos para tirarla al suelo, su sombrero de capitán caía al suelo, la yegua se quejaba de dolor, pero no por la patada en la retaguardia si no en el casco trasero que recibió la patada de la pata de hierro-arrr quien diría que un pirata pueda pelear cuerpo a cuerpo sin necesidad de una espada, así es más efectivo jeje-dijo el capitán mirando a Skyler que se levantaba lentamente y adolorida, ella jadeaba mucho con sudor en su frente y miraba de reojo a como le iba su tripulación, y lo que veía la dejaba impactaba

La tripulación trataban de defenderse para no ser atravesados por los muñecos y peluches, pero eran muchos y además que ya hubo algunos muertos en el suelo por ser atravesado o por un tajo de la espada, lo que quedaba de la tripulación eran tres sementales y las dos únicas yeguas que habían, retrocedían asustados mientras los muñecos miraban a los ponis con una sonrisa perversa y se acercaba lentamente

-… l-l-lo siento capitana-dijo una de las yeguas soltando la espada, los otros lo hicieron también y levantaron las pezuñas rindiéndose ante los muñecos que los apuntaban

-vaya, vaya, que tripulación más cobarde sacaste capitana Skyler jeje por lo visto, te quedaste sola-dijo el muñeco con una sonrisa perversa, la yegua celeste no decía nada, solo miraba el suelo-es mejor que te rindas marinera-

-… no-Skyler se volteaba para verlo con una mirada determinada-puede ser que mi tripulación cayera, pero yo no, pelearé hasta el final aunque muera-dijo la yegua galopando hacia él, resistiendo el dolor de su casco trasero, llegaba a su espada y lo agarraba con su hocico rápidamente para luego lanzar un tajo al muñeco que inmediatamente lo bloqueaba con su espada

-cuanta valentía, pues que así sea marinera de agua dulce-dijo el capitán con una sonrisa perversa, empezaban los dos a lanzar tajos aunque se bloqueaban mutuamente con las espadas hasta que la yegua se echaba a un lado para dar un tajo en diagonal, el muñeco se tiraba al suelo rodando para estar a un lado de la yegua y antes de que reaccionara, daba un tajo en la parte del lomo, cortando un poco la chaqueta e hiriendo a la capitana, la yegua apretaba sus dientes de dolor, resistiendo el dolor, lanzaba un tajo por debajo dirigiéndose a su bota aunque el capitán Pata de Hierro, viendo eso, rápidamente saltaba esquivándolo y al estar cerca de ella, le pateaba en toda la quijada con su pata de hierro haciendo que soltara su espada y ponía sus pezuñas en su mentón, sentía un dolor intenso en la mandíbula, tenía otra marca negra, pero esta vez, en la quijada-jeje bueno hermosa yegua, es hora de acabar con esto-el muñeco alzaba su espada apuntando a Skyler y al hacerlo las marcas que tenía la capitana brillaron un poco, la yegua no decía nada, solo se sobaba su mentón-Game Over… la x marca el lugar…-

En la pantalla aparecía una bandera negra con una calavera en el centro y además estaba la cara del capitán Pata de Hierro en el centro.

 **.**

 **LA X MARCA EL LUGAR**

 **Cargando…1…5…10…20…40…80…100%**

El lugar había cambiado a una orilla de una playa, Skyler tenía sus pezuñas en el suelo resistiendo el dolor y miraba alrededor confundida ya que no sabía lo que pasaba, pero veía al muñeco a lo lejos con la espada en alto, las marcas que le dejó a la yegua brillaban y se formaba como una línea roja por su cuerpo, la capitana bajaba la mirada al sentir una rara sensación en su cuerpo y estaba impactada al tener una X roja en su pecho, las líneas rojas de su quijada y casco trasero se entrelazaron en el pecho de la yegua.

-arrrr fue un buen combate marinera de agua dulce, pero aquí se acaba-dijo el capitán empezando a correr hacia la yegua y antes de que reaccionara, el capitán ya estaba del otro lado de ella con una rodilla en el suelo, se levantaba mientras enfundaba la espada, la chaqueta se rompió cayendo al suelo dejándola desnuda y la yegua se arrodillaba para luego caer al suelo boca abajo-listo jeje-el lugar volvía a la normalidad, el capitán daba media vuelta caminando hacia la yegua hasta estar frente suyo, con una mano agarraba su melena y alzaba su cabeza mostrando que sus ojos estaban sin pupilas, y además tenía un hueco en su pecho, pero no sangraba ni nada de eso-eso te pasa por no unirte a mi tripulación cuando te lo ofrecí jeje-el capitán metía su otra mano en su bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacaba un corazón negro con una línea celeste-jeje gracias por este gran tesoro que tenías, me servirá de mucho-dejaba la cabeza de la yegua en el suelo con la cabeza mirando adelante con sus ojos perdidos y guardaba el corazón en su bolsillo, la tripulación de la capitana, miraban con horror, como su capitana fue vencida hasta se podría decir muerta-¡muy bien, si no hay nadie más que quiera pelear y evitar lo inevitable, pues esta ciudad ya es de los piratas!-exclamaba el capitán de los juguetes y ellos gritaban emocionados, Baltimare ya era otra ciudad conquistada con éxito

Continuará.

En el monitor donde se mostraba el mapa completo de Equestria con sus puntos de colores marcando las ciudades, en los puntos donde estaban Appleloosa, la tribu de los búfalos y Baltimare, antes donde se mostraba una espada, ahora fue cambiado por una carita feliz.


	29. Un combate a la antigua

**Capítulo 28: un combate a la antigua**

Shining miraba la botella con el líquido verde, inseguro y sin más opciones, se lo bebía hasta que se lo tomó por completo y lo saboreaba.

-sabe a manzana-dijo el unicornio saboreándolo

-jeje sí, es de manzana verde, es mejor que el rojo-dijo Creepy aun estando del mismo tamaño que Shining y estaba con las patas cruzadas, el unicornio iba a decir algo, pero de repente, sentía algo extraño en su cuerpo, los dolores que sentía y todo eso se fue, Shining se miraba su cuerpo y veía sorprendido que no tenía ninguna herida, raspones, entre otros, además recuperó sus dientes perdidos

-wow, estoy curado, me siento como nuevo-dijo Shining estirando sus cascos y luego miraba a Creepy-p-pero ¿Por qué? si somos enemigos ¿por qué me curas?-

-jeje no te confundas, lo hice porque para que nos divirtamos más, no sería divertido que te matara de una vez jeje-dijo el oso con una sonrisa malicioso-por cierto ¿Por qué no te miras otra vez?-ponía una pata en su boca para evitar soltar una carcajada

-¿Qué? ¿De qué ha…?-la voz de Shining sonaba diferente-espera ¿Por qué hablo como si fuera…?-fue interrumpido por Creepy que sacaba un espejo de su boca y se la ponía en frente para que se vea y lo que veía, lo dejaba en shock-¿¡pero que rayos me pasó!?-Shining antes un semental, ahora una yegua

-jajajajajaja-se reía fuerte Creepy tirándose al suelo-ese si es el verdadero tu, toda una hermosa yegua jajajajaja-la yegua con una vena salida de su frente, le gritaba

-¡serás un…!-gruñía furiosa-¡regrésame a la normalidad!-exclamaba Shining o mejor conocida, Gleaming Shield… por ser el género opuesto, supongo

-jajajaja ¿Por qué? si te ves toda una princesa jajaja-Creepy se levantaba y se secaba las lágrimas que le salió por la risa-jeje así si estamos bien, este es el verdadero tú, toda una nena jajaja-

-grrrr-Gleaming estaba cabreada

-ay por favor, no te comportes como una cría y se yegua jejeje bueno, ya basta de esto y vamos al modo normal o nivel normal, como tú quieras jeje-dijo Creepy con una sonrisa perversa

-¿el nivel normal?-preguntaba Gleaming confundida

-sí, solo mira detrás de ti-dijo el oso aun sonriendo, la unicornio extrañada, giraba su cabeza para atrás y se quedaba sorprendida al ver una puerta que había aparecido de la nada

-¿pero qué…?-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe saliendo una gran aleta verde agarrándola de la cola y la jalaba de golpe, metiéndola dentro de la puerta, dando un grito de miedo y la puerta se cerraba al meterse quedando Creepy solo en la pradera

-bueno, solo es cuestión de esperar-dijo el oso y sacaba un reloj de bolsillo de su boca para mirar la hora-mmmmmm esperaré aquí como media hora si no regresa, es que estiró la pata jejeje-regresaba a su tamaño normal o sea al tamaño de las CMC y se sentaba, sacaba una tetera, una taza y galletas de su boca para disfrutar de una gran taza de té

 **Con Shining Armor o Gleaming Shield o como se llame**

La unicornio había quedado inconsciente, pero poco a poco despertaba y se levantaba lentamente.

-¿Q-qué pasó?-preguntaba desorientada mirando alrededor, pero lo único que veía era oscuridad

-wow, despertaste linda jeje que bien, creía que te tardarías más en despertar como mil años jeje-dijo una voz masculina en la nada, la unicornio miraba a todos lados

-¿¡quién eres tú!? ¡Muéstrate!-exigía Gleaming desafiante y se ponía en posición

-oye, más respeto plebeya, está hablando tu ¡rey!-todo el lugar se iluminaba cegando al unicornio que se tapaba los ojos con su pezuña derecha hasta que poco a poco podía observar en donde estaba, dejándola sorprendida

-tienen que estar bromeando-dijo Gleaming al ver una especie de estadio o coliseo al estilo de roma, había unas gradas en lo alto que estaban repleto de juguetes de todo tipo con trajes medievales como los campesinos, algunos que usan togas y en el borde del centro, se veía un trono que estaba sentado como si fuera un humano, era un sapo gordo, grande y verdoso, tenía puesto una capa roja con felpa blanca sujetada por una cadenilla de oro, llevaba un cetro dorado con una bola de cristal rojo en una punta y tenía una corona en su cabeza que era grande, dorada y muy brillante, era el rey Alexander, al lado derecho, estaba una caja sorpresa con el muñeco fuera de dicha caja, su cabeza era de un lagarto y tenía los brazos de alambres con garras con un sombrero de bufón en la cabeza, y al lado izquierdo estaba un bebe dragón de plástico de color azul con lentes redondos, un sobrero de punta y con un pergamino en sus garras

-¡déjame presentarme plebeya, yo soy el rey Alexander Blood Armor de la Carolina Blade Sparkle Galaxy Saber de las Flores! … pero me puedes decir solo el rey Alexander-dijo el sapo

-… vaya nombre más largo-dijo Gleaming-y ¿Por qué tienes el apellido Sparkle?-preguntaba muy confundida

-a mí no me culpes, yo quería un nombre que impresione, pero…-el rey miraba al bebe dragón con molestia-solo búscate lo primero que veías en fanfiction para ponérmelo en mi nombre ¿no?-dijo molesto

-rey Alexander, yo no tenía tiempo para pensar en un buen nombre largo-dijo el dragón con las garras cruzadas mirando a otro lado, el sapo negaba con la cabeza fastidiado

-bueno, ya que-miraba de nuevo a la unicornio-bueno linda, antes de que digas, sé que eres un semental transformado en yegua y a mí me da igual, si eres yegua, eres yegua jejeje-Gleaming gruñía furiosa-bueno plebeya, te daré dos opciones-se aclaraba la garganta-sé mi reina y reinemos juntos, y me importa un carajo si eres un semental transformado en yegua por una poción porque técnicamente eres yegua ahora porque esa poción que te dio Creepy es permanente jajaja-se reía el sapo, al escuchar eso Gleaming estaba impactada

-… e-es ¿p-permanente?-la unicornio quedaba en shock al saber que vivirá toda su vida como una yegua

-así es plebeya jajaja bueno, sé mi reina linda, es una gran oferta ¿no?-dijo Alexander con una sonrisa de presumido, pero Gleaming hizo una mueca de asco-… si, sabía que harías esa mueca-mencionaba melancólico

-sip, esa mueca de asco, de desagrado, de desprecio, con ganas de vomitar, con ganas de…-el bebe dragón fue interrumpido por el grito de Alexander

-¡yaaaaaaaa!-gritaba furioso y ponía su aleta delantera derecha por su cara para respirar profundamente-bueno, si no quieres está bien, pero no saldrás con vida de aquí igual que los guardias inútiles esos jeje-la unicornio al escuchar eso, dijo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntaba Gleaming enfureciéndose

-jeje no es de tu incumbencia, bueno, empecemos ¡que entre las armaduras de metal!-exclamaba el rey Alexander alzando su cetro y golpeaba el suelo con fuerza, la unicornio veía que en una puerta que había ahí, se abría y entraba tres armaduras vivientes, sin tener nadie dentro y en sus cascos donde tendrían los ojos, eran blancos y son del tamaño de Celestia, entraban y se cerraba detrás de ellos la puerta, uno llevaba una espada de color negro como la misma oscuridad, el segundo tenía una maza con los picos bien afilados y el ultimo llevaba una lanza con la punta amarilla, las armaduras caminaba hasta estar por un extremo del lugar y miraban a la unicornio que se ponía nerviosa al ver a esos tipos aunque de repente, se clavaba en el suelo frente a ella una espada, lanza y maza-¡elige un arma plebeya y derrota a estas armaduras, si puedes!-

Gleaming miraba las tres armas, eran del tamaño para que la sostenga un poni, las analizó y mejor quiso quedarse con la espada, lo levitaba con su magia y se ponía en posición de ataque viendo las armaduras.

-¡muy bien, pues que empiece el combate!-el público gritaban emocionados, la armadura que tenía la espada, empezaba a caminar con la espada en alto hasta que luego comenzaba a correr hacia la unicornio, Gleaming lo miraba desafiante aunque por dentro estaba asustada, así que se lanzaba hacia él galopando, cuando la armadura estaba cerca de ella, lanzaba un tajo vertical, la unicornio lo bloqueaba con la espada aunque fue muy fuerte el golpe que hizo una pequeña grieta bajo sus cascos, pero tuvo que apartarse de ahí desviando la espada y dando un salto hacia atrás para esquivar la maza de la otra armadura clavándose en el suelo levantando polvo, Gleaming estaba asustada, al ver que en el suelo había formado una enorme grieta

- _oh vaya, si me toca eso, ya me tengo que despedirme de este mundo-_ pensaba aterrada, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una lanza que iba dirigida a su derecha, tuvo que rodar hacia delante para esquivarlo y se clavaba la lanza en la pared, la unicornio miraba por donde vino y veía a la armadura que no tenía armas, que se dirigía hacia ella, la unicornio al verlo un momento, se le ocurría algo, así que lo esperaba con paciencia y cuando la armadura estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo, se tele transportaba detrás suyo haciendo que el puñetazo golpeara el suelo y Gleaming aprovechaba eso para darle un tajo en la espalda, pero al hacerlo, vibró la espada igual que ella y eso que lo agarraba con su magia-q-q-q-q-que a-a-a-a-armadura t-t-t-tan r-r-r-resistente-paraba de vibrar un poco

-jajajaja ay, pobre ilusa, esas armaduras están hechas de un material muuuuy resistente, un poco de esa cosa negra, mitril, galáctico, goma y muchas cosas más o sea a ver lo que harás jeje-decía el rey con una sonrisa maliciosa

- _serás un desgraciado-_ pensaba Gleaming enojada, pero sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos porque una armadura iba a darle un tajo por detrás, tuvo que aparecer un escudo mágico alrededor suyo para bloquear el ataque, pero para su sorpresa, el golpe rompió el escudo como si nada, así que rápidamente se lanzaba a un lado para esquivar el tajo, además tuvo que galopar para esquivar la maza de la otra armadura, intentaba alejarse de los tres para pensar un momento- _vamos Shining, piensa en algo o si no estaré bien jodido-_ trataba de pensar como derrotar a las armaduras, pero no sabía que hacer aunque miraba un momento la espada que tenía y podía observar que estaba un poco agrietada en el filo- _vaya, esa armadura sí que era muy resistente por como lo dijo esa rana igual que las armas…_ -observaba a dos de las armaduras yendo hacia ella a pasos lentos- _espera ¿Dónde está el que tenía la lanza?-_ pensaba confundida, pero una sombra la tapaba poniéndola aterrada, tuvo que echarse a un lado antes de que le clavara la lanza y se clavó en el suelo- _espera… se me ocurre algo… creo-_ estaba insegura, así que hizo lo que tenía planeado, aprovechaba que la armadura trataba de sacar la lanza del suelo ya que quedó bien clavada

Gleaming brillaba su cuerno con fuerza y se tele transportaba para quedar a un lado del casco para darle un tajo horizontal que mandaba a volar el casco dejándolo "sin cabeza" aunque en el proceso, la espada se rompió, la unicornio aterrizaba por detrás de la armadura y se alejaba un poco para ver que se le caían las partes de la armadura al suelo por completo.

-vaya, funcionó-dijo Gleaming un poco cansada y miraba su espada rota-oh vaya, esto me complicará mucho m…-fue interrumpida por una armadura que tenía en frente con la espada en alto, la unicornio no tenía tiempo para esquivarlo, así que usó lo que quedaba de la espada para bloquearlo, pero al hacerlo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que ella rebotara del suelo para atrás y rodara un poco, se levantaba adolorida y veía como la armadura de la maza se acercaba-ok, ya me tienen harto-dijo fastidiada, cuando la armadura iba a aplastarla con la maza de pinchos, como pudo la unicornio, se tele transportaba hasta quedar en el aire por detrás del cascos y le daba una patada voladora con su casco trasero que hizo que… se moviera el casco un poco de la armadura logrando que cayera al suelo y rodaba un poco, y sus otras partes cayeron, Gleaming aterrizaba al suelo y se quejaba de dolor de su casco trasero-ay, ay, ay, eso dolió-se sobaba su casco trasero que lo tenía muy rojo hasta hinchado, pero no le dio tiempo para estar tranquila un momento ya que la última armadura corría hacia ella para darle un tajo vertical

Así que se lanzaba aun estando en el suelo a un lado esquivando el tajo, como podía la unicornio, se ponía en tres y cojeaba un poco rápido para alejarse de la armadura, pero no llegaba lejos ya que esa armadura miraba a Gleaming alejándose y fue hacia ella corriendo, la unicornio al ver eso, se asustaba mucho, su cuerno brillaba y desaparecía esquivando la estocada, la armadura miraba alrededor y se rascaba con su mano el casco por un lado confundido, no se daba cuenta que Gleaming estaba en su espalda abrazándolo con las patas.

- _Me hubiera quedado en casa con mi esposa e hija-_ pensaba la unicornio llorando al estilo anime, así que escalaba como podía y al llegar al casco, intentaba sacárselo con sus pezuñas, pero estaba muy duro como si tuviera pegamento o algo por el estilo- _vamos, vamos, sal de ahiiiiiiii-_ sus pensamientos fue interrumpidos porque al intentar quitarlo por un lado del casco, hizo que girara el casco haciendo que tuviera la armadura el casco al revés, la armadura no veía nada y empezaba a dar tajos a lo loco, y se movía mucho, la unicornio se sujetaba como podía para no caerse- _… ay no, esto me dolerá… y mucho…-_ pensaba resignada por lo que iba a hacer otra vez, así que brillaba su cuerno aunque estaba muy agotada, pero lograba tele transportarse para estar en el aire por un lado del casco para patearlo con el otro casco trasero igual como el otro, solo se movía un poco cayendo al suelo, pero antes de que las partes cayeran, la manota de la armadura golpeaba a Gleaming por un lado mandándola a volar y cayera al otro extremo del estadio-¡aaaaaahhhhhh!-gritaba de dolor, no sentía su lomo y se sujetaba sus cascos traseros, se veía que le salía un hilo de sangre de su hocico, los juguetes se quedaron en silencio al ver el combate para luego aplaudir con emoción

-¡pero qué gran combate, a diferencia de los otros, tu si eres una guerrera!-exclamaba Alexander con clamor, miraba como Gleaming se retorcía de dolor-¡bueno, ya no te llamaré plebeya, te llamaré ahora guerrera y te daré tu premio por vencer a las armaduras!-gritaba el sapo y a un lado de ella, aparecía mágicamente una botella con un líquido rojo-¡tú premio es un tónico para que no estés cansada y recuperes tu magia al completo ya que por lo visto tienes los PM hasta los suelos jeje eres muy mala con la magia, solo sabes hacer escudos mágicos ¿no? jajaja!-se reía el rey, Gleaming lo miraba molesta aunque se quejaba de dolor-¡así que disfruta el premio de tu rey, guárdalo o bébetelo de una vez o como quieras, es tu premio, pero para que sepas, no te cura nada ni un hueso, tenelo en mente jeje!-

La unicornio le estaba saliendo lágrimas de dolor, miraba un momento la botella y como podía, se ponía boca abajo y se arrastraba hacia la botella para agarrarlo con sus pezuñas.

- _mejor que nada… supongo-_ pensaba Gleaming aguantando el dolor

-¡bueno, ahora viene la segunda ronda!-al decir eso el rey, los juguetes gritaban emocionados, la unicornio exclamaba

-¿¡l-l-la segunda ronda!?-estaba impactada

-¡pues claro ¿Qué creías? Que era todo jajaja no seas ridícula, habrá una segunda ronda!-el sapo alzaba el cetro-pero…-bajaba el cetro-¡cómo me caíste bien guerrera, tú puedes decidir si continuar o no!-exclamaba con una sonrisa de confianza y un poco de malicia

-… ¿p-p-puedo decidir?-preguntaba la unicornio extrañada mirando de reojo al rey

-¡por supuesto, solo te diré para que tengas una idea, son tres rondas y esta fue la primera, así que dime ¿quieres ir a la segunda ronda? Pero conste que el premio de pasar la segunda ronda es una poción de curación!-exclamaba Alexander, Gleaming al escuchar eso, la dejaba impactada y se maldecía por dentro-y además que puede ser, puede ser que puedas volver a ser el semental que eres jeje-cuando escuchó eso, los ojos de la unicornio se llenaron un poco de ilusión para volver a ser semental y no yegua, pero con eso la dejaba muy indecisa-así que dime ¡sigues o te vas por esa puerta!-al decir eso último, la unicornio podía ver la puerta al frente suyo, abriéndose-¡decídete guerrera, sigue o te vas y recuerda que si decides irte, es mejor que te prepares al nivel difícil!-exclamaba el sapo, Gleaming se quedaba pensativa mirando la puerta ya que primero no sabía quiénes se enfrentaría a la siguiente ronda, pero también tenía su cuerpo muy adolorido por ese golpe de la armadura, además de los huesos rotos de sus cascos traseros y así dejándola muy indecisa e insegura

Continuará.

 **Voten**

 **1 Seguir**

 **2 No seguir**

 **Con esto, se termina el capítulo XD**

 **La verdad no tenía previsto hacer lo de Alexander, pero no tenía ideas de que hacer en el capítulo o algo así, y pues me acordé del sapo rey Alexander y pues bueno, dije ¿Por qué no? XD**

 **Díganme ¿quién no se esperaba de que convirtieran a Shining en yegua? XD**

 **Bueno, eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	30. Todo lo que es tuyo, me pertenece

**Ver capitulo 13 de este fic para entender esta parte y recordarlo, otra cosa, para que sepan, yo no sé jugar póker, así que eso XD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29: Todo lo que es tuyo, me pertenece**

 ** _Pegasus_**

En el casino, más precisamente, en el despacho del dueño de dicho lugar, estaba Phantom Play sentado frente a una mesa jugando al póker contra un topo con un traje elegante sentado en el otro lado de la mesa.

-je gané otra vez-dijo Phantom poniendo las cartas en la mesa, Miles miraba eso y ponía sus cartas también en la mesa

-sí, buen jugado señor Phantom-dijo el topo aplaudiendo con sus garras-esta es la tercera vez que me ganas, de verdad que eres muy bueno-alagaba Miles al unicornio

-je gracias, te dije que nadie me gana en el póker-dijo Phantom un poco presumido

-sí, ya veo jeje entonces ¿Por qué no hacemos un poco más interesante el juego?-decía Miles con una sonrisa maliciosa

-mmmmm te escucho-dijo Phantom interesado por lo que tiene que decir el topo

-¿Qué tal si apostamos? Ahí todo será interesante bambino-

-mmmmm ya veo ¿Qué apuestas Miles?-preguntaba el unicornio curioso

-jeje yo apuesto diez millones de bits-dijo el topo sin más, Phantom sorprendido por lo que escuchó

-¿diez millones? ¿Tienes esa cantidad?- preguntaba sorprendido

-pues claro, ahí está-dijo el topo señalando a uno de los gorilas que sacaba un portafolio de su traje

-Pero ¿Estás seguro de eso? porque después no vengas a reclamarme si pierdes-dijo el unicornio con una mueca en sus labios

-sí, seguro, entonces ¿le entras?-preguntaba Miles con una sonrisa y las garras entrecruzadas en la mesa

-mmmmm si, le entro, yo apostaré la misma cantidad-dijo el unicornio con una sonrisa

-pues entonces empecemos el juego-dijo el topo barajeando las cartas y lo repartía entre los dos, después de unos minutos, los dos mostraban las cartas

-lo siento Miles, pero otra vez he ganado-dijo Phantom con una sonrisa de presumido al ganar nuevamente, el topo no estaba alterado ni molesto, seguía tranquilo y despreocupado, aplaudía con sus garras felicitándolo

-felicidades, aquí tienes tu recompensa, chicos-dijo Miles llamando a sus gorilas, uno de los dos caminaba hacia la mesa, entregándole el portafolio poniéndolo frente al unicornio, lo abría dejando a Phantom maravillado al ver los bits en todo su esplendor

-wow, estos si son bits-dijo el unicornio levitando el portafolio con su magia y lo cerraba-bueno, creo que es todo, fue un gran juego señor Miles, pero…-fue interrumpido por el topo de forma calmada

-espera ¿Por qué no subimos la apuesta? No quiero que se acabe el juego, si acabo de llegar bambino-dijo Miles con seriedad

-…-Phantom dejaba el portafolio a un lado-ok, me quedaré un poco más, dime ¿Qué apuestas ahora?-preguntaba curioso

-gracias por preguntar, la verdad creo que esto te animará, mira tengo un casino muy famoso en una "ciudad", va de todo tipo de "especies", te haces asquerosamente rico, con solo mirarme, verás lo genial que voy con mi casino jeje serías el unicornio más rico de este reino o del mundo, así que ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres extender tus fronteras bambino?-la vista del topo estaba tapado por su sombrero y se veía una mirada maligna

-mmmmm jeje claro, quiero ser el más reconocido por el mundo, mi esposa e hija, estarán más felices que una lombriz-dijo Phantom ilusionado

-oh ¿tienes una hija?-preguntaba el topo un poco sorprendido

-sí, es una pre adolescente y es muy traviesa jeje-dijo el unicornio rascándose la nuca apenado

-bueno, entonces…-

-ok, apostaré mi casino, me jugaré el cuello aunque ya se sabe quién ganará-dijo Phantom presumido

-jeje claro bambino, claaaaro-dijo Miles con una sonrisa perversa sin que el unicornio se diera cuenta de eso, Phantom barajeaba las cartas y las repartía, el topo agarraba sus cartas y las ve, al verlas sonreía y cuando ya Phantom ponía las cartas en la mesa mostrando la escalera de cartas

-jeje he gana…-fue interrumpido por Miles, al mostrar las cartas dejándolo en shock

-he ganado señor Phantom-dijo el topo con una sonrisa, tenía las ases (las A) en sus garras

-n-no e-es i-i… ¡imposible! ¿¡Cómo pudiste ganarme!? Esto… esto ¡no tiene sentido! ¡Tú hiciste trampa! ¿¡Verdad!?-Phantom se levantaba y acusaba a Miles, estaba alterado

-¿me acusas a mí de hacer trampa?-el topo negaba con la cabeza con decepción-vaya, que decepción, no seas mal perdedor señor Phantom, solo tuve suerte, así que bueno, me quedé con tu casino jeje pobre bambino, en vez de ser más rico que nunca, ahora eres el más pobretón del barrio-dijo Miles con una sonrisa burlón

-¡no! ¡No acepto esto! ¡De que ganara cuatro veces y después me vienes que ganas! ¡Eso no tiene lógica! ¡Hiciste trampa!-protestaba Phantom enojado y alterado, el topo no se enojaba, mantenía una expresión de tranquilidad

-señor Phantom ¿recuerda lo que dijiste? Déjame recordártelo _ejem_ "después no vengas a reclamarme si pierdes"-el unicornio se quedaba en shock, al recordar que dijo eso exactamente-así que no me vengas con tus quejas bambino jeje si quieres recuperar tu casino ahora, tendrás que apostar otra cosa que te pertenece-dijo Miles agarrando las cartas y los barajaba, Phantom se sentaba de golpe ya que no estaba seguro si apostar lo que estaba pensando-mmmmm ¿Qué te parece esto?-dejaba las cartas en la mesa y se subía a la mesa para que lo viera mejor, ponía sus garras en la espada-seguiré apostando mi casino, tu casino el cual me pertenece ahora y también a mis guardaespaldas que tengo como esos dos que ves-señalaba a los gorilas que estaban de brazos cruzados mirándolos con seriedad-esos guardaespaldas estarás más protegidos que tu horrible seguridad jeje-el unicornio se quedaba pensativo

- _… solo fue suerte, si debe ser eso, solo fue suerte que me ganara, el próximo juego lo ganaré de seguro, pero no se…-_ pensaba inseguro

-bambino, para que sepas, no me gusta de que me llamen tramposo, así que…-Miles se quitaba su sombrero y su traje lanzándolo a un lado, uno de los gorilas atrapaba sus prendas rápidamente, antes de que cayera al suelo-de esta forma, no me veras con cartas en las mangas ni nada de eso, jugaremos a lo desnudistas, supongo-daba una vuelta en sí mismo para que vea que no oculta nada-y también lo jugaré parado en la mesa para que no me digas que oculto algo en los libros que estoy sentado ¿Qué dices entonces?-preguntaba Miles con las garras entrecruzadas, Phantom al ver eso se sorprendía

-mmmmm está bien-estaba nervioso-yo… apostaré mi mansión…-dijo inseguro

-mmmmmm no bambino, eso no es mucho para apostar y recuperar tu casino, y todo lo que aposté, di algo más-exigía Miles

-… emmmmm apostaré… … … … a mi esposa…- tartamudeaba Phantom nervioso

-mmmmm apostaras a tu esposa mmmmmm je di algo más ya que estoy apostando a mis guardaespaldas y son muchos o sea te estoy apostando mi personal de seguridad-dijo Miles

-… a-a-a-apostaré también a m-m-mi…-el unicornio estaba sudando a mares-…mi hija-

-wow, eso sí vale la pena jeje la familia es valiosa en las apuestas y más si son yeguas o hembras en general, no sé porque, pero eso dicen los apostadores, bueno bambino, si pierdes, no te preocupes, cuidaré muy bien de tu familia, tendrán una buena vida de lujos jeje-dijo Miles con una sonrisa malicioso

-yo no p-perderé esta vez, el juego anterior solo fue suerte, esta vez ganaré y recuperaré mi casino porque es lo único que tengo para vivir bien con mi familia-dijo el unicornio determinado, molesto e inseguro

-ya veo y así fue como quedaste pobretón, y pidiendo limosnas en las calles, tu esposa e hija no se acordaran de ti jeje ok, si tú lo dices, pues reparte-otra ronda de póker se hacía, el unicornio estaba nervioso mirando sus cartas y el topo tranquilo de pie encima de la mesa mirando sus cartas, pasaba un par de minutos y Miles miraba de reojo al unicornio-muy bien bambino ¿qué tienes?-

-…-Phantom nervioso mostraba sus cartas-t-tengo escalera-se veía las cartas del 10 al K

-oh, ya veo, buena jugada, pero eso no se compara con esto-dijo el topo mostrando sus cartas haciendo que el unicornio se quedara impactado

-n-no… no otra vez… e-esto es imposible… d-dos veces…-las cartas que tenía Miles eran puras A nuevamente

-la verdad bambino no sé porque a mí siempre me salen A, pero aquí están y yo estoy desnudo, ahora no me vengas a reclamarme señor Phantom-dijo el topo con seriedad, el unicornio no quería aceptarlo ya que en una sola noche, perdió su casino, su familia hasta su mansión, Miles al ver su cara, se reía un poco-jeje sabes que, por ver tu cara de desesperado y patético ¿Qué tal si jugamos 31?-agarraba las cartas para barajear, Phantom al escuchar eso, se ofendía

-¿¡te estas burlando de mí!?-gritaba furioso

-no, que va bambino, no me burlo de ti, si no puedes aceptar tu derrota con póker, creo que con el juego 31, lo tendrás que aceptar si o si porque es imposible hacer trampa en este-dijo Miles con algo de razón-así que te daré la oportunidad de recuperar todo lo tuyo ¿te parece?-repartía tres cartas a Phantom y tres a él para luego dejar la baraja en la mesa

-¿p-por qué me das una oportunidad si no tengo nada para apostar?-preguntaba el unicornio confundido

-pues porque quisiera ver algo, solo eso-dijo Miles con una sonrisa, Phantom un poco inseguro, agarraba sus cartas con su magia-bueno bambino, empezaré yo ¿ok?-el unicornio no tenía protesta y asentía con la cabeza, el topo miraba sus cartas para luego agarrar una carta de la baraja, se quedaba observando sus cartas y sacaba otra carta, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, Phantom lo miraba sorprendido

- _¿le está saliendo puras cartas bajas o que cosa?-_ pensaba confundido, Miles miraba su carta y dijo

-me quedo, tu turno señor Phantom-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que el unicornio se pusiera nervioso, miraba sus cartas y veía que tenía la K, Q y 9

-… _tengo veintinueve, que casualidad, solo necesito dos para tener 31 pero…-_ estaba pensativo y miraba al topo que esperaba pacientemente, y luego a la baraja-… _no creo que haya un dos, si se ha llevado casi todas las cartas… ¿me la juego?... no, mejor no porque si no hay un dos o uno, estoy acabado aunque si no saco igual ¿estaré acabado? Mmmmm-_ se quedaba pensando hasta que miraba al topo-me quedo-

-ok bambino, muestra tus cartas primero-dijo Miles dejando que Phantom los mostrara primero, el unicornio nervioso, mostraba sus cartas

-t-tengo veintinueve ¿y-y tú?-

-ya veo, pues…-el topo mostraba sus cartas dejándolo en shock, Miles tenía las cartas 10, 2, 2, 2, 3, 4, 3, 3, A-tengo 30 jeje he ganado otra vez-dijo con una sonrisa triunfal

-no… no… -se negaba el unicornio por perder otra vez

-sabes ¿Por qué no vemos que carta hubieras sacado de la baraja?-dijo el topo con curiosidad, Phantom al oír eso, también tuvo curiosidad aunque prefería no saberlo, Miles agarraba una carta de la baraja y lo veía para luego mirar de reojo al unicornio, pero se notaba su mirada de lastima-ay señor Phantom-le muestra la carta haciendo que le de casi un ataque al unicornio ya que la carta era un 2-hubieras ganado, por lo visto en este juego, si tenías mucha suerte, si te la hubieras jugado-Miles agarraba la baraja y juntaba las cartas

-p-por favor… ¡dame otra oportunidad!-suplicaba Phantom desesperado

-lo siento señor Phantom, no doy segundas oportunidades, te di una oportunidad a un juego muy fácil que hasta un potrillo te hubiera ganado-el topo estiraba sus garras a los lados mientras un gorila le ponía su camisa elegante-lo desperdiciaste bambino, tenías la oportunidad de ganar lo tuyo, pero das lastima, perdiste tu casino, tu esposa, tu hija, tu casa, todo esto porque perdiste una vez, con solo perder una vez, tu seguridad se fue al suelo-ya estaba vestido de nuevo con su sombrero y fue a su asiento para sentarse encima de los libros-y perdiste todo por no arriesgarte, la verdad señor Phantom Play, un verdadero dueño de casino, sabe cuándo arriesgarse en una difícil jugada y proteger todo lo suyo, algo que tú no tienes-entrecruzaba sus garras y ponía sus codos en la mesa, el unicornio estaba en shock, su mente no procesaba lo que había pasado-así que señor Phantom, le podía decir que se marche de mi casino, pero no, tipos como tú, merecen ser olvidados-Miles sacaba una carta negra de su bolsillo-no te sientas afortunado, no eres el único jeje bueno, adiós señor Phantom… fue un gusto jugar con usted-el unicornio no entendía a lo que se refería-… Game Over… carta del A negra-mostraba que la carta negra era una A de color rojo brillante sin ninguna figura en el centro

En la pantalla se veía la misma carta, pero con la cara tallada de Miles en el centro

 **.**

 **CARTA DEL A NEGRA**

 **Cargando…1…5…10…20…40…80…100%**

El lugar era oscuro, Phantom miraba a los lados asustado, retrocedía, pero se chocaba con algo, al voltearse se quedaba impactado por lo que veía, era la carta, pero alto y ancho que llegaba al tamaño de una casa.

-¿q-q-que sucede?-preguntaba Phantom nervioso mirando la carta

-lo que sucede señor Phantom, es que serás parte de la familia de tipos que arriesgaron todo y terminan en la miseria igual que tu-se escuchaba la voz de Miles de la nada-perdieron casinos hasta familias, yo no entiendo eso de apostar a su familia, mejor te hubieras ido con tu linda y zorra esposa y tu linda hija que será igual que su madre, bueno, adiós señor Phantom, bienvenido al club de los idiotas-dicho eso, la carta caía lentamente hacia el unicornio, él asustado iba a galopar, pero sin darle tiempo, la carta cayó de golpe encima de Phantom, luego se levantaba para mostrar ahora a un unicornio con una expresión de miedo en el centro, la carta desapareció y el lugar volvía a la normalidad

La carta negra levitaba un poco al frente de Miles, lo agarraba con sus garras para guardarlos en su bolsillo.

-bueno, ya tengo otro nuevo casino-dijo el topo levantándose de su asiento, un gorila lo agarraba junto con los libros para ponerlos frente del escritorio y luego sentar a su jefe-muy bien muchachos, ya saben que hacer y tráiganme a la esposa del señor Phantom aunque ya es mi esposa ahora y traigan también a su hija aunque técnicamente ahora es mi hija-dijo Miles con seriedad con las garras entrecruzadas

-sí, jefe, te las traeremos enseguida-los gorilas se retiraban de la oficina, dejando solo al topo

-mmmmmm ya tengo unas yegua más, otra esposa y otro casino en mi poder… hay que hacerle un cambio en este lugar para que sea la ciudad más poderosa del nuevo mundo-dijo Miles con una sonrisa perversa

 ** _Ponyhattan_**

La ciudad era un caos, habían criaturas de 8 bit por todo el lugar, los ponis galopaban aterrorizados en las calles ya que un pacman gigante estaba comiendo puntos en una calle y habían hasta fantasmitas, un personaje con armadura llamado Samus que caminaba por la acera y saludaba a un poni por ahí que estaba aterrado.

-hola poni-dijo con una voz femenina

-¡aaaaaahhhh!-gritaba el poni aterrado y huía al verla, Samus se cruzaba de brazos

-que grosero, yo saludando tan amable y sale huyendo ni que fuera a dispararle… por ahora-dijo molesta y seguía caminando por la calle hasta que encontraba a Coco desmayada en la acera y a un lado de ella, estaba Sonic agachado dándole palmaditas en las mejillas, se acercaba y dijo con curiosidad

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntaba Samus

-no sé, creo que fue mucha diversión para ella y eso que ni jugó a nada-dijo el erizo confundido

-ya veo ¿Por qué no le pides a los fontaneros que te de un champiñón de vida? Para dársela a la poni-sugería Samus mirando como Mario y Luigi transformados por la flor de fuego estaban peleando o discutiendo con Bowser que se lanzaban fuego entre sí, todo por demostrar que su restaurante será mejor

-podría, si dejaran de pelear, no me pienso meterme en su discusión-dijo Sonic fastidiado-bueno, vamos a asimilarla… la verdad eso suena raro como si fuéramos los malvados jeje-dijo rascándose la nuca apenado

-sí, pero bueno-Samus recargaba su arma cambiando las "balas" por unas no letales y la apuntaba-bienvenida al club de los pixelados-

-o mejor dicho, al club de la mala calidad-dijo Sonic con un tono bromista, ella suspiraba un poco fastidiada y luego se escuchaba un disparo en el lugar

En otra calle se veía a Rara galopando por su vida siendo perseguida por Kirby que no dejaba de correr persiguiendo a ese pastel con patas y se escuchaba la musiquita en el aire.

-¡Kirby, por favor, no me comas, tengo un mal sabor y te dará indigestión!-suplicaba la terrestre llorando al estilo anime, pero la bola rosada le hizo caso omiso y seguía persiguiéndola, Rara veía el caos por la calle-¿¡que rayos está pasando aquí!?-estaba aterrada y desesperada, tenía que esquivar uno que otro poni que galopaban aterrados y uno que otro personaje pixelado, así que miraba un local a lo lejos, sin perder el tiempo, fue hacia allá y se metía abriendo la puerta de un portazo, y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, respiraba agitada, se había metido en una pastelería-aquí estaré segura, creo-dijo Rara viendo por la ventana afuera y veía a Kirby que estaba en frente del local, la terrestre estaba asustada, pero de repente, escuchaba una voz masculina detrás suyo

-oye ¿Qué haces en mi tienda? Todavía no amaneció-dijo un semental asustando a Rara y lo veía para disculparse

-l-lo siento por entrar sin p-permiso, pero no quiero que… esa cosa me coma-dijo Rara temblando

-¿cosa? ¿Qué cosa?-preguntaba el dueño del local confundido

-pues…-la terrestre fue interrumpida porque la pastelería fue arrancado del suelo para luego Kirby comérselo, Rara se asustó mucho al ver eso y el dueño se quedaba impactado ya que no tenía local

-¿¡pero que rayos le pasó a mi pastelería!?-gritaba enojado y miraba a Kirby-¡oye tú! ¿¡Eres el responsable de esto!?-exclamaba el poni, Kirby no le respondía, solo lo miraba con la cabeza a un lado y su bracito señalándose así mismo-¡si, te estoy hablando a ti!-se acercaba a él, Rara al ver eso, gritaba

-¡no te acerques, él te va a comer!-le advertía, pero hizo caso omiso

-¡me tienes que devolver mi pastelería! ¡Así que págame por la tienda y los pasteles que te has comido! ¿¡Oíste!? ¡Así que págame o llamo a las autoridades para que te encierre lo que seas tú!-amenazaba el semental al estar frente a Kirby

-…-la bola rosada no entendía lo que decía ya que lo único que escuchaba era

-¡pastel pastel pastel, pastel, pastel pastel, pastel pastel, PASTEL, pastel! ¿¡Pastel!?-decía el dueño en la mente de Kirby, así que sin más, abría la boca succionando al poni asustándolo

-¿¡que dem…!?-no pudo terminar de decirlo ya que Kirby lograba succionarlo y lo tenía en su boca

-…-la bola rosada no le gustaba el sabor del poni, así que lo lanzaba al aire mandándolo a volar

-¡aaaaaaaahhhhhh!-terminaba dentro de un cuarto de un hotel, Rara estaba impactada por lo que vio y miraba a Kirby nerviosa

-… je je entonces no te gustó el sabor del poni ¿v-verdad? Pues y-yo tengo el mismo sabor y eso je jeje-reía nerviosa-a-además te comiste m-muchos pasteles… y p-pues comerte a-a alguien m-más te puede d-dar dolor de e-estomago…-tartamudeaba la terrestre

-…-Kirby la miraba detenidamente haciendo que se pusiera muy nerviosa mientras retrocedía un poco, él seguía mirándola hasta que le dedicaba una sonrisa, se acercaba a la poni, ella temblaba mucho, pero la bola rosada hizo algo que la sorprendía, la abrazaba de sus cascos para luego romper el abrazo sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados "n_n", se daba la vuelta y se marchaba, Rara lo veía irse un poco sorprendida y suspiraba aliviada-menos mal…-no se daba cuenta que pasó por detrás suyo un Goomba que la observaba unos segundos y le daba un toquecito que ni sintió con su pata para luego irse

De repente, la terrestre se sentía extraña

-¿Por qué me…?-cuando intentaba pasarse su pezuña en la frente, se quedaba impactada al ver que sus pezuñas eran pixeladas, daba un grito de miedo y miraba que sus cascos traseros eran también pixelados-¿¡que me está sucediendo!?-todo su cuerpo se convertía en pixeles hasta cubrirla completamente-¿¡Qué pasa!?-su voz sonaba diferente, no entendía lo que pasaba

En unos edificios de la ciudad, se convertían en pixelados cuando lo tocaban unos fantasmitas o el alíen negro que disparaba desde el cielo o Donkey Kong que lanzaba sus barriles, habían muchos ponis en 8 bit que gritaban asustados, no sabían lo que pasaba, Sonic estaba en lo alto de un edificio con los brazos cruzados mirando como poco a poco la ciudad se pixelaba.

-esta ciudad ya es nuestra… suena malvado al decir eso y yo no soy el doctor Eggman jeje mmmmmm ha sido ¿conquistado? No, tampoco suena bien mmmmmm-se quedaba pensativo mirando el cielo hasta que se le ocurrió que decir-está ciudad ya es nuestro nuevo hogar… si, esa era la palabra que buscaba jeje por fin, después de tanto tiempo, ya no tenemos que vivir en un bucle con lo mismo, una y otra y otra vez, somos libres de hacer otra cosa que no sea lo mismo aunque yo seguiré corriendo, eso sí que no me lo quita nadie jeje gracias viejo digo Dark por liberarnos del mundo repetitivo-alzaba su pulgar con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes y dicho eso, se iba del edificio corriendo a una alta velocidad

Continuará.

En el monitor donde se mostraba el mapa completo de Equestria con sus puntos de colores marcando las ciudades, en los puntos donde estaban Pegasus y Ponyhattan, antes donde se mostraba una espada, ahora fue cambiado por una carita feliz aunque la carita feliz de Ponyhattan era pixelado

* * *

 **El oc Phantom Play le pertenece a mi amigo Black-Spyro**


	31. La pareja sangrienta

**Capítulo 30: La pareja sangrienta**

La unicornio blanca seguía mirando a la puerta pensativa para saber qué hacer si irse o ir a la siguiente ronda.

-…-suspiraba resignada- _la verdad no creo poder aguantar otro combate con ese oso, si es que peleo contra él de nuevo… y además tengo mis cascos traseros rotos por patear esos cascos de esas armaduras, cuando dijo que son resistentes, no lo decía de broma… así que bueno, necesito esa poción de curación sea como sea para poder estar bien y al menos regresarme a la normalidad ya que siendo una yegua no me ayuda mucho…-_ pensaba Gleaming fastidiada, miraba al rey Alexander que la miraba con una sonrisa y esperaba una respuesta-¡voy a seguir… rey Alexander!-dijo eso ultimo con dificultad

-¡esplendido, es una buena decisión jeje!-exclamaba el sapo con las aletas delanteras hacia arriba con el cetro siendo empuñado con la derecha, el público estaba emocionado de que iba a continuar, la unicornio escuchaba un pequeña ruido, giraba la cabeza para ver como la puerta se cerraba y luego desaparecía del lugar-¡bueno guerrera, vamos a la ronda dos!-dicho eso, el lugar se oscureció de repente, Gleaming estaba confundida y nerviosa

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntaba alterada al no ver nada por la oscuridad, pero el lugar se iluminaba de nuevo para ver sorprendida que no estaba en el estadio o coliseo si no a un lugar diferente-… tienen que estar bromeando…-tenía el hocico abierto al ver que estaba en un gran campo de flores azules, lo único que se veía, flores a kilómetros a la redonda y además se veía el cielo nocturno con un montón de estrellas, la unicornio seguía en el suelo, quería levantarse para ver mejor el lugar, pero no podía-¿d-dónde estoy? ¿He salido del lugar o qué?-se preguntaba confundida, pero en eso, escuchaba la voz de Alexander

-¡no seas tonta, no has salido para ningún lado jeje y además nosotros estamos aquí!-Gleaming al escuchar su voz, giraba la cabeza para ver que a lo lejos se veía las mismas gradas, pero esta vez en semi circular-¿¡creías que las tres rondas sería en un solo lugar!? ¡No preciosa, es mejor variar esto un poco para que sea asombroso la siguiente ronda!-gritaba Alexander levantando su cetro y golpeaba el suelo-¡y ahora, que venga tus siguientes oponentes! ¡Los magos elementales!-

Aparecía una bola de humo frente a la unicornio, pero un poco lejos de ella y cuando se disipaba se mostraba un muñeco humanoide que era del tamaño de un poni adolescente con barba blanca, tenía puesto una túnica azul con un sombrero puntiagudo y sus ojos eran amarillos.

-Hola yegua, yo soy ¡el mago merlín! … digo ¡el mago Elekcoy!-exclamaba el mago con los brazos hacia arriba

- _¿Quién es este sujeto?-_ pensaba Gleaming al verlo- _creo que debería tomarme el tónico ese porque creo que esta vez, debo depender de mi magia aunque no soy bueno en eso… debí hacer que Twily me enseñara un poco de magia ofensiva, lo único que sé, es hacer escudos muy resistentes-_ se maldecía por dentro, agarraba la botella con el líquido rojo con sus pezuñas y lo abría para tomárselo

-vaya ¿te lo tomas de una vez? me alegro, así no dura poco el encuentro jeje-dijo Elekcoy con una sonrisa maliciosa, Gleaming se tragó el contenido de la botella para luego empezar a sentir que su cansancio se fue y podía hacer magia como si estuviera como nueva, pero no lo estaba porque aún tenía los cascos traseros rotos y con dolor

-¡Bueno guerrera, esta ronda es diferente a la anterior porque primero tus oponentes son magos y lo segundo es que ganaras si aguantas cinco minutos!-exclamaba Alexander y los juguetes gritaban emocionados

-¿eh? ¿Cinco minutos?-preguntaba Gleaming sorprendida

-¡pues claro guerrera, estoy siendo amable ya que ni te puedes levantarte jeje debes sentirte afortunada jeje!-se reía un poco el sapo-¡y además que quiero que des un buen espectáculo, así que sobrevive y…!-alzaba su cetro-¡… que comience la segunda ronda, que corra el tiempo!-golpeaba al suelo con el cetro con fuerza, aparecía un reloj de arena en el cielo y empezaba a caer unos pequeños granitos, dando a entender que el tiempo empieza a correr

- _espera un segundo, el sapo ese dice que tengo oponentes, pero solo veo a uno, entonces ¿Dónde está el resto?-_ pensaba Gleaming confundida

-ahuevo, es hora de empezar esto-decía Elekcoy con una sonrisa, entrecruzaba sus dedos para sonárselos, pero por accidente, salía un rayo de sus manos impactando a un lado de Gleaming sobresaltando del susto-ups, debo controlar mejor estas manos-dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-… _oh vaya, es mejor que tenga cuidado_ -pensaba Gleaming al ver que el lugar donde chocó el rayo, estaban unas flores carbonizadas

-prepárate unicornio, espero que sepas magia porque no creo que sobrevivas a esto-dijo el mago con las manos envueltas de electricidad, juntaba sus manos para luego apuntar al cielo-¡Electro!-un trueno salía de repente del cielo, asustando a Gleaming y rápidamente formaba un escudo mágico alrededor suyo bloqueando el trueno-así que protegerte ¿no? Pues está bien ¡Firecoy!-llamaba Elekcoy y de golpe, aparecía un muñeco idéntico a Elekcoy, pero la diferencia, es que sus ojos eran rojos

- _¿Qué? entonces si había otros muñecos por aquí… pero por su nombre, me da una mala espina-_ pensaba la unicornio preocupada

-hola ¿Qué cuentas?-preguntaba Firecoy con una sonrisa mirando al mago eléctrico

-pues aquí estamos bien, necesito que muevas tus manos y hagas magia para eso-dijo Elekcoy señalando el escudo mágico con la unicornio que estaba dentro

-¿eso? Pffff que fácil, me desharé de eso en un dos por tres-dijo Firecoy envolviendo sus manos poco a poco de fuego y apuntaba a Gleaming-¡Piro!-de sus manos, salía unas bolas de fuego en fila que impactaban en el escudo que al tocarlo, el fuego se expandió por todo el escudo haciendo que parezca una bola gigante de fuego

-pero ¿Qué?-Gleaming estaba asustada, no veía nada, solo las llamas en el escudo, la unicornio no sabía qué hacer y empezaba a sudar a mares-hace mucho… calor…-respiraba agitadamente

-pobrecita, oye weona ¿quieres un poco de frio?-preguntaba una voz detrás suyo, la unicornio estaba impactada, giraba lentamente su cabeza para ver que otro muñeco idéntico a los otros dos, solo que sus ojos eran azules, estaba dentro del escudo con ella y tenía envuelto sus manos de celeste, como si fuera hielo

Fuera del escudo en llamas, desaparecía el fuego de golpe para verse esta vez rodeado de hielo y se rompía en mil pedazos, dejando ver al hechicero y a una unicornio congelada.

-¿Qué onda weones?-saludaba a los otros dos magos a lo lejos

-Icecoy ¿es en serio? Dejad de hablar así que no te entiendo y lo otro hiciste que terminara rápido esta ronda-dijo Elekcoy molesto

-ay por favor, ella aun nos puede observar ¿verdad chica?-Icecoy se ponía frente a Gleaming y se veía que la unicornio solo movía sus ojos-mmmm aunque me excedí un poco-

-¡a un lado Icecoy! ¡Déjame calentar un poco!-Firecoy envolvía sus manos de fuego y lo lanzaba a la unicornio, el mago de hielo desaparecía para aparecer a un lado de Elekcoy, el fuego impactaba con el cuerpo congelado de Gleaming y en un par de segundos, la unicornio daba un gran salto gritando de dolor y caía al suelo duramente, tenía el cuerpo chamuscado

- _… mi cuerpo… me duele… y aun me sigue doliendo… mucho en mis cascos traseros… pero aún más que nunca…_ -pensaba adolorida, levantaba la vista para ver un poco borroso a los tres magos

-entonces ¿Qué? ¿Te rindes o vas a luchar como guerrera?-preguntaba Elekcoy con burla, la unicornio se molestaba un poco y disparaba de su cuerno un rayo mágico que iba directo a Elekcoy

-¿esto es magia? No bromees-Firecoy estiraba su mano izquierda para luego envolverlo de una aura para que al segundo siguiente, estén rodeando por un escudo rojo haciendo que impactara el rayo mágico

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes?-preguntaba Elekcoy muy decepcionado, Gleaming gruñía molesta y empezaba a disparar rayos mágicos desde el suelo, impactándose contra el escudo, pero no le hacía ningún rasguño

-por lo visto la weona, no es muy experta en magia… prefería tener un duelo de magia con su hermana ya que sería más emocionante, porque ésta es muy decepcionante-dijo Icecoy decepcionado, los dos asintieron

-concuerdo contigo-dijo Elekcoy, envolvía sus manos de electricidad-acabemos con esto de una vez ¡electro!-Gleaming veía eso y rápidamente se tele transportaba para estar un poco lejos, y así esquivar el trueno que impactaba contra el suelo

-la weona quiere hacernos perder el tiempo jeje a ver si duras lo suficiente-dijo Icecoy con una sonrisa perversa, sus manos se envolvía de hielo-¡Hielo!-apuntaba sus manos hacia la unicornio, Gleaming no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo ya que aparecía un gran pedazo de hielo alrededor de ella, quedando congelada otra vez

-pues a quemar se ha dicho-Firecoy extendía sus manos al cielo y gritaba-¡llamarada!-aparecía unas clases de explosiones por todo el campo de flores que se quemaban en el proceso y luego se cubría un enorme fuego por todo el lugar hasta que desaparecía, dejando ver el lugar quemado y a una unicornio blanca a negra,

- _… n-no siento… mi cuerpo…-_ pensaba Gleaming no sentía su cuerpo por el intenso dolor y veía todo borroso e intentaba ver a los magos levantando un poco la cabeza

-vaya ¿aun sigues viva? Sorprendente-dijo Firecoy fingiendo sorpresa

-bueno chicos, acabemos con esto con nuestro poder combinado-dijo Elekcoy estirando sus brazos a los lados

-sí, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos jeje-dijo Icecoy estirando sus brazos a los lados también, teniendo casi su mano izquierda rozando con la mano del mago eléctrico

-oh si, pues terminemos en grande jeje-dijo Firecoy haciendo lo mismo que los dos magos, sus manos se envolvía a su respectivo elemento igual que sus cuerpos y empezaban a flotar, Gleaming miraba eso muy débil

-… _creo que hasta aquí llego… … lo siento hermanita, lo siento Cadence y lo siento mi querida hija Flurry… creo que no volveré a casa en esta noche…-_ pensaba la unicornio y una lagrima se deslizaba de su ojo derecho, sabía que ya no había escapatoria ni un milagro que la salvara

-¡Trio elemental!-gritaban los tres magos, aparecía unos relámpagos en el cielo, fuego por el campo rodeando a la unicornio y hielo también, Gleaming cerraba sus ojos esperando su final, pero en eso, escuchaba un grito

-¡tiempo!-gritaba Alexander golpeando el suelo con su cetro-¡se acabó el tiempo, así que paren ese hechizo!-Gleaming estaba sorprendida, miraba como podía arriba aunque veía borroso, pero podía notar el reloj de arena que todo lo que tenía arriba estaba abajo y desaparecía el reloj, estaba un poco aliviada, pero su alivio desaparecía cuando escuchaba a los magos

-¡no podemos! ¡Cuando hacemos esto, no lo podemos parar!-gritaba Elekcoy molesto

-¡si, no podemos hasta finalizarlo!-gritaba Firecoy

-… ¡oh genial, lo que me faltaba!-gritaba Alexander enojado y pasaba su aleta delantera por la cara, lo único que vio y escuchó Gleaming fue colores, y el sonido de los truenos hasta el fuego y hielo para luego ver oscuridad

 _ **Trottinghan**_

En una casa del lugar que seguía muy "tranquilo", entraba la misma silueta que estaba en la casa de la masacrada pareja, nada más entrar, veía unos cuerpos de ponis en el suelo y en el centro de ellos estaba una silueta de un poni, en la sala estaba un poco iluminado dejando ver que el poni estaba de espalda en dos cascos con una espada apoyada en su hombro, era negra con el filo rojo y en el contrafilo, y trae tres espinas hacia atrás aunque estaba un poco manchado de sangre el filo de la espada.

Su pelaje es verde muy oscuro, su melena era negra con rayas verdes, cola flameada de color verde con negro en el interior y se veía que su cutie mark son dos guitarras rockeras una de blanco, y la otra de colores invertido a la primera. La cabeza del poni giraba para ver a la silueta sin voltearse haciendo que se vieran sus ojos esmeralda y tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

-aquí está su buffet ama-dijo el poni con seriedad

-awwwww no te hubieras molestado mi juguete-dijo la silueta acercándose a la luz, dejando ver a una alicornio azul muy oscuro, pero era diferente ya que tenía unas garras en sus cascos, tenía el cuerno afilado y mostraba una sonrisa con sus dientes que eran afilados, la melena y cola son de color morado oscuro con unos mechones negros, las alas son de dragón, sus ojos eran amarillos intensos y su cutie mark era una luna roja como la sangre, era una especie de alidrake, miraba los cuerpos que tenían una cara de terror marcados en sus rostros-jijiji por lo visto, había una familia completa aquí, la pareja, los tíos, la suegra jijiji-

-pues estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de alguien-dijo el terrestre mirando a una mesa con una torta de cumpleaños-me molesté por no invitarnos y así quedaron jeje-se reía con malicia

-ya veo jijiji eso les enseñaran por no invitarnos si somos las almas de la fiesta jijiji bueno, gracias lindo por prepararme el buffet-le daba un beso en la mejilla, el poni se ruborizaba-pero el banquete será para después, tenemos un trabajo que hacer-dijo con una sonrisa infantil

-ok ama jeje pues encarguémonos de todos para que puedas comer tranquila jeje-dijo el poni con una sonrisa perversa

-sipi porque tengo un hambre atroz que quiero comerme todo el pueblo jijiji-se reía de forma infantil la alidrake

-jejeje eso no lo dudo-

-oye, por cierto, no mataste a ningún potrillo que estaba en esta casa ¿verdad? No quiero tener problemas… otra vez-dijo la alidrake un poco nerviosa

-por supuesto que no, como el amo Soul había dicho de no lastimar ni matar potrillos, pues los puse ahí-dijo el poni señalando con su casco a un sillón, estaban un potrillo y una potrilla "durmiendo"-lo que hice fue noquearlo de forma "suave"-dijo con una gota de sudor en su nuca

-ya veo mmmmm pues toma-ella metía su garra en su melena para sacar una aguja morada con la punta roja y se lo daba-clávale esto en una parte del cuerpo del potrillo que veas y se quedaran dormidos como unos angelitos jijiji-

-jeje ok linda-agarraba la aguja y lo guardaba en su crin

-bueno, dejemos a los pequeños descansar y vamos a divertirnos jijiji-dijo la alidrake con una sonrisa maligna

-jejeje ok-dijo el terrestre con una sonrisa perversa mientras se ponía en tres cascos aun con la espada en su hombro y los dos se dedicaron a salir de la casa

-…-cuando salió la alidrake miraba a los lados-vaya, nos quedan muchas casas-dijo un poco fastidiada

-sí, sí solo nos metimos en dos casas ama y nos pusimos a jugar jeje-se reía apenado

-lo sé-suspiraba aburrida-…-de repente, se le ocurría una idea y miraba al poni-oye ¿Qué te parece una pequeña competencia para el aburrimiento? Jijiji-

-¿competencia? ¿Qué clase de competencia?-preguntaba el poni interesado

-bueno, es una competencia de quien termina primero dejando el pueblo como un pueblo fantasma jiji yo empiezo por la izquierda y tú por la derecha, así cubriremos todo el lugar y quien termine primero, gana un premio jijiji-dijo la alidrake con una sonrisa infantil

-¿un premio? Jeje interesante ¿Qué clase de premio?-preguntaba el poni con una sonrisa maliciosa

-pueeeeees si tu ganas, haré todo lo que me pidas por todo un mes-dijo la alidrake con una sonrisa desafiante

-jeje ok linda ¿y si tu ganas?-

-si yo gano, me llevaras cargando en tu lomo por un mes-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-ok, pues… ¡que comience la competencia!-exclamaba el terrestre verde empezando a galopar rápidamente a la derecha

-¡oye! Yo quería decirlo-la alidrake se cruzaba de garras e hizo un puchero mirando al poni casi entrando por una ventana de una casa, la miraba desde ahí

-jeje no te enojes y empieza, ya voy por ventaja ama jeje-dijo el terrestre y entraba por la ventana, la alidrake se molestaba un poco, pero luego cambiaba su expresión a una sonrisa infantil y abría sus alas para volar rápidamente por la izquierda

Y así empezaba una noche ensangrentada, en la casa donde entró el poni, estaba una pareja durmiendo, el terrestre los miraba desde la esquina, tenía la espada en alto y de forma rápida, estaba del otro lado de la cama con seriedad y la espada apoyada en su hombro, en la cama estaba llena de sangre y los dos cuerpos de los ponis eran cuadritos. Salía del cuarto para ver si había alguien más en la casa, entraba en otro cuarto para ver a un potrillo durmiendo, sacaba la aguja de su crin y rápidamente le daba un piquete en su cuellito para luego guardarlo, el poni movía al potrillo para saber si funcionaba y si funcionó ya que no reaccionaba.

-fue muy efectivo, bueno, a la siguiente casa-dijo el terrestre con seriedad, salía por la ventana para ir a la siguiente

En el otro lado, la alidrake estaba en el cuarto de una casa y estaba caminando por el ¿techo? Lentamente, miraba de cabeza a una yegua que dormía pacíficamente, la yegua se soltaba del techo para caer en cuatro cascos en la cama, pero hizo que la poni que dormía se despertara de golpe por el susto que le dio, iba a gritar al verla, pero la alidrake le tapaba su hocico con su garra.

-shhhh no hagas escándalo, todo están durmiendo "amiga" jijiji-susurraba la alidrake con una sonrisa infantil, la yegua temblaba y lloraba de miedo, con su otra garra, le quitaba sus sábanas para destaparla y recorría su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta llegar a sus flancos y se lo apretaba un poco haciendo que ahogara un pequeño gemido-vaya, que flancos tan buenos jijiji me los comeré después, así que…-su garra subía hasta estar en el cuello de la yegua aun tapándole su hocico con la otra-… ¿te encantaría acompañarme y conozcas a mis otras amigas? Jijiji-y de golpe, le arrancaba la cabeza de su cuerpo haciendo que salía sangre y manchara la cama, la alidrake miraba la cabeza de la yegua que tenía una cara de terror con los ojos blancos y el hocico abierto, aún tenía lágrimas en las mejillas, ponía su garra por donde se supone que estaba su cuello y movía la cabeza como si fuera una marioneta

-"claro que si mi nueva amiga, me encantaría acompañarme"-movía sus labios como si hablara mientras imitaba la voz de la yegua

-awwwww me alegro que me acompañes jijiji-la alidrake guardaba la cabeza en su melena-muy bien, ahora…-fue interrumpida por la puerta ya que se abría

-hermana, tuve una pesadi…-entraba una potrilla, pero al levantar la vista, se quedaba pasmada al ver la escena, su expresión cambiaba a miedo al ver a la alidrake y a su hermana muerta-¿h-h-hermana?-sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, quería retroceder y huir, pedir ayuda o lo que sea, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, dijo la alidrake

-a esta hora, los potrillos deben dormir jijiji-su cuerno brillaba y lanzaba un rayo que fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a la potrilla de reaccionar haciendo que cayera al suelo dormida, la alidrake se bajaba de la cama, se acercaba a la potrilla para cargarla en sus brazos-awwwww que adorable te ves dormidita-dijo con una sonrisa de ternura para luego ir al cuarto de la potrilla y acostarla en la cama, la arropaba y le daba un beso en la frente-duerme bien pequeña jijiji bueno, me atrasé un poco, tengo que seguir antes que Brodi me gané-salía de la casa a una velocidad anormal para entrar en la siguiente

Así siguió en la noche, los dos entraban en casa por casa matando a todos los adultos que había en el pueblo y durmiendo a los potrillos que habían en tal casa, algunos potrillos, se despiertan por una u otra cosa o si están todavía dormidos, profundizan más su sueño para que no despierten por toda la noche hasta el día. La alidrake recolectaba cabezas, solo de yeguas para guardarlas en su melena, estaban así hasta que salieron de un edificio y sin ver por dónde iban, se chocaron los dos y se cayeran haciendo que el terrestre cayera encima de la alidrake.

-auch, que golpe-el poni se sobaba la cabeza

-sipi, me duele mi cabecita-dijo la alidrake sobándose su cabeza-entonces mi juguete ¿terminaste?-preguntaba con una sonrisa infantil mirando sus ojos

-sip ¿y tú?-dijo también mirándola a sus ojos

-sipi jijiji creo que terminamos al mismo tiempo jijiji-se reía un poco la alidrake

-jeje sí, y los potrillos están dormiditos, eso costó un poco ya que no estoy acostumbrado a eso-dijo el terrestre apenado

-sipi, yo también jijiji-dijo la alidrake y le daba de forma sorpresivo un beso en sus labios de forma rápido-jijiji por lo visto es un empate jiji-

-jeje si ama-el poni se levantaba para luego ayudar a la alidrake a levantarse

-jijiji gracias lindo, bueno, sentémonos en esa banca que está ahí hasta que nos llamen-dijo la alidrake con una sonrisa infantil

-claro, vamos-los dos caminaron y se sentaron en la banca y la alidrake ponía su cabeza en el hombro del terrestre-¿tú crees que nos llamen?-preguntaba rodeándola con un casco y la abrazaba

-no lo sé, pero espero que se tarde porque no quiero que se interrumpa nuestro momento a solas en este pueblo fantasma jijiji-la alidrake lo miraba con una sonrisa seductora

-sí, yo también jeje-el poni miraba a la alidrake y sin decir nada, se dieron un beso en los labios de forma apasionada, pero en eso, se oía una voz en sus cabezas

-"Lunar Blood y tu mascota, dejen de hacer estupideces, hay cosas que hacer"-era la doctora Chambers que interrumpía el momento, los dos rompía el beso molesto

-¿en serio doctora? ¿No pudiste esperar cinco minutos?-Lunar estaba enojada

-"no y no tengo tiempo de ver sus cochinadas"-decía Chambers con seriedad, la doctora estaba sentada frente al monitor como siempre y se veía en la pantalla que había una carita feliz en Trottinghan, pero ensangrentada

-oh, hola doctora ¿Cuándo dejaras de decirme mascota para que me digas por mi nombre? Soy Brodek, no soy mascota y soy el juguete de mi ama-dijo el terrestre molesto

-"yo no le veo la diferencia"-dijo la doctora, Brodek rodaba sus ojos porque sabe cómo es la actitud de esa poni con él-"bueno, volviendo a lo importante, sigan el plan, si de casualidad viene ya saben qué hacer, si no viene, solo vayan al otro punto asignado ¿entendieron?"-

-siiiiiii doctora, entendemos-dijo Lunar con aburrimiento

-"ok, háganlo bien y no quiero llenar un papeleo por tu actitud rebelde jovencita"-decía Chambers con seriedad como si estuviera regañando a una potrilla

-oh vamos, ya soy adulta y hago lo que me da la gana, así que déjame en paz-dijo la alidrake con las pezuñas cruzadas y mirando a otro lado molesta

-"solo te lo estoy advirtiendo o si no quedaras encerrara en una celda hasta nuevo aviso"-Lunar suspiraba fastidiada

-oki doctora, haré lo que me pidas majestad-dijo con sarcasmo

-"mhp eso espero"-dicho eso, se cortó la comunicación

-como la odio-dijo Lunar haciendo un puchero

-sí, lo se ama igual que todos-dijo Brodek un poco molesto, abrazaba a Lunar haciendo que se pegara a él y ella ponía su cabeza en su pecho mientras el poni le acariciaba su melena para tranquilizarla

-bueno, hay que esperar, como odio esperar-dijo Lunar fastidiada

-sip, yo también odio esperar ama-dijo Brodek-pero ¿por qué no vas a comer ama? Mientras esperamos-dijo el terrestre con un poco de seriedad, Lunar lo miraba a los ojos

-me encantaría, pero no me gusta comer sola, quiero que tu comas conmigo-dijo la alidrake con una sonrisa infantil

-emmmmm ya comí al salir-dijo Brodek mirando a otro lado nervioso

-owwww vamos, ven a comer conmigo-dijo Lunar poniendo una mirada tierna y con las orejas bajas, el poni intentaba no mirarla, pero era imposible, es como si su mirada lo penetraba, suspiraba resignado

-ok ama, comeré con usted-dijo Brodek

-Yay-dijo Lunar con una sonrisa emocionada, se levantaba de golpe y agarraba el casco del poni para levantarlo, y empezar a caminar hacia una casa-vamos mi juguete, sé que te gustaran estos flancos que vi en una casa jijiji-Brodek se dejaba llevar por ella y daba una pequeña sonrisa nervioso mientras caminaban por el silencioso pueblo de Trottinghan

 **Devuelta con Gleaming**

La unicornio blanca veía solo oscuridad, no sentía su cuerpo, nada, solo flotaba en el vacío oscuro hasta que de repente, abría los ojos de golpe y respiraba agitada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?-preguntaba confundida mirando a los lados, estaba en la arena anterior cuando se enfrentó contra las armaduras, pero en eso, algo le llamaba la atención, al lado suyo, estaba un bebe dragón de plástico de color azul con lentes redondos y un sobrero de punta, era el dragón que estaba al lado del rey Alexander y tenía en sus garras una botella vacía

-vaya, sobreviviste de milagro joven dama-dijo el dragón con una sonrisa amigable

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasó? Y ¿Por qué siento que estaba al borde de la muerte?-preguntaba muy confundida Gleaming

-es que estabas muriendo, te di la poción de curación y estas como nueva-dijo sin más y se retiraba

-espera ¿Qué? eso significa…-la unicornio fue interrumpida por Alexander que estaba sentado en su sitio

-¡que ganaste guerrera!-exclamaba, el público la ovacionaban-¡pudiste sobrevivir al último segundo y que suerte que ganaste porque esa poción te sirvió para estar como si no hubieras recibido nada!-Gleaming estaba sorprendida, se levantaba lentamente y se miraba su cuerpo, no tenía moretones, rasguños, nada, solo la melena que lo tenía muy corto por el fuego igual que la cola, además que sentía de nuevo y sin dolor sus cascos traseros

-pero ¿Por qué?-preguntaba Gleaming sorprendida ya que no se esperaba de que la salvaran de su muerte

-¡porque ganaste, que parte de que ganaste no entiendes!-gritaba Alexander un poco fastidiado-¡no nos compares a esos villanos de segundas que le gustan jugar sucios o a esos tramposos y todo eso, yo soy un rey de palabra, ganaste, tuviste tu poción y te recuperaste como si no hubiera pasado nada!-golpeaba el cetro al suelo, Gleaming aún seguía sorprendida

-espera un momento, si tomé la poción, entonces…-la unicornio se miraba su cuerpo para luego mirar al sapo-¿Por qué no volví a ser semental?-preguntaba extrañada

-¡te he dicho que puede ser, no estaba al cien por ciento seguro o puede ser que sea tardío, quien sabe guerrera jeje!-exclamaba Alexander con una sonrisa burlona, la unicornio se enojaba por eso-¡bueno guerrera, has pasado de guerrera, a guerrera sobreviviente!-el público gritaba con emoción

-… _yo sigo sin entender eso, pasé de plebeya a guerrera y ahora a ¿guerrera sobreviviente?-_ pensaba confundida con esos títulos que le daba

-¡bueno guerrera sobreviviente, solo te queda una ronda y con eso, serás la campeona de aquí!-exclamaba Alexander alzando su cetro y chocándolo contra el suelo-¡pero como la vez anterior, tendrás una decisión!-

-¿Qué?-preguntaba extrañada

-¡puedes continuar o irte, así de sencillo!-Gleaming sorprendida al escuchar que le daba la oportunidad de irse otra vez, se oía de repente, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, giraba su cabeza para mirar nuevamente la puerta que la llevaba afuera

- _¿puedo irme sin más?_ -pensaba Gleaming sorprendida

-¡ahí tienes la salida si quieres irte, pero si no, continua, pero te diré esto, si ganas la última ronda, recibirás una espada muy especial que te servirá para el nivel difícil que te espera detrás de esa puerta!-exclamaba el sapo con seriedad, Gleaming lo miraba curiosa y dejaba que hablara-¡esa espada te servirá mucho, pero…!-lo miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa-¿te arriesgas a intentar pasar la última ronda?-le preguntaba, la unicornio se quedaba pensativa

-esa espada ¿me servirá mucho?-preguntaba Gleaming curiosa

-¡pues claro que sí, si sabes blandirla por supuesto jeje!-se reía un poco-¡entonces ¿te arriesgas o te vas? La decisión es tuya!-exclamaba Alexander que se podría escucharse por todo el reino

-…-Gleaming pensaba en irse, ya estaba curada que era su objetivo principal y se podría irse nada más, pero al escuchar que daría una espada que serviría para lo que vendrá después, se interesaba un poco, pero se arriesgaría o no

Continuará.

* * *

 **1 Continuar (50% de probabilidades de muerte)**

 **2 Irse**

 **Bueno, esta decisión es un poco diferente ya que tiene el porcentaje como ven, o sea hay un riesgo muy grande al elegir la primera opción, además que si eligen la primera opción, puede ser que viva o muera y no, no voy a lanzar una moneda XD**

 **La verdad si quieren que viva Shining/Gleaming al elegir la primera opción, los votos de la primera opción, tienen que estar dos votos más arriba de la segunda opción o sea como explicarlo mmmmmm bueno, si votan así por ejemplo 2 – 0 Shining vive, pero si pasa esto 2 – 1 Shining muere o sea así, como lo explico, tiene que estar dos votos por ventaja o algo por el estilo, solo si votan por la primera opción, pero si votan por la segunda, se va y listo XD y pues por supuesto que tiene que ganar en la votación XD**

 **Espero que me haya explicado bien porque puede haber decisiones así más adelante por ciertas cosas jeje aunque el problema de esta clase de votaciones, son por la falta de lectores ya que no tengo muchos lectores que leen este fic o que por lo menos comenten, eso sería más divertido en estas votaciones, creo XD**

 **Bueno, espero sus votos, a ver lo que piensan ustedes porque yo sé que nadie se pone de acuerdo en esto, así que a ver lo que sale de esta votación XD**

 **Eso es todo, por cualquier duda, díganme**

 **El oc Brodek le pertenece a mi amigo Brodek117**

 **Nos leemos**


	32. Los verdaderos amos del cielo

**Capítulo 31: Los verdaderos amos del cielo**

 _ **Cloudsdale**_

En la hermosa ciudad de nubes, todo estaba tranquilo con una fría brisa y la luna en todo su esplendor con un cielo estrellado.

En una casa de nubes, en una habitación estaban durmiendo una pareja, eran nada menos que los padres de Rainbow Dash, dormían profundamente hasta que un sonido despertaba a Windy, abría los ojos adormilada y se sentaba en la cama, su vista se centraba a donde venía el sonido y era por la ventana, además que se veía una rara silueta, la pegaso extrañada se levantaba de la cama para acercarse y abría la ventana para luego quedar sorprendida por lo que miraba.

Era un avión de juguete, era del tamaño de un bebe potrillo de color naranja con una hélice al frente, unas líneas negras por los bordes y tenia ojos en el parabrisas, el avión miraba a la pegaso que seguía sorprendida.

-hola señora, bienvenida a las aerolíneas Toys, por favor, jubílense junto con su marido, agarren su equipaje y tomen su vuelo al suelo porque ustedes están fuera de servicio, lamentamos los inconvenientes, cambio-decía el avión con un tono bromista

-… ¿Qué?-preguntaba Windy confundida por lo que dijo

-¿no entendiste mi chiste? cambio-preguntaba el avión y la pegaso negaba con la cabeza, el avión suspiraba decepcionado-está bien, por favor, regrese a dormir, cambio-y antes de que la pegaso preguntara, bajo el avión aparecía una clase de ametralladora negra y le disparaba en toda la cara de Windy para luego la pegaso caer de espalda con los cascos arriba, tenía los ojos en espiral, la lengua afuera con un tic en un casco y la cara repleta de balas de goma-ups, creo que me pasé, cambio-

-espera ¿los dejamos vivos o muertos? ¿Cómo nos quedamos? Cambio-decía otro avión por el comunicador

-que lo dejaríamos como quisiéramos, vivos, muertos o lo que sea, pero a los potrillos vivos, por supuesto, solo procura darle pocas balas de goma, no queremos dejarlos retrasados, cambio-dijo el avión disparando al esposo de Windy que se había levantado para ser recibido por las balas y caía al otro lado de la cama

-ups, menos mal, cambio-

-¿Por qué lo dices? Cambio-

-porque he visto a un vago con una horrible crin y además que no sé si es hembra o macho hasta creo que era peluquero, cambio-dijo el avión mirando a un pegaso lleno de hueco de balas

-ah bueno, entonces estamos bien, cambio-dijo el avión entrando por la ventana de la casa, se abría otra compuerta por debajo suyo y dejaba caer una pequeña cosa de metal negro con el centro amarillo que se caía sobre la pegaso, adhiriéndose en su pecho y fue al otro pegaso con el mismo resultado

Después de eso, se escuchaba disparos por toda la ciudad para luego escucharse gritos de terror. Los pegasos salían de sus casas volando como si no hubiera un mañana, algunos pegasos estaban muertos en el suelo, pero los más afortunados, estaban inconsciente con la cara llena de bala de goma o hasta por la retaguardia y además de que estaban algunos potrillos pegasos por tratar de huir con sus padres.

Una pegaso trataba de huir, eludiendo las balas de un avión de juguete con dificultad ya que a diferencia de este, no tenía hélice, pero si una turbina por debajo de sus dos alas y antes de que la pegaso se diera cuenta, fue recibida por unas balas de frente por otro avión del mismo que la dejó como coladera.

-ups, creo que me equivoqué, quería dejarla viva, pero mi arma está en letal, pero bueno, ya que, cambio-dijo el avión jet para irse a buscar a otros pegasos que estaban escapando

Unos pegasos estaba a punto de salir de Cloudsdale, pero fueron interceptados por un globo aerostático haciendo que se detuvieran en seco, mirando sorprendidos a lo que veía, el globo era morado con el canasto dorado y en el canasto estaba un muñeco humanoide del tamaño de un poni promedio de color moreno, tenía puesto una chaqueta verde oscuro cerrado con un cierre, unos pantalones verdes oscuros, unos guantes de cuero marrones, unas botas marrones y unos lentes de aviador que estaban sobre su cabeza.

-hola ex voladores, si quieren salir, pues les daré un aventón en este magnífico globo para que vean el paisaje-dijo el muñeco con una sonrisa, abriendo una puerta del canasto

-¿estás de broma? Nosotros podemos salir sin problema, solo míranos-dijo un pegaso presumiendo sus alas

-sí, así que no necesitamos a un tipo raro, vámonos de aquí-decía una pegaso pasando al lado del globo igual que los demás pegasos, pero no se daban cuenta que el muñeco había sacado una cerbatana de su chaqueta para ponerlo en su boca y disparar poniéndolos las mismas pequeñas piezas de metal en los pegasos, y cuando ya estaban algo lejos, de repente, sus alas se cerraron de golpe para luego empezar a caer y dar un gran grito de terror

-yo tan amable ofreciéndole un viaje en mi maravilloso globo y ellos prefieren suicidarse, que malos pegasos-dijo el muñeco de forma burlón, pero también molesto

Mientras la ciudad estaba siendo invadida por unos aviones de juguete disparando para matar o dejar noqueados a uno que otro pegaso, en otro lugar, en donde entrenan los Wonderbolt, los nuevos y todo eso o sea en la isla flotante que es la academia de los Wonderbolt.

Fleetfloot, la amiga y tercera al mando si no están Spitfire y Soarin, estaba caminando por pista de aterrizaje molesta, no había nadie al ser muy de noche y la pegaso no podía dormir por una extraña razón.

-… no puedo creer que Spit no me dejara ir a la gran gala del galope grrrrr yo quería ir para pasarla bien aunque sea aburrido, pero que eligiera a Soarin más que a mí, para que yo cuide a estos nuevos reclutas como si fuera su niñera, eso me frustra-dijo Fleet frustrada, pero se detenía al ver a lo lejos una lucecitas en donde estaba Cloudsdale, pero ella no lo veía al estar muy lejos-¿Qué rayos es eso?... mmmmmm bueno, creo que tengo que avisar a los Wonderbolt hasta a los reclutas para que hagan algo y también sería un buen entrenamiento para los nuevos, un entrenamiento nocturno, quizás-dicho eso, fue a despertar a todos e informarle sobre eso, todos estaban en la pista de aterrizaje, igual como lo dijo de que sería un buen entrenamiento nocturno, los nuevos estaban inseguros, somnolientos hasta una pegaso estaba nerviosa, así que sin más, todos los pegasos volaban a una alta velocidad saliendo de la "isla flotante", dejando a Fleetfloot de ultima para ver que todos hayan salido para luego ella emprender vuelo también y rápidamente ya estaba al frente de ellos para liderar el grupo

Cuando llegaban a la ciudad de nubes, todos estaban sorprendidos, los nuevos estaban temblando de miedo, se veía a los aviones disparando a cualquiera que veían, dejándolos vivos o no hasta había un par de helicópteros de juguete de doble hélice, una hélice al frente y la otra atrás, eran largos con una puerta que estaba abierta mostrando un muñeco humanoide con traje de piloto y tenían un imán por debajo del helicóptero atrayendo a los pegasos que aún estaban vivos e inconscientes y tenían la pieza metálica en sus pechos, cuando llegaba al helicóptero, el muñeco la metía adentro para seguir atrayendo a más pegasos, también a los potrillos, pero con ganchos que salía de otra compuerta del helicóptero.

-¿¡pero qué carajo está pasando aquí!?-preguntaba Fleetfloot sorprendida

-¡capitana! ¡Ahí viene uno de ellos!-gritaba un recluta asustado señalando con su casco a un avión jet que iba hacia ellos

-¡dispérsense y hagan lo que pueda para salvar a los pegaso!-ordenaba Fleet volando por un lado rápidamente igual que los otros esquivando la embestida del avión-… _vaya velocidad que iba… le haría competencia a la capitana Spitfire o a mí-_ pensaba sorprendida, pero sacudía su cabeza para actuar rápidamente, iba a la ciudad con intención de destruir el helicóptero para liberar a los pegasos, pero antes de que se acercara, alguien la golpeaba en su cara haciendo que diera vueltas en el aire y se detenía con dificultad-auch-se sobaba su quijada-¿¡quién me ha golpeado!? ¡Para que reciba una golpiza!-miraba por todos lados enojada, pero veía un avión a unos cuantos metros, que sonreía malicioso-que tengas suerte ex voladora-dicho eso, se marchaba, la pegaso estaba confundida por lo que dijo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes que la golpeaba en todo su cuerpo, Fleetfloot intentaba ver al enemigo, pero no podía ya que la golpeaba a una velocidad anormal hasta que dejaba de golpearla teniendo moretones en su cuerpo y la nariz goteando un poco

Observaba alrededor con una pezuña en su nariz hasta que podía ver al responsable de los golpes, era un pegaso, pero la dejaba confundida por cómo es dicho pegaso, si era un pegaso, pero tenía el cuerpo cubierto por una armadura azul, llevaba un casco que le cubría toda la cabeza, su cola era lo único que no cubría la armadura, era de rojo con negro y sus ojos eran rojos sin pupilas.

-grrr ¿¡quién eres tú!? ¡Responde para que te devuelva todos los golpes que me diste!-exigía Fleet, pero el pegaso no respondía, antes de que dijera algo, escuchaba un grito desgarrador y al ver en la dirección del grito, ponía una expresión de horror al ver a lo lejos, los Wonderbolt caer del cielo, pero unos tenía la cabeza volteada, los flancos torcidos y todo eso, la pegaso podía divisar al responsable o mejor dicho, a la responsable ya que era una pegaso, igual que el pegaso, tenía su cuerpo cubierto por una armadura roja, llevaba un casco que le cubría toda la cabeza, pero se le veía un poco su melena pasando por el cuello que era de color azul, su cola es lo único que no cubría la armadura, era de azul con negro y sus ojos son azules sin pupila

Un wonderbolt iban hacia ella para golpearla con su casco, pero la pegaso roja detenía su casco sin problema para luego torcerlo y romperle el hueso como si nada, daba un grito de dolor, pero luego fue recibido un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula, se podía observar un momento su anatomía de como su quijada se rompía de un golpe, para después la pegaso darle un puñetazo en el pecho y se mostraba nuevamente su anatomía de cómo sus costillas se rompían como si fueran frágiles, el pegaso sangraba por la boca y tenía los ojos achicados, sin más, la pegaso soltaba su casco dejándolo caer y no decía nada.

-…-Fleetfloot estaba asustada por lo que veía como una pegaso tuviera tanta fuerza y también de ira de como terminaba la vida de sus compañeros, los reclutas estaba un poco a lo lejos con miedo e hicieron lo primero que le vino en mente y fue… huir, pero no llegaron tan lejos ya que unos aviones los interceptaron y no mostraron mucha resistencia ni siguieron huir, solo se rindieron, suplicando por sus vidas hasta una pegaso, estaba como arrodillada con las pezuñas juntas rezando por su vida, los aviones tenían una gota de sudor por detrás por la actitud de los reclutas

-en estos tiempos, ya no se hacen wonderbolt valiente como antes, cambio-dijo unos de los aviones y los demás asintieron, sin dispararle, los guiaba al suelo y los reclutas, les hicieron caso sin mostrar nada de resistencia

Fleet no miraba a sus reclutas, solo veía a esa pegaso que quitó la vida a sus compañeros, con rabia, fue hacia ella para vengarlos, pero el pegaso la bloqueaba el camino-¡quítate de mi camino!-Fleet iba a darle un puñetazo de cólera, pero antes de que le diera, fue recibida por otro puñetazo en su cara alejándola del pegaso, con su pezuña se sobaba la mejilla para luego alzar su vista y ver a otra poni, pero era diferente.

Era una poni terrestre ya que al igual que el pegaso, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura verde y tenía unas alas metálicas que salía de la armadura por el lomo, y como siempre, lo único que se veía era su cola de color amarillo oscuro teniendo negro en el interior y sus ojos eran de color ámbar y sin pupilas, además que los dos pegaso y la terrestre voladora, tenían una mirada inexpresiva.

-¿q-que o quienes carajo son ustedes?-preguntaba Fleetfloot aun sobándose la cara y los miraba de reojo molesta, de repente, se escuchaba una voz masculina de la nada

-JAJA ELLOS SON UNOS GRANDES AMIGOS VOLADORES QUE SI TIENEN DERECHO A VOLAR EN ESTOS CIELOS JAJAJA-Fleetfloot se sobresaltaba y miraba alrededor intentando localizar el origen de la voz-pero la verde no tiene ala, pero igual tiene mucho derecho a volar junto al azul ya que siempre lo sigue, PERO BUENO, ESPERO QUE NO SEAS DALTONICA O IDIOTA POR LOS COLORES JAJA ELLOS SON TOY BLUE, TOY GREEN Y TOY RED, DOS SON HERMANOS MIENTRAS QUE UNA ESTÁ COLADA JAJA-la pegaso miraba otra vez al pegaso y la terrestre con alas igual que la roja que no dejaba que nadie se acercara a los helicópteros

 **Los Toys pegasos y la toy terrestre "voladora"**

-¿Dónde estás? ¡Muéstrate!-exigía Fleet al no encontrarlo

-TE ESTOY HABLANDO POR LA ARMADURA O MEJOR DICHO, POR EL COMUNICADOR QUE TRAE LA ARMADURA-la pegaso miraba a Toy Blue y pudo ubicar de donde venía la voz

-bueno ¿¡que es lo que quieres!? ¿¡Por qué atacas a los pegasos y a los wonderbolt!?-gritaba Fleet enojada con los dientes apretados

-PUEEEEEES NADA, SOLO QUIERO DARLES UNA LECCION A ESOS PEGASOS PARA QUE SEPAN QUE NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS DUEÑOS DEL CIELO Y A USTEDES NO LE TIENEN PERMITIDO VOLAR EN NUESTROS DOMINIOS-decía o mejor dicho, gritaba por el comunicador

-¿¡quién eres tú para decir que son los dueños del cielo!? ¡Este cielo puede volar quien sea, no importa quienes, todos pueden volar!-exclamaba la pegaso molesta

-AJA, PERO AHORA NO, DESPUES DE ESTO, ESTOS CIELOS SERAN NUESTROS Y NECESITARAN AHORA UN PERMISO DE VUELO COMO LOS PEGASOS NORMALES, COMO MIS AMIGOS JAJAJA-

-¿permiso de vuelo?-preguntaba Fleetfloot confundida

-SI, TOY BLUE, TOY GREEN, MUESTRALES SUS PERMISOS-el pegaso azul y la terrestre verde, obedecieron, con sus cascos apretaron un pequeño botón cerca de su pecho para ver que se abría un poco la armadura en la parte del pecho para ver que tenían un pelaje azul el Toy Blue y la otra, un pelaje verde, para que se vea la misma cosa de metal, pero era negro con el centro verde y tenía un pequeño escrito que decía:

 _PERMITIDO_

 _-_ ESOS SON LOS PERMISOS DE VUELO, SI QUIERES VOLAR LIBREMENTE COMO SIEMPRE, SACA EL PERMISO EN EL AEROPUERTO QUE HABRÁ DESPUES DE TODO ESTO, ASI QUE POR FAVOR, ATERRIZA AL SUELO SI NO QUIERES RECIBIR UNA PALIZA DE LO LINDO JAJA-se reía la voz

-¡nunca! Este es nuestro cielo, es el cielo de todos, tú no puedes venir y obligarnos a dejar de volar en el cielo de Equestria-exclamaba Fleet enojada

-OH, QUE MAL, BUENO, TOY BLUE, TOY GREEN, DENLE UNA LECCION A ESTA EX VOLADORA SIGUIENDO CON EL PLAN, ME ESTOY ACERCANDO POCO A POCO, CAMBIO Y FUERA-se dejaba de escuchar la voz, la pegaso estaba extrañada por lo último que dijo ya que por más que mirara alrededor, no lo veía, pero su vista se centraba en los Toys que tenía en frente, podía ver con el pecho de la armadura se cerraba

-ustedes ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto? Aliarse con estos tipos-dijo Fleet seriamente señalando a los aviones-ustedes están traicionando a Equestria con este intento de golpe, con su propia especie, yo sé que son ponis de verdad, así que no finjan, díganme ¿¡por qué lo hacen!?-exigía Fleet enojada para saber del porque aliarse con los aviones, los dos no respondían, solo la miraron con sus inexpresivas miradas y eso hizo que Fleet se enojara-¡oigan, respondan…!-la pegaso fue interrumpida por Toy Blue que aparecía frente suyo en un instante golpeándola en toda la cara mandándola a volar, Fleet intentaba estabilizarse, pero de repente, Toy Green aparecía a un lado de ella con las pezuñas en alto para golpearla y enviarla abajo, pero fue interceptada por Blue que le daba una patada en su lomo haciendo que se chocara con muchas nubes disipándolas y entraba a una casa atravesándola por ser una nube, y chocarse contra una estantería, caía al suelo boca abajo

Se levantaba adolorida y sentía un dolor en su lomo.

- _no puedo creer… que ese poni azul sea más rápido que yo… o que la capitana… o que Rainbow… -_ pensaba sobándose su lomo, pero en eso, veía que se asomaba en la pared Toy Blue y se le quedaba viendo-grrrrr ¡yo te enseñaré quien es la mejor voladora de Equestria! Bueno ¡la segunda! O ¿la tercera? Bueno ¡da igual!-dicho eso, volaba a toda velocidad hacia Blue para embestirlo, pero antes de que lo tocara, Green atravesaba la pared de un lado de la casa con la pezuña en alto, dándole en todo el hocico, sacándola de la casa haciendo que aterrizara de golpe en una nube, esta vez resistió el golpe la nube, con su pezuña se sobaba la mejilla, su nariz sangraba, se levantaba lentamente y adolorida, más que nunca y podía observar a los dos frente suyo

La pegaso enfureció y daba un grito de cólera para luego volar hacia ellos, pero los dos se apartaba para esquivar su tacleada, Fleet fue a darle puñetazos a Toy Green, pero ella lo esquivaba con facilidad, se hacía a un lado para hacer que un puñetazo de la pegaso se fuera de largo haciendo que bajara la guardia y Green le daba una patada en el estómago sacándole todo el aire, además un poco de sangre, iba a caer, pero fue sujetada de sus alas por Toy Blue que la agarraba con sus cascos para luego someterla en una nube poniendo un casco trasero en el lomo de Fleet, ella intentaba levantarse, pero no la dejaba.

-¡suéltame o te arrepentirás!-amenazaba la pegaso furiosa intentando soltarse de su agarre, pero la tenía bien sujeta de sus alas y lomo, y Green se arrodillaba a un lado de Fleet para agarrarla de la cabeza para hacer que mirara al frente, ella intentaba mover la cabeza para que la suelte, pero la tenía apretada que si hiciera un mal movimiento le rompería el cuello, apretaba sus dientes furiosa y veía a donde quería la terrestre voladora que viera, en esa dirección estaba la academia de los wonderbolt aunque es un punto flotante a lo lejos, pero un poco más allá, se veía una gran silueta que iba muy lento-¿eh? ¿Qué es eso?-se preguntaba confundida y se observaba que poco a poco, se mostraba dicha silueta por la luz de la luna haciendo que la expresión de Fleet fuera de miedo-d-d-deben estar b-b-b-bromeando-tartamudeaba

Se veía una cosa grande con una hélice por detrás abajo, es inflado con unas líneas por toda la cosa, unos ojos grandes de color plateado teniendo una mirada de determinado y una sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes, era un…

-AQUÍ LLEGÓ EL JEFE, EL AMO DE LOS CIELOS JAJAJA COMO DICEN ALGUNOS, LENTO PERO SEGURO Y CON GRAN PRESENTACION JAJA-decía el dirigible que era de color dorado-HOLA PEGASO-gritaba desde lejos que se escuchaba por muchos kilómetros a la redonda-DEJAME PRESENTARME YO SOY KEN, EL BOMBARDERO… SI, SE QUE SOY UN DIRIGIBLE, PERO UN CARAJO CON ESO-gritaba Ken con furia en la voz para que se escuchara en todo el cielo hasta tuvieron que taparse los oídos, menos los Toys ya que no se inmutaban

 **KEN, EL DIRIGIBLE BOMBARDERO MÁS LENTO DEL MUNDO**

-MUY BIEN CHICA, QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE SU ACADEMIA SE IRÁ A DONDE PERTENECE JAJAJA A LA BASURA, NO QUIERO UNA ACADEMIA DE MEJORES VOLADORES AQUÍ, POR ESO ESTÁ EL AEROPUERTO QUE ES MUCHO, MUCHO MEJOR, CON AIRE ACONDICIONADO HASTA WIFI… AH NO, ESPERA, NO ESTAN TAN AVANZADOS, PERO DA IGUAL JAJA-Ken iba a la "velocidad de la luz", como 10 km por día, Fleet veía lo lento que iba y tenía una gota de sudor en su nuca

- _yo puedo llegar más rápido que esa cosa-_ pensaba la pegaso e intentaba forcejear, pero Blue y Green la tenía bien sujeta-grrrr ¡suéltenme ahora mismo!-

-JAJAJA POBRECITA, ELLOS NO TE SOLTARAN HASTA QUE YO LO DIGA AUNQUE SERÍA INTERESANTE A VER SI LLEGA HACIA MI ANTES DE QUE LLEGUE A SU PRECIADA ACADEMIA JEJE CHICOS, SUELTENLA PARA QUE VEA LO INEVITABLE EN VIVO-gritaba Ken que ya estaba cerca de la academia ¿cerca? Quiero decir, le faltaba tres nubes para llegar- _… la próxima vez, me instalo turbinas o algo así, hasta me está dando sueño el paseo y la fría brisa que hace-_ pensaba mientras bostezaba aburrido, los toys Blue y Green, obedecieron, pero al hacerlo, Fleet salía volando hacia el dirigible por ser el responsable de esto o sea atacar al líder y porque tenía un mal presentimiento si llegaba a la isla flotante, ya estaba a unos metros de Ken-WOW, QUE RAPIDA-decía de forma burlón y antes de que lo embistiera o lo golpeara, fue tacleada por Toy Red que las dos salieron volando lejos de él para luego Red la abrazaba contra su cuerpo impidiendo que se soltara

-¡suéltame!-gritaba la pegaso forcejeando hasta le dio un cabezazo a Red en la cabeza, pero ni se inmuto, en cuando a Fleet, tenía un dolor de cabeza

-UUUUUUUUUU ESO LE DEBIÓ DOLER JAJAJA ¿QUE PASA EX VOLADORA? SOY DEMASIADO RAPIDO PARA TI, VOY A CIEN KILOMETROS POR HORA-gritaba con sarcasmo y fastidiado al decirse eso último, si tuviera manos, se lo pasaría por la cara de lo frustrado- _algún día llegaré, solo me falta pasar dos nubes más… grrr-_ pensaba molesto, la pegaso intentaba soltarse del agarre de Red, pero la abrazaba con fuerza y sentía que le rompería la columna, el dirigible estaba tarareando una canción de Kirby y movía un poco la parte de atrás como si estuviera moviendo el bote para luego faltarle pasar una nube más, Fleet ponía sus pezuñas contra la Toy roja para empujarla, pero de repente, Red aflojaba el abrazo haciendo que se pudiera soltarse e ir por Ken, pero Blue de forma veloz, la detenía agarrándola de las alas haciendo que se detuviera de golpe y daba como si fuera dar una patada al aire, para luego Green aparecer frente suyo, la pegaso la miraba confundida ya que la veía inexpresiva, levantaba su pezuña derecha y la movía de lado a lado como diciendo no y Red que aparecía también a su lado dándole casi la espalda y con la pezuña derecha levantada, y antes de que dijera algo, recibía un codazo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire y sangre, sentía como un dolor intenso como si la hubieran dado con un tronco, pero de hierro

Ken contaba las estrellas que había en el cielo hasta las constelaciones que hubo, pero por fin ya estaba cerca de la isla flotante.

-VAYA, POR FIN, HE DURADO SIGLOS PARA LLEGAR AQUÍ-dijo el dirigible alegre y escuchaba una voz en su comunicador

-pues si vas así como manejan las abuelitas, pues estamos bien, cambio-dijo uno de los aviones un poco burlón

-CALLATE, NO ME ARRUINES EL MOMENTO-gritaba molesto otra vez, giraba sus ojos para ver a Fleet que intentaba respirar-JAJAJA GENIAL, ESTAS EN PRIMERA FILA PARA VER DESAPARECER LA NACION DE LOS EX VOLADORES JAJAJA NACION, ME REFIERO EN DONDE VIVEN JAJA-se reía con malicia para ver la academia de los Wonderbolt-JAJAJA LLEGÓ LA HORA DEL SHOW JAJAJA GAME OVER… DOBLE MEJOR QUE UNO JAJAJA-

La pantalla cambiaba mostrando una pared tipo pista de aterrizaje y había una clase de estatua morada del dirigible mostrando su sonrisa.

 **.**

 **DOBLE MEJOR QUE UNO**

 **CARGANDO…1…5…10…20…40…80...100%**

El lugar no cambiaba nada, solo había una lluvia de estrellas, Fleet veía eso confundida ya que aún no llegaba la noche para que empezara a llover las estrellas, pero le resultaba hermoso como estaba el cielo, cubierto de estrellas.

-MUY BIEN, CIELO NOCTURNO HERMOSO PARA ESTO, ASI ES COMO SE DEBE HACER JAJAJA-por debajo del dirigible se abría una compuerta para salir de repente, un enorme misil negro que tenía ojos y boca, pero pintados con una siniestra sonrisa y empezaba a echar fuego por detrás-JAJAJA OH SI BABY, AQUÍ TIENEN MI REGALITO JAJAJA-soltaba el misil y salió a una velocidad abismal que llegaba a la academia en una santiamén, la pegaso veía eso asustada

-¡noooooooo!-gritaba con miedo, el misil impactada en el centro de la isla y lo único que vieron fue una gran explosión cegadora que cubrió todo el lugar, la pegaso cerraba sus ojos por la luz, los Toys ni se inmutaba y cuando Fleet los abría lentamente, luego de tenerlo abiertos completamente, se quedaba en shock con los ojos achicados al ver que la academia, donde entrenaba a los nuevos, los wonderbolt y todo eso, no estaba, desapareció, dejando nada lo que alguna vez era una isla flotante, la pegando no decía, dejaba de forcejear sin dejar de ver donde una vez estaba el sueño de muchos

-JAJAJAJA ¿QUE TE PARECIÓ ESO? MARAVILLOSO ¿VERDAD? JAJAJA Y AUN NO HE TERMINADO-dijo Ken apuntando esta vez a Cloudsdale que estaba lejísimo-…LA VERDAD DEBÍ HACER ESTO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, PERO ME DA IGUAL JAJA-salía otro misil de la compuerta, Fleet al ver eso y saber la intención del dirigible, gritaba

-¡noooo, no lo hagas por favor, no destruyas la ciudad!-suplicaba la pegaso con los ojos llorosos, lloraba por la impotencia que sentía, forcejeaba como loca, pero sin resultado, Ken le hizo caso omiso

-MMMMMM ME PREGUNTO ¿COMO SERÁ DESTRUIR UNA CIUDAD HECHA DE NUBES? MMMMM VAMOS A COMPROBARLO COMO UN EXPERIMENTO DEL GRAN KEN SEÑORES JAJA-el misil le salía fuego por el propulsor o algo así y listo para ser disparado

-¡noooooo, no lo hagas!-seguía suplicando Fleet, pero el dirigible no la escuchaba

-…-el dirigible sonreía perverso-EN ESTE MUNDO, NO HAY LUGAR PARA UNA CIUDAD DE NUBES NI PARA PEGASOS SIN PERMISOS, ASI QUE… BYE BYE JAJAJA-el misil fue lanzado hacia la ciudad que iba a una velocidad abismal, todo iba en cámara lenta para Fleetfloot, mirando con horror el misil que iba hacia la ciudad, los helicópteros que estaban ahí, se fueron rápidamente llevándose todos los pegasos noqueados y potrillos también, y los aviones se marcharon igual que el globo aerostático, el misil al llegar al centro de la ciudad, chocaba con una nube, pero se disipaba aunque ese toque fue suficiente para detonarlo por ser un misil muy sensible, cubriendo toda la ciudad con una brillo blanco como una gigantesca esfera, la pegaso estaba en shock al no poder creer lo que veía, cuando se disipaba la esfera, ahora en donde estaba la ciudad, no había absolutamente nada, es como hacer esfumar unas nubes normales de golpe-SI, SABIA QUE CON ESO ESFUMARIA ESA ACUMULACION DE NUBES Y AHORA YA PODEMOS VOLAR TRANQUILOS JAJAJAJA-el cielo dejaba de llover estrellas, el dirigible le dirigía la mirada a Fleet que tenía la mirada baja y perdida sin poder creer lo que pasó-ENTONCES ¿YA PERDISTE TUS FUERZAS DE LUCHAR, TU RABIA Y TODO ESO AL VER LO INEVITABLE? JAJAJAJA MUY BIEN CHICOS, AMIGOS, DEJENLA EN EL SUELO Y PONGALE ESA COSA, Y VAMOS A CELEBRAR A LO GRANDE JEJE-

Los Toys asintieron y bajaron hasta aterrizar en el suelo, antes de dejarla, Red le ponía en el pecho la cosa de metal que impedía volar a los pegaso y Blue la empujaba un poco haciendo que cayera al suelo boca abajo con la cabeza a un lado sin resistencia, los Toy Blue, Red y Green se fueron volando de regreso con el dirigible que lo empujaban por detrás para que vaya más rápido ya que Ken ya estaba fastidiado de llegar muy tarde, Fleet se quedaba acostada ahí un rato hasta que poco a poco se levantaba lentamente y aún seguía adolorida, se ponía en cuatro cascos, y miraba el cielo inexpresiva para luego salir lágrimas de sus ojos, apretaba sus dientes de rabia e impotencia al ver sus hogares perdidos y saber que ella estaba a cargo como la capitana, y había fracasado, muchos de sus compañeros murieron, los aviones tenían a los reclutas nuevos como rehenes y al saber que arriesgó la vida de esos novatos, se culpaba de eso, caía arrodillada con las pezuñas al suelo para golpear con la derecha.

No decía nada, solo se quedaba llorando en silencio un rato y miraba la cosa de metal de su pecho, intentaba quitárselo con su pezuña, pero al hacerlo le empezaba a dolerle un poco el corazón, así que lo dejaba así, se secaba las lágrimas y se levantaba, miraba el cielo deprimida para luego mirar el suelo con las orejas bajas y empezaba a caminar por la hierba verde que había allí, y al saber que puede ser que nunca volverá a volar otra vez.

Continuará.

En el monitor donde se mostraba el mapa completo de Equestria con sus puntos de colores marcando las ciudades, en los puntos donde estaba el último lugar Cloudsdale, antes donde se mostraba una espada, ahora fue cambiado por una carita feliz con alas.

-excelente, todo va de acuerdo al plan, el amo Soul estará muy feliz de oír esto-dijo la doctora Chambers con seriedad sentada en su silla mirando el monitor, al ver que todos los puntos estaban con una carita feliz, solo quedaba un punto marcado y era el imperio de cristal-bueno, solo queda las últimas fases del plan y el mundo será del amo Soul-dijo con un poco de frialdad sin quitar la mirada del monitor


	33. La campeona guerrera medieval

**Capitulo 32: La campeona guerrera medieval**

-… voy a continuar-fue la decisión que tomó Gleaming al dejar de mirar la puerta para ver a Alexander con una mirada determinada aunque por dentro estaba insegura de la locura que estaba cometiendo por una espada

-¡oh vaya súbditos, esta yegua sí que tiene agallas, entonces hasta el final ¿no?!-exclamaba el sapo con una sonrisa para luego golpear su cetro al suelo para escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta, pero aun así, no se volteó, estaba decidida en terminar las rondas cueste lo que le cueste, el público gritaba emocionado hasta gritaban el nombre de Gleaming o mejor dicho, el título que le puso el rey

-¡Guerrera sobreviviente! ¡Guerrera sobreviviente!-ovacionaban los juguetes a la unicornio haciendo que se apenara

- _vaya, por primera vez que me ovacionan así-_ pensaba Gleaming apenada

-¡muy bien guerrera sobreviviente, esta es tu última ronda! ¿¡Lista para impresionar a tu rey!?-preguntaba con un exclamo Alexander con el cetro alzado igual que su otra aleta delantera, la unicornio no sabía que decir, pero igual decía

-si rey Alexander, estoy… lista-dijo Gleaming un poco fastidiada por decir eso, por decirle rey y por decir "lista"

-¡muy bien, prepárate para la ronda final!-exclamaba el sapo para luego golpear el cetro al suelo y todo el escenario cambió de golpe, la unicornio estaba sorprendida por lo que veía, ahora estaba en un lugar donde estaba de ¿día? Estaba en una gran pradera con el pasto verde, no había arboles ni flores, solo una gran pradera con un viento que movía su melena, era tranquilizador que hacía olvidar todos los problemas que tenía en Equestria hasta que escuchaba la voz del rey Alexander a lo lejos, esta vez estaba sentado en su trono teniendo a todos los juguetes a los lados sentados haciendo un semi circulo para ver a la unicornio desde lejos y sin atravesarse de uno al otro-¡bienvenida a la ronda final, ahora te enfrentaras con alguien que nunca peleó en su vida de manera directa, pero es una gran guerrera como tú o más jeje te presento a mi campeona!-exclamaba Alexander, Gleaming esperaba a ver quién será su oponente, de repente, se escuchaba pasos de cascos a un lado suyo, miraba en esa dirección para ver a lo lejos a una poni, pero se quedaba sorprendida a la que veía

La poni caminaba por el verde pasto, era alta como Celestia, tenía el pelaje marrón claro, usaba una armadura negra, pero se dejaba ver una alas sobresaliendo y además usaba un casco que le cubría todo el rostro, pero se observaba un cuerno saliendo de su casco dando a entender que era una alicornio, también se notaba mucho su melena larga y dorada igual que la cola, no se podía ver su cutie mark por estar tapado por la armadura aunque se podía ver sus ojos verdes brillando a través del casco, pero tenía una línea amarilla en diagonal en sus ojos.

La alicornio tenía una funda a un costado que estaba enfundada una espada con la empuñadura dorada, ella seguía caminando hasta que se detenía frente a la unicornio a un par de metros, Gleaming la observaba sorprendida.

- _no puede ser, hay otra alicornio a parte de las princesas Celestia, Luna, mi hermana Twily y mi esposa-_ pensaba sin quitar la sorpresa de su rostro, la alicornio no decía nada, solo la miraba en silencio haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa

-¡aquí está, te enfrentaras a mi campeona SHEENA!-gritaba Alexander con júbilo y los juguetes gritaban emocionados por la alicornio Sheena

 **Sheena: la campeona guerrera medieval**

-¿Sheena?-se preguntaba confundida la unicornio ya que no la conocía de nada, la alicornio no decía nada

-¡muy bien, esto será como la primera ronda, en otras palabras, tendrás que derrotarla o que se rinda o lo que venga primero jeje elige un arma guerrera sobreviviente!-exclamaba Alexander y frente de la unicornio aparecía tres armas, una espada, mazo y lanza

-¿ _otra vez estas tres opciones? Bueno, yo elegiré otra vez la espada porque por lo visto ella tiene una espada y agarrar otra arma que no sea una espada, estaré durmiendo con los peces más pronto de lo que creo-_ pensaba Gleaming antes de agarrar la espada con su magia y las dos armas desaparecen, pero al tener la espada, escuchaba por fin hablar a la alicornio

-buena elección yegua, así no terminaré contigo tan rápido-dijo Sheena con seriedad y hacía brillar su cuerno para sacar desenfundar la espada para ponerla al frente, tenía el filo negro como la oscuridad, la unicornio se molestó por lo que dijo la alicornio, así que se ponía en posición ofensiva, pero Sheena seguía firme con la espada levitando

-¡bueno, que empiece la ronda final!-exclamaba Alexander alzando su cetro y golpear con fuerza el suelo, dando inicio a la ronda y los juguetes gritaron de emoción

Gleaming fue la primera en atacar, galopaba para ir hacia Sheena, pensaba en terminar eso rápido, ya tuvo suficiente, solo quería obtener la espada y listo, al estar frente de la alicornio, iba a darle una estocada, pero Sheena lo bloqueaba sin dificultad y no se movió del sitio para nada, la unicornio enojada, atacaba con la espada diestra y siniestra, dando tajos a lo loco, pero la alicornio los bloqueaba con facilidad, Gleaming se detenía para saltar hacia atrás ya que respiraba algo agitada.

-¿eso es todo? Que decepción, si fueras mi estudiante, te daría pero una buena paliza por andar flojeando ya que así no se ataca al oponente, se hace así-dijo Sheena lanzándole la espada con la punta afilada, la unicornio daba un pequeño grito de miedo para luego echarse a un lado al suelo haciendo que la espada pasara de largo y se clavara en el suelo-así se ataca si estas alejado-la alicornio desaparecía para aparecer al lado de la espada, sacándola de golpe con su pezuña derecha para tenerlo en alto-y así se ataca cuando el oponente cuando está con la guardia baja-Sheena iba a lanzarle un tajo a Gleaming, pero rápidamente se tele transportaba esquivando el tajo que se clavaba en el suelo y aparecía a unos metros alejada de ella, estaba con una expresión de miedo ya que vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, Sheena levantaba la espada para apoyarla en su hombro-si no fueras unicornio, ya hubieras muerto en cinco minutos-dijo con frialdad

- _… por Celestia… estuvo cerca… debo tener más cuidado… esta tipa no se anda con juegos…-_ pensaba la unicornio respirando agitada

-debes prestar atención al escenario y no a tus pensamiento-la unicornio tuvo que echarse a un lado esquivando un tajo vertical de Sheena ya que estaba frente suyo y empezaba a lanzar tajos, Gleaming los bloqueaba con dificultad debido a que eran muy rápidos-atacar de esta forma, es bueno, si lo haces con precisión y no a lo lunático, atacar a lo loco, terminas sin cabeza-la unicornio bloqueaba otro espadazo, pero la alicornio aprovechaba eso para darse la vuelta con rapidez y darle una patada que la mandaba hacia atrás haciendo que cayera rodando para quedar boca arriba con los ojos en espiral-nunca bajes la guardia en ningún momento porque tu oponente hará cualquier cosa para derrotarte-

Sheena aparecía encima de ella volando con sus alas extendidas y la espada bajo de ella siendo sostenida por sus cascos.

-hasta no tendrías descanso ni para recuperarte del golpe-dijo con frialdad bajando de golpe para atravesarla, la unicornio daba un grito y reaccionaba rápido para rodar a un lado, y la espada quedaba clavada al suelo, Sheena daba un salto mortal hacia atrás y agarraba el mango de la espada con su pezuña derecha, sacándole de golpe, la unicornio se levantaba rápidamente con la espada en alto que tenía suerte de que aun la tuviera-sabes algo, necesitas entrenar mucho, no puedes ni hacerme un simple rasguño, que patética-decía con desprecio, Gleaming al escuchar se enfurecía un poco-con razón que eres el príncipe más inútil de todos hasta en capitán de la guardia lo eres mucho más-la unicornio apretaba sus dientes furiosa-je que ¿te molestó mi comentario niñata? Porque no regresas a jugar con tus barbies en casita con tu mamita que te prepare tu tetero para tomar leche tibia-dijo con burla y eso fue el colmo que derramó el vaso, Gleaming enfurecida, galopaba hacia la alicornio con intención de atravesarla, daba tajos por todas direcciones, pero Sheena los bloqueaba como una profesional de primera-no debes escuchar los comentarios o insultos de tu oponentes ya que lo único que hará es desconcentrarte y…-desaparecía con una tele transportación, la unicornio miraba por todas partes buscándola aun furiosa, pero aparecía detrás suyo-… perderás de una forma estúpida-

Gleaming giraba su cabeza para atrás al ver que la alicornio estaba lista para darle un tajo vertical, pero con una reacción repentina, se volteaba rápidamente para bloquear el tajo con su espada, la unicornio tenía la punta de la espada de Sheena cerca de su frente, estaba forcejeando para que se alejara.

-vaya, eres muy protector, como se nota mucho eso ¿verdad?-decía la alicornio sin impresionarse en absoluto, cuando dijo eso, saltaba hacia atrás para alejarse un poco de Gleaming, se observaba que la unicornio respiraba muy agitadamente, pero la alicornio no se notaba cansada para nada-bueno yegua, si fueras otro, ya estarías en el suelo desangrándose y llorando como marica, pero te protegiste y me esquivaste todos los atacaste, y sin ningún rasguño, creía que los muñecos eran los únicos que saldrían mal parados por no ser de carne y hueso, pero tu…-Sheena levitaba la espada mientras con sus pezuñas se quitaba el casco de la cabeza para agitar su dorada melena para luego ver a la unicornio con una sonrisa y mirada desafiante-me harás pelear en serio contigo-tiraba su casco para atrás y agarraba la espada con sus pezuñas, la unicornio al ver eso, se ponía en posición de defensa-a ver cuánto aguantaras defendiéndote-dijo con una sonrisa un poco perversa

De forma veloz, ya estaba frente suyo para darle un tajo horizontal, rápidamente lo bloqueaba con su espada, pero la alicornio hizo un movimiento inesperado, daba un salto dando una voltereta encima de la unicornio, ella la miraba sorprendida al alzar su mirada para verla y al estar del otro lado, hizo un corte en su casco trasero derecho haciendo que diera un gemido de dolor y ponía de rodilla su casco. Sheena sin voltearse, ponía la espada en su hombro.

-primera cortada y aún faltan muchos más jeje-se reía un poco mirándola sin voltearse con una sonrisa infantil, Gleaming se ponía en tres cascos con la espada levitando y lanzaba la espada para atacarla, pero ella los bloqueaba con facilidad hasta que de repente, ya estaba del otro lado y una cortada aparecía en su otro casco trasero haciendo que cayera al suelo gritando de dolor-jeje otra cortada y no es la última-dicho eso, se movía de forma veloz dándole cortadas por todo su cuerpo y daba gritos de dolor, Sheena se detenía de golpe frente a la unicornio dándole la espalda con la espada a un lado, la enfundaba-se terminó yegua-su mirada volvía a una de seriedad y se alejaba de la unicornio, Gleaming estaba agonizando en el suelo, pero intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, levantarse aunque se caía un par de veces hasta que pudo estar en casco, tambaleada, la alicornio se detenía en seco y sin mirar a la unicornio decía-¿aun te puedes levantar? Porque no te rindes y así evitas una pelea en vano-Gleaming respiraba agitada y gemía un poco de dolor, sudaba a mares y con dificultad dijo

-yo… no me rendiré… tengo que regresar… tengo que ir con mi esposa… y con mi hija… no puedo perder en este… lugar…-le dificultaba mucho hablar, Sheena no decía nada por unos segundos

-admirable, aunque te llevaras todos esos golpes, aun quieres intentar hacer algo aunque sabe que no puedes hacer nada con un oponente que tiene maestría desde pequeña…-la alicornio daba media vuelta para mirar a la unicornio con una pequeña sonrisa-… eso es lo que faltaba, tener motivación para luchar, morir en combate, con valor y es la primera vez que digo eso porque míralos-Sheena señalaba a una dirección, Gleaming miraba un poco borroso a donde apuntaba para ver unos muñecos del tamaño de las cutie mark crusaders con una armadura gris y con cascos-esos caballeros, los he entrenado y se han muerto como 500 veces, y aún siguen aquí, sin poder usar bien una espada con mayor facilidad-los muñecos estaban apenados al escuchar a su maestra-en cuanto tu-la miraba ahora, la unicornio le devolvía la mirada-no eres una muñeca y haz sobrevivido como si fueras una de ellos, me impresiona…-Gleaming se sorprendía por lo que escuchaba-no, la verdad no-la unicornio cambiaba su semblante a una molesta-pero tienes nivel de sobrevivir, por lo menos, así que… -Sheena ponía su casco en su pecho y bajaba un poco la cabeza-has ganado la ronda-

-… … ¿¡q-q-q-queeeeeeeee!?-gritaba Gleaming impactada, los muñecos ovacionaban a la unicornio con júbilo, los muñecos caballeros también aplaudían aunque uno de ellos le salía lágrimas de sus ojos

-¿estas llorando?-preguntaba uno de los caballeros mirando a su compañero con una ceja alzada, él se tapaba el rostro con el casco

-no, tengo una basura en los ojos-dijo apenado y el caballero rodaba sus ojos, la unicornio observaba como le aplaudían y hubo silbidos hasta que oía la voz del rey, y miraba en donde estaba sentado

-¡bravo, bravísimo, fue las mejores rondas que he visto en mi vida, eres muy suicida, pero lo has logrado!-exclamaba Alexander aplaudiendo también y de un salto dejando el cetro en el trono, se bajaba de donde estaba para caer al suelo que hizo temblar un poco y la unicornio se cayó de flancos en el suelo, el sapo daba salto un poco altos llegando con rapidez hacia Gleaming-te felicito yegua, has pasado las rondas y vaya como has crecido en tan poco tiempo, de plebeya a guerrera, de guerrera a guerrera sobreviviente y de guerrera sobreviviente a… ¡guerrera defensora!-los muñecos al escucharlo gritaban con euforia

-… ¿Qué?-preguntaba la unicornio confundida con ese titulo

-si yegua, guerrera defensora, pudiste ser la campeona, pero no derrotaste a Sheena y ella te dio la victoria, así que no te quejes-dijo Alexander un poco molesto y en eso, el cetro que había dejado en el trono, se clavaba frente a la unicornio sobresaltándola del susto y ponía una pezuña en su pecho sintiendo las palpitaciones rápidas, el sapo agarraba con una aleta el cetro y ponía la bola de cristal que tenía en el cetro en los dos hombros de Gleaming para luego alejarlo-listo, ya tienes mi aprobación-

-¿aprobación de qué?-preguntaba extrañada

-la aprobación de que puedes unirte con nosotros cuando quieras, si no puedes y sigues viva, puedes unirte y tener mejor vida-dijo Alexander un poco dramático

-ooookei… emmmm rey Alexander-

-¿si guerrera defensora?-preguntaba el sapo, la unicornio no se acostumbraba que la llamen ahora así

-emmmm si gané la tercera ronda ¿Dónde está la espada?-preguntaba para saber dónde estaba su premio

-oh vaya, casi se me olvida jeje Sheena ¿podrías?-Alexander sonreía malicioso

-sí, su majestad-dijo la alicornio dando una pequeña reverencia, hacía brillar su cuerno con intensidad, la unicornio al ver eso, se empezaba a asustarse y cerraba los ojos para no ver ya que no sabe lo que estaba haciendo y no se podía defenderse ahora, estaba indefensa, pero en eso, sentía algo metálico en sus cascos, abría los ojos lentamente para ver sorprendida una espada con la empuñadura azul y el filo blanco como la nieve

-ahí está tu recompensa jeje-se reía un poco el rey, la unicornio estaba impactada por todo y lo miraba

-oh, gracias emmm su majestad-decía Gleaming con una sonrisa nerviosa

-bueno, ahora vete y supera el nivel difícil, haznos sentir orgullosos-decía Alexander con sarcasmo mientras aparecía la puerta nuevamente detrás de la unicornio y se abría, Gleaming se levantaba lentamente agarrando la espada como podía con su magia, se volteaba para ver la puerta, la unicornio lo miraba detenidamente y giraba su cabeza para ver a Sheena que la veía con seriedad

-…-ninguna dijo nada, la unicornio dirigía su mirada a la puerta otra vez y caminaba hacia ella cojeando, no sabía si valdría la pena la espada o no, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás aunque esté herida, seguiría al final, cruzaba la puerta y dicha puerta se cerraba para luego desaparecer dejando a los muñecos medievales en el lugar, Sheena se quedaba viendo por donde se había ido Gleaming, Alexander saltaba un poco para estar a su lado y mirar por donde estaba antes la puerta

-fuiste muy amable con ella en el combate, campeona-dijo el sapo mirándola con una ceja alzada

-je si, solo quise probar sus habilidades en el combate su majestad-dijo la alicornio con seriedad

-ya veo, por lo visto no se te quita lo de enseñar a otros jeje-se reía un poco burlón el rey y Sheena estaba callada-bueno ¿y que obtuviste con esto?-preguntaba con curiosidad y mientras hablaban los dos, la unicornio llegaba al lugar donde había tenido la lucha contra Creepy, pero en eso, se sentía raro, se miraba un momento para quedarse sorprendido que volvió a ser un semental, estaba muy alegre aunque seguía herido

-él necesita mucho entrenamiento porque parecía que estuviera combatiendo contra un potrillo sin experiencia en nada, no sé cómo se volvió capitán-decía Sheena

-será porque era el más idiota de toda la guardia y por eso lo eligieron jeje-se reía con burla Alexander

-sí, puede ser eso-decía la alicornio, Shining miraba alrededor para ver que aún seguía de noche, pero algo le llamaba la atención y era que Creepy estaba a unos cuantos metros alejado de él, estaba de espalda en su tamaño normal de las CMC mirando el cielo con los brazos cruzados para luego ver que crecía su tamaño hasta estar a la altura de Celestia, dejando al unicornio confundido-la verdad tiene mucho potencial, pero lo desperdicia-

-sí, lo único que sabe hacer es defenderse o sea una pérdida de tiempo-dijo el sapo decepcionado

-sí, pero podría entrenarlo para que sepa combatir y no escudarse siempre-decía Sheena, por la espalda de Creepy, surgían unas alas salían de su cuerpo, se veía que caía algo de su relleno en el suelo, Shining estaba sorprendido por lo que veía-él debe controlar su ira, eso se vio mucho en el combate que tuvimos-las patas se rompían igual que sus brazos para dejar ver garras y partes escamosas-su miedo también, en otras palabras, él mismo es su peor enemigo-

-ya veo, es igual como entrenas a mis caballeros, duraron tres días buscando sus brazos perdidos-dijo Alexander molesto por la alicornio

-je perdón por eso, pero como dije antes, que no sería flexible con ellos-decía Sheena con un poco de burla, pero en su expresión no se notaba mucho, la cabeza de Creepy se rompía dejando ver una cabeza con un cuerno encima-bueno, te seré sincera majestad, si pasa el nivel difícil, yo tendré las pezuñas abiertas para entrenarlo y que sea un capitán como se debe ser, tiene mucho potencial aunque sea un idiota-

-pero debes saber que no lo tendrá muy fácil aunque tenga la espada-decía el sapo con seriedad, la última parte del cuerpo de peluche o sea su torso, se rompía de golpe dejando ver lo que era ahora dejando a Shining con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos a lo que veía, se veía en el suelo el relleno y las partes del oso

-si, a diferencia del amo Creepy y yo, es que él no será muy flexible con… Shining Armor-decía Sheena mirando el suelo

-en otras palabras, es un unicornio muerto jeje el amo Creepy no perdería el tiempo-decía Alexander con una sonrisa maliciosa

-sí, las rondas que tuvo, no eran el verdadero desafío, el verdadero reto es…-Creepy aun de espalda, sus escamas eran celestes, se mostraba unas alas de dragón, una cola larga que terminaba en punta y tenía unas púas que recorría su columna en fila hasta llegar casi a la punta de la cola, Creepy giraba su cabeza para mirarlo de reojo, dejando ver sus ojos rojos intensos y una sonrisa maligna que mostraba sus dientes afilados, ahora daba la media vuelta para estar frente a frente al unicornio aun con los brazos cruzados, se notaba los músculos en sus brazos y unos pectorales, desde su pecho hasta su estómago, era de color carne y con un cuerno en la cabeza-… vencer al amo Creepy en su forma dragón, ese si es el verdadero reto para superar-decía Sheena con seriedad

-jajajaja ¿listo para el nivel difícil marica? Porque yo no me contendré para nada nenita-decía Creepy aun con los brazos cruzados y las alas extendidas en alto, con la oscuridad de la noche, daba un aspecto atemorizante y más por sus ojos que lo miraba de forma maligno

-… tienen que estar bromeando…-Shining estaba temblando de miedo, pero intentaba no dejarse intimidar por el dragón y la espada que sujetaba con su magia, temblaba un poco

 **Creepy: el dragón**

Continuará.

* * *

 **La oc Sheena o princesa Sheena le pertenece a mi amigo Silverwolf850**

 **Este capítulo es para compensar por no subir un capitulo la semana pasada, supongo XD**

 **La verdad, había dos oponentes para esta tercera ronda, uno era por si en la votación, Shining muere en la ronda y la otra es si vive, ya saben que resultado salió y todo eso XD**

 **Bueno, que decir, solo quedan dos capítulos para terminar este arco para avanzar al siguiente arco y cuando termine este arco de Creepy y Shining, ya estaríamos por la mitad del fic y faltaría tres arcos, el de las princesas, Starlight y Trixie, y la conclusión de la invasión, supongo, ya que para empezar, no haré secuela, por el simple hecho que debo terminar los fics que tengo pendientes y bla bla bla :v**

 **Bueno, eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **P.D. si quieren saber cómo llegó Sheena a esto (si la conocen) pueden leer desde el chapter 12 "el escuadrón suicida" hasta el chapter 15 de mi fic "relatos de viajes dimensionales" para que sepan, como llegó la oc del primer fic de Silverwolf a esto XD**


	34. La motivación de un juguete

**Capitulo 33: La motivación de un juguete**

El dragón que era ahora Creepy, miraba a Shining con una sonrisa maligna, el unicornio temblaba un poco, pero se puso firme para no mostrarse intimidado.

-jejeje vaya, esa botella de curación fue una estafa, creía que era permanente-se reía el dragón un poco burlón aun teniendo los brazos cruzados-lastima, me tendré que conformarme con matar a una mariquita jeje-Shining se molestó por ese comentario

-serás un desgraciado, no te perdonaré por haberme convertido en yegua-dijo el unicornio apretando sus dientes

-pues debes admitir que te veías muy hermosa de yegua jeje mejor verte en yegua que ver tu estúpida cara de retrasado jeje-dijo Creepy con burla, Shining se enfurecía mucho y apretaba con fuerza sus dientes-¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a venir o no? Porque si quieres que vaya yo primero, está bien, yo no…-en un santiamén ya estaba frente a Shining sin dejar de cruzarse de brazos-… me quejaré-no le daba tiempo de reaccionar ya que fue recibido con una patada en toda la quijada para enviarlo arriba a una velocidad anormal y había soltado la espada, el dragón alzaba la vista para mirarlo con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes

Creepy desaparecía del sitio para aparecer en el cielo volando estando arriba del unicornio que iba hacia él, alzaba su pierna derecha para darle una patada en la cara y enviarlo al suelo, pero antes de que tocara el suelo, el dragón apareció a su lado y le agarró con la cola su casco trasero izquierdo para luego elevarlo, y azotarlo contra el suelo, escupía sangre y sentía un intenso dolor, en menos de unos segundos, ya perdió unos dientes por las patadas

-jeje pudiste pasar esas tres rondas-lo elevaba con su cola para azotarlo nuevamente, daba un grito de dolor-pero esas rondas eran juegos para niños que cualquiera lo podría pasar-lo azotaba de nuevo-te digo una cosa para que te quede claro-lo elevaba para ponerlo de cabeza cerca de su rostro-debiste quedarte en casa-decía de forma perversa y con la cola lo tiraba a un lado con fuerza contra el suelo haciendo que rodara hasta quedar boca abajo

Shining apretaba sus dientes por el dolor que sentía, más precisamente en la cara, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y aún tenía esos cortes en sus cascos traseros por la espada de Sheena igual que otras partes de su cuerpo, intentaba levantarse lentamente, algo torpe, pero pudo estar en cuatro cascos algo tambaleado aunque gemía de dolor.

-Jeje eres una decepción porque en serio, que le vio Cadence a ti, debió conseguirse a alguien mejor jeje-dijo Creepy con burla aun estando con los brazos cruzados, el unicornio apretaba sus dientes y lo miraba con odio-bueno, toma la espada para que sea más entretenido este combate-el dragón agarraba la espada que estaba a sus pies con la cola para lanzarlo hacia Shining clavándose frente al unicornio, él caminaba cojeando hacia la espada y con su magia lo agarraba por la empuñadura para sacarlo del suelo, y apuntarlo hacia Creepy con una mirada de rabia-pues bueno muchacho ¿Qué pasa? Ven y atácame maricon, no te quedes ahí como idiota jejeje-decía con una sonrisa burlona, Shining se enfurecía mucho, pero en eso, recordaba las palabras que dijo Sheena

-"no debes escuchar los comentarios o insultos de tu oponentes ya que lo único que hará es desconcentrarte y perderás de una forma estúpida"-resonaban en su mente las mismas palabras que dijo la alicornio cuando estaban los dos peleando

- _… tranquilo Shining… no debes dejar que tu ira te nuble el juicio-_ pensaba Shining intentando calmarse y respiraba profundamente con los ojos cerrados

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora estarás a lo hippie? Pues andá a abrazar arboles entonces y deja a Cadence que es mejor que esté con alguien genial, como yo jeje-dijo con burla, Shining intentaba ignorarlo-sabes algo, Cadence se merece a un macho, pero de verdad, que la satisface siempre en todos lados y tenga un buen padre para su hija jejeje-el unicornio tenía entre ceño fruncido y un tic en un ojo-cuando la vea crecer, me abrazaría y me diría "papi, sabía que no me decepcionarías"-imitaba un poco la voz de Flurry, Shining apretaba sus dientes con rabia sin abrir los ojos y tenía una vena en su frente-y Cadence viniera hacia mí para darme un beso y decirme "tú eres mejor esposo que del inútil y maricon de mi ex esposo, ven esposo mío, divirtámonos toda la noche"-imitaba la voz de Cadence haciendo que Shining tuviera la cara roja de rabia-¡así, como la zorra que tiene que ser!-

-¡aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!-daba un grito de furia-¡te consiento que te burles de mí, pero con mi familia no te metas y no te permito que insultes a mi esposa!-gritaba Shining con rabia, Creepy sonreía perverso ya que logró su objetivo

-jeje ¿te saqué de tus casillas? Vaya, que bien jejeje pues ven maricon y enseña que tú eres el macho de tu familia-dijo el dragón con burla y con una garra le hacía una seña que viniera, Shining lo hizo, galopaba hacia él, sin importarle el dolor que sentía ya que su furia lo cegó totalmente, daba un salto para darle un tajo vertical, pero fue detenido por dos dedos (o garritas) de su garra derecha, deteniéndolo en seco, el unicornio aun lo miraba con furia-¿eso es todo? Vamos, yo sé que puedes hacerlo mejor-Shining se tele transportaba para aparecer por detrás y lanzarle un tajo, pero lo bloqueaba con la punta de su cola, así que empezó a dar tajos como loco, pero la cola los bloqueaba como si fuera una espada, antes de que diera otro tajo, el dragón desaparecía de su vista, el unicornio empezaba a mirar por todos lados buscándolo

-¡sal cobarde, no te escondas para darte tu merecido!-exclamaba Shining furioso

-¿Quién dijo que me estoy escondiendo?-preguntaba Creepy, el unicornio lo buscaba con su mirada, pero no lo encontraba-estoy aquí abajo imbécil-Shining confundido, bajaba su mirada para ver a un bebe dragón, casi igual que Spike, le sonreía de forma perverso-¡sorpresa!-daba un grito y sin esperarlo, el dragón creció de golpe, golpeándolo en el mentón y lo mandaba a volar haciendo que aterrizara en el suelo de espalda para luego rebotar y quedar boca abajo, Creepy otra vez estaba con el tamaño de Celestia, se erguía para verlo con los brazos cruzados con burla-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo? Sabes, eres un asco de macho y de guerrero, mejor te hubieras quedado como yegua, así evitas la humillación jeje-el unicornio se levantaba adolorido y daba un gemido de dolor por sus cascos traseros

-¿c-como p-puedes hacer e-eso?-tartamudeaba Shining queriendo saber cómo puede hacer eso, la primera vez que lo vio hacerlo cuando era un oso de peluche, le dio curiosidad

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto?-el cuerpo de Creepy crecía de golpe hasta ser un dragón adulto como los que hay en Equestria, aterrador y que se puso en cuatro patas para dar un fuerte rugido al aire, el unicornio daba un grito del miedo por el crecimiento inesperado, pero luego el dragón dejaba de rugir para volver al tamaño de la princesa Celestia, miraba con burla al unicornio que estaba impactado y temblando un poco-jeje bueno, es tan complicado la explicación que tu diminuto cerebro no entendería, tu hermanita podría ser que un poco, pero como no la tienes aquí, así que te jodes-decía Creepy con una sonrisa burlona, la expresión de Shining cambiaba al escuchar decir eso haciendo que se enfureciera un poco-así que deja de hablar y ven aquí para continuar el com…-fue interrumpido por el unicornio que se tele transportó para estar frente suyo y clavarle la espada en el pecho por el lado izquierdo-…-

El unicornio sonreía al ver que pudo hacerlo, además que al no ser de peluche, estaría gritando de dolor y todo eso, pero su sonrisa desaparece para quedar impactado, ya que Creepy no gritaba de dolor, nada de eso, el dragón solo miraba la espada que estaba clavada en él en silencio, así que con su garra derecha, agarraba su empuñadura para sacárselo de su pecho, no sangraba, solo tenía como una cortada, Creepy tiraba la espada al suelo y pasaba su garra en su pecho.

-vaya, lo hiciste, me descuidé, lo admito, esa espada es muuuuy especial la verdad, atraviesa escamas como así-decía el dragón mostrando su cola llenas de cortaduras, pero nada de sangre, Shining estaba sorprendido ya que no se había dado cuenta de eso-fue astuto, pero aunque sea un dragón, sigo siendo un peluche de corazón, en otras palabras, no tengo corazón igual que todos los juguetes-dijo y la cortada de su pecho, se cerraba como si alguien lo estuviera cosiendo igual con las cortadas de su cola

-¿q-que? ¿Cómo así?-preguntaba Shining sorprendido

-pues somos juguetes, que esperabas-dijo Creepy fastidiado por explicarle-tendríamos un corazón artificial, pero no se toca, ni se ve, o sea tenemos un corazón, pero que nunca nos mataras con una clavada de esas ¿entiendes o te explico con manzanas? Porque aquí hay muchas-decía el dragón

-p-pero no eres un oso de peluche ¿Cómo puedes…?-Shining fue interrumpido por Creepy, diciendo con burla

-aunque haya cambiado de forma y todo eso, aún tengo ese "poder" de coserme o sea tarado, imbécil e idiota, empieza a captar-el dragón bajaba sus brazos y caminaba a paso lento hacia el unicornio, el unicornio retrocedía asustado, su furia se había desvanecido de golpe totalmente-no importa si hayas ganado una linda espadita porque no te serviría de nada aunque con esa, tú me podrías dar una buena lucha-seguía caminando hacia Shining y él retrocedía-pero nooooo, si el unicornio marica, no sabe ni pelear como se debe, no eres un guerrero como en ese otro mundo de Equestria tipo naruto-el unicornio se chocaba contra un árbol y veía asustado como el dragón se acercaba-no eres como los personajes de dragón ball, no eres nada, eres una basura hecho unicornio-Creepy se detenía frente al unicornio con una mirada seria, Shining tenía que alzar la vista para ver su cara, pero quería bajar la mirada aunque no podía y no sabía porque-no eres nada, puede ser que Sheena piense lo contrario de que tú puedes ser un gran guerrero, si se entrena y todas esas estupideces porque sé que ella siempre dice eso-daba una sonrisa maliciosa y negaba con la cabeza-pero la triste realidad es que… -lo agarraba del cuello con su garra izquierda y lo subía hasta estar a su altura, el unicornio intentaba zafarse del agarre-… tu no sirves para nada ni para defender a una princesa-sonreía mostrando sus dientes

Sin decir nada más, le daba un puñetazo con su otra garra en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire y sangre, con la garra que lo tenía sujetado, lo soltaba para luego darle un puñetazo en su quijada para enviarlo al cielo, el dragón emprendía el vuelo para después de un par de segundo, estar al lado del unicornio que aun volaba, lo miraba con una sonrisa siniestra y le agarraba la cabeza con su garra para detener su vuelo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está toda esa furia que tenías hacia mí? eh-preguntaba Creepy, el unicornio no respondía ya que sentía un gran dolor en su estómago y en su mentón, así que volaba otra vez hacia el suelo, estrellando el cuerpo del unicornio y el dragón seguía sin soltar su cabeza, lo levantaba nuevamente para luego lanzarlo con fuerza hacia un árbol a lo lejos haciendo que se estrellara violentamente contra el árbol y gritara de dolor, además que el árbol cayó de raíz por el duro lanzamiento que dio, el unicornio caía al suelo sin poder moverse

- _… no puedo creerlo… en serio que no podré derrotarlo… o sea perdí el tiempo con obtener la espada… no sirve de nada… oso de peluche o dragón es lo mismo… o sea estoy como empecé a pelear con él…-_ pensaba Shining frustrado y aguantando el dolor que sentía, pero en eso, oía pasos que iba a su dirección para luego detenerse, veía las patas de dragón, no hacía falta levantar la vista si ya sabe quién es

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te rindes?-decía el dragón, Shining pensó la última solución que tenía, brillaba su cuerno para hacer aparecer un escudo alrededor suyo-vaya, vaya, aun te resistes ¿verdad?-se burlaba Creepy, cerraba su garra derecha para formar un puño y la levantaba hacia arriba para golpear el escudo como si fuera un mazo, y rompía el escudo de un golpe dejando a Shining impactado al ver la facilidad que destruyó su escudo-Jejeje que patético, tu escudo no te salvará esta vez, en serio, que patético, además se supone que tu…-el dragón lo agarraba con su garra derecha la crin de Shining para levantarlo y ponerlo a su altura-… eres el príncipe azul de una princesa, pero creo que Cadence se adelantó muy rápido antes de conocerte mejor, que desgracia, es igual como esas películas de puros cantos y se casan con el primer idiota que encuentran-dijo fastidiado, el unicornio ya no se enojaba, ya no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo estaba mal herido y no tenía fuerza para seguir, el dragón lo miraba un momento con una sonrisa maliciosa-… así que bueno, no creo que nadie te extrañe ¿verdad? jeje-aun agarrándolo de la crin, salía volando a una velocidad abismal por el cielo hasta llegar a un bosque que no es Everfree y ponía al unicornio frente de él haciendo que atravesara los árboles que estaban al frente, derribándolos a cada uno y llegaba al final del camino ya que había un precipicio, tiraba al unicornio al suelo haciendo que rebotara y rodara hasta quedar cerca de la orilla del precipicio

El cuerpo del unicornio, estaba llenos de moretones, golpes, dientes caídos, con la nariz sangrando y estaba agonizando en el suelo, Creepy aterrizaba a un par de metros de él

-bueno maricon, aquí será tu fin, fue divertido, un poco, aguantaste mucho como siempre-el dragón caminaba a pasos lentos mirando su garra-te digo la verdad, es la primera vez que uso este cuerpo o forma para pelear, así que debes sentirte afortunado jeje-se detenía frente a Shining para luego mirarlo-así que como siempre, en cualquier lugar del multiuniverso, siempre hay que escuchar los últimos insultos, suplicas o lo que sea, así que marica ¿Cuáles serán tus últimas palabras antes de arrojarte al precipicio y acabar con esto?-preguntaba Creepy molesto con los brazos cruzados, estaba esperando respuesta del unicornio, Shining no decía nada, el dragón se empezaba a hartarse de esperar, iba a patearlo hasta que escuchó decir el unicornio con una voz un poco inaudible

-… ¿p-p-por q-q-que… h-h-h-haces e-e-esto?...-preguntaba Shining con dificultad e intentaba mirar al dragón, Creepy se quedaba en silencio, mirándolo con seriedad

-esa no es una verdadera pregunta estúpido maricon, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué hacemos esto? Porque yo no estoy solo en esto-decía el dragón molesto, el unicornio no decía nada-bueno, como será la última vez que te veré, cumpliré tu último deseo y todas esas estupideces-dijo con seriedad y se sentaba frente a él, Shining tosía un poco de sangre por los golpes que se dio para luego intentar mirarlo-bueno, escúchame bien y espero que entiendas porque yo no pienso repetirlo otra vez ¿entiendes?-decía molesto, el unicornio asentía con la cabeza un poco aunque se detenía para dar un gemido de dolor-ok, bueno, hacemos esto para tener un lugar que podemos llamar hogar… sonó algo tonto, supongo-se encogía de hombros-queríamos un hogar, para pasarlo bien como si fuéramos seres vivientes en sus rutinas diarias y todo eso-

-¿q-q-que?-estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchó-… S-si q-q-querían t-t-tener u-u-un l-l-lugar p-p-para v-v-vivir, p-p-podían h-h-haber…-fue interrumpido por Creepy enojado

-sí, sí, sí, hablar con la inútil de Celestia y todo tus problemas están "solucionados"-dijo el dragón con sarcasmo-¿tú crees que no lo intentamos? ¿Crees que este es la única dimensión que fuimos? Una vez, no, tres veces lo hemos intentando de hacerlo, a la forma "pacifica", fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando los juguetes hacían sus primeras protestas para exigir una mejor calidad de vida o algo así, pero lo hicimos y todo terminó mal-Creepy apretaba sus garras con furia

-¿y-y q-q-que p-p-pasó?-preguntaba Shining moribundo, estaba curioso y un poco confundido, Creepy lanzaba un bufido

-no me gusta andar con tantas explicaciones, así que iré al grano y espero que tu diminuto cerebro lo procese-el dragón se aclaraba la garganta el amo Soul y yo, lo hicimos como ustedes hacen "amor y paz hermanos"-imitaba Creepy a un hippie y mostraba dos dedos de una de sus garras para luego bajar la garra molesto-fuimos a hablar con esa inútil apareciendo dentro para no perder el tiempo en la entrada ¿tú sabes lo inútiles que son los guardias de hoy en día? Lo único que hacen es ser un estorbo-Shining ponía una expresión molesta, pero consiguió un dolor en el rostro-bueno, continuando, haríamos esa cosa de la paz y el amor, pero lástima que no estaba Cadence para mostrar nuestro "afecto"-decía entre comillas con dos garritas de sus garras

- _a veces pienso… ¿por qué le gusta meterse con mi esposa_?...- _pensaba fastidiado_

 _-_ pero lo que pasó fue rayos laser o sea esa inútil nos atacó y nosotros que estábamos ahí para hablar tranquilamente por primera vez en esta vida-continuaba diciendo el dragón-pero por lo visto, le asustó el gato negro parlante y el oso de peluche viviente con cara de pocos amigos… así me dicen siempre-decía con una vena en su frente-además que eso es racista solo porque es negro o sea cualquier especie que sea negro ¿tienen la oscuridad por dentro o que cosa? Y no solo por eso, también es muy racista por todo, con los dragones, minotauros, pareciera que estuviéramos dentro de una de las dimensiones creadas por un loco o algo así, pero bueno, le dimos una tunda a Luna por mala, a Twilight la mandamos al manicomio y a Celestia se la violó un dragón y no, no fui yo-miraba al unicornio fastidiado-y destruimos su mundo, su dimensión, al carajo con ese mundo y no quiero volver a pensar en ese-

El unicornio escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Creepy y quedaba muy, pero que muy confundido.

-intentamos una segunda vez de buscar un hogar y ser como los ponis, tranquilos, pacíficos y todo eso, esta vez fuimos con un par de muñecos a ver a Celestia, fuimos en bicicleta para diez personas por toda Canterlot, casi atropellamos a uno que otro noble y además de guardias palmeras jeje-se reía con malicia al recordar ese momento

- _¿es en serio?... con esa actitud no lo van a aceptar en el reino ni soñando…_ -pensaba Shining con una gota de sudor en su nuca mientras escuchaba a Creepy

-iré al grano, no me gusta explicar un carajo, solo llegamos con Celestia, ella fue algo emmmmm ¿asustadiza?-el dragón estaba confundido mirando el cielo

-¿p-p-por q-q-que?-preguntaba Shining curioso

-porque la verdad lo siguiente que escuché fue "váyanse y regresen por donde vinieron demonios"-decía Creepy fastidiado-hasta había unos ponis con túnicas y uno de ellos le dijo al amo Soul "regresa por donde saliste criatura de tártaro", escuchábamos más de esas palabras, el amo Soul cansado de escuchar estupideces, solo acabó con ellos, con todos, les tiró una esculturas de Artemisas para que la tengan en todo su "esplendor" y a Celestia, le tiró una edificación para que empiece a rezar con Artemisa-decía Creepy molesto, el unicornio tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca-a veces pienso ¿en qué mundo nos metimos para empezar? pero bueno, así que fuimos por una última vez, como dice, la tercera es la vencida, esta vez lo hicimos de una forma… a lo bueno…-decía Creepy con dificultad en lo último-esta Celestia fue un poco más comprensiva por así decirlo aunque desconfiada por el amo Soul, tu sabes porque es negro y su sonrisa pues hace que no sea confiable, solo fuimos, el amo Soul, yo y unas muñecas por ahí, adultas y una niña, creo-se quedaba pensativo con una garra en su mentón-bueno, así que hablaron de gobernante a… creador de juguetes, supongo, lo estábamos "consiguiendo" ya que la inútil de Celestia nos dio el uso de la palabra o algo así ya que seguía desconfiada de nosotros hasta que… pasó una desgracia-dijo con seriedad-un noble pendejo, imbécil, bueno para nada, idiota, basura, marica protestó diciendo estupideces, al amo Soul se la suda hasta que pateó a una muñeca que fue creada hace una semana, era apenas una niña, y la pobre lloraba y lloraba, te imaginaras lo que pasó ¿no?-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

- _... no quiero imaginármelo…-_ pensaba Shining dándole un poco de escalofrío- _… esos insultos me da a entender quien fue…-_

-el amo Soul se enfadó mucho, el cretino ese, sufrió como marica y todo eso, destruyó el reino con furia e hizo que Celestia contemplara la destrucción no solo de ese reino sino de todos los reinos del mundo, dejándola como la única sobreviviente de ese nefasto día y pues la dejamos en su soledad, y no supimos más de ella, así que ese fue la última vez que no haríamos a lo pacifista-dijo Creepy mientras se levantaba para caminar de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados-la verdad ya no volvimos a intentarlo porque fue una pérdida de tiempo, no hay lugar para que encaje los juguetes, para que tengan una vida como los ponis, pero no, pueden aceptar robots, humanos y todo eso, pero a nosotros no, como siempre-el dragón se detenía para ver el cielo nocturno

-… p-p-por e-e-eso…. ¿L-los e-están h-h-haciendo a-a-a l-l-la f-f-fuerza?-preguntaba el unicornio con dificultad

-sí, la verdad te digo que nosotros no teníamos planeado ir a conquistar ni nada por el estilo, pero empezó alguien a protestar y todo se sumaron, y volvimos otra vez con eso de buscar un hogar y además que tenía razón porque en donde vivimos, está haciéndose más y más pequeño hasta aburrido, sabes lo que es vivir en un castillo, en el medio de la nada, los pequeñines tienen poca educación, los civiles que no quieren pelear y todo eso, no saben qué hacer con sus vidas ya que trabajar no vale la pena al estar en un castillo y no ganan nada, solo por así decirlo, "exiliados" porque nadie no nos quieren ni estar en las calles, por eso lo estamos haciendo de nuevo, pero no a lo pacifista porque es una pérdida de tiempo y por eso es este plan de invasión, y así no tenemos que tolerar más estupideces del reino… yo no quiero que los juguetes estén tristes otra vez… cuando fracasó esas tres veces … se sintieron tristes por un mes o dos quizás… así que haré lo necesario para cumplir con esta invasión… sea como sea… para que ya no vuelvan a estar tristes otra vez… sin importar lo que tenga que hacer… -decía Creepy con frialdad, por primera vez Shining con todo lo que pasó en la noche, sentía un poco de lastima al saber todo eso ya que técnicamente, Creepy haría lo que fuera por su familia, entonces se identificó un poco debido a que también haría lo que fuera por su familia aunque no llegaría al tal extremo ¿o sí? el dragón cambiaba su expresión por una sonrisa siniestra y miraba a Shining-bueno ¿En dónde nos quedamos?-

El dragón se ponía frente al unicornio para agarrarlo del cuello con su garra derecha para ponerlo a su altura, caminaba un poco hasta estar a la orilla del precipicio y a Shining que estaba sostenido por la garra encima del precipicio. El unicornio no tenía fuerza para liberarse, intentaba hacer magia, pero le dolía mucho la cabeza.

-Bueno, fue un placer hablar contigo, la primera vez que hablo de esto con un idiota jeje así que…-Creepy fue interrumpido por Shining agarrando su brazo con los cascos delanteros

-e-e-espera… p-por f-f-favor…-Shining lo miraba suplicante y lo decía con dificultad

-ya te di tu último deseo, así que ya no hay nada de qué hablar jeje-decía el dragón con una sonrisa maligna

-… p-por f-favor d-dame… d-danos u-una o-oportunidad…-el unicornio lo decía con mucha dificultad, Creepy lo miraba confundido

-¿Qué?-

-s-s-sé que han pasado por mucho… pero este… m-mundo n-no e-es c-como e-esos l-lugares q-que v-visitaron… a-a-aunque n-n-no e-entiendo e-eso d-de l-las d-d-dimensiones o d-de o-otro m-mundo… p-pero a-aquí… e-e-es d-d-distinto… l-l-lo h-h-hubiéramos a-a-aceptado-decía Shining, el dragón se enfurecía un poco

-¿tú crees que nos aceptarían? ¡Ah! Buena broma, en todo los lugares es lo mismo, no importa en donde vayamos, siempre nos miraran como monstruo, demonios salidos del tártaro y todo eso, hasta los potrillos nos tienen miedo porque les damos escalofríos, si, esto no es Toy Story o sea ¡a mí no me vengas con esas estupideces! ¿¡Oíste imbécil!?-gritaba Creepy furioso y apretaba un poco más fuerte su cuello, Shining trataba de respirar-tu eres igual que esos otros Shining, inútiles, no saben proteger ni a su propia familia, es el peor capitán de la historia, en esas tres veces que fuimos para intentar integrarnos en la bendita sociedad, tu solo nos apuntan con lanzas, nos gritas estupideces y ni siquiera preguntar hasta ¡le apuntabas a un niño con esa estúpida lanza!-

-… p-p-por e-eso ¿m-m-me o-o-odias?-Shining intentaba respirar

-¿no cómo crees? Éramos buenos amigos-decía el dragón con sarcasmo

-… p-podría s-ser q-que s-solo e-era p-por p-p-proteger a l-l-las p-p-princesas o e-e-estar s-s-seguro d-d-de q-que n-n-no s-s-son u-u-una a-a-amenaza…-

-¿amenaza? ¿¡Amenaza de que!? ¡Si ni siquiera estábamos armados, estábamos en plan pacifista idiota, en plan a lo hippie!-gritaba Creepy enfureciéndose más-sabes que, ya me cansé de hablar contigo, es mejor terminar con esto de una vez para irme-decía con frialdad, lo iba a soltar, pero Shining se apresuró a decir con dificultad

-… p-por f-favor… y-yo s-sé q-que p-puede s-ser q-que e-en E-Equestria n-no s-se l-lleven b-bien… p-pero e-en e-el i-imperio d-de c-cristal… p-puede q-que s-si… s-si n-nos d-das u-una o-oportunidad… m-mi e-esposa l-los a-aceptaría y-ya q-que…-fue interrumpido por Creepy con burla

-porque es la princesa del amor y bla bla bla-abría su otra garra y lo cerraba como si estuviera hablando

-… b-b-bueno… s-si… e-ella n-no s-se n-n-negaría… s-s-si n-n-nos d-d-dieran u-una o-o-oportunidad…-

-…-el dragón no decía nada, solo lo miraba con seriedad, lo iba a soltar ya que el unicornio sentía como aflojaba su garra del cuello

-p-p-por f-f-favor… t-t-tengo f-f-f-familia… n-n-no q-q-quiero q-q-que C-C-Cadence q-q-quede d-d-devastada… n-n-no q-q-quiero q-q-que m-mi h-hija F-Flurry s-se q-q-quede s-sin p-p-padre… q-q-quiero v-v-verla c-c-crecer… q-q-q-quiero v-v-v-verla j-j-jugar… q-q-quiero p-p-pasar m-m-más t-t-t-tiempo e-e-en f-f-familia…-suplicaba Shining y le salía lágrimas de sus ojos

-…-Creepy seguía sin decir nada

-… p-p-por f-f-favor… n-n-n-no q-q-q-quiero m-m-m-m-morir…-Shining decía con dificultad mirando a los ojos de Creepy, el dragón lo miraba inexpresivo, al herido unicornio

Continuará.

* * *

 **1 Soltarlo**

 **2 Dejarlo vivir**

 **(Porcentaje a la opción mala, pero ¿cuál opción es la mala? 10% por no tomarse la poción de curación que le ofrecía Creepy e ir directo al nivel difícil, un voto de un lector son cinco votos y se cierra la votación automáticamente, 20 % por ganar la primera ronda, un voto de un lector son cuatro votos, 30 % por pasar la segunda ronda, un voto de un lector son tres votos, 40 % por ganar la última ronda, un voto de un lector son dos votos)**

 **Bueno, voten y tengan en cuenta que esta decisión es diferente a todas las decisiones que hubo en el fic, porque uno es Creepy el que decide y lo otro… ustedes tienen que averiguarlo muajaja solo diré, piensen con lógica, solo diré eso y a ver lo que votaran, y espero que hayan leído los porcentaje, o sea la decisión tiene un 40 % por pasar las tres rondas, debería estar en 50 % por ciento, peeeero es difícil tomando en cuenta que es Creepy XD**

 **Bueno, voten con cuidado, si no descubrieron del porque es diferente esta decisión, pues no me vengan a reclamarme después -u-**

 **Ver capítulo 1 "Demente primera parte" de mi fic "¿Continuar o rendirse?" en este capítulo mostrará el resultado de lo que quedó de esa Equestria, la última que contó Creepy, eso fue lo que quedó de esa dimensión, si lo pasan a leerlo**

 **Con esto, sería el penúltimo capítulo del arco, el siguiente es el final del arco para pasar con el arco de las princesas, supongo**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**

 **P.D. BIENVENIDOS A LOS JUEGOS MENTALES XDDDD no sé porque, pero quería decirlo XD**


	35. Una última suplica

**Capítulo 34: Una última suplica**

Creepy, el dragón, seguía sujetando a Shining con su garra en el cuello, los dos no decían nada, el unicornio le caían lágrimas por los ojos, le había suplicado, tenía miedo de morir, pero el dragón seguía teniéndolo arriba del precipicio, donde no se veía el suelo por un banco de niebla, Shining se daba cuenta que no tenía intenciones de soltarlo ya que sentía como le aflojaba un poco su cuello.

-…-

-…-

-… e-e-entonces ¿m-m-moriré?-decía Shining con dificultad, Creepy no decía nada, solo lo miraba inexpresivo, con esa mirada lo dice todo-… o-oh y-ya v-veo…-se había resignado, sabía que moriría, así que dejó de lagrimear para mirar al dragón con tristeza aun teniendo unas que otras lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas-… ¿p-p-puedes h-h-hacerme u-un u-ultimo f-f-favor?-preguntaba con dificultad, Creepy seguía sin decir nada, así que Shining continuaba diciendo-… p-p-por f-f-favor… n-n-no l-l-le h-h-hagas d-d-daño a-a-a m-mi h-h-hija F-Flurry… i-i-igual q-q-que m-m-mi e-e-esposa C-C-Cadence… t-t-te l-l-lo s-s-suplico…-con sus cascos agarraba el brazo del dragón

-… con tu hija, no tienes de que preocuparte, yo nunca le haría daño si es una bebe, yo no soy tan desalmado para lastimar a una pequeña criatura-dijo Creepy con seriedad, Shining sonreía un poco, pero lo siguiente que escuchó, hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro-pero lo de tu esposa… no cuentes con ello-daba una sonrisa maliciosa-además que yo no sé cómo terminará esto o tu esposa… solo el amo Soul, sabe cómo terminará todo-volvía a ponerse serio

-…-el unicornio no decía nada

-pero… si aún sigue ahí, vivita y coleando, no hay problema, le daré mis pésame de que su marido maricón se murió por idiota, por andar jugando a ser un guerrero jejeje-se reía con malicia

-b-bueno… a-a-algo e-e-es a-a-algo…-Shining no se molestó por el insulto, ya estaba resignado-… p-p-por l-l-lo m-menos n-n-no r-r-recibiré u-u-un z-z-zape o-o q-q-que d-d-duerma e-en u-un s-s-sofá s-s-si m-m-me v-v-ve a-así o-o p-p-por l-llegar t-tarde j-je-decía Shining un poco bromista aunque tosía un poco, Creepy no podía evitar reír un poco

-sería tu ultima sonrisa de vida-dijo Creepy con burla

-… s-s-si-dijo Shining con una pequeña sonrisa

-… bueno, creo que ya es todo, adiós Shining Armor, espero que en un futuro, seas mejor guerrero y me des más pelea-decía Creepy con seriedad y sin decir nada más, abría su garra soltando al unicornio, todo iba en cámara lenta, Shining iba cayendo de espalda lento mirando a Creepy que lo miraba desde la orilla

-… _este es el adiós… -_ pensaba el unicornio sintiendo el viento en su crin y cola de forma violenta-… _adiós Twily, lo siento si no puedo estar más contigo mi hermanita-_ veía como el dragón se alejaba más y más- _adiós Cadence, espero que me perdones por no ir a casa en esta noche… -_ pensaba mirando la luna a lo alto que iba a ser la única testigo- _adiós Flurry, lo siento si no puedo verte crecer y espero que cuando crezca seas una hermosa yegua igual que tu madre-_ salían muchas lágrimas de sus ojos que subían para arriba como si estuvieran flotando por la caída- _espero que tengas muchos amigos mi princesita… … adiós familia, los extrañaré mucho-_ fue su ultimo pensamiento, antes de desaparecer por un banco de niebla que había por la caída del precipicio

-…-Creepy no decía nada, solo se daba media vuelta para empezar a caminar con los brazos cruzados, su cuerpo se encogía a la de un bebe dragón y de repente, las partes de su cuerpo de peluche, aparecían en su cuerpo de forma abierto y empezaba a coserse en todo su cuerpo para adherirse hasta que el cuerpo escamoso de Creepy no se veía ni las alas, solo viéndose sus ojos de dragón, otra vez era un oso de peluche, se detenía en seco para mirar la luna-… bueno, creo que es hora de seguir con el siguiente paso-decía con una sonrisa siniestra y sus ojos brillaron a un rojo más intenso

 **En el imperio de cristal**

El lugar estaba desierto y muy silencioso, sin ponis de cristal a la vista ya que todos estaban en sus casas durmiendo, pero había una alicornio que no podía dormir, era la princesa Cadence, además de uno que otro guardia que patrullaban por los pasillos del palacio del cristal.

La princesa del amor estaba en su cuarto sentada en la orilla de su cama teniendo una cuna al lado de dicha cama, ella observaba a su hija Flurry Heart dormir profundamente, arropada por una manta rosada, abrazando con una pezuñita a un poni de peluche con lo que siempre juega y con la otra pezuñita se lo chupaba en su hocico, Cadence la miraba con ternura, pero de repente, su expresión cambiaba a sorprendida para luego girar su cabeza a la ventana donde se veía la luna en lo alto.

-Shining…-susurraba Cadence preocupada, en toda la noche, sentía un mal presentimiento, pero no podía irse y dejar a su hija sola, giraba su cabeza para mirar de nuevo a su hija, se levantaba de la cama para salir un rato afuera para distraerse un poco, pero antes de hacerlo, le daba un beso a Flurry en la frente y le sonreía de forma maternal-ahorita regreso mi vida-susurraba para no despertar a su hija y empezaba a caminar a la puerta para salir de la habitación, dejando a la bebe sola en el cuarto durmiendo como un tronco

En la cuna, la bebe dormía sin soltar el peluche y en unos segundos, los ojos de botón del peluche, empezaron a brillar de color rojo.

Continuará.

Se mostraba una gran pantalla de televisor y en dicha pantalla se reflejaba (nombres: estados), se veía un nombre gris

 **Shining Armor:** _ **"Game Over"**_

 **...**

 **Final Normal: Debiste entrenar más**

 **...**

 **Titulo conseguido: Guerrera defensora**

 **…**

 **Logro: Ganar el coliseo medieval**

 **...**

* * *

 **La verdadera decisión que sería para Creepy**

 **1** **Soltarlo (** **Dejarlo vivir)**

 **2** **Dejarlo vivir** **(Soltarlo)**

 **La decisión es lo contrario que ustedes voten… debieron pensar mejor su decisión…**

 **Además que ¿¡leyeron lo que les dije!? Puede ser que algunos pocos, descubrieron esta decisión trampa por así decirlo, pero otros no, ni se molestaron en leer bien lo que les he dicho, pues bueno, aquí está el final del arco**

 **Yo la verdad estaba dudoso sobre esta decisión, pero yo lo tenía planeado desde siempre, que esta decisión sería… como decirlo, las opciones estaban al revés, yo les había dicho que la decisión era diferente por Creepy ya que fue el que decidía o sea como decirlo, los malos agarran la opción contraria de los que ustedes decidieron, esa fue mi idea o algo así XD**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo, creo que llevamos la mitad del fic, creo jeje ya que son seis arcos, creo, está el arco introductorio, de las manes y de los juguetes, falta el de las princesas, Starlight y la conclusión, si, llevamos la mitad XD**

 **Agradezco a todos los que leen este fic, en serio, la verdad no creía llegar tan lejos, este es mi primer fic largo que hago aparte de Sin recuerdos, pero siempre lo he dejado por x causa, otra vez XD además que este fic, pasó muchas cosas que no me esperaba**

 **Yo la verdad al principio estaba indeciso si hacerlo con decisiones o no, ya que llegaría una decisión que no me gusta o algo así, pero pensé, no me ablandaré para nada, si el personaje se muere, pues se muere o yo que sé, con muchas decisiones que salga en un arco, puede cambiar muchas cosas o evitar la muerte de un personaje, no lo sé la verdad**

 **Bueno, ahora vamos con curiosidad o los que deben saber sobre este arco aunque no hay mucho que decir:**

 **1 Había más burlas hacia Shining que cualquier otro fic XD**

 **2 Creepy es un oso que tiene ojos de dragón, pues es un poco obvio que se podría transformarse en dragón aunque les contaré un secreto… Creepy no sabía que podía adoptar forma de dragón, fue hace tiempo que lo descubrió gracias a Dark que nunca se lo había dicho**

 **3 En dragón es como si fuera de carne y hueso, pero aun así, tiene ese poder de "regenerarse" o mejor dicho, coserse como si pasara una aguja con hilo invisible**

 **4 Los ataques de los juguetes en las ciudades, pues no tengo mucho que decir, solo que pueden verlos como si fueran malvados, pero si lo ven de otro punto de vista, no lo son**

 **5 Esta es la primera dimensión de Equestria que estaban invadiendo los juguetes y la única vez que lo harán, solo necesitan un mundo para vivir, no son las valkirias, odiadoras de machos, etc, etc, etc (algunos pueden saber a lo que me refiero XD)**

 **6 La cosa de metal que tienen ahora los pegasos en su pecho para impedir que vuelen, son unos cuadraditos pequeños de metal negro con el centro amarillo, de un lado de ese metal, tiene unas puitas para adherirse al cuerpo o sea al pecho de un pegaso, no duele al introducirse, pero duele mucho al intentar sacarlo ya que las puitas se alargan al estar dentro del pegaso para clavar sus púas con el corazón, sin dolor, pero si intentan quitárselo, ahí tendrán un horrible dolor en el pecho o sea es imposible quitárselo, el único que puede quitárselos es el dirigible**

 **7 El dirigible Ken es una bomba atómica que puede destruir todo el reino de Equestria en un parpadeo, solo si lo derriban del cielo y solo tocar el suelo, desaparece completamente, una de las cosas que no puedes hacer, destruir a Ken**

 **8 Como dije, en la tercera ronda con los muñecos medievales, habían dos oponentes, uno era si en la decisión Shining vivía, esa era Sheena y el otro oponente que daría la muerte a Shining en la tercera ronda, ese era… el dragón de juguete, es mejor no guardar esta sorpresa, porque nunca lo sabrían o sea si no es Creepy en dragón, es el dragón de juguete, solo que ese es muy agresivo, como cualquier dragón adulto**

 **9 No importa cual decisión escogieran en las rondas de continuar o irse, porque terminaría igual con Creepy sujetándolo encima del abismo y todo eso, pero tendría una variación en el combate de Creepy dependiendo de cómo esté Shining o Gleaming, bueno, uno de esos sería que estaría como Gleaming con los cascos rotos o recuperado, pero sin la espada y todo eso, puede ser que haya cambiado algo al final por completar las tres rondas, pero bueno, nadie sabe**

 **10 No me equivoqué, el final es normal y no malo ¿Por qué? tendrán que esperar al arco de la conclusión o sea aguántense mijos XD**

 **11 Es mejor que recuerden la escena del imperio de cristal porque es algo clave, creo XD**

 **12 Lo de Miles el topo, entenderían mejor si leen los fics de mi amigo Black-Spyro ya que ese oc Phantom Play aparece en los fic "My Little pony: La caída del imperio" "My Little pony: La rueda del destino" y "My Little pony: El juego del poder", supongo, solo léanlo y entenderán el personaje y del porque Miles hablaba así o algo así XD pero tendrán que tener muuuuucha paciencia para leerlos, es como una trilogía por así decirlo**

 **13 Los potrillos sin padres estarán bien, solo hay que borrarles las memorias y listo, adoptarlos o algo por el estilo**

 **14 La poción no era permanente para dejar a Shining como Gleaming, era para joderlo un poco XD**

 **15 No pregunten por el titulo y logro conseguido del final XD**

 **Listo, vaya, creía que eran pocas, pero me equivoqué XD**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, pero antes quiero decirles que el comienzo del siguiente arco, será el 14 de febrero, en el aniversario del fic *3* si lectores, en ese día, este fic cumplirá 1 año en la página, vaya, no creí que llegaría tan lejos TuT así que porque no empezar el siguiente arco en el 14 de febrero, además que quiero descansar de este fic un poco para enfocarme un poco en otros fics y todo eso porque lo que viene es un "poco" intenso jeje pero por supuesto, escribiré de una vez el siguiente capitulo, pero lo dejaré guardadito hasta que llegue el aniversario, supongo XD**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	36. Dos princesas contra un gato

-ESTAS SON LAS NEW NEW NEW NOTICIAS NEW EQUESTRIA, CON USTEDES, LA PRESENTADORA TRIXIE LULAMOON-se mostraba a Trixie sentada frente a un escritorio con unas hojas en sus pezuñas, tenía puesto unos lentes y se había hecho una cola de caballo en su melena, miraba a la cámara con una sonrisa

-¡Bienvenido televidentes, lectores, mirones, soy la gran y poderosa Triiixie, que les trae unas asombrosas y grandes noticias-decía algo presumida-bueno, empecemos que hoy ¡es el aniversario del fic "la oscuridad de nuestra alma" por estar un año en la página!-por un lado de la unicornio, aparecía una pantalla mostrando a un pegaso azul oscuro con la crin negra con una línea roja, cola negro con rojo, ojos rojos, tenía puesto una pañoleta negra y una cutie mark de un cometa con destello azul que estaba celebrando-nuestro querido escritor, Comet Galaxy, lo está celebrando a lo grande porque es un gran logro que no lo haya abandonado o dejarlo a su suerte como otro fic… _cof cof_ "Sin recuerdos" _cof cof-_ tosía de forma disimulada-así que lo está celebrando y se unió Dark Soul-se veía al gato en la pantalla con una espantasuegra-también unos cuantos personajes más se une a la celebración, los que han salido en el fic y son demasiados, así que dejémoslos celebrar-se apagaba la pantalla-bueno, en otras noticias, hay manifestante frente a la casa del escritor, protestando-se veía en la pantalla una turba furiosa con unos carteles que decía "queremos a Starlight" y cosas así sobre que quieren a Starlight-el grupo está siendo dirigido por un lector llamado SCRITTORE PASSIONE, vamos a la escena-

 **En la escena de los protestante**

-¡queremos a Starlight, queremos a Starlight!-gritaban los ponis con un casco al aire

-¿¡quieren a Starlight!?- gritaba SCRITTORE

-¡Sí!-

-¿¡cuando la queremos!?-gritaba SCRITTORE

-¡ahora!-gritaban los ponis con euforia

 **Volviendo al estudio**

-quieren a Starlight, quieren ver a Starlight, quieren ver lo que pasó y lo típico de siempre, pero lo siento chicos, pero tendrán que esperar otro arco más hasta Trixie está nerviosa porque no sabe que pasara, solo el escritor lo sabe… y por cierto ¿¡por qué gritan solo por el nombre de Starlight!? ¡Qué hay de Trixie! También aparece ahí con mi mejor amiga-lloraba al estilo anime, pero enseguida se recompone-bueno, las ultimas noticias… ya que no tenemos tantas noticias que dar, así que para que los lectores recuerden como habían quedado en muchos capítulos atrás o sea Dark Soul se había quedado solo con las dos princesas, nada más que con Celestia y Luna, a continuación se mostrará un pequeño fragmento del final del capítulo anterior, anterior, anterior, anterior, anterior, anterior, anterior, anterior, anterior, anterior, anterior, anterior y anterior… a Trixie no le pagan mucho por decir anterior-decía fastidiada

 **Pequeño fragmento del anteriormente en la oscuridad de nuestra alma**

-… jeje vaya, vaya, solo nos quedamos ustedes y yo jeje-dijo riéndose un poco Dark, Luna gruñe enojada

-grrrr espera a que salga de esto para que te enfrentes a la ira de la luna-dijo Luna intentando nuevamente salir del pegajoso chicle

-oh ¿en serio? Pues quiero verlo-dijo Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa y chasquea sus dedos, cuando Luna está volando hacia delante lo más que puede para despegarse, pero en eso, aparecen unas enormes tijeras y corta el chicle haciendo que la alicornio azul saliera volando a gran velocidad como un cohete

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!-grita Luna aterrada y se estrella contra la pared quedando la mitad de su cuerpo desde el otro lado de la pared

-jeje linda retaguardia Luna-dijo Dark apareciendo un pulgar arriba frente a él, dándole like

-¡Luna!-grita Celestia preocupada y mira a Dark furiosa-¿¡cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi hermana!?-levanta su casco delantero para pisar fuerte furiosa pero antes de que pisara, el chicle que tiene debajo de sus cascos desaparece, sustituyéndolos con dos rueditas en sus zapatillas haciendo que al pisar, se resbalara hacia adelante y empezara a rodar por las escaleras, cayendo de cara, de lomo, de flancos y todo eso hasta que cae al suelo de cara con las alas caídas y pareciera que estuviera arrodillada, su cuerpo tiene algunos moretones por las escaleras-auch…-se queja de dolor e intenta levantarse del suelo adolorida pero por las rueditas, no puede sostenerse bien ya que sus cascos se movían en todas direcciones, ella intenta mantener el equilibrio

-jeje ¿Qué pasó Celestia? ¿No sabes patinar? Es muy fácil, solo tienes que dejarte llevar-dijo Dark, saltando del hocico de la estatua para caer al suelo y se acerca a Celestia con las patas en su espalda, el gato al estar frente a Celestia que lo mira furiosa, le da un toque con su garrita derecha en el pecho de Celestia haciendo que fuera de espalda

-¡aaaaahhhh!-grita Celestia aterrada intentando no caerse pero su casco trasero izquierdo se fue para delante haciendo que cayera al suelo de flancos aunque rebota para caer de lomo para después rebotar de nuevo y caer de cara otra vez

-bueno, no me refería a eso de que te dejaras llevar, es que eso fue demasiado llevadero ¿no lo crees? Jajajaja-se reía Dark, las rueditas que tiene Celestia en sus zapatillas desaparecen, la alicornio blanca se levanta nuevamente adolorida y se soba la cara

-creo que esto me dolerá hasta mañana-se queja Celestia de dolor

-jeje no te dolerá hasta mañana, te dolerá en toda la larga noche jejeje-la alicornio blanca mira a Dark furiosa, ignorando un poco su dolor-a mí no me mires así, eso te pasa por no saber patinar jeje-dijo Dark con su sonrisa de siempre pero de repente desaparece para volver a aparecer a unos metros alejado de Celestia ya que esquiva un rayo mágico azul que choca contra el suelo en donde estaba Dark antes, el gato mira a Luna que está volando, ella se había liberado de la pared aunque tiene unos moretones en su cara y aterriza al lado de su hermana, la alicornio azul también está furiosa

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a humillarnos de esa forma!? ¡Nadie humilla a las gobernantes de Equestria! ¿¡Oíste!?-grita Luna furiosa usando la voz real

-queríamos ser justas, que tuvieras un juicio justo y encerrarte en un calabozo o en una jaula para animales pero… por todo lo que pasó ¡no te perdonaremos por haber matado a Discord, por convertir a mis súbditos en piedra y por humillarnos!-grita Celestia usando la voz real

-jeje ok, ok ¿Por qué no comienzan de una vez? y dejen de hablar y gritar como lunáticas porque en serio, muchos gritos y ninguna acción de su parte jeje pues muéstrenme princesitas que son "poderosas" o solo saben ladrar jejejeje-dijo Dark riéndose de forma infantil, las princesas de Equestria lo miran furiosas y ellas están determinadas en hacerle pagar por todo lo que hizo

 **Fin del fragmento**

-ese fue el fragmento del anterior, anterior, anterior, ok ya, bueno, estos fueron todas las pocas noticias que tuvo Trixie, en breve, empezará el comienzo del arco, la mitad del fic, la mitad de todo-decía de forma dramática-y esto fue new new new new new new new new noticias new Equestria, se despide su amiga ¡la gran, poderosa y noticiera Triiiixie! hasta la próxima-el lugar se oscurece, dejando ver los créditos que pasaban a la velocidad ya que lo único que decían era

"Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie, Trixie"

A la broma, mensaje subliminal :v

 **(Ver canción en youtube: DANGANROMPA – Español Latino – MAGO REY y Gackty Chan – Nunca Digas Nunca HD)**

 **(La verdad esta canción fue la que me inspiró para hacer este fic ya que la letra que tiene la canción le pega mucho a este fic, además que es uno de los animes que más me ha gustado mucho aparte del juego del 1, ahora ya saben dónde me inspiré para este fic y sus "game over" XD)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35: Dos princesas contra un gato**

En el salón del trono, estaban Dark Soul en el piso en dos patas con las garras en los bolsillos de la túnica y las princesas en un par de metros alejadas del gato, mirándolo enojadas y con determinación, Luna tenía moretones en su cara y Celestia moretones en todo su cuerpo por caer en las escaleras, estaba el lugar en un silencio sepulcral.

-… hey hermana-susurraba Luna a Celestia para que Dark no las oiga-tenemos que ir a otra parte para no hacer daño a nuestros súbditos de piedra-la princesa del sol asentía con la cabeza

-tienes razón Luna, tenemos que llevarlo a otra parte, pero ¿Cómo?-murmuraba Celestia quedándose un poco pensativa igual que Luna

-si quieren, puedo ayudarlas con eso jeje-las princesas no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo ya que Dark iba a toda velocidad flotando hacia ellas para luego darles una doble patada voladora, pero antes de que les diera, había hecho aparecer unas botas en sus patas, dándoles en todo el hocico, mandándolas a volar haciendo que atravesaran la pared del salón y aterrizaran en el comedor del castillo, cayendo encima de la mesa y rompiéndola a la mitad por el peso de las dos, y por el duro golpe

Las princesas se levantaban adoloridas y se sobaban sus hocicos con sus pezuñas.

-hermana ¿estás bien?-preguntaba Luna con el hocico adolorido

-si hermanita, estoy bien… ese gato nos tomó desprevenidas-decía Celestia sobándose la nariz

-no las tomé desprevenidas, si ustedes quisieron que fuéramos a otro lugar jeje-decía Dark mientras atravesaba flotando el hueco que dejaron las dos con su forma para aterrizar en el suelo con sus garras en sus bolsillos y mirándolas con una sonrisa infantil, Luna se ponía en posición ofensiva mirándolo enojada igual que Celestia

-eso fue suerte, pero esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte-decía la princesa de la noche con enojo

-oh, ya veo, pues a ver jeje pero antes, un poco de música para animar el ambiente jeje-decía el gato mientras chasqueaba su garra

 **(Insertar música Undertale Ost Megalovania)**

-jeje así está mucho mejor ¿no lo creen? jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil, se escuchaba una música de la nada confundiendo a las princesas mirando por todas partes para saber de dónde venía la música, pero luego las princesas ignoraron eso para verlo sin bajar la guardia

-¡ya basta de estupideces! ¡vamos hermanita!-exclamaba Celestia y Luna asentía con la cabeza para luego las dos alzar el vuelo mientras brillaban sus cuernos, la alicornio de la noche fue la primera en lanzar un rayo mágico hacia Dark, pero el gato se echaba a un lado esquivándolo, Celestia aprovechaba eso, para dispararle un rayo solar por un costado y lo que hizo Dark, la dejaba sorprendida ya que dio un paso atrás esquivando el rayo, el gato había sacado una rama con un malvavisco en la punta para ponerlo al rayo hasta que desapareció, pero dejado un malvavisco bien cocinado para comérselo

-mmmm yumi-decía el gato sonriente mientras degustaba el malvavisco, Luna veía que estaba distraído, así que volaba a toda velocidad para embestirlo, pero Dark chasqueaba su garra sin mirarla para aparecer una pared hecho de cuerdas elásticas, la alicornio no le daba tiempo para frenar haciendo que se chocara con la pared estirándola para atrás casi tocando al gato para luego salir disparada

-¡aaaaahhhhh!-gritaba Luna para luego chocarse con la pared y se caía al suelo, dejando su figura marcada en la pared-auch…-tenía los ojos en espiral

-¡Luna!-exclamaba Celestia preocupada por su hermanita, pero su expresión cambiaba a furiosa mirando a Dark-¡no te permitiré que lastimes a mi hermanita!-gritaba con rabia

-no es mi culpa, estaba comiendo y pensé que era un mosquito que molesta y molesta-decía Dark golpeando la palma de su garra con su otra garra, la princesa sin pensarlo dos veces, galopaba hacia él para empezar a lanzar rayos mágicos de forma rápida-pero bueno, no saben hacer otra cosa que lanzar rayos laser-decía un poco fastidiado mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un bate de hierro para ponerse en posición mirando los rayos que llegaban hacia él-bueeeeeno, ya que, me servirá mucho para entrenar los bateos jeje-empezaba a batear y desviaba todos los rayos mágicos que lanzaba Celestia, enviándolos a las paredes chamuscándolas un poco o rompiendo ventanas, la princesa del sol había dejado de disparar al estar cerca de él para embestirlo con el cuerno, pero Dark daba un salto alto para pasar arriba de Celestia

 **(Insertar sonido de un salto de Mario)**

Celestia frenaba de golpe antes de que se chocara contra la pared para voltearse rápidamente, pero al hacerlo, se quedaba sorprendida por no verlo.

-¿Dónde se metió ese condenado gato?-se preguntaba mirando alrededor, sin darse cuenta, Dark estaba detrás suyo con el bate a un lado mirando los flancos reales de Celestia

-deberías estar en las grandes ligas, pero para ser la pelota jeje-la alicornio no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que la bateó en todo los flancos haciendo que diera un grito de dolor y saliera volando al otro lado del comedor, pero Dark aparecía allá, esta vez teniendo puesto una camiseta morada con el número cinco en su espalda, unos pantaloncitos cortos de color dorado y unos zapatos deportivos blancos con rayas moradas, estaba vestido con un uniforme de futbol, esperaba a Celestia y al tenerla cerca, se echaba a un lado haciendo que pasara a su lado, pero estando de cabeza con una pata hacia atrás para patearla en la retaguardia y dar una patada chilena, desviando su curso

Luna se había levantado, pero aun seguía aturdida y muy adolorida en su lomo aunque al ver arriba, veía que Celestia iba hacia ella.

-oh oh-sin poder evitarlo, la alicornio blanca caía encima de Luna de espalda, pero la princesa de la noche estaba boca abajo con la cola de Celestia tapándole la cara, las dos se quejaban de dolor, Luna levitaba a su hermana para quitarla de encima para poder levantarse-auch… en serio, debes dejar de comer tanto pasteles… sentía como mis huesos se rompían-Luna estiraba su lomo y sonó su hueso, Celestia se levantaba adolorida y miraba feo a Luna

-yo no estoy gorda y como los pasteles que yo quiera-decía la princesa del sol

-aja-dijo simplemente Luna con un poco de seriedad, pero en eso, se escuchaba un silbido, mirando de donde venía para ver a Dark flotando encima de la mesa rota con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes

-oigan, se olvidaron de mí, que malas son-fingía tristeza hasta con ganas de llorar con unos ojos bien grandotes

-ay no, esa mirada no-decía Luna apartando su mirada del gato

-… oh no… es demasiado tierno… me dan ganas de abrazarlo-decía Celestia desviando la mirada, resistiendo sus deseos de darle cariñitos

-eso es lo que pasa cuando peleamos con un gato, siempre usan esa estrategia-decía la princesa de la noche entre dientes intentando no mirarlo

-aunque es la primera vez que peleamos con uno…-mencionaba Celestia ruborizada

-pero que groseras, yo hablando y ustedes miran a otra parte-fingía Dark estando molesto, pero cambiaba su expresión por una sonrisa-pero qué más da, no me puedo enojar con mis compañeras de juego jeje-las dos lo miraron de reojo para asegurarse que no hacía la mirada para verlo esta vez enojadas

-grrrr ¡ya basta de tus juegos!-exclamaba Luna enojada

-esta es tu última advertencia Dark Soul ¡ríndete ahora o sufrirás las consecuencias!-gritaba Celestia tan fuerte que se escuchaba por todo el castillo, Dark se quedaba en silencio por un momento para luego empezar a reírse un poco hasta lanzar una carcajada

-jajajajaja no sé porque intentan con esa vaina de "ríndete ahora o sufrirás las consecuencias"-imitando la voz de Celestia-si nadie hace caso a esas cosas jejeje-se reía burlón, Celestia gruñía enojada, Dark miraba un momento la iluminación-oh vaya, no recordaba que el lugar estuviera muy iluminado y eso que es de noche jeje creo que voy a bajarle un poco el brillo jeje-hacía aparecer con un chasquido una vela en su garra, las hermanas nobles estaban confundidas por lo que haría, el gato ponía la vela a un lado de su cara para luego apagarlo y con eso, el lugar se puso negro de golpe, solo dejando ver los ojos de las princesas

 **(Se apagó la música de golpe también)**

-¡hermana! ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿¡Por qué todo está oscuro!?-gritaba Luna sin poder ver nada

-¡no lo sé! ¡No sé cómo rayos hizo eso!-gritaba Celestia sorprendida, Luna iluminaba su cuerno igual que Celestia, pero seguían sin ver nada, solo se veían ellas rodeadas en la oscuridad-¿Qué clase de magia es esta?-se preguntaba

-no sé, pero tiene magia del caos, así que sería típico que el mundo se oscureciera con un chasquido-mencionaba Luna intentaba ver algo-… "voy a bajarle un poco el brillo", que bajarlo ni que nada, produjo un apagón con eso que ni puedo ver mi luna-se quejaba la princesa

-sí, podría… -Celestia daba un pequeño grito de sorpresa

-hermana ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Luna mirando a Celestia confundida

-s-sentí algo rozando en mi retaguardia-decía la alicornio blanca temerosa y ruborizada, Luna iba a hablar, pero daba también un pequeño grito-hermanita ¿Qué sucede?-ahora preguntaba Celestia preocupada

-sentí que alguien me nalgueó-decía Luna molesta y sonrojada

-… ahora estoy sintiendo que alguien ¡me está manoseando mis flancos!-exclamaba Celestia enojada para tratar de darle una patada a lo que sea que la estaba tocando, pero en eso, su casco sintió golpear algo-¿Qué?-

-hermana ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo golpeaste?-preguntaba la alicornio azul extrañada

-no lo sé, déjame ver-Celestia se volteaba para tocar con sus pezuñas lo que golpeó, sentía algo, lo agarraba para verlo con su cuerno iluminado y veía un caja de regalo-¿eh? ¿Qué es esto?-con su magia, abría el regalo, cuando le quitaba la tapa para ver dentro, lo único que veía era un escrito que decía-"ten cuidado con el bus de las 12"… ¿Qué?-pero de repente, Luna le llamaba la atención

-hermana, mira eso, veo dos luces acercándose a nosotras-decía Luna señalando algo en la lejanía, Celestia se volteaba para ver dos luces circulares que parecía acercarse

-¿Qué es esto?-se preguntaba Celestia confundida, pero miraba el escrito de la caja para luego mirar las luces que se acercaban más haciendo que reaccionara-¡Luna, apártate!-la princesa tiraba la caja para luego lanzarse hacia su hermana quitándola del medio, esquivando un bus que pasó a toda velocidad, Luna estaba debajo de Celestia confundida, iba a preguntar, pero en eso, se escuchaba una fuerte explosión a lo lejos haciendo que se sobresaltaran del susto, se levantaron de golpe para ver en la dirección de la explosión, pero no se veía nada, Luna ya se empezaba a hartar de no poder ver nada ni lo que pasó ni sabe dónde estaba parada

-ok, ya ¡suficiente! ¡Bola de pelos, haz que vuelva la luz!-gritaba Luna usando la voz real haciendo que se escuchara un eco por el lugar

-¿Por qué? si es divertido jugar a lo oscurito jejeje ya que no sabes lo que pasará jeje-decía Dark de la nada, Celestia veía cosas brillantes a lo lejos, rápidamente reaccionaba para cubrir a su hermanita y a ella con un escudo mágico haciendo que impactaran en el escudo, ellas observaban que eran cuchillos muy afilados, pero de juguetes aunque de repente, se clavó un cuchillo de carnicero en el escudo sobresaltando a la alicornio

-ok ¡ya basta de juegos! ¡Muéstrate cobarde y enfréntanos!-exigía Celestia enojada sin bajar el escudo

-¿cobarde? Yo no soy cobarde, si lo fuera, saldría corriendo como la "princesa" Blueblood jeje-se reía un poco Dark

-pues si no eres cobarde ¡prende la luz!-exclamaba Luna enojada mientras apretaba sus dientes

-ok, ok-se oía sonar unos huesos-que se haga la luz-el lugar se iluminó de golpe y con eso, las princesas tuvieron que taparse los ojos y la princesa del sol desactivó su escudo al no poder concentrarse

-¡aaaaaahhhh mis ojos!-gritaba Celestia quejándose de dolor

-¡aaaahhhh hay demasiada luz!-gritaba Luna sin apartar sus pezuñas de sus ojos, se podía observar que cerca de ellas, había un gran reflector, pero en vez de estar en el techo como en los escenarios, estaba en el suelo, iluminando a las princesas en toda la cara, el gato estaba sentado encima del reflector, rodaba los ojos fastidiado

-pero bueno chica, primero se quejan que está muy oscuro y después se quejan que hay demasiada luz, pues ¡decídanse de una vez!-exclamaba Dark alzando sus brazos al decir lo ultimo

-para empezar ¡no me refería que nos iluminaras en la cara estúpido gato!-gritaba Luna enojada, no tenía los ojo tapados, pero aun así, tenía los ojos cerrados porque esa luz la dejaron un "poco" ciegas

-sí, sí, puras quejas y excusas, tu eres la princesa de la noche, debería gustarte la oscuridad y tu…-Dark señalaba a Celestia que se restregaba sus ojos con las pezuñas-eres la princesa del sol o sea con esto no tienes problemas jeje-

-soy la princesa del sol, no la princesa de la iluminación-se quejaba Celestia aun restregando sus ojos

-¿ves? Más excusas jeje-Luna escuchaba la voz del gato al lado de ella

-¡te tengo!-rápidamente, la princesa de la noche disparaba un rayo mágico en esa dirección

-auch…-

-¿le di?-preguntaba Luna con los ojos cerrados

-no, me diste a mí-

-ups, lo siento hermana-decía Luna avergonzada, Celestia se quejaba de dolor mientras se sobaba su flanco derecho

- _porque tuvo que darme aquí, si aún me duele por ese golpe que me dio ese gato-_ pensaba la alicornio blanca maldiciendo su suerte, las dos abrían un poco los ojos para ver borrosos aunque veían algo raro al frente y cuando recuperaron la vista, se quedaban impactadas al ver que era un gran cañón y antes de que reaccionara, Dark aparecía detrás de ellas con una sonrisa maliciosa para luego levantar sus garras, la izquierda en la retaguardia de Celestia y la derecha en la de Luna, le dio un toque con una garrita y ellas empezaron a acercarse como si el suelo estuviera resbaloso o de hielo, las princesas se dieron cuenta de eso e intentaron frenar, pero lo único que hicieron fue chocarse entre ellas, caer al suelo para dar una rebotada que se metieron al cañón de golpe e hicieron que el cañón fuera un poco atrás y se elevaba para apuntar arriba

Las hermanas estaban adoloridas, pero rápidamente reaccionaron para salir de ahí aunque estaban muy apretadas.

-en serio hermana, debes dejar de comer pasteles, tus flancos no nos dejan salir-se quejaba Luna dejando de forcejear

-cállate Luna-decía Celestia molesta, pero a la vez ruborizada

-bueno princesas, espero que estén muy cómodas jeje-decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil, estaba del otro lado del comedor, chasqueaba su garra derecha para prender una garrita fuego como si fuera un mechero-porque será un vuelo muy movido jejeje-prende la mecha del cañón que la verdad era largo, porque la mecha estaba por todo el lugar, por el suelo, las paredes, el techo, por debajo del comedor hasta pasaba entre las estatuas de los ponis del salón anterior que nadie sabe cómo llega hacia ella, pero dejemos eso de lado para ver como las princesas al escuchar eso, intentaban salir del cañón desesperada mientras el fuego consumía la cuerdita o mecha, el gato estaba sentado en un sillón comiendo un pan dulce y bebiendo un vaso de leche

El fuego ya iba subiendo por la pared, Luna intentaba salir de ahí ya que tenía más oportunidad que la gorda de su hermana, eso era lo que pensaba ella hasta que de golpe, salía del cañón estando suspendida en el aire por unos momentos.

-¡sí, soy libre!-pero la libertad de Luna duró poco ya que antes de que tocara el suelo, aparecía una patineta haciendo que se fuera para atrás de espalda dando un grito, Celestia iba a salir del cañón, solo le faltaba sacar un casco trasero, pero veía como Luna rebotó en un resorte que apareció para ir en dirección hacia ella

-oh oh-Luna se chocaba con Celestia metiéndose otra vez dentro del cañón

-oh vamos-se quejaba Luna intentando forcejear otra vez

La mecha iba por el techo dando una vuelta para dirigirse hacia el salón de antes, Dark estaba ahora dibujando encima de una mesa de plástico, el dibujo era de Celestia hecho de palos teniendo alrededor como si fuera fuego.

Las princesas forcejearon dentro, pero hicieron que el cañón apuntara al suelo.

-… ¡aaaaaaahhhhhhhh súbelo, súbelo!-gritaba las dos desesperadas intentando hacer que el cañón apuntara arriba para no terminar de peor forma posible

Dark estaba tarareando una canción mientras leía una revista de playpony, la mecha iba pasando por debajo de la estatua de Spitfire.

Las princesas empujaban sus cuerpos para arriba haciendo que el cañón apuntara arriba, las dos suspiraron aliviadas. Luna miraba fuera del cañón hasta que recordaba algo que pasó por alto.

-espera un momento, nosotras podemos tele transpor…-antes de que dijera eso, el fuego ya había llegado el cañón consumiendo lo último de la cuerdita para luego disparar a las hermanas nobles-¡… taaaaaaarnooooooos!-las dos gritaban aterradas mientras atravesaban el techo y volaban por el cielo yendo directo a una de las torres, atravesando el techo dejando la forma de sus cuerpos unidos en "x" y cayendo bruscamente en el suelo, la torre era donde vivía Twilight antes de ir a Ponyville

Las princesas se levantaban lentamente, estaban adoloridas, desorientadas, aturdidas y se tambaleaban un poco, tenían los ojos dando vueltas y las coronas que traían antes, se habían caído por el vuelo igual que sus zapatillas, solo quedándose con el collar en sus cuellos.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Estaba tan aburrido aquí, leyendo estos polvorientos libros jeje-las hermanas reales sacudía sus cabezas para mirar en donde venía la voz y vieron al gato encima de un librero leyendo un libro, pero lo había cerrado para lanzarlo por la ventana-libro aburrido jeje-Luna gruñía furiosa

-¡ya verás estúpido gato, nadie nos humilla de esta manera!-exclamaba Luna con una fuerte voz volando hacia Dark con el cuerno brillando para luego dispararle rayos mágicos, pero antes de que les llegara a Dark, desaparecía de golpe haciendo que los rayos dieran en el librero, explotándolo en el acto y los libros quemándose

-deberías practicar tu puntería jejeje-pero en eso, Dark daba un salto esquivando un rayo mágico que lanzó Celestia que estaba furiosa

-¡te olvidaste de mi gato!-decía la princesa con desagrado

-no, la verdad no me había olvidado de ti, es difícil olvidar tu gran trasero real jejeje-se reía el gato con burla

-¿¡que!?-Celestia se sonrojaba, pero de rabia

-jejeje en serio, deberías dejar de comer pasteles o si no tus flancos se atoraran en una puerta jejeje-se reía Dark burlón, Celestia furiosa y apretaba sus dientes

-¡a mí nadie me falta el respeto! ¿¡Oíste!?-gritaba con su voz real

-¿respeto? ¿Qué respeto? Si tu respeto se fue cuando no hacías nada y enviabas a tu alumna hacer de todo, y es por eso que la llaman la mascota de Celestia jejeje aunque ahora será la mascota insensible de Celestia, tal Celestia, tal Twilight jejejeje-se reía Dark

-¡no te atrevas a burlarte de mi ex aprendiz!-gritaba Celestia eufórica para tele transportarse a un lado de él para clavarle su cuerno, pero Dark lo bloqueaba con una garrita

-vaya, por fin haces algo útil-decía con un tono sarcástico, la princesa del sol no se detenía ahí, empezaba a darle estocadas con su largo cuerno, pero el gato los bloqueaba con facilidad, en eso, con su otra garra, sacaba un yoyo del bolsillo de su túnica para empezar a girarlo por detrás como si fuera una sierra circular bloqueando rayos mágicos que lanzaba Luna para aprovechar que Celestia lo distraía, la princesa de la noche gruñía de rabia al ver que desviaba sus rayos mágicos, empezaba a cargar su cuerno haciendo que brillara mucho

-¡de esta no te escaparas!-gritaba Luna lanzando un gran rayo mágico, su hermana al ver eso, se tele transportaba, el gato despreocupado mirando el rayo que iba hacia él, su sonrisa no se quitaba de su rostro y empezaba a girar más rápido el yoyo bloqueando el rayo, Luna mantenía el rayo intentando que le dé, pero el yoyo no la dejaba hasta que poco a poco la alicornio azul, tuvo que parar porque se había cansado y respiraba agitada, tenía sudor en la frente, Celestia estaba a un lado de Luna

-hermanita ¿estás bien?-preguntaba su hermana preocupada, la aludida solo asentía con la cabeza lentamente

-oh vaya, miren esto, estoy haciendo la vuelta al mundo jeje-decía Dark girando mucho el yoyo, pero de repente, la cuerdita del yoyo, se salió de su garrita haciendo que pasara por el hueco que dejó las princesas y se fue volando por el cielo, perdiéndose en el horizonte, Celestia y Luna habían visto eso para luego mirar a Dark confundidas-…-

-…-

-…-

-… eto… ¿en dónde nos quedamos?-preguntaba Dark rascándose la nuca apenado con una sonrisa, las princesas cayeron al suelo al estilo anime

-¡deja de burlarte de nosotras!-se levantaba Luna furiosa de que le tomaran el pelo para luego salir galopando hacia el gato

-¡Luna, espera!-exclamaba Celestia al levantarse, intentando detener a su hermanita, pero hizo caso omiso, la princesa de la noche llegaba hacia él para taclearlo, pero se echaba a un lado haciendo que se pasara de largo, Luna frenaba de golpe para voltearse rápidamente, pero se quedaba sorprendida al no verlo, miraba alrededor buscándolo-¡Luna, detrás de ti!-advertía su hermana, Luna giraba su cabeza para atrás y veía al gato parado en su lomo con un sartén en sus garras

-¡sorpresa!-exclamaba Dark con una sonrisa y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, le daba un sartenazo en toda la cabeza haciendo que girara la cabeza al frente de golpe y observaba todo borroso hasta veía doble, se tambaleaba y sus ojos no paraban de girar-jejeje ¿Qué pasa Lunita? ¿Tomaste demasiado? Jejeje-se reía burlón para luego protegerse con el sartén, el rayo mágico de Celestia que estaba a un costado del lugar

-¡serás un desgraciado! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi hermanita!?-gritaba Celestia furiosa, Luna veía a Celestia aun aturdida

-desde… cuando tengo… otra hermana… idéntica a… Celestia… genial… ya no tendré… postres en el… castillo…-hablaba Luna en voz baja

-jejeje ¿Qué? si lo estamos pasando bien ¿verdad Luna?-decía Dark agarrando con su cola la melena de Luna para hacer que asienta con la cabeza, ella no mostraba resistencia, estaba muy ida

-¡suelta tu asquerosa cola de su melena!-gritaba Celestia lanzando un rayo mágico, el gato saltaba esquivándolo

-ok, ok ¿quieres a tu hermanita consentida? Pues tómala-decía Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras flotaba, agarraba la melena de Luna con la cola para lanzarla arriba quedando suspendida en el aire, Dark se ponía en posición de bateo con el sartén para batearla en todo sus flancos haciendo que Celestia no le diera tiempo de reaccionar por lo rápido que iba para recibir de forma brusca a Luna haciendo que atravesaran la pared y caían hasta que se dieran duro contra el suelo, dejando un pequeño cráter en el jardín del castillo

Celestia estaba de espalda con los ojos en espiral teniendo a Luna encima de ella igual con los ojos en espiral, Dark aterrizaba a un par de metros alejado de ellas mirando el jardín.

-vaya, que lindo jardín tienen jejeje-se reía un poco Dark con burla, Celestia aturdida decía

-hermana ¿estás bien?-preguntaba Celestia mirando a su hermanita que estaba encima de ella

-si Celestia… no sé qué fue peor, el golpe de la sartén o la caída o mi dignidad-decía Luna adolorida mientras se quitaba de encima de Celestia para que ella se pueda levantarse adolorida también, ellas tenían más moretones en sus cuerpos, sus melenas estaban desarregladas, ellas respiraban agitadas y miraban con rabia al gato

-oigan, no me miren así jejeje-se reía de forma burlón, las princesas se miraron entre ellas para luego asentir con la cabeza, cerraron sus ojos y empezaron sus cuernos brillar con intensidad-oh vaya ¿Qué están planeando ustedes dos? Jeje espero que sea divertido jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil mientras se mecían usando sus patas y teniendo sus garras en los bolsillos, las hermanas nobles ya tenían su cuerno cargado al máximo

-¡esta vez, no lograras evitarlo!-exclamaba Luna abriendo sus ojos de golpe mirando al gato con seriedad

-¡si, no queríamos llegar a esto, pero no nos dejas otra opción!-exclamaba Celestia también abriendo sus ojos de golpe mirándolo determinada e iban a lanzar su magia

-¡Rayo Lunar/Rayo Solar!-gritaban las dos al unísono para luego disparar un potente rayo de sus cuernos que se combinaron entre sí yendo directo a Dark

-… ¿es en serio? ¿Por qué les gustan gritar sus ataques? Jeje creo que es la costumbre de ver Dragón Ball… ah no, espera, si aquí no lo pasan jeje ni tienen televisor, creo jeje-decía Dark despreocupado, sacaba sus garras de los bolsillos para ponerlo al frente, antes de que le impactara el potente rayo para así retenerlo con sus garras, las princesas quedaron sorprendidas al ver que estaba reteniendo el rayo con sus garras, así que hicieron un gran esfuerzo, pero por más que lo intente, no movían al gato de su sitio-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? Pffff lo único que hacen es quemarme las mangas jeje… no, en serio, me están quemando las mangas-Dark veía como se chamuscaban las mangas de su túnica-oh genial, tengo que conseguirme a una diseñadora y no, no será la malvavisco esa-decía fastidiado

-¡hermana! ¡No se mueve ni un centímetro! ¡Es como si estuviera pegado al suelo!-exclamaba Luna sudando a mares por el esfuerzo que estaba dando, la verdad es que el gato estaba usando las garras de sus patas para estar clavado en el suelo, además de pegamento

-¡si, lo sé, pero no te rindas hermanita, podremos contra él! ¡Solo un poco más!-exclamaba Celestia respirando agitada con el sudor en su frente mientras se esforzaba mucho, pero de repente, se veía algo en el cielo, Dark había notado eso

-wow, podrá ser…-decía el gato con su típica sonrisa, las princesas iban a esforzarse más, pero Celestia recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para luego ese mismo golpe, le daba también a Luna en la cabeza como si hubiera rebotado haciendo que se desconcentraran y se apagaban sus cuernos

-¡aaaahhh!-dieron un pequeño grito de dolor y se agarraban la cabeza por el dolor que sentían, Dark había bajado sus garras, pero con una garra atrapaba algo y lo miraba con una sonrisa

-vaya, mi yoyo regresó jeje por lo visto dio la vuelta al mundo… literalmente jejeje-se reía un poco el gato al ver unas etiquetas en el yoyo de todas las ciudades y reinos de Equestria para luego jugar con su yoyo un rato, Luna aún se sobaba la cabeza

-auch no puedo creer que un yoyo nos desconcentraran, además de un dolor de cabeza-se quejaba la princesa de la noche con dolor

-… si Luna… esto es peor que cuando estábamos intentando derrotar a Discord-se quejaba Celestia de dolor para luego bajar la pezuña y mirar al gato con seriedad

-sí, es mucho peor…-Luna también bajaba su pezuña y miraba a su hermana-hermana, hay que ser sinceras, no importa lo que le lancemos, ese estúpido gato siempre lo evita-decía esta vez no enojada si no preocupada al ver que no lograban hacerle ningún rasguño, solo les dejó las mangas quemadas

-si Lulu, además a lo largo de esta pelea, sigue sin mostrar señal de cansancio, sigue como si…-Celestia miraba a Dark jugar con el yoyo

-… como si todo esto, no fuera nada-completaba Luna lo que iba a decir su hermana-entonces ¿Qué hacemos? Lo único que haremos es cansarnos y estar a su merced-decía muy preocupada mirando al gato, Celestia no decía nada, se quedaba un rato mirando a Dark que jugaba con el yoyo, viéndolo pensativa, parecía que el gato no le importara que hablaran o que no le importara lo que hicieran, es como si les dejara hablar por unos momentos, antes de seguir con una pelea imposible, la princesa del sol pensaba hasta que se le ocurría algo, pero a la vez insegura y también que sería un gran riesgo

-Luna-la aludida miraba a su hermana-ve al imperio de cristal y avisa a nuestra sobrina de esto, ella debe saberlo para proteger el imperio y que esté preparada para lo que pase-decía Celestia con seriedad

-p-pero hermana, si hago eso, tu…-fue interrumpida por su hermana

-sí, lo sé Lulu, si con nosotras dos no pudimos hacerle un daño, yo sola menos, pero aun así, tenemos que avisarle de esta nueva amenaza que azota Equestria-mencionaba sin quitar la seriedad

- _¿está boba o qué? Si ya estamos azotando desde hace treinta minutos, creo jeje-_ pensaba Dark jugando con una garra con el yoyo mientras sacaba un reloj de su otro bolsillo para ver la hora

-pero hermana, no puedo hacer eso, si te dejo tu…-Celestia le tapaba su hocico con una pezuña, inclinaba un poco la cabeza para ver a Luna con una sonrisa serena

-no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, pero de igual forma, si… me pasara algo, entonces tú… te encargaras de Equestria-decía la princesa, Luna al escuchar lo que dijo, se impactaba y se negaba a irse

-¡no hermana! ¡No pienso dejarte con ese gato!-protestaba su hermanita, pero Celestia solo la abrazaba sorprendiendo a Luna para luego corresponder el abrazo-hermana por favor… no me pidas que te deje… que tal si voy y le aviso rápido para que así estemos las tres unidas para enfrentarnos a ese tipo, nosotras tres podríamos derrotarlo-decía Luna rompiendo el abrazo mirando a Celestia, intentando convencerla, pero ella negaba con la cabeza

-el resultado sería lo mismo, hemos visto lo que es capaz, no le hemos hecho nada y eso que somos dos, pero estando tú, mi sobrina y yo, la verdad no creo que cambie algo, seguiría igual-decía Celestia un poco deprimida

- _vaya, por fin, una Celestia que si usa el cerebro y yo que pensaba que su cerebro estaba en sus flancos jejejeje-_ pensaba Dark riéndose un poco por dentro

-pero hermana…-

-Luna, por favor, ve y avisa a Cadence, y prepárense por cualquier cosa-decía la alicornio blanca separándose de Luna para mirar a Dark con seriedad

-…-la alicornio azul suspiraba resignada, sabiendo que su hermana no cambiará de opinión-está bien hermana… pero aun así, por favor, no mueras-decía con una pequeña lagrima escapando de su ojo derecho

-no te preocupes hermanita, yo no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente-decía Celestia dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, Luna daba también una pequeña sonrisa, hacía brillar su cuerno para tele transportarse al imperio, pero antes de hacerlo, escuchó un aplauso, las dos estaban extrañadas al mirar que Dark aplaudía con sus garras, había guardado el yoyo en su bolsillo para aplaudir

-bravo, bravo, que conmovedor, en serio, yo les daría un premio de la escena más conmovedora y sacrificadora de todas jejeje-decía el gato aplaudiendo hasta que dejó de hacerlo mirando a Celestia con una sonrisa burlona-pero que dramática eres jeje si querías que se fuera, pues ordénale de una vez, en vez de estar haciendo una escena exagerada jejeje-las dos estaban confundidas, Dark miraba a Luna con una expresión de "lastima"-te compadezco Luna, lástima que Celestia te mande lejos para que no le estorbaras en la pelea-Luna se quedaba sorprendida por lo que dijo

-¿qué?-miraba a su hermana que estaba igual

-¿¡que!? ¡Mi hermanita no me estorba!-reclamaba Celestia molesta

-sí, claro, solo la envías lejos para hacerte con el triunfo y así amargar la vida de Luna jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa

-… ¿q-que quieres decir con eso?-preguntaba Luna extrañada

-lo que quiero decir es queeeeeeee Celestia siempre te ve un estorbo, ella si me "gana", será reconocida como la heroína de Equestria y te opacará como siempre lo ha hecho jeje-

-¿¡que!? ¡Eso es mentira! Yo nunca haría eso-se defendía Celestia enojada, Luna no decía nada, miraba a los dos en silencio, la princesa de la noche recordaba un momento en esa época antes de convertirse en Nightmare Moon

-sí, sí, puras excusas, excusas, excusas, siempre eres así, dando órdenes a tu hermanita por ser la mayor y también le pones poca responsabilidad porque es una buena para nada jeje-

-…-Luna le venía en mente que desde después del destierro, no tenía muchas responsabilidades ya que Celestia siempre le decía que se relaje que ella se encargará de todo, ahora la princesa de la noche miraba a Celestia, ella la veía devuelta, pero nerviosa

-L-Luna, tu sabes que eso lo hago p-porque no quiero presionarte con tanto trabajo, habías regresado y pues…-tartamudeaba un poco la princesa, pero fue interrumpido por Dark

-puede ser eso o puede ser que Luna no era útil para eso, es mejor que esté encerrada en su cuarto para no verla ¿verdad Cely? jejejeje-

-¡cállate!-Celestia gritaba enojada

-a mí no me calla nadie, yo puedo decir lo que yo quiera, no tengo porque obedecer tus estupideces-decía Dark un poco serio y miraba a Luna-la verdad Lunita, la triste realidad es que siempre tu hermana te opacará, siempre, ella quiere que te vayas para hacerse con el triunfo de "derrotarme" para así adorarla como si fueran ponis sin cerebros jejeje-decía el gato con su típica sonrisa

-…-Luna no decía nada, empezaba a dudar un poco

-¡no lo escuches Luna! ¡No creas en todo lo que él dice! ¡Quiere hacernos dudar entre nosotras!-exclamaba Celestia intentando convencerla

-mmmmm ¿y por qué Cely? Ella tiene más derecho que tú en saber cuándo tu hermana mayor es una harpía de primera, inútil, mentirosa y siempre envía a esas seis ponis a hacer el trabajo sucio mientras tu estas solo sentada rascándote tu enorme trasero y comes un pastel, y tengas a tu hermanita controlada de que no haga nada para que se vuelva inútil ¡como tú!-decía Dark de forma acusadora señalando a Celestia con su garra

-¿¡Qué!? Yo no hago eso, yo siempre estoy preocupadas por ellas y además ellas fueron elegidas por los elementos y…-intentaba defenderse Celestia, pero Dark la interrumpió

-pero TU eres la princesa, la gobernante o sea tu eres la que tenía que hacer el trabajo y mira lo que pasa, ahora le metes a la pobre Luna pensamientos de inutilidad-el gato negaba con la cabeza decepcionado

-…-Luna empezaba a respirar algo agitada como si su pecho la presionara

 **P.V. Luna (imagínense que están viendo a través de los ojos de Luna a Celestia y a la vez a Dark)**

E-es eso ¿verdad? O sea que mi hermana quiere me vaya porque le ¿estorbo?… no, no, no, no, no, no debería creer en lo que dice ese estúpido gato, en todo lo que pasó en la noche, no debería creerle, está mintiendo para hacerme dudar de mi propia hermana y así no confiar en mi hermana, si, debe ser eso.

Miraba a Celestia que hablaba enojada.

-¡eso no es verdad! ¡Mi hermanita no es una inútil! ¡Además todos los súbditos la aceptaron aunque tuviera un pasado oscuro!-protesta mi hermana, pero el gato con su sonrisa de siempre, le contradice con unas palabras que fueron puñaladas a mi pecho

-sí, claaaaro, será porque la aceptaron porque TU Celestia, les ordenaste para que así se sienta "querida" y tenerla más controlada jeje y tus súbditos harían lo que fuera por ti porque se sienten más seguros contigo que con Luna, así que hacen lo que tú quieres y se sentirán muy protegidos por si Luna se vuelve loca jeje en otras palabras, Luna vive una fantasía para que no vea la triste realidad de que aun la tienen miedo, prefieren más a ti que a Luna, prefieren que tu subas y bajes el sol, y la luna, hasta prefieren que destierres a Luna de regreso a la luna, valga la redundancia jeje-

… Sentía mi respiración más pesada… ¿es verdad lo que dice? … ¿que todos fingían ser amables conmigo? Solo lo hacían porque Celestia les ordenó para que viva en una fantasía de que era ¿amada?… entonces ¿toda mi vida es una mentira?... yo… yo… ya no sé cuál es mi realidad, es ¿feliz o triste? Es que nadie me lo puede decir…

-¡eso es mentira! ¡Ellos lo hicieron por voluntad propia, yo no les dije nada ni les ordené nada!-se defiende Celestia, mi hermana me mira-Luna… por favor… todo lo que él dice, no es verdad, nada es verdad-intenta razonar conmigo, pero yo ya no sé qué pensar

-ay por favor, digo la verdad si no me crees, ve este video que saque cuando Celestia te desterró Luna jeje-dice Dark, me quedé impactada a lo que escuché, vi como el gato chasquea su garra para aparecer una extraña forma cuadrada en el aire y se muestra unas imágenes que se mueven, es mi hermana, se ve la noche en que me convertí en Nightmare Moon y cuando Celestia me desterró, me entristecí al recordar esa noche, pero escuché lo que decía la Celestia de esa época y me quedé pasmada

-ay, por fin se fue esa estorbo, siempre teniéndola atrás y oliéndome el trasero, es que en serio, no la soportaba y yo siempre intentando ser la "buena" para que no se pusiera triste o no se pusiera a llorar la condenada esa-decía Celestia en la pantalla fastidiada para luego mirar la luna con una sonrisa perversa-espero no volver a verte otra vez "hermanita" porque si no, te arrepentirás de volver a pisar mis tierras jeje porque la única que gobierna Equestria soy yo y nada más que yo jeje ¡viva yo!-gritaba lo último alzando sus pezuñas al cielo para luego irse, la pantalla desaparece, me había quedado pasmada y siento mis ojos humedecerse

-H-hermanita-miro a Celestia que tiene una mirada asustada-… e-es mentira, todo eso ¡es una mentira! solo ha creado cosas que nunca pasó ¡te lo juro!-dice mi hermana aterrada

-ay por favor, si eso pasó de verdad, no fue manipulado ni nada por el estilo, de verdad pasó eso, lo grabé y todo para que vean la futura Luna jejeje-dice Dark riéndose de forma malicioso

-¡eso es mentira!... eso es mentira Luna, y-yo nunca te diría eso-menciona mi hermana de forma quebrada, no respondo, solo bajo la mirada quedándome pensativa, ya no sé qué es real o no, no sé si mi hermana me odia o no, no sé si Dark me dice la verdad o solo quiere hacerme dudar de mi hermana-hermanita… por favor… confía en mi… yo nunca te diría eso…-dice Celestia como si estuviera a punto de llorar, no le dirigí mi mirada, solo sigo mirando el suelo

-sabes algo gracioso, yo te he dicho de una forma suave para que no te quedes pasmada, pero creo que después de ver ese lado de tu hermana, fue más fuerte de lo que imaginé, no quería mostrártelo, pero no quería ver cómo te mentía descaradamente-miro al gato y veo que me mira con lastima… o estará ¿fingiendo?

-eso no es verdad… recuerda lo que pasó en la gala… recuerda cuando mató a Discord… lastimó a las chicas… eso es suficiente para no creer en lo que él dice…-Celestia solloza un poco, la miro de reojo que tiene unas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas

-lo típico de siempre, finge llorar para hacerse la victima jeje que vergüenza mija, que vergüenza-dijo Dark y veo que pone su garra en la cara

-tu ¡cállate!-miro de nuevo a Celestia sorprendida, al ver que está furiosa, aprieta los dientes y con lágrimas en sus ojos-¡todo lo que dices es pura mentira! ¡Mentiras! _Snif_ ¡deja de envenenar la mente de Lulu!-

-excuse me-miro a Dark que tiene una garra en su pecho y con una expresión de ofendido-a mí no me eches tu m**rda Celestia, todo esto es tan verdad como tus pasteles escondidos bajo tu cama jejeje-se ríe burlón, mi vista se pone un poco oscuro mientras miro como discute los dos, Celestia gritándole al estúpido gato y Dark contradiciéndole todo lo que dice, como si fuera Discord, pero más jodido, mi hermana se detiene un momento y me mira con suplica

-… hermanita… por favor… confía en mi… por favor…-solloza mi hermana e intenta acercarse con una pezuña para tocar mi melena, pero yo… solo retrocedí un poco alejándome de Celestia, ella se detiene dolida, no quiero que se acerque… yo… no sé qué es lo real

Mi respiración se vuelve pesada y escucho los latidos de mi corazón con fuerza ya que pareciera que quiere salir de mi pecho.

-bueno, bueno ¿Qué les parece esto? Para dejar lo sentimental, supongo jeje-dijo Dark, le dirijo la mirada para verlo con su típica sonrisa, a ver que dice y miro de reojo para ver que Celestia también lo mira-jeje tienes una decisión, si vas al imperio, confías en Celestia y si no, bueno, solo quédate y así le muestras que no confías en tu hermana jeje-dijo el gato y pues creo que ahora estoy muy indecisa aunque con eso, decido si confiar o no en mi hermana, creo, miro a Celestia que me mira suplicante

-… hermanita… confía en mi… por favor… ve al imperio… yo lo que hago es para mantenerte a salvo… por favor…-dijo mi hermana con una voz quebrada, había dejado de llorar, pero tiene los ojos un poco rojos y miro a Dark que me mira con una sonrisa

-yo opino que ¿Por qué no te quedas? Y así le muestras a Celestia lo fuerte que eres y que no dependes de nadie jeje-dijo con una pequeña risita, mi corazón palpita con más fuerza en mi pecho y mi respiración se vuelve aún más pesada, miro a mi hermana otra vez

-n-no debes demostrar nada… tu eres fuerte Lulu, yo lo se… p-pero nuestra sobrina tiene que saber de esto y-y necesita a alguien para que la ayude… o sea tu hermanita… por favor… ve-dijo Celestia con un tartamudeo, miro al gato otra vez

-a mí no me mires, tu elije, yo no diré naaaada jejeje solo ve esta decisión como la gran decisión de toda tu vida o sea elije bien lo que quieres porque después de esto, no hay vuelta atrás, supongo jejeje-dijo Dark y la verdad… tiene razón, por primera vez tiene razón, esta es la decisión más importante que voy a tomar en toda mi vida, miro a Celestia y a Dark, no sabía que decir o que hacer, estoy con mucha presión, mi vista se oscurece, mi corazón no deja de palpitar con fuerza y tengo una respiración pesada… … … ¿a quién tengo que creerle?

Continuará.

 **1 Ir al imperio de cristal**

 **2 Quedarse**

 **Decisión escrita en otras palabras por Dark Soul**

 **1 Obedecer a Celestia**

 **2 Desobedecer a Celestia**

 **.**

 **1 Ser inútil**

 **2 No ser inútil**

 **.**

 **1 Buena hermanita**

 **2 Mala hermanita**

 **.**

 **1 La perdedora**

 **2 La ganadora**

 **.**

 **1 La fracasada**

 **2 La puta ama**

* * *

-BIENVENIDO DE VUELTA A LAS NEW NEW NEW NOTICIAS NEW EQUESTRIA, CON UNAS ULTIMAS NOTICIAS DE PARTE DE NUESTRA PRESENTADORA, TRIXIE LULAMOON-se mostraba a Trixie sentada frente a un escritorio con unas hojas en sus pezuñas nuevamente

-hola lectores, soy yo ¡la gran, poderosa y noticiera Triiiiixie! con unas ultimas noticias antes de acabar con el capítulo-decía Trixie con una sonrisa presumida mientras miraba las hojas-pero lo primero es que espero que les hayan gustado el capítulo, el comienzo de este arco, el capítulo del aniversario de un año de este fic y ¿Qué les parece? Intenso ¿verdad? así que lectores, como siempre, voten por la opción que les parezcan bien, bueno, a lo que iba Trixie, se le olvidó decir que también celebramos los 200 review del fic, Comet está tan contento que Pinkie le hizo otra fiesta y se metieron los colados del fic a la fiesta… … espera un momento-Trixie miraba la pantalla donde se celebraban la fiesta-¡oigan! ¿Están celebrando todos los personajes del fic? Hasta está Starlight, Trixie no puede creerlo, se le olvidó a su mejor amiga, la muy condenada, ahora sí, ya verán lo que es capaz ¡la gran y poderosa Triiixie! así que se despide ¡la gran y poderosa Triiixie! _cof cof_ debo dejar de hacer eso, me dañara la garganta-tosía un poco y miraba a la cámara-bueno, adiós, Trixie tiene una fiesta que reclamar-dicho eso, hizo aparecer una bola de humo que tapaba todo el escritorio, pero la cámara notaba como Trixie salía debajo del escritorio por un lado para salir galopando a una fiesta y reclamarle a su mejor amiga

-ESTO FUE LAS NEW NEW NEW NOTICIAS NEW EQUESTRIA, QUE TENGA UN LINDO DÍA, TARDE O NOCHE-dicho eso, aparecía unos créditos súper rápidos que decía.

"comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta, comenta"

Pero bueno ¿Quién está poniendo estas clases de créditos? :v

* * *

 **Un saludo a todos y quiero agradecer a los que me dejan review en este fic, en especial a:**

 **Silverwolf850**

 **Brodek117**

 **Light Fire Blue**

 **SCRITTORE PASSIONE**

 **Nahuel836**

 **GhostWritercl**

 **Cartman6x61**

 **Y también agradezco a los que solo leen mi historia sin comentar :D**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos pronto y gracias por el apoyo**

 **P.D. ooooooo es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora**


	37. El fuego del interior

**Capítulo 36: El fuego del interior**

Luna seguía sin decir nada, solo miraba un momento a su hermana y ella le devuelta la mirada aunque aún tenía los ojos un poco rojo, y la miraba preocupada, pero en eso, la princesa de la noche le daba una sonrisa.

-aún sigo confiando en ti hermana y sé que nunca me lastimarías de esa forma-decía Luna y Celestia le sonreía para luego salirle una pequeña lagrima de uno de sus ojos

-… hermanita-la alicornio blanca caminaba hacia ella y la abrazaba, Luna le correspondía el abrazo, la princesa de la noche ya no tenía la vista oscura y no sentía esa presión en su pecho, se sentía relajada, las dos se separaban y Luna miraba a su hermana

-resiste Cely, iré a avisarle a nuestra sobrina y volveré por ti-decía la princesa de la noche con una sonrisa, Celestia solo sonreía y asentía un poco con la cabeza, la alicornio azul empezaba a brillar su cuerno para tele transportarse, pero antes de que desapareciera, Dark que no dijo nada de nada, solo sonreía malicioso y chasqueaba con su garra, al mismo tiempo que Luna desaparecía

-…-Celestia miraba donde antes estaba Luna, antes de que sus pensamientos fueran interrumpidos por la voz del gato

-jeje que conmovedor que tú y Lulu se lleven tan bien jejeje-se reía un poco Dark con las garras en sus bolsillos, la princesa giraba la cabeza para mirarlo enojada y se ponía en posición ofensiva

-te haré pagar por haber hecho que mi hermanita dudara de mí y que le dijeras esas horribles mentiras que yo nunca haría-decía con una expresión de rabia

-no son mentiras, es la vida real jeje-decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil, la alicornio sin perder el tiempo, le disparaba un rayo mágico-y volvemos otra vez con esos rayitos-el gato rodaba sus ojos fastidiado, se echaba a un lado esquivándolo, la princesa no paró, seguía disparando rayos mágicos haciendo una ráfaga de rayos hacia Dark, el gato desaparecía del lugar y los rayos impactaban contra el suelo, Celestia miraba a todos lados, sin bajar la guardia y con el cuerno brillando, pero cuando miraba a un lado, escuchaba la voz de Dark al otro lado de ella-¿me buscabas?-

La princesa giraba la cabeza rápidamente, pero para recibir un pastelazo en toda la cara por parte del gato que lo tenía en sus garras.

-disfruta de tu pastel, es bueno para la cara jejeje-decía burlón para desaparecer con un chasquido, la princesa molesta se limpiaba con una pezuña su cara, pero al hacerlo, miraba que en su nariz, había una trampa para ratones que estaba boca abajo

-oh oh-la trampa se cerraba de golpe en su nariz haciendo que diera un grito de dolor, rápidamente con su magia se lo quitaba y se sobaba la nariz, se quejaba de dolor, tenía la nariz roja

-¿te gustó mi sorpresita? Jejeje-la princesa miraba que Dark estaba sentado en una silla con una baraja de cartas en sus garras, ella se enfurecía y disparaba otro rayo mágico hacia el gato, pero él desaparecía para aparecer arriba con las cartas en sus garras-jeje oye cálmate jeje ¿quieres ver un truco de cartas? Jeje-barajeaba las cartas de muchas formas posibles y es difícil describirlo porque nadie entendería eso

-¡basta de juegos y ven a pelear en…!-fue interrumpida por las cartas o mejor dicho, la baraja de cartas que le dio en todo el hocico, callándola de golpe e hizo que callera al suelo con las cartas esparcidas por el suelo-auch…-

-oh vaya, me desconcentraste, pero que mala eres-decía Dark bajando un poco haciendo un puchero, Celestia se empezaba a enfurecerse a un más por como la trataba, por como la humillaba y todo eso, se levantaba del suelo para mirarlo con rabia-jeje parece que necesitas una vacuna contra la rabia jeje-la princesa le respondió disparándole un montón de rayos mágicos, pero eran más naranjas como si fueran de fuego, Dark los esquivaba con facilidad, la alicornio al ver que no le daba, empezaba a galopar hacia él con una rabia intensa para clavarle el cuerno, el gato al verla acercarse a toda velocidad, la princesa al estar cerca de él, le iba a clavarle el cuerno en su pecho, pero Dark lo detuvo con una garrita sin esfuerzo-oye, tranquilízate, no hay que hacer locuras jejeje-se reía un poco burlón, Celestia seguía forcejeando con la garrita del gato para intentar clavarle el cuerno, pero lo que pasó a continuación fue que Dark movió de golpe su garrita desviando el cuerno de la alicornio a un lado haciendo que caminara torpe hacia esa dirección y se tropezara con sus propios cascos para caer al suelo

-auch…-se quejaba de dolor Celestia y se levantaba adolorida, se volteaba para ver a Dark a un par de metros de ella, pero la dejaba confundida ya que tenía en una de sus garras un reloj de bolsillo que lo tenía al frente colgando de una garrita

-sabes que, necesitas relajarte un poco, así que porque no miras este reloj tan bonito jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil, Celestia estaba confundida por lo que dijo, pero luego veía como el gato columpiaba el reloj de lado a lado y la princesa no quitaba su vista del reloj

-¿Qué tratas de hacer?-preguntaba Celestia sin despegar la mirada del reloj

-no lo sé ¿Qué trato de hacer?-decía con una sonrisa infantil

-… ¿tratas de hipnotizarme?-preguntaba la princesa aun mirando el reloj que se balanceaba

-no, que va, solo quería ver tu cara de mongólica al quedarte viendo el reloj jajajaja-se reía Dark mientras dejaba de menear el reloj para tirarse el suelo partiéndose de la risa, se estaba riéndose en su cara-pero que tarada te habías puesto jajajaja-la princesa se quedaba sorprendida y se sonrojaba por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento para luego enojarse

-¡deja de reírte de mí!-exclamaba Celestia para lanzarle un rayo mágico hacia el gato, pero Dark sin siquiera levantarse, se ponía de estómago y con el reloj al frente, apretaba un botón que hizo que el rayo desapareciera de golpe, Celestia se quedaba impactada-¿¡que!? ¿¡Qué hiciste con mi rayo mágico!?-exclamaba confundida

-nada, solo queeeeee se tardó tanto, tanto, tanto que está atrás tuyo jeje-decía Dark señalándola con una garra

-¿Qué?-no entendía a lo que se refería hasta que sintió un golpe en sus flancos haciendo que sobresaltara del dolor-auch ¿q-que fue lo que pasó?-se preguntaba mientras se sobaba sus flancos

-no te lo dije, tu propio rayo es un traidor jejeje-se reía Dark, la princesa se enfurecía mucho-jejeje bueno, déjame decirte que si yo quisiera hipnotizar, lo hago de una fooooorma mucho más eficiente y será imposible hacer que reacciones y todo esas estupideces para hacer que entres en razón, supongo jejeje-el gato se levantaba para luego levantar su garra derecha y empezaba a brillar amarillo lo que supuestamente, es su palma, Celestia miraba eso fijamente-solo tengo que poner mi huella de gato en tu frente y ya es un game over para ti jejeje-

-espera ¿Qué?-la expresión de furia de la princesa desapareció de golpe para quedarse sorprendida a lo que escuchaba

-si, al principio se puede tardar un poquiiiiito, pero después serías muy pero que muy "servicial" y ya no serás una inútil jeje serías como Twilight o sea la mascota jeje o mejor dicho, que tu serías, por así decirlo, mi perra fiel jeje ¿la mejor amiga de un gato? Qué ironía jeje-se reía burlón, Celestia se enfurecía más por lo que dijo-jejeje aunqueeee no, ¿por qué no la gatita del gato? así si quedaría bien ¿verdad? Jejeje la verdad serías la yegua de un gato, peeeero ya tengo una jejeje no una sino tres jejeje-

-¿¡Qué!?-la princesa lo miraba sorprendida-¿q-que le hiciste a esas pobres ponis?-preguntaba muy molesta

-oh, nada, nada, solo que ahora sus vidas son mejores y más divertido jejejeje-se reía el gato, Celestia gruñía enojada y brillaba su cuerno haciendo que parara de reír-¿vas a seguir con eso? Mejor preocúpate de que no te toque jejeje-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa, antes de que la alicornio dijera algo, el gato ya estaba frente suyo con su garra derecha abierta en alto-¡sorpresa!-Celestia se sobresaltaba y rápidamente, se tele transportaba para esquivar el manotazo de Dark, el gato giraba sus ojos a un lado ya que la princesa apareció alejada de él, Dark sonreía de forma infantil-jejeje que tal si jugamos el NO TOCAR y el juego es muuuuuy simple jejeje y tú sabes cuales son las reglas del juego ¿verdad? Jeje-Celestia al escuchar eso, se preocupaba mucho

- _oh no, no debo dejar que me toque con su garra porque no quiero imaginarme lo que me haría si estuviera a su… merced-_ pensaba preocupada

-oye Celestia, no te quedes como boba y dame esas cinco o pezuña jeje-Dark estaba frente suyo para darle un manotazo, la princesa tuvo que agacharse rápidamente para esquivarlo y retroceder hasta daba un salto para atrás, y alejarse del gato-oye, si quieres, te dejo un buen tatuaje de mi huella en tus flancos que tener un sol aburrido jeje-la alicornio se sobresaltaba del susto al tenerlo detrás de ella, se tele transportaba antes de que le diera una nalgada-oh rayos, sería un buen tatuaje jejejeje-la princesa aparecía detrás de una de las torres para esconderse

- _espera un momento ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Estoy ¿huyendo?… bueno, es compresible que quiera huir para que no me vuelva completamente su "compañera de juegos" literalmente… pero ¿es verdad lo que dice? Que con solo tocarme con su garra, me hipnotizaría de una vez… la verdad no quiero ni intentarlo…_ -pensaba nerviosa, sin darse cuenta que una sombra crecía detrás suyo hasta que poco a poco la tapaba haciendo que girara su cabeza para ver impactada a Dark que estaba en el cielo yendo velozmente hacia ella con su garra abierta hacia delante

-¡choca esa pezuña mijaaaaa!-exclamaba el gato, Celestia gritaba asustada para tele transportarse justo a tiempo, antes de que Dark se chocara contra la torre y fue tan duro el golpe que una parte de la pared se derrumbó haciendo que la torre se desplomara al suelo, la princesa estaba en el techo del castillo mirando impactada la torre destruida

- _oh vaya, si ese golpe me diera, me hubiera dolido-_ pensaba sin quitar la cara de sorpresa

-jejeje vaya, que torre tan frágil tenías Cely jejeje-Celestia se sobresaltaba para dar un salto hacia delante y voltearse rápidamente, Dark estaba de brazos cruzados mirándola con una sonrisa infantil-deberías demandar al responsable que te construyó el castillo, lo hizo de mala calidad jeje-se reía burlón, la princesa lo miraba nerviosa, pero entonces sacudía la cabeza para mirarlo enojada y sin decir nada, brillaba su cuerno para empezar a disparar rayos mágicos hacia Dark, el gato solo suspiraba aburrido-ya volvemos con los rayitos laser-decía antes de recibir todos y cada rayo mágico haciendo que se formara una bola de humo, la alicornio no dejaba de disparar por ningún momento hasta dio un grito de guerra, seguía disparando por unos segundos y poco a poco paraba, respiraba agitadamente y tenía la frente sudada, no sabía si lo había derrotado al estar el humo negro tapando todo, pero luego veía como el cuerpo de Dark caía en el techo

-… ¿l-lo derroté?... ¿en serio lo derroté?-se preguntaba Celestia sin poder creerlo, caminaba lentamente al "cuerpo" del gato hasta estar frente de él, agachaba su cabeza para verlo detenidamente, tenía la túnica chamuscada y sus ojos estaban así "x.x" con la lengua afuera, acercaba su oreja al pecho para intentar oír su corazón, pero no lo oía, se levantaba para empezar a sonreír-lo hice… ¡de verdad lo hice!-exclamaba alegre, pero aun seguía respirando agitada-lo que me costó… bueno, la verdad no fue tan duro… creo que debería ir al imperio y decirle a mi hermanita que la amenaza ya está…-se volteaba para ser interrumpida por…

-¡sorpresa!-gritaba Dark en toda su cara mientras sostenía con sus garras una clase de pistola, pero teniendo un guante de box enganchado a un resorte, en vez de un tubo y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el gato apretaba el gatillo, dándole en todo el hocico a la princesa

Todo iba en cámara lenta como Celestia fue hacia atrás volando por la fuerza del golpe, le salía un hilo de sangre de su nariz y cuando la cámara volvía normal, la princesa salió volando, cayendo del techo para caer duramente al suelo de espalda, Dark desaparecía el extraño aparato para luego flotar y aterrizar frente a Celestia, la cual estaba aturdida, viendo estrellitas y tenía un tic en un casco trasero.

-vaya, creo que ese golpe fue muy feo jejeje la verdad podría aprovechar y marcarte con mi huella jeje peeeero no vale la pena, hay mejores yeguas que si valen la pena porque por lo menos, ellas si trabajan y son más útiles que tu jajaja-Celestia sacudía su cabeza y se levantaba lentamente para poner una pezuña en su nariz

- _… ese golpe si me dolió… espero que mi hermanita esté mejor que yo… estoy sufriendo una humillación, pero de una forma exagerada…_ -pensaba la princesa frustrada y adolorida

 **Con Luna**

La princesa de la noche aparecía en un bosque para estrellarse contra un árbol de cara y caía lentamente hasta llegar al suelo.

-auch… eso dolió-decía Luna sobándose la cara-¿Qué pasó? Yo quería tele transportarme al imperio, no a un bosque y además que ni que fuera un viaje tan… violento-la alicornio se levantaba, intentaba tele transportarse nuevamente y lo hizo… para tele transportarse otra vez en el mismo lugar para darse contra el árbol de nuevo en la cara, caía lentamente nuevamente y se sobaba la cara-¿q-que pasó? ¿p-por qué a-aparezco aquí otra vez?-se preguntaba extrañada y adolorida, se levantaba lentamente, lo intentó otra vez con el mismo resultado, se sobaba la cara adolorida, se quedaba pensando de lo que pasaba hasta que se le vino una idea en su mente haciendo que suspirara frustrada-ese ¡estúpido gato! ¡Ahora resulta que me lanzó un hechizo, no sé cuándo, para que no pueda llegar rápido al imperio!-gritaba enojada, pero luego intentaba calmarse-tranquila, tranquila Luna, aun puedes volar-se miraba su lomo para extender sus alas-genial, por lo menos no puso chicle en mis alas-decía fastidiada, empezaba a emprender vuelo e irse volando del bosque a toda velocidad yendo por los cielos nocturnos de Equestria

 **De regreso con Celestia**

Celestia miraba al gato molesta

-t-tu… no saldrás con la tuya… no importa si me ridiculizas… o me humillas… yo resistiré hasta que mi ex aprendiz regrese con sus amigas y te derroten-decía mirándolo desafiante, pero su expresión cambió a confusión al escuchar su risa de maniático

-jajajajaja ay pobre e ilusa Celestia, yo ya he salido con la mía y no confíes mucho en ellas jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa

-espera ¿Qué?-Celestia no entendía eso, el gato aparecía de forma sorpresiva frente de su cara para agarrarle la barbilla con su garra para que lo vea a sus ojos

-en otras palabras, ya tengo todo calculado jeje-la princesa estaba confundida, iba a preguntar, pero en eso, Dark le tapaba su hocico con una garrita-shhhh no digas nada, todos los movimientos, todos lo que harían las "salvadoras", mis "súbditos", Shining hasta tu hermanita, tengo tooooodo calculado jejeje-la princesa apartaba su garra de su hocico

-¿¡a que te refieres con eso!?-exigía saber Celestia enojada

-pueeeees…-Dark alzaba una garra y le apuntaba con una garrita que empezaba a brillar-… si sobrevives un minuto, te lo contaré jeje-sin darle tiempo de defenderse, fue recibida por un rayo mágico de color blanco en su pecho que la mandaba a volar haciendo que se dirija al laberinto del castillo-¡eso es un verdadero rayo láser jajajaja!-con un chasquido desaparecía

Celestia aterrizaba dentro del laberinto duramente, estaba en el suelo muy adolorida, se levantaba lentamente y apretaba sus dientes de dolor, al estar completamente de casco, se observaba su pecho negro por el rayo que le había lanzado.

-grrrr eso dolió y mucho… -se sobaba su pecho con dolor-… tengo una duda de lo que dijo aunque porque tengo el presentimiento de que no me gustará la respuesta-decía preocupada

-y no creo que te gustará que te golpee por aquí jejeje-se escuchaba la voz de Dark por detrás, Celestia ni se molestó en voltearse, solo maldecía, antes de recibir una patada en sus flancos por el gato que tenía una bota grande en su pata derecha

-¡aaaaahhhhhh!-la princesa fue volando arriba del laberinto y aterrizaba duramente en el suelo, se quejaba de dolor-¿Por qué le gusta golpearme en mis flancos?-se preguntaba quejándose de dolor y molesta, se levantaba lentamente

-¿Por qué te levantas? Si barreré contigo jejeje-Celestia miraba al frente a Dark que volaba a toda velocidad hacia ella para darle una patada voladora, la princesa sobresaltada, rápidamente, hacía el hechizo del escudo mágico para protegerse del ataque, pero para su mala suerte, el gato impactó con fuerza al escudo que lo rompió de golpe haciendo que quedara pálida aunque con su pelaje no se notaba mucho y recibió la patada en el pecho para luego llevarse por todo el camino volando, el cuerpo de Celestia atravesaba los arbustos, las "paredes" del laberinto, rompió un árbol hasta que salieron del laberinto, el gato se detuvo en seco dejando que Celestia siguiera volando y se llevara una estatua del jardín haciendo que diera un grito de dolor y caía al suelo de espalda para rodar un poco para atrás, y quedar boca abajo

La princesa estaba moribunda en el suelo, se intentaba levantar, pero caía al suelo por el dolor que sentía, respiraba con dificultad, Dark aterrizaba frente suyo y la miraba con una sonrisa infantil

-jeje vaya, felicidades Cely, pasó un minuto y aun sigues viva jejeje-decía aplaudiendo con sus garras-y lo prometido es deuda, te diré a lo que me refiero jejeje-chasqueaba su garra para dejar el lugar oscuro, pero con una luz de un reflector que aparecía de la nada, alumbrando a Dark, la alicornio lo miraba como podía-como te dije, yo lo tengo todo calculado, sé que harán las chicas, las princesas, etc, etc, no soy adivino para que lo sepas ni veo el futuro, solo sé que tal poni hará esto si no hace eso si no hará lo otro o sea en otras palabras, cada decisión que tomen-el gato caminaba de un lado a otro con las garras en sus bolsillos mientras lo seguía el reflector-sé cómo será el resultado aunque no se todavía cuál es ese resultado ya que hay muchas formas de que terminen bien o peor jeje o sea yo no soy como esos villanos de segunda o de décima, yo planifiqué esta invasión de casco a cabeza, de flancos al pecho y así jejeje-se acercaba a Celestia para agacharse y verla a los ojos igualmente la princesa lo miraba fijamente-yo busqué cada falla, cada hueco del plan para que no falle, sabes cuánto duré al hacer eso, como dos o tres semanas planificándolo todo jeje o sea yo sé todo lo que podría pasar, obligar a las manes irse, fue parte del plan o que mi oso de peluche se llevara a Shining también jeje y para que entiendas mejor, lo de Luna, también lo planee, si se iba, bueno, si se quedaba, no te iba a gustar lo que tenía planeado jejeje-se reía malicioso

-… entonces… ¿lo tenías… todo… planeado… desde... el principio…?-preguntaba Celestia con dificultad mirándolo a los ojos

-pues claro que si jejeje tooooodo como si yo fuera el creador del mundo jejejeje te diré un secreto, yo lo hice como si fuera un juego de estrategias y todo eso, y aquí está el resultado del plan aunque aún falta un poco más para completarlo jejeje-el gato sonreía perverso

-p-pero hay algo… que n-no entiendo…-

-¿y qué es?-Dark ponía su cabeza de lado curioso

-… dijiste… ¿invasión?-preguntaba con curiosidad la princesa

-jeje si, lo dije, fue una invasión muy silenciosa que nadie se dio cuenta ni tú ni tu hermanita jeje ¿quieres ver quienes están invadiendo? Jeje-decía poniéndose a un lado de Celestia mientras chasqueaba su garra haciendo aparecer un televisor de pantalla plana frente de ella y aparecía un control remoto en la garra derecha de Dark, la princesa confundida miraba la pantalla sin decir nada-jeje bueno, vamos a mi programa favorito jeje-prendía el televisor y se mostraba algo que dejaba a Celestia shockeada, se veía la invasión en Appleloosa como fue invadida por los juguetes vaqueros-jeje ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sorprendida? ¿Sorprendida de que están siendo invadidos por… juguetes? jejeje-

- _… esto tiene que ser una broma…-_ pensaba Celestia aun estando en shock, el gato cambiaba de canal para mostrar ahora la tribu de los búfalos, luego la de Baltimare, después Pegasus, Ponyhattan, pero al ver cómo fue lo de Cloudsdale, la dejó sin aliento y con los ojos achicados, como los aviones de juguete mataban algunos pegasos y todo eso, su pezuña derecha empezaba a temblar y apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, su melena empezaba a agitarse un poco-¿Qué te parece lo de la ciudad de las nubes? La verdad esa ciudad me parecía estúpido, crear nubes, tormentas y todo eso, no mija, en este mundo las nubes se moverán solas, sin que nadie les diga que hacer jeje ahora mira esto, que te quedaras bien blanca, más blanca de lo normal jeje-

Cambiaba de canal para mostrar a Trottinghan y eso la dejaba más blanca de lo normal al ver los ponis muertos en el suelo.

-jeje disculpa, pero mi consentida es muy exagerada, supongo jejeje bueno, esto es como ver una película de terror ¿verdad? jejeje-se reía burlón el gato, Celestia se quedaba viendo la pantalla, su melena y cola se movían con un poco más de agresividad-bueno, lástima que no puedo mostrar a Twilight, sería spoiler para ti y para mí también, quiero saber después de todo esto como terminó, quizás jejeje o saber que le pasó con tu hermanita Luna jeje ¿estará bien o no? jejeje-

-…-

-pero bueno, ahí está la invasión a tu reino sin que te dieras cuenta jejeje ¿Qué te parece Cely? jeje-

-… … … t-tu… ¿c-como te atreves?-murmuraba la princesa mientras su cuerpo temblaba

-¿Cómo dijiste?-preguntaba Dark poniendo una garra a un lado de su oreja para oírla mejor

-… ¿Cómo te atreves?... ¿¡cómo te atreves!?-gritaba con cólera Celestia, Dark tuvo que taparse sus orejas porque casi lo dejaba sordo y el televisor explotó, el gato desaparecía para aparecer a un par de metros alejado de ella

-oye, tranquilízate, solo es diversión, no hay que ponerse así-decía Dark limpiándose uno de sus oídos con una garrita, Celestia se levantaba sin importarle el dolor que sentía para encararlo

-¿¡un juego!? ¿¡Solo es un juego!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves hacerle esto a mis súbditos!?-gritaba la princesa usando su voz real y que se escuchaba por todo Canterlot, su melena y cola se prendía como si fueran de fuego, sus ojos cambiaban de color y apretaba sus dientes con furia-¡puedes ridiculizarme o hacerme lo que quieras, puedes humillarme o yo que sé! Pero ¡no dejaré que le toques un pelo de la melena de mi hermanita ni de Twilight!-su cuerpo se iluminaba, pero de una aura oscura que cubría su cuerpo

- _oh vaya, sí que la hice enojar jeje pero es curioso ¿se transformará en su versión maligna al estar enojada? mmmmmm_ -pensaba Dark con una garra en su mentón

El viento era fuerte en el lugar y de golpe se detenía, el aura se disipaba dejando ver al gato que dio un silbido, era una Celestia diferente, estaba con los ojos cerrados, su pelaje seguía igual de blanca, pero con un ligero brillo anaranjado, su melena y cola estaban hecho de fuego que ondea al estilo de Nightmare Moon, tenía puesto unas zapatillas naranja oscuro, un casco naranja oscuro con una piedra roja al frente y un protector frontal naranja oscuro, su cutie mark estaba un poco cambiada, era de un sol rodeado de llamas

El gato se "impresionaba" por ver la transformación de Celestia, la alicornio de fuego abría sus ojos de golpe dejando ver que eran de dragón amarillo tirando a naranja con unas pupilas negras, "Celestia" se miraba por un momento sorprendida.

-… ¿ya terminaste con el suspenso o seguirás viéndote el trasero?-preguntaba Dark con las garras cruzadas y su típica sonrisa, la alicornio lo ignoraba para decirse así misma

-estoy libre ¡por fin, estoy libre jajajajajaja!-se reía como lunática

- _sí, ahora si se ríe la muy condenada esta-_ pensaba Dark con una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados, viendo como la alicornio de fuego se reía sin parar

Continuará.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les hayan gustado, este capítulo fue un poco complicado ya que no sabía cómo hacer una parte más o menos, pero ya lo hice y aquí está**

 **Déjenme decirles que este arco solo tiene tres o cuatro decisiones, más el quinto que es la decisión final de este arco, creo (si se me ocurre otra decisión por ahí, supongo) Bueno, era depende de la decisión de Luna y pueeeees espero que este arco, termine bien y déjenme decirles para que sepan aunque no lo crean, van por un "buen" camino, de momento y creo que se pregunta ¿Cómo esto puede ser el buen camino si Celestia es ella? (yo sé que ustedes deberían saber quién es ¿no? El que no sabe quién es, pues te lo perdiste :v )Pueeees déjenme decirle que es mejor que Celestia sea ella, que elegir la otra opción y lo digo yo ya que el final del arco, es muy variado y puede terminar con un final peor o sea no será malo, será peor XD y el final bueno del arco o sea la decisión final o algo así, podría ser que no exista la opción buena, pero por ahora, diré que van por un "buen" camino, por ahora XD**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	38. Una pelea muy caliente

**Capítulo 37: Una pelea muy caliente**

La alicornio de fuego seguía riéndose como lunática y Dark Soul estaba a un par de metros alejado de ella con los brazos cruzados, esperando que dejara de reír hasta vio su reloj que apareció mágicamente en su garra izquierda para saber cuántos minutos lleva riéndose.

-ok, ok, puedes parar tus risas, yo me rio, pero mis risas no duran tanto-decía el gato un poco fastidiado, la alicornio blanca dejaba de reír y miraba a Dark

-oh si jajaja me había olvidado de ti, él que me ha liberado, te lo agradezco bastante gatito jaja no puedo creer que alguien llevara al extremo a Celestia jajaja pero ¡por fin soy libre y Equestria es mía! jajaja-se reía como lunática

-oye, oye, oye, detén tus flancos ahí, Equestria no es tuya Daybreaker, eso está aún en discusión-se apresuraba a decirlo el gato, la alicornio dejaba de reír para mirarlo

-¿y quién lo dice? ¿Tu? Jajaja-se reía burlona, Dark estaba serio con las garras cruzadas-que buen chiste jeje oye, como me has liberado, te dejaré ser mi mascota, tendrás una gran vida con la gobernante suprema de Equestria jajajaja-al escuchar eso, se empezaba a enojar Dark y sus garras apretaban sus brazos al tenerlo cruzados-y tendría que ir por leche, una caja de arena o también unas bolas de hilo para que te diviertas mucho jajaja-le salía una vena en su frente-además que una gran gobernante como yo-Daybreaker se acercaba a Dark e inclinaba la cabeza para verlo mejor-necesita a un gato tan adorable para darle cariñitos jeje ¿aceptas gatito?-preguntaba con una sonrisa maniática mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, el gato tenía la mirada abajo y sus ojos no se veían

-¿quieres saber mi respuesta? Pues toma-decía Dark sacando un cuaderno y lo abría para ponerlo cerca de la cara de la alicornio de fuego, ella lo leía y decía:

 _Púdrete_

 _Pendeja_

Y sin previo aviso, le cerró el cuaderno de golpe aplastando su hocico haciendo que diera un gemido de dolor y como podía, sacaba su hocico del cuaderno y se sobaba la nariz.

-esa es mi respuesta jejeje-se reía burlón el gato mientras guardaba el cuaderno en los bolsillos de la túnica y desaparecía para aparecer un poco alejado de ella, Daybreaker lo miraba y tenía la nariz roja

-pues si esa es tu respuesta, entonces ¡muere, no te necesito en mi reinado jajajaja!-gritaba la alicornio mientras se reía como desquiciada, hacía brillar mucho su cuerno para lanzar un rayo muy potente, el gato desaparece haciendo que el rayo impactara en el suelo, Dark aparece sentado encima de una nube

-puedes dejar de lanzar rayitos laser, eso ya aburre-decía aburrido

-pues si te aburre eso, entonces prueba con esto jajaja-se reía Daybreaker antes de lanzar de su cuerno unas bolas de fuego

-por fin, algo para variar jeje-decía Dark burlón, daba un salto esquivando las bolas de fuego, pero al alicornio de fuego se tele transportaba para aparecer frente al gato con una sonrisa desquiciada

-ya eres mío jajaja-su cuerno brillaba con intensidad, pero antes de que lanzara el rayo, Dark solo le abofeteó haciendo que su cabeza girara a un lado e hizo que el rayo impactara con una parte del castillo, dejándolo con un hueco al rojo vivo

-yo no soy de nadie y a la próxima no te acerques tanto a mi jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona

-jajaja buen trabajo gatito, pero esta vez no te escaparas de esta jaja-Daybreaker se tele transportaba, el gato la buscaba con su mirada hasta que sintió algo por detrás, sin voltearse, se echaba a un lado esquivando una bola de fuego, la alicornio había aparecido por detrás de Dark disparando bolas de fuego sin parar, él los esquivaba con facilidad, pero cuando una bola de fuego lo tenía cerca, con un chasquido hacía aparecer un guante de cocina en su garra derecha para ponerlo al frente y de forma sorprendente, atrapaba la bola de fuego-¿¡que!?-gritaba Daybreaker sorprendida

-¡oye nalgona! ¡piensa rápido!-exclamaba el gato con una sonrisa infantil lanzando la bola de fuego a una velocidad anormal que no le daba tiempo de reaccionar a la alicornio haciendo que le diera en todo el hocico y al darle, rebotó hacia Dark que golpeó con fuerza la bola de fuego dándole en la mejilla y así estaba con la bola de fuego rebotando haciendo que el gato lo golpeara como si estuviera jugando voleibol, le daba a un lado de la cara, en el pecho, en el cuerno hasta en los flancos aunque lo último hizo que la bola de fuego fuera para arriba, Dark se aparecía en su dirección, tenía las dos garras en alto, pero teniendo en la otra garra también un guante de cocina-¡ahí te va mija!-daba un grito mientras golpeaba con gran fuerza usando sus dos garras a la bola de fuego que fue en dirección a la alicornio de fuego que estaba aturdida, pero reaccionaba solo para ver a la bola de fuego que se parecía a un cometa yendo hacia ella, así que rápidamente se tele transportaba haciendo que se pasara de largo y terminara en el laberinto, pero al llegar, se produjo una explosión con grandes llamas y ahora todo el laberinto estaba cubierto de fuego-bueno, el laberinto de arbusto nunca me gustó, siempre termino perdido si no vuelo jeje-se reía apenado, pero en eso, tuvo que echarse a un lado para esquivar una bola de fuego que terminó también en el laberinto para avivar las llamas

-jajajaja que hermoso ¿verdad? Solo mira como arde jajajaja y tú también arderas jajaja-se reía como desquiciada mientras su cuerno brillaba con fuerza para lanzar un rayo de fuego

-a la broma, aprendió lanzallamas-decía Dark con un poco de burla mientras desaparecía para aparecer por detrás de ella con un extintor y le disparó una ola de espuma, la alicornio vio eso y rápidamente voló hacia arriba esquivándolo para darse media vuelta, y dispararle otro rayo de fuego, el gato con su típica sonrisa, disparó espuma del extintor para bloquear el rayo de fuego y lo sorprendente es que lo mantenía como si fuera un choque de poderes, Daybreaker se esforzaba hasta aumentaba su rayo haciendo que ganara terreno, Dark despreocupado, giraba una perilla que tenía el extintor y además tenía unos escritos al lado de la perilla.

 _Potente_

 _Súper potente_

 _Mega potente_

 _Ultra mega potente_

 _Ultra mega súper híper potente_

 _Ay madre mía, cuanta potencia_

 _Potente nivel Dios_

 _A tomar por saco fueguito_

Había puesto la perilla en el último mencionado y el rayo espuma le ganaba terreno de forma bestial, la alicornio de fuego se impactaba al ver como su rayo era vencido, no le daría tiempo de esquivarlo, así que con su magia, hizo un escudo mágico de fuego alrededor suyo para protegerse de la espuma del extintor.

-… espera un momento, mi escudo es de…-no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir al ser cubierta por la espuma, lo único que se veía de ella, eran sus ojos, luego de que la espuma parara, se podía observar a la alicornio apagada sin crin ni cola, solo esas partes chamuscadas, Dark soplaba la boquilla del extintor como si fuera un arma

-jeje ¿Qué te pareció nena? Jejeje ya no estás en llamas jeje-se reía el gato y desaparecía el extintor, pero su risa paró al escuchar la risa lunática de Daybreaker

-jajajaja buen trabajo gatito jeje no debí subestimarte jajaja-

- _¿subestimarme? Si, como no-_ pensaba Dark rodando sus ojos ya que no es la única vez que le dicen eso

-jajajaja pues ahora pelearé en serio-decía la alicornio con una sonrisa maniática mientras volaba velozmente al laberinto en llamas

-emmmmm por qué tengo el presentimiento de que hará lo que creo que hará-decía el gato con una mueca en sus labios mientras veía a Daybreaker meterse en el laberinto y sin mucha sorpresa para Dark… -sí, sabía que haría eso-agregaba con los brazos cruzados al ver como el fuego del lugar, desaparecía o mejor dicho, iban el fuego a un lugar en concreto como si hubiera un fuerte viento y después de eso, una explosión de fuego y todo el laberinto desapareció, dejando ver solo a la alicornio con los ojos cerrados teniendo la melena y cola llameante, pero con mucha intensidad, abría los ojos de golpe para empezar a reírse con fuerza-… vaya, es tan dramática-se secaba la frente con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo-hace calor aquí o solo soy yo-decía sudando un poco, el ambiente del lugar, se había vuelto un poco caliente-esta será una de esas batallas que involucran usar el ambiente a su favor o yo que se-exprimía el pañuelo sacando tres litros de sudor

-jajajaja bueno gatito, espero que tu…-la alicornio miraba a Dark con una sonrisa siniestra-… no termines carbonizado jajajaja-

-… a veces me estoy preguntando ¿Quién es el verdadero villano aquí? ¿Ella o yo?-se preguntaba para sí mismo con los ojos entre cerrados mientras Daybreaker volaba a toda velocidad hacia el gato con intenciones de tostarlo

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Canterlot**

Se veía galopar a dos yeguas que estaban asustadas, una de las dos era una joven yegua de pelaje naranja con ojos azules, su melena y cola eran marrón claro, tenía un lazo parecido al de Apple Bloom en la melena, pero en amarillo y su cutie mark era de una rosa roja.

La otra yegua se notaba que era mayor, tenía el pelaje naranja con ojos azules oscuros, su melena y cola eran negras con su melena recogida en un moño, y su cutie mark era de una maceta vacía, en el lomo de dicha yegua, tenía cargando a un potrillo de pelaje verde con ojos azules claro y una crin amarilla, el pequeño todavía no tenía cutie mark.

Las dos yeguas galopaban sin parar y se oía una sirena de policía a lo lejos, ellas se tuvieron que meter en un callejón para esconderse detrás de un contenedor, las dos respiraban agitadas, pero evitaban hacer ruido mientras la yegua mayor, se asomaba un poco para ver como un coche de policía de juguete pasaba de largo, la yegua respiraba aliviada, el potrillo bajaba de su lomo y preguntaba.

-mami ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué huimos de los muñecos? Yo quería jugar con ellos-decía el potrillo con inocencia

-no creo que quieran jugar contigo Sunflower-decía la joven yegua respirando profundamente

-a ti no te pregunté boba, le pregunté a mami-decía Sunflower un poco molesto, la yegua solo rodaba sus ojos

-pues lo que dijo Rose cariño, no creo que quieran jugar, están emmm de mal humor para jugar contigo cielo-decía la yegua mayor con un tono un poco maternal, el potrillo se entristecía

-owwww yo quería jugar con ellos-

-lo siento pequeño, pero no se va a poder, así que sé un buen potrillo y no hagas ruido ¿ok?-decía la yegua asomando un poco la cabeza por el contenedor

-… ok-Sunflower estaba triste y daba media vuelta para sentarse, la familia estaban en un callejón que hay dos salidas por el que vinieron las yeguas y el de otro lado, además estaban ocultos por dos contenedores que había ahí por casualidad, Rose se recostaba en la pared cansada y miraba a su hermanito que veía el suelo

-…-la yegua miraba a su madre-mamá, entonces que ¿nos quedamos aquí para siempre o qué?-preguntaba Rose preocupada

-no lo sé hija, están en todas partes, será difícil huir de Canterlot-decía la yegua mayor preocupada, la yegua joven no decía nada, solo se quedaba mirando el cielo nocturno

-genial, estábamos tan tranquilo en casa, vendiendo flores y de un día para otro, nos invadieron unos muñecos, nos quedamos sin casa, sin nada y ahora vivimos en un callejón-decía Rose fastidiada

-oh vamos hija, en menos de lo que esperas, ya estaremos vendiendo flores como siempre-decía su madre mirándola con una sonrisa, Sunflower no prestaba atención a lo que decían las mayores, solo miraba la salida del callejón del otro lado y en eso, algo le llamaba la atención, se levantaba para caminar hacia allá sin que las dos se dieran cuenta

-eso lo dudo mamá-suspiraba Rose deprimida-por lo visto nos quedaremos aquí escondidos por un tiempo Sunflower- dirigía su mirada a su hermanito, pero lo que veía la dejaba impactada ya que el potrillo no estaba-¡mamá! Sunflower no está-decía un poco alterada

-¿¡que!?-exclamaba alterada mirando en donde supuestamente estaría su hijo, Rose se levantaba y las dos miraban a los dos lados del callejón-hijo ¿Dónde te metiste?-se preguntaba muy preocupada

Sunflower estaba caminando por una calle que no había nadie y veía a lo lejos, unos destellos de fuego.

-wow ¿Qué será eso? Son muy brillantes-decía el potrillo caminando en dirección al castillo de las princesas

 **Devuelta con la pelea más ardiente de la historia**

-pero bueno, ya me tienes cansado que me tires tus fueguitos-decía Dark fastidiado esquivando bolas de fuego aunque algunas tuvo que dispararle un rayo de su garrita para que desaparecieran, la alicornio se reía como lunática para luego tele transportarse arriba del gato de cabeza con el cuerno brillando para dispararle un potente rayo de fuego, pero Dark reaccionó justo a tiempo haciendo aparecer un paraguas que lo abrió encima de su cabeza para protegerse del ataque que pasaba a los lados del paragua, él miraba el fuego que pasaba, con su otra garra sacaba un malvavisco de su bolsillo para quemarlo un poco y comérselo-mmmmm rico-dicho eso, desaparecía para aparecer arriba de Daybreaker aun teniendo el paragua, la alicornio dejaba de disparar para voltearse rápidamente para dispararle, pero antes de que lo hiciera, le puso el paragua al frente suyo, lo soltó haciendo que se confundiera, pero de repente, se cerró de golpe tapándole la cabeza a la alicornio y el cuerno que aun brillaba

-¡quítame eso de mi cabeza!-gritaba agitando sus pezuñas, el paragua creció formándose una bola para luego explotar, dejando su cara chamuscada y tenía los ojos como platos, soplaba humo de su hocico, pero el gato sin dejarla reaccionar, aparecía de golpe cerca de su cara

-¡golpes gatunos!-Dark empezaba a darle puñetazos sin parar en su cara, no le daba oportunidad de defenderse hasta que le daba una patada en su quijada haciendo que se elevara un poco para luego echar su puño derecho hacia atrás y darle con fuerza en el estómago sacándole todo el aire, por el golpe fue mandada a volar por el cielo, el gato aparecía en su trayectoria, miraba que volaba de espalda, así que lo típico que haría era darle una patada en los flancos con una bota más grande que su pata, desviando su curso hacia arriba, aparecía nuevamente en su trayectoria para darle un puñetazo en toda la cara que la enviaba para otro lado, aparecía otra vez y así dándole un puñetazo en la cara, estomago o en el pecho como si fuera cuatro gatos en vez de uno, jugando con la alicornio, pero cuando estaba ella yendo hacia arriba atontada, el gato había aparecido cerca de la atmosfera del planeta y volaba velozmente hacia abajo con un puño hacia delante, iba tan veloz que empezaba a aparecer un aura rojo y luego una imagen detrás de él de un gran gato con una garra gigante delante, la alicornio de fuego al ver eso, lo único que dijo fue

-por mis flancos ardientes…-sin poder esquivarlo fue arrastrada con un golpe en su pecho y que fue llevada a una velocidad anormal hacia el suelo haciendo que se produjera una gran explosión, y aparecía la figura de un gato junto con un maullido

-wow, que genial-decía Sunflower cerca del lugar mirando la figura del gato, las dos yeguas habían salido del callejón por donde había salido el potrillo para buscarlo por la calle hasta que observaban esa figura sorprendidas

-¿y eso?-se preguntaba Rose confundida

-no lo sé hija, pero estoy segura que se dónde podría estar Sunflower, vamos Rose-decía la yegua mayor galopando hacia allá siendo seguida por su hija

En el lugar del impacto, donde supuestamente estaba el "laberinto", había un gran cráter profundo, en el centro estaba Daybreaker boca arriba con los ojos en espiral, estaba llenas de moretones, con un ojo morado y la nariz saliéndole un poco de sangre, además de tener una quemadura con la forma de una huella de gato en su pecho.

Dark aterrizaba frente a ella, sacudiéndose la túnica hasta sus garras.

-vaya, no pensé que tendría que usar ese ataque, la verdad nunca lo he usado en mi vida porque eso… es muy random jajajajaja-se reía el gato infantil, la alicornio sacudía su cabeza y se levantaba adolorida aunque le costaba mantener el equilibrio, miraba a Dark enojada, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad

-¡nadie se burla de mi estúpido gato!-gritaba esta vez furiosa

-¿Qué pasó con esa sonrisa que siempre tenías? Jejeje-decía Dark burlón, Daybreaker se enfurecía mucho haciendo que alrededor de ella se formara grandes llamas y el ambiente se ponía más caluroso-oh vaya, pero que calor, es peor que estar en un bendito desierto-se secaba el sudor con un pañuelo

-¡ahora veras que nadie se burla de la gran Daybreaker jajajajajajajajajajaja!-se reía desquiciada la alicornio mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia arriba

-¿Qué es lo que hará ahora esa loca?-se preguntaba el gato confundido teniendo la cabeza a un lado

Sunflower había llegado al lugar y miraba el cráter confundido aunque veía la alicornio de fuego salir del cráter de forma veloz que no le dio tiempo de identificarla.

-wow ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-se preguntaba el potrillo así mismo y asomaba su cabeza por el borde del cráter para mirar al gato que tenía la vista alzada-… jejeje desde cuando un gatito usa ropa-se reía un poco y decidía bajar por un borde del cráter lentamente para ir con cuidado aunque empezaba a sudar un poco

Daybreaker estaba en lo alto del cielo con las alas extendidas y el cuerno brillando con intensidad.

-¡espero que te guste el sol gatito jajajajajaja!-se reía como maniática y de su cuerno, salía un pequeña bolita de fuego hasta que poco a poco se hacía más grande, el potrillo había llegado al fondo aunque empezaba a jadear mucho por el calor que hacía, iba a acercarse al gato, pero le llamó la atención la risa de la alicornio, así que elevaba su vista aunque empezaba a ver un poco borroso

-wow, el sol es muy brillante, es como si estuviera muy cerca-decía el potrillo sudando a mares y no solo él, también el gato sudaba a mares, se ponía hielo en su cabeza, pero se derretía de golpe

- _no puede ser, es como estar dentro de un horno o estar en el mismísimo infierno-_ pensaba Dark fastidiado y respiraba un poco agitado mientras se exprimía una de sus mangas, Daybreaker seguía agigantando la bola de fuego hasta tenerlo del tamaño de un planeta- _espera un momento, yo vi esto antes, pero yo era el que hacía una bola gigante para lanzarle a alguien… oh vaya, deja vu jeje-_ pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa, la alicornio de fuego miraba al gato con una gran sonrisa de lunática

-¡jajajajaja de esta no saldrás vivo jajajajajaja!-se reía mientras bajaba de golpe su cabeza haciendo que la gran bola de fuego bajara rápidamente hacia él, Dark despreocupado, con un chasquido hacía aparecer una manguera en sus garras para luego abrirlo y echar un chorro de agua que para su sorpresa, detenía el avance de la gran bola de fuego, pero el agua estaba perdiendo terreno-¡jajajajajaja esos trucos tontos, no funcionará jajajaja!-el gato seguía despreocupado, solo daba un chasquido con la cola para subir la potencia del agua para poder retener esa gran bola de fuego

Sunflower estaba a un par de metros de Dark y con eso, veía el "sol" muy de cerca, jadeaba sin parar y veía todo borroso.

Las dos yeguas habían llegado al lugar y se detenía a un lado de un árbol que por casualidad era el único que estaba ahí, estaban mirando sorprendida la gran bola de fuego que estaba dentro del cráter y las dos empezaban a sudar.

-pero que calor hace aquí-decía Rose jadeando un poco

-si… pero no podemos regresar, d-debemos buscar a Sunflower y salir de aquí… cuanto antes-decía su madre jadeando también

-sí, lo se mamá, pues hay que apurarse-decían las dos y se separaron, una de cada lado para buscarlo más rápido

El agua contra la gran bola de fuego, lo que hacía era evaporar un poco haciendo que eso, fuera un sauna.

- _yo la verdad prefiero ir al spa que tener el sol en toda mi cara-_ pensaba Dark jadeando sin parar por el calor que hay, el potrillo no dejaba de ver el "sol", no pudo más y se desmayaba por la gran ola de calor que había ahí, Rose estaba trotando a un par de metros del gran cráter

-¡Sunflower!-llamaba su hermana preocupada, pero en eso, miraba arriba a la alicornio de fuego, estaba confundida aunque le parecía familiar, pero luego miraba al cráter, así que se acercaba al borde y le dio por mirar haciendo que se quedara sorprendida-ok, esto no se ve todos los días-decía al ver al gato con una manguera reteniendo el "sol", pero al mirar un poco a la derecha, se impactaba al ver a su hermanito en el suelo-¡Sunflower!-estaba asustada, así que rápidamente bajaba por el cráter con prisa aunque se tropezó haciendo que rodara y cayera boca abajo al suelo-auch-se sobaba la cara con su pezuña y se levantaba adolorida un poco tambaleante

Del otro lado del cráter, la yegua mayor buscaba desesperada a su hijo, sudaba a mares y jadeaba mucho, pero aun así, seguía buscando sin importar cuanto tiempo le tome hasta que tuvo que mirar el cráter a ver si estaba ahí aunque rezaba de que no estuviera ahí y por desgracia para ella, su hijo estaba ahí, estaba un poco pálida aunque lo siguiente que pasó la dejaba sin aliento

Dark ya estaba cansado de retener el "sol", así que daba potencia al chorro de agua para que se alejara un poco, luego desaparecía la manguera y después el gato desaparecía con un chasquido, dejando que la gran bola de fuego siguiera su curso, pero en el camino de su trayectoria estaba el potrillo que seguía desmayado.

-¡Sunflower!-exclamaban su madre asustada, Rose al ver eso, rápidamente galopaba hacia su hermanito como podía, Dark aparecía a un lado de Daybreaker

-debiste recordar que podía hacer esto jeje que desperdicio al intentar tirarme el sol jeje-se reía un poco burlón, la alicornio giraba sus ojos para mirarlo sin quitar su sonrisa

-sí, se me olvidó ese detalle jajaja pero por lo menos, me llevaré a alguien o algunos jajaja esto no fue en vano, después de todo jaja-se reía desquiciada, el gato la miraba confundido

-¿de qué hablas?-preguntaba Dark con la cabeza inclinada

-solo mira abajo y dime, no es hermoso jajaja bueno, tendré ponis menos en mi reinado, pero bueno, son ponis sin importancia jajaja-se reía la alicornio de fuego, el gato extrañado, miraba abajo, en donde iba la gran bola de fuego y se sorprendía por primera vez por lo que estaba viendo, observaba al potrillo desmayado y a Rose que galopó como podía para llegar aunque al ver que no le daría tiempo para salir de ahí, abrazaba a Sunflower y se ponía de espalda para protegerlo mientras sudaban la gota gorda, pero además Rose tenía los ojos cerrados y le salía lagrimas por el miedo que sentía

-¡Rose! ¡Sunflower!-gritaba desesperada al ver como poco a poco se acercaba el "sol" hacia ellos, no podía hacer nada, no le daría tiempo a nada ni siquiera para acercarse a sus hijos, solo podía ver con impotencia como esa bola de fuego acabaría con sus hijos

-… _¿es en serio? ¿Qué rayos hace un potrillo aquí, esa linda yegua y esa señora que parece que va a cumplir los cincuenta y cinco?-_ pensaba el gato al ver tanto a Rose y Sunflower como la madre de ellos- _Creía que los muñecos policías habían arrestado y sacado a todos los ponis de Canterlot_ -pensaba Dark con una garra en la cara y suspiraba frustrado, la gran bola de fuego estaba cerca de los hermanos, pero antes de que llegara, Dark había aparecido frente a los dos con seriedad, ponía la garra derecha al frente para detener esa gran bola de fuego, Rose al no sentir la muerte todavía, abría los ojos un poco y se quedaba sorprendida al ver al gato que había visto-oye… ¿está bien el potrillo?-preguntaba Dark clavando sus patas contra el suelo mientras aun lo sostenía con su garra y giraba sus ojos para verla de reojo

-s-si… creo que solo se desmayó-decía Rose un poco tímida aunque podía ver sus ojos amarillos

-será por el calor que genera esta hija de yegua… bueno, podrías no se ¿¡levantarte y salir de aquí con el desmayado!?-exclamaba el gato enojado

-s-sí, pero…-

-oh cierto, el cráter monumental de Equestria donde hay una lucha épica y bla bla bla-decía Dark con burla-bueno, yo puedo ayudarlos a salir jeje la verdad debí hacer esto desde el principio jejejeje-chasqueaba su garra libre, la yegua mayor veía como la gran bola de fuego consumía el lugar para producir una gran explosión y hubo un fuerte viento

-¡nooooo, hijos!-gritaba mientras era arrastrada por el fuerte viento hasta que se detuvo, ella empezaba a llorar a mares, no se lo creía, sus dos hijos habían muertos, solo caía de rodillas y lloraba desconsolada, pero en eso, sus llantos se detuvieron al escuchar una voz detrás suyo

-señora, cuide mejor a tus hijos, son una cosa seria ¿oíste? Jeje-la yegua giraba su cabeza lentamente para ver sorprendida con una pezuña en su hocico, y con nuevas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos al ver a sus dos hijos vivos, Rose estaba en un arbusto de cabeza y teniendo al potrillo en sus pezuñas-emmmmmm disculpa que terminaran tus hijos así, dentro de un arbusto, el calor, el fuego, el cansancio, la sudadera mundial, no podía pensar bien las cosas y todo eso jeje-decía rascándose la nuca apenado, la yegua mayor fue hacia sus hijos, Rose había salido del arbusto y se sentaba en el suelo aun abrazando a su hermanito, su madre le daba un abrazo con una sonrisa

-c-creí que los perdería-decía la yegua llorando

-no te preocupes mamá, estamos bien-Rose la abrazaba a su cuello para no soltar a Sunflower, con lágrimas en sus ojos, Dark no miraba la escena si no su garra, tenía la palma con una quemadura, la joven yegua veía al gato mientras era abrazada por su madre

-oh no ¿estás bien?-preguntaba preocupada Rose y su madre rompía el abrazo para mirar a Dark

-¿Qué? emmm si, si, no es nada, son cosas del trabajo jeje-el gato chasqueaba con su garra izquierda para aparecer en su garra quemada, un vendaje-¿ves? No hay de qué preocuparse jeje- la yegua mayor se acercaba un poco a Dark

-gracias, de verdad muchas gracias-agradecía la poni con lágrimas en sus ojos

-sí, sí, no me agradezcas, solo no sean curiosos o si no terminaran como ponis fritos jeje-decía Dark con tono bromista, Rose temblaba un poco al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte

-… gracias por salvarme… digo salvarnos y lo siento por lo de tu garra…-se disculpaba la joven yegua un poco nerviosa y tímida

-ya te dije que no es nada, no te preocupes jeje-el gato miraba a la yegua mayor-disculpa ¿Cómo se llaman? Para recordarlos jeje-

-me llamo Orchid Petal y estos son mis hijos Rose Petal-la aludida saludaba con una pezuña con timidez-y mi hijo es Sunflower-el potrillo aún seguía inconsciente

-ya veo, pobre chico, cuídenlo mejor y que no se meta en problemas jeje bueno, me llamo Dark Soul jejeje mucho gusto-se presentaba el gato haciendo una pequeña reverencia, pero luego, se oía un grito

-¡oye, me vas a seguir ignorando!-exclamaba Daybreaker aun en el cielo enojada de que la ignorara por completo, el gato la veía desde el suelo

-disculpa, estamos teniendo una agradable conversación, así que por favor, no interrumpas mientras los mayores están hablando-decía Dark regañándola como si fuera una potrilla, la alicornio de fuego se indignaba

-¡yo interrumpo cuando me dé la gana porque no te carbonizas junto con esos ponis estúpido gato!-exclamaba Daybreaker disparando un rayo de fuego en su dirección, las yeguas estaban asustadas al ver el rayo, pero el gato con tranquilidad, chasqueaba su garra sana desapareciendo del lugar haciendo que se chocara en el suelo, los cuatro aparecían en una de las calles de Canterlot que estaba vacía

-bueno señora, llévese a tus hijos para que nadie resulte herido porque en serio que no los volveré a salvar jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil

-p-pero no podemos e…-Orchid fue interrumpida por el gato

-no te preocupes por los policías, toma esto y muéstraselo para que las lleve a un lugar seguro jeje-decía Dark sacando de su bolsillo, una tarjeta dorada con una huella de gato en el centro y se lo daba a la yegua que lo tomaba confundida

-ok, gracias Dark, vamos hija-decía Orchid tomando la tarjeta con sus dientes para poder caminar con sus cuatro cascos

-ok mamá-Rose se levantaba y ponía al potrillo en su lomo, las dos se iban, pero antes la joven yegua se detenía un momento para mirar a Dark y decirle-… gracias-el gato solo alzó una garra antes de desaparecer del lugar, dicho eso, retomaba el trote

 **Devuelta con Daybreaker**

La alicornio de fuego seguía volando estática en el cielo, mirando alrededor buscando a Dark, hasta que veía un destello en el techo del castillo, ella con una sonrisa burlona, volaba hacia allá y se detenía frente del gato aun volando.

-vaya, por fin te encuentro jajaja ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? Si nos estábamos divirtiendo jaja-Dark no decía nada, solo la miraba con seriedad, muy raro de verse en él y tenía los brazos cruzados-yo sigo sin entender del ¿Por qué salvaste a esos ponis? Si eres malo como yo jajaja porque yo los dejaría morir y no tengo que preocuparme por nada jajaja-

-…-

-oh vamos, no pongas esa cara jajaja yo creía que te divertiría con su sufrimiento jajaja-

-… eso no me pareció divertido, casi matas a un potrillo-decía Dark con frialdad

-ok, ok, puede ser que me pasé, pero solo hubieras salvado al potrillo y dejado morir a la poni, así sería más divertido jajaja-se reía la lunática esa

-sí, pero él tenía familia y no quería que terminara solo por ahí-la risa de la alicornio se detenía de golpe

-¿acaso es una broma? Todo lo que pasó en la otras ciudades matando familias y todo eso o sea no tiene sentido en lo que dices jajajaja has quitado a muchas familias y ahora dices eso con estos ponis desconocidos que aparecieron por aquí jajaja-

-… si, puede ser que yo sea muy contradictorio, a veces hago cosas contradictorias sin saberlo-el gato alzaba sus hombros-solo quise hacerlo porque para empezar, es nuestra pelea o sea esos ponis estaban de metiche o sea no pongas en peligro a otros ponis cuando esté ocupado con mi oponente, odio que estén de metidos-se pasaba una garra en la cara

-jajaja pero de igual forma, por salvarlos, te lastimaste tu linda garrita jajajaja-se reía burlona Daybreaker-debiste dejarlos morir y ya, no hay muchas preocupaciones jajaja además si actúas así, significa que eres un líder débil jajaja por lo visto no eres tan rudo como me imaginé jajaja ese "ejercito" tuyo, debería tener un líder con casco de hierro que si algo hacen mal, lo destruye, si se entrometen un metiche, lo mata, si alguien traiciona, lo hace sufrir o sea así son las ambiciones de un conquistador aunque yo seré la gobernante suprema y puede ser que si te mato, me quedo con tu ejército y ya está jajaja y ellos mataran sin restricciones, como deben de ser, todo un ejército sanguinario jajajaja así que ¡muere!-de forma veloz, disparaba un rayo de fuego potente que le daba de lleno en todo el pecho de Dark que ni siquiera se molestó en esquivarlo, lo mandaba a volar y caía al suelo boca abajo violentamente-jajajaja eso es lo que pasa al no ser un buen villano como debe de ser jajaja-se reía como desquiciada, pero su risa paró de golpe al escuchar la risa de Dark

-jejeje vaya, sabes algo, me das lastima jeje-

-¿Qué?-la alicornio estaba confundida

 **(Esta parte fue inspirada por esta música Yu-Gi-Oh!** **5D´s OST – Aki Izayoi Battle)**

El gato se levantaba como si nada y se sacudía la túnica aunque tenía un hueco en el pecho del traje.

-jejeje eres la típica cliché de los villanos, que trataría mal a todos, no tiene compasión, no tiene principios, nada, un carajo tiene y bla bla bla-decía con burla moviendo su garra izquierda como si estuviera hablando-o sea ¿eres estúpida o te haces? Jejeje por lo visto cada malo tiene un cerebro tan diminuto que hace que hagan las mismas estupideces, fracasos, el bueno siempre gana y bla bla bla jeje das lastima jajaja-

-grrrr ¡deja de reírte de mí!-exclamaba furiosa y su melena de fuego era más brillante, le disparaba un rayo de fuego que lo mandaba lejos hasta que se chocó en la pared del castillo y cayó al suelo, ella sonreía satisfecha, pero su sonrisa desapareció para tener una expresión de miedo al ver que Dark se levantaba como si no hubiera recibido nada

-que patética eres jejeje la verdad te voy a decir tantas cosas que tengo en la mente que te vas a quedar flipando-decía con un acento español mientras caminaba lentamente y tenía una gran sonrisa que hacía temblar a la alicornio- jeje mira estúpida, yo no soy como esos villanos, a mí no me compares con esos tipos de segunda o de décima, yo puedo ser lo que a mí me da la gana, si salvo algunos ponis o sea como esos dos, ese es mi problema-decía señalándose-no metas la política de los villanos y todas esas estupideces de cómo deben comportarse jeje yo hago lo que a mí me da la gana, yo no obedezco a nadie ni a ningún idiota sediento de poder, con delirios de grandeza y conozco a muchos que piensan de esa forma taaaaan estúpida jejeje pero por lo visto, aquí veo a una villana con los mismos deseos taaaaan tontos jejeje-

-¡Cállate!-gritaba Daybreaker y le disparaba otro rayo de fuego que lo mandaba al suelo, pero aun así se levantaba sin daño o dolor, se empezaba a alterar y Dark reanudaba su caminata hacia ella

-¿por dónde iba? Ah sí, ya me acordé jejeje te digo algo curioso, me importa un carajo si lastimo a ponis inocente, eso está más que claro, me importa si dejo huérfano casi al mundo entero, me importa un carajo estos ponis, si mueren bien si no genial, así tengo súbditos ponis que dirigir jejeje-la alicornio desesperada, le disparó otro rayo de fuego haciendo que se vaya de espalda, pero al caer al suelo, el gato se levantó como si fuera una marioneta y seguía avanzando, Daybreaker estaba impactada y luego se miraba sus cascos

- _¿Por qué estoy temblando?... ¿p-por qué estoy asustada de este estúpido gato?-_ pensaba ella nerviosa mientras retrocedía

-jeje y además…-continuó el gato-… tengo una promesa que cumplir, les prometí a los juguetes que tendrían un lugar que lo llamaría hogar y es una promesa que voy a cumplir, me importa un carajo si me odian todo el mundo, me importa un carajo si los ponis de este mundo no me quieran, mientras que mis juguetes estén felices, pues yo seré feliz también igual que mis amigos de carne y hueso que están por ahí jeje todos los juguetes y amigos son mi… familia-se quedaba sorprendido por lo que dijo en lo último y se detenía- _… vaya… yo… nunca lo he pensado de esa forma… y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de eso… y yo siempre que lo digo de broma que somos una familia extraña…-_ pensaba mientras miraba el suelo callado para luego ver a Daybreaker con una expresión que nunca se había en el gato y era… determinación-jeje como había dicho, yo haré lo que fuera por mi familia, que los juguetes tengan educación, sean más como si fueran seres vivos, como si fueran humanos, ponis y todo eso, que sus existencias tengan sentido, yo no seré esos villanos de pacotilla que lastima a todo el mundo como si no fueran nada sus súbditos o sea no seré como tú-señalaba con su garra vendada

-cállate, cállate ¡cállate!-gritaba alterada y disparaba sin parar hacia el gato, pero esta vez, Dark desviaba esos rayos de fuego con su garra izquierda

-a mí no me importa si lastimo inocentes porque yo cumpliré esa promesa si o si, me importa un carajo que me odien toooooodo el mundo, las valkirias, la patrulla harmony hasta el p*to de Ares, a mí me da igual esos tipos hasta me da igual que los lectores piensen mal de mí-agregaba Dark sin importar lo que decía la alicornio

-¡que te calles!-no dejaba de disparar, pero el gato siguió hablando

-esto lo hago por mi familia, para que tengan un hogar y no estén apretados en el castillo que parece que va a explotar en cualquier momento y eso es todo lo que digo-finalizaba diciendo el gato determinado, desviando otro rayo de fuego, Daybreaker se había detenido respirando de forma agitada-yo tengo una motivación y tu ¿tienes tu motivación? Ah no, no hace falta preguntar, tu motivación es conquistar Equestria y ser la gobernante suprema de no sé qué hasta te quieres apoderar de mi ejército y bla bla bla o sea que motivación tan estúpido, aunque seas la versión maligna de Celestia, sigues siendo taaaaaaaan… inútil-decía con una voz espectral

-¡cállate!-gritaba desesperada y le lanzaba una bola de fuego, pero el gato la deshacía de golpe dejándola impactada

-jeje la verdad me dejaste decepcionado jeje creía que con enfrentarme a la versión maligna de Celestia, me daría pelea, pero es muy decepcionante jeje estoy usando un cinco por ciento de mi poder y tú no eres ni una amenaza para mi jejeje-

-¿¡que!? ¿¡Estas usando el cinco por ciento!?-gritaba sin poder creerlo

-sip, solo el cinco por ciento y tu casi me dabas "pelea"-decía Dark con énfasis en pelea-peeeero te felicito que me dejaras estas marcas de quemaduras jejeje y con eso te daré tu premio jejeje subiré el poder a un treinta por ciento, esa será tu recompensa, por hacerme transformarme o algo así jejeje-

-¿t-t-treinta por ciento?-tartamudeaba Daybreaker, ya no se reía para nada, estaba sintiendo un profundo miedo

-sip, felicidades jeje-aplaudía con sus garras, pero luego de quejaba de dolor-ay, mi garra aun me duele por esa quemada jejeje bueno, es hora de un buen trago jeje-se reía infantil mientras con su garra izquierda, aparecía un vaso de leche, pero la diferencia era que estaba brillando con una aura amarilla-hasta el fondo jejeje-se lo tomaba de un trago-aaaaaa-después de eso, lanzaba el vaso vacío hacia atrás escuchándose como se rompía y con su manga derecha se limpiaba de golpe su boca, luego apretaba sus garras y flexionaba sus rodillas, la alicornio estaba extrañada por lo que hacía, pero antes que dijera algo, el gato dio un grito de repente y un viento fuerte hubo en el lugar de golpe haciendo que Daybreaker fuera arrastrada un poco para atrás, pero el viento paró de golpe, la alicornio se sacudía un poco la cabeza para luego mirar sorprendida al gato, pero era diferente

Dark había crecido ya que ahora era un gato antropomórfico del tamaño de la princesa Luna, pero un poco más alto, parecía un adolescente, se notaba un poco sus músculos en los brazos, luego chasqueaba su garra izquierda para cambiar su túnica que se había roto por crecer, ahora tenía puesto una chaqueta de cuero morada sin manga y abierta para dejar ver sus pectorales y unos pantalones dorados que casi le llegaba a los tobillos, en sus muñecas tiene un brazalete dorado con espinas rojas, el gato le sonreía de forma infantil.

-Bueno, Daybreaker jejeje espero que tu…-la venda de su garra derecha desaparece, dejando ver que su garra estaba curada, formaba un puño para golpear su palma izquierda mientras se tronaba el cuello-… estés lista para el siguiente asalto jejejeje porque pienso cumplir esa promesa y con eso, no me contendré para nada jejeje-se reía con malicia y sus ojos amarillos brillaban con intensidad

Continuará.

* * *

 **Los ocs Orchid Petal, Rose Petal y Sunflower Petal son propiedad de SCRITTORE PASSIONE, lo cual le agradezco mucho que me los haya prestado**

 **Esta parte final del capítulo, estaba en mi cabeza hace tiempo hasta que por fin pude llegar hasta aquí XD ya que siempre quise mostrarles la forma antropomórfica de Dark o algo por el estilo XD**

 **Por cierto, el 24 de abril es mi cumpleaños, así que pensé hacer un especial de preguntas, quería hacerlo cuando terminara este fic, pero al carajo con todo y lo hago de una vez XD**

 **Así que envíen sus preguntas por review o pm, pueden preguntarme, también pueden preguntarles a los personajes y ocs que salieron en este fic o sea toooooodos lo que salieron en este fic y son muchos XD también cuenta los ocs de mis amigos que salieron en este fic :v**

 **Bueno, no tengo nada que decir, espero sus preguntas y todo eso :v**

 **Tienen hasta el 10 de abril para enviarme todas sus preguntas, después de ese día, no aceptaré más preguntas :v**

 **Bueno, eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	39. Extinguir el alma del fuego

**Capitulo 38: Extinguir el alma del fuego**

Daybreaker seguía sorprendida al ver la nueva forma de Dark que era un gato antropomórfico que la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-entonces ¿atacaras o huirás con la cola entre tus piernas? Jejeje-se reía burlón el gato, la alicornio estaba temblando un poco, sintió un poco de incremento de poder, pero aun así, como fue dentro del salón del trono, antes de que pasara todo eso, no sentía nada, como si su oponente fuera "débil"

- _¿q-que pasa? Cuando se transformó sentí su poder de golpe, pero… de repente bajó como si fuera fácil de derrotar ya que no siento gran cosa… ¿¡q-quien rayos es este sujeto!?-_ pensaba alterada, pero luego sacudía su cabeza para mirarlo con una sonrisa aunque no tan lunática y no se dejaba intimidar

-¡no te tengo miedo bola de pelos jajaja!-se reía la alicornio de fuego para luego lanzarle unos rayos de fuego con mucha potencia, el gato no se movía de su sitio y recibía todos los rayos de fuego, se formaba una cortina de humo hasta que Daybreaker dejaba de disparar y respiraba algo agitada-¿¡que te pareció eso gatito!? ¡eh!-sonreía satisfecha, pero su sonrisa desaparecía para cambiar a una expresión de miedo, al ver que cuando la cortina de humo se disipó, Dark Soul estaba en el mismo sitio con los brazos cruzados sin ningún rasguño ni quemadura, bostezaba de aburrimiento

-¿eso es todo? No chica, pero que decepcionante resultaste ser-decía el gato con decepción, la alicornio temblaba de miedo, pero aun así, disparaba más rayos de fuego junto con bolas de fuego y junto con un grito de guerra, formaba una gran cortina de humo en el lugar

-¡muere, muere, MUERE!-gritaba desesperada sin dejar de disparar hasta que formaba una bola de fuego un poco más grande disparándola hacia allá haciendo que produjera una explosión, respiraba agitadamente

-¿eso son todos tus ataques? Por favor es que no tienes algo nuevo para mostrarme, pero que aburrida te pusiste jeje-Daybreaker no decía nada, solo giraba su cabeza lentamente con una mirada de miedo para ver al gato que la saludaba con una garra-hola nalgona jejeje-y antes de que la alicornio reaccionara, el gato le daba un rodillazo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire y tenía los ojos achicados, caía arrodillada y su cabeza al suelo mirando de frente, con las pezuñas en el estómago, respiraba con dificultad, el gato se recostaba de espalda en uno de los flancos de la alicornio que estaba en alto mientras tomaba un vaso de leche que apareció mágicamente, él no sentía calor que emanaba la cola de la alicornio de fuego-aaaaaa que rico jejeje-miraba a la aludida que aún seguía en el suelo-jeje debiste atacarme cuando aún era un pequeño y adorable gatito jejeje-se reía burlón, se quitaba del flanco para caminar hasta estar frente a Daybreaker, se agachaba inclinando sus piernas para verla mejor, ella lo miraba nerviosa-jejeje ay Daybreaker, eres más inútil que cuando eras Celestia jejeje-

La alicornio apretaba sus dientes con rabia, sin levantarse, clavaba sus pezuñas al suelo para impulsarse hacia delante para clavarle el cuerno al tenerlo al frente, pero el gato lo detenía con dos garritas para luego girar su cuerno haciendo que su cuerpo también girara y quedara boca arriba.

-a mí no me metas los cuernos ¿oíste? Los cuernos jejejeje-se reía de su propio chiste más malo, Daybreaker se levantaba adolorida aun con las pezuñas en su estómago y se tambaleaba un poco al estar en dos cascos

-m-m-me la p-p-pagaras-la alicornio respiraba con dificultad

-ok-con una garra sacaba de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, una cartera y lo abría-¿Cuánto te tengo que pagar? 20 o 40 dólares, ah no espera, me equivoqué de moneda local jeje-se reía apenado y guardaba su cartera

-d-deja de ¡estúpidos juegos!-gritaba Daybreaker furiosa, con sus alas extendidas, volaba a toda velocidad para embestirlo con el largo cuerno que tenía, pero el gato con una garrita al frente, la desvió tocando la punta del cuerno para que se vaya a otro lado y se quedara clavada en la pared del castillo, que estaba algo destruida en algunas partes del castillo, pero sorprendentemente, las estatuas de ponis estaban casi bien, la alicornio intentaba sacar su cuerno de la pared, Dark estaba detrás de ella mirando sus flancos con una sonrisa pervertida por ver como los mueve al intentar sacar su cuerno, sacaba de su bolsillo, una tabla de madera

-esta tabla, me ha acompañado mucho para castigar y dar tundas a las yeguas malas hasta los potrillos malos jejeje-se ponía en posición con la tabla delante de sus flancos como si fuera a batear, Daybreaker no podía ver lo que hacía, pero estaba muy nerviosa-jejeje espero que te aguantes mija jejeje-le empezaba a darle tablazos en sus flancos haciendo que diera grito de dolor por lo fuerte que le pegaba en su retaguardia, aumentaba la velocidad de tablazos hasta que se detenía de golpe para mirar como los tenía al rojo vivo-jejeje así debería ser, si eres una alicornio de fuego, debiste tener tus flancos rojos, serías la gobernante del trasero rojo jejeje-la alicornio se quejaba de dolor y respiraba agitada, pero ahí no acababa, el gato alejaba la tabla de sus flancos poniéndolo atrás suyo preparándose para batear-¡hume…!-le daba un gran y fuerte tablazos que no solo le dio un terrible dolor, también que hizo que atravesara la pared-..run!-exclamaba Dark, la alicornio gritaba aterrada y con dolor, pasaba el salón donde estaba las estatuas, el comedor, un pasillo, las duchas, una habitación y estaba ahora volando por el cielo con la cara llena de moretones, tenía los ojos en espiral ya que prácticamente atravesó todo el castillo

Dark estaba en un lugar apartado de Canterlot en una nube, tenía las garras en sus bolsillos y masticaba un chicle, veía a la alicornio acercarse a donde estaba él, solo levantaba una pata y antes de que se chocara con el gato, Dark le daba una patada en la mandíbula haciendo que se elevara hacia arriba, el gato daba un gran salto para estar a la par de la alicornio y darle otra patada, pero esta vez en el pecho, mandándola a volar de regreso a Canterlot.

En el jardín del castillo aunque estaba un "poco" chamuscado, Daybreaker aterrizaba de forma violenta en el suelo creando un cráter con su forma. El gato aterrizaba a un lado de cráter para mirar su interior mientras hacía una burbuja de chicle y explotaba para seguir masticando.

-wow, que duro aterrizaje, eso fue feo jejeje-se reía burlón, la alicornio se quejaba de dolor, sentía unas costillas rotas y un dolor horrible en la mandíbula, sacaba una pezuña del cráter igual que su otra pezuña para luego clavarlos en el suelo e intentaba salir del hueco que hizo de forma adolorida hasta que pudo salir quedando boca abajo con las pezuñas hacia delante, respirando agitada, intentaba levantarse y se escuchaba un crujido en su lomo haciendo que diera un gemido de dolor-oh vaya, creo que necesitas ir al spa o ir a un masajista más cercano jejeje-Daybreaker volteaba su cabeza para ver a Dark con furia y apretando sus dientes, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, estaba furiosa, pero a la vez asustada por dentro

 **Mientras tanto con la familia Petal**

Las dos yeguas y el potrillo que se había despertado hace poco, pero con un mareo, aun seguía en el lomo de su hermana, estaban frente a un muñeco policía y a un lado de este, estaba un coche de policía, el muñeco estaba examinando la tarjeta dorada que le dio Dark a la yegua mayor.

-mmmmmmmm-el muñeco miraba la huella de gato de la tarjeta y miraba a Orchid con seriedad, la yegua le sonreía nerviosa para luego mirar nuevamente la tarjeta-mmmmmm ok, todo está en orden-le devolvía la tarjeta a la yegua mayor, las dos suspiraban aliviadas-muy bien señora, señorita y pequeño-Sunflower no decía nada, solo se le quedaba viendo al muñeco emocionado, quería bajar y jugar con él, pero aún estaba afectado por el gran calor que sufrió-solo vayan a la estación del tren, móntense al tren que está ahí, muestre la tarjeta, esperen tranquilas sentadas y no hagan nada raro ¿entendido?-decía con seriedad

-emmm s-si entendido señor-decía Orchid nerviosa mientras con sus dientes agarraba la tarjeta

-ok, antes de que se vayan, necesito que agachen la cabeza o sea las mayores-las dos yeguas se extrañaron e hicieron caso a lo que dijo, el muñeco sacaba de su bolsillo un marcador negro para luego acercarse a Orchid y le dibujaba algo en su frente

-¿q-que haces?-preguntaba la yegua mayor nerviosa

-pues algo para que sepan mis demás compañeros y de esta forma, no la detendrán cada cinco minutos-decía el policía terminando de dibujar el logo de la policía Toy y ahora hacía lo mismo con Rose hasta que la dibujó, retrocedía un poco para guardar el marcador en su bolsillo-ahora sí, ya pueden retirarse-

-ok, g-gracias-agradecía Orchid mientras empezaba a caminar pasando a un lado de él, siendo seguida por Rose, el potrillo miraba como el muñeco caminaba hacia el coche, pero antes de que subiera, escuchó un grito

-¡espera!-exclamaba Sunflower jalando la melena de su hermana

-auch Sunflower ¿¡qué haces!?-se tuvo que detenerse por el repentino jalón, el potrillo no le hizo caso, solo se bajaba de su lomo para ir al muñeco un poco tambaleado, el policía lo miraba extrañado, el potrillo se ponía frente suyo y se quedaba unos segundos en silencio, para luego preguntarle

-¿te puedo abrazar?-preguntaba con inocencia, las dos yeguas estaban sorprendidas y preocupadas por cómo se lo tomaría, en cuanto al muñeco, no se mostraba sorprendido ya que por lo visto, sabía que el potrillo le iba a decirle eso, solo suspiraba un poco fastidiado

-solo cinco segundos-decía con seriedad, el potrillo no se hizo esperar, agarraba con sus cascos al muñeco para abrazarlo y lo pegaba a su cuerpo como si estuviera abrazando a un oso de peluche teniendo una sonrisa en su cara-… … … ya pasaron los cinco segundos, ahora haceme el favor de soltarme-decía un poco ruborizado, el potrillo obedecía y lo soltaba, Sunflower le daba una sonrisa

-gracias señor-decía mientras se daba media vuelta para subirse esta vez en el lomo de su madre, las dos yeguas no dijeron nada y se marcharon del lugar dejando al muñeco policía mirando cómo se iban

-…-suspiraba y se montaba en su coche de policía para luego irse del lugar

 **De regreso con la pelea perdida de Daybreaker** (seamos honestos, esta es una pelea que no va a ganar para nada ni en mil años :v)

La alicornio lanzaba bolas de fuego con furia, pero el gato los esquivaba todos con facilidad, Daybreaker al ver que no le daba ni uno, tuvo que volar a gran velocidad hacia él para intentar otra vez clavarle el cuerno en su pecho, pero a solo unos centímetros, el gato bloqueaba la clavada con el brazalete de su muñeca izquierda y al chocar su cuerno con una espina roja, la alicornio se fue para atrás como si algo la hubiera empujado para aterrizar en sus cuatro cascos y dejando un surco de tierra mientras se sostenía la cabeza con sus pezuñas como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza.

- _¿q-que pasa?... ¿p-por qué me duele mucho la cabeza de repente?...-_ pensaba Daybreaker respirando agitadamente, veía todo borroso

-¿Qué pasa nalgona? Jeje ¿quieres que te de algo para el dolor de cabeza? Jejeje-se reía burlón, la alicornio se enfurecía mucho, pisaba con fuerza sus pezuñas en el suelo aunque aún sentía el dolor de cabeza, intentaba hacer brillar su cuerno, pero tuvo que detenerse por el terrible dolor que tenía-jeje no puedo creer que te haya afectado tan rápido, solo tardaría unos segundos, pero a ti fueron unos milisegundos jejeje-

-¿q-que son esos brazaletes?... c-con solo tocar a uno… me hizo que me doliera… la cabeza…-decía Daybreaker con dificultad

-jejeje te explicaré, pero no con teoría, con práctica jeje-el gato se quitaba sus brazaletes teniendo uno en cada garra-estos brazaletes te pueden desgarrar el alma, así que mejor ten cuidado con eso jejeje-

-espera ¿Qué?-la alicornio se mostraba confundida y antes de que reaccionara, Dark ya estaba frente suyo, el gato hacía girar sus brazaletes con sus garras como si fueran una sierra para luego darle un tajo diagonal con uno de los brazaletes haciendo que ella gritara de forma desgarradora, lo sorprendente, es que no se veía una cortada ni sangre, nada, Daybreaker retrocedía tambaleada, gemía de dolor en su pecho-¿q-q-que hiciste?-tartamudeaba con la frente sudada

-pero bueno chica, hablo chino o que, como había dicho, mis brazaletes desgarran el alma o sea ¿quieres que te lo explique con manzanas o que estúpida?-decía un poco fastidiado

-n-no puede s-ser…-su hocico temblaba, la alicornio no lo pensó dos veces y ponía un escudo de fuego alrededor suyo soportando el dolor de cabeza que sentía

-eso no funcionará y creo que fue peor para ti jejeje-el gato corría hacia el escudo, daba un salto, alzaba sus brazos, juntaba sus dos brazaletes y daba un tajo vertical rompiéndolo de golpe el escudo, además que hizo que la alicornio diera un grito de dolor para luego caer de espalda-jejeje ¿Qué pasa? Te rompí tu flujo mágico o que cosa jejeje-el gato se ponía los brazaletes en sus muñecas nuevamente-bueno, ya viste lo que hace mis brazaletes ¿verdad? jeje te salvaste de que no te desgarré completamente tu alma jejeje-se reía mientras se alejaba un poco de la alicornio, ella intentaba levantarse como podía aunque caía al suelo un par de veces, pero luego lograba ponerse en cuatro cascos, respiraba con dificultad y sudaba la gota gorda

- _ya no puedo más… no sé porque… después de ese ataque… me siento más débil…-_ pensaba Daybreaker jadeando

-entonces nalgona, estoy de buen humor hoy, así que podrás decidir y salir de esta situación, supongo jejeje entonces dime, que decides ¿continuas o te rindes? Jejeje-se reía de forma malicioso

- _… … no creo poder continuar… no puedo derrotarlo… estoy muy débil… pero aun así… no voy a dejar que se ¡burle de mí!-_ pensaba estando de nuevo furiosa y disparaba un rayo de fuego aunque no tan potente por el dolor de cabeza que era terrible, solo se chocaba con el pecho de Dark que no le hizo nada como siempre

-oye ¿Por qué no te esperas un poco? Para que los lectores decidan por ti jeje-decía Dark recibiendo otros rayos de fuego que no le hacía nada ni salía humo-¿es en serio chica? ¿No te puedes esperar al siguiente capítulo?-preguntaba fastidiado

-¡me interesa… un carajo… tus amigos imaginario… estúpido gato!-exclamaba con dificultad y desesperada sin dejar de disparar que no hacía gran cosa

-en serio, deja de hacer eso, das pena ajena, solo ríndete y ya, y te dejo ser mi "mascota" ideal jeje-se reía un poco irónico, pero Daybreaker no le hacía caso y disparaba lo último de magia que tenía-ok, no quieres escuchar la respuesta de los lectores, ellos te podrían salvar la vida ¿sabes? No quieres detenerte y tus rayitos de fuego, ya me tienen quemado con tus estupideces Daybreaker-decía con seriedad, la alicornio de fuego se detenía respirando con dificultad mientras miraba al gato con miedo ya que de repente, sentía una subida de magia oscura

- _¿q-que es esto?-_ pensaba asustada

-jeje se acabó el juego Daybreaker jejeje Game Over… un paseo en dos ruedas…-decía Dark con una sonrisa perversa

Aparecía en la pantalla, una pared de color negro y estaba tallada la chaqueta morada en el centro hasta se escuchaba el ruido de un motor de fondo.

 **.**

 **UN PASEO EN DOS RUEDAS**

 **Cargando…1…5…10…20…40…80…100%**

El lugar cambiaba, salían edificios altos por todas partes, formando una gran ciudad con calles estrechas, Daybreaker estaba muy confundida ya que no sabía lo que pasaba, estaba en una calle y en eso, se escuchaba un motor detrás suyo, la alicornio giraba su cabeza para ver a lo lejos, una motocicleta sin nadie conduciéndola, era negra con una huella de gato en el asiento, iba hacia ella a gran velocidad, Daybreaker se asustó y saltaba a un lado esquivando la moto, pero iba en dirección a Dark que tenía los brazos cruzados, al tenerlo cerca, daba un gran salto y se montaba en la motocicleta en movimiento, el gato rugía el motor y daba media vuelta con la moto haciendo el "caballito" para ir hacia Daybreaker, la alicornio estaba nerviosa, iba a echarse a un lado, pero se quedaba confundida ya que pasaba a un lado a gran velocidad, estaba extrañada aunque no veía que una cadena se enrollaba en su cuello a gran velocidad y antes de que reaccionara, fue arrastrada por la moto y daba un grito de miedo.

La alicornio estaba siendo arrastrada por el suelo de espalda, tenía las pezuñas en el cuello intentando quitarse la cadena, pero no podía y además que el otro extremo de la cadena estaba amarrada por un tubo semi rectangular que estaba cerca del asiento de la moto.

-¡s-s-suéltame!-intentaba hablar Daybreaker

-jejeje ¿Por qué? si es divertido jejeje-el gato cruzaba una calle, pero al cruzar, Daybreaker se chocaba contra una pared de un edificio con violencia dando un grito de dolor, Dark cruzaba en otra calle y la alicornio atravesaba la ventana de un local, se escuchaba cosas rompiéndose, y salía en otra ventana sin dejar de seguir arrastrándose por la motocicleta, tenía cortadas por todo su cuerpo, moretones hasta le salía un poco de sangre de la nariz-¿¡te estas divirtiendo!? Jejeje-se reía de forma infantil

Dark veía a un par de metros unas escaleras que iban para abajo, con una sonrisa maliciosa, aceleraba hacia ella dando un salto con la moto llegando al fondo sin problemas, pero Daybreaker se golpeaba con los escalones en la retaguardia, lomo, en la cabeza y seguía siendo arrastrada por una calle hasta que el gato cruzaba una esquina y la alicornio de fuego se chocaba con un poste de luz de espalda haciendo que diera un gran gemido de dolor, pero fue tan duro el golpe que sacó del suelo al poste y se lo llevaba en su lomo.

El gato veía un semáforo a un par de metros de él y estaba en rojo, así que frenaba de golpe en la línea haciendo que Daybreaker pasara de largo junto con el poste, llegaba al otro lado de la calle, pero por la cadena, la detenía y el poste se iba volando, pero la alicornio caía violentamente en la carretera boca abajo, más precisamente, en el centro de la calle, ella se quejaba de dolor, se iba levantar, pero un chicle lo impedía ya que lo tenía en todo su cuerpo en la parte de abajo.

-¡oh vamos!-exclamaba molesta e intentaba sacarse el chicle, pero en eso, escuchaba otro ruido de motor, la alicornio miraba a un lado para ver a lo lejos un bus que iba rápido a su dirección, se empezaba a asustar y desesperada intentaba levantarse, usar magia o lo que sea para salir de ahí, pero no podía, su magia no le respondía, así que lo único que le vino a la mente fue…-¡Dark Soul, por favor ayúdame!-rogaba desesperada, pero el gato no le hacía caso ya que tenía sus patas en el suelo de la carretera y una de sus garras tenía agarrado un celular blu hasta unos auriculares en sus oídos escuchando una canción, tarareaba una canción y su vista estaba en la pantalla del celular-¡Dark por favor, ayúdame!-seguía gritando, pero no le prestaba atención, el bus estaba cerca de ella-¡Dark Soul, me rindo, acepto mi derrota, acepto lo que sea, haré lo que sea, seré lo que sea, pero por favor, no me dejes moriiiiiir!-gritaba con un miedo, el bus ya estaba muy cerca-¡aaaaaaaaahhhhh!-daba un grito de miedo, viendo su muerte de cerca, pero en eso, Dark se quitaba los auriculares y los guardaba en sus bolsillos igual que el móvil, ponía sus patas en los pedales, miraba el semáforo que se ponía en verde y en un segundo, arrancó a toda velocidad al otro lado de la calle y con eso, arrancó a la alicornio del suelo, antes de ser aplastada por el bus

La alicornio estaba siendo arrastrada por el suelo otra vez, pero se alivió un poco, tenía el corazón palpitando con fuerza al ver su muerte de cerca aunque pensaba si eso no la mata, la matará lo otro.

-… por favor… para… me rindo…-suplicaba Daybreaker con dificultad, tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido, no podía respirar bien por la cadena en su cuello y su dignidad estaba adolorida, se resignaba

-jeje debiste decir eso, antes de esto jeje-decía con una sonrisa infantil

-… por favor… haré lo que sea… yo seré… lo que tú quieras… pero por favor… para…-decía la alicornio con dificultad

-mmmmm está bien-decía el gato saltando de la moto y aterrizando al suelo para ver con una sonrisa perversa que la moto aún seguía en movimiento, Daybreaker estaba pálida al ver a Dark a lo lejos, el gato movía su garra derecha como despidiéndose-bye, bye-la moto subía por una rampa a toda velocidad para luego dar un salto junto con la alicornio y atravesaban la pared de un edificio, se oían ruidos fuertes, choques, cosas rompiéndose, un grito de dolor, luego una explosión y el edificio desapareció por completo, el gato solo tenía sus garras en el bolsillo con una sonrisa siniestra

El lugar volvía a la normalidad, estando nuevamente en los jardines del castillo, Dark veía a lo lejos, a una alicornio blanca herida, con moretones, cortadas, tenía un ojo morado, aún tenía la huella de gato chamuscado en su pecho y estaba moribunda en el suelo, Celestia había vuelto a la normalidad, su melena y cola no tenían casi brillo, la princesa respiraba con dificultad, escuchaba unos pasos y se detenía frente de ella, la alicornio no necesitaba saber quién era, alzaba un poco su vista para ver al gato que lo miraba con una sonrisa infantil.

-jeje espero que te haya gustado el paseo, a la próxima cobraré este grandioso paseo con buenas vistas jejeje-se reía burlón, Celestia no decía nada, solo se quedaba mirándolo por un rato

-… p-por favor… acaba con esto…-Celestia se resignada y estaba dispuesta a aceptar su destino, ella sabía que está su hermanita, si Celestia muere, Luna tomará su lugar, así que ponía su barbilla en el suelo, estaba cansada y le dificultaba respirar, estaba lista para recibir su destino, el gato se quedaba pensativo con una garra en el mentón y lo que dijo, la sorprendía un poco

-mmmmmmmm … nop, todavía no es tu hora jejeje-Dark le agarraba con una garra la barbilla para alzarla un poco para que lo mirara a sus ojos y con la otra garra, le acariciaba su melena-todavía no Cely, todavía no se decidirá tu destino jeje-le acariciaba una mejilla y la princesa no mostraba resistencia, ya no le importaba nada lo que él haría con ella-así que por mientras duerme mi linda princesa jejeje-la alicornio no decía nada, pero de repente, los ojos de Dark brillaban con intensidad, Celestia no podía apartar la mirada como si estuviera hipnotizada, empezaba a sentir sueño, cerraba sus ojos lentamente y por las caricias que le hacía con sus garras, hacía que sintiera tranquilidad haciendo que cierre sus ojos completamente y se quedara dormida al merced del gato-awwwww que linda te ves dormidita jejeje-ponía una garra por el cuello y la otra garra por su cadera para levantarla y cargarla en sus brazos como si fueran recién casados, tenía la cabeza colgando-eso pasa por ser más alta que yo jejeje entonces ¿nos vamos mi querida y linda inútil? Jejeje-se reía mientras empezaba a flotar con la princesa cargada en sus brazos mientras desaparecía en el cielo

 **Un rato antes**

Luna seguía volando a alta velocidad hacia el imperio, le faltaba recorrido por el lugar que fue mandada, pero en eso, se detenía de golpe y miraba en una dirección.

-... espero que estés bien hermana-decía muy preocupada, iba a reanudar el vuelo, pero algo le llamaba la atención, miraba en otra dirección, se observaba a lo lejos una ciudad, pero había unos reflectores que apuntaban al cielo y decía

 _Help me_

-¿eh? … ¿pasa algo en esa ciudad?-se preguntaba la alicornio extrañada, pero luego miraba la dirección que iba hacia el imperio de cristal aunque miró otra vez a la ciudad, estaba indecisa, puede ser que alguien la necesita, pero a la vez es extraño aunque podría echar un vistazo rápido, pero no quiere desviarse de su trayectoria haciendo que esté muy indecisa

Continuará.

* * *

 **Como siempre mijos, voten :v**

 **1 Desviarse un poco y ver lo que ocurre en la ciudad**

 **2 Ignorarlo y seguir hacia el imperio de cristal**

 **Con esto se acaba lo de Celestia, pero no del arco, aún falta unos capítulos más XD**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	40. El secuestro de Flurry

**Antes de empezar, déjenme decirle que este capítulo es después de lo de Creepy y antes de la batalla contra Daybreaker, creo, yo no tengo buena noción del tiempo :v sin más, disfruten :D**

 **Por cierto, si ven en los diálogos esto -""- es que están hablando por señas o algo así :v**

* * *

 **Capítulo 39: El secuestro de Flurry**

En la habitación de la princesa Cadence, en la cuna donde dormía Flurry plácidamente sin soltar al poni de peluche que era de color verde, que lo abrazaba con una pezuñita mientras la otra lo chupaba con su hocico, los ojos de botón del peluche, brillaban de color rojo, de repente, se empezaba a mover lentamente como queriendo soltarse del agarre de la bebe, pero no podía, se quedaba quieto por unos segundos y giraba su cabeza para atrás, observaba a otro poni de peluche igual que ese, pero de color rosado, estaba parado en dos en el suelo a un lado de la cuna y tenía los ojos de botón rojos también, tenía un bracito en donde se supone que estaba su hocico como si se estuviera riendo, el verde se molestó aunque no se notaba mucho, como podía sacaba un bracito para hacerle señas al poni de peluche rosado.

-"¡mirad! ¡Deja de reírte y sácame de aquí!"-decía en señas molesto, el rosado hacía señas también con sus bracitos

-"ok, ok, pero no te enojes"-decía en señas para luego acercarse a la cuna y daba un salto para subirse encima sin hacer mucho ruido, caminaba sigiloso, para agarrar el bracito del peluche verde y lo tiraba de él, pero nada, además que si lo jalaba con fuerza, le rompería el bracito-"vaya, Flurry tiene un buen agarre"-se quedaba pensativo mirando la pezuñita de la bebe que lo tenía abrazado, así que con cuidado, intentaba quitarle el casquito, pero de improviso, Flurry sacaba su pezuñita de su hocico para agarrar al peluche rosado y abrazarlo pegándolo con sus mejillas igual que el otro

-"oh genial, buen trabajo, te felicito"-decía el verde haciendo señas con su bracito libre, el rosado tenía un brazo libre también y le decía

-"cállate"-decía molesto mientras miraba de cerca a la bebe que balbuceaba un poco mientras le salía un poco de baba-…-se le ocurría algo, con su bracito le tocaba su mejilla y se lo acariciaba, el verde confundido le decía

-"¿Qué rayos haces?"-preguntaba, el rosado no le hizo señas, solo seguía acariciando la mejilla de Flurry haciendo que balbuceara un poco y sus pezuñitas se aflojaron, cuando el verde se daba cuenta de eso, salía de su agarre a una velocidad anormal, estaba alegre de salir de ese agarre, el rosado salía del agarre también y le hacía señas

-"¿ves? Yo sé lo que hago, no como tú"-decía con burla, el verde molesto, le decía

-"usted se calla"-el rosado negaba con la cabeza y miraba a Flurry

-"bueno, vamos a llevarla con el amo"-decía el rosado, el verde asentía con la cabeza, dicho peluche trepaba por la cuna para estar encima del barandal y le hacía señas

-"muy bien, lánzamela"-decía el verde preparado para atraparla, el aludido asentía con la cabeza, con cuidado ponía sus bracitos por debajo de su cuerpecito para alzarla con fuerza, la pudo levantarla un poco, pero se iba tambaleándose por la cuna, Flurry se empezaba a chuparse un casco otra vez, el rosado se detenía para alzarla encima de su cabeza aunque sus bracitos temblaban por lo pesada que es igual que sus piernitas y estaba listo para lanzarla-…-en eso, el verde se daba cuenta de algo, pero fue tarde, el rosado retrocedía un poco para tomar impulso y lanzarla a Flurry hacia arriba en donde estaba el verde, el aludido miraba como la bebe se acercaba y hacía señas-"oh oh"-

Flurry se llevaba al peluche tirándolo del barandal hacia el suelo, pero por suerte, el verde le amortiguo la caída, cayó encima de él. El rosado al ver eso, se reía aunque no se escuchaba sus risas, solo se tiraba en la cuna con los bracitos en el estómago, el verde con un bracito le hacía señas.

-"púdrete"-luego de eso, el rosado salía de la cuna a través de los barrotes para acercarse a los dos y ayudar a su "compañero" a sacarlo con cuidado moviendo un poco la bebe a un lado, el verde se levantaba mirando al rosado molesto

-"¿Qué?"-el verde miraba a otro lado molesto para luego mirar a la bebe

-"muy bien, alguien tiene que cargar su cabeza y el otro sus cascos traseros o sea… por debajo del pañal…"-decía el verde, el rosado se quedaba pensativo y luego de unos segundos, el poni de peluche rosado y el verde hacían señas al mismo tiempo, pero el verde fue un poco tardío

-"¡yo elijo la cabeza!"-

-"¡oh, rayos!"-se quejaba el verde de tener que cargar a Flurry por donde estaba su pañal

-"oh vamos, no te quejes, si no bebió mucha agua, está bien, pero lo que tienes que preocuparte es el número dos"-decía el rosado con burla, el verde lo miraba feo aunque no se notaba

-"tú cállate y empieza a cargarla mientras abro la puerta y ver si no hay moro en la costa"-decía el verde molesto, el rosado hizo lo que le dijo, se ponía por detrás de la cabeza de Flurry y con sus bracitos la alzaba un poco

El peluche verde empujaba un poco la puerta y asomaba su cabeza para ver a los lados, para su sorpresa, no había nadie en los pasillos, entraba de nuevo y le hacía señas a su compañero.

-"no hay nadie, vamos"-el verde fue hacia los casquitos traseros de Flurry, le daba la espalda para luego agarrar con sus bracitos los cascos traseros de la bebe y de una forma, poner la retaguardia en su "espalda" mientras con sus bracitos, sujetaba sus pequeños casquitos traseros para que no se caiga y el rosado alzaba la cabeza de la bebe para poder finalmente cargarla para luego empezar a caminar lentamente, Flurry seguía durmiendo mientras chupaba su pezuñita

Los dos salieron al pasillo, miraron a los lados para luego tomar la izquierda, estaba caminando por el pasillo cargando a Flurry con cuidado, pero al cruzar una esquina, vieron a un guardia de cristal que estaba caminando por el pasillo vigilándolo, los ponis de peluche tuvieron que volver por donde vinieron para tomar la otra dirección, tuvieron que ir con cuidado de no toparse con un guardia de cristal, por donde fueron, no había mucho vigilando los pasillos aunque al intentar cruzar una esquina, miraron que un guardia venía por el pasillo en su dirección, rápidamente se escondieron en la esquina pegándose a la pared mientras pasaba el guardia sin darse cuenta de su presencia, pero el guardia se detenía en seco para mirar la esquina y veía que no había nadie, sin darle importancia, siguió con lo suyo.

Los peluches había pasado un poco rápido antes de que se dieran cuenta de ellos, luego de unos segundos, habían llegado frente a una escalera que iba hacia abajo, se ponía en horizontal para que el rosado que cargaba la cabeza de la bebé, viera las escaleras, los dos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, pensando que ellos no se lastimaría y no tendrían problemas, pero Flurry si al no ser de peluche, tuvieron que volver por el pasillo.

Iban por unos pasillos hasta que vieron que un guardia cruzaba la esquina a lo lejos, los peluches se alarmaron, miraban a una puerta que estaba a su lado, rápidamente, entraron por la puerta y cerró detrás de ellos.

Los dos oían como los pasos del guardia pasaban frente a la puerta para luego escucharse como se alejaba, se aliviaron y miraron en donde estaban, se quedaron impactados al ver que estaban de regreso al cuarto de Cadence.

- _oh vamos ¿es en serio?-_ pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo enojados, dejaban a Flurry en el suelo para mirarse y se hacía señas

-"si seguimos de esta forma, nunca saldremos de este castillo"-decía el verde

-"¿y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué nos tiremos por la ventana?"-decía el rosado con sarcasmo

-"no estamos tiempo para bromas, tenemos que pensar cómo salir sin ser vistos por esos mirones"-

-"mmmmm que tal si…"-el rosado se le ocurría algo y se lo dijo a su compañero, el verde no protestó, dicho eso, cargaban de nuevo a Flurry, el rosado la cabeza y el verde por su casquitos traseros, estaba bien dormidita, sin más, salieron por la puerta y se pegaron a la pared del frente para caminar sin despegarse de la pared por la izquierda, lo que se le ocurrió fue caminar cerca de la pared, si pasaba un guardia por el pasillo, solo tenían que pegarse y correr rápido como si fueran una mancha en la pared, y la verdad funcionó, cada guardia no se daban cuenta de la presencia de los dos peluches ni siquiera de la bebé

- _los mejores guardias del mundo-_ pensaron los dos con sarcasmo al ver lo fácil que fue evadirlos, pero al cruzar otra esquina, se detuvieron en seco miraron sorprendidos que por el pasillo venía Cadence que estaba por regresar con su hija, pero se detenía en seco al notarlos, estaba sorprendida por lo que veía y más a su hija que estaba dormida, nadie decía nada, solo se escuchaba un grillo hasta que de repente, los dos ponis de peluche dieron la media vuelta rápidamente y empezaron a correr regresando por donde se vinieron

-¡oigan! ¡regresen aquí con mi bebé!-exclamaba la princesa alterada y empezaba a galopar para perseguirlos, los peluches iban rápidos dejando muy atrás a Cadence-¡regresen a mi bebé!-pensaba en dispararles un rayo mágico, pero si lo hacía, lastimaría a su hija, un guardia caminaba por el pasillo para mirar a la princesa confundido, sin darse cuenta de que los dos peluches habían pasado a su lado-¡guardia, deténgalos, se llevan a mi hija!-el guardia estaba confundido, pero le dio por girar la cabeza para atrás y ver dos peluche cargando a Flurry cruzando una esquina, el guardia impactado para luego alarmarse y empezaba a perseguir a esos peluches con la pequeña princesa, la princesa se detenía para recuperar un poco su aliento y luego daba un grito con la voz real-¡guardias, unos individuos, tratan de secuestrar a mi hija, deténganlo inmediatamente!-

Todos los guardias escucharon la orden de su majestad y algunos que estaban dormidos, despertaron por el susto que les dio, todos se movilizaban para capturarlos aunque la mayoría no sabían a quien están buscando.

Los dos peluches corrían a una velocidad moderada y tenían un grupo de guardias persiguiéndolos por detrás.

- _¿Dónde rayos salieron todos estos tipos?-_ pensaba los dos ponis de peluches sin dejar de correr, cruzaban una esquina para ver a lo lejos las mismas escaleras que iban hacia abajo, los dos no sabían que hacer, pero aun así, no se detuvieron, siguieron hasta llegar a las escaleras y dar un salto de fe con la bebe en sus bracitos, los guardias al ver eso, se asustaron de que Flurry se lastimara, pero la suerte les sonrió a los peluches porque un guardia tras otro, tras otro que estaban subiendo por la escalera, el guardia que estaba delante, se detenía para ver cómo iba hacia él, los peluches con la princesa y antes de que reaccionara, aterrizaron en su cabeza para luego dar otro salto para aterrizar en la cabeza del siguiente guardia, tras otro, tras otro que estaban en las escaleras hasta que llegaban al fondo, saltando al último guardia que era Flash Sentry que estaba impactado, los dos peluches aterrizaron con fuerza en su cabeza, más precisamente, en su casco haciendo que fuera hacia delante y le tapara la vista

Dieron un último salto para aterrizar en el suelo, intentando mantener el equilibrio de sus patitas traseras para no dejar caer a Flurry y luego reanudaron la corrida, Flash se destapaba la vista para ver como huían con la princesa.

-¡rápido guardias, tras ellos!-decía el pegaso con autoridad, los guardias bajaban por las escaleras rápidamente para perseguirlos, el verde y el rosado corrían como si no hubiera un mañana con un grupo de guardias detrás suyo- _no puedo creer que unos peluches estén secuestrando a la hija de la princesa Cadence y más que sean más rápido que nosotros-_ pensaba Flash sin dejar de galopar, pero en eso, veía la salida del palacio-ay no, eso sí que no-extendía sus alas para volar rápidamente al otro lado y aterrizar frente a la salida-¡de aquí no pasaran!-exclamaba, los dos ponis de peluches al ver eso, tuvieron que desviarse a la izquierda entrando por otro pasillo-¡oigan, regresen aquí con la princesa!-los perseguía junto con los guardias

Los dos peluches vieron que entraban en un pasillo donde habían seis puertas, así que sin más, entraron por la primera puerta de la izquierda siendo seguidos por los guardias, luego salieron por la cuarta para entrar a la sexta siendo seguidos por los guardias, los peluches salieron de la quinta para entrar en la segunda, salieron los guardias de la tercera a la cuarta siendo perseguidos por los peluches, de la quinta salieron los peluches en patineta entrando a la segunda, en la cuarta salieron unos guardias en bicicleta para diez ponis que entraban a la primera, salían guardias con frutas en la cabeza o los peluches con trajes de negro igual que Flurry hasta tenía lentes oscuros, o unos guardias en un monopatín, o los peluches siendo cargados por una Flurry dormida que volaba un poco pasando por otra puerta, y así estuvieron pasando puerta tras puerta, que se veían las puertas abriéndose sin parar hasta que en un punto, todas las puertas se cerraron y en la sexta puerta, salieron los dos peluches cargando a la princesa y se ponía en el centro mirando a los lados, al no ver a nadie, se aliviaron, pero de repente, fueron rodeados por los guardias.

-¡atrápenlos!-

-¡a por ellos!-

-¡que no dejen que se escapen!-los guardias se lanzaron hacia ellos haciendo que se formara una bola de humo, pero los peluches teniendo aun a Flurry que seguía dormida, salían de ahí al frente, giraron la cabeza para ver como los guardias se daban duro, alzaban sus hombros y sin más, reanudaron su corrida de vuelta a la salida del castillo, ya estaban viendo la salida nuevamente frente a ellos, corrían hacia allá, pero la princesa Cadence les bloqueaba el paso con las alas extendidas y su cuerno brillando

-¡ustedes no se van de aquí si no me regresan a mi hija!-exclamaba la princesa enojada respirando algo agitada, los peluches se detenían en seco al verla, ellos sabían que no podrían escapar de ella así de fácil, se miraron de reojo, como podían, asentía con la cabeza, los dos empezaron a correr hacia Cadence, la aludida se sorprendía por la acción de los peluches, pero lo que la impactaba fue que los dos lanzaron a Flurry hacia la princesa, ella reaccionaba a tiempo para atraparla con su magia antes de que se chocara con su cara, pero no se daba cuenta que el verde pasaba por debajo de Cadence mientras que el rosado daba un gran salto al estilo Mario, con su bracito izquierdo se agarraba de la nariz de la alicornio rosa y al estar a su altura, alzaba su otro bracito para darle un piquete en el ojo, la princesa daba un gemido de dolor alzando la cabeza de golpe haciendo que el peluche rosado saliera volando por encima de su cabeza y por accidente, también a Flurry ya que su magia desapareció de golpe por el dolor en su ojo, el rosado aterrizaba por el lomo de Cadence y se deslizaba hasta que cuando estuvo en uno de sus flancos, daba un salto atrapando a la bebé, el verde trotaba de espalda sin perder la vista de los dos para atrapar a Flurry y cuando estuvo cerca, como fue la otra vez, los aplastó, pero con eso, le amortiguó la caída, los dos como podían la levantaban con sus bracitos a la bebé por su lomito y su pequeña retaguardia para que este encima de sus cabeza para luego reanudar la corrida hacia la salida.

Cadence se restregaba su pezuña en su ojo izquierdo, se quitaba la pezuña para girar la cabeza hacia atrás, tenía el ojo un poco rojo y estaba un poco humedecido por rascarse mucho en el ojo.

-¡regresen a mi bebé!-exclamaba asustada al ver que se escapan con Flurry, daba media vuelta para empezar a galopar y perseguirlos, los dos peluches lograban salir del castillo de cristal, Cadence también salía del palacio, observaba como los secuestradores, pasaban por un lado de donde supuestamente, estaba el corazón de cristal, pero no se daba cuenta de alguien ya que solo veía a los peluches haciendo que se chocara con algo suave y hacía que rebotara hacia atrás para caer al suelo de espalda-auch…-se quejaba un poco de dolor, pero cuando alzó la vista para ver con que chocó, se quedaba sorprendida al ver a una yegua, pero no era cualquier yegua, era una alicornio alta como Celestia, tenía el pelaje azul claro, su crin y cola tienen dos tonos de azul, eléctrico y marino oscuro, ojos de color azul zafiro, pero tenía una pequeña línea amarilla diagonal en los ojos, y su Cutie mark era un corazón de zafiro con dos espadas cruzándolo de diferentes lados, junto a un par de alas blancas, además que tenía puesto una bufanda azul oscuro y llevaba un cinturón dorado en su cadera

-pero bueno ¿Por qué les gustan chocarse con mis flancos?-decía la alicornio girando su cabeza molesta

-l-lo siento, estaba distraída-se disculpaba Cadence, levantándose del suelo, la misteriosa alicornio le daba una sonrisa infantil

-jeje no te preocupes, estaba también distraída viendo el hermoso corazón de cristal que no pude quitarle de vista jeje-decía la alicornio con una pequeña risita

-y-ya veo-la princesa del amor se sentía apenada

-además ya me acostumbré que siempre se choquen con mis flancos como si fueran unos parachoques jeje-decía con un tono bromista

-oh… ok-decía la princesa confundida e incomoda por la sonrisa de la yegua

-oh, por cierto, me llamo Zafire Heart, la sensualona del mundo-decía la alicornio con una sonrisa un poco seductora sin dejar de darle la espalda, la princesa tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca

 **Zafire Heart: la extraña alicornio sensualona**

-emmmmm ok, yo soy…-Cadence fue interrumpida por Zafire

-oh, no te preocupes, se quién eres Cadence jejeje-daba una pequeña risita

-oh, ya veo, pues mucho gusto… emmm Zafire-decía con una sonrisa nerviosa y empezaba a caminar pasando a un lado de la alicornio y miraba alrededor para ver por donde se fue los secuestradores de su hija, giraba su cabeza para ver a la alicornio que observaba el corazón de cristal como si estuviera hipnotizada-emmmm disculpa, sabe usted si ¿vio dos ponis de peluche cargando a una bebé?-preguntaba muy preocupada

-jeje sipi, los vi rosadita, se fueron por allá-decía señalando con su pezuña derecha a una dirección

-ok, gracias-le agradecía con una sonrisa, empezaba a galopar por la dirección que le dijo, pero se detenía en seco para ver a la alicornio a lo lejos que no dejaba de ver el corazón de cristal con una sonrisa, no sabía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento con esa alicornio, pero su hija es lo más importante para ella, iba a ignorarla para rescatar a su bebe si no fuera porque Zafire tomaba el corazón de cristal sacándolo de ahí con sus pezuñas y se fue volando a máxima velocidad a otra dirección por el cielo nocturno.

-¡oye, regresa aquí con el corazón de cristal!-gritaba Cadence impactada por la acción de esa alicornio, la aludida se detenía en seco para girar su cabeza y mirar a la princesa con una sonrisa infantil

-si lo quieres, atrápame si puedes Cadence-decía la alicornio meneando su cadera y reanudó su vuelo veloz riéndose de forma infantil, Cadence gruñía molesta, ahora empezaba a dudar por quien ir, si buscar a su hija o recuperar el corazón de cristal

-¡princesa Cadence!-exclamaba Flash que iba hacia ella igual que los demás guardias, estaban llenos de moretones, pero en eso, miraban que el corazón de cristal no estaba haciendo que se impactaban-¡princesa! ¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿¡Dónde está el corazón de cristal!?-estaba alarmado, Cadence no sabía que decir, pero en eso, llegaba otro guardia galopando, era un guardia que estaba patrullando las calles, parecía alarmado, se detenía frente a Cadence, dando una reverencia

-princesa, he visto unas extrañas siluetas que se acercan al imperio de cristal-decía el guardia alarmado

-¿¡que!?-Cadence estaba impactada igual que los guardias, Flash miraba a la princesa

-¡princesa! ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?-preguntaba el pegaso preocupado y esperando la orden de Cadence, la alicornio se empezaba a alterar, primero lo del secuestro de Flurry, después que una extraña alicornio se roba el corazón de cristal y ahora se acercan al imperio unos desconocidos, la princesa observaba a donde estaba la salida, por la estación del tren y veía unas nubes negras en el cielo haciendo que se preocupara mucho

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Afuera del imperio de cristal**

En un montículo de nieve se veía una silueta de un poni, era igual de alta como Celestia, estaba encapuchado haciendo que no se pueda ver su aspecto, pero se podía ver sus cascos que eran azules aunque parecía como si fueran de hielo, se veía su cola sobresaliendo que era rubia.

El extraño encapuchado observaba el imperio y veía como el escudo que la protegía por el corazón de cristal, desaparecía.

-jeje muy bien mis pequeños, es hora de mostrarles el verdadero invierno-decía con una voz femenina de forma siniestra, sus ojos brillaban de color azul de forma intensa, también teniendo una línea amarilla diagonal en sus ojos, observaba como unas siluetas se acercaban al imperio del cristal eran de todos los tamaños aunque la mayoría eran del tamaño de las CMC y sus ojos eran azules o celestes que brillaban en la oscuridad

Continuará.

* * *

 **(Decisión de Cadence)**

 **1 Buscar a Flurry**

 **2 Recuperar el corazón de cristal**

 **3 Ir al frente a detener la amenaza que avecina**

 **...**

 **(Órdenes para los guardias)**

 **1 Buscar a Flurry**

 **2 Ir al frente a detener lo que sea que haya allá**

 **3 Dividirse, unos a buscar a Flurry y otros al frente**

…

 **La oc Zafire Heart es de mi amigo n1god lo cual le agradezco mucho que me la preste para estos fics :3**

 **Bueno, ya saben, voten y todo eso**

 **Bueno, voten, para Cadence y las ordenes que tiene que dar a los inútiles guardias :v pero ojo, Cadence es la única que puede buscar el corazón de cristal, por el simple hecho de que sabe quién se lo llevó y tiene que volar, puede ir Flash, pero no es una buena idea, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, todo el mundo lo sabe :v**

 **Recuerden mijos, dejar sus preguntas para el especial, aún pueden preguntar antes del 10 de abril :v**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	41. Frío imperial (primera parte)

**Capítulo 40: Frío imperial (primera parte)**

Cadence estaba preocupada, intentaba mantener su compostura mientras pensaba que hacer hasta que se le ocurrió algo. La alicornio rosa miraba a los guardias con firmeza.

-¡muy bien, necesito que se dividan en dos grupos, unos guardias irán a buscar a mi hija mientras que los otros irán a hacer frente lo que sea que se está acercando al imperio de cristal mientras que yo iré a buscar el corazón de cristal!-ordenaba Cadence con autoridad y observaba el cielo por donde se había ido Zafire

-princesa ¿está segura de ir sola a buscar el corazón de cristal?-preguntaba Flash un poco preocupado

-sí, estoy segura, yo sé quién lo robó, así que hagan como les ordené, rápido ¡quiero que mi hija esté a salvo!-exclamaba la princesa preocupada por su hija

-¡entendido princesa Cadence!-el pegaso le hacía un saludo militar y veía a los guardias-¡ya la escucharon, así que andando!-

-¡si señor!-gritaron al unísono los guardias y hacían un saludo militar, antes de dividirse en dos grupos, el primer grupo de guardia fueron a buscar a Flurry, Cadence había señalado a donde supuestamente fueron los dos ponis de peluches con su hija, la alicornio estaba insegura si confiar en Zafire, pero no tenía idea de donde otro lugar podrían haber ido, luego el otro grupo de guardias iban hacia donde estaba la estación de tren, siendo dirigido por Flash mientras Cadence emprendía vuelo y empezaba a volar a toda velocidad por donde se había ido la extraña alicornio zafiro

La princesa intentaba localizarla, pero no la veía por ninguna parte del imperio, pero de repente, veía una estela azul a lo lejos casi saliendo del imperio, así que rápidamente volaba hacia allá a toda velocidad.

 **Mientras tanto con los guardias liderados por Flash**

Seguían galopando por las calles desiertas del imperio hasta detenerse cerca de la estación del tren y en posición con la lanza en alto, veía que se acercaba unas siluetas lentamente.

-¡prepárense, no sabemos lo que vendrá, así que atento!-exclamaba Flash con autoridad y los guardias asintieron con la cabeza, las siluetas se acercaban más y más, hasta que llegaron a las vías del tren y subía al piso que estaba un poco elevado para salir de las vías, dejándose ver las extrañas siluetas y dejaban a los guardias sorprendidos

-… emmmm ¿están viendo lo mismo que yo o me volví loco?-preguntaba uno de los guardias sin quitar la cara de sorpresa

-pues amigo, no eres el único-decía otro guardia sorprendido

-oh vamos ¿es en serio?-otro guardia tenía cara de fastidio

Los guardias veían que se acercaban unos juguetes, se observaba a unas muñecas humanoides del tamaño de las CMC, eran de color blanco con los ojos celestes, con un abrigo marrón con mangas largas que le llegaba a las rodillas, tenía unos guantes de tela rojas, unas botas marrones y un sombrero de tela rosada en la cabeza aunque se notaba su cabello largo por detrás que le llegaba a la espalda, estaban dando saltitos mientras dejaban huellas en la nieve por sus botas.

Había también un muñeco humanoide del tamaño de las CMC, su piel era celeste con los ojos azules, tenía una remera blanca y unos pantalones negros, unos zapatos negros, se abrazaba así mismo mientras caminaba temblando de frio.

-a-a-a-¡achus!-estornudaba el muñeco y le quedaba colgando un moco de su nariz- _snif-_

Se veía unos muñecos humanoides del tamaño de un poni promedio encima de unos esquís, tenían un abrigo celeste esponjoso, unos guantes rojos, unos pantalones azules, unas botas marrones que estaban enganchado al esquí que era negro con los bordes dorados, un gorro de tela rojo y unas gafas protectores, en sus manos tenían unos palitos de metal que le ayudaba a arrastrar el esquí para no quitárselo.

Los guardias estaban impactados al ver los extraños seres hasta que los juguetes se detuvieron antes de entrar al imperio para mirarlos fijamente a la guardia con una sonrisa maliciosa aunque el muñeco con refriado, tenía una mueca de molestia.

-te lo había dicho, que te pusieras un bendito abrigo-decía una de las muñecas fastidiada que tenía el cabello rubio, estaba al lado del muñeco que daba un estornudo

-achus… n-n-no m-m-me d-d-dio t-t-tiempo d-d-d-de p-p-pon-n-nerl-l-l-lo-tartamudeaba el muñeco mientras hacía ruido con sus dientes, la muñeca rodaba sus ojos para luego mirar a los guardias que estaban sorprendidos a lo que veían, no se lo creían para nada

-¿q-quienes son ustedes?-exigía Flash mientras se ponía en guardia con su lanza

-muy bien pegaso, solo voy directo al grano para no perder el tiempo con idiotas como tú-el pegaso se molestó por lo que dijo la muñeca, la dicha muñeca del cabello rubio sacaba una hoja de papel celeste de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo para luego empezar a leerlo, se aclaraba la garganta-¡en nombre de nuestra gran líder del hielo, del invierno y del frío! Les recomiendo que se rindan, sus esfuerzos son inútiles, no derrotarían ni a una mosca o a una piña mutante, así que ¡sírvanle a la líder o… mueran! Bueno ¿Qué deciden? ¿A la buena o a la mala?-preguntaba mientras guardaba la hoja en su bolsillo, Flash iba a decirle de forma autoritaria, pero otra de las muñecas lo interrumpió antes que dijera algo

-no me digas, no me digas, no me digas, ustedes no obedecerán a nadie excepto a la princesa rosada de los corazones, nos ordenaran que nos vayamos, lo típico de siempre, es que no pueden decir otra cosa-decía la muñeca fastidiada que tenía el cabello castaño, el pegaso se quedaba impactado ya que eso era lo que iba a decir-es que en serio, yo no sé porque luchan si lo único que harán es el ridículo-decía rodando sus ojos-es mejor que se rindan y ya, y eviten tragedias-agregaba aburrida, un guardia de cristal estaba molesto, apuntaba con su lanza hacia ellos e iba a exclamar, pero un muñeco en esquí lo interrumpió gritando

-¡espera! ¡Ya sé que dirás! "nosotros no nos rendiremos y además le superamos en número" ¿verdad?-el guardia quedaba con el hocico abierto ya que adivinó lo que iba a decir-¡oh si, lo sabía! Me gusta jugar este juego de "adivina que dice la guardia", me gusta más eso que el esquí… nah, solo bromeaba jaja-se reía bromista el muñeco que estaba sobre el esquí, una muñeca con el cabello negro decía.

-típico, muy típico, no sé qué lograran al decir todas eeeeesas estupideces y más por esas palabras de que nos superan el número, ustedes debería saber que…-los guardias escuchaban un ruido detrás suyo, giraban sus cabezas para quedarse sorprendidos a lo que veían, habían cinco pingüinos de peluche que se deslizaban por el suelo para luego dar un salto y caía en pie, cerca de los guardias, pero también escuchaban unos pasos a los lados, Flash miraba a la izquierda y derecha sorprendido

Había dos seres bípedos hecho de hielo del tamaño de un poni promedio, dos a cada lado de los guardias, no tenían dedos ni ojos ni boca ni nariz, pero eran cabezones, estaban patinando y por donde pasaran, se creaba un camino de hielo.

-… tenemos una solución para esa respuesta-decía la muñeca con una sonrisa maliciosa, los guardias se pusieron nerviosos aunque Flash intentaba no perder la compostura

-otra vez les diré, ríndanse o terminarán de una forma que nadie los recordarán para nada jeje-se reía la muñeca de cabello rubio con burla, los guardias se molestaron con ese comentario aunque seguían nerviosos

-¡jamás nos rendiremos con cosas como ustedes!-gritaba Flash con la guardia en alto igual que los guardias intentando ocultar sus nervios, la muñeca del cabello negro rodaba sus ojos fastidiada

-típico de los machos, no se rinden, creen que podrán derrotarnos, que machos tan patéticos-decía la muñeca con desagrado

-¡oye!-dijeron los muñecos machos que estaban ofendidos hasta hubo dos pingüinos que pusieron una aleta en su pecho ofendidos, la muñeca se apenaba

-perdón chicos, no me refería a ustedes, me refería a estos inútiles de acá-decía la muñeca del cabello negro señalando a los inuti… digo a los guardias que se molestaron mucho

-ok "guardias", si quieren hacerlo a la mala, yo no tengo ningún problema aunque… -la muñeca rubia contaba a los guardias-vaya, que casualidad, nosotros somos 5 más que ustedes jejeje bueno ¿Dónde está el resto de los guardias? Ah verdad, que se dividieron para buscar a la princesita perdida, creo que fue una mala idea dividirse ¿no creen? Jeje-se reía burlona, Flash se quedaba sorprendido al escuchar eso

-entonces ¿¡ustedes son los responsable del secuestro de la princesa Flurry!?-exclamaba el pegaso enojado

-no hace falta decírtelo si es tan obvio-decía la muñeca del cabello castaño señalando a todo el grupo de juguetes

-¡regresen a la hija de la princesa Cadence en este instante!-exclamaba Flash furioso

-quisiéramos, pero no la tenemos, si la tuviéramos, no te la entregaríamos o sea, además guapo…-decía la muñeca rubia y los señalaban con un dedo-… es mejor que se preocupes por ustedes mismos porque a ustedes les pasará…-sonreía de forma siniestra haciendo que los guardias se pusieran muy nerviosos por esa sonrisa-… lo mismo que al otro grupo-

-¡a-a-a-achus!-estornudaba el muñeco temblando como siempre, pero ese estornudo fue la señal para los juguetes a avanzar hacia la guardia que tenían la guardia en alto, listo para pelear, pero por dentro, se morían de miedo

 **Mientras tanto con el grupo de búsqueda**

Los guardias galopaban por donde supuestamente, habían ido los secuestradores de Flurry, iban por una calle a paso veloz.

-¿ven algo?-preguntaba uno de los guardias mirando a todas partes

-no, nada-decía otro guardia frustrado

-¡nada!-exclamaba otro guardia

-debe estar por aquí, la princesa Cadence cuenta con nosotros para rescatar a las princesa Flurry-decía el primer guardia que habló

-pero ¿Dónde se suponen que están? Creo que se habrán ido bien lejos-decía otro guardia casi resignándose

-no deben haber ido lejos, después de todo, son dos ponis de peluche que perseguimos-decía el primer guardia

-sí, lo sé, pero esos peluches corren muy rápidos-

-aunque sigo sin saber ¿cómo unos peluches están con vida?-preguntaba otro guardia sin poder creer eso

-pues a saber-decía otro guardia mirando una esquina a lo lejos y algo le llamaba la atención-¡oigan chicos, miren!-los guardias miraron a donde él veía para ver una sombra que se alejaba

-¡están ahí! ¡Deprisa!-los guardias cruzaron la esquina para luego detenerse, observaron extrañados a una poni que estaba de espalda mientras caminaba por la calle, se notaba que su pelaje era azul claro y su cola blanca, tenía un abrigo con una capucha de color azul y los bordes dorados que llegaba a su cadera, la capucha le tapaba la cabeza ocultando su rostro, tenía unos pantaloncitos negros ajustados que le tapaba su cutie mark y unas botas de color blanco con destellos morados.

La yegua seguía caminando por la calle hasta que escuchaba la voz de un guardia.

-¡señorita, disculpe!-la poni se detenía y giraba un poco la cabeza para mirarlos con sus ojos aunque bajo la capucha no se notaba de qué color los tenía, uno de los guardias se acercaba-disculpe, pero ¿Qué hace a esta hora de la noche?-preguntaba confundido y desconfiado al ver que había un poni caminando por las calles

-… dar un paseo nocturno-decía de forma cortante la poni

-¿por qué?

-porque si ¿Qué? ¿No puedo dar un paseo a la media noche o que cosa?-preguntaba algo agresiva

-ok, ok, disculpe señorita, no quise molestarla-decía el guardia disculpándose, los demás guardias se acercaban y otro guardia le preguntaba

-disculpe señorita, antes de que continúe con su "paseo" ¿podrías decirnos si vio algo fuera de lo común? Como por ejemplo, unos peluches llevándose a la princesa Flurry-decía el guardia intentando no sonar tan loco

-mmmmmmm-se quedaba pensativa con una pezuña en su mentón-nop, no los vi-decía alzando sus hombros

-oh, ya veo, bueno, disculpe las molestia-decía el guardia, la poni no decía nada, solo miraba al frente para seguir caminando por la calle-oh genial y ¿entonces? ¿Dónde se suponen que están esos peluches?-preguntaba frustrado

-no lo sé, pero…-el guardia iba a decir algo, pero giraba su cabeza un poco para ver de reojo a la yegua que cruzaba otra esquina, pero antes de que la cruzara, se veía una patita bajo su abrigo que era de peluche, dejándolo sorprendido

-emmmm compañero ¿sucede algo?-preguntaba otro guardia preocupado

-emmmmm no lo sé, pero esa poni, tiene algo, síganme-decía el guardia galopando por la dirección que tomó el poni, los demás guardias confundidos, lo siguieron, cruzando la calle para ver impactados que la yegua desapareció-¿Dónde está?-preguntaba mirando alrededor, los otros intentaban localizarla, pero de repente, escucharon una voz detrás de ellos

-jeje no debieron haberme seguido, ustedes son tan patéticos como la guardia de mi dimensión-decía la yegua que estaba detrás de ellos, los guardias se volteaban, pero cuando uno de los guardias iba a exclamar, sintió algo en su cuello haciendo que sus ojos se achicaran y le salía sangre de su hocico, sus compañeros miraron horrorizados al ver una daga en el cuello del guardia para luego caer al suelo, la daga que tenía en su cuello, desaparecía de golpe como si fuera humo, dejando al guardia morir desangrado

-¡no!-uno de los guardias no se lo podía creer, al ver su compañero muerto, miraba a la yegua furioso-¡serás una desgraciada!-galopaba con una lanza en alto para clavársela, la poni no se movía del lugar, cuando llegaba el guardia, se lo clavaba en el pecho, pero al hacerlo, la yegua desaparecía como humo-¿¡que!?-estaba impactado, los guardias miraban a todos lados, pero de repente, se escuchaba un ruido de algo cayendo al suelo, los guardias se voltearon para ver horrorizados a tres de sus compañeros muertos en el suelo

-debieron irse a otro camino y no terminarían así-decía la yegua que estaba del otro lado de la calle, los guardias la miraron-el amo Soul me dio la orden de matarlos o no porque da igual si están vivos o muertos por los inútiles que son, de igual forma, ya tengo al objetivo que buscaba, así que les daré la oportunidad de irse, váyanse, largo, fuera, shu shu-movía su pezuña derecha haciéndoles señas como si fueran perros, los guardias se enfurecían mucho

-¡pagaras por esto!-gritaba uno de los guardias antes de salir galopando hacia ella igual que los otros con las lanzas listos para clavárselas

-jeje idiotas-se veía un cuerno brillando dentro de su capucha, dando a entender que era una unicornio y de repente, aparecían dos yeguas iguales a la primera o sea dobles haciendo que los guardias se detuvieran en seco para mirarla sorprendidos ya que veían doble o triple o cuádruple o quíntuple porque aparecía más yeguas igual alrededor de los guardias, eran diez yeguas que lo rodearon-bueno jeje les di la opción de irse por las buenas, así que … serán por las malas-se veía sus ojos bajo la capucha que eran de color violeta y sonreía mostrando sus dientes, los cuernos de las yeguas, brillaban con intensidad-… _vaya jeje un deja vu, me gusta revivir buenos recuerdos, cuando antes estaba en ese grupo… que fueron de sus vidas_ -pensaba melancólica, las yeguas disparaban rayos mágicos a la guardia de forma continua haciendo que dieran gemidos de dolor, intentaban protegerse con sus lanzas, pero venían por todas partes aunque luego las ilusiones pararon de disparar

Los guardias tenían quemaduras en unas partes de sus cuerpos, un guardia adolorido, sostenía la lanza con firmeza e iba galopando a una de las yeguas para embestirla y al tocarla, desaparecía en humo, pero otra yegua le agarraba la lanza con su magia, quitándoselo de sus pezuñas, la giraba apuntando al guardia con la punta filosa y antes de que reaccionara, se lo clavaba en toda la frente y caía al suelo muerto,

Los pocos guardias que quedaban, se iban contra las yeguas aunque estaban adoloridos, una de las yeguas, esquivaba la embestida de un guardia para luego darle un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula, le quitaba la lanza para clavársela arriba de la cabeza para caer muerto.

Dos yeguas esquivaban el ataque de tres guardias saltando a lados opuestos, las dos disparaban un rayo mágico en toda la cabezota de los dos guardias aturdiéndolos mientras el tercero iba a golpear a una de las ponis con su lanza como si fuera un bate, pero dicha yegua, se agachaba para evitar el bateo para luego dar una patada ascendente en toda la quijada y le volaba dientes, caía de espalda al suelo sujetándose su mandíbula de dolor, la yegua agarraba la lanza con su magia y se lo clavaba en el pecho. La otra yegua había aprovechado el aturdimiento de los dos guardias, así que a uno le rompía el cuello y al otro le clavó una lanza en su lomo atravesándolo.

Poco a poco, los guardias caían muertos al suelo, muriendo con sus propias lanzas o con los propios cascos de la yegua hasta que quedaba uno que atacaba con su lanza a una de las yeguas que era de casualidad la original, pero ella lo esquivaba para luego tele transportarse y aparecer detrás de él brillando su cuerno.

-debiste haberte ido, cuando tenías oportunidad jeje-decía la yegua haciendo que el guardia se horrorizaba y sin darle tiempo, apareció una daga a un lado de él y le cortaba el cuello haciendo que empezara a desangrar y cayera al suelo, la daga desaparecía en humo, el guardia intentaba parar su sangrado poniendo sus cascos en la herida, pero no tenía éxito hasta que lamentablemente, estiró la pata, la yegua miraba al guardia muerto y las ilusiones desaparecían en humo, la misteriosa yegua observaba alrededor al grupo de guardias muertos para luego mirar las casas para ver si hay un poni de cristal despierto, pero seguían con la luz apagaba-por lo visto tienen un sueño profundo jeje-

De repente, su vista se dirigía a un callejón que estaba cerca de ahí, caminaba hacia allá y casi al entrar, se veía una caja de cartón, la yegua se acercaba para asomar su cabeza y ver a Flurry que dormía plácidamente, abrazando a un poni de peluche rosado que esta vez no tenía ese brillo rojo en sus ojos, la unicornio levitaba a la bebe para verla mejor-bueno pequeña, vamos, el amo te está esperando-abría el cierre del abrigo que tenía para meter a Flurry dentro, precisamente en su lomo, dejando ver un bulto para que no le diera frío y cerraba el cierre para luego empezar a caminar por la calle, dejando la masacre que hubo ahí

 **Devuelta con Flash**

Los guardias la estaban pasando peor que la otra guardia, en el lugar, peleaban como podían contra los juguetes invernales, pero en el suelo ya había unos muertos hasta uno decapitado y también uno que otro congelado.

Un pingüino de peluche le daba aletazos a un guardia hasta le daba picotazos en la cara.

-agh ¡deja de hacer eso!-exclamaba el guardia molesto iba a golpearle con su lanza, pero el pingüino lo sostenía con sus aletas haciendo que el guardia empezara a forcejear con el pingüino, pero el pico del pingüino creció un poco y se veía lo afilado que estaba, el guardia se preocupaba al ver eso y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el pingüino de peluche le empezaba a picotearlo en la cara haciendo que gritara de dolor ya que los picotazos le perforaban su cráneo hasta que cayó al suelo muerto con la cara llenos de hoyos, su pico estaba lleno de sangre, quería limpiarse, pero tenía que seguir hasta que terminara, así que se tiraba al suelo para deslizarse al suelo a donde estaban sus hermanos pingüinos para ayudarlos

El muñeco que tenía un resfriado, estornudaba a un par de guardias que iban hacia él haciendo que se detuviera en seco para luego dar un fuerte estornudo haciendo que los dos se fueran hacia atrás.

- _snif_ l-l-lo s-s-siento ¡achus!-estornudaba el muñeco sin dejar de temblar de frío

Un muñeco tenía sus esquís en las manos como si fueran dos espadas, para bloquear las estocadas de una lanza de un guardia, el muñeco se echaba a un lado esquivando otra estocada del guardia y aprovechaba eso para ponerle los dos esquís en el cuello del guardia en forma de "x" para luego de golpe, entrecruzarlos y decapitarlo de golpe, se llenaba la cara de sangre.

-¡oh sí! Estos esquís si son buenos para cortar cosas jaja –se reía el muñeco, pero luego pasaba su mano por la cara para mirar la sangre-oh genial, tengo que ir a la tintorería después de esto-decía fastidiado, se iba a donde estaba otro guardia

Uno de los seres de hielo, patinaba alrededor de un guardia creando un camino de hielo, el poni no sabía lo que hacía, pero en cuanto le tocó un costado, se congeló de golpe su lomo haciendo que gritara de miedo, pero luego le tocaba la cabeza y congelárselo de una vez para que se callara, el ser se detenía para "verlo", pero en eso, escuchaba un grito de un guardia que iba hacia él por detrás y le clavara su lanza en el cuerpo del ser de hielo por la espalda, el ser no hacía nada ni sentía dolor, el guardia respiraba agitado e iba a sacar la lanza, pero no podía ya que quedó incrustado en su cuerpo, además que el hielo empezaba a extenderse por la lanza, el guardia tuvo que soltarlo, antes de que se congelara por completo la lanza e iba a alejarse de ese ser, pero de repente, giraba su cuerpo dándole una bofetada congelándolo de golpe, solo la cabeza, empezaba a patinar con la lanza en su cuerpo para congelar todo el cuerpo del guardia y luego romper la lanza que tenía en su cuerpo para lanzarlo al suelo aunque quedaba un pedazo dentro de él.

Los guardias estaban siendo masacrados aunque daban un poco de pelea mientras que con Flash, combatía contra la muñeca rubia, tenía dificultades contra ella porque no dejaba de saltar de un lado a otro esquivando las estocadas que daba el pegaso, pero al echarse a un lado, le daba una patada a un lado de la cara haciendo que Flash retrocediera un poco.

-jeje pero que débil eres guapo jeje y te haces llamar un guardia de la princesa jeje bueno, lástima que tengo que acabar contigo como nuestra líder nos mandó-decía la muñeca decepcionada, el pegaso se sobaba su cara y tenía un hilo de sangre saliéndole de su nariz, miraba a la muñeca con odio, iba a decir algo, pero la muñeca lo interrumpió-no me digas, no me digas, me vas a insultar o sea lo normal de siempre y también me quieres preguntar quién es nuestra líder-decía con tono de aburrimiento, Flash no se sorprendía ya que se acostumbró a que la muñeca sepa lo que iba a decir-bueno, si quieres ver a la líder, tienes que…-de repente, se escuchaba las puertas abriéndose de las casas de cristal y se veían salir los ponis de cristal parándose frente a la puerta, como si salieran para ver lo que pasaba, Flash giraba su cabeza para ver confundido eso-vaya que se había tardado en sacar los cristales jeje-

-¡oigan! ¿¡Que hacen!? ¡Regresen a sus casas, esto es peligroso!-exclamaba Flash con autoridad, pero los ponis de cristal no le hicieron caso, tenían las caras inexpresivas, solo que se voltearon mirando la dirección contraria a donde estaban los guardias para empezar a dar saltitos mientras se movían en la dirección concreta-¡oigan! ¿¡Para donde van!?-

-Jeje ellos no te van a escucharte para nada, así que déjalo y sigue conmigo jeje-se reía la muñeca maliciosa, el pegaso la miraba con rabia

-¿¡qué les pasa!?-exigía Flash

-yo nada, pero mi compañero si jeje-decía simplemente la muñeca con una sonrisa maliciosa

 **Unos minutos antes**

 **En el otro lado del imperio de cristal**

Se veía una silueta extraña, pero era del tamaño de la princesa Celestia y pareciera que tuviera un sombrero de copa.

-despierten mis pequeños-decía de forma siniestra, su voz era masculina y de repente, sonaba una campanita en todo el imperio de cristal

En una casa del imperio, una potrilla de cristal estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama hasta que escuchaba la campanita haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe, sus ojos no tenían pupilas y eran celestes sus ojos, no se movía hasta que escuchaba una voz en su cabeza.

-levántate pequeña y ven a mí-la potrilla se quitaba la sábana que la cubría y se levantaba de la cama para salir de su cuarto, caminaba como si estuviera en trance-jeje que tal si nos acompaña también tus padres, también son bienvenidos y así sacar su potrillo interior jeje-el cuarto de los padres de la potrilla, estaban durmiendo profundamente abrazados hasta que escuchaba el sonido de la campanita e igual como la potrilla, abrían los ojos de golpe y sus ojos eran iguales a la de su hija, sin pupilas y sus ojos de color celestes como si fueran de hielo-levántense y vengan a mí, ustedes también están invitados jeje-los dos se levantaron de la cama para luego empezar a caminar y salía el semental primero seguido por la yegua mientras iban detrás de su hija que estaba un poco más adelantada

Cuando la potrilla de cristal salía de su casa, se observaba otras familias de cristal salir de sus casas, padres, potrillos, hermanos y todo eso, todos tenían los ojos celestes y sin pupilas, la potrilla estaba frente de su casa mientras sus padres salían por la puerta para estar detrás de su hija y luego se volteaba en una dirección concreta y de repente, empezaban a dar saltitos, tanto los pequeños como los adultos.

La silueta extraña que estaba del otro lado del imperio de cristal, sonaba la campanita que tenía en una extraña "garra", los ponis de cristal se acercaban a él, la silueta al ver eso, daba la media vuelta y empezaba a caminar, seguido de los ponis de cristal que no paraban de dar saltitos y lo seguía en fila.

-vaya jeje esto me recuerda a ese juego Sheep algo, que jugué por casualidad mientras estaba aburrido y no puedo creer que sea casi lo mismo o sea que esto es lo mismo que poner un perfume y un ventilador para atraer al rebaño jeje que irónico-decía la extraña silueta, pero de repente, se veía poco a poco la silueta, sorprendentemente era un muñeco de nieve, una bola de nieve pequeña para la cabeza, tenía una boca sin necesidad de botones, una nariz de zanahoria y unos ojos reales de color celeste, y usaba un sombrero de copa mediana, una bola de nieve mediana para los botones negros y dos ramas con guantes de color negro que eran sus brazos, tenía una campanita en uno de sus guantes siguiendo tocando la campanita y una bola de nieve grande para las botas negras que tenía para caminar, también tenía una bufanda en el cuello y una huella de gato en su espalda (en la bola de nieve mediana) con una estaca de hielo dibujada como si fuera su cutie mark-vengan mis ponis de cristal, sigan a su amigo Snow Ice, vamos a un lugar seguro para que no les pase nada y su queridísimo amigo pueda conseguir un aire acondicionado mágico para que pueda ir a muchos lugares que no sea en lugares donde hay nieve-decía llorando al estilo anime aunque no le salía lagrimas si no pequeñas estacas de hielo mientras salía del imperio de cristal por el otro lado opuesto siendo seguido por una fila de ponis de cristal que no dejaban de dar saltitos

 **Snow Ice: El muñeco de nieve**

 **De regreso con Flash**

El pegaso enojado, levantaba vuelo para ir a donde iban los ponis de cristal, pero antes de que se fuera volando, alguien lo atrapó del lomo, atrapando también sus alas para impedirle volar.

-¿¡que sucede!?-gritaba aterrado

-jeje como te lo había dicho antes, si quieres ver a la líder o mejor dicho, enfrentarte a la líder, tienes que derrotar a este grandullón-decía la muñeca señalando a un ser que era del tamaño de Celestia, su pelaje era blanco, sus pies eran grandes igual que sus manos, eran los únicos lugares que no tenía pelos y su cara también, tenía dos colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca aunque la mandíbula estaba algo torcida y tenía unos pectorales, con una mano, sujetaba a Flash para que no escape, se parecía al abominable hombre de las nieves o el yeti o como sea, el pegaso giraba su cabeza para mirarlo un poco aterrado e intentaba soltarse

-¡s-suéltame!-forcejeaba, pero el yeti lo tenía bien sujeto hasta que el brazo se elevaba para luego bajarlo de golpe y soltar a Flash haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo duramente, daba un gemido de dolor, intentaba levantarse adolorido, pero el yeti lo agarraba de la cola para después elevarlo y azotarlo contra el suelo haciendo que escupiera sangre en el suelo, lo azotaba un par de veces para luego lanzarlo contra unos guardias que peleaban contra una de las muñecas que tenía el cabello castaño aunque era una contra tres guardias y… los guardias tenían dificultades, pero en eso, la muñeca se daba cuenta del pegaso para dar un salto hacia atrás haciendo que Flash se llevara a los tres guardias por delante y se estrellaran contra una pared de una casa, la muñeca miraba al responsable que lo lanzó, mirándolo enojada

-¡oye, ten más cuidado! ¡No me tires porquerías!-exclamaba molesta, el yeti se rascaba la cabeza apenado aunque luego empezaba a caminar de una forma extraña, como si estuviera borracho o si fuera un zombi, no alzaba muy bien sus pies y sus brazos se movían en todas direcciones como si no tuviera huesos, se acercaba poco a poco a donde envió a Flash, el pegaso se levantaba adolorido igual que los tres guardias

-¡señor ¿Qué pasó?!-preguntaba uno de los guardias a Flash

-pues eso pasa-el pegaso señalaba al yeti que se acercaba a ellos, los tres guardias se quedaban impactados al verlo

-¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?-preguntaba uno de los guardias sin quitar la cara de sorpresa

-si lo supiera, te lo diría-decía Flash poniéndose en guardia y miraba desafiante al yeti, los tres guardias también se pusieron en guardia aunque estaban nerviosos mirando como el yeti se acercaba a ellos

-jeje a ver pegasito, veremos si lo puedes derrotar o eres un inútil como todos-decía la muñeca rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras daba un salto esquivando una estocada de un guardia para luego caerle encima de su cabeza con fuerza haciendo que su cabeza se estrellara contra el suelo, matándolo al instante-no molestes, estoy ocupada inútil-decía fastidiada mientras miraba a Flash y esos tres guardias que se iban a enfrentar contra el "yeti"

Continuará.

* * *

 **Bueno, la verdad lo de Cadence lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo porque no podía hacerlo en este capítulo, tenía muchas escenas, lo de Cadence y Zafire, lo de Flurry, lo de los guardias y me quedaría muy largo, para que sepan, yo no soy de hacer capítulos extensos, solo que a veces lo hago largo porque no he llegado al lugar que debería de llegar para poner un continuará, por así decirlo, supongo**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	42. Frío imperial (segunda parte)

**Capítulo 41: Frío imperial (segunda parte)**

 **Minutos antes**

La princesa Cadence iba volando a toda velocidad para alcanzar a la misteriosa alicornio que se llamaba Zafire Heart, pero se había adelantado mucho ya que se veía cerca de las afueras del imperio. Rápidamente intentaba alcanzarla como podía y se observaba como Zafire salía del imperio a gran velocidad, seguida de Cadence que intentaba alcanzarla

-¡oye, detente ahora mismo y regresa el corazón de cristal a donde pertenece!-exclamaba Cadence con autoridad, la alicornio giraba su cabeza para verla de reojo mientras seguía volando y sostenía el corazón de cristal en sus pezuñas apretándolo contra su pecho

-oh vamos Cadence, si lo quieres, intenta atraparme jiji-daba un risita infantil Zafire, ponía la vista al frente y aumentaba la velocidad de golpe, sorprendiendo a Cadence, pero sacudía su cabeza y volaba con todas sus fuerzas

Sobrevolaban en los cielos por los alrededores del imperio de cristal, la alicornio zafiro miraba a la princesa con una sonrisa infantil.

-jiji pero que lenta eres, así nunca me alcanzaras jiji-daba risitas Zafire

-¡detente ahora mismo!-gritaba Cadence enojada

-… oki-sin previo aviso, Zafire se detenía de golpe y la princesa al ver eso, intentaba frenar, pero no le dio tiempo por la velocidad que iba y se chocaba de cara contra los flancos de la alicornio haciendo que saliera rebotando hacia atrás, y caía sobre la nieve, la alicornio zafiro giraba su cabeza sin voltear su cuerpo para verla-¡oye! ¡Ten cuidado con chocarte con mi retaguardia! ¡Mi querido amo Soul dice que mis flancos son una arma mortal!-gritaba mientras meneaba sus flancos, Cadence sacaba su cabeza de la nieve, estaba un poco aturdida-¡así que bueno, adiosito!-dicho eso, ponía su vista al frente para seguir volando a toda velocidad

-… _ok, eso no me lo esperaba-_ pensaba Cadence molesta mientras salía de la nieve y sacudía su cabeza para luego extender sus alas, y reanudar su persecución

La princesa del amor veía a Zafire a una larga distancia, Cadence pensaba un momento y pues no tenía más remedio. Brillaba su cuerno para luego disparar un rayo mágico hacia la alicornio, Zafire volaba sin percatarse del rayo mágico ya que miraba fijamente el corazón de cristal.

-… con esto, lograré mostrarle a mi querido amo Soul, que lo amo tanto, taaaanto-decía como una yegua enamorada mientras no dejaba de abrazar el corazón haciendo que dejara de volar un instante e iba hacia atrás con la cara sonrojada… y de casualidad, esquivaba el rayo que lanzó Cadence-¡oh! ¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado! ¡Casi me das con eso!-exclamaba Zafire molesta mirando a Cadence que iba hacia ella

-grrr-gruñía la princesa enojada para luego empezar rayos mágico a la alicornio zafiro, Zafire se echaba a un lado para esquivar un rayo y otra vez hacía lo mismo, pero para el otro lado para luego volar con dirección hacia abajo, la alicornio lo esquivaba de un lado a otro

-¡oye rosadita! ¡Deja de disparar! ¡Es un poco cansado esquivar rayitos laser jijiji como lo dice mi querido amo Soul!-exclamaba Zafire sin mirar atrás con una sonrisa infantil

-¡pues regrésame el corazón de cristal, ahora!-exclamaba Cadence sin dejar de disparar rayos mágicos

-¿¡lo quieres!? ¡pueeeeees toma!-la alicornio zafiro arrojaba hacia arriba el corazón de cristal, tomando a la princesa sorprendida y asustada ya que el corazón caía por el aire, la alicornio rosada dejó de perseguir a Zafire para volar hacia el corazón de cristal y atraparlo antes de que cayera encima de unas rocas que sobresalían en la nieve, volaba a toda velocidad hasta que lo atrapaba con sus pezuñas y se detenía en seco antes de que se chocara contra el suelo, Cadence suspiraba aliviada y miraba el corazón de cristal con una sonrisa

-menos mal que te tengo, ahora de regreso ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!-daba un grito ya que fue empujada con fuerza haciendo que se chocara contra una roca y cayera al suelo de espalda, pero de cabeza, quedando atontada aunque al estar de cabeza, podía ver que la responsable fue Zafire que le dio un golpe con su costado que la envió hacia la roca, en las pezuñas de esa alicornio, tenía el corazón de cristal

-awwwwww gracias por sostener mi regalo para mi querido, lindo, tierno amo Soul jiji bueno, no tengo tiempo de estar jugando contigo, bye-se despedía con una sonrisa infantil y se iba volando, alejándose de Cadence, la princesa se levantaba adolorida y miraba por donde se fue Zafire mientras suspiraba frustrada

-no otra vez-resignándose, extendía sus alas para salir disparada hacia la alicornio zafiro, la cual ella iba a toda velocidad con el corazón siendo seguida por una Cadence enojada que empezaba a disparar rayos mágicos, Zafire los esquivaba con elegancia, pero al dar un giro a la derecha para esquivar otro rayo, brillaba su cuerno y se tele transportaba sorprendiendo a Cadence-¿Dónde está?-miraba a los lados para localizarla, pero de repente, daba un gemido de dolor ya que recibió un rayo mágico en todo el flanco derecho, giraba su cabeza para ver la responsable, era Zafire que estaba volando detrás suyo con el cuerno brillando

-esta vez cambiamos papeles jiji-la alicornio empezaba a disparar rayos mágicos a la princesa, ella empezaba a esquivarlos de un lado a otro-piu, pi pi piu-hacía sonidos con su hocico al disparar, la alicornio rosada cansada de eso, se elevaba hacia arriba haciendo un giro y ponerse detrás de Zafire nuevamente, dándole un disparo dándole en todo el flanco derecho de la alicornio, dándole un pequeño gemido de dolor-¡ah! … te crees muy graciosa ¿verdad?-tenía un tic en un ojo mientras la miraba de reojo, Cadence sonreía de forma burlona

-como se dice, ojo por ojo, diente por diente y flanco por flanco-decía con burla

-muy bien, si así estamos ¡piensa rápido!-exclamaba Zafire y de repente, daba media vuelta de golpe lanzando el corazón de cristal hacia arriba, le daba la espalda para darle una patada con sus cascos traseros haciendo que vaya hacia Cadence, la princesa impactada tuvo que esquivar el corazón yendo para abajo para que no le diera en la cara para luego apresurarse e ir por el corazón de cristal, pero la alicornio zafiro sonreía de forma siniestra y volaba a toda velocidad hacia Cadence, sin darle tiempo de darse cuenta de eso, Zafire le agarraba el cuello con uno de sus cascos delanteros para llevarla hacia abajo como si fuera lucha libre

-¡suéltame!-exclamaba Cadence asustada, intentando forcejear con la alicornio zafiro para que la soltara, pero la tenía bien agarrada y pegada a su cuerpo

-nopi, no te soltaré hasta que digas que yo soy más hermosa y con un cuerpo más sexy que tu jiji-daba una risita infantil

-¿¡que!?- ¿¡estás loca!? ¡Yo no pienso decir eso y además yo entreno todas las mañanas para tener mi cuerpo así!-exclamaba Cadence molesta

-¡caminar por el castillo, no cuenta! ¡esto es lo que cuenta!-daba un grito Zafire llevándose a Cadence al suelo, la soltaba en el último minuto haciendo que se estrellara contra la nieve, teniendo la mitad del cuerpo en la nieve y se veía su retaguardia fuera de la nieve, Zafire aterrizaba a un lado de la princesa con elegancia, extendía una pezuña hacia adelante, atrapando el corazón de cristal-jiji esto demuestra que yo me he entrenado mucho mejor que tú y mantengo mi sexy figura mejor que tú, y gracias a mi maestra Sheena que me enseñó pelear cuerpo a cuerpo jiji bueno, disfruta de la nieve-emprendía vuelo para irse, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Cadence salía de la nieve de golpe enojada para lanzarse hacia la alicornio y agarrar con sus pezuñas el corazón de cristal que la tomó de forma imprevista a Zafire, y antes de que dijera algo, la princesa volaba a toda velocidad hacia el imperio-¡oye! ¡Regresa mi corazón!-exclamaba molesta y la perseguía volando a toda velocidad

- _… tengo que darme prisa… he perdido mucho tiempo con esta alicornio… tengo que ponerlo cuanto antes para alejar cualquier mal que amenaza contra mi im…-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que Zafire chocó con ella por un costado haciendo que soltara el corazón de cristal-oh no-la alicornio zafiro al ver eso, no perdía el tiempo y fue volando hacia el corazón que lo tomaba con sus pezuñas para luego alejarse del imperio a toda velocidad

-jijiji ¡intenta atraparme ilusa! Jiji-se reía con burla Zafire mientras se alejaba, Cadence se enfurecía un poco y fue volando tras ella persiguiéndola de nuevo

 **Mientras tanto con Flash**

El pegaso y los tres guardias estaban con la guardia en alto aunque nerviosos mirando al yeti que se acercaba un poco a lo zombi.

-¡no tengo miedo de este tipo, acabaré con él en un santiamén!-exclamaba uno de los tres guardia mientras galopaba hacia el yeti con la lanza al frente y daba un grito de guerra

-¡no, espera!-gritaba Flash intentarlo detenerlo, pero hizo caso omiso, el guardia cuando llegaba hacia la bestia, intentaba darle una estocada, pero de forma imprevista, el yeti lo esquivó doblando su cuerpo a la derecha haciendo que el poni bajara la guardia y antes de que el guardia reaccionara, la bestia lo agarraba del cuello con su gran mano y lo elevaba haciendo que dejara caer la lanza, daba un grito de miedo

-¡suéltame!-intentaba forcejear para quitar su mano del cuello, pero lo tenía bien agarrado, el yeti apretaba su cuello haciendo que empezara a asfixiarte hasta que le apretó muy fuerte, rompiendo su cuello de golpe, matándolo al instante y lo dejaba caer al suelo, los dos guardias y Flash quedaban impactados por la gran fuerza que tenía, uno de los guardias de cristal miraba al yeti con rabia y salía galopando hacia él gritando con furia, Flash gritaba para que se detuviera, pero igual como el otro, no hacía caso ya que estaba cegado de furia, el guardia iba a darle una estocada en su estómago, pero antes de que al menos se acercara, levantaba su pie para echarlo atrás y le daba una patada que lo envió hacia el castillo con su lanza, atravesando una ventana

-wow, eso fue un gol, felicidades, ya llevamos 30 a 0 jeje-decía la muñeca rubia aplaudiendo, el pegaso y el guardia estaban impactados hasta pálidos al ver lo lejos que lo pateó para luego mirar aterrados al yeti

-¿c-como p-puede tener t-tanta f-fuerza?-preguntaba el guardia aterrado, Flash no le respondía porque seguía en shock, el yeti se acercaba a los dos, el guardia tenía miedo, pero aun así mantenía la lanza en sus cascos aunque estaba temblando sus cascos, el pegaso al ver eso, le decía

-vete, es mejor que regreses al castillo y dile a lo que quedan que se retiren, no hay que perder más vidas-decía Flash con un poco de seriedad

-p-pero señor ¿y usted que hará?-preguntaba el guardia preocupado

-yo me encargaré de esta cosa-apretaba su lanza y se ponía en guardia-así que vete ¡rápido!-el guardia al ver su mirada que estaba determinado en pelear contra el yeti, el guardia de cristal asentía con la cabeza y se fue galopando de ahí para avisar rápidamente a los que quedan para retirarse del lugar, dejando a Flash solo contra la bestia que seguía acercándose lentamente

-vaya, vaya, pero que valiente eres jeje-decía la muñeca de forma burlona, sacaba un pañuelo de un bolsillo de su abrigo para ponerlo encima de la cabeza de un guardia muerto que había matado y se sentaba encima de su cabeza para ver la pelea de forma cómoda aunque de repente, empezaba a nevar, la muñeca miraba el cielo-wow jeje no sé si lo hizo nuestra líder o serán las nubes esas-decía con tranquilidad y veía un momento como que los únicos guardias vivos o sea unos seis o siete guardias huían del lugar, los pingüinos, los seres de hielo, los esquiadores, las muñecas miraban eso

-¡oigan! ¿¡Para donde creen que van!? ¡Regresen aquí y peleen como machos!-exclamaba una muñeca molesta, todos ellos lo empezaron a perseguir aunque los pingüinos iban deslizándose por el piso y eran los que van más adelantados, todos fueron menos el muñeco con resfriado ya que usaba el casco de un guardia para tener algo de calor

-… bueno, el objetivo es eliminarlos si no se rendían, eso no cuenta como rendición, eso cuenta como cobardes, gallinas, inútiles, maricones y todo eso-decía la muñeca rubia alzando sus hombros

El pegaso miraba desafiante a la bestia aunque por dentro estaba nervioso, pero aun así, emprendía vuelo para ir hacia él para darle una estocada con su lanza aunque el yeti doblaba su cuerpo por un lado dejando que Flash pasara de largo y agarrara su cola con una mano, deteniéndolo de golpe para luego azotarlo contra el suelo haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre.

Luego lo alzaba aun agarrándole la cola para ponerlo cerca de su cara, Flash lo veía de cabeza, aprovechó eso para clavarla la lanza en su cara, pero el yeti movió la cabeza a un lado para esquivarlo, lo soltó para darle una patada, pero antes de que le diera, el pegaso rápidamente con las alas extendidas lo esquivaba echándose a una lado, esquivando esa fuerte patada que se quedó unos segundos extendido la pierna para luego pisar con fuerza el suelo.

Flash se detenía en el aire, alejado de la bestia, apretaba con fuerza su lanza ya que estaba enojado, así que ponía la lanza delante y volaba a toda velocidad hacia el yeti, dando un grito de guerra y sorprendentemente, el yeti no le dio tiempo de esquivarlo haciendo que la lanza atravesara su estómago, sonreía victorioso, pero su sonrisa desapareció ya que la bestia no daba gemido de dolor, nada, solo que el yeti se inclinaba un poco de lado como si se le hubiera roto huesos de repente aunque antes de que reaccionara, la bestia agarraba a Flash con una de sus manotas para arrojarlo lejos.

La bestia sacaba la lanza de su estómago y lo arrojaba por ahí para que el yeti se pusiera derecho, Flash terminó atravesando la puerta de una casa y estaba en el suelo con los ojos dándole vuelta, sacudía su cabeza para levantarse y con rabia, salía de la casa volando a toda velocidad.

La nevada empezaba hacerse más fuerte, casi el pegaso tenía poca visión por la nieve, pero podía distinguir al yeti que seguía en el mismo sitio, iba a darle una embestida, la bestia al verlo, daba un gran salto esquivándolo, Flash se detenía para alzar la vista y veía impactado que el yeti iba a caer encima de él, así que rápidamente, salía volando hacia un lado, esquivando el pisotón de la bestia que hizo levantar algo de nieve que estaba en la calle hasta el imperio temblaba un poco.

-… _vaya, si se hubiera caído encima mío… ya hubiera muerto…-_ pensaba Flash aterrado- _… esa cosa no es normal… tengo que hacer algo… y rápido-_ miraba como el yeti giraba su cuerpo para verlo, pero no se movía-… _¿Qué está esperando que no viene?... la verdad no sé porque camina de una forma… tan extraña…-_ seguía pensando hasta que veía su cabeza-… _creo que me dio una idea… aunque es un "poco" suicida-_ estaba nervioso por lo que iba a hacer, así que emprendía vuelo y volaba a toda velocidad hacia el yeti, la bestia no se movía del lugar, estaba esperando el pegaso, mientras subía su brazo para darle un manotazo, pero Flash lo esquivaba echándose a un lado para luego tirarse a su cabeza agarrándole del cuello-¡aja, te tengo!-pero de improvisto, caía de espalda hacia el suelo-auch… ¿Qué pasó?...-miraba lo que tenía sujetando en sus cascos delanteros y se quedaba sorprendido-¿Qué carajo?-estaba sujetando la cabeza del ¿yeti? Para luego alzar su vista lentamente y veía el cuerpo de la bestia sin cabeza aunque tenía una cabecita, cuando el cuerpo del yeti se volteaba para ponerse frente de él, se observaba que era la cabeza de un ¿muñeco?

-¡oye! ¡Regresa mi cabeza! ¿¡No te enseñaron que no le debes quitarle la cabeza a alguien!?-gritaba la cabeza del muñeco molesto

-… esto… esto es…-Flash miraba la cabeza y luego al cuerpo del yeti-esto es… solo un ¿¡disfraz!?-gritaba impactado de que todo el tiempo, era un disfraz

-jeje vaya, lo descubrió él solito jeje-se reía con burla la muñeca rubia que seguía sentada encima de la cabeza de un guardia muerto

-sí, es un disfraz o un traje de esos para hacer publicidad-decía con sarcasmo-bueno ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fuera el muñeco de un yeti? Por favor ni que estuviéramos locos-decía el muñeco fastidiado, Flash no podía quitar la sorpresa de su rostro, en el cuerpo del yeti, se veía su "anatomía" para ver que estaba compuesto por seis muñecos humanoides del tamaño de las CMC, pero un poco más altos, tres muñecas y tres muñecos, las muñecas tenían un abrigo, botas, guantes y un gorro en la cabeza mientras los muñecos tenía una bufanda, botas, guantes y una gabardina, dos muñecos estaban en los dos pies grandes, seguido por una muñeca que estaba en el estómago, después por otros dos muñecas que controlaban sus brazos y el muñeco que estaba siendo su cabeza-bueno, ya que, aunque no tengamos cabeza, podemos trapear el suelo con tu inútil cabeza-decía el muñeco con una sonrisa maliciosa, el pegaso seguía impactado al saber contra quien estaba peleando o sea era solo un disfraz y golpeaba bien fuerte como si no lo fuera

 **Devuelta con Cadence**

La alicornio rosada perseguía a Zafire por todo el cielo invernal, había empezado a nevar por donde estaban ellas hasta había vientos un poco fuerte, tapándoles un poco la vista a ambas, Cadence tenía que entrecerrar los ojos por el viento, pero sin despegar su vista de la alicornio zafiro que estaba algo adelantada, casi no se veía, solo un punto azul.

Poco a poco Zafire se perdía de su vista, Cadence volaba lo más rápido que podía, pero por la tormenta de nieve que azotaba, le era difícil seguirle y además que estaba volando a ciegas.

-… no puedo… rendirme… necesito recuperar el… corazón de cristal… y regresar… al imperio… de cristal… cuanto antes… -decía la princesa con dificultad, se le veía su aliento por el frío que había, pero de repente, escuchaba la voz de Zafire

-¿¡que pasa rosadita!? ¿¡Te perdiste!? Jijiji ¡genial, yo también me he perdido! ¡Somos las compañeras desorientadas! Jijiji-gritaba la alicornio zafiro a lo lejos, pero Cadence no la podía localizar por la nevada, ya la había perdido

-¿¡y por qué te sigues riendo!?-gritaba la princesa extrañada, a lo lejos, Zafire seguía volando con el corazón de cristal en sus pezuñas y lo abrazaba contra su pecho, tenía sus ojos entrecerrados por la nieve y aún tenía esa sonrisa en su cara

-jiji ¡no tengo idea! Jiji-se reía infantil Zafire, miraba alrededor-Ya no se ni a donde estoy yendo… siento frio hasta en mi trasero, lo siento congelado brrrr debí pedirle a mi querido amo Soul que me diera una falda o un pantalón para el frío para que no se me congele los flancos jijiji-seguía volando sin rumbo fijo hasta que veía algo al frente suyo-¿eh? ¿Qué es eso?-sin parar de volar, se acercaba aún más-mmmmm eso se parece a una…-antes de que dijera algo, se chocaba de cara contra la punta de una montaña por volar a toda velocidad y se despegaba para caer por los aire junto con el corazón, los ojos de Zafire estaban dando vueltas y seguía sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara para luego terminar en la nieve, teniendo enterrada la mitad de su cuerpo y la retaguardia afuera, el corazón de cristal terminaba un poco lejos de Zafire enterrándose en la nieve

-¿eh? ¿Qué fue eso?-preguntaba Cadence dirigiendo su vista a donde vino el sonido de un choque, fue a toda velocidad en esa dirección y veía que se acercaba a algo-creo que la encon…-no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que se chocó de cara contra la misma punta de la montaña para luego despegarse y caer por los aires, la dejó fuera por el gran choque que se dio por volar a toda velocidad debido a que veía estrellitas y terminó en la nieve de la misma forma que Zafire hasta terminó al lado de la alicornio zafiro teniendo la mitad de su cuerpo enterrado

 **Unos minutos después**

Seguía la tormenta de nieve y se veía dos montículos de nieve, pero de repente, uno de los dos se movía, sacando sus cascos traseros de la nieve, era Zafire que ponía sus cascos traseros en la nieve para sacar su parte delantera de la nieve hasta que lo logró, pero se fue para atrás y cayó sentada en sus flancos.

-auch ese golpe sí que dolió-decía Zafire sobándose su cara, se levantaba adolorida aunque tuvo que abrazarse así misma por el frío-e-en serio, a la p-próxima le pido u-unos p-pantalones a mi q-querido amo Soul-tartamudeaba un poco, pero en eso, empezaba a recordar algo, se miraba sus pezuñas y luego alrededor-¿¡dónde está el corazón de cristal!?-alarmada, se levantaba y miraba alrededor intentado localizarla, al no verla, se le ocurrió que podría estar bajo la nieve, así que con sus pezuñas excavaba en la nieve tratando de encontrar el corazón mientras el otro montículo de nieve se movía un poco, salía los cascos traseros de Cadence para clavarlos en la nieve y sacar la mitad de su cuerpo de la nieve, pero hizo que cayera de sentón, se sobaba la cara y temblaba de frío al no estar abrigada

-¿q-que sucedió?-se preguntaba la princesa confundida y adolorida, miraba alrededor y veía a Zafire que estaba excavando en la nieve a un par de metros de ella, Cadence notaba que la alicornio zafiro estaba alterada, ella no sabía porque estaba así, pero en eso recordaba algo-espera ¿Dónde está el corazón de cristal?-preguntaba la princesa ya que veía que Zafire no lo tenía

-a ti que te importa, no es que se me haya caído en la nieve ni nada por el estilo-decía la alicornio zafiro con sarcasmo mientras seguía excavando

-espera ¿qué?-decía Cadence impactada, se levantaba de golpe y empezaba también a excavar con sus pezuñas en la nieve buscando el corazón de cristal antes de que Zafire lo encontrara, las dos excavaban de forma rápido para tener el corazón y largarse de ahí cuanto antes

Estuvieron unos minutos excavando hasta que las dos alicornios estaban excavando en un mismo lugar estando un poco cerca y de repente, las dos gritaron.

-¡si, encontré el corazón de cristal!-exclamaban las dos al sacar el corazón de cristal con una pezuña, Cadence la tenía agarrado con la pezuña derecha mientras Zafire con la pezuña izquierda, las dos se miraban sorprendidas sin soltar el corazón

-disculpa, esto es mío, es para mi querido amo-decía la alicornio zafiro jalando el corazón para hacer que la soltara

-que tuyo ni que ocho cuarto, este corazón le pertenece al imperio de cristal-ahora era Cadence que lo jalaba hacia ella

-pues el que se lo encuentra, se lo queda-Zafire lo jalaba hacia su cuerpo

-tu no lo encontraste, el corazón siempre estaba ahí o sea tu lo robaste, ladrona-Cadence lo jalaba

-¿¡ladrona!? Yo no soy ninguna ladrona rosadita porque este corazón siempre me ha pertenecido-lo jalaba otra vez

-no seas mentirosa, este corazón nunca fue tuyo-lo jalaba de nuevo, estaban así, jalando el corazón de cristal de un lado a otro-¡suéltalo… nalgona!-

-¡nalgona será tu tía… zorra!-

-¿¡zorra!? ¡Zorra serás tu que te gusta que se choquen con tus flancos!-

-¡no, no, zorra eres tú porque te gusta acostarte con cualquier idiota que te encuentres por el camino!-

-¿¡que!? ¡serás una…!-los gritos de ambas cesaron ya que el lugar donde estaban, empezaba a temblar y las dos dejaron de forcejear para mirar arriba de la montaña, observaban algo que no les gustó y bajaban las orejas nerviosas, era una avalancha que venía de la montaña

-creo que deberíamos…-decía Zafire con un tic en un ojo

-…volar, si, con eso concuerdo contigo-completaba Cadence con una sonrisa nerviosa, las dos rápidamente extendían sus alas para volar sin soltar el corazón de cristal y esquivar la avalancha que produjeron por sus gritos, las dos estaban de nuevo en los cielos aliviadas que no le dieran la avalancha, Zafire miraba a Cadence distraída, su sonrisa infantil volvía a su cara para darle una patada con su casco trasero en los flancos de la princesa haciendo que diera un pequeño gemido sorpresivo y hacía que soltara el corazón de cristal, rápidamente lo abrazaba a su pecho y empezaba a volar a toda velocidad por el cielo para alejarse de la princesa aunque volaba un poco bajo para no terminar estrellarse contra una montaña… de nuevo, Cadence se giraba rápidamente por donde fue Zafire, estaba sorprendida y un poco sonrojada, luego se enfurecía un poco y la comenzaba a perseguir rápidamente para alcanzarla

Cadence perseguía a Zafire, no quitaba su vista de ella, se esforzaba mucho para poder alcanzarla.

-¿¡por qué haces esto!?-gritaba la princesa ya que no sabía las intenciones que tenía Zafire con su obsesión de tener el corazón de cristal

-Pueeees ¿¡porque será tontita!? ¡Mi querido amo Soul me ordenó que lo hiciera y yo siempre obedezco a mi lindo gatito jiji y entregaré este corazón de cristal para demostrar mi amor eterno a mi querido amo!-exclamaba la alicornio zafiro con una sonrisa de enamorada

-…-Cadence intentaba sentir algo de amor en esa alicornio por ser la princesa del amor, pero sorprendentemente, no sentía nada-… ¿¡segura que estas enamorada!? ¡No siento nada de amor en ti!-

-¡usted que va a saber de amor! ¡Solo porque eres la princesita del amor, tú vas a saber quién o no esta uno enamorado! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Solo agarraste al primer idiota para que sea tu estúpido esposo!-exclamaba Zafire molesta, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara

-¡oye! ¡No le hables así a mi Shining! ¡Yo lo elegí porque era el indicado!-defendía Cadence a Shining

-¡si, el indicado para que te lo metan bien duro ¿¡no zorra!?-exclamaba con burla

-¿¡que!? ¡No!-la princesa estaba muy sonrojada por lo que había dicho Zafire-¡y no me llames zorra!-

-¡yo te llamo como a mí me dé la gana! jiji… ¡y sabes que, ya me tienes cansada de ti! ¡A mí nadie me dice si estoy o no enamorada ni menos tu princesita! ¡Puedes ser la princesa del amor, pero no sabes nada de lo que siento! ¡Así que…!-la alicornio zafiro se detenía en seco para dar un giro con su cuerpo y antes de que Cadence reaccionara, fue bateada con los flancos de Zafire mandándola hacia atrás, la alicornio rosada estabilizaba su vuelo para detenerse-¡… es hora de que dejes de molestarme! ¡Ya estoy harta de que me huelas mi retaguardia!-

-… _Es en serio, sus flancos son más enormes que los de mi tía Celestia, a veces me pregunto ¿son parientes o que cosa?-_ pensaba Cadence con una gota de sudor en la nuca, las dos volaban de forma estáticas mientras se miraban fijamente aunque la princesa estaba nerviosa por la sonrisa de Zafire que era perturbadora

-es hora de enseñarte quien es la verdadera princesa de cristal-decía la alicornio zafiro con una voz infantil, el cinturón dorado que llevaba en su cadera, brillaba un poco y salía un botón a un lado de dicho cinturón, Zafire con una pezuña ponía el corazón de cristal en el cinturón por la parte de arriba, dejándolo enganchado en el cinturón ya que no se caía ni se movía para nada para luego poner su pezuña a un lado del cinturón y apretaba el botón para después hacer que su cuerpo empezara a brillar con una luz brillante haciendo que Cadence se tapara sus ojos con una pezuña y cuando la luz se disipaba, se quitaba las pezuñas de su cara para ver impactada lo que veía

-… tiene que ser una broma…-decía la princesa con la boca abierta, Zafire tenía una armadura de cristal de color negro con destellos azules, solo lo tenía desde su pecho hasta el cinturón, dejando la retaguardia al aire, pero lo sorprendente era que sus cascos, ya no eran cascos, eran ahora garras de gato, sus orejas habían cambiado a unas de gato, sus ojos eran de gato y su cola estaba un poco levantada simulando ser una cola de gato-… ok, esto no se ve todos los días…-

-jiji ¿Qué tal me veo? Soy más sensual que antes ¿verdad? Jijiji-se reía infantil-para que lo sepas, este cinturón que tengo en mi cadera fue un regalo de mi querido amo Soul, me lo regaló en el día de los corazones cálidos/fogata/navidad, fue el mejor regalo que recibí de mi amo y con esto puedo estar mucho más cerca de él-suspiraba mientras tenía sus garras a los lados de su cara con una mirada de enamorada

-… estás loca-fue lo único que dijo Cadence, Zafire al escucharla se reía teniendo una garra cerca de su hocico, intentando calmar su risa

-jijiji si, lo se jiji pero…-de repente, la alicornio zafiro aparecía frente a Cadence sobresaltándola de golpe-la locura es mejor que estar cuerdo ¿no lo crees?-decía con una gran sonrisa entre infantil y perturbadora, y antes de que la princesa reaccionara, Zafire le agarraba el cuello con una garra, la alicornio rosada intentaba zafarse del agarre-jiji es hora de que te enseñe quien aquí rosadita-decía con una voz algo macabra, de improvisto, volaba a toda velocidad hacia abajo sin soltar a Cadence del cuello, cuando estaban cerca del suelo, Zafire alzaba a la princesa para luego bajar la garra y soltaba a la alicornio rosada estrellándola contra la nieve, enterrándola por completo, la alicornio zafiro aterrizaba a un par de metros de Cadence, miraba a la princesa saliendo de la nieve mientras escupía nieve y se ponía en cascos mirando fijamente a Zafire-jijiji veamos si eres una princesita fuerte jiji-alzaba su garra derecha y sacaba sus uñas que eran afiladas, Cadence tragaba saliva nerviosa

- _oh genial, ahora tengo que pelear contra una ¿mitad gato, mitad poni? Lo que hay que ver-_ pensaba la princesa insegura mientras miraba a Zafire que la observaba con una sonrisa infantil que la ponía muy nerviosa

 **Con Flash**

En el lugar había una gran nevada, el pegaso se había levantado del suelo y tirado la cabeza del yeti por ahí para luego alejarse de la bestia ya que no se lo creía, que todo el tiempo, era solo un disfraz.

-muy bien, ya descubriste nuestro "secreto", pero aun así, a ver si nos derrotas inútil jeje-decía el muñeco que era la cabeza del yeti con una sonrisa maliciosa-¡vamos muchachos, a darle un aplastamiento!-

-¡un aplastamiento saliendo!-dijeron los muñecos dentro del cuerpo del yeti al unísono, el "yeti" se agachaba para luego dar un gran salto, el pegaso lo veía subiendo y se asustaba al ver que iba hacia él, Flash rápidamente volaba a toda velocidad, esquivando el aplastón del yeti que sacudió todo el imperio, el pegaso se detenía para voltearse y veía al yeti nervioso, pero en eso, Flash observaba su lanza a un par de metros de él, así que rápidamente volaba hacia su lanza agarrándolo con sus cascos delanteros y se ponía en guardia mirando al cuerpo de yeti controlado por muñecos

-¡vamos compañeros, enseñémosle a este inútil como se pelea!-exclamaba la cabeza del muñeco

-¡dalo por hecho!-hablaba una muñeca que alzaba el brazo izquierdo del yeti para poner el pulgar hacia arriba

-… _¿Cómo carajo hacen eso para mover ese descomunal disfraz con tanta facilidad?-_ pensaba Flash sorprendido, el yeti caminaba tambaleado, pero cuando estaba inclinado hacia la izquierda, alzaba su brazo derecho hacia atrás cerrando su puño y daba un salto para golpear al pegaso con el puño, Flash rápidamente se echaba a un lado esquivando el golpe que chocó contra el suelo haciendo temblar el suelo, el pegaso se volteaba, emprendía vuelo, pero empezaba a temblar un poco de frio por la nevada que había en el imperio, ponía su lanza al frente para darle una estocada al yeti, la cabeza del muñeco se daba cuenta de eso

-¡chicos! Retrocedan-

-¿Cómo lo hacemos? Nunca hemos retrocedido con esta cosa, siempre lo hacemos a lo extorsionista-se quejaba una muñeca dentro del disfraz

-es muy fácil amiga, se hace ¡así!-exclamaba un muñeco dentro del yeti y de repente, antes de que Flash lograra ensartarle la lanza, la bestia caía con bruscamente hacia atrás cayendo al suelo sentado haciendo que el pegaso pasara de largo y sin poder evitarlo, se chocaba con la pared de una casa, dentro del cuerpo del yeti, se escuchaba como los muñecos cayeron

-¡pero que bruto eres!-

-¡a la próxima avisas cuando hagas eso!-

-¡ustedes querían que retrocediera esta cosa! ¡Pues ahí lo tienen!-discutían los muñecos molestos dentro del disfraz, Flash ya se había despegado de la pared y veía al "yeti" con una gota de sudor en la nuca al oírlos discutir, pero luego paraban y se observaba como la cabeza del mismo muñeco salía por donde se suponía estaba la cabeza del yeti, la bestia se levantaba como si fuera marioneta

-muy bien, acabemos con esto de una vez para ir a casa-decía la cabeza del muñeco molesto

-¡pues dalo por hecho!-exclamaban en unísono los muñecos que estaban dentro del disfraz y de forma sorpresiva, empezaba a correr hacia Flash

-ok ¡eso no me lo esperaba!-exclamaba el pegaso asustado y lo esquivaba haciéndose a un lado para que pasara de largo, pero luego se detenía de golpe para darle de improvisto un manotazo que lo mandaba a volar y terminaba en el suelo rodando hasta caer en las vías del tren-auch… eso dolió…-se quejaba de dolor

-wow ¡chicos, ustedes están muy motivados!-exclamaba la muñeca rubia que observaba la pelea

-¡pues claro que sí! ¡Si no salimos de aquí, nos pegará un resfriado!-se quejaba un muñeco que controlaba el pie

-espera ¿los juguetes nos resfriamos?-preguntaba su compañero de al lado

-yo que voy a saber, no quiero averiguarlo y además ¿vieron a nuestro compañero que estornuda mucho? Pues ahí tienen la prueba-

-¿y cómo pasó eso? ¿Estuvo dentro de un refrigerador o que cosa?-

-¡chicos, dejen de discutir allá abajo!-gritaba la cabeza del muñeco molesto, Flash ya había salido de las vías del tren y miraba que discutían de nuevo, así que aprovechó eso y salía volando a toda velocidad aun teniendo la lanza con intención de darle un tajo para arrancarle el brazo, estaba cerca de hacerlo hasta que de improvisto, la mano izquierda le daba un manotazo haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared de una casa y escupiera un poco de sangre para luego caer adolorido en el suelo

-¡oye! ¡No nos atacaras en mi guardia!-exclamaba una muñeca que movía el brazo izquierdo y con el dedo índice se señalaba así misma o sea al cuerpo del yeti

-¡sí! O sea ¡nosotras no nos vamos a dejar atacar! ¿¡Oíste!?-decía otra muñeca que movía el otro brazo mientras con el dedo índice apuntaba a Flash como si lo estuviera regañando, el pegaso se levantaba muy adolorido

-bueno amiga, enseñémosle el ¡poder femenino!-decía la muñeca del brazo izquierdo

-¡siiii, dalo por hecho!-las dos manos daban un aplauso como si fueran darse los cinco

-¡oigan! ¿Yo no cuento? Si estoy en el bendito estomago-decía otra muñeca en el cuerpo del yeti, pero la ignoraban igual

-emmm chicas ¿¡Qué piensan haceeeeer!?-gritaba la cabeza del muñeco ya que los brazos se alzaron de golpe haciendo que los muñecos de los pies, dieran un salto de reacción, Flash daba un grito para luego lanzarse a un lado antes de ser aplastado por una mano, el yeti se levantaba rápidamente-¡oigan! ¡A la próxima avisan cuando hagan eso!-

-…-la muñeca rubia se daba un facepalm-estas chicas si son una cosa seria-suspiraba un poco frustrada, Flash respiraba agitado mientras miraba el "yeti" a un par de metros, no despegaba su vista de la bestia

- _… tengo que derrotar o derrotarlos a esos muñecos cuanto antes… porque si no me matan ellos… lo hará esta tormenta… o su líder…-_ pensaba el pegaso preocupado mientras respiraba y se veía su aliento, iba a volar de nuevo, pero sus alas estaban entumecidas por el frio que había- _oh genial… bueno, será a lo terrestre-_ pensaba para luego empezar a galopar hacia al yeti en tres cascos mientras con un casco sujetaba la lanza

-¡ahí viene el inútil, es hora de la patada!-exclamaba el muñeco que controlaba el pie derecho, se fue hacia atrás, cuando el pegaso estaba cerca, iba a darle una patada, pero Flash había prevenido eso para detenerse y saltaba hacia atrás esquivando la patada haciendo que bajara la guardia al tener la pierna extendida, el pegaso aprovechó eso, galopaba a un lado de la pierna y daba un tajo como si la lanza fuera una espada, cortando la pierna del disfraz haciendo que cayera al suelo la pierna cortada, el yeti intentaba mantener el equilibrio por la pierna faltante

-¡oh genial, como se dice, tengo todo el peso en mis hombros… literalmente!-exclamaba el muñeco que controlaba el pie izquierdo, en la pierna cortada, salía el muñeco de ahí para ver al pegaso y al yeti

-¿saben qué? Me voy de aquí, iré a tomar chocolate caliente o yo que sé porque me estoy muriendo de frio-decía el muñeco abrazándose así mismo mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar para alejarse, el pegaso estaba sorprendido de que se fuera en vez de seguir peleando

-bueno, aunque no tengamos un pie, no saldrás vivo de esta, inútil-decía el muñeco del pie izquierdo que se inclinaba para dar un gran salto, Flash se sobresaltaba de miedo y galopaba para apartarse de ahí, antes de que le aplastara con el pie, pero ahí no terminaba, el yeti seguía dando saltos grandes con un pie para pisar al pegaso, Flash no podía dejar de galopar para esquivar esos pisotones

- _tengo que hacer algo… no puedo seguir huyendo de esta forma…-_ pensaba el pegaso cansado y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, giraba su cabeza para ver como el yeti iba hacia él con intención de aplastarlo de nuevo, Flash le venía una idea, se echaba a un lado esquivando el pisotón, aprovechaba eso al estar en el suelo para darle una estocada y clavarle la lanza en la pierna

-¡a la broma! Eso estuvo cerca, casi me la clava en la cabeza-decía el muñeco que controlaba el pie, de repente, la pierna se desprendía del cuerpo haciendo que el cuerpo cayera al suelo de espalda y por el cuello salía el muñeco que hacía de cabeza, deslizándose por el suelo

-oh cielos, este disfraz se está desbaratando-decía el muñeco molesto mientras se levantaba, el pegaso sacaba la lanza de la pierna cortada y respiraba agitado, el muñeco salía de la pierna

-grrrrr inútil guardia ¡toma esto!-agarraba la pierna con sus manos para girarla de golpe en su propio eje y darle una "patada" a un lado de su cara, enviándolo a volar y atravesaba la ventana de una casa-¡sabes que! ¡te regalo la pierna!-giraba en su propio eje rápidamente para luego soltar la pierna que fue volando hacia la casa donde estaba Flash, el pegaso se levantaba adolorido, tenía el cuerpo con moretones, raspones y heridas hecho por la ventana hasta su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, pero al estar en cascos, se sobresaltaba de miedo para luego lanzarse a un lado y esquivar el pie del yeti que terminaba clavado en una pared, Flash se levantaba lentamente, sentía el corazón a mil por horas, se acercaba a la ventana para ver al muñeco que lanzó la pierna-bueno ¡me voy de aquí también! Mi programa favorito empezará en diez minutos, hasta luego inútil-decía el muñeco para luego marcharse con las manos en sus bolsillos, el muñeco que hacía de la cabeza del yeti miraba marcharse su compañero

-¿te refieres la nueva temporada de mlp?-preguntaba curioso

-sí, esa misma-decía el muñeco sin dejar de caminar

-oh cielos, voy contigo, hasta luego chicas, encárguense de él por nosotros-decía el muñeco despidiéndose mientras corría para alcanzar a su compañero, Flash no decía nada, solo se daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar para salir de la casa

-… vaya, que caballerosos son-decía la muñeca que controlaba el brazo derecho, con sarcasmo

-entonces ¿Qué hacemos? ¿También nos vamos?-preguntaba la muñeca que estaba en el estómago, el pegaso salía por la puerta de la casa

-… no, que va, vamos a deshacernos de ese inútil, vamos a demostrarle el ¡poder femenino!-decía la muñeca mientras la mano izquierda se ponía en el suelo

-¡siiiii, enseñémosle quien manda!-decía la otra muñeca poniendo la mano derecha en el suelo y levantaban el cuerpo como si fueran los pies

-… _ok, solo tengo que derrotar a las ¿muñecas?...-_ pensaba Flash confundido al ver lo único que quedaba del yeti aunque de forma sorpresiva, el cuerpo se lanzaba hacia el pegaso y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, fue embestido por el cuerpo haciendo que Flash rodara por el suelo y terminara de cara al suelo, se levantaba adolorido- _vaya… que fuerza tienen estaaaaaas-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que de improvisto, la mano izquierda cayó encima del pegaso abierta, teniéndolo inmovilizado, intentaba salir de esa manota, pero de repente, la mano cerró de golpe, la mano derecha se ponía en el suelo para levantar el cuerpo y el brazo de la mano que tenía agarrado a Flash, se alzaba, el pegaso intentaba zafarse del agarre, pero era inútil, el brazo al estar en lo alto y lo bajaba de golpe estrellando a Flash contra el suelo, lo alzaba de nuevo y lo estrellaba otra vez, el pegaso escupía sangre, la muñeca que controlaba el brazo izquierdo, siguió así, azotándolo contra el suelo para luego alzarlo nuevamente y lo lanzaba hacia la pared de una casa estrellándolo y le salía más sangre de su hocico, caía al suelo con un intenso dolor

-jeje ¿Qué pasó inútil? ¿No puedes contra nosotras? Contra ¡el poder femenino!-exclamaba la muñeca del brazo izquierdo

-¿gritaras eso cada cinco minutos?-preguntaba la muñeca que estaba en el estomago

-no, que va, solo que es bueno decirlo al menos unas veces en un combate para fastidiar al oponente jeje-decía la muñeca apenada-bueno, vamos acabar con esto de una vez-las dos manos se ponía en el suelo y levantaban el cuerpo como si fueran los pies, Flash intentaba levantarse, pero caía al suelo adolorido porque ese golpe fue feo, además que su cuerpo estaba temblando mucho por el frío, lo extraño de todo esto, que a diferencia del lugar donde estaba Cadence, en ese sitio hacía más frío que por donde fue la princesa

-sí, se acabó la diversión inútil-decía la otra muñeca, el cuerpo se inclinaba para luego dar un salto con las manos juntas y en alto para aplastarlo

-wow, por lo visto ese será el fin del lindo pegaso jeje-decía la muñeca rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa, el cuerpo del yeti bajaba a toda velocidad hacia Flash, el pegaso sentía un dolor insoportable que no podía ni levantarse, así que cerraba los ojos para no ver su muerte, ya iba a golpear con fuerza el suelo, pero antes de que llegara el cuerpo del yeti hacia el pegaso, de repente, un rayo azul salía de la nada golpeando el cuerpo del yeti, rompiéndolo por la mitad haciendo que salieran las tres muñecas al exterior y cayeran al suelo

-ay ¿Qué pasó?-preguntaba una de las muñecas confundida mientras se levantaba igual que las otras dos, estaban frente del pegaso y miraban alrededor

-¿Quién rayos nos disparó?-preguntaba otra muñeca

-¡fui yo!-gritaba una voz femenina con fuerza, las tres muñecas se sobresaltaban por el grito y se ponían nerviosas ya que conocían esa voz, las tres muñecas y la muñeca rubia alzaban la vista para ver a una alicornio azul, era nada menos que la princesa Luna que estaba volando para luego aterrizar en el suelo con las alas extendidas para resultar más intimidante, miraba con seriedad a las tres muñecas, Flash abría sus ojos lentamente para ver sorprendido a la princesa

-princesa… Luna-le costaba un poco decir el pegaso

- _vaya, vaya, por lo visto vino Luna jeje esto será interesante-_ pensaba la muñeca rubia con una sonrisa siniestra, las tres muñecas estaban nerviosas

-emmmm sabes que, deje la estufa prendida-decía una de las muñecas rodeando por un lado a Luna igual que las otras, la princesa las seguía con su mirada

-sí, yo dejé la lavadora prendida-decía otra muñeca con una sonrisa nerviosa

-salió el nuevo capítulo de un anime y pos… no quiero perderlo-decía la tercera muñeca alzando sus hombros

-así que fue un gusto conocerte y ¡adiós!-las tres muñecas se fueron corriendo del lugar, Luna se quedaba sorprendida

- _vaya, aunque sean muñecas, sí que corren duro-_ pensaba la princesa para luego dirigir su mirada a Flash, se acercaba un poco preocupada-¿estás bien guardia?-

-si… estoy bien… no se preocupe por mi princesa… ya he recibido peores golpes…-decía Flash con dificultad, quería levantarse, pero no podía

-ya veo, pero aun así, te llevaré a la enfermería cuando termine aquí primero-decía Luna mientras su cuerno brillaba y alrededor del pegaso, aparecía un escudo azul haciendo que Flash tenga un poco de calor

-… ok… gracias princesa… -mencionaba Flash con una pequeña sonrisa

-muy bien y ¿Dónde está mi sobrina?-preguntaba la princesa preocupada

-la princesa Cadence… está recuperando el corazón de cristal…-decía el pegaso

-ya veo… _con razón que están aquí unos… muñecos… espera un momento-_ pensaba Luna-¿Dónde está el resto de los guardias de mi sobrina?-preguntaba ya que veía con lastima a algunos guardias congelados, Flash iba a responder, pero la muñeca rubia le respondía

-eliminados princesa jeje-decía la muñeca mientras se levantaba y empezaba a dar saltitos, la princesa se volteaba rápidamente mirándola entre sorpresa y rabia

-¿¡cómo que eliminados!?-exigía una explicación, la muñeca rubia pasaba a un lado del muñeco con resfriado que seguía usando el casco para tener algo de calor para luego detener sus saltitos a un lado del grupo de juguetes que ya habían regresado, después de cazar a los guardias que quedaban

-pues como escuchas princesa, ya no hay ningún inútil guardia en este frio lugar, solo el inútil que salvaste-decía la muñeca rubia con malicia, Luna la miraba impactada

-¿n-ninguno?-

-sip, así de simple-decía la muñeca rubia con las manos en su espalda

-tu… tu… ¿¡cómo te atreves a hacerles eso a los guardias de mi sobrina!?-gritaba Luna con furia

-pues no es mi culpa, sus guardias debían tener mejor entrenamiento, es su culpa que no sirven para nada, además no te enojes, son reemplazables jeje-decía la muñeca descaradamente mientras alzaba sus hombros, la princesa gruñía molesta y empezaba a brillar su cuerno, la muñeca al ver eso, le decía con una sonrisa maligna-princesita, creo que es mejor que guardes tus energías jeje porque…-miraba al pegaso-… lo necesitaras, recuerdas lo que te dije inútil-

-...-Flash no decía nada, Luna estaba desconcertada por lo que dijo, pero de repente, hacía más frio de lo normal

-jeje por lo visto la princesa Luna vino para unirse a la diversión es ¡maravilloso!-decía una voz femenina, la princesa Luna y Flash miraron en dirección a donde estaba la salida del imperio, venía la misma encapuchada de antes que caminaba lentamente hasta detenerse a un par de metros de ellos, los juguetes se reverenciaron con respeto, la encapuchada mostraba una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes que se veía bajo la capucha, la princesa Luna la miraba con rabia

-¿¡tú fuiste la responsable de esta masacre!? ¡Responde!-exigía furiosa, la encapuchada se reía maliciosa

-jeje si, fui yo, me considero culpable de todos los cargos princesita-decía con una voz burlona, Luna la miraba con rabia

-¿¡Quién carajo crees que eres para hacer esta atrocidad!?-exigía Luna, la encapuchada sonreía de forma maliciosa

-jeje creía que nunca me lo dirías-decía la encapuchada para luego quitarse su capucha y tirarlo por ahí, dejando a Luna y a Flash sorprendidos a lo que veían ya que era una alicornio de pelaje azul, pero lo sorprendente era que su cuerpo estaba hecho de hielo excepto la crin y la cola, era rubia, tenía unos ojos azules intenso y una cutie mark de un copo de nieve con una estaca de hielo en el centro-me llamo Aurora Glacial, encantada de conocerte princesa Luna-se reverenciaba ante ella con una sonrisa burlona

 **Aurora Glacial: La alicornio de hielo**

-jeje Espero que des buena pelea Luna y deberías agradecer a ese guardia que hizo lo posible de que saliera a pelear jeje espero que no me decepciones jeje-decía Aurora con una pequeña risita burlona, Luna la veía furiosa y se ponía en guardia, y lista para hacerle pagar por todo lo que hizo

Continuará.

* * *

 **Eventualmente, Aurora Glacial, es una oc de Silverwolf850 pero se llama la princesa Aurora, pero no tiene ese otro nombre ni está hecha de hielo, pero para este fic, tuve que agregarle un nombre más, la hice de hielo, le puse algo más en su cutie mark y ahí está, de igual forma, le agradezco que me la prestaras amigo :3**

 **De todas formas, les recomiendo que lean mi fic "relatos de viajes dimensionales" para entender lo de Aurora mejor y no me vengan a decir que no lo entienden ni nada de eso, porque se los estoy diciendo como ochenta mil veces para que no pregunten que no entienden tal cosa :v**

 **Bueno, también les digo que aún pueden enviarme preguntas para el especial hasta el 10 de abril, si ya enviaron preguntas, pueden volver a enviar más preguntas, así que aprovechen en preguntar a mi o mis ocs que aparecen en el fic :v**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	43. Frío imperial (tercera parte)

**Capítulo 42: Frío imperial (tercera parte)**

 **Unos momentos antes**

 _ **Trottinghan**_

En la plaza del pueblo había unos reflectores que apuntaban hacia el cielo y decía.

 _Help me_

En el lugar estaba la alidrake llamada Lunar Blood que tenía unos binoculares que veía a lo lejos a Luna que se había quedado mirando confundida a la ciudad o los reflectores mientras Brodek que la acompañaba, estaba sentado limpiando su espada por la sangre que tenía con un pañuelo que le dio la alidrake.

-… vamos… vamos… ven…-decía Lunar sin dejar de ver por los binoculares, veía como Luna giraba su cabeza en dos dirección, pero luego se fue volando en otra dirección-oh rayos… no quiso venir a jugar con nosotros-se quitaba los binoculares, lo arrojaba al suelo, se cruzaba de garras y hacía un puchero

-bueno ama, había posibilidades de que viniera o no y por lo visto, la Luna de esta dimensión, es muy lista de no arriesgarse a venir aquí o muy tonta de arriesgarse a ir al imperio jeje-decía Brodek dejando de limpiar su espada y tiraba el pañuelo manchado de sangre por ahí

-owwwwww yo quería jugar con Luna-se lamentaba la yegua y se ponía en posición fetal con una aura depresiva

-ay por favor, no te pongas así linda, puede ser que juegues con ella después-mencionaba el poni poniendo su espada en un hombro

-o puede ser que la maten y lo único que jugaré, será con su cadáver congelado-decía Lunar fastidiada

-quien sabe, puede ser que de milagro siga viva, después de todo esto jeje-decía Brodek con una sonrisa siniestra

-sí, posiblemente-suspiraba la alidrake y se levantaba del suelo-muy bien, Lunita no vendrá, así queeeee vamos hacer lo otro como nos dijo papi jiji y la… doctora…-decía lo último con desprecio

-ok ama-el terrestre se levantaba para estar al lado de Lunar-pero ¿crees que haya alguien viviendo en ese pueblo?-preguntaba con curiosidad

-no lo sé, son tantas dimensiones que puede haber alguien o no, si lo hay jijiji me los quedaré, no creo que Luna los necesite jiji-se reía infantil mientras empezaba a caminar a la salida del pueblo, siendo seguida por Brodek

-jeje espero que hayan "ponis" viviendo ahí, sería un gran entretenimiento jeje-se reía con malicia

-jijiji eso espero mi juguete jijiji espero que Hollow Shades esté habitado por Batponis y no sea un pueblo desierto jijiji porque yo tendría muchos juguetes nuevos jijiji-decía Lunar con una sonrisa infantil

-jeje si ama jeje pero ¿dejaremos a los potrillos en este pueblo?-preguntaba Brodek

-sipi, total, nos estorbarían y puede ser que matemos a algunos por error, no quiero que papi se enoje conmigo y me dé una tunda por atrás con una tabla de hierro tamaño de un rascacielos, que me ha dejado los flancos tan rojo que no podía sentarme por un mes o un año-decía la alidrake llorando al estilo anime al recordar las veces que fue castigada

-no te preocupes ama, esta vez no te castigará, si lo estamos haciendo bien, no se murió ningún potrillo al menos-decía el terrestre tratando de calmarla

-… sipi, tienes razón-Lunar se secaba las lágrimas de golpe-bueno mi juguete, vamos a Hollow Shades a terminar la misión, papi se sentirá tan orgulloso de mí que me dejará vivir en donde yo quiera jiji-sus ojos brillaban ilusionada

-jeje ok ama-los dos siguieron caminando, alejándose del pueblo donde hubo una gran masacre

 **En la actualidad**

En el imperio de cristal, había una fuerte tormenta de nieve, Luna estaba en guardia mirando furiosa a la alicornio de hielo que la miraba con una sonrisa siniestra, Flash estaba en el suelo dentro de un escudo hecho por la princesa para que lo protegiera un poco del frío y los juguetes estaban un poco alejados de ellos, observaban en silencio a las alicornios, nadie decía nada hasta que Aurora rompió el silencio.

-jeje muy bien princesa de la noche, si tu estas aquí, eso significa que dejaste a tu hermana sola con el amo Soul ¿verdad? Jeje-decía la alicornio de hielo con malicia, Luna no decía nada, solo la miraba furiosa y su cuerno empezaba a brillar-ay pobrecita de tu hermana mayor, ella no tiene oportunidad contra nuestro amo jeje-se reía de forma perversa

-¡tú, cállate! ¡Confío en mi hermana de que podrá contra ese malnacido gato o hasta que yo regrese con ayuda!-exclamaba la princesa de forma agresiva

-ya veo o sea la ayuda que nunca llegará y será muy pero que muuuuuuy tarde para ayudarla mmmmmm-Aurora se ponía una pezuña bajo su mentón, quedándose pensativa-o ya debería estar… muerta-decía con una sonrisa perversa

-…-

-jeje la verdad que si estás aquí, es que no pudieron ni entre las dos hacerle frente y tú crees que tu "hermana" tendrá oportunidad jeje deberías dejar de ilusionarte tanto, pelear contra el amo Soul, no es un juego de potrillos, Celestia ya debe estar muerta-decía con malicia

-… cállate-decía Luna entre dientes con fuerza

-puede ser que la partió en dos, la mitad delantera la tiró para los perros mientras su retaguardia, sería un par de lindos cojines jeje-

-… cállate-se empezaba a enfurecerse más y su cuerno brillaba con más fuerza

-quizás, la decapitó y exhibirá su cabeza en toda la puerta del palacio mientras su cuerpo sería una perfecta estatua … de hielo para adornar mejor el lugar jeje o tal vez, solo la botó a un contenedor de basura ya que es una inútil, buena para nada que no sirve ni para adornar un jardín-decía Aurora descaradamente

-cállate, cállate ¡callateeeee!-gritaba Luna furiosa y le disparaba un potente rayo mágico a la alicornio de hielo, Aurora sonreía de forma siniestra, su cuerno brilló para aparecer un escudo de hielo al frente suyo y bloqueaba el rayo sin problemas-¡mi hermana no está muerta, sé que Celestia aún vive, ella no morirá así de fácil! ¿¡Oíste desgraciada!?-gritaba mientras disparaba rayos mágico que impactaban contra el escudo de hielo que no le hacía ningún rasguño

-jeje oh vaya, nunca vi que te enfurecieras tanto por una inútil como tu hermana, princesita jeje creo que necesitas enfriarte un poco, déjame ayudarte con eso-decía Aurora con una sonrisa perversa, su cuerno brillaba con intensidad y desaparecía de ahí, Luna miraba alrededor buscándola, sin dejar de brillar su cuerno, pero Flash le advirtió

-¡princesa, detrás de ti!-la princesa se sorprendía y giraba rápidamente su cabeza para mirar atrás, la alicornio de hielo había aparecido por detrás de Luna y disparaba un rayo de hielo que iba directo a la princesa, ella se tele transportaba esquivando el rayo haciendo que impactara contra una pared congelándolo de golpe, la alicornio azul aparecía a un lado de Aurora para dispararle un rayo mágico, pero ella se agachaba esquivándolo, su cuerno estaba brillando e hizo aparecer un cubo de hielo del tamaño de una cabeza de poni y lo lanzaba con rapidez usando su magia hacia Luna, dándole en toda la cabeza y rompiéndose el cubo de hielo en el acto, quedaba aturdida y miraba a dos Aurora que la miraban con una sonrisa siniestra

-¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿Quieres un cubo de hielo para el dolor de cabeza? Jeje-se reía con burla, Luna sacudía su cabeza para luego mirar muy furiosa a Aurora, le disparaba rayos mágicos a la alicornio de hielo, pero ella desaparecía con un destello esquivando los rayos mágicos que impactaban contra la pared de una casa-¿seguras que eres la princesa de la noche o la princesa del sol? Porque ardes… literalmente, tienes la cara roja jeje deberías cambiar papeles con tu hermana porque te queda mejor ser la princesa del sol jeje-decía Aurora que había aparecido en el cielo mientras volaba de forma estática con sus alas cristalinas, Luna la miraba desde el suelo con la cara roja de furia, emprendía vuelo para volar rápidamente hacia ella y empezaba a disparar rayos mágicos, la alicornio de hielo los esquivaba volando de un lado a otro por el cielo tormentoso mientras era seguida por la princesa que estaba muy rabiosa

Luna no dejaba de disparar rayos mágicos, pero Aurora seguía esquivándolos hasta que desaparecía con un destello haciendo que la princesa se detuviera en seco y empezaba a mirar alrededor, intentando encontrarla.

-princesiiiiita, por aquiiiiií-decía Aurora detrás suyo y rápidamente, Luna se volteaba para ver a la alicornio de hielo con el cuerno brillaba y con la misma sonrisa, Aurora disparaba un rayo de hielo, pero la princesa disparaba con rapidez un rayo mágico interceptando el rayo de Aurora haciendo un choque de magia, pero luego explotó echando para atrás a las dos alicornios, Luna y Aurora estabilizaban con sus alas para detenerse, la princesa sin perder el tiempo, empezaba a disparar rayos mágico y Aurora también empezaba a disparar, pero rayos de hielos, se disparaban entre sí, los rayos se impactaban entre ellos, uno que otro rayo iban a impactar contra Luna, pero ella lo esquivaba volando por un lado sin despegar la vista de la alicornio de hielo y uno de sus rayos iba directo a Aurora, pero ella se echaba a un lado esquivando el rayo para empezar a volar por el cielo con rapidez sin dejar de disparar rayos de hielo, las dos no daban tregua alguno.

Los juguetes y Flash no podían ver muy bien a las alicornios por la tormenta de nieve ya que lo único que se veían eran unos rayitos azules y celeste.

-… muy bien chicos, como lo teníamos planeado, construyamos una "maravilla"-decía la muñeca rubia con énfasis en la última palabra

-a veces pienso que esto parecerá el "año de imperio" o "año de mitología"-decía uno de los muñecos esquiadores con burla

-no puedo creerlo ¿¡lo jugaste!?-exclamaba la muñeca del cabello castaño

-pues claro y quien no los jugaría, si no había muchas cosas que hacer en el castillo-decía el esquiador deprimido

-pueeees solo caminamos, vemos la televisión, vemos anime, jugamos videojuegos, chateamos en Toybook-mencionaba otro esquiador contando con sus dedos

- _cof cof_ Facebook _cof cof-_ una muñeca disimulaba con un tosido

 _-_ vemos videos en ToyTube, hacemos manualidades, carpintería, estamos en un curso de electrónica los domingos-continuaba diciendo el esquiador

-ah, no me acuerdes de esa doctora, nos tiene un odio que nos pone una tarea estilo alienígena que no entendemos ni J-decía la muñeca rubia con fastidio-bueno, basta de charla y muévanse para construir eso-

-Si Melody… espera un minuto ¿desde cuando eres la jefa?-preguntaba la muñeca del cabello castaño

-desde hoy, así que muévanse-decía la muñeca rubia que se llamaba Melody con los brazos cruzados

-o-o-o-ok a-a-a l-l-la o-o-orde… ¡achus!-estornudaba el muñeco con resfriado y el casco del guardia que usaba para protegerse del frio, saltó y se fue rodando por ahí, dejando que se abrazaba así mismo, los juguetes se reunían en un lugar y los seres de hielo, creaban unos cubos de hielo del tamaño de una cabeza con sus "bracitos", el pegaso que estaba dentro del escudo, miraba eso

- _¿Qué estarán tramando?-_ pensaba Flash confundido al ver los juguetes poniendo los cubos en línea

 **Con Cadence y la yegua gata**

En un campo nevado, donde la tormenta se identificaba mucho, la princesa del amor estaba nerviosa mirando a Zafire que se había transformando, gracias por el cinturón que traía en su cadera para ser mitad gata.

La alicornio zafiro miraba con una sonrisa infantil a Cadence.

-jijiji prepárate rosadita, te enseñaré como una verdadera alicornio pelea… pero de verdad-decía Zafire con una gran sonrisa y de improviso, ya estaba en frente suyo sobresaltándola y antes de que reaccionara, le daba un puñetazo arriba de su cabeza mandándola al suelo de cara en la nieve aturdiéndola para luego caminar a un lado de la princesa moviendo un poco su cadera y le agarraba la cola con su garra izquierda para empezar a volar hacia el cielo de forma abismal, entre la tormenta de nieve y eso no le impedía bajar su velocidad

-¡aaaaaaahhhhhh suéltame!-gritaba Cadence asustada e intentaba golpear con sus pezuñas en el pecho de Zafire, pero al tener la armadura, no sentía nada, Zafire no le hacía caso y al estar en una gran altura, se detenía en seco y empezaba a girar a la princesa usando su cola para luego lanzarla lejos de ahí haciendo que Cadence gritara de miedo mientras intentaba detenerse con sus alas, pero no podía por el fuerte viento que sentía ya que le impedía abrir sus alas, la alicornio zafiro aparecido en frente de ella y cuando la princesa iba a chocar con Zafire, ella daba un giro bateándola usando sus flancos enviándola por donde vino, la alicornio zafiro volaba a velocidad abismal para estar a un lado de Cadence que estaba volando de espalda la pobre alicornio rosada para luego con su pata trasera izquierda, le daba una patada en el lomo haciendo que gritara de dolor, la enviaba arriba para luego aparecer encima de Cadence, juntaba sus dos garras para golpearla y enviarla hacia abajo, la princesa caía a gran velocidad y terminaba enterrada en la nieve, dejando la silueta de ella en la nieve

Se escuchaba quejidos de dolor de la princesa del amor, Cadence sacaba sus pezuñas de la nieve para empezar a salir del hueco que hizo como podía hasta estar completamente fuera, gemía de dolor por los golpes que le hizo Zafire.

- _ella… golpea muy fuerte…-_ pensaba Cadence adolorida y miraba en el cielo a la alicornio zafiro que la veía con su típica sonrisa

-jijiji ¿¡que pasa rosadita!? ¿¡Soy muy veloz para ti o… muy fuerte para ti!? Jijiji ¡deberías dejar el imperio de cristal y dejarlo a una autentica princesa o sea yo y no a una zorra… como tu jijiji!-exclamaba Zafire con una pequeñas risitas, la princesa del amor gruñía furiosa

-¡no me llames zorra, estúpida nalgona!-exclamaba mientras su cuerno brillaba para lanzarle unos rayos mágicos desde el suelo, Zafire veía los rayos despreocupada y antes de que impactaran contra ella, volaba de un lado a otro, esquivándolos con facilidad, Cadence no perdía el tiempo y rápidamente se tele transportaba para aparecer detrás de la alicornio zafiro, y le disparaba un potente rayo mágico, pero Zafire sin voltearse, creaba con su magia, un pequeño escudo bloqueando el rayo por detrás

-no, no, no, esta vez no me darás en mi trasero jiji-se reía un poco la alicornio zafiro y antes de que la princesa reaccionara, la cola de Zafire se movió con rapidez, enrollándose en su cuello y empezaba a asfixiarla, Cadence intentaba quitar su cola y pataleaba, pero la tenía bien agarrada, la poni gata giraba su cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa perturbadora-jijiji a veces me pregunto si mi querido amo Soul se alegrará si llevo el cuerpo sin vida de la princesa del "amor" y así recibiré esos masajes que tanto me gustan jijiji-la cola apretaba más el cuello de Cadence

- _tengo que… hacer algo… no puedo… morir… de esta… forma… no pienso… morir… con esta… nalgona… que parece… mi tía…-_ pensaba la princesa, miraba los flancos de Zafire- _… ya que…-_ su cuerno brillaba un poco para dispararle como podía, al flanco derecho de la alicornio zafiro

-ay, pero bueno, no me gusta que me dispares a mis flancos aunque te agradezco porque me lo calentaste un poco jijiji pero no me gusta que me disparen por atrás-decía Zafire molesta, su cola se alzaba de golpe y la soltaba para luego darle un coletazo en su vientre para enviarla hacia abajo, pero todavía no terminaba, volaba a toda velocidad hacia la princesa, Cadence estaba adolorida aunque podía ver que Zafire iba hacia ella, así que rápidamente se tele transportaba esquivando la embestida de la poni gata haciendo que se detuviera en seco en el aire y miraba alrededor-¡rosadiiiita! ¿¡Donde te metiste!? ¿¡Huiste como la zorra que eres o esperas a tu príncipe azul inútil!?-exclamaba intentando localizarla, no se daba cuenta que estaba la princesa en el suelo, precisamente, debajo de ella con el cuerno brillando con intensidad

-¡rayo de cristal!-disparaba un potente rayo hacia arriba, Zafire al escuchar eso, bajaba la mirada viendo que se acercaba el rayo, no se preocupaba para nada, solo se echaba un poco para atrás esquivando el rayo que fue hacia arriba y se perdía en la tormenta, la princesa del amor dejaba de disparar y respiraba agitada, su aliento se veía y además temblaba un poco de frío, se observaba que tenía un poco de nieve en su cuerpo

-pfff vaya rosadita, no eres muy buena en un combate ¿verdad? Tienes mala puntería ni te sabes defenderte, solo eres de dar amor a cualquier pareja idiota que encuentres por el camino jijiji-se reía infantil, alzaba su garra derecha y de repente, aparecía un pequeña bolita de cristal que emitía una luz verde parpadeante y empezaba a crecer hasta ser del tamaño de un balo de futbol-¡rosadita! ¡Atrápala!-exclamaba mientras lanzaba la bola de cristal hacia Cadence, la princesa veía eso y rápidamente se echaba a un lado haciendo que impactara contra el suelo, pero cuando la bola de cristal tocó el suelo, explotó y con eso, salían volando unas estacas de cristal que para desgracia de la princesa, se clavaron algunas en sus cascos haciendo que gritara de dolor, miraba sus cascos y veía salir un poco de sangre-jijiji ¿¡te gustó!? ¡Tengo más de donde salió!-

Alzaba sus dos garras y creaba unas bolas de cristal en las dos patas para empezar a lanzarlas contra la princesa, se asustaba al ver eso, tenía que emprender vuelo y volaba como podía por un lado esquivando todas esas bolas de cristal que cuando llegaban al suelo, se convertían en una lluvia de estacas de cristal, los esquivaba de lado en lado hasta que fue para arriba, pero al hacer eso, Zafire aparecía de golpe frente a Cadence que fue recibida con una bofetada con la garra abierta enviándola contra una roca haciendo que se chocara de espalda y diera un grito de dolor mientras le salía sangre de su hocico, caía al suelo de flancos.

Se quejaba de dolor y además que en su mejilla izquierda, tenía un rasguño, Zafire aterrizaba a un par de metros alejada de ella mirándola con una sonrisa infantil, Cadence veía un poco borroso.

-pobrecita jijiji sabes una cosa, podría parar, pero si dices lo siguiente, te dejaré vivita y coleando jijiji-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa y con su magia hacía aparecer un pedazo de papel frente a la princesa haciendo que lo agarrara con sus pezuñas para leer lo que decía y lo que leía, no le agradaba.

 _Soy una zorra, no una princesa_

 _Pertenezco a un burdel, no en un castillo_

-solo tienes que decirlo y pues me iré con mi corazón para entregarlo con mi amorcito jijiji-Zafire meneaba un poco su cadera donde estaba el corazón de cristal-y tu podrás vivir el mundo que creerá mi querido amo Soul jijiji-decía con una sonrisa de enamorada

-…-Cadence tenía una vena saliendo en su frente, rompía en dos el papel para tirarlo en la nieve y se levantaba adolorida por el dolor en su lomo, además de las estacas de cristal que estaban en sus cascos, estaba ya parada en sus cuatro cascos aunque algo tambaleada-púdrete… estúpida nalgona…-decía con dificultad, el frío la estaba afectando mucho y más por las heridas que tenía

-… oh bueno, por lo visto te gusta sufrir ¿verdad zorra? Jijiji pues adelante, a ver cuánto duras-decía Zafire con una sonrisa infantil y sus ojos brillaron a color amarillo

 **En los cielos del imperio de cristal**

Luna y Aurora seguían disparándose entre ellas rayos mágicos, la princesa de la noche estaba a un par de metros de la alicornio de hielo disparándole, pero ella los esquivaba con facilidad mientras disparaba un rayo de hielo al tener la cabeza girada hacia atrás para darle a la princesa, Luna lo esquivaba echándose a un lado, pero de improvisto, Aurora se tele transportaba con su magia haciendo que la princesa se detuviera en seco para mirar alrededor teniendo la respiración agitada.

-¿¡donde carajo estas desgraciada!?-gritaba Luna enojada

-jeje detrás de ti princesita-se escuchaba la voz de Aurora detrás suyo haciendo que la princesa se sobresaltara y se volteara rápidamente con el cuerno brillando, pero antes de disparar, se quedaba impactada al ver a la alicornio de hielo muy transparente como si fuera un fantasma-¡sorpresa!-antes de que reaccionara, Luna fue recibida con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que cayera del cielo y se estrellara en el suelo cerca del castillo

-¡princesa Luna!-exclamaba Flash desde donde estaba al ver caer a la princesa, Luna se levantaba adolorida y se sobaba su cabeza

-auch… ¿Qué fue lo que me golpeó?-se preguntaba confundida, pero al mirar por el suelo, veía otro cubo de hielo más grande que la cabeza humana, pero en eso, se escuchaba la risita de Aurora, Luna alzaba la cabeza para verla, esta vez teniendo su cuerpo tangible

-jeje te tengo en donde te quería-la alicornio de hielo sonreía de forma siniestra mientras su cuerno brillaba con intensidad, de repente, el suelo donde estaba Luna, empezaba a temblar un poco, la princesa estaba confundida e intentaba mantener el equilibrio, la alicornio azul no sabía lo que pasaba, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, así que por reacción, saltaba a un lado y la suerte que tuvo ya que del suelo en donde había estado, salió una estaca de hielo que la hubiera atravesado su pecho y saliera por su lomo, Luna se había puesto un poco pálida, pero tuvo que dar saltos hacia atrás por las estacas de hielo que salía del suelo de repente, así que al dar un salto hacia atrás, daba media vuelta para empezar a galopar mientras la seguía una fila de estacas, tenía que echarse a un lado para esquivar uno que salía del frente suyo

Abría sus alas para emprender vuelo y así librarse de las estacas, pero al estar un par de metros del suelo, una estaca de hielo, salía del suelo aunque sorprendentemente, era que se estaba alargando como si fuera una estaca elástica, Luna impactada, volaba rápidamente para que no le diera la estaca, pero para su desgracia, la estaca seguía estirándose e iba a la misma velocidad que la princesa y además que la punta la perseguía por donde volara.

-ok ¡esto no tiene ningún sentido! Primero el estúpido gato, después los juguetes y ahora esto ¿¡que falta!? ¿¡Una mitad yegua, mitad gata o que cosa!?-exclamaba Luna entre asustada de que la punta de la estaca la persiguiera y enojada de que todo es irreal, la princesa seguía volando alrededor del castillo haciendo que la estaca empezara hacer una espiral a su alrededor- _no puedo seguir así… tengo que pensar en algo…-_ pensaba mientras respiraba agitada y su aliento se veía por el intenso frío que había, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar por no tener nada abrigado

-jajajaja ¿Qué pasa princesita? ¿No quieres ser una paleta helada? Jejeje-se reía Aurora de forma siniestra, Luna se enfurecía al ver que no podía hacer nada con esa estaca persiguiéndola, pero de repente, se le ocurrió algo, fue volando a toda velocidad en dirección a la alicornio de hielo , Aurora dejó de reír y miraba como la princesa iba hacia ella-así que quieres clavarme con mi propia estaca ¿no?-decía aun teniendo su sonrisa y una ceja alzada, su cuerno brillaba y aparecía alrededor suyo flotando, unas estacas de hielo en miniatura-si no te da el grande, te dará los pequeños jejeje-con su magia, empezaba a lanzar esas pequeñas estacas contra Luna, la princesa alarmada al ver eso y tenía que esquivarlos de un lado a otro mientras tenía la bendita estaca casi tocándole el flanco, Luna asustada, aumentaba más su vuelo para alejarse un poco más de la estaca aunque tuvo que volar hacia abajo para esquivar otra pequeña estaca para luego dar una subida en U e iba por debajo de Aurora, la aludida bajaba la mirada con seriedad

Cuando la princesa de la noche estaba cerca de la alicornio de hielo, se tele transportaba con su magia haciendo que la estaca de hielo fuera hacia Aurora, pero antes de que la tocara, la estaca de hielo se detenía en seco casi rosándole su vientre.

-… ¡a mí nadie me ataca con mis propios ataques!-exclamaba Aurora por primera vez molesta-a ver ¡como esquivas esto!-su cuerno brillaba con intensidad, Luna estaba algo alejada del castillo y de la alicornio de hielo, pero de repente, miraba extrañada como la espiral que estaba alrededor del castillo hecho por la estaca, se fragmentaba

Los juguetes se detenían en seco haciendo que pararan de construir, lo que estaban construyendo todavía no tenía forma exacta, solo era de puros cubos de hielo, Melody miraba como se fragmentaba la larga estaca de hielo.

-oh no ¡todos cúbranse!-los juguetes empezaron a correr y se ponían en cubierto detrás de las casas, Flash estaba confundido por esa acción, pero su duda fue respondida, la estaca explotó y con eso miles de estacas de hielo iban en todas direcciones, destruyendo ventanas de las casas o clavándose en las paredes o en el suelo o en los techos, pero el castillo quedaba peor al estar más cerca de la espiral hasta una que otra atravesaban la pared o techo, Luna alarmada, creaba un escudo mágico alrededor suyo, protegiéndose de esas estacas de hielo, pero lo sorprendente, era que las estacas estaban agrietando el escudo igual que el de Flash que miraba eso asustado, el pegaso tenía que levantarse lentamente, se tambaleaba un poco, miraba el callejón que estaba a un lado de él, así que se pegó a un lado del escudo y esperó hasta que el escudo se rompió, y tuvo que lanzarse hacia el callejón para esquivar las estacas aunque por desgracia, una estaca le dio en un casco trasero haciendo que gritara de dolor, pero aun así, se cubría como podía para poder ver que su casco trasero se congeló de golpe

Luna hacía un gran esfuerzo para que el escudo no se quebrara hasta que se detenía el ataque de las estacas de hielo. La princesa respiraba agitada, sudaba frío y su cuerpo temblaba, el escudo desaparecía y observaba como quedó el imperio, y especialmente el castillo, todo hecho un desastre, todas las ventanas del lugar rotas, las paredes con muchas estacas clavadas y todo eso.

Los juguetes salían de su escondite y veía que la construcción que hacían, aún seguía en pie, pero con estacas clavadas.

-¡bueno chicos, continuemos y quítenle esas estacas de la "maravilla"! queda horrible-exclamaba Melody molesta y sus compañeros asentían con la cabeza para luego continuar lo que estaban haciendo

Flash se levantaba aun adolorido y miraba como quedó el lugar.

-… la verdad odio admitirlo pero… es un alivio que el quien fuera, se llevara a los ponis de cristal… no creo que sobrevivieran a esto…-decía el pegaso un poco aliviado, estaba acostado en el suelo por el dolor que sintió en su casco trasero que ahora estaba congelado

Luna seguía volando estática intentando dejar de temblar ya que le estaba afectando mucho a la princesa y se empezaba a abrazar a sí misma.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes mucho frío? Debiste traerte un abrigo antes de venir aquí ¿no te parece? Jeje-daba una pequeña risita Aurora mientras se ponía frente a Luna y se quedaba volando de forma estática mirándola con una sonrisa maligna, la alicornio azul la veía con un poco de rabia-creo que te he enfriado ¿no? Jeje que bueno, no te preocupes princesita, ya muy pronto dejaras de sentir frío hasta te acostumbraras a él, como yo lo he hecho jeje-su cuerno brillaba y disparaba un rayo de hielo, la princesa como podía, se echaba a un lado, pero sin dejar de abrazarse, la alicornio de hielo seguía disparando rayos de hielo, pero Luna los esquivaba algo lenta por el frío que sentía aunque para desgracia de ella, un rayo de hielo, le dio en su casco trasero izquierdo congelándolo en el acto haciendo que la princesa se asustara al no sentir más su casco trasero, Luna intentaba hacer brillar su cuerno, pero no podía ya que la punta de su cuerno estaba como escarchado por la nieve o los golpes de hielo en la cabeza y además que el frío intenso que sentía, no la dejaba concentrarse, así que sin más opciones, volaba rápidamente para escapar de ella asustada

-¿p-p-por qué hace m-más f-f-frio de l-lo n-normal…?-tartamudeaba Flash mientras se abrazaba así mismo y miraba el cielo tormentoso, intentando ver a Luna

La princesa de la noche seguía volando para alejarse de ella mientras esquivaba los rayos de hielo.

-oye ¿A dónde vas? Déjame hacer una escultura de hielo con tu figura jeje quedaras bien en los jardines princesita jeje-se reía de forma siniestra mientras la perseguía sin dejar de dispararle rayos de hielo

-… _tengo que hacer… algo… pero tengo… frío… tengo… mucho frío… frío…-_ pensaba Luna volando con dificultad, sus alas tenían una intensa capa de nieve, impidiéndole volar bien y rápido por el cielo

-o-oh n-no, l-la p-p-p-princesa L-l-luna está e-en p-problema-tartamudeaba Flash temblando de frío-p-p-pero ¿q-q-que p-puedo h-hacer p-para a-a-ayudarla? Y-y-ya no s-siento m-mis a-alas… -se preguntaba sin dejar de ver a Luna, pero en eso, un grito le llamaba la atención, bajaba la mirada para ver a los juguetes que ya habían terminado lo que estaban haciendo

-¡listo! Ya lo tenemos completado-decía Melody con una sonrisa orgullosa y felicitaba a sus compañeros, se observaba lo que habían construido los juguetes, era un cañón hecho de hielo grande y largo del tamaño de una… banca, hecho con cubos de hielo y tenía una mecha… también de hielo-no sé cómo lograron hacer la mecha, pero felicidades Lino-felicitaba Melody a un pingüino de peluche que pasaba su aleta detrás de su cabeza ruborizado-bueno muchachos, solo hay que esperar al pajarito-sus compañeros asentían con la cabeza y veían a donde estaban Luna, y Aurora, pero no se observaba muy bien por la tormenta de nieve

La princesa se esforzaba para no dejar de volar, pero la alicornio de hielo giraba sus ojos para ver abajo y veía el cañón de hielo que hicieron sus subordinados, ella sonreía de forma perversa y se reía como lunática mientras exclamaba.

-jajaja ¡fue divertido pelear contigo, pero llegó la hora de la verdad! Jajaja-su cuerno brillaba con intensidad y disparaba un potente rayo de hielo

Todo iba en cámara lenta, Luna seguía volando sin darse cuenta del rayo de hielo, respiraba agitada, se veía su aliento, sudaba muy frío y tenía casi todo el cuerpo cubierto de nieve, la pobre princesa seguiría volando, pero por desgracia, el rayo le dio en la ala derecha haciendo que se congelara toda su ala, ella se asustaba al no sentir su ala y Aurora se reía lentamente.

La cámara volvía a la normalidad, Luna asustada intentaba aletear para mantenerse en el aire, pero su ala derecha pesaba mucho y empezaba a caer al suelo, pasaba por un lado del castillo hasta tocar el piso de forma brusca ya que cayó de boca abajo, estaba cansada, intentaba levantarse, pero caía de nuevo, no paraba de temblar por el frío, se quedaba un momento en el suelo respirando de forma lenta, alzaba un poco su mirada para ver que estaba a unos metros frente al cañón de hielo.

-¡ya la tenemos al frente! ¡A disparar se ha dicho!-exclamaba uno de los esquiadores

-oye, yo soy la que dice eso-decía Melody molesta con los ojos entre cerrados

-ok, ok, pues dilo señorita rubia-decía el esquiador con una sonrisa burlona, la muñeca rubia daba un bufido

-bueno chicos ¡prendan esa mecha y disparen!-exclamaba Melody, el pingüino de peluche sacaba un fosforo que estaba dentro de su pico, lo prendía por un costado de otro pingüino, teniendo un fuego azul en la punta del fosforo para luego prender la mecha, de forma sorprendente, pudo prenderse aunque sea de hielo, Flash se impactaba a lo que veía

- _espera no estarán pensando en…_ -pensaba el pegaso asustado, se levantaba como podía para estar en tres cascos, caminaba un poco tambaleado y se sostenía de la pared- _aun no me siento muy bien… pero tengo que hacer algo … o si no…-_ miraba a donde estaba Luna que intentaba levantarse lentamente aunque con su casco trasero congelado, le dificultaba, pero logró estar en tres cascos, tenía una capa de nieve por su cuerpo, giraba su cabeza sin dejar de temblar para ver a Aurora que se había parado en el techo de una casa con una sonrisa siniestra mientras observaba la trayectoria que iría el disparo, la princesa miraba el cañón de hielo, podría echarse a un lado, pero en eso, giraba su cabeza lentamente para atrás y ver que en su dirección, estaba el pedestal o sea el lugar donde se suponía que iría el corazón de cristal

- _oh no… si destruyen ese lugar… el corazón de cristal… no tendrá un lugar para ponerlo… y no podrá proteger el imperio de los males… no puedo dejar que… lo hagan…-_ pensaba Luna decidida, miraba al frente y extendía su ala buena para recibir el disparo-… … _lo siento hermana… creo que no podré volver … para ayudarte…-_ no podía sacar una lagrima, su cuerpo temblaba mucho e intentaba no mostrarse asustada, observaba como dentro del cañón, empezaba a brillar de color celeste de forma intensa como si estuviera cargando un rayo, Flash veía a Luna decidida a recibir el disparo y miraba como la mecha se estaba acabando, se alarmaba, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido

 **Mientras tanto, en un lugar aislado del imperio de cristal**

En un gran montículo de nieve, que parecía una colina, estaba una alicornio blanca acostada boca abajo que estaba profundamente dormida, con los cascos traseros estirados aunque las pezuñas estaban pegado a su cuerpo, su cabeza estaba mirando hacia delante, en un costado de ella, estaba un gato antropomórfico que estaba acostado en un costado de la alicornio, usando uno de sus flanco como un cojín y en sus garras tenía unos binoculares para observar el imperio de cristal que estaba en la lejanía, además que tenían un escudo amarillo alrededor de los dos para impedir el frío y la tormenta de nieve ya que dentro del escudo estaba calentito, los dos eran nada menos que Celestia magullada y Dark Soul el genial.

-wow, que intenso, no esperaba que llegaran tan lejos jejeje-decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil, pero de repente, escuchaba pasos acercándose hasta que se detenía a un lado de él-vaya, te habías tardado linda jeje-despegaba su vista de los binoculares para ver que a su lado, estaba la misma yegua encapuchada que se había llevado a Flurry

-no me hubiera tardado tanto si me hubieras dicho en donde estarías amo Soul-decía la yegua fastidiada mientras se quitaba la capucha dejando ver su rostro, su melena era blanca y que se viera perfectamente sus ojos violetas

-jeje lo siento Gypt-decía Dark sentándose y se rascaba la nuca apenado

-se nota mucho que lo consiguió amo Soul aunque sea solo a una-decía la unicornio mirando con detenimiento a Celestia que seguía llena de moretones y todo eso por su batalla

-pues claro, lástima que Luna no se quedó, le hubiera ido mejor conmigo que con Aurora jejeje-se reía un poco-bueno chica ¿lo conseguiste?-preguntaba curioso

-si amo-decía la unicornio abriendo el cierre de su abrigo y con su magia, sacaba a Flurry que seguía dormida-aquí está, como usted me ordenó-la levitaba poniéndola frente al gato que la agarraba con sus garras y la ponía en sus brazos mientras la miraba con ternura

-awwwwww que tierna jeje por lo visto tiene el sueño pesado jejeje pobrecita, que no sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa mientras se recostaba otra vez en el costado de Celestia, sin soltar a Flurry que se chupaba una pezuñita-buen trabajo linda jeje-

-gracias amo Soul-la unicornio daba una pequeña reverencia

-jeje ya no tienes nada que hacer ¿verdad? Jeje-

-emmm nop, solo me pediste que buscara a Flurry junto con estos peluches-decía Gypt sacando de su abrigo a dos ponis de peluche sin vida que los levitaba y los ponía en el lomo de la princesa del sol

-jeje si, bueno, si no tienes nada que hacer, siéntate al lado mío y disfrutemos del paisaje ¿te parece? Jeje-decía Dark mirándola con su típica sonrisa infantil

-… ok amo Soul-decía la unicornio mirando a otro lado un poco ruborizada, se sentaba a un lado de la cabeza de Celestia, estando alejada del gato mientras se cerraba el cierre de su abrigo que mostraba su pecho, pero de improvisto, la cola del gato la agarraba de su cadera y la jalaba hacia él haciendo un surco en la nieve, y ahora estaba al lado de Dark

-así está mejor linda jejeje-se reía un poco, Gypt miraba a otro lado fastidiada y sonrojada por como la tomó, el gato miraba el imperio de cristal mientras mecía en sus brazos a Flurry-sabes algo, dime ¿tú que crees que haría el inútil ese que empieza por F y termina por lash?-preguntaba mientras le daba los binoculares a la unicornio, ella los miró un momento para luego tomarlos con su magia para ponerlo frente a sus ojos y ver mejor el imperio de cristal

-mmmmmmm no sé, haría cualquier estupidez o algo así-decía Gypt sin despegar su vista de la escena que pasaba en el lugar

-pero dime ¿Qué es lo que el inútil ese haría?-preguntaba mirando a la yegua que la ponía un poco nerviosa

-¿p-por qué lo preguntas?-preguntaba la unicornio curiosa

-porque estoy aburrido, entonces pensé "porque no adivinamos las acciones de los idiotas", así que dime, dime ¿Qué es lo que hará? Será divertido adivinar cosas Jejeje-

-mmmmmm ¿Qué es lo que gano si acierto?-preguntaba Gypt despegando su mirada de los binoculares para verlo con una ceja alzada

-pueeees un abrazo de tu gatito favorito jejejejeje-se reía infantil

-emmmmmm ¿no hay otro premio?-la unicornio estaba un poco sonrojada

-mmmmmm-el gato se quedaba pensativo-un beso-decía con una sonrisa picara

-… prefiero el abrazo si no es mucha molestia-decía la yegua mirando a otro lado muy sonrojada

-jejeje ok, ok, pues entonces adivina la siguiente acción del inútil-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil mientras mirabas a la bebé con ternura

-mmmmmm-la yegua se quedaba pensativa mientras miraba por los binoculares lo que pasaba en el imperio de cristal

Continuará.

* * *

 **Recuerdan las opciones que tuvo Rainbow Dash hace tiempo y era que si adivinan, se salvaría si no se moriría, pues olvídense de eso porque ustedes elegirán esa opción XD**

 **(Gypt)**

 **1 lo que el inútil haría es lanzarse a lo pendejo para salvar a la princesa Luna y recibir más golpes como si le hubiera pasado un tren por encima**

 **2 Esperar el milagro de que todo se arregle mágicamente por el poder del amor**

 **3 El cañón no les servirá**

 **(Flash)**

 **1 Proteger a Luna (probabilidades de muerte 50 por 50, no se sabe que es lo que hará si usarse como escudo o algo por el estilo :v)**

 **2 Esperar y confiar que Cadence llegará a tiempo con el corazón de cristal (probabilidades de que todos vivan, posiblemente o no)**

 **La oc Gypt le pertenece a mi amigo Nahuel836, lo cual le agradezco mucho que me la prestara :3**

 **Bueno, no he mostrado lo que pasa con Cadence si terminó bien o no, por eso lo pongo así o sea adivinen si logró hacerse con el corazón de cristal o no, en otras palabras ¿confían en Cadence? Es la gran pregunta de la historia :v**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	44. Una dura decisión

**Capítulo 43: Una dura decisión**

Gypt seguía pensativa mirando el imperio de cristal con los binoculares hasta que dijo.

-mmmmmm lo que el inútil haría, sería lanzarse a lo pendejo para salvar a la princesa Luna y recibir más golpes como si le hubiera pasado un tren por encima-decía la unicornio con seriedad

-¿segura que eso pasará? Jeje-se reía un poco Dark teniendo a Flurry en sus brazos y estaba recostado a un costado de Celestia que seguía dormida

-si… posiblemente-decía Gypt sin despegar su vista del imperio

-jejeje ok, pues veremos lo que hace, pero antes…-el gato chasqueaba su garra haciendo que el escudo que estaba a su alrededor calentara un poco el lugar donde estaban y desaparecían la nieve, dejando una colina con pasto verde-jeje mucho mejor, ya estaba sintiendo frío jeje-la unicornio al sentir calor, se tuvo que quitar su abrigo ya que empezaba a sudar, pero aún tenía puesto sus pantaloncitos, Dark la veía-vaya, estas que arde jejeje-decía con una sonrisa pícara, Gypt miraba a otra parte ruborizada, sin decir nada más, el gato observaba el imperio aunque no tenía binoculares, podía ver bien lo que hacían allá con "vista de halcón"

 **En el imperio de Cristal**

Flash estaba a un par de metros del cañón que cargaba una especie de rayo para dispararle a Luna que estaba parada frente suyo con la intención de parar el disparo usando su cuerpo y que no destruyera el pedestal del corazón de cristal aunque eso signifique sacrificarse por ello.

El pegaso no sabía que hacer hasta que veía una lanza tirada en el suelo, lo agarraba con un casco y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó hacia los juguetes y daba un grito guerra aunque no galopaba rápido ya que aún seguía herido. Los aludidos miraban como Flash iba hacia ellos para atacarlos.

-… ese tipo es un suicida-decía un esquiador con un tono burlón

-suicida no, un imbécil masoquista-decía Melody con seriedad, los pingüinos de peluche convertían sus picos en taladros con intención de taladrarlo, pero antes de que hicieran algo, el cañón empezaba a temblar-creo que está listo para disparar jeje-mencionaba con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver algo que no le agradaba, algo que le había faltado al cañón-emmm chicos ¡aléjense del cañón!-exclamaban, todos los juguetes se sobresaltaron y sin pensarlo, se apartaron del cañón haciendo que Flash se detuviera en seco estando justo por detrás del cañón y miraba a los lados confundido

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba el pegaso, el cañón temblaba mucho y de repente, se escuchaba un fuerte disparo, pero… no disparó nada si no que "el rayo disparó al cañón" ya que se fue atrás como si fuera un cohete, dejaba un rayo congelado en su camino y Flash al estar en su camino, no le daba tiempo de esquivarlo y se lo llevó haciendo que diera un grito de horror hasta que el cañón aterrizó en las vías del tren para luego producir una fuerte explosión que hizo levantar nieve

-…-

Todos estaban en silencio, los juguetes habían visto por donde se había ido su cañón de hielo, Luna estaba en shock y pálida, Aurora observó eso y aun seguía teniendo su sonrisa, pero tenía un tic en un ojo.

-ok, me pueden decir ¿¡quién se le olvidó poner el bloque de hielo detrás del cañón!? ¡Se supone que eso evitaría que se fuera para atrás!-exclamaba Melody enojada mirando a sus compañeros, pero ellos negaron con la cabeza ya que no sabían a quien se le encargó poner lo último, un pingüino de peluche giraba su cabeza para atrás y veía el bloque de hielo faltante, así que silbaba disimuladamente mientras se ponía frente al cubo para que no lo vieran

-bueno, ve el lado positivo-decía uno de los esquiadores

-¿ah sí? ¿Cuál?-decía Melody fastidiada

-el inútil murió, un inútil menos en el mundo-decía el muñeco con una sonrisa nerviosa

-…-la muñeca rubia lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-… la verdad a veces pienso que a los malos les pasan esas desgracias de que algo sale mal y se les caen la maquina encima suyo o algo por el estilo-se quedaba pensativa

-o sea ¿¡somos buenos!?-exclamaba otro de los esquiadores con una sonrisa

-será en tus sueños-decía Melody con una sonrisa burlona

 **Devuelta con Dark Soul**

Los dos estaban en silencio, no decían nada hasta que el gato miraba un momento a la unicornio.

-bueno, tenías razón, ahí parecía como si lo hubieran atropellado un tren jajajajajaja-se reía Dark, Flurry seguía durmiendo, pero teniendo unos tapones en los oídos por precaución

-qué muerte más patética he visto en toda mi vida y creía que no vería algo más patético que los guardias jeje-decía Gypt con una sonrisa burlona

-jajajaja si jeje bueno, lo pegaste, así queeeee….-Dark ponía a Flurry en el lomo de Celestia para luego levantarse y acercarse a la unicornio

-amo Soul ¿q-que haces?-preguntaba Gypt ruborizada intentaba retroceder, pero de improvisto, el gato la abrazaba contra su cuerpo

-te lo dije, si acertabas, te daría un abrazote jeje-Dark tenía una garra en su lomo y la otra por su cadera haciendo que se sonrojara mucho

-ok amo Soul… g-gracias por el p-premio… pero por favor… suéltame…-decía Gypt intentando zafarse del abrazo

-jeje ok-el gato la soltaba y la miraba con una sonrisa pícara-¿te gustó? jeje-

-…-la unicornio miraba a otro lado sonrojara

-tomaré eso como un si jejeje-se reía burlón mientras agarraba a Flurry para cargarla nuevamente-bueno, sigamos vi…-no terminó lo que iba a decir ya que escuchaba un quejido, Dark sonreía malicioso ya que se trataba de Celestia, que ya se estaba despertando, la princesa abría los ojos lentamente y veía todo borroso

-… ¿q-que pasó?-se preguntaba Celestia con una pezuña en su cabeza mientras se sentaba en sus flancos-¿d-dónde estoy?-miraba alrededor confundida teniendo la vista borrosa, pero cuando su mirada se dirigió a donde estaba Dark, pestañeaba mucho para verlo con más claridad-…-

-holaaaaa bella durmiente jejejeje-Celestia al verlo, sus ojos se achicaron y sus labios temblaban ya que en su mente recordó todo lo que pasó en Canterlot antes de convertirse en Daybreaker

-n-no… por f-favor… no m-me haga d-daño… t-te lo s-suplico… -suplicaba Celestia mientras se alejaba de él arrastrando sus flancos por el pasto, pero en eso, veía a Flurry en sus brazos-¡no, Flurry!-

-shhhhhhh puedes bajar un poco la voz, la pequeña está durmiendo jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil

-P-por favor… no le hagas daño… solo es una bebé…-decía asustada tanto por la seguridad de la bebé como la suya

-jeje yo no voy a hacer daño a nadie, eso depende-Dark se acercaba hacia la princesa, pero ella retrocedía hasta que la detuvo el escudo, Gypt miraba eso sin importancia-peeeero si te portas bien y haces tooooodo lo que te digo, nadie saldrá herido y todo estará tranquilo ¿oíste?-se paraba frente a Celestia mientras con su garra derecha, le acariciaba su melena, la princesa temblaba de miedo, ella no respondía-dije ¿oíste?-decía con una sonrisa perversa

-… s-si… o-obedeceré… h-haré lo que me d-digas… p-pero por favor… no l-le hagas d-daño…-tartamudeaba Celestia asustada

-jejeje buena chica-decía el gato acariciándole la cabeza, pero en eso, Gypt lo llamaba

-amo Soul, tiene que ver esto-decía la unicornio mirando el imperio de cristal, Dark se volteaba para ver lo que ella estaba viendo

-… vaya, vaya jejeje-giraba su cabeza para ver a la princesa que observaba el imperio de cristal como podía ya que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y se horrorizaba al ver lo que pasaba-jeje sabes algo, por primera vez, harás algo útil, creo jeje lo mejor que puedes hacer, es obedecer a tu dueño porque por lo visto, tu estas perdida sin uno o si no, siempre estarás sentada en el trono y sonreír a lo pendeja como siempre jejeje bueno linda, te daré tu primera orden y espero que obedezcas o si no, alguien saldrá lastimado, tu o esta preciosidad-decía Dark con una sonrisa perversa, la princesa temblaba ya que no sabría que le pediría

 **Momentos antes**

 **Con Cadence y Zafire**

En un lugar muy apartado del imperio de cristal, todavía estaba la tormenta de nieve, la alicornio gata lanzaba zarpazos a Cadence, pero la princesa del amor los esquivaba con dificultad y daba saltos hacia atrás, Zafire le había cortado unos mechones cuando Cadence retrocedió, la princesa brillaba su cuerno para dispararle un rayo mágico, pero la alicornio zafiro se agachaba para esquivarlo y luego daba un gran salto con las garras en alto para darle un doble zarpazo.

Cadence asustada, daba un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, pero ahí no terminó Zafire ya que se había puesto en dos patas para dar un salto hacia delante, la princesa rápidamente se echaba a un lado, pero la alicornio zafiro había lanzado un zarpazo que le rasguñó un poco su pecho haciendo que ella diera un pequeño gemido de dolor.

- _… es imposible derrotarla… a este paso… terminaré como si fuera un poste para arañar…-_ pensaba Cadence respirando agitada y sus cascos temblaban- _… y con este frío… no me ayuda…-_

-jijiji ¿Qué pasa rosadita? ¿Ya no puedes seguir? Jijiji bueno, de igual forma, ya me cansé de jugar contigo, tengo que ir con mi querido amo Soul para entregarle mi corazón de cristal jiji-decía Zafire con una gran sonrisa perturbadora mientras daba un salto hacia atrás, sin despegar la vista de Cadence, la alicornio zafiro le daba la espalda y se ponía en dos patas para luego poner una garra en su cadera y giraba su cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa infantil, la princesa la miraba extrañada

-… _pero ¿Qué está haciendo?...-_ pensaba la princesa sin entender del porque hacía esa pose

-vamos a ver si sobrevives a esto… zorra jijiji…. Game Over… Golpes gatuno miau-decía con un maullido

En la pantalla, aparecía una pared de color azul zafiro con marcas de rasguños, en el centro estaba tallada una huella de gato y la cara de Zafire con una sonrisa infantil.

 **.**

 **GOLPES GATUNO MIAU**

 **Cargando…1...5…10…20…40…80…100%**

El lugar cambió a una habitación con huellas de gato por el suelo hasta en las paredes, Cadence estaba confundida ya que no sabía en donde estaba, pero veía que Zafire ponía la parte delantera de su cuerpo al suelo mientras sus flancos estaban en alto como si estuviera acechando a su presa y esa presa era Cadence, y de improviso, se lanzó hacia Cadence, ella se sobresaltó y rápidamente con su magia, hizo una barrera de cristal frente suyo para bloquear el zarpazo, pero de repente, desaparecía de la vista haciendo que se impactara y empezaba a mirar por todas partes, pero en eso, sintió un golpe en su retaguardia haciendo que gimiera de dolor, la princesa giraba su cabeza para ver un rasguño en donde estaba su cutie mark aunque luego empezaba a sentir golpes en todos haciendo que gritara de dolor.

Unos rasguños aparecían en su cuerpo, por su pecho, flancos, lomo, cascos hasta que el último golpe, fue una bofetada en su mejilla derecha que la mandaba a volar, pero Zafire aparecía acostada en el suelo de espalda atrapando a la princesa y la lanzaba arriba como si estuviera jugando con una bola de estambre, daba vueltas a Cadence hasta que con sus cuatro patas golpeó a Cadence en el lomo haciendo que diera un grito de dolor y la mandaba arriba, la alicornio zafiro se levantaba del suelo de un salto para volar a toda velocidad hacia la princesa que la sobrepasó para luego estar arriba de ella con las garras elevados y a los lados.

-siente esto… zorra-decía Zafire con una sonrisa siniestra, cuando Cadence estaba cerca de ella, lanzó un zarpazo cruzando sus garras en "X" que la mandaba de regreso al suelo, dejándola con la marca de una "X" en su pecho, pero antes de que tocara el piso, la alicornio zafiro había aparecido a un lado de ella para darle un patada que la enviaba contra la pared de espalda haciendo que escupiera de sangre y caía al suelo boca abajo-listo jijiji-

El lugar volvía a la normalidad, Zafire se acercaba a Cadence moviendo su cadera y al estar frente a ella, le decía.

-rosadita ¿te moriste?-preguntaba mientras con una garra, la volteaba para que estuviera boca arriba, miraba a la princesa y veía que sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, gemía de dolor-vaya, aun sigues viva jijiji eres taaan suertuda jiji-Zafire con una garra, tocaba el botón que tenía en su cinturón y de golpe, todos sus rasgos felinos, desaparecía volviendo otra vez a ser una alicornio normal-bueno, perdí mucho tiempo contigo y tengo que irme rápido con mi querido amo Soul jijiji-Cadence la veía borrosa-mmmmmm sabes algo, te llevaré conmigo, mi querido amo Soul estará tan contento de que te lleve con vida jijiji-con una pezuña le acariciaba su mejilla izquierda, la princesa estaba a su merced, no podía levantarse-debes sentirte honrada jijiji-

Zafire con su magia, levitaba a Cadence y lo ponía en su lomo, la princesa respiraba con un poco de dificultad para luego ver que emprendía vuelo lentamente para ir a una dirección en concreto mientras se llevaba al corazón de cristal, y a Cadence que estaba semi consciente.

 **Devuelta con Luna**

La princesa Luna seguía parada en el mismo lugar sin poder creer que muriera Flash a la velocidad de la luz aunque de repente, Aurora que estaba en el techo de una casa, alzaba vuelo de forma veloz para luego aterrizar con fuerza frente a la princesa, Luna la veía sin quitar la expresión que tenía.

-bueno, como dicen, si quieres hacer algo bien, hazlo tú mismo o algo así-decía Aurora con seriedad, pero luego sonreía de forma siniestra-pero bueno, total, sería una lástima matarte, si tienes una buena figura para ser una gran estatua de hielo jeje serías perfecta para decorar un lugar-su cuerno empezaba a brillar, Luna empezaba a asustarse e intentaba hacer brillar su cuerno, pero le costaba por el frío que tenía, era como si estuviera prendiendo un mechero-sería bueno ponerte, en el gran salón o en el cuarto de mi amo Soul o en los jardines, hay muchos lugares donde te podrían ponerte para ver esa figura imponente jejeje-se reía de forma maliciosa y su cuerno brillaba con fuerza, Luna intentaba concentrarse como podía aunque logró que su cuerno brillaba, solo un poco-así que ¡felicidades! serás una estatua de hielo jajajaja-se reía lunática para luego disparar un rayo de hielo de su cuerno, Luna rápidamente, lanzaba un rayo mágico con dificultad que hizo que los dos rayos chocaran entre sí, pero el rayo de Luna era débil haciendo que Aurora ganara terreno rápidamente, la princesa se esforzaba mucho para hacer que retroceda, pero le costaba mucho-jeje a veces pienso que rendirse era la mejor opción y así no pasarías por esto jeje-Luna no decía nada, solo apretaba sus dientes y sudaba frío

La princesa se esforzaba como podía, pero el rayo estaba a punto de darle hasta que escuchó que alguien aterrizaba a unos metros de ella, giraba sus ojos a un lado para ver sorprendida y con una sonrisa ya que era nada menos que Celestia, la princesa del sol tenía la mirada baja y su melena le tapaba los ojos.

-¡Hermana!... ¡estás bien!-exclamaba Luna con alegría al ver su hermana sana y salva, Aurora giraba sus ojos para ver a la princesa del sol y con una sonrisa maliciosa, bajaba la potencia de su rayo haciendo que los rayos estén en el centro

-…-Celestia no decía nada

-Sabía que… no te dejarías… vencer tan… fácilmente… ahora que estamos… juntas podemos… vencerla hermana…-decía la princesa de la noche con dificultad

-…-Celestia seguía sin decir nada, tenía una capa de nieve en su melena por la tormenta de nieve, Luna notaba el silencio de su hermana

-Celestia … ¿Qué pasa?... necesito tu ayuda… ahora… no creo poder aguantarlo… por mucho… tiempo…-decía la princesa de la noche respirando agitadamente

-…-luego de unos segundos, por fin Celestia habló-… Luna… es mejor que… te rindas ahora…-Luna se quedaba sorprendida por lo que dijo su hermana

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué tonterías estas… diciendo ahora hermana?...-preguntaba la alicornio azul con esfuerzo

-es que ¿no lo ves?... ríndete hermanita… o si no…-Celestia subía su mirada, la miraba de forma suplicante y se veía salir unas lágrimas de sus ojos rondando por sus mejillas-te perderé…-

-hermana…-Luna jamás había visto así a su hermana, era como si estuviera muy asustada por algo

-… por favor, deja de luchar… es inútil seguir luchando… estos enemigos no son normales…-sollozaba Celestia

- _pues claro que no lo somos estúpida, somos especiales jeje-_ pensaba Aurora orgullosa manteniendo el rayo de la princesa de la noche, era como si dejara que Luna y Celestia conversaran "tranquilamente"

-… yo he perdido contra Dark Soul, no he podido derrotarlo ni menos ganar tiempo… no pude hacer nada… ¡nada!-seguía sollozando Celestia y apretaba sus dientes con impotencia

-…-Luna no decía nada, sentía un dolor en su corazón al verla en ese estado

-… tengo miedo Lulu… tengo mucho miedo… por favor ríndete… y-y… podremos seguir viviendo, en un mundo distinto, pero no seremos princesas, así que… podremos hacer lo que queramos… sin trabajo de princesas… nada…-decía Celestia con una sonrisa forzada y tenía aun los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-… ¿hacer lo que queramos?... ¿estás loca… o te golpeaste duro… en la cabeza?... nosotras terminaremos… esclavizadas por un gato estúpido que nos ridiculizaron… dejándonos como unas inútiles… seremos esclavizados por él para… toda la eternidad… o nos matan… o una de dos…-decía Luna con seriedad aunque estaba cansada

-Hermanita… por f…-Celestia intentaba convencerla, pero fue interrumpida por su hermanita

-no hermana… no me rendiré… no puedo… por tantas muertes… que causó estos… psicópatas… no puedo rendirme… y dejarlo estar… puede ser que no la… pueda derrotarla… pero lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas aunque tenga que morir…-decía Luna decidida sin dejar de disparar el rayo aunque por mucho que lo intentara, seguía en el mismo sitio, Aurora bostezaba aburrida

-…-Celestia estaba entre preocupada y con miedo ya que recordaba las palabras o la orden que le dijo Dark-"escúchame bien inútil, no lo volveré a repetir, convence a Luna de que se rinda o sea convéncela, es tu hermana menor chica, no quieres que muera ¿verdad? Quieres salvarla ¿verdad? No quieres que se convierta en una paleta helada ¿verdad? Pues ve allá, convéncela y todo eso mija o si no, te felicito, eres hija única jejejeje"-escuchaba la risa infantil del gato en su mente-… … lo siento Luna…-brillaba su cuerno un poco-… esto lo hago porque… te amo mucho hermanita…-mencionaba con los ojos llorosos y sin más, disparaba un rayo mágico a un costado

-AGH-Luna daba un gemido de dolor y cayó al suelo a un lado haciendo que el rayo de hielo pasara de largo e impactara contra el pedestal del corazón de cristal, congelándolo en el acto.

-jeje mi trabajo está hecho-decía Aurora con una sonrisa siniestra al ver que logró su objetivo

-auch…-Luna se quejaba de dolor, Celestia fue a socorrerla

-H-hermanita, ¿estás bien?-preguntaba Celestia preocupada mientras sollozaba un poco, la princesa de la noche la miraba con rabia

-¡Celestia! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?-exigía Luna enojada, Celestia la miraba con mucha tristeza

-lo siento Luna… pero no te quiero perderte… no quiero que mueras hermanita…-sollozaba la princesa del sol, Luna la miraba con rabia aunque lo siguiente que dijo, la impactó-… te desterré por mil años en la luna… yo no soporto la idea de… de… ¡perderte para siempre!-exclamaba lo último llorando a mares mientras se arrodillaba, Luna no sabía que decir, ahora se sentía horrible ya que no paró a pensar los sentimientos de su hermana

-hermana…-como podía, Luna se sentaba teniendo su casco trasero congelado estirado por un lado para que no se rompa por accidente y abrazaba a Celestia aunque temblaba de frío todavía-… lo siento… yo… no había pensado en eso… perdóname hermana-decía la princesa sin poder derramar lágrimas de sus ojos por el frío que tenía

-n-no te preocupes hermanita… perdóname a mí por haberte disparado-sollozaba Celestia mientras miraba Luna con una sonrisa triste

-no te disculpes hermana-decía Luna mientras le secaba sus lágrimas y la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa para luego suspirar resignada-… hare lo que me dijiste hermana… yo no quiero… verte así… así que… me… rindo…-decía con dificultad esa palabra, Aurora con una sonrisa satisfecha, daba media vuelta para reunirse con los juguetes invernales

-jejeje vaya, hasta que por fin lo dices jeje fue una buena decisión, no fuiste rival para mí-decía la alicornio de hielo con una sonrisa presumida y llegaba con los juguetes para voltearse, y verlas algo alejada de ellas-aunque odio admitirlo, pero fue una buena pelea, fue entretenido jeje-se reía un poco con malicia, Luna gruñía con rabia, Celestia la calmaba mientras con su magia, intentaba derretir las partes congeladas de Luna, además de darle calor que la pobre se moría de frío y también que la tormenta de nieve desaparecía poco a poco, dejando solo una pequeña nevada

De repente, se escuchaba un grito en el cielo haciendo que todos miraran en esa dirección.

-¡aquí les tengo una entrega especial para las ex princesas!-exclamaba Zafire que volaba rápidamente por lo cielos del imperio para cuando llegó cerca de las hermanas nobles, dio un giro haciendo que Cadence que estaba en su lomo, cayera frente a ellas de cara, las princesas se asustaron al ver a su sobrina en ese estado

-¡Cadence!-las dos fueron a socorrerla aunque Luna tenía que caminar lentamente ya que su cascos trasero que ya no estaba congelado, no lo sentía aun, la princesa del amor se quejaba de dolor que sentía en su cuerpo por los rasguños que le causó Zafire

-sobrina ¿estás bien?-preguntaba Celestia preocupada, la alicornio rosada se levantaba como podía, sus tías la ayudaron a levantarse

-s-si… he t-tenido días p-peores…-decía Cadence con dificultad mientras respiraba agitada, alejadas de ellas, había aterrizado la alicornio zafiro sonriéndoles de forma infantil

-vaya, te tardaste un poco… mascota jeje-decía Aurora con una sonrisa burlona

-pues que esperabas, la rosadita me entretuvo mucho, pero por fin llegué ¿no? Jijiji-decía Zafire con una sonrisa orgullosa-ah, por cierto ¡no me llames mascota!-exclamaba molesta con las mejillas un poco infladas

-jeje ¿por qué no? Si cuando ves al amo Soul, vas directo hacia él como una "buena" yegua, para que te dé un premio jeje-se reía la alicornio de hielo con burla

-eso no es cierto, yo no espero ningún premio de mi querido amo Soul, yo hago los objetivos que me dicen y no pido…-Zafire no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que escuchó una voz muy conocida para ella

-jejeje vaya, vaya, las tres princesas reunidas por fin, derrotadas y hechas un desastre jejeje-decía Dark que caminaba por las calles del imperio de cristal con las garras en sus bolsillos y siendo seguido por Gypt que tenía puesto de nuevo su abrigo, el gato se detenía frente a ellas, pero unos metros algo alejado de las tres

-¡Querido amo Soul!-gritaba Zafire que de golpe aparecía frente suyo, le daba una reverencia casi teniendo el hocico tocando el suelo y con su magia, agarraba el corazón de cristal que estaba enganchado en el cinturón de su cadera para ponerlo al frente-aquí está mi corazón y ahora es todo tuyo mi querido amo Soul-decía Zafire mirándolo con una mirada de enamorada y con ojos de ilusión, pero estando aun en reverencia, Dark tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca

-emmmmm gracias preciosa jeje lo hiciste bien, te felicito-decía el gato con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa

-gracias mi querido amo Soul, esto lo hice por ti mi amor y traje a la rosadita viva para ti también jiji espero que te gusten los regalos-decía Zafire con una gran sonrisa

-… ooookei, gracias por entregarme tu corazón, eres una buena yegua jeje-decía Dark acariciándole la cabeza mientras con la otra garra agarraba el corazón de cristal y lo guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos que sorprendentemente, entró

-entonces ¿recibiré mi premio mi querido amo Soul?-preguntaba Zafire con una sonrisa infantil y un poco seductora

- _cof cof_ mascota _cof cof-_ tosía disimuladamente Aurora, Gypt al escucharla, se reía un poco

-sí, claro linda jeje pero será cuando terminemos con esto ¿de acuerdo?-decía Dark agarrando el mentón de Zafire para elevar su cabeza y tenerlo cerca de su rostro para darle un beso breve en sus labios

-jijiji claro mi querido amo Soul, lo esperaré con ansias-decía Zafire con una sonrisa alegre

Las tres princesas que estaban alejados de ellos, lo miraban en silencio.

- _Ese gato… ¿es el amor de su vida?... esta alicornio tiene un serio problema…-_ pensaba Cadence con una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero al mirar a sus tías, Luna observaba al gato con seriedad y Celestia un poco deprimida aunque lo intentaba ocultarlo teniendo una cara seria

- _…mmmmmmm que raro ¿Por qué no tiene a Flurry en sus brazos?... espero que no le haya hecho algo o si no, nunca me lo perdonaré…_ -pensaba la alicornio blanca preocupada, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pregunta de su sobrina

-emmm tías, me pueden decir ¿Quién es ese?-preguntaba la princesa del amor extrañada

-pueeeees como te lo digo mi querida sobrina-decía Celestia un poco pensativa-… te lo diré breve _cof cof_ ese gato es la amenaza principal de Equestria llamado Dark Soul, vino con un ejército de juguetes como ellos-la alicornio blanca señalaba a los juguetes invernales, Melody al ver que Celestia los apuntaba, la saludaba con una mano-… solo que esa sería un cuarto de su ejército-

-¿un cuarto? O sea ¿hay más de ellos hermana?-preguntaba Luna ya que la única que vio que Equestria estaba siendo invadido por juguetes, fue Celestia, la aludida asentía con la cabeza-oh vaya, cuando dije eso en el gran salón al ver por primera vez a ese gato, no lo decía en serio-decía la princesa de la noche impactada, Cadence se impactaba por lo que dijo aunque en eso, recordó algo

-tías ¿Shining está bien?-preguntaba la princesa del amor preocupada por su esposo, las dos no sabían que responderle hasta que Dark habló

-no te preocupes por él, tu "esposo" está bien jejeje creo-decía Dark pasando por un lado de Zafire que ella rápidamente se levantaba para ponerse firme sin dejar de ver a Dark ya que tenía la cara sonrojada al ver su forma anthro

-¿¡crees!? ¿¡Que le hiciste a mi Shining!? ¡Responde!-exclamaba Cadence con rabia

-yo, nada, mi amigo, tal vez, pero no te preocupes, lo que deberías preocuparte es en la situación de ahorita jejeje-Dark caminaba alrededor de las princesas teniendo una garra en un bolsillo mientras la otra tenía un yoyo que jugaba con él

-¡muy bien, ya nos tienes! Entonces ¿Qué harás con nosotras?-preguntaba Luna con seriedad y lo seguía con su mirada igual que las otras dos

-mmmmmm no lo sé jejeje hay tantas cosas que podríamos hacer jeje-decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil mientras se detenía frente a las tres, aun jugando con su yoyo

-…-Cadence lo miraba un momento para luego preguntarle-¿Por qué nos haces esto? Nosotras no te hicimos nada-mencionaba sin entender del porque lo hacía

-sí, lo sé, pero es difícil, ya que primero, su dimensión fue elegido por casualidad para ser nuestro hogar, segundo, tenía que hacerlo así porque no volvería a intentar de nuevo "eso" y tercero, es difícil no tener rencor con cierta alicornio aquí presente-decía Dark mirándolas con seriedad mientras guardaba el yoyo en su bolsillo

-espera ¿Qué? nosotras no te hicimos nada, conozco a mi sobrina y hermana ya que nunca te hemos visto-decía Luna con seriedad aunque estaba extrañada, Dark suspiraba resignado

-bueno, para mostrarles lo tristes que son sus vidas y algo de mi historia, creo y para que dejen de fantasear mucho que esto no es Dragón ball, esto no es una película de Disney, esto no es Avenger y esto que por supuesto no es un cuento de hadas donde terminan todos felices para siempre, una casada con su príncipe azul, todos yendo a casa a comer un banquete que te crecerán mucho los flancos que no podáis pasar ni por la puerta y todas esas estupideces, para que entiendan mejor princesitas, tengo que…-tragaba saliva-… cantarles para que se les queden en sus cabecitas ya que por lo visto, lo entienden mejor con una canción que decirlo como un discurso o a lo sermón ya que hacerlo de otra forma, se le mete por un oído y se le sale por el otro-decía Dark con una garra en su frente fastidiado, las tres princesas estaban confundidas por lo que dijo-no puedo creer que vaya a cantar… -giraba su cabeza para ver a las dos alicornios-ustedes ya saben que hacer ¿verdad?-

-si mi querido amo Soul y con gusto lo haré, solo por ti jiji-decía Zafire con una sonrisa infantil, pero Aurora tenía una cara de disgusto

-¿en serio tengo que hacerlo?-preguntaba frustrada

-sí, tienes que hacerlo, si yo sufro, ustedes sufrirán conmigo-decía el gato con los ojos entrecerrados, la alicornio de hielo suspiraba resignada

-ok amo Soul, como ordenes-decía Aurora con seriedad y se alejaba de los juguetes para ponerse a un lado de la alicornio zafiro-… ni se les ocurra reírse de mi-amenazaba Aurora a los juguetes ya que los veía como se sentaban en unos bloques de hielo, todos ellos hacían señas con sus manos de que no se reirían

-muy bien, solo falta esto-decía Dark chasqueando su garra derecha y se oía una música de fondo-perfecto, esta canción es perfecta para esta ocasión jejeje-decía el gato metiendo sus garras en los bolsillos y empezaba a caminar alrededor de las princesas

 **Letra de la canción: original (La mayoría es letra inventada :v)**

 **Banda Sonora: ¡Mira la verdad! (My Little Pony La película)**

 _Es hora de entenderlo… en serio_

 _Para que vean su realidad_

 _Yo no entiendo porque pelean_

 _Si van a perder de forma ridícula_

(Dark se detenía frente a las princesas dándole la espalda)

 _Yo pensaba igual que ustedes_

 _Creyendo que tendría un final feliz_

 _Pero que iluso he sido_

 _Eso solo pasa en los cuentos de hada_

(Se quitaba una lágrima que se había escapado de uno de sus ojos antes de voltearse de golpe)

 _¡Miren la verdaaaaaaaaaaaad!_

(Hubo una explosión de fuego negro por detrás del gato sobresaltando a los juguetes mientras Zafire y Aurora bailan con elegancia, una lo hace con una sonrisa y la otra con molestia)

 _Es triste, yo lo se_

 _Pero yo tengo el poder_

(Aparecía una aura amarilla en sus garras y las miraba con una sonrisa maligna)

 _De cambiar este inútil mundoooooooo_

 _¡Miren la verdaaaaaaaaaaaad!_

 _Salgan de sus fantasías_

(Les daba una bofetada a las tres haciendo que dieran un gemido de dolor y se sobaran en donde las abofeteó)

 _Porque la amistad_

 _No las salvará_

 _Y para que les quede clarito_

 _Miren la verdad_

…

(Aparecía un teatro de marionetas con un telón rojo)

 _Era un potrillo blanco_

 _Tan adorable y cliché era_

(Aparecía una marioneta de un potrillo unicornio blanco que tenía cuerdas finas moviéndolo como si estuviera caminando)

 _Divirtiéndome con mi hermanita_

(Aparecía una potrilla unicornio blanca)

 _Tan tierna era_

 _Siempre podría contar con ella y ella conmigo_

 _Ya que no teníamos muchos amigos_

(Aparecía unas marionetas de un pegaso potrillo azul y una pegaso potrilla, dando a entender que solo tenía dos amigos)

 _Hasta que un día_

 _Ella apareció_

 _Tan linda y hermosa era_

(Aparecía una especie de poni roja con alas de murciélagos)

 _Había pasado un tiempo_

 _Éramos tan inseparables_

 _Hasta que un día_

 _Yo no sé cómo explicar_

 _Pero me había enamorado_

 _Así que me armé de valor para confesarle_

 _Teniendo tanto valor que hasta a mí me daba miedo_

 _Pero el cruel destino_

 _Jugó conmigo_

 _De una forma muy exagerada_

 _Ver como la matan_

 _En frente de mí_

(La poni con alas de murciélagos, caía al "suelo" y había aparecido una alicornio blanca alta con el cuerno apuntándolos)

 _Y ese día_

 _Vi el mundo con otros ojos_

(Todo desaparecía para cambiarlo por un planeta pequeño hecho de cerámica)

 _El mundo era tan frágil_

 _Hasta cliché era_

 _Tan fácil de corromper_

 _Tan fácil de dominar_

 _Y… tan fácil de destruir_

(Al decir eso, el planeta explotó en pedazos)

…

(Las princesas estaban impactadas por lo que vieron aunque Celestia estaba en shock)

 _¡Miren la verdaaaaaaaaaaaad!_

 _Es triste, yo lo se_

 _Pero yo tengo el poder_

 _De cambiar este inútil mundoooooooo_

 _¡Miren la verdaaaaaaaaaaaad!_

 _La luz se apaga_

(Había aparecido una vela en su garra para apagarla con un soplido)

 _Porque si esperan_

 _Un milagro_

(Dark se acercaba a las tres viéndolas con su típica sonrisa infantil)

 _Déjenme decirle_

 _Que eso pasará, en el año donde no sean tan inútiles_

(Zafire paraba de bailar estando en dos cascos y dándole la espalda igual que Aurora)

La alicornio de hielo suspiraba aliviada.

-por fin terminó la…-fue interrumpida por Dark que la hizo sobresaltarse

-¡todavía no he terminado la canción!-exclamaba de golpe el gato, Aurora bajaba la cabeza molesta, Dark hacía señas a Gypt que estaba intentando no reírse del baile de las dos, al ver la seña del gato, se acercaba y abría su cierre, sacando a alguien de su abrigo con su magia haciendo que Cadence se impactara

-¡Flurry!-exclamaba al ver a su hija en las garras de Dark mientras la alzaba y una luz la iluminaba desde el cielo

…

 _Esta es la luz de la esperanza_

 _Tan linda y tierna es_

 _Cualquiera la querría_

 _Para abrazarla y jugar con ella_

 _Pero es una lastima_

 _Que Cadence tiene que decidir_

 _Tomar una importante decisión_

 _En elegir entre…_

 _Tu hija o…_

(Señalaba a Flurry con una garra mientras estaba acostada en su otro brazo)

 _Tus "queridas" tías_

(Señalaba a Celestia y Luna, las aludidas estaban impactadas, Cadence se ponía pálida por lo que dijo y le empezaba a salirle lágrimas de sus ojos)

…

 _¡Mira la verdaaaaaad!_

 _¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Lloraras?_

 _No me vengas con tus lloriqueos_

 _Así que sé fuerte o piérdete como la princesa inútil que ereeeees_

 _¡Mira la verdaaaaaad!_

 _Este juego es sencillo_

 _Solo elije con cuidado_

 _Porque lo que elijas_

 _Te perjudicará a ti_

 _Y a todos lo que te rodean_

 _Jajajajajajajaja_

 **Fin de la canción**

El gato se seguía riendo de forma maniático, las dos que bailaban pararon, Aurora se regresaba con los juguetes teniendo una expresión de molestia aunque Zafire no le molestó.

-…t-tu… me mentiste-decía Celestia asustada-d-dijiste que nadie saldría herida…-Dark paraba de reír

-sí, lo dije jeje peeeeero yo no dije que Cadence fuera la que decidiera si ustedes viven o no o sea no me vengas con tus quejas jejeje-decía el gato con una sonrisa burlona, la princesa del sol se sentaba en sus flancos teniendo la mirada en shock ya que no se lo podía creer-jeje muy bien Cadence, elije, tus tías-señalaba con una garrita a las hermanas nobles-o tu hija-ahora señalaba a Flurry, la garrita empezaba a brillar de un color blanco-tu elijes jejeje-la princesa del amor estaba en shock, miraba a sus tías y luego a su hija, no sabía qué hacer, estaba acorralada

Continuará.

* * *

 **1 Elegir a sus tías Celestia y Luna (le importa más a sus tías que a su hija)**

 **2 Elegir a su hija Flurry Heart (le importa más a su hija que a sus tías)**

 **3 Sacrificarse (le importa mucho a sus tías y a Flurry que prefiere quitarse la vida para que sigan vivas)**

 **4 Huir (no le importa nada ni a sus tías ni siquiera su hija)**

…

 **Bueno queridos lectores, esta es la decisión final de este arco, en el siguiente capítulo se termina el arco**

 **Bueno, creo yo que por no sacar ningún final bueno en los arcos anteriores, les daré una pista, así que lean esto bien…**

 **Hay cuatro opciones, hay dos finales malos, uno bueno y uno normal, pero ¿cuál es el bueno? :v**

 **Así que bueno, en esa decisión, hay dos opciones donde todas las princesas están vivitas y coleando, peeeero una opción es el final bueno y el otro es uno "malo" por así decirlo**

 **Así que piensen con cuidado, no está permitido cambiar su decisión y no está permitido elegir dos, tres o las cuatros opciones o sea un voto y una opción por persona :v**

 **Vamos a ver si por fin sacamos un final bueno en este fic ¿no creen? :v**

 **Y espero que hayan prestado atención al fic o por lo menos el arco :v**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	45. Haz que te la merezcas

**Antes de empezar, el especial de preguntas, lo publiqué en mi fic "nuestras alocadas vidas" por el simple hecho que ponerlo aquí, no encajaría y más que todavía no había terminado el arco**

 **Eso es todo, disfruten del capítulo :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 44: Haz que te la merezcas**

Cadence estaba en shock, miraba a su hija durmiendo en los brazos del gato negro que le apuntaba con su garrita para luego mirar a sus tías que estaban impactadas, Luna quería hacer algo, pero cualquier cosa que hiciera, la bebé sufriría o hasta ellas, Celestia tenía ganas de llorar porque no quiso que nada de eso pasara, sentía impotencia.

-entonces Cadence ¿a quién eliges? Jeje-se reía un poco Dark para darle una sonrisa infantil

-…-Cadence sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza en su pecho, no sabía a quién elegir- _yo… no sé qué elegir… mi hija es todo para mí, pero… mis tías también lo son, ellas me ayudan cuando yo más las necesito… pero quiero ver a mi hija, crecer, llevarla al colegio… estar en su cumpleaños… en el día de los corazones cálidos… ver cuando tenga su primer romance y ella pidiéndome consejos…-_ pensaba mientras bajaba la mirada, la melena le tapaba los ojos y se veía una lagrima que rodaba por uno de sus mejillas- _… mis tías también son mi familia… nunca vería otra vez a mi tía Celestia comer un pastel de diez piso ella sola… mi tía Luna enseñándome nuevas constelaciones…-_ más lagrimas salían de sus ojos- _… …-_ la princesa del amor retrocedía llamando la atención de Dark y sus tías, cuando Cadence se había alejado de sus tías, se paraba en dos cascos, estiraba sus alas en todo su esplendor igual que sus pezuñas, el gato la miraba extrañado, la princesa rosada seguía con la mirada baja-… mátame-las princesas Celestia y Luna estaban impactadas por lo que dijo su sobrina, Dark al escucharla, se sorprendía un poco

-¿disculpa?-el gato preguntaba por si escuchó mal

-… mátame… yo… yo quiero que mis tías… y m-mi hija… sigan viviendo… -decía Cadence intentando no caer en llantos

-… o sea me estás diciendo que te… niegas a elegir entre estas-decía Dark señalando a Flurry y a las princesas-para sacrificarte y así salvarlas ¿verdad?-

-... sí, eso es lo… que estoy diciendo-decía la princesa del amor levantando su vista, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas-yo quiero morir que elegir entre mi f-familia… por favor, mátame a mí, llévame y d-deja a mis tías y a Flurry vivir-suplicaba Cadence con sollozos

-¡no Cadence! ¡No tienes que hacerlo! ¡Tu hija te necesita! ¡Si alguien se va a sacrificarse! ¡Que sea a mí!-exclamaba Luna intentando no llorar mientras apretaba sus dientes con impotencia

-¿¡que!? ¡No hermanita! ¡Yo soy la que tiene que morir! ¡Soy una inútil, lo admito! ¡Yo debí haber hecho más, pero las decepcioné y yo merezco morir que ustedes dos!-exclamaba Celestia con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¡no tías! ¡Yo voy a morir, me sacrificaré para salvarlas a ustedes y a mi hija, si yo dejo morir alguien de mi familia, yo…! No me lo perdonaría, así que no intente sacrificarse en mi lugar-decía Cadence decidida con lágrimas en sus ojos

-p-pero sobrina…-Celestia quería decir algo, pero Dark Soul la interrumpió

-lo siento Cely y Lulu, peeeeero como dije, es la decisión de Cadence y ella elije a quien salvar o quien se muere y todo eso-decía el gato con seriedad mientras con su garrita apuntaba a la princesa del amor y brillaba con más intensidad

-¡no! ¡Por favor, yo…!-Luna estaba asustada de perder a su sobrina, pero fue interrumpida por Cadence

-… no se preocupen por mí, en serio… pero por favor… c-cuiden a Flurry, ustedes serían las figuras maternas para mi pequeña…-sollozaba la princesa rosada y miraba a Flurry-ella las necesitará más que nunca-sus tías se quedaban calladas, apretaban sus dientes con rabia por la impotencia que sentían y sin dejar de llorar-por favor cuídenla y díganle cuando crezca que … su madre estaba muy orgullosa de tener una hija tan maravillosa… por favor, recuérdenlo…-no podía parar de llorar, sus tías lloraban de impotencia

-s-si querida s-sobrina… se lo diremos-sollozaba Luna mientras miraba el suelo

-t-también le diremos q-que… tuvo u-una m-madre tan maravillosa…-sollozaba Celestia llorando a mares

-… g-gracias…-agradecía Cadence con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a las hermanas nobles para luego mirar a Dark-… y-ya estoy… lista… cuando q-quieras…-en el fondo, la princesa estaba asustada

-… ok, ok, entonces despídete princesita del amor jeje-decía el gato con una sonrisa siniestra, pero su concentración fue interrumpida por un sollozo detrás de él, confundido, giraba su cabeza para ver sorprendido a Zafire que le salía lágrimas de sus ojos, pero aun así, tenía sus sonrisa infantil-¿estas llorando?-

-no mi querido amo Soul, la verdad no sé qué me pasa, las lágrimas se me salen solos de mis ojos-decía la alicornio zafiro con un río de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, pero en eso, escuchaba más sollozos o mejor dicho, llantos

-tiene que ser una broma-decía el gato con una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a lo lejos a Aurora que intentaba no llorar, de sus ojos salían cubitos de hielo, los juguetes invernales lloraban a mares

-¡es lo más triste que he visto en mi vida!-exclamaba Melody abrazando a uno de los esquiadores mientras ese lloraba también

-… es triste ver como una buena madre hasta sobrina se sacrifica por el bien de todos…-decía uno de los esquiadores teniendo las gafas puestas que estaban cubierto de lágrimas, los pingüinos de peluche lloraban a mares mientras chillaban, los seres de hielo no tenían ojos, pero salían cubitos de la nada

-…-Dark tenía cara de WTF, pero en eso, miraba a Gypt que ocultaba su cabeza con la capucha-¿estas llorando también?-

-nop, pues claro que no ni que fuera tan sentimental…-decía la unicornio ocultando su rostro, el gato no decía nada y miraba de nuevo a Cadence

-ok, ya, suficiente, tu elegiste, pues ahora te mueres-decía Dark con seriedad, Cadence cerraba sus ojos con fuerza aceptando su destino, las hermanas nobles giraban sus cabezas con los ojos cerrados para no ver eso, la princesa del amor esperaba el disparo que acabara con su vida, pero de repente, le preguntaba-… ¿estas segura de lo que elijes?-

-… sí, estoy segura… ellas merecen vivir y Flurry merece vivir, crecer y todo eso-decía Cadence sin abrir los ojos

-ya veo…-el gato se quedaba pensativo y hacía una mueca de desagrado-… …-observaba a Cadence y veía sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, su garra temblaba un poco -… … estúpida sentimentalista-sin decir más, disparó un rayo blanco que se dirigía a la princesa del amor, ella esperaba recibirlo, pero en eso, escuchaba una explosión detrás suyo haciéndola sobresaltar igual que sus tías, las aludidas giraban sus cabezas en la dirección de la explosión para ver sorprendidas que el pedestal donde estaría el corazón de cristal, se destruyó completamente-… jeje ese pedestal nunca me gustó la verdad jeje-se excusaba el gato dejando de apuntarla para poner su garra en su bolsillo

-¿Qué?-Cadence miraba a Dark confundida

-sí, lo que escuchaste, ese pedestal pudo ser mejor, con adornitos y todo eso jeje-se reía un poco el gato

-… ¿no… me ibas a disparar?-preguntaba la princesa rosada extrañada aun teniendo lágrimas en sus ojos

-no ¿por qué? no vale la pena matar a alguien que es muuuuy sentimental-decía Dark rodando sus ojos fastidiado

-…-la princesa del amor estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo, se ponía en cuatro, las hermanas nobles estaban impactadas de que no se lo creían

-Bueno, además que conmoviste a mis juguetes hasta a estas dos-decía el gato señalando con su garra a los juguetes que paraban de llorar igual que a las dos alicornios aunque Zafire secaba su río de lágrimas con un pañuelo-con tus cursilerías del sacrificio…-ponía su garra en la frente mientras suspiraba un poco fastidiado

-p-pero entonces ¿no mataras a mis tías ni a Flurry?-preguntaba Cadence sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa de su cara y paraba de llorar, pero teniendo los ojos humedecidos

-nop, sería un desperdicio matar a estas inútiles-decía Dark señalando a Celestia y a Luna-y además que yo no mato potrillos ni mucho menos a una tierna bebé como esta, ni que fuera tan sádico jeje-decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil, miraba a Flurry que estaba en su brazo, Luna al escucharlo, le decía molesta

-espera un momento, si no matas potrillos ni bebés, entonces ¿¡para qué carajo fue todo esto!?-exclamaba enojada

-jejeje bueno, fue como decirlo, un experimento social jejeje ok no, solo bromeaba jeje-se reía de forma bromista-solo quería saber que elegiría al tener mucha presión, no importa lo que eligiera porque Flurry nunca moriría, peeeeero ustedes son otra historia-con su garra libre, apuntaba a las princesas haciendo que se empezaran a aterrarse al ver que su garrita empezaba a brillar blanco-puedo matarlas y ya está, fin del problema o si no, dejaría solo a Cadence viva y ustedes dos-señalaba a Celestia y a Luna-se pueden ir al carajo jejeje he visto que Celestia es toda una inuuuuutil y Luna es muy agresiva, es mejor acabarlas antes de que dejen crías jejeje-se reía con burla y su garrita brillaba con fuerza

-¡nooooo!-gritaba Celestia de repente, tenía una expresión de miedo, Dark la miraba-p-por favor, n-no nos mates… h-haré lo que s-sea, obedeceré todo lo que me digas… p-pero por favor, no mates a mi hermana ni a cualquiera de nosotras por favor, se lo suplico… amo-la princesa del sol se reverencia casi teniendo su cara al suelo, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, Luna la miraba impactada

-¿hermana?-Celestia la veía de reojo sin dejar de hacer la reverencia

-Luna, por favor, hazlo, es la única salida para seguir viviendo-suplicaba su hermana

-…-la princesa de la noche estaba callada, miraba al gato con seriedad y pensó por un momento de que su hermana tenía razón, no estaba en condiciones de pelear ni mucho menos con Dark, además no podría hacer sufrir a su hermana por lo que hizo para detenerla, así que suspiraba resignada y se reverenciaba

-…-Cadence las veía reverenciadas ante el gato, la princesa del amor sin decir nada, se secaba sus lágrimas para luego reverenciarse también

-wow jejeje ok, ok, me convencieron con ese acto de respeto mijas jeje-decía Dark riéndose un poco y su garrita dejaba de brillar para luego poner su garra en su bolsillo-peeeeero quisiera escuchar a las otras dos jeje-el gato miraba a Luna y a Cadence, la princesa de la noche no quería decirlo, pero miraba de reojo a Celestia que tenía una mirada suplicante, suspiraba fastidiada

-… o-obedeceré todo lo que me digas… -decía Luna entre dientes

-… yo también o-obedeceré sin r-rechistar p-pero…-Cadence alzaba su vista para mirar a su hija-… p-por favor, devuélveme a mi Flurry-suplicaba la princesa rosada

-¿quieres a tu hija?-preguntaba Dark alzando a Flurry, la princesa del amor asentía con la cabeza lentamente-mmmmmmm te diré queeeeee… no-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿¡que!?-exclamaba Cadence asustada

-Deberías saber Cadence que dejaste a tu hija en tu cuarto sin supervisión, cualquiera la secuestraría ya que es una princesita jeje te dejé pasar esa, peeeero lo que me fastidió fue que fuiste a buscar el corazón de cristal que a tu hija, si eso no es ser una mala madre que le importa más el imperio que a su hija, no sé lo que es-decía Dark alzando sus hombros

-… no, por favor… -Cadence estaba en shock, sus tías seguían reverenciadas mirando el suelo con tristeza ya que no podían hacer nada para ayudar a la princesa del amor, Dark daba media vuelta alejándose un poco-s-seré una buena madre… s-seré tu esclava… seré lo que sea ¡pero por favor! ¡No me quites a Flurry!-exclamaba aterrada al ver como el gato se la llevaba, Dark se detenía en seco y giraba su cabeza para verla con seriedad

-si quieres tenerla, pues tienes que responsabilizarte más, trabajar más duro y todo eso, así que por mientras, despídete de tu hija-decía el gato con frialdad

-… p-por favor… te lo suplico… no m-me alejes de mi hija-sollozaba Cadence, le empezaba a salirle otra vez lágrimas de sus ojos

-… mmmmmm ¿quieres tenerla de vuelta? ¿Harías lo que fuera por tu hija?-preguntaba Dark con una seriedad muy raro verse en él

-sí, sí, haré lo que sea-decía la princesa del amor desesperada

-ok, si la quieres devuelta, tendrás que jurarme lealtad igual que tus tías, ellas también cuentan en esto, como se dice, tus tías vienen en el paquete jeje-decía el gato mirando a las hermanas nobles-también que tendrás que obedecer en todo lo que yo te diga igual que ellas-veía de reojo a las hermanas-y siempreeeee llamarme amo Soul, total, todo lo hacen jejeje bueno ¿quedó entendido?-decía con seriedad otra vez

-…-Cadence lo miraba un momento para luego bajar su cabeza resignada-… si… amo Soul…-

-dije ¿¡entendidoooooooooo!?-gritaba Dark como si estuviera gritando Luna con su voz real, las hermanas nobles tuvieron que aferrarse al suelo para no ser llevadas por el grito del gato, Celestia y Luna tenían las melenas desarregladas, observaban a Dark sorprendidas para luego mirar a Cadence que seguía inclinada mirando a sus tías con una mirada de súplica y tristeza, las dos suspiraban resignadas y se inclinaban para decir

-entendido amo Soul-decía Celestia deprimida, pero a la vez, por dentro estaba aliviada porque su hermanita y sobrina seguirían vivas

-… entendido… a.a. S. -Luna le costaba decir eso

-así me gusta, buenas yeguas jejeje pero bueno, después hablamos con más tranquilidad ¿ok? Ya que tengo que ir a una cita con mi invocadora jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil

-… _¿se referirá a Starlight?-_ pensaba Celestia al escuchar lo que dijo

-así que bueno, vayan al castillo de Canterlot, pónganse cómodas mientras tengo asuntos que atender jeje-decía el gato mirando a una libreta que sacó de sus bolsillos para luego meterlo de nuevo-estas alicornios las acompañaran-mencionaba señalando a Zafire y a Aurora-pero para que sepan, no les pondré algo para impedir que usen magia porque se sabe qué pasaría, si intentaran atacar ¿no? Jeje-las tres princesas no dijeron nada ya que tenía razón-consideren esto como una prueba de lealtaaaaad para saber si me hacen caso o no jeje-decía Dark con su típica sonrisa para luego ver a Zafire y le daba a Flurry-Zafire cuídala como si fuera tu propia hija y no dejes que estas tres la tomen porque si lo hacen, tienes mi permiso de matarlas si es necesario jeje-

-¡ok mí querido amo Soul!-exclamaba Zafire poniéndose firme, con los flancos en alto y con una pezuña en la frente como si fuera un saludo militar mientras con su magia, levitaba a la dormida bebé

-con esto, vaaaaamos a ver si no harán una locura jeje-se reía un poco burlón mirando a las tres princesas, Cadence estaba impactada al ver que la alicornio zafiro abrazaba con sus pezuñas a Flurry haciendo que esté en dos cascos-Aurora-veía ahora a la alicornio de hielo-tu cuida a Zafire y a la bebé, si las tres princesitas se vuelven rebeldes, conviértelas en paletas heladas jeje-

-ok amo Soul, como ordenes-decía Aurora con firmeza y teniendo una sonrisa siniestra

-¿y yo que hago amo Soul?-preguntaba Gypt con las pezuñas cruzadas

-pueeeees acompáñalas también, súbete en el lomo de Zafire para que te lleve, vigila a estas tres, si hacen algo indebido, noquea a todo el mundo jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona

-ok amo Soul-decía la unicornio con seriedad

-y ustedes-el gato miraba a los juguetes invernales-por favor, vuelvan a la "x" base, descanse, tomen un chocolate caliente y denle un abrigo a él-Dark señalaba al muñeco resfriado que daba un estornudo

-entendido amo Soul-dijeron al unísono

-Bueno, me voy lindas jeje-decía Dark con una garra en su bolsillo y la otra afuera preparando para chasquearlo-nos veremos en el castillo de Canterlot que espero que estén ahí o si no, en esta larga noche, habrá una gran tragedia jejeje-chasqueaba su garra para desaparecer del lugar haciendo que se escuchara su risa por el aire, las tres princesas miraban en donde había estado Dark Soul para luego mirar a las que serían sus "carceleras"

-muy bien princesitas, levántense y a empezar a volar que tenemos un gran tramo jeje-decía Aurora con una sonrisa siniestra mientras Gypt se subía en el lomo de Zafire por medio de un tele transporte

-… hagamos lo que dicen-susurraba Celestia a las dos para luego levantarse y abrir sus grandes alas, Luna resignada, se levantaba igual que Cadence para abrir sus alas para emprender vuelo, la princesa del amor se quejaba un poco de dolor por la golpiza que tuvo con Zafire, miraba por un momento a su hija

-… _no te preocupes hija, no te pasará nada, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para tenerte a salvo en mis pezuñas-_ pensaba Cadence decidida de tener devuelta su hija para luego empezar a volar por el cielo junto a sus tías mientras eran seguidas por Zafire y Aurora

Continuará.

Se mostraba una gran pantalla de televisor y en dicha pantalla se reflejaba (nombres: estados), se veía los nombres de las princesas que eran de color amarillo.

 **Celestia:** _ **Viva e inútil, pero obediente**_

 **Luna:** _ **Viva y se necesita un adiestramiento obligatorio**_

 **Cadence:** _ **Viva y ya no da amor**_

 **...**

 **Final "Bueno": ¿Realmente te la mereces?**

…

* * *

 **Listo, y aquí acaba por fin este arco, Yay n3n en el siguiente capítulo, comenzará el arco de Starlight :3**

 **Lector: ¡por fiiiiiin! ¡Llevaba desde el año pasado esperando esto! TuT**

 **Ok ouoU bueno, que más decir, ah sí, como siempre las curiosidades que deben saber sobre el arco**

 **1 En la primera decisión de este arco, si hubieran elegido que Luna se quedara con Celestia, las cosas cambiarían mucho como por ejemplo, odio a su hermana, hay probabilidades de que se transforme en Nightmare Moon, la malvada alicornio pelearía a favor de Dark Soul aunque no lo crean XD también había probabilidades de que salga Daybreaker también, una batalla épica entre las dos y todo eso :v Daybreaker puede considerar unirse a Dark Soul, creo, la verdad no lo sé, quien sabe :v**

 **2 La familia Petal era la clave para saber qué decisión tomar en esta última decisión, porque Rose y su madre están vivas, por eso y además que cuando Rose "cubría" a Sunflower del ataque, Dark le gustó eso, verlo con sus propios ojos como protegen al pequeño a consta de su vida, creo :v**

 **3 Si Luna se desviaba para ir a ver a ese pueblo, ella no moría, pero habría un cambio en la última decisión de este arco**

 **4 Cualquier decisión que agarraran, terminaría casi igual, solo con unos pequeños cambios en la decisión de Cadence y las princesas que sobrevivirían por tal decisión**

 **5 Flurry Heart siempre va a sobrevivir :v**

 **6 Si en este arco, Cadence hubiera elegido ir para buscar a Flurry Heart, Dark le daría a la bebé al ver lo buena madre que es aunque no lo crean :v**

 **7 El muñeco de nieve que se llevó a los ponis de cristal, no van a aparecer hasta terminar la misión, supongo por mientras, el muñeco de nieve los tendrá por ahí escondidos :v**

 **8 Si Cadence hubiera elegido ir al frente, Luna y ella, darían buena pelea contra Aurora, pero había probabilidades de que alguien muriera, Flash tal vez :v**

 **9 La mejor opción era, Cadence buscar a Flurry y todos los guardias al frente, ahí si serían más que los juguetes**

 **10 En la idea original, Cadence de una forma, hubiera recuperado el corazón de cristal y volver para ponerlo en el pedestal, pero por problemas de que el oponente era más fuerte que ella y porque seamos realistas, Cadence no es una buena luchadora, solo sabe dar amor o sea amor y paz :v**

 **11 Dark no le hizo nada a Celestia, Celestia ya está asustada por el poder de Dark ya que vio que no podía hacer nada de nada, fue humillada, apaleada, usada saco de boxeo y más por sus enormes flancos XD :v**

 **12 Celestia ya tiene la huella de gato, pero en su pecho por el gran golpe que dio Dark a ella aunque no tiene efecto alguno porque es una huella chamuscada, lol :v**

 **13 Flash podría sobrevivir… creo o su muerte es inevitable :v**

 **14 Si Cadence hubiera elegido a sus tías, ella moriría por ser una mala madre que le importa a unas vejestorios que a su hija que no lleva mucho de nacida (algo así diría Dark Soul :v) y además que en esa decisión cambiaría mucho, si Luna se desviaba o si Luna se hubiera quedado con su hermana, teniendo desconfianza de ella**

 **15 Si Cadence elegía a su hija, sus tías morían si o si, habría un momento triste y todo eso**

 **16 Nadie puede huir de Dark Soul, si Cadence hubiera preferido huir, no tendría escapatoria, las princesas estarán vivas, pero Cadence la pasara muy mal y se quedaría sin familia alguna :v**

 **17 Se terminó el arco y empezará el de Starlight, lo que muchos llevaban esperando :v**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Si tienen más dudas, díganme en los review y todo eso**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	46. Un mundo dentro de un pergamino

**Anteriormente en "la oscuridad de nuestra alma"**

Starlight se había metido en una habitación cualquiera del castillo, ella se encuentra llorando en la cama desconsolada se había quitado el vestido ya que está tirado en el suelo, la unicornio está con la cara en la almohada.

-¿Por qué…? … ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?-solloza Starlight despegando su cara de la almohada y mira por la ventana el cielo nocturno-… yo no quería que esto … sucediera _snif_ todo esto es …-la unicornio no termina de decirlo porque siente el brillo de algo, eso hizo que cambiara su expresión de tristeza a furiosa aun con lágrimas en sus ojos-¡tú culpa!-exclama furiosa levantándose y agarrando con su magia el pergamino negro que estaba en el suelo y lo puso en frente suyo-¡todo esto es tu m**dita culpa estúpido pergamino de m**rda, hiciste que mis amigas, mi maestra hasta las princesas, me odien, otra vez me quede sola, ya no tengo a nadie y todo es tu culpa!-grita Starlight desahogándose con el pergamino-¡y ya estoy harta de tus brillitos!-lanza con fuerza el pergamino hacia la pared haciendo que caiga al suelo y rodara un poco, ella vuelve a estar deprimida y se sienta en la cama suspirando deprimida-… otra vez estoy sola-dijo con la cabeza baja igual que las orejas pero de repente el pergamino empieza a flotar aun brillando, Starlight nota eso-¿y ahora qué?-pregunta fastidiada pero lo que pasa después hizo que su expresión cambiara a aterrada-t-tiene que ser una b-broma…-sus ojos se achicaron por el miedo

 **En los pasillos del castillo**

Trixie y Spike están corriendo buscando a Starlight y abrían cada habitación que pasaban.

-¡Starlight ¿Dónde estás!?-llamaba Spike preocupado mientras revisa una de las habitación

-¡mejor amiga, responde a Trixie, está muy preocupada por ti!-grita Trixie mirando por el pasillo, seguían buscándola hasta que oyeron un grito a lo lejos

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grita una voz que Spike y Trixie conocían bien

-¡Starlight!-los dos gritaron preocupados y fueron corriendo hacia el lugar donde provino el grito, los dos llegan frente a una habitación y la abren de un portazo

-¡mejor amiga ¿estás aquí!?-exclama Trixie pero los dos al ver lo que sucede, se quedan sorprendidos

-¡oigan! ¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Ayúdenme!-pide auxilio Starlight asustada mientras se sujeta de una esquina de la cama para no ser tragada por el pergamino que está abierto en lo alto y está tratando de aspirar a Starlight que sorprendentemente, Starlight es la única que está siendo aspirada ya que los objetos que están en la habitación seguían en su sitio, los dos reaccionan

-¡Starlight resiste, vamos Trixie!-exclama Spike, Trixie asiente con la cabeza y los dos van hacia su amiga, Starlight está a punto de soltarse y cuando sus cascos se resbalan por el borde, se suelta pero antes de salir volando hacia el pergamino, Trixie la sujeta del casco derecho usando sus dos cascos delanteros y Spike también la sujeta del casco izquierdo con sus dos garritas, los dos tratan de jalarla hacia ellos pero el pergamino aspira con fuerza haciendo que también empezara a arrastrar a Trixie y Spike

-¡chicos, es inútil, es mejor que me suelten o si no lo arrastraran junto conmigo!-exclama Starlight sabiendo que no se puede evitar la situación, Trixie al escuchar eso, se rehúsa soltarla

-¡ni hablar mejor amiga, si esa cosa te aspira, Trixie ira contigo! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Somos las mejores amigas!-grita Trixie tratando inútilmente de jalar a Starlight

-¡si, eres mi amiga, sin ti, el castillo sería muy aburrido porque no tendría con quien hablar ya que Twilight siempre se sumerge en los libros!-grita Spike jalando con todo lo que tiene, Starlight se sentía conmovida, iba a decir algo pero…

-¡eso te pasa por ser el asistente de esa tonta de Sparkle, si fueras el asistente de Trixie, te divertirás mucho!-

-¿¡a que!? ¿¡A ser un farsante como tú!?-

-¡oye!-Trixie mira feo a Spike, Starlight los mira con una ceja alzada, antes se sentía conmovida, ahora se sentía molesta

-¿¡es en serio!? ¡Me está tratando de tragarme un estúpido pergamino! ¿¡Y ustedes empiezan a discutir!?-replicó Starlight enojada con una vena en su frente y antes que dijeran algo más, el pergamino empezó a aspirar con más fuerza haciendo que Trixie y Spike no sintieran el suelo, los tres se miraron aterrados

-oh vaya, nuestro final es siendo devorados por un pergamino, la peor humillación para Trixie-dijo Trixie deprimida, Starlight y Spike la miran con cara de "¿en serio?", dicho eso, los tres fueron volando hacia el pergamino, dando un grito mientras son absorbidos por el pergamino y de golpe se cierra para caer en el suelo pero luego el pergamino eructa haciendo que saliera el vestido de Trixie y el esmoquin de Spike, y cayeran al suelo quedando junto con el vestido de Starlight, el pergamino brilla una vez más y desaparece del lugar dejando un silencio sepulcral en la habitación

 **Ahora…**

 **Capítulo 45: Un mundo dentro de un pergamino**

Starlight empezaba a despertarse, se había quedado inconsciente después de ser absorbida por el pergamino negro, abría sus ojos lentamente y se levantaba del suelo de forma lenta mientras se sobaba su cabeza con una pezuña.

-ay, mi cabeza-decía quejándose de un dolor de cabeza que tenía, luego miraba el lugar donde estaba, se quedaba confundida-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntaba ya que lo único que veía era oscuridad, nada más que oscuridad-ooookei… emmmm recuerdo que fui absorbida por un pergamino con…-al decir eso, recordaba que Trixie y Spike estaban con ella antes de ser absorbidos también por el pergamino -¡Trixie! ¡Spike! ¿¡Donde están!?-llamaba a sus amigos mientras iluminaba su cuerno para ver el lugar, pero lo único que escuchaba era un eco y además que seguía en la mismas ya que no veía más allá de su nariz-… oh genial-suspiraba fastidiada-supongo que tengo que caminar en el medio de la nada para buscar otro lugar que no esté tan…-miraba alrededor-… oscuro-dicho eso, empezaba a caminar por el oscuro lugar

Llevaba un rato caminando y no encontraba nada ni luz.

-este lugar no tiene fin o que cosa-decía frustrada

-este lugar no tiene fin o que cosa-decía su eco

-oh genial-

-oh genial-

-porque tuvo que haber eco-

-porque tuvo que haber eco-

-¡ya basta!-exclamaba Starlight enojada

-¡ya basta!-

-… oh genial, estoy hablando sola-

\- oh genial, estoy hablando sola-

-…-la unicornio sonreía de forma maliciosa-… soy una idiota-

-… eres una idiota-

-¡oye!-se enfadó Starlight al escuchar eso de su eco

Después de eso, seguía caminando por el oscuro lugar y empezaba a tararear una canción.

- _my Little pony_ -estaba cantando el intro de la serie y se escuchaba el eco hasta que en un momento, suspiraba frustrada-es mi imaginación o estoy caminando en círculos... aunque ¿como saber si estoy yendo a una parte o solo estoy dando vueltas y vueltas?-decía sin dejar de caminar hasta que empezaba a ver una luz a lo lejos-¡hasta que por fin encuentro luz en este lugar!-exclamaba para luego empezar a galopar hacia esa luz

Se acercaba poco a poco y cuando llegaba, tuvo que detenerse en seco, cerraba los ojos y los cubría con una pezuña por la potente luz que le dio en toda la cara, así que poco a poco apartaba su casco de sus ojos para luego abrir sus ojos lentamente y al tenerlos abiertos completamente, pestañeaba muchas veces ya que se quedó impactada.

-… esto tiene que ser una bendita broma…-decía Starlight con los ojos bien abiertos igual que su hocico ya que lo que veía, no se lo creía

Se podía observar que el cielo era purpura con nubes rosados, volaban por el cielo unos pájaros hecho de papel, el suelo era verde por el pasto, habían arboles con el tronco negro y las hojas amarillas o marrón con rojo o sea había muchos árboles de diferentes colores, rocas hecho de hule espuma, por el lugar habían conejos del tamaño de las CMC, pero un poco más grandes, un conejo era amarillo, otro azul, verde o sea cada conejo tenían colores diferentes, además que en las puntas de las orejas, tenían un algodón negro y había un sendero color verde muy oscuro, y a lo lejos, más adentro del bosque, había un cofre verde encima de una colina.

 _BOSQUE DEL COMIENZO_

-ooookei, esto es lo más raro que he visto en mi vida-decía Starlight al ver el nombre del lugar en el cielo para luego desaparecer como destellos de estrellas-… muy bien… lo primero que tengo que hacer es buscar a Spike y a Trixie, primero mis amigos y después la salida de este extraño lugar-decía insegura al ver los conejos que saltaban por el lugar aunque uno que otro jugaban entre ellos, así que sin más, empezaba a caminar por el sendero, los conejos no le prestaba atención, así que se tranquilizaba un poco eso, seguía caminando hasta que llegaba a un claro del bosque y veía una colina en el centro donde estaba el cofre en la cima-¿eh? ¿Y ese cofre?-se preguntaba curiosa, caminaba hacia la colina para subir, pero de repente, salía del suelo unas barras verticales de hierro rodeando la colina haciendo que la unicornio se detuviera en seco, casi rosando su hocico con un tubo-¿pero qué rayos?-ella se quedaba sorprendida al ver que encerraron el cofre-… oh, por favor, unas barras de hierro no me detendrán-decía con una sonrisa confiada

Brillaba su cuerno para tele transportarse y volver a aparecer en el mismo lugar, dejándola sorprendida.

-¿pero qué? Quería tele transportarme dentro, no aquí otra vez-Starlight lo intentaba un par de veces, pero aparecía en el mismo lugar-ooookei, esto es raro, que tal si…-brillaba su cuerno con potencia para luego disparar un rayo mágico contra las barras, impactaba el rayo con las barras, pero no le hizo nada, ni siquiera las dobló, nada-ok ¿Por qué mi magia no funciona con estas barras?-se preguntaba frustrada

-porque es anti magia para que no hagas trampa-decía una voz chillona detrás de ella sobresaltándola del susto y se volteaba rápidamente para ver de forma sorprendida a los conejos que vio en el bosque, estaban parados de una forma como bloqueando el camino por donde pasó la unicornio

-t-tu ¿hablaste?-decía observando a un conejo amarillo

-no, que va, eso fue solo tu imaginación-decía el mismo conejo con la misma voz chillona de forma sarcástica

-… emmmm ok, esto se está volviendo más raro, cada minuto que paso aquí-mencionaba Starlight sorprendida

-y más raro se va a poner-decía el conejo verde con una risita alegre

-bueno chicos, vamos a hacer lo que enseñamos-decía el conejo rojo, todos los conejos asintieron y se separaban de golpe, Starlight estaba extrañada por lo que iban a hacer, empezaba a ver como los conejos se juntaban y en unos segundos, exclamaban.

-BIENVENIDA-los conejos habían forma la palabra "BIENVENIDA", la unicornio tenía una gota de sudor en su nuca

-emmmm ¿gracias?-estaba incomoda, los conejos se separaban de golpe para volver a como estaban

-jiji ¿te gustó mucho la interpretación?-preguntaba una coneja rosada con una sonrisa emocionada

-emmmm si… fue… fue lo mejor que he visto en toda mi vida-decía Starlight con una sonrisa nerviosa- _y lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida-_ pensaba

-me alegro que te gustara la presentación, no sabes lo que nos costó hacer solo esta palabra-decía el conejo rojo fastidiado

-pueees lo hicieron bien… me dejaron sin palabras… _literalmente-_ lo último lo dijo en su mente Starlight

-¡genial!-exclamaban los conejos saltando de alegría, la unicornio estaba incomoda por la situación que estaba pasando

-muy bien, te preguntaras, cómo quitar esas barras que bloquean el camino hacia el cofre ¿verdad?-decía el conejo verde, la unicornio asentía con la cabeza lentamente

-sí, la verdad me da curiosidad… pero si no se puede, lo entenderé, seguiré mi camino para buscar a mis amigos perdidos y todo eso-mencionaba Starlight con una sonrisa nerviosa e intentaba retroceder un poco

-no seas tontita jiji necesitaras obligatoriamente lo que hay en el cofre para avanzar en este… mundo-decía la coneja rosada con un tono de misterio

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-preguntaba la unicornio con una ceja alzada y se detenía

-pues claro que es en serio, habrá partes que están bloqueados por algo-decía un conejo azul

-no diremos spoiler de cómo es la cosa-decía un conejo naranja

-solo debes saber que necesitas esto para tal cosa-decía el conejo rojo y sacaba un papel de su cola de algodón para mostrarle un dibujo un tanto extraño ya que parecía ser dibujado por un potrillo de cinco años, era un dibujo de una clase de moneda amarilla con una huella de gato en el centro-se llama la moneda gatuna, necesitas esto para tales cosas y tales cosas te pedirán una cantidad exacta de estas moneditas por así decirlo-explicaba el conejo rojo mientras guardaba el papel

-sí, sí, sí, eso depende de la cantidad de ponis en tu caso, si quieren avanzar por este mundo-decía un conejo gris

-en otras palabras, es como pagar tu peaje-decía un conejo negro

-¿peaje?-preguntaba Starlight confundida

-después lo entenderás, así que bueno, te explicamos más o menos el funcionamiento del lugar-decía el conejo rojo

-ok, no entendí mucho la verdad, pero ok, entoooonces ¿Cómo obtengo esa moneda que está en ese cofre?-preguntaba la unicornio señalando el cofre que estaba encerrado en la colina

-muy fácil, solo tienes que jugar con nosotros a un juego jiji-decía la coneja rosada con emoción

-oh, ya veo-decía Starlight fastidiada- _¿un juego? ¿Es en serio?… recuerda que estoy dentro del pergamino de un gato lunático-_ pensaba y suspiraba fastidiada-Bueno ¿de qué se trata el juego?-preguntaba

-pueeeeees…-

-¡tienes que atraparnoooooos!-exclamaban los conejos al unísono casi dejando sorda a Starlight y antes de que dijera algo, los conejos huyeron del lugar por separado

-¡oigan, vuelvan aquí!-exclamaba Starlight molesta, pero lo único que escuchó es un grillo por lo solitario que estaba el lugar, suspiraba fastidiada-oh genial, porque tuvo que ser un juego de atrapadas-pasaba su pezuña por la cara-y tengo que atrapar… -contaba los conejos en el aire-son como unos… quince o veinte, más o menos-suspiraba resignada-me llevará mucho tiempo… espero que Spike y Trixie estén bien, en donde quieran que estén-dicho eso, empezaba a galopar en una dirección para atrapar a los conejos

 **Un rato después**

Se veía a Starlight entrando al claro con la melena desarreglada, se notaba muy cansada ya que respiraba agitada mientras levitaba con su magia a la coneja rosada y la ponía junta con los otros conejos.

-yupi, fue muy divertido, hagámoslo otra vez jiji-decía la coneja saltando emocionada

-… no… gracias… ya fue suficiente… con esto…-decía la unicornio con dificultad mientras pasaba su pezuña por su frente para quitarse el sudor que tenía-ok… ok… veamos si están… todos…-Starlight los empezó a contar usando su pezuña-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21 ¡22! ¡23! ¡24! … ¡24 conejos!-exclamaba Starlight impactada porque había más conejos de lo que ella pensó-… bueno… bueno… por lo menos ya tengo a todos…-suspiraba aliviada

-emmmmm ¿segura?-decía el conejo verde con una sonrisa burlona

-... ¿Qué?-la unicornio los vio fijamente y se daba cuenta de que faltaba un conejo de un color que ella recordaba muy bien-… el conejo rojo ¡me falta el bendito conejo rojo!-exclamaba alterada y agarraba a todos los conejos con su magia para agitarlos-¿¡dónde está ese conejo rojoooo!?-gritaba desesperada

-yo… no… lo… se…-decía el conejo gris

-debe… estar… escondido… por…. Ahí…-decía el amarillo

-por… favor… deja… de…agitarnos…-decía el verde con nauseas aunque no se notaba mucho

-wiiii… veo… las… estrellitas…-decía la rosada ida, la unicornio dejó de agitarlos y los soltó dejándolos caer al suelo, los conejos tenían los ojos en espiral por la sacudida que les dio Starlight, la aludida trataba de calmarse respirando profundamente

-ok, ok, lo siento chicos, pero llevo mucho tiempo aquí y no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo buscando…-no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que escuchó un ruido en uno de los árboles que estaban por el claro-…-con su vista, miraba uno de los árboles que tenía las hojas naranjas y veía que algunas hojas caían al suelo flotando por el aire, la unicornio sonreía de forma maliciosa y se acercaba a dicho árbol lentamente-oh vaya, que lastima de que no puedo encontrar a ese conejo tan escurridizo-decía de forma sarcástica mientras caminaba alrededor del árbol-ese conejo rojo se esconde muy bien, tan bien que es difícil buscarlo… ahora nunca conseguiré esa moneda-decía de forma dramática poniendo su pezuña en su frente-ahora ¿Qué hago con mi vida? Ese conejo es muy listo, muy listo y…-su cuerno brillaba para apuntar a las hojas del árbol-muy ingenuo-sonreía burlona para luego disparar un rayo mágico hacia a las hojas y de golpe, salía el conejo rojo gritando de dolor con sus patas en su trasero ya que la casualidad del mundo, le dio en toda la retaguardia, aterrizaba en el suelo para luego correr en círculo mientras se quejaba de dolor

-ay, ay, ay, ay ¡eso duele!-exclamaba el rojo sin dejar de correr en círculo hasta que la unicornio lo agarraba con su magia y lo ponía frente suyo mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-te tengo jeje-el conejo rojo se resignaba

-ok, ok, ok, tu ganas, has ganado el juego-decía el aludido llorando al estilo anime y al decir eso, las barras de hierro que rodeaban el cofre, se metieron en el suelo dejando paso hacia el cofre

-gracias conejito-decía Starlight con una sonrisa alegre, soltaba al conejo rojo que caía de trasero en el suelo

-auch…-se quejaba de dolor el rojo mientras se seguía sobando con sus patas, la unicornio caminaba hacia la colina y empezaba a subir hasta estar frente al cofre, con su magia, lo abría y asomaba su cabeza en el interior del cofre para ver maravillada, una moneda dorada con una huella de gato negra en el centro, esa moneda brillaba como nunca, lo levitaba con su magia para luego lanzarlo hacia arriba y atraparlo con una pezuña, y lo alzaba al cielo

 **(Insertar música de obtener una estrella de Súper Mario Galaxy 2)**

 **Moneda gatuna conseguida**

-... emmmm ok, eso fue más raro y más raro fue la música que salió de repente-decía Starlight confundida mientras guardaba la moneda en su melena, se bajaba de la colina para luego ver a los conejos que la veía a lo lejos, ya se habían recuperado de la sacudida-¿Qué?-preguntaba al verlos que la miraban fijamente, los conejos alzaban su pata derecha como despidiéndose

-adiós, espero que nos veamos otro día-decía el verde con algo de tristeza

-fue muuuuy divertido jijiji espero que volvamos a jugar en otro día-decía la rosada con una gran sonrisa

-nunca nos divertimos tanto a que nos atrapes aunque fue doloroso-decía el conejo rojo con las orejas bajas y se quejaba de dolor

-así que adiós, nos vemos, hasta luego, cuídate-se despedían los conejos, Starlight no sabía que decir

-emmmmm ok, hasta luego, supongo-se despedía la unicornio con una pezuña para luego dar media vuelta para continuar por el sendero del bosque y salía del claro dejando a los 25 conejos en el lugar

-fue muy divertido jiji-decía la coneja rosada

-sip aunque se pasó-decía el conejo rojo aun adolorido

-eso te pasa por hablador-decía el conejo gris con burla, los conejos excepto el rojo, se reían

-je je muy graciosito-decía el conejo rojo fastidiado mientras poco a poco dejaban el claro

 **Con Starlight Glimmer**

La unicornio seguía caminando por el sendero aunque se notaba lo cansada que estaba por todas las corridas detrás de esos conejos, los conejos estaban escondidos y cuando Starlight los descubría, salían saltando a toda velocidad para evitar que lo atrapen, la unicornio tuvo suerte de ser una unicornio porque si no, le costaría mucho atraparlos.

Starlight observaba que estaba a punto de salir del bosque, estuvo un ratito caminando hasta que lograba salir de ese bosque, se detenía para ver alrededor y saber dónde estaba ahora.

Solo se veía el suelo verde como si fuera una pradera, los pájaros de papel volando libremente por el cielo y podía observar un gran acantilado al frente, pero teniendo una especie de puerta en donde estaba el borde del precipicio, era una puerta alta y dorada con una ranura en el centro como si fuera para meter una moneda, y al lado de la ranura, se veía el dibujo de la moneda que tenía Starlight con un numero "3".

-entonces ¿para eso sirve esta moneda?-decía la unicornio sacando la moneda de su melena para verlo con detenimiento y luego veía la puerta, se acercaba a la dicha puerta lentamente para mirarlo mejor-mmmmmm que extraña puerta aunque ¿Por qué dice tres al lado del dibujo de las monedas? Mmmmmm será que necesito dos monedas más ¿no?… oh genial-suspiraba fastidiada de tener que buscar más monedas, pero en eso, escuchaba un grito

-¡Starlight!-exclamaba una voz masculina, Starlight conocía esa voz, giraba su cabeza a la izquierda para ver sorprendida, pero sonriendo

-¡Spike!-exclamaba al ver al bebé dragón yendo hacia ella corriendo, la unicornio rápidamente, guardaba la moneda para galopar hacia él para luego atraparlo en sus pezuñas y abrazarlo-menos mal que estas bien-decía con alegría, Spike le correspondía el abrazo con una sonrisa

-sí y yo me alegro de encontrarte Starlight-decía el dragón con una sonrisa alegre, estuvieron un rato así hasta que rompían el abrazo, en eso, Starlight se daba cuenta de algo, Spike tenía su boca cubierto de algo

-Spike ¿Por qué tienes la boca manchada?-preguntaba la unicornio confundida, el dragón al oír eso, se limpiaba con su garra la boca

-oh bueno jeje es una historia graciosa-decía Spike rascándose la nuca apenado

 **Flashback**

En otro lugar de ese mundo, era muy extraño, el cielo era rosado, había un sendero rosado claro y azucarado, se observaba colinas con un glaseado blanco en la cima, bastones de caramelo, había muchos dulces, un río de chocolate hasta había gemas azules en uno que otro dulce, pero se veía en una plataforma muy alta, fuera del alcance de los niños, un cofre rosado claro con glaseado por arriba.

 _DULCE, GEMAS Y MÁS DULCE_

Spike estaba parado con los brazos cruzados intentando entender lo que decía el ¿bastón de caramelo con ojos y bigote? Hasta tenía un monóculo en un ojo, era del mismo tamaño que el dragón, ese bastón le explicaba lo mismo que a Starlight.

-entonces… para avanzar por el lugar, necesito una moneda ¿verdad?-decía Spike confundido

-exacto señor dragón-la voz del bastón de caramelo era refinado

-y para conseguir esa moneda, tengo que abrir ese cofre ¿cierto?-decía el dragón señalando el cofre que estaba fuera de su alcance

-acertaste nuevamente señor dragón-

-pero para obtenerlo, necesito hacer algo para hacer que baje esa plataforma ¿verdad?-decía muy confundido

-más o menos captaste la idea señor dragón, lo único que tienes que hacer para conseguirlo, es un desafío por así decirlo y ese es… comerte eso-decía el bastón mirando una parte, Spike miraba en esa dirección para ver impactado lo que veía

-wow ¿tengo que comerme eso?-preguntaba con una sonrisa de emoción al ver que era un cono de helado gigante, tenía una bola de helado de fresa con incrustaciones de gemas azules y además para rematar, el cono estaba hecho de una clase de gema roja, el dragón no apartaba la vista de esas gemas que eran también grandes y más el cono que sujetaba la bola de helado, pasaba su lengua por su boca, teniendo ganas de saborearlo

-si señor dragón, tienes que comerte…-el bastón de caramelo veía que el dragón no estaba ahí, solo un montón de polvo con su forma, se giraba para ver como Spike estaba encima del helado y se lo comía con ganas-… eso… vaya que si está emocionado-tenía una gota de sudor

 **Fin del flashback**

-así que me lo comí todo, la plataforma bajó y obtuve esto-decía Spike sacaba la moneda dorada

-genial Spike, ya tenemos dos, solo nos falta una-decía Starlight alegre al ver que tenían dos monedas

-espera ¿tenemos dos?-preguntaba el dragón extrañado, la unicornio sacaba su moneda para mostrársela-wow, también tienes una moneda-

-sip, no fue fácil obtenerla-decía Starlight algo fastidiada

-oh, ya veo y ¿Qué tenías que hacer?-preguntaba Spike curioso

-galopar como una loca por todo un bosque-decía la unicornio sin más, ella no quería recordar eso de nuevo

-ooookei-decía extrañado, en eso, miraba alrededor-Starlight ¿Trixie no está contigo?-preguntaba al no verla, Starlight iba a decir algo, pero una voz femenina, dio un grito

-¡alguien llamó a la gran y poderosa Trixie!-exclamaba Trixie, los dos aludidos, giraban su cabeza por la otra dirección para ver a la unicornio celeste que trotaba hacia ellos

-¡Trixie!-exclamaba Starlight alegre de ver a su amiga bien, cuando Trixie llegó hacia ellos, la unicornio rosa la abrazó sorprendiéndola-me alegro que estés bien-

-owww Trixie jamás dejaría a su mejor amiga sola con el lagarto-decía Trixie de forma burlona, Spike se molestó por el comentario

-soy dragón, no lagarto-decía con los brazos cruzados

-sí, sí, además mejor amiga, tendrás que hacer un gran esfuerzo para deshacerte de Trixie jeje-decía la unicornio celeste de forma bromista y le correspondía el abrazo para luego romperlo, en eso, Starlight notaba algo

-Trixie ¿De dónde sacaste tu sombrero y tu capa? Si solo traías el vestido-decía la unicornio rosa curiosa al ver que traía su típica vestimenta

-Trixie siempre lleva consigo un sombrero y capa de repuesto por si me quedo desnuda de forma misteriosa-decía Trixie con una sonrisa presumida

-emmmmm has notado que ¿siempre estamos desnudas?-decía Starlight confundida, la unicornio celeste suspiraba fastidiada

-solo era una forma de decir de Trixie-decía mirando a su mejor amiga con fastidio

-oh, claro-decía rodando sus ojos-oye amiga, de casualidad ¿tienes esto?-preguntaba Starlight mostrando la moneda

-pues claro que si mejor amiga, aquí la tiene Trixie-decía Trixie sacando la moneda de su sombrero y se lo mostraba-fue difícil, pero no imposible para la ¡gran y poderosa Trixie!-exclamaba con una pose orgullosa

-ya veo yyyyy ¿Qué tuviste que hacer?-preguntaba su amiga curiosa igual que Spike

-pues Trixie tuvo que hacer un desafío de lo más difícil para Trixie, hubo llantos, dolor, de todo un poco-decía la unicornio celeste de forma dramática

-es mi imaginación o es igual de dramática que Rarity-susurraba Spike a Starlight que se reía un poco, Trixie se aclaraba su garganta

-presten atención a la gran y poderosa Trixie para contarle el gran desafío de Trixie-mencionaba de forma presumida

 **Flashback**

El lugar donde estaba Trixie, el cielo era azul oscuro como si fuera de noche, la luna era amarilla, el pasto era azul con unas colinas y había un gran acantilado con unas plataformas flotantes, y un puente a un lado del precipicio para pasarlo de forma segura, además que el cofre estaba en una plataforma en lo alto, era de color azul con un sobrero de copa encima.

 _El acantilado mágico_

Trixie estaba cerca del borde mientras escuchaba a un sombrero de mago con ojos, le explicaba lo mismo que a los otros dos, la unicornio celeste asentía con la cabeza como entendiendo todo, al final de la explicación, Trixie dijo.

-Trixie no entendió nada de lo que dijiste-decía la unicornio celeste con una sonrisa, el sombrero suspiraba fastidiado

-es la quinta vez que te lo explico ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-preguntaba molesto de explicarlo cinco veces

-pueeeeees todo-decía con una sonrisa nerviosa

-ok, te lo diré de forma simple señorita-decía el sombrero con seriedad aunque no se notaba mucho-en el cofre hay una moneda para salir y para obtenerla, tienes que pasar un "desafío" o algo por el estilo ¿entiendes?-

-… si, Trixie entiende-decía con una sonrisa-¿y que tiene que hacer Trixie?-preguntaba curiosa

-solo tienes que ir por las plataformas para llegar al cofre y obtendrás esa moneda, y te puedes ir, así de sencillo-decía el sombrero alegre… alegre de que se vaya esa unicornio

-pffff eso será pan comido para Trixie, con solo usar tele transportación, llegará en un santiamén-decía con una sonrisa presumida mientras brillaba su cuerno un poco-¡tele transportación! ¡Tele transportación! ¡TELE TRANSPORTACIÓN!-gritaba como loca intentando tele transportarse

-… emmmmm no creo que funcione así-decía el sombrero con una gota de sudor por detrás

-oh rayos, bueno, de igual forma, esto no será complicado para ¡la gran y poderosa Trixie!-exclamaba con orgullo

-sí, genial-decía sin mucho entusiasmo- _por favor, agarra la moneda y vete de aquí-_ pensaba fastidiado

-muy bien, es hora del show-decía Trixie con una sonrisa forzada ya que cuando se acercó al borde, cerca de la primera plataforma, empezaba a temblar sus cascos-ok, ok, a la cuenta de 3… 1, 2, 2 y medio, 2 y cuarto, 9, 25, 67, 282-decía números al azar, el sombrero la miraba con una cara de " _¿me estas jodiendo?"_ y tenía un tic en un ojo

 **Fin del flashback**

-entonces ¿Qué hiciste para llegar en lo alto?-preguntaba Spike con curiosidad al escuchar lo que decía Trixie y además que omitió la parte que estaba asustada

-pues Trixie saltó de plataforma en plataforma con elegancia hasta hice un salto mortal-decía la unicornio de forma presumida, Starlight rodaba sus ojos-y llegó a la plataforma del cofre y Trixie obtuvo esta brillante moneda-lo levitaba y la giraba para que vieran la moneda en todo su esplendor-después de eso, Trixie dio un salto de esa plataforma y cayó al otro lado sin mucha dificultad y aquí está Trixie-terminó de contar Trixie con una sonrisa presumida y teniendo el pecho inflado con orgullo

-¡eso es una mentira! ¡eso es una vil mentira!-exclamaba una voz masculina, los tres giraron sus cabezas para ver en la dirección por donde había venido Trixie y veían al sombrero parlante-¡yo tuve que ir por la moneda para dársela y así se largara del lugar porque ya me tenía harto!-gritaba molesto-¡así que espero no verte de nuevo por aquí o sino, a la próxima vez, te tiró por el acantilado! ¿¡Oíste!?-dicho eso, el sombrero regresó por donde vino echando humo por arriba por la rabia que sentía, Trixie estaba muy nerviosa, giraba su cabeza lentamente para ver a Spike y a Starlight que tenían una expresión de seriedad, y con una ceja alzada

-jeje jeje etooooo… Trixie puede explicarlo-decía con una sonrisa nerviosa

-no, no hace falta que nos expliques Trixie, con esos gritos del sombrero parlante, ya nos contó todo-decía el dragón con los brazos cruzados, la unicornio rosa suspiraba algo fastidiada y agarraba la moneda de la unicornio celeste con su magia

-¡oye! ¡Regresa la moneda a Trixie!-se quejaba por cómo le quitó su moneda, Starlight la ignoró y agarró también la moneda de Spike para luego voltearse y mirar la extraña puerta

-ok, si es verdad, entonces estas monedas deberían abrir esta puerta para que continuemos y salgamos de aquí-decía la unicornio rosa mientras insertaba las monedas en la ranura

-owwww Trixie quería esa moneda para venderla, Trixie sería millonaria-se lamentaba la unicornio, Starlight rodaba sus ojos al escucharla quejándose, después de meter las tres monedas, la extraña puerta se iluminaba para luego desaparecer de golpe y ver de forma sorprendente lo que tenían que cruzar ahora

-oh vaya, es el puente más largo y extraño que he visto en mi vida-decía Spike sorprendido, las dos unicornios asentían con sus cabezas

Lo que observaban, era un largo puente colgante que parecía que no tenía fin, estaba sujetado por una cadena de color arcoíris y no usaba tablas, en su lugar tenía teclas de piano, se veía desde el cielo el puente que estaba sobre el gran precipicio, acantilado o como sea.

 _El puente piano_

-… ¿siempre nos van a decir los nombres de los lugares al entrar?-preguntaba Spike confundido al ver el nombre del puente en el cielo para luego desaparecer como si fuera destellos de estrellas

-parece que sí, pero bueno-Starlight suspiraba un poco fastidiada-tenemos un largo camino para salir de aquí-

-pero mejor amiga ¿estas segura que encontraremos la salida?-preguntaba Trixie preocupada y algo molesta ya que aún recordaba como le quitó la moneda

-no lo sé amiga, no lo sé, solo sigamos y vemos que encontramos-decía la unicornio rosa para empezar a caminar y al poner el primer casco, en la primera tecla, sonaba-… oh genial-decía fastidiada

-wow, nosotros estaremos como si esto fuera un piano jeje-decía Trixie algo emocionada, cuando Starlight caminaba por el puente, la unicornio celeste entraba tocando la primera tecla y empezaba a sonar las teclas a propósito

-¡Trixie!-exclamaba su amiga molesta

-ok, ok, pero no te enojes-decía Trixie fastidiada para luego caminar por el puente siendo seguida por Spike

Este será el comienzo de una aventura dentro de un pergamino ¿Qué les deparará ahora?

Continuará.

* * *

 **Espero que les hayan gustado**

 **Creo que les dan una idea de que me estoy inspirado ¿verdad?** **XD**

 **Bueno, quería poner una decisión aquí, pero no pude porque no encontraba nada para decidir por ahora XD**

 **Pero de igual forma, quiero saber algo lectores o sea quiero saber qué piensan de estos ship.**

 **1 Starlight x Spike**

 **2 Starlight x Trixie**

 **No pongo Trixie x Spike porque … la verdad no lo sé XD pero bueno, sobre esto, solo es por simple curiosidad y además que no hay decisiones, así que bueno, quiero saber que les gustan más y todo eso, supongo XD**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	47. El puente piano más largo del mundo

**Capítulo 46: El puente piano más largo del mundo**

En un puente colgante con teclas de piano, iban dos unicornios y un dragón caminando por las teclas, Starlight estaba al frente, Trixie en el medio y Spike por la retaguardia.

Habían pasado un rato caminando por el puente, cada paso que daban, se escuchaba el sonido de la tecla, pero como iban caminando, hacían una tonada lenta como si estuvieran haciendo música.

-… ¿ya llegamos?-preguntaba Trixie aburrida y algo cansada de estar caminando

-no Trixie, no veo ni la tierra del otro lado-decía Starlight fastidiada

-a veces me pregunto si este puente es infinito o que cosa porque no llegamos a ningún lado-decía Spike cansado y tenía los brazos colgando

-pareciera… y además que esta tonada que estamos haciendo con las teclas, no me tranquiliza-decía la unicornio rosa cansada

Seguían caminando hasta que en un momento, Starlight se detenía en seco haciendo que Trixie se chocara junto con Spike por atrás para luego que cayeran de sentón en las teclas.

-ay, mejor amiga, avisa a Trixie cuando te detengas así-decía molesta mientras los dos se levantaban, Starlight no decía nada, solo tenía una expresión de sorprendida

-emmmmm ¿Starlight? ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Spike ya que no respondía, pero cuando los dos se fijaron lo que ella veía, se quedaban sorprendidos-oh por Celestia, pero que cosa tan enorme-

Los tres estaban mirando a un bloque o roca grande y cuadrado, era de color rojo y tenía ojos, y boca, tenía los ojos cerrados con una expresión de enojado.

-oh genial, ahora ¿Cómo pasamos a esta roca? Trixie no piensa regresar por donde vinimos-decía molesta

-…-Starlight no decía nada, pero alzaba su pezuña derecha y la acercaba poco a poco para tocar a la roca

-Starlight ¿Qué haces?-preguntaba el dragón confundido y preocupado

-este es igual que cualquier cosa que vimos ¿no? O sea que hablará también, supongo-decía la unicornio rosa insegura y tenía su pezuña a centímetros de tocarlo

-p-pero ¿Qué pasaría si no es amigable? Con esa expresión, no ha tenido amigos en siglos-decía Spike escondiéndose detrás de Trixie, pero la unicornio celeste se movía escondiéndose detrás del dragón

-si pasa algo, Trixie te lo agradecerá-decía nerviosa, el dragón fruncía el ceño, Starlight tragaba saliva y sin más, le dio un toque con su pezuña y de forma inmediata, los ojos de la roca se abrieron de golpe, sobresaltándolos del susto

-¿¡QUIEN CARAJO MOLESTA MI SUEÑO!?-gritaba la roca haciendo que los tres se taparan los oídos por el dolor que sentían

-ok, Trixie admite que tiene buenos pulmones-decía con los oídos adoloridos

-pero… ¿al menos tiene pulmones?-preguntaba Spike con sus dos garras en sus orejas, la unicornio rosa miraba a la roca teniendo sus oídos tapados

-d-d-disculpe emmmmm señor roca…. P-pero ¿podría ser tan amable de a-apartarse?... por favor-decía Starlight de forma tímida y con una sonrisa nerviosa, los ojos de la roca, miraba a la unicornio poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que estaba

-¿QUIERES PASAR UNICORNIO? SI QUIERES PASAR, TIENES QUE PAGAR CINCO BITS POR CADA MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO-gritaba la roca haciendo que los tres se taparan sus oídos por el grito que echaba aunque Trixie tenía que sujetar su sombrero con una pezuña para que no se fuera volando

-e-espera ¿cinco bits por cada miembro?-preguntaba la unicornio rosa extrañada teniendo aun los oídos tapados

-SI, CINCO BITS POR CADA MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO, ERES SORDA O QUE, ME TIENES QUE DAR QUINCE BITS POR SER TRES, ASI QUE SI QUIERES PASAR… AFLOJA ESA CARTERA-gritaba esa roca con euforia

-ok, ok, pero por favor, deja de gritar-decía Starlight con la melena hecha un desastre por el viento que salía de su boca y respiraba agitada

-NO ESTOY GRITANDO, ESTA ES MI VOZ-gritaba el enojón

-ok, ok-la unicornio rosa no dijo nada más, solo miraba un momento a sus amigos, Trixie estaba sentada sobre las teclas y Spike estaba agarrado en la cadena con fuerza-bueno amigos ¿tienen dinero?-preguntaba con una sonrisa forzada

-… lo siento Starlight, pero no traigo nada y lo que me paga Twilight, es una miseria-mencionaba el dragón molesto

-ya veo-la unicornio rosa miraba a Trixie, la unicornio celeste se ponía algo nerviosa

-emmmm a Trixie se le olvidó el monedero, lo tenía en el otro sombrero-decía con una sonrisa forzada, Starlight suspiraba frustrada

-no puedo creerlo-resignada, con su magia, sacaba quince bits-aquí tienes señor…-antes de que dijera algo, la roca abrió su boca y absorbió las monedas para luego cerrar la boca-… roca-estaba sorprendida

-MUY BIEN, PUEDEN PASAR-gritaba la roca para luego empezar a elevarse hasta abrirle un paso a los tres para que siguieran por el puente, la roca se había detenido en el aire y se escuchó un sonido

-ooookei, pues sigamos, supongo-decía Starlight dudosa y reanudaba su caminata pasando por debajo de la roca siendo seguida por Spike, y Trixie lentamente

Seguían caminando por el largo puente, pero en eso, Starlight se tuvo que detenerse en seco, Trixie y Spike se chocaron haciendo que cayeran de sentón… de nuevo.

-mejor amiga, avisa cuando hagas eso… otra vez-decía Trixie sobándose un poco sus flancos mientras los dos se levantaban para ver del porque se había detenido

-¿hay otro?-preguntaba el dragón sorprendido al ver otra roca idéntica que la anterior, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba con la expresión de enojo, Starlight suspiraba fastidiada

-bueno chicos, tápense los oídos-decía la unicornio rosa se tapaba un oído con una pezuña, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, pero tapándose los dos oídos, Starlight tocaba a la roca con su pezuña libre, la dicha roca grande, abrió los ojos de golpe y sus ojos se dirigieron para ver a los tres

-USTEDES ME DESPERTARON ¿VERDAD? QUIEREN PASAR ¿VERDAD? PUES PAGUEN DIEZ BITS CADA UNO-gritaba la roca, los tres le dolían un poco los tímpanos por el grito de la roca

-espera ¿¡diez!? P-pero el anterior solo pidió cinco-protestaba Starlight ya que eso es un robo

-A MI NO ME INTERESA LO QUE COBRE MI HERMANO, ESTAN AQUÍ ANTE MI, ASI QUE PAGUEN O SE LARGAN-gritaba furioso, la unicornio rosa suspiraba frustrada y se golpeaba un poco la cabeza con la cadena

-está bien-Starlight con su magia, sacaba treinta bits de sus ahorro de toda su vida y la roca los absorbió

-MUY BIEN, PUEDEN PASAR INUTILES-dicho eso, la roca subió dejando el paso libre, la unicornio rosa sin mucho ánimo, reanudaba la caminata siendo seguida por los dos

-emmmmm Starlight ¿estás bien?-preguntaba Spike preocupado al verla así, la aludida giraba su cabeza para mirarlo de reojo

-si… estoy bien… solo que estoy gastando todo el dinero que tengo, si aparece otro que pide dinero, juro que…-no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que se había chocado con algo, Trixie con ella y Spike con la maga haciendo que se fueran para atrás, y cayeran en las teclas-auch… ¿Qué pas…?-no pudo decir nada más, al escuchar un grito

-¿POR QUE CARAJO SE CHOCAN CONMIGO IDIOTAS? BUENO, DA IGUAL, SI QUIEREN PASAR, PAGUEN VEINTE BITS CADA UNOOOOOOO-gritaba la roca con tanta furia que los tres volaban hacia atrás, pero Starlight se sujetaba de la cadena justo a tiempo con sus dos pezuñas, Trixie se sujetaba de los cascos traseros de su mejor amiga y Spike se sujetaba con fuerza de la capa de la unicornio celeste

-… estas… asfixiando… a… Trixie…-decía Trixie tratando de respirar al tener el dragón agarrándose de su capa, cuando el viento terminó, los tres cayeron en las teclas de cara, la unicornio rosa se levantaba adolorida y miraba a la roca con rabia

-¿¡v-veinte!? ¡Eso es un robo!-reclamaba Starlight

-A MI NO ME VENGAS CON TUS QUEJAS, ESO TE PASA POR CHOCARTE CONMIGO, NO ME GUSTA QUE SE CHOQUEN CONMIGO COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA AHÍ INUTIL, ASI QUE AFLOJA ESA CARTERA Y LANZAME TU DINERO-gritaba la roca sin importarle nada, los tres tuvieron que agarrarse de nuevo de las cadenas para no ser llevado, la unicornio rosa lanzaba un bufido enojada

-está bien-decía frustrada y sacaba monedas con su magia, pero en eso, veía cuanto tenía-oh oh-decía preocupada

-ese "oh oh" no me gusta-decía Spike preocupado, la unicornio se volteaba para verlo

-chicos, tenemos un problema, solo tengo cuarenta bits-decía Starlight

-oh no, ahora ¿Qué hacemos? Necesitamos sesenta para pasar-decía el dragón muy preocupado

-LA VERDAD CON ESOS CUARENTA, SOLO PUEDEN PASAR DOS-gritaba la roca, los tres no sabían que hacer

-oh no ¿Qué hacemos? Trixie no quiere dejar a su lagarto-se lamentaba de forma dramática

-¿disculpa?-Spike estaba con los brazos cruzados y Starlight tenía una ceja alzada

-ya admítelo Spike, te gusta pasar más con la gran y poderosa Trixie y con su mejor amiga, que con Sparkle, después lo de hoy, tu puedes vivir conmigo como el asistente de Triiiixie-decía con una sonrisa presumida

-… la verdad prefiero ser el asistente de Zecora que contigo-decía el dragón molesto

-¿disculpa?-

-lo que oíste, prefiero estudiar pociones que estar un minuto contigo-decía Spike, Trixie se indignaba por lo que dijo

-b-bueno Trixie no te necesita y mi mejor amiga tampoco-decía molesta

-oye, a mí no me metas en tu discusiones-decía Starlight molestándose también

-solo Trixie dice mejor amiga, total, solo podemos pasar las dos, así que dádselas-decía Trixie sin importancia

-yo no pienso dársela, somos los tres o nadie, ustedes dos son mis amigos y no quiero dejar a ninguno atrás-decía la unicornio rosa decidida

-pero Starlight, si no usas los bits, entonces ¿Cómo salimos?-preguntaba Spike confundido

-no lo sé, pero debe haber otra forma de pasar-decía Starlight miraba a los lados del puente- _mmmmm podría usar mi magia para volar junto con los dos, pero ¿Qué pasaría si no funciona la magia de repente y nos caemos?-_ pensaba preocupada

-oh vaya, en estas situaciones, hace sudar a Trixie-decía Trixie mientras se quitaba el sombrero para echarse fresco como si fuera un abanico el sombrero, en eso, Starlight miraba algo que estaba en la cabeza de su amiga

-… Trixie ¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba señalando lo que estaba en su cabeza, Trixie confundida, hizo levitar lo que tenía en la cabeza con su magia para verlo y veía que era una clase de… monedero

-oh vaya, que suerte tuvo Trixie, el monedero siempre lo tuvo-decía alegre de tener su monedero, Starlight y Spike la miraban de forma inexpresiva aunque la unicornio tenía un tic en un ojo, la unicornio celeste se daba cuenta de eso-¿Qué?-

-tuviste ¡tu dinero todo este tiempo!-exclamaba la unicornio rosa enojada

-pueeees si jeje s-solo Trixie tiene veinte monedas, son sus ahorros de lo que consiguió Trixie en un show-decía nerviosa, pero Starlight sin decir nada, le quitaba el monedero a su amiga con su magia-¡oye! ¡Regresa el monedero a Trixie!-protestaba

-nop, con estas monedas, pagaras tu emmmm "peaje"-decía la unicornio rosa sin entender bien esa palabra y sacaba el dinero de Trixie para luego tirar el monedero

-¡nooooo, el monedero de Trixie!-exclamaba asustada y agarraba su monedero justo a tiempo con su magia para traérselo-ups, menos mal, este monedero le costó mucho a Trixie-suspiraba aliviada

-¿ah sí? ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos bits?-preguntaba Spike con los brazos cruzados

-no costó dos bits… costó tres bits-decía Trixie mientras ponía el monedero en su cabeza para luego ponerse de nuevo su sombrero, el dragón rodaba sus ojos, Starlight tenía todas las monedas flotando cerca de la roca, él los absorbió

-MUY BIEN UNICORNIO, PUEDES PASAR Y LOS INUTILES QUE TE ACOMPAÑAN, ASI QUE LARGO DE AQUÍ-gritaba la roca y se elevaba para abrirles el paso

-muy bien chicos, sigamos-decía Starlight suspirando frustrada ya que observaba que aún faltaba mucho camino para llegar a algún lado, reanudaban su caminata por el puente piano

 **Un rato después**

-¿Cuánto faltaaaa? Trixie lleva caminando por días-se quejaba la unicornio celeste

-deja de quejarte Trixie, a mí me duele las patas y no me estoy quejando-decía Spike frustrado, Starlight estaba frustrada también

-no te quejes Trixie, yo estoy también cansada y este puente es más largo de lo que imaginé-decía la unicornio rosa cansada de caminar

-Trixie ya no quiere estar suspendida en el aire, quiere estar en tierra firme y está tocada de piano no ayuda-decía molesta y empezaba a balbucear molesta, los tres seguían caminando aunque los dos escuchaban las quejas de Trixie hasta que Starlight veía algo confundida al frente

-vaya, por lo menos algo diferente para variar-decía la unicornio rosa, los dos que estaban detrás suyo, asomaban sus cabezas por un costado para ver que había una curva a la izquierda

-oh genial, ahora el puente tiene cruces-decía el dragón fastidiado

-así nos tardaremos más, mejor amiga porque no usas tu magia y nos tele transportas al otro lado ¿sí?-decía Trixie con ilusión, la aludida suspiraba frustrada

-no puedo hacer eso si no conozco el lugar, podríamos caer al vacío por una estupidez-decía Starlight con seriedad, la unicornio celeste se quejaba-pero agradece que no hay más rocas de esas que piden tu dinero-decía aliviada porque está pelada o sea no tiene dinero para pagar a otra roca

-sí, es un alivio y todo este trayecto es muy tranquilo aunque cansado-decía Spike aliviado mientras los tres cruzaban por el puente

-bueno, Trixie odia admitirlo, alivio que no haya más roca enojonas y ustedes se imaginarían una gran roca que no quisieran aplastar justo…-se escuchó un fuerte ruido detrás suyo haciendo que se detuvieran en seco, los tres estaban nerviosos, giraban sus cabezas para atrás y veía en shock una gran roca en forma de cubo con un rostro enojado-…ahora-

-tuviste que hablar ¿no?-decía el dragón molesto

-emmmmmm-la roca los miraba con furia-¿q-que tal? Jeje-se reía nerviosa Starlight

-PAGUEN CINCUENTA CADA UNO SI NO QUIEREN SER APLASTADOS-gritaba la roca furioso

-¿¡c-cincuenta!?-exclamaba la unicornio rosa impactada y algo pálida

-¿cincuenta? Eso es un robo ¿oíste roca? ¡Eso es un robo! ¡Trixie no piensa pagar esa cantidad!-protestaba Trixie molesta

-ni siquiera tienes dinero-susurraba Spike

-e-eto…-Starlight levitó a Spike para ponerlo en su lomo

-… ¿a correr?-susurraba el dragón en el oído de la unicornio rosa

-… si ¡Trixie corre!-exclamaba su amiga, se dio la vuelta y empezó a galopar por el puente

-…-Trixie miraba a la roca-que tengas un buen día-decía con una sonrisa nerviosa para luego empezar a galopar por detrás de Starlight

-OIGAN ¿A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN?-gritaba furioso para luego caer de cara a la teclas o sea como si estuviera "rodando", pero lo sorprendente, era que "rodaba" velozmente, Spike se agarraba del cuello de Starlight y miraba para atrás

-emmmm creo que mejor nos apresuremos porque ¡nos está pisando los talones!-exclamaba el dragón asustado

-espera ¿Qué?-las unicornios miraban atrás asustándose ya que lo tenían atrás, daban un grito de miedo y aumentaron la velocidad, siendo seguidas por la roca

-¡Trixie no quiere morir aplastada por esa enorme y fea roca!-exclamaba asustada

-¿¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS FEOOOOOO!?-gritaba la roca furioso y ahora "rodaba" más rápido de lo normal

-¡oh genial Trixie, lo enfureciste más de lo que ya está!-exclamaba Starlight molesta

-¡lo siento, no fue intención de Trixie!-exclamaba llorando al estilo anime

Las dos galopaban por el puente, pero al hacerlo, se escuchaba una música al tocar las teclas de forma rápida, ellas estaban en una espiral del puente hacia abajo seguidas por la roca, ahora estaban subiendo por arriba, izquierda, derecha, una colina hacia abajo que hizo que se deslizarán por ahí, estaban cruzando en U por el puente, daban una vuelta velozmente por una parte que estaban por unos segundos de cabeza, seguían galopando por cualquier cruce que tenía el puente.

-¡pero bueno… este puente parece que no tiene fin… porque no vemos la tierra o el suelo todavía…!-gritaba Starlight enojada y estaba cansada

-¡Trixie ya no puede más!-exclamaba cansada

-¡no te rindas… Trixie, aún podemos… lograrlo, creo!-exclamaba la unicornio rosa animando a su amiga que siga

-¡ese "creo"… no le agrada a Trixie!-exclamaba agitada

-PORQUE NO SE DETIENEN PARA CONVERTIRLOS EN PANQUEQUES-

-¡no gracias… no tengo hambre!-exclamaba Starlight asustada

-¡Trixie sí!-

-¡pues se aguanta!-

Spike se asomaba por un costado para ver al frente, entrecerraba sus ojos intentando ver algo y sorprendentemente, veía algo.

-¡chicas! ¡Estamos llegando a un lugar!... creo-exclamaba el dragón alegre

-¿¡que!? ¿¡En serio!?-gritaba Starlight e intentaba enfocarse al frente y observaba algo a lo lejos-¡vaya, por fin veo algo!-

-¡aleluya! ¡Nos salvamos!-exclamaba Trixie llorando de felicidad, seguían galopando como podía, pero esa roca estaban tan cerca de ellos que cuando casi rozaba a Trixie, hacía que saltara un poco-¡esa roca va a aplastar a Trixie!-gritaba aterrada

-¡solo un poco más!-exclamaba Starlight sin dejar de galopar aunque se estaba cansando cada vez más, galopaban como podía

Poco a poco se podía observar, un suelo rojo, parecía una zona rocosa, no se detenían, pero esa roca tenía la manía de aplastar a Trixie por lo que le dijo anteriormente y ella gritaba de miedo.

-¡Trixie lo siente!-se disculpaba

-SI, LO VAS A SENTIR, VAS A SENTIR MI PESO SOBRE TU CUERPO-gritaba furioso

-¡Starlight, tienes que hacer algo o si no, tenemos tortilla de Trixie, pero de mala calidad!-exclamaba Spike asustado

-¡oye!-se quejaba la unicornio celeste, la unicornio rosa veía que aún le faltaban un tramo, pero giraba su cabeza para ver de reojo que la roca estaba muy cerca de Trixie, así que sin más, observaba el frente y empezaba a brillar su cuerno

La sombra cubría a Trixie, la unicornio miraba arriba con miedo al ver que la roca estaba a punto de aplastarla

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-gritaba con miedo, pero antes de que la aplastara, Starlight con el cuerno brillando con potencia hasta que tele transportó a los tres y Trixie se salvó de milagro, la roca al caer, se detenía en seco, se ponía derecho con su cara al frente y miraba alrededor con sus ojos

-OH RAYOS-se frustraba para luego "rodar" hacia atrás, regresando por el puente

A lo lejos, en el suelo rojo, aparecía mágicamente los tres y caían al suelo cansado, excepto el dragón, las dos unicornios respiraban agitadas.

-T-Trixie ¿está viva?-se preguntaba mientras se sentaba para verse a sí misma y se tocaba la cara, Starlight se sentaba también

-si amiga… estamos vivos-decía cansada, la unicornio celeste la abrazaba

-¡gracias por salvar a Trixie mejor amiga! ¡No sé cómo Trixie te puede pagar por lo que hiciste!-exclamaba llorando al estilo anime, pero de felicidad

-jeje no tienes que agradecer amiga… -decía Starlight apenada por el abrazo y Trixie rompía el abrazo, Spike se levantaba ya que había caído de cara y se sobaba con sus garras

-ay, eso dolió-se quejaba un poco el dragón, pero en eso, alzaba su vista para ver en donde estaban ahora-emmmmm chicas, miren ahora en donde estamos-decía nervioso lo que veía, las aludidas observaban en donde estaban y se impactaron

Era un lugar rocoso, todo de color rojo, el cielo también era rojo, pero teniendo nubes oscuras, había unos ríos de lava y a lo lejos, se veía una clase de volcán que le salía algo de humo por arriba, se podía observar rocas enojonas por el lugar flotando, pero estaban con los ojos cerrados como durmiendo, además que el cofre era grande con los bordes rojos y estaba en un lugar pegado a una pared de roca teniendo cerca un poco de lava.

 _Furiaterna_

-oh vaya, este lugar es muy… grande-decía Starlight al ver el sitio, no había árboles, solo puras rocas y más rocas

-si mejor amiga, además que hace un calor como si tuviéramos el sol pegado en la cara-decía Trixie quitándose su sombrero y se secaba el sudor de su frente

-pues entonces ¿Qué hacemos Starlight?-preguntaba Spike nervioso, la unicornio rosa se quedaba pensativa al ver el lugar

-bueno, podríamos…-Starlight fue interrumpida por una voz masculina, pero parecía un tono furioso

-¡vaya, por fin llegan estos inútiles y yo creía que lo pasaría viendo las benditas nubes que siguen en el mismo sitio!-los tres aludidos, alzaban su vista arriba para ver sorprendidos lo que veían

Era un gato rojo del tamaño de las CMC, tenía un parecido igual a Dark Soul, sus ojos eran amarillos y usaba una túnica naranja brillante, estaba flotando teniendo los brazos cruzados, tenía una expresión de enojo. Con solo ver su expresión, los intimidaba un poco.

-¿q-quién eres?-preguntaba Starlight temblando un poco

-¿¡quién soy yo!? ¡Odio, ODIO dar estúpidas presentaciones! Pero bueno, para que sepan quién soy, se los diré una vez, SOLO una vez, así que ¡presten atención porque no se los repetiré!-exclamaba el gato enojado, Spike y Trixie estaban escondidos detrás de Starlight, temblaban de miedo-¡soy Anger Soul, una de las almas oscuras de Dark Soul! Se podría decir que soy el alma de la furia, enojo, rabia, cólera, odio y todo eso que tenga que ver con enojo o lo que sea, espero que hayan ¡escuchado bien porque no se lo vuelvo a repetir! ¿¡Oyeron!?-gritaba Anger furioso asustando a los tres

 **Anger Soul: El alma de la furia**

-… _oh no… lo que me faltaba…-_ pensaba Starlight mientras tragaba saliva, temblaba sus cascos igual que sus acompañantes al ver el intimidante gato rojo

Continuará.

* * *

 **Espero que les hayan gustado**

 **Las rocas enojonas son casi parecidas a los de juego de Mario, esas cosas que si pasas por debajo, te intentan aplastar y todo eso :v… rayos, tenía el nombre de esas cosas en la mente, pero de repente, se me fue, no me acuerdo como se llamaban esas rocas :,v**

 **Anger Soul es como una de las personalidades de Dark Soul, se podría decir así, creo :v**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	48. El despertar de la furia

**Las rocas enojonas son casi iguales a las llamadas rocas picudas de Súper Mario, gracias a Silverwolf850 por acordarme como se llamaban porque yo ni me acordaba para nada, yo tenía el nombre y se me había ido cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo anterior XD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 47: El despertar de la furia**

Starlight y compañía veían al intimidante gato rojo que se llamaba Anger Soul, el gato los miraba con enfado.

-¿Qué? se van a quedar ahí temblando como gallinas todo el día o que cosa-decía con desprecio, los tres no sabían que decir hasta que Trixie empujaba un poco a su amiga por detrás, la unicornio rosa giraba su cabeza para verla y la unicornio celeste le hacía seña de que hablara, Starlight suspiraba resignada y miraba al gato rojo

-b-bueno, eto… hola emmm Anger, soy…-fue interrumpida por Anger

-yo sé quién eres imbécil igual que los retrasados de tus amigos-decía el gato con frialdad

-¡oye!-Trixie y Spike se ofendieron

-o-ok… pues… entonces ¿nos podría decirnos dónde está el cofre?... por favor-decía con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿¡me ves con cara de mapa!? ¡Si quieren el cofre, búsquenlo ustedes mismo!-exclamaba Anger furioso, los tres se asustaron por el repentino alzada de voz, Starlight no sabía que más decir, no le salía palabras aunque Trixie detrás de su amiga, dijo

-p-por lo menos, nos podría decir ¿por dónde tenemos que ir… lindo gatito?-preguntaba con una sonrisa muy nerviosa

-… si me dices lindo gatito otra vez, te voy a lanzar a ese río de lava-dijo señalando un río de lava que estaba cerca-y disfrutaré cada momento de tu sufrimiento, como sufres lentamente mientras me como un malvavisco en tu cara ¿¡me escuchaste!?-decía el gato muy furioso, la unicornio celeste se asustó y se ponía contra el suelo, y se disculpaba

-lo siento, lo siento, Trixie no volverá a decirte lindo gatito-decía temblando de miedo, Anger los miraba con desprecio aunque en eso, se quedaba observando a Spike, el dragón al ver que lo miraba, hizo que abrazara uno de los cascos traseros de Starlight temblando de miedo

-… muy bien, si quieren saber por dónde ir inútiles, solo usen sus diminutos cerebros y piensen donde podría estar ese cofre porque yo no pienso ayudarlos, solo SOLO lo diré en forma de acertijo y ODIO hacer eso-decía frustrado, los tres no decían nada para escucharlo atentamente-muy bien, escuchen atentamente imbéciles-se aclaraba su garganta-el lugar es muy, pero muy rojo y está en un sitio tan lógico que hasta un potrillo lo sabría-

-… emmmm esto no tiene sentido para Trixie si todo el lugar es rojo-decía mirando alrededor

-pues ahora empieza a usar el maní que tienes como cerebro-decía Anger con desprecio, Trixie se ofendió por lo que dijo

-¡oye! Trixie tiene un cerebro enorme, así de enorme-decía sin miedo y con sus pezuñas, mostraba como es el tamaño de su cerebro

-pues eso debió ser en el año antes de Celestia porque tu cerebro se desinfló por tener ese sombrero en tu cabeza que lo único que hace es asfixiar el poco cerebro que tienes-decía con burla aunque aún seguía con la expresión de enojado, Spike se le quitó el miedo y se empezó a reír al escuchar eso, Starlight contenía su risa, Trixie se enfurecía por lo que dijo y miraba al dragón feo-muy bien inútiles, me voy para que busquen y pierdan el tiempo haciendo de mongólicos por el lugar, nos vemos pronto fracasada-decía Anger refiriéndose a Starlight que se molestó por el comentario-nos vemos descerebrada-refiriéndose a Trixie que apretaba sus dientes enojada-y nos vemos reptil que se cree dragón-refiriéndose a Spike que al escuchar eso, se enojó

-¡oye! ¡Soy un dragón, no un reptil!-exclamaba enojado, la expresión de Trixie se cambió para reírse esta vez ella de Spike, el gato desaparecía por un chasquido de garritas

-… muy bien chicos, vamos a calmarnos-decía Starlight tranquilizando a un enojado bebé dragón y la risa de Trixie, cuando los calmó, se quedaba pensativa por lo que dijo el gato rojo

-entonces Starlight ¿Dónde estaría ese cofre?-preguntaba Spike pensativo

-está en un lugar muy lógico, eso fue lo que dijo, pero ¿Qué lugar?-preguntaba Trixie pensando mientras veía el lugar

-¿Qué haces?-preguntaba el dragón confundido

-Trixie está pensando ¿no lo ves?-

-¿segura que estás pensando o finges pensar?-preguntaba nuevamente con una sonrisa burlona

-…-Trixie lo miraba feo-mira quien lo dice, el reptil que se cree dragón-decía con burla, Spike miraba molesto a la unicornio y viceversa

-ok, ok, para empezar vamos a tranquilizarnos porque si no, no vamos a ir a ninguna parte-decía la unicornio rosa mirándolos con seriedad, la unicornio celeste y dragón apartaban sus miradas molestos-muy bien, algo es algo-suspiraba fastidiada- _Celestia dame paciencia para soportar a estos dos-_ pensaba Starlight para luego observar los alrededores-mmmmmm-

Lo único que veía eran las rocas con puntas, casi iguales a las rocas picudas, además observaba que había una cueva a lo lejos y el volcán que echaba humo por arriba, Starlight se quedaba mirando eso último de forma pensativa.

-Mejor amiga ¿tienes algo?-preguntaba Trixie curiosa

-mmmmmmm es un lugar es muy, pero muy rojo y está en un sitio tan lógico que hasta un potrillo lo sabría-mencionaba las palabras que dijo ese gato

-la verdad ese acertijo no ayuda mucho hasta parece que solo lo dijo para dejarnos a la suerte-decía Spike

-por primera vez, Trixie está de acuerdo con el reptil, ese gato solo dijo una cosa al azar para deshacerse de nosotros-decía fastidiada

-mmmmmmm-Starlight seguía mirando al volcán-creo yo que se está refiriendo al volcán-

-¿estas segura?-preguntaba Spike con duda

-sí, segura, el muy rojo es la lava y lo más lógico es ir lo único que se ve a simple vista, y además es un lugar peligroso… como siempre-decía la unicornio rosa fastidiada

-oh vaya, creo que he visto esto en un comic, pero no me acuerdo de cual-el dragón se quedaba pensativo

-Bueno mejor amiga, vamos para poder salir de este extraño y caluroso lugar porque en serio, hace un calor que Trixie siente que se derrite-decía abanicándose usando el sombrero

-ok Trixie, pues andando-dicho eso, Starlight empezaba a caminar siendo seguida por Trixie y Spike, la unicornio rosa veía el volcán y el camino que estaban tomando, cruzaban un río de lava con cuidado pasando por una roca que casi se veía aunque Spike lo pasaba tranquilamente aunque sus dos amigas tenían que pasarlo rápido por lo caliente que estaba, así que después de eso, seguían caminando hasta observar un arco de piedra con una roca enojona flotando frente al arco, los tres se detenían al verlo

-¿creen que nos pidan dinero?-preguntaba el dragón

-no creo porque si es así, no tengo nada de dinero-decía Starlight lamentándose

-entonces ¿crees que nos quieran aplastar? Porque en esa posición, parece que nos quiera convertirnos en tortillas-decía Spike inseguro, Trixie rodaba sus ojos

-pffff ay por favor reptil, esa roca malhumorada, no nos aplastaran, solo ve, está dormido, así que será fácil pasar-decía la unicornio celeste de forma arrogante y caminaba hacia el arco de piedra

-emmmm Trixie, no creo que sea buena idea-decía Starlight muy preocupada ya que al mirar la roca, tenía uno de sus ojos abiertos y miraba abajo o sea mirando a Trixie que estaba a punto de pasar por debajo suyo

-por favor mejor amiga, confía en Trixie, no va a pasar nada ma…-la roca picuda cayó violentamente al suelo frente a Trixie casi rozándole el hocico, Starlight y Spike se sobresaltaron por la repentina caída de esa roca, la unicornio celeste estaba inmóvil y tenía los ojos achicados-… lo…-retrocedía un poco para luego caer sentada en sus flancos respirando agitadamente, los dos aludidos fueron a socorrerla

-¡Trixie! ¿¡Estás bien!?-exclamaba Starlight al estar a un lado suyo, la aludida temblaba de miedo

-s-si, Trixie esta b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bien-decía con una pezuña en su pecho que palpitaba con fuerza

-OH RAYOS, CASI TE APLASTO, ERES MUY AFORTUNADA PONI-gritaba la roca enojada para luego elevarse

-emmmmm creo que es mejor tele transportarse por aquí para evitar estas rocas-decía la unicornio rosa al ver subir de nuevo la roca

-bien pensado Starlight, creo que eso es lo mejor para evitar que alguien termine como tortilla-decía Spike nervioso, Trixie se levantaba del suelo tambaleada

-que buena idea mejor a-amiga, haced eso y así evitamos e-estos sust… Trixie dice está perdida de tiempo-se corregía lo último mientras miraba a otro lado nerviosa

-muy bien, pues hagamos eso… _espero no agotarme por hacer esto-_ pensaba Starlight lo último, dicho eso, brillaba su cuerno para luego tele transportarse y estar desde el otro lado del arco de roca-ok, sigamos-reanudaban la caminata, pero esta vez, yendo lentamente y prestaban atención a esas rocas de arriba para evitarlas

Después de un pequeño rato, estaban subiendo una pequeña colina rocosa y al estar encima, la unicornio rosa veía a lo lejos una cueva que estaba en el ¿volcán?

-ok, vamos a esa cueva y espero que no haya lava… _aunque esto último que dije, lo dudo_ -pensaba insegura

-oowwww Trixie hubiera traído un bloqueador solar o un bloqueador de lava-se lamentaba, Starlight la miraba de reojo

-¿existe un bloqueador de lava?-preguntaba confundida

-sí, Trixie la hizo-decía con una sonrisa presumida

-¿y funciona?-

-… emmmmm porque no vamos por las monedas en vez de perder el tiempo-decía Trixie con una sonrisa nerviosa intentando cambiar de tema

-ooookei-dicho eso, los tres siguieron caminando hasta que en un rato, llegaban a la cueva aunque Starlight tuvo que usar tele transportación para evitar una roca picuda que estaba en la entrada de la cueva y entraban en dicha cueva, pero al hacerlo, se quedaban asombrados al ver que había un hilo de lava por las paredes iluminando un poco el lugar

Sin decir nada, continuaron caminando por la cueva, Trixie se quitaba el sombrero de nuevo para secarse el sudor aunque Starlight sudaba la gota gorda y respiraba agitada, pero Spike no sentía calor al ser un dragón (obvio :v).

-que calor, no pudieron poner por lo menos ventilación en este lugar-se quejaba Trixie y usaba su magia en el sombrero para usarlo de abanico

-yo no siento calor-decía Spike sonriente

-pues claro, si eres un reptil-decía la unicornio celeste molesta, el dragón la miraba feo

-ya… chicos, no peleen… no es un buen… momento-decía Starlight sudando a mares, los dos aludidos no dijeron nada más y siguieron caminando hasta que salieron de la cueva, observaban en donde estaban, veían el borde de una subida que iba hacia arriba por un lado del volcán, Spike caminaba lentamente para asomar su cabeza por el borde

-oh vaya, subimos mucho y fue muy rápido-decía impresionado de que llegaran a la mitad del volcán en un santiamén

-… yo no preguntaré como llegamos tan rápido… por todo lo que está pasando ya no tiene sentido en sacar lo lógico de esto… -decía Starlight fastidiada del calor y se secaba el sudor de su frente

-Trixie está de acuerdo-

-yo también-decía también Spike ya que todo eso los están confundiendo, dicho eso, empezaban a subir por la subida (valga la redundancia :v), pero cuando lo estaban haciendo, se escuchaba una voz enojada

-vaya con estos inútiles que van directo al horno para ser rostizados-decía Anger que aparecía a un lado de ellos sobresaltándolos del susto por su repentina aparición y evitaban caerse por el borde

-¡oye! ¿¡Nos estabas siguiendo!?-exclamaba Starlight molesta

-no, que va, solo seguía la mariposa de fuego que está por ahí-decía el gato señalando a una mariposa a lo lejos que estaba hecho de fuego-yo la verdad prefiero seguir a una mariposa que a unos imbéciles que les gustan ser suicidas-decía con desprecio

-¡no somos suicidas! Estamos yendo para donde están esas monedas-se defendía la unicornio rosa

-oh, ya veo y seguro que está dentro del volcán ¿no?-

-pues sí que están…-Starlight pestañeaba un par de veces por lo que dijo-espera ¿Qué?-estaba impactada

-ups, se me salió el spoiler, que lastima-decía el gato con burla-bueno inútiles, los esperaré en la cima, total, quiero ver como arden mientras suplican que acabe con sus vidas-decía con un tono siniestro y se iba flotando hacia la cima del volcán

-…-

-…-

-…-

Los tres no decían nada, estaban impactados por lo que dijo, Starlight había pensado que el cofre estaría en un borde del volcán y no DENTRO del volcán.

-b-bueno chicos, s-sigamos, total, ya estamos aquí arriba-decía la unicornio rosa con una sonrisa nerviosa

-… Trixie opina…-fue interrumpida por Starlight

-no opines y solo camina-decía su amiga molesta, Trixie suspiraba fastidiada y los tres continuaron su ascenso por el caminito, pero después de unos segundos, habían llegado a otra cueva, así que entraron en la cueva para luego salir por el otro lado del volcán y subieron por otro caminito, estuvieron un rato caminando, entrando un par de cuevas más, dando una vuelta por todo el volcán hasta que en la cima del volcán, se veía una pezuña rosada agarrándose del borde para luego subir como podía Starlight y caía al suelo cansada boca abajo, sudaba a mares, Trixie lograba subir para caer de espalda, las dos respiraban agitadamente mientras Spike subía por la cola de Starlight ya que estaba por el borde, cuando llegaba en la cima, se veía un poco cansado

-ufff por fin, llegamos a la cima, Trixie creía que no lo contaría-decía respirando agitada

-si amiga… por fin llegamos…-decía Starlight con dificultad, Spike pasaba por un lado de la unicornio rosa y las observaba curioso

-qué raro ¿por qué ustedes están cansadas y yo no?-preguntaba el dragón confundido

-será porque… eres un dragón y el calor… no te afecta… por eso no estas… así…-decía Starlight como podía

-eres… un reptil… con suerte…-decía Trixie molesta y con dificultad

-además que… en las ultimas… subidas… tuve que ponerte… en mi lomo… para que no cayeras… y no estuvieras tan… atrás… -decía la unicornio rosa

-oh jeje perdón por eso-decía Spike rascándose la nuca apenado

-vaya por fin llegaron los tres chiflados-decía Anger, los tres dirigieron su mirada a la orilla del volcán, el gato tenía un malvavisco insertado en una vara de madera y lo cocinaba usando el volcán como una fogata gigante

-¿a… quien le dices… chiflada?-decía Trixie molesta por el comentario

-pues ¿a quién más?... por cierto, me sorprende que tu cerebro te haya traído hasta aquí y no hayas muerto en el intento-decía con una burla, pero aun teniendo la expresión de molesto

-grrrr-gruñía la unicornio celeste furiosa, Spike en cambio, se acercaba a la orilla del volcán en donde estaba el gato rojo para ver su interior, asomaba su cabeza y entrecerraba sus ojos para observar mejor ya que el humo que salía, le dificultaba la vista

-¡chicas, lo veo!-exclamaba Spike al ver el cofre hasta abaaaaaaaaajo y lo sorprendente que no había tanta lava, solo un pequeño lago frente al cofre

-genial…-Starlight se levantaba lentamente, aún estaba cansada y caminaba hasta estar cerca de la orilla para ver el cofre, Trixie también se levantaba para estar a un lado de su amiga

-ok ¿ahora qué hacemos? Trixie no se atreverá a tirarse dentro del volcán ni que estuviera loca-decía negándose a entrar dentro del volcán

-wow, por primera vez usas el maní de tu cabeza, es un gran logro-decía Anger con burla

-¿podrías dejar de insultar a Trixie?- decía muy molesta

-nop, si puedo hacer mil y un insultos sobre tu inteligencia que es comparado a la de un perro-decía el gato

-¡deja de insultar a Trixie!-exclamaba enfurecida, Spike se ponía las garras en su boca para contener la risa, la unicornio veía eso-y tu reptil ¡deja de reírte de Trixie!-le daba un zape, pero al hacerlo, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera dentro del volcán

-¡aaaaaaahhhhh!-

-¡Trixie!-exclamaba Starlight molesta y asustada para mirar por la orilla

-ups, lo siento-decía apenada, Anger vio eso

- _idiotas-_ pensaba el gato de forma siniestra y lo único que hizo fue desaparecer del lugar con un chasquido, el dragón caía rápidamente hasta que cayó dentro del pequeño lago de lava que estaba ahí

-¡Spike! ¿¡Estás bien!?-exclamaba la unicornio rosa muy preocupada, por unos segundos no lo veía haciendo que se asustara, pero en eso, Spike sacaba su cabeza fuera de la lava respirando profundamente

-¡sí, estoy bien!-exclamaba el dragón haciendo que Starlight respirara aliviada

-menos mal porque si le pasara algo, no sé qué le diría a Twilight-mencionaba la unicornio rosa calmada

-ay mejor amiga, solo tienes que decirle que está en un mejor lugar… literalmente-decía Trixie despreocupada, Starlight rodaba sus ojos para luego exclamar

-¡Spike! ¡Ve por el cofre y en cuando tengas las monedas te tele transportaré aquí!-exclamaba

-¡entendido!-exclamaba el bebé dragón para luego empezar a nadar por el lago hasta que salió de la lava, se sacudía un poco y observaba el cofre que estaba pegado a la pared, caminaba hacia él y lo abría, asomaba su cabeza en el interior y veía dos monedas gatunas-¿solo dos? ¿Y dónde está la tercera?-se preguntaba confundido al ver solo dos monedas, pero en eso, escuchaba una voz a su lado sobresaltándolo del susto

-porque es mejor dos que tres, como dicen "tres son multitud"-decía Anger, Spike daba un pequeño grito de miedo y giraba su cabeza rápidamente para ver al gato

-oye, no me asustes así-decía con una garra en su pecho

-Je pareces pendejo-decía el gato con burla

-… ¿solo apareciste para decirme eso?-preguntaba Spike molesto

-nop… bueno si, tal vez-alzaba sus hombros con indiferencia-además también he venido para decirte muchas cosas que deberías saber sobre tu patética y miserable vida-decía Anger con desprecio

-¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntaba confundido

-pues muy fácil reptil ¿tú crees que fue por "accidente" que te tirara dentro del volcán? Esa descerebrada lo hizo a propósito y esa hechicera rosada, la apoyó para que te tirara dentro del volcán-decía Anger sin importancia

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntaba Spike extrañado

-eres ignorante o que cosa ¿no quieres ver la triste realidad que pasa a tu alrededor? Bueno, te lo diré de la forma más "amable" posible para que entiendas-decía el gato mirándolo con enojo haciendo que el dragón se intimidara un poco

-¡Spike! ¿¡Que pasa!? ¿¡Por qué tardas tanto!?-exclamaba Starlight preocupada ya que por el humo del volcán no lo podía ver bien

-… emmmm ¡no, no pasa nada, solo que… el cofre está algo atorado!-exclamaba Spike mintiéndole

-debilucho tenías que ser-decía Trixie fastidiada

-¡Trixie!-le regañaba Starlight

-vaya, por lo visto quieres aprender algo ¿no?-decía Anger con burla

-pueeeees la verdad no estoy seguro si quiero saber, pero tengo curiosidad ¿a qué te refieres con lo que dijiste?-preguntaba Spike curioso

-eres muy inocente para verlo dragoncito, tan inocente que no sabes que las ponis te usan, en otras palabras, la farsante y la hechicera planearon esto haciendo que la descerebrada te tirara dentro como si fuera un "accidente" para que vayas a buscar estas monedas-el gato tenía los brazos cruzados, pero levantó una garrita y se elevaban las dos monedas para ponerlo al frente del dragón-solo hay dos monedas ¿Dónde está la tercera? No lo sé, pero te apuesto que ellas te dejaran porque solo eres un estorbo-decía con desprecio

-… e-eso no es cierto, bueno, Trixie puede ser, pero Starlight nunca me dejaría, es mi amiga-se defendía Spike

-¿seguro? ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que no te dejará reptil?-preguntaba Anger con seriedad

-… estoy muy seguro de que… no me dejará…-decía el dragón un poco dudoso

-pero que patético, ve la realidad chico, esas dos ni tus otras amigas le importas, eres solo una triste mascota de las ponis-decía con una burla que hasta da miedo

-¿Qué? e-eso no es verdad, mis amigas me consideran como su amigo, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y…-Spike fue interrumpido por Anger

-sí, aja, ser de alfiletero, limpiar el castillo, acomodar libros y todo eso, no cuenta, a nadie le importas un carajo, eres solo un triste reptil salido de un huevo para que obedezcas a los ponis como si fueras su sirviente y te desechen después como la basura que eres-decía con desprecio, el dragón no sabía que decir

-… e-eso no es verdad, e-ellas…-

-cállate un momento ¿quieres? Todavía no he terminado idiota-el gato lo mandó a callar-es que ¿no ves que te usan? Despierta imbécil-le golpeaba la cabeza como si estuviera tocando la puerta

-¡oye! Deja de hacer eso-se quejaba Spike y apartaba la garra de Anger, el gato retrocedía un poco

-mhp, sabes una cosa curiosa… eres el primer ser que me da lástima, ver que te gusta que te traten como el reptil sirviente de las ponis-decía con desprecio

-¿podrías dejar de decirme reptil? Soy…-

-eres un dragón o mejor dicho, un bebé dragón que pasa los años y sigues en la misma estatura, no eres un verdadero dragón, solo eres un reptil, como lo dice la farsante, un reptil que se cree dragón-

-…-

-¡Spike! ¿¡Estás bien!?-exclamaba Starlight preocupada ya que estaba mucho tiempo abajo, Spike no respondía, miraba el suelo y apretaba sus garras

-oye ¿Por qué no tomas eso? Y velo por ti mismo, si te dejan o no-decía el gato pasándole las monedas, el dragón alzaba un poco la vista para ver las monedas, los agarraba con sus garras-que tengas suerte reptil-dicho eso, chasqueaba su garra para tele transportar a Spike y aparecía a un lado de las unicornios sobresaltándola por la repentina aparición

-¡S-Spike! ¿c-como hiciste eso?-preguntaba Starlight sorprendida

-emmm solo agarré las monedas… y aparecí aquí, solo eso-mentía Spike mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa forzada

-oh, ya veo y ¿estás bien?-preguntaba la unicornio rosa preocupada

-… sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, toma-le pasaba las moneda a Starlight que los levitaba con su magia

-espera ¿hubo dos monedas?-preguntaba la unicornio rosa confundida

-sí, solo eso es lo que había-

-mmmmmm ¿la puerta necesitará solo dos monedas o que cosa?-se preguntaba la unicornio rosa confundida

-mejor amiga ¿Por qué no lo pensamos mejor abajo? Donde no hay un calor sofocante, Trixie siente que se desmaya-decía sudada

-ok amiga, vamos, nos tele transportaremos por donde habíamos entrado-decía Starlight brillando su cuerno y en un santiamén, se tele transportaban para aparecer abajo del todo, cerca de la primera cueva que entraron

-oh genial, Trixie aun siente calor, pero por lo menos, no tanto-decía algo aliviada

-sí, algo es algo-decía Starlight con una pequeña sonrisa, Spike miraba abajo confundido ya que veía una gran sombre para luego alzar la vista

-… chicas, creo que deberíamos movernos de aquí-decía el dragón temblando de miedo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntaba Starlight extrañada, ella alzaba la vista para quedarse impactada igual que Trixie

-oh rayos-rápidamente se lanzaron en direcciones opuestas para esquivar la roca roja picuda, los tres respiraban agitados y se levantaron para alejarse un poco, y juntarse

-eso estuvo cerca-decía la unicornio rosa asustada

-Trixie casi no la cuenta-decía con una pezuña en su pecho sintiendo el corazón palpitando con prisa

-m-muy bien c-chicos, busquemos la salida de este caluroso lugar-decía Starlight con ganas de salir de ese caluroso lugar y además de no ver más esas rocas enojonas

-sí, buena idea-dijeron los dos acompañantes al unísono y empezaron los tres a caminar por el camino rocoso

Las dos unicornios iban caminando delante de Spike mientras éste último, caminaba algo lento y se quedaba pensativo por las palabras que dijo Anger.

- _… no, no creo… son mis amigas aunque con Trixie no tanto… pero con Starlight si y ella nunca me dejaría atrás… ¿verdad?-_ pensaba inseguro, los tres seguían caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño puente sobre un río de lava y desde el otro lado, se veía una gran tierra circular como si fuera una isla con pilares blancos derrumbados que estaban por los bordes

-en serio, Trixie se está hartando de la lava-se quejaba

-pues se aguanta hasta que encontremos la puerta o yo que se-decía Starlight fastidiada, Spike no decía nada, solo que las seguía cruzando el puente con cuidado hasta llegar al otro lado, Starlight miraba alrededor para estar en alerta por cualquier cosa, el dragón observaba el lugar curioso, pero en eso, veía confundido a un letrero que estaba clavado encima de la lava que decía

 _¿Eres un poni o un dragón?_

Spike se detenía en seco al mirar eso mientras las dos unicornios seguían caminando sin darse cuenta que se había detenido. El dragón observaba ese letrero para ver que mágicamente, esas palabras desaparecían para aparecer otras nuevas palabras.

 _Me equivoqué, eres solo un reptil patético_

Las palabras cambiaban nuevamente.

 _Y te hace llamar un dragón_

 _Un dragón no le sirve a los ponis_

 _Los ponis sirven a los dragones_

 _Ellos son las mascotas_

 _Los dragones no_

 _Pero eres decepcionante_

 _Muy decepcionante reptil_

Spike no decía nada, solo apretaba sus garras con fuerza, se estaba empezando a enojarse al ver esas palabras, pero sacudía su cabeza para ver al frente y veía a las dos unicornios algo lejos, así que apresuró el paso para alcanzarla.

Starlight y Trixie habían cruzado un pequeño puente y llegaban al frente de una puerta roja con una ranura, y tenía un dibujo a un lado, la puerta estaba entre dos muros de piedra. Spike las alcanzaba y se detenía en seco, el dragón respiraba algo agitado, estaba un poco atrás y veía que Starlight estaba pensativa.

-ok mejor amiga ¿Qué significa esos dibujos? Porque Trixie no entiende nada de nada-decía confundida

-mmmmmm-la unicornio rosa veía el dibujo de una moneda con un dibujo de un poni, luego dos monedas con dos dibujos de ponis y tres monedas con tres dibujos de ponis, había otro dibujo de dos monedas con tres dibujos de ponis tachados con una "X"-mmmmm creo que dice que si ponemos las dos monedas, solo podemos pasar dos y está… creo que prohibido pasar los tres usando solo dos monedas ya que las monedas… son como nuestro "peaje"-decía confundida

-o sea Trixie no entiende ¿Qué pasaría si pasamos los tres con solo dos monedas?-preguntaba muy confundida

-no lo sé Trixie, pero no me quiero arriesgar-decía Starlight pensativa con una pezuña en su mentón sin dejar de ver la puerta, Spike se quedaba algo lejos de ellas

-vaya, que dilema ¿verdad?-Spike escuchó la voz de Anger, miraba alrededor, pero no lo veía-solo tienen dos monedas y lo triste es que uno de ustedes se tiene que quedar aquí… para siempre ¿y quién será el afortunado que tenga que aguantarlo?-preguntaba el gato con seriedad mirando al dragón

-…-Spike seguía mirando a las dos unicornios, en eso, observaba como Trixie le hablaba a Starlight con susurros

-solo mira eso, Trixie estará convenciendo a Starlight de dejarte botado aquí, como si fueras basura, total, eres solo una mascota que se puede reemplazar fácilmente con otro reptil, quizás-decía Anger con desprecio, Spike empezaba a apretar con más fuerza sus garras y dientes, Trixie y Starlight hablaban entre sí, y por un momento, la unicornio celeste miraba un momento a Spike para luego mirar a la unicornio rosa, después la unicornio rosa hacía lo mismo-solo ve eso, mirada de desprecio, no es tu amiga, entiéndelo, la única amiga que tienes es Ember y es una dragona, una dragona, como debería ser y no ponis-

-…-el dragón empezaba a enfurecerse

-deberías estar con tu especie y no con los ponis que te usan como les dan la gana… y además… deja de fantasear con Rarity, ella nunca, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás te amará, deja de ser iluso, ella jamás te amará si solo eres una triste mascota ¿Quién carajo amaría a una mascota o a un reptil? Por favor, deja de ilusionarte, esa unicornio está fuera de tu alcance, más de lo que crees, ella es estúpidamente refinada, estúpidamente dramática, estúpidamente glamorosa, estúpidamente hermosa y estúpidamente exagerada, y tú solo eres… tu, un triste reptil que se cree dragón, no sé porque amas a esa estúpida unicornio-decía con desprecio

-… c-cállate, no te c-consiento que insultes a R-Rarity-decía Spike enojado

-¿Por qué? es verdad lo que digo, ella nunca te va a amar aunque hagas todo lo posible para que te haga caso, para que se enamore de ti, lo único que haces es desperdiciar tu vida con estupideces-decía de forma siniestro

-…-Spike no dejaba de apretar sus garras y sentía su corazón latir con fuerza

 **Unos minutos antes con la conversación de las dos unicornios**

-mejor amiga, esto es lo que haremos-susurraba Trixie a Starlight

-no vamos a dejar a Spike-susurraba la unicornio rosa mirándola con seriedad

-¿Qué? no, Trixie no estaba pensando en eso, ni que fuera tan cruel-se indignaba por lo que dijo su amiga, ella solo alzó una ceja-ok, ok, puede ser que Trixie y el reptil no nos llevamos bien, pero eso no significa que lo deje botado, soy la gran y poderosa Trixie, no la gran y cruel Trixie ¿entiendes? Además es tu amigo y con eso, también es mi… es mi… es mi…-le costaba decirlo

-¿es tu qué?-

-es mi… es también amigo de Trixie-miraba a otro lado ruborizada

-¿en serio?-preguntaba sorprendida

-si, en serio, Trixie no puede dejar a su asistente dragoncito por este lugar-murmuraba con una sonrisa orgullosa

-¿asistente? Espera un momento, le dijiste ¿dragoncito?-estaba flipando lo que escuchó

-sí, claro, Trixie dijo dragoncito-la unicornio celeste giraba un poco su cabeza para ver de reojo a Spike-mi Spike evolucionó de reptil a dragoncito-giraba su cabeza para mirar a Starlight con una sonrisa presumida, la unicornio rosa miraba de reojo al dragón para luego ver a Trixie

-¿tu Spike?-decía Starlight arqueando una ceja, la unicornio celeste se daba cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojaba

-nononononono, Trixie no se refería a e-eso, Trixie se refiere a él como su asistente, por eso digo m-mi asistente Spike-decía mientras ocultaba su rostro con su sombrero para que no le vea su cara roja

-aja, si como digas-decía Starlight rodando sus ojos, Trixie se destapaba su rostro para colocarse el sombrero de nuevo, aún tenía un pequeño sonrojo

-b-bueno, Trixie lo que quería decir al principio es buscar la tercera moneda, eso es lo que Trixie quería decir, buscarlo, salir de aquí y tener un asistente al regresar-decía con una sonrisa alegre-aunque espero que no te pongas celosa mejor amiga, tú sigues siendo mi gran y poderosa asistente-

-ok, ok, pues tenemos que buscarlo por aquí-decía Starlight fastidiada

-ok mejor amiga, pero antes-Trixie ponía su hocico cerca de la oreja de su amiga-por favor, no le cuentes nada al dragoncito lo que dije, es vergonzoso para Trixie-susurraba algo ruborizada

-ok amiga, no le contaré nada… aunque te digo que… es una rara amistad que tienen ustedes dos-susurraba con una gota de sudor en su nuca

-sí, Trixie lo sabe-las dos se daban media vuelta regresando por donde vinieron, Spike las veía acercarse, pero no decía nada

-Spike, vamos a volver para buscar la otra moneda por aquí para que los tres salgamos-mencionaba la unicornio rosa con una sonrisa mientras pasaba por un lado de él igual que Trixie

-así es reptil, así que andando, Trixie no te esperara si te quedas muy atrás-decía de forma arrogante, el dragón no se movía del sitio, solo las veía alejarse un poco mientras cruzaban el pequeño puente, pero de repente, sentía una garra en su hombro derecho

-mira eso, esas estúpidas fingirán buscar la moneda para cuando tengan la oportunidad, te dejan botado como la basura que eres-decía Anger con desprecio, el dragón empezaba a enfurecerse más, él no sabía porque se enfurecía de repente, sentía una furia que nunca había sentido en toda su vida-te doy un consejo reptil, es mejor deshacerte de ellas, antes de que se deshagan de ti, enséñales a estas ponis, quien manda, enséñales quienes son las verdaderas mascotas y enséñales… … -levantaba su garra derecha, su palma brillaba rojo y se lo ponía en la frente para cuando quitó su garra, se veía una huella de gato de color rojo-… quien es un verdadero dragón-terminó diciendo el gato para luego desaparecer con un chasquido, Starlight estaba en la tierra donde estaban los pilares rotos, se detenía en seco igual que Trixie

-mejor amiga ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Trixie mirándola confundida, la unicornio rosa no respondía, solo giraba su cabeza al ver que Spike no las seguía, tenía la mirada baja

-¡Spike! ¿¡Que pasa!? ¿¡Te sientes bien!?-preguntaba Starlight preocupada mientras daba media vuelta para verlo de frente

-¡oh vamos reptil! ¡Trixie y su mejor amiga no tienen todo el día para esperarte!-exclamaba fastidiada

-… … cállate…-

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntaba Trixie confundida

-… te dije que te ¡calles!-gritaba Spike con una fuerza que hizo temblar el lugar, las dos unicornios intentaban mantener el equilibrio

-¿¡que sucede!?-exclamaba Trixie asustada

-¡no lo sé!-exclamaba Starlight intentando no caer al suelo, miraba como podía al dragón-¡Spike! ¿¡Que pasa!?-pero al decir eso, Spike alzaba su vista para dejar ver que sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y apretaba sus dientes con rabia haciendo que las dos se asustaran al ver eso, las intimidaba

-¿¡quieren saber que sucede!? ¡Ya me tienen harto ustedes dos, ya me tienen harto de que siempre me traten como si fuera poca cosa!-gritaba Spike y una aura roja rodeaba el cuerpecito del dragón, la huella de gato brillaba con intensidad

-¿d-de que estas h-hablando?-preguntaba Starlight temerosa

-¡ustedes saben de lo que hablo, ustedes y las otras estúpidas que había considerado mis amigas! ¡Estoy harto de todos ustedes, ya me tienen harto y…!-Spike miraba fijamente a Trixie que la puso temblando de miedo-¡estoy harto que me llames reptiiiiiiiiiiil!-exclamaba furioso con la cabeza hacia arriba y apretaba sus garras con fuerzas, el aura roja se incrementa haciendo que pasara algo que las impactó

El cuerpo Spike crecía de forma abismal hasta ser un dragón adulto, como había sido hace tiempo, pero la diferencia era que tenía una gran musculatura, sus colmillos eran muy filosos igual que sus garras, ponía sus garras en el suelo, las dos unicornios retrocedían un poco con miedo al ver al feroz dragón, sus ojos seguían rojos y la huella de gato no dejaba de brillar para luego Spike lanzar un rugido que se escuchaba en todo el lugar.

-… o-ok… Trixie cree que y-ya debería dejar de llamarlo r-reptil-decía con miedo, sus cascos temblaban, Starlight estaba pálida, asustada y preocupada

- _oh no, Spike… ¿Qué te pasó?-_ pensaba asustada

- _Buf_ eso sí que es un verdadero dragón ¿no lo creen?-las dos aludidas al escuchar esa voz, giraron sus cabezas hacia atrás para ver a Anger flotando con los brazos cruzados, Starlight con solo verlo, ya se imaginó lo que pasó y lo miraba con enojo

-¿¡tú fuiste el responsable de hacerle esto a nuestro amigo!?-exigía saberlo

-tal vez si, tal vez no, yo lo único que hice fue que vea la realidad, vea su patética vida como la mascota de las ponis y todas esas estupideces-decía el gato indiferente

-espera ¿Qué? ¡Nosotras no lo tratamos como mascota!-exclamaba Starlight molesta

-a mí no me lo digas imbécil, díselo al feroz dragón-decía Anger señalando a Spike con una garra, la unicornio rosa miraba de nuevo al dragón que dejaba de rugir y las observaba con furia-te doy un consejo, en estas situaciones, tienes dos opciones, es pelear o huir por la puerta o sea para que entiendan sus diminutos cerebros, es dejar al dragón aquí, botado y todo eso, ustedes pueden pasar por la puerta con las dos monedas que tienen, pero el feroz dragón se queda aquí… para siempre-decía lo último de forma siniestro-así que imbéciles, ustedes deciden-decía y desaparecía con un chasquido

-…-Starlight apretaba sus dientes sin saber que hacer

-m-mejor amiga, decídete rápido… porque Spike nos están viendo como su alimento-decía con miedo mientras retrocedía un poco, la unicornio celeste pensaba huir, pero no quería dejar a su mejor amiga con el feroz dragón

-…-la unicornio rosa estaba indecisa, por un lado pensaba huir por la puerta, abrir la puerta y largarse del lugar, pero en su interior le decía que se quedara e intentara buscar la forma de regresarlo a la normalidad aunque esto último, la ponía dudosa

Continuará.

* * *

 **¿Qué hacer?**

 **1 Pelear e intentar razonar con Spike**

 **2 Marcharse por la puerta y abandonar a Spike**

 **...**

 **Bueno, voten y ustedes lectores tienen la oportunidad de dejar alguien o no, pero tampoco diré si tiene un final malo o no, tampoco diré si se muere alguien o no, para dejar todo con un suspenso, supongo :v**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	49. La furia de un dragón

**Capítulo 48: La furia de un dragón**

Las dos unicornios estaban en el centro de la supuesta isla que tenía los pilares caídos en los casi bordes, ellas retrocedían un poco mientras Spike las seguía con una mirada furiosa

-… nos vamos a quedar, no podemos abandonarlo así como así, si huimos, nunca me lo perdonaría-decía Starlight con decisión mirando al gran dragón

-genial mejor amiga, pero hay un pequeño problema-decía Trixie

-¿ah sí? ¿Cuál?-preguntaba mirándola de reojo

-¡nos va a rostizar!-exclamaba asustada, la unicornio rosa veía rápidamente a Spike que inflaba su pecho para luego lanzar una gran lanzallamas adonde estaban ellas, Starlight reaccionó a tiempo para hacer un escudo mágico alrededor de ella y Trixie para que el fuego impactara contra el escudo, la unicornio rosa sentía un calor tremendo igual que su amiga-muy bien… mejor amiga… Trixie sabe que… es tu amigo y… el de Trixie… y todo eso… creo… pero ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-preguntaba calurosa

-… tenemos que hacer que entre… en razón… debe haber una forma… para que vuelva a ser… el Spike de siempre…-decía Starlight con dificultad ya que estaba esforzándose mucho para mantener el escudo mágico

-… bueno mejor amiga… piensa en una solución o si no… Spike matará a sus amigas… digo a su amiga y… alguien que lo fastidia…-decía Trixie con un tono algo bromista

-eso intento… pero con este fuego… no…-no terminó lo que iba a decir ya que Spike dejó de escupir fuego, pero cuando el fuego se disipó, el feroz dragón no estaba, Starlight se sorprendía y miraba por todos lados buscándolo, Trixie intentaba buscarlo con la mirada

-Trixie no puede creerlo… como un dragón del tamaño de un castillo… desapareciera así como así…-decía nerviosa al no verlo, la unicornio rosa iba a decirle algo, pero en eso, una gran sombra las tapaba, Starlight miraba el suelo sin decir nada, alzaba la vista lentamente para quedar asustada-ok ¿Quién apagó el sol?-preguntaba al ver lo oscuro que era, la unicornio rosa ponía una pezuña en el mentón de Trixie para que elevara su vista al cielo-oh… eso lo explica ¡todoooo!-gritaba mientras abrazaba a Starlight con miedo al ver como Spike estaba cayendo en picada desde el cielo a una velocidad abismal, la unicornio rosa rápidamente brillaba su cuerno para tele transportarse y esquivar justo a tiempo el ataque que al chocarse contra el suelo, formó un gran cráter y además causó un temblor que sacudió todo el lugar hasta la lava salpicó el suelo

Las dos unicornios aparecían detrás de Spike a un par de metros.

-mejor amiga ¿Por qué no apareciste mejor en el otro lado del puente? donde podamos correr-preguntaba Trixie miedosa

-… eso lo intenté…-Starlight suspiraba fastidiada-tengo el presentimiento de que no nos dejará salir con magia ¿no?-

-pues obvio idiota-decía Anger, las dos unicornios veían a donde escucharon su voz y vieron que estaba sentado encima de un pilar que aun seguía en pie-es por eso que les dije esas dos opciones, que era pelear o huir como gallinas por la puerta y abandonar a su "querido amigo"-decía molesto

-espera ¿Qué?-Starlight estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo

-así es idiota, pues ahora se aguanta, tu decidiste quedarte, pues haz lo que debas y todas esas estupideces, por cierto…-el gato señalaba con su garra a una dirección-ahí viene su "amigo"-decía Anger, las dos unicornios giraban sus cabezas rápidamente para ver como Spike daba un salto con sus garras al frente para aplastarlas, así que Starlight reaccionaba para tele transportarse junto con Trixie para esquivar el golpe, las dos aludidas aparecían del otro lado de la isla

-¡Spike! ¡Detente! ¡Somos tus amigas!-exclamaba Starlight intentando hacer reaccionar a Spike, pero lo único que hizo, fue verlas con una furia intensa

-¡que amigas ni que nada! ¡Un dragón no puede ser amigo de una raza inferior como ustedes!-gritaba el dragón para luego escupir una gran bola de fuego, la unicornio rosa rápidamente se tele transportaba junto con Trixie para esquivarlo y aparecer encima de un pilar

-¡Spike, por favor, reacciona, todo lo que dijo ese gato, es mentira, nada de lo que dijo es verdad!-seguía Starlight intentando razonar con el dragón, pero Spike no la escuchaba y empezaba a lanzar bolas de fuego, las dos unicornios dieron un grito de miedo, Starlight se tele transportaba esquivando las bolas de fuego, pero por donde aparecía, tuvo que seguir tele transportándose porque Spike seguía lanzando bolas de fuego por donde estaban o aparecían las unicornios hasta que la unicornio rosa aparecía detrás de un pilar para esconderse del dragón y tuvieron que agarrarse con sus pezuñas para no caer en la lava, Starlight respiraba agitada-si sigo así… me agotaré muy rápido y seremos… unicornios rostizadas…-decía con algo de dificultad-así que Trixie…-miraba a su amiga, pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que veía que no estaba a su lado

-Trixie ya está en eso mejor amiga-decía la unicornio que estaba escondida detrás de otro pilar, donde apenas tenía algo de tierra para por lo menos poner sus cascos traseros, Starlight rodaba sus ojos

-muy bien, quédate ahí, yo me encargo de esto… _como siempre-_ pensaba lo último en su mente y sin decir nada más, salía de su escondite subiéndose al pilar y veía a Spike que las trataba de buscar con su mirada hasta que notó la presencia de la unicornio rosa-¡Spike, soy yo, Starlight, tu amiga, por favor, para!-

-¡te dije que yo no soy amigo de una poni, ni menos de ti!-gritaba furioso para luego lanzar un lanzallamas hacia Starlight, ella rápidamente saltaba del pilar por un lado esquivando el fuego, pero tuvo que seguir galopando mientras Spike seguía con su lanzallamas, siguiéndola con el fuego

- _ok, ok, creeeeeo que por lo visto, hablarle no servirá de mucho… a Twilight puede ser que le sirva… pero a mi no… así que no me deja otra opción_ … _-_ pensaba Starlight sin dejar de galopar alrededor del dragón que él giraba su cuerpo sin dejar de lanzar el lanzallamas hasta que en un momento dejó de hacerlo y empezó a toser, la unicornio rosa al ver eso, se detenía en seco y su cuerno brillaba con intensidad para luego dispararle un rayo mágico que chocó contra el pecho de Spike, pero no le hacía nada- _… ahora que lo veo… soy una tonta… ¿Cómo carajo derroto a un dragón?-_ pensaba dándose un facehoof al saber que las escamas de los dragones son muy resistente, pero al quitar su pezuña de su cara, rápidamente tuvo que lanzarse a un lado para esquivar un aplastón de la garra derecha de Spike

-¡no te muevas unicornio y déjame sentir tu cuerpo bajo mis garras!-exclamaba el dragón mientras daba un zarpazo hacia la unicornio, ella tuvo que tele transportarse para esquivarlo que dejó una marca en el suelo y aparecía por detrás de Spike, Starlight respiraba agitada

- _tengo que pensar en algo… no sirve razonar con él… ni atacarlo… entonces ¿Qué hago?_ -pensaba cansada, pero en eso, escuchaba el grito de Trixie que seguía detrás del pilar

-¡mejor amiga, cuidado!-exclamaba, Starlight reaccionó para lanzarse a un lado y esquivar un coletazo que casi la aplastaba, pero tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivar un pisotón de Spike aunque al hacerlo, sentía uno de sus cascos traseros casi fuera del suelo, ella giraba su cabeza para ver asustada que estaba en la orilla de la plataforma

-¡esta vez te voy a freír unicornio!-exclamaba furioso para luego lanzar una bola de fuego, Starlight rápidamente, brillaba su cuerpo para tele transportarse y lo esquivaba, ella aparecía en un lugar algo curioso, sudaba la gota gorda por el calor que había ya que cuando Spike empezó a lanzar fuego, el lugar empezó a acalorarse de una manera exagerada-¿¡donde carajo te metiste unicornio de m…!?-apretaba sus dientes con furia al no verla, Starlight veía algo borroso, pero se daba cuenta de una cosa

- _¿Cómo llegue aquí?-_ pensaba confundida al ver que estaba en la espalda del dragón, se tuvo que agarrar bien fuerte de su espalda porque Spike empezaba a voltearse por todas partes para buscarla, la unicornio rosa se agarraba con fuerza para no caerse-… _ok… ok… esto es algo suicida lo que hago… …-_ miraba como podía la cabeza de Spike-… _piensa Starlight… debe haber algo que pueda… espera un momento… no será que… no… no creo, sería muy tonto… además que tiene escamas ahí…-_ se quedaba pensativa

Trixie asomaba su cabeza por arriba del pilar para ver al dragón mirando en todas las direcciones.

-por favor que no encuentre a Trixie, que no encuentre a Trixie-rezaba mientras juntaba sus pezuñas

-¡cómo quieres que no te encuentre si estás hablando descerebrada y además que estas asomando tu cabezota!-Trixie se puso muy pálida, alzaba un poco su vista para ver que Spike la estaba viendo con rabia-¡contigo, disfrutaré cocinarte, rostizarte, oír tus gritos de suplicas!-exclamaba con desprecio mientras se acercaba a donde estaba ella con pasos lentos, la unicornio celeste empezaba a asustarse al verlo acercarse-¡siempre estaba pensando, como sabría la carne de una unicornio con poco cerebro! ¡Sabrá bueno o sabrá como toda una porquería!-Trixie asustada se escondía detrás del pilar aunque no servía para nada ya que Spike tomaba el pilar con una de sus garras y lo levantaba dejando en descubierto a la unicornio celeste que estaba temblando de miedo, Starlight veía eso

- _oh no… tengo que hacer algo-_ pensaba asustada, Spike lanzaba el pilar hacia la lava

-emmmm S-Spike… T-Trixie… emmm l-lo siente m-mucho… por llamarte… r-reptil…-decía con una sonrisa nerviosa, ella sudaba a mares

-sí, lo vas a sentir ¡pero en mi estómago!-el dragón inflaba su pecho, listo para lanzar un lanzallamas, Trixie asustada, cerraba sus ojos para no ver su fin

- _bueno, ya que, no me queda de otra_ -pensaba Starlight resignada y su cuerno brillaba con intensidad-¡Spike!-exclamaba, el dragón se detenía y giraba su cabeza para ver a la unicornio que estaba en su espalda

-¡ah sí que ahí estabas estúpida unicornio!-exclamaba con rabia, Starlight no decía nada, solo veía la marca de gato que brillaba con intensidad en la frente de Spike

- _es ahora o nunca_ -fue lo único que pasó en su mente, antes de lanzarle un rayo mágico a donde estaba la huella, dándole en toda la frente y al darle hizo que rugiera de dolor, Starlight se quedaba sorprendida al ver eso y además que la huella de gato parpadeó- _¿Qué? ¿Funcionó?-_ estaba flipando, pero de repente, el dragón se sacudió de golpe su espalda lanzando a la unicornio rosa y que cayera al suelo de espalda para luego rodar un poco, y terminara boca abajo, Starlight se levantaba lentamente y respiraba agitada

-¡estúpida unicornio! ¡tú como te atreves a lastimarme!-daba un gran rugido de furia, la huella de gato dejaba de parpadear y brillaba con más intensidad, Trixie al ver que no la veía, caminaba en puntita para esconderse detrás de otro pilar

-… _no sé si lo hice bien o lo hice que se enfureciera más de lo normal-_ pensaba Starlight muy nerviosa, Spike dejaba de rugir para dar un gran salto que llegaba hasta el cielo, la unicornio no lo perdía de vista, pero lo que hizo a continuación, la aterró, el dragón iba en picada, pero de repente, lanzaba un lanzallamas hacia la plataforma mientras va en descenso, Starlight rápidamente, se cubrió de un escudo mágico para bloquear el ataque de fuego que cubría todo el lugar, el lanzallamas chocaba contra los pilares y la suerte que tenía Trixie al estar detrás de esos pilares

-¿¡qué está pasando!?-gritaba Trixie sin ver lo que pasaba ya que estaba muy asustada para asomar su cabeza

Starlight hacía un gran esfuerzo para resistir, se dificultaba su respiración, alzaba su vista para intentar ver a Spike, pero por el fuego no la dejaba ver nada aunque de repente, el fuego cesó de golpe para dejar ver al dragón que tenía sus garras en frente con intensión de aplastarla, la unicornio asustada, sabía que no resistiría ese golpe, así que rápidamente, desapareció el escudo para dar saltos hacia atrás rápido y esquivar el golpe de Spike que hizo temblar el lugar haciendo que Starlight se tambaleara, y cayera al suelo, estaba muy cansada, aun así, intentaba levantarse del suelo, pero el dragón giraba su cuerpo dándole un coletazo a la unicornio que la mandó a chocarse contra uno de los pilares haciendo que escupiera sangre y caía al suelo nuevamente, ella se quejaba de dolor.

-¡eso te enseñara a no dispararme con tus porquerías!-exclamaba Spike furioso mientras se acercaba a la unicornio lentamente, Trixie que seguía temblando detrás del pilar, asomaba su cabeza lentamente y lo que veía, la aterrorizaba, el dragón ya estaba frente a Starlight con una garra en alto, listo para rematarla

-oh no, Trixie tiene que hacer algo o si no… su mejor amiga va…-estaba asustada, no quería que su mejor amiga muriera, pero tenía mucho miedo aunque no permitiría que su única amiga se muera, así que hizo lo primero que le pasó por la mente, sacaba casi la mitad de su cuerpo para luego gritar-¡oye tu reptil! ¡Ven y pelea con la gran y poderosa Trixie!-exclamaba desafiante aunque en el fondo estaba muy asustada, Spike al escucharla, detenía su garra a escasos metros de darle el golpe de gracia y giraba su cabeza de golpe para ver a la unicornio celeste con furia

-¡pero bueno, me vas a seguir llamando reptil, descerebrada de…!-gritaba el dragón insultando a Trixie, daba un salto para voltearse y correr de golpe a donde estaba escondida la unicornio celeste, ella daba un grito de miedo al verlo acercarse a su posición a toda velocidad, así que rápidamente, se bajaba del pilar para ir detrás de otro pilar que estaba al lado, antes de que Spike golpeara el pilar con su cabeza y lo mandaba a volar bien lejos, el dragón rugía furioso-¿¡donde te metiste estúpida farsante de mier…!?-

-ok, ok, puedes dejar de insultar a Trixie-pero al decir eso, se tapaba su hocico con sus pezuñas al delatar su posición

-¡ah, conque ahí estas!-exclamaba Spike caminando hacia el siguiente

Starlight que aún seguía en el suelo, respiraba agitada, sudaba a mares y veía algo borroso, como podía, veía como Spike mandaba a volar los pilares que estaban en los bordes de la isla.

- _tengo que hacer algo… o si no… Trixie…-_ pensaba muy preocupada por su amiga, se empezaba a levantar adolorida y tambaleada hasta que se ponía en cuatro cascos, brillaba su cuerno un poco, ella se esforzaba para hacer que su cuerno brille más, observaba como Spike lanzaba otro pilar dejando en descubierto a Trixie que estaba sentada en posición fetal mirando al dragón con miedo

-¡ésta será la última vez que me llames reptil!-gritaba furioso y su pecho se inflaba, la unicornio celeste daba un grito de miedo

-... ¡oye… reptil!-exclamaba Starlight como podía, Spike se detenía en seco para girar su cabeza de golpe

-¡tú tambieeeeeeeen, ya, ya me tienen harto de que me digan reptil!-la unicornio rosa al ver que estaba en su mira, rápidamente le disparaba un rayo mágico que le dio de nuevo en toda la frente haciendo que rugiera de dolor y se ponía una garra en su frente, sobándoselo, la huella de gato se fragmentaba un poco, Starlight respiraba con dificultad, ya no tenía casi fuerzas, Spike la miraba con una furia ciega-¡estúpida unicornio!-daba un gran salto para aterrizar frente a la unicornio que hizo que cayera al suelo por el temblor y antes de que Starlight reaccionara, Spike la agarraba con una garra y la levantaba poniéndola frente a él-¡se acabó estas tonterías! ¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Te voy a meter en mi boca y te voy a masticar lentamente para sentir tus huesos romperse!-gritaba con rabia, la unicornio rosa estaba muy cansada, intentaba brillar su cuerno, pero no funcionaba, estaba muy cansada para hacerlo

-… Spike… reacciona… soy yo… tu amiga…-intentaba Starlight razonar con el dragón, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, pero Spike sin hacerle caso omiso, se disponía a devorarla, Trixie que estaba mirando lo que pasaba, se horrorizaba al ver cómo estaba a punto de comerse a su mejor amiga, el dragón se la iba a comer hasta que escuchó un grito

-¡oye tú! ¡Suelta a mi mejor amiga!-exclamaba Trixie que se había puesto en cascos mirándolo con molestia, Spike giraba su cabeza para mirarla

-¿¡que!? ¡Quieres unirte a tu amiga! ¿¡Verdad!? ¡Pues deseo concedido!-exclamaba el dragón con desprecio

-oh oh-antes de que Trixie reaccionara, el dragón la agarraba con su otra garra para luego tener a las dos unicornios frente a él para mirarla mejor- _ok… Trixie no lo tenía planeado de esta forma…_ -pensaba temblando de miedo, Starlight la miraba de reojo

-amiga… fue estúpido lo que hiciste… te hubieras… ido…-decía con dificultad

-¿y dejarte aquí? No mejor amiga, Trixie no piensa dejarte… aunque es verdad que… fue muy estúpido-decía apenada

-¡cállense, ustedes dos, ya me tienen harto, siempre llamándome reptil, siempre burlándose de mí, siempre dejándome de lado como si fuera solo basura, esta vez, se acabó, me las devoraré y después iré por esas estúpidas ponis, y las haré sufrir lentamente a esas perras hasta que aúllen como las perras que son!-exclamaba con mucho desprecio y listo para devorarlas

-… mejor amiga-

-… ¿sí?...-

-lo siento, esto fue culpa de Trixie-se lamentaba, Starlight giraba su cabeza de golpe para mirarla incrédula

-¿te… estas disculpando…?-preguntaba sorprendida

-sí, así es, Trixie se está disculpando por ocasionar esto-decía señalando a Spike

-amiga… tu no ocasionaste nada… fue ese gato… que le dijo mentiras a Spike…-

-no mejor amiga, todo esto fue culpa de Trixie por siempre decirle reptil, así que… -miraba a Spike-comete a Trixie, Trixie se lo merece y deja a mi mejor amiga libre, yo merezco morir-decía de una forma muy dramática y lo sorprendente, que dijo lo último sin decirlo en tercera persona

-¿¡que!? ¿¡Te volviste loca!?-gritaba Starlight impactada

-no, Trixie no se volvió loca, Trixie está haciendo lo… correcto-decía con orgullo

-… Buf yo creo que esa descerebrada al tener ese sombrero tan apretado y que está sudando la gota gorda, hizo que perdiera totalmente la cabeza-decía Anger con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba la escena

-…-Spike miraba a Trixie con rabia-¡a mí me da igual las estupideces que digas, si tanto quieres morirte primero, pues siéntete afortunada!-exclamaba el dragón

-ok, pero ¿Trixie te podría decir algo antes de que la comas?-preguntaba teniendo todo su cuerpo empapado de sudor, por miedo, por el calor y por tener esa vestimenta de siempre, Spike arqueaba una ceja-Trixie quiere disculparse contigo, por siempre fastidiarte en esos momentos de tensión, Trixie sabe que no eres un reptil, eres un dragoncito… a-adorable-le costaba decir esa palabra-tan adorable que Trixie quiera abrazarte-se ruborizaba, Starlight la miraba con el hocico abierto igual que sus ojos

-ay vertale, lo que faltaba, ahora la descerebrada se va a poner cursi-decía Anger molesto y se daba un facepalm

-Trixie quisiera verte de nuevo como un dragoncito y no como un feroz dragón, Trixie le gusta cómo eres, Trixie sabe que discutimos siempre, pero no sé, me gusta discutir contigo por cualquier estupidez, Trixie… Trixie… -se sonrojaba-… Trixie quiere a su dragoncito de vuelta-decía de forma tímida mientras acariciaba con su pezuña a la garra de Spike que la tenía agarrada, el dragón se impactaba por lo que dijo igual que Starlight, ella estaba flipando de lo lindo-así que por favor… vuelve a ser como eras antes, aunque seas pequeño, para Trixie, serás el gran y poderoso Spike jeje-se reía un poco haciendo un tono bromista en lo ultimo

-…-Spike no sabía que decir, Starlight observaba como el dragón estaba estático y veía la huella de gato que parpadeaba, la unicornio se quedaba pensativa y empezaba a brillar su cuerno como podía aunque estaba sintiendo un dolor de cabeza

-así que ¿Qué dices? ¿No quieres tener una vida asombrosa con la gran, poderosa, humilde y modesta Trixie?-le guiñaba el ojo

-… ok, definitivamente, con el calor perdió completamente la cabeza y lo poco cerebro que tiene… en serio, está dando vergüenza ajena-decía Anger inexpresivo

-… tu…-Spike estaba temblando, pero de furia-GROAAAAAAAAAR-rugía con fuerza-¡me importa un carajo t-todas e-esas estupideces que d-dijiste!-exclamaba con dificultad

-oh… vaya, Trixie creía que eso funcionaría… me estafaron-se quejaba con tristeza

-¡ya basta de palabrerías, como quisiste, te comeré a ti primero!-exclamaba Spike con intención de devorarla

-… ¡no tan rápido Spike!-el dragón al escuchar esa voz, giraba su cabeza para ver a Starlight que antes que hiciera algo, la unicornio rosa daba una pequeña sonrisa y le disparaba su rayo mágico dándole en toda la frente, era un rayo mágico de baja potencia, pero de igual forma, funcionó ya que rugió de dolor y soltó a las dos unicornios para poner sus garras en la frente, la huella de gato se fragmentaba más y más hasta que se rompía en mil pedazos como si fuera un vaso de cristal, el dragón rugía de dolor sin parar, su cuerpo era envuelto en una aura roja, las dos unicornios que estaban en el suelo adoloridas por la caída, alzaban su vista para ver como Spike se encogía hasta ser de nuevo un bebé dragón, dejó de rugir para luego caer de espalda inconsciente, Starlight se levantaba como podía, pero gracias a Trixie que la ayudaba a levantarse e ir a socorrer a Spike

Anger que había visto todo, miraba arriba y veía aparecer una moneda gatuna que caía, y golpeaba la cabeza de Trixie ya que no tenía su sombrero al caer de esa altura.

-auch…-la unicornio celeste se quejaba un poco de dolor, ella miraba lo que la golpeó para ver la tercera moneda y la levitaba con su magia

-… je tuvieron suerte estúpidas unicornios-el gato empezaba a flotar con los brazos cruzados, Starlight y Trixie escucharon su voz, giraban sus cabezas para verlo, una la miraba con seriedad y la otra nerviosa-bueno, mi trabajo está hecho… ya me puedo irme al carajo y dejar a ustedes que pierdan el tiempo en este lugar-las observaba fijamente, Starlight lo miraba con seriedad-pudieron sobrevivir de chiripa, pero aún les quedan un largo camino que recorrer, a ver si sobreviven los tres hasta el final o no-decía de forma siniestro para luego desaparecer como si fuera hecho de sombra roja

-…-Trixie al escuchar eso, le preocupaba y la ponía nerviosa, pero Starlight seguía con su mirada de seriedad, pensando las últimas palabras que dijo ese gato rojo y en el fondo, la preocupaba mucho

Continuará.

* * *

 **Listo, espero que les hayan gustado :3**

 **Bueno, estaba pensado si continuar escribiendo en el capítulo o dejarlo aquí y pensé mejor dejar el capítulo hasta aquí para que la siguiente zona sea sorpresa o algo por el estilo :v**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	50. Una mala foto

**Capítulo 49: Una mala foto**

Spike empezaba a despertarse, abría sus ojos lentamente y se quejaba de dolor.

-auch… ¿Qué pasó?-se preguntaba mientras se sentaba desorientado con una garra en su cabeza, en eso, escuchaba un grito

-¡Spike! ¡Gracias a Celestia que estas bien!-exclamaba Starlight sonriente y lo abrazaba con fuerza, el dragón estaba extrañado

-¿Starlight? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntaba Spike mientras ella rompía el abrazo-lo único que recuerdo es que sentí… mucho enojo y después de eso, no recuerdo nada más-decía confundido mirándola

-oh, ya veo, pues…-la unicornio rosa estaba insegura si contarle lo que pasó o no, Starlight giraba su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Trixie que estaba un poco apartada de los dos, su amiga le hacía señas de que se acercara un momento, la aludida le dijo a su amigo que esperara un momento y se acercaba a la unicornio celeste, y le susurró.

-Trixie opina que deberías contarle-sugería la unicornio

-¿segura? Podría traumarse o algo por el estilo-susurraba Starlight dudosa

-por eso-susurraba Trixie sin más, su mejor amiga la veía con los ojos entre cerrados

-amiga ¿en serio? Todo lo que pasó y lo que dijist…-la unicornio celeste le tapaba el hocico rápidamente, estaba ruborizada

. . .dijo ¿entendido? Trixie no quiere que la vean como alguien cursi-susurraba en su oído mientras miraba a Spike que se encontraba sentado ya que se sentía algo mareado, la unicornio rosa veía fijamente a Trixie aun teniendo el hocico tapado-así que si le cuentas lo que pasó, no le cuentes lo que Trixie dijo, fue vergonzoso y humillante para Trixie-murmuraba de forma dramática y aún tenía rubor en sus mejillas, Starlight le quitaba su pezuña de su hocico

-pero Trixie, no entiendo ¿Por qué…?-fue interrumpida por Trixie

-solo no le cuentes eso a Spike ¿ok? Y además que… el calor del lugar estaba afectando a Trixie de una manera exagerada-decía quitándose el sombrero mientras se abanicaba con él

-…-la unicornio rosa solo se encogió de hombros-ok amiga, no le contaré eso-decía con una pequeña sonrisa, pero en eso miraba alrededor-creeeeeo que mejor le cuento en el camino, ya no soporto este calor-se secaba la frente

-sí, estoy de acuerdo con eso mejor amiga-decía Trixie alegre de salir de ese lugar, Starlight daba media vuelta para volver con Spike y su amiga la seguía

Después de un pequeño rato, ya estaban en la puerta, Starlight tenía a Spike en su lomo porque se sentía un poco mareado y había agarrado las tres monedas con su magia para meterlos en la ranura, la puerta por un momento, empezaba a brillar rojo intenso hasta que de golpe, desapareció dejando la vía libre que conducía a una clase de "pasillo" rocoso rojo, así que sin más, empezaban a caminar entrando por ahí, mientras iban caminando, Starlight le contaba lo que pasó a Spike y Trixie iba por detrás de los dos.

-… y eso fue lo que pasó-terminó de contar la unicornio rosa

-oh vaya… lo siento chicas… fue mi culpa por escuchar a ese gato… -se entristecía Spike

-oh vamos, no fue tu culpa-decía Starlight intentando consolarlo

-sí, si fue mi culpa porque… la verdad… esas palabras que dijo… fueron muy convincentes… -mencionaba el dragón con tristeza

-Spike, no le hagas caso, para mí, tu eres mi amigo, te considero un amigo igual que Trixie-decía la unicornio rosa mirándolo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué Trixie que?-preguntaba incrédula-Trixie nunca sería amiga de un reptil-decía mirando a otra parte fingiendo molestia

-mira quien lo dice, descerebrada tenía que ser-decía Spike con burla

-¡Trixie escuchó eso!-exclamaba molesta

-¡si, lo sé, me alegro que tengas los oídos limpios por lo menos!-exclamaba con una sonrisa burlona

-grrrr-gruía Trixie enojada, Starlight tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca y rodaba sus ojos

- _ya se habían tardado-_ pensaba la unicornio rosa con una pequeña sonrisa y tenía un tic en un ojo- _aunque Trixie dijera todo eso, no ha cambiado nada… es mejor así que ponerse cursi por todo el camino porque en serio… yo no voy a soportar esas tonterías por el camino-_ pensaba con una expresión de seriedad mientras escuchaba la discusión del dragón con la unicornio celeste por el camino

 **Un rato después**

Los tres seguían caminando por el camino rocoso, Starlight estaba muy fastidiada ya que Trixie y Spike seguían discutiendo, la unicornio rosa apretaba los dientes hasta que se hartó.

-¡aaaaaahhhhh ya cállense, cállense, cállense, cállense que me desespeeeeraaaannn!-gritaba Starlight deteniéndose en seco y giraba su cabeza para mirarlos enojada, los dos se callaron de golpe y la miraba sorprendidos-podrían callarse por lo menos dos minutos, ya me tienen cansada de escucharlos, discutir y caminar en este lugar no mejora-decía molesta

-… lo siento Starlight-decía Spike apenado

-sí, la gran y poderosa Trixie lo siente-decía rascándose la nuca apenada, la unicornio rosa lanzaba un bufido

-bueno, solo sigamos, busquemos la salida y todo eso, pero sin discusión ¿oyeron?-decía con seriedad y los dos asentían con la cabeza rápidamente ya que estaban intimidados por la expresión de su amiga-ok, sigamos-reanudaba la caminata, pero en silencio

Pasaba un par de minutos hasta que en un momento, salieron del pasillo rocoso para aparecer cerca de la orilla de una playa, pero con arena roja y el agua era de color azul muy oscuro.

 _La playa roja_

-Bueno, Trixie debe admitir que está lindo el lugar y con una brisa fresca-decía acercaba en la orilla, sin dejar de ver el paisaje, se veía agua por donde alcanzaban sus vistas

-si, por primera vez concuerdo contigo, además es muy relajante-decía Spike que se había bajado de Starlight y se ponía al lado de la unicornio celeste para ver el lugar, Starlight observaba alrededor y lo único que veía era arena, arena y… más arena

-ooooookei, no veo otro lugar a donde podemos ir-decía la unicornio rosa extrañada

-será que ¿tenemos que nadar?-preguntaba Trixie confundida

-no, no creo porque para empezar, no se ve nada a kilómetros de aquí, no hay tierra ni suelo ni una isla, nada-mencionaba Starlight intentando ver más allá del horizonte

-entonces ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos quedamos aquí viendo las olas o que cosa?-preguntaba Spike sin dejar de ver el horizonte

-Trixie no lo sabe, pero lo que sí sé, es que Trixie está sedienta al estar en un lugar muy caluroso y necesita refrescarse-decía poniendo su rostro cerca del agua

-espera Trixie-Starlight quiso detenerla, pero fue tarde, la unicornio celeste ya le había dado un sorbo al agua y lo saboreaba

-oh vaya, esta agua es buenísima, hace que Trixie se ponga como nueva, deberían probarla-decía mientras seguía tomando agua, Spike al ver eso, hizo lo mismo, se agachaba para tomar agua

-oh, por Celestia, es la mejor agua que he probado en mi vida, Starlight, deberías probarla, está muy rica-decía el dragón mientras seguía tomando, la aludida se quedaba mirándolos para luego mirar el agua insegura, así que se acercaba lentamente, bajaba la cabeza para darle un pequeño sorbo y al saborearlo, se quedaba sorprendida para después empezar a tomar debido a que tenía mucha sed

-oh vaya, esta agua está muy rica y me hace sentir como si no hubiera peleado con nadie, ni siquiera me encuentro cansada-decía Starlight con una sonrisa mientras seguía tomando

Después de unos minutos de tomar agua, los tres se sentían como nuevos.

-la verdad deberían llamar este lugar, "la playa revilitadora" o algo así-decía Spike sonriente

-sí, concuerdo contigo dragonc… digo reptil-se corregía Trixie con una sonrisa relajada

-ok chicos, ya tomamos agua, así que sigamos y busquemos la forma de salir del pergamino, supongo-decía Starlight, sus amigos asentían con la cabeza para luego empezar a caminar por el lado derecho de la playa

Seguían caminando por un par de minutos, se veía unas gaviotas de papel por el cielo, las olas llegando a la orilla, era un camino relajante.

-qué raro, primero pasamos por muchas cosas y dificultades para estar ahora en un lugar que… es muy tranquilizante-decía Starlight extrañada

-si mejor amiga, pero la verdad a Trixie le agradece que se tomaron las molestias de poner un lugar así, por lo menos-decía con una sonrisa, los tres seguían caminando hasta que observaron a lo lejos, un sendero con el suelo gris que parecía pavimento, el camino iba en dirección por encima del agua

Así que sin perder el tiempo, fueron hacia allá trotando y cuando llegaron, miraban en dirección adonde dirigía ese camino. Se podía observar una clase de isla a lo lejos con unas estructuras que no se puede ver desde donde estaban.

Sin decir nada, reanudaban su caminata por el extraño sendero, el lugar para donde iban, estaba un poco lejos, se escuchaba las olas chocando con el suelo y salpicaba a los tres un "poco".

-oh genial, Trixie no necesitaba un baño… por ahora-se quejaba al tener la capa un poco mojada y el sombrero

-pues se aguanta porque yo también me tengo que aguantar esto-decía Starlight con la melena un poco mojada

-sí, no eres la única que se moja-decía Spike mojado, los tres seguían caminando, pero molestos por las olas que los salpicaban sin parar hasta que llegaban a su destino, se detenían en seco, Starlight usó magia para secar a los tres de golpe y al estar los tres secos, observaban en donde estaban y se quedaban impresionados por el lugar

Era un lugar enorme, era como una gran isla, se podía observar que el suelo seguía siendo gris, el cielo era normal o sea azul y se veía que en el lugar, se trataba de una clase de parque de atracciones, había una montaña rusa a lo lejos, donde el trenecito se movía por los rieles sin tener a nadie encima, una rueda de la fortuna que giraba lentamente y un carrusel con caballos blancos que no se movían.

Había puestos de comida como algodón de azúcar, palomitas y todo eso, se veía también unas estatuas por el lugar como en la entrada (dentro) había dos yeguas una a la derecha y la otra a la izquierda, dándose la espalda entre sí con la cola algo levantadas formando como un semi circulo hacia arriba, tenían una mirada seductora igual que su pose.

En la entrada (afuera) estaba una hermosa dragona que era del tamaño de la princesa Celestia, lo impresionante era que tenía un gran busto y tenía las garras hacia arriba sosteniendo un cartel con el nombre del lugar escrito con luces de neón, la entrada era una gran reja con una puerta.

Lo más extraño del lugar para ellos, era que las estatuas tenían color.

 _Loculandia_

-…-Spike no dejaba de mirar a la estatua de la dragona y se sonrojaba, pero luego Starlight le tapó los ojos con una pezuña

-ok, creo que mejor no preguntemos y sigamos ¿ok? Porque esto es raro-decía Starlight ruborizada igual que Trixie que asentía con la cabeza lentamente sin decir nada

Así que empezaban a caminar rodeando la estatua de la dragona, la unicornio rosa miraba a donde estaba la montaña rusa a lo lejos.

- _mmmmm ¿por qué tengo el presentimiento de que he estado en este lugar?-_ pensaba Starlight fastidiada, iba a la puerta aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, pero frente de dicha puerta, había una mesa con una silla y en dicha silla estaba sentado un gato del tamaño de las CMC, era igual a Dark Soul, solo que era de color gris y tenía puesto una túnica negra, se encontraba durmiendo con la cabeza de lado en la mesa con una burbuja de moco en la nariz.

-Zzzzzzzzzzzz-roncaba el gato gris

-oh genial, otro gato-decía Starlight fastidiada

-emmmmm tú crees que ¿este gato sea amigable?-preguntaba Spike nervioso al recordar la actitud de Anger

-Trixie espera que sea amigable al menos-decía con una sonrisa nerviosa

-bueno, hay una forma de descubrirlo-decía la unicornio rosa acercándose a la mesa y sus dos amigos se quedaban detrás de ella por si acaso, Starlight al estar frente a la mesa, veía al gato durmiendo, así que se aclaraba la garganta- _ejem-_ pero seguía escuchando sus ronquidos- _ejem-_ volvía hacerlo de nuevo y nada, volvió hacerlo con más fuerza- _EJEM-_ la burbuja de moco explotó despertándolo de golpe, el gato se recostaba en su silla dando un gran bostezo y se restregaba sus garras con sus ojos para luego mirar a la unicornio-emmm hola-lo saludaba con una pezuña nerviosa

-por fin llegas jajajajaja-se reía el gato-te estaba esperando por días, meses, años, siglos, décadas, ya me estaba haciendo viejo jajajajaja-seguía riendo de forma infantil y con un chasquido de garras, hizo que el gato tuviera arrugas y una larga barba blanca-han pasado 1500 años desde la última vez que te vi, mi querida nieta Starly-decía con una voz de anciano

-¿Qué?-Starlight estaba confundida y arqueaba una ceja

-woooow mejor amiga, no le dijiste a Trixie que tienes un abuelo y es un gato-decía sorprendida

-¡no es mi abuelo!-exclamaba mirando enojada a Trixie

-jajajajaja solo bromeaba jajajaja-el gato chasqueaba su garra para volver a la normalidad-jajajaja bueno, bueno jejejeje ya que están aquí, déjenme darles la bienvenida a ¡LOCULANDIA!-exclamaba apareciendo encima de la mesa con las garras arriba y en el cielo, explotaban fuegos artificiales

-se nota mucho del porque se llama así este lugar-susurraba Trixie a Spike que asentía lentamente

-soy Madness Soul, su humilde anfitrión de este fabuloso parque de atracciones, aquí tienes mi tarjeta preciosa jajaja-se reía como lunático mientras con un chasquido, aparecía una tarjetita blanca y se lo daba a Starlight, la aludida lo agarraba con su magia para verlo, Trixie se acercaba por un lado para mirarlo también, en la tarjeta decía:

 _EL alma de la locura, sadismo, infantil, risa, pervertido y muchas cosas más… locas jajajajaja_

-se nota mucho eso-decía Trixie con burla al ver la palabra pervertido y veía de reojo las estatuas de las yeguas que estaban al otro lado de la reja igual que la dragona, la tarjeta desapareció.

-jajajajaja bueno, ese soy yo y muuuuchas cosas más jajajajaja-se reía como maniático Madness

 **Madness Soul: El alma de la locura**

-emmmmm ok, pueees…-Starlight no sabía que decir

-espera un momento preciosa, yo sé lo que dirás jajajaja quieres saber cómo entrar por esta fabulosa puerta ¿verdad? Jajaja-señalaba con una garra la puerta que estaba detrás de él

-emmm si, queremos entrar para seguir emmmm buscando monedas gatunas, supongo-decía la unicornio rosa insegura

-ok, ok jajajaja buscarlos y seguir con la aventura ¿no? Jajajaja-

-emmm Starlight, este tipo me está dando miedo-susurraba Spike a la unicornio al estar a su lado, estaba muy nervioso al ver al gato riéndose como desquiciado

-jajajaja ok, ok, si quieren entraaaaaar, tienen que… dejarme sacarles una foto a ustedes dos-decía Madness con una gran sonrisa perturbadora mientras señalaba a las dos unicornios

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? Pffff si solo es eso, Trixie lo hará para sus admiradores jeje-decía con una sonrisa presumida, Starlight rodaba sus ojos fastidiada

-oye y ¿Por qué yo no?-preguntaba Spike confundido, el gato lo miraba

-porque no, porque esto es solo para adultos jejejejeje-se reía Madness

- _… porque tengo un mal presentimiento de esto-_ pensaba la unicornio rosa insegura, el dragón se molestó y se alejaba un poco de ellos con los brazos cruzados

-muy bien preciosas jajaja pero antes, tu-el gato señalaba a Trixie-quítate la capa-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Trixie no se toma una foto sin su capa preferida-se negaba a quitarse la capa

-oh vamos linda, te ves más hermosa sin capa y tener solo el sombrero jajajaja-al decir eso, Trixie se sonrojaba un poco

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? o-ok, si tú lo dices-decía la unicornio celeste un poco nerviosa, se quitaba su capa y lo lanzaba cayéndole encima a Spike

-ja-ja muy graciosita-decía el dragón molesto al tener la capa tapándole la cara, Trixie lo veía y le sacaba la lengua

-jejejeje muy bien linda jejejeje-con un chasquido de garra, aparecía una cámara en sus garras-ahora quiero que las dos estén un poco para allá-decía Madness haciendo señas con una garra de que se alejaran, las dos obedecían retrocediendo un poco-ahora quiero que den media vuelta jejeje-

-espera ¿Qué?-decía Starlight confundida

-solo háganlo jajajajaja-se reía lunático

-emmm ok-las dos unicornios confundidas, les daban la espalda

-ahora miren la cámara jejeje-Starlight y Trixie giraban sus cabezas para atrás, y ver la cámara-ahora sonrían de forma coquetas como si fueran a conquistar a su macho jajaja-al escuchar eso, Starlight exclamaba

-¡espera un momento!-la unicornio rosa se volteaba rápidamente enojada-que clase de foto es esta ¿¡nos tratas de hacer una foto de nuestros flancos, pervertido!?-gritaba enojada, Trixie al saber eso, se sonrojaba mucho, Spike sujetaba la capa con una garra mientras con la otra, se tapaba la boca para contener su risa al ver la cara de la unicornio celeste

-pues si ¿hay algún problema? Jajajajaja esos flancos que tienen son muy sexys para guardarlos en mi álbum de fotos, sería una más de mi colección de yeguas, dragonas y cualquier especie sexys en el mundo jajajaja-Starlight se enfurecía mucho y su cuerno salía un rayo mágico que impactaba contra el gato que lo mandó hacia la puerta con fuerza, y cayó al suelo de cara aunque lo sorprendente era que la cámara quedó flotando en el mismo lugar donde estaba, la unicornio respiraba furiosa, Trixie y Spike la miraban sorprendidos, pero en eso, se escuchaba la risa de Madness-jajajajaja-el gato se levantaba como si nada y tenía una gran sonrisa perturbadora-buen disparo linda jajaja-la unicornio rosa aun furiosa, lo agarraba con su magia para azotarlo contra la puerta de forma violenta

Trixie y Spike se tapaban los ojos para no ver la brutal paliza que le daba al gato hasta que Starlight se cansó y lo tiraba al suelo, parecía que no se movía.

-¿lo mataste?-preguntaba Trixie sorprendida, la unicornio rosa no respondía, seguía respirando furiosa hasta que escuchaba una risa perturbadora

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ¿ya te desquitaste conmigo? Jajajajajaja-los tres impactados al ver al gato como si nada, no tenía rasguños, nada, Madness los miraba con una gran sonrisa

-¿¡Qué!?-la furia de Starlight desapareció de golpe al ver que no le hizo nada

-jajajajajaja que mala yegua fuiste jajajajaja y eso me gusta jajajajaja es mejor que no malgaste tu magia, de poco te servirá aquí jajajaja además no intentes tele transportarte adentro, es mala idea, terminaras muuuuuuuy maaaal jajajaja-dijo eso ultimo con un tono sádico, los tres estaban un poco pálidos-jajajajaja así queeeeeee tienes que tomarte la foto con tu amiguita si quieren entrar, es obligatorio o si no… bueno, lárguense jajajajajaja-

-… grrrrr-gruñía la unicornio rosa molesta al ver que no tenía alternativa

-mejor amiga, mejor que nos tomen esa foto para poder avanzar, no hay mucha alternativa-decía Trixie aun sonrojada por lo que tenía que hacer, Starlight daba un suspiro de frustración

-está bien, no nos queda de otra-decía la unicornio, el gato se reía como lunático y flotaba al estar a la altura de Starlight

-jajajaja muy bien linda, ponete en posición otra vez, como te dije igual que tu amiga jajajajaja-agarraba su cámara de nuevo que se había quedado flotando sin tener a nadie agarrándolo, las dos unicornio sin poder hacer nada, volvían a su posición y daban la espalda al gato, giraban sus cabezas para ver la cabeza-jajajaja eso, eso y ahora, sonrían como les dije jajajaja-Starlight tenía una vena marcada en su frente, pero aun así, sonreía de forma seductora como podía, Trixie miraba un momento a Spike

- _si se ríe de Trixie, me la va a pagar-_ pensaba molesta para luego sonreír como podía, de forma seductora aunque tenía un tic en sus labios

-jajajajaja eso, quédense así que se ven muy sexys jajajaja-Madness alzaba su cámara mientras que Spike no las miraba porque estaba muy sonrojado

- _oh genial, para entrar, piden fotos de yeguas lindas en vez de dinero o sea ¿Quién hace eso?_ -pensaba el dragón fastidiado, pero en eso, observaba a la dragona que sostenía el cartel, la miraba por la espalda-wow, yo nunca he visto a una dragona con un cuerpo… así, solo he visto a Ember y no lo tiene tan… así-decía Spike mirando desde su nuca hasta la punta de su cola

-jejeje enfoquémonos un poco para que se vea de alta calidad jajajajaja-se reía Madness como lunático, ajustaba la cámara haciendo que las dos yeguas se vean como si fuera en HD

-ok, a Trixie le está doliendo la cara de tanto sonreír así-se quejaba Trixie entre dientes y aún estaba sonrojada

-y a mí me duele la dignidad-se quejaba Starlight entre dientes ruborizada, estaba avergonzada de hacer eso, solo para entrar al parque

-mmmmmm-Spike estaba pensativo sin despegar la mirada de la dragona-debo admitirlo que se ve muy real-decía el dragón con los brazos cruzados

-jejejejejeje muy bien preciosas, a la cuenta de 3-decía Madness con una gran sonrisa perturbadora

-que sea rápido que a Trixie le está doliendo las patas-seguía quejándose Trixie entre dientes

-mmmmm-Spike le daba curiosidad, así que acercaba su garra libre a la cola de la dragona para agarrarlo, pero… cuando la tocó, se confundió un poco para luego quedarse en shock al sentir el tacto de las escamas en su garra-oh no-el dragón asustado, miraba a las chicas que estaba a punto de tomarle la foto-¡chicas, no miren a la cámara!-exclamaba aterrado, pero ya era demasiado tarde

-¡3!-el gato gris les sacaba la foto que encegueció a Spike con una luz potente haciendo que se tapara los ojos con un brazo y cuando la luz se disipó, se destapaba los ojos para ver a Madness que estaba parado encima de la mesa con una foto en una garra y la cámara en la otra-vaya, tengo que cambiar el flash de la cámara, dejaría ciego a cualquiera jajajajaja-guardaba la cámara en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y miraba la foto-jejejeje esta foto vale mucho la pena jajajajajaja-se reía sin dejar de observar la foto, el dragón al ver la foto en las garras del gato hizo que girara su cabeza lentamente para ver impactado y asustado a las dos unicornios

Starlight y Trixie estaban en la misma posición inmóviles, y sus ojos eran grises sin pupilas iguales que las estatuas que tenía el parque de diversiones.

-¡chicas!-exclamaba asustado, dejaba la capa de Trixie en el suelo para correr hacia ellas-¡Starlight! ¡Trixie!-las trataba de llamar hasta tuvo que sacudir un poco uno de los cascos traseros de Trixie, pero ninguna reaccionaba, miraba al gato enojado-¿¡que le hiciste!?-

-jajajaja pueeees nada, solo tomé una fotito y quedaron tan perplejas de sus poses que les gustaron estar en esa pose para siempre jajajaja-se reía como lunático, Spike apretaba sus puños con enojo

-grrrrrr ¡regresa a mis amigas a la normalidad!-exclamaba con rabia, sus ojos cambiaron por un momento a rojo para luego tenerlos normales

-jajajajajaja nooooooooo, no puedo hacer eso ya que tendría que romper una buena y linda foto, y no quieroooo jajajaja-

-grrrrr ¡dame la foto!-exclamaba Spike enojado y corría hacia él para quitarle la foto, se lanzaba hacia el gato, pero Madness se tele transportó con un chasquido haciendo que se pasara de largo y se chocara contra la reja, y caía al suelo aturdido, el gato aparecía sentado en el lomo de Starlight, cerca de su cola

-jejejeje oye, tranquilo chaparrito, no hay que emocionarse tanto jajajajajaja-el dragón se levantaba sobándose la cara y se volteaba para verlo enojado-jejejejeje no me mires así, si las miradas matan, ya hubieras matado a todos jajajajajaja-se reía con burla-ok, ok jejeje mira pequeño, que tal si hacemos algo, este lugar no es para niños, tu eres y sigues siendo un bebé dragón, así queeeee te dejo irte en paz jajajaja-Madness chasqueaba su garra haciendo aparecer frente a la estatua de la dragona, una especie de portal

-¿q-que es eso?-preguntaba Spike mirando eso confundido

-eso mi pequeño amigo jejejejeje es la salida, puedes salir del pergamino de una vez por toda jajajajaja-

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-el dragón estaba sorprendido

-sí, muuuuy en serio jajajajaja te puedes ir de una vez y no pasar por esto jajajajaja además que tu sexy amiga nerd o sea la linda Twilight, estará muy preocupada por ti ¿no? recuerda que eres su asistente número uno jajajaja y también tus otras lindas amigas están muy preocupadas por ti, y tu "posible" futuro con la sexy Rarity jajajajaja ¿no quieres volver para ser feliz con tus primeras y verdaderas amigas? Jajajaja-se reía como loco

-…-Spike no decía nada, solo miraba el suelo con tristeza, desde que entró en el pergamino, se preocupaba mucho por sus amigas, no sabía lo que pasaba afuera y eso le preocupaba al no saber nada del mundo real

-jejejeje oye, no te preocupes por estas dos lindas unicornios-decía Madness apareciendo a un lado de Starlight para señalar a las dos unicornios-cuando salgas de aquí, no te acordaras de estas para nada, como si nunca las hubieras conocido y no estarás tristes ni nada por el estilo jajajaja-se recargaba con una garra en el casco trasero derecho de Starlight y sostenía la foto con la otra garra

-espera ¿Qué? si salgo ¿las olvido?-preguntaba Spike sorprendido por lo que dijo

-jajajajajajajaja pueeees claro dragoncito y no te preocupes, yo las cuidaré muy bien de estas dos hermosas unicornios jajajaja-

-…-Spike no sabía que decir, estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo

-además que si continuas tu camino con estas dos jejejejeje te podrías traumar de por vida-daba una mirada sádica

-…-el dragón temblaba un poco al ver esa mirada del gato

-así que chaparrito, cruza ese portal y ve con tus amiguitas que te extrañan mucho, y Twilight te echa mucho de menos jejejeje-decía con una sonrisa de demente

-…-

-anda, corre y no mires atrás jajajaja y vuelve al mundo real jajajajaja-decía muy dramático, el dragón se perdía en sus pensamientos

-… _Twilight… chicas…_ -pensaba Spike inseguro- _yo… no quiero dejarlas, pero… no se… no sé qué hacer…_ -él miraba al gato que se recostaba en el casco trasero de Starlight mirando la foto con una sonrisa de pervertido, daba un suspiro deprimido- _… si Twilight estuviera aquí ¿Qué me diría?... que me dice siempre-_

-"¡Spike! Limpia la biblioteca mientras estoy con mis amigas"-escuchaba la voz de Twilight en su mente

- _… eso no me ayuda…-_ pensaba fastidiado

- _"_ ¡Spike! ¡No te comas todo el helado tu solo, te hará sentir mal el estómago!"-

- _tampoco me ayuda, pero he comido un cono de helado con gemas gigantes y sigo estando bien, JE, en tu cara Twilight, ese será un problema para el Spike del futuro-_ pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa de presumido y siguió pensando

-"Spike, ponte en un lugar seguro, yo me encargo"-

- _… esto me sigue sin ayudar en absoluto-_ estaba frustrado

-"lo siento Spike por no ser invitado para ir al imperio de cristal con nosotras"-

- _… eso no me ayuda para nada… además recuerdo que fue un día donde tuve que cuidar a las mascotas de las chicas mientras yo intentaba hacer un pastel de gemas y Twilight aún seguía siendo una unicornio sin asuntos de la realeza-_ seguía pensando Spike-… _mmmmm piensa Spike, piensa ¿Qué es lo que haría Twilight en una situación así?... no, mejor dicho ¿Qué es lo que haría yo?-_ se preguntaba en su mente mirando a Madness que se ponía más cómodo o sea se recostaba en los cascos traseros de Starlight como si fuera una pared mientras no dejaba de mirar la foto

Continuará.

* * *

 **¿Qué hacer, qué hacer con mi vida?**

 **1 Arrebatarle la foto (al menos intentarlo)**

 **2 Dejarlas e irse al portal (al mundo real o a la realidad)**

 **3 Darle o intentar darle un puñetazo (con furia)**

 **4 …**

* * *

 **Listo, voten, si se pregunta del porque la cuarta opción es eso, pueeees como decir, les diré un consejo que dijo en un juego que creo que todos conocen que es de zombis XD el consejo era algo así "a veces es mejor no decir nada" o no hacer nada, supongo, esos benditos tres puntos suspensivo que arruina momentos XDDD**

 **Así que lectores y amigos, tienen la oportunidad de acabar el arco en el siguiente capítulo, creo, depende de lo que elijan XD es una decisión fácil la verdad :v… la verdad no, sigue igual sin saber lo que pasará a continuación :v**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**

 **P.D: si quieren saber lo que se refería Starlight en sus pensamientos al ver la montaña rusa, pueeees solo miren el primer capítulo de este fic que se titulaba "Sueño extraño" :v**


	51. Una profunda oscuridad (primera parte)

**Capítulo 50: Una profunda oscuridad (primera parte)**

En la entrada del parque de diversiones, estaba Spike que seguía mirando el portal que lo enviaría a casa, lo observaba por un rato hasta que miraba a Starlight con Trixie que estaban en una posición "algo" sensual, y además que se encontraban como si fueran estatuas ya que no se movían para nada, el dragón no decía nada, se quedaba en silencio. Madness que estaba recostado en los cascos traseros de la unicornio rosa como si fuera una pared y tenía la foto en una garra, lo miraba.

-¿Qué pasa chaparrito? Jejeje vamos, entra al portal y ve con tus queridas amigas del alma jajajaja-se reía como lunático

-…-

-¿pasa algo? Jejeje ¿no sabes que elegir? jejejeje-preguntaba el gato con la cabeza de lado y un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza

-… no-Spike suspiraba deprimido-… yo extraño a las chicas y no sé qué estará pasando afuera, pero no puedo abandonar a Starlight y a Trixie aquí, no es correcto y además nunca me lo perdonaría si hiciera eso-decía el dragón

-oh vamos ¿no escuchaste lo que dije? Jajaja te dije que al pasar por el portal, no las recordaras y no estarás triste jajajaja-

-… no, no pienso irme sin ellas ya que si Twilight estuviera aquí, ella no dejaría a nadie atrás-decía Spike con seriedad

-¿en serio? Jajajajaja como se dice, ver para creer ¿no? Jajajaja yo opino-se señalaba así mismo con una garra-que deberías irte, recuerda que Rarity, la yegua de tus sueños jejeje te está esperando jajajaja ¿no quieres ir a verla? Jejejeje-el dragón al escuchar eso, se ruborizaba y bajaba la mirada pensativo

-…-

-¿Qué pasa pequeñín? … espera un momento… ahora lo estoy pillando jajajaja-Madness aparecía a un lado de Spike con un chasquido haciendo que se sobresaltara del susto, con una garra lo señalaba y lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara-tu no quieres dejar a estas preciosidades-señalaba ahora a las dos unicornios-porqueeeeee… te enamoraste de una de ellas ¿verdaaad? Jajajajaja-

-¿¡que!? ¡No!-exclamaba muy sonrojado y se apartaba del gato

-jajajaja ay por favor, tu no engañas a nadie, ni menos a mi jajajajajaja-Spike no sabía que decir-entonces es por eso que no quieres irte y dejar a tu amor verdadero jajajajaja-

-¡no! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No estoy enamorado de ellas!-se defendía el dragón con la cara roja

-jejejeje ¿en serio? Entonceeeees no quieres irte sin la dragona sensual que sostiene el cartel ¿verdad? jejejeje-el gato señalaba a la petrificada dragona

-¿¡que!? ¡No!-negaba con la cabeza el dragón rápidamente

-la verdad no te culpo chaparrito, esa dragona es muy sensual, solo mira ese cuerpazo que tiene y esos "misiles" son tamaño familiar para destruir todo un continente jajajajajaja-se reía como desquiciado y se ponía una garra en el estómago, y la garra que sostenía la foto estaba yendo de arriba, y abajo por el ataque de risa que tenía, Spike se tapaba la cara con sus garras muy sonrojado-jajajaja ok, ok chaparrito, entonces no quieres irte sin tu Julieta ¿verdad? Jejejeje entonces dime ¿quién de las tres te gusta más Romeo? Y esa a la que elijes, se irá contigo al mundo exterior a ser parejas, casarse y tener muchos hijos jajajaja-

-¿¡que!?-el dragón estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo

-jejejeje como te dije, solo elije a una y ella irá contigo mientras las dos se quedan conmigo… para siempre jajajaja-

-espera un segundo ¿Por qué pones a la dragona también en esto? si ni siquiera la conozco-decía Spike extrañado

-pueeeeees admítelo dragoncito, cualquier dragón… como tú, le interesaría mucho al estar con una dragona así, total, es tu especie jajajajajaja-

-¡solo porque es de mi especie, eso no significa que me gusta!-protestaba el dragón aun rojo

-jajajajaja ok, ok, lo que tú digas, entonceeeeees ¿a quién te gusta? Hay muchas para elegir jajajajaja-

- _grrrrr… este gato está loco… necesita un psiquiatra urgente… piensa que me gusta a una de mis amigas-_ pensaba mientras miraba a las dos unicornios aunque al verlas así, se ponía más rojo- _no… no debo pensar en eso, las dos irán conmigo si o si…-_ fue lo último que pasó en su mente-¡no! ¡No pienso elegir a ninguna de estas!-exclamaba Spike molesto

-jajajaja espera, espera, no me digas ¿te gusta las dos unicornios? O sea ¿quieres hacer un trio? Pero que dragoncito tan travieso jajajajaja-

-¿¡que!? ¡No! ¡No me refería a eso!-exclamaba impactado por lo que dijo

-jejejeje oh, ya veo, entonces ¿cuarteto con la dragona? Jajajajaja-

-¡te dije que NO!-

-jajajajaja ¿en serio? Que mal, en serio, si aquí tienes buenas candidatas para hacer un harem hasta una familia completa con muchos hijos jajajajajajajajaja-se reía como lunático mientras se tiraba en el suelo de espalda sosteniéndose el estómago con una garra y la otra, agitaba la foto por los movimientos de sus fuertes carcajadas

-grrrrr-gruñía enfadado aun teniendo la cara roja, pero en eso, se fijaba en la foto que tenía en la garra del gato

-jajajajajaja al menos esperaba que dijeras que te gusta la hermanita de Rarity, total, a todos les gustan ese Shipping jajajajajaja-seguía riendo a grandes carcajadas

-¡no me gusta Sweetie Belle y deja de decirme que me gusta alguien!-exclamaba furioso y sin decir nada, Spike corrió rápidamente hacia el gato y daba un salto hacia él, no era para caerle encima, era para aprovechar y le arrebataba la foto de su garra en el vuelo para caer al suelo rodando hasta chocar con los cascos trasero de Trixie de cabeza aunque lo amortiguó su cola, Madness dejó de reír de golpe al ver que no tenía la foto en su garra, se levantaba de un salto para ver al dragón que se había levantado con la foto en sus garras y la sujetaba de una forma para partirla por la mitad

-jejejeje muy bien jugado chaparrito jejejeje yo tenía pensado jugar a las atrapadas contigo si tu querrías la foto, peeero me "descuidé" jajajajaja-se reía el gato como si no le importara la foto, en eso, Madness decía con una sonrisa siniestra-dime algo dragoncito ¿estás seguro de querer hacer eso? ¿Estás seguro de continuar? Porque ten por seguro que no hay marcha atrás si haces eso jejejeje-

-…-Spike empezaba a dudar, pero giraba su cabeza un momento para ver a las dos unicornios, así que se le quitó esa duda, quería regresar al mundo exterior con sus dos amigas aunque el dragón, odiaba admitirlo ya que le gusta pasar más tiempo con las dos que con Twilight y su obsesión de tener todo ordenado, Spike miraba al gato desafiante y empezaba a romperlo lentamente

-jejejeje vaya que si tienes agallas chico jejejejeje sabes que si elijes solo a una, te puedes ir a la realidad de una vez y no pasar por esto, o sea es una amiga menos jajajajaja-

-… las dos son mis amigas, no pienso dejar a ninguna de las dos, puede ser que me haya enamorado de alguien más que no sea Rarity… sé que nunca me corresponderá mis sentimientos, que me vea como algo más y todo eso… y además que estas dos unicornios son mis amigas aunque Trixie nos caemos mal entre sí, también es mi amiga y nosotros tres… nos iremos de aquí juntos-decía Spike con determinación para luego partir la foto por la mitad, de dicha foto, salía un humo gris que fue directo a las dos unicornios o sea directamente a sus ojos

-…-Madness no dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que-jeje… jejeje… jejejejejejajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-se reía como desquiciado haciendo que Spike le diera escalofríos por esas risas de lunático-jajajajajajaja ok, ok, haz lo que te da la gana jajajajajajaja peeeeero no me vengas llorando después jajajajajaja … en serio jejejeje… no debiste haber hecho eso-decía lo último con una gran sonrisa perturbadora para luego empezar a dar fuertes carcajadas y después desaparecer con un chasquido de garra, sus risas se escuchaban aun por unos segundos hasta que dejó de escuchar esas risas

-… ok, creo que me voy a arrepentirme de esto-decía Spike temblando un poco por lo que dijo, pero de repente, escuchaba la voz de Starlight

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasó?-preguntaba la unicornio rosa confundida, miraba alrededor aturdida

-no lo sé mejor amiga, además Trixie no sabe dónde está-decía muy confundida, pero en eso, giraba su cabeza para mirar al parque-ah, Trixie ya se acordó en donde está-decía un poco fastidiada

-¡chicas! ¡Están bien!-exclamaba Spike alegre y abrazaba uno de los cascos traseros de Starlight muy feliz, la unicornio lo miraba extrañada

-pues claro que estamos bien ¿Por qué no lo estaríamos?-preguntaba confundida, el dragón dejaba de abrazarla y Starlight se volteaba igual que Trixie para mirarlo

-pues…-Spike no sabía que decir, si contárselo o no, estaba muy nervioso ya que si se lo dijera, tendría que contarle casi todo aunque sería un momento muy incómodo para él y antes de que el dragón dijera algo, se escuchaba el chirrido de una puerta abriéndose detrás suyo, los tres aludidos miraban que la puerta que era la entrada al parque, se abría dejando vía libre-oh, miren, la puerta ya está abierta… m-mejor entremos antes d-de que s-se c-cierre de r-repente o algo así…-decía con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Trixie por primera vez está de acuerdo con el reptil-

-ok aunque yo recuerdo que para entrar debíamos tomarnos una… foto con ese gato pervertido-decía Starlight molesta y ruborizada

-ah sí, verdad, entonces ¿nos tomaron esa foto?-preguntaba Trixie algo sonrojada

-emmmm sí, sí, lo tomó y se fue para hacer no sé qué-mentía Spike nervioso

-ooookei, espero no encontrarlo porque si no…-decía la unicornio rosa muy molesta-bueno, entremos-decía mientras empezaba a caminar, pero antes de que entrara, la unicornio celeste la detuvo

-¡espera! Trixie no va a entrar sin su capa-decía al ver que no traía su capa y empezó a buscarlo con la mirada, Starlight la miraba de reojo

-pues apúrate, no tenemos todo el día-decía fastidiada

-Trixie ya lo sabe-decía para luego ver su capa tirada en el suelo a un lado de la estatua de la dragona, fue hacia allá trotando rápidamente y lo agarraba con su magia-aja, aquí estas, Trixie nunca te dejaría-lo abrazaba y después se lo ponía

-ya deja de retrasarte tanto Trixie-decía Spike apurado y nervioso

-usted se calla reptil, nadie apura a la gran y poderosa Trixie-decía mientras caminaba hacia ellos-además se supone que tú lo tendrías que cuidar, pero en vez de hacer eso, lo tiras al suelo-mencionaba molesta

-pues yo pensé que era basura y no había un pote de basura para arrojarlo-decía el dragón con una sonrisa burlona

-grrrr ¡la capa de Trixie no es basura!-exclamaba enojada, Starlight al ver eso, se apresuró a decir para evitar otra discusión

-ok, ok, ya tienes tu capa y todo, así que entremos de una vez ¿quieren?-decía fastidiada, los dos aludidos miraban en direcciones opuestas enojados, la unicornio rosa suspiraba frustrada para luego entrar por la puerta, siendo seguida por Trixie y Spike que este último estaba detrás de la unicornio celeste, algo nervioso

- _creo que mejor no le cuente lo que pasó… porque si no, tendría que contarle todo la conversación y no quiero llegar a la parte donde me dice que podría irme con la que me gusta… o algo así-_ pensaba el dragón

Los tres caminaban por el parque de diversiones, observaban alrededor, estaban algunos puestos de comida, de juegos y las atracciones, Trixie quería comer algo, pero su amiga se negaba a que comieran algo de este parque, la unicornio celeste tuvo que resignarse. Después de un rato, se paraban en el centro del lugar mirando por los alrededores, buscaban en donde podrían estar esas monedas.

-ok ¿ustedes ven las monedas gatunas?-preguntaba Starlight al no ver nada

-nop-

-Trixie menos-

-oh genial-decía la unicornio rosa fastidiada de que no las encontraban, pero de repente, se escuchaba una voz masculina de la nada como si hablara por un megáfono y conocen perfectamente la voz

 _Jajajajajaja ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Están perdidos? ¿No saben cómo continuar? ¿Quieren un tip? Jajajaja_

 _-_ ¡oye! ¡Dinos donde están las monedas esas idiota!-exclamaba Starlight molesta mientras miraba por todos lados tratando de localizarlo, pero no lo veía, sus dos amigos también intentaba buscarlo con la mirada

 _Jajajajaja ok, ok, ok, se los diré jejejejeje hay una moneda en tres atracciones y ¿Cuáles serán esas tres atracciones? Jajajaja_

-…-la unicornio rosa miraba el parque y se daba cuenta que las únicas atracciones que había eran la montaña rusa, la rueda de la fortuna y el carrusel-¿es una broma?-

 _Jajajajajajaja nopi, no es una broma jajajajaja_

-mmmm ¡oye mejor amiga! ¡Mira! Trixie ve una moneda-decía señalando con su pezuña a la rueda de la fortuna, la aludida miraba en donde apuntaba y veía sorprendida que la moneda estaba flotando encima de dicha atracción

-¡oye! ¡Yo también veo una!-exclamaba Spike señalando en donde estaba la montaña rusa, Starlight miraba en esa dirección para ver la moneda flotando encima de dicha atracción, pero estaba fuera de los rieles por un lado, algo alejado

 _Jajaja bueno, bueno, hay están sus "boletos" de salida jajajaja así que nos vemos jajajaja_

Su voz dejó de escucharse, la unicornio veía las monedas y luego observaba el carrusel, donde se supone que también tendría una moneda, pero no la veía a simple vista.

-mmmmmm bueno chicos, esto es lo que haremos, son tres emmmm "atracciones", así que nos separaremos para poder salir rápido de este lugar, así que yo voy por el de la rueda esa… _porque no pienso volver a subir a esa montaña rusa-_ pensaba lo último fastidiada-y tu Spike-Starlight miraba al dragón-tu elijes por cual ir y tú también Trixie-decía mirando a su amiga

-ok Starlight, entonces… yo voy por ese-decía Spike señalando la montaña rusa

-entonces la gran y poderosa Trixie, buscará la moneda en el carrusel aunque… es mi imaginación o me recuerda el hogar de alguien-decía pensativa al ver el carrusel

-bueno, decidido, al tener la moneda, nos reuniremos aquí ¿vale?-los dos aludidos asentían con la cabeza y hacían un saludo militar

-¡si señora!-la unicornio rosa rodaba sus ojos

-no sean payasos y vamos por esas monedas-decía Starlight con seriedad, los tres se volteaban en direcciones opuestas para trotar rápidamente a sus respectivas atracciones

 **Con Spike**

El dragón iba trotando hacia la montaña rusa hasta que se detenía frente de dicha atracción por donde había que esperar al tren ya que aún seguía dando vueltas por la atracción, él miraba en donde estaba la moneda y se quedaba pensativo.

-mmmmm ¿Cómo llego allá?-se preguntaba intentando pensar en algo, pero en eso, escuchaba un pequeño ruido frente suyo, bajaba la vista para ver que se trataba del trenecito que se había detenido, se le quedaba mirando-mmmmmm podría usar esto, pero aun así, no llegaría… al menos que…-se quedaba pensativo por unos minutos y se le ocurrió algo… algo muy loco-podría funcionar, creo aunque si Twilight estuviera aquí, me diría que estoy loco de remate y es muy arriesgado-suspiraba deprimido al recordar a su amiga-bueno, tengo que hacerlo, no me queda de otra-respiraba profundamente-vamos Spike, tu puedes hacerlo, por mis amigas-decía con valentía teniendo el pecho en alto, sin temor, sin ninguna pizca de miedo… nah mentira, por dentro estaba más asustado que un gato, así que se subía en el primer vagoncito y se sentaba, veía que una clase de tubo horizontal, bajaba para ponerse frente suyo, el dragón sin pensarlo, se agarraba del tubo con sus dos garras para sujetarse con fuerza-vamos Spike, no tengas miedo, no tengas miedo-se repetía Spike temblando de miedo aunque se sobresaltó un poco al sentir que el trenecito, empezaba a moverse

Iba lentamente subiendo una colina, Spike temblaba de miedo mientras se sujetaba con fuerza del tubo y cuando estaba en la cima, se ponía pálido por lo alto que estaba.

-… creo que me ¡arrepientoooooooooooooo!-gritaba porque el tren bajó a toda velocidad, el dragón no soltaba ese tubo y no dejaba de gritar asustado, el tren iba en zigzag, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, daba una vuelta, daba otra vuelta y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra haciendo que la cara de Spike esté verde- _creo que voy a vomitar-_ pensaba con nauseas, el trenecito bajaba la velocidad para subir otra colina que era más alta que la anterior, el dragón estaba muy pálido al ver abajo- _todo por una simple moneda… hubiera elegido que amo tal unicornio y no tendría que pasar por esto-_ se arrepentía de sus decisiones, pero cuando estaba cerca de la cima, él se daba cuenta que la moneda estaba en la colina, pero muy apartado para que no la alcanzara-… muy bien Spike, aquí estamos… la moneda está ahí mismo, solo lo que tengo que hacer… es una locura, si salgo vivo de esta, termino en un manicomio por las ideas locas que tuve en mi vida…-suspiraba resignado-… tu puedes, tu puedes-

El dragón aprovechaba que el tren iba lento, así que tembloroso, soltaba el tubo para luego intentar subirse a dicho tubo y dar un pequeño salto a la parte delantera del trenecito aunque al hacer eso, giraba sus brazos porque se desequilibraba hasta que pudo mantener el equilibrio. Suspiraba aliviado para luego mirar la moneda.

-tu puedes, tu puedes, enséñale a Trixie que soy un dragón y no un reptil para así restregárselo en toda su cara-estaba asustado, cuando veía que el tren ya estaba en la cima-a la cuentas de ¡treeeees!-tuvo que saltar de una vez ya que el tren bajó a una velocidad abismal, Spike se había lanzado hacia la moneda yyyyy lo atrapó con sus garras, él miraba la moneda que atrapó-¡oh sí! ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo, lo tengo, lo…!-detuvo su celebración ya que veía que aún seguía volando por los cielos y bajaba la mirada al ver el suelo-pero ¿Quién me tiene a ¡miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!?-gritaba lo último ya que cayó rápidamente, gritaba de miedo y se tapaba los ojos para no ver su final

 **Con Starlight**

La unicornio estaba frente de la rueda de la fortuna y miraba en donde estaba la moneda.

-pffff esto es muy fácil hasta lo puedo hacer con los ojos cerrados-decía con una sonrisa presumida, hizo brillar su cuerno y su cuerpo se rodeaba de su aura mágica para empezar a flotar e ir directo a la moneda, al estar encima de la rueda, iba a agarrar la moneda con una pezuña, pero antes de que la tomara, desapareció-¿Qué?-se quedaba sorprendida al ver que la moneda desapareció, empezaba a mirar alrededor buscando la moneda hasta que la encontró en el lado derecho de la rueda, eso la dejó confundida, así que iba hacia ella para agarrarlo, pero de nuevo desapareció-pero bueno ¿Qué pasa?-se preguntaba fastidiada mirando alrededor y veía que estaba del otro lado de la rueda de la fortuna

Sin decir nada, tele transportó para aparecer del otro lado para agarrarlo, pero desapareció otra vez haciendo que la unicornio se frustrara, observaba que apareció de nuevo arriba, así que flotaba velozmente hacia la moneda, pero como siempre, desapareció haciendo que tenga que frenar en seco.

-grrrrr-gruñía enojada, veía que la moneda estaba de nuevo a un lado de la rueda, así que fue por ella, pasó un rato intentando coger esa bendita moneda que no dejaba de desaparecer, Starlight estaba hecha fiera hasta que en un momento, se detuvo en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna mirando la moneda que estaba del lado izquierdo de la rueda-tú no te escaparas de mi ¿¡oíste estúpida moneda!?-gritaba furiosa, brillaba su cuerno para dispararle un rayo a la moneda que sorprendentemente le dio, mandándolo a volar-¡oye! ¿¡Para donde crees que vas!?-gritaba volando a toda velocidad hacia la moneda hasta que logró atraparlo con sus pezuñas-¡hasta que por fin te tengo!-exclamaba muy molesta, bajaba al suelo para luego desaparecer la aura mágica, respiraba profundamente para calmarse-ninguna moneda se burla de mi ¿oíste?-decía mirando a la moneda molesta-… _oh genial, ahora estoy gritándole a una moneda-_ pensaba fastidiada-bueno, de igual forma, por fin lo ten…-pero fue interrumpida porque alguien cayó en su lomo sobresaltándola un poco, giraba su cabeza de golpe para ver que era Spike que había aterrizado aun teniendo los ojos tapados-¿Spike?-el aludido al escuchar su voz, se destapaba sus ojos para verla

-¿Starlight?-estaba sorprendido

-pero ¿de dónde rayos has salido?-preguntaba muy confundida

-pueees de la montaña rusa jeje-Spike se rascaba la nuca apenado

-¿en serio?-levantaba una ceja

-sí, es una historia graciosa que implica una idea loca y pueees jeje-reía nervioso

-ooookei, no preguntaré como saliste de allá para aterrizar en mi lomo-decía la unicornio con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-jeje disculpa-se disculpaba mientras se bajaba del lomo de Starlight

-entonces ¿conseguiste la moneda?-preguntaba curiosa

-pues claro amiga, aquí está-decía Spike con una sonrisa orgulloso y le mostraba la moneda que tenía en sus garras

-¡genial! Yo también tengo la moneda-decía mostrando la moneda con una pezuña-solo falta la moneda de Trixie y nos podremos ir de este lugar-

-si, por favor, quiero irme cuanto antes de aquí-decía Spike nervioso

-sí, igual yo, bueno, vamos al punto de reunión y vemos si Trixie regresó-el dragón asentía con la cabeza para luego los dos empezaran a caminar al centro del parque en donde se suponía que se reunirían

Al llegar, veían que la unicornio celeste no estaba, los dos observaban alrededor.

-por lo visto le está dificultando en encontrar la moneda-decía Starlight extrañada

-o será que está haciendo la vaga-decía Spike un poco burlón

-posiblemente-suspiraba la unicornio-pero bueno, vamos al carrusel para ayudar a Trixie ¿ok?-

-ok-dicho eso, los dos iban en dirección al carrusel, pero al llegar a un lado de la atracción, se quedaban confundidos ya que no la veían

-¡Trixie! ¿¡Donde estas!?-llamaba la unicornio a su amiga, pero nadie respondía

-qué raro, aquí es en donde debía estar ¿verdad?-decía el dragón confundido

-sí, debía estar aquí buscando la moneda-decía algo preocupada-deberíamos buscar por el parque, puede ser que se fue a comer-decía fastidiada-bueno, intentemos encontrarla Spike-el dragón asentía con la cabeza y empezaban a buscarla por todo el parque. Había pasado media hora hasta que los dos se reunieron de nuevo frente al carrusel-ok, ok, esto no tiene sentido ¿Dónde se metió?-preguntaba asustada al no encontrarla y buscaba por los alrededores del carrusel

-no lo sé, al menos que se la haya tragado la tierra-decía Spike también preocupado, veía los caballos blancos de la atracción hasta que algo le llamó la atención-¡oye Starlight! ¡Ven a ver esto!-exclamaba mientras entraba en el carrusel sin dejar de mirar una cosa, la unicornio rosa al escucharlo, se acercaba al dragón

-¿Qué tengo que ver?-preguntaba confundida hasta que veía que había un espejo colgando en la parte central del carrusel -¿eh? ¿Y ese espejo?-preguntaba muy confundida

-no lo sé Starlight, pero es muy extraño lo que veo-decía Spike algo tembloroso mientras se subía en el lomo de la unicornio y se colocaba un poco encima de su cabeza para ver mejor el espejo aunque le daba escalofríos

-sí, es muy extraño-los dos veían sus reflejos en el espejo, pero lo extraño era que en vez de reflejar el escenario iluminado que estaba a sus alrededores, solo veían oscuridad-mmmmmmm-se quedaba pensativa, alzaba una pezuña lentamente y tenía intención de tocar el espejo

-emmmm no creo que sea buena idea-el dragón estaba inseguro

-ay vamos Spike, no creo que pase algo malo con solo tocar un…-la unicornio le dio un toque al espejo y empezó a brillar-… espejo-Spike se aferraba al cuello de Starlight, ella retrocedía un poco, algo sobresaltada al ver que brillaba y lo siguiente que pasó, hubo un brillo cegador que los obligaron a cerrar sus ojos

Había pasado un rato hasta que la luz se disipaba, los dos abrían los ojos lentamente y al tenerlos completamente abiertos, se quedaban impactados y asustados por lo que veían.

-¿D-donde rayos estamos?-preguntaba Starlight temblando un poco e iluminaba su cuerno para poder ver bien el lugar, los dos miraban alrededor temeroso

En donde estaban parados, era el mismo carrusel, pero estaba como oxidado y no había caballos, solo unos charcos de sangre por donde estaban cada caballo de dicha atracción, el suelo del parque no estaba pavimentado, más bien, era hecho de una especie de reja oxidado, pero se puede caminar por ahí y además no veía más allá del carrusel ya que en vez de estar de día, estaba de noche, pero era una oscuridad que te abrazaba con fuerza.

 _Sadilandia_

-emmmm m-m-mejor volvamos por donde vinimos-decía Spike asustado sin querer bajarse del lomo de Starlight, pero en eso, se escuchaba un ruido como si un cristal se hubiera roto, se sobresaltaron del susto y se volteaban rápidamente para ver un poco pálidos que dicho espejo, estaba roto

-c-creo que ya no podemos regresar a ver la luz del día-decía la unicornio temerosa, el dragón también estaba temeroso y en eso, recordaba las palabras que dijo Madness

- _c-creo que no debí haber hecho e-eso-_ pensaba Spike temeroso al saber que lo que dijo el gato, iba a ser realidad, la realidad que no le iba a gustar lo que pasaría después

Continuará.

* * *

 **Espero que les hayan gustado XD**

 **Vaya, pasamos de una parte inspirado por Súper Mario Galaxy para estar ahora en una parte inspirado por tal juego de terror :v**

 **Adivinen, esta parte ¿de qué me inspiré? Es fácil adivinarlo, es una de mis sagas favoritas de terror :v**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**

 **P.D: 50 capítulos, vaya, no creí llegar tan lejos con este fic y ya casi llega a los 300 review, me pone muy feliz la verdad :,3**


	52. Una profunda oscuridad (segunda parte)

**En este capítulo imaginen como si fuera el juego de Silent Hill 3 porque en esta parte está muy inspirada en ese juego :v**

* * *

 **Capítulo 51: Una profunda oscuridad (segunda parte)**

En el medio de la oscuridad, se escuchaba unos pasos de cascos en el suelo de metal, eran pasos lentos, no se podía ver de quien se trataba ya que solo se observaba una silueta de una poni metiéndose a un lugar, se notaba que traía un sombrero, pero en eso, la silueta había tirado algo en el suelo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

 **Con Starlight y Spike**

Los dos estaban aún en el carrusel, nerviosos de estar en ese lugar tan escalofriante, Spike seguía en el lomo de la unicornio temblando de miedo.

-e-entonces ¿Q-Qué hacemos?-preguntaba el dragón asustado, Starlight nerviosa le responde

-pues no nos queda de otra que continuar, supongo-decía ya que como no había vuelta atrás, tenían que seguir

-t-temía que dijeras eso-decía asustado mientras abrazaba el cuello de la unicornio

-…-ella giraba sus ojos como para ver a Spike-no te preocupes Spike, solo sigue en mi lomo y no te pasará nada, no dejaré que te pase algo malo ¿oíste?-el dragón al oír eso, asentía lentamente con la cabeza

-o-ok S-Starlight-la unicornio suspiraba nerviosa para luego empezar a caminar y salir del oxidado carrusel, miraba alrededor intentando ver algo, pero no podía ver más allá de su nariz ni con la luz de su cuerno, no ayudaba mucho

- _muy bien Starlight, ya no sé por dónde ir, ésta oscuridad no es normal, solo tengo que…_ -pensaba algo asustada, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Spike

-¡Starlight, cuidado!-exclamaba asustado al asomarse por un lado de su cabeza, la unicornio al escucharlo, se detenía en seco y bajaba la vista para ver impactada hasta pálida que al frente suyo no había suelo, solo un gran hueco, ella se estaba dirigiendo a donde se suponía que estaba el centro del parque, pero por lo visto no había suelo y no se podía ir a la montaña rusa ni a la rueda de la fortuna

-emmmm gracias por avisarme porque si no me hubieras avisado… no me lo quiero imaginar-le agradecía al dragón por avisarle

-n-no hay de qué, pero creo que es mejor que mires el suelo para no caernos-decía Spike

-sí, lo tendré en mente-sin decir nada, se alejaba de la orilla para ir en otra dirección, pero esta vez teniendo cuidado de no caer

Caminaba en una dirección sin rumbo, no sabía a donde iba, no sabía si estaba yendo bien, no sabía nada, seguía observando los alrededores de reojo para ver algo, pero era inútil, en la caminata no se escuchaba nada, solo el ruido de sus cascos contra el metal.

-t-tú crees que T-Trixie ¿esté aquí?-preguntaba Spike intentando romper este incomodo silencio ya que eso lo asustaba más

-no lo sé, debería estar aquí… ¡Trixie! ¿¡Donde estas!?-gritaba Starlight intentando llamar a su amiga, pero lo único que se escuchaba era su eco en la oscuridad- _no se para que lo intento si gritar no resuelve nada en estas situaciones-_ pensaba fastidiada, pero en eso, se detenía en seco al ver confundida un pasillo-mmmmm que raro, recuerdo que aquí no había un pasillo-se quedaba extrañada

-¿e-estas segura?-

-sí, estoy segura, cuando fui a buscar a Trixie cuando era de día, no había un pasillo aquí, solo había una enorme pared aunque… apenas me estoy dando cuenta que no había salida alguna del parque para poder irnos a otra parte-decía muy pensativa

-¿Qué? me estás diciendo que… ¿es obligatorio venir aquí para poder salir de este parque?-preguntaba muy nervioso y asustado

-posiblemente-sin decir nada, reanudaba la caminata yendo por el oscuro pasillo, estuvo caminando un rato hasta que salía del pasillo para luego ver un poste de luz que parpadeaba un poco

La unicornio se acercaba al poste y miraba alrededor ya que ahora ya no sabía por dónde ir.

-oh genial, lo que faltaba-decía fastidiada al estar en un sitio muy amplio, Spike trataba de ver algo con su mirada y algo le llamó su atención

-Starlight, mira-el dragón giraba la cabeza de Starlight a la derecha para que viera que había una banca que casi se veía por la oscuridad

-bueno, por lo menos es algo-decía la unicornio, se acercaba lentamente aunque al estar a un lado de la banca, se ponían los dos pálidos al ver sangre encima de dicha banca aunque al lado, estaba un conejo de dos metros de color rosado con un traje sentado a un lado de la banca recostado de espalda y tenía sangre en la boca, se veía aterrador

-S-Starlight ¿q-que es eso? ¿Un c-conejo mutante?-preguntaba Spike temblando

-…-Starlight se acercaba a un lado del conejo para examinarlo un poco-mmmmmm creo que es un disfraz, creo-se quedaba pensativa

-¿un disfraz? Pero no tiene sentido ya que un poni no le quedaría este disfraz-decía el dragón extrañado

-tal vez no un poni, quizás un dragón aunque dudo mucho que se ponga un disfraz de conejo-decía la unicornio asqueada al ver la sangre que había

-sí, eso lo dudo también-Starlight miraba alrededor un momento

-ok, ya estoy harta de no saber a dónde ir, así que iluminaré unos segundos este lugar-decía la unicornio para luego empezar a brillar su cuerno con más intensidad, Spike al ver eso, se tapaba los ojos por precaución, al tener el cuerno brillando al máximo, lanzó un rayo mágico al cielo que al estar arriba, explotó dando una iluminación al lugar que dejaba ver completamente en donde estaba parada, Starlight observaba alrededor rápidamente y notaba a lo lejos una atracción que tenía un techo largo junto con un cartel manchado de sangre con dibujos de unos coches, y un escrito:

 _Carritos chocones_

 _(Que te chocan jajajajaja)_

Starlight tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca al leer esa risa, la luz desapareció dejando paso nuevamente a la oscuridad.

-¿ya tienes algo?-preguntaba Spike apartando sus garras de sus ojos

-sí, tengo algo, creo-decía la unicornio caminando a la dirección donde se suponía que estaba dicha atracción. Luego de unos segundos, llegaba a un lado del sitio, veía una barra horizontal oxidada a los lados de la atracción y veía uno que otro coche con manchas de sangre en la parte delantera, estaban esparcidos dentro del lugar-ok, bueno, veamos si encontramos algo-decía mientras entraba en el lugar pasando por encima de la barra oxidada, Starlight miraba alrededor confundida igual que Spike, pero temblaba de miedo ya que le daba un mal presentimiento esos carritos, la unicornio al estar en el centro buscaba algo, lo que sea hasta que vio una cosa a unos centímetro de ella, lo agarraba con su magia para verla mejor-mmmmm mira, es una llave-

-¿una llave?-preguntaba confundido

-sí y tiene una etiqueta que dice "Librería"-

-oh genial, si Twilight estuviera aquí, se emocionaría-decía el dragón con sarcasmo

-sí, puede ser-decía la unicornio para luego darle la llave a Spike-bueno, tenemos algo y un lugar al que ir aunque para empezar ¿hay una librería en un parque?-preguntaba extrañada

-no lo sé, p-pero ¿podríamos irnos de aquí? Este lugar me da escalofríos-decía Spike con miedo al ver los coches que la casualidad era que estaban como apuntando en donde estaban los dos

-ok, total, ya no hay nada más aquí, supongo-decía la unicornio para dar media vuelta y regresar por donde entró, pero al dar solo dos pasos, algo los iluminó como si fuera un foco de un auto haciendo que se detuviera en seco y tuvieron que cerrar un poco los ojos porque los encegueció-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaba mientras pestañeaba para aclarar su vista

-… e-eso es lo que sucede-decía Spike con la vista aclarada y veía aterrado que las luces venían de uno de los coches aunque luego los otros carritos prendían una luz en la parte delantera, iluminándolos por cualquier dirección, la unicornio estaba nerviosa ya que empezó a oír rugidos de motor-emmmmmm c-creo que es momento d-de que c-corras-

-¿t-tú crees?-al decir eso, dos coches se movieron en dirección a la unicornio de forma veloz haciendo que los dos gritaran de miedo

-¡sí, sí creo!-exclamaba el dragón asustado, Starlight rápidamente se lanzó hacia delante haciendo que los dos coches se chocaran entre sí, pero ella no podía descansar, tuvo que echarse para atrás para esquivar otro coche, los coches del lugar estaban moviéndose a lo loco, la unicornio empezaba a galopar para salir de ahí-¡Starlight, cuidado!-exclamaba asustado

La unicornio se detuvo en seco para luego saltar hacia atrás esquivando dos coches que se chocaron entre sí, pero notaba que un coche iba por detrás de ella, reaccionó rápidamente para saltar a un lado haciendo que se chocara contra los dos coches y se apartaran de golpe por el choque, ella sin perder el tiempo, reanudaba la corrida hacia la salida, estaba a unos centímetros de llegar, pero se tuvo que detenerse en seco otra vez al ver nerviosa que había un coche delante suyo.

El coche rugía, Starlight miraba a los lados y veía que estaba rodeada por los coches, a los lados y por detrás, Spike estaba asustado al ver que no había escapatoria, la unicornio veía al coche que estaba frente suyo.

-…-Starlight ponía una mirada desafiante para no mostrarse asustada, se ponía en posición mientras rasgaba el suelo, el coche rugía con fuerza el motor-ven por mi estúpida cosa rodante-dicho eso, el coche arrancó hacia ella igual que los otros y la unicornio galopaba hacia el coche que tenía delante, no detenía para nada-¡aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!-daba un grito de guerra

-¡Starlight! ¡Espero que sepas lo que haces!-exclamaba Spike asustado y abrazaba la abrazaba del cuello como podía para no soltarse, la unicornio seguía hacia delante sin detenerse y cuando el coche estaba a centímetro de chocar contra ella, Starlight rápidamente brillaba su cuerno para desaparecer haciendo que los coches se colisionaran entre sí hasta uno terminó revolcándose en el suelo, la unicornio se había tele transportado afuera de la atracción, respiraba algo agitada, el dragón tenía el corazón en la garganta porque pensaba que iban a morir-e-estuvo c-cerca-tartamudeaba asustado

-sí, estuvo cerca… pero por lo menos conseguimos esta llave-decía Starlight girando su cabeza para ver a Spike, el dragón mostraba la llave que tenía en sus garras, pero temblaban

-s-sí y e-e-espero que s-sirva porque si no, v-vamos a tener un s-serio p-problema-tartamudeaba algo fastidiado de que tuvieran que pasar por eso para conseguir solo una llave

-bueno, sigamos… y sé dónde podría estar ya que cuando iluminé el lugar, encontré un edificio que estaba algo cerca de esta "atracción"-decía al recordar lo que vio en escasos segundos cuando lanzó iluminación al lugar

-ok, entonces vamos y salgamos de aquí p-por favor-decía temblando de miedo, sin decir nada más, Starlight empezaba a caminar en una dirección concreta donde estaría tal edificio

Después de unos minutos, la unicornio llegaba a la puerta de un edificio que estaba algo oxidado y tenía una palabra encima de la puerta que decía:

 _Library_

-Aquí es-decía Starlight al ver el edificio

-bueno, por lo menos no nos perdimos tanto-decía Spike algo aliviado

-sí, vamos a…-fue interrumpida por el dragón

-espera-Spike vio algo que le llamó la atención y se había bajado de su lomo, la unicornio lo miraba confundida

-Spike ¿Qué sucede?-preguntaba, el dragón fue trotando y agarraba algo del suelo

-esto es lo que pasa-decía algo asustado mientras dejaba ver a Starlight que tenía algo sujetando en sus garras y se sorprendía ya que era nada menos que la capa de Trixie, pero tenía unas manchas de sangre

-es la capa de Trixie-decía sin poder creerlo

-sip, pero ¿Qué hace aquí? Si Trixie nunca se lo quita ni para bañarse-decía Spike extrañado y asustado de que le haya pasado eso

-no lo sé Spike y eso me da una mala espina-decía preocupada por su amiga

-espero que esté bien-decía el dragón preocupado

-ella estará bien Spike, tu sabes cómo es, es difícil deshacerse de ella-decía Starlight con una pequeña sonrisa de confianza

-sí, tienes razón…-Spike miraba la capa para luego doblarlo como si fuera un pañuelo y poder llevarlo mejor-bueno, yo llevaré su capa porque si la encontramos, se quejaría por todo el camino hablando de su capa perdida-mencionaba fingiendo estar fastidiado

-sí, tienes razón jeje-decía Starlight asintiendo un poco con la cabeza-bueno, pásame la llave Spike-el dragón al escuchar eso, le pasaba la llave, lo cual empezó a levitar con su magia para luego ponerlo en la cerradura mientras Spike se subía al lomo de la unicornio de nuevo

Giraba la llave y se escuchaba un clic, abría la puerta con su magia para entrar dentro del lugar y lo cerraba detrás suyo.

El lugar era una sala enorme que no había casi nada, el suelo era igual hecho de una clase de reja oxidada, en el sitio solo había unos libreros destrozados pegados en la pared del lado derecho, pero había una mesa larga pegado en el lado izquierdo con tres libros y al lado de la mesa, había una puerta rojiza con botones en el centro y un escrito arriba de los botones.

Starlight miraba a la puerta con curiosidad por lo extraña que es y fue hacia ella a pasos lentos hasta que se detuvo frente a ella, con su magia intentaba abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, así que empezó a inspeccionar la puerta, veía que los botones tenían letras como si fuera un teclado y arriba había un escrito que decía:

 _Tres libros_

 _Tres cuentos_

 _Y un tema_

 _¿Qué tienen en común los tres libros?_

-emmmm ¿eso es un acertijo?-preguntaba Spike estando parado en el lomo de su amiga para leerlo bien y no entendía nada

-mmmmm por lo visto, así parece-decía Starlight extrañada, giraba su cabeza a la izquierda para ver la mesa con los tres libros, así que sin más, caminaba a la mesa y se ponía frente a ella, observaba el libro que estaba en la izquierda, era un libro de color rosa con una línea de color… de su ¿melena? Además que tenía su cutie mark dibujado en el centro de la portada, eso la dejaba muy confundida igual que a Spike, la unicornio curiosa, lo agarraba con su magia para abrirlo y se sorprendió al ver que en la primera página había un dibujo de ella, pero cuando era una potrilla- _¿q-que es esto?-_ pensaba impactada al ver su yo del pasado

-Starlight ¿estás bien?-preguntaba preocupado porque no podía ver el libro, la unicornio se sacudía la cabeza para responderle

-n-no, no pasa nada-decía nerviosa, pasaba de página para empezar a leerlo en voz alta para que lo escuchara Spike

 **Mi pequeña Starlight Glimmer**

 _Había una vez, una potrilla muy alegre que jugaba con su amiguito llamado Sunburts, eran muy inseparables, los dos no tenían cutie mark y con eso, tenían algo en común, la pequeña Starlight no se preocupaba por eso mientras tenga a su amigo, nadie los separara_

…

 _ **Pero que ilusa**_

 _Después de que se cayera la torre de bloques que jugaban los dos, su amigo lo detuvo antes de que cayera encima de su amiga porque si no saldría…_

 _ **Lastimada**_

 _Y con eso obtuvo su cutie mark, y con eso, su amigo la abandonó, le importó más su cutie mark que a Starlight_

 _ **Pero qué hijo de yegua**_

 _Desde ese día, Starlight odia a todos los ponis que tengan cutie mark, cuando ya es mayor de edad, fue a buscar un cetro para quitar cutie mark, gracias a una poni que recolectaba rocas, le dijo dónde estaba y con eso, pudo poner a un pueblo sin cutie mark, todos iguales, nadie es mejor que él otro, este es el mundo perfecto de…_

 _ **Starlight Glimmer**_

 **Fin**

-…-

-Starlight ¿Qué hace aquí tu pasado?-preguntaba Spike sorprendido y a la vez confundido al escuchar que se trataba cuando Starlight era una potrilla hasta el día que esclavizó ese pueblo

-… si lo supiera, te lo diría…-decía con una mueca de confusión, dejaba el libro en la mesa para agarrar el libro del centro que era de color celeste con los bordes dorados, lo abría para ver antes un dibujo de un lugar que parecía una ciudad muy tecnológico hasta futurista para luego empezar a leerlo

 **El tirano que lo quería todo**

 **(Un mundo alternativo de lo que debía ocurrir)**

 _Hace mucho tiempo, en otra dimensión, hubo una gran guerra entre Equestria contra un imperio tecnológico que estaba conformado por una raza desconocida llamados_

 _ **Los ponis celestes**_

 _Son brillantes, te dejan ciegos y son fastidiosos con su tecnología. En la guerra, los celestes querían dominar el mundo, esclavizar las razas primitivas, demostrarles quien es su dios, el amo de…_

 _ **Ese patético mundo**_

 _Pero gracias a los "power ranger" dirigidos por un potro que era el llamado…_

 _ **Guerrero resplandeciente**_

 _Ese potro junto con sus amigos y además de todas las razas existente en ese…_

 _ **Triste mundo**_

 _Se juntaron para acabar con la tiranía de ese alicornio que no lo ven ni en la noche por lo oscuro que era, pero en esa guerra costó muchas vidas, muchas muertes, todo por culpa de esa horrible guerra_

 _ **¿Por qué no rendirse y así evitar el sufrimiento?**_

 _ **¿Por qué los ponis son tan estúpidos?**_

 _Llegó el día de la batalla final con el tirano, el guerrero que te deja ciego, no se rendían hasta acabar con el tirano oscuro que ni lo ve su mamá, pero se había activado esa máquina de control mental, el potro quiso hacer algo, pero ya era tarde_

 _ **Esto no es un cuento de hadas**_

 _El tirano logró su cometido, pudo usar esa máquina y controlar las mentes de todas las razas del mundo, y todos eran esclavos del tirano._

 _El tirano oscuro de la oscuridad de la noche, lo disfrutó bastante, tenía a las hermosas y sexys princesas de Equestria y de otros reinos como sus esclavas sexuales, también estaban las seis ponis de colores como esclavas, sirvientas y muchas cosas más, las dos amigas del guerrero resplandeciente, eran igual, pero más especiales como…_

 _ **Las guerreras sexuales del tirano**_

 _Y el potro murió en cascos del… amor de su vida, el tirano quería asegurarse de que tuviera el mundo para él y nadie más, así que lo mandó a ejecutar por precaución y le ordenó a la poni que él ama, y el tirano se rió como un desquiciado como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer._

 _Todas las razas, especies que eran esclavos mentales, solo obedecían sin rechistar y decían:_

 _ **Oh, rey Absalón, gran amo y señor del mundo**_

 _ **Fin**_

-emmmm que cuento tan interesante-decía Starlight dejando el libro en la mesa

-sí, no entendí nada de esa historia-decía Spike muy confundido

-bienvenido a mi mundo-decía con una sonrisa burlona para luego agarrar el tercer libro que era de color rojo con un dibujo de una huella de garra, lo abría para ver el dibujo de un dragón imponente y a su lado estaba una dragona algo enojona, pasaba de página para empezar a leerlo

 **La furia de una dragona**

 _Había una vez, una dragona que cree que su diosa_

 _ **Lunarian**_

 _No es una pacifista y no haría paz con los ponis, de…_

 _ **Una raza inferior**_

 _Esa dragona era muy racista, pero otra dragona pensaba lo contrario y se lo decía a sus alumnos por ser la maestra más gentil del reino dragón, esa dragona racista se enfurecía que dijera esas estupideces_

 _ **Lunarian ¿amante de ponis? Qué tontería**_

 _Eso es lo que pensaba, era más una guerra de ideologías. Habían pasado tantas cosas, como el secuestro de una poni, también que la dragona racista aprovechó para pelear alejado del reino contra la dragona pacifista y la "mató" con furia, el esposo de la racista decía más mentiras que un político… literalmente, el rey del reino es un…_

 _ **Idiota, estúpido, mediocre, patético**_

 _La esposa del rey tiene más sentido común y muchas cosas más, pero lo abandonó y se fue al carajo, un día su esposo usurpó el trono y con eso, era un nuevo día para los dragones de…_

 _ **Draconem**_

 _Donde les enseñaría a esa raza inferior quien manda, quienes son…_

 _ **Los amos**_

 _Ya que lo único que hacen los ponis es…_

 _ **Obedecer a la raza superior**_

 _ **Fin**_

-ok, que interesante historia-decía Spike con sarcasmo, estaba molesto que se refiera que su raza fuera tan racista, la unicornio dejaba el libro en la mesa-ok, ya leímos los tres y entonces ¿Qué? en la adivinanza no se entiende mucho ya que no encuentro que tiene en común estos tres libros-decía confundido

-…-Starlight estaba pensativa mientras observaba los tres libros y de repente, se le ocurría algo-creo que sé que tienen en común-

-¿en serio? ¿Y qué es?-preguntaba el dragón confundido, la unicornio no respondió, solo fue a la puerta y al estar frente suyo, levantaba una pezuña y presionaba unos botones, Starlight sabía que letras presionar hasta que escribió la palabra

 _Esclavizar_

Al poner eso, se escuchaba un clic, dejaba entender que la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué fue lo que pusiste?-preguntaba Spike confundido

-lo que puse fue "esclavizar", por el simple hecho de que hablaban cuando esclavicé ese pueblo, cuando el tirano logró esclavizar el mundo entero con control mental o algo así y también que los dragones quieren esclavizar lo que dicen ellos, "raza inferior"-explicaba Starlight mientras abría la puerta con su pezuña

-wow, debí imaginarlo-decía el dragón sorprendido, dicho eso, la unicornio entraba por la puerta con Spike y se cerraba detrás suyo

 **En otro lugar**

Se veía la misma silueta subiendo unas escaleras y se paraba frente a una puerta, ella alzaba su vista para dejar ver unos ojos grises y sus pupilas estaban algo encogidas.

-… jejeje jeje-se reía un poco, sacaba algo de su sombrero-jejeje no se preocupen amiguitos jejejeje les daré una señal para jejeje que nos veamos jejejeje muy prontooooo jejejeje-dicho eso, se escuchaba el sonido de un spray

 **Con Starlight y Spike**

La unicornio estaba caminando por un pasillo estrecho, era de lo mismo, puro metal oxidado, Spike abrazaba el cuello de Starlight asustado.

-e-espero que salgamos pronto de aquí porque en serio, y-yo no podría soportar un minuto más aquí-tartamudeaba el dragón

-lo se Spike, yo también, pero si encontramos la salida, no nos podríamos ir hasta encontrar a Trixie… espero que esté bien-decía la unicornio muy preocupada

-si a-amiga, yo espero que Trixie esté bien-decía el dragón preocupado también

Después de un rato caminando por el pasillo, salían a un amplio lugar, la unicornio miraba alrededor para intentar ver algo en esa oscuridad aunque algo le llamaba la atención, se acercaba hacia una cosa para ver que se trataba de un cartel del dibujo de una mansión y tenía un escrito.

 _ **Mansión encantada**_

Debajo de la palabra, se mostraba una flecha apuntando en una dirección que era arriba.

-Bueno, a diferencia de lo de atrás, por lo menos sabemos a donde tenemos que ir, creo-decía Starlight insegura de donde estaba yendo

-si amiga aunque te digo que no estoy seguro de esto-decía muy, pero que muy inseguro

-bueno, ya que, ya llegamos hasta aquí y no hay marcha atrás, supongo-decía la unicornio dudosa y reanudaba su caminata pasando por un lado del cartel para seguir caminando hacia la dirección que decía el cartel. Duraba un pequeño rato hasta que veía una escaleras con manchas de sangre en cada escalón, los dos tragaron saliva para luego Starlight empezara a subir por las escaleras hasta que en unos segundos llegó a una puerta, la unicornio pudo observar que era la puerta de la mansión, pero al verla detenidamente, notaba algo-oh vaya, esta es la salida-

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-preguntaba Spike sorprendido, se asomaba por un lado para ver la puerta, había una ranura para meter las monedas que estaba en el centro de dicha puerta, pero algo le llamaba la atención en una esquina de la puerta-y por lo visto alguien ya pasó por la puerta-decía confundido, Starlight lo miraba de reojo para luego mirar en la dirección que veía y notó un escrito celeste que decía.

 _Trixie estuvo aquí_

-vaya, por lo visto ni se preocupa por nosotros, nosotros nos preocupamos por Trixie, pero ya había salido del lugar-decía el dragón molesto

-mmmmm no lo creo, Trixie jamás nos dejaría aunque sea ella tan…

-arrogante-decía muy molesto

-sí, eso-decía la unicornio dudosa-bueno, alcancémosla-Starlight sacaba las dos monedas gatunas levitándolas con su magia y las metía en la ranura para luego escuchar un clic de que la puerta estaba abierta, sin decir nada más, entraba por la puerta y se cerraba detrás de los dos

Continuará.

* * *

 **Vaya, hacer esta parte como si fuera Silent Hill 3, me gustó, yo no jugué ese juego, pero si lo he visto en gameplay y me gustó mucho, y se me pegó la parte del parque de diversiones :v**

 **Si se preguntan del porque no hay monstruos, pues esto es un fic de mlp, no es un fic de Silent Hill :v**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	53. La mansión encantada

**Capítulo 52: La mansión encantada**

Starlight y Spike habían entrado en la mansión para estar en una sala pequeña, no había mucho, solo que las paredes estaban despintadas, el suelo sucio y con algunas manchas de sangre, en una esquina había una mesa con un florero y además que había una puerta doble frente suyo. Los dos estaban observando el sitio curioso hasta que una voz muy conocida, se empezaba a escucharse como si fuera un megáfono.

 _Bienvenidos a la mansión encantada deeee Sadilandia jajajajaja es un lugar donde puedan relajarse, disfrutar y muchas cosas más jajajajaja_

Los dos sabían que se trataba nada menos que Madness Soul.

-¿relajarse?-preguntaba Starlight incrédula

-¿disfrutar? Si, como no-decía Spike rodando sus ojos, la unicornio sin perder el tiempo, fue hacia la puerta para abrirlo, pero no se abría, estaba bloqueado, ella sorprendida, lo intentaba muchas veces, pero nada, intentó usar su magia para lanzar un rayo mágico contra la puerta para que se abra, pero no tuvo ningún rasguño

-¿qué? Esta puerta de que está hecho ¿de titanio?-decía Starlight impactada, pero en eso, escuchaba la voz del gato

 _No, no, no, ustedes no se pueden ir hasta que termine de hablar jejejeje cuando lo haga, la puerta sonará y pueden pasar a la siguiente habitación jejejejeje en otras palabras, se aguantan jajajajaja_

La unicornio suspiraba frustrada.

-oh genial, ahora tenemos que aguantarnos la voz de la bola de pelos-decía entre dientes

 _Así que bueno chicos jeje disfruten de la estancia de este increíble lugar, límpiense las patas y siéntense como en su casa, se sentirán tan cómodos que no querrán irse de aquí jajajajaja_

Dejó de escucharse su voz para luego escuchar un clic, dejando entender que la puerta se abrió.

-Bueno… continuemos-decía Starlight con seriedad, Spike abrazaba la capa de Trixie en su pecho, estaba temeroso por lo que encontrarían, dicho eso, la unicornio entraba por la puerta

Ahora estaban en una gran sala, había una gran alfombra en el suelo de color rojo y polvoriento, unos libreros pegados en las paredes, una chimenea en el lado izquierdo y estando cerca un sofá rojo con unos libros, pero manchados de sangre y una silueta de poni como leyendo un libro

-¿eh? Es mi imaginación o se parece a Twilight-decía Spike confundido al ver a la silueta, Starlight estaba insegura si acercarse a ver quién era o quedarse en donde estaba, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Madness.

 _Aaaaaaaa la biblioteca o la sala de estar de la mansión o las dos cosas jejejeje agarras un libro, vas al sofá frente a la chimenea, te recuestas y lo lees muy muy muuuuuuy relajada jejejejejeje_

Starlight se ponía nerviosa al ver la sangre y la silueta, así que al ver la puerta, fue hacia allá para abrirla, pero estaba bloqueada, suspiraba fastidiada aunque el dragón no apartaba su vista de la silueta.

 _Oigan ¿quieren escuchar un cuento? Jejejeje bueno, ahí le van cof cof Había una vez, una alicornio lavanda que leía día y noche cada libro, no le importaba sus amigos ni su familia, le importaba más sus libros para aprender mucho, ser más lista que cualquier idiota en el mundo, ser independiente jejeje hasta que en una noche, ella leía un libro relajada, pero de repente, empezaba a sentir una comezón en su ojo izquierdo, así que se lo rascaba_

 _Rasca, rasca_

 _Pero aun así, no le paraba la picazón, seguía y seguía_

 _Rasca, rasca, rasca, rasca_

-pero bueno ¿Cuántas veces se está rascándose el ojo?-preguntaba el dragón al prestar atención al cuento

-pues no lo sé aunque eso pasa si te desvelas mucho al leer un libro, yo no lo hago, yo no soy exagerada-decía rodando sus ojos

-pero alguien si lo es-decía Spike con un tono bromista haciendo que la unicornio se riera un poco, pero al escuchar lo siguiente, se le helaron la sangre

 _Y sin darse cuenta que de sus ojos empezaban a salirle_ _ **sangre,**_ _pero aún seguía rascándose sin parar, salía un chorrero de sangre de sus ojos hasta que… se murió_

Cuando dijo eso, del sofá caían unos hilos de sangre que iba como un río por el suelo haciendo que los dos se pusieran pálidos al verlo.

 _Jajajajajajaja ¿les gustó mi cuento? Tengo más de donde salió jajajajajaja_

Se escuchaba un clic en la puerta aunque los dos seguían inmóviles cuando escucharon esa parte.

-n-nota mental, d-decirle a T-Twilight que no l-lea libros e-en la n-noche para que no le s-sangren los ojos-tartamudeaba Spike pálido

-sip y yo lo tendré en cuenta también-decía Starlight pálida para luego pasar por la puerta a la siguiente habitación con sus cascos temblando un poco

Era una gran sala, pero la mitad de la habitación, estaba tapado por una larga cortina azul con algunas manchas de sangre que no dejaba ver lo que estaba del otro lado y había una puerta frente de ellos.

 _Que linda vista ¿no creen?_

-que vista si no podemos ver nada-susurraba Spike con fastidio

 _Jejejejeje ok, ok, de igual forma, es una vista espectacular de la cortina jajajaja Solo tengan cuidado amigos de que… … NADA LO SORPRENDA_

Al escuchar el grito, hubo un estruendo de un trueno que sobresaltó a los dos del susto y dieron un grito de miedo ya que cuando el trueno iluminó la habitación, dejó ver lo que estaba del otro lado de la cortina, se veía una silueta de un poni colgado por una cuerda.

 _Jajajajaja ella es la linda y sexy yegua de cuatro ojos, estaba muy sola, sin amigos y todo por culpa de la alicornio lavanda hasta que un día… terminó colgada como una piñata, lo que siempre quiso para su fiesta de cumpleaños jajajajaja_

-Espero que no s-se esté r-refiriéndose a M-Moondancer… a-aunque no creo que e-ella h-haría a-algo como e-eso-tartamudeaba Spike pálido y abrazaba el cuello de Starlight

-…-la unicornio no sabía que decir, solo escuchó el sonido de un clic, así que sin más, abría la puerta rápidamente para cerrarla detrás suyo

Ahora los dos estaban en un largo pasillo algo espeluznante, la unicornio suspiraba cansada de caminar en pasillos, empezaba a caminar por el pasillo.

-b-bueno, por lo menos es u-un pasillo, no h-hay nada de q-que t-temer ¿v-verdad?-decía Spike con una sonrisa nerviosa

-la verdad… los pasillos largos suelen ser más terroríficos que una sala normal… así me dijo Trixie en el Nightmare Night-decía fastidiada

- _Tenía que ser Trixie Lulamoon-_ pensaba el dragón maldiciéndola porque ahora estaba temblando de miedo

La caminata fue silenciosa, solo se escuchaba sus cascos aunque a Starlight le preocupaba de no escuchar la voz de Madness por un rato. Los dos seguían caminando en silencio hasta que en un momento, se escuchó de nuevo la voz del gato.

 _Este es el típico pasillo largo que siempre a cualquiera le asusta o mejor dicho, que a cualquiera le entra el suspenso de que le aparezca algo jejejeje_

Spike tenía miedo al oír eso y se aferró al cuello de la unicornio.

 _Peeeeeero no se preocupen, no saldrá ningún screamer jejeje_

El dragón suspiraba aliviado

 _Pero… no dije nada de que el screamer iban por ustedes jajajajajajajaja_

-espera ¿Qué?-Starlight se quedaba pálida igual que el dragón, los dos giraron sus cabezas para atrás y ver que algo se acercaba a máxima velocidad, y era una poni volando hacia ellos

 _Es el fantasma de Moondancer, denle un abrazo chicos que la pobre está muy solita jajajajajaja_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-los dos gritaron con miedo para luego la unicornio empezara a galopar de forma veloz por el pasillo mientras eran seguidos por el fantasma que daba gritos espeluznantes

Starlight galopaba como podía, pero la fantasma le estaba pisando los talones, Spike al ver eso, gritaba asustado.

-¡Starlight! ¡Nos está alcanzando!-

-¡si, eso ya lo seeeee!-gritaba la unicornio asustada hasta que veía una puerta al frente suyo, se acercaban poco a poco y al estar a centímetros de dicha puerta, Starlight abría la puerta con su magia rezando que estuviera abierta y se alegró ya que la puerta se abrió, pasó por la puerta y la cerró de golpe para luego escuchar un golpe en la puerta como si alguien se hubiera chocado con fuerza, la unicornio respiraba agitadamente y Spike seguía abrazado de su cuello temblando de miedo

Los dos estaban en una pequeña sala vacía con una puerta al frente.

 _Jejejeje oh vaya ¿no querían un abrazo? Jajajajajaja los amaban mucho jajajajaja bueno, sigan a la siguiente habitación, tengo un gran cuento que contar jejejejejeje_

 _Clic_

-oh no, otro cuento no-suplicaba Spike porque no quería escuchar otro cuento de esos, suspiraba Starlight fastidiada, cansada, con dolor de cascos

-ya que, si queremos salir definitivamente de aquí, tenemos que escuchar sus estupideces-decía molesta, sin más, se acercaba a la puerta y pasaba por ella

Los dos se quedaban sorprendidos al ver que estaban como en una habitación de espejos, el suelo era de metal oxidado y había manchas de sangre en los espejos, ellos veían a la derecha, solo había un pasillo con espejos, pero no había salida, miraban a la izquierda y también era un callejón sin salida aunque lo sorprendente, era que en los espejos se reflejaban ellos y la habitación en donde estaban, pero no estaba ensangrentado ni oxidado ni oscuro.

-oh vaya ¿ese espejo nos llevara al lugar donde todo era claro y bonito?-preguntaba Spike esperanzado de salir de ahí

-mmmm si posiblemente, solo hay una forma de saberlo-decía Starlight con una pequeña sonrisa, se acercaba a un espejo, levantaba la pezuña para luego tocarlo y como la otra vez, hubo una luz enceguecedora que los obligaban a taparse los ojos, cuando la luz se disipaba, pestañeaban un poco para ver la habitación que seguía siendo de espejos, el suelo estaba pavimentado y los espejos estaban brillantes aunque lo malo era que veían el mundo oscuro a través de los espejos

-oh si ¡volvimos al mundo real!-exclamaba Spike alegre de ver luz en el lugar, en el sitio había unos bombillos en el techo que iluminaba el lugar

-sí, pero creo que todavía no evitaremos entrar de nuevo ahí-decía la unicornio señalando el espejo haciendo que el dragón cambiara su expresión de alegría con tristeza

-owwww ¿es en serio?-

-sip-

-bueno, solo continuemos y…-Spike miraba el camino de la derecha y veía que ya no era un camino sin salida ya que el pasillo de espejos continuaba más allá-creo que debemos ir por ahí, supongo-señalaba con su garra al camino nuevo, Starlight giraba su cabeza para ver el pasillo

-bueno, entonces vamos a ver si encontramos a Trixie o lo que sea-decía la unicornio fastidiada y empezaba a caminar por el pasillo, pero para desgracia de ellos, se escuchaba la voz del que no querían saber nada

 _Jejejeje genial, este lugar es perfecto para este divertido cuento, pero les advierto que es un "poco" fuerte jejejeje_

-Spike, tapate los oídos-ordenaba la unicornio

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntaba confundido

-porque no quiero que te traumes y no puedas dormir en las noches, y además que Twilight me mataría-decía Starlight con seriedad y también preocupada

-ok, ok… pero ya estoy traumado con este lugar, pero bueno, total, no quiero escuchar más de esos terroríficos cuentos-decía temeroso para luego poner una garrita en sus oídos para no escuchar nada

 _Jejejejeje bien hecho, mejor que no lo escuche porque si no, pobre de ti jejejejejeje muy bien, muy bien, empecemos jejejejejeje_

 _Había una vez, una dragona antropomórfica muy pero muuuy sexy que tiene un gran busto que rebota y rebota, pero por desgracia, no tenía mucho trasero jejeje eso la ponía muy triste, pero había una poni antropomórfica con un gran trasero y una ancha cadera, pero era muy plana que una tabla jejejejeje eso la ponía triste, las dos no eran amigas si no enemigas, cuando se veían, se miraban con una mirada de odio y furia intenso porque la dragona odia a la yegua por tener una gran retaguardia mientras la yegua odia a la dragona por tener un gran busto_

Starlight llegaba al final del pasillo para luego cruzar para otro pasillo.

- _¿Qué clase de cuento estoy escuchando? Es una historia de sus fantasías pervertidas o que cosa-_ pensaba fastidiada

 _Se odiaban, se insultaban, no se soportaban estar cerca de la otra hasta que apareció, otra sexy, hermosa y suculenta yegua antropomórfico con una gran delantera y con una gran retaguardia jajajaja_

Cruzaba a otro pasillo y otro más.

- _ay por favor, esto parece un laberinto de espejos, estoy cruzando, cruzando y eso me marea-_ pensaba frustrada ya que caminaba y caminaba

 _Pasaba delante de las dos moviendo su cadera de forma sensual como presumiéndolos en todas sus caras, las dos dejaban de pelear para mirarla fijamente, la dragona miraba el trasero de esa yegua mientras la yegua traserona miraba el tamaño de los bustos que tenía esa yegua jejeje ellas se miraron un momento y se sonrieron por primera vez en la vida jejejeje_

- _… tengo el presentimiento de que ya se lo que va a pasar-_ pensaba algo temerosa

 _Las dos siguieron a esa yegua hasta llegar por casualidad del mundo, a un callejón oscuro y terrorífico, aprovecharon y se lanzaron contra ella dentro del callejón, no se sabía que pasaba por lo oscuro que estaba, pero lo único que se escuchaba eran gritos de horror, carne cortada y luego… hubo silencio total ¿quieren saber que le pasó a esa yegua del cuerpo perfecto? Jejejejeje_

-¡no! ¡No quiero saberlo!-exclamaba Starlight de golpe porque se había puesto pálida, la unicornio había llegado a un callejón sin salida, pero esta vez, lo bloqueaba una pared

 _Ay Starlight, me lo hubieras dicho eso antes jajajajajaja_

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntaba la unicornio extrañada y temerosa

 _Jejejeje solo pasa por el espejo y lo veras jejejeje_

Starlight al escuchar eso, tragaba saliva, miraba un espejo que estaba a su lado, así que sin más, la unicornio lo tocó para luego taparse los ojos por el brillo del mismo igual que Spike que no escuchó nada del cuento, alivio para él, cuando la luz se disipó, Starlight giraba su cuerpo a donde estaba la supuesta pared, iluminó su cuerno de nuevo para poder ver en la oscuridad, pero al hacerlo, ella se espantó y el dragón le dio curiosidad, se asomó por un lado de su cabeza para espantarse también, la unicornio dio pasos hacia atrás.

Lo que vieron, eran dos estatuas de una dragona y de una yegua antropomórfica, estaban paradas con una sonrisa de desquiciadas y sostenían algo en sus brazos, la dragona tenía la mitad del cuerpo de una yegua que era la retaguardia mientras la yegua tenía la parte de arriba de otra yegua que tenía unos grandes "misiles", pero no tenía cabeza, las dos estatuas estaban en una sala algo grande.

-S-S-S-S-Starlight ¿Qué clase de cuento te contó?-preguntaba Spike asustado al ver esas terroríficas estatuas

-no lo querrás saber-decía Starlight pálida, pero en eso, se escuchaba la voz del gato terminando el cuento o historia

 _Las dos terminaron en la locura de tener algo que su cuerpo no tenía y no les importó si eso implicara_ _ **matar**_ _a alguien por la parte que les faltaba para tener un cuerpo perfecto, y con eso, se convirtieron de enemigas a amigas con cuerpos muy sexys ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Pueeeees la yegua "traserona" era una unicornio_

 _Fin jajajajajajajajaja_

-… emmmmm mejor no lo quiero saber-decía el dragón que no quería saber nada de ese cuento

-sí, es mejor que no sepas ni el inicio ni la mitad-decía la unicornio temerosa, así que sin más, caminaba por el suelo de metal y pasaba entre las dos estatuas estando siempre alerta por si acaso, Spike cerraba sus ojos para no verlas porque daba un miedo, Starlight al llegar a la puerta, lo abría, entraba rápidamente para cerrarlo detrás suyo

Ahora estaban en una gran sala con el suelo de metal oxidado, no se veía nada de nada, los dos temblorosos, Starlight empezaba a caminar por la sala, solo se escuchaba sus pasos chocando contra el metal.

 _Bueno, aquí termina el tour por la mansión jajajajaja_

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-preguntaba Spike sorprendido

 _Si, en serio chaparrito jajajajaja pero no sin antes de ver el espectáculo jajajajajaja_

Los dos al escuchar eso, se quedaron extrañados, pero en eso, la unicornio se detenía en seco desde el otro lado de la sala ya que escuchaba otros pasos de cascos que no eran las suyas, eran pasos lentos que se escuchaban por detrás de los dos. Así que Starlight se volteó lentamente y con su cuerno, intentaba iluminar al frente para ver de quien se trataba.

Solo veía una silueta oscura hasta que poco a poco se mostraba de quien se trataba haciendo que Starlight y Spike se impactaran.

-¿T-Trixie?-decía la unicornio rosa al ver que se trataba de su amiga perdida aunque se ponía temerosa igual que el dragón ya que Trixie tenía manchas de sangre en sus pezuñas, tenía la crin desarreglada, su sombrero estaba sucio, tenía una sonrisa perturbadora y sus ojos eran grises

-jejejeje hola amiguitos, por fin llegaron jejejeje no saben cuánto los ha esperado Trixie jejeje-decía la unicornio celeste sin dejar de reír

-T-Trixie ¿q-que te ha pasado?-preguntaba Starlight temerosa al ver la sangre, la unicornio rosa retrocedía un poco ya que su amiga se acercaba a pasos lentos hacia ella

-a Trixie no le ha pasado naaaaada mejor amiga jejeje solo que Trixie se divirtió en ese carrusel jejejeje mmmmmmm-se detenía para ver a Starlight con los ojos entrecerrados-¿cómo se sentirá matar a alguien vivo? jejejejeje-

-¿Qué?-la unicornio rosa se ponía pálida por lo que dijo, pero aún más al ver que Trixie levantaba su pezuña para ponerla bajo su sombrero y sacaba un hacha mediana con un filo que podrá cortar cualquier cosa

-jejeje Trixie le alegra que vinieran hasta aquí para poder saber cómo sería clavar el hacha en alguien vivo mejor amiga jejejeje-decía Trixie con una gran sonrisa perturbadora mientras reanudaba sus pasos lentos para acercarse a los dos, Spike no se podía creer lo que veía, abrazaba la capa de Trixie con miedo y algo de enojo

-T-Trixie ¿Qué rayos te hizo ese g-gato?-preguntaba el dragón asustado

-jejejeje nada mi lindo dragoncito, solo le mostró a Trixie lo divertido que es clavar el hacha a alguien una y otra, y otra vez jejejeje así que vengan amiguitos, acérquense, será divertido jejejeje-la unicornio celeste seguía acercándose lentamente, pero Starlight retrocedía asustada de su amiga hasta que sus flancos chocaron contra una pared, ella temerosa, giraba su cabeza para intentar ver una salida o algo y lo único que veía era un espejo grande colgado en la pared que chocó que estaba a centímetros de ella, donde se mostraba la luz del día

 _Jajajajajaja ¿Por qué no se divierten con su amiguita? Será muy divertido jajajajaja pero si no quieren, ok, pueden atravesar el espejo y largarse mientras su amiguita y yo nos divertimos mucho jajajajaja peeeero conste que al atravesar el espejo, se romperá y nunca más la volverán a ver jajajajajaja así que decidan, decidan jajajajaja_

Starlight se impactaba por lo que dijo igual Spike, la unicornio rosa no quería dejar a su amiga, pero no sabía porque, tenía miedo de su propia amiga y más con esa sonrisa perturbadora que tenía.

-… Starlight ¿q-que hacemos?... n-no quiero d-dejarla… -preguntaba el dragón asustado, él no quería dejarla, pero no sabía que hacer aunque su cuerpo le decía que huyera por el miedo que tenía por ella

-…-la unicornio rosa tenía que pensar rápido antes de que Trixie llegaran hacia ellos, pero que podía hacer

Continuará.

* * *

 **¿Qué hacer?**

 **1 Luchar contra Trixie (tienen que decir en que parte de su cuerpo está la huella de gato porque si no, ustedes sabrán lo que pasará ¿verdad? :v)**

 **2 Usar la capa (¿esta es una opción? :v)**

 **3 Abandonar a Trixie (que novedad :v)**

 **Bueno lectores, voten aunque la segunda opción no tiene sentido XD aunque la verdad quien sabe, si quieren, les doy una pista sobre esto**

 **No sé si jugaron o vieron el juego de Silent Hill 1, el primero, primerito del play 1 :v si recuerdan la parte de la policía poseída que ataca a Harry, pueeeees ya tienen una idea de que esto es casi lo mismo, creo :v**

 **Por cierto, los espejos fueron inspirados por el juego de Silent Hill Origin, este juego me gustó mucho y además que lo jugué muchas veces para conseguirme todos los trajes del juego, y todo eso XD valió la pena :v**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	54. Demencia

**Capítulo 53: Demencia**

 **Momentos antes, cuando se separaron Starlight, Trixie y Spike**

En el parque de atracciones, estaba de día, Trixie iba caminando en dirección al carrusel para encontrar la moneda gatuna y regresar a donde se reuniría con los dos. Al llegar, miraba alrededor.

-ok Trixie, esto es fácil, encontrar la moneda aquí, es pan comido… vaya, Trixie tiene hambre-decía mientras caminaba alrededor del carrusel observando alrededor para encontrar esa moneda, pero por más que mirara, no lo encontraba por ningun-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde rayos está esa estúpida moneda?-se preguntaba al no verla, suspiraba frustrada-Trixie no piensa regresar sin la moneda, quiere demostrarle a todos que Trixie lo hizo con sangre, sudor y lagrimas-decía con orgullo-mmmmm puede ser que no esté aquí y esté en otra parte… Trixie debería investigar en otro lugar, supongo-se iba a ir del carrusel, pero en eso, un brillo le llamó la atención, la unicornio celeste miraba de donde venía ese brillo y era el espejo que estaba puesto en el centro del carrusel-¿eh? ¿Y ese espejo?-se preguntaba confundida

Se acercaba hacia el espejo y se observaba, veía su reflejo, pero la dejaba muy confundida al ver que el escenario que mostraba el espejo, era oscuro.

-qué raro espejo-decía sin dejar de mirarlo, sin saberlo, su pezuña derecha se levantaba, no sabía porque, pero pareciera que la llamaran, así que sin mas, tocó el espejo y tuvo que taparse los ojos ya que brilló con una luz enceguecedora. Después de unos segundos, la luz se disipaba, Trixie se destapaba sus ojos y pestañeaba un poco para luego quedarse sorprendida al ver el lugar.

-¿d-donde está Trixie?-preguntaba confundida al ver que estaba en el carrusel, pero oxidado y tenía algo de sangre por el lugar, además que estaba oscuro, pero la unicornio no había prendido su cuerno debido a que había luces de neón en el centro del carrusel o sea lo que sostenía la atracción en sí, Trixie al mirar mejor en donde estaba, se sorprendía al ver lo que supuestamente, eran los caballos-¿eh? ¿Qué hace Sparkle aquí?... o mejor dicho ¿Qué hacen todas ellas aquí?-preguntaba muy confundida ya que veía a Twilight en una posición como si estuviera galopando mientras tenía atravesado un tubo por el lomo y vientre, el tubo estaba clavado en el suelo y en el techo, además que estaba como paralizada y tenía los ojos abiertos dejando ver unos ojos achicados de color gris

Y no solo eso, estaban también las portadoras de la armonía en la misma posición.

-¿Qué hace las princesas aquí también?-preguntaba al ver que estaban también Celestia, Luna y Cadence en la misma posición que Twilight y las demas. Ellas estaban como si fueran los "caballos" del carrusel y todas tenían una expresión de impactadas, y de miedo-ok, esto es extraño… pero ver a Sparkle, fastidia el día a Trixie-decía fastidiada, pero en eso, empezaba a escucharse una voz de la nada

 _Entonces ¿Por qué no la golpeas? Jejejejeje_

 _Dale, golpéala, eso te alegrará el día jejejejeje_

-mmmmmm no lo sé voz misteriosa que se le parece muy familiar a Trixie-decía insegura

 _Dale, hazlo, golpéala, solo es una "estatua" de una poni idéntica a Twilight jejeje_

 _Perfecta para montar, perfecta para nalguear_

 _Perfecta para golpear, desquitarse y todos lo que desees_

 _Hazlo e imagina que es la verdadera Twilight jajajajajaja_

-… ok, esto es extraño, pero bueno, Trixie está estresada, así que…-la unicornio se acercaba a Twilight, alzaba una pezuña y la abofetea haciendo que su cabeza girara a un lado, se sintió algo aliviada, pero no se detuvo, le dio muchas bofetadas como unos diez o veinte bofetadas, suspiraba aliviada-Trixie ya se encuentra mucho mejor jeje es divertido abofetear a Sparkle jeje-se reía un poco maliciosa, pero de repente, se sobresaltaba del susto al ver que las ponis empezaban a moverse de arriba y abajo mientras se escuchaba una música extraña

 **(Insertar música del carrusel de Silent Hill 3)**

-¿Q-que pasa?-preguntaba sorprendida al verlas moverlas

 _La atracción se activó al darle bofetadas a la linda nerd jejejejeje_

 _Bueno, bueno, como el juego se activó, pueeeees busca la moneda jajajajaja_

-¿la moneda? He visto por todo el carrusel y Trixie no ha visto la moneda por ningún lado-decía confundida

 _Pues claro que no la vas a encontrar jejejeje_

 _Te diré como conseguir la moneda gatuna jejeje_

 _Lo que tienes que hacer es…_

 _ **Decapitar a las ponis**_

-espera ¿Qué?-se impactaba al escuchar lo que tenía que hacer, pero en eso, veía que de la oscuridad, salía volando una hacha que caía frente suyo casi tocando sus cascos, ella lo observaba extrañada

 _Agarra el hacha preciosa, pero con tus pezuñas que es mejor jeje_

La unicornio insegura, agarraba el hacha con una pezuña.

 _Ahora decapita a Twilight_

-emmmm ¿en serio tengo que hacer esto?-preguntaba dudosa al ver a Twilight moverse

 _Pues claro que sí, si quieres la moneda, tendrás que hacerlo jejejejeje_

-Ok-decía todavía insegura, alzaba su hacha en alto, se ponía en dos cascos y agarraba el hacha con sus dos pezuñas para sujetarlo mejor, luego echaba hacia atrás el hacha, y dio un tajo en el cuello, pero el hacha quedó atorada en el cuello de la alicornio aunque salpicó un poco de sangre a Trixie, sacó el hacha para volverlo a hacerlo y la cabeza de Twilight cayó al suelo rodando un poco, la unicornio se quedaba impactada al ver a la decapitada alicornio lavanda, salía sangre de su cuello, las pezuñas de Trixie temblaban un poco, tenía un poco de sangre por el rostro-¿q-que es esta s-sensación que siento?-preguntaba al sentir la adrenalina en su cuerpo como si lo hubiera… disfrutado

 _Bien hecho jejejejejeje_

 _Dale preciosa, continúa_

 _ **Decapita a todas esas patéticas ponis jajajaja**_

Sin saberlo, su cuerpo se movió por si solo como si estuviera poseída, corriendo en dos cascos hacia la siguiente poni que era Applejack, alzaba su hacha y lo siguiente que se escuchaba era un desgarro en la carne.

 **En la actualidad**

-ven amiguita jejejeje ven para sentir mi hacha en tu jejejeje carne-decía Trixie con una sonrisa de lunática mientras se ponía en dos cascos y sujetaba el hacha con sus dos pezuñas, Spike la miraba asustado y abrazaba el cuello de Starlight con algo de fuerza, pero la unicornio rosa la miraba con seriedad

-Spike, bájate y ponte en un lugar seguro-decía Starlight

-¿Qué? … ¿e-estas segura lo que vas a hacer?-preguntaba el dragón dudoso

-si Spike, buscaré la forma de detener a Trixie, pero no quiero que salgas lastimado, así que por favor bájate y aléjate de nosotras-decía seria

-o-ok Starlight-Spike se bajaba de su lomo aun teniendo la capa en sus garras y antes de alejarse, le dijo a su amiga-pero por favor, sálvala-la unicornio le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-no te preocupes, yo pienso hacer que entre en razón aunque sea a golpes-decía mientras el dragón le devolvía la sonrisa y se alejaba corriendo, Starlight al ver que estaba a salvo, iba a mirar a Trixie, pero se asustó y tuvo que agacharse para esquivar un hachazo que lanzó Trixie con intención de decapitarla, así que rápidamente, se tele transportó para estar lejos de ella, la unicornio rosa miraba con atención a su "amiga"- _eso... estuvo cerca-_ pensaba agitada al ver que casi la decapita

-Jejejeje ¿Por qué no te quedas quieta? Y déjame sentir tu linda cabecita jejejeje-se reía Trixie mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar a Starlight que estaba detrás de ella a lo lejos con una gran sonrisa, giraba su cuerpo con el hacha en alto

-Trixie, detente, esa no eres tú, estas siendo controlada por el gato psicótico pervertido sádico y todo lo demas-intentaba razonar Starlight

-jejeje Trixie no está siendo controlada por nadie, esta es la verdadera Trixie jejejeje… esta es la verdadera yo jajajajajaja-se reía como desquiciada y caminaba lentamente en dos cascos

- _no sé porque lo intento, razonar es inútil… cuando estos enemigos que controlan a alguien… son gatos-_ pensaba fastidiada- _mmmmm recuerdo que cuando regresé a la normalidad a Spike era dándole en la huella de gato, así que Trixie debería tenerlo… en la frente como él lo tuvo, supongo, pero desde aquí no lo veo aunque Spike era un gran dragón y Trixie es una unicornio, así que no debería tener probl…-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que Trixie empezó a correr de golpe hacia la unicornio rosa haciendo que se sobresaltara del susto y tuvo que echarse a un lado para esquivar un hachazo vertical

 _-_ deja que Trixie sienta tu cabecita jajajajajaja-se reía como lunática mientras no se detenía en tratar de darle a la cabeza a Starlight, pero ella los esquivaba echándose para atrás con saltos

-ok, no me dejas otra opción Trixie-la unicornio rosa al esquivar otro ataque de su "amiga", brillaba su cuerno para dispararle un rayo a Trixie dándole en el pecho haciendo que cayera de espalda, Starlight respiraba agitada, pero sorprendentemente, Trixie se levantaba como si fuera una marioneta y se ponía en dos cascos, no sintió dolor alguno ya que no mostraba una mueca de dolor

-jejejejeje así, sigue dándome más de tus rayitos mejor amiga jajajajaja-Trixie corría como lunática hacia Starlight, pero ella rápidamente se tele transportó para aparecer lejos de ella y le disparaba otro rayo mágico dándole en un costado, no se cayó al suelo, pero sí hizo que se torciera un poco su columna aunque no sintió nada y Trixie tenía aun esa sonrisa en su rostro-jajajajaja sabes que tus rayos… me excita mucho jajajajajaja-

-¿¡Que dices!?-Starlight se quedaba sorprendida por lo que dijo y Spike que estaba en una esquina viendo la luz de la unicornio rosa, había escuchado ese comentario haciéndolo ruborizar

- _creo que la perdimos-_ pensaba el dragón con una gota de sudor en la nuca

De repente, Trixie hizo algo que Starlight no se esperaba, dio un gran salto con el hacha encima de su cabeza con la intención de clavársela en la cabeza, la unicornio rosa daba un gritito de miedo y se tele transportaba esquivando el ataque que se chocó con el suelo de metal oxidado. Starlight estaba lejos de ella de nuevo.

- _no puede ser posible que cualquier_ _ataque que le lanzo, no lo sienta… es como si cualquier dolor para ella fuera insignificante… por lo visto, tengo que hacer eso otra vez, dándole en la huella de gato, supongo… debería tenerlo… ¿en la frente?-_ pensaba la unicornio rosa, así que sin más, brillaba su cuerno y apuntaba a Trixie que se había volteado para mirarla con su gran sonrisa

-jejejeje aquí estas mejor amiga, no te muevas para tener tu linda cabecita y abrazarla jajajaja-se reía mientras corría hacia ella como lunática

-muy bien, calma, deja que se acerque-Starlight esperaba que Trixie se acercara un poco más y cuando estaba a un par de metros, disparaba un rayo mágico dándole en todo el rostro e hizo que cayera de espalda y rebotaba un par de veces hasta estar boca arriba, su sombrero cayó al suelo y el hacha que tenía en las pezuñas, cayó por el suelo de metal, la unicornio rosa respiraba algo agitada, veía que la unicornio celeste no se levantaba

-¡S-Starlight! ¿¡l-lograste!?-exclamaba Spike desde la esquina tembloroso

-emmmm creo que…-fue interrumpida por la risa de Trixie que era de desquiciada, lunática, maniática y todo eso haciendo que Starlight quedara impactada

-jajajajajaja bien hecho mejor amiga ni yo me lo esperaba jajajajaja-Trixie se levantaba como si nada y le sonreía de forma perturbadora aunque a la unicornio rosa, le sorprendía al ver que la huella de gato, no estaba en su frente

- _¿Qué? si no está en su frente, entonces ¿Dónde rayos está?-_ pensaba alterada, la unicornio celeste se volteaba para ir a agarrar el hacha con sus pezuñas de nuevo

-jejejejeje esto está siendo muy divertiiiiido jejejejeje-Trixie tenía el hacha a un lado de su cuerpo y sin previo aviso, se la lanzó a Starlight sobresaltándola del susto, se agachaba justo a tiempo haciendo que pasara encima suyo, casi el filo le tocaba uno de sus crines y se clavaba en la pared, la unicornio rosa iba a mirar a Trixie, pero antes de siquiera reaccionar, la unicornio celeste había corrido hacia ella y se abalanzó encima suyo haciendo que cayeran al suelo con Trixie encima mientras la loca tenía sus pezuñas en su cuello tratando de estrangularla-jajajajaja sabes que, prefiero que dejes de moverte tanto jajajajajaja-Starlight intentaba forcejear, trataba de quitar sus pezuñas del cuello ya que empezaba a asfixiarte-jajajajaja y cuando dejes de moverte, sentiré el filo de mi hacha en tu lindo cuellito jajajajaja-se reía como lunática, la unicornio rosa intentaba respirar, pero poco a poco sentía que se iba su consciencia

Spike al ver eso, lo poco que se veía, pero gracias a que la luz del cuerno de Starlight iluminaba algo, veía como era estrangulada por Trixie y además que la luz de su cuerno, se iba apagando poco a poco. El dragón estaba alarmado, tuvo que pensar en algo, pero al ver la capa que sujetaba sus garras, se le ocurrió algo.

- _no, en serio, estas ideas que tengo son locas mmmmm aunque no tanto, pero Twilight me llevaría a un psicólogo si le cuento esto-_ pensaba Spike por la idea que tenía

Trixie seguía estrangulando a Starlight que poco a poco sus pezuñas perdían fuerza.

-…T…Trixie…-decía con dificultad la unicornio rosa, pero Trixie no la soltaba, se quedaba poco a poco sin aire hasta que la unicornio celeste fue recibida por algo que le dio en toda su cara haciendo que se detuviera, Starlight recuperaba algo aire mientras sentía que algo la sujetaba de sus pezuñas, la unicornio celeste se quitaba lo que tenía en su rostro y vio que era su capa

-oh mira, es mi capa favorita jejejejeje oye mejor amiga, mira…-Trixie al bajar la vista, no estaba Starlight-… ¿mejor amiga? ¿Dónde estás?-preguntaba al no verla por el lugar

Starlight estaba en una esquina con Spike, la unicornio respiraba agitada.

-g-gracias Spike… si no me hubieras ayudado… estaría a merced de… Trixie…-decía con dificultad

-no hay de que…-dijo algo tembloroso ya que se tuvo que acercarse mucho, sin que se diera cuenta Trixie para tirarle la capa en su cara

-… aunque eso fue peligroso… por favor no se lo digas a Twilight que dejé que te pusieras en peligro-decía preocupada

-no te preocupes, no se lo diré, si tú no le cuentas lo que hice-decía Spike apenado

-ok, es un trato-decía con una pequeña sonrisa

-entonces ¿no hay una forma de detener a Trixie?-preguntaba preocupado

-por desgracia, no lo sé, cuando tú estabas como poseído, te tuve que dar a la huella de gato que tenías en la frente, pero Trixie no lo tiene en la frente, pero aun así, quiero creer que su comportamiento es por la huella de gato, pero si no está en su frente ¿en dónde estaría?-preguntaba pensativa

-… … -el dragon se le ocurría algo de donde podría estar-emmmmm amiga, se dónde podría estar esa huella de gato-decía ruborizado

-así ¿Dónde?-preguntaba curiosa, el dragón hacía señas de que se acercara para susurrarle en el oído algo que hizo que se sonrojara-tienes que estar bromeando-miraba a Spike sorprendida-pero aun así…-veía a donde estaría Trixie, había dejado la capa en el suelo, bien acomodado y fue a buscar su hacha lentamente-tengo que asegurarme primero, así que espérame aquí ¿ok?-

-ok, pero ten cuidado-decía preocupado

-igual tu-le daba un beso en su mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara mucho el dragon-muy bien, aquí voy… otra vez-decía fastidiada para desaparecer con un tele transporte y aparecer en el centro del lugar mirando a Trixie que recuperó el hacha, pero no se dio cuenta de su presencia y con eso, le estaba dándole la espalda a Starlight y con eso, podía ver en donde estaba la huella de gato-debí imaginarme en donde estaría-decía sonrojada al ver la huella de gato que estaba en…

 **Momentos antes con Trixie**

En el carrusel, todas las ponis y princesas, estaban decapitadas, las cabezas estaban en el suelo, el pelaje de Trixie, su sombrero y su capa estaban con "algunas" manchas de sangre, la unicornio aun sostenía el hacha en sus pezuñas, respiraba agitada, pero teniendo una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿q-que esta sensación que s-siento?-preguntaba sin dejar de temblar

-jajajajaja eso mi linda unicornio, eso se llama "excitación" por así decirlo jajajajaja-se reía Madness que aparecía frente suyo flotando con una gran sonrisa

-¿q-que?-preguntaba muy confundida, demasiada confundida

-jejejeje o sea a ti siempre te gustó hacerle esto a todas estas ponis-decía el gato mientras con una garra le acariciaba una mejilla-decapitarlas, para quitarte esa frustración que sientes-su garra bajaba por el cuello mientras flotaba por un lado de Trixie, ella no hacía nada, solo se sonrojaba mientras respiraba agitada-liberarte, sacar tu demencia interna jejejejejeje-su garra pasaba por debajo de su capa hasta que lo echaba a un lado dejando ver la cutie mark de Trixie-jejejeje así que por que no te liberas y demuéstrales el amor que sientes por ellas en la realidad-decía con una sonrisa de lunático, su garra derecha se alzaba y su palma brillaba para luego darle una… nalgada

 **En la actualidad**

- _¿Por qué tuvo que ser en el bendito trasero? No pudo ser en otro lugar-_ pensaba Starlight fastidiada al ver que la huella de gato estaba en el flanco izquierdo de Trixie que brillaba con intensidad- _bueno, ya se dónde está, solo tengo que…-_ brillaba su cuerno-… _destruir esa huella-_ disparaba un rayo hacia la unicornio celeste pensando que no se daría cuenta de eso, pero no fue así ya que Trixie sin mirar, bloqueó el disparo con su hacha-¿Qué?-se quedaba sorprendida al ver esa reacción

-jajajajajaja ay mejor amiga, si querías darme en una nalga, pues olvídalo, mejor dame una nalgada que dispararme jajajaja-Trixie se volteaba de golpe para luego correr hacia ella haciendo que Starlight se sobresaltara, se tele transportaba para aparecer detrás de ella y dispararle unos rayos mágicos en la retaguardia, pero igual que la otra vez, la unicornio celeste bloqueaba los disparos hasta se echó a un lado para esquivarlos

- _no puede ser, nunca he visto a Trixie moverse así, parece poseída… ah no, mentira, con esa huella lo está-_ pensaba fastidiada mientras saltaba hacia atrás esquivando un hachazo vertical de Trixie

-jajajaja deja de esquivar mejor amiga jajajajaja deja que Trixie tenga tu cabecita jajajajajaja-se reía como lunática mientras lanzaba hachazos a Starlight, pero ella los esquivaba retrocediendo hasta que sus flancos chocaron contra la pared, estaba acorralada, estaba a unos centímetros del espejo que usaría para irse, Trixie daba un salto con el hacha en alto-¡Te tengo mejor amiga jajajajajaja!-la unicornio rosa daba un grito de miedo y se lanzaba a un lado esquivándola, pero al hacerlo, el hachazo le dio al espejo rompiéndolo en el acto y además que se quedó clavado en la pared, Starlight y Spike se quedaban en shock al ver el espejo roto

- _oh no, entonces ¿Cómo rayos escaparemos de este lugar?-_ pensaba el dragón con miedo

- _ay no…-_ la unicornio rosa veía que Trixie intentaba quitar su hacha de la pared- _esta es mi oportunidad-_ brillaba su cuerno rápidamente y disparaba hacia el flanco de su "amiga", pero por desgracia, había movido su cadera a un lado haciendo que le diera en el otro

-¡Aaaaa!-Trixie daba un gran gemido de… ¿placer o dolor? Hasta el escritor no tenía idea, pero bueno, la unicornio giraba su cabeza para mirar a Starlight que estaba impactada

- _¡tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto!-_ pensaba frustrada al ver que falló el tiro

-vaya mejor amiga jejejejeje si tanto querías hacer eso, pues…-Trixie dejaba el hacha en la pared-… déjame sentir los tuyos primeros jajajajaja-galopaba a una velocidad no muy normal

-espera ¿¡que dijo!?-exclamaba Starlight impactada para luego lanzarse a un lado para que pasara de largo la loca unicornio, ella frenaba como si fuera un auto derrapando por el suelo de metal

-jajajajajaja déjame sentirte mejor amiga jajajaja-la lunática fue galopando hacia su "amiga" otra vez, pero de nuevo, se tele transportó lejos de ella

- _ok Starlight, piensa, piensa, no quiero seguir así, esquivándola toda la vida, no quiero malgastar toda mi magia, tengo que darle si o si-_ pensaba Starlight mientras miraba que Trixie iba hacia ella nuevamente, así que al estar cerca, se tele transportó para estar detrás de la loca para luego brillar su cuerno y disparar sin más, y logró darle en todo el flanco izquierdo, en toda la huella de gato haciendo que gritara de dolor y galopara a lo loco chocándose de forma inevitable contra la pared, la huella de gato dejó de brillar, su cuerpo se resbalaba por la pared hasta estar en el suelo- _si, por fin le di-_ pensaba alegre, pero en eso, su sonrisa desaparecía al ver que estaba bajo el hacha que por el choque se salió un poco, pero no completamente aunque se notaba que iba a caer

-¡Trixie, sal de ahí, rápido!-exclamaba Starlight asustada al ver que el hacha iba a salir por lo flojo que estaba, la unicornio celeste aturdida, giraba sus ojos arriba ya que no sabía que pasaba, estaba como ida, pero al ver el hacha que … se salió de la pared e iba rápidamente hacia ella con el filo hacia abajo, su expresión cambió a uno de miedo y dio un grito al ver que la iba a decapitar, pero... por suerte se clavó a un lado de ella, lo vio un momento con los ojos achicados para luego quedar inconsciente con x en los ojos-¡Trixie!-gritaba Starlight y galopó hacia ella igual que Spike aunque un poco lento por precaución, la unicornio rosa sacudía el hombro de su amiga para que se despierte, pero no reaccionaba

-creo que se desmayó-decía Spike al estar a un lado y alejado del hacha

-eso parece-suspiraba un poco aliviada aunque preocupada

 _Jeje jajajajajajajaja bravo, bravísimo, pudieron derrotar a la linda unicornio lunática que le gusta hablar en tercera persona jajajajajaja_

 _Bueno, como dije antes, aquí se termina el tour, gracias por visitarnos jajajaja nos veremos en otra ocasión… quizás jajajajajaja_

Dicho eso, se dejó de escuchar su voz. Starlight y Spike se miraron entre sí.

-Starlight-

-¿sí?

-¿Cómo salimos de aquí?-preguntaba Spike preocupado

-emmm pues no lo…-fue interrumpida por algo que le dio en sus dos flancos-ay, pero que-giraba su cabeza para ver dos dardos en los flancos-¿eh? ¿Y… esto?-de repente, se empezaba a sentirse mareada y también que se escuchaba una clase de sirena de la nada

 **(Insertar sonido de sirena de Silent Hill)**

-Starlight ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba asustado, pero antes de que su amiga dijera algo, cayó de cara al suelo-¡Starlight!-exclamaba asustado, pero en eso, escuchaba la voz de Madness que creía que no lo escucharía otra vez

 _Jejejeje ay dragoncito, tuviste la decisión de irte sin mas, peeeero decidiste quedaste para estar con las dos_

 _Ver cosas horribles_

 _Cuentos perturbadores que tendrás pesadillas en las noches jejejejejeje_

 _Eres valiente jejeje_

 _Así queeeee te puedes llevar a tus dos yeguas jajajajaja_

-¡ellas no son mis yeguas!-exclamaba sonrojado, el lugar empezaba a brillar

 _Jajajajajaja si, si, como tu diiiigas jajajaja_

 _Bueno dragoncito, disfrútalas, por eso eres su dragón alfa jajajajaja_

 _Bueno, nos vemos jajajajajaja_

Después de eso, ya no se escuchó otra vez, Spike miraba a las dos unicornios inconscientes.

-ese gato necesita un psiquiatra...-fue lo único que dijo antes de que el lugar se cubriera de un brillo blanco que iluminó todo y no dejaba ver al trío por la potente iluminación

Continuará.

* * *

 **Espero que les hayan gustado**

 **SI, Trixie sigue viva, gracias a que un lector acertó en donde estaba la huella de gato, la verdad no hacía falta tener una cantidad de votos para tal cosa, solo decir donde está más o menos y Starlight dispararía por ahí, supongo**

 **Aquí termina otro extraño lugar y ahora vendrá otro lugar que es el último de este extraño mundo dentro de un pergamino**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	55. La tormenta depresiva

**Capítulo 54: La tormenta depresiva**

-Starlight…-se escuchaba una voz masculina, la unicornio rosa no reaccionaba-Starlight-la llamaba de nuevo y sacudía su hombro intentando despertarla, esta vez, reaccionaba un poco y se despertaba, abría los ojos lentamente aunque tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por la luz del día, veía algo borroso aunque al frente suyo, había un pequeño dragón borroso-¡Starlight, me alegro que te despertaras!-dicho dragón, la abrazaba del cuello dejándola confundida

-¿Spike?-pestañeaba muchas veces para ver con claridad-¿q-que pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntaba desorientada al ver que estaba como en una clase de estacionamiento y tenía alrededor una reja metálica, pero teniendo una clase de salida con un cartel a un lado que dice "salida" para dejarlo bien claro a ellos, el dragón rompía el abrazo para mirarla

-pueeees cuando te desmayaste, el lugar brilló, se escuchó un extraño ruido, no podía ver nada hasta que aparecemos aquí a la luz del día-explicaba Spike un poco contento de no estar en esa oscuridad eterna

-oh, ya veo-suspiraba aliviada, pero en eso, recordaba algo-¡Trixie! ¿¡Donde está Trixie!?-exclamaba preocupada

-está ahí, aún sigue desmayada-decía señalando a la unicornio celeste que estaba a un par de metros de ellos, aún seguía en el suelo inconsciente, ella rápidamente se levantaba y fue hacia ella

-Trixie, Trixie, por favor despierta-decía preocupada mientras movía su hombro, la unicornio celeste poco a poco se empezaba a despertar y abría los ojos lentamente, y al tenerlos abiertos, miraba a la unicornio rosa aturdida

-… ¿Starlight?-se sentaba lentamente y miraba alrededor mareada-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Trixie?-preguntaba muy confundida, pero en eso, fue recibida por un abrazo de Starlight que tenía una sonrisa alegre

-me alegro que estés bien amiga-Trixie la dejaba confundida, pero luego de unos segundos, le correspondía el abrazo

-pues Trixie está bien mejor amiga aunque la verdad no sabe que pasa-rompía el abrazo para verla-un minuto estaba en esa cosa con caballos y al minuto siguiente, vi un hacha en la pared que quería matar a… Trixie-tragaba saliva al recordar eso

-¿es lo único que recuerdas?-preguntaba extrañada

-sí, solo eso-decía la unicornio celeste confundida

-Trixie-la aludida giraba su cabeza para ver a Spike que tenía las garras en su espalda

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntaba algo confundida

-pues esto te pertenece-decía el dragón poniendo las garras al frente que estaban sosteniendo algo que sorprendió a Trixie

-¡es mi capa y mi sombrero! ¿Por qué los tienes tú? Aunque ¿Por qué están manchados de salsa de tomate?-preguntaba al ver su capa y sombrero siendo sostenido por el dragón, aún tenían manchas de sangre

-pueeeees es una historia un poco perturbadora que es mejor que de verdad, no lo sepas, en serio, es mejor que no lo sepas-decía Starlight con una sonrisa nerviosa

-ooookei, si tú lo dices-decía Trixie mientras agarraba sus cosas con su magia-gracias por traérmelo reptil, supongo-mencionaba, se ponía la capa y el sombrero aunque estén llenos de sangre-oh genial, cuando vuelva, los limpiaré muy bien para quitarle estas manchas que tiene-decía con desagrado, Starlight y Spike no dijeron nada con respeto que era sangre lo que tenía

-emmmm bueno, es mejor que continuemos, no podemos descansar aunque quisiéramos-decía la unicornio rosa mientras se levantaba, Trixie suspiraba fastidiada

-ok, aunque quería descansar un poco, pero ya que-decía levantándose molesta, dicho eso, los tres caminaban a la salida del lugar y al salir caminaban ahora por un camino pavimentado que parecía un pasillo al tener dos muros de piedra a los lados

Los tres estaban en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que Spike lo rompió diciendo.

-Starlight ¿tú crees que saldremos de aquí? ¿De este pergamino?-preguntaba el dragón dudoso, Trixie al escuchar la pregunta, también la ponía dudosa

-… la verdad… siéndote sincera… no lo sé-decía Starlight dudosa e insegura si lograran salir o no del pergamino-estamos caminando y caminando, encontramos a dos gatos extraños y terminamos enfrentándonos entre nosotros como nosotras dos contra Spike o Spike y yo contra Trixie-al decir eso, la aludida estaba confundida

-espera ¿se enfrentaron a mí? ¿Fue un duelo mágico?-preguntaba muy confusa

-emmmmmm nop, no fue un duelo mágico, fue emmmm te lo decimos al salir-decía Spike temeroso al recordar esos sucesos

-sí, mejor te lo cuento si llegamos a salir de aquí ¿ok amiga?-Starlight giraba su cabeza para ver a Trixie con una sonrisa nerviosa

-oooookei mejor amiga-decía confundida

Continuaban caminando hasta que de repente, Starlight sintió una gota en su nariz haciendo que se detenga en seco igual que los otros que estaban confundidos del porque se detuvo, pero sintieron unas gotas también, alzaban la vista y veían el cielo con nubes grises, y empezaba a llover.

-oh genial, ahora Trixie estará empapada-decía fastidiada

-pueeeees mira el lado positivo, no tendrás que lavar tu capa y sombrero hasta también te puedes bañar-decía Spike mirándola con una sonrisa burlona, la unicornio celeste bufaba con fastidio

-bueno chicos, mejor continuemos-decía Starlight con seriedad y reanudaba la caminata igual que los otros dos, seguían caminando por el "pasillo", pero cuando más avanzaban, la lluvia se hacía más fuerte pasando a ser una tormenta

Después de rato, pudieron salir del "pasillo" para luego ver una especie de barranco, se acercaban a la orilla y se detenían para ver asombrado lo que estaban al frente suyo.

Observaban a un hermoso paisaje, había un gran jardín, su césped era verde, pero los arbustos estaban hecho de agua igual que las hojas de los árboles, había una fuente con una estatua en el centro de dicha fuente con la forma de un gato que estaba en dos patas con las garras arriba como si quisiera atrapar algo, la estatua tenía una mirada de alegría, unos geiser salían alrededor del jardín en fila o sea que salían primero los de frente hasta terminar hacia el otro lado del jardín hasta había flores por el lugar de color azul como el agua, literalmente, el jardín estaba dividido por un puente en el centro que era corto aunque en la entrada de dicho jardín, también había otro puente de color azul.

La tormenta se intensificaba más en el lugar y unos truenos se veían en la lejanía.

 _Jardín tormentoso_

-wow, que bonito lugar, con esto, se me olvida todas las cosas perturbadores que pasó atrás-decía Spike impresionado de ver el jardín

-Sip, pero no hay que bajar la guardia, puede ser bonito, pero puede ser a la vez perturbador-decía Starlight desconfiada

-pues bueno mejor amiga, entendemos, pero ¿es perturbador ver el cofre… ahí?-preguntaba Trixie sorprendida

-espera ¿Cuál cofre?-preguntaba su amiga mirándola extrañada

-pues ese cofre donde estaría las monedas-decía la unicornio celeste señalando con su pezuña en una dirección, la aludida confundida miraba en donde apuntaba y se impactaba lo que veía, Spike miró en esa dirección también y se quedaba sorprendido

-… wow, que rapidez, es la búsqueda del cofre más rápido de la historia-decía el dragón al ver que el cofre estaba… en la entrada del jardín

-…esto… esto no tiene sentido, las veces que buscamos los cofres o las monedas, estaban en lugares escondido o que necesitamos hacer una prueba como fue en el parque… esto es como si nos los regalaran y nos echaran a patadas de aquí-decía la unicornio rosa muy confundida

-pero ahí está mejor amiga, fácil, sencillo y Trixie… o mejor dicho, nosotros no tenemos que buscarlo en cada rincón del jardín, así que no discutas mejor amiga y vamos por esas monedas-decía con una sonrisa alegre y bajaba por el barranco con cuidado por el lodo que tenía

-espera, aunque sea así, es demasiado fácil, tiene que ser un truco-decía Starlight desconfiada del cofre

-pues ¿Por qué no lo averiguamos? Total, estamos aquí-decía Spike mientras seguía a Trixie, la unicornio rosa suspiraba fastidiada

-bueno, ya que-decía para luego seguir a los otros dos deslizándose por el barranco, al estar abajo del todo, caminaban hacia el puente, el cofre estaba a un lado del puente antes de cruzarlo, Trixie fue la primera en llegar, tenía intención de abrirlo, pero en eso, su amiga la detenía-¡espera Trixie!-exclamaba para estar a un lado de ella

-¿Qué pasa mejor amiga?-preguntaba extrañada

-no lo abras, puede ser un truco, puede ser que explote en nuestras caras… o puede salir el gato enojón de la otra vez-decía Starlight con seriedad

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡En serio!?-preguntaba Trixie asustada y se ponía detrás de Starlight, y Spike detrás de la unicornio celeste, no estaban asustados si explota, estaban asustados si aparecía el gato rojo, Starlight rodaba los ojos con fastidio al ver el comportamiento de sus amigos

-bueno, pondré un escudo por precaución-dicho eso, la unicornio rosa hizo brillar su cuerno para estar los tres rodeados de un escudo mágico-muy bien, ahora, aquí vamos-respiraba profundamente, con su magia, abría el cofre lentamente, los dos que estaban detrás de Starlight estaban temerosos, cuando el cofre estaba abierto completamente, la unicornio rosa asomó su cabeza para ver lo que tenía y se quedaba impactaba-esto es… ¿una broma? En serio, esto no tiene sentido-decía sin poder creerlo y desactivaba el escudo mágico, los dos aludidos se acercaron al cofre para ver las tres monedas gatunas dentro del cofre

-wow, lo diré otra vez… que rapidez, ya tenemos las monedas y eso que ni entramos al jardín-decía Spike impresionado

-…-Trixie miraba a su amiga que tenía el hocico abierto que no se lo creía-¿ves mejor amiga? Hay que confiar un poco jeje él que nos haya dejado este cofre, fue muy generoso de su parte, quisiera agradecérselo-decía con una sonrisa alegre

-… … gracias señorita…-se escuchaba una voz masculina inaudible detrás de ellos, pero los tres no lo escucharon

-sí, pero que más, a saber quién fue él que dejó este cofre mmmmmm ¿no será otro gato?-preguntaba Spike extrañado

-… disculpe… alguien… me escucha…-

-pues obviamente si, si vimos dos gatos, así que no me extrañaría si hay un tercero-decía Starlight mientras agarraba las tres monedas gatunas con su magia

-… si… si hay un tercer… gato… y soy… yo…-

-Bueno, fue fácil, sencillo y no tenemos que hacer una búsqueda por todo el jardín hasta encontrarlos-decía Trixie con una sonrisa aliviada

-… … hola… holaaaa…-

-bueno, fácil o no, ya tenemos las monedas, solo nos queda buscar la salida del lugar-decía Starlight fastidiada mientras guardaba las monedas en su melena, sus dos acompañantes estaban de acuerdo, iban empezar a caminar hasta que oyeron una voz un poco más audible

-… ¡disculpen!-exclamaba de forma bajo, pero se escuchó haciendo que los tres se sobresaltaban del susto al ver un gato azul en el medio de los tres, tenía puesto una túnica celeste y era parecido a Dark Soul ya que tenía también unos ojos amarillos, pero su expresión era de tristeza

-¿de dónde saliste tú?-preguntaba Spike con una garra en su pecho por el susto que les dio

-… he estado con ustedes… desde que estaban encima del barranco…-decía el gato deprimido

-¿en serio? ¿Cuándo fue? que Trixie ni se dio cuenta-decía sorprendida de que no notara la presencia del gato

-… si, en serio… estaban con ustedes allá arriba…-decía el triste gato señalando con una garra, la cima del barranco-… les hice señas… hablaba con ustedes… pero no me hacían caso…-tenía una aura depresiva

-oh… emmmm lo lamentamos si no te prestamos atención-se disculpaba Starlight aunque seguía muy confundida

-… oh… no te preocupes… ya estoy acostumbrado de que … nadie note mi presencia… es como Ghost… esa miembro de esa patrulla… si ella se ha acostumbrado… entonces… yo también…-lo que dijo el gato, los dejaban muy confundidos ya que no sabían quién era Ghost ni sabía que patrulla estaba hablando

-ooooookei… emmmmm por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntaba Starlight curiosa al ver al nuevo gato

-… me llamo… Sad… Sad Soul… emmmmm soy el alma…-el gato dejó de hablar para sacar una hoja de papel de sus bolsillos aunque estaba algo mojado, pero él lo entendía-… soy el alma… o personalidad… de la tristeza o depresión… como ustedes quieran-decía Sad con un tono triste mientras guardaba la hoja en su bolsillo

 **Sad Soul: el alma de la tristeza**

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No tienes más sinónimos o más personalidad que los otros dos gatos que vimos?-preguntaba Spike confundido

-… no… solo es eso… solo soy una insignificante alma… que nadie recordaría…-decía Sad bajando la mirada

-oh… ya veo…-Starlight no sabía que más decir y los otros dos tampoco, estaban sintiendo entre lastima e incomodidad por el gato-emmmmm nosotros iremos aaaa la salida del lugar, así que… nos vemos gatito-decía con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras daba la vuelta para pasar por el puente

-sí, nos vemos… quizás-decía Spike nervioso y seguía a Starlight

-la gran y poderosa Trixie se despide gato… adiós-dicho eso, se fue por el puente, Sad los veía irse con tristeza

-…-los tres entraban al jardín, los tres estaban bien mojados por la tormenta, Trixie fastidiada, tuvo que quitarse la capa y guardarlo dentro de su sombrero para poder caminar mejor

-… ¿sigue ahí?-preguntaba Spike sin voltearse, Starlight giraba su cabeza para mirar de reojo a donde estaba el gato, pero no estaba

-nop, se fue-decía la unicornio rosa al volver a mirar al frente, el dragón suspiraba un poco aliviado

-menos mal, la verdad no sé qué le pasa a ese gato, es como que odia su vida o algo así-decía Spike

-parece emo, Trixie puede identificar a un emo cuando lo ve-decía con una sonrisa presumida

-… no soy un emo… solo soy un gatito… triste-decía Sad que estaba en el lomo de Starlight haciendo que dieran un grito de miedo, por el sobresalto de la unicornio rosa, el gato salió volando, pero se detuvo flotando por el aire

-¿d-d-desde cuando estabas en mi lomo?-preguntaba Starlight sorprendida

-estaba sentado desde que caminaban… estoy tan triste que no me da fuerza… para caminar… ni flotar…-decía el gato depresivo

- _¿en serio? Este gato es un ninja o que, no lo he sentido para nada-_ pensaba la unicornio rosa aun teniendo la expresión de sorpresa

-…-Sad miraba a Starlight-perdón si… me senté en tu… lomo sin permiso… pero ¿podría sentarme? … necesito que me lleves al otro lado del jardín… o sea al otro lado del puente… por favor… -decía el gato mirándola con una mirada muy tierna que pareciera que iba a llorar, casi les daba un ataque a los tres, la unicornio rosa se ruborizaba y no podía apartar su mirada de Sad

- _es… demasiado tierno por Celestia-_ pensaba Trixie impactada y con un rubor en sus mejillas

-… _si estuviera Fluttershy aquí, lo abrazaría con ganas_ -pensaba Spike también ruborizado

-y-yo… …-Starlight se le enredaba la lengua, así que apartaba su mirada para evitar verlo a los ojos-s-s-sí, n-n-no… hay p-problema-tartamudeaba la unicornio, el gato al oír eso, formaba una pequeña pequeñísima pequeñisisisisima sonrisa

-yay-decía eso en voz baja contento y fue flotando hacia ella, y se sentaba en su lomo-gracias… Starlight-le dedicaba una pequeñísima sonrisa y tenía los ojos cerrados

-d-de nada… b-bueno, emmmm vamos c-chicos-decía Starlight aun tartamudeando y los tres reanudaban su caminata un poco incomodos

Los tres se estaban acercando a la fuente que tenía una estatua de un gato, se detenían en seco para ver la estatua.

-mmmmm Trixie debe admitir que es un lindo gatito-decía al ver a la estatua del gato que era del tamaño casi de una casa

-sí, la verdad es que si-decía Spike mirándola también

-…-Starlight se quedaba pensativa al ver a la estatua y luego a Sad que estaba en su lomo, el gato miraba la estatua con tristeza

-… es mejor moverse…-dijo Sad

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba la unicornio rosa confundida

-… confía en mi… es mejor moverse… que mirar fijamente a una estatua…-decía el gato poniéndose más cerca de su cuello para recostarse

-ok…-la aludida estaba insegura si confiar en él, pero de igual forma, le hizo caso-chicos, movámonos, la salida no vendrá por nosotros-decía Starlight con un tono bromista, los aludidos asintieron con la cabeza y reanudaban la caminata pasando por un lado de la estatua, pero al estar detrás de la estatua, se escuchó un fuerte ruido que los sobresaltó del susto, se volteaban rápidamente para ver que las garras de la estatua estaba en el suelo, en donde estaban anteriormente los protagonistas, pero aun la estatua tenía las patas encima de la fuente-¿c-c-como supiste que eso pasaría?-preguntaba a Sad que estaba acostado en su cuello

-solo… lo supe… y además que era… inestable… estar así… creo…-decía el gato con su voz triste

-ok, pues gracias por advertirnos gatito-agradecía Trixie con una sonrisa amable, muy raro de ver en ella

-… de nada… -dicho eso, continuaban su travesía por el jardín, sin darse cuenta que la cabeza de la estatua giró de golpe para ver a donde iban ellos, sus ojos brillaban de color amarillo y se escuchaba un pequeño maullido

Los tres seguían caminando y observaban alrededor, como esas flores extrañas y todo eso.

-jeje si estuviera Fluttershy aquí, estaría encantada de ver este jardín-decía Spike con una sonrisa

-sí, pienso lo mismo, quedaría maravillada aunque terminaría bien mojada-decía Starlight con un tono burlón

-jeje si-el dragón alzaba la vista para ver el cielo tormentoso-¿este lugar siempre llueve?-preguntaba curioso al gato azul

-… pues si… aquí siempre llueve… siempre hay una tormenta… para que el jardín continúe siendo… así…-

-ya veo… pero una cosa ¿Por qué tu túnica no se moja?-preguntaba extrañado al ver que efectivamente, la túnica del gato seguía seco, las dos estaban curiosas por eso

-… es porque está hecho de agua-decía simplemente Sad

-¿¡que!? ¿En serio?-preguntaba Spike sorprendido

-si, en serio, solo toca mi manga-decía el gato bajando un poco su brazo izquierdo para que tocara su manga, cuando el dragón lo tocó, lo había traspasado como si fuera de agua

-wow, eso es genial-decía Spike impresionado

-wow ¿Dónde puede Trixie conseguir una capa hecha de agua?-preguntaba con una mirada de ilusión

-… lo siento… pero está túnica está hecha… a garra-decía Sad

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser hecha a garra? Si es agua-preguntaba Spike confundido

-pues… con magia… mover garras… ser un maestro del agua… y eso…-decía el gato sin dar muchas explicaciones, los dos estaban muy confundidos, Starlight que no había dicho nada en todo el camino, miraba de reojo a Sad con desconfianza

- _sé que está tramando algo igual que esos otros dos gatos… puedes verte triste hasta tierno, pero sé que tramas algo para ponernos en una situación difícil… con todo lo que pasa… ya no se puede confiar en un gato…-_ pensaba la unicornio rosa y miraba de nuevo al frente

Habían pasado el puente que estaba en el centro del jardín y en eso, observaban un gran árbol con las hojas hecha de agua.

-aun me siguen sorprendiendo eso ¿Cómo es posible que el agua se mantenga en el aire y no cae?-preguntaba Spike curioso

-… pues… están en el mundo del… pergamino… aquí todo… es posible…-decía Sad con su típica tristeza

-ya veo-en toda la caminata, era Spike el que hablaba más con el gato aunque Trixie decía una que otra cosa de ¿Cómo conseguir una capa a prueba de agua? Y Starlight, no decía nada, pero de repente, se detuvo en seco haciendo que los dos que estaban detrás de ella, se detuvieran antes de que se chocaran

-muy bien Sad, aquí estamos, al otro lado del jardín ¿no era aquí que querías que te trajera?-preguntaba Starlight con seriedad

-… si… la verdad podía seguir desde aquí… flotando por el medio de la lluvia… sentir cada gota en el cuerpo… pero no tengo fuerzas… para volar… ni caminar… estoy algo cansado… -decía el gato tratando de levantarse, pero no podía

-… ¿es en serio?-la unicornio rosa estaba fastidiada

-mejor amiga, no seas mala con el gatito-la regañaba Trixie, Starlight se sorprendía por lo que dijo

-… _es mi imaginación o Trixie se está comportando muy amable con el gato-_ pensaba sin quitar su expresión de sorpresa, pero sacudía su cabeza para luego suspirar frustrada-ok ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve… su majestad?-preguntaba con sarcasmo

-… no… no hace falta… dije que quería llegar aquí… y aquí me bajaré…-decía el gato levantándose lentamente, pero luego cayó de cara en el lomo-…au…-

-Sad ¿estás bien?-preguntaba Spike preocupado

- _¿Qué? ¿Tú también? Pero bueno, han visto otros dos gatos que uno tiene cara de pocos amigos y el otro es un lunático, pero con este… lo tratan con mucha amabilidad… que hasta a mí, me da miedo-_ pensaba Starlight sorprendida al ver que sus dos amigos se preocupaban por el gato

-… si… estoy bien…-Sad se levantaba en el lomo para luego sentarse-lo siento… Starlight… pero creo que… seguiré otro rato… más…-la aludida suspiraba frustrada

-ok ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?-preguntaba fastidiada

-… hasta… la cueva… lagrimosa-decía el gato recostándose bien en el cuello de la unicornio

-¿cueva lagrimosa?-preguntaban los tres confundidos

-… si… así se llama… no me pregunten porque hasta yo… no entiendo el pergamino…-decía Sad alzando un poco los hombros

-ok, bueno, sigamos-dicho eso, reanudaban la caminata hasta que salieron del jardín, los tres se detenían para ver que había dos caminos, los tres estaban en una clase de sendero azul y además que al frente, había una montaña celeste como si fuera de hielo, miraban a los lados para saber qué camino tomar-muy bien Sad ¿por dónde está esa cueva?-preguntaba al gato

-… mmmmmm está por la derecha-decía apuntando con su garra a esa dirección

-ok-los tres iban por la derecha, pero al dar tres pasos, escuchaban un ruido de pasos por detrás de ellos, se detenían en seco y giraban su cabeza rápidamente para ver sorprendido al ver a la estatua del gato en la salida del jardín bloqueándolo, estaba sentado como cualquier gato mirando la montaña

-emmmmm ¿esa estatua estaba ahí?-preguntaba Trixie un poco temerosa

-… no, no recuerdo que estuviera ahí… si lo estuviera… no podríamos salir…-decía Spike temeroso también

-emmmmm mejor sigamos-decía Starlight intentando ignorar eso para continuar con su caminata, Sad veía la estatua y suspiraba deprimido

Los tres seguían caminando por un lado de la montaña hasta que de nuevo, oían pasos por detrás, temerosos, se detuvieron de golpe para girar su cabeza para ver a la estatua del gato, estaba sentado mirando a otro lado.

Los tres tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca, continuaron un par de pasos, pero se detuvieron para ver que detrás de ellos, la estatua estaba mirando al cielo y estaba un poco más cerca. Los tres miraron al frente, iban a dar otro paso, pero giraban sus cabezas para ver que la estatua estaba un poco más cerca que miraba otra vez la montaña.

Miraban al frente, pero giraron sus cabezas rápidamente para ver la estatua más cerca, lo hicieron otra vez para verlo más cerca y más cerca que estaba a centímetros de ellos, hacía que se pusieran nerviosos.

-c-chicas ¿las estatuas se mueven por su cuenta?-preguntaba Spike nervioso al ver la estatua del gato muy cerca

-n-no creo, las estatuas no pueden moverse al menos que…-decía Starlight muy nerviosa, pero lo que iba a decir, lo terminó Sad

-… al menos que… con magia o… que estés dentro de un pergamino… donde todo es posible… …-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-… oh… y por cierto… les recomiendo que corran… en serio… corran…-decía el gato

-es una buena idea ¿Quién apoya a Trixie?-preguntaba y levantaban las pezuñas, y garras

-muy bien, ahora… ¡corran!-exclamaba Starlight levitaba a Spike poniendo en el lomo de Trixie y las dos unicornios empezaban a galopar con un grito de miedo, la estatua de gato giraba su cabeza para mirarlos

-miau-la estatua empezó a correr con sus cuatro patas para perseguirlo mientras daba maullidos, las dos unicornios galopaban como podían ya que la estatua hacía temblar el suelo un poco por cada paso que daba

-¡primero era huir de una roca enojona y ahora es huir de una estatua con forma de gato!-se quejaba Trixie mientras galopaba, Spike se sujetaba de su cuello

-¡si, sabía yo que teníamos que huir de alguien más, pero no pensé que sería una estatua!-exclamaba Starlight asustada, la estatua los estaban pisando los talones

-¡casi nos tienen!-exclamaba el dragón asustado, Sad se asomaba por un lado del cuello de Starlight y le llamó la atención algo

-… ahí… está la cueva…-decía señalando con su garra una cueva que estaba al cruzar, las dos aludidas al verlo, aceleraban el paso, la estatua estaba muy cerca de alcanzarlos hasta que las dos al estar a un lado de la entrada de la cueva, se lanzaban dentro de dicha cueva cayendo al suelo, la estatua intentaba frenar, pero se chocaba irremediablemente contra un muro de piedra quedando incrustado en ella

-… miau…-decía adolorido

Las dos unicornios respiraban agitadas mientras Spike se bajaba de su lomo con una garra en su pecho que casi se veía tocando el arpa.

-estuvo… cerca…-decía Starlight cansada

-si… mejor amiga… Trixie está mama…-Trixie fue interrumpida por Starlight

-¡Trixie!-

-digo… Trixie está muy cansada… eso jejeje-las dos se levantaban lentamente, pero al alzar la vista, observaban impresionadas como era la cueva, el dragón también lo veía asombrado

Las paredes de la cueva eran cristalinos como si fuera de hielo, pero por las paredes, caían rodando un hilo de agua como si estuviera llorando, había estacas de hielo en el techo y en el suelo era de color azul. Lo sorprendente era que… no hacía frío, pero por estar mojados, puede que sí.

 _Cueva lagrimosa_

-ah con razón que se llama la cueva lagrimosa, pareciera que estuviera llorando… creo-decía Starlight asombrada, sus acompañantes asintieron con la cabeza, pero en eso, se escuchó un fuerte ruido detrás suyo que se sobresaltaron del susto y se alejaban de la entrada al ver una garra de la estatua que intentaba agarrarlo, pero no los alcanzaba

-… menos mal… que estamos dentro… y esa estatua fuera…-decía Trixie asustada

-sí, menos mal, no quisiera ser un juguete para arañar-decía Spike aliviado, los tres se alejaban más de la entrada

-muy bien Sad, aquí estamos… ¿ya te puedes bajar? … por favor-preguntaba Starlight fastidiada, el gato la miraba sentado en su lomo

-… si… disculpa… por las molestias…-decía mientras flotaba un poco y empezaba a volar a ras del suelo para alejarse un poco de ellos, luego se detenía para ver un pasillo que se adentra más en la cueva, giraba su cabeza para mirar a los tres-… oigan… ¿quieren salir de aquí? ¿Verdad?...-

-si queremos salir de aquí y ver la luz del día, Trixie tiene muchos show que hacer hasta apartó una presentación en Ponyhattan-decía presumida y dramática

-¿en serio Trixie? Nadie se cree eso ni tu-decía Spike con una ceja alzada, la unicornio celeste lo miraba molesta

-tu cállate reptil-decía Trixie y se miraban con enojo, Starlight suspiraba fastidiada

-… ok… los puedo llevar a la salida…-decía el gato con tristeza, los tres se sorprendieron por lo que dijo

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-preguntaba Trixie con una sonrisa alegre

-… si… en serio… ese será mi pago por traerme hasta aquí…-decía con una pequeñísima sonrisa

-¡genial! Entonces llévanos a la salida, quiero respirar aire del exterior-decía Spike algo dramático

-ok… es por aquí…-decía el gato mientras volaba adentrándose más en la cueva

-vamos mejor amiga antes que nos deje atrás-decía la unicornio celeste sonriente y seguía al gato igual que Spike, Starlight no había dicho nada, pero tenía una mirada de desconfianza con el gato aunque de igual forma, los siguió por detrás

En la entrada de la cueva, la estatua había sacado su garra de la cueva para luego mirar con un ojo dentro, y veía como ellos se alejaban.

-miau-decía con un maullido malicioso y se fue de la entrada, a saber lo que hará la estatua de gato ahora

Continuará.

* * *

 **Ya falta poco chicos para que salgan del pergamino juntos, pero queda una decisión, la más difícil de todas, la verdad no sé, quien sabe :v**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	56. Doble error, doble culpa

**Capítulo 55: Doble error, doble culpa**

Los tres protagonistas, seguían a Sad Soul por un pasillo cristalino de la cueva, nadie decía nada, Trixie y Spike miraban alrededor impresionados de ver un lugar así, pero Starlight miraba fijamente al gato con desconfianza, los tres aún seguían algo mojados por la lluvia, pero eso no les preocupaba, total, hay más agua por doquier.

Seguían caminando hasta que llegaban a una bifurcación, el gato se detenía y miraba a los dos caminos.

-¿para dónde… Sad?-preguntaba Starlight con seriedad mientras se detenía detrás suyo, Sad se quedaba pensativo

-por aquí-decía el gato señalando la derecha con una garra, la unicornio rosa estaba dudosa

-¿seguro que es por ahí y no elegiste un camino al azar?-preguntaba Starlight desconfiada, Sad no sabía que decir

-… pues es por ahí… estoy seguro… creo…-decía con tristeza

-ese creo no me convence, yo digo que es por la izquierda, así que vamos chicos-decía la unicornio rosa tomando la izquierda

-pero mejor amiga, creo que es mejor seguir a Sad, él conoce mejor el lugar que nosotros-decía Trixie muy sabia (… what? :v)

-si Starlight, creo que…-Spike fue interrumpido por Starlight que los miraba molesta

-vamos a tomar este camino y punto, yo tengo mejor sentido de la orientación que éste-decía siguiendo caminando, los dos suspiraban y la siguieron, el gato solo alzaba sus hombros y los siguió por detrás

 **Unos minutos después**

-…-

-mejor amiga ¿Dónde quedó tu sentido de la orientación?-preguntaba Trixie con una sonrisa burlona al ver que había llegado a un camino sin salida

-… por eso… les había dicho que es… a la derecha…-decía el gato a un lado de Starlight, ella suspiraba fastidiada

-ok, ok, vamos a la derecha-con mala gana, se volteó igual que todos para regresar por donde vinieron y tomar el otro camino que Starlight no quiso tomar por necia

Iban caminando por el camino de la derecha, pero hubo otra bifurcación de dos caminos aunque Sad los guiaba siempre yendo a la derecha, pasaban unas bifurcaciones y siempre yendo a la derecha hasta que a un lugar amplio con una bifurcación que uno iba hacia la derecha arriba y el otro iba a la izquierda abajo, había también unas especies de ventanas algo pequeñas en la subida de la derecha y una caída por el medio donde habían estalagmitas muy filosas.

-mmmmmm por la izquierda…-decía el gato, pero antes de que hicieran algo, Starlight lo detuvo

-espera un momento, de tanto ir a la derecha, ahora tú dices a la izquierda ¿en serio?-decía fastidiada

-… pues bueno… si… porque no todo el tiempo tiene que ser a la derecha…-explicaba Sad algo nervioso

-ay por favor, he aprendido algo cuando es una cueva tipo laberinto, siempre hay que ir a la derecha y encontraras el camino, así que seguiré a la derecha y ustedes también lo tomaran-decía Starlight mirando a Trixie y a Spike

-¿Qué? p-pero Starlight ¿estas segura? Sad nos guió bien y conoce mejor el lugar-decía el dragón inseguro

-estoy segura de que siempre es a la derecha, siempre es a la derecha, yo lo sé y este gato-señalaba a Sad molesta-nos envía a una trampa igual que esos dos, puedes engañar a Trixie y a Spike, pero no a mi ¿oíste estúpido gato?-decía mirándolo con seriedad

-…-el gato no decía nada, solo bajaba la mirada

-así que es a la derecha y es a la derecha-dicho eso, la unicornio rosa subía por el camino de la derecha, Trixie miraba a Sad que estaba igual de triste, pero parecía que iba a llorar

-oye, oye, por favor, no llores, ella no lo dijo con mala intención-decía la unicornio celeste mientras lo abrazaba para consolarlo

-sí, así que ánimo, veras que su actitud cambiará… creo-decía Spike inseguro, Starlight estaba llegando cerca de una "ventana" que se podía ver afuera, se detenía en seco porque se daba cuenta que no la seguían, se volteaba y veía que Trixie abrazaba al gato

-… ¿es en serio? ¡Oigan! ¡Vamos, no tenemos todo el día!-exclamaba la unicornio, la unicornio celeste rompía el abrazo para mirarlo

-¿te encuentras bien?-preguntaba preocupada por Sad

-si… estoy bien…-se secaba sus lágrimas-… solo va…-el gato miraba algo que le llamó la atención a la "ventana" donde estaba cerca la unicornio rosa y era que se veía un ojo amarillo-¡Starlight, cuidado!-exclamaba asustado, daba un grito por primera vez, la unicornio rosa confundida, pero al ver una sombra bajo suyo, alzaba la vista para dar un grito de miedo al ver una garra, pero rápidamente, daba un salto a un lado para evitar que la atrapara aunque en eso, algo le agarraba de su cadera y era la cola-oh oh-la elevaba arriba y daba un grito de miedo

-¡mejor amiga!-exclamaba Trixie asustada igual que Spike

-¡no se preocupen, solo me tele transportaré y…!-se tele transportaba con su magia liberándose de la cola, pero por desgracia, la volvió atrapar a la velocidad de la luz-¿pero qué?-se tele transportaba de nuevo para luego ser atrapada nuevamente, como si esa cola supiera donde aparecería-… tiene que ser una BROMA-

-¡mejor amiga, resiste, la gran y poderosa Trixie, te rescatará!-exclamaba la unicornio que galopaba hacia donde estaba ella, se detenía en seco, se quitaba el sombrero para lanzar un diminuto rayo mágico en la cola donde estaba Starlight, pero no hizo nada-… oh, que estafa-se frustraba, pero en eso, veía como una garra iba hacia ella, daba un grito de miedo y daba un retroceso hacia atrás para esquivar esa garra, Spike que había llegado al lado de Trixie, no sabía que hacer

-… _la verdad… no tengo idea que hago aquí tan cerca… si no sé qué hacer-_ pensaba el dragón

-¡miau!-maullaba la estatua y movía mucho su cola

-¡auxilio! … creo que me estoy mareando-decía Starlight con nauseas

-oh no ¿debemos hacer algo?-preguntaba el dragón preocupado por su amiga

-sí, pero Trixie no sabe qué hacer, Trixie no es Twilight-decía también preocupada, pero veían asustado que el gato enorme, tenía la intención de sacar fuera a la unicornio rosa por la "ventana", pero antes de que lo hiciera, un chorro de agua salió de la nada dirigiéndose fuera de la "ventana" dándole en toda la cara a la estatua haciendo que soltara a Starlight y ella reaccionó justo a tiempo para levitar su cuerpo antes de chocar contra el suelo, la unicornio veía al responsable de eso y se quedaba impactada al ver que fue Sad que tenía una garra apuntando a donde estaba la estatua, cuando hizo eso, fue con ella

-¿estás bien?-preguntaba muy preocupado

-… emmm s-sí, estoy bien-Starlight miraba a otro lado apenada de que la salvara

-… me alegro…-decía el gato, pero en eso, se escuchaba un gran gruñido y una garra se metía para agarrarlos, pero Sad agarró a la unicornio de los hombros para apartarla antes de que la garra lo atrapara y chocaba contra el suelo con fuerza haciendo que el lugar temblara y las estacas de hielo que estaban en el techo, cayeran hacia ellos, los cuatro gritaban de miedo para luego ir galopando en caminos opuestos esquivando las estacas, Trixie y Spike llegaban a donde estaba el otro camino, y tuvieron que ponerse pegados a la pared hasta que parara el temblor

-… fiu estuvo cerca-decía Spike aliviado, pero cuando los dos observaban mejor el panorama, se pusieron temerosos al ver que el camino que fue Starlight, estaba bloqueado por muchas estacas de hielo

-oh no ¡mejor amiga!-

-¡Starlight!-gritaba Spike, pero no había respuestas haciendo que se asustaran-espero que este bien, debe estarlo-estaba aterrado de que le haya pasado algo

-s-sí, espero que mi mejor amiga esté bien… ella es una unicornio muy fuerte-decía Trixie asustada, en eso, el dragón veía el camino de la izquierda que era una bajada y se observaba que había una que otra estaca clavada, pero no bloqueaba el camino

-creo que no nos queda más opción que seguir y rezar a muchas Celestias que encontremos a nuestra amiga por el camino-decía Spike muy preocupado

-sí, concuerdo contigo… mejor vamos y esperemos que haya un camino para subir-decía la unicornio celeste insegura, el dragón asentía con la cabeza y los dos tomaron el camino de la izquierda con cuidado de no caerse

 **Con Starlight**

La unicornio se encontraba sentada respirando agitadamente por la corrida que hizo para que no le diera las estacas.

-ups, estuvo… cerca…-Starlight miraba por el camino que vino y estaba bloqueada por las estacas de hielo-oh genial… … espero que Trixie y Spike estén bien…-suspiraba deprimida

-no te preocupes… ellos están bien…-la unicornio se sobresaltó del susto por la aparición del gato que estaba al frente suyo

-… por favor ¡no hagas eso de nuevo!…-tenía una pezuña en el pecho-

-… lo siento…-Starlight respiraba profundamente

-… muy bien ¿estás seguro que están bien?-preguntaba curiosa

-sip… se salvaron y tomaron… el otro camino…-decía Sad con su expresión de tristeza de siempre

-ya veo… menos mal… pero ¿no los puedes traerlos aquí? O sea con tu magia-preguntaba

-… no puedo…-

-¿Por qué no? Si usas magia del caos ¿no?-decía confundida

-…-bajaba la mirada-… solo… no puedo…-

-… ok-suspiraba resignada-… ¿ahora qué voy hacer?-se preguntaba preocupada

-pues… seguir… conozco el camino que te llevará… con tus amigos al menos… o sea a la salida…-al escuchar eso, lo veía rápidamente

-espera ¿me estás diciendo que este camino también te lleva a la salida?-preguntaba entre sorprendida y enojada

-si… pero quise el otro camino…-

-¿Por qué?-

-… creo que ya lo viste… ¿no?-el gato se refería a la estatua

-… tu sabias que eso pasaría ¿verdad?-decía con desconfianza

-… la verdad no… solo que … pasa cosas malas al ir… por donde hay "ventanas" de una cueva… porque puede aparecer cualquier cosa… como garras… manos… o que te tiren un libro en tu cara…-explicaba un poco Sad

-… ya veo… bueno, ya que, guíame gatito o como sea-decía Starlight molesta

-…ok… por aquí-dicho eso, empezaba a flotar para ir delante de la unicornio y ella lo seguía por detrás

Estaba caminando por un pasillo de la cueva hasta llegar a una sala muy grande que dejaba a Starlight impresionada, las paredes brillaban mucho por lo cristalino que era, era de color azul cielo, había un camino en frente suyo y además que en el centro, había un dibujo de una huella de gato que cubría casi toda la sala.

 _Sendero de la culpa_

-wow, es… increíble-Starlight odiaba admitirlo, pero le parecía un lugar hermoso, pero Sad en cambio, estaba preocupado

- _era inevitable… ¿verdad?-_ pensaba y daba un largo suspiro largo-bueno… sigamos… no creo que te perdáis ¿verdad?-

-… ¿te burlas de mí?-preguntaba con una ceja alzada ya que con su expresión deprimida, no se sabía si bromeaba o no

-no…-fue lo único que dijo el gato para luego ir flotando hacia delante, Starlight lo seguía y entraban a una clase de pasillo cristalino de color azul que se podía ver su reflejo en la pared

-oh vaya… si Rarity estuviera aquí, estaría encantada jeje-decía con una sonrisa burlona, el gato seguía flotando en silencio

Había pasado unos cinco minutos y aún seguían caminando por el pasillo, solo se escuchaba los pasos de cascos de Starlight, ella suspiraba fastidiada.

-¿Cuánto falta? Parece que no avanzamos nada-se quejaba un poco

-… no lo sé… no me acuerdo si era largo o no este camino… solo sigue caminando y no te detengas… -decía Sad sin mirarla

-ok… -la unicornio miraba la pared para ver su reflejo-… _vaya… me veo miserable…-_ pensaba por todo lo que había pasado, pero de repente, su reflejo cambió su expresión a una de malvada y su melena cambió como cuando estaba en el pueblo igualitario haciendo que se sorprendiera de eso-¿pero qué?-no sabía que pasaba, la pared cambiaba o mejor dicho, reflejaba al pueblo que ella conocía muy bien que solo tenía una calle, observaba impactada que estaba en la pared, cuando era antes, malvada y todo eso, todos los ponis que tenían la cutie mark de igual y esas sonrisa algo perturbadoras, además que estaba ella paseando por el pueblo como toda una líder-¿q-que está pasando?-preguntaba algo asustada

-… como su nombre lo indica… este es el sendero de la culpa… te mostrará lo que has hecho en tu vida… o algo así…-decía Sad, Starlight lo miraba

-¿en serio?... o sea me va a restregármelo en mi cara ¿lo que hice mal?-preguntaba algo molesta

-… sí o no… si, si te sientes culpable… no, si te ha gustado esos tiempos que habías…-el gato miraba un momento la pared-… esclavizado un pueblo con tu ideología de no cutie mark especiales… supongo…-

-no, a mí no me gusta lo que hice hace tiempo, solo fue… como decirlo, un odio hacia las cutie mark y lo que hice estaba mal-decía Starlight mientras miraba la pared deprimida al ver cuando esclavizó ese pueblo

-… ya veo… ¿te arrepientes?... ¿te arrepientes de haber actuado así? O ¿quisieras volver esos tiempos de gloria, supongo?-preguntaba Sad sin mirarla

-… la verdad… me arrepiento de eso y alivio que Twilight, y sus amigas habían ido al pueblo, y me detuvieron antes de que hiciera algo peor que eso-decía con una aura depresiva

-… ya veo…-dicho eso, los reflejos de esos ponis y del pueblo desaparecían de golpe-… bueno, llegamos la mitad del tramo…-

-… ¿Cómo la mitad?-preguntaba extrañada, pero su pregunta fue contestada, al estar ahora en un pasillo cristalino rojo, se confundía mucho, pero en eso, veía la pared para ver ahora una escena que reflejaba de cómo estaba en el pasado impidiendo que Rainbow Dash hiciera la Rainplosión Sónica mientras Twilight y Spike intentaba detenerla-… ¿es en serio?-decía fastidiada

-…-Sad miraba la pared o sea los reflejos-mmmmmm tanto era tu odio contra las cutie mark que llegaste… ¿a esa solución?… ¿ir al pasado?… ¿y cambiarlo?-

-sí, lo sé, lo sé, me arrepiento mucho de haber hecho eso, yo no sabía que solo cambiar algo del pasado, habría muchas realidades como me dijo Twilight, uno que Sombra gana, otro que Chrysalis gana, etc, etc-decía muy deprimida

-… … si, pero aquí sería una doble… culpa ¿verdad Starlight?-decía el gato al girar su cabeza para ver a Starlight que tenía una expresión sorprendida, ahora las paredes eran amarillas cristalinas y en las paredes se reflejaba dentro de una cabaña, cuando Starlight invocaba al gato que nunca en su vida debió hacer, la unicornio veía los reflejos

-…-no decía nada, estaba callada viendo como conseguía el pergamino con el hechizo de Starswirl

-… si tu no hubieras encontrado el pergamino y lo hubiera encontrado otro… … no sería tu culpa ni tu error… sería de otro y a ti… no te echarían la culpa de todo esto…-

-…-bajaba la mirada y la melena le tapaba los ojos

-… dime una cosa… era tanto tu odio que… ¿no te importó si invocarías al mismísimo dios de la destrucción, solo para cumplir tu venganza?...-preguntaba curioso, pero Starlight no respondía-… ¿no pensaste en las consecuencias?...-preguntaba de nuevo, la unicornio negó con la cabeza-… solo pensaste en cumplir con tu venganza… a como sea ¿no? O sea… al carajo con todo… me las cargo de una vez… y todo eso…-

-…-no decía nada, pero en eso, las paredes dejaron de reflejar eso para luego notar que habían salido del extraño pasillo para llegar a una gran sala cristalino azul y había una gran fuente en el centro con una clase de piso en el medio de la fuente con marcas de dos cascos, Starlight se detenía en seco, levantaba la vista para mirar alrededor, veía una puerta al otro lado de la sala, Sad miraba en donde estaba y le preocupaba, así que veía a la unicornio

-… … emmm oye… dime…-se acercaba a ella-… ¿Qué es lo que sientes?... -preguntaba el gato

-… … que puedo decir… me siento culpable de haber invocado a ese gato sin pensar en las consecuencias, no he pensado lo que pasaría al hacerlo, no he pensado lo que pasaría al no decírselo a mi maestra y a sus amigas… debí decírselos… yo… ¡debí contárselos!… pero no… guardé ese secreto hasta que fue demasiado tarde… y ahora… todas me odian…-cerraba los ojos con fuerza y caían lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, y apretaba sus dientes-… me lo merezco… merezco que me odien… merezco que me repudien… todo esto fue culpa mía… traje el final de Equestria…-sollozaba y abrías los ojos, pero al abrirlos, tenías los ojos azules muy oscuros, eso le sorprendió mucho a Sad

-… _¿C-Como?... si no la he toca… espera… será ¿cuándo la salvé?-_ pensaba muy confundido, veía como Starlight se acercaba a la fuente y veía el agua para ver su reflejo, el gato pudo observar en donde estaba la huella de gato, estaba en su hombro derecho

-… la verdad todo esto es mi culpa… solo mía… debí hacer algo… debí contarles… pero no… soy una mala poni… merezco m…-fue interrumpida por Sad

-… oye… no digas eso… no digas la palabra con m…-el gato estaba a su lado-… no fue tu culpa… todos cometemos errores… aunque hayas metido el casco hasta el fondo…-

-… no sé si eso me hace sentir bien-decía Starlight con una aura depresiva más deprimente, pero en eso, leía una inscripción que tenía en el medio de la fuente y se sorprendía por lo que leyó

-… perdón… no… no soy bueno con esto… pero estuvo mal lo que hicieron las chicas… te debieron apoyarte por así decirlo… solo fue un error… aunque nadie sabía que pasaría eso…no te puedes culpar por lo que pasó… Starlight… debes… emmmm… seguir adelante con o sin error…-decía Sad intentar animarla aunque era difícil hacerlo con esa expresión

-… no puedo… esta culpa me come por dentro… creo que… es mejor que no existiera más en sus vidas…-decía Starlight mientras ponía sus dos pezuñas en el piso que estaba en el medio de la fuente

-… ¿q-que haces?-preguntaba muy preocupado

-… voy a hacer algo que debí haber hecho… hace tiempo…-la unicornio miraba al gato

-¿Qué?... no… no pensaras en hacer eso… ¿verdad?-

-tengo que hacerlo… creo que así es mejor para todos…-decía la unicornio resignada

-… no Starlight… no es cierto…-Sad flotaba hacia ella y jalaba su cola para que se alejara de la fuente, pero ella no se movía del sitio mirando inexpresivamente la marca de dos cascos donde pensaba colocarse-… por favor Starlight… vámonos… tenemos que buscar a tus amigos…-

-… amigos… je… es mejor que estén sin mi… es mi culpa que los haya arrastrado conmigo en esto… yo casi pensé que… perdería a Trixie… todo esto es mi culpa… prefiero desaparecer de sus vidas…-se culpaba por todo lo que pasaba

-… Starlight…-el gato dejaba de jalar su cola y la miraba aún más triste que de habitual-…-metía una garra en su bolsillo para sacar el mismo pedazo de papel mojado y lo veía detenidamente-… Starlight… yo sé que es duro por lo que pasó… pero nada de esto es tu culpa…-pero al decir eso, la unicornio giraba su cabeza para mirarlo molesta y con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¡pues claro que es mi culpa! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Si hubiera pensado en las consecuencias, nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¡Si hubiera dejado mi venganza, nadie tendría que sufrir por mi culpa! ¡Trixie y Spike están aquí conmigo por mi culpa, yo no los hubiera arrastrado a esto si no hubiera hecho esas tonterías!-exclamaba con rabia mientras lloraba a mares-… todo es mi culpa… merezco el odio de todos… merezco desaparecer de sus vidas… estarían mejor sin mi…-bajaba la mirada mientras unas lágrimas rodaba por sus mejillas-y además ¿Por qué te importa lo que me pase? Tú eres igual a los otros ¿no? Que quiere hacer que nos peleemos entre nosotros o hacer que abandonemos a alguien…-miraba con los ojos llorosos a Sad

-…-bajaba la mirada

-a ti no te debería importar esto… total, se deshacen de mi… si ya no volveré al mundo real… o sea tu ganaste… desde que me pusiste la huella de gato… ganaste…-

-… espera ¿te diste cuenta y no dijiste nada?-preguntaba el gato mirándola confundido

-… si… porque la única forma de quitar la huella de gato es atacando a esto-señalaba la huella-… o hacer que reaccione… no lo sé… pero no quise decir nada… ya que al tenerlo… sentí una profunda tristeza en mi interior… e hizo darme cuenta de lo estúpida que fui… y todo eso… o sea ganaste… yo me… entregaré sin oponer resistencia… y es mejor así… ya que Trixie y Spike no están aquí para verme lo patética que soy… …-daba una pequeña sonrisa triste y unas lágrimas caían al piso

-pero Starlight…-

-oye Sad… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?...-preguntaba la unicornio viéndolo a los ojos-por favor… no le digas a Trixie y a Spike que estoy aquí… diles que estoy esperándolos en la salida del lugar o algo por el estilo… no quiero que me vean como estaré ahora… por favor… díselos… y de igual forma, no me recordaran jamás… -dicho eso, Starlight ponía uno de sus cascos traseros en la orilla de la fuente

-… oh no… no quería que esto pasara… quería evitarlo… -decía en voz muy baja, el gato apretaba un poco el papel que tenía en sus garras, el cual tenía dichos escritos

 _El alma de la tristeza o depresión… sería lo mismo_

 _El alma de la ver…_ (Esta palabra estaba incompleta)

 _El alma del arrepenti…_ (Esta palabra estaba tachada)

 _El alma de la bond…_ (También estaba tachada)

 _El alma de la inseguri…_

 _El alma de… de…_ (Aquí terminó de escribir y se veía unos rayones de lápiz por todo el papel como si estuviera frustrado)

-… _yo quería evitarlo… pero es inevitable… … …yo quise hacerlo a mi modo…-_ miraba el papel y luego a Starlight que ya estaba encima de la fuente-… _¿Qué hago?... ¿la dejo seguir?... supongo que debería dejar que lo hiciera… pero… no lo sé…-_ se quedaba pensativo viéndola con tristeza y miraba de reojo la salida

Continuará.

* * *

 **Voten**

 **1 Evitarlo (darle bofetadas para que reaccione :v)**

 **2 Buscar a Trixie y a Spike (posibilidades de que la detengan, pero a saber dónde están :v)**

 **3 No hacer nada e irse**

 **4 Matarla**

* * *

 **La inscripción de la fuente decía esto:**

" _ **Si tanta culpa sientes y quieres redimirte, pues ponte aquí, encima de mí, sé de piedra y nadie te recordará"**_

 **Por eso está la otra opción que es matarla, la matas y aun la recordaran hasta la podría sacar del pergamino, posiblemente, tal vez :v**

 **Bueno lectores, no se esperaban que Dark Soul tuviera un alma buena por así decirlo, pues bueno, aunque sea malo aún tiene esa pequeña pequeñísima pequeñisisisima parte buena que está oculto por ahí, no lo muestra, pero lo oculta tan bien que cualquiera diría que es un monstruo sin corazón :v**

 **Aunque es sorprendente que tenga una alma insegura, si siempre se ve que es muy seguro ¿no? :v**

 **Bueno, voten y todo eso**

 **Les confesaré algo, este capítulo me ha costado porque no se me ocurría nada, tenía la idea más o menos, pero llegar a esa idea, era difícil aunque eventualmente, la decisión la tomarían Trixie y Spike, pero pensando y pensando, y no sabía cómo hacerlo, y salió esto hasta la escena era diferente, y no había ningún jardín o sea como improvisar totalmente estos capítulos con tres sencillos pasos XD**

 **Y además que me venía ideas para otro fic y no a este, o sea me ha dejado loco XD**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos mijos :v**


	57. Una persecución imposible de evitar

**Capítulo 56: Una persecución imposible de evitar**

Sad veía el pedazo de papel que tenía en sus garras y luego a Starlight que estaba a punto de subirse en el piso que estaba en el centro de la fuente.

-… ya se… lo que tengo que hacer…-decía el gato deprimido mientras guardaba el papel en su bolsillo, Starlight miraba fijamente la marca de dos cascos que estaba en el piso y suspiraba deprimida

-creo que… esto es lo mejor…-decía para ponerse encima de eso, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Sad aparecía frente de ella, la unicornio lo miraba-… no Sad… ya tomé mi decisión…-

-pues… que mal… yo también tomé mi… decisión…-decía el gato sacando de uno de sus bolsillos de la túnica, un… guante blanco

-…-Starlight estaba confundida, pero fue recibida por una bofetada del guante-auch… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?... –preguntaba mientras se sobaba la mejilla por el golpe

-es… para que reacciones… así que… reacciona mija… y deja de ser suicida…-el gato le empezaba a darle bofetadas con el guante-… reacciona… aun tienes mucho porque… vivir…-le daba de una mejilla al otro

-ya… deja… de… abofetearme…-Starlight se bajaba de la fuente como podía para alejarse de Sad y evitar el guantazo

-… no… no pararé… hasta que… pienses lo bonito… de la vida…-el gato seguía dándole

-ya basta…-Starlight quería que parara, intentaba echarse atrás para evitar el guante, pero el gato no la dejaba-en serio… para…-se estaba empezando a enojar con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Sad seguía abofeteándola, tenía las mejillas rojas-¡ya basta!-exclamaba para luego dar un impulso mágico que empujó al gato alejándola de ella, Sad frenaba en seco en el aire para mirarla que estaba medio enojada-porque… ¡no me dejas en paz!-gritaba y lanzaba un rayo mágico que iba hacia el gato, Sad no se movía del sitio haciendo que el rayo lo atravesara en el pecho… literalmente, lo atravesaba como si hubiera disparado al agua-… ¿q-que?-estaba sorprendida, pero aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos que no dejaban de salir

-… mi túnica… no solo está hecho de agua… también impide que la magia me afecte… tendrás que desnudarme si quieres… darme…-decía Sad con tristeza, la unicornio al ver que no le haría daño, veía alrededor hasta que algo le llamó la atención, disparaba con un rayo mágico al techo dándole a una estaca de hielo haciendo que cayera en donde estaba el gato para darle en la cabeza, pero Sad flotó a un lado sin ver arriba y esquivaba la estaca clavándose en el suelo-… deja de hacer eso….-Starlight al ver que no funcionó, así que brillaba su cuerno y empezó a disparar a lo loco al gato, algunos le atravesaban aunque tuvo que esquivar las estacas de hielo que caían por los disparos que hacía la loca esa-… deja de hacer eso… vas a destruir el lugar…-ella hacía caso omiso, pero uno de sus rayos, chocó contra una pared rebotando para chocar contra una estaca de hielo que estaba… arriba de Starlight

Todo iba a cámara lenta, la estaca se salió del techo y caía lentamente hacia la unicornio, Sad veía eso de reojo y se impactaba al ver que una estaca de hielo iba a matarla, la unicornio seguía disparando sin darse cuenta de la estaca, así que el gato rápidamente y chasqueaba su garra, todo volvía a la normalidad y aparecía un escudo de hielo arriba de ella haciendo que la estaca se rompía con el impacto en ese escudo.

Starlight se detenía en seco al escuchar eso, veía la mitad de una estaca en el suelo, miraba arriba y se sorprendía al ver el escudo de hielo.

-¿q-que?... …-estaba analizando lo que había pasado mirando la estaca rota y el escudo-… ¿yo estaba a punto de morir?-preguntaba con la expresión de sorpresa, Sad se había detenido en el aire al ver que ya dejó de disparar a lo loco y la miraba

-si… si no fuera por mí… esa estaca estuviera… clavada en tu lomo… y serías una paleta… -la unicornio lo miraba sin poder creerlo

-… tu…. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Por qué me salvaste?... yo creía que ustedes me querían… muerta… o a mis amigos…-decía muy confundida

-… puede ser que Anger y Madness si… pero yo… no…-el gato se acercaba flotando hacia ella lentamente-… no te mereces eso… sentirte culpable por todo esto… tu nunca tuviste la culpa… solo son cosas que pasan…-

-… p-pero ¿no eres un alma de ese gato negro?... ¿no eres igual que los otros?... -preguntaba extrañada

-… … si… lo soy… soy el alma que quiso impedir este lugar… soy el alma que quiso que salieran los tres bien de aquí… soy el alma que no quiso que tu murieras…-decía Sad mirándola a los ojos, la unicornio también lo miraba a los ojos con las lágrimas rodando por las mejillas-soy igual… pero diferente… no pienses que Dark Soul no tiene corazón… yo soy lo único que queda de su bondad… …-

-…-

-… sabes… yo sé que la pasaste mal… yo sé que no querías hacer esto… pero morir o ser estatua… no es la mejor solución para enfrentar tus problemas…-

-…-Sad acercaba su garra lentamente para acariciarle la cabeza

-… no debes pensar que todo sería mejor sin ti… todos te necesitamos… tus amigos… tu maestra… sobre todo tu dos amigos… nosotros cometemos errores… así que no debes preocuparte por eso…-Starlight lo miraba a los ojos mientras se dejaba acariciar su cabeza, lloraba a mares y de improvisto, abrazaba al gato en su pecho y lloraba desconsolada, Sad se sorprendía por el repentino abrazo, pero igual le correspondía el abrazo como podía

-¡lo siento!... ¡en serio, lo siento por atacarte!... ¡lo siento por tratarte tan mal!...-exclamaba Starlight sin dejar de llorar

-… no pasa nada… no hay nada que perdonar…-decía Sad con una pequeñísima sonrisa

Estuvieron un rato abrazados, Starlight se desahogaba sentada en el suelo teniendo en sus pezuñas al gato, iban a seguir así hasta que la puerta que tenía la sala, se abría lentamente y entraban por ella nada menos que Trixie, y Spike. Los dos estaban mirando alrededor curiosos ya que no sabían en donde estaban hasta que se fijaban en los dos.

-¡ja! ¿Ves? Trixie tuvo la razón de que aquí encontraría a su mejor amiga-decía con una sonrisa presumida

-sí, aja-Spike rodaba sus ojos fastidiado aunque al mirar mejor a Starlight abrazando al gato y lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana, eso lo confundía-Starlight ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntaba preocupado igual que Trixie, la unicornio rosa al escuchar sus voces, rompía el abrazo y miraba a sus dos amigos, y de improvisto, aparecía frente suyo con una tele transportación para abrazarlos con fuerza haciendo que se sorprendieran y se ruborizaban los dos

-¡lo siento!... ¡lo siento mucho por meterlos en todo esto!... ¡perdónenme!... -lloraba a mares, Trixie y Spike tenían una gota en la nuca por su actitud, pero aun así, correspondían el abrazo

-emmmm mejor amiga ¿Por qué te disculpas?-preguntaba Trixie ya que no sabía del porque se disculpaba, Starlight rompía el abrazo para verla

-p-porque los metí en esto... si no fuera tan estúpida… ustedes no estarían en esta situación conmigo… yo no merezco… unos buenos amigos como ustedes…-sollozaba la unicornio rosa

-ay mejor amiga, no tienes que disculparte, Trixie entiende eso, si yo también cometí un error igual de grande ¿recuerdas? Y además que somos las mejores amigas, y yo siempre estaré contigo como un chicle-decía Trixie con una sonrisa, Starlight al verla, sonreía un poco teniendo aun las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas

-si Starlight aunque hayas cometido un error como este, tú siempre puedes contar con mi apoyo en lo que sea amiga-decía Spike con una sonrisa, la unicornio rosa miraba a los dos con una sonrisa

-gracias amigos… ¡muchas gracias!-agradecía mientras los abrazaba otra vez y lloraba con fuerza, los dos la abrazaban incomodos

-en serio mejor amiga, deja de llorar, esto ya se volvió incomodo-decía Trixie muy incomoda

-sí, he recibido abrazos de Twilight, pero esto es exagerado-decía Spike igual de incomodo

-… ¡lo siento!... es que ¡ustedes son los mejores amigos que he tenido en mi vida!-exclamaba llorando sin parar, Trixie sin saber qué hacer, le daba palmaditas en el lomo

-ya, ya mejor amiga, tu puedes emmmm contar con nosotros, siempre estaremos contigo-decía la unicornio celeste

-sí, nosotros somos el pegamento que no te lo puedes quitar ni con agua-decía el dragón con un tono algo bromista

-… en serio… muchas gracias por siempre estar conmigo…-decía Starlight con una sonrisa, la huella de gato que tenía en su hombro, se rompía en pedazos desapareciendo de golpe, Sad había visto eso y sonreía un poco melancólico

Cuando Starlight se calmó, se secaba sus lágrimas y los miraba.

-bueno amigos, creo que debemos seguir y salir de una vez de aquí ¿ok?-decía la unicornio rosa con una sonrisa, los dos asintieron con la cabeza con una sonrisa al ver que su amiga dejó de llorar-oye Sad, nos podría guiar a…-se volteaba para ver al gato, pero para su sorpresa, no estaba-¿Sad? ¡Sad Soul! ¿¡Donde estas!?-lo llamaba mientras miraba alrededor, pero no acudía al llamado

-no está, yo lo había visto cuando te abrazaba, pero después ya no lo vi más-decía Spike confundido, Starlight miraba alrededor intentando hallarlo, pero nada, así que suspiraba deprimida y miraba a Trixie, y a Spike

-bueno, creo que debemos seguir sin él-decía la unicornio rosa con tristeza

-por lo visto… y eso que a Trixie le agradaba ese gato-decía deprimida

-…-Starlight la miraba fijamente-a todo esto amiga, a diferencia de los dos gatos anteriores ¿Por qué te encariñaste de repente con un gato que era del mismo tipo?-preguntaba con una ceja alzada

-emmmmm-Trixie estaba ruborizada y miraba a otro lado-porque a Trixie le pareció muy tierno y pues no se… Trixie siempre quiso un gato… azul-rascaba su nuca apenada

-ooookei… mejor vámonos de aquí-decía Spike, las dos asentían y salían los tres por la puerta, los tres no se daban cuenta que Sad estaba en el techo viéndolos irse, suspiraba deprimido

-creo que desde aquí… ustedes podrán irse… sin problemas… solo hay un camino por ir… espero que les vayan bien… y buena suerte… Starlight-decía el gato con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica para luego desaparecer como si fuera una sombra

 **Devuelta con los tres protagonistas**

Estaban caminando por un pasillo cristalino, iban por un camino que Trixie y Spike no habían pasado aún, era un pasillo largo… como siempre, no se sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron caminando por ese pasillo interminable hasta que en un momento, veían a lo lejos, como una salida de la cueva.

-¡aleluya! ¡Creía que Trixie seguiría en esta cueva para siempre!-exclamaba alegre de encontrar la salida de la cueva

-sí, creía que estaríamos dando más vueltas en este lugar-decía Spike fastidiado

-bueno, bueno, vamos y salgamos de aquí-decía Starlight que iba delante de ellos y empezaban a trotar hacia la salida de la cueva, cuando salieron, se detenían y se quedaban viendo impresionados el lugar

Estaban afuera de la cueva, todavía había una fuerte tormenta, pero lo sorprendente, era que al frente de ellos, había un largo y ancho puente arcoíris, y había uno que otro pilar a un lado del puente.

 _Puente arcoíris tormentosa_

-Wow, este lugar no deja de impresionarme-decía Spike con asombro

-si, por lo visto Sad le gusta los lugares bonitos y…-Starlight miraba el cielo que estaban las nubes grises y se veía un trueno a lo lejos-… tormentoso-

-se nota mucho que el gatito le gusta los lugares tormentosos-decía Trixie sin quitar su asombro

-sip, pero bueno, sigamos hacia la sali…-decía la unicornio rosa mientras daba unos pasos, pero fue interrumpida por un ruido fuerte detrás de ellos como si alguien hubiera aterrizado haciendo que se quedaran paralizados-… da…-

-emmmmm si es la estatua esa que está detrás de nosotros… Trixie dejará de llamar reptil a Spike-decía mientras giraba su cabeza para atrás y veía que efectivamente, era la estatua del gato que estaba en cuatro mirándolos con una sonrisa y daba un maullido-… ok, ahora Trixie lo llamará dragoncito-decía con una gota de sudor en la nuca, Starlight miraba a la estatua y con su magia levitaba a Spike para ponerlo en su lomo

-¿a correr?…-decía el dragón nervioso

-…a ¡correr!-gritaba la unicornio rosa asustada y empezaba a galopar

-¡mejor amiga espérame!-exclamaba Trixie empezando a galopar detrás de ella, la estatua le daba algo de ventaja

-miaaaaau-la estatua del gato se ponía en posición, se inclinaba hacia delante, ponía el trasero en alto yyyyyy partida, empezaba a correr velozmente hacia las unicornios

-¡Starlight, nos está alcanzando!-exclamaba Spike asustado al ver atrás que los estaban alcanzando rápidamente

-¡no lo lograremos!-exclamaba Trixie asustada y galopaba como podía, Starlight miraba de reojo como la estatua los iban alcanzando

- _Vaya, esa estatua es más rápida que Rainbow-_ pensaba la unicornio rosa, así que rápidamente observaba alrededor para pensar en algo hasta que veía un pilar a un lado del puente, hizo brillar su cuerno y cuando estaban a punto de pasar al lado de dicho pilar, disparaba un rayo mágico en una parte del pilar y empezaba a caer, iba a darle a la estatua al pasar, pero de repente, frenaba de golpe haciendo que el pilar cayera en frente suyo y sin más, continuaba persiguiéndolo

-… ¿es una broma?-decía Starlight al ver eso de reojo, estaba fastidiada de que no le diera eso, las dos unicornios galopaban como podían, pero esa estatua de gato daba unos pasos agigantados-… _piensa algo Starlight…-_ pensaba, pero en eso, Spike interrumpía sus pensamientos

-¡oigan, miren! ¡Una puerta!-exclamaba, las dos miraban al frente con los ojos entrecerrados y efectivamente, había una puerta azul en una pared cristalina azul, pero estaba muy lejos

-¡oh genial! ¿¡Cómo carajo vamos a llegar hacia allá rápido!?-exclamaba Trixie empezando a cansarse, la unicornio rosa se quedaba pensativa y miraba de reojo detrás para ver como la estatua casi le pisan los talones

-… ¡ya lo tengo! ¡Frenemos!-

-¿¡que!? ¿¡Te volviste loca!?-gritaba Trixie asustada

-¡confía en mí!-exclamaba Starlight mirándola, ella la miraba fijamente y suspiraba resignada

-está bien-dicho eso, las dos frenaron de golpe haciendo que la estatua de gato tomara eso con la guardia baja ya que no se lo esperaba, trataba de frenar, pero se le "enredó" las patas haciendo que cayera lentamente, Trixie al ver eso, gritaba de miedo, pero la estatua cayó de cara a centímetros de ellas para luego dar un rebote hacia delante y cayó nuevamente en el puente para rodar por el suelo de arcoíris hasta que quedó boca arriba con las patas extendidas, con los ojos en espiral y un tic en una pata trasera-… no puedo creer que funcionó-Trixie estaba con una pezuña en su pecho, casi le iba a dar algo

-ni yo, continuemos antes de que se levante-decía Starlight apurada para continuar su galopada pasando con cuidado al lado de la estatua seguida de Trixie para luego galopar como podían a la puerta

-¡ya casi llegamos… creo!-exclamaba Spike temeroso de que la estatua se levante y lo persiga otra vez, la unicornio rosa miraba de reojo atrás para ver como el gato se sentaba lentamente para sobarse la cabeza con una garra, estaba atontado, al ver eso, se empezó a asustarse ya que en cualquier momento lo perseguirían de nuevo, así que miraba al frente para ver cuánto falta, pero al observar que faltaba "poco", era suficiente para hacer lo que tenía pensado, hacía brillar su cuerno, con una pezuña tocaba el hombro de Trixie y antes de que alguien dijera algo, se tele transportaron para aparecer frente a la puerta, pero Trixie como estaba galopando se da contra la puerta, Starlight y Spike hicieron una mueca de dolor al ver eso, la unicornio celeste caía al suelo de espalda con los ojos en espiral

-a-alguien anotó la matricula del carruaje que me atropelló…-decía Trixie aturdida, la unicornio rosa se apenaba por tomar desprevenida a su amiga, Starlight miraba la puerta y veía que tenía una ranura, sin perder el tiempo, sacaba las monedas gatunas que tenía guardadas, Trixie se levantaba del suelo aturdida y adolorida-en serio mejor amiga… a la próxima avisas… ¿sí?-decía atontada

-lo siento por eso, solo que no había tiempo para hablar y más si esa est…-fue interrumpida por Spike

-¡la estatua ya se levantó!-exclamaba asustado al ver que la estatua de gato estaba en cuatro mirándolos con furia y soltaba un rugido haciendo que se asustaran mucho

-¡rápido mejor amiga, inserta esas benditas monedas de una vez!-exclamaba Trixie muy asustada

-¡eso es lo que hago!-exclamaba Starlight enojada de que la apuren, insertaba las tres monedas y la puerta brillaba, la estatua empezaba a correr a una velocidad abismal, cuando Trixie vio eso, gritaba de miedo, la puerta desaparecía y la unicornio rosa entraba de golpe, pero agarraba una pezuña de Trixie metiéndola antes de que la estatua se chocara contra la pared con fuerza haciendo que las dos cayeran al suelo por el temblor, pero rápidamente la unicornio rosa se levantaba y ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse-¡rápido, sigamos corriendo!-exclamaba mientras galopaba por el pasillo que tenía el suelo azul

-¿Por qué? esa estatua no nos atrapará, no puede pasar por la puerta-decía Trixie extrañada y galopaba detrás de su amiga, Spike miraba atrás y se quedaba impactado

-emmmmmm creo que eso no será un problema para la estatua-decía temeroso

-¿Por qué?-la unicornio celeste y la rosa, giraban su cabeza para atrás y ver asustadas como la gran pared se agrietaba-¿es en serio? ¡Esa cosa no se cansa de perseguirnos o que!-exclamaba asustada Trixie

-¡deja de quejarte y sigue corriendo!-exclamaba Starlight mirando hacia delante, galopaban lo más rápido que podían, estaban a una gran distancia de la puerta que habían pasado, seguían galopando como podían ya que conocían muy bien esos pasillos que eran interminables, pero en eso, escuchaban un fuerte ruido y un fuerte rugido

-¿¡esa estatua es un gato o un león!?-gritaba Trixie con miedo y no dejaba de galopar

-¡no lo sé y no quiero saberlo!-exclamaba Starlight sin mirar atrás, observaban que a lo lejos, había una clase de un pilar de luz

-¡creo que esa es la salida!-exclamaba Spike al ver el pilar de luz

-¿¡cómo estas tan seguro dragoncito!?-preguntaba Trixie cansándose

-pues… ahí dice-decía el dragón señalando con su garra a un escrito que estaba en el cielo de color blanco que decía.

 _Salida_

-oh, que conveniente-decía Starlight con sarcasmo, seguían galopando, pero en eso, el suelo temblaba mucho y no necesitaban saber que pasaba

-oh oh-decía Trixie con miedo, no quería mirar atrás, solo seguía galopando como podía estando al lado de su amiga para no estar atrás, la unicornio rosa veía que les faltaba mucho para llegar y miraba atrás para ver que el gato estaba muy lejos por la ventaja que tenían, pero en cualquier momento los alcanzaría y no llegarían a tiempo a esa luz, aun les faltaba mucho, además que el pasillo donde estaban, era muy difícil evitarlo

-…-Starlight tenía una expresión seria, de improvisto, levitaba a Spike y lo ponía en el lomo de Trixie, eso los confundió-ustedes sigan y vayan a la salida, yo distraeré a ese gato lo más que pueda para que salgan de aquí-decía con seriedad, los dos se impactaron por lo que decía

-¿¡que!? ¡Mejor amiga, no puedes estar hablando en serio!-exclamaba Trixie sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa

-no hay otra forma, esa estatua nos alcanzará en cualquier momento y aún nos falta camino para llegar a la salida-decía Starlight

-p-pero ¿Por qué no nos tele transportamos como las otras veces?-sugería Spike intentando hacer que no haga una locura su amiga

-… podría, pero no puedo ver bien en donde tele transportarnos ya que solo veo el pilar de luz y además me asusta tele transportar porque podríamos terminar en el vacío…-decía la unicornio rosa con tristeza, Trixie quería decir algo, pero su amiga se adelantó-Trixie, ve a la luz y sal de aquí con Spike-

-p-pero mejor amiga… Trixie… yo no quiero i-irme sin ti… tu eres la mejor amiga que ha tenido Trixie… y no quiero dejarte-decía saliéndole lágrimas de sus ojos, Starlight la veía de reojo

-no te preocupes mejor amiga, como tu dices siempre, no se desharán de mi tan fácilmente-decía con una pequeña sonrisa

-Starlight…-Spike intentaba contener sus lagrimas

-solo váyanse… yo lo distraeré como pueda-decía Starlight determinada

-mejor amiga…-Trixie no pudo decir nada más porque Starlight frenaba de golpe y daba una media vuelta, se ponía en posición ofensiva mirando en donde vendría el gato, la unicornio celeste seguía galopando mientras ella y Spike la veían de reojo con una expresión de tristeza, la unicornio rosa los miraba irse y una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

-… adiós amigos-decía con tristeza, pero se lo secaba rápidamente para ver como la estatua se detenía frente de ella para mirarla con furia, se daba cuenta que tenía la cabeza algo agrietada, posiblemente por golpearse contra la pared

-miaaaau-daba un maullido de rabia, la unicornio rosa lo miraba desafiante

-ve por mi ¡estúpido gato!-exclamaba con fuerza lo último, la estatua de gato rugía con furia y fue hacia ella para aplastarla con su garra izquierda, pero ella rápidamente se tele transportaba para esquivarlo, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que dejó una marca de su pata, la estatua la buscaba con la mirada, pero en eso, sentía un rayo mágico en la nuca-¡estoy aquí!-exclamaba, la estatua se volteaba para ver a la unicornio flotando usando su magia, la estatua de gato intentaba darle un zarpazo, pero la unicornio los esquivaba flotando-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes alcanzarme gatito?-preguntaba con burla, pero de repente, el gato daba un salto con una garra en alto-… yo y mi bocota…-decía con miedo para luego recibir un fuerte zarpazo que la mandó a estrellarse contra el suelo y rodaba un poco hasta quedar boca abajo, la estatua aterrizaba con fuerza haciendo que el suelo tiemble-au… eso me dolerá mañana…-Starlight se levantaba lentamente y algo tambaleada, pero al ver frente suyo, observaba que la estatua de gato se acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa siniestra-… bueno, si hay un mañana… para mi…-retrocedía temerosa de la estatua y de improvisto, el gato levantó una garra para aplastarla

 **Con Trixie y Spike**

La unicornio habían galopado sin parar, podía observar que casi salían del pasillo y podía ver un claro, se veía un campo de flores en el centro y un pilar de lugar al otro lado de las flores, iban a salir del pasillo, pero de repente, el suelo temblaba mucho que se detuvo para mantener el equilibrio. Trixie asustada, miraba atrás un momento, no podía ver lo que le pasaba a Starlight y luego miraba el pilar de luz que estaba del otro lado del campo de flores, caminaba un poco para estar a centímetro de salir del pasillo, pudo observar que el pilar de luz iluminaba una clase de plataforma que tenía una línea roja en la izquierda, un gris en el centro y un azul en el derecho.

-…-se detenía y se quedaba mirando eso fijamente, estaba insegura si irse o no

-… Trixie, yo no quiero dejar a Starlight que se enfrente a esa cosa sola…-decía Spike inseguro

-p-pero no podemos hacer nada… solo seriamos estorbos…-decía la unicornio mientras miraba atrás con tristeza

-p-pero… no puedo dejarla… simplemente… no puedo… Starlight… nuestra amiga nos ayudó cuando más la necesitábamos…-cuando el dragón dijo eso, Trixie miraba el pilar de luz dudosa-… no recuerdo mucho lo que pasó en ese lugar caluroso… pero Starlight quiso quedarse para salvarme de una u otra forma…-la unicornio bajaba la mirada y sus orejas estaban caídas-… y después pasó lo del parque… teníamos opción de dejarte… pero Starlight no quiso… porque eres su mejor amiga… y dejarte… nunca se lo perdonaría…-el sombrero de Trixie le tapaba la vista, pero se podía notar que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla derecha-… no lo sé… yo no quiero dejarla… nunca me lo perdonaría si le pasara algo…-

-…-

-…-Spike miraba atrás al pasillo, no podía verla desde ahí-… yo quiero ayudarla… entramos los tres… y salimos los tres… como diría Twilight… no se deja un amigo o amiga atrás… o algo así… -Trixie lo escuchaba atentamente-… pero… no creo poder hacer mucho la verdad… no sé qué hacer… por un lado pienso en ayudarla, pero por otro como tu dijiste Trixie… seríamos solo un estorbo… -ponía sus garras en la cabeza-no sé qué hacer… yo quiero ayudarla… yo quiero hacer algo…-se lamentaba

-…-Trixie estaba callada, miraba las flores que estaba en el claro y alzaba un poco la vista para ver el pilar de luz-…-estaba insegura, dudosa si dejar a su amiga sola con esa estatua

Continuará.

* * *

…

…

…

 **1 Regresar y ayudar a Starlight**

 **2 Irse y confiar en Starlight**

…

* * *

 **Bueno, la verdad yo no había pensado que saldría esta decisión o sea salió esta decisión de la nada, en otras palabras, las ideas que me salen, siempre me salen cosas inesperadas o improvisadas XD aunque eventualmente, esta decisión iba a estar, pero de otra forma y NO había una estatua viva, pero ideas que salen de repente, inspiración, no sé qué, no sé cuándo y sale esto XD**

 **Esta decisión, es la penúltima del fic, esta vez sí es la penúltima y después vendrá la decisión final, pero esa decisión dependerá de esta decisión o algo por el estilo :v**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	58. Juntos o nadie

**Capítulo 57: Juntos o nadie**

La unicornio celeste se quedaba mirando un momento el pilar de luz, pero en eso, su expresión cambiaba a una determinada.

-ya se lo que tenemos que hacer-decía Trixie girando su cabeza para ver a Spike de reojo, el dragón con solo ver su mirada, sabía lo que iba a hacer, así que solo asintió con la cabeza también determinado, la unicornio daba la media vuelta regresándose por donde vino porque no pensaba dejar atrás a la única que le consideraba su mejor amiga

 **Regresando con Starlight**

Ella no le iba muy bien que digamos ya que aunque la estatua sea más grande que la unicornio, esa cosa se movía con mucha agilidad.

Starlight estaba flotando lejos de la estatua, disparándole rayos mágicos a la cabeza, pero él se protegía con una garra, hubiera seguido disparando, pero tuvo que tele transportarse para esquivar un zarpazo y aparecía detrás de él.

- _por lo menos tengo la ventaja de tele transportarme porque si no…-_ pensaba, pero en eso, veía como la cola de la estatua iba hacia ella- _¡porque si dejara de pensar y me concentrara!-_ se hacía a un lado esquivando el coletazo, pero en eso, la estatua se volteaba de golpe y saltaba para darle un zarpazo, Starlight se tele transportó de nuevo haciendo que el gato cayera con fuerza al suelo, la unicornio aparecía atrás de él para dispararle un potente rayo mágico para darle en la nuca, pero agitó su cola desviando el rayo, Starlight iba a disparar otro rayo mágico, pero de improvisto, la estatua dio una vuelta rápida para darle un manotazo con una garra que la envió contra el suelo duramente y rebotó para caer boca abajo, apretaba sus dientes quejándose de dolor mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo adolorida aunque veía una sombra cubrirla, alzaba su vista para ver asustada que el gato la iba a aplastar con su garra

-miau-daba un maullido siniestro para luego bajar la garra hacia ella, pero la unicornio saltaba a un lado esquivando el golpe aunque al hacerlo, intentaba mantenerse en equilibrio ya que por la fuerza, hizo temblar el suelo, Starlight sin perder el tiempo, disparaba un rayo mágico para darle en su cabeza, pero la estatua vio eso y de golpe, se acostó de lado esquivando el rayo

-… tiene que ser una bromaaaaa-sin previo aviso, la estatua la agarraba con una garra para luego acostarse de espalda y la aprisionaba con sus dos garras, pero teniendo la cabeza de la unicornio afuera, Starlight lo miraba nerviosa-jeje … hola gatito-decía con una sonrisa nerviosa

-miaaaaau-daba un maullido perverso para luego lanzar a la unicornio hacia arriba, ella daba un grito de miedo, pero de repente, el gato se paraba de un salto y se inclinaba mientras giraba la cola rápidamente como si fuera un helicóptero para después darle un coletazo a Starlight en toda la parte de atrás haciendo que diera un grito de dolor y la envió volando por el pasillo, y se estrellaba contra el suelo, rodaba por el piso hasta chocarse con la pared

La unicornio gemía de dolor, intentaba levantarse, pero caía al suelo, lo intentaba muchas veces con el mismo resultado, se oía los pasos de la estatua acercarse a Starlight y su sombra la cubría, ella levantaba la vista un poco para ver que el gato la veía con una sonrisa perversa.

-miau-maullaba y levantaba una de sus garras lentamente, la unicornio sabía que era su final, su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido por todos esos golpes que le dio, podría tele transportarse, pero seguiría en las mismas aunque le dolería usar magia, así que al observar que tenía la garra en alto, cerraba sus ojos

- _sabía que no podría ir con mis amigos…-_ pensaba y una lagrima rodaba por una mejilla-lo siento Trixie… Spike… perdónenme…-murmuraba con tristeza, esperaba su final, la estatua iba a bajar su garra para aplastarla, pero en eso, algo inesperado ocurrió, un rayo mágico o mejor dicho, un hilo mágico le dio en toda la nuca aunque no le hizo nada

-¡oye, estúpida estatua, aléjate de mi mejor amiga!-exclamaba una voz conocida para Starlight que hizo que abriera un poco los ojos

-¿Trixie?...-murmuraba al ver borroso a su amiga unicornio que estaba algo alejada de la estatua mirándolo desafiante, la estatua giraba su cabeza para ver a Trixie

-¡si quieres pelear, pelea contra la gran y poderosa Trixie, estúpido gato!-exclamaba la unicornio celeste algo arrogante

-… ¿miau? miau miau miau-maullaba el gato moviendo una de sus garras como diciendo "vete a ver si el gallo puso" y miraba de nuevo a Starlight ignorándola completamente, eso la molestó mucho

-¡oye, no ignores a Trixie, estúpida estatua!-exclamaba enojada, pero la estatua ni le hacía caso haciendo que gruñera con rabia-¡te dije que no ignores a Trixie… estúpido ratón!-al decir eso, el gato giró su cabeza de golpe mirándola con rabia

-¿miau?-daba un maullido molesto, se volteaba para verla

-sí, lo que escuchaste, no eres un gato, eres solo un ¡estúpido ratón!-gritaba lo último haciendo un eco por el lugar

-…-

-…-Trixie respiraba agitada por el grito y por lo molesta que estaba, pero en eso, su expresión cambió a una temerosa al ver la expresión que tenía la estatua, tenía la mirada baja con una sombra en sus ojos y tenía una aura asesina alrededor suyo-… emmmm jeje lo que Trixie quiso decir… es que… eres un lindo gatito… jeje-se reía nerviosa mientras retrocedía temblorosa aunque el gato avanzaba pisando con fuerza-jeje eto… Trixie dejó la estufa prendida… así que… ¡adiós!-dicho eso, se volteaba rápidamente para empezar a galopar como si no hubiera un mañana, la estatua dio un rugido que se escuchó por todo ese mundo extraño

 **En el bosque del comienzo**

Los conejos que conocieron a Starlight, estaban sentado haciendo un círculo y jugaban al póker hasta que escucharon un rugido de furia.

-Quién será el idiota infeliz que hizo enfadar a esa estatua-decía el conejo rojo mirando sus cartas

-estará bien muerto-decía el conejo gris despreocupado

-yo no lo sé, pero este la gano yo-decía el conejo verde tirando su mano al suelo que era una escalera-jeje en sus caras-decía alegre, pero en eso, la coneja rosada tiraba su mano al suelo que era un grupo de ases, el verde quedaba con la boca abierta

-jijiji ¡gané otra vez!-exclamaba la coneja muy alegre mientras daba saltitos, los conejos tiraban sus cartas al suelo con enojos, la rosada tenía una suerte que daba miedo

 **Devuelta con los protagonistas**

La estatua iba corriendo rápidamente persiguiendo a Trixie.

-oh no, Trixie… debo ir a ayudarla-decía Starlight intentando levantarse, pero iba a caer otra vez, pero fue sostenida por alguien para que no cayera

-Tranquila Starlight, no te esfuerces-la unicornio veía quien la ayudaba y era Spike, estaba sorprendida

-¿Spike? … ¿de dónde saliste?...-preguntaba confundida

-pueeees cuando Trixie lo distraía, me escabullí por un lado de la estatua y aquí estoy-decía simplemente el dragón con una sonrisa apenado

-pero… ¿Por qué siguen todavía aquí?... les dije que se fueran…-decía Starlight con algo de dificultad

-no podíamos dejarte, eres nuestra amiga e hiciste demasiado por nosotros, ahora es hora de que nosotros te ayudemos-decía Spike con una sonrisa determinado

-oh Spike…-pero en eso, recordaba a Trixie-oh no, tenemos que ayudar a Trixie… esa estatua la hará pedazos-decía preocupada por su amiga

-pero no estás en condiciones para hacer algo-decía el dragón al ver lo lastimaba que estaba

-… si… lo se… pero haré lo que sea necesario para ayudar a mis amigos…-la unicornio se ponía en cascos algo tambaleante mientras era sujetada por Spike y empezaba a brillar su cuerno con esfuerzo-… aunque esté lastimada… sujétate Spike-el dragón le hizo caso y se sujetaba de su casco trasero para luego desaparecer por un destello

Trixie galopaba sin parar asustada ya que tenía a la estatua detrás suyo casi pisándole los talones.

-¡lo siento, lo siento, perdona a Trixie!-exclamaba

-¡miaaaaau!-daba un maullido de furia, la unicornio celeste gritaba de miedo al tenerlo muy cerca, el gato estaba a centímetro de ella, iba a pasarle por encima o sea aplastarla, pero en eso, de improvisto, aparecían Starlight y Spike en la cabeza del gato

-¿pero qué?-Spike asustado, se agarraba de la cabeza como podía para no caer-¡Starlight! ¿¡Tú plan fue estar en su cabeza!?-exclamaba aterrado, Starlight estaba agarrándose con sus cuatro cascos como podía de la cabeza

-la verdad… no me esperaba aparecer aquí-decía con algo de dificultad, pero en eso, asomaba su cabeza un poco y veía a Trixie abajo que estaba a punto de aplastarla-de todos modos, creo que… me servirá mucho estar aquí…-

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Spike teniendo sus garras fuertemente agarrado de la cabeza

-pues… por esto-con una pezuña, golpeaba con fuerza la cabeza del gato aunque se lastimó al hacerlo-au…-pero al hacer eso, la estatua se detenía en seco, Spike pudo aguantar la frenada para no salir volando, pero la unicornio no tuvo la misma suerte debido a que se fue hacia delante ya que al estar débil y por la frenada, no se agarró con fuerza y cayó al suelo, y daba un gemido de dolor-au… en serio, si salgo con vida de esta… tomaré unas vacaciones…-se quejaba de dolor, el gato la vio con rabia-… jeje… ¿Qué cuentas?-decía con una sonrisa nerviosa, Trixie se detenía al ver que ya no lo perseguía, pero al voltearse, veía con horror a su amiga en el suelo y teniendo a la estatua frente de ella

-oh no ¡mejor amiga!-exclamaba y se regresó rápidamente, el gato alzaba como siempre la bendita garra derecha para aplastarla

- _¿Cuál es su manía de aplastarme?_ -se preguntaba Starlight en su mente ya que siempre la estatua quiso aplastarla con su garra desde que empezó a combatirla

- _oh no, tengo que hacer algo…-_ pensaba Spike asustado hasta que se le ocurrió otra de sus locas ideas-… _en serio, no le diré nada a Twilight sobre las locuras que hice y lo que haré a continuación-_ pensaba preocupado, como podía, se arrastraba por la cabeza del gato lentamente, la estatua estaba a punto de bajar la garra, pero en eso, es recibido por un rayo mágico en su garra, no le hacía nada, la estatua miraba al responsable con fastidio

-¡oye, deja a mi mejor amiga y persigue a Trixie!-exclamaba y empezaba a lanzar rayos mágicos a la estatua que no le hacía ni pio, ni cosquillas, el gato fastidiado de la unicornio celeste, se acercaba lentamente pasando por encima de la unicornio rosa, sin aplastarla, Trixie retrocedía con miedo, pero seguía disparando sin parar aunque eso signifique que no le hacía nada, el dragón aprovechó eso hasta que pudo estar en su frente y ponerse frente a uno de los ojos de la estatua, el gato se detenía para verlo con un ojo confundido

-sorpresa-de improvisto, Spike no estaba seguro si funcionaría, así que sin más, le picaba el ojo con su garra derecha y… funcionó tan bien que gritaba de dolor, y se ponía una garra en el ojo, pero al hacer eso, el dragón caía aunque fue atajado por Trixie que cayó en su cabeza o en el sombrero mejor dicho y rápidamente iba por Starlight que estaba bajo la estatua que no dejaba de pisar el suelo con su pata trasera izquierda por el dolor que sentía

-buen trabajo dragoncito-decía la unicornio celeste mientras intentaba poner a su amiga en su lomo y tener cuidado de la pata trasera del gato

-gracias… aunque la verdad no creí que funcionaría eso-decía Spike sorprendido de que funcionara, Trixie ya había puesto a Starlight en su lomo

-olvidémonos los detalles y vámonos de aquí de una vez… juntos-decía Trixie con una sonrisa, la unicornio rosa al ver de reojo esa sonrisa, le daba una pequeña sonrisa y sin más, Trixie daba media vuelta y empezaba a galopar para alejarse de la estatua que seguía quejándose de dolor, pero en eso, se quitaba la garra de su ojo que lo tenía rojo y pudo ver que se escapaban las dos unicornios aunque veía con furia al dragón por lo que hizo, daba un rugido que hizo temblar el lugar y fue corriendo detrás de ella enfurecido

-¡aaaaaaahhhhh rápido Trixie que nos alcanza!-exclamaba asustado Spike

-¡eso hago! ¡Pero si no te has dado cuenta, tengo una carga en mi lomo y más tu dragoncito! ¿¡Qué crees que soy!? ¿¡El hermano guapo de Applejack!?-exclamaba Trixie enojada mientras galopaba como podía

-¿guapo?-preguntaba Starlight y Spike para mirarla con una ceja alzada, la unicornio celeste se sonrojaba

-¡dejen de ver a Trixie así!-exclamaba muy molesta, la estatua los estaba alcanzando, les faltaba un pequeño tramo ya que se veía el campo de flores desde donde estaban

-no creo que podamos llegar-decía el dragón con miedo

-no digas eso dragoncito, llegaremos y saldremos de aquí, solo hay que tener fe… o sea hay que confiar en Trixie ya que parezco mula-decía empezando a cansarse mas

-p-pero en cualquier momento, nos aplasta-decía Spike al ver que casi le pisan los talones

-… tengo una idea-

-ok, eso ya me está asustando-decía Spike temeroso

-¿debería preocuparme?-preguntaba Starlight sin moverse mucho del lomo

-¡pero bueno, solo porque Trixie tiene una idea! ¿¡Les preocupa!?-exclamaba molesta

-pueeeees es la primera vez que tienes ideas… y eso es un record-decía el dragón apenado, la unicornio celeste lanzaba un bufido

-tomará Trixie eso como un cumplido… bueno, solo agarra mi sombrero-decía Trixie-le pediría a mi mejor amiga, pero no creo que pueda

-yo aún… puedo hacer algo… al menos para levitar algo…-Spike se bajaba del sombrero para estar pegado a su cuello y luego la unicornio rosa levitaba como podía el sombrero que aún tenía la capa dentro del mismo porque estaba mojada todavía

-muy bien, ahora… saca la capa-Starlight confundida, lo sacaba con su magia para tener levitado las dos prendas-ahora… ahora…-sus labios temblaban-arrójaselo a la estatua-al decir eso, los dos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo

-¿¡que!'… pero Trixie, esta es tu capa favorita y además de tu sombrero-decía la unicornio rosa sin poder creérselo

-lo se… pero es lo único que se me ocurre… así que arrójaselo directo a los ojos para que nos dé tiempo de llegar-decía Trixie intentando aguantar las ganas de cambiar de opinión

-pero Trixie…-

-¡arrójalos de una bendita vez!-exclamaba molesta, Starlight suspiraba deprimida, giraba su cabeza para ver a la estatua que ya estaba a centímetros de ellos

-… toma esto… gatito-dicho eso, lanzaba el sombrero y la capa hacia la estatua con su magia, y al hacerlo, la capa se abrió o sea extendió de golpe por el viento y con suerte, le tapó uno de sus ojos haciendo que pierda algo de visibilidad y el sombrero de una forma misteriosa quedó con la punta hacia el ojo, y con eso, se clavó en el ojo que le dio un piquete Spike haciendo que gritara de dolor, bajaba un poco la velocidad, pero no dejaba de correr, sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarse lo que tenía en sus ojos, pero era difícil

-… funcionó-decía Spike sorprendido

-…-Trixie no decía nada, solo seguía galopando con todas sus fuerzas para salir de ese pasillo, el dragón veía a un lado del cuello de la unicornio para ver al frente

-¡ya falta poco!-exclamaba Spike al ver que casi salían del pasillo, Starlight veía eso de reojo, estaba alegre de que saldrían de ese lugar juntos, algo que ella no esperaba y al mirar atrás, veía que la estatua estaba alejada porque no podía ver nada, pero de repente, se detenía en seco y soltaba un rugido furioso que hizo que todo el lugar temblara haciendo que la unicornio celeste perdiera un poco el equilibrio, pero sin darse cuenta, Starlight se había caído de su lomo y Spike se agarraba como podía del cuello de Trixie hasta que ella pudo mantener el equilibrio-ok, ese gato sí que debe odiarnos ahora-decía muy asustado

-sí, pero ya estamos afuera del pasillo-decía la unicornio celeste con una sonrisa al ver que ya estaban frente al campo de flores

-emmmm Trixie-

-ya podemos salir por fin de este lugar-decía emocionada

-Trixie… creo que se te cayó algo…-decía Spike preocupado

-¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba mirándolo confundida

-pues…-con una garra, señalaba la que debía estar ahí, Trixie se impactaba y veía en el pasillo que su amiga estaba en el suelo muy adolorida, pero en eso, la unicornio celeste veía a lo lejos a la estatua, que se había quitado la capa y el sombrero de sus ojos con sus garras, tenía una mirada furiosa, pero al mil por ciento ya que estaba rojo de ira, raspaba el suelo-oh no, tenemos que ir por ella rápido-decía con miedo

-…-Trixie sin más, levitaba a Spike y lo ponía a un lado-quédate aquí, yo iré por mi mejor amiga-decía con seriedad, Spike asentía con la cabeza

-ok Trixie-decía mientras se ponía a la pared, pero no del pasillo, era por uno de los costados para no estar frente del pasillo, la unicornio sin pensarlo, empezaba a galopar de nuevo al pasillo para ir por Starlight, pero la estatua había raspado tanto el suelo que hizo un hueco, Trixie había llegado con la unicornio rosa

-rápido mejor amiga, levántate-intentaba ayudar a su amiga a levantarse del suelo, pero estaba muy débil

-no… puedo… vete Trixie, vete… antes de que esa cosa…-Starlight fue interrumpida por Trixie

-no le digas a Trixie que te deje, yo decidí que saldremos juntos de aquí y Trixie piensa hacerlo te guste o no-decía con una seriedad muy raro de ver, la unicornio rosa miraba a su amiga sorprendida, asentía con la cabeza lentamente, como podía, se levantaba tambaleada aunque casi se iba a caer al suelo de nuevo, de no ser por Trixie que hizo de apoyo para su mejor amiga y empezaban a caminar lentamente

-¡rápido chicas, que ahí viene!-exclamaba Spike asomando su cabeza por un lado de la pared al ver a la estatua que empezó a caminar pisando con fuerza, luego a trotar y después a correr a una velocidad abismal, las unicornios caminaban como podían para llegar a donde estaba Spike, solo les faltaban unos centímetros, pero Trixie sabía que no les daría tiempo de llegar, así que agarró a Starlight de su lomo sorprendiéndola para luego ser arrojada con una fuerza casi sobreponi que la sacó del pasillo y cayó al suelo adolorida a donde estaba Spike por casualidad, pero se olvidaba de dolor para ver a su amiga.

-¡Trixie!-exclamaba teniendo lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, la unicornio celeste al ver que su amiga estaba a salvo, le aliviaba, pero al girar su cabeza para atrás, veía al gato a centímetros suyo, daba un grito de miedo

Todo iba en cámara lenta, los dos veía con horror como la estatua iba por Trixie que no paraba de gritar, iba a ser su fin, la estatua ya estaba sobre la unicornio celeste, su sombra la cubría, iba a aplastarla… … … pero si no fuera tan idiota que no calculó bien y por andar corriendo a lo subnormal, pasó por encima de Trixie sin llegar a aplastarla, la estatua se impactó, bajaba su cabeza para ver a la unicornio intacta, ella estaba shockeada y no despegaba su vista del gato.

-miau-maullaba lentamente-(seré imbécil)-alzaba su vista al frente para ver el precipicio que estaba al otro lado de la plataforma, si, así es señores, más allá de la plataforma, hay una caída, una larga, larga caída, tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca-miau-

La cámara volvía a la normalidad, el gato intentaba frenar, dejaba un surco en el hermoso campo de flores, pero al llegar a la plataforma, se tropezó con ella haciendo que cayera al precipicio de cabeza, daba unos maullidos de miedo.

Se oía el sonido de caía, Starlight y Spike estaban impactados por lo que acababa de pasar, Trixie estaba en shock, luego de unos segundos, se escuchaba un fuerte golpe que hizo que los tres brincaran haciendo que los que estaban parados, se sentaran y se escuchaba una música de la nada.

 **(Insertar música de súper Mario Bros 3, cuando derrota a Bowser o sea cuando rompe los últimos bloques y cae como un completo idiota :v)**

-…-

-…-

-…-nadie sabía que decir, solo veían en el cielo una palabra dorada que decía.

 _Congratulations_

Luego de eso, desaparecía la palabra como si fuera fuegos artificiales y dejaba de llover poco a poco, las nubes grises se apartaban un poco haciendo que se asomaran los primeros rayos de sol en el lugar.

-…-los ojos de Trixie rodaron para atrás y caía al suelo de espalda, se había desmayado y tenía los ojos en espiral, sus dos amigos sacudían sus cabezas

-¡Trixie!-exclamaba Starlight y Spike preocupados por ella, el dragón se levantaba para socorrer a la unicornio y la unicornio rosa se levantaba lentamente para ir con su amiga, se sentaba a un lado de ella para no esforzarse mucho

-creo que solo se desmayó… bueno, la verdad cualquiera se desmayaría al ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos-decía el dragón algo aliviado de que estaba bien su amiga

Starlight no decía nada, ella estaba aliviada, pensaba que no sobreviviría, pero al ver que tanto Trixie como Spike habían regresado por ella, eso la alegró bastante y veía que sus amigos jamás la abandonarían aunque la situación fuera muy difícil.

Agarraba una pezuña de la unicornio celeste y dijo con un murmuro.

-gracias… muchas gracias…-murmuraba con una sonrisa y tenía los ojos vidrioso por tener a unos amigos que siempre la apoyarían… siempre

Continuará.

* * *

 **No tengo mucho que decir la verdad**

 **Solo espero que les hayan gustado y ya se acerca el final del fic**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	59. De vuelta al inicio de todo

**Capítulo 58: De vuelta al inicio de todo**

Después de tantas cosas que pasaron los tres, como pasar un mini juego al principio, pagar a unas rocas enojonas, huir de una, pasar un lugar caluroso, salvar a Spike de su ira, visitar un parque de diversiones, salvar a las unicornios de ser estatuas sensuales, pasar por una parte oscura tenebrosa y oxidado, salvar a Trixie de su locura, pasar por un hermoso jardín , cruzar una cueva cristalina, cruzar un puente arcoíris, intentar que Starlight no se suicidara, huir de una estatua y enfrentarse a dicha estatua, además de conocer a tres gatos, Anger Soul, Madness Soul y Sad Soul, el único que los ayudó de verdad, fue Sad para evitar que Starlight cometiera una estupidez.

Había pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, el tiempo en el mundo del pergamino, no se sabía, si pasaban muchos días o solo fueron horas debido a que no se mostraba de verdad cuando amanecía, anochecía, nada de eso, era por eso que es difícil saber cuánto tiempo pasaron adentro.

Pero eso ya no importaba ya que por fin, después de tanto recorrido, de tantos desafíos, ya estaban frente a la plataforma que supuestamente los sacarían de aquí.

Trixie ya había despertado, pero estaba desorientada y fue recibida por un abrazo de Starlight que la sorprendió mucho por ese afecto aunque de forma impactante, también fue recibida por un abrazo de Spike que miraba a otro lado para que no viera que se había sonrojado un poco al hacer eso, su mejor amiga estaba feliz de que despertara, ella no se había apartado de la unicornio celeste en ningún momento.

Cuando rompieron el abrazo, pero luego Trixie se lamentaba mucho de no tener su capa y su sombrero, la consolaban aunque de igual forma, no se arrepentía de haber hecho eso.

Después de unos minutos, se levantaban aunque ayudaban a la unicornio rosa a que se levantara ya que aún seguía algo adolorida, caminaban lentamente pasando por el campo de flores que se encontraba destruido por la estatua de gato que intentó frenar hasta que estaban frente a la plataforma.

Observaban bien que era para tres ponis, tenía una línea roja en la izquierda, un gris en el centro y un azul en el derecho.

-… creo que esto es un puzle-decía Starlight al mirar bien la plataforma

-¿en serio? Oh vamos, Trixie ya quiere salir de aquí, no quiero más acertijos de esos-decía la unicornio celeste molesta

-bueno, pero por lo visto, creo que es fácil hasta muy obvio-decía Spike mirando detenidamente la plataforma

-si Spike, es muy fácil y muy obvio, y yo creo que saben en qué lugar estar ¿verdad?-decía la unicornio rosa mirándolos con una sonrisa, el dragón le devolvía la sonrisa y asentía con la cabeza aunque Trixie estaba confundida

-emmmmm ¿Cómo es? ¿Le puedes explicar a Trixie?-preguntaba la unicornio muy confundida, los dos la miraban con una cara de "¿en serio?"

- _y aquí se acaba la inteligencia de Trixie-_ pensaba Spike melancólico

-oh vamos Trixie, es fácil, solo mira la plataforma bien y lo sabrás de una vez-decía Starlight señalando la plataforma, la unicornio celeste miraba eso pensativa

-mmmmmmm-iba a responder, pero luego se quedó pensativa otra vez, los dos rodaban sus ojos

-bueno Trixie, solo observa ¿ok?-decía la unicornio rosa con una pequeña sonrisa

-ok-dicho eso, Spike se subía a la plataforma y se paraba en la línea roja, y al hacerlo, una luz roja lo iluminaba, ahora Starlight se subía lentamente para pararse en la línea azul para luego ser iluminaba por una luz azul

-¿ahora lo entiendes Trixie?-preguntaba su amiga, la unicornio celeste los veía para luego ver la línea gris un momento hasta que le hizo un tic en el cerebro

-aaaaaaa ya entendí, Trixie no había caído en eso-decía Trixie con una sonrisa apenada

-jeje bueno mejor amiga, súbete, es hora de ir al mundo real-decía Starlight con una sonrisa, la unicornio celeste le devolvía la sonrisa y se subía en la plataforma en la línea que faltaba para luego ser iluminada por una luz gris

Cuando los tres eran iluminados por las tres luces, se combinaban formando un espiral de rojo, gris y azul, y de repente, empezaban a girar alrededor de los tres, Spike y Trixie estaban algo temerosos por eso aunque Starlight estaba tranquila, después de eso, la pantalla se iluminó haciendo que no dejara ver a los tres protagonista.

 **En el bosque del comienzo**

Los conejos estaban jugando ahora a la pelota, el rojo se lo pasaba al verde, el verde a la rosada y la rosada emocionada, se lo pasaba al gris, pero su juego se detuvo al ver la luz que cubría el cielo

-Vaya, por fin, este juego se terminó-decía el conejo rojo fastidiado

-¡siiiiiiiiii, terminó el juego, terminó el juego!-exclamaba la coneja rosada muy alegre

-si, por lo visto-decía el gris

-bueno muchachos, creo que es hora de irnos y vivamos en la naturaleza, espero que haya un bosque bonito en el mundo para hacer una madriguera para mis futuros hijos e hijas-decía un conejo morado con una sonrisa ilusionado

-sí, pero primero consíguete una novia-decía el rojo con burla, los conejos se reían y el morado los miraba feo, la luz los cubría

 **En el dulce, gemas y más dulce**

El bastón de caramelo que había conocido Spike, estaba mirándose su reflejo en una gema hasta que notaba la luz que iba hacia él.

-oh, por lo visto el señor dragón pudo llegar hasta el final, me alegro mucho por él, espero que con eso haya madurado mucho-decía el bastón, si tuviera boca, se notaría que estaba sonriendo y la luz lo cubría completamente

 **En el acantilado mágico**

El sombrero de mago que tenía ojos, el que había conocido a Trixie, observaba el cielo nocturno desde la plataforma más alta del lugar y veía la luz que cubría todo.

-… je y yo creía que no lo conseguiría hasta pensaba que terminaría aplastada o algo por el estilo… espero no verla otra vez… aunque eso lo dudo mucho-decía el sombrero fastidiado mientras lo cubría la luz

En todo el lugar, se cubrió de luz hasta que no se veía nada más de ese extraño mundo que estaba dentro de un pergamino.

Ya había llegado a su fin.

…

…

…

…

…

 **En un algún lugar de Equestria**

Aún seguía de noche, la brisa acariciaba el rostro de Starlight igual que el de Trixie y Spike, estaban en el suelo inconscientes hasta que empezaban a despertarse.

-au… mi cabeza-decía Spike sentándose y se sobaba su cabeza con una garra

-¿Por qué la cabeza de Trixie le da vueltas?-se quejaba la unicornio que se encontraba mareada

-creo que me siento peor de lo que ya estaba-decía Starlight con nauseas, tenía la cara verde

Había pasado unos minutos hasta que se sintieron algo mejor. El dragón se levantaba del suelo, observaba alrededor para saber dónde estaban, solo veía que estaban en un bosque.

-espera, estamos devuelta ¿en el mundo real?-preguntaba Spike alegre, Trixie se levantaba algo tambaleada y miraba los alrededores para luego formar una gran sonrisa

-¡siiii, por fin estamos de vuelta en Equestria!-exclamaba Trixie llorando al estilo anime, pero de alegría, abrazaba a Spike con emoción y los dos saltaban emocionados de que regresaran al mundo real, pero en eso, se daban cuenta que estaban abrazados y se separaban de golpe sonrojados

Starlight no había dicho nada ni se mostraba emocionada, se levantaba del suelo algo adolorida y caminaba lentamente hasta detenerse frente de algo que ella conocía, lo miraba con una expresión entre sorprendida y temerosa. Trixie se dio cuenta de eso.

-mejor amiga ¿Qué pasa? Deberías emocionarte ¡ya estamos de vuelta en Equestria!-exclamaba la unicornio celeste muy alegre, pero la unicornio rosa seguía con la misma

-Starlight ¿sucede algo?-preguntaba Spike preocupado de ver la expresión que tenía su amiga

-… tiene que ser una broma… de todos los lugares que había ¿tuvo que ser aquí?-decía Starlight pensando que tenía que ser una broma cruel por lo que veía, los dos la miraban confundidos para luego ver lo que ella observaba

Lo que miraba era como una zona que debía estar un establecimiento, una casa, pero solo había unos pedazos de madera por el suelo junto con unos confetis por el lugar, la unicornio rosa sabía con exactitud en donde estaban los tres. Veía lo que temía y caminaba hacia el centro de la zona, sus dos amigos la miraban confundidos y la siguieron hasta que la unicornio rosa se detenía para ver algo en el suelo.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo y aún sigue aquí-decía Starlight con algo de temor, Trixie y Spike estaban muy confundidos, miraban lo que veía y observaban un dibujo que parecía una huella de gato algo grande

-emmmm mejor amiga ¿sabes dónde estamos?-preguntaba Trixie muy confundida

-…-la unicornio rosa giraba su cabeza para ver a sus dos amigos con tristeza-aquí fue donde… invoqué a Dark Soul…-decía con las orejas baja, cuando dijo eso, la unicornio celeste y el dragón se sorprendieron mucho

-¿q-que? ¿Aquí f-fue donde lo invocaste?-preguntaba Spike algo temeroso, Starlight solo asentía lentamente con su cabeza

-sí, así es, este fue el mayor error que he cometido en mi vida…-suspiraba deprimida, pero en eso, sentía una pezuña en su hombro

-mejor amiga, deja de atormentarte, nadie sabía lo que pasaría… así que no te culpes por eso-decía Trixie con una sonrisa

-sí, lo sé, pero es difícil olvidar esto, si hay un gato suelto en Equestria que estará conquistándolo todo, destruyéndolo todo o yo que se-decía Starlight sintiéndose mal por lo que hizo

-amiga no te preocupes, yo sé que las chicas podrán hacerle frente a ese gato, si ya pudieron derrotar a muchos villanos, éste no será la excepción y además recuerda que las princesas las estarían ayudándolas para acabar con la amenaza-decía el dragón intentando animarla

-sí, creo que tie…-la unicornio rosa fue interrumpida por un grito de una voz muy conocida

-¡me alegro que estén aquí!-exclamaba una voz femenina, los tres aludidos miraban en la dirección donde vino la voz, más precisamente, en el cielo, Spike sonreía alegre al ver quien era, Starlight un poco y Trixie con molestia, frente de ellos aterrizaba nada más ni nada menos que "Twilight Sparkle" y en su lomo estaba su muñeca "Smartypants"

-¡Twilight!-exclamaba el dragón alegre de verla, corría hacia ella y la abrazaba de sus pezuñas-me alegro que estés bien-la alicornio lavanda le correspondía el abrazo

-sí y yo también me alegro de que estés muy bien mi asistente número uno-decía "Twilight" con una sonrisa, los dos rompían el abrazo y la alicornio veía a Starlight que tenía la mirada baja, ella con una sonrisa se acercaba rápidamente a su "aprendiz", pero al hacerlo, Smarty caía al suelo, el dragón vio eso y recogía a la muñeca confundido de que su amiga tuviera su muñeca

-¿Qué hace Smartypants con Twilight?-susurraba el dragón al mirar detenidamente al peluche

-me alegro de que estés bien mi aprendiz-decía con una sonrisa la "princesa"

-¿aprendiz? Yo creí que después de lo que pasó… ya no querrías que fuera más tu aprendiz-decía Starlight sin mirarla a los ojos

-no, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada mi aprendiz-decía mientras con una pezuña levantaba la barbilla de la unicornio rosa para que la mirara a los ojos aunque cuando la veía a los ojos, no notaba nada raro en sus pupilas ya que eran "normales"-fue mi culpa por no ser una buena maestra, debí defenderte, consolarte y no actuar como lo hice… espero que me puedas perdonar-decía con una sonrisa triste, Starlight la miraba sorprendida por lo que dijo para luego sonreír un poco

-no te preocupes Twilight, no hay… nada que perdonar-decía y le daba un abrazo, ella le correspondía encantado, Trixie miraba eso con fastidio, la alicornio rompía el abrazo y las dos se miraban con una sonrisa, pero en eso, "Twilight" veía a la unicornio celeste

-vaya, no me esperaba verte aquí-decía algo sorprendida, ella lanzaba un bufido

-es difícil deshacerse de la gran y poderosa Trixie-decía con una sonrisa presumida, la alicornio rodaba sus ojos

-bueno, de igual forma, me alegro que estés bien Trixie y además que admito que tú si eres la mejor amiga de Starlight ya que tú no te separaste de ella en ningún momento, así que me alegro que seas amiga de Starlight-decía "Twilight" y de forma inesperada, abrazaba a Trixie haciendo que se impactara, sus dos amigos flipaban de lo lindo

-emmmm ¿gracias?-decía la unicornio celeste incomoda y le correspondía el abrazo con una pezuña mientras sonreía nerviosa, "Twilight" rompía el abrazo

-en serio, me alegro que los tres estén aquí, sanos y a salvo, me preocuparon mucho como no tienen idea-decía mirando a los tres con una sonrisa, Spike estaba pensativo y quería preguntarle que hacía su muñeca con ella, pero en eso, Trixie habló

-bueno, es muy bonito que vengas, te disculpes, nos abraces y todo eso, pero ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar salvando al mundo del apocalipsis o yo que se?-preguntaba con una ceja levantada, sus dos amigos, bueno, su mejor amiga y su medio amigo miraban a "Twilight" con curiosidad

-jujuju pueeeees como decirlo-decía y se volteaba dándoles la espalda para luego empezar caminar para alejarse un poco de los tres, y se detenía mirando a la luna que estaba en lo alto-se acabó-decía de forma simple

-¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que pudieron derrotarlo?-preguntaba Spike alegre

-no exactamente, digo que se acabó el juego jujuju-decía "Twilight" mirando de reojo sin voltearse y tenía una sonrisa infantil, los tres la miraban extrañados

-¿el juego? ¿Qué juego?-preguntaba Starlight sin saber lo que decía

-pues el juego de conquista y defensa, y déjeme decirles que ustedes los ponis, las manes y las princesas si son malos jugando, era como pasear en el parque jeje-decía una voz masculina infantil que heló la sangre a la unicornio rosa ya que sabía quién era

-n-no puede ser…-tartamudeaba Starlight intentando buscar con su mirada a donde estaba el de la voz, pero en eso, hubo un destello y apareció un gato negro del tamaño de las CMC con su túnica morada de siempre, era Dark Soul, estaba encima del lomo de "Twilight" y tenía las garras en sus bolsillos, Spike y Trixie estaban sorprendidos de verlo ahí, no sabían mucho del poder destructivo que era, pero con solo ver la expresión de su amiga, les daban una idea

-la verdad esperaba que fuera el modo normal al menos que dieran más batalla, pero era el modo fácil, no, que fácil, muy fácil, con solo soplar, noqueo a toda Equestria jejeje-se reía de forma infantil mientras pasaba por encima de los flancos de la alicornio hasta deslizarse por la cola de ella y aterrizar en el suelo en dos patas, Starlight al verlo, sentía un miedo, el dragón estaba temeroso y la unicornio celeste intentaba actuar como si no estuviera asustada

-me alegro verlo amo Soul-decía "Twilight" se volteaba y le daba una reverencia, al hacer eso, la unicornio rosa y Spike se impactaron por lo que dijo

-jeje buen trabajo Twilight, lo hiciste muy bien al ser tu primera vez jeje-la felicitaba Dark con una sonrisa infantil al referirse lo que pasó allá

-gracias amo Soul, admito que me costó un poquito, pero pudo hacerlo juju-decía la alicornio con una sonrisa, pero aún seguía inclinada, Spike no se creía lo que veía

-T-Twilight ¿q-que significa esto? ¿p-por qué le dices amo Soul? Y ¿a qué se refiere con lo que dijo?-preguntaba el dragón impactado, la aludida se levantaba para mirarlo con una sonrisa… inidentificable, por el simple hecho que no se sabía si era de malicia, amable, orgullosa y todo eso

-pues mi querido asistente, lo que pasa es que… me uní con Dark Soul-al decir eso, los tres exclamaron

-¿¡queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?-estaban impactados

-ok, Trixie no se lo esperaba aunque no me agrada Sparkle, no se esperaba que se uniera con el enemigo-decía la unicornio con los ojos bien abiertos-vaya, es toda una traidora de primera

-… Twilight… ¿por qué? yo te conozco desde siempre… y-y sé que n-nunca te unirías con el villano-tartamudeaba Spike apretando la muñeca, la princesa miraba de reojo al gato que la miraba de reojo también y le guiñaba el ojo

-jujuju pues porque sabía que no lograríamos derrotarlo ni siquiera con el poder de los elementos lo lograríamos jujuju y además que el árbol de la armonía… dejó de existir-cuando dijo eso, exclamaron

-¿¡q-queeeeeee!?-gritaban solo Spike y Starlight que no podía creérselo que el árbol de la armonía no existiera

-bueno, específicamente fue cortado aunque eso sería lo mismo jujuju-

-e-espera ¿y las chicas? ¿Dónde están?-preguntaba el dragón temeroso

-jujuju bueno, mis "amigas" se separaron o sea me abandonaron las muy desgraciadas esas, no tenía ayuda, no tenía nada, así que me rendí y le pedí clemencia hasta le rogué al amo Soul para que me dejara a unirme a él y pues aquí estoy, en el otro bando jujuju-decía "Twilight" con una sonrisa algo maniática

-no… no…-Spike se negaba al creer eso y retrocedía un poco-no ¡no me creo eso! ¡Conozco a Twilight y sé que ella jamás se uniría con el malo!-exclamaba con los labios temblorosos

-pues despierta pequeño, la estás viendo al lado mío jeje-decía Dark señalando a la "princesa de la amistad"

-no, yo tampoco me creo eso, conozco a Twilight, conozco a mi maestra y sé que no nunca se uniría a ti ¡sé que la estas manipulando! ¿Oíste? ¡Sé que le has hecho algo!-exclamaba Starlight enojada olvidándose de su miedo

-… jejejejeje si la estuviera manipulando, tendría los ojos amarillos si no, una línea amarilla si no, una huella de gato en una parte de su cuerpo si no, actuaría como una perra, pero está aquí normal, ella se unió a voluntad propia jeje-decía el gato con su típica sonrisa

-n-no, no es cierto ¡eso no es cierto!-exclamaba Spike no creérselo para nada

-juju lo siento mi asistente número uno, pero es verdad, me uní porque sabía de antemano que perderíamos y preferí unirme al lado ganador jujuju-se reía con malicia

-… wow, Trixie se queda flipando y por lo que ve, Sparkle es toda una vil traidora-decía aun sorprendida

-jujuju "traidora" es una palabra muy fuerte, creo que sería más una sobreviviente o sea buscar una forma de vivir en el nuevo mundo jujuju en otras palabras, los tiempos cambian y con eso, Equestria cambia jujuju y es mejor adaptarse a los nuevos cambios o si no, estarás perdidos en este mundo jujuju-

-… no…-Spike estaba en shock, no podía creer que su amiga hasta le consideraba una madre para él, traicionara Equestria

-… ¿Q-Qué pensará la princesa Celestia de ti? ¿Eh?-preguntaba Starlight con seriedad, "Twilight" lanzaba un bufido con fastidio

-a mí no me importa lo que piense esa nalgona-al decir eso, los tres se quedaban impactados por cómo se refirió a la que era su ex mentora-además que ya no será más princesa igual que las demás jujuju-

-¿a-a que te refieres c-con eso?-preguntaba Spike temeroso

-jejejeje eso te lo puedo responder yo jejeje-se reía un poco Dark-como escuchaste, las princesas fueron derrotadas por así decirlo jeje-

-¿Qué? ¿l-las derrotaste?-Starlight sentía miedo otra vez, no creía creer que él pudiera derrotar a las mismísimas princesas de Equestria

-bueno, te seré sincero, solo derroté a Celestia, a Luna la derrotó alguien que está conmigo y a Cadence la derrotó mi pareja por así decirlo jejejeje-decía con sinceridad y algo apenado

-¿también la princesa C-Cadence fue d-derrotada?-preguntaba Spike con miedo, él no podía creer lo que pasaba, si lo que pasó en el parque de diversiones era una pesadilla, ésta era peor hasta rezaba con el fin de despertarse de esa pesadilla

-pues sí y con eso Equestria es mía y el imperio de Cristal también, supongo jejeje-se reía de forma infantil

-… vaya, nosotros estábamos dentro de un pergamino y pasó todo eso tan rápido, Trixie se perdió de muchas cosas-decía sorprendida, Starlight seguía con una expresión de sorpresa y miedo, al saber que las princesas cayeron, las amigas de Twilight posiblemente también y además que Twilight se uniera al malo para salvar su pellejo, no sabía que era más triste, que el reino ya fuera de Dark o que su maestra fuera una vil traidora, Spike había retrocedido un poco aun teniendo la muñeca de la alicornio que no dejaba de abrazarla y en eso, "Twilight" le susurraba algo en el oído a su amo

-amo Soul, creo que ya es hora de decirle lo que tu querías decirle-susurraba la alicornio al gato

-jejeje si, lo se jejeje creo que ya es la hora-susurraba con una sonrisa maliciosa y miraba fijamente a Starlight que seguía sin poder creer todo lo que pasó en su ausencia-bueno, es hora de terminar con esto jeje-al decir eso, la unicornio rosa, la celeste y el dragón se pusieron muy temerosos

-¿q-que quieres decir c-con eso?-preguntaba la unicornio rosa poniéndose en posición defensiva por si el gato pensaba en atacarlos

-oye tranquila, no les haré daño… si no me provocan jejeje solo quiero decirte algo "invocadora" jeje-decía Dark sin dejar de mirarla haciendo que se pusiera muy nerviosa

-¿q-que quieres?-tartamudeaba Starlight algo asustada

-bueno, es más una "propuesta" por así decirlo jeje-decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil, la unicornio rosa lo miraba confundida ya que no sabía lo que le propusiera aunque sabía más o menos lo que le diría, pero lo que dijo a continuación, no se lo esperaba para nada ni siquiera Trixie ni Spike-jeje sé mi aprendiz jeje-

-¿¡que!?-exclamaba Starlight impactada por lo que dijo, la unicornio celeste estaba igual

-lo que escuchaste jejeje la verdad es que…-cuando estaba hablando Dark, sacaba un yoyo de sus bolsillos y empezó a jugar con él mientras caminaba alrededor de los tres-… lo del pergamino fue para saber si eras la indicada para ser mi aprendiz aunque te digo que me sorprendí que pudieras invocarme y pudiste salir del pergamino en una pieza, y no solo eso-se detenía frente de ellos y atrapaba el yoyo que había bajado para subir para luego señalar con una garra a Spike y a Trixie-pudiste salir con tus amigazos de una pieza y eso te da muchos puntos, además que gracias a las memorias de Anger, Madness y Sad, pude ver todo lo que hiciste, entonces…-guardaba el yoyo en su bolsillo para luego sacar un dedo de hule espuma-… eres la número uno jeje o sea eres la indicada para ser mi aprendiz, así que tu linda…-la señalaba con el dedo-… debes sentirte orgullosa porque nunca en la vida, había querido tener una aprendiz porque me daba flojera, estudios, no sé qué, no sé cuándo, sería tipo Celestia, solo falta que me crezcan los flancos-decía algo fastidiado-pero tú eres ¡la numero uno! La primera aprendiz del gato kawai, del gato dimensional, de Dark Soul y todas esas estupideces jejeje-guardaba el dedo de hule espuma para mirarla con una sonrisa… sincera, si, por primera vez, daba una sonrisa sincera-así que ya te lo dije, ya te dije mi discurso, entonces ¿quieres ser mi aprendiz Starlight Glimmer, mi "invocadora"?-preguntaba con una sonrisa que no era de lunático

-…-Starlight estaba en shock ya que no se esperaba una oferta así, Trixie estaba sorprendida de ver la oferta que le dio a su mejor amiga, Spike que estaba al margen, también flipaba de que el que supuestamente sería el "malo", le ofrecía eso aunque el dragón miraba a "Twilight" un momento, ella le dirigió la mirada a Spike, pero él apartaba su vista

La unicornio rosa no había dicho nada, solo miraba al gato como si todo eso fuera una broma hasta que lo rompió diciendo de forma seria.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué qué?-preguntaba Dark confundido y con un signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza

-porque después de todo lo que pasó, no sé qué pasó con las princesas, con el imperio de cristal y no sé qué le hiciste a Twilight, y ahora ¿me dices eso? ¿En serio?-decía enojada

-pues sí, la verdad te seré honesto, la primera intención que tenía era conquistar Equestria y el imperio de cristal por así decirlo, no tenía planeado tener una aprendiz y todo eso jeje pero luego de ver el potencial que tienes, que puedes hacer más cosas, puedes mejorar y todo eso, entonces pensé que podría tener un o una aprendiz, solo eso, supongo-decía el gato alzando sus hombros

-pero ¿Por qué? con solo verte, no creo que necesites un aprendiz-decía Starlight con seriedad

-… pues porque…-Dark al escuchar eso, se quedó un momento callado mirando el suelo hasta que volvía a mirar a la unicornio rosa-porque quiero saber cómo se siente tener un aprendiz, solo eso-decía apenado

-¿Qué?-se sorprendía por lo que dijo

-bueno, es que siempre ver a esa nalgona con su aprendiz o sea Twilight-la aludida levantaba una pezuña-y después ver a ésta nerd con una aprendiz-

-oye-la alicornio lo miraba feo, Dark continuaba ignorándola

-entonces pues quise tener un aprendiz, pero no sabía cómo, entonces pensé hacer una prueba o algo así-explicaba el gato con sus garras en sus bolsillos mientras se mecía usando sus patas

-¿la prueba era el pergamino?-preguntaba Starlight sorprendida

-pueeees mas o menos aunque cuando pudiste invocarme, creía que encontré a la correcta, pero no dije nada todavía hasta que terminara todo esto o sea la invasión y todo eso-decía Dark con un bostezo por lo fácil que era conquistar el reino

-entonces lo del pergamino ¿para qué era entonces? ¿Una prueba o solo una forma de que estuviéramos al margen de todo o solo querías que nos muriéramos ahí dentro?-preguntaba Trixie intentando entender lo que decía

-pueeeees mas o menos, creo, el objetivo era absorber a Starlight, peeeeero ustedes se pusieron de metiches y fueron arrastrados también, y me sorprende que pudieran sobrevivir ustedes dos-decía refiriéndose a Spike y a Trixie

-pues para que sepas que será difícil de deshacerse de nosotros, somos el chicle que está pegado en la melena de mi mejor amiga, somos el pegamento de sus cascos, somos…-la unicornio celeste fue interrumpida por Dark

-sí, sí, ya entendí, ya entendí-rodaba sus ojos-bueno, a todo esto, invocadora, Starlight Glimmer, aprobaste todas mis expectativas y aquí está el resultado jeje-sacaba de un bolsillo una hoja de papel y se lo mostraba a la unicornio que decía: A+

-espera un momento ¿estabas evaluando?-preguntaba Trixie sorprendida

-pues algo así jeje-guardaba el papel

-pues ¿Cuánto sacó la gran y poderosa Trixie?-preguntaba con una sonrisa presumida

-ok, si tú quieres-decía encogiéndose de hombros, sacaba otra hoja de papel y se lo mostraba

-… ¿es una broma?-Trixie lo miraba muy molesta ya que había sacado un D

-no, no es broma jejeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona y guardaba el papel, pero en eso, sacó otro papel-y esto fue lo que sacaste Spike-le mostraba la hoja, la unicornio celeste no se lo creía, el dragón había sacado un C+, una puntuación un poco más alta que el de ella

-…-Spike miraba sorprendido eso y eso que no hizo casi nada, el gato guardaba el papel

-bueno, a lo que estamos, dime ¿quieres ser mi aprendiz? Esto es una oportunidad que te da una vez en la vida, supongo jejeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil

-…-Starlight no sabía que decir

-Starlight-la aludida miraba a "Twilight" que la había llamado-deberías aceptarlo, yo fui una mala maestra contigo, fui una mala amiga hasta una mala princesa, se supone que soy la princesa de la amistad y mira lo que ocurrió en ese salón, te di la espalda, no te consolé, nada de eso, así que deberías aceptarlo Starlight, no te arrepentirás-decía con una sonrisa

-… ¿y qué hay de las lecciones de amistad que me enseñaste hasta ahora? ¿No sirvieron de nada?-preguntaba la unicornio rosa algo molesta

-pues por lo visto no, la amistad por esta vez no sirvió de nada, si hubiera servido, no estaríamos en esta situación ¿no crees?-decía la alicornio encogiéndose de hombros

-…-

-entonces dime invocadora, podemos estar toda la noche aquí jejeje solo decide jeje-decía el gato con una pequeña risita

-…-Starlight no sabía qué hacer, podría enfrentarse a él, pero si lo que dijo era cierto, entonces no tendría oportunidades contra él si derrotó a la mismísima princesa Celestia, se quedaba pensativa y giraba la cabeza para ver a Spike primero

-…-el dragón le devolvía la mirada y luego miraba a "Twilight"-yo… … no importa lo que decidas Starlight, yo te seguiré apoyando ya que después de todo, seguimos siendo amigos-decía con una pequeña sonrisa a la unicornio rosa, la aludida se sorprendía por lo que dijo y además se aliviaba un poco de que le apoyara en lo que decida, ahora miraba a Trixie, la unicornio le devolvía la mirada

-… mejor amiga, Trixie siempre te apoyará en lo que decidas, tu siempre puedes contar con mi apoyo mejor amiga-decía la unicornio con una pequeña sonrisa, su amiga le devolvía la sonrisa para luego mirar al gato que tenía las garras en sus bolsillos y se mecía con sus patas, la unicornio rosa estaba dudosa hasta insegura ya que no sabía que decidir

- _¿Debería aceptar o no?... no lo sé, no sé qué pasaría después de esto…-_ pensaba Starlight muy insegura

 **(En esta parte, imaginen como si fuera un juego de The walking Dead Game, el juego de las decisiones o sea imaginen que te aparece dos opciones o sea una decisión muy importante, pero que muy importante que cambiará el siguiente juego para siempre por así decirlo XD)**

 **-Aceptar ser su aprendiz-**

 **-Rechazar**

-entonces ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? Jejeje aunque si aún estas indecisa, entoooonces te diré los beneficios que tendrás al ser mi aprendiz jejeje-se reía un poco Dark

-…-la unicornio lo miraba con una ceja alzada

-te diré que tendrás un cuarto para ti sola, un baño, comida todos los días y todas esas cosas para que vivas bien jeje-

-… _vaya, en serio que quiere que sea su aprendiz…_ -

-y además que al ser mi aprendiz, aprenderás magia de verdad, y yo tengo muchos libros de magia como…-el gato intentaba recordar lo que tenía-magia básica, magia avanzada, magia volumen 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8, 20, magia con tecnología, ese libro me lo regaló alguien muy querido jejeje magia blanca, magia negra, magia juguete o sea lo que inventé yo jeje magia del caos, magia de cristal, magia de sombra, magia de almas, magia fénix, magia no sé qué, la verdad he recogido tantos libros que no me acuerdo muy bien jejeje-

-… _vaya, tiene una buena colección de libro sobre magia… y yo pensaba que Twilight era la que tenía una colección buena sobre la magia, pero Dark le gana por más variedad…_ -pensaba con algo de interés

-ah, por cierto, también hay libros de historia para que sepas sobre los orígenes de los juguetes jejeje y muchas cosas más, podrás ver lo que quieras jeje-

 _-… ¿historia?... mmmmmmmm la verdad suena interesante, saber… la verdad no se… solo he visto al gato…-_

 _-_ … ¿hay un libro sobre la amistad también?-preguntaba Trixie con una sonrisa burlona

-pueeeees si, solo tengo uno que conseguí por ahí y también tengo el de que hizo Twilight, y sus amigas, no sé porque, pero me gusta coleccionar libros hasta de amistad y de esperanza jeje hasta hay un libro de "¿Cómo ser más sexy para el amo?" yo la verdad no sé de donde salió eso jeje-decía rascándose la nuca apenado

-…-se quedaba pensativa un momento- _sigo pensando en una cosa que no entiendo, si éste es el malo ¿Por qué tendría un libro sobre la amistad o un libro sobre la esperanza?... qué raro-_ pensaba la unicornio rosa extrañada por eso

-bueno mija, ya no tengo nada más que decir jejeje-Dark se quedaba pensativo un momento-bueno Starlight, únete al lado oscuro, hay leche y galletitas jejeje-se reía algo burlón

-… ¿ _me va a comprar con leche y galletas?..._ … _acabo de recordar que no he comido nada por horas_ -pensaba ruborizada

-también hay música clásica, electrónica, rap y todas las que te gusten, menos Reguetón, esa porquería no se escuchara aquí-decía algo molesto

-… _ooooookei, esto se está poniendo raro_ -tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca al escuchar eso aunque Trixie estaba ilusionada, si fuera ella la que le pediría eso, aceptaría sin dudar y además que tenía hambre

-y además serás parte de la familia, de ésta extraña familia que nunca, NUNCA te decepcionará como esas ponis que no mencionaré-decía esta vez con seriedad

-…-Starlight bajaba la mirada y tenía las orejas bajas

-has pasado por mucho, como lo de tu "amigo" que te dejó cuando tuvo su cutie mark y ahora la historia se repite más o menos o sea lo que pasó en el salón del trono, peeeeero yo, te prometo, juro ante mis 9999999999 vidas que yo nunca te daré la espalda y nunca te abandonaré-decía con una garra en su pecho

-… ¿ _nunca me dará la espalda?... ¿nunca me abandonará?..._ -alzaba un poco la vista para verlo y en eso, veía un poco sorprendida algo que había en los ojos del gato y era que se podía ver una pequeña línea azul en diagonal en sus ojos amarillos

-bueno, sigo esperando tu respuesta invocadora, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras-decía Dark con una sonrisa alegre

-… _yo siempre quise aprender magia de verdad… pero con Twilight iba más a las lecciones de amistad que de magia… la verdad… no sé qué hacer_ -seguía pensando ya que ésta decisión, sería la que cambiaría su vida para siempre

Continuará.

* * *

...

 **Decisión Final**

 **1 Ser aprendiz de Dark Soul**

 **2 Rechazar (probabilidades de que pase lo que tenga que pasar)**

 **...**

* * *

 **Habría una tercera opción si a Twilight no le hubiera robado el cuerpo y además que sería una decisión con palabras distintas o sea sería algo así**

 **1 Ser aprendiz**

 **2 Elijo la amistad**

 **3 Ninguno**

 **Sería tipo Fire Emblem Fates o algo por el estilo, pero bueno, como la amistad se fue al carajo con la supuesta "princesa de la amistad" y pues las opciones quedan así**

 **1 Ser aprendiz de Dark Soul**

 **2 Rechazar (probabilidades de que pase lo que tenga que pasar)**

 **Así que ya saben, voten y ésta es la última decisión del fic hasta que por fin llegamos a la última decisión de la historia, así que espero con paciencia sus últimos votos, supongo :v**

 **Eso es todo amigos**

 **Nos leemos**


	60. La decisión que cambiará mi vida

**Capítulo 59: La decisión que cambiará mi vida**

Starlight Glimmer estaba aún pensativa, miraba al gato que esperaba una respuesta. La unicornio estaba insegura, pero luego de pensar mucho y mirar a sus amigos, ya tomó una decisión, daba un par de pasos al frente.

-ok Dark, yo… aceptaré ser tu aprendiz-decía la unicornio rosa algo decidida

-jeje sabía que aceptarías Starlight o deberías decir ¿mi aprendiz? Jeje por lo menos tú tienes sentido común y no como las princesas que creen que la amistad detiene guerras, y todas esas estupideces jeje-decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil

-… pero con una condición-decía con seriedad

-¿Cuál?-preguntaba con una ceja alzada, estaba curioso

-seré tu aprendiz, si… mis amigos también vienen conmigo-decía Starlight, eso tomó desprevenidos a sus amigos

-¿Qué? mejor amiga, no hace falta, Trixie podrá…-fue interrumpida por Dark

-ok, no hay problema-alzaba sus hombros-tus amigos pueden unirse también a mi familia hasta les daré los privilegios que te di a ti, pero conste que compartirán habitación contigo por ahora jeje-decía con una sonrisa alegre, de repente, la unicornio celeste se puso a un lado de su mejor amiga haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco

-¿¡en serio!? ¡Genial! ¡Trixie acompañará a su mejor amiga a donde vaya, Trixie nunca se separara de ti mejor amiga, seré el chicle de tu melena!-exclamaba emocionada, la unicornio rosa le daba una pequeña sonrisa aunque con una gota de sudor en la nuca que aceptara tan rápido

-jejeje ok, por lo visto está más emocionada que tu Starlight-decía Dark con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-sí, ya lo veo-decía la unicornio rosa apenada

-jeje ok-el gato veía a Spike-¿y tú pequeño? ¿Te unes o te quieres ir y buscar un lugar o que cosa?-preguntaba curioso, el dragón no decía nada, se quedaba pensativo mirando a la muñeca de "Smartypants", estaba dudoso, inseguro, no sabía qué hacer, pensaba correr lejos de ahí y no mirar atrás, pero alguien se acercaba a él y ponía una pezuña en su hombro, Spike alzaba la vista para ver que era "Twilight"

-deberías venir también, tu sabes que lo que hice fue para sobrevivir-decía la alicornio con una sonrisa

-… o sea traicionar a las princesas, a nuestras amigas, a tu hermano y todo eso para unirte con el malo ¿eso es sobrevivir?-preguntaba Spike mirándola con los ojos vidriosos

-eso lo hice para poder seguir viva y también por nosotros-decía "Twilight" y se arrodillaba para poder estar a su altura-si yo muriera, no quería imaginarme lo que harías tu solo en éste mundo que ya no será lo mismo que antes, pero… quiero que tú y yo estemos siempre juntos como estuvimos siempre o sea tu como mi asistente número uno que siempre me has ayudado en todo, yo… sería una inútil sin ti… y yo no quiero estar en esto sola, sé que traicionar y todo eso, tendrá consecuencias, pero mientras nos mantengamos juntos, podremos superar cualquier cosa hasta nos acostumbraremos al nuevo mundo por así decirlo-unas lágrimas bajaban de los ojos de "Twilight" sin que ella se diera cuenta-hasta esto parecerá que no ha cambiado casi nada, como si fuera esos viejos tiempos que estuve en Canterlot y además que esta vez estaremos más tiempos juntos porque ya no seré más princesa… ¿verdad?-decía mirando a Dark confundida

-emmmmm sí, creo, bueno, solo pensé en conquistar el reino para que sea nuestro hogar y lo siguiente, lo pensaría después de completar esto, supongo jejeje pero conste que las princesas, no serán princesas, serán otra cosa que no es princesa porque si seguirían siendo princesas, no tendría sentido que lo fuera, porque si lo fueran, entonces Equestria seguiría siendo Equestria con princesas, creo jeje-decía el gato rascándose la nuca apenado

-que mal juego de palabras-le susurraba Trixie a Starlight y ella se reía un poco, la unicornio rosa miraba detenidamente al dragón y a su ex mentora

-…-Spike miraba fijamente a "Twilight" que le sonreía aun teniendo lágrimas en sus ojos

-entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres seguir siendo mi amigo y mi asistente número uno?-preguntaba la alicornio con una sonrisa

-…-el dragón se quedaba pensativo hasta que de improvisto, dejó caer a la muñeca y abrazaba a "Twilight" pegando su cabeza con su pecho, eso la sorprendió, pero luego le correspondió el abrazo-yo… no quiero quedarme solo… no quiero que esa pesadilla se cumpla y me quede completamente solo… yo … siempre te seguiré a donde vayas…sin importar que…-Spike alzaba su vista para verla con lágrimas en sus ojos y tenía una pequeña sonrisa-… tu eres mi primera amiga… que tuve… eres como… lo que quiero decir es que… no quiero separarme de ti…-decía algo ruborizado

-… no te preocupes, yo nunca te dejaré, mi asistente número uno-decía "Twilight" con una sonrisa y lo abrazaba con fuerza-… _ay Twilight, Twilight, Twilight, yo tengo que arreglar tus desastres que hiciste… creo que yo soy mejor Twilight que tu ¿no crees? Jujuju… -_ pensaba con una sonrisa maliciosa que no vio el dragón y miraba de reojo a la muñeca Smartypants, las dos unicornios miraban eso, Starlight suspiraba aliviada que aún seguía siendo la Twilight que conocía y no una malvada maltrata amigos o no una malvada maltrata dragones

-ay que lindo-decía Dark con los ojos llorosos, sacaba un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y se soplaba la nariz para luego botarlo por ahí-bueno, bueno, como ya estamos todos unidos y todo eso, como mi linda aprendiz-señalaba a Starlight, ella se ruborizaba por cómo le dijo-su mejor amiga … emmmm no sé lo que serás-decía confundido

-Trixie puede ser tu segunda aprendiz ¿no crees? Así tendrás también como de aprendiz a la gran y poderosa Trixie-decía con una sonrisa presumida- _… y también aprovecho a aprender magia… lo necesito…-_ decía en su mente

-… … estoy bien con una aprendiz, gracias-cuando dijo eso, la unicornio celeste lo miraba feo

-oye-

-ok, ok, eso estará a discusión jeje pero no te prometo nada jeje-decía con una sonrisa, Trixie sonreía alegre, Starlight rodaba sus ojos-bueno y continuando, también tengo a mi ex princesa de la amistad-decía el gato señalando a "Twilight"-junto con un asistente pequeño jejeje espero que tú lo trates bien-

-¿Qué crees que soy? ¿La malvavisco?-decía la alicornio con una ceja alzada, Spike la miraba confundido

-jeje no lo sé jeje bueno, acérquense a mí para ir al lugar prometido jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil

-… _espero que haya elegido bien mi decisión… con esto, seré conocida como una traidora igual que Twilight y mis amigos… no debí arrastrarlos conmigo, pero… creo que fue mejor así… … je vaya, que ironía, paso de mala a buena y de buena a mala de nuevo, no sé si me considero mala por unirme al lado oscuro... cualquiera diría que si jeje-_ pensaba Starlight con una pequeña sonrisa burlona y se acercaba al gato junta con Trixie

-bueno, vamos Spike-decía "Twilight" levantándose, secaba las lágrimas del dragón y lo levitaba para ponerlo en su lomo, pero también a Smartypants para ponerla en su lomo también y empezaba a caminar para ir con su amo

-mmmmmm Twilight ¿Qué hace tu muñeca contigo?-preguntaba Spike extrañado

-pues la encontré por casualidad, parece que alguien me la robó y se le cayó-mentía la alicornio sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara

-pero ¿Quién robaría tu muñeca? Si no tiene nada de valor-decía el dragón muy confundido

-no lo sé, un loco-decía alzando sus hombros

-aaaaaaaa con eso lo explica todo-decía Spike entendiendo lo que dijo, cuando todos estaban cerca de Dark Soul, el alzaba su garra derecha

-jejeje muy bien, vámonos entonces-dicho eso, chasqueaba su garra para desaparecer junto con todos de ese lugar, dejándolo de nuevo abandonado y la marca de la huella de gato, desaparecía del suelo como si fuera cenizas y que fue llevado por el viento

 **En Canterlot**

En el castillo, más precisamente, en el salón del trono, estaban las tres ex princesas en el centro del lugar sentadas de frente al trono, estaban vendadas en la parte del lomo y tenían curitas en donde estaban los moretones, raspones y todo eso, Celestia miraba el suelo deprimida, Luna estaba seria y Cadence miraba deprimida a su hija que seguía en las pezuñas de Zafire.

La alicornio zafiro estaba aún lado del trono sentada en sus flancos mientras mecía un poco a Flurry que seguía dormida, Aurora Glacial estaba en el otro lado del trono mirando a las ex princesas de forma siniestra porque si intentara algo, disfrutara convertirlas en estatuas de hielo y Gypt estaba recostada en una pared con las pezuñas cruzadas, aún tenía puesto su abrigo, las miraba con seriedad.

Nadie había dicho algo desde que llegaron ahí, Cadence miraba a su hija, tenía ganas de arrebatarle de las pezuñas de Zafire, pero si lo hacía, pagarían las consecuencias, no solo ella, también sus tías, Luna estaba molesta, no solo por las "carceleras", también por su hermana ya que cuando llegaron, aún les dolía por los golpes de esas batallas, así que Celestia se humilló o sea suplicó, rogó de que le dieran por lo menos vendas o lo que sea para curarse al menos, en cuanto a Celestia, estaba lamentándose por ser una inútil y también por humillarse hace poco.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos más hasta que apareció un destello frente que encegueció a todos que tuvieron que taparse los ojos con una pata y cuando la luz desapareció, podían ver quien apareció.

Zafire estaba muy alegre, ponía a la bebé en su lomo para dar una reverencia igual que Aurora, Gypt con seriedad, también se reverenciaba aunque las ex princesas estaban sorprendidas lo que veían.

Habían llegado Dark junto con "Twilight", Spike, Starlight y Trixie.

-¿Twilight? ¿Spike? ¿Starlight?-decía Celestia con sus labios temblando, ella temía lo peor

-¿cuñada? ¿Spike?-decía Cadence impactada

- _oye ¿y yo que? ¿Trixie está pintada en la pared?-_ pensaba molesta de que no le digan su nombre

-… ¿también los atraparon?-preguntaba Luna sorprendida

-jejeje no exactamente-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil y daba la media vuelta para caminar hacia el trono

-¿q-que quieres d-decir?-preguntaba la alicornio blanca nerviosa, los miraba, Spike miraba a otro lado para no verla, igual que Starlight aunque "Twilight" la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, la alicornio rosa veía fijamente a la que sería su cuñada

-T-Twilight ¿a-a que se r-refiere con eso?-preguntaba Cadence temerosa

-jejeje será una historia muy impactante jeje-decía el gato con burla, respondiendo la pregunta y se sentaba en el trono-vaya, con razón que te gusta sentarte aquí jejeje es muy cómodo para tus flancos jejeje-se reía un poco, Zafire le pasaba a Flurry con su magia para que su amo la cargara en sus garras-bueno, tenemos una larga charla, pero antes, Celestiaaaaa, Lunaaaa, creo que es hora de que amanezca jeje de que llegue un nuevo amanecer y… jeje un nuevo cambio en estas tierras jejeje-

-…-Celestia suspiraba deprimida, se levantaba lentamente y empezaba a caminar para acercarse a una ventana, Luna con seriedad, se levantaba del suelo para seguir a su hermana, cuando las dos estaban frente a una ventana del salón, brillaba sus cuernos aunque se podía ver una lagrima rodando por la mejilla de la alicornio blanca mientras cerraba sus ojos

Afuera, se veía como la luna se escondía en el horizonte mientras el sol salía por el otro lado, la noche más larga de todas, había terminado y ahora llegaba un nuevo amanecer en Equestria, donde un nuevo tiempo, una nueva era le espera a los ponis del reino o tal vez, del mundo.

Continuará.

Se mostraba una gran pantalla de televisor y en dicha pantalla se reflejaba (nombres: estados), se veía los nombres de las dos unicornios y el dragón.

 **Starlight Glimmer:** _ **Aprendiz del amo Soul**_

 **Trixie:** _ **La mascota de Starlight**_ **(esto le pasa por estar siguiéndola por todas partes… ¿o será al revés?)**

 **Spike:** _ **Seguirá siendo el asistente número uno de la supuesta Twilight Sparkle**_

…

 **Final Normal: La primera aprendiz de Dark Soul**

…

…

…

…

-todo fue un éxito y yo pensaba que los juguetes eran inútiles, pero lo lograron igual que el amo Soul… je por lo visto somos buenos creando planes, con la ayuda de Sheena con su estrategia de ataque, del amo Soul con su corazonada de lo que harían todos y el "armamento" que les hice hasta mejoré las armas que usan los juguetes a base de materia negra que encontré de ese inútil mundo de ese potro celeste… sirvió a la perfección… y sin necesidad de activar eso que le di al amo Soul en caso de emergencia… es una lástima-decía la doctora Chambers con seriedad mirando el monitor, estaba la pantalla dividida en dos, en la izquierda estaba el mapa de Equestria y sus alrededores, y el lado derecho estaba los nombres y el estado de todos los personajes que aparecieron en todo éste fic, la poni tecleaba algo en el teclado para luego apretar enter-con esto termino mi trabajo-tecleaba algo más para luego levantarse y empezaba a caminar a la puerta, lo abría dejando que iluminara un poco el oscuro cuarto para luego cerrarse detrás de ella

La pantalla seguía prendida y lo que se mostraba, solo era un escrito y un tiempo regresivo en la esquina superior derecha:

 _Finalizado_

Se veía la palabra iluminada con colores entre amarillo y negro para cuando llegó el contador a 0, se apagó la pantalla.

…

* * *

 **Aquí se termina el arco de Starlight, vaya, por fin, terminé éste arco :,3**

 **Hubiera hecho la charla esa, donde las princesas no se lo creían lo de "Twilight" y todo eso, pero no hace falta, si ustedes sabrán lo que pasará, con solo imaginar que Celestia ver a la que fue su aprendiz, la consideraba una hija y todo eso**

 **Además que el dialogo no es mi fuerte y por eso, se termina así… y me da flojera :v**

 **Bueno, como siempre hago en los finales de arcos, aquí vienen las curiosidades del arco de Starlight :v**

 **1 Se vio que todo el arco fue inspirado por Súper Mario Galaxy o Súper Mario Odyssey**

 **2 El sombrero de mago fue inspirado por Súper Mario Odyssey por así decirlo :v**

 **3 Los conejos del bosque del comienzo, se parecen mucho al de Súper Mario Galaxy, creo que se dieron cuenta ¿verdad? XD**

 **4 Las rocas picudas de toda la vida :v**

 **5 Las monedas gatunas son como las estrellas, pero para pasar de nivel, tenían que buscar la puerta como si fuera al estilo Bomberman, creo XD**

 **6 Aquí se mostró que quieren mucho a Sad Soul :v**

 **7 Casi se convierten Starlight y Trixie en estatuas eróticas, si Spike hubiera decidido dejarlas, creo que no terminaría bien, supongo**

 **8 La parte del parque de diversiones, el espejo y la parte oscura, como dije, es inspirado por Silent Hill 3 y Silent Hill Origins**

 **9 Había probabilidades de que Trixie fuera decapitada con el hacha**

 **10 Usar la capa contra Trixie, era muy efectivo y había probabilidades de que reaccionara :v**

 **11 La zona tormentosa, me gustó hacerlo ya que me imagino ese lugar muy bonito :3**

 **12 La estatua de gato, fue inspirado más o menos, la estatua de Salazar de Resident Evil 4, cuando persigue a Leon por un pasillo, pensaba poner la escena algo parecido, pero no pude XD**

 **13 Si Trixie hubiera dejado a Starlight, habría probabilidades de que muriera o pasara otra cosa**

 **14 Si Starlight hubiera decidido no ser su aprendiz, pues no terminaría muy bien y además eso sería dependiendo de los finales que sacaron de los arcos anteriores, si, esos finales, afectarían el final si aceptaría no ser su aprendiz, pero no sería final bueno ya que tuvo que salir finales buenos seguidos o sea algo realmente difícil y más porque soy yo XD o sea no había un final bueno, solo había dos finales normales o sea, no había un malo, si hubiera sacado dos finales malos en los arcos anteriores, ahí sí sería un final malo**

 **15 Sad es el alma de la razón de Dark por así decirlo XD aunque no tiene mucha fuerza :v**

 **16 Aquí están las almas que tienen más poder en el comportamiento de Dark, imagínense como un circulo con colores XD Anger (rojo) tiene un 45 por ciento, Madness (gris) tiene un 50 por ciento y Sad (azul) tiene un 5 por ciento por desgracia aunque después de éste final, tiene un 10 por ciento y Madness un 45 por ciento :v fue algo bueno, creo :v**

 **17 Si Starlight hubiera abandonado a Spike, pues todo el arco cambiaría o mejor dicho, como ver por los ojos de Starlight como todo se pone opaco por así decirlo, si abandonara a Trixie también, su personalidad cambiaría de golpe, pero si Starlight muriera o algo por el estilo, Trixie y Spike lo pasarían mal, o sea sin Starlight, Dark no les sirve para nada y ahí, Sad tendría que convencerlo desde dentro por supuesto, voces y después saldría una decisión o algo por el estilo :v**

 **Eso es todas las curiosidades porque no sé qué más sacar XD**

 **Bueno, sin más, nos leemos**


	61. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

… _Y así terminó esa noche, fue larga, oscura y con muchos sentimientos jeje… jeje la verdad pensaba que darían más resistencia, pero me decepcioné, esto fue como pasear en un parque mientras golpeas a quien tienes al frente con una cachetada jejeje_

… _Como había dicho, la armonía esta vez no iba a ayudarlas, dependiendo mucho de eso, no es bueno, es como depender de… de Lauren que las salve o de Artemisa o a quien sea jeje_

… _Bueno, aquí se mostrara ahora como sería el nuevo reino o mundo o como sea jeje… después de todo, ustedes tienen derecho a saber jejeje…_

Había pasado dos semanas, después de toda esa invasión que hubo en Equestria y en el imperio de Cristal que ahora éste imperio estaba cubierto de nieve.

La noticia de la conquista del reino, la derrota de las princesas y que ahora tenían un nuevo líder, se supo en todo el reino hasta llegaba la noticia a los reinos vecinos, habían impactado a los ponis que ahora tenían miedo de salir de sus casas ya que ahora se veía juguetes viviendo en las ciudades de Equestria, lo que siempre habían querido desde que empezó ese plan de invasión, siempre querían un lugar más grande que estar encerrado en un castillo.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado como algunas ciudades de Equestria, por ejemplo Ponyhattan, ese lugar estaba como si fuera 8 bit. Esa ciudad ya no se podría llamar así, los personajes de videojuegos o sea Sonic al ser el líder del grupito pixelado, le puso el nombre de "ciudad pixelada" porque era lo único que se le ocurrió. Mario y Luigi tuvieron su restaurante con comida hecho a base champiñones, flores, sabroso por cierto, pero tenían competencia ya que al frente estaba el restaurante de Bowser, tenía comida hecho para los que les gustan lo caliente, tenían clientes, total, los ponis se acostumbraron rápido, total, no murió nadie, pero sus vidas eran borrosas o sea una vida de bit.

Rara siguió con su vida aunque sus cantos sonaban un poco extraña al ser de 8 bit, pero de igual forma, le gustaban sus fanes que aun la querían igual que los potrillos. Coco Pommel seguía con lo suyo aunque tenía miedo… miedo de desmayarse de nuevo.

Appleloosa que fue conquistado por los juguetes vaqueros que eran liderados por Alice, la muñeca vaquera, había cambiado el nombre del pueblo por Toyloosa, total, de Apple, no tenía nada, los ponis pensaban lo peor que serían esclavos o lo que sea, tenían miedo, pero de forma sorprendente, en esos primeros días, la muñeca Alice actuaba como buena gente o sea trataba a los ponis como iguales, como si fueran parte de su grupo de muñecos y además era igual con los muñecos vaqueritos, y los que estaban con ella haciendo que poco a poco no tengan miedo de ellos, pero lo impactante, era que los vaqueritos que se habían montado en algunos ponis en la invasión, se disculpaban quitándose el sombrero y poniéndoselo en el pecho, no sabían que pensar de eso, primero venían aquí hacer un escándalo, Alice que mató a dos buenos ponis, pero luego veían que era una buena muñeca y trabajadora. En ese pueblo, aún seguían recolectando manzanas… al menos.

La tribu de los búfalos que fue tomado de forma pacífica ya que lo que fueron atropellados por el tren no cuenta porque los muñecos indios no tuvieron nada que ver con eso, ahora el líder era Zac, el indio silencioso, algunas muñecas habían ayudado a curar a los búfalos que resultaron heridos hace dos semanas y ahora ya se habían recuperado, al principios estaban temerosos, pero luego ya se habían acostumbrados. Lo sorprendente, era que Thunderhooves y Zac se hicieron amigos ya que tenían algo en común como que el muñeco silencioso, le importaba el bienestar de su tribu y entonces al tener ahora búfalos, eso no cambiaría nada, el ex jefe de la tribu búfalo, poco a poco aprendía lo que decía Zac o sea las señas, por el simple hecho de que era mudo. En cuanto a Little Strong Heart, aún seguía molesta hasta desconfiada de esos seres, pero que remedio tenía.

Baltimare que fue conquistado por los muñecos y peluches piratas que fue liderado por el muñeco capitán pata de hierro, era conocido ahora la ciudad como pirate mare, era el hogar de los juguetes piratas, habían cerrado la ciudad haciendo que la única salida sea por mar como tipo isla, liberaron a los prisioneros que habían capturado y eran obligados a trabajar, pero a trabajar de verdad aunque primero tuvieron que reparar la ciudad por esos cañonazos, además que si los ponis querían vivir bien, pues tendrían que trabajar para vivir bien o sea había muchos cambios en la ciudad como unos bares, taberna y una que otra cosa, lo típico.

Las Pegasus… o mejor dicho, las Vegasus, la verdad, conquistado no fue, más bien cuando el topo llamado Miles junto con sus guardaespaldas que eran animales como gorilas, osos pardos, polares, águilas calva y todos tenían puesto trajes elegantes. Cuando el topo tuvo el casino, técnicamente, era el topo más millonario del mundo por tener muchos casinos en otros mundos y con eso, prácticamente, la ciudad ya estaba conquistada.

El casino creció era más grande que de habitual, llegaba ponis de todas partes para probar suerte, los ponis de la ciudad ya se habían acostumbrados ver a los animales fortachones vigilando por si habría problemas, pero ponis nuevos, se ponían algo nerviosos.

Además que Miles tenía una "esposa" yegua muy sexy que lo visitaba a menudo a su despacho y de su "hija" que era igualita a su madre, pero de colores diferentes, ellas lo amaban mucho y el topo le daba una vida de lujos, lo que merecían.

Trottinghan, el pueblo donde sus habitantes fueron masacrados por Lunar Blood y Brodek aunque los potrillos fueron los únicos que vivieron y ahora vivirían en un orfanato especial que Dark hizo unos días después de la invasión para los potrillos ya que era lo más importantes de todo esto, era perfecto para los potrillos huérfanos aunque el orfanato estaba en otro lugar, tendrán una buena atención, comida hasta un parquecito tenía, bueno, ahora en ese pueblo masacrado, era un lugar donde vivían unos ponis hechos de cerámica. Ahora se llamaba el pueblo de cerámica ya que las casas eran de cerámicas, ponis de cerámicas, el suelo era suave como si fuera un cojín grande para evitar que se rompieran, era un lugar frágil por así decirlo, pero tenían cosas suaves.

Cloudsdale… pues no había más una ciudad de las nubes después de que Ken el dirigible lo hizo desaparecer de un soplido, no tan literalmente, pero ¿Qué pasaría con las nubes o las lluvias o tormentas? Pues Dark Soul hizo que el clima se moviera igual que el bosque Everfree, más o menos o sea llovería cuando tenga que llover, si llegaba la época de invierno, se cubría de nieve el reino y cuando llegara la primavera, se derretía sin necesidad de recogerla como lo más normal del mundo.

Ken había ordenado los juguetes constructores que le construyeran un gran aeropuerto en una zona muy amplia, se llamaría "aerolíneas Ken" "volar es un placer", ese lema hizo que todos los aviones lo miraran raro.

-¿QUE? SI USTEDES TIENEN UN MEJOR LEMA, ME ENCANTARÍA OIRLO-eso fue lo que dijo dejando a todos casi sordos

En el aeropuerto, era un lugar grande, como si fuera un aeropuerto humano por así decirlo hasta tenía una pista de aterrizaje, casi igual el que estaba en la academia de los Wonderbolt, pero era muy amplio, en ese lugar, era donde los pegasos tenían que sacar su permiso de vuelo para volar libremente por el cielo, pero para eso, tendrían que pasar unas pruebas y así obtener el pase verde. En otras palabras, la pequeña cosa de metal negro con el centro amarillo que tenían en los pechos de los pegasos que no pueden ser retirados porque estaba adherido al corazón, tenían que tener el centro en vez de amarillo a verde y que tenga un pequeño escrito que diga:

 _PERMITIDO_

Si sacaban el permiso, podrían volar como siempre aunque teniendo una cosa muy molesta en el pecho.

Y el imperio de cristal, estaba cubierto de nieve por causa de no tener el corazón de cristal que lo protegía, los ponis de cristal que fueron llevados por un muñeco de nieve que los había llevado a un lugar seguro hasta que terminara todo, cuando habían despertado del trance que estaban y veían lo que eran su hogar con nieve y cuando supieron de la derrota de Cadence, se pusieron muy tristes ya no podían vivir en ese lugar, pero no tenían a donde ir, pero gracias a Aurora Glacial que gobernará el imperio de cristal a nombre de Dark Soul, Los ponis de cristal se quedaron sorprendidos como quitaba la nieve dejando el lugar más bello de lo que estaba antes sin nieve, pero igual seguían algo tristes y además que no tenían más remedio que vivir un lugar así con nieve aunque la mayoría de los ponis, esperaban que la princesa Cadence volviera, pero había pasado dos semanas y todavía no había vuelto al imperio de cristal, pero al tener a Aurora, se sentían algo seguros.

… _jeje bueno, en unos lugares están bien, otros no, no todo siempre es alegría y felicidad jeje pero uno se acostumbra a la situación y sabrán como vivir su nueva vida jeje además no juzguen a esos nuevos nombres ya que total, yo gobierno ahora, supongo jeje aunque el imperio de cristal, sigue llamándose igual y Aurora no quiere cambiarle el nombre jeje_

… _bueno, se preguntaran ¿Qué pasó con las ex portadoras de la armonía? Pues viven sus vidas felices, más una que otra jeje solo miren esto…_

En Ponyville, seguía llamándose Ponyville, era el pueblo con más vida que había, Todos los ponis trabajaban con felicidad, algo que siempre quiso Brix Soldier, el muñeco que hipnotizó a todos en el pueblo para que así se les haga la vida más fácil, sin tristeza, sin enojo, sin nada de esas emociones negativas y Pinkie Pie, la única que no estaba como ellos, estaba muy alegre, tener fiesta cuando quiera y sin nadie que se niegue a ir, Brix y Pinkie eran los mejores amigos del pueblo.

Rarity estaba en la base militar como la asistente de Elena, la muñeca medica del ejercito comandado por el general Russber, estaba siempre cuidando de Applejack que seguía en coma, estaba en una camilla vendada, con curitas y sin sombrero, la unicornio no se separaba de ella y obedecía todo lo que le ordenara su jefa o sea la médica para tratar a su amiga u acomodar cosas, además el general y ella se llevan de "maravilla".

Fluttershy era ahora una nueva integrante del circo, tenía ahora más aspecto de vampiresa o sea Flutterbat y también tenía aun puesto ese traje que se había puesto hace dos semanas, ella no se arrepentía de haber aceptado estar en el circo ya que era muy amiga de la foca llamado Feny que siempre jugaba con él y era amiga de Merry Circus que era la jefa del circo, aun no sabía que numero hacer en las presentaciones y más que tenía pánico escénico, pero la muñeca le había dicho que se lo tomara con calma hasta que esté acostumbrada a esto.

Rainbow había salido de ese gran hueco en donde estaba ya que cuando su ala fue cortada por la motosierra del conejo Angel, no podía volar y no podía salir de ese gran hueco, pero gracias al ver una liana como si fuera una cuerda, lo agarró y pudo salir de ahí para luego caminar sin rumbo ya que había perdido una ala, no sabía dónde estaba la salida y ya no le importaba nada, estuvo en estos días perdida, hambrienta, deshidratada hasta que en un día fue encontrada por dos muñecos policía que pasó por un sendero haciendo patrullaje y la encontró en el suelo inconsciente, así que la subieron en una camilla que tenía guardado en el coche de policía en caso de emergencia, amarraron la camilla con el coche y la llevaron arrastrando la camilla con la pegaso inconsciente arriba para llevarla al hospital más cercano.

Y "Twilight", pues estará viviendo en la torre donde se había quedado antes de ir a Ponyville junto a su asistente Spike.

… _¿ven? Vidas felices jejejeje_ _bueno, creo que estarán preguntándose ¿y las princesas?... pueeeees jejeje_ _bueno, después de esa larga noche, hubo una discusión de sentimientos jejeje_ _les daré una imagen mental jeje_

Cuando "Twilight" les dijo que se unió a Dark Soul, eso impactó a Celestia hasta salió lágrimas de sus ojos ya que no quería creerlo, pero al ver que la triste realidad la golpeó con fuerza y además que Spike estará siempre con la alicornio lavanda, Cadence quería creer que solo era una broma, pero no era así, la única que encaró a "Twilight" fue Luna llamándola traidora, las más afectadas fueron su ex mentora y su "cuñada" que no dejaban de salirles lágrimas de sus ojos, Celestia no se creía que su ex alumna, que era como una hija para ella, se uniera con el malo para salvarse, esa no era la Twilight que conocía, ella no era más su amiga ni nada de eso, solo era una traidora, una traidora a su especie igual que los otros que estaban con ella.

… _fue fuerte y lo grabé todo con mi cámara de video jejejeje bueno ¿cómo están las princesas ahora? ¿Cuál es su trato? Pues se los diré jeje_

Las princesas, no, mejor dicho, las ex princesas, ahora eran las sirvientas de Dark Soul, las obligaba a usar un traje de maid muy provocativo y teniendo unas medias ajustadas. Les daban mucha vergüenza estar así, algo humilladas por usar medias, pero no podían hacer nada aunque podían usar magia ya que como lo dijo a ellas, tendrán que obedecer todo lo que él les diga para saber si tendrían una gran lealtad con él y así Cadence podría tener devuelta a Flurry que ahora, estaba siendo cuidada por Zafire y también por Dark ya que le daba leche o sea un biberón de leche, la ex princesa del amor le dolía ver a su bebé en las garras de sus "carceleros", pero de igual forma, haría lo que fuera por recuperarla aunque eso signifique humillarse para tenerla devuelta.

… _con eso sentirán lo que es ser una sirvienta, esclava, mascota, criada o sea de todo jejeje_

… _fue una larga conquista, una larga noche, pero se logró… logramos obtener un mundo que podemos llamar nuestro hogar, un lugar no tan apretado como el castillo que hice de varios pisos… un mundo donde se puede recorrer a muchas distancias sin ir a los mismos pasillos de todos los días, tener más lugares para comer, buscar ropa o vender, tener una educación decente que todavía no he hecho nada sobre eso último, creo que ya debo ponerme las pilas o si no, voy a tener dolor de cabeza con otra protesta…_

 _... Bueno, ahora soy líder, no solo de los juguetes, también de los ponis… que ironía, tanto de ir a dimensiones jugando con sus vidas como si fuera un juego, ahora los gobierno… jeje bueno, no seré ese típico tirano, no seré como Absalon, ese tipo era un retrasado mental, no seré como esos dioses que se inventan la gente jeje_

… _yo no me creo un dios, yo no me creo un usurpador, Celestia lo perdió por ser muy mala jugando, debió entrenarse y no tener unos enormes flancos jejejeje además no seré un tirano demente que le importa un carajo sus súbditos ni siquiera a sus juguetes, yo no seré nada de eso, solo soy un gatito tierno aunque uno me llama el gato loco jeje ni que fuera tan loco, solo soy el gato kawai jejejeje y aquí se acaba la historia, y déjenme decirles lo que siempre me gusta decir…_

 _ **GAME OVER**_

Se escuchaba una fuerte risa entre infantil y perversa que se oía en toda Equestria, las dos palabras se iluminaban como si fueran luces de neón y se escuchaba una musiquita de la nada.

 **Fin**

 **(Inserta a música de I wanna be the guy music game over)**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

En una habitación del castillo de Dark Soul, no de Canterlot, si no su verdadero castillo en donde vivía siempre con los juguetes.

Estaba el gato sentado en un sillón cerca de una fogata, tenía en sus garras, una clase de libro rojo con unas marcas de un casco y de una huella de gato en la portada, pero lo peculiar era que tenía un hueco en el centro del libro como si le hubieran disparado, además de huequitos en toda la portada como si lo hubieran apuñalado muchas veces. Dark lo miraba detenidamente, estaba muy serio, no decía nada ni estaba para bromear, seguía con ese silencio hasta que se llegó a oír una voz triste.

-dime… ¿tú crees que ella estará feliz de todo lo que hiciste en todos estos años?-preguntaba y se escuchaba como la voz de Sad en su mente

-… no, claro que no… ella de seguro se decepcionaría de mi…-decía el gato por primera vez, estaba triste

-sabes que… matar o humillar o lo que sea… a todas las Celestias que te encuentres por el camino… no la harán regresar… y tú lo sabes más que nadie…-

-sí, lo se… solo que no puedo evitarlo… sigo enojado… sigo odiando a Celestia por lo que hizo, sigo odiándola aunque no sea la misma Celestia… la sigo odiando a cada una sin importar si es de otra dimensión… -decía Dark algo molesto por recordar ese día que su vida cambió para siempre

-pero… no la puedes seguir odiando solo porque… una Celestia hizo algo imperdonable…-

-ya lo sé, ya lo sé… -decía molesto, pero en eso, volvía con su semblante de tristeza y suspiraba deprimido-… como quisiera volver a verla… aunque sea una vez…-

-sí, pero recuerda que lo único que no puedes hacer es… revivir muertos… no eres nigromante ni nada de eso…-

-si, al menos… además que no sería lo mismo… con los muertos no juego…-

-… pues deberías reconsiderar las cosas… o sea seguir adelante y dejar el pasado atrás… con eso, hacer la última voluntad de ella… o sea déjala ir…-

-…-

-tú sabes cuál es ¿no?... y al hacerlo, deberías dejar el rencor contra Celestia o con cualquier princesa que te ha fallado en el pasado…-

-… eso no lo puedo prometer… es algo que es difícil de olvidar…-

-oh vamos… hazlo… al menos inténtalo por ella…-

-…-el gato daba un largo suspiro-ok… lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada…-

-ok, con que lo intentes… me vale… jeje-daba una pequeña risita Sad

-…-estaba dudoso, pero de igual forma, se levantaba del sillón de un salto para caer en dos en el suelo y caminaba hacia la fogata, se ponía frente a ella, observaba detenidamente el fuego como se ondeaba, apretaba el libro con sus garras y apretaba sus dientes

Y sin más, arrojaba el libro al fuego haciendo que se prendiera y se quemara las hojas que traía, el gato miraba fijamente a la fogata como consumía el libro y en eso, murmuraba.

-descansa en paz…-decía mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo izquierdo y rodaba por su mejilla-… Eli…-la lagrima cayó al suelo y luego de eso, se daba media vuelta y fue a la puerta para salir del cuarto, y cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejó el lugar en silencio, solo se escuchaba el fuego quemando lo que una vez fue el libro de su verdadero amor

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **Y con esto, termino este fic… la verdad no XD o sea este es el final del fic como tal, pero todavía no se acaba completamente, por el simple hecho, de que habrá capítulos tipo ova o capítulos extras de eventos que pasaría después de todo esto :v**

 **En otras palabras, para que sepan algunas vidas, una que otra sorpresa, no será mucho, solo intentaré no dividirlo y que sea de un capitulo o al menos que me salga muy largo**

 **Bueno, antes de despedirme como siempre, quiero agradecer a todos los que me siguieron en esta historia hasta el final por así decirlo**

 **La verdad no esperaba llegar a este punto o sea trescientos pico de review, algo que nunca he tenido, este es el primer fic más largo que he hecho, la verdad cuando acabe con este fic, no haré más fic largos hasta que termine lo que tengo pendientes ya que no son tan largos como este :v**

 **Bueno, aquí les doy mi agradecimiento a los que se tomaron las molestias de leer este fic y les doy un agradecimiento especial a mis amigos que me prestaron sus ocs para este fic, y para muchos más XD**

 **Además que éste final es el original, salieron estos finales y así quedara, la verdad quería mostrarles los finales alternativos de que pasaría al elegir tal opción o saber cómo sería el final bueno de todos, pero… me da flojera, quiero terminar definitivamente éste fic y además que los finales me costaría mucho hacerlo, pero bueno…**

 **Eso eeeeeespera un momento, no les mostraré como sería el final bueno o algo así de cada arco, pero pondré unas curiosidades en general por así decirlo. Unas curiosidades finales, supongo**

 **1 las ideas de cada arco, siempre lo he tenido en la cabeza, pero al llegar tal parte, cambiaba las ideas, será porque quieres escribir eso, pero no se puede porque no tiene ningún sentido y te sale uno mejor, supongo :v**

 **2 Saben algo, Twilight hubiera derrotado a su muñeca y poder llegar al árbol de la armonía, la verdad había una buena pelea con los hermanos leñadores hasta el ratón de peluche participará XD esa batalla iba a ser tipo un juego de Mario y Luigi, uno de esos RPG aunque también tenía la música perfecta y era la música de boss del juego Mario y Luigi Paper Jam Bros, al escuchar esa música, me vino esta idea extraña XD**

 **3 Fluttershy, la pegaso tímida… si no iban sus amigas, ella no iba, eso lo mostró, si iban todas, iría sin necesidad de una decisión, pero si iba al menos Rarity, pues tendría una decisión y había probabilidades de que muera Fluttershy si Rainbow Dash muere o sea así, si Dash muere, y llegara la oportunidad de esa decisión, muere también, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero les daré una pista: Merry es una muñeca vampira + Dash estando en un charco de sangre + Fluttershy queriendo irse = una tragedia :v**

 **4 Si Applejack no fuera tan tonta, hubiera ido por Pinkie, ella era la clave de todo, salvaría a Applejack de su coma, ella podría sentir a Rainbow que la necesita y estarían todas juntas, y reunidas… al menos que Twilight haya sido poseída por su muñeca XD**

 **5 Con lo de Creepy y Shining… pueeees estaban yendo bien hasta la última parte, esa decisión fue un poco trampa, pero debieron entender que era un villano y pues no sé, sus decisiones es lo contrario de lo que ustedes decidan, supongo :v**

 **6 Si Luna se hubiera quedado con Celestia, habría problemas de confianza y Dark tendría a Nightmare Moon de su parte o algo así ya que había otra decisión para Luna, aunque si quería jurarle lealtad Moon, tendría que derrotar a Celestia y todo eso, salía también Daybreaker, una batalla algo loca, dos contra una, bofetadas a todo el mundo y de una forma u otra, también se uniría… y no me quiero imaginarme lo que pasaría ya que Luna no fue y con eso, no se enfrentaría a Aurora y muchos cambios habrían**

 **7 Si Luna se quedaría y no aceptara unirse al lado oscuro, pues terminaría de la misma forma o peor**

 **8 Flash debió quedarse en donde estaba :v**

 **9 Enfrentarse a Zafire, fue una mala idea, mira como la dejó, la verdad lo curioso era que pensé que la decisión correcta era esa, buscar el corazón de cristal que tenía Zafire, pero en esta parte, estaba pensando y pensando, ya que pensaba que Cadence lograría llevar el corazón de cristal al imperio, pero no pude encontrar la manera de que lo lograra, aquí si estaba piensa y piensa :v**

 **10 Los finales de las princesas eran muy variadas, como por ejemplo, si elegiría Cadence a Flurry, su tías morirían ya que Celestia se sacrificaría de que su hermanita se salvara, pero ella tampoco quería o sea si se mueren, que sean juntas, si Cadence eligiera a sus tías, Cadence muere por mala madre y pues estarían Luna y Celestia solamente aunque en esta decisión pensé muchas formas que podía terminar como que terminara como en la actualidad o si no, dejarlas como unos caparazones vacío para luego entrar sus contrapartes malvadas o algo por el estilo para que tengan cuerpos propios o si no, Luna es herida y Celestia pues en trauma hasta traicionaría a su hermana por miedo hasta la mataría o algo así, había finales peores, pero lograron sacar un final no tan peor al menos**

 **11 Si Cadence huiría, pues las convertiría en marioneta o sea yeguas sin almas, también caparazones vacíos que obedecerán sin rechistar lo que diga su amo por así decirlo… era peor también, pero era medio bueno y medio malo ya que las princesas siguen vivas, pero no son como son, supongo XD**

 **12 Lo de Starlight, no tengo mucho que explicar, solo que si abandonaban a Spike, igual saldría a la realidad, pero no como antes o sea sería siendo todavía un dragón furioso, igual lo de Trixie, pero lo de Starlight no o sea tendría que salir si o si, como fue junto con sus amigos, pero su personalidad cambiaría mucho por lo que hizo, supongo**

 **13 Lo del final del epilogo, pues… tendría que esperar la precuela o sea el origen de Dark Soul o algo así, pero no empiezo hasta que no termine con lo que tengo pendiente o si no, se revuelven mis ideas**

 **Eso es todo (ahora sí XD)**

 **Nos leemos en el primer capítulo extra u OVA**


	62. OVA 1

**Desde aquí, no diré cuanto tiempo pasó, si fue una semana o meses, no diré nada de eso para así no complicarme con el tiempo XD**

 **Además que son como eventos sin fecha específica, para no complicarme con el bendito tiempo y por eso, esto se llama OVA, creo XD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 60 (OVA): Nuestras vidas en un mundo nuevo**

Era una mañana en Ponyville, los ponis del pueblo empezaban con sus rutinas de siempre como si no hubiera pasado nada, en eso, por el pueblo iba Pinkie Pie que daba saltitos y con una sonrisa en su rostro, tenía la melena y cola lisas, y opacas, estaba radiante de felicidad mientras saltaba, saludaba a cualquier poni que pasaba a su lado.

-hola señorita Cheerilee-saludaba la poni rosada con una sonrisa a Cheerilee

-hola Pinkie-le devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa mientras la veía pasar

-hola-saludaba ahora a las floristas que pasó por un lado de su puesto

-hola Pinkie-las tres saludaban al unísono con una sonrisa, la poni saludaba a cualquiera que veía, lo curioso de esto, era que los ojos de los ponis que pasaban, no tenía pupilas y además que sonreía sin parar

Antes los ponis de Ponyville, actuaban como si fuera soldados, poni zombis o cualquier cosa, pero ahora gracias a que su mejor amigo, pudo hacer que los ponis tuvieran más personalidad algo que le agradece mucho la terrestre.

Pinkie seguía saludando hasta que llegó a Sugar Cube Corner, al entrar, saludaba a los ponis del mostrador.

-buenos días señor y señora Cake-saludaba con una sonrisa

-buenos días Pinkie-saludaban los dos al unísono con una sonrisa

-oigan ¿saben dónde está Brix? Lo ando buscando por todas partes-preguntaba curiosa

-sí, nuestro líder Brix Soldier está en tu habitación-decía la señora Cake sin quitar la sonrisa

-okie dokie-decía Pinkie para luego irse a su cuarto mientras tarareaba una canción, cuando llegaba entraba para ver a un muñeco que era del tamaño de las CMC, era humanoide, "piel" carne, sus ojos eran celestes, estaba vestido con una camisa roja con mangas largas, unos pantalones azules, unos guantes azules, unas botas negras, un sombrero negro de copa no tan alto, era Brix Soldier, estaba sentado en la cama teniendo su báculo negro, a un lado de él, tenía ese orbe celeste que brillaba un poco y tenía un símbolo en espiral rojo en dicho orbe

-hola mejor amiga-decía el muñeco con una sonrisa infantil

-hola mejor amigo jiji-decía dando saltitos alegre e iba para abrazarlo, Brix ruborizado por el abrazo, pero le correspondió y lo rompieron-¿y bien? ¿Dónde está mi sorpresa? Dijiste que me tenías una sorpresa en este especifico día que no se si celebramos algo hoy-decía Pinkie un calendario de su melena

-jeje si, dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti, pero no está aquí-decía Brix algo nervioso

-uh uh uh entonces ¿Dónde está? ¿En el cuarto de los bebes? ¿En el parque? ¿Una de las casas? ¿La casa del al lado? ¿La casa del vecino?-preguntaba de forma rápida, pero el muñeco se había parado de la cama para taparle el hocico con el bastón

-no adivines, solo cierra los ojos y te llevaré a tu sorpresa-decía Brix con una sonrisa amigable

-okie-Pinkie cerraba los ojos y en eso, sentía como el muñeco la agarraba de una de sus pezuñas

-muy bien amiga, te guiaré, solo no abras los ojos-decía con una sonrisa

-okie-decía alegre, dicho eso, la empezaba a guiar saliendo primero del establecimiento para luego guiarla por el pueblo a un lugar específico

Después de unos minutos, Brix la detenía y soltaba su pezuña.

-Amigo ¿ya puedo abrir los ojos?-preguntaba Pinkie ansiosa

-jeje espera un momento-de repente, se escuchaba el sonido de un tren

-espera ¿estamos en la estación del tren? ¿Mi sorpresa está en otro pueblo?-preguntaba con una sonrisa y daba saltitos, pero aun teniendo los ojos cerrados

-emmmm no exactamente, está aquí, espera…-

-okie-la terrestre seguía esperando a que le diga que abra los ojos

-muy bien, ya lo puedes abrir amiga-decía el muñeco, la poni terrestre lo abría de golpe alegre y lo que veía, la sorprendió ya que no se lo esperaba para nada, estaba en la estación del tren como ella había deducido con oír ese sonido, pero a un par de metros, veía a las que creía que no vería

-¿Limestone? ¿Marble? ¿Maud? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntaba Pinkie al ver a sus tres hermanas paradas frente suyo y Brix a un lado de las tres

-¡pues tu amiguito raro!-exclamaba Limestone enojada como siempre

-oye-decía ofendido

-¡nos buscó porque querías vernos y porque nos extrañaste, y aquí estamos!-exclamaba molesta

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-preguntaba Pinkie mirando a Brix sorprendida

-muy en serio, vino a la casa, nuestra madre le dio un escobazo, hubo gritos, escándalos, hubo calma, nos saludó, nos contó lo que pasó contigo, quisimos ir, hubo otra discusión con nuestros padres, pero nos dijo que tu necesitabas compañía y eso fue lo que hizo que viniéramos, arduo y veloz como tal roca-decía Maud inexpresiva

-mmm mmmm-respondió Marble de una forma extraña y mirando al suelo tímida

-¿en serio? ¿Lo hiciste… por mí?-preguntaba Pinkie soltando lágrimas de sus ojos

-pueeeeeees…-Brix empezaba a recordar del porque lo hizo

 **Flashback**

En el cuarto de Pinkie, estaba ella acostada en la cama, pero todavía no dormía ya que estaba boca abajo viendo un álbum de fotos. Suspiraba deprimida.

-Tan buenos tiempos, a veces me pregunto si fue mejor quedar ignorante y no saber que mis ex amigas fingían ser mis amigas-decía con tristeza, no se daba cuenta que Brix estaba observándola con la puerta entre abierta debido a que iba a despedirse, lo normal, pero escuchó que hablaba sola y no quería interrumpirla-…-veía las fotos en silencio hasta que paró en una foto con sus hermanas-vaya, me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán mis hermanas? ¿y mis padres? Espero que estén bien… como los extraños-decía deprimida, cerraba el álbum y lo guardaba bajo la almohada para luego intentar dormir, el muñeco que la había todo, se deprimió y cerraba la puerta sigiloso

 **Fin del flashback**

-… como te he visto siempre mirando después de cada fiesta un álbum de foto, las fotos de tus ex amigas hasta de tus hermana, pues no sé, quise alegrarte de alguna forma, así que me había ido ayer para buscar a tus hermanas al menos-decía rascándose su nuca apenado

-espera, era por eso que ¿me dijiste que te ibas porque tendría una sorpresa para hoy?-preguntaba Pinkie con una sonrisa y sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-sí, algo así, creía yo que no vendría por ser un muñeco parlante-decía el muñeco

-hemos visto cosas más extrañas que un muñeco parlanchín y además venimos porque nos preocupaba Pinkie por lo sucedido-decía Limestone con su expresión de enojada

-mmmm mmmmmm-decía Marble tímida y asentía con la cabeza

-sí, espero que te hayas encontrado bien Pinkie-decía Maud y sacaba una piedra de su bolsillo-peñasco estaba muy preocupado por ti-

-awwwww yo también estaba muy preocupada por ti y por ustedes hermanas-decía Pinkie y de golpe, aparecía entre ellas para dar un abrazo brutal a las tres y su melena como la cola se inflaron-y además que las extrañé muchooooo-lloraba a mares

Limestone tenía una mirada de fastidio, Marble se mojaba por las lágrimas de Pinkie y Maud pues ahí como siempre inexpresiva. Brix al ver eso, sonreía un poco y pensaba que era mejor dejarla con sus hermanas, se iba a retirarse, pero en eso, una pezuña rosada lo atrapó para que se una al abrazo con sus hermanas.

-gracias, gracias, gracias, esta es la mejor sorpresa que me dieron en mi vida-sollozaba Pinkie y seguía llorando, el muñeco que intentaba salir del abrazo, pero abrazaba fuerte

-no hay de que… para eso están los amigos-decía Brix con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos, la poni rosada lloraba de felicidad aunque Limestone ya estaba obstinada

-¡nos podrías soltarnos de una vez!-gritaba la yegua furiosa de estar así tan apegada a todos

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

En la base militar que estaba en un lugar del bosque Everfree, más precisamente, en una carpa con una cruz roja encima.

Estaba una unicornio blanca llamada Rarity que tenía un sombrerito de enfermera o sea blanco con una cruz roja y se veía su cuerno roto por lo que pasó en esa huida aunque aún tenía su casco trasero derecho vendado por el disparo de bala, por la mordida de un perro, por el disparo de un clavo y por no cuidarse bien. Ella estaba sentada a un lado de la camilla donde estaba Applejack acostada, aún seguía en coma, tenía una que otra curita y un vendaje en su torso, había unos instrumentos médicos a un lado de la yegua, la unicornio blanca no estaba sola, estaba la muñeca o sea su jefa Elena que era una muñeca humanoide verde del tamaño de las CMC, algo cabezona, tenía un hermoso cabello largo rubio, ojos verdes, una gorra blanca con el símbolo de una cruz roja y estaba vestida con una blusa roja de mangas cortas, y unos pantalones azules, zapatos blancos y llevaba una chaqueta blanca abierta con mangas largas. Estaba revisando el inventario de la semana para saber cuánto tenían de cada cosa.

Rarity miraba su amiga con lastima.

- _espero que te despiertes pronto Applejack-_ pensaba y suspiraba deprimida, pero en eso, alguien se acercaba por detrás de ella

-¿aun sigues aquí? Porque no sales para que te dé el sol un poco-decía fastidiado, cuando Rarity lo oyó, giraba su cabeza para verlo con fastidio

-no gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí con mi amiga… Russber-decía con molestia mirando a un muñeco humanoide verde del tamaño de las CMC, era algo cabezón, tenía puesto un uniforme verde militar, sus ojos son marrones, tenía una gorra verde militar, una medalla en su pecho y unas botas negras, también, era el general Russber

-pero ella no se va a ninguna parte-decía el muñeco mirándola con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de molestia

-aun así, prefiero quedarte aquí, prefiero estar aquí que afuera con… tigo-decía la unicornio con desprecio

-ay por favor, ni que fueras a acompañarme, dije para que salieras, no para que me estés siguiendo como si fueras mi perra-decía Russber con burla, al escuchar eso, Rarity se ofendió

-¿¡Qué dijiste!?-preguntaba enojada

-lo que escuchaste dramática-

-NO SOY DRAMATICA, cabezón-

-cabezón será otra, dramática

-cabezón-

Perra-

-pasto verde-

-delicada-

-cascarrabias-

-malvavisco-

-con razón que nunca conseguirás novia-decía Rarity con una sonrisa burlona

-¿ah sí? ¿Y dónde está tu príncipe azul?-preguntaba Russber con una sonrisa burlona, cuando escuchó eso, se ofendió mucho

-ahora sí, tú te lo buscaste-la unicornio blanca se levantaba para mirarlo enojada mientras se ponía en dos cascos con las pezuñas como si fuera boxeadora

-a ver zorra, aquí te estoy esperando, lanza tu mejor movimiento-decía el muñeco sonándose los puños hasta el cuello

-¡pues aquí tienes!-exclamaba a punto de lanzarse al general hasta que un grito los detuvo

-¡ya basta!-exclamaba Elena metiéndose entre los dos para luego darle un zape a ambos-si van a seguir así porque no se consiguen una habitación y discuten ahí hasta se pelean, me da igual, pero por favor, esta es una tienda de cruz roja, así que por favor, cállense la boca que hay una paciente en coma, si van a seguir discutiendo como recién casados, háganlo en otra parte-decía enojada, pero al decir eso, tanto Rarity como Russber se sorprendieron y sonrojaban un poco

-… ¿q-que dijiste?-preguntaba la unicornio sorprendida

-lo que escuchaste, es que mírense, cada día de la semana, los veo discutir por tonterías-decía la muñeca molesta

-¡p-pero si él/ella empezó!-exclamaba los dos señalándose entre si

-¡me da igual quien haya empezado! Así que se los pediré de forma amable, cállense la boca-Elena los mandaba a callar y fue de nuevo a continuar con su trabajo enojada

-…-Rarity y Russber se miraban un momento para luego girar sus cabezas a otro lado enojados aunque estaban ruborizados, y el general se retiraba del lugar

Todos los días era lo mismo, de una forma extraña, la unicornio y el muñeco discutían por cualquier cosa, a veces empezaba Russber la discusión y a veces empezaba Rarity la discusión hasta se agarraban a golpes, y los muñecos soldados tenían que separarlos hasta Elena los regañaba o sea la médica regañaba a su general.

 **Tres días después**

En la carpa de la cruz roja, estaba Rarity desempacando unas cajas que habían llegado hace poco para tener más suministros médicos y lo estaba organizando ya que Elena había salido para atender un asunto en un pueblo. Estaba acomodando hasta que escuchaba una voz detrás suyo que no quería oír.

-hola-saludaba Russber con seriedad y tenía las manos en las espaldas

-otra vez tú, pero bueno ¿te gusto o qué?-preguntaba con burla mientras ponía un vendaje junto con los otros

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ni en un millón de años!-exclamaba el general molesto y ruborizado

-aja ¿Qué quieres ahora? No ves que estoy ocupada-decía la unicornio sin querer verlo, el muñeco lanzaba un bufido molesto

-bueno, solo vengo a entregarte esto-decía Russber sacando algo que estaba en su espalda para que lo vea

-¿Qué cos...?-preguntaba Rarity, pero al girarse, se impactaba por lo que veía-e-espera, ese es ¿m-mi cuerno?-preguntaba ya que efectivamente, el muñeco tenía su cuerno roto en una mano

-sí, lo encontré hace unos días en el tanque, no sé cómo terminó ahí y pues aquí tienes-decía el general con seriedad

-… ¿y por qué me lo enseñas?-preguntaba la unicornio esta vez con seriedad

-porque te lo quiero entregar, es tuyo, es tu cuerno-decía simplemente el muñeco, al decir eso, hizo que se molestara

-y ¿para qué me va a servir? ¿De adorno? Saber cada día como perdí mi cuerno, como perdí la capacidad de buscar gemas, como perdí mi trabajo de hacer vestidos, tú… ¿crees que eso es gracioso? ¿Eh?-Russber se sorprendió al ver su cambio repentino de actitud, pero lo que le sorprendió más era que le empezaba a salirle lagrimas ya que al ver su cuerno, perdió todo, su cuerno, su trabajo y todo eso porque no podía separarse de Applejack, y con eso no podía volver a su boutique

-¿Qué? no, solo quiero dártelo, solo eso-decía el muñeco extendiendo su mano para entregarle su cuerno, pero ella se molestó mas

-sí, aja, no me creo nada de lo que dices, primero me persigues por todo el bosque junto con tus soldaditos para matarme, sacaste esa cosa gigante para aplastarme o lo que sea y ahora me das mi cuerno ¿para qué? Para que vea lo miserable que soy sin ella ¿eh? Por lo visto tu eres solo… ¡solo eres un monstruo sin corazón!-no dejaba de salirle lágrimas de sus ojos

-…-

-eso es lo que eres ¿por qué no te quedas con el cuerno y te lo llevas lejos de mí? bótalo o quédatelo como trofeo para que veas el cuerno que le quitaste a una dama, hace lo que te da la gana con el cuerno… solo… solo vete… y déjame en paz…-sollozaba y se volteaba para no verlo mientras seguía acomodando las cosas

-… como sea…-decía simplemente Russber para luego llevarse en sus manos el cuerno y salía de la carpa con seriedad dejando a una Rarity llorando en silencio, pero el general ni Rarity se dieron cuenta que Elena había escuchado la conversación fuera de la carpa oculta para que no la vieran, ella se deprimía al oír como Rarity lloraba, la médica se quedaba pensativa un momento y se le vino algo en la cabeza para luego ir de camino para ver a alguien.

 **Varios días después**

Después de ese día, de forma extraña, el general no había vuelto aparecer en la carpa.

Rarity estaba dormida en una colchoneta que tenía la carpa médica, se despertaba y abría un poco los ojos, tenía una expresión de tristeza ya que no había podido dormir bien en estos días.

Se levantaba sin ganas, miraba alrededor para ver a Applejack en el mismo sitio y a Elena que estaba escribiendo algo en una libreta.

-buenos días Elena-saludaba y daba un bostezo

-buenos días Rarity-saludaba la muñeca con una sonrisa y la miraba de reojo al ver algo que ella todavía no notó, la unicornio agarraba un cepillo que estaba en una caja ya que cuando empezó a ser la asistente de Elena, se sorprendió de que ella también se cuidaba un poco su imagen o sea el cabello que tenía

Rarity iba al espejo que estaba colgado en la "pared" y se empezaba a peinar sin muchas ganas, pero en eso, se daba cuenta de algo, no estaba usando las pezuñas para agarrar el cepillo.

-¿Qué?-estaba confundida, veía el cepillo levitando y en eso, se miraba en el espejo para ver algo que la impactó-AAAAAAAAHHHHH-daba un gran grito que se escuchaba en toda la base-¡no puede ser, no puede ser, tengo… tengo mi cuerno de regreso!-daba saltos de alegría al ver que su cuerno estaba de nuevo en su cabeza y lo más sorprendente era que estaba como si nunca hubiera sido roto-¿Cómo fue que pasó esto? Espero que no sea un sueño-preguntaba al ponerse frente al espejo y tocaba con una pezuña su cuerno

-vaya, es la primera vez que te veo muy alegre jiji-decía Elena con una risita al verla muy alegre

-¿y cómo no estarlo? ¡Mi cuerno el que creía que no tendría nunca, está de nuevo en mi cabeza!-exclamaba con felicidad, en eso, miraba a la médica-Elena ¿tú lo hiciste? tú me pegaste el cuerno con algo ¿verdad?-decía con una gran sonrisa

-emmmm la verdad no fui yo-decía con una sonrisa apenada

-¿eh? Entonces si no fuiste tú ¿Quién lo hizo?-preguntaba Rarity confundida, la muñeca se levantaba para luego pasar por un lado de la unicornio, ella estaba muy confundida por lo que hacía, ella se ponía casi afuera de su carpa y hacía una seña para que se acercara, Rarity extrañada iba hacia ella y se ponía a un lado suyo, después Elena señalaba con una mano al responsable y la yegua no se lo creía-no puede ser… ¿estas segura?-preguntaba dudosa e insegura, la médica asentía con la cabeza y con una sonrisa-…-estaba en silencio mirando afuera hasta que suspiraba y con valor salía para ir al responsable de que tuviera su cuerno en la cabeza de nuevo

El general Russber estaba supervisando a sus soldados que corrían en una pista de obstáculos por así decirlo y tenía los brazos cruzados.

-¡vamos inútiles, sigan el paso, no se queden nadie atrás, mi abuelita corre mejor que todos ustedes inútiles!-gritaba o mejor dicho, ladraba a sus soldados con rabia, pero en eso, alguien se ponía a un lado suyo, el general giraba sus ojos para ver que se trataba de Rarity, no decía nada, solo volvió a mirar a sus soldados, los dos no decían nada, Rarity miraba a los muñecos soldados arrastrándose bajo de unos alambres con púas, ella no sabía que decir, pero aun así, lo saludó

-… h-hola Russber-estaba algo nerviosa

-… hola-le devolvía el saludo sin ganas

-…-

-…-

-…-

-eh por lo visto ya tienes tu cuerno devuelta-decía el general con seriedad

-s-si… emmmm yo… …-estaba muy nerviosa-g-gracias…-agradecía y miraba a otro lado ruborizada

-… ¿gracias por qué?-preguntaba Russber sin mirarla

-… p-por pegarme el cuerno-decía con timidez

-… pues felicidades por tener tu cuerno devuelta, pero yo no he hecho tal cosa… será que uno de mis soldados lo haya hecho para burlarse o yo que se…-decía alzando sus hombros sin importancia

-… … … y-yo… lo siento por lo que te dije en ese día…-se arrepentía Rarity bajando la mirada y teniendo las orejas bajas

-… no importa, he recibido tantos insultos que me importa un carajo lo que piensan de mi… -decía el muñeco con seriedad

-oh... ya veo… pero aun así… gracias…-decía con una sonrisa y lo siguiente que pasó, y que sorprendió al general fue que recibió un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara, Russber estaba impactado, giraba su cabeza para ver como Rarity se iba trotando hacia la carpa médica, el general se tocaba la mejilla y se quedaba pensativo, sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos, una botellita con una etiqueta que decía:

 _Pega mágica_

En eso, recordaba cuando obtuvo eso.

 **Flashback**

En la noche, cerca de la orilla del río del bosque Everfree, se encontraba Russber que tenía aun en su mano sujetando el cuerno de Rarity y en frente suyo estaba Elena.

-toma Russ-decía la médica y sacaba dentro de su chaqueta la misma botellita, extendía su mano para dárselo-úsalo si quieres, yo no te obligaré a nada, pero piensa un poco antes de lanzar el cuerno al río ¿ok?-el general miraba la botellita y lo agarraba con la otra mano para mirarlo detenidamente-esta pega mágica puede pegar cualquier cosa hasta un cuerno de un unicornio, lo pegas en su base y estará como si nunca hubiera estado roto-decía con una sonrisa

-…-se quedaba pensativo mirando la botellita

-solo piénsalo ¿sí?-dicho eso, Elena se retiraba dejando solo al muñeco que no paraba de mirar la pega mágica

 **Fin del flashback**

Russber miraba la botellita y daba una pequeña sonrisa para luego guardarlo, pero en eso, alzaba su vista para ver a los muñecos soldados que lo miraba con una sonrisa picara

-… ¿¡qué carajo están mirando!?-gritaba de una forma que los asustó de una forma que hasta uno de los muñecos saltó del susto para caer en los brazos de un compañero-¡acaso dije que se pusieran a FLOJEAR! ¡Muevan esos traseros y hagan mil lagartijas, pero a la de YA!-gritaba que se escuchaba en todo el bosque haciendo que los muñecos con miedo, se tiraban al suelo para empezar las largatijas-1, 2, 3, más rápido muñecas, 8, 9-

Mientras el muñeco le gritaba a los muñecos soldados, la unicornio blanca asomaba su cabeza fuera de la carpa médica mirando al general que "ladraba" a sus soldados.

-…-Rarity metía su cabeza y se sonrojaba por lo que había hecho, pero aun así, daba una sonrisa, alegre de tener su cuerno de vuelta y con eso, volvía al trabajo con felicidad, Elena que estaba mirando la libreta, había visto todo desde la carpa, no podía evitar sonreír

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

En una habitación de hospital de Ponyville, estaba Rainbow acostada en una camilla, estaba vendada y cubría su ala cortada por la venda, además de tener curitas por todo su cuerpo, estaba de espalda durmiendo, pero se movía como teniendo una pesadilla.

 **En el sueño de Rainbow**

Rainbow estaba volando por el cielo con libertad y tenía sus dos alas, ella se divertía, hacía acrobacias, pero de repente, de forma misteriosa, sus alas desaparecieron haciendo que cayera al vacío, daba un grito de horror.

Y aterrizaba en el pasto, no se había lastimado, pero veía su espalda con miedo de no tener alas, pero en eso, se escuchaba el sonido de una motosierra y una risa escalofriante o era un chillido. No sabía porque, pero se levantó para empezar a galopar a cualquier dirección, no le importaba a donde iría, solo quería alejarse de ese sonido.

Galopaba con miedo, empezaba a llover, tronaba el cielo, quería seguir y seguir, pero por desgracia, se tropezó y cayó al suelo de cara, se volteó rápidamente para estar de espalda para ver asustada, una sombra a lo lejos que era de estatura pequeña con dos orejas en alto y teniendo un objeto en sus patas, saltaba hacia ella, pero la pegaso retrocedía en el suelo.

-n-no, por favor aléjate ¡aléjate de mí!-exclamaba Rainbow queriendo alejarse de lo que sea que se acercaba, pero hizo caso omiso y se acercaba dando saltitos hasta que de repente, daba un gran salto, la pegaso miraba arriba para ver cómo se acercaba rápidamente lo que parecía un conejo blanco y tenía una motosierra en alto, estaba paralizada de miedo y lo único que hizo fue gritar-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-y hubo un tajo de la motosierra en Dash

 **Fin del sueño**

Rainbow se despertaba de golpe y se sentaba dando un grito de miedo, respiraba agitada, sudaba mucho y sus pezuñas no dejaban de temblar. La pegaso miraba alrededor asustada y se daba cuenta que seguía en el hospital, suspiraba algo aliviada, giraba un momento su cabeza para ver su ala cortada, se lamentaba mucho. Siempre le pasaba eso, siempre tenía las mismas pesadillas aunque a veces variaba, pero siempre era un conejo con una motosierra.

La pegaso se recostaba en la cama mirando el techo para luego empezar a salirle lágrimas de sus ojos y empezaba a llorar desconsolada porque sabía que nunca, jamás volvería a volar ni en sueños.

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

En una carpa de circo, en el escenario circular, no había nadie en las gradas, pero en el escenario estaba una muñeca humanoide del tamaño de una poni promedio, su "piel" era de color blanco, su cabello negro y largo que llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos rojos, tenía puesto un sombrero de copa negro, llevaba una chaqueta negra abierta dejando ver una blusa roja, unos jean azules y unas botas negras. Era Merry Circus.

Estaba en el centro con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada fastidiosa.

-Fluttershy, sal, te digo que no hay nadie-decía la muñeca

-p-pero la otra vez dijiste lo mismo… y había p-ponis-decía una voz tímida oculta por un lado del escenario en la oscuridad

-solo era el conserje que limpia el lugar-decía Merry con una mano en la cara

-… n-no lo sé… aun así no estoy s-segura de hacer esto…-

-ay por favor, no puedes hacer tu número en el escenario si te ocultas-decía molesta

-… p-porque no que s-sea otro día… aquí estoy más cómoda…-

-au au au-decía una foca que acompañaba a la pegaso, la muñeca suspiraban fastidiada

-Feny, sácala de ahí y tráela al escenario-ordenaba Merry con autoridad

-au au-

-no Feny, lindo, no me saques… así te daré más caricias en la pancita-

-au au au au-

-¡Feny! ¡Foca traidora!-exclamaba molesta, sin más, la muñeca caminaba a donde estaban ellos y se bajaba del escenario de un salto

-… jeje h-hola Merry… te nos unes…-decía con una risita nerviosa

-au, au-la foca estaba nerviosa

-…-Fluttershy suspiraba resignada

-o-ok-por el escenario, subía una pegaso amarilla con el mismo traje que tenía, constaba de una capa negra que le llegaba a la cola y ocultaba sus alas, un moño rojo que estaba en su cuello como sujetando la capa, una camisa blanca elegante con una chaqueta roja abierta con botones dorados, unas botas negras ajustadas en sus cascos traseros, un brazalete dorada en su pezuña derecha, tenía una cola de caballo en su melena con una pinza con forma de murciélago y sus ojos eran rojos, además que su apariencia era más de Flutterbat, ella caminaba tímida hasta estar en el centro y miraba alrededor para ver si no había nadie

Feny subía de un salto, era una tierna foca negra con una gorra de fiesta en su cabeza, "caminaba" hasta estar a un lado de la pegaso, Merry que había subido de nuevo al escenario la veía desde el borde.

-muy bien amiga, sabes de lo que hablamos antes ¿verdad?-decía con los brazos cruzados

-s-si… pero me da miedo-decía apenada y temerosa

-vamos Fluttershy, yo sé que tú puedes-decía Merry con una sonrisa de confianza, la pegaso al ver esa sonrisa, se calmaba un poco

-o-ok… -miraba al frente respirando hondo y miraba a Feny de reojo-¿estás listo?-

-au au au-aplaudía con sus aletas alegre

-ok… bueno, aquí vamos-al decir eso, la foca se ponía detrás de la pegaso y ponía su nariz bajo la capa de Fluttershy para tener su nariz en su casco trasero, la muñeca observaba lo que hará, la pegaso se ponía en dos con las pezuñas a los lados-… a-ahora-

Dicho eso, la foca alzaba a Fluttershy para lanzarla hacia arriba en lo alto, giraba como si fuera pelota, casi tocando el techo, ahí dejó de girar para hacer algo, pero…

-… M-Merry ¿Qué seguiaaaaaaa?-gritaba al caer abajo, Feny al ver eso, daba un grito y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, cayó encima de la foca amortiguando su caída y el pobre tenía los ojos en espiral-au…-se sobaba la cabeza adolorida y miraba abajo para levantarse rápido asustada-l-lo siento foquita…-se disculpaba y lo socorría para saber si estaba bien

-…-Merry suspiraba algo fastidiada-tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-decía rodando sus ojos, pero teniendo una sonrisa en sus labios

Desde que Fluttershy se unió al circo, primero tuvo que acostumbrarse al lugar donde estaba, saber a dónde ir y conocer a sus compañeros del circo como los muñecos payasos, los acróbatas y el domador de leones, ya conocía mucho a Feny y a Merry por ser muy cercanos a ella.

Cuando había pasado varios días, ya había llegado el momento de ponerle un numero para su presentación en el circo, Fluttershy no sabía qué hacer, pero gracias que Merry le aconsejaba y además que su número sería con Feny, la foca tan feliz de hacerlo con ella, pero el número que tenía que hacer era un poco complicado y con ese miedo, se le olvidaba las cosas, pero aun así, no era un impedimento para la pegaso ya que practicaba siempre aunque siempre le daba miedo subirse al escenario… aunque no haya gente en las gradas.

 **Fin OVA 1**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _Canterlot New_

 _Noticias de última hora, se les informa a todos los ponis, especialmente a los pegasos, para comunicarles que nuestro actual líder y amo de este reino Dark Soul, dio la oportunidad de que un pegaso o una pegaso venga y pida ante el amo Soul que quiera crear un grupo de vuelo, un grupo que será muy conocido por el reino como fue el antiguo grupo los Wonderbolt, solo lo que tienen que hacer es tener primero el permiso de vuelo obviamente y después ir ante Dark Soul para pedirle la aprobación de dicho grupo, solo habrá un grupo de vuelo, solo uno y además que el amo Soul le concederá un lugar para que entrene como una academia o lo que quiera para que ese pegaso forme su grupo de vuelo para entretener, para estar en show y todo lo que puedan imaginar para mostrar los buenos pegasos que son._

 _Esto es una gran oportunidad para los pegasos, solo se permite un grupo y Dark Soul deberá aprobar si ese grupo deberá existir o se irá al quinto pino._

 _Aprovechen que el plazo de pedir la autorización de crear un grupo de vuelo, es después de una semana ¡una semana! Así que apúrense y vengan al castillo de Canterlot_

Una pegaso leía el periódico, estaba sentada bajo un árbol, tenía puesto unas gafas oscuras, además que estaba con la melena desarreglada y algo sucia, leía eso con seriedad. La pegaso era nada menos que Fleetfloot.

-… tengo una oportunidad, puedo hacer que el grupo los Wonderbolt vuelvan a renacer…-decía la pegaso con tristeza-… solo tengo que ir por mi permiso de vuelo para que pueda volar y así pedirle autorización de que los Wonderbolt vuelva a existir…-Fleetfloot cerraba el periódico y lo ponía a un lado de ella, suspiraba deprimida y miraba el cielo pensativa-… si estuviera Spitfire aquí, ella haría lo imposible para que los Wonderbolt no sean olvidados… que sigan existiendo cueste lo que cueste…-decía pensativa para luego aparecer una expresión de determinación, se levantaba del suelo y miraba el cielo decidida-yo soy la única que puede hacer que los Wonderbolt vuelvan otra vez a surcar los cielos, no me importa los cambios que hubo en el reino, yo haré lo imposible para que los Wonderbolt sigan existiendo… eso es lo que Spitfire querría… que no sean olvidados…-mencionaba determinaba para luego empezar a caminar a una dirección en concreto, donde estaría el aeropuerto de Equestria

Pero en otro lugar, otra pegaso también leía las mismas noticias en el periódico, estaba recostada en la silla mientras tenía sus cascos traseros encima de una mesa, estaba en un restaurante de Ponyville. Se veía sus cascos verdes sujetando el periódico.

-vaya, vaya, esto es interesante, más que interesante jeje si logro tener la autorización del que nos gobierna ahora, por fin, podré tener a mi propio grupo de vuelo y yo esta vez seré la capitana-se veía una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de la pegaso-y por lo visto, me obligan a sacarme el permiso de vuelo… yo podría ir de una vez al castillo si no fuera que reprobé como cinco veces las pruebas para sacármela, la verdad es que son extremadamente difíciles… pero no hay reto que no supere Lightning Dust, pasaré esas pruebas con honores, conseguiré mi permiso, la autorización y podré tener el grupo que siempre quise crear… los Shadowbolt jeje-se reía maliciosa-la verdad me gusta ese nombre jeje y con eso haré que los Wonderbolt no sea ni recordados por ningún poni ni juguetes jeje eso les pasa por expulsarme de su academia-decía con una sonrisa maligna, pero en eso, escuchaba una voz femenina a un lado

-señorita, por favor, baja las patas de la mesa, es la décima vez que se lo digo-decía una muñeca humanoide que estaba vestida de camarera y era del tamaño casi de un poni promedio

-oh, lo siento-decía Lightning apenada y bajaba sus cascos traseros de la mesa para luego recibir la cuenta de lo que comió, lo pagó y se retiraba del restaurante para ir al aeropuerto para conseguir su permiso de vuelo

Dos pegasos iban a sacarse su permiso de vuelo, harán lo imposible para tener esa autorización, una para que no sea olvidado ese grupo y la otra por venganza.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Bueno lectores, déjenme decirles esto**

 **¿A quienes apoyan?**

 **Wonderbolt o Shadowbolt**

 **La verdad no habría más decisiones, pero de igual forma, estaré indeciso yo también, si será el viejo grupo o uno nuevo aunque no tiene nada nuevo, pero bueno, es lo único que se me ocurre XD**

 **Bueno, como dije, solo son escenas de lo que están pasando a ellas, hubiera puesto sobre las princesas o mejor dicho, las ex princesas, pero no hay nada interesante, solo obedecer a un gato XD**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	63. OVA 2

**Capítulo 61 (OVA): Un permiso, una oportunidad**

En una parte de Equestria, en una zona muy amplia, estaba un edificio muy ancho con muchas pistas de aterrizajes, era el aeropuerto o llamado las aerolíneas Ken y el lema de dicho aeropuerto era "volar es un placer". Un lema que a todos se le hacía extraño, pero luego se acostumbraron a eso.

El edificio era de color gris con el techo negro, con muchos ventanales, dentro de dicho aeropuerto, era los típicos aeropuertos humanos, con asientos, pilares, un detector de metales por si las moscas para los que quieran viajar a otro lado del mundo, eso servía a los ponis o juguetes que no puedan volar y había aviones enormes con ojos en el parabrisas que los podían llevar a cualquier lado del mundo, unos eran para tal reinos y cualquier lugar del mundo.

La verdad, éste aeropuerto fue lo mejor del mundo que le pasó a Equestria ya que con esto podían viajar más rápido y sin perder mucho tiempo en tren, pero el problema era que los boletos eran algo caros, más caros que los del tren, pero valía la pena. Además que en lugares específicos, habían pistas aterrizajes, por el simple hecho de que todavía no hicieron un tratado de paz con la nueva Equestria o como dice Dark Soul "New Equestria".

Bueno, volvemos al aeropuerto, en una parte, había una larga cola de ponis pegasos frente a una mesa de hierro que estaba sentado en una silla un muñeco humanoide del tamaño de las CMC que tenía unos lentes de aviador igual que su traje y en la mesa, tenía puesto una clase de aviso que decía "permiso de vuelo".

Esos eran para los pegasos que quieran volar en los cielos libremente. En la final de la cola, estaba nada menos que Fleetfloot, tenía sus lentes oscuros y se había arreglado su melena, y cola para estar al menos presentable, tenía una expresión de fastidio al ver la larga cola. Suspiraba frustrada.

- _no me lo puedo creer, no me imaginé que había tantos pegasos que quieran sacarse el permiso de vuelo y yo había pensado que esto estaría como un desierto, pero me equivoqué-_ pensaba la pegaso fastidiada, asomaba su cabeza a un lado de la fila para ver que aún faltaba, así que sin nada más que hacer, se quedó esperando hasta que la cola avanzara

Estuvo un rato en silencio y veía por las grandes ventanas que había al ver un avión partiendo a no sé dónde, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz detrás suyo.

-vaya, vaya, pero mira que tenemos aquí, si es la ex miembro del antiguo grupo que dejó de existir jeje-Fleetfloot giraba su cabeza para ver quién era y veía extrañada que era nada menos que Lightning Dust que tenía una sonrisa burlona

-emmmm ¿Quién eres?-preguntaba confundida haciendo que se sorprendiera

-¿Qué? ¿No te acuerdas quién soy?-preguntaba molesta, la pegaso solo negaba con la cabeza, suspiraba frustrada-soy yo, la que expulsaron de los Wonderbolt-decía muy fastidiada

-mmmmmmm la verdad no me acuerdo, no me acuerdo si estaba ahí o no, pero lo que recuerdo es que Spitfire me habló de una revoltosa que fue expulsada por casi matar ponis-decía Fleet mirándola con algo de seriedad

-… si, esa soy yo-decía fastidiada, pero luego cambiaba su expresión por una sonrisa maliciosa-pero no importa, cuando consiga el permiso de vuelo, nadie se olvidará de mí, nadie se olvidará de Lightning Dust-decía con una sonrisa presumida

-¿ah sí? ¿Y qué es lo que harás?-preguntaba con una ceja alzada

-pues muy fácil, iré con el mayor líder de Equestria y le pediré autorización de crear un grupo de vuelo jamás conocido en toda Equestria-decía con una voz arrogante, al escuchar eso, se sorprendió

-espera ¿Qué? pero si yo haré lo mismo, le pediré que vuelva los Wonderbolt a los cielos-decía Fleet sorprendida

-pues olvídalo, esta es una nueva generación para los voladores y no para esos viejos grupos que nunca sirvieron para nada-decía Dust con burla

-¿¡que dijiste!?-exclamaba la pegaso para luego voltearse y verla enojada

-lo que escuchaste jeje y cuando tenga la autorización, podrías no sé, unirte a mi grupo y seguir las ordenes de tu capitana o sea yo-decía señalándose a sí misma, Fleet gruñía molesta

-eso jamás pasará, yo seré la capitana y los Wonderbolt surgirán en los cielos-decía enojada

-jeje eso veremos, por cierto, ya puedes avanzar, la cola se movió-decía Dust señalando que la fila caminó un poco, la pegaso la veía molesta y se volteó para avanzar un poco siendo seguida por esa pegaso verde que no paraba de sonreír con malicia-jeje por lo visto, tenemos un mismo objetivo, la verdad será interesante jeje-Fleet la escuchaba sin mirarla-o sea que la primera en tener el permiso, tendrá una ventaja de salir de aquí volando e intentar llegar a Canterlot ¿verdad? Jeje y la primera en llegar, tendrá su grupo asegurado-decía con una sonrisa desafiante

-… pues ok, reto aceptado-decía con una mirada desafiante

Dicho eso, estaban esperando un gran rato para llegar de primeras.

Había pasado el tiempo, las dos pegasos no se dejaban de mirar, el tiempo pasaba, la cola se hacía más pequeña y la casualidad que no había nadie más detrás suyo.

Duraban un rato hasta que por fin Fleetfloot llegaba a la mesa y lo sorprendente, era de noche, habían durado muchas horas en esa cola.

-nombre-decía el muñeco teniendo una hoja en la mesa con un bolígrafo en una mano y miraba a la pegaso aburrido de estar ahí

-Fleetfloot-decía su nombre y veía como escribía su nombre

-¿Dónde vive?-

-… bajo un árbol-decía apenada

-… ok-el muñeco lo anotaba-tamaños de alas-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-preguntaba extrañada

-porque es para saber con qué instructor estar o algo por el estilo, la verdad no tengo idea y solo hago lo que me piden que haga-decía alzando sus hombros

-… ya veo-decía y miraba a Dust que la veía con una sonrisa burlona, Fleet bajaba su cabeza para acercarse al muñeco y susurraba en su oído para luego alejarse apenada

-ok-anotaba el tamaño de sus alas-una última cosa ¿Por qué quieres sacarte el permiso de vuelo?-preguntaba curioso

-… pues porque quiero volver a volar, volar es mi vida, estar en el cielo, volar veloz y sentir el viento en mi cara, hacer acrobacias y … enseñarles a otros pegasos a ser unos buenos voladores-decía Fleet con una pequeña sonrisa

-mmmmm-el muñeco lo anotaba y lo sellaba con el logo del aeropuerto que consistía en un dirigible con el nombre de la aerolínea abajo-ok, listo, ve por la puerta C, pasillo 1 y entrégale esta hoja a tu instructor, es importante de que no la pierdas ¿ok?-decía pasándole la hoja, la pegaso asentía con la cabeza, lo agarraba para luego alejarse de la mesa, Fleet miraba a Dust que se ponía frente a la mesa mientras el muñeco le decía lo mismo que a ella, la pegaso miró al frente para caminar rápido y buscar el lugar que le dijo

Estuvo un rato caminando por un pasillo, lo único que se escuchaba eran el sonido de sus cascos ya que no había nadie por ser de noche. Había llegado a una gran sala con muchos asientos, miraba alrededor y veía una puerta con una C arriba, así que fue hacia allá y cuando se puso frente a ella, trataba de abrirlo, pero no se abría.

-¿Por qué no se abre?-se preguntaba confundida

-pues porque solo se hace el permiso de vuelo desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 8 de la noche-decía una muñeca humanoide del tamaño de las CMC que pasaba por ahí, estaba vestida como una azafata-… y son las 10 de la noche, así que deberá esperar como los otros-decía señalando a unos asientos que había ponis esperando, algunos estaban durmiendo y algunos leyendo una revista que les dio la muñeca para entretenerse, habían muchos pegasos esperando, Fleet estaba fastidiada de tener que esperar más-así que bueno, siéntate al lado del ultimo poni ya que es por orden de llegada-decía con una dulce sonrisa

-ok, gracias-le agradecía la pegaso

-de nada, si necesita algo, me avisas-decía la muñeca retirándose del lugar, Fleetfloot suspiraba algo frustrada y fue a sentarse al lado del ultimo pegaso que estaba para quedarse esperando, giraba su cabeza para ver la gran ventana que había y observaba el cielo nocturno, pero en eso, a su lado, se sentaba Dust que tenía cara de fastidiada

-por lo visto tendremos que esperar hasta mañana "compañera"-decía la pegaso verde con una sonrisa burlona, Fleet miraba a otro lado para no verla-jeje bueno, que tengas "dulces sueños"-Dust se acomodaba mejor en el asiento para dormirse

-…-la ex miembro estaba pensativa mirando el suelo hasta que en un rato se quedó dormida

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Fleetfloot seguía durmiendo en el asiento, estaba con la cabeza en el espaldar con las pezuñas juntadas bajo su cabeza y con los cascos traseros encima del asiento, dormía profundamente hasta que alguien la tocó de su casco trasero.

-oye, despierta-la pegaso se despertaba y se sentaba en el asiento para luego dar un gran bostezo, se restregaba un ojo para después ver que la despertó la misma muñeca de ayer-jeje vaya que si tenías sueño-decía con una sonrisa

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntaba somnolienta

-pues… son las 10 de la mañana-

-…-

-…-

-¡las 10 de la mañana!-exclamaba asustada e hizo sobresaltar a la muñeca por su reacción, se levantaba de golpe y miraba alrededor para ver que no había nadie en sus asientos ni siquiera Dust-¿¡d-donde están todos!?-

-pues todos fueron allá a las ocho u ocho y media-la muñeca señalaba a la puerta C-pero como estabas dormida, perdiste tu puesto-al escuchar eso, la pegaso se empezó a aterrar y sin decir nada, empezó a galopar entrando por la puerta de golpe y galopaba por un largo pasillo hasta que encontró una bifurcación

-oh no ¿por dónde es?-preguntaba deteniéndose frente a los pasillos, miraba a todos lados hasta que recordó lo que le dijo el muñeco ayer-pasillo 1-dicho eso, fue por el pasillo de la izquierda galopando como si no hubiera un mañana hasta que vio la luz de día dando a entender que va a salir del pasillo o del aeropuerto, duraba unos segundos hasta que salió afuera, y se detenía un poco para observar alrededor

Era una de las pistas de aterrizaje, era largo, negro con líneas blancas en el centro y había alguien que no se esperaba ver después de que desapareciera Cloudsdale.

-n-no puede ser ¿tú serás mi… instructor?-preguntaba Fleetfloot sorprendida al ver a un poni pegaso que tenía su cuerpo cubierto por una armadura azul, llevaba un casco que le cubría toda la cabeza, su cola era lo único que no cubría la armadura, era de color rojo con negro y sus ojos eran rojos sin pupilas, era Toy Blue

-… si, lo soy-decía la ¿armadura? Con una voz robótica masculina, la pegaso estaba más sorprendida aunque al girar su cabeza veía a la poni que siempre lo acompañaba, era una poni terrestre que tenía su cuerpo cubierto por una armadura verde, llevaba un casco que le cubría toda la cabeza, tenía unas alas metálicas que salía de la armadura por el lomo, su cola era lo único que no cubría la armadura, era de color amarillo oscuro teniendo negro en el interior y sus ojos eran de color ámbar sin pupilas, era Toy Green

-… hola-decía la armadura verde con una voz robótica femenina, la poni alzaba una pezuña saludándola

-… _oh genial-_ pensaba fastidiada y suspiraba-… emmmm disculpa ¿aquí no debía haber más pegasos?-preguntaba al ser la única ahí

-sí, así es, pero como se levantaron y no fueron flojos, pudieron venir y aprobar algunos, y reprobar algunos-decía la voz robótica de la armadura azul

Fleet se apenaba de quedarse dormida, pero en eso, le dio curiosidad algo.

-emmmmm y por casualidad ¿pasó una pegaso verde con el nombre de Dust?-preguntaba curiosa

-… pues sí, yo fui su instructora y pudo aprobar… de chiripa, ahora debería estar en el puesto para que le pongan la luz verde-decía Toy Green, al escuchar eso, la pegaso se alteró

- _oh no, me lleva mucha ventaja-_ pensaba asustada

-… por cierto, pásame los papeles por favor-decía Toy Blue extendiendo un casco

-¿eh? S-sí, aquí tie…-iba a pasarle la hoja que le había dado el muñeco, pero no lo tenía en su ala-¿q-que?-con una pezuña revisaba su ala derecha, pero no lo tenía, revisaba la otra tampoco, se empezaba a alterarse-no, no, no, no, por favor, esto tiene que ser una broma-decía alterada al no encontrar y se ponía a buscar por el suelo por si se le había caído, pero no lo encontraba

-sin papeles, no podrá hacer la prueba-decía Toy Blue inexpresivo, al decir eso, la pegaso se asustó mucho

-n-no…-Fleet miraba al pegaso azul-p-por favor, te lo suplico, hazme las pruebas-suplicaba asustada

-sin papeles, no podrá hacer las pruebas-decía de nuevo

-p-por favor, h-haré lo que sea, p-pero por favor, hazme las pruebas-la pegaso se arrodillaba y ponía su cara rogando mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-sin papeles, no podrá hacer la prueba-repetía, al escuchar eso nuevamente, se impactó

-… ¿P-por qué?... ¿¡p-por qué me pasa esto a mí!?-gritaba mientras empezaba a llorar sin parar y tiraba sus lentes oscuros con fuerza al suelo haciendo que se rompieran-… no pude defender a los Wonderbolt… y ahora no puedo ni hacer que surjan de nuevo… los W-Wonderbolt-sollozaba mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pezuña con rabia-¿Por qué?... ¿¡por qué no me sale nada bien!?-exclamaba, sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas-… s-soy una inútil… no pude hacer nada… yo… no me merezco ser una Wonderbolt… no me merezco n-nada… … … lo siento Spit… lo siento Soarin… lo siento amigos… les he fallado… nunca merecí ser una W-Wonderbolt…-seguía llorando en el suelo, ya no le importaba nada, solo siguió ahí llorando desconsolada

-… disculpa, te llamas Fleetfloot ¿verdad?-decía Toy Green inexpresiva, la pegaso alzaba un poco su vista y se veía sus ojos llorosos para asentir con la cabeza lentamente para luego bajarla mientras sollozaba-entonces esto es tuyo-Fleetfloot alzaba de nuevo la vista extrañada por lo que dijo, pero lo que veía la impactó, la poni tenía en su pezuña derecha un papel que se veía perfectamente su nombre

-s-sí, ese es mío…-sollozaba mirando el papel-¿d-donde lo conseguiste?-preguntaba mientras se secaba sus lagrimas

-pues… se le cayó a la pegaso verde-al escuchar eso, se quedaba inmóvil un momento para luego cambiar su expresión de tristeza a enojo

 **Flashback**

En la madrugada, Lightning Dust se había despertado porque tenía sed, así que fue a tomar agua y al regreso, veía a Fleetfloot durmiendo como un tronco en la misma posición que estaba en la mañana, la pegaso verde sonreía maliciosa, se acercaba sigilosa y con sus dientes, mordía la punta de un papel que estaba en su ala derecha para sacarlo y guardarlo en su otra ala ya que tenía su papel en la derecha.

-… descansa Fleet-decía con malicia

 **Fin del flashback**

Fleetfloot al saber que esa pegaso le había robado el papel, se enfureció mucho.

-e-esa... esa ¡desgraciada!-exclamaba con rabia, Toy Green caminaba hacia Toy Blue y le daba el papel de la pegaso

-ok Fleetfloot, es hora de empezar las pruebas de vuelo para saber si eres la indicada de volar por los cielos-decía Blue inexpresivo, Fleet se levantaba del suelo y lo miraba determinada

-ok, empecemos con las pruebas instructor-ella no quería que Lightning Dust le ganara y se saliera con la suya, no dejaría que esa desgraciada logre su objetivo, Fleet haría cualquier cosa de que los Wonderbolt vuelvan a surgir

Toy Blue había apretado un botón que tenía la armadura haciendo que el dispositivo que tenía en el pecho la pegaso, cambiara de amarillo a verde hasta que terminara las pruebas, además de darle gafas de aviador para que se proteja los ojos.

Las pruebas para la pegaso, eran sencillas por ser más experimentada aunque había mucho viento, pero no era ningún problema ya que la primera prueba, era volar a través de una pista de obstáculo esquivando cualquier cosa sin chocar y hacerlo en tiempo record.

La segunda prueba era volar por los cielos hasta que tenga una gran altitud e ir en picada con las alas cerradas para aterrizar sin chocarse contra el suelo o sea abrir las alas antes de tocar el suelo ya que aquí se dirá de cuanta distancia con el suelo abrió las alas, menos distancia, era más puntos por la prueba.

La tercera prueba consistía solo en galopar por la pista y volar cuando llegara al final de la pista como si fuera un avión, pero sin pasarse de la pista o sea la línea amarilla del final, era algo difícil por el viento que había en esa parte.

La cuarta y última prueba, era una prueba de velocidad, algo que Fleetfloot se alivió, pero el problema era que…

-¿¡tengo que hacer todo otra vez!? O sea es como ¿tres pruebas en uno?-la pegaso estaba sorprendida-y tengo que hacerlo en ¿¡un minuto!?-exclamaba impactada

-sí, así es, si eres rápida y controlas tu vuelo a la perfección sin chocarte con nadie ya que por los cielos habrá aviones, pegasos y de cualquier volador existente, con esta prueba se mostrará que eres una perfecta voladora y no causaras accidentes-explicaba Toy Blue, Toy Green estaba recargada en la pared mirándolos fijamente-así que ¿estas lista? Dime cuando quieras empezar-decía Blue para luego poner a un lado de la pista, la pegaso se preocupaba por eso

- _oh vaya… si no lo logro, podría reprobar… tengo miedo de fracasar, pero si no lo hago…-_ pensaba insegura, pero en eso, recordaba a sus amigos los Wonderbolt, con eso, fue suficiente para sacudir su cabeza y ponía una expresión decidida- _no debo defraudar a mis amigos… no debo…-_ eso fue lo único que pasó por su mente, empezaba a caminar y se ponía en un extremo de la pista de aterrizaje

-¿estas lista?-preguntaba su instructor

-sí, estoy lista-decía determinada

-ok, el tiempo empezara a correr cuando abras tus alas-al decir eso, Fleet respiraba profundamente

- _tranquila, tu puedes, piensa que esto es un entrenamiento para los Wonderbolt y piensa como grita Spitfire… jeje-_ se reía un poco por dentro al recordar a su amiga gritarle, se preparaba y se inclinaba hacia adelante- _3… 2… 1… ¡ya!-_ sin decir nada, empezaba a galopar rápidamente por la pista hasta que cuando llegó casi al final, abría sus alas y con eso, el cronometro empezó a correr, la pegaso al tocar casi la línea amarilla de la pista de aterrizaje, despegó de golpe logrando un buen despegue y empezaba a volar velozmente a la pista de obstáculo, tenía que volar bajo, pero sin bajar la velocidad, pasaba los obstáculo, esquivándolo y con elegancia aunque el viento la empujaba, pero pudo mantener equilibrio, al lograr pasarlo sin chocarse, tuvo que volar a toda velocidad hacia arriba hasta estar en la altitud que le indicaba la banderita que tenía una nube en lo alto

Fleetfloot estaba llegando y cuando estaba a centímetros de pasar la banderita, dio una pirueta dando la vuelta para luego cerrar sus alas e ir en picada a una velocidad abismal, sentía como el viento chocaba contra su cara con violencia, entre cerraba sus ojos para ver que estaba llegando al suelo rápidamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, abrió sus alas en el último minuto para ir hacia delante y aterrizaba haciendo un derrape por toda la pista hasta que se detenía aun teniendo sus alas abiertas.

La pegaso respiraba agitadamente y se quitaba sus gafas para ponerlas en su melena, se secaba el sudor y miraba a Toy Blue.

-¿y bien? ¿Cómo lo hice?-preguntaba preocupada, el pegaso se tardaba en responder

-… cincuenta y nueve segundos, felicidades has pasado la prueba sin choque ni accidente-decía Toy Blue, cuando la pegaso escuchó eso, se formaba una gran sonrisa, le salía lágrimas de felicidad, el pegaso agarraba el papel y ponía un casco en dicho papel para poner su sello de casco-listo, aquí tienes-Blue caminaba hacia ella para entregárselo, Fleet se secaba sus lágrimas para agarrar el papel

-G-gracias, muchas gracias-agradecía la pegaso con una sonrisa

-no agradezcas… lo hiciste bien, ahora ve a la puerta P y ahí hay dos mesas, solo muestra el papel al tal muñeco para que te ponga la palabra y te dé luz verde-Toy Blue apretó el botón de nuevo y el dispositivo de su pecho, volvió a estar en amarillo y en eso, sus alas se cerraban de golpe

-o-ok… gracias-agradecía de nuevo y se fue galopando, pero antes de entrar de nuevo al aeropuerto, se iba a quitar las gafas para devolverlas, pero Blue la detuvo

-quédatelas, tengo muchas de esas-decía inexpresivo, la pegaso al oír, sonrió, le agradeció para luego dejar a esos dos solos

Fleetfloot galopaba rápidamente para salir de la puerta C y se encontró de nuevo con la misma muñeca que estaba sentada en una silla mientras se tomaba un café y veía algunos ponis por el lugar, la pegaso se acercaba a la muñeca.

-oye, dime ¿sabes dónde está la puerta P?-preguntaba apurada

-…-daba un sorbo al café antes de responder-está arriba, solo tienes que ir a las escaleras, ir al pasillo de la derecha, habrá una gran sala, pero se ve a simple vista la puerta P-explicaba con una sonrisa para luego dar un sorbo

-ok, gracias-iba a continuar, pero antes le preguntó-disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntaba su nombre

-me llamo Azabelt-respondía con una sonrisa

-ok, gracias Azabelt-decía Fleet con una sonrisa para luego reanudar su galopada por el aeropuerto, encontraba las escaleras y los subía con cuidado, al llegar al final tomó el camino que le había dicho la muñeca, tuvo suerte que no había ponis transitando por el pasillo hasta que llegó a una gran sala, miraba alrededor, veía unos puestos de comida, unos ponis sentados en la silla como esperando un avión, algunos muñecos, pero encontró lo que estaba buscando, estaba viendo una puerta con una P arriba, así que rápidamente fue hacia ella y entraba de golpe para galopar en otro pasillo hasta que en un momento llegaba al final para aparecer en una sala

Observaba alrededor y pudo ver dos mesas que estaba una muñeca humanoide, y un muñeco humanoide del tamaño de las CMC, vestidos con trajes de aviadores, había tres pegasos en la derecha y una pegaso a la izquierda aunque al ver a la pegaso de la izquierda, se quedó sin palabras.

-… ¿Dust?-preguntaba sorprendida al ver a la pegaso verde que todavía estaba en el aeropuerto, Lightning Dust estaba fastidiada

-pero bueno, escríbelo más rápido-decía harta mientras la muñeca estaba arrodillada encima de la mesa y con un marcador en la mano, escribía la palabra "PERMITIDO" en la cosa de metal de su pecho, pero solo llevaba esto "PE"

-cálmese señorita, yo quiero que sea una hermosa palabra y no una chueca, y fea, además que no ayuda tanto si te mueves… o genial, esa R me quedó torcida-decía la muñeca molesta y borraba la letra con su mano, la pegaso verde estaba frustrada, Fleetfloot al ver eso, no pudo evitar sonreír hasta le daba ganas de reír por la situación que le estaba pasando, así que sin decir nada, se puso en la fila de la mesa derecha y un pegaso se había retirado de dicha mesa alegre haciendo que le quedara dos pegasos al frente de Fleet

La ex miembro esperaba con paciencia, en eso, Dust se daba cuenta de su presencia y se sorprendía.

-¿aun sigues aquí? ¿y pasaste las pruebas?-preguntaba sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa

-pues claro aunque casi haces que no pueda hacer las pruebas, seguiré y nunca me rendiré, Dust-decía con algo de enojo

-… _debí romper esa hoja-_ pensaba la pegaso verde molesta-rápido mujer, no tengo todo el día-decía frustrada

-¿quieres que te dé la luz verde sí o no?-preguntaba la muñeca fastidiada, Dust se quedó callada-entonces no me apure y… o genial, esa T me quedó chueca como si fuera un árbol caído-decía borrando la letra fea, la pegaso gruñía desesperada, Fleet le parecía gracioso

Una yegua pegaso se retiraba de la mesa emocionada al saber que podía volar de nuevo para luego quedar uno por delante, Fleetfloot estaba un poco apurada aunque Dust se tardaba por la palabra, sería cuestión de tiempo de que se retire del lugar.

- _vamos, rápido-_ pensaba Fleet meciéndose con sus cascos tratando de calmarse

-¡ay, por favor, no me importa si queda chueca la I!-exclamaba molesta la pegaso verde

-me importa un carajo lo que piensas, si no te gusta como escribo, pues ve a la otra fila-decía la muñeca con seriedad, Dust suspiraba resignada y dejaba que siguiera escribiendo, en eso, el pegaso que estaba frente a la ex miembro de los Wonderbolt, se retiraba de lo más contento para luego dar unos pasos a la mesa y veía que era un muñeco humanoide

-papeles por favor-decía el muñeco sentado en la silla con un marcador en un mano, la pegaso sacaba la hoja de una de sus alas para dársela

-aquí tienes señor-decía Fleet pasándole el papel, el muñeco lo agarraba para verlo detenidamente

-mmmmm por lo visto, pasaste la prueba Fleetfloot… … espera un momento-bajaba el papel para ver a la pegaso sorprendido, eso hacía que se pusiera algo nerviosa

-¿s-sucede algo?-preguntaba preocupada

-pues ¿eres una miembro de los Wonderbolt?-preguntaba el muñeco con una sonrisa alegre mientras subía a la mesa para verla mejor

-emmmm s-sí, lo era-decía apenada

-oh vaya, yo siempre quise conocer a un miembro de los Wonderbolt-decía emocionado

-emmmm ¿eres un fan?-preguntaba extrañada y sorprendida ya que no se esperaba que un muñeco fuera su fan o mejor dicho, fan de los Wonderbolt

-pues claro que sí, yo siempre los vi en el televisor como vuelan, la verdad ustedes eran fabulosos-decía con una gran sonrisa, Fleetfloot se quedaba confundida cuando dijo televisor-pero lástima que ya no exista-suspiraba deprimido-pero bueno, voy a ponerte la palabra y darte luz verde-decía el muñeco con una pequeña sonrisa, agarraba el marcador para empezar a escribir en la cosa de metal, la pegaso se quedaba quieta para que lo escriba bien

-… sabes, he venido aquí para sacarme el permiso de vuelo para poder… hacer que los Wonderbolt vuelvan-al escuchar eso, el muñeco la miraba con alegría

-¿e-en serio?-preguntaba con ilusión

-sí, claro y si lo logro, puedes seguir viéndonos los espectaculares que somos-decía con una pequeña sonrisa

-oh ¡genial!-exclamaba muy alegre mientras escribía la palabra y terminó para luego bajarse de la mesa, dejaba el marcador en la mesa y metía la mano bajo la mesa para sacar un control con un botón, y la apuntaba, apretaba el botón y la luz amarilla que tenía en el centro de la cosa de metal, volvía a ser verde-listo, que tengas suerte Fleetfloot-decía con una sonrisa

-ok, gracias-decía devolviéndole la sonrisa

-¡por fin!-exclamaba Lightning Dust alegre de que ya tuviera luz verde, pero en eso, las dos se miraban en silencio

-esperen un momento las dos, ni se les ocurran abrir sus alas dentro, si quieren volar, vayan afuera, aquí está prohibido volar-decía la muñeca con los brazos cruzados

-ok, entendido-decía Fleet desafiante y empezaba a caminar devolviéndose por donde vino mientras Dust caminaba al lado de ella sin dejar de mirarla de reojo, estaba molesta de haber perdido tanta ventaja que tuvo, en eso, Fleetfloot escuchaba el grito del muñeco

-¡nos vemos Fleetfloot, que tengas suerte!-exclamaba, la muñeca se pasaba una mano en la cara por el comportamiento de su compañero

Las dos pegasos caminaban por el pasillo algo rápido sin galopar para no quedarse atrás, en un rato, habían llegado a las escaleras para bajar teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse con sus cascos o con la que estaba a su lado. En un rato después, ya estaban a un par de metros de la salida del aeropuerto, cuando ya cruzaban las puertas, sin perder el tiempo, las dos abrían sus alas y despegaban de golpe volando a toda velocidad creando un fuerte viento al despegar.

Volaban de forma abismal para poder llegar a Canterlot, las dos se miraban, una con seriedad y la otra con burla, no se rendirían hasta conseguir su objetivo.

 **En Canterlot.**

Dark Soul en su forma gato, pero sin túnica, dormía tranquilamente en la cama de Celestia, más o menos, estaba tomando una siesta, pero encima de Zafire que estaba hecho bolita en uno de los enormes flancos de la alicornio zafiro mientras ella dormía boca abajo.

Además que había una cuna al lado de la cama con una bebé o sea Flurry dormía plácidamente. El gato empezaba a despertarse y se sentaba para dar un gran bostezo.

-oh vaya jeje que buena siesta-decía con una sonrisa y miraba a Zafire-Zafire, Zafire, Zafire-daba palmadas a su flanco haciendo que se despertara aunque no abría los ojos

-cinco minutos más mi querido amo Soul y después haré lo que te plazca-decía la alicornio somnolienta, agarraba la almohada y poniéndoselo en la cabeza

-ok, ok jeje solo cuida a la bebé dormilona jeje-le daba una nalgada, Dark se bajaba de la cama y con un chasquido, tenía de nuevo su túnica morada para luego salir del cuarto tarareando una canción

…

Fleetfloot y Lightning Dust seguía volando a toda velocidad por el cielo esquivando unos aviones de juguetes que estaban en el cielo.

-¡oye, ten más cuidado imbécil, cambio!-exclamaba uno de los avioncitos

…

Dark abría la puerta de una habitación y en ella, estaba Starlight y Trixie muy juntas leyendo un libro.

-aaaaaaa entonces así se hace una tele transportación ¿verdad?-decía la unicornio celeste descubriendo los misterios de la magia

-sí, así es o sea no tienes que gritar el nombre-decía la unicornio rosa rodando sus ojos, pero en eso, se daba cuenta del gato y se levantaba rápido para darle una reverencia-buenas tardes maestro Soul-en eso, le daba un codazo en el brazo a Trixie

-au… no hacía falta eso-se quejaba mientras se sobaba su brazo, se levantaba para darle una reverencia-buenas tardes maestro-

-jejeje no hace falta tantas formalidades de esas jeje además solo pasaba por aquí para ver que hacían-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil

-pues estamos leyendo un libro de magia para que Trixie al menos sepa disparar un rayo mágico decente-decía Starlight con una sonrisa burlona

-oye, la gran y poderosa Trixie aprenderá a disparar un rayo mágico tan potente que dejaría un gran hueco en la pared-decía con una sonrisa presumida

-ok jeje sigan aprendiendo y Trixie, espero ver un progreso en este fin de semana porque estoy reconsiderando si fue buena idea que seas mi aprendiz-decía el gato con seriedad

-o-ok maestro, no se preocupe, Trixie no lo defraudará-decía con una sonrisa nerviosa

-ok, bueno, nos vemos después-Dark se iba y sus dos aprendices se despedían para cuando se fue por la puerta, la unicornio celeste miraba a Starlight

-mejor amiga, ayúdame, tengo que aprenderme algo antes del fin de semana-decía muy nerviosa, su amiga rodaba sus ojos

-eso te pasa por andar flojeando Trixie-decía la unicornio rosa con una sonrisa burlona

-Trixie no estaba flojeando… solo estaba descansando de sus lecciones-decía mirando a otro apenada

-si "lecciones"-decía rodando sus ojos

…

Las dos pegasos estaban pasando por los cielos de Ponyville, Pinkie las pudo ver en el cielo y las saludaba con una pezuña emocionada.

…

El gato estaba ahora en el comedor junto con Celestia y Luna que las había agarrado mientras estaban limpiando un pasillo, las dos ex princesas le sirvieron a su amo, pan dulce, su favorito y un vaso leche. Dark se los comía alegre, las dos podían irse, pero si él no les ordenaba que se podían retirarse, pues debían quedarse con el gato hasta que le diga algo.

Las dos seguían usando ese traje de maid provocativo como uniforme de su trabajo, Luna y Celestia estaban a su lado.

-… emmmm amo Soul ¿nos podemos ir a trabajar?-preguntaba Celestia algo tímida ya que por primera vez prefería trabajar que estar ahí, el gato tragó lo que tenía en su boca para mirarla con una sonrisa

-¿y por qué la prisa? Jejeje es bueno comer con compañía jeje ¿no quieres?-Dark le ofrecía un pan dulce a la alicornio blanca

-emmmm n-no gracias-pero en eso, su estómago dio un gruñido y se sonrojaba

-jeje tu estomago dice lo contrario jejeje toma, sin miedo-decía con una sonrisa, la ex princesa del sol algo insegura, agarraba el pan dulce con su magia para mirarlo y empezaba a comerse-jeje te gusta ¿verdad?-

-… si… está bueno…-decía Celestia con el hocico lleno y se lo tragaba, Luna al ver eso, negaba con la cabeza decepcionada

-¿y tú quieres?-preguntaba Dark ofreciéndole un pan dulce a la ex princesa de la noche

-no gracias, estoy bien-decía con frialdad

-ok, ok, como quieras-decía el gato para luego comerse el pan dulce alegre

…

Fleet y Dust estaba volando ahora pasando por las vías del tren hasta habían pasado al lado del tren que estaba ahí.

…

Dark entraba al salón del trono, el gato veía a Cadence con el traje de maid que limpiaba el suelo del salón usando su magia con un trapo y un balde de agua que lo dejaba limpiecito. En eso la alicornio rosada veía a su amo, dejaba de hacer sus cosas y se reverenciaba.

-buenas tardes amo Soul-decía Cadence amable

-jeje buenas tardes jeje y vaya-miraba el piso tan brillante que veía su reflejo-has hecho un gran trabajo linda jeje-

-g-gracias amo, lo hice especialmente para usted-decía la alicornio rosada con una pequeña sonrisa forzada

-ok jejeje estas ganando punto Cadence, puede ser que pronto tengas a tu hija devuelta-decía con una sonrisa infantil

-¿e-en serio?-preguntaba la alicornio con una sonrisa alegre al escuchar eso

-sí, si sigues con tu buen trabajo, puede ser jeje-

-ok amo Soul-pegaba su rostro tocando el suelo

-jeje bueno linda ¿podrías retirarte? Tengo que seguir esperando a ver si alguien quiere venir jeje así que descansa, come algo y continua limpiando en otros pisos sucios ¿ok? Jeje-decía con una sonrisa amable

-ok amo Soul, gracias-decía Cadence para luego agarrar el balde y el trapo con su magia, y se retiraba del salón cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, el gato suspiraba algo fastidiado

-esperar aquí, es un fastidio-decía empezando a caminar hacia el trono y se sentaba en él

…

Las dos pegasos ya estaban en Canterlot volando por las calles hasta pasaban dos muñecos que sostenían un gran vidrio por los lados, iban caminando con cuidado hasta que las vieron acercarse a toda velocidad, pegaban un grito, pero una pasó por arriba y la otra por un lado aliviando a los dos de que no se rompiera el vidrio, pero por accidente, uno de los dos muñeco se tropezó con una piedrita haciendo que cayera el vidrio al suelo y se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-… ups-su compañero lo miraba molesto

-serás idiota-el muñeco se rascaba la nuca apenado

…

Dark esperaba con paciencia a cualquier pegaso que quiera formar un grupo de vuelo.

…

Las dos pegasos no daban tregua, volaban como si no hubiera un mañana

…

El gato estaba jugando en una 3Ds.

…

Las dos llegaban al castillo, había dos muñecos en la puerta con armaduras, eran muñecos caballeros de los juguetes medievales y veían como se acercaban dos estelas hacia ellos.

-… si no salgo de ésta, dile a Sheena que la amo-decía el muñeco de la derecha

-si yo no sobrevivo, dile al rey Alexander que… tomaremos en otra ocasión-decía el de la izquierda y sin más decir, las dos pasaban sin detenerse por la puerta haciendo que los dos muñecos caballeros empezaran a giran como trompos

…

Dark estaba de cabeza en el trono mientras contaba.

-dos flancos, cuatro flancos, seis flancos, ocho flancos-

…

Las dos pegasos volaban por pasillo e iba caminando Cadence con un balde y al ver esas estelas dijo.

-oh oh-al pasar a toda velocidad por un lado hizo que girara como un trompo, pero cuando se detenía, sus ojos giraban y además que el balde con agua, se le cayó en la cabeza tapándole los ojos y se mojó, y el cuerno había atravesado dicho balde para luego caer desmayada al suelo con el balde en la cabeza

…

El gato estaba fastidiado y por fin, habló.

-¿a quién engaño? Yo sé que nadie vendrá, me tienen miedo y todas esas estupideces-se levantaba molesto y se bajaba del trono-yo no muerdo, soy chévere si hablamos de forma civilizada…-suspiraba algo frustrado al ponerse frente de la puerta y lo abría para ver si venía alguien-... acéptalo Dark, nadie vendrá y tan amable que fui para que creen su grupito, y tengan privilegios ese grupito, pero por lo visto, a nadie le interesa eso… bueno, cancelo esto, fue una total pérdida de tiempo-decía molesto y cerraba la puerta con un portazo, pero al hacer eso, se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta que sobresaltó al gato de un susto, abría de nuevo la puerta lentamente y podía ver a las dos pegasos de espaldas con un tic en uno de sus cascos, y sus ojos daban vueltas-emmmmm ¿desean algo?-preguntaba sorprendido

-yo… quiero… crear… un…-decía Dust entrecortada

-… grupo… de… vuelo-continuaba Fleet entrecortada para luego las dos terminaran desmayadas en el suelo

-… oooookei-decía Dark con una gota de sudor en la nuca

 **Un rato después**

Dark Soul estaba frente a las dos pegasos que estaban recuperadas y daban una reverencia ante el gato.

-muy bien, entonces vinieron para crear un grupo de vuelo ¿verdad?-decía Dark con la cabeza de lado

-si… amo Soul-decía Dust con una sonrisa

-ok jeje y entonces ¿ustedes formaran un grupo juntas o que cosa?-al decir eso, Fleetfloot y Lightning Dust se miraban molesta

-claro que no, yo vine a pedir para crear un grupo tan genial y fabuloso donde yo seré la capitana-decía la pegaso verde con una sonrisa

-y yo vine a pedir a que vuelvan un antiguo grupo que aún deben existir-decía Fleet con seriedad

-mmmm vaya, esto no me lo esperaba o sea dos grupos diferentes y me lo piden al mismo tiempo-decía Dark pensativo

-amo Soul, no lo piense más, autoriza mi grupo de vuelo-decía Dust algo arrogante, el gato la miraba con una ceja alzada

-mmmmm pues dime el nombre, del porque quieres crear ese grupo o sea ¿con que finalidad? Supongo-decía alzando sus hombros, la pegaso verde se levantaba

-bueno amo Soul, el nombre del grupo de los increíbles voladores que verá Equestria, serán los llamados Shadowbolt, un grupo de elite, un grupo que impresionará a cualquiera, un grupo que nadie dejará de pensar en nosotros, yo quiero que éste grupo y yo seamos muy reconocidos en el mundo-decía orgullosa, Fleetfloot escuchaba eso en silencio

-ya veo-el gato miraba a Fleet-¿y tú? ¿Qué grupo es ese que quiere que vuelva?-preguntaba curioso, la aludida se levantaba y suspiraba tratando de calmarse, estaba nerviosa

-p-pues yo quiero que vuelvan los Wonderbolt, un grupo que siempre ha estado en Equestria, donde estaban los mejores … v-voladores del reino-su voz empezaba a quebrarse-y-yo… quiero que vuelvan… n-no quiero que sean olvidados un gran grupo que siempre han estado en Equestria… como los Wonderbolt, siempre hacían felices a los pequeños con las actuaciones… donde jóvenes voladores quieran entrar en el grupo… donde…-intentaba contener las lagrimas al recordar a sus amigos-… así que le pido… no, le suplico amo Soul que por favor, deje que los Wonderbolt siga existiendo… por favor-decía arrodillándose, el gato se quedaba pensativo, Dust en cambio, decía de forma burlona

-bla bla bla, eso fue lo único que escuché de ti, no se necesita ese viejo grupo, lo que se necesita es un nuevo grupo ya que recuerda, es una nueva era y con eso, un nuevo grupo que debe dominar los cielos-decía la pegaso verde con malicia

-… ok, ok, las dos me están convenciendo y me está costando decidirme-decía Dark muy pensativo

-¿y por qué no lo hacemos con una competencia o algo así? Para que vea lo buena voladora que soy-decía con una sonrisa presumida

-la verdad no hace falta, con solo ver que pasaron las pruebas de vuelo, es más que suficiente aunque eso poco me interesa, lo que me interesa es la finalidad del grupo por así decirlo, pero también me interesa esto…-el gato se acercaba a Lightning Dust que se había puesto nerviosa al verlo acercarse, cuando estuvo frente de ella, con sus garras agarraba sus mejillas para que lo vea a sus ojos-dime, si los "Shadowbolt" existieran ¿me jurarían su lealtad?-preguntaba sin apartar su mirada de la pegaso

-pues claro amo Soul, nosotros le juraremos nuestra lealtad, nuestra eterna lealtad y puedes hacer lo que le plazca con los Shadowbolt-decía Dust con una sonrisa maliciosa

-mmmmm ok-Dark se apartaba de la pegaso para ir con Fleet, se ponía frente a ella-oye linda, no llores-agarraba sus mejillas para que alzara su vista para que lo viera a los ojos, había salido un par de lágrimas, le secaba sus lágrimas-oye dime, los Wonderbolt ¿me jurarían su lealtad?-preguntaba con una sonrisa de confianza

-… si, los Wonderbolt siempre serán leales sin importar quien gobierne Equestria, sin importar si son las princesas o cualquier otro… los Wonderbolt son los más leales que podrás conocer… nunca traicionaríamos a nuestro gobernante… siempre puedes confiar en nosotros, tendrás nuestra eterna lealtad amo Soul-decía la pegaso sin dejar de ver los ojos al gato, no sabía porque, pero al verlos, sentía una calma

-ok jeje-soltaba a Fleetfloot para luego dar media vuelta y caminaba hasta estar un par de metros alejado de las dos-los que dijeron ustedes dos, me convencieron, pero por desgracia, un grupo puede estar mientras el otro se va como pajarito jejeje-suspiraba y daba media vuelta para mirarlas-así que después de pensarlo, ya lo he decidido, el grupo de vuelo que estará en éste reino… son…-hacía una pausa dramática, Lightning Dust sonreía confiada porque sabía que la elegiría y Fleetfloot estaba muy nerviosa, pensaba que no la elegiría, si fue él el causante de que los Wonderbolt no exista, entonces era muy obvio

-…-

-…-

-tu-decía el gato con una sonrisa y señalaba a la pegaso ganadora, las dos se quedaban impactadas ya que no se lo creían debido a que Dark apuntaba a Fleetfloot, ella no se lo podía creer, estaba en shock

-¿¡q-q-q-que!? ¿¡Esto es una broma!?-protestaba Dust sin poder creérselo

-pueeeeees te diré algo que me convenció… la mirada de la ex miembro de los Wonderbolt jeje fue muy sincera conmigo… demasiado sincera hasta cursi jeje pero eso es lo que necesito, que de verdad sean leales y no unos traidores porque en serio, odio a los traidores-decía eso ultimo con frialdad

-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pero yo también le juraría mi eterna lealtad o hasta que muera-decía Dust intentando razonar de que le elija a ella

-sí, peeeeeero a los potrillos les gustan más los Wonderbolt, eso le da unos puntitos ya que los Shadowbolt, no sé, no me convence, tiene un nombre que asustaría a los potrillos, a los niños, además que ese nombre es para violentos extremos que destruirían la capital, no que capital, el reino con solo un tornado oscuro que sale del tártaro jeje-la pegaso verde estaba muy, pero que muy confundida

-¿de que estas hablando?-preguntaba sin entender nada de lo que dice

-ay Lightning Dust, tú crees que no sé nada de ti ni de Fleetfloot-decía el gato con una sonrisa maniática, eso hizo que las dos se pusieran nerviosas, pero más a Dust-recuerdo que hace tiempo, causaste un tornado y casi matas ponis, pero como sería si hubiera potrillos en el publico y después tu equipo va con sus estupideces, no mija, no, no, no, no, no, nonononono, quiero seguridad en éste reino, solo porque yo sea el nuevo "gobernante" de Equestria, eso no significa que cambiaré la ley y que sean todos agresivos o sea a la anarquía, y todas esas estupideces-Dark se señalaba con sus dos garras y negaba con la cabeza-tu ni nadie entiende mi verdadero ser ¿entiendes lo que digo?-preguntaba con una sonrisa calmada

-… lo único que entiendo es que estás loco-decía Dust con molestia, la sonrisa del gato desapareció

-… vete-decía con seriedad

-p-pero…-no le dejó hablar

-fuera, vete ¡vete de mí castillo! Porque lo que odio mucho, es que me arruinen los momentos, tu solamente debiste decir, "si, si, entiendo amo Soul" y yo seguiría hablando un poquito más, y bla bla bla, pero tienes el descaro de decirme loco y en toda mi cara-

-p-pero…-

-y en mi salón, y en mi castillo de juegos que conseguí a un buen descuento… ¿en serio?-preguntaba fastidiado

-l-lo siento a-a-amo S-S-Soul, n-no fue m-mi intención o-o-ofenderlo-decía Dust reverenciándose temerosa, Fleetfloot veía eso sorprendida y no había dicho nada en toda la conversación

-solo vete, antes de que te convierta en una maniquí o sea estarás paralizada, pero podrás ver, oír y sentir, nunca envejecerás y te voy a poner en el centro de la plaza como si fueras una estatua para que te manoseen, todos los días, mes y años por la ¡eternidad!-gritaba lo último con una voz perversa, la verdad para ella fue un screamer, la pegaso verde daba un grito de miedo para luego dar la vuelta y empezaba a volar como si no hubiera un mañana, alejándose del lugar con miedo antes de que cambiara de opinión

Fleetfloot aún tenía una expresión de sorpresa al ver como huía, giraba su cabeza lentamente para ver a Dark que respiraba agitado hasta que respiraba hondo.

-muy bien jeje perdón por ver mi faceta de gatito malo jejeje-se reía apenado-bueno, eto, felicidades, los Wonderbolt volverán a surgir y tendrán otra vez su academia en el cielo, supongo-decía con una sonrisa calmada, al escuchar eso, la pegaso sonreía alegre y de nuevo, le salían lagrimas

-¿e-en serio harías e-eso?-preguntaba Fleet sin ocultar su felicidad

-claro, porque no, un grupo o equipo de vuelo, necesita una academia para entrenar a los futuros voladores, supongo, pero eso sí, no importa quien sea, pero los dejas entrar o sea si hay aviones de juguete que quieran entrar al grupo, pues bueno, haz el procedimiento de lo que hacen siempre y tendrás una isla flotante indestructible jeje-decía el gato con sus garras en los bolsillos

-g-gracias, en serio, muchas gracias amo Soul-agradecía Fleetfloot reverenciándose con lágrimas en los ojos

-jejeje no hay de que linda jeje solo dime si lo quieres como fue el anterior o ¿quieres dar un pequeño cambio?-preguntaba curioso

-emmmm no quisiera abusar-decía mirando a otro lado apenada y se secaba sus lágrimas

-no te preocupes por eso, yo dije que elegiría al grupo de vuelo y también al seleccionado tendrá una academia por así decirlo, pero creo que no dije que puede ser personalizado jeje-decía rascándose la nuca apenado

-ya veo, emmmm puedo decírtelo mañana, ahorita no se me ocurre nada-decía Fleet cansada por el gran vuelo que hizo

-claro, no hay problema jeje-

-ok… me retiro, nos vemos mañana amo Soul-decía dándole una reverencia y daba media vuelta e ir a la puerta, pero antes de que la abriera, Dark la detuvo

-oye ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas en una de las habitaciones del castillo? para no tener que ir afuera, buscar un lugar para dormir y esas cosas jeje-decía el gato con una sonrisa amable, la pegaso lo miraba

-emmm no lo sé-estaba insegura

-oh vamos, si te quedas, te daré una sorpresa mañana jeje-decía Dark

-¿una sorpresa?-preguntaba extrañada

-sip jejeje si te quedas, te lo doy mañanita jeje-

-mmmmmm ok, me quedo-decía algo insegura, pero algo le decía que se quedara

-ok jeje ¡Cely, ven aquí ahora mismo!-gritaba su nombre y de golpe, aparecía la alicornio blanca frente a él con una tele transportación

-¿q-que ocurre amo Soul?-preguntaba Celestia con una reverencia y estaba nerviosa

-pueeees lleva a la invitada a una de las habitaciones libres-decía señalando con una garra a Fleetfloot, la alicornio se levantaba para ver a quien tenía que llevar y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la ex miembro de los Wonderbolt, además que la pegaso la miraba sorprendida

-emmm si, como ordenes amo Soul-inclinaba su cabeza para luego caminar hacia ella-por aquí por favor-decía saliendo por la puerta, Fleetfloot se quedaba parada un momento, miraba al gato que se despedía con una garra, sin decir nada, salía por la puerta siguiendo a la ex princesa

Las dos no se dijeron nada por el camino, Celestia quería hablar, pero no sabía que decir, en un rato llegaban frente a una puerta y lo abría con su magia.

-aquí es, espero que sea cómodo para usted-decía la alicornio amable

-ok, gracias…-decía Fleet mientras entraba al cuarto

-emmmmm si necesita algo, llámame Fleetfloot-decía Celestia diciendo su nombre para luego cerrar la puerta

-… entonces es verdad, ahora las princesas son sirvientas de su propio castillo… no sé porque, pero eso parece muy irónico-decía así misma y caminaba hacia la cama para tirarse en ella-por fin puedo descansar… fue un día muy ajetreado… pero lo importante es que lo conseguí… pero ¿qué será esa sorpresa que me mostrará mañana?... no lo se... ... ...-decía muy pensativa, pero le entró un sueño que se quedó dormida en la cama exhausta de un día muy difícil para ella

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Fleetfloot caminaba por un pasillo siguiendo a Dark que la llevaba a su sorpresa, la pegaso estaba muy curiosa ya que quería saber de qué se trataba. Seguían caminando cambiando de pasillo en pasillo hasta que llegaban al jardín real que seguía igual de hermoso, seguían caminando y el gato se paraba frente a dos estatuas, cuando Fleet se detenía, veía a esas dos estatuas con una expresión de sorpresa y le salía lágrimas de sus ojos.

-jejeje bueno, si volverá los Wonderbolt, supongo que necesitan a los mejores del grupo ¿no crees? Jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil mirándola de reojo, la pegaso no decía nada, seguía mirando a esas dos estatuas que eran nada menos sus compañeros y amigos, Spitfire y Soarin aunque éste último tenía un pie de manzana al frente aun y era también una estatua

Pensaba mucho de que cuando consiguió que los Wonderbolt vuelvan a renacer, daría por satisfecha de que haya logrado que siga el sueño de sus amigos que no vaya al olvido, pero no pensó que vería a sus amigos de nuevo y los tendría a su lado como siempre, creía que ya nunca los volvería a ver, pensaba que murieron o cualquier cosa, pero ahí estaban como estatuas y Dark que los había puesto así, dijo que volverían a como eran antes, pero que ella les explicara todo lo que pasó… pensaba que esos días no mejoraría más para ella, pero no fue así, esta vez, estaría de nuevo con sus dos amigos y podrían volver a surcar los cielos juntos.

 **Fin OVA 2**

* * *

 **Dejen sus review para saber que les pareció**

 **Eso es todo, si, porque no tengo nada que decir XD**

 **Nos leemos**


	64. OVA 3

**Capítulo 62 (OVA): Seris**

En un jardín desconocido que era muy hermoso, había unos arbustos verdes en los bordes, algunos árboles y un campo de flores en el centro del lugar, además que el cielo, era de color purpura nocturno ya que era estrellado.

En el lugar no había nadie, pero en eso, a un lado del campo de flores, se abría un pequeño portal y de ahí, salía una adorable potrilla con el pelaje era azul muy oscuro, su melena y cola eran negras, sus ojos esmeraldas, pero lo extraño de ella era que tenía garras en sus cascos, un cuerno, unas alas de dragón y no tenía cutie mark. Era una especie de alidrake, tenía una sonrisa en su cara y daba saltitos alegres mientras detrás de ella, salían también dos potrillos que parecían gemelos y sus pupilas estaban encogidas.

Cuando salieron, el portal se cerró detrás de ellos, los gemelos miraban alrededor.

-¿estamos en el sitio correcto ama Seris?-preguntaba el potrillo curioso, la potrilla alidrake lo miraba con una sonrisa haciendo que se sonrojara al ver esa dulce y hermosa sonrisa

-sipi, aquí es donde viven Pound, mi abuelito, mami y papi jiji-daba una risita la llamada Seris

-me alegro que estemos en el lugar correcto ama-decía la potrilla con una sonrisa

-sipi Pumpkin, ahora vamos a buscar a mi abuelito primero jijiji así que vamos amigos-decía la alidrake con una gran sonrisa

-ok ama-decían los gemelos Cake al unísono, Seris empezaba a dar saltitos mientras la seguían sus dos "amigos"

…

-¡abuelito! ¿¡Estás aquí!?-exclamaba Seris asomando su cabeza por la puerta de una habitación, pero no había nadie-oh, aquí no está-decía sacando su cabeza para luego ver otro cuarto-aquí tampoco está-fue para otra habitación-ni aquí-

Los gemelos intentaban seguirle el ritmo trotando ya que su ama iba de habitación a habitación con rapidez viendo si encontraba a su "abuelito", pero no encontraba a nadie hasta que Seris terminó de revisar la última habitación del pasillo y los hermanos se detenía detrás de ella respirando agitados.

-¿no lo encuentra ama?-preguntaba Pound algo cansado

-nopi, aunque es raro, aquí siempre estaba repleto y repletos de amigos jijiji-la alidrake caminaba por un lado del potrillo, él se sonrojaba mucho ya que su ama movía un poco su cadera de un lado a otro y no solo Pound, también Pumpkin se sonrojaba al verla caminar así-debería estar en donde siempre lo veo jijiji así que ¡vamos!-de forma imprevista, ella abrazaba a los gemelos con un brazo para luego ser llevados volando por las escaleras, el potrillo gritaba de miedo y abrazaba a Seris para no caer igual que su hermana

Volaban por las escaleras fáciles y sencillas hasta que llegaban al último piso que era un pasillo, pero no había paredes ni techo, solo se veía ese cielo nocturno en todo su esplendor, la pequeña alidrake aterrizaba en el suelo, Pumpkin al ver que dejó de volar, se soltaba apenada, pero su hermano, no la soltaba y tenía los ojos cerrados temblando de miedo.

-oye amigo, ya puedes soltarme jiji-decía Seris con una sonrisa inocente, Pound al escucharla, abría sus ojos y lo primero que veía eran los ojos esmeraldas de su ama haciendo que se sonrojara, y la soltara de golpe

-l-lo siento ama… no fue mi intención…-se disculpaba apenado

-jijiji no te preocupes Pound, en serio…-Seris agarraba su mentón con una de sus garras para que la vea a sus ojos y le daba un beso en su nariz haciendo que se sonrojara mucho-no te preocupes amiguito jiji-decía Seris con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios

-… s-s-si a-a-a-ama-le dificultaba hablar a Pound, su hermana lo veía con una sonrisa picara

-bueno, vamos a ver si mi abuelito está aquí-decía la pequeña alidrake alegre para empezar a dar saltitos por el extraño pasillo siendo seguido por los gemelos mientras la seguían, Pound que estaba detrás de ella, no podía evitar sonrojarse al ver la retaguardia de la alidrake

- _es tan hermosa-_ pensaba embobado hasta que su hermana le dio un zape

-au… ¿Por qué me golpeas?-preguntaba el potrillo con un susurro quejándose de dolor

-no lo sé, me dio la gana de golpearte-susurraba la potrilla con una sonrisa inocente, su hermano rodaba sus ojos molesto

Después de un rato, habían llegado a una puerta, sin perder el tiempo, Seris abría la puerta de golpe.

-¡abuelito! ¿¡Estás aquí!?-gritaba emocionada entrando y veía alrededor, pero para su desgracia, no había nadie, solo una mesa con un juego de té, unas cortinas elegantes hasta había cartas en una cajita transparente-owwwww no está-decía con las orejas bajas, el potrillo al ver que se entristecía, se acercó a ella

-ama, no se preocupe, encontraremos a su abuelito-decía Pound con una sonrisa, ella lo veía

-sí, pero he venido a visitar a mami y a papi, pero antes quería saludar a mi abuelito-decía con tristeza

-pues entonces ¿Por qué no buscamos a tus papis y ver si saben dónde está tu abuelito? Para así no irnos si saludarlo-decía Pumpkin acercándose mientras le sonreía, Seris al mirarla, cambió su tristeza por alegre

-¡si, tienes razón! ¡Vamos con mis papis!-exclamaba la pequeña alidrake galopando a toda velocidad por donde vino

-¡ama, espéranos!-exclamaba el potrillo volando para seguirla como podía mientras detrás de él, iba su hermana galopando

-no es justo que tenga alas y yo no-decía llorando al estilo anime

Después de un rato, llegaban a una especie de pasillo ensangrentado y en una puerta de hierro, estaba Seris frente de ella y lo abría de golpe.

-¡mami, papi! ¿¡Están aquí!?-exclamaba la pequeña alidrake mirando el lugar, pero no había nadie, solo unas cabezas de ponis colgando del techo y una que otra retaguardia de yeguas por el suelo, en vez de haber un olor putrefacto, olía a lavanda-owwwww no están aquí-decía deprimida, en eso, llegaba Pound aterrizando detrás de su ama

-ama… ¿los encontró?-preguntaba respirando agitado, Seris negaba con la cabeza, Pumpkin llegaba deteniéndose para luego caer al suelo cansada

-a la próxima… me llevas cargada hermano-decía fastidiada, el potrillo se rascaba la nuca apenado

-… mmmmm si no están aquí ¿Dónde estarán?-preguntaba la alidrake pensativa, empezaba a regresarse por donde vino siendo seguida por los gemelos

Seris al subir una escalera, estaba perdida en sus pensamiento para saber en dónde estaría, pero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se chocaba con alguien que hizo que cayera de flancos.

-ay-se sobaba sus flancos

-ama ¿estás bien?-preguntaba Pound preocupado para verla igual que Pumpkin

-así que tú eres la gritona que escuché hace rato, no me sorprende-decía la poni que estaba frente de los tres, Seris alzaba su vista para ver que era la doctora Chambers que los miraba con seriedad

-ah, eres tú, la que mis papis me dicen que no hable nunca en la vida por lo miserable que es tu vida y que no eres tan atractiva-decía la alidrake sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras se levantaba, los hermanos cake se ponía a un lado de ella mirando a la doctora con molestia por cómo le dijo antes

-je no me sorprende, a mí me da igual si monstruos como ustedes no me hable, prefiero que estén encerrados que andar libremente por ahí-decía Chambers con desprecio, en eso, los gemelos se enfurecieron por cómo la llamó

-¿¡Cómo se atreve a hablarle así de nuestra ama!?-exclamaba Pumpkin enojada

-¡yo no pienso consentir que insulte a mi ama Seris!-exclamaba Pound muy enojado y estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia la doctora, pero Seris lo detuvo con una garra

-no vale la pena, así me dijo mi papi, que no vale la pena desperdiciar tu día con estupideces y además que algún día, terminaras de la peor forma posible y tu cabeza terminará colgando del techo jiji-decía la pequeña alidrake con una sonrisa algo sádica

-…-la doctora no decía nada, pero seguía mirándolos con frialdad, además que los gemelos no quitaron su posición ofensiva y mirándola con enfado-bueno ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-pueeees busco a mi abuelito y a mis papis ¿sabes dónde están?-preguntaba Seris con una sonrisa infantil

-sí, están en el otro castillo, en una dimensión de Equestria, así que ya piérdete-decía Chambers daba la media vuelta para retirarse

-oki, gracias, rómpete el cuello-decía la pequeña alidrake sin afectarle las palabras y con una sonrisa alegre, pero los hermanos cake estaban enfadados con esa poni-bueno mis amigos, ya sé dónde podría estar jijiji-Pound la miraba extrañado

-¿en serio?-

-sipi, es una corazonada, así que vamos jiji-Seris desgarraba al aire con su garra y abría un portal para luego entrar dando saltitos alegres

-bueno hermano, vamos que nos deja la ama Seris-decía Pumpkin agarrándolo de un casco para entrar juntos al portal y se cerraba detrás de ellos

 **En una dimensión de Equestria**

En una torre del castillo de Canterlot, estaba "Twilight" sentada frente a una mesa leyendo un libro de magia "volumen 1" mientras Spike estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa leyendo un comic.

-¿en serio no quieres que acomode los libros?-preguntaba el dragón como muchas veces que había preguntado ya que había libros por los suelos

-si, en serio Spike, no hace falta, eres mi asistente número uno, no un esclavo, además que cuando termine los acomodamos juntos ¿ok?-decía la alicornio con una sonrisa sin apartar la vista del libro

-ok-decía Spike con una pequeña sonrisa, "Twilight" estaba concentrada en su libro hasta que de forma sorpresiva, salía una cabeza de una potrilla del libro

-¡hola!-daba un grito Seris con alegría haciendo que la alicornio diera un grito de miedo para luego soltar el libro y caer al suelo de espalda, tenía el corazón palpitando con fuerza mirando como la pequeña alidrake salía del libro junto con sus dos escla… digo amigos, Spike se había sobresaltado por el grito y se quedaba impactado al ver a los tres salir del libro

-ooookei, esto no se ve todos los días-decía el dragón con los ojos bien abiertos

-… _¿esto es lo que se siente asustarse en niveles altos?…_ -pensaba "Twilight" con una pezuña en su pecho y trataba de calmarse-¿q-quien eres tú?-preguntaba curiosa

-jiji me llamo Seris, mucho gusto Twilight-decía con una sonrisa de inocencia

-espera ¿Cómo sabes "mi" nombre?-preguntaba confundida

-pueeeeees es algo complicado de explicar y aburrido-decía Seris soplando su melena para arriba, Spike los miraba en silencio

- _mmmmmm no sé porque, pero tengo el presentimiento de que he visto a esos dos potrillos en algún lado-_ pensaba el dragón al ver a Pound y a Pumpkin, la alicornio se levantaba lentamente y la miraba

-ok, yyyy ¿Qué te trae por aquí pequeña?-preguntaba con una sonrisa forzada

-pueeeees vengo a buscar a mi abuelito-decía Seris con una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera… no, en serio, Pound se sonrojó y Spike no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla

-¿tu abuelito? ¿Y cómo es?-preguntaba "Twilight" extrañada

-pueeeees es de este tamaño-decía poniendo su garra mostrando su estatura que era del mismo tamaño que ella-es negro, tiene unos lindos ojos amarillos jijiji una larga cola-cuando escuchaba eso, la alicornio se sorprendía ya que esa descripción, le pertenecía a alguien que conocía bien

- _… no puede ser… no sabía que tuviera una nieta…_ -pensaba sin quitar su expresión de sorpresa-emmmmm sé dónde está-decía con una sonrisa maternal

-¿¡en serio!? ¡Genial!-exclamaba alegre Seris mientras daba saltitos-¿Dónde está? ¡Dímelo!-exclamaba emocionada

-está en el castillo que está al lado de esta torre-decía abriendo la puerta y señalando el castillo que se veía desde ahí

-oki, gracias-agradecía mientras empezaba a dar saltitos saliendo de ahí siendo seguida por los gemelos

 **Mientras tanto en el castillo de Canterlot**

Starlight y Trixie estaban caminando por un pasillo del castillo, la unicornio rosa sostenía un libro con su magia mientras le explicaba a su amiga sobre tele transportarse.

-a ver Trixie, tele transportarse es usar tu magia, no gritar a lo idiota-decía Starlight con una sonrisa burlona

-¡oye! Trixie no grita a lo idiota, grita con determinación-decía con la frente en alto

-pero aun así, eso no funciona Trixie, deberías…-fue interrumpida por un grito al frente suyo

-¡hola!-saludaba con un grito Seris haciendo que las dos se espantaran y dieran un grito de miedo, la unicornio celeste daba un gran salto para caer en las pezuñas de su mejor amiga mientras la abrazaba del cuello temblando como recién casadas, Starlight al ver a Trixie, la soltaba haciendo que cayera al suelo de flancos y se quejaba de dolor

-jijiji oigan ¿ustedes saben dónde está mi abuelito?-preguntaba la pequeña alidrake otra vez con una sonrisa infantil, la unicornio rosa la veía extrañada igual que Trixie que se levantaba y se sobaba sus flancos

-emmmmm ¿y quién es tu abuelito?-preguntaba Starlight, Seris hacía y le decía lo mismo que a "Twilight" haciendo que las dos se sorprendieran- _… ok, esto no me lo esperaba…-_ pensaba sorprendida

- _wow, tiene una nieta, Trixie lo ha visto todo-_ pensaba muy sorprendida

-emmmmm creo que tu abuelito está en el comedor del castillo-decía la unicornio rosa con una sonrisa forzada

-oki, gracias-decía la alidrake para luego pasar por un lado de las dos seguida de sus esbirros

-emmmm ¿no quieres que te diga en dónde está?-preguntaba Starlight confundida

-nopi, conozco este castillo tan bien gracias a mi tía Moony jijiji-daba una pequeña risita mientras desaparecían en una esquina, las dos unicornios seguía paradas en el mismo sitio

-Trixie admite que cada día se sorprende más-decía sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa

-Starlight está igual-decía hablando en tercera persona, también sorprendida

 **En el comedor**

Estaba Cadence limpiando la mesa mientras sus tías estaban limpiando la cocina ayudando a su sobrina con la limpieza.

La alicornio rosa ponía el trapo en el balde y se secaba el sudor de su frente.

\- bueno, ya limpien los pasillos del ala Este, acomodé las habitaciones de ahí, limpié mesas y limpié el comedor…-decía Cadence cansada, pero sonreía satisfecha al ver lo limpio y brillante que quedó-si esto es lo que hacían los sirvientes todos los días en el castillo, ya comprendo su dolor-agarraba el balde con su magia para luego caminar directo a la puerta, pero antes de que lo abriera, alguien abrió la puerta de un portazo

-¡abuelito! ¿¡Estás aquí!?-gritaba Seris con una sonrisa, pero no lo veía-owwwwww tampoco está aquí-se entristecía

-tranquila ama Seris, pronto lo encontraremos-decía Pumpkin con una sonrisa de confianza

-eso espero…-

-… emmmm ¿y qué tal si revisamos la cocina? podría estar ahí-sugería Pound con una sonrisa

-es una buena idea Pound-Seris volvió a estar alegre y de improvisto le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara mucho, y se cayera al suelo desmayado con un gran sonrojado-¡vamos!-exclamaba dando saltitos hacia la cocina, la potrilla al ver a su hermano, suspiraba fastidiada, agarraba su cola con sus dientes para arrastrarlo y seguir a su ama, la puerta se cerraba dejando ver a una Cadence incrustada en la pared mojada porque se rompió el balde en el proceso, salía de la pared para caer al suelo boca abajo con los flancos en alto y tenía los ojos dando vueltas

 **En la cocina**

Seris abría la puerta de la cocina y miraba alrededor para ver a Celestia lavando los platos, y a Luna limpiando las estanterías de mala gana, ellas no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

La pequeña alidrake no veía a su "abuelito".

-mmmmmm-ella miraba fijamente a la alicornio blanca por detrás y veía sus flancos-mmmmmm-se acercaba un poco sin que la ex princesa se diera cuenta hasta que pegó un gran grito-¡holaaaa nalgonaaaaa!-asustó de una manera fuerte a Celestia que dio un brinco que su cabeza atravesó el techo y se quedó colgando ahí, Luna se sobresaltó del susto al escuchar el grito que hizo romper unas copas de una estantería, además que cayó al suelo de flancos, la alicornio azul se levantaba rápidamente y volteaba rápidamente para ver sorprendida a la pequeña alidrake, a los gemelos y a su hermana colgada del techo

-… hermana ¿estás bien?-preguntaba Luna preocupada

-si… estoy bien… creo que tomaré… una siesta aquí… si no es mucha... molestia... -dicho eso, se desmayó

-oooookei-la ex princesa de la noche, tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca y miraba a los pequeños-¿q-que hacen aquí? No deberían estar aquí pequeños, es mejor que se vayan cuanto antes-decía la alicornio preocupada por sus seguridades

-sipi, nos iremos si encontramos a mi abuelito-decía Seris con una sonrisa inocente

-¿abuelito?-preguntaba Luna- _oh no, ese desgraciado gato a secuestrado el abuelo de esta pobre potrilla-_ pensaba enojada

-sipi, debería estar por aquí, pero no sé dónde-decía pensativa

-y que tal si yo lo voy a buscar mientras tu esperas afuera ¿ok?-decía Luna con una sonrisa

-mmmmmmmm-la pequeña la miraba pensativa hasta que le vino una idea en su mente-nopi, la verdad se me ocurrió algo para que mi abuelito venga a nosotros jijiji algo que nunca se me pasó por la mente jijiji que tontita soy-Seris se golpeaba con una garra en su cabeza mientras sacaba su lengua

-¿ah sí? ¿Y qué es?-preguntaba la alicornio curiosa

-pues esto-la pequeña alidrake se tiraba en el suelo, Pound ya recuperó la consciencia al escuchar su grito y los gemelos la miraban con una gota de sudor en la nuca porque sabían lo que iba a hacer, Luna estaba muy confundida, pero luego, sin previo aviso, empezó a gritar la potrilla-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh abuelito, abuelito, ayúdame!-gritaba muy dramática y lloraba, si, lloraba sin parar mientras se sujetaba una de sus garras

-¿eh? P-pequeña ¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntaba la alicornio demasiado confundida, pero Seris no paraba de gritar hasta que de improvisto y con miedo para Luna, aparecía en la cocina de golpe Dark Soul en su forma gato y miraba a donde venía el grito para luego estar preocupado

-mi dulce y tierna nieta ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba el gato estando a un lado de ella en un santiamén para ver que tenía y cuando escuchó eso Luna, se impactó

- _… ¿n-nieta?-_ pensaba sin poder creer que Dark tuviera una nieta

-… _snif_ esa… esa azulita me pegó-sollozaba Seris señalando a la ex princesa de la noche

-¿Q-Qué? ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Ni siquiera la toqué!-se defendía Luna impactada de que la culpara de algo que no había hecho

-ella es una _snif_ mentirosa, me pegó y se rió en mi cara _snif_ ¿verdad amigos?-le preguntaba a los gemelos

-efectivamente-decía Pumpkin siguiéndole el juego a su ama

-sí, así fue, la pegó, la tiró y se burlaba la muy desgraciada-decía Pound fingiendo molestia, Dark no decía nada

-e-eso no es cierto, yo no la toqué-Luna empezaba a sudar frío al ver como el gato la miraba de forma sombría

-estas llamando a mi nieta ¿mentirosa?-la voz de Dark sonaba espectral

-y-yo… -no sabía que decir, se le enredó la lengua, pero en eso, el gato apareció al frente suyo, la agarró del cuello con una garra mientras flotaba y la levantaba con una fuerza como si ella fuera de pluma haciendo que sus cascos estén suspendidos, la alicornio azul miraba a Dark con miedo ya que sus ojos amarillos eran intensos, Luna giraba sus ojos para ver como Seris sonreía maliciosa mientras seguía con el llanto falso

-… ¿Cómo te atreves?... ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi dulce nieta?-el gato apretaba su cuello haciendo que empezara a perder aire, empezaba a patalear e iba a usar magia, pero Dark lo agarró con su otra garra impidiendo que se concentrara

-…. A-amo Soul… … lo siento… perdóneme…-se disculpaba Luna porque sabía que saldría peor si dijera que Seris era una mentirosa, Dark seguía apretando su cuello-… p-por favor… perdóneme… n-no lo volveré hacer… perdone... a esta miserable yegua...-suplicaba empezando a marearse por la falta de aire

-…-el gato la soltaba haciendo que cayera al suelo de flancos y empezara a recuperar aire, pero en eso, el gato agarraba su cuerno para que lo vea a los ojos, se asustaba mucho ya que tenía una mirada de enojo-… después pensaré en tu castigo por lastimar a mi nieta ¿entendiste?-

-s-si…-decía con dificultad

-dije ¿¡entendiste!?-daba un grito de enojo

-¡si, entendí, entendí amo Soul!-exclamaba Luna temblando de miedo

-ok Lulu-decía soltándola mientras se alejaba flotando hacia su nieta, la alicornio seguía temblando

- _… n-nunca lo vi tan enfadado…-_ pensaba la ex princesa con miedo, era como ver la muerte en persona

-Seris ¿estás bien?-preguntaba Dark preocupado, el gato la ayudaba a levantarse y ella se secaba sus lagrimas

-si abuelito, ella fue muy mala conmigo-sollozaba un poco

-sí, lo sé, pero no te preocupes, ella recibirá el castigo que se merece-decía Dark acariciando su crin para tranquilizarla

-o-oki abuelito-decía con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Por qué no vamos a un cuarto y jugamos mi pequeña, y tierna nieta?-preguntaba el gato con una sonrisa

-¡yay! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!-exclamaba dando saltitos emocionada y salía de la cocina a toda velocidad

-¡ama Seris, espéranos!-exclamaba los gemelos galopando tras de ella, el gato iba a salir, pero en eso, chasqueaba su garra y toda la cocina estaba sucia, pero de forma exagerada

-por lo visto, te falta muchísimo por limpiar jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa maligna

-p-pero…-Luna se calló, prefería no decir nada

-por cierto, olvídate de los trapos, escobas y todos esas cosas, quiero que tu limpies el lugar usando tus flancos, tu cola y cualquier parte de tu cuerpo jeje-decía con burla

-p-pero…-intentaba protestar, pero fue interrumpida por Dark

-también quiero que lo limpies tú sola y espero que estés bien sucia porque así puedo saber si me obedeciste-

-p-pero…-

-sin peros, así que a trabajar, espero no verte holgazaneando, toma el lugar de Cadence, trabajadora, hace caso a todo lo que digo o sea es más obediente que tu jeje así que trabaje, quiero ver esta cocina tan limpia que pueda ver mi reflejo-decía el gato, en eso, veía a Celestia en el techo que estaba sucia también por el hechizo ya que la magia creía que la alicornio blanca era parte de la cocina-también quiero que saques a tu hermana del techo y la bañes, está muy cochina jeje-dicho eso, se retiraba, pero antes, asomaba su cabeza por la puerta-nos vemos lueguito lastimadora de infantes-decía con seriedad para luego cerrar la puerta

-…-Luna suspiraba resignada, se levantaba del suelo para quitarse el traje y empezaba a limpiar el piso de una forma extraña

 **En un cuarto del castillo**

Seris junto con sus amigos y abuelito, jugaban lo que la pequeña alidrake quería como las muñecas (no tiene mucho sentido) armar unos edificios con lego que alcanzaban hasta el techo y muchas cosas más. Dark Soul siempre le consentía a su nieta en todo, si ella jugaba, tenía que ser lo que ella quería jugar, un "poco" controladora, eso hizo que al gato le recordara a alguien que era igual a la pequeña hasta le dio un poco de risa.

Bueno, seguían jugando hasta que se hizo muy noche, Dark tomó su forma alicornio para agarrar a Seris, a Pound y a Pupmkin que se habían quedados dormidos, estaban muy cansaditos, y los acostó a los tres en la cama hasta los arropaba, la pequeña alidrake abrazaba al hermano de la gemela al estar más cerca de ella como si fuera un oso de peluche, el alicornio sonreía y le daba un beso en la frente.

-buenas noches mi tierna nieta-susurraba para luego marcharse de la habitación sin antes apagar las luces y dejarlos dormir

 **Al día siguiente**

Seris junto con los gemelos, estaban fuera del castillo frente a Dark en su forma gato.

-bueno mi nieta, encontraras a tus padres en Hollow Shades que ahora se llama Bloody Shades o algo así, no sé cómo lo puso tu madre, pero ahí viven, cómodos y contentos jeje-decía el gato con una sonrisa burlona

-ok abuelito-decía la pequeña alidrake con una sonrisa alegre

-jeje bueno, hasta luego, espero que me puedas visitar pronto-decía con una sonrisa amable

-jijiji no te prometo nada-decía Seris con una gran sonrisa mientras se marchaba dando saltitos siendo seguidos por los hermanos-¡hasta luego abuelito!-se despedía con un grito, Dark se despedía también con una garra y veía como se iban

-bueno, creo que debería ver que Luna haya terminado con la cocina, aún no ha terminado el castigo jeje-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa y se metía dentro del castillo

 **Mientras tanto en Hollow Shades**

El lugar que estaría destruido, en ruinas, abandonado, y muchas cosas más, pues no era así ya que había muchas casas construidas y una estatua de una alidrake en una pose seductiva o sea estaba dando la espalda mostrando sus flancos y tenía una sonrisa seductora, además que había bat ponis en el lugar, al menos en ese mundo aunque seguía oscuro, todos hacían sus rutinas como cualquiera, pero lo extraño era que tenían las pupilas encogidas.

Al frente de la estatua, había dos ponis que eran nada menos que la pareja que masacró Trottighan, Brodek y Lunar Blood la alidrake.

-¿en serio tuviste que pedirle que te construyan una estatua así?-preguntaba el terrestre con una ceja alzada mirando a la alidrake

-jijiji sipi ¿Qué problema hay mi juguete? Si pueden ver mis fabulosos flancos jijiji-decía Lunar moviendo un poco su cadera

-no hay problema, pero prefiero disfrutarlo yo a solas jeje-decía Brodek con una sonrisa picara

-jijiji oh Brodi, lo sé, pero de igual forma, aquí solo están estos lindos bat ponis y esa linda bat poni que tiene unos buenos flancos jijiji-decía Lunar con una risita mirando a una bat poni que estaba a un lado de la estatua vestida con traje de mucama, pero con la falda muy corta, medias ajustadas y una tanga ajustada

-jeje si, oye ¿Por qué no vamos a divertirnos un momento? Hemos hecho bastante en estos días-decía el terrestre con una sonrisa lujuriosa, la alidrake daba una risita y se sonrojaba para luego mirarlo con lujuria

-jiji no es mala idea mi juguete-Lunar lo abrazaba del cuello y los dos se miraron un momento para darse un beso en los labios, pero en vez de sentir sus labios, sentían otra cosa ya que una pequeña alidrake salvaje apareció entre los dos

-¡hola mami, hola papi!-saludaba con una gran sonrisa Seris, los dos habían besado las mejillas de la potrilla, se quedaban sorprendidos para mirarla y separaban sus labios de la pequeña haciéndola reír un poco

-¿hija? Vaya, que agradable sorpresa verte aquí mi pequeña-decía Lunar separándose de Brodek para abrazar a la pequeña alidrake pegándola a su pecho

-Seris ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaba Brodek algo serio

-jijiji pueeees yo quise visitarlos ya que estaba muy solita aunque estaban mis dos amigos y mi niñera ¿verdad chicos?-decía la pequeña alidrake desde los brazos de la alidrake adulta a los gemelos que estaban a un par de metros alejados de ellos, estaban muy cansados, solo asintieron con la cabeza

-ya veo-decía el terrestre mirando con seriedad a Pound, el potrillo al darse cuenta que lo miraba, empezaba a temblar de miedo

-pero ¿y la escuela?-preguntaba Lunar curiosa

-jijiji no te preocupes mami, las cutie mark crussaders tomaran notas de lo que pase en las clases en los días que no esté jiji además que mi niñera hará las tareas para tenerlas listas para cuando regrese jiji-daba una risita alegre

-ya veo, pero a la próxima avisas antes de venir-regañaba un poco Brodek a Seris

-okie, dokie, no hay problema papi-decía con una gran sonrisa y se bajaba de los brazos de Lunar

-oye hija ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?-preguntaba su madre curiosa

-jijiji la verdad pensé que un solo día, pero me perdí, los extrañaba mucho, así queeeee quiero pasar con ustedes al menos una semana jijiji-decía dando saltitos emocionada

-awwwww yo también te extrañé mi pequeña, linda y sensual hija-decía la alidrake con una sonrisa y la agarraba para abrazarla de nuevo

-jeje por lo visto, has crecido mucho hija desde la última vez que te vi, solo mírate, tienes casi los mismos flancos de tu madre jeje-decía Brodek

-jijiji gracias papi-decía Seris con una sonrisa inocente-oigan ¿Por qué no jugamos como fue hace tiempo? Jijiji-

-oki hija jijiji-Lunar veía a la bat poni-tú ven con nosotros linda jiji-

-ok ama-fue lo único que dijo la bat poni con una sonrisa, los tres empezaban a caminar

-¡vengan amigos, nos divertiremos mucho!-exclamaba Seris a los gemelos haciendo que empezaran a seguirlos por detrás aunque a Brodek no le agradaba que Pound estuviera aquí o mejor dicho, no le agradaba que estuviera cerca de su hija, dicho eso, entraban a una mansión que construyeron o mejor dicho, los bat ponis, para pasar un tiempo en familia

 **Fin OVA 3**

* * *

 **Aclaratorias:**

 **Lunar Blood:** Es hija adoptiva de Dark Soul que la crió desde pequeña porque sus padres murieron de forma desconocida, la crió, la educó como podía y así salió, que le gusta comer flancos, ponis, pero detesta mucho los flancos de Celestia ya que le sabía horrible, prefería usar esos flancos como cojines o para jugar

 **Seris:** Es la hija de Brodek y Lunar Blood que nació en una dimensión de Equestria donde se conocieron sus padres por primera vez, donde se divirtieron con unas ponis y luego nació Seris por una diversión XD pero la pequeña, vivió en otra dimensión ya que esa dimensión que nació, está hecho un caos y lo está gobernando Nightmare Moon en nombre de sus amos Lunar y Brodek ¿qué pasa con Celestia en esa dimensión que gobierna Nightmare Moon? pues es la gata del castillo... literalmente XD

Ahora Seris vive en una dimensión normal, hizo sus primeros amigos o sea los gemelos cake desde bebés, va a la escuela y tiene más "amigos", ella no vive sola con los gemelos ya que los cuida Pinkie Pie, que sería su niñera _cof_ esclava _cof_ que haría cualquier cosa por Seris

 **Y así es la vida más o menos XD**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	65. OVA 4 parte 1

**Capítulo 63 (OVA): La guardia del gato (primera parte)**

En el casino de las Pegasus que ahora se llamaban las Vegasus, más precisamente, en el despacho del dueño, estaba un topo marrón sentado en el escritorio, era del tamaño de las CMC, tenía puesto un traje elegante morado con un sombrero también elegante, era Miles, estaba encima de unos libros para alcanzar el escritorio, sostenía en una de sus garras una copa con vino, además de una botella encima del escritorio. Le daba un pequeño sorbo hasta que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-adelante-decía el topo con voz tipo padrino, la puerta se abría y entraba por ella una hermosa yegua unicornio de ojos color rubí, pelaje dorado con crin plateada larga al igual que su cola y su cutie mark era de una flama azul alquímica, tenía puesto unas medias ajustadas en sus cascos que eran de color plateado con bordes azules

-hola mi amor, ya llegué jeje-decía la yegua con una sonrisa seductora y cerraba la puerta con su magia, ella caminaba hacia el escritorio moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro

-Assiel, mi vida, me alegro que hayas venido en un buen momento-decía Miles con una sonrisa mientras ponía su copa en la mesa para sacar otra copa de una gaveta

-genial, pues sírvame amorcito-decía la llamada Assiel mientras se sentaba en sus flancos encima del escritorio para luego acostarse boca abajo en una posición algo seductiva, teniendo sus cascos traseros casi tocando el suelo y sin tropezar la botella, y las copas, el topo agarraba la botella para echar vino en la copa vacía, la unicornio al ver la copa servida, lo agarraba con su magia y le daba un pequeño sorbo-mmmmmm y aun lo digo, es la mejor marca de vinos que hayas comprado amor, dulce y no tan alcoholizado-decía con una dulce sonrisa

-sí, conseguí la mejor marca solo por ti… y para no terminar borrachos como esos gorilas que se pasaron de copas-decía el topo apenado de sus guardaespaldas

-si jeje-decía Assiel y daba otro sorbo mientras tenía subido sus cascos traseros en el aire, Miles daba un sorbo de su copa para luego mirar a su yegua

-bambina ¿Cómo está nuestra amada y consentida hija? ¿Alguna noticia?-preguntaba el topo mirando su copa

-pues ayer en la noche, llegó una carta de ella diciendo que ya llegó a Canterlot-decía la unicornio revolviendo un poco su vino con su magia

-me alegro…-Miles suspiraba algo deprimido y sacaba un pedazo de periódico de una gaveta-no puedo creer que quiera formar parte de esto, me llevé una sorpresa que quería unirse jeje-miraba el papel que decía:

 _¿Quieres ser guardia/caballeros real de Dark Soul? pues inscríbete ahora y tendrás mucho beneficios_

 _-buena paga  
-las tres comidas al día  
-un cuarto por si quiere quedarse en el castillo  
-armadura buenísima_

 _Para la guardia/caballero se permite machos y hembras, sin importar el género, solo traigan su currículum en las oficinas del rey Alexander que estará dentro de un cuartel al lado del castillo y él decidirá si serán buenos o no, si los son, la maestra Sheena los pondrá a prueba_

 _Pero conste que esto será difícil, solo estarán en las filas, que sean buenos, no inútiles llorones_

 _Se permite juguetes, ponis, quien quiera estar en la guardia/caballero, sin importar lo que son_

 _Vengan ya, los esperamos_

-sí y cuando me lo dijo, vi su mirada de ilusión formar parte de la guardia del amo Soul jeje no pude decirle que no-decía Assiel melancólica

-si mi vida, ella ya es una yegua grande y puede tomar su propias decisiones-decía melancólicos-solo nos queda apoyarla y dar un brindis por nuestra hija, por nuestra futura guardia del amo-decía con una sonrisa alzando su copa, la unicornio sonreía y chocaba su copa con la suya

-salud-y los dos daban un sorbo de vino mientras deseaban lo mejor para su hija que estaba en Canterlot

 **En Canterlot**

Había un cuartel al lado del castillo que lo habían hecho los muñecos constructores por órdenes de Dark Soul, la solicitud para inscribir guardia, lo había dicho hace una semana y los muñecos terminaron el cuartel hace en tres días, eran rápidos. Además que era mejor que donde los guardias de Celestia "entrenaban" o algo por el estilo. El cuartel era ancho con el techo dorado, las paredes azules y había una banderita arriba del techo que tenía plasmado una huella de gato.

En una oficina de dicho cuartel, era una sala algo grande, las paredes eran azules también y el suelo negro, había solo un trono que estaba sentado un sapo gordo, grande y verdoso, era casi del tamaño de Celestia, tenía puesto una capa roja con felpa blanca sujetada por una cadenilla de oro, llevaba un cetro dorado con una bola de cristal rojo en una punta y tenía una corona en su cabeza que era grande, dorada y muy brillante, era el rey Alexander, tenía en una aleta delantera, un hoja que era un "curriculum", lo miraba detenidamente.

-mmmmm Ember Paint ¿verdad?-decía el rey bajando la hoja para ver a una hermosa yegua unicornio de pelaje plateado y larga melena dorada igual que su cola. Ojos color rubí y una cutie mark de una espada con alas

-esa soy yo, soy la gran, poderosa y sensual Ember Paint-decía la yegua haciendo una pose algo seductor

-… … en primera, soy el rey Alexander para ti plebeya-decía el sapo molesto

-jeje no soy plebeya, si miras el papel que te di, lo veras-decía Ember con una sonrisa orgullosa, Alexander miraba el papel para ver donde vivía

-oh, vives en las Vegasus, entonces eres una ¿apostadora?-preguntaba curioso

-no exactamente, solo que mi papá es el dueño de un gran casino, es el casino más famoso de todos-decía la yegua con orgullo

-… ¿tu padre es Miles?-preguntaba el sapo con seriedad

-sí, ese mismo ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Lo conoces?-preguntaba con la cabeza de lado

-… si, algo-decía Alexander molesto por algo y miraba la hoja para luego mirar a Ember-emmm ¿estas segura de querer entrar a la guardia? Solo ten en cuenta lo difícil que son las pruebas para convertirse en guardia-le estaba advirtiendo a la yegua, pero ella lo miraba con una sonrisa confiada

-oh, por favor, esas pruebas no serán nada, serán como pasear por el parque jeje-decía demasiado confiada

-¿segura? ¿No quieres ser mucama del castillo y limpiarlo mejor?-preguntaba siguiéndole advirtiéndole eso

-¿me ves con cara de ama de casa Alex?-preguntaba Ember con una ceja alzada

-… no, claro que no…-antes de mirar el papel, se dio cuenta de cómo lo llamó-por cierto, me llamo ¡Alexander! No Alex-decía enojado

-ok jiji-daba una risita maliciosa, el sapo rodaba sus ojos para luego seguir leyendo el papel

-ok, aquí dice que tienes tantos años, vaya, eres muy joven-decía sorprendido

-y hermosa querido, te faltó decir hermosa Alex-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡que me llamo Alexander!-exclamaba enojado, ella se reía burlona, el sapo gruñía para seguir leyendo para calmarse-aquí dice tu estatura hasta dice los tamaños de tus fla… ¿Por qué carajo pusiste los tamaños de tus flancos?-preguntaba Alexander viéndola confundido

-mmmm no recuerdo haber puesto eso-decía rascándose la cabeza pensativa

-ok-seguía leyendo-aquí dice que te gusta… ¿los verticales? Y tu habilidad es… ¿mover las caderas sensualmente? ¿¡Qué carajo es esto!?-exclamaba furioso al leer eso

-ups, creo que me equivoqué de curriculum jeje-se reía apenada y le arrebataba la hoja con su magia para luego sacar otra hoja, pero de su melena para dárselo y después guardar la hoja que tenía-ese si es la hoja de presentación, como debería llamarse ¿no? Jeje-

-…-el sapo miraba la hoja detenidamente para luego mirar a la yegua-ok, pero ¿Qué es lo que estaba leyendo?-preguntaba curioso

-era otro curriculum para otro lugar por si no conseguía ser guardia Alex-decía Ember alzando sus hombros

-ooooookei… … ¡que soy Alexander!-exclamaba molesto y miraba esa hoja con un fastidio-ok, aquí dice tu estatura sin los tamaños de… tu retaguardia, tus gustos son… vaya, tienes muchos gustos y…-se quedó callado al leer algo-… raros gustos-mencionaba con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-jeje pues sí, yo soy especial como mi papi me dice mucho jeje-se reía un poco alegre

-ooookei… _ok, esta yegua… no sé de donde carajo salió-_ pensaba algo nervioso y seguía leyendo-muy bien, en las habilidades, eres buena con las espadas-

-sí, soy muy buena, he practicado defensa personal, kung fu, kárate, pelea de espaditas y todo eso de cuerpo a cuerpo por si alguien se aprovecha de darme una nalgada, y lo mando al quinto universo jeje-decía con una sonrisa malvada

-… ooookei, es bueno saberlo… supongo-decía Alexander algo sorprendido, pero siguió leyendo-oh vaya, también eres muy hábil en…-bajaba la hoja para mirarla con fastidio-Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que… mover las caderas sensualmente no es una habilidad-Ember se indignó poniendo una pezuña en su pecho

-¿Cómo dices? Eso es una habilidad, una gran habilidad, solo tengo que mover mis flancos de una forma que el enemigo baje la guardia y pam, al suelo basura-decía dramatizando lo que dijo o sea estuvo caminando moviendo sus flancos de un lado a otro para luego agarrar el aire y tirarlo al suelo

-… _ay por favor, espero que esta no sea como Zafire que usa sus enormes flancos para atacar… porque ¡los flancos no son armas… ni mucho menos los enormes pechos de alguien!-_ pensaba con un fastidio-bueno, como sea, mmmmmm aquí dice que tienes unos deseos oscuros como…-bajaba la hoja para mirarla sorprendido-¿te quieres morir verdad?-

-¿Qué? eso son mis oscuros deseos, algo que siempre quiero hacer algún día-decía con una sonrisa picara

-pero acostarse con el amo Soul… ¿es en serio o estás loca?-preguntaba con una ceja alzada

-¡yo no estoy loca!-exclamaba Ember molesta-y es muy en serio, si lo logro jeje seré la yegua muy afortunada del mundo y papi, y mami estarán muy orgullosos de mí que lo haya logrado-decía la yegua con una sonrisa decidida

-oooookei, pero no creo que pase, está Zafire-

-pffff con eso no tengo problema hasta trio puedo hacer, eso está en uno de mis deseos o mejor dicho, cosas que quiero hacer antes de "x" día jeje o sea hacerlo con esa nalgona jeje-se reía de forma malvada

- _…_ emmmmm mejor sigamos… _para que te largues de aquí, si digo otra cosa, me va a doler la cabeza con esta tipa-_ pensaba fastidiado y seguía leyendo-mmmmmmm aquí dice que usas mucho magia como hacer aparecer espaditas, hacer una bola tipo genkidama, etc, etc hasta aquí dice que tu objetivo es ser una gran guardia para proteger a tu amo de lo que sea y poder… acostarse con él y así tener mucho más privilegios…-se quedaba callado-… _no he visto tanta malvad… y está dentro de ésta yegua… aquí se muestra lo egoísta que es-_ pensaba al ver el curriculum

-si, como lo leíste Alex, ese es mi sueño, proteger al gatito de cualquier cosa igual que esa nalgona y puede ser que algún día logre hacerlo jeje-daba una risita con malicia

-ok, ya ¡suficiente!-exclamaba enojado, arrugaba la hoja y lo tiraba al suelo-en primera ¡me llamo Alexander o mejor dicho, rey Alexander! ¡Nada de diminutivos ni apodos ni nada de eso, además dime rey o alteza! ¿¡oíste bien zorra!?-exclamaba furioso, Ember se ponía firme con los flancos en alto y con una pezuña en su frente

-¡entendido rey Alex!-exclamaba con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Es Alexander!-

-pero a mí me gusta decirte así, total, así acorto tu nombre y así no enrédame la lengua-decía la yegua con burla

-grrrrrr-gruñía enojado, le daba ganas de lanzarle el cetro en toda su cara, pero en eso, se le ocurrió algo y sonreía de forma perversa-bueno yegua, leí tu curriculum, _si se puede llamar así_ , y está bien, ya puedes hacer las pruebas-decía el sapo

-¡genial! estoy a un paso de ser la guardia o hasta la capitana de la guardia-decía con brillos en sus ojos

-sí, sí, pero no te confíes mucho porque las pruebas son tan difíciles que podrías terminar en una caja y enviada con tu familia o si no, tu cabeza terminaría colgada en mi pared como la yegua que creía poder lograrlo y tu gran retaguardia terminaría como una estatua en una plaza para que vea lo perdedora que resultó ser esa yegua, es sexy con unos enormes flancos, pero a la final, no es nada, solo una zorra estúpida que creía poder lograr ser guardia-decía con una voz siniestra, Ember lo miraba seriamente-entonces ¿estas segura de hacerlo? Porque no mejor te vayas con la cola entre tus piernas para ocultar tu vergüenza jeje-decía con malicia

-…-la yegua lo miraba con una sonrisa desafiante-no me dejaré intimidar por ti sapito, si son difíciles esas pruebas, pues ok jeje a mí me gustan los desafíos-decía mirándolo desafiante

-ok, te lo seguí advirtiendo, pero eres un caso perdido, pues adelante, ve, haz las pruebas, solo tienes que salir de aquí, ir derecho para entrar al campo de entrenamiento y habla con Sheena que será la que te pondrá a prueba, ve allá y haz que te corten a la mitad o te decapiten jeje-se reía con malicia

-jeje eso ya veremos y si lo logro, vendré aquí y te restregaré mis flancos en toda tu fea cara para que veas que aún siguen en mi cuerpo-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa

-pues ve y te deseo buena suerte-decía con sarcasmo

-jeje gracias, pero no la necesito sapito-decía Ember y empezaba a retirarse sin antes de agarrar su hoja y guardarlo en la melena, salía del lugar, pero antes de cerrar asomaba su cabeza para decir-nos vemos pronto Alex jeje-dicho eso, cerraba la puerta

-¡es ALEXANDER, estúpida zorra!-exclamaba furioso y pasaba su aleta por la cara para calmarse-… a ver, a ver si lo logra, si lo logra… jeje lo que le esperara-decía con una sonrisa perversa

 **Con Ember Paint**

La unicornio iba caminando por el lugar y miraba alrededor.

-vaya, este lugar está muy vacío mmmmm jeje la verdad ser la primera en unirse tiene sus privilegios, así sería no sé, la capitana, la caballero de la Alquimia-decía deteniéndose y haciendo una pose de victoria-ah no, espera, me equivoqué de fic jeje estoy en el fic de otro pegaso gruñón hasta pienso que son hermanos jeje-daba una risita burlona mientras entraba a una puerta y se observaba un gran campo de entrenamiento, además que había gradas, en el centro del lugar, estaba una yegua alicornio de pelaje marrón claro, con una crin larga rubia dorada, ojos verdes y la cutie mark de una espada dorada, era Sheena, Ember la miraba detenidamente- _vaya, vaya, la que será mi "instructora"… y yo pensaba que era la única que los tenía firme jeje-_ pensaba maliciosa y se acercaba a la yegua marrón-entonces ¿tú eres Sheena?-preguntaba deteniéndose frente a la alicornio, ella la miraba detenidamente

-sí, soy yo, si vienes a unirte a la guardia del amo Soul, espero que estés preparada con las pruebas porque yo no seré tan flexible-decía con seriedad

-ok linda jeje estoy lista para cualquier cosa que me lances-decía la unicornio con una sonrisa confiada

-ok, pues a ver si sigues con esa sonrisa después de esto aunque ¿quieres que te sugiera algo antes de empezar? No te confíes demasiado o terminaras… como él-decía Sheena señalando a una esquina, a un semental que fue atravesado por una estaca y además que estaba decapitado

-mmmmm vaya, que perdedor-decía la unicornio despreocupada

-… _esta quiere morir ¿verdad?-_ pensaba la alicornio seria-bueno, empecemos, son veinte pruebas que tienes que pasar, si lo pasas, recibirás un sello y podrás ser "guardia"-decía con énfasis en lo ultimo

-ok flancos firmes, adelante, yo estoy lista, cuando quieras empezamos-decía Ember con firmeza, pero sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro

-… _te voy a quitar esa sonrisa de tu rostro-_ pensaba con malicia

 **Prueba 1**

-la primera prueba es fácil-decía Sheena y su cuerno brillaba con intensidad haciendo aparecer unos muñecos de paja por el lugar o sea por todo el campo (son como esas cosas para golpear o sea estos muñecos no tienen vida o sea son muñecos de entrenamiento, supongo)-esta prueba es para saber lo buena que eres cuerpo a cuerpo o sea a casco limpio, así que adelante, golpea a todos que están aquí-

-jeje ¿a todos? Pues dalo por hecho flancos firmes-decía Ember con una sonrisa malvada mientras crujía sus pezuñas- _esto_ _es como golpear a todos esos perdedores de la secundaria jeje-_ pensaba para luego lanzarse al primer muñeco, lanzaba un puñetazo directo que hizo que se meciera por delante y atrás por el golpe, daba una patada a otro, un puñetazo ascendente al siguiente, doble patada, doble puñetazo, patada tipo Applejack, cabezazo, golpe de flancos, lanzaba golpes de todo tipo a todos los muñecos que habían ahí, pero lo hacía con furia hasta que un puñetazo en la cabeza de un muñeco, se fue volando y cayó rodando por el suelo para chocarse con los cascos de Sheena

-…-la alicornio veía la cabeza y luego a Ember que golpeaba con mucha inspiración hasta hizo un golpe en la entrepierna, Sheena sacaba una libreta con una pluma para poner su nota de la primera prueba

 _10_

 **Prueba 2**

Ember respiraba agitada, pero teniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como desbarató la mayoría de los muñecos. La alicornio los desaparecía con su magia para luego hablar con la unicornio.

-lo admito eres buena-decía con seriedad

-jeje gracias flancos firmes, solo que estaba emocionada, solo eso jeje-daba una risa de malicia la unicornio

-ok… bueno, la siguiente prueba consiste que…-Sheena hacía aparecer más muñecos de entrenamiento y una espada de madera para dárselo a Ember-… debes hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez con una espada-

-oh bueno, pan comido-lo agarraba con su magia y sin más, empezaba a dar tajos, estocadas a todos los muñecos aunque sea de madera la espada, Ember los cortaba como si fuera de metal y filoso

-…-Sheena veía como los destrozaba con tanta inspiración que daba miedo, sacaba su libreta para ponerle una nota

 _10_

 **Prueba 3**

La alicornio había hecho aparecer nuevos muñecos de entrenamiento para luego ver a la unicornio que estaba secándose el sudor de su frente, aún tenía la espada levitando.

-bueno, el siguiente consiste en hacer lo mismo…-

-¿otra vez? bueno, no veo problema-decía Ember que se iba a lanzarse de una vez, pero en eso, la alicornio dijo

-… pero con la espada entre tus dientes-decía con seriedad

-¿eh? ¿Tengo que agarrarlo con mi hocico?-preguntaba extrañada

-sí, así es ¿Qué pasaría si no tienes tu magia o te la bloquean con un objeto o hechizo? Siempre hay que estar prevenidos en una situación así, si se trata más los unicornios o lo que usan magia-explicaba Sheena

-oh, bueno, no hay problema jeje-decía Ember con confianza y agarraba la "empuñadura" de la espada con sus dientes para luego empezar a dar un tajo horizontal al primer muñeco que veía, pero esta vez, solo pudo hacer que se meciera por el golpe, ella continuó haciendo tajos o estocadas a cada muñeco que veía, pero por lo visto, lo hacía con algo de fuerza

-… _por lo visto no tiene tanta fuerza así o es porque está cansada… creo que debería practicar más con sus dientes… en vez de comer… -_ pensaba Sheena viéndola, pero aun así, le puso la nota

 _7.5_

 **Prueba 4**

Ember estaba muy cansada y tiraba la espada al suelo.

-por lo visto, eso no es tu fuerte ¿verdad?-decía la alicornio con burla aunque seguía seria

-… esto… no es… nada-decía recuperando aliento

-muy bien, vamos a la siguiente prueba-hacía aparecer más muñecos, pero esta vez, de madera-consiste solamente en que uses magia contra estos-

-¿solo eso?-Ember la miraba con la cabeza de lado, Sheena asentía con la cabeza-oh bueno-hacía brillar su cuerno-jeje esto es pan comido-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa, la alicornio se quedaba mirándola como lanzaba hechizos, destruía a todos los muñecos de madera con bolas mágicas, rayos mágicos, espada mágica, algo mágico hasta un pedazo aterrizó a un lado de ella, sin más, sacaba la maravillosa libretas de notas

 _10_

 **Prueba 7**

-bueno, haz avanzado bastante, ahora la siguiente prueba es… esquivar-

-… ¿esquivar?-preguntaba Ember confundida

-sí, esquivar cualquier ataque que te lance, sin tele transportación-Sheena se ponía en posición defensiva y brillaba su cuerno con intensidad-espero que estés lista-decía con seriedad

-jeje yo siempre estoy lista-decía la unicornio con una sonrisa desafiante poniéndose en posición defensiva, estaba cansada, pero seguiría hasta el final y sin más, la alicornio lanzaba un potente rayo mágico, Ember se echaba a un lado esquivándolo, pero no fue todo, Sheena seguía disparando rayos mágicos hacia la yegua, pero ella los esquivaba-¿eso es todo lo que tienes flancos firmes?-preguntaba con burla, la alicornio daba una sonrisa maliciosa y sin previo aviso, lanzaba una ráfaga cortante de forma vertical, Ember lo esquivaba a un lado, pero al ver esa ráfaga a donde iba, se estrelló contra la pared dejando ver una fisura haciendo que se sorprendiera-¿Qué?... _si eso me hubiera dado ¿me hubiera cortado?-_ pensaba sin dejar de ver eso

-no te distraigas, el enemigo no desaprovechará la oportunidad de matarte-decía Sheena, la unicornio rápidamente reaccionó y se lanzó al suelo rodando para esquivar otra ráfaga cortante, la alicornio seguía disparando ráfagas, pero al lanzar una horizontal, era muy ancho que no había posibilidades de esquivarlo, la unicornio al ver eso, se le ocurrió algo, empezaba a galopar hacia la ráfaga y cuando estuvo cerca, dio un barrido pasando por debajo de la ráfaga haciendo que pasara de largo y terminara cortando al semental muerto que estaba ahí, Sheena al ver lo buena que era esquivando, hizo otro hechizo y la tierra empezó a temblar

-¿q-que sucede?-preguntaba Ember manteniendo el equilibrio, pero en eso, la yegua sentía algo debajo de ella, así que rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás dando una vuelta para esquivar una estaca que salió del suelo-… _aaaaaaa y es por eso que el perdedor ese, terminó empalado… todo tiene sentido-_ pensaba con burla, empezaba a galopar y esquivando las estacas que aparecían en el suelo, se lanzaba a un lado, hacía un mortal, una pirueta, rodaba por el suelo hasta que en un momento, Sheena dejó de lanzarle ataques, la unicornio al ver eso, se detenía para recuperar el aliento, respiraba de forma agitada, la alicornio la veía un momento

-lo hiciste bien, te felicito, vas más lejos que el semental ese-decía señalando al poni que ahora fue partido a la mitad

-… gracias… bueno, admito… que fue algo difícil…-decía cansada

-sí y más difícil se pondrá-decía Sheena con seriedad mientras anotaba la nota

 _9.5_

 **Prueba 8**

-bueno, esta prueba consiste en…-Sheena brillaba su cuerno para que luego todo el lugar se oscureció de repente, dejaba el lugar a oscuras

-… ¿en apagar el sol?-decía Ember sin poder ver nada, en la oscuridad solo se veía sus ojos y los de la alicornio

-no exactamente, en una batalla, puedes tener una gran desventaja cuando no puedas ver nada, cuando estés sola rodeada de oscuridad, tu oponente podría tener mucha ventaja-pero en eso, la yegua plateada brillaba su cuerno para verse en la oscuridad

-yo también tengo ventaja-decía con una sonrisa presumida

-sí, pero ¿qué pasa si te bloquean la magia y no la tienes a tu disposición?-preguntaba Sheena con una voz seria ya que no se veía su expresión para nada por la oscuridad

-¿otra vez me estás diciendo eso? A veces pienso que quiere que sea terrestre y no unicornio-decía Ember algo fastidiada-pero ok, ok maestra flancos firmes, jugaré tu juego-apagaba su cuerno dejando ver solo sus ojos rubí

-yo hago las pruebas dependiendo de la raza del que quiere ser guardia, si es unicornio, no debe depender mucho de la magia igual que los pegasos que no deban depender mucho de sus alas, etc… -explicaba la alicornio que no se veía sus expresiones aunque no cambiaría nada

-ok, entiendo, la verdad no necesito magia, pasaré estas pruebas sin la ayuda de magia-decía algo arrogante

-ok, como quieras-al decir eso, la yegua plateada daba un gemido de sorpresa

-¿alguien me acaba de dar una nalgada?-preguntaba mirando alrededor, pero no veía nada hasta intentaba sentir algo con sus patas, pero nada-mmmmm ¿fuiste tú flancos firmes?-

-nop, estoy en el mismo lugar de siempre-

-entonces ¿Quién rayos me está manoseando ahora mis flancos?-Ember intentaba dar una patada quien sea que la estaba tocando, pero no pateaba a nadie

-en la oscuridad, los que tiene ventajas son… los batponis, los vampiros, los lobos, los zombis, los espíritus chocarreros, fantasmas y todas esas cosas típicas de terror-decía Sheena con seriedad

-oh vamos ¿en serio crees en eso?-preguntaba con burla-si eso fuera verdad, un fantasma se está aprovechándose de mí, eso significa que es un pervertido, un alicornio pervertido-

-¿Cómo sabes que es un alicornio pervertido?-preguntaba la alicornio

-no lo sé, solo tengo esa corazonada… y también siento como me acaricia mis labios para besarme…-decía Ember fastidiada agitando sus pezuñas por todos lados para que se alejen lo que sea que la estaba tocando

-…-Sheena estaba pensativa, se veía su cuerno brillar y anotaba algo, no se veía que nota sacó por lo oscuro que estaba en el lugar- _mmmmm debí lanzarle algo…-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque escuchó un ruido-¿Qué pasó?-

-¿Qué pasó? Pueeeeees creo que mandé a volar la cabeza del poni que se murió jeje-se reía apenada

-…-

 **Prueba 12**

Todo estaba iluminado. Había un alto pilar y encima de ahí, estaba Ember que veía abajo lo alto que estaba, pero podía ver una clase de piscina.

-¿de qué consistía esta prueba?-preguntaba la unicornio confundida

-consiste en que en una misión podrías salir volando o caer del cielo por algún motivo y tendrías que caer en un lugar seguro como… ésta piscina-decía Sheena que estaba abajo señalando la piscina

-y si solo uso…-fue interrumpida por su instructora

-podrías tener la magia bloqueada-

-pero bueno con la magia bloqueada, ya estoy cansada de escuchar eso siempre-decía Ember frustrada y daba un suspiro de resignación-ok, solo tengo que saltar ¿verdad?-la yegua veía como podía a la alicornio que asentía con la cabeza, pero no se notaba mucho-ok, aquí voy-se preparaba, hacía sonar su cuello, sus cascos hasta su cadera para luego dar un salto olímpico hacia la piscina, caía rápidamente, Sheena tenía la vista arriba para verla caer, la unicornio se comía un sándwich mientras caía, la alicornio miraba su reloj de su pezuña, la yegua plateada estaba acostada en el aire con las pezuñas detrás de su cabeza y con un casco trasero cruzado, tomaba una siesta, Sheena jugaba el solitario hasta que Ember ya estaba cerca de tocar la piscina, se agarraba de sus cascos traseros-¡bola de cañón!-

Al tocar el agua, sacó toda el agua de la piscina y Sheena veía que el agua iba hacia ella.

-…-la alicornio se mojó completamente teniendo la crin y la cola lisa, pero aun así, no decía nada, Ember sacaba su cabeza de la piscina para verla apenada

-ups-se rascaba su nuca, Sheena sacaba su libreta también mojada para anotar su nota

 _6_

 **Prueba 16**

Ahora Ember estaba atada a un pilar con leños abajo, había una pequeña flamita, Sheena estaba frente suyo.

-en una situación, puede ser que te capturen y quieran quemarte como si fueras una bruja ¿Qué harías en esta situación?-preguntaba la alicornio con seriedad, Ember iba a decir algo, pero Sheena se adelantó-además que tendrías la magia bloqueada-al decir eso, la unicornio se molestó un poco que le digan lo mismo

-mmmmmm esto es lo que haría-decía con una sonrisa para luego empezar a gritar como loca-¡socorro, ayúdenme, soy muy joven y sexy para morir!-seguía dando gritos muy dramáticos, Sheena la veía con una gota de sudor en la nuca

- _esto no era lo que tenía en mente-_ pensaba la alicornio sacando la libreta

 _4 por el intento_

 **Prueba 20**

-felicidades, llegaste a la última prueba-decía Sheena con una pequeña sonrisa

-jeje te dije que podía hacerlo jeje-decía Ember con una sonrisa orgullosa, estaba frente a la alicornio, pero las dos estaban en el centro del campo

-muy bien, ahora viene la prueba decisiva-decía la alicornio y con su magia, hacía aparecer una espada de madera y se lo daba

-¿eh? ¿Y esto?-preguntaba la unicornio confundida agarrando la espada con su magia

-bueno, la prueba consiste en que pelees contra mí-decía con seriedad

-¿contra ti flancos firmes? Jeje no me esperaba enfrentarme a ti linda-decía Ember con una sonrisa maliciosa

-pues claro, solo que lo que tienes que hacer, es darme un solo golpe ya que como tengo mucha experiencia y tú no podrías ni darme, así que solo tienes que…-sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, fue recibida con un golpe en la cabeza, Ember le había lanzado la espada dándole en toda la frente, la espada cayó al suelo, la alicornio veía eso-…-

-¿ya pasé la prueba?-preguntaba con una sonrisa juguetona

-… … ok, eso no me lo esperaba, no me esperaba que aprovecharas que estaba distraída explicándote-decía Sheena sorprendida

-jeje ay linda, debes saber que en una batalla, hay que pelear, no a hablar-decía con una sonrisa burlona

-…-la alicornio no decía nada, se ruborizaba por lo estúpida que fue, se le había olvidado algo tan obvio, solo puso la nota que era

 _10_

-… ok, pasaste las pruebas y todo eso, ya te puedes ir, regresa con el rey Alexander-decía guardando su libreta

-¿¡lo pasé!?-exclamaba emocionada

-sí, lo pasaste, solo dile al rey Alexander que la instructora Sheena, te aprobó con honores y ahora ya eres parte de la guardia del amo Soul-decía la alicornio con seriedad

-¡genial, gracias flancos firmes!-exclamaba Ember abrazándola

-ok, ya-Sheena la apartaba para luego sacar una clase de sello de su melena-además tengo que ponerte esto para que vea que de verdad lo pasaste, solo dime ¿Dónde te lo pongo?-preguntaba la alicornio, Ember estaba pensativa para luego dar una sonrisa maliciosa

 **Con el rey Alexander**

El sapo estaba esperando aburrido con un codo en el apoyabrazos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su aleta delantera.

-vaya, no sé porque el amo Soul, quiso "inaugurar" una guardia que puede ser que no sirva para nada o sea el amo Soul ni necesita una guardia que lo proteja… a veces no lo entiendo-decía pensativo, pero en eso, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque alguien que no esperaba verla, apareció por una tele transportación frente a Alexander que estaba sorprendido ya que veía unos flancos plateados, pero uno de ellos, tenía una huella de gato color negro y abajo decía "approved"

-en tu cara sapito, te dije que lo pasaría y te dije que si lo lograba, te haría esto-decía Ember con una sonrisa burlona y le daba un flanconazo tipo cachetada

-auch… ¡oye!-exclamaba Alexander molesto mientras se sobaba su mejilla, la yegua daba media vuelta para verlo de frente con una sonrisa presumida

-¿ves rey Alex? Pude pasarlos fácil y sencillo, y ahora soy… creo que la primera yegua y la única guardia de aquí ¿no?-decía Ember con burla, pero teniendo su pecho en alto, orgullosa de hacer algo grande

-… una ¡soy el rey Alexander!-exclamaba el sapo enojado que hizo que se despeinara la yegua plateada, pero no le importó y se peinaba usando su pezuña ya que le era divertido hacerlo enojar-y dos, todavía no eres una guardia-decía con seriedad

-¿Qué? pero si pasé todas las pruebas-protestaba la unicornio algo molesta

-sí, pero aun te falta una prueba-decía Alexander con una seriedad que apretaba su cetro con fuerza

-¿en serio? ¿Y cuál es esa prueba?-preguntaba Ember curiosa con la cabeza de lado

-… yo-el sapo lanzaba el cetro al aire, la unicornio veía el cetro confundida, pero en eso, miraba a Alexander que daba un gran salto que pasaba por arriba de ella para aterrizar en cuatro como una rana a un par de metros detrás de ella, pero al tocar el suelo, tembló un poco haciendo que la unicornio se sorprendiera, el sapo daba un salto para dar la media vuelta y verla frente a frente aunque la yegua seguía de espalda, de repente, el cetro terminó clavándose en el suelo a un lado de Alexander, Ember observaba aun sorprendida y se volteaba para estar frente a frente-te enseñaré el por qué yo nunca he participado en la conquista de Equestria-decía con seriedad y agarraba con una aleta delantera el cetro y lo sacaba del suelo con facilidad

-¿en serio? Papá me dijo que tú eres un flojo y siempre envías a cualquiera a pelear por ti, eso te hace un cobarde ¿no?-decía la yegua con una sonrisa burlona

-¿ah sí que eso dijo de mí? ¿Eh? Pues tu padre se equivoca y te enseñaré por que no peleé para que tengas en cuenta que yo no soy un rey débil ni cobarde-decía Alexander con una sonrisa maligna, Ember se ponía en posición ofensiva

-pues a ver, rey Alex, muéstrame lo que tienes-decía la unicornio con una mirada desafiante

-ok y te enseñaré a que dejes de decirme ¡rey Alex! ¡Mi nombre es Alexander estúpida zorra!-exclamaba el sapo con rabia y la bola de cristal que sostenía el cetro brillaba con intensidad

 **Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento**

Sheena estaba sentada en las gradas leyendo un libro sobre peleas hasta que unos cascos se oían por el lugar, la alicornio alzaba su vista para ver con una pequeña sonrisa al desconocido.

Se veía unas pezuñas blancas detenerse frente a Sheena.

-entonces ¿ya tomaste tu decisión?-preguntaba curiosa

-sí, he tomado la decisión y sí, estoy lista para hacer las pruebas-decía con una voz femenina, poco a poco se veía que era una unicornio blanca

-me alegro que aceptaras ser parte de la guardia y también ser mi aprendiz… guerrera defensora-decía Sheena con una sonrisa mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba a un lado para levantarse

-sí, es lo mejor que puedo hacer-tenía una crin larga de color azul igual que su cola-después de que me salvaras mi vida… maestra-decía la unicornio con una sonrisa mientras daba una pequeña reverencia, la yegua blanca era nada menos que… Gleaming Shield

Continuará.

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa! XD no sé si se sorprendieron o yo que sé, si creían que estaba muerto jeje**

 **En la siguiente parte, se mostrará más o menos lo que pasó, supongo**

 **Por eso que cuando ponga comillas, es cosa seria XD**

 **Ember Paint y Assiel son OCs de Black-Spyro, le agradezco mucho que me las prestara**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	66. OVA 4 parte 2

**Capítulo 64 (OVA): La guardia gatuna (segunda parte)**

 **P.V: ¿?**

Siento como el viento choca contra mi cuerpo, no puedo sentir mi cuerpo, no lo siento, estoy muy adolorido para mover una extremidad, veo con los ojos entre cerrados el banco de niebla que cubre mi alrededor, es lo único que veo, iba cayendo a toda velocidad, tarde o temprano sentiría como me chocaría contra el suelo, como se rompería mis huesos. Estoy cerrando mis ojos, creo que voy a perder el conocimiento ya no puedo soportar más en tenerlos abiertos, pero antes de hacerlo, veo una silueta borrosa volando hacia mí, parece una alicornio por el cuerno que tiene y antes de caer inconsciente, la escuché decir.

-… Debiste entrenar más "guerrera defensora"-fue lo único que escuché antes de ver oscuridad

 **Fin de P.V**

En una habitación, más precisamente, en una cama, estaba un unicornio blanco acostado en ella, estaba vendado todo su cuerpo y en la cabeza, tenía curitas y todo, era nada menos que Shining Armor, el aludido se empezaba a despertarse y abría los ojos lentamente, lo primero que veía, era el techo del lugar.

-… ¿Q-qué pasó?-preguntaba adolorido, intentaba sentarse como podía hasta que lo lograba, pero daba quejidos de dolor-… auch… es como si me hubiera pasado un tren por encima-decía adolorido y se veía un momento su cuerpo vendado

-un tren es quedarse corto-decía una voz femenina, el unicornio al escucharla, se ponía en alerta, miraba alrededor para buscar el origen de la voz y la encontró, era nada menos que Sheena que estaba mirando por la ventana

-¿S-Sheena?-preguntaba Shining sorprendido de verla

-sí, soy yo-decía la alicornio volteándose para mirarlo-me alegro que despertaras-decía con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿q-que pasó? Pensé que iba a morir-decía el unicornio algo temeroso

-pues te salvé, solo eso-decía Sheena sin mas

-¿en serio?-preguntaba sorprendido, ella asentía con la cabeza-oh… pues gracias por salvarme Sheena-decía con una pequeña sonrisa

-no tienes que agradecerme a mí ya que el rey Alexander me ordenó salvarte-al escuchar eso, se impactó

-¿q-que? ¿El sapo ese?-preguntaba sin poder creerlo

-oye, un poco más de respecto o si no te lanzo por la ventana y esta vez nadie te rescata-decía una voz masculina, el unicornio giraba su cabeza de golpe para ver sorprendido al rey Alexander que estaba en una esquina sentado en su trono teniendo el cetro de siempre

-… ¿tú le ordenaste que me salvara?-preguntaba incrédulo

-… mmmm tal vez si, tal vez no, solo sé que si morías, sería un desperdicio, después de verte como ganaste esas tres rondas aunque en la última Sheena te concedió esa victoria, vi mucho potencial en ti, bueno, Sheena, mi campeona, te vio mucho potencial-decía Alexander alzando sus hombros

-¿en serio? O sea ¿primero me querías muerto y ahora me quieres vivo?-preguntaba Shining con una ceja alzada

-sí, además que deberías saber que si alguien es muy bueno, hay que ponerle pruebas a muerte, a ver si lucha contra la muerte o algo así jeje-decía el sapo con una sonrisa burlona

-… ok… gracias-el unicornio miraba a otro lado apenado de que fuera salvado por Sheena por orden de Alexander, del sapo que lo quería bien muerto en las rondas

-de nada-decía encogiéndose de hombros-por cierto, puedes llamarme rey Alexander o solo Alexander-decía con una sonrisa amable algo que sorprendió a él

-ok Alexander-decía Shining algo apenado

-jeje bueno, si me permites, me iré a ver a mis tontos caballeros, espero que no estén clavando la espada a lo tonto-decía algo fastidiado-bueno muchachos, empujen-decía con autoridad a seis ponis de peluche con trajes de campesinos que estaban detrás del trono, estaban como descansando

-si rey Alexander-decía los ponis de peluche al unísono, se levantaban para empezar a empujar el trono con el rey sentado

-¿en serio? ¿Por qué no pone ruedas al trono?-preguntaba uno de los ponis de peluche fastidiado

-porque no me da la gana, así que andando y dejen de quejarse tanto-decía Alexander con autoridad mientras el trono salía por la puerta junto a los ponis de peluche, Shining veía eso con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-tienen un "buen" rey-decía con sarcasmo

-je bueno, te aconsejo que te acuestes para que te recuperes pronto-decía Sheena caminando hacia la cama donde estaba acostado el unicornio para sentarse a su lado

-ok…-decía acostándose lentamente y se quejaba un poco de dolor-vaya… ese oso o dragón o lo que sea, me ha dado una paliza de la buena-decía algo frustrado

-sí, el amo Creepy siempre está muy inspirado-decía la alicornio con seriedad

-…-el unicornio se quedaba pensativo hasta que recordó algo-espera un momento ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?-preguntaba temeroso

-estuviste una semana inconsciente-al escuchar eso, se alteró

-¿¡q-queeeee!?-Se sentó de golpe sin importarle el dolor que sentía-¿Qué pasó con Equestria, con mi hermanita, con sus amigas, con las princesas y especialmente, que les pasó a mi esposa e hija?-preguntaba asustado

-pues… te lo resumiré así, Equestria ya fue conquistada, las amigas de tu hermanita están haciendo su vida, habituándose a la nueva Equestria, tu hermanita esta reanudando sus estudios y las princesas son las sirvientas del castillo, no te preocupes por tu esposa, está vivita y coleando, y tu hija está siendo cuidada muy bien-decía tratando de tranquilizarlo

-¿q-que? Entonces ¿perdimos?-preguntaba con las orejas bajas

-sí, se podría decir que sí, pero no te sientas mal, si te acostumbras al nuevo mundo, te habituaras rápido, solo que no veras las cosas como eran antes-explicaba Sheena

-y-ya veo… mi hija está bien ¿verdad?-decía inseguro

-sí, está bien, está siendo bien cuidada y además no te debes preocupar, el amo Soul también la cuidará bien-

-¿Qué? ¿Ese gato? ¿Cómo carajo él la va a cuidar bien?-preguntaba molesto

-pues porque a él le importa los potrillos o sea nunca dañaría a ningún potrillo ni siquiera a una bebé-decía Sheena con una sonrisa calmada

-¿en serio?-preguntaba dudoso

-si, en serio-

-… quiero verla-decía Shining con seriedad

-¿disculpa?-preguntaba extrañada

-quiero verla, quiero ver a mi hija-decía el unicornio con intensión de levantarse, pero la alicornio lo detenía con su magia-¡Sheena, déjame ver a mi hija!-exclamaba intentando zafarse de su magia, pero era imposible hasta lo acostaba en la cama

-no puedo hacer eso-

-¿Por qué no?-preguntaba frustrado

-porque si lo hago, sería en vano que te haya rescatado-decía Sheena con seriedad

-¿Qué?-estaba confundido

-lo que escuchaste, si el amo Creepy te ve, ten por seguro que te matará sin dudarlo-decía con seriedad

-… ¿es en serio?-la alicornio asentía con la cabeza-… ¿ni siquiera puedo acercarme?-

-nop, lo siento, ni siquiera podrás decir ni tres palabritas-al escuchar eso, Shining se deprimió, Sheena lo liberaba de su magia-… deberías descansar para que te recuperes-

-… ¿para qué? ¿Qué pasará conmigo ahora? La verdad ahora prefiero morirme-preguntaba con depresión

-… no digas eso… aunque la verdad no sé qué pasará contigo…-fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse y empezar a retirarse sin más, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, le dijo-solo descansa y no te preocupes, te visitaré para que no te sientas solo-decía con una pequeña sonrisa

-…ok-dicho eso, Sheena cerró la puerta dejando a Shining solo, él miraba el techo con tristeza, pensaba en su esposa y en su hija-si es verdad que ese gato no le haría daño a mi hija, entonces me relaja un poco… creo aunque ¿Cómo lo estará pasando Cadence?-decía preocupado hasta que poco a poco se quedaba dormido

Pasaban varios días, varias semanas, Shining poco a poco se recuperaba de sus lesiones, de sus dolorosas lesiones hasta que lograba poder estar en cascos y caminar al menos por la habitación, pero cojeaba un poco, quería salir, pero Sheena le advirtió de que no se fuera porque no lograría nada y además que estaba bien vigilado para que no se escapara, prácticamente, esa habitación era una prisión. La alicornio lo visitaba todos los días para ver cómo se encontraba y para que no se sintiera solo hasta que un día, el unicornio estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro que le dio la alicornio para que pasara el tiempo, la puerta se abría y entraba Sheena para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

-buenas tardes Shining Armor-saludaba la alicornio, el unicornio le devolvía el saludo, pero sin mucho animo

-buenas tardes-estaba triste hasta frustrado de no poder salir de ahí, era como estar encerrado en un calabozo, pero con comodidad

-…-Sheena se acercaba a él y se ponía a un lado de su cama-…-lo miraba fijamente-Shining, te tengo una propuesta y si aceptas, podrás salir de aquí y caminar sin miedo de que te maten-al decir eso, el unicornio alzaba su vista para verla sorprendido

-¿en serio? Y ¿Qué propuesta es esa?-preguntaba con algo de esperanza

-bueno, la única forma de que puedas salir sin problema, es que no seas Shining Armor-al decir eso, el unicornio se confundió mucho

-¿Qué?-

-lo que escuchaste, solo tienes que…-Sheena hacía aparecer una botellita con su magia, tenía un líquido verde, Shining al ver eso, sabía lo que significaba

-ay no, no, no, no, no, me niego, en serio ¡me niego a volver a ser una yegua!-exclamaba molesto dejando el libro en la cama para cruzarse de cascos y miraba a otro lado

-esta es la única forma de que puedas salir de aquí sin que te maten-explicaba un poco la alicornio

-¿y cómo sabes que no me matará si me ve cómo yegua? O sea ese oso fue quien me convirtió en yegua en primer lugar, me mataría al verme también-decía frustrado

-sí, lo sé, pero recuerda que el amo Creepy mató a "Shining Armor", no mató a una yegua, mató a un semental-decía con una pequeña sonrisa

-pero eso no tiene sentido, ese oso no creo que sea tan bruto-decía el unicornio muy confundido

-jeje no te preocupes, yo lo tengo todo bajo control y el amo Creepy no te tocará ni te matará-decía con una sonrisa de confianza

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntaba confundido

-solo lo sé-decía recordando algo en su mente

 **Flashback**

En un pasillo estaba un oso de peluche del tamaño de las CMC de color celeste, tenía la panza color carne y sus ojos eran de dragón color rojo, era Creepy, estaba hablando con Sheena.

-amo Creepy ¿Qué pasaría si vieras a Shining Armor con vida?-preguntaba la alicornio con seriedad

-lo mato, mato a ese maricon si lo veo en mi cara-decía el oso con los brazos cruzados así de simple

-ya veo, pero ¿y si fuera yegua? O sea ¿mataste también a la yegua?-preguntaba de nuevo

-¿Qué yegua?-preguntaba Creepy-lo único que sé, es que maté a un unicornio maricon, yo no maté a ninguna yegua que recuerde-decía inexpresivo haciéndose el inocente

-ok, amo Creepy, le agradezco mucho su ayuda-decía bajando su cabeza con respeto

-no se en que te ayudé, así que vete a trabajar o yo que se-decía el oso mientras daba media vuelta para irse, pero antes le dijo-solo procura que sea fuerte, total, puede ser que algún día peleemos de nuevo, puede ser-decía con seriedad para luego irse caminando por el pasillo, Sheena lo veía en silencio como se iba y sonreía

 **Fin del flashback**

-…-Shining estaba pensativo de si hacerlo o no

-pero esto es solo parte de la propuesta ya que lo otro es que si tomas esto, tienes dos opciones-decía la alicornio con seriedad, el unicornio la veía curioso

-¿Cuáles son esas opciones?-preguntaba Shining

-la primera opción es que si vuelves a ser yegua, tienes que irte de aquí, salir de este castillo y no volver jamás, y nunca volverás a ver a tu hija ni siquiera a tu "esposa"-al escuchar eso, el unicornio se quedaba impactado

-y-y ¿Cuál es la segunda opción?-preguntaba temeroso

-la segunda opción es que decidas ser mi protegida o sea mi aprendiz-decía la alicornio haciendo que se sorprendiera por lo que dijo

-¿Qué?-preguntaba con sorpresa

-lo que escuchaste, si lo tomas, decides irte y jamás volver en este castillo o aceptas ser mi aprendiz-decía Sheena

-…-

-mira, desde que te vi, he visto un gran potencial en ti, que puedes ser más fuerte si te entrenas de forma adecuada-explicaba la alicornio dejando la botellita en una mesita que estaba al lado de su cama-y pues con solo verte, me dieron ganas de entrenarte como se debe, hacerte más fuerte, más habilidoso y para hacerlo, tendrás que renunciar lo que eres o sea tener una nueva vida por así decirlo y con eso…-la yegua señalaba la botellita-podrías hacerlo o sea Shining Armor murió, pero tú, la guerrera defensora que ganó las tres rondas sigue viva o si no, serás la yegua que huye con la cola entre sus patas como una cobarde, entonces ¿Qué dices?-preguntaba la alicornio con seriedad

-…-el unicornio veía fijamente la botellita que estaba en la mesa-no se… debo pensarlo-

-ok, entiendo, yo esperaré tu respuesta con paciencia, así que no hay prisa, también está la opción de no tomarlo y estar aquí para siempre o si decides matarte o yo que se-decía Sheena con burla

-ok…-decía pensativo

-bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo trabajo…-decía la alicornio sacando un papel de su melena y se lo daba a Shining, él confundido, lo agarraba con sus cascos-… por si te interesa y te animas, me puedes buscar de una vez a mí en un cuartel nuevo que está al lado del castillo en el campo de entrenamiento-decía guiñándole un ojo mientras se marchaba del lugar, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, le dijo-sabes, hacer una nueva vida con otra identidad, es bueno y más si es en este nuevo mundo… solo te aconsejo, tómalo como quieras y puede ser que puedas ver a tu "esposa" e hija, quien sabe-decía Sheena para luego cerrar la puerta

-…-el unicornio se quedaba pensativo viendo el papel que le dio, era la inscripción para formar parte de la guardia gatuna

 **En la actualidad, con Ember Paint**

La unicornio plateada mirando con burla al sapo que estaba frente suyo que la miraba enojado, pero en eso, su semblante cambió a una sonrisa maliciosa.

-bueno, en esta última prueba es pelear contra mí-decía Alexander

-pues es muy obvio Alex-decía con burla

-¡mi nombre es Alexander!-exclamaba enojado para luego toser un poco-bueno, en parte, tienes que enfrentarte a mí, pero como eres tan aficionada…-

-¿aficionada?-Ember se ofendía de lo que dijo

-sí, sigues siendo aficionada, muy aficionada jeje y bueno, para pasar la prueba, lo único que tienes que hacer es quitarme el cetro-decía Alexander con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿el cetro? ¿Solo eso?-preguntaba la unicornio extrañada

-sí, solo eso jeje-

-pffff no sapito, eso es muy fácil hasta te lo puedo quitar de una vez-decía Ember brillando su cuerno con la intención de quitarle el cetro

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿eh? ¿Por qué no te lo puedo quitar?-preguntaba sorprendida viendo el cetro que no estaba rodeado de su magia para levitarlo ni nada por el estilo

-jejeje pequeña ingenua, este cetro es… a.n.t.i.m.a.g.i.a-Ember escuchaba eso último en cámara lenta

-… ¡me tienes que estar jodiendo!-exclamaba enojada- _no puede ser cierto, si habría esto de no usar magia cada cinco minutos, preferí haber nacida como terrestre y no unicornio-_ pensaba frustrada

-jejeje ¿y tú creías que sería así de fácil? Jeje-se reía burlón

-… je bueno, aunque no pueda usar magia para quitártelo, puedo quitártelo a casco limpio-decía la unicornio con una mirada desafiante mientras hacía crujir sus pezuñas

-¿ah sí? Pues a ver, haz tus movimientos y no me refiero a tu cadera zorra-decía Alexander con una sonrisa burlona

-jeje ok, te mostraré mis movimientos sapito-decía la unicornio en posición ofensiva y empezaba a brillar su cuerno para luego disparar unos rayos mágicos hacia el sapo, pero él había puesto el cetro frente suyo empezando a girarlo como si fuera un ventilador bloqueando el disparo, pero al hacerlo, Ember se había tele transportado detrás suyo para lanzarle una bola mágica de color plateada, Alexander sin voltearse, dio un gran salto esquivando el ataque, la unicornio alzaba su vista para quedarse sorprendida que desapareció de su vista-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Alex?-preguntaba al no verlo, observaba alrededor hasta que una sombra la cubría

-que… me… llamo… ¡ALEXANDER!-gritaba el sapo, Ember miraba arriba sorprendida y rápidamente se lanzó al suelo rodando para esquivar el aplastón de Alexander que sacudió todo el lugar haciendo que la unicornio no se pueda levantarse hasta que dejó de sacudirse, la unicornio intentaba levantarse

-… vaya, este sapito sí que no se queda corto con sus ataques-decía al estar completamente parada

-sí y no has visto nada-decía Alexander con malicia, tenía el cetro en alto, la unicornio lo miraba confundida, la bola de cristal del cetro, brillaba con intensidad y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un rayo rojo salió de ahí a una velocidad abismal que le dio en todo el pecho mandándola a volar

-AGH-Ember se chocaba contra la pared y caía al suelo de cara, se levantaba adolorida-ok, eso no me lo esperaba, no me esperaba que lanzara rayitos ese cetro-decía con una pezuña en su pecho, pero en eso, tuvo que echarse a un lado esquivando otro rayo rojo, pero tenía que seguir esquivar más rayos rojos y cuando dio un salto hacia atrás, exclamó enfadada-¿¡puedes dejar de lanzarme rayitos laser y venir a pelear conmigo!? ¿¡Eres un semental o un sapo!?-

-… nada de lo que dices tiene sentido porque soy un sapo pendeja-el cetro dejó de disparar rayos rojos-pues ok, si quieres pelear a cascos contra aletas, no hay ningún problema-Ember se detenía para respirar algo agitada, aun seguía cansada por las veinte pruebas que tuvo con Sheena o sea le estaba cobrando facturas

-… gracias, al menos eres considera…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue recibida con un golpe en sus flancos para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza, Alexander le había lanzado el cetro que le dio en todo el trasero y había girado dándole en toda la cabezota para luego regresar a su dueño girando hasta que lo atrapó con una de sus aletas-auch… olvida lo que dije-decía adolorida y ruborizada, se sobaba con una pezuña su cabeza y la otra pezuña sus flancos

-jejeje ¿Qué pasó? ¿No dijiste que me lo ibas a quitar? Hasta te lo di de regalo, pero por lo visto no lo aceptaste jeje-se reía burlón, Ember lo miraba con enfado

-así que con esas tenemos ¿eh? Pues ya verás que con Ember Paint, nadie se burla-decía mientras hacía aparecer unas espadas alrededor de ella e iba galopando hacia el sapo para lanzarle tajos, Alexander con una sonrisa maliciosa, bloqueaba todas las espadas con su cetro, la unicornio seguía dándole tajos verticales y horizontales hasta que se tele transportaba por arriba de él para clavarle con una espada, pero el cetro empezó a brillar rodeándole de un escudo rojo de golpe bloqueando la clavada de Ember haciendo que se sorprendiera, Alexander giró su cetro y lo clavó al suelo para hacer que el escudo explotara mandándola a volar, y caía al suelo-au… _ok, agarrar ese cetro, es prácticamente imposible si no me deja ni tocarlo…-_ pensaba levantándose adolorida, pero en eso, sentía como algo la agarraba de su cadera, Ember miraba que era… la lengua del sapo que la agarró desde lejos-iuuuuuh ¡quita tu sucia lengua de mi hermosa cadera!-exclamaba molesta, pero como respuesta, la alzó de golpe para estrellarla contra el suelo, la alzaba de nuevo para estrellarla contra las paredes hasta el techo, pero al golpearla contra la pared nuevamente, escupió algo de sangre- _ok… ya me tiene cansada que me use como si fuera su muñeca-_ pensaba enojada

El sapo la alzaba para estrellarla contra el suelo, pero en eso, la yegua al ver que estaba a centímetros de tocar el suelo, puso sus cuatro cascos para aterrizar en el suelo con dureza y sin previo aviso, empezaba a galopar para agarrarse del trono con sus cascos como si no quería soltarlo. Alexander intentaba hacer que lo soltara, pero tenía la retaguardia de Ember en el aire, pero sus pezuñas estaban agarradas del apoyabrazos, lo sujetaba con fuerza.

-… toltar… mi… tsono…-no podía hablar bien con la lengua afuera, halaba a esa yegua con fuerza para que lo soltara

-ok, como ordenes… mi rey-decía la unicornio con una sonrisa maliciosa y de improvisto, se soltó haciendo que el sapo se fuera para atrás de forma brusca y se cayera de espalda, Ember estaba en el aire casi llegando al techo y ella se puso en posición fetal agarrando su lengua también-¡bola de cañón!-exclamaba cayendo a toda velocidad hacia Alexander, el sapo al verla, se empezó a preocupar

-oh oh-La yegua aterrizó con fuerza en su gran estomago haciendo que le sacara todo el aire, sus ojos estaban achicados y la soltó de su cadera, su lengua estaba en el suelo, Ember estaba sentada de flancos en su estómago y se acostó para mirarlo casi tocando su nariz

-jeje jaque mate Alex-decía con una sonrisa burlona mientras se levantaba para bajarse de él y fue a agarrar el cetro que había soltado el sapo cuando Ember se soltó del trono, la unicornio lo agarró con sus pezuñas y lo tenía en alto-aquí lo tengo, tengo tu cetro Alex jeje ¿ahora si ya puedo ser guardia?-preguntaba la yegua con una sonrisa maliciosa, el sapo se levantaba del suelo agarrándose de su estómago adolorido

-… dija… de… degua…-

-¿Qué?-preguntaba limpiándose su oído izquierdo

-… dodo... de… du… dadre…-el sapo intentaba recuperar el aliento y también intentaba recoger su lengua despacio

-jeje ok, ok, cuando tengas tu lengua asquerosa devuelta dentro, me hablas jeje-decía Ember con burla y se miraba un momento en su cadera- _antes de ir con el amo Soul, me bañaré para estar preparaba para la ocasión jeje-_ pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el trono moviendo un poco su cadera y se sentaba de flanco en él, se recostaba en el asiento con el cetro en su pezuña derecha-¡saluden a la reina Ember! jeje-se ponía con un casco trasero cruzada, el sapo la miraba con enojo mientras intentaba meter su lengua en su boca

 **Un rato después**

El sapo ya había metido su lengua en su boca y miraba enojado a Ember que estaba sentada en su trono muy cómoda.

-ok, pasaste la prueba solo porque estaba fuera de forma-se excusaba Alexander

-sí, aja, se nota mucho que estas fuera de forma Alex-decía la unicornio con sarcasmo

-es en serio, si yo estuviera en mejor forma, tú ya ni estarías aquí zorra, todo fue culpa de esas espinacas, creía que me haría Popeye, pero no… por cierto ¡me llamo Alexander!-exclamaba enojado haciendo que Ember se riera maliciosa-ok, ya, sal de mi trono, zorra lujista-sin previo aviso, la agarraba de su estómago con su lengua y la halaba haciendo que cayera al suelo de cara, además de que soltó el cetro

-au… sabes algo, un rey trataría a una dama de forma caballerosa y no tirarla como basura-decía la yegua levantándose adolorida

-usted cállese el hocico-la mandó a callar mientras iba dando saltitos como un sapo, agarraba con una aleta delantera el cetro para luego dar un gran salto y aterrizar en el asiento del trono, pero al hacerlo, tembló el lugar un poco haciendo que Ember mantuviera el equilibrio

- _… a veces pienso si es suerte… o fue casualidad que no haya saltado más de una vez porque no quisiera ser tortilla de yegua sexy-_ pensaba la unicornio algo aliviada

-muy bien, inclínate ante mi… yegua para nombrarte lo que viniste con tantas ansias-decía Alexander algo frustrado, Ember se ponía frente de él de golpe y se reverenciaba, el sapo ponía la punta del cetro en uno de los hombros de la yegua-a ti te nombro… guerrera zorra-decía con burla

-oye, si me vas a poner un título, que sea algo que quede a una sexy yegua como yo y zorra no me queda-mencionaba algo molesta

-jeje zorra te queda muy bien jeje-decía el sapo riéndose con malicia, pero ella lo miraba con enfado-ok, ok, basta de bromas _cof cof_ a ti te nombro… la guerrera plateada-pasaba el cetro en sus dos hombros, pero en eso, Ember levantaba la cabeza

-¿eso? Por favor, que título tan original ¿Por qué no me pones la guerrera resplandeciente y ya está?-decía con una sonrisa burlona

-ok, te llamaré la guerrera que no se calla el hocico-decía Alexander empezando a molestarse

-no, mejor no ¿Qué tal si me pones la guerrera mágica sensual? ¿Eh?-preguntaba emocionada

-… ¿si te pongo ese… te callas?-preguntaba el sapo resignado y se pasaba una aleta por su cara

-claro que si mi rey Alex-decía Ember poniéndose firme con una pezuña en su frente y teniendo una sonrisa

-…-Alexander suspiraba frustrado-bien-ponía otra vez el cetro en sus hombros-desde ahora eres la guerrera mágica… sensual-decía entre dientes

-¡oh genial!-exclamaba la unicornio dando saltitos emocionada-¡mamá y papá estarán orgullosos de mí!-exclamaba muy emocionada

-sí, sí, sí, felicidades, eres parte de la guardia gatuna, ahora sal afuera, ve a los vestuarios que están a la izquierda al salir de aquí y ponte la armadura para presentarte con el amo Soul-decía con autoridad

-¡entendido mi rey!-exclamaba Ember poniéndose firme para luego salir de ahí galopando dejando solo al sapo que suspiraba

-¿Por qué no pudo ser alguien que no esté loca?-preguntaba Alexander con una aleta en su cara

-¡que no estoy loca!-gritaba la unicornio desde lejos

-vaya, hasta tiene buenos pulmones y yo creía que la malvavisco era la gritona por ser tan dramática-decía el sapo con sarcasmo

 **En la base militar**

-¡que no soy dramática!-gritaba de repente Rarity asustando a Russber que la había visitado de nuevo

-pero bueno mujer ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntaba el muñeco molesto mientras se levantaba

-ups, lo siento, es que he sentido que alguien me dijo dramática-decía la unicornio pensativa

-creo que necesitas un descanso, con tanto trabajo últimamente, te está afectando la cabeza-decía Russber con burla

-¿me estas llamando loca?-preguntaba ofendida

-no, que va, si le gritas a la nada, no te pareces loca-decía con sarcasmo

-serás cabezón-los dos empezaban a discutir como era habitual

 **De regreso en Canterlot**

 **Un rato después**

En el salón del trono, estaba Dark sentado en el trono y al lado suyo, estaba Creepy, estaba con los brazos cruzados con cara de poco amigos. Los dos miraban a Alexander que estaba frente de ellos en su trono que no se separaba de él para nada.

-amo Soul, amo Creepy, me alegro que asistieran a mi llamado-decía el sapo bajaba un poco la cabeza como reverencia, pero sin bajarse del trono

-sí, sí, sí, dinos para que nos llamaste y todo eso-decía el oso molesto

-jeje claro amo Creepy, solo les diré que por fin después de unos cuantos días, ya tenemos a las primeras guardias del castillo por así decirlo-decía Alexander con una sonrisa de orgullo

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Genial! Por lo menos no fue una pérdida de tiempo-decía Dark con una sonrisa y una mirada de ilusión

-espera un momento, estás diciendo que… ¿son yeguas?-preguntaba Creepy con una ceja alzada

-sí, así es amo Creepy-decía el sapo

-… vaya… entonces habrá una capitana y no un capitán… bueno, algo nuevo para variar-decía encogiéndose de hombros

-jeje las primeras yeguas para empezar la guardia jeje que irónico suena eso jeje bueno Alexander, haz entrar a esas dos bellezas para conocerlas jeje-decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil

-claro amo Soul-decía el sapo para luego asomar su cabeza por un lado del trono para ver la puerta-¡entren guerrera defensora y guerrera mágica… sensual!-exclamaba apenado

-… _¿qué carajo de título fue el último?-_ pensaba Creepy fastidiado

-… _jeje a ver si es verdad que es sensual jeje-_ pensaba riéndose un poco Dark de forma picara, las puertas del salón del trono, se abrían y entraban las dos yeguas nombradas, el gato cuando vio a una de ellas, se sorprendió- _… tiene que ser una broma…_ -pensaba al ver a Ember Paint que se detenía frente a Alexander, pero mirando a Dark con firmeza y al lado de ella, se detenía Gleaming Shield que se puso firme

-preséntense ante el amo guerreras-decía el sapo con autoridad

-¡yo soy Ember Paint, la guerrera mágica sensual y estoy a tus servicios amo Soul!-exclamaba la unicornio poniendo una pezuña en su frente y le guiñaba un ojo al gato, la yegua tenía puesto una armadura negra que cubría su pecho hasta su cadera dejando expuesto sus flancos, tenía unas zapatillas con forma de garras de gato y un casco negro con unas orejas de gato en ellas, también tenía una huella de gato de color dorado en el pecho

- _vaya, no me esperaba que hubiera una Ember Paint aquí jeje y que quisiera ser guardia… que irónico… y además admito que se ve sexy con esa armadura, resalta mucho sus flancos jeje… … espero que no sea igual que esas locas…-_ pensaba Dark mirando a la yegua

-¡yo soy Gleaming Shield, la guerrera defensora y estoy a tus servicios amo Soul!-exclamaba la unicornio blanca con una pezuña en su frente y mirándolo con seriedad, usaba la misma armadura que Ember, pero de color gris

-… amo Soul-decía Creepy sin dejar de verlas

-¿sí?-

-¿Qué carajo es esa porquería que está en su cabeza y en los cascos? Orejas de gato, garras ¿en serio?-decía mirándolo fastidiado

-jeje ¿Qué puedo decir? Si voy a tener una guardia, que tenga la mejor armadura del mundo jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil, el oso rodaba sus ojos

-jeje el amo Soul, tiene razón, esta armadura me hace lucir muy sexy-decía Ember modelando un poco con la armadura

-… _me la hubiera tragado y nadie la extrañaría-_ pensaba Alexander fastidiado de que estuviera modelando frente a su amo, le daba ganas de estrellarla contra la pared, Creepy se disponía a irse para no aguantar eso, pero antes de que empezara a caminar, miraba fijamente a Gleaming Shield y ella lo veía también fijamente, los dos no quitaban su vista del otro mirándose con seriedad hasta que el oso se empezaba a retirarse del salón yendo por la puerta que estaba a la derecha del trono

-jeje muy bien, como ustedes son las primeras en la guardia y las únicas … por desgracia-decía Dark rascándose la nuca-Ember Paint, como tu usas la armadura negra, serás la capitana y tú la sub capitana, la verdad serías teniente, pero total ¿a quién le importa los rangos? jeje-

- _a mí-_ decía Alexander en su mente fastidiado porque no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta

-oh genial, gracias amo Soul, yo no te defraudaré-decía la unicornio plateada con una sonrisa alegre y le hacía una reverencia

-ok amo Soul, yo también no lo defraudaré-decía Gleaming haciendo una reverencia

-jeje ya se pueden retirarse, si quieren quedarse a vivir aquí, pues Alexander, los pueden guiarla a un cuarto si gustan-decía el gato con una sonrisa

-entendido amo Soul-decían las dos, el sapo suspiraba frustrado

Después de ese día, se inauguró la guardia gatuna de Dark Soul de forma oficial al estar ellas aunque solo había dos yeguas que una era la capitana y la otra sub capitana, cada día, entrenaban en el campo de entrenamiento que estaba más pelao ya que casi nadie quería reclutarse en esa guardia, Gleaming aprovechaba a veces para pasear por los pasillos y veía a Cadence limpiando, no le hablaba, solo se saludaban al pasar y lo impresionante, era que la ex princesa no la reconocía, la que alguna vez era su "marido", también visitaba a Flurry solo con la excusa de vigilar que todo estaba bien y estaba aliviada al verla bien, y sana, siendo cuidada por Zafire como si fuera su hija.

Los días seguían hasta que un día, Alexander les pidió que buscaran reclutas para ver si a ellas les va mejor porque no hubo uno que quiso entrar a la guardia, era como decir, los que intentaban entrar a la guardia, jamás los volvías a ver.

Bueno, Ember y Gleaming aceptaban encantadas, con eso, el sapo podría volver a su "casa", pero antes se despidió de Gleaming que le deseaba suerte e hizo algo que la sorprendió, la abrazó con fuerza.

-oh linda, cuando termines de abrazarlo, te sugiero que te bañes-murmuraba la unicornio plateada con voz burlona

-escuché eso zorra-decía Alexander molesto mientras rompía el abrazo y la unicornio blanca se bajaba del trono de un salto, y se miraba lo babosa que estaba

-jeje yo también te extrañaré Alex-decía con burla

-¡mi nombre es Alexander!-exclamaba enojado mientras se bajaba del trono, la bola de cristal brillaba haciendo que el trono empezara a levitar y el sapo se retiró del lugar dando saltos con su trono detrás de él

-jeje lo extrañaré, era divertido-decía Ember con una sonrisa burlona

-… emmm sí, yo también-decía Gleaming con seriedad aunque algo ruborizada, en eso, sentía como la unicornio plateada dando palmadas su lomo

-bueno linda, vamos afuera y busquemos reclutas, es mejor ir por ellos, que nosotras aquí esperando como taradas jeje y tendremos la mejor guardia de New Equestria-decía Ember con una sonrisa emocionada

-sí, tienes razón, vamos-decía la unicornio blanca con una pequeña sonrisa y dicho eso, las dos se retiraban del lugar para encontrar los posibles reclutas para la guardia gatuna

Este es el comienzo de la guardia del gato, una guardia mejor que el de Celestia, con mejor entrenamiento y armadura, no se usaban lanzas si no las garras que les darían porque eran uñas muy filosas que cortarían cualquier cosa, bueno, como se decía, cualquiera podía entrar, es muy satisfactorio, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿tú quieres entrar a la guardia gatuna? Hay armaduras chulísimas.

 **Fin OVA 4**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí está el comienzo de esta guardia, extraña guardia que me he inventado yo XDDDDDD**


	67. OVA 5

**Capítulo 65 (OVA): Cosas que ni sabe que hizo**

Era una mañana en Canterlot, en un pasillo del castillo, se encontraba caminando Dark en su forma gato junto con Creepy.

-¿y bien? ¿Quién solicita una audiencia… y conmigo? Ya que es raro eso, que me soliciten una audiencia y es la primera audiencia que voy-decía el gato confundido

-pues velo tú mismo y te sorprenderás-decía el oso mirando a otro lado ocultando una sonrisa maliciosa

-ooookei-eso lo confundía más, seguían caminando hasta que llegaban al salón del trono-muy bien ¿Quién solicitó una audiencia con el genial Dark… Soul?-el felino estaba sorprendido lo que veía, tenía los ojos bien abiertos igual que su hocico que pareciera que tocaría el suelo, Creepy no dijo nada, solo se fue a sentarse en el primer escalón para ir al trono

-amo Soul, me alegro mucho que haya venido-decía una voz masculina y se acercaba a él para darle una reverencia

-… ¿Mike?-preguntaba Dark sin poder creer lo que veía, observaba un poni, más precisamente un alicornio, pero no lo era ya que tenía costuras en partes de su cuerpo dando a entender que era de peluche, su pelaje era azul cielo con una larga crin rubia dorada que era algo extraño, alas de luz que parecía un bombillo amarillo, ojos amarillos y su cutie mark era de un chip redondo dorado envuelto en una aura mágica

-sí, soy yo, me alegro que aún me recuerdes-decía el alicornio de peluche alzando su vista para verlo alegre

-¿recordarte?-estaba muy, pero que muy confundido

-sí, cuando me creó hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo solo era un potrillo tímido y mírame ahora, soy un adulto, valiente y mis amigos, y yo salvamos un mundo de la aniquilación-decía con una pose valiente

-¿salvar el mundo? ¿Aniquilación? ¿Amigos?-preguntaba el gato sin entender nada de nada

-oh sí, creo que recordaras a Darkwing-decía con una sonrisa

-¿Darkwing?-se veía a una yegua alicornio de peluche de color marrón, crin larga de color marrón oscuro, ojos amarillos, con alas de murciélago y cuerno de unicornio aunque algo curvo hacia arriba, y una Cutie mark de una esfera de oscuridad, estaba frente a la puerta, pero cuando escuchó su nombre, galopó hasta ponerse al lado de Mike y se reverenciaba

-hace tiempo que no nos veíamos amo Soul-decía la yegua sombría alzando su vista para verlo con una sonrisa y le guiñaba un ojo, el gato podía notar algo fuera de lo normal, era que los flancos de la yegua eran un poco más grande que de la original

-emmmmmm eto… ¿cuándo fue eso?-preguntaba sin entender nada

-eso fue hace cinco minutos después de crear a Mike amo-decía Darkwing muy feliz de verlo

-…-no sabía que decir, Creepy se tapaba su boca para evitar reírse

-aquí viene lo bueno en… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-contaba en reversa el oso con una sonrisa maliciosa

-y también está Rebeca-decía Mike señalando a otra poni de peluche que al llamado, fue hacia ellos galopando, Dark estaba flipando de lo lindo al ver una yegua unicornio de peluche azul cielo con la crin amarilla, ojos amarillos y su cutie mark eran dos rosas entrelazadas, la unicornio se detenía y se reverenciaba ante a su amo

-me alegro verlo de nuevo, amo Soul-decía sonriéndole y con los ojos cerrados, el gato no podía creer lo que veía, estaba con los ojos abiertos como plato y su boca llegaba al suelo

-…-

- _cof cof_ y supongo que tu Rebeca, vienes después de Darkwing ¿verdad?-decía Creepy con una sonrisa burlona

-sí, así es amo Creepy, yo vengo después de mi buena amiga Darkwing-decía Rebeca con una sonrisa

-… _¿Qué rayos es esto? ¿Es un mundo paralelo donde Darkwing y Rebeca se llevan bien?... o solo es porque son peluches o que cosa_ -pensaba impactado

- _eso nadie se lo ha esperado-_ pensaba el oso riéndose por dentro viendo como su amo estaba en shock

-bueno, amo Soul, nosotros solo pasamos por aquí a visitar a nuestro creador, antes de ir a otro sitio y buscar si alguien necesita ayuda-decía Mike con una mirada de decisión

-…-

-sí y nosotros le patearemos el trasero a los malos-decía Darkwing abrazando al alicornio celeste por un lado

-sí, concuerdo con mi mejor amiga y le deformaremos la cara para que no lo reconozca ni su madre-decía Rebeca abrazando al otro lado de Mike

-…-

-así es, espero que estés orgullosos de nosotros amo Soul-decía el alicornio celeste con una sonrisa

-…-

-así que nos veremos luego-decía Mike y los tres le dieron una reverencia, y se iban a retirarse sin antes recibir un beso en la mejilla del gato de parte de Darkwing, y Rebeca

-nos veremos luego amo Soul-decían las dos al unísono para luego alcanzar a Mike y salían del salón del trono, cuando se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se escuchaba un viento en el lugar y un arbusto rodante pasaba por un lado de él

-¿q-que carajo acaba de p-pasar?-preguntaba Dark sin quitar su cara de sorpresa

-no me digas que se te olvidó tus creaciones, amo Soul-decía Creepy algo burlón

-¿creaciones? Y-yo no recuerdo haberlos creado-decía el gato muy confundido ya que trataba de recordar cuando los creó, pero no lo recordaba para nada y además nunca los vio en todo esos años

-sí, lo sé, sé que no lo recuerdas porque estabas "ido" en ese momento-decía el oso sacando de su boca un pergamino enrollado

-¿Qué? ¿Ido? ¿De qué hablas?-preguntaba extrañado

-pues ¿recuerdas ese día cuando tú y tu "amiguita" fueron a tomar?-preguntaba Creepy con seriedad

-¿eh? ¿Te refieres a Violet?-preguntaba confundido

-sí, esa misma-

-pueeees yo no recuerdo haber tomado, estábamos tomando leche y además yo nunca tomo-mencionaba Dark con los brazos cruzados pensativo tratando de recordar ese día, pero todo estaba en blanco

-sí, pero por lo visto, esa leche tenía alcohol o se equivocaron de botella-decía con burla

-… Creepy, esto no es gracioso, he inventado cosas que ni sabía que los hice-decía molesto-dime exactamente qué pasó... no, mejor dime ¿Qué carajo acabo de inventar?-

-¿quieres saberlo?-preguntaba el oso con una ceja alzada, el gato asentía con la cabeza-está bien-desenrollaba el pergamino y llegaba al suelo, pero continuaba hasta llegar a la puerta, el gato miraba eso impactado-bueno, primero diré que ustedes dos estando borrachos, son un peligro para la sociedad-decía con burla

-… ¿quieres que te lance por la ventana?-Dark estaba molesto por como lo dijo

-ok, ok, solo decía-decía Creepy rodando sus ojos-bueno, tú y Violet se metieron en el cuarto de la creación, y pues ella te pidió que crearas, que crearas cualquier cosa que se te ocurriera para divertirse y salieron esos-decía señalando la puerta por donde se fueron Mike, Darkwing y Rebeca

-oh, ya veo, bueno, al menos no…-fue interrumpido por el oso

-mira por la ventana-Dark estaba confundido por lo que dijo, pero le hizo caso, con un chasquido, aparecía a un lado de la ventana del salón para ver afuera y se sorprendió lo que veía

-¿¡q-q-queeeeeee!? ¿También creé a la patrulla, a los power ranger?-estaba impactado al ver unos ponis y un changeling hechos de peluche caminando por las calles

-sí, lo hiciste, pero exageraste un poquito con sus flancos o sea de las yeguas de peluche-decía Creepy con una sonrisa burlona

-oh no ¿Qué más hice?-se ponía nervioso

-pueeeees aquí anoté todo lo que hiciste en esa noche y aquí dice que…-leía el pergamino-creaste a… Gifka-

-¿¡a quien!?-exclamaba impactado

-sí y en su forma humana, no es una peluche, es una muñeca aunque no sé si es una muñeca porque se ve tan real, que hasta esos "misiles"…-Creepy se señalaba su pecho-parece tan reales ya que rebotan en tiempo, como si fuera una muñeca "inflable" hasta los puedes sentirlos suaves, solo en esta parte-decía señalándose su pecho de nuevo- y no, no los toque, ni que yo fuera tu… aunque creo que Violet exageró un poquito en los pechos-

-¿Cómo que exageró? Si yo soy el que crea, no ella-decía Dark confundido

-emmmm-se quedaba pensativo si decírselo o no, pero le daba igual, así que se lo dijo-malas noticias, Violet sabe crear también ya que con solo verte, aprendió a crear aunque ella no sabe que puede crear cuando le pasó la borrachera-decía con burla

-¿¡que!?-exclamaba el gato sorprendido

-así es, no sé porque, pero ella en ese momento, estaba como poseída por alguien porque estaba muy inspirada haciendo los "misiles" de Gifka y yo pensaba que tú eras el exagerado-decía con una burla, la verdad se divertía viendo las expresiones de su amo

-… ok, ok-Dark se trataba de calmarse-entonces dime ¿Dónde está Gifka?-preguntaba curioso

-pues está por ahí haciendo lo que hacía la original, creo-decía alzando sus hombros-pero te digo algo, Violet creó a Jack-

-¿Qué? ¿c-creó a Jack Evans?-preguntaba aun sorprendiéndose

-sí, estaba muy inspirada y lo hizo como humano, ella es buena creando muñecos exactamente iguales de ese mundo que no me acuerdo como se llama-decía el oso pensativo

-y-ya veo… al menos no…-fue interrumpido por Creepy

-no, no creó ni ella ni tu a Sherrys-el gato suspiraba aliviado-pero si crearon a otra Rebeca, pero humana porque te pareció tan linda que la quisiste como humana también y exageraste un poquito en algo que creo que ya sabes-decía señalando su pecho-pero tranquilo, no le gana a Gifka, creo-

-ay no ¿en serio?-se daba un faceclaw-¿Dónde están ellos ahora?-

-viviendo sus vidas por ahí, supongo-decía alzando sus hombros

-ok, ok, esto está muy mal… muy mal-decía sentándose y poniéndose en posición fetal

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué creaste personajes casi idénticos a los originales?-preguntaba el oso curioso

-no es por eso, es que crear juguetes y luego no saber nada de ellos, me hace sentir mal porque yo soy su padre, yo siempre hago sus cumpleaños para que se sientan especiales-decía con una aura depresiva

-ya veo…-Creepy leía el pergamino en silencio

-dime, dime que no he creado…-fue interrumpido de nuevo por el oso

-¿a Felia? No-Dark suspiraba aliviado-a una gata que es la pareja de Sherrys… si-decía con una sonrisa burlona, el gato lo miraba molesto

-¿es una broma?-

-nop y además creaste aaaaaaaa Novalis-

-¿¡esa rata voladora!? ¿¡Estaba enfermo o que cosa!?-exclamaba indignado de crear a semejante personaje que nunca en la vida quiso crear

-pues sí, pero no te preocupes, está por ahí, con Darkwing de peluche quizás-decía Creepy sin importancia

-…-Dark estaba muy molesto ¿Cómo carajo pudo crear sin estar consciente? Hasta pensaba que les saldrían desfigurados, pero al ver a Mike, le salió mejor que estar consciente, eso era algo que no se lo esperaba, pero en eso, recordó algo-ay no, no, no, no, por favor, no me digas que…-

-¿si creaste a esas dos gatas que estabas en esa dimensión haciéndoles creer que eras un infante, pero las quisiste como si fueran tus madres?-preguntaba el oso sin despegar la vista del pergamino

-sí, ellas-decía algo asustado

-pues nop, no las creaste de forma inconsciente-el gato suspiraba aliviado-pero si creaste a Agatha, a la doctora que te lo metió por detrás-decía con una sonrisa burlona, el gato lo miraba feo

-… _nota mental: no contarle tooooodo de forma literal al oso gruñoncito… porque de una forma u otra, te recuerda las malas experiencias de tu vida…_ -pensaba molesto

-y además también creaste a Lilygar, Lily o como se llame-

-¿Qué cosa?-Dark tenía una garra en su pecho sorprendido

-sí, es una dragona de plástico y lanza fuego como una profesional-decía Creepy leyendo otros mas

-ay por favor ¿Cuántos ocs de ese lobo plateado y de ese S.W.A.T no sé qué, he creado?-preguntaba muy fastidiado

-pueeeees no te sientas mal, hiciste un oc del bigotudo ese-decía el oso

-¿el bigotudo? Ese que se llama ¿Scrittore "bigotudo" Passione?-preguntaba curioso

-sí, ese mismo-

-por favor, no me digas que he creado a esos dragones racista-decía el gato poniendo sus garras en la cara lamentándose

-no, tranquilo, no los hiciste-Dark daba un suspiro de alivio

-qué alivio-decía con una sonrisa calmada

-pero si hiciste a Flavia, a la ex reina o sea la esposa de ese Magma, creo, todas son de plástico hasta hiciste a una Chrissa que es una changeling de peluche… ah sí y también hiciste a Cero Blosson de peluche-

-¿¡que!?-exclamaba poniendo una garra en su pecho como si le va a dar un ataque

-tranquilo amo Soul, está en otro mundo impartiendo justicia-esas palabras lo tranquilizaron-también hiciste una Ember Paint de peluche-

-¿¡que!?-otro ataque al pecho

-tranquilo, también está en otro mundo a donde fue la Cero, también impartiendo justicia de forma extraña-esas palabras lo tranquilizaron-además que solo soportar a esta Ember de la guardia, es suficiente, no quiero imaginarme soportar a una de carne y hueso, y a una de peluche-decía algo fastidiado

-sí, te comprendo-decía Dark melancólico ya que había a veces que cuando la unicornio plateada lo veía, le coqueteaba de forma extraña

-oh, por cierto, también hiciste a otra poni hada de peluche-

-¿¡que!?-otro ataque más al pecho

-tranquilo, también está en ese otro mundo impartiendo justicia, es igualita a Cero-esas palabras lo tranquilizaron-por cierto, hiciste muchos ponis de peluches de los personajes originales que hiciste un mundo de peluche-

-¿¡queeeeee!?-otro nuevo exclamo del gato que le iba a darle algo

-sí, fíjate que lo estabas haciendo para hacer feliz a Violet, además que también creaste, unos…-Creepy le seguía diciendo que creó sin saberlo haciendo que el gato se acueste en el suelo en posición fetal y con la mirada perdida

-oh no, todos mis juguetes, todos mis "hijos" que salieron de esa noche de borracheras, haciendo sus vidas y yo ni supe que existían ni los visité ni les hice fiestas de cumpleaños ni siquiera pude ver a esas pechugas digo a Gifka-decía muy deprimido

-bueno, creo que no te diré nada más porque veo que si te digo algo más, te dará algo-decía Creepy enrollando el pergamino y lo guardaba en su boca

-… ¿Qué más pasó? Que no sea que he creado a alguien sin saberlo-murmuraba Dark sin levantarse

-pueeeees cuando ustedes dejaron de crear a lo loco, corrieron por el pasillo agarrados de la garra como si fueran unos gatitos de cinco años-decía el oso con los brazos cruzados

-… _mejor no hubiera preguntado-_ pensaba el gato sonrojado

-llegaron a un cuarto y pues bueno…-continuaba Creepy-se dieron una gran revolcada, hubo gritos y de todo, esa habitación quedó más destruida que hizo que una muñeca de la limpieza, renunciara para coger otro trabajo que no sea limpiar jeje-se reía un poco malicioso haciendo que Dark tuviera la cara roja-aunque ¿te digo algo irónico amo Soul? Que en eso fuiste tú el sumiso y Violet la dominante, es muy irónico si me lo preguntas jeje-se reía el muy desgraciado

-ay no-se tapaba la cabeza con la capucha de la túnica para que no le vean lo sonrojado que estaba, pero en eso, le hizo un clic en su cerebro haciendo que se sentara de golpe y mirara a Creepy confundido hasta molesto-espera un momento ¿tu como carajo sabes todo lo que pasó? Porque no creo que tu…-

-pueeees te seré sincero, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer y lo tenía libre, me quedé viéndolos y fue muuuuy divertido hasta lo grabé, y todo para recordar esos buenos momentos-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿¡que tu hiciste que!?-exclamaba el gato levantándose de golpe y mirándolo enojado-espero que no se lo hayas enseñado a alguien-sus garras temblaban un poco de nervios

-no, tu tranquilo, eso lo grabé para mí, si quiero perder el tiempo… lo veo, no sé, para perder el tiempo-decía Creepy con una sonrisa de confianza, Dark suspiraba aliviado

-ya veo, bueno, gracias por contármelo amigo-decía el gato apareciendo frente suyo y ponía una garra en su hombro-gracias por contarme las creaciones que hice y esta vez, haré que eso no suceda de nuevo y además sé que tú nunca divulgarías eso porque si no, traumaría a cualquiera-decía con una aura depresiva

-pues claro, por eso nunca lo he mostrado ya que ese video muestra la verdadera cara del amo al estar en la cama, es sumiso si lo aman mucho-decía el oso con burla, Dark lo miraba feo

-¿ya terminaste?-preguntaba molesto

-no, aún tengo otra…-antes de que Creepy abriera su boca, el gato desapareció de ahí con un chasquido-jeje-el oso nos miraban-¿Qué? no se esperaban que yo bromeara a mi amo jeje él no es el único que bromea aquí, yo solo bromeo cuando me da la gana y para desquitarme de esas veces que me ponía en una ridícula situación-suspiraba fastidiado-bueno, les digo algo, todo lo que dije, no es broma, de verdad el amo Soul creó a todos estos sin recordar que lo hizo-sacaba el pergamino de nuevo para sacudir el pergamino para luego guardarlo en su boca-y supongo que ¿quieren saber porque no habían aparecido en todo esto? Pueeeeees jeje yo tengo algo que ver con eso-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa

 **Flashback**

-toma, ve ahí y conviértete en un semental de peluche recto, y derecho, el amo Soul se sentirá muy orgulloso de ti-decía Creepy estando en un pasillo y le daba a Mike que era un potrillo de peluche, un boleto de ida por cualquier lado y también un pergamino

-ok amo Creepy, prometo no decepcionarlos-decía con una sonrisa

-muy bien, anda y haz lo que te dice tu corazón… o sea me refiero al pergamino, así que andando, muévete-decía el oso con autoridad, el potrillo asentía la cabeza de forma energética y galopaba pasando por un lado del oso-siguiente-ahora seguía Darkwing, le daba lo mismo a la poni que era una potrilla de peluche-haz lo que te dicta tu corazón o sea el pergamino y ve con Mike que te espera unas grandes sorpresas-decía con una sonrisa

-ok amo Creepy-decía sonriéndole para luego empezar a galopar y así el oso seguía dándole a todos lo mismo haciendo que vayan en diferentes mundos, quizás

 **Fin del flashback**

-era muy fácil ocultarlos la verdad… aunque…-el oso se levantaba y estaba pensativo-creo que si le digo al amo Soul que cuando estaba "ido", besó a su hermanita, ahí si le dará un ataque de verdad-estaba muy pensativo y alzaba sus hombros-nunca lo sabremos-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras salía del salón triunfante

 **Fin OVA 5**

* * *

 **Este OVA era para pasar el rato y además para relajarme después de OVAs largas XD**

 **Bueno, hay cosas que no entenderían aquí, así queeeee les recomiendo lo siguiente:**

 **Ver el chapter 24 "un pequeño inquilino" del fic "Federación de Seguridad Interestelar" del autor "S.W.A.T or Team Wild" para entender unas cositas de aquí, creo XD y también ver su fic "Búsqueda por la verdad", se los recomiendo ya que están sus OCs Rebeca, Jack y Gifka por si los quieren ver mejor**

 **También ver el chapter 45 "Caos de Personalidades" del fic "Amistad Multiuniversal" del autor "Silverwolf850" para entender algo, creo XD**

 **Lo de Violet, saldría en mi fic "relatos de viajes dimensionales"… dije, saldría porque todavía no ha salido XD**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	68. OVA 6 parte 1

**Capítulo 66 (OVA): ¿Cuál es lo correcto?**

En una habitación del castillo de Canterlot, se encontraba Zafire acostada en la cama de panza mientras sostenía con su magia a Flurry, la mecía tratando de que durmiera, pero estaba con los ojos pelao mirando fijamente a la alicornio con curiosidad.

A un lado de ella, estaba Dark recostado en uno de sus flancos mientras sostenía una hoja de papel en una garra y en la otra, un lápiz, lo miraba fijamente pensativo.

-ya tengo una guardia en el castillo y solo me falta esto-decía hablando así mismo refiriéndose al pergamino-mmmmmmm aunque mi guardia, no es guardia si no hay muchos guardias jeje pero poco a poco se unirán, supongo mmmmm como esa nueva yegua que se unió a la guardia, la verdad esa tipa me agrada-decía con una sonrisa alegre

-¿te refieres a esa mi querido amo Soul?-preguntaba Zafire sin mirarlo ya que miraba fijamente a la bebé

-si jejeje conseguir yeguas así, no hay mucho y más si es un mundo de ponis, y arcoíris-decía con burla y recordaba cuando se presentó la yegua como la nueva recluta de la guardia

 **Flashback**

Dark estaba sentado en el trono mirando fijamente a una unicornio con ojos amarillos, su melena era de color naranja claro y el pelaje era de color gris, su cutie mark era una lanza dorada atravesando un escudo. Tenía puesto una armadura blanca con líneas negras en los bordes que llegaba hacia su cadera dejando expuesto sus flancos, en sus cascos tenía unas especies de zapatillas con garras y un casco en su cabeza con orejas de gato, en su lomo, estaba una funda pequeña que estaba un arma aunque no se notaba que era.

Al lado de ella, estaba Ember Paint firme mirando al gato, ella había presentado a la nueva recluta.

-mmmmmm dime ¿Cómo te llamas linda?-preguntaba Dark curioso

-soy Aural Spear, amo Soul-decía con una sonrisa inclinando su cabeza con un poco de respeto

-mmmmm lindo nombre jeje… espera ¿no te he visto en alguna parte?-preguntaba confundido

-no amo Soul, es la primera vez que te veo-decía negando con la cabeza

-oh, bueno, entonces son cosas mías jeje-decía el gato rascándose la nuca apenado y miraba a Ember-entonces ¿Cómo la encontraste?-preguntaba muy curioso

-pues lindo gatito, eto, no la encontramos, ella nos encontró a nosotras directamente cuando nos vio jeje y le digo amo Soul, que ésta es una buena chica, pelea de miedo jeje-decía la unicornio plateada con una sonrisa orgullosa

-ya veo… Aural-

-¿si amo?-preguntaba poniéndose firme

-si alguien te ataca ¿Qué haces?-preguntaba curioso

-le clavo una lanza-

-¿y si me ataca a mí?-

-le clavo una lanza en su cabezota-

-¿y si es a un potrillo o juguete?-

-le clavo una lanza en su cuellito y lo decapito-decía con una sonrisa algo sádica

-muy bien, muy bien…-se quedaba pensativo hasta que se le ocurrió-¿Qué pasa si yo te nalgueo?-preguntaba con una sonrisa burlona

-pues me pongo en posición para que me nalguees el otro flanco-decía mirando a otro lado sonrojada

-… wow… ¿hasta entregadas estas?-preguntaba algo sorprendido

-no, pero si es lo que el amo quiere, lo haré-decía muy sonrojada hasta avergonzada, Dark asentía con la cabeza haciendo una mueca en sus labios

-ok, ok, una yegua que me jura lealtad y que me obedecerá en lo que sea, sin importar que… me gusta jeje mmmmmm-estaba pensativo-… dime ¿Qué pasa si alguien se aprovecha y te nalguea?-preguntaba curioso

-le corto su asqueroso casco, lo lanzo contra el suelo, le corto sus bolas y hago que se los trague el muy bastardo-decía Spear con una sonrisa sádica, Dark estaba callado hasta que dijo

-me… ¡agradas! ¡Eres la mejor yegua que tengo hasta ahora!-exclamaba Dark levantándose del asiento y le aplaudía a la unicornio gris haciendo que se ruborizara, estaba apenada, pero sonreía con una pequeña reverencia por el cumplido

-¡oye!-exclamaba Ember algo molesta de que le dijera eso a Spear y a ella no cuando se presentó ante él

 **Fin del flashback**

-jeje esa yegua Aural, me agrada jeje mmmmmmm Zafire ¿te das cuenta que a este paso tendré una guardia de puras hembras? Porque lo estoy viendo-decía Dark apenado y ruborizado

-si mi querido amo Soul, me estoy dando cuenta de eso-decía la alicornio con una sonrisa, pero tenía un tic en un ojo

-aunque es típico, si Celestia tiene de guardias puros machos, entonces yo puras hembras o eso es depende del género del ¿"gobernante"? jeje-se reía un poco burlón-pero en serio, Aural es una buena yegua y no me refiero a su cuerpo jeje-decía rascándose la nuca apenado-ella me mostró como pelea y me impactó, clavándoselos en las cabezas a esos muñecos de paja, si fueran reales y con sangre, la vería cubierta jeje … mmmmmmm lástima que no puedo estar también con Spear, ya te tengo a ti Zafire, mi nalgona jeje y también a… a…-en eso, se quedaba callado y sus orejas bajaron hasta bajó la mirada, estaba algo deprimido ya que había pasado algo hace poco

-mi querido amo ¿estás bien? ¿Aun sigues triste por lo que pasó?-preguntaba Zafire rodeando su cola con el gato como abrazándolo para consolarlo, él guardaba el lápiz que traía para abrazar su cola

-yo no estoy triste, fueron sus decisiones de dejarme y ella se fue con su amiga, total, está muy decepcionada de mi-decía suspirando con tristeza

-owwwww mi querido amo Soul, no te pongas así, Qué tal si cuando duerma a la bebé, jugamos un rato y me pongo ese traje que tanto te gusta ¿te parece?-preguntaba con una sonrisa seductora

-… me gustaría mi nalgona-decía el gato rascando uno de sus flancos con una garra-peeeero tengo muchas cosas que hacer ahora, otro día jugamos je-decía algo desanimado y miraba la hoja con detenimiento

-… ok mi querido amo Soul, pero por cualquier cosa, me dices jijiji-daba una pequeña risita Zafire y miraba a Flurry que aún seguía despierta-ay por favor, dormite de una vez-decía algo molesta y la bebé se reía en su cara, el gato no le prestaba atención, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordaban una discusión que pasó hace poco, hacía un par de días, pero no tenía ánimos de recordar eso y así dejar a los lectores en suspenso

-mmmmmm ¿debería intentarlo otra vez o hacer lo mismo que a Equestria?...-se preguntaba con un susurro Dark viendo la hoja que decía lo siguiente:

 _Posibles alianzas o ¿no?_

 _Yakyakistan_ (Yaks tonto)

 _Griffinstone (_ grifos egoístas)

 _Tierra de los dragones_ (escupe fuegos en mi reino… ¡genial! :3)

 _Monte Aris_ (los hipogrifos viven actualmente bajo el agua)

 _Zebrica_ (¿en serio existe esta tierra?)

 _Reino de los minotauros_ (ni se cómo se llama, tierras de los minotauros o tontos con músculos -_- )

 _Arabia Sentada_ (¿Quién se sienta? ¿En serio? ¿Quién carajo se inventó este nombre? Suena mejor en ingles que en español)

 _Diamond Dog_ (yo ni se porque los puse aquí, ni se si tiene un reino o lo que sea…)

 _Tartarus_ (no sé porque puse esto y no tengo ganas de hablar con ese perro de tres cabezas, creo que si asomo la cabeza, me muerde el muy desgraciado… esto lo dejaré para algún día de estos)

 _La colmena de los changeling_ (… no estoy seguro, no sé si esta Chrysalis sea confiable, todas son iguales, todas son muy traidoras por donde la mires… esto también lo dejaré de ultimo o si me da la gana de hacer)

-… ¿Qué haré?... jeje no puedo creer que estoy indeciso en algo-decía Dark con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba inseguro, por primera vez estaba inseguro con lo que tenía que hacer-… ¿a lo pacifista o a la fuerza tirándolos al suelo como las basuras que son? … o sea ¿a lo Undertale? jeje-decía con una pequeña risita apenado y pasaba una garra en su cara-¿Qué hacer?... ¿Qué hacer?... gracias hermanita, gracias por confundir mi cabeza-el gato estaba algo fastidiado, pero en eso, escuchaba la voz de Zafire

-mi querido… amo Soul… si quieres golpearme… dímelo cuando no tenga a la bebé-decía la alicornio con Flurry en sus pezuñas, se movía hacia delante ya que el gato golpeaba uno de sus flancos con una garra o sea como un puño con fuerza, la bebé se reía de Zafire

-awwwww mira que tierna, se ríe de ti-decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona

-sí, claro… si me estás haciendo que haga muecas-decía la alicornio muy sonrojada mordiendo su labio inferior y tenía un ojo casi entre cerrado, intentaba no soltar un gemido, la muy condenada se reía

-por lo visto le gusta reírse de las desgracias ajenas, ay que linda-decía el gato con una sonrisa al ver a la bebé reírse, no dejaba de golpear el enorme flanco de Zafire-no te preocupes, puede ser que en la semana que viene, esta vez Cadence la cuida, se lo merece después de un gran servicio-

-sabes que… sigue golpeándome… prefiero cuidarla yo que esa zorra-decía la alicornio molesta, pero en eso, daba un pequeño gemido haciendo que Flurry se ría y aplaudía con sus pezuñitas

-nalgona ¿Qué te dije de no decir vulgaridades frente a la niña?-Dark golpeaba más fuerte como si fuera un tambor, la bebé le gustaba ya que no paraba de reírse por cómo se movía Zafire

-lo… siento… mi… querido… amo… Soul…-decía la alicornio con dificultad-pero… entienda… que ella… no es… una… buena… madre…-reclamaba con dificultad

-si, en esa vez, hubiera ella decidido por su pequeña que en sus tías o sacrificarse por el bien de todas… lo típico de sentimentalistas-decía fastidiado y dejaba de golpear su flanco haciendo que respirara algo agitada

-si… pero me hubieras dejado matarla mi querido… amo Soul-decía Zafire

-sí, pero no sería divertido sin poder verle su cara jeje además que eso fue como una prueba para saber lo que elegiría ella, si la querías muerta, pues Cadence hubiera elegido a sus tías y ya está-decía el gato levantándose y caminaba hacia donde estaba Flurry para mirarla bien

-oh rayos, bueno, tendré que soportarla hasta no sé cuándo-decía fastidiada

-jeje tranquila, después todos nos llevaremos bien-decía mirando a la bebé, ponía su cola cerca de ella y Flurry intentaba agarrarlo, pero estaba algo lejos

-¿cómo tú y tu hermanita?-preguntaba con un tono bromista, el gato la miraba feo

-jeje muy graciosita ¿desde cuándo lo eres?-

-desde que estoy con usted amo Soul-decía con su típica sonrisa

-oh, ya veo…-Dark empezaba a caminar por un lado de ella para estar detrás de ella

-mi querido amo Soul ¿q-que vas a hacer? Si vas a hacer eso, déjame acostar a la bebé-decía Zafire algo nerviosa

-no voy a hacer eso, ni que estuviera loco, pero te importaría dejar a la pequeña en el cojín-el gato sonreía con malicia algo que ella no vio

-emmm si, seguro amo-la alicornio obedecía agarrando a la bebé con su magia y la acostaba en el cojín, Flurry estaba muy confundida, pero podía mirar a los dos, Dark al ver que la dejó, con un chasquido, aparecía dos tablas una en cada garra

-pequeña, espero que sea divertido ver esto jeje-

-emmmm amo Soul ¿Qué vas haceeeeeer?-dio un pequeño grito sorpresivo y daba otro más ya que el gato empezó a golpear sus flancos como si fuera un tambor o una batería, la alicornio no paraba de dar muecas haciendo que la bebé empezara a reírse de ella

-sí, estamos haciendo feliz a una bebé jejeje-se reía burlón mientras seguía golpeando esos flancos con inspiración

-porque no… era mejor… lo de… esa nalgona… blanca y… no los… míos-decía con dificultad ya que su cuello se movía hacia delante con ganas

-porque no y porque queremos hacer feliz a la pequeña, no traumarla jeje-decía Dark "tocando" una música con los flancos de la alicornio

- _debí mantener mi hocico cerrado…_ -pensaba lamentándose de lo que dijo mientras seguía dando unos pequeños gritos y Flurry disfrutaba ver el sufrimiento de la alicornio

 **Mientras tanto en otra parte**

En un lugar que era como un baldío, donde había una especie de extraña estructura, era la colmena ya que dentro de eso, había tantos huecos y además que salían, y se metían unas extrañas criaturas que se llamaban los changeling.

En donde sería el "salón del trono", había una especie de un gran trono, pero lo que nadie sabía era que ese "trono" evitaba que nadie pudiera usar magia por esos alrededores excepto los changeling.

En ese trono, estaba una changeling alta como Celestia, era la reina Chrysalis, estaba acostada de panza y estaba pensativa, intentaba pensar en un plan para poder conquistar Canterlot de nuevo o Equestria o lo que sea hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque un changeling llegó ante ella y se reverenciaba, usaba una armadura con un casco morado.

-Reina Chrysalis, perdone que la interrumpa, pero tengo noticias urgentes que debe saber-decía preocupado, la changeling lo miraba curiosa

-¿Qué sucede? Espero que no sea que capturaron esos inútiles guardias a unos de mis espías-decía molesta

-no reina Chrysalis, no los capturaron, pero lo que le diré será… "algo" impactante-decía el changeling muy preocupado

-¿ah sí? Pues dímelo, no te quedes ahí callado-decía Chrysalis algo impaciente

-pues… es mejor que leas esto-decía levitando un periódico hacia su reina-esto lo recibí de uno de los nuestros y lo que leí… mejor léalo-la reina lo agarraba con su magia para verlo mejor, leía la primera plana

Afuera de la colmena, se oía un fuerte grito que se escucharía en todo el lugar baldío, si hubiera palomas, saldrían volando, los únicos que volaron asustados fueron los changeling.

-¿¡QUE CARAJO SIGNIFICA ESTO!?-gritaba impactada, no podía creer lo que leía, la primera plana mencionaba la conquista de Equestria y el imperio de Cristal, y había una foto de Dark Soul en su forma gato que saludaba a la cámara con una garra, y al lado estaba Zafire, tomaron la foto de los dos en el balcón del castillo, esos reporteros no descansa, aunque fuera el fin del mundo, seguían fastidiando-¿¡esto es una especie de broma!?-exclamaba bajando el periódico mirando al changeling con rabia, él temblaba con algo de miedo

-n-no mi reina, la verdad yo tampoco me creía eso también, pero por lo visto, pasó-decía el changeling mirando a otro lado nervioso

-p-pero esto… esto ¡no puede ser! ¿Un gato? ¿Un gato consiguió conquistar toda Equestria hasta el imperio de cristal? ¿Es en serio?-Chrysalis no se lo creía hasta se sentía humillada

-pues sí, pero no es un gato corriente, tiene un gran poder que hasta humilló a las mismísimas princesas de Equestria, uno de los espías que estaba en Canterlot, lo comprobó hasta vio la pelea que tuvo contra la diosa del sol-la changeling se sorprendía por lo que dijo, no lo podía creer-además que no estaba solo, otros espías que estaban espiando en otros pueblos o ciudades, habían venido hacia mi diciendo que un ejército de… juguetes, conquistaba las ciudades del reino, tenía de todo-explicaba el changeling como podía

-¿juguetes? ¿¡Juguetes!? O sea ¿¡qué clase de broma es esta!?-exclamaba Chrysalis enfadada -Nosotros que fuimos a Canterlot para conquistarlo y fallamos, viene de no sé dónde, un gato y unos juguetes que son para potrillos de cinco años para conquistar Equestria, y lo consiguen ¿¡lo consiguen!?-asustaba al changeling con sus gritos de furia ya que al oír esa noticia, la humilló completamente, no solo a ella si no a cualquier villano que un gato con juguetes, logre conquistar todo un reino, respiraba agitada-no puedo creerlo, yo casi tenía un plan, pero alguien ya se adelantó-pasaba un casco por su cara frustrada, el changeling estaba asustado, así que esperó que bajara su furia, pero en eso, la reina miraba algo del periódico-dime una cosa ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?-preguntaba con seriedad

-emmmm creo que fue hace unos meses-decía el changeling nervioso

-oh… ya veo… ¡y hasta ahora me lo dicen! ¿¡Por qué se tardaron tanto en decirme algo tan crucial!?-gritaba con furia

-p-pues los espías tuvieron dificultades para volver al reino o sea estaban incomunicados y hasta ahora, pudieron venir-decía con una sonrisa nerviosa

-… o sea que mis changeling más leales ¿se tardaron mucho en venir? No creo que fuera tan complicado-decía Chrysalis fastidiada

-pues la verdad… les pregunté de la tardanza y pues lo único que dijeron fue "procuren no volar"-decía el changeling confundido de lo que dijeron

-ya veo…-suspiraba frustrada

-entonces ¿Qué hacemos mi reina?-preguntaba el changeling curioso, la reina ponía una pezuña en su barbilla pensativa mientras miraba el periódico

-mmmmmmm dime una cosa ¿Cómo se llama el conquistador? Porque aquí no lo muestra-decía fastidiada al no ver su nombre, solo decían cualquier cosa menos su nombre

-bueno, lo que oí de los que espiaron, se hace llamar Dark Soul-respondía el changeling

-mmmmmm Dark Soul… entonces es poderoso ¿verdad?-decía muy pensativa

-si mi reina, tanto que las princesas no pudieron hacerle nada de nada, uno de los espías, había visto la batalla en todo su esplendor de lo poderoso que era hasta el lugar ardía…-la changeling lo miraba confundida-así me dijo y fue literalmente-

-ya veo…-seguía mirando el periódico hasta que se fijaba en la alicornio-¿Quién es ella? Solo recuerdo que hay cuatro princesas, las dos hermanas esas, la rosadita del amor y la de la amistad, pero a ella nunca la he visto-decía curiosa

-lo siento mi reina, no lo sé, pero lo que si se, es que es posible que sea la pareja del gato-

-¿su pareja? ¿Una alicornio es su pareja?-preguntaba sorprendida-creo que la alicornio está mal de la cabeza o debe estar muy enferma al estar con un gato… … o sabe estar con alguien que de verdad te puede conseguir tooooodo lo que tú quieras jeje-en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa-la verdad si supiera que había alguien así de poderoso, yo con gusto sería su reina, si me lo propone… … sabes algo mi changeling-decía cortando el periódico, solo la foto con su magia por los bordes

-¿si reina Chrysalis?-

-ya idee un nuevo plan y si lo consigo, no nos tendremos que preocuparnos más del amor, podamos comer cuando queramos jeje-decía Chrysalis mirando la foto con una sonrisa perversa, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, esa oportunidad no lo desaprovecharía

Continuará.

* * *

 **La OC Aural Spear le pertenece a mi amigo Light Fire Blue, lo cual le agradezco que me la prestara para el fic**

 **Bueno, dije que la última decisión era antes del epilogo, pero no sé qué pasó, solo vi la oportunidad de meter otra decisión y pues ahí está XD**

 **Lo siguiente es intentar hacer una alianza, pero ustedes deciden si ¿pacifista (amor y paz hermanos V) o someterlos (amenazar, tomar el reino a la fuerza también y muchas palabras más que significa la palabra someter… creo XD)?**

 **La parte de los changeling, tuve que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para acordarme del escenario o sea el entorno, creo y además no sé si hubo espías changeling por ahí en la serie original, ya que si en la serie secuestró a las princesas, a las manes, entonces supongo que había espías siendo metiches por ahí, no sé, me invento cosas ya XD**

 **Bueno, no sé qué más reinos me faltó, pero eso son los únicos que me acuerdo, creo XD**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	69. OVA 6 parte 2

**Capítulo 67 (OVA): Una misión llamada… alianza**

En un pasillo del castillo, iban galopando una unicornio rosa y una unicornio celeste, parecía que tenían prisa.

-oye mejor amiga… espera un poco… a Trixie le duele los cascos…-decía cansada y parecía que se iba a caer al suelo en cualquier momento

-… eso te pasa por quedarte dormida… el maestro Soul nos dijo que quería vernos… hoy temprano… hubiéramos ido caminando si tú no te hubieras quedado dormida…-decía Starlight respirando agitada sin dejar de galopar

-no es culpa de Trixie… además para que nos quiere… Trixie aún no está lista para enseñarle algo de magia… -

-pero ahora se aguanta…-decía fastidiada de escuchar las quejas de su amiga

Mientras tanto, en el salón del trono, estaba Dark sentado en el trono jugando en su Swith portátil, jugaba el Zelda hasta que su concentración fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abría de golpe, el gato alzaba su vista y sonreía de forma infantil al ver que era Starlight que venía galopando junto con su amiga Trixie, y se detenían frente a los escalones respirando agitadas para darle una reverencia ante Dark.

-perdón por nuestra tardanza maestro Soul, se nos pegó las sábanas-decía la unicornio mirando molesta a la unicornio celeste que miraba a otro lado para evitar su mirada

-jeje no pasa nada mi linda aprendiz jeje-decía el gato para luego guardar la consola en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, Starlight alzaba su vista para darle una pequeña sonrisa

-ok… maestro… -intentaba recuperar aliento hasta que preguntó-¿para qué nos… llamó maestro?-preguntaba curiosa mientras respiraba profundamente

-por favor que no sea que le enseñe algo…-susurraba Trixie muchas veces con las pezuñas juntas, Starlight rodaba sus ojos

-pueeeeees…-Dark se levantaba del trono para empezar a bajar los escalones-… bueno, he pensado que como prácticamente no he llevado mucho tiempo gobernando Equestria… creo, ni ha pasado un año jeje-se reía un poco para luego ponerse en el último escalón viéndolas frente a frente a las dos-así queeeeeee es hora de estrechar vínculos con los demás reinos jeje-

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaba la unicornio rosa confundida

-si, como escuchaste jeje es que gobernar un reino, tiene muchas responsabilidades jeje como por ejemplo, tener abierto rutas comerciales con tal reino, pedir ayuda y nosotros a ellos, o sea esas cosas de siempre o sea tener aliados, supongo jeje-decía con su típica sonrisa

-ya veo maestro, es bueno que piense en hacer un tratado de paz con los reinos vecinos-decía Starlight con una pequeña sonrisa

-sí, hasta Trixie pensó que irías con los juguetes, a someterlos y tirarlos al suelo para que…-fue interrumpida Trixie al recibir un codazo de su amiga que la mandaba a callar

-jejejeje la verdad les seré sincero, estaba indeciso que hacer con respeto a eso, pero luego pensé que si quiero tener "amigos", es mejor hacerlo a lo pacifico, supongo-decía Dark alzando sus hombros

-me alegra oír eso maestro-decía la unicornio rosa con una sonrisa al saber que no intentará hacer lo mismo que en Equestria, en eso, se daba cuenta de algo-maestro Soul y ¿para qué nos llamó exactamente?-preguntaba confundida

-pueeeeees las llamé para decirles que…-hacía una pausa dramática-… ustedes serán mis embajadoras-decía el gato con una sonrisa alegre

-…-Starlight y Trixie se quedaban sorprendida por lo que dijo-¿e-embajadoras?-preguntaba la rosada

-¿Trixie será embajadora?...-preguntaba sin quitar su rostro de sorpresa

-sí, lo que escucharon jejeje quiero que ustedes vayan a cada reino de este mundo y consigan que se unan con nosotros o sea Equestria-decía Dark lo más obvio del mundo

-p-pero ¿Por qué?-preguntaba la unicornio rosa extrañada

-porque ustedes serán buenas candidatas para eso jeje-el gato ponía una garra en el hombro de Starlight-además sé que tú lo conseguirás mi aprendiz y también porque a ti te iría mejor que a mi jeje-decía con una sonrisa apenado

-oh…pues eto…-la unicornio rosa no sabía que decir

-esta sería la primera vez que te doy una "misión" por así decirlo o sea en otras palabras, quiero intentar, en serio, intentar hacer esas palabritas, "es la paz y no la guerra" o sea si ven a cualquiera, díganle "amor y paz hermanos"-decía mostrándole dos garritas

-oh…-Starlight tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca ya que veía un arcoíris por encima de su maestro, se quedaba pensativa un momento hasta que con una pequeña sonrisa, asentía con la cabeza-ok maestro, lo haré, puedes confiar en mi-le daba una reverencia

-y también puedes confiar en Trixie, haremos que todos se unan en un pis pas-decía reverenciándose- _la embajadora Trixie… la verdad no suena mal jeje-_ pensaba con una mirada de ilusión

-jeje sabía que podía contar con ustedes, así que prepárense porque será un viaje largo y además tomen esto-decía Dark pasándole un pergamino enrollado, la unicornio rosa lo agarraba con su magia

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntaba Starlight curiosa

-pues ese pergamino les mostrará a cuales reinos tienen que ir y les hice el favor de tachar la tierra de los dragones, y otro reino ya que Creepy se está encargándose de los dragones para que sean nuestros aliados mientras yo iré a ese otro reino que taché porque es un lugar que no sabe nadie… literalmente jeje también tache otro y otro más para que sepan que no deben ir a esos sitios, yo me encargo… después jeje-explicaba el gato

-ya veo, entonces nos iremos a preparar maestro, vamos Trixie, tenemos que prepararnos para el viaje-decía la unicornio

-ok mejor amiga-decía la unicornio celeste con una sonrisa mientras las dos se daban la media vuelta para salir del salón, pero antes, Dark las detuvo

-esperen chicas-las aludidas giraban sus cabezas para verlo-afuera del castillo las estarán esperando su escolta, tampoco quiero que mi linda aprendiz número uno y mi…-miraba a Trixie-… casi aprendiz, les pase algo malo por el camino-decía con una sonrisa sincera

-entendido maestro-decía Starlight con una sonrisa para luego salir por la puerta seguida de su amiga dejando solo al gato

-… … … espero que esté haciendo lo correcto y no crean que soy débil como esa nalgona del sol-susurraba para sí mismo-bueno, creo que yo también debo prepararme… la verdad no jejeje solo tengo que despedirme y en un pis pas ya estoy aquí con una aliada de mi lado por así decirlo jejeje-se reía un poco Dark para luego desaparecer del lugar con un chasquido

 **En un cuarto del castillo**

Creepy estaba sentado en la cama pensativo.

-… ¿Por qué dije que yo me encargo de los dragones para que sean nuestros aliados?...-se preguntaba el oso con seriedad-…-Creepy miraba el techo un momento con los brazos cruzados-será porque soy dragón y pues ¿quiero que los dragones se unan para no ser el único o por que no tenía nada mejor que hacer?-preguntaba el oso extrañado para luego lanzar un bufido molesto-bueno, da igual, se lo dije, se lo prometí o como sea, así que haré eso si o si-decía con fastidio levantándose de la cama, pero en eso, veía algo que estaba en la pared-no se porque me traje a estos feotes, los hubiera dejado en el ático que acumulen polvo-decía mirando a dos dragones que estaban recostados en la pared

El primero era un dragón con alas de piel rojo sangre, con escamas negras, sus garras y sus ojos eran de botones, además que tenía una estúpida sonrisa, era alto que pasaría a Celestia y al lado suyo, estaba una dragona de piel marrón oscuro, sus garras y escamas eran gris oscuro, sus ojos eran de botones y también tenía una estúpida sonrisa, era alta casi llegando al dragón que estaba a su lado.

-bueno, después pienso que hacer con ellos, si tirarlos a la basura o yo que sé, de algo tienen que servir-decía Creepy con seriedad, se bajaba de la cama de un salto y estiraba sus brazos, las partes de su cuerpo, empezaban a romperse dejándolo caer al suelo hasta que cayó su cabeza, dejaba ver a un bebé dragón, pero de repente, aumentó su tamaño para estar al tamaño de Celestia, sus escamas eran celestes, se notaba sus músculos en los brazos igual que sus pectorales, desde su pecho hasta su estómago, era de color carne, tenía un cuerno en la cabeza, tenía una cola larga que terminaba en punta y tenía unas púas que recorría su columna en fila hasta llegar casi a la punta de la cola, unas alas de dragón, unos dientes afilados y unos ojos rojos intensos, se cruzaba de brazos-ok, haré esto rápido para no perder el tiempo-decía con fastidio, caminaba hacia el balcón y extendía sus alas para emprender vuelo para luego ir volando por el cielo a una velocidad moderada en dirección a la tierras de los dragones

 **En otro cuarto**

Dark se despedía de Zafire que jugaba con la bebé, la alicornio estaba acostada de panza y Flurry jugaba con los legos, el gato estaba flotando frente a la alicornio mientras se besaban con pasión hasta que rompían el beso para recuperar aire.

-jeje muy bien mi nalgona, volveré pronto mientras estoy afuera, quiero que cuides muy bien de la bebé ¿ok?-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil

-jijiji claro mi querido amo Soul, yo cuidaré muy bien de la pequeña-decía Zafire con una sonrisa infantil

-jeje sé que lo harás-decía el gato yendo a sus flancos y le daba una nalgada haciendo que ahogara un gemido para que no lo escuche la bebé para luego bajar a un lado de Flurry que giraba su cabeza al verlo y sonreía dando un balbuceo-jejeje ok pequeña, cuando vuelva, haré que te rías en grande jeje-decía acariciando su cabeza haciéndola reír y agarraba su garra para que parara-jeje bueno, nos vemos-se separaba de la bebé y miraba a Zafire-por cierto, si alguien pregunta por mí, diles que estoy en una diligencia jejeje-

-oki mi querido amo Soul-decía con su típica sonrisa

-jejeje bueno, nos vemos-dicho eso, con un chasquido, desaparecía del lugar, Flurry miraba en donde había estado el gato mientras se chupaba una de sus pezuñitas

-jijiji muy bien mi pequeña, solo somos tu y yo jijiji-decía la alicornio agarrándola con su magia para abrazarla, la bebé sonreía y le correspondía el abrazo, y daba un balbuceo-jijiji yo también te quiero mucho muchísimo jiji-daba una risita, sin saber que eran observada por la ventana por una silueta misteriosa, lo único que se veía eran sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes

 **En el cuarto de Starlight y Trixie**

-¿ya estas lista Trixie?-preguntaba la unicornio rosa teniendo una alforja en un costado

-Trixie siempre está lista-decía con una sonrisa determinada teniendo una alforja en un costado, su capa y sombrero de siempre, pero más brillante hasta botas azules con estrellitas que brillaban mucho… en serio, su atuendo brillaban demasiado haciendo que Starlight se tape los ojos

-T-Trixie ¿Por qué rayos te pones eso? Me dejaras ciega-decía fastidiada con los ojos tapados

-ay por favor mejor amiga, exageras, si Trixie será embajadora, tiene que ser deslumbrante-decía con arrogancia

-si deslumbrante significa dejar ciegos a todos, lo has logrado-decía restregando sus ojos-pareces un foco andante-decía algo burlona mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados

-Trixie no es un foco, es una estrella-decía con una sonrisa orgullosa

-será una estrella estrellada-decía Starlight mirando a otra parte con burla haciendo que la mirara feo-bueno, solo vámonos y sígueme por detrás… para que no me dejes ciega-decía rodando sus ojos

-ok mejor amiga-decía con una sonrisa emocionada de hacer el viaje, sin más, las dos se retiraban de la habitación para llegar a la entrada del castillo, cuando salían del castillo, veía a la que iban a escotarlas

-oye ¿tú eres la guardia nueva de hace unos días?-preguntaba Starlight curiosa al mirar a una yegua que se trataba de Aural Spear que estaba firme en el sitio, ella la miraba y asentía con la cabeza

-sí, esa soy yo, soy Aural Spear y tengo el deber de escotarlas, y protegerlas con mi vida-decía con seriedad la guardia

-oh, ya veo… no sé si me conoces, pero yo me llamo Starlight Glimmer-

-¡y yo soy la gran, deslumbrante y poderosa Trixie!-exclamaba con una sonrisa presumida, en eso, Aural tuvo que mirar a otra parte porque la dejaba ciega

-¿Por qué ella esta disfrazada de un foco?-preguntaba la yegua restregando sus ojos

-¡que no soy un foco!-exclamaba Trixie molesta

-si, como digas-decía la unicornio rosa fastidiada-solo vamos a la estación del tren-

-sí, pero primero ¿a cuál reino iremos primero señorita Starlight?-preguntaba Aural curiosa

-mmmmmm-Starlight sacaba el pergamino que le entregó Dark que tenía los nombres de los reinos para luego desenrollarlo-mmmmmm iremos primero a Arabia Sentada, creo que es el más cercano, creo-decía insegura para enrollarlo de nuevo y guardarlo en su alforja

-entonces andando, tenemos mucho camino que recorrer-decía Spear poniéndose a un lado de la unicornio rosa

-¡si, siguiente parada, Arabia Sentada!-exclamaba con emoción Trixie, las tres empezaban a caminar en dirección a la estación, habían juguetes y pocos ponis transitando por las calles de Canterlot-oye, una cosa… ¿Por qué no te pones detrás de Trixie? Se supone que debes escoltar a nosotras o sea a las dos-decía confundida

-… pues porque si me pongo por detrás, me darán ganas de apagar ese foco de forma permanente-decía Aural algo sádica, la unicornio celeste empezaba a sudar un poco y tragaba saliva, no decía nada

-… jeje sabes, apenas nos conocemos y ya me agradas jeje-decía Starlight con una sonrisa burlona mientras caminaban por las calles de Canterlot, ese viaje para el camino de la paz, será largo, muy largo

Continuará.

* * *

 **La dragona Zafira es una oc de mi amigo n1god, ella aparece en mi fic "relatos de viajes dimensionales", les recomiendo leerlo para saber más**

 **Quería seguir continuando el capítulo, pero mejor en el próximo XD aunque bueno, ustedes pueden elegir que quieren ver primero o sea a:**

 **1 Starlight y Trixie**

 **2 Dark Soul**

 **3 Creepy**

 **Eso es todo, podría haber puesto también a Zafire, pero mejor no XD además que esta vez no serán de muchos capítulos como esa elección de hace tiempo ya que puede durar entre uno o dos máximo porque no quiero extenderme tanto, además que puede ser que en la parte de Starlight, salte unos reinos y solo muestro si lo consiguieron o no, por el simple hecho de que como algunos reinos no se quién es su príncipe, princesa, patriarca y todo eso, así que eso y además que me da flojera XD**

 **Bueno, eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	70. OVA 6 parte 3

_Todos piensan siempre que un villano es alguien egoísta, avaricioso, codicioso, malvado, tirano y tantas cosas más, que no siente nada y que solo tiene oscuridad en su corazón… o también es porque es negro los muy racistas esos, la oscuridad es un enemigo, la oscuridad no sé qué, la oscuridad no sé cuándo… es un mentiroso también, nunca cumple con sus palabras y bla bla bla… ningún villano haría una alianza a lo pacifico, siempre a matar, a someter y todas esas cosas… pero yo no soy un villano normal… yo soy "especial" jeje… como dicen, no juzguen un libro por su portada o sea piensen antes de estar chingando hijos de… o también es por otra cosa… que me hace tan "especial"..._

 **Capítulo 68 (OVA): Tres voces fastidiosas**

En un lugar desconocido, donde se parecía a una playa, aparecía Dark y aterrizaba en la arena, respiraba hondo y miraba alrededor.

-vaya, que lugar tan trágico y… ¿el cielo siempre está así?-se preguntaba el gato al ver el cielo nublado-con razón que el lugar es muy trágico jejeje-daba una pequeña risita, en eso, escuchaba una voz femenina

-amo Soul, lo he estado esperando-decía, Dark miraba en el agua cerca de la orilla que estaba recostada una muñeca mitad humanoide y la otra mitad la de un pez, pareciendo a una sirena, era de color carne, ojos azules, cabello castaño que le llegaba a la cintura y una cola de pez verde con la punta negra, tenía puesto un sostén tipo conchas y una flor roja en su cabello, pero ella no era la única que estaba ahí, también se podía observar a unos muñecos humanoides cerca de la orilla, pero en la arena, un muñeco humanoide de color carne con short y sin camisa haciendo un castillo de arena, una muñeca con traje de baño acostada en una toalla aunque se quejaba de no haber un p*to sol en ese lugar, había unos muñecos en el agua nadando y otros mas

-oh, aquí estas Leira jeje espero que no estés molesta si me he tardado mucho en venir jeje-decía el gato rascándose la cabeza apenado

-no te preocupes amo Soul, yo siempre lo esperaría hasta en la noche… aunque la verdad, aquí no se nota mucho jiji-daba una risita la sirena con burla al referirse al cielo

 **Leira: la sirenita**

- _… alivio que no eligió llamarse Ariel… porque si no, puede ser que cante a lo Disney… si hace eso, la hago sushi-_ pensaba algo fastidiado para luego cambiar su expresión-entonces Leira, no te topaste con nadie de esos caballitos del mar ¿verdad?-decía Dark con su típica sonrisa infantil

-pueeeees solo con esa… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Tenía cara de mongólica-decía Leira pensativa con una mano en su barbilla

-¿Skystar?-preguntaba con una ceja alzada

-sí, esa misma, nos observaban en silencio y después se fue… seguro para avisar la metiche esa jiji-decía la sirena con burla

-si, por lo visto no será una sorpresa nuestra visita jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona-bueno, ya perdimos mucho tiempo, ahora vamos a hacer lo que vamos a hacer… -

-ok amo Soul, yo le sigo-decía Leira con una sonrisa dulce, pero en eso, veía que el gato miraba un momento el agua algo nervioso-¿pasa algo?-preguntaba extrañada por la actitud de su amo

-¿q-que? Ah sí, digo no, no pasa nada, todo está en orden jeje-se reía nervioso- _¿Por qué tuve que elegir hacer alianzas con estos caballitos de mar?... vamos Dark, no eres un gato de verdad, yo soy originario de los ponis, no de los gatos… ¿o siempre fui una gato?... pero que me estas contando, no pienses en eso, así que ¡sin miedo!-_ pensaba dándose una bofetada sorprendiendo a la sirena que estaba con cara de WTF para luego él dar un gran salto y con un chasquido, desaparecía su túnica y cambiaba de forma al caer de chapuzón en el agua, Leira se sumergía para ver a su amo que era… un pez gato, era negro, su cola y aletas tenía los bordes morados, además de sus característicos ojos amarillos-ay no, no se vale, quería ser un sireno, no un pez-se quejaba molesto

-jijiji amo Soul, no te preocupes, la verdad… te ves tierno jiji-decía Leira animándolo un poco aunque se ruborizaba un poco

-oh, gracias… me haces sentir mejor… -decía el gato sin subirle mucho el ánimo, pero en eso, al recordar la misión, volvía un poco su sonrisa-bueno, vamos al lugar para hablar con la reina jeje-decía empezando a nadar

-ok, amo Soul-decía la sirena siguiéndolo, los dos bajaban un poco más hasta casi llegar a lo profundo o sea el suelo, estaba un poco oscuro, se veía el coral, unos peces que cuando Dark dio una maullido, los peces asustaban y huían de golpe haciendo que se riera un poco

- _jejeje que peces tan miedosos jeje…. mmmmmmm es mi imaginación o me está sonando en mi cabeza la musiquita esa de Súper Mario 64 al estar en el cuadro de la playa o algo así jejeje_ -pensaba Dark con una sonrisa infantil hasta empezó a tararear, seguían nadando hasta que se ponía muy oscuro que casi no veían nada-¿alguien se le olvidó poner iluminación aquí? No veo un carajo-decía fastidiado, se veía sus ojos amarillos y los ojos azules de la sirena

-amo Soul, estamos bajo el agua y tú sabes que es casi imposible que llegue a iluminar tanto aquí abajo, al menos que te ponga el sol en toda la cara para que veas bien-decía Leira nadando tranquilamente

-sí, lo sé jeje pero si supiera en donde estoy yendo, sería más fácil llegar con…-no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque de repente, alrededor de los dos se iluminó dejando ver que estaban rodeados por unos sea ponys de distintos colores y con unos collares en los cuellos, además de una armadura y un casco en la cabeza como si fueran guardias reales, pero en ponis marinos y los apuntaban con un tridente-… vaya, el mejor recibimiento que he tenido en toda mi vida-decía con sarcasmo

-…-Leira miraba alrededor y veía que eran ponis marinos machos, sonreía emocionada e iba a hablar, pero el gato la detuvo

-no-

-owwww-se entristeció

-¿¡quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí!?-exigía uno de los sea ponis con autoridad-¡nunca los hemos visto! Al menos a ella, nunca vimos un pez tan extraño-al decir eso, Leira se ofendió, pero antes que hablara, Dark la silenció poniendo una de sus aletas en su boca

-terminemos con esto-no quería pasar mucho tiempo bajo el agua, lo irritaba mucho, así que se aclaraba la garganta-¡hola ponis marinos, sea ponis o como se llamen, yo soy Dark Soul el gato gobernador de New Equestria y ella Leira la sirenita, mi acompañante, nosotros venimos a hablar con su reina, es muy, muy, muuuuy importante que queremos discutirlo con la reina… si no es mucha molestia-decía el gato con una sonrisa sincera aunque tenía un pequeño tic en un ojo, estaba nervioso, el sea poni que le había preguntado, se le quedaba mirando un rato

-…-

-… … emmmmmm es asunto del estado…-Dark sonreía nervioso de que lo miraba fijamente y pareciera que en cualquier momento, le clavara ese tridente en donde más le duele

-…-

-…-

-…-la sirena miraba a uno de los ponis marinos, el guardia la miraba y veía que le guiñaba un ojo con una sonrisa seductora, el sea poni pestañeaba un poco para luego ruborizarse

-… está bien, los escoltaremos hacia nuestra reina y no intenten nada extraño-les advertía con seriedad el sea poni

-entendido y enterado-decía Dark poniendo su aleta en su frente como si fuera un soldado

-muy bien, síganme-decía el poni marino daba media vuelta para empezar a nadar seguido del pez gato y la sirena que iba detrás de él, y también los otros sea ponis que los vigilaba desde atrás

Estuvieron nadando un rato hasta que veía poco a poco unas especies de lamparitas por arriba, unas cosas marinas luminosas por ahí, corales por allá, los dos estaban sorprendidos.

-wow, es mejor que verlo en internet-decía Dark maravillado

-¿nunca viniste aquí, amo Soul?-preguntaba Leira sorprendida

-pues la verdad nop porque no tenía nada que hacer en el mundo acuático jeje-decía con una sonrisa infantil- _y porque no quise meterme bajo del bendito océano-_ pensaba algo fastidiado, los ponis marinos lo llevaban a donde estaba una especie de trono algo grande teniendo de espaldar una gran concha y en ese lugar, estaba recostada una sea poni de escamas ligeramente rosado casi pálido con unas pequeñas aletas azules al inicio de la cola y terminaba en una cola de pez en forma de hoja color morado. Unas aletas moradas, ojos morados, su crin sería inicialmente rosa terminando en morado y tenía unos flequillos azules en forma de antenas. Al lado del trono, estaba hablando una sea poni de escamas amarillo algo oscuro, ojos azules como su crin y cola de color azul, con una antena azul que se iluminaba. Unas aletas de color rojo, llevaba una flor rosa marina en la cabeza y una especie de collar rojo con una perla blanca en ella, hablaba animada como si le estuviera contando algo realmente genial aunque la que estaba a su lado, tenía expresión de fastidiada

Los guardias se detenían cerca del trono, en eso, la sea poni amarillo, veía al pez gato, pero en eso, se fijaba en la sirena.

-¿¡ves mamá!? ¡Te dije que había una extraña ser en la playa!-decía señalando a la muñeca sacudiendo el hombro de su madre

-si Skystar, la estoy viendo-decía la sea poni rosada algo fastidiada y quitaba las aletas de su hija, miraba al guardia que se había acercado y le daba una reverencia

-reina Novo, encontramos a estos… desconocidos-decía el sea poni señalando al pez gato que la saludaba con una aleta-el pez gato se hace llamar Dark Soul el gobernador de New Equestria-decía con seriedad

-…-la reina estaba confundida, miraba al gato con curiosidad, en eso, hacía una seña al guardia haciendo que se apartara para ver mejor a Dark-¿eres gobernador de New Equestria? ¿Cómo así? Tengo entendido que Celestia es la gobernante aunque no tenía la palabra "New" en ella-decía Novo con una ceja alzada

-bueno mi reina, le explicaré todo desde el principio a fin para que entiendas quien soy y lo que pasó en Equestria jeje-decía el pez gato con una sonrisa infantil

-¿Equestria? ¿Le pasó algo a Equestria?-preguntaba la reina curiosa

-pues si reina Novo jeje déjame contarte desde el principio jeje espero que no tengas asuntos que atender ya que es algo largo jeje-decía apenado

-no, adelante, mi sesión de masajes es a las cinco, así que tienes tiempo de sobra-decía con seriedad, Skystar que estaba ahí sin decir nada, sonreía algo emocionada con sus dos aletas juntas de querer escuchar una historia

-ok jeje-Dark se aclaraba la garganta para empezar a contarle-todo comenzó en la mañana de un día de la semana, cuando fui a desayunar pan dulce con leche y pues…-continuó hablando, Novo tenía apoyado su codo y su cabeza en su aleta mirándolo con fastidio

- _espero que no sea igual que mi hija-_ pensaba la reina al ver que estaba divagando un poco en vez de contar lo que debería contar mientras el gato le contaba, atrás del trono, se observaba a Leira junto con el mismo guardia sea poni que coqueteó y la sirena pegaba su cuerpo un poco cerca del poni marino haciendo que se sonrojara mucho-después aparecemos en esta dimensión con mi fabuloso tren de cien vagones en mitad del desierto y entonces…-seguía contando, Novo tenía expresión de aburrimiento, pero Skystar estaba emocionada al escuchar el relato del gato hasta estaba maravillada al escuchar que había muñecos vivos… aunque no tenía idea de lo que eran mientras escuchaban atentamente

Detrás del trono, Leira ahora estaba con dos guardias sea ponis, el primer que había coqueteado y el otro, flexionaba sus aletas para mostrar sus "músculos" para impresionar a la sirena aunque el primero se ponía celoso.

-nos escabullimos a la gala del galope o sea no tiene sentido porque se llama así si nadie galopa, pero bueno, seguimos, nos escabullimos para ver si mi invocadora estaba ahí aunque yo sabía que estaría, así que…-seguía contando, Novo tenía esta vez con una expresión de interesada, Skystar abrazaba a una concha marina para aguantar la emoción mientras con Leira, ahora estaba rodeada de tres sea ponis, el primero estaba muy celoso, el segundo y el tercero se peleaba porque querían cortejar a la sirena, ella los animaba-ahora Celestia escupía fuego por su hocico, disparaba rayos laser y…-fue interrumpido por la princesa

-¿y sobreviviste?-preguntaba Skystar con una gran sonrisa, Novo y Dark rodaba sus ojos

-pues claro que sobreviví, soy lo mas jejeje bueno ¿en dónde estaba?-se preguntaba para recordar en donde se quedó

-te quedaste en la parte que Celestia disparaba rayos laser jiji-daba una pequeña risita Sky emocionada

-ah sí verdad, gracias linda, bueno, como estaba diciendo…-seguía contando, la reina tenía una expresión de impresionada lo que escuchaba que el gato derrotara el solo a la princesa del sol, ella la conocía aunque fue hace mucho tiempo y no pensó que fuera derrotada mientras seguía el cuento, Leira estaba rodeada por cuatro sea ponis, el cuarto detenía la pelea poniendo su tridente en el medio para separarlos, el segundo y el tercero discutían, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, el primero besaba en los labios de la sirena de forma apasionada mientras ella lo abrazaba del cuello y él de su pequeño cuerpo-entonces Cadence tenía que decidir entre sus tías e hija y por supuesto que si eligiera a sus tías, yo no mataría a Flurry, nunca, nuuuuunca me atrevería a matar a una bebé y potrillos, NUNCA-exclamaba lo ultimo

-wow-Skystar se apoyaba en el "espaldar" del trono mirándolo alegre

- _oh, qué bien, al menos no me tengo que preocupar por eso-_ pensaba Novo rodando sus ojos

-entonces Cadence estaba indecisa y…-seguía contando, detrás del trono, ahora se veía que Leira besaba a los cuatro sea ponis y ellos tenían caras de enamorados, la cortejaban los cuatro y ella se sonrojaba mucho mientras jugaba con la punta de su cabello-y así fue como soy el nuevo gobernador de Equestria que se llama ahora, New Equestria o sea nueva era, nueva época y todo eso jeje así que…-seguía contando, la reina estaba sorprendida de que todo eso pasara en la superficie, la princesa estaba aún emocionada-y eso es todo, he decidido ir a reinos para establecer una alianza, para que trabajemos juntos, hagamos este mundo, un lugar mejor de lo que ya era y por eso, he venido aquí, ante ti reina Novo para que seas mi aliada, amiga y todo eso jejeje ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres formar una alianza con New Equestria?-preguntaba el gato con una mirada de ilusionado, la reina se quedaba pensativa al escuchar todo lo que dijo, en eso, su hija aparecía al lado de él y le tocaba la cabeza, Dark la miraba-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba curioso

-¡esa… historia… fue… GENIAL!-exclamaba entusiasmada y abrazaba a Dark contra su pecho haciendo que no pudiera respirar, el gato empezaba a golpear con sus aletitas en su pecho, pero ella los ignoraba mientras daba vueltas y vueltas, Novo miraba eso e intentaba contener su risa, no quería reírse, quería tener una compostura ante su decisión, Skystar por fin soltó al gato que aún seguía dando vueltas con los ojos en espiral

-… … una pregunta emmmm ¿príncipe Dark?-preguntaba la reina confundida

-no… llámame mejor… amo Soul… todos me dicen eso… bueno… solo en mi reino… así que llámame… Dark a secas… si quieres…-decía deteniéndose, pero todo le daba vueltas

-ok Dark… ¿Qué le pasó a Celestia?-preguntaba con seriedad y curiosa

-ella es…-tenía sus aletitas en su boca para no vomitar, estaba verde-… mi sirvienta-

-¿tu sirvienta? ¿Igual que su hermana y sobrina?-el gato asentía como podía-… o sea me dices que conquistaste Equestria y no tienes a las princesas como ¿prisioneras?-decía impresionada

-si… así es… yo no soy como esos tipos malvados que tratarían mal… a sus "perdedoras"… yo les di la oportunidad de servirme… y así tendrían lo mejor de lo mejor… una cama… comida…-le daba nauseas al decir eso ultimo-… y todo eso…-

-ya veo-decía simplemente Novo sin poder creerlo, se quedaba pensativa por un minuto hasta que dijo-yo… tendré que pensarlo, es que como apareces de repente y me cuentas todo esto, pues… tengo que asimilarlo-decía acariciando su frente ya que tenía un dolor de cabeza, Dark sacudía su cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa infantil

-ok reina Novo, entiendo, la verdad entiendo de que todo eso pasara mientras estaban aquí escondidos jeje-daba una pequeña risita, en eso, Novo lo miraba sorprendida

-espera ¿Cómo sabes que nos estamos escondiendo? Espera un momento, a todo esto ¿Cómo sabías que estaríamos aquí?-preguntaba Novo incrédula ya que apenas se dio cuenta de eso porque creía que solo era un pez parlanchín

-jejeje ¿quieres saber?-preguntaba Dark con una sonrisa burlona

-¡sí! ¡Quiero saber!-exclamaba Skystar emocionada

-jejeje ¿no es obvio? Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé y los lectores también jejeje-las dos lo miraban confundidas-jeje bueno, si quieren pensarlo con detenimiento, adelante, yo esperaré tu respuesta, estaré por aquí para ver estas maravillas… bueno, si no es mucha molestia-decía apenado, Novo lo miraba con seriedad y veía a sus guardias, con una seña, los guardias regresaban a sus posiciones

-sí, claro, puedes observar nuestro hogar, espero que seas civilizado-decía con seriedad

-claro que lo soy, soy civilizado cuando me lo propongo jeje-decía con una gran sonrisa

-¡eso es una gran mentira!-exclamaba una voz enojona, el gato se quedaba sorprendido porque reconocía esa voz

- _ay no, no ahora_ -pensaba Dark con preocupación, la reina se dio cuenta de eso

-¿te encuentras bien?-preguntaba extrañada

-emmmm si, sí, estoy bien emmmm gracias mi reina por dejarme ver tu magnifico reino submarino jeje-decía con una pequeña reverencia y en eso, Skystar aparecía al frente suyo con una gran sonrisa

-¿yo puedo acompañarte? Puedo enseñarte lo mejor de lo mejor de nuestro hogar-decía la princesa emocionada

-emmmm sí, claro jeje-el gato reía nervioso

-¡excelente, vamos!-exclamaba Skystar agarrándole una de sus aletas y se lo llevaba en contra de su voluntad

- _… espero que valiera la pena hacer las alianzas a lo pacifista…-_ pensaba Dark lamentándose, Novo los veía alejarse con una gota de sudor en la nuca y se quedaba pensativa un momento

- _… no sé porque, pero creo que él sabe más de lo que yo sé… …-_ pensaba, miraba a un guardia y le hacía una seña, el sea poni asentía con la cabeza y empezaba a nadar para seguir a la pareja por precaución-… _vaya, hasta pensar lo que pasó mientras nosotros estábamos aquí, me da dolor de cabeza-_ pensaba fastidiada acariciando su frente

 **Con Skystar y Dark Soul**

Ella le mostraba todo el lugar a Dark.

-aquí servimos los refrigerios o la comida-decía señalando como una mesa entre lo que parecía paredes luminosas tipo lámpara

- _refrigerios y comida es lo mismo-_ pensaba el gato rodando sus ojos

-aquí dan masajes el señor pulpo ¡hola!-saludaba a un pulpo que daba masaje a una sea poni y él le devolvía el saludo con una de sus muchas patas que tenía-aquí dormimos-señalaba unas especies de cuevas algo oscuras-y aquí recogemos conchas-decía con una sonrisa emocionada señalando las conchas que había en el suelo

-¿ _no será que tu recoges cosas del suelo?-_ pensaba aburrido

-… emmmmm oye ¿quieres ver mi colección de conchas? Tengo de muchos tipos, colores y tamaños-decía Skystar juntando sus aletas de forma tímida, pero emocionada a la vez

-… si, ya que, total, tengo que esperar la respuesta de tu madre-decía Dark algo fastidiado

-¡genial! ¡Ven conmigo, te enseñaré lo que tengo!-exclamaba la princesa agarrándole de una de sus aletas y se lo llevaba en contra de su voluntad

- _esto será lo más…-_

 **Unos minutos después**

- _… divertido e interesante que he visto en mi vida, en serio, no sabía que había muchos tipos de conchas_ -pensaba Dark sorprendido al sostener una concha en sus aletas, era brillante

-esta es la concha brillante de las profundidades-decía Skystar señalando la concha que sostenía el gato-esta es la concha arcoíris-decía agarrando una concha que parecía de arcoíris-esta es una concha patata-decía agarrando otro

-¿concha patata? ¿Eso existe?-preguntaba Dark extrañado, la princesa miraba la concha, tenía forma de patata

-la verdad… no tengo idea-decía Skystar apenada con una aleta detrás de su cabeza y así siguió mostrándole las conchas al gato, tenía para pasar el tiempo, total, tenía como unas doscientas o trecientas conchas que había recogido en toda su vida mientras el guardia estaba a lo lejos vigilando a los dos o mejor dicho, vigilaba que la princesa no le pasara nada

 **Un rato después**

Skystar ya le había mostrado la última concha marina que tenía.

-esta es la concha gato-decía la princesa con una sonrisa alegre mostrándole la concha, Dark tenía cara de WTF

- _vaya, no sabía que había una concha así-_ pensaba con una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver una concha con la forma de una cara de gato

-¿te gusta?-preguntaba mirándolo con inocencia

-emmmmm si, la verdad es muy bonita-decía el gato con una sonrisa sincera

-entonces tómalo-decía Skystar extendía sus aletas hacia él

-¿Qué? pero si esto es tuyo… yo no podría aceptarlo-decía Dark negándose a tomarlo

-vamos, tómalo, quiero regalártelo amigo-decía la princesa con una sonrisa alegre

-… ¿amigo?-eso lo dejó extrañado

-si amigo, a mí me gusta coleccionar conchas, pero también me gusta regalarle una a mis amigos… bueno, serías el único amigo que tengo…-decía algo deprimida

- _ay no… por favor, no me digas que va a…-_ pensaba Dark algo fastidiado

-desde que estoy aquí, no tengo amigos, solo soy yo y mis conchas… nadie tiene mucha fascinación como yo…-

- _si… ya se me pone sensible la tontita-_ pensaba el gato rodando sus ojos

-… y pues… me siento solitaria aquí… …-Skystar miraba a Dark con una pequeña sonrisa-… yo sé que nos conocimos hace poco, pero… …-se ponía algo nerviosa-… ¿q-quieres ser mi amigo?-preguntaba con una voz tímida mirando a otro lado ruborizada y aún tenía sus aletas extendida con la concha

-… _… ¿ahora qué hago? Se supone que estoy aquí para tener una alianza pacifica, no tener amistades-_ pensaba el gato indeciso-… _puedo romperle el corazón y que sea un forever alone, pero por otro lado, podría hacerla feliz que tiene a su primer amigo de toda su triste vida…-_ pensaba inseguro- _debería aceptar su ¿amistad?...-_ se rascaba la cabeza, pero de repente, escuchó la misma voz enojona

-¡no aceptes su amistad, es una pérdida de tiempo, no estamos para sus tonterías!-exclamaba enojado, a un lado de su rostro, aparecía una miniatura de nada menos que Anger, el gato rojo que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y su expresión era de molestia, Dark giraba sus ojos para verlo-te digo, es una pérdida de tiempo porque no la matas y ya está, total, nadie extrañara a una descerebrada como ella-decía con desprecio

-jajajajajaja yo teeeeengo una ideaaaaa jajajaja-aparecía una miniatura de Madness en la frente con su sonrisa de lunático, era el gato gris, hacía que ahora lo viera-jajajaja porque no haces el truco deeeeeeee-mostraba su palma de la pata-la huella de gato tiene todas las soluciones jajajaja ponela en su frente y será nuestra esclava tonta marina jajajaja y al tener controlada a la hija de la sensualona reina, poco a poco todos estos ponis peces estarán bajo nuestro control jajajajajaja-se reía desquiciado

-¡serás tonto! Tiene aletas ahora idiota, para hacer eso, tiene que salir afuera idiota-decía Anger con fastidio

-jajajaja eso tiene una solución, sácala afuera y controlara jajajajajaja-Dark estaba muy dudoso, en eso, escuchaba una voz triste

-no lo… hagas…-aparecía a su otro lado del rostro, una miniatura de Sad con su expresión triste de siempre, el gato azul, el pez gato lo veía-… deberías aceptar su amistad… … ella se siente sola … deberías permitir a tu corazón… que entre un poco de amistad…-

-ay broma, ya vas a empezar con tus cosas sentimentales-decía el gato rojo fastidiado

-jajajajajaja lo único que entrara en el corazón, es el placer de tener a una tontita de esclava jajajaja hasta la puedes usar que ya son novios o yo que se jajajajaja-se reía el loco gato gris

-no… no lo hagas… sé amigo de Skystar… te prometo que no te arrepentirás…-decía el gato azul con tristeza

-claro que se arrepentirá, será amigo de una tonta descerebrada, puedes hacerle el favor al mundo y desaparecerla de este mundo, así se acaba su miserable vida-decía Anger con desprecio

-jajajajaja no, mejor vuélvela esclava, es más divertido, imagina bailando a esa tontita a lo sirenita jajajajaja-

-sé amigo de Skystar… ella merece un amigo… además recuerdas que estas… en la ruta pacifista… -

-no, estas en el genocida ¡mátala!-

-jajajaja vuélvela tu tonta esclava jajajajaja-

-… sé amigo de ella…-y así empezó a oír tres voces haciendo que se ponga indeciso y con dolor de cabeza al escuchar a los tres, no sabía qué hacer

- _¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto ahora?-_ pensaba Dark algo fastidiado, Skystar lo miraba para ver que solo se quedaba mirando la concha en silencio

-oh… entiendo, creo que fui muy rápida ¿verdad?-decía la princesa con tristeza alejando la concha de él

-… … lo siento… pero…-

-¡mátala!-exclamaba Anger en todo su oído haciendo que el gato se apurara a decir

-m-me tengo que ir… tengo otras cosas que hacer emmmm-se excusaba el gato dando media vuelta para empezar a nadar algo rápido sin despedirse

-oh entiendo… emmm ¡nos vemos… pronto!... si quieres…-Skystar miraba como se alejaba, bajaba su mirada con tristeza y bajaba sus aletas dejando caer la concha que cayó lentamente junto con las otras

Dark que estaba nadando rápido, se detenía un poco hasta detenerse por completo. El gato daba media vuelta para ver el camino que había tomado.

-patético ¿tú crees que con eso se resolverá tus problemas? Prefieres no decir nada, que hacernos caso, eres patético-decía Anger en su mente

-jajajajaja ya tenía una tontita mijo, ya la tenías jajajajaja-se escuchaba la risa de Madness en su mente

-… creo que es mejor… que hacer otra cosa…-decía Sad también en su mente

-...-Dark no decía nada, solo miraba por donde pasó inexpresivo hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Leira que apareció nadando a un lado de él

-amo Soul, por fin lo encuentro, me tenías preocupada ya que no supe nada de usted desde que habló con Novo-decía la sirena aliviada

-sí, claro, será porque estabas tan distraída coqueteando que ni te diste cuenta cuando me fui-decía el gato con burla haciendo que se ruborizara

-b-bueno, es difícil evitarlo-decía Leira con una sonrisa de inocencia, Dark rodaba sus ojos-además que ya tengo cuatro novios ¿Cómo lo ves? Jijiji-daba una risita alegre

-¿cuatro? Pero si apenas llegamos hoy aquí-decía algo sorprendido-no me digas que usaste tu voz "cautivadora" ¿verdad?-decía con una ceja alzada

-¿Qué? no, claro que no, se enamoraron de mi belleza natural-se defendía la sirena y movía su cabello con una mano

-sí, aja-decía negando con la cabeza, pero teniendo una sonrisa burlona, Leira daba un suspiro algo frustrada

-ok, ok, bueno amo Soul, entonces ¿Qué hay que hacer?-preguntaba la sirena curiosa con los brazos cruzados

-ordena que ataquen y que maten a todos esos peces que no sirven para nada-decía Anger enojado

- _cállate-_ pensaba Dark empezando a fastidiarse

-ordena que maten a todos, pero dejen vivos a las lindas sea ponis del lugar para tenerlas de adornos o juguetes o hasta esclavas jajajajajajaja-se reía Madness como desquiciado

- _cállate tú también…-_

-…-

- _Y tú también Sad-_ pensaba el gato muy fastidiado

-pero… si no dije nada…-

- _pues por si acaso si pensabas decir algo-_ pensaba Dark y miraba a la sirena-por ahora nada, solo divierte…-no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Leira lo abrazó

-¡gracias amo Soul, eres el mejor, si me necesitas, ya sabes dónde estoy!-exclamaba la sirena y se iba nadando a toda velocidad muy alegre para ver a sus novios

-…-miraba como desaparecía detrás de una pared rocosa, suspiraba fastidiado-a veces pienso que la otra opción, sería fácil y no tendría que pasar por esto-decía lamentándose de su decisión

-pues haz lo que te dije ¡mata a Skystar, no, mata a todos y ya está, quien los necesita, hijos de su madre!-exclamaba Anger en su cabeza muy molesto

-jajajajaja sería muy fácil tener controlada a la hija de la reina ¿no? Así ya tendrías el trono si destronas a Novo usando a su hija jajajajajaja-

-… animo… no te lamentes… elegiste la opción correcta… solo síguelo hasta el final…-decía Sad con su voz triste

-… ¿en serio? Hubo muchos días y meses que no me habían molestado y vienen a molestarme justo ahora ¿es en serio?-decía Dark frustrado de escucharlos

-seeeeeee porque estaba aburrido de escuchar la estúpida risa del idiota este que ya me tenía enfermo-decía el gato rojo

-jajajajajaja además que salimos poco en este fic y por eso queremos salir un poco más antes de que se termine jajajajaja-se reía el gato gris

-… yo solo estoy… para guiarte al camino correcto…-decía el gato azul

-¿es en serio?-preguntaba el gato negro con una ceja alzada

-… bueno… quería también hablar… me sentía solito…-Dark suspiraba frustrado

-ok, ok, si van a estar hablándome en mi cabeza, no me ¡frustren! ¿¡Oyeron!? ¡Ya me están dando dolor de cabeza de oírlos!-exclamaba enojado el gato negro, no se daba cuenta que una sea poni nadaba por ahí con un pequeño sea poni, los dos veían a Dark hablando solo

-mami ¿Qué le pasa a ese pececito?-preguntaba el pequeño curioso

-nada hijo, solo es un pez gato loco…-decía la sea poni empujando a su hijo para que no se detuviera y se alejaran de ahí

-… ok, ok, saben que, voy para afuera, ya me tiene harto el agua y todas esas estupideces-decía Dark harto y se fue nadando de ahí

 **En la orilla de la playa**

El pez gato salía del agua dando un salto hacia la orilla y al tocar la arena, su cuerpo cambió de forma a gato normal y con un chasquido, apareció su túnica. Daba un suspiro de alivio.

-prefiero más la tierra que el agua-decía Dark fastidiado, miraba alrededor, había muñecos acostados en toallas como durmiendo, pero veía a un muñeco continuando haciendo un castillo de arena que ya estaba dando forma, en eso, miraba el cielo y veía que estaba oscuro-¿ya es de noche? Vaya ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí abajo?-se preguntaba confundido

-estuviste todo el día en mi hogar-decía una voz femenina, Dark giraba su cabeza para ver sorprendido a la reina Novo en la orilla, tenía la mitad de su cuerpo en el agua mientras la otra parte afuera con los brazos cruzados en la arena como para acostar su cabeza en sus brazos

-reina Novo ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaba extrañado

-nada en realidad, solo quise ver lo que vio mi hija y me sorprende que… tus guardias son ¿muñecos?-decía la reina curiosa

-sí, son muñecos aunque no diría que son guardias la verdad jeje-decía encogiéndose de hombros

-ya veo… entonces eres un gato de verdad, me sorprende que hayas podido conquistar Equestria con muñecos y hayas derrotado a Celestia tu solo…-decía impresionada

-jeje si, ver para creer jeje-decía rascándose la nuca apenado

-… aunque ¿de verdad fueron los juguetes que dominaron Equestria?-preguntaba dudosa

-sigues sin creerlo ¿verdad?-decía el gato con una ceja alzada

-sí, no es fácil asimilarlo-decía Novo con seriedad

-sí, todos dicen eso o sea que creen que son juguetes inútiles y cuando sea muy tarde, ya están en el suelo suplicando jeje-daba una risita maliciosa

-se nota que no hay que subestimarlos-decía la reina mirando a un muñeco que hacía el castillo de arena que era algo grande

-oh vaya, porque no que en vez de ser la reina del océano, seas la reina de la arena jejeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona viendo el castillo de arena en "construcción"

-la verdad no es tan mala idea, así viéramos el sol, si hubiera uno, habría broceado, juego de playa…-decía Novo con un tono algo bromista

-y tu usando una falda verde, unos cocos en tu pecho y bailando el ula ula jejeje-se reía burlón

-jejeje-se reía de forma sarcástica-eres muy chistosito ¿verdad?-rodaba sus ojos con fastidio, pero teniendo una sonrisa burlona

-… tal vez jeje-decía algo apenado

-creo que tú y mi hija, serán los mejores amigos, son el tal para cual-decía con burla

-…-Dark no decía nada, solo miraba a otro lado algo inexpresivo

-… … ¿pasa algo?-preguntaba mirándolo extrañada

-no, nada…-decía viéndola con una sonrisa forzada

-ok-

-…-

-…-los dos se quedaban viendo el cielo oscuro que no se veía ni las estrellas

-… ¿ya pensaste en lo que te dije? O sea tu y yo, aliados, aliados fuertes jejeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil

-… si, lo he pensado cuando me daban el masaje de las cinco… pero no se… no quiero llamar la atención de alguien…-decía Novo con seriedad y miraba al gato-¿Qué supongo lo conoces verdad? Ya que tu sabiendo donde estaríamos los hipogrifos, sé que tu sabías de nuestra especie y del porque nos escondimos-

-jejeje no te equivocas, se de ustedes y se de ese tipo que están huyendo, rey Tormenta o algo así jeje-daba una pequeña risita

-si… estamos escondidos desde hace mucho tiempo, él quería nuestra…-fue interrumpida por Dark

-una perla mágica que los transforman en ponis marinos ¿verdad? Jeje-continuaba el gato con una sonrisa infantil

-sí, algo así, escapamos y ahora vivimos toda nuestra vida bajo el agua…-decía Novo bajando la mirada

-eso es triste la verdad, que no pueda salir del agua, ver el sol al menos unos minutos, ver las estrellas y todo eso jeje eso es como estar en una prisión, pero no estar entre rejas jeje-decía con una sonrisa burlona

-sí, pero ya se acostumbraron a vivir bajo el agua hasta podemos vender conchas, trajes de conchas, solo entre nosotros…-

-no creo que sobrevivan si solo se comercian entre ustedes jeje-decía Dark con las garras en sus bolsillos

-si…-la reina miraba al gato un momento-dime, si acepto aliarme contigo ¿Qué obtengo al hacerlo?-preguntaba curiosa

-pueeeees lo normal, comerciar con mi reino, podemos visitarnos mutuamente y por supuesto que… le daría protección a ti mi reina, a ti, a tu hija y a tus súbditos jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa sincera

-… ¿protección?-se quedaba pensativa

-sipi, protección, no dejaría que esos tipos les hagan daño otra vez, el monte Aris podrá vivir en todo su esplendor nuevamente jeje-decía dándole una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados

-…-Novo giraba su cabeza para ver cómo podía la cima del monte Aris que estaba al lado de donde estaban los dos, no se podía ver bien por la noche, pero parecía un pueblo fantasma, ella se ponía melancólica

-entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptaras mi alianza?-preguntaba Dark con una sonrisa mientras extendía su garra hacia ella, la reina miraba la garra un momento

-…-Novo con tristeza lo apartaba con su aleta-lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo-decía dando media vuelta para no verlo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Fue algo malo que dije?-preguntaba Dark confundido

-no… es que … lo que me contaste al conocernos… pues… no se… … no puedo confiar en ti… no quiero que terminemos peor que estar bajo el agua… prefiero que sigamos así… sin meternos con los de la superficie… así que lo siento…-decía con seriedad mirando al horizonte

-oh… y-ya veo-decía el gato inexpresivo, no se podía notar, pero apretaba sus garras con algo de fuerza

-pero eres bienvenido a venir y estar un rato bajo el agua… aunque es raro si eres un gato, pero bueno… tengo que volver… así que hasta luego Dark…-decía con seriedad y empezaba a nadar alejándose de la orilla, pero en eso, el tiempo iba en cámara lenta y veía a Novo nadando muy lento

-¡fue una pérdida de tiempo, tanto para nada, podrían salir, vivir viendo el bendito sol que les quemarían las benditas plumas hasta protección tendrían, pero nooooo, les gustan vivir a lo sirenita!-exclamaba Anger que aparecía en miniatura a un lado del rostro de Dark

-jajajajajaja no puedo creer que te rechazaran, la verdad es una novedad jajajajajajaja-aparecía Madness en miniatura frente de él que se reía como lunático

-… vaya… pensé que la convencerías con proteger a ella y a los suyos…-decía Sad apareciendo en miniatura al otro lado de su rostro

-…-Dark no decía nada, solo veía a la reina que se seguía alejando pero a la "velocidad de la luz"

-¡sabes algo, se acabó, mátala, al carajo con todo!-exclamaba el gato rojo con rabia

-jajajajajaja no, mejor no, hipnotízala con tu huella de gato, esa es la solución de todos los días jajajajaja-se reía como desquiciado el gato gris

-no… intenta convencerla de nuevo… debe haber un modo de convencerla… … sigue intentando… no te rindas… así de fácil…-decía el gato azul con tristeza

-que intentar ni que nada, esa reinecita, lo que necesita es matarla, no es buena reina ¡es una inútil! Igual que esas perras que tienes en el castillo, así que ¿Por qué no haces esto? Convéncela de que te muestre el monte Aris o yo que sé y sin que lo sepa, la matas, ocultas el cuerpo o conviértela en maniquí, estatua o como a ti te dé la gana, haces una muñeca o sea una hipogrifo de peluche para sustituirla y listo, ya tienes a todos los hipogrifos en tu poder, más fácil, sencillo y para toda la familia-decía Anger con los brazos cruzados, el gato negro giraba sus ojos para verlo

-… la verdad… no es tan mal plan-decía Dark algo sorprendido hasta pensaba en hacer eso, pero Madness se adelantó

-jajajajaja yo tengo también un plan anti estúpidos jajajajaja lo que tienes que hacer es que la reina sea sumisa y para eso…-el gato gris mostraba su palma de una garra y brillaba un poco-¡ta da! Con esto tus problemas estarán resueltos jajajaja poneselo en su frente para que obedezca en todo lo que tú le digas jajajaja será obediente, también hazlo con su hija y con eso, teniendo a la reina en tu poder, toda esta especie, serán tuyos jajajajaja-

-… tampoco es mala idea…-decía Dark empezando a sonreír de forma perversa, pero en eso, Sad dijo

-yo… también tengo un plan… que tal si la convences de esta forma… le ayudas con su problema… de una vez… deshazte del rey Tormenta y sus… perros musculosos… no sé qué son ellos… … libra a los hipogrifos de esos tipos… para así puedan respirar tranquilos… sin miedo a que los ataquen… y así obtienes… una alianza honesta… y todo eso…-decía el gato azul con depresión

-… … vaya, también es una buena idea…-decía Dark sorprendido ya que era un plan bueno

-eso es una ¡estupidez! Mátala, lo mío no es tan complicado-decía Anger harto de escuchar a los otros dos

-jajajajajaja ¿no es tan complicado? Lo tuyo hay que hacer mucho, lo mío no es tan complicado ya que solo tienes que hipnotizar a la reina y la princesa de la especie jajajajajaja y tal vez también ver su bailecito a lo sirenita jajajajaja-se reía como un lunático Madness

-… lo mío no es tan complicado… solo tienes que deshacerte del problema de… los hipogrifos… la reina confiará en ti… y pondrán ser buenos amigos…-decía Sad con una pequeñísima sonrisa

-basura, mátala-

-contrólala, contrólala jajajajaja-

-ayúdala… es mejor ayudar y vean lo bueno de ti…-

-…-a Dark estaba dudoso, le empezaba a dolerle la cabeza y se ponía las garras en la cabeza ya que escuchaba a los tres hablar al mismo tiempo- _porque tuvo que pasar esto ahora…-_ pensaba frustrado y miraba a Novo que se veía como lentamente nadaba y tenía la intención de meterse bajo el agua

 **1 Matarla (hacer el plan de Anger)**

 **2 Hipnotizarla (hacer el plan de Madness)**

 **3 Ayudarla (hacer el plan de Sad)**

…

 **3 almas en debate**

Continuará.

* * *

 **Voten, solo en la parte de Dark hay decisiones XD**

 **Bueno, voy a explicarles algo, hay tres decisiones, este, otro y otro aunque el último no cuenta como decisión ya que es automáticamente**

 **Bueno, esto es como decirlo, hay que cumplir sus caprichos para que dejen de molestar o sea la opción o el alma que gane aquí, en la siguiente decisión, no podrá decir nada o sea no podrá opinar ni sugerirle algo a Dark ya que ya le cumplió su "capricho" XD**

 **Está el bueno, el malo y el loco XD**

 **Así que eso, se supone que es pacifista, pero vinieron a fastidiar estos tres XD**

 **Bueno, este capítulo me costó mucho por dos razones, una, no tenía muchas ideas o inspiración ya que es mas de puros diálogos y dos, me puse a jugar un juego para relajarme un poco ya que escribir casi todos los días aunque sea en la mañana, cansa y quise alejarme un poco, pero creo que es mala idea porque las ideas en la mente, te da dolor de cabeza XD**

 **Bueno, ahora vieron que si se eligiera la opción de someterlos o algo así, serían atacados por los juguetes acuáticos por así decirlo, pero de igual forma, atacaran a alguien más o depende de la opción que escogieron**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	71. OVA 6 parte 4

**Antes de empezar, quiero aclararles algo, para no tener necesidad de poner un dialogo normal a las tres almas, lo haré así**

Anger: **negritas**

Madness: _cursiva_

Sad: los puntos suspensivos

 **Para que así se entienda aunque no hace falta, si ven a alguien reírse como un lunático y alguien que habla en pausa, ya saben quiénes son, pero igual haré esto XD lo de quería que fuera subrayado, pero aquí no lo muestra**

* * *

… _Hacer que confíen en mi… es difícil… si le conté toda la historia de Equestria… ah no, mentira, si solo le conté lo que pasó hace meses jejejeje… ganar su confianza será un reto, pero si lo hago, no tendré que recurrir a esos actos… "deshonestos"… la verdad hacerlo a lo pacifista, es difícil, sudas la gota gorda como si esto fuera Undertale, en vez de atacarlo, tienes que perdonarlo como ochenta mil veces hasta que te deje de atacar y sea tu amigo fiel jejeje… bueno, tengo mi oportunidad, solo debo aprovecharla e intentar ignorar a esos fastidiosos… no debo arruinarlo… no debo… ¿a quién engaño? Mi hermanita es la pacifista, no yo… porque esto es tan difícil… … como desearía que Estela o al menos Violet estuvieran aquí y me ayudaran… porque para estas cosas… no soy bueno…_

 **Capítulo 69 (OVA): El protector de los hipogrifos**

Novo se iba a sumergirse, pero en eso, sentía que alguien le agarraba su aleta izquierda. La reina giraba su cabeza para ver sorprendida a Dark que estaba flotando a unos centímetros del agua agarrando la aleta con sus garras, el gato la miraba algo inseguro.

-reina Novo, eto… ¿y qué tal si yo me encargo de tu problema? Y así ya no deben preocuparse más-decía Dark con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba Novo confundida, aun estando agarrada de su aleta

-pues me refiero que me encargaré de tu problema con el rey Tormenta o sea derrotarlo, patearlo, enviarlo muy lejos jeje-decía con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Qué?... ¿tu harías eso por m… digo por nosotros?-preguntaba la reina sorprendida

-pues sí, lo haría, si así gano tu confianza, lo haré sin dudarlo-decía Dark con una mirada determinada

-… -Novo se ponía frente de él para verlo mejor-yo… no lo sé… quiero que sea derrotado y así podamos salir, pero…-estaba insegura, pero en eso, el gato agarraba su otra aleta con una garra para tener las dos

-y-yo sé que no soy de confianza…-

 **Vaya, que novedad**

-… p-pero quiero hacer lo que sea para que tu… emmmmm puedas confiar en mí, yo quiero tener una alianza con los hipogrifos y si tengo que traerte hasta el poder ilimitado del dragón o yo que sé, lo haría si… me das una oportunidad de demostrarte lo confiable que soy-decía Dark con una sonrisa tierna

-…-Novo lo miraba dudosa, pero al ver que lo decía con sinceridad, suspiraba resignada-está bien, por esta vez, confiaré en ti-decía con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿en serio? ¡Genial, gracias reina Novo!-exclamaba muy alegre

-je de nada… … emmmm ya me puedes soltar-decía la reina ruborizada de que aún le sujetaba sus aletas

-ups, lo siento jeje-se reía un poco apenado y soltaba sus aletas

-pero con una condición-decía Novo con seriedad

 **A nosotros no nos des condiciones estúpida malagradecida hija de su…**

-¿Cuál?-preguntaba curioso

-no metas a los hipogrifos en esto ¿entendiste?-decía la reina mirándolo fijamente

-sí, sí, sí, está bien, no lo haré mi reina-decía el gato despreocupado

-ok… entonces ¿Cuál es tu plan?-preguntaba Novo curiosa de saber lo que planeaba

-pueeeeees primero tendría que llamar su atención porque yo no sé dónde está…-

 _Pues usa el GPS, la mejor tecnología de la actualidad jajajajajaja_

-así queeeee haré eso, llamar su atención, aquí jeje-decía Dark señalando abajo

-ok mmmmmm pero ¿Cómo llamaras su atención?-preguntaba de nuevo

-mmmmmmm-se quedaba pensativo, miraba alrededor, en eso, veía el castillo de arena que estaba haciendo el muñeco, era muy alto, observaba ahora a Novo y luego el agua-… la verdad tengo un plan, un excelente plan jejeje pero necesito que confíes plenamente en mi ¿lo harás?-preguntaba con una mirada tierna haciendo que la reina se ruborizara y mirara a otro lado

-está bien ¿Qué tienes en mente?-preguntaba con una ceja alzada y el gato sonreía de forma infantil

 **Al día siguiente**

-no escuchaste que te dije que ¡no involucraras a los hipogrifos!-exclamaba Novo enojada

-jeje lo siento, es que para que el plan funcione, los necesito aunque ellos no estarán involucrados en la lucha, así que no te preocupes jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa apenado

-ya veo… pero ¿¡Por qué tengo que usar esto!?-exclamaba más molesta de lo normal y se ruborizaba

La reina Novo era un hipogrifo con plumas, pico y garras, tenía puesto una falda hawaiana y unos cocos en su pecho simulando un sostén. Ella estaba sentada en un asiento de ¿arena? Que parecía un trono

-jejeje bueno ¿no habías dicho que querías ser la reina de la arena? jeje-mencionaba el gato con una sonrisa burlona

-eso era solo una broma-decía entre dientes sonrojada, los dos estaban dentro de un gran castillo de arena encima de una plataforma, encima del agua donde se iba al lugar donde vivían los sea ponis hasta había escaleras de arena que bajaba hasta la orilla de la playa-pero tengo una duda ¿Por qué ellas tienen que usarlos también?-preguntaba señalando a un lado, unas hipogrifos sonrojadas que usaban lo mismo que Novo, los hipogrifos machos quedaban alucinados, en shock y se sonrojaban al verlas, estaban hermosas, además que todos los sea ponis que eran hipogrifos, estaban dentro del castillo, era tan grande que cabían todos

 _Oh si, por fin estamos hablando en serio jajajajajajaja_

… creo que exageraste… aunque admito que… se ven lindas

 _Ahuevo, ya lo estas apreciando jajajaja_

-pueeeees porque como decir, si tú la usas, ellas también hasta tu hija lo usa y está encantada jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa forzada al ver a la princesa al lado de su madre con la falda y los cocos, ella no estaba sonrojada, solo miraba su atuendo curiosa y cuando miraba su retaguardia, lo movía un poco

-la verdad es muy cómoda-decía Skystar con una sonrisa alegre y con sus garras agarraba la mitad de los cocos que estaban en su pecho como acomodándoselo-wow-la reina rodaba sus ojos al ver la actitud de su hija

-bueno, ya que-estaba resignada-pero conste que no queremos salir lastimados en esto ¿oíste Dark?-decía con seriedad

-sí, lo sé, lo sé, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré junto con mis juguetes jeje no tienes nada de qué preocuparte jejeje-decía el gato con una sonrisa sincera

-ok, eso espero-decía Novo recostándose en el espaldar de arena mientras cruzaba una pata trasera- _… debo admitirlo, este asiento es cómodo aunque siento arena en mis plumas-_ pensaba algo fastidiada, Dark se dirigía a una ventana para mirar afuera

- _muy bien Dark, llegó la hora, solo necesito hacerlo y ya tendré a los hipogrifos de aliados, será sencillo…-_ pensaba con una sonrisa infantil

 **Hubiéramos hecho mi plan, matarla es mejor que hacer esta estupidez**

 _Jajajajajaja la hubieras hipnotizado y así tendríamos a una hermosa hipogrifo jajajajaja_

… … me alegro que usaras mi plan… me hace sentir… especial…

- _espero haber hecho lo correcto… espero-_ pensaba el gato algo dudoso de haber elegido la decisión correcta, Skystar miraba en silencio al gato, quería ir con él, pero se ponía nerviosa, de lo que pasó ayer, no estaba segura y además que no sabía que decir, Dark se alejaba de la ventana y caminaba para ponerse frente a Novo-mi reina ¿tienes esa perla mágica?-preguntaba curioso

-sí, aquí está-decía la reina sacando una perla brillante de su falda como si lo estuviera escondiendo-entonces ¿con esto llamaras su atención?-preguntaba insegura sin poner en riesgo a la perla y a sus hipogrifos

-sip, porque si estoy en lo correcto, el rey Tormenta buscaba esta cosa, así que lo picará como si fuera un pez jeje-decía con burla, Skystar no pudo evitar reírse un poco del chiste de Dark

 **Pero que tonta**

-oh, ya veo… espero que este plan funcione porque si no, tu serás el culpable de lo que nos pase ¿oíste?-decía Novo con un tono de amenaza

-sí, lo sé, lo sé, pero dije que no dejaré que los lastimen, solo quédense aquí y disfruten del espectáculo jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa confiada

-ok, confío en ti, así que no hagas que me arrepienta de esto-decía la reina dudosa y extendía sus garras para darle la perla al gato, él flotaba un poco para agarrar la perla con sus garras

-no te preocupes mi reina, tu tranquila y yo nervioso-decía con una sonrisa infantil

- _yo no puedo estar tranquila-_ pensaba Novo insegura

-muy bien, empecemos, reina Novo, ordena a tus guardias que se pongan en posición por si acaso-decía el gato mientras flotaba hacia afuera del castillo de arena

-ok Dark, pero ¡cuida esa perla porque si no, no querrás ver mi furia!-exclamaba con una amenaza

-sí, sí, sí, no te preocupes, lo cuidaré como si fueran los enormes flancos de mi yegua jejeje-decía el gato fuera del castillo, la reina lanzaba un bufido y llamaba los guardias para luego ordenarles para que se preparen para lo peor, Skystar veía desde ahí como podía a Dark, que estaba afuera y bajaba la mirada con tristeza, Novo notó eso

-hija ¿te pasa algo?-preguntaba su madre un poco preocupada

-¿eh?... n-no, no pasa nada mamá…-decía mirándola con una sonrisa forzada

-… ok-la reina sabía que le pasaba algo, pero prefirió dejarlo así ya que esta vez tenía que estar concentrada en lo que pasaría después

 **Mátala, en serio, mátala, MATALA ¡es que nadie nos ordenan que hacer!**

 _Jajajajajaja esa reinecita me gusta, tiene agallas la sensualona esa jajajajaja_

… yo digo… que habla muy en serio… ¿no viste su mirada?...

 **Esa mirada es de alguien que quiere morir por pendeja, como quisiera verla suplicando por su vida**

-ok, ya, cállense ustedes tres y déjenme concentrarme-susurraba Dark fastidiado de los tres, estaba en la orilla al inicio de la escalera de arena, miraba un momento la perla mágica que estaba en sus garras-ok, espero que ellos sean como las moscas yendo a esos mata mosquitos o lo que sea jejeje-daba una pequeña risita, alzaba su vista para observar que la orilla de la playa, no había nadie, solo el castillo de arena con los hipogrifos, así que empezaba a flotar yendo hacia arriba hasta estar a la altura del techo de dicho castillo y alzaba la perla-¡vamos perla mágica, brilla con fuerza y muéstranos tu magia!-exclamaba en alto con la perla en alto, pero… no sucedía nada

-¡así no funciona idiota, tienes que cantarle para que funcione!-gritaba Novo desde dentro del castillo por la estupidez que exclamó Dark

-¡yo no pienso cantar, esto no es Disney!-gritaba molesto

… prácticamente esto es… My Little pony… y también… hay canciones…

- _… Sad, no me corrijas-_ pensaba el gato fastidiado

… lo siento…

-¡pues tienes que hacerlo si quieres lograr lo que quieres hacer!-gritaba la reina molesta

-¡yo no pienso hacerlo!-gritaba muy molesto, miraba la perla un momento intentando pensar en algo hasta que se le ocurrió algo-¡la verdad tengo una mejor idea!-Dark metía una de sus garras en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica y sacaba una linterna, ponía la perla frente de él con la linterna apuntándolo y lo prendía, al hacerlo, la perla brilló con intensidad que hizo que en el cielo se formara distintos colores, parecía la Aurora Boreal, el gato se quedaba impactado lo que veía-vaya, no pensé que funcionaría eso-decía sin poder creerlo, Novo y los hipogrifos miraban por una de las ventanas impresionados

- _¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?_ -pensaba la reina sin quitar su cara de asombro, Skystar miraba eso asombrada y no podía evitar sonreír

-wow, que lindo-decía apoyando sus codos en la ventana mientras ponía su cabeza en sus garras para ver encantada el espectáculo de colores

 **Ok, me va a dar epilepsia con estos colores de mier…**

 _Jajajajajaja yo me estoy mareando jajajaja_

… … creo que… voy a vomitar…

- _vomita en mi mente y te saco a patadas-_ pensaba Dark bajando la mirada porque se sentía mareado de ver los colores-ok, ok, con esto llamaría su atención, solo tengo que esperar… y esperar… esto puede tardar un poco-decía con un suspiro frustrado ya que tenía que esperar con la linterna alumbrando a la perla que estaba siendo sujetada por una de sus garras – _odio esperar-_

 **Un rato después**

Ya era de noche, Dark estaba en la misma posición, estuvo todo el día en el cielo con la perla en una garra y la linterna en la otra, se estaba cansando… de estar ahí y el cielo nocturno se veía más hermoso con las luces esas. Alguien lo observaba por la ventana, era nada menos que la princesa, desde que el gato se puso ahí a iluminar el cielo, no se había movido de la ventana, lo miraba con preocupación.

 **Ay por favor ¿Por qué no vienen esos tipos de una vez? sí que son lentos, con razón que nadie los quieren**

 _Jajajajajaja si, que lentos jajajaja si hubieras elegido mi decisión, sería más divertido, podrías poner a la tontita a esperar aquí y no a nosotros jajajajaja o a la reina mientras baila el ula ula jajaja_

 **Sabes que ¡yo odio esperar! Mata a todos y YA**

-ya cállate, cuando elijo una cosa, sigo hasta el… … el…-Dark le costaba decir eso ultimo

… ¿final?...

-si… hasta el final…-decía Dark algo fastidiado

-¡oye Dark! ¡Mis hipogrifos tienen hambre y yo también, no podemos esperar aquí por siempre!-exclamaba Novo saliendo del castillo para verlo molesta, los hipogrifos dentro, estaban sentados con una garra en su estómago y un guardia se golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo para no pensar en comida aunque alivio que el suelo de arena era algo suave porque si no, tendría una contusión, el gato suspiraba fastidiado y con su cola, chasqueaba haciendo aparecer una mesa rectangular en el centro con mucha y buena comida que era de muchos tipos que hasta el narrador le daba flojera decir que comida había

-¡listo! ¿¡Contenta!?-exclamaba para que lo escuchara, la reina miraba eso sorprendida, los hipogrifos estaban impactados al ver esa suculenta comida que hasta les hacían agua a la boca y sin pensarlo, se lanzaban a esa mesa con ferocidad a comerse o mejor dicho, a devorar la comida con "gusto" ya que no habían almorzado aún

-…-Novo miraba eso con una gota de sudor en la nuca- _creo que si tenían mucha hambre-_ pensaba algo fastidiada, pero veía a su hija que no se había acercado a esa mesa-Dark-

-está bien… mi reina-ya estaba muy fastidiado, chasqueaba de nuevo su cola nuevamente para luego aparecer otra mesa un poco alejado de la mesa donde estaban los hipogrifos, pero era cuadrada con comidas en platos dorados, un mantel rojo hasta unos vasos de jugo-ahí lo tienes, una mesa para las altezas-decía con una sonrisa algo burlona

-gracias, supongo-decía la reina entrando de nuevo al castillo, el gato rodaba sus ojos

 **Mátala**

-no-

 **Mátala**

-no-

 **Mátala**

-con repetir muchas veces eso, no harás que la mate-decía Dark fastidiado

 **Buf tenía que intentarlo**

En el interior del castillo, la reina y la princesa comían con tranquilidad aunque Novo miraba que su hija estaba algo distraída mirando por la ventana de reojo.

-… Skystar ¿Qué tal si le llevas algo de comer a Dark? Ya que creo que él no ha comido nada tampoco-decía la reina con seriedad pasando un plato con un sándwich y un vaso de jugo

-¿q-que?... yo… no estoy segura… ¿Por qué no se lo llevas tú?-preguntaba Skystar insegura

-pues porque… porque… porque soy tu madre y tienes que hacer lo que yo diga, así que ve-decía Novo intentando ocultar sus intenciones

-ok mamá, ya voy-decía la princesa levantándose desanimada, empezaba a volar un poco y agarraba el plato, y el jugo para luego salir por la ventana que al menos era grande para salir por ella

Dark estaba fastidiado de estar ahí flotando por horas.

 **A veces me pregunto ¿Qué hacemos aquí flotando como idiotas?**

-pueeees es para asegurarme de que lo vean, de que vean estos colores, si les dieron epilepsia, mejor para nosotros-decía el gato molesto

 _Jajajajaja eso sería gracioso jajajajaja_

… ten paciencia… como dicen… la paciencia es una virtud…

-pues yo no soy de estar en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, es como estar en una cola para comprarse los benditos productos regulados esos-decía con fastidio

 **Pues ahora se aguanta por elegir estupideces… aunque una pregunta ¿¡por qué no levitas la bendita perla en vez de tenerlo en la garra!?**

-… pues porque ¿recuerdas cuando hice levitar tantas cosas que se me olvidó que tenía levitado un vaso de leche y se me cayó?-preguntaba fastidiado

 **SI, lo recuerdo, habías mojado a la estúpida gata esa y te obligó a que te bañes con ella**

Jajajajajaja pero a lo duro ya que parecía que te quería mucho jajajaja

 **Si lo empezaba a estrangularlo idiota**

 _Jajajajajaja_

… y por eso… no hay que mojar a nadie… ni por accidente…

-…-suspiraba frustrado, pero en eso, escuchó una voz femenina a un lado de él

-d-disculpa Dark…-el gato giraba su cabeza para ver que se trataba de Skystar

 **Oh no, vino la tonta, más tonta del universo**

 _Jajajajajajajaja no sé porque, pero se ve muy linda con esa falda hawaiana jajajajajaja_

-… ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba extrañado y más al ver que cargaba un plato, y un vaso

-yo… te traje esto-decía la princesa de forma tímida-porque pensé que tú tampoco has comido nada… así que… te traje algo de nuestra mesa…-decía mirando a otro lado ruborizada

-… la verdad no hacía falta, yo podría hacer aparecer comida con mi magia y comer-decía alzando sus hombros

-oh… ya veo, pero de igual forma, te traje esto… para que tengas fuerzas… … para protegernos-decía algo nerviosa

-… ok… emmmm…-

Di… gracias por preocuparte por mi… te lo agradezco mucho…

 **No, di ¡lárgate de aquí, que fastidia, me contaminaras con tu estupidez!**

 _Jajajaja no, di, oye mamacita, olvídate de la comida, tu eres el plato fuerte jajajajaja_

-… gracias… … gracias-solo decía gracias porque era lo único que se le ocurría decir

 **Nos quedamos huevones, lo que nos faltaba**

-d-de nada…-Skystar miraba un momento al gato y luego a lo que sostenía con sus garras-entonces ¿quieres que te dé?-preguntaba con timidez

 **NO, NO SOMOS UNOS BEBÉS, HIJA DE…**

-… no gracias, yo puedo comer usando mi cola ¿verdad chica? jeje-decía Dark moviendo su cola y agarraba el sándwich sin problemas para luego ponerlo cerca de su cara para darle una mordida, lo masticaba y se lo tragaba-… ¿ves?.. Y sin necesidad de garras jeje-decía con un tono bromista, Skystar no podía evitar reírse un poco

-o-ok...-la princesa se quedaba callada mirando a Dark comerse el sándwich, en eso, miraba el jugo-… Dark ¿quieres que te dé el jugo?... al menos que tengas otra cola-decía intentando bromear con el gato, algo que logró ya que daba una risita

-jejeje bueno, la verdad no puedo y mas que no puedo chasquear, así que eso jeje-decía con una sonrisa infantil y le daba otro mordisco al sándwich

-¿entonces?-decía dando una pequeña sonrisa alzando un poco el vaso

 **Que no, que no, que no, que no**

… que si… que si… que si…

 _... jajajajaja yo me abstengo jajajaja_

-… emmmm claro… no hay problema-decía Dark algo incómodo en esa situación, al escuchar eso, Skystar se alegró un poco

-o-ok, abre tu boquita-decía acercándose un poco

 **No, mejor abre las piernas para que te vaya a…**

-ok-el gato se ruboriza un poco por la situación, así que la princesa le daba el jugo a Dark lentamente para no ahogarlo mientras se comía el sándwich. No se decían nada, pero Skystar estaba algo alegre de permitirle ayudarle en algo. Después de un rato, el gato terminó de comer y de beber-gracias… me siento mejor-decía con una sonrisa amable

-d-de nada…-la princesa miraba a otro lado ruborizada-… bueno, yo volveré con mamá…-

-ok, vuelve y además que debes dormir jeje-decía con una sonrisa burlona

-si… pero tu deberías dormir también, no deberías estar aquí toda la noche-decía Skystar preocupada

-nah, estaré bien linda, algunas veces he dormido de pie jeje-decía con un tono bromista

-jiji ok Dark… emmmm nos vemos-decía la princesa para luego retirarse y entrar de nuevo al castillo

 **La hubieras matado, tenías una oportunidad ya que nadie nos veía, a nadie la extrañaría idiota**

 _Jajajajajaja mejor hubieras aprovechado para ponerle esa marca en su frente jajajaja_

-…-Dark estaba fastidiado hasta tenía una vena en su frente de escucharlos

 **Al día siguiente**

Novo que se había dormido en el asiento del trono de arena ya que no había camas de arena, se despertaba dando un bostezo, se restregaba sus ojos con sus garras. Cuando podía ver con claridad, observaba alrededor y veía a algunos hipogrifos dormidos en el suelo, pero algunos ya se habían levantado, en especial los guardias, la reina veía ahora a una ventana en donde estaba su hija dormida arrodilla con la cabeza en la ventana, pero teniendo sus brazos como almohada. La pobre se puso a vigilar o mejor dicho, a cuidar a Dark casi toda la noche y se quedó dormida, Novo rodaba sus ojos, pero en eso, veía que en la entrada del castillo, entraba el gato flotando con la perla en sus garras, aterrizaba frente a la reina. Tenía una expresión de fastidio total.

-¿sucede algo?-preguntaba Novo curiosa

-sí, sucede que ¡ya me cansé de estar afuera!-exclamaba molesto haciendo que los que estaban dormidos, se sobresaltaran por el grito, en especial Skystar que cayó de espalda en el suelo

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?-la princesa estaba desorientada

 **Pero que tonta**

-ya me cansé de estar esperando como idiota, es que en serio, ellos no pueden ser más rápidos-decía Dark con fastidio

-pues deberías entender que si el rey Tormenta le llamó la atención de la perla o el cielo, entonces vendría para acá aunque se tardará un poco-decía la reina con seriedad

-un "poco", es quedarse corto-decía con seriedad, Skystar se había levantado y se había acercado a donde estaba el trono de forma tímida al ver a Dark que estaba enojado

-sí, pero como dicen, la paciencia es una virtud o sea hay que seguir esperando, supongo-decía Novo encogiéndose de hombros, el gato lanzaba un bufido molesto

-ya que, estamos aquí, así que seguimos esperamos… pero no pienso estar afuera, ya me duelen las garras de sostener esto-decía Dark sin soltar la perla

-tener el brazo extendido con la perla en la garra, cansa y más si pasas horas en la misma posición-decía la reina con una sonrisa algo burlona

 **Ahora sí, mátala, vuélale la cabeza a la pendeja esta**

-…-el gato rodaba sus ojos-como quisiera que fueran más rápidos y así terminar más rápido-decía fastidiado

-por desgracia, yo también quisiera eso, pero no se puede o sea que solo brillar el cielo, no hará que aparezcan rapi...-Novo fue interrumpida por un guardia que miraba por la ventana

-¡reina Novo! ¡Algo se acerca!-exclamaba el hipogrifo, algunos hipogrifos curiosos, se acercaban a la ventana para ver lo que venía, Dark caminaba para estar cerca de la puerta de salida y podía observar que venía una clase de humo en el cielo, el lugar se ponía un poco oscuro

-vaya, pero que rapidez y tu decías que se tardarían mucho jeje-decía el gato mirando a la reina con burla, ella estaba impactada para luego suspirar

-no esperaba que llegaran al otro día-decía fastidiada

-sip y yo tampoco me lo esperaba jeje-decía apenado y miraba afuera para ver mejor que un dirigible negro con violeta, se acercaba al castillo de arena, el gato suspiraba-bueno mi reina, como acordamos, tú y tus hipogrifos se quedan aquí, y no salgan para nada mientras me enfrento a esos tipos, supongo jejeje y no te preocupes por la perla, la cuidaré bien jeje-decía con una sonrisa infantil

-ok Dark… demuéstranos que eres de confianza-decía Novo con seriedad

-jejeje oh claro que se los mostraré jeje-decía Dark con su típica sonrisa y estaba a punto de salir hasta que sentía que alguien le tocaba su hombro, giraba su cabeza para ver a Skystar-… ¿pasa algo?-preguntaba extrañado, la princesa quería decir algo, pero se puso muy tímida

-b-bueno, eto…-empezaba a jugar con sus garritas-emmm yo…-se ponía nerviosa, no encontraba la palabra que quería encontrar, así que hizo lo primero que tenía en mente, lo agarró para abrazarlo haciendo que se sorprenda-b-buena suerte… Dark… y gracias… por querer protegernos…-se ruborizaba un poco apenada, la princesa lo ponía en el suelo

-gracias Sky… …-decía el gato mirando a otro lado apenado

-… yo… volveré con mi madre…-decía Skystar con una sonrisa fingida y daba media vuelta para ir con la reina, pero antes de que diera unos pasos, alguien la sujetaba de su cola haciendo que se detenga, ella giraba su cabeza para ver a Dark que tenía su cola en una de sus garras

-… emmmmm yo… … …-

… dilo dilo…

 **No lo digas ¡no lo digas idiota!**

 _Jajajajaja porque no le dices que quieres que ella sea tu segunda o tercera pareja jajajajaja_

-… si quieres… después de esto… emmmm podremos no se… buscar más conchas o algo así-decía mirando a otro lado un poco ruborizado, Skystar pestañeaba muchas veces sorprendida

-¿es en serio?-en su pico se formaba una sonrisa

-si… si tú quieres…-decía encogiéndose de hombros, la princesa se volteaba de golpe para verlo con una gran sonrisa

-¡sí, claro que quiero, amigo!-exclamaba, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se tapaba su pico con una garra-yo… lo siento… creo que me emocioné de nuevo-decía rascándose la nuca apenada

-no te preocupes… amiga-decía Dark con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados, ella se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso ultimo

-¿amiga?-parecía que iba a llorar de felicidad, tenía los ojos vidriosos

- _ay por favor… no me vengas a llorar-_ pensaba fastidiado-si… he decidido que quiero ser tu amigo-pero al decir eso, Skystar lo agarró para abrazarlo con fuerza en su pecho

-¡oh genial, ya tengo a mi primer amigo! ¡Ya tengo a mi primer amigo!-exclamaba emocionada sin soltarlo

-… genial… por favor… suéltame… no… respiro…-decía Dark sin poder respirar, Novo veía eso atentamente y sonrió un poco al ver a Skystar tan alegre

-hija, es mejor que lo sueltes porque si no, mataras a tu primer amigo jeje-decía la reina con una sonrisa burlona, la princesa al darse cuenta de eso, soltaba a Dark que cayó al suelo e intentaba recuperar aire

-ups, creo que me emocioné mucho jiji-se reía apenada Skystar y tenía una garra en la nuca, el gato ya recuperado, se ponía en pie y la miraba

-si… no te preocupes, ya me han abrazado así muchas veces-decía Dark con un tono bromista aunque fastidiado

-ok… amigo jiji-decía la princesa emocionada que no dejaba de alzar y bajar sus patas de un lado, y del otro de forma energética

-sí, si emmmm amiga, regresa con tu madre y por favor, no te separes de ella ¿ok?-decía el gato con seriedad

-por supuesto amigo-decía Skystar poniéndose firme y con una garra en su frente como si fuera un soldado, pero sin quitar esa sonrisa en su rostro para luego irse trotando hacia su madre, Dark suspiraba algo fastidiado

- _espero no arrepentirme de esto_ -pensaba algo dudoso

 **¡Eso no estaba en el plan de nadie! Solo era con la reinecita, no con su atolondrada hija**

 _Jajajajajaja no sé porque me río si eso también me frustra jajajajajaja_

Yay… … gané dos puntos a mi favor… … no te arrepentirás de ser su amigo…

 **Pues claro que se arrepentirá, si esa tipa, es más tonta que Rainbow Crash o que la lunática rosada esa o que la tarada campesina esa**

 _Jajajajajaja bueno, en mi opinión, es fácil manipularla, recuerda, es tontita jajajajaja_

… … ella no es tonta… solo es especial…

 **Si ¡como todos!**

- _bueno, aho…-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Skystar que se acercaba de nuevo a él rápido

-oye amigo, se me olvidó darte esto-decía la princesa sacando de donde nadie sabía, la misma concha con cara de gato y se lo ponía frente al gato-quiero que tengas esto amigo… por nuestra amistad-decía con una sonrisa y se ruborizaba, el gato veía la concha detenidamente y lo agarraba con una garra

-gracias Sky, cuidaré mucho de tu regalo amiga-decía Dark con una sonrisa de forma sincera

-de nada amigo… por favor cuídate-decía algo preocupada para luego dar media vuelta y regresar con su madre

 **Pero que cursi**

... fue muy lindo Dark… ya tienes amistad con alguien…

 _Jajajajaja al menos que termines acostada con ella y la reinecita te odie a muerte jajajajaja_

-…-Dark rodaba sus ojos, guardaba la concha en uno de sus bolsillos de la túnica para dar media vuelta y ver como el dirigible estaba como estacionándose algo alejado de la orilla de la playa- _bueno, andando, tenemos una misión que cumplir_ -pensaba con una sonrisa infantil mientras salía del castillo con tranquilidad y teniendo la perla en sus garras, no tenía intención de soltarlo para nada y llegaba hasta la orilla de la playa para ver como el dirigible se detenía un poco

 **Espera un momento, hay algo que se me había pasado por alto**

Aparecía la miniatura de Anger a un lado del rostro de Dark.

-¡muy bien, ayudamos a la reinecita, pero no dijo nada de si los matamos o los dejamos vivos!-exclamaba molesto, al otro lado de su rostro, aparecía Madness con su sonrisa maniático

-jajajajajaja tiene razón, ella no dijo nada de eso jajajaja-se reía como lunático

-nosotros le dijimos que vamos a deshacernos de sus "problemas", pero no dijo nada de cómo lo querían-decía el gato rojo con mucha razón

-o será que nos dejará elegir el destino de ellos jajajajajaja-

- _… mmmmmmm tienen razón, mmmmmmm ¿Qué hago? La reina no me dijo nada de eso, pero he visto su mirada… su mirada algo fría… es eso o es que aquí hace frio-_ pensaba Dark dudoso

-¿quieres saber qué es lo que haremos? Pues muy simple, mataremos a todos esos simios hasta a ese sátiro de m**rda, yo quiero ver que alguien mate a esos apestosos o nosotros ¿¡quién sea!? Me da igual, pero quiero ver muerto alguien-decía Anger con desprecio

-…. Pero ¿Qué pasa con Tempest? ¿También la mato?-preguntaba el gato negro curioso

-¡a mí me da igual lo que le pase a esa yegua, tu puedes decidir qué hacer con ella, si matarla, esclavizarla o lo que sea, yo solo quiero ver a esos gorilas o lo que sean ellos, muertos! ¿Oíste? ¡Muertos!-exclamaba el enojón

-jajajajajaja yo tengo algo mejor porque no solo matas al rey Tormenta y te apoderas de su ejército, así tendrías un gran ejército, peeeeero además… apoderarte del reino de los hipogrifos, ellos también serían tuyos si controlaras a su reina e hija jajajajajajaja-

-espera ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que traicione a Novo?-preguntaba sorprendido

-jajajajaja traicionar es una palabra muy fuerte, yo digo mejor que tener un mejor líder para esos hipogrifos jajajajaja-

-… no… no hagas eso… estas contradiciendo mi plan… y Dark lo eligió… había decidido en ayudarla… -Sad aparecía en la frente de Dark, tenía una expresión de preocupado

-jajajajajajaja eso es verdad, pero esto nos beneficiarían a todos jajajajajaja es mejor así jajaja-

-… no…-el gato azul miraba al gato negro-por favor Dark… no lo escuches…-Dark estaba indeciso

-… ¿quieres que te diga algo? ¡Haz eso y aquí de verdad se muere alguien! ¿¡Oíste!? ¡No quiero que esta perdida de tiempo sea para NADA, tuvimos tiempos cursis, escuchar a la reinecita, estar con la tonta esa! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que dijo ese idiota, no quiero que sea en vano todo estas estupideces!-exclamaba Anger furioso-¡así que escúchame, mata a todos esos simios, perros o lo que sean ellos y mata a ese imbécil sátiro! ¿¡Oíste!?-gritaba, Sad al ver que el gato rojo apoyaba que siguiera con el plan de él, hacía que sonriera un poco

-jajajajaja ay por favor, es mejor tener más poder y chicas lindas jajajajajaja

-¡no! ¡No vamos a perder más el tiempo! ¡Mata a todos esos peludos apestosos!-

-jajajajaja no, apoderarte de todo, es mejor así y todos te obedecerán jajajajaja-Dark tenía dolor de cabeza de nuevo

- _ay no, no otra vez-_ pensaba frustrado al escuchar a esos dos discutir mientras veía como un puente del dirigible bajaba a tierra

 **1 Matar a todos los subordinados del rey Tormenta, incluyendo a él también (Cumplir la promesa con la reina Novo)**

 **2 Apoderarse de todo (traicionar a la reina Novo)**

…

 **2 almas en debate**

Continuará.

* * *

 **Saben algo, esta decisión iba a ponerlo en el siguiente en una parte, pero no tendría sentido, creo y además que si lo pongo aquí, entonces en el siguiente, puedo intentar terminar la parte de los hipogrifos de una vez en un solo capitulo sin dividirlo**

 **Eso es todo, voten y nos leemos**


	72. OVA 6 parte 5

_Bueno, esta es la decisión que he tomado… hasta creo que a Novo no le importa si hago esto... he visto su mirada fría, de odio, odia a ese sátiro como no tienen idea… si, se leer miradas jejeje bueno, después de esto, conseguiré lo que siempre quise… eso espero_

 **Capítulo 70 (OVA): El alma oscura contra la tempestad**

Se veía el puente del misterioso dirigible tocar la tierra y de la puerta, bajaba un extraño y pequeño perro negro con pelo blanco, y tenía en sus garras una extraña caja. Las almas fastidiosas desaparecieron haciendo que Dark se alivie de no escucharlos.

Cuando el pequeño tocó suelo, dejó la caja a un lado y de golpe, se formaba como si fuera un altavoz y había agarrado lo que parecía un micrófono. Iba a hablar, pero en eso, veía al gato confundido.

-… oye ¿Quién eres tú?... Creía que estábamos en donde habrían hipogrifos-decía el perro hablando por el micrófono y miraba alrededor-¿aquí hay hipogrifos?-preguntaba muy confundido

 **Nooooooo, aquí solo hay arena y sirenas, lo que sueñan los imbéciles esos**

-mmmmmm puede ser, tal vez, quien sabe jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona, el perro veía el castillo de arena extrañado, pero pudo ver desde ahí un poco a los hipogrifos ya que algunos asomaban un poco la cabeza de metiches

-… los hipogrifos ¿están ahí dentro?-preguntaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza confundido

 **Noooooo, están afuera ¿no lo ves? Todos son invisibles, estúpido perro**

-puede ser, tal vez, quien sabe-decía con burla haciendo que se empezara a molestarse

-¿¡están ahí sí o no!? ¡Para decir lo que siempre quiero decir!-exclamaba con el micrófono molesto

-pues dilo, total, todos te escuchan jeje-decía con una sonrisa infantil, el perro suspiraba algo fastidiado

-ok, ok-se aclaraba la garganta

 _Jajajajajaja se dieron cuenta que ni se dio cuenta que nosotros tenemos la perla jajajajaja_

 **Será porque ve blanco y negro el estúpido perro**

… ¿seguro que es… un perro?...

 **No lo sé, yo digo lo que veo**

 _Y yo digo lo que siento jajajajajaja_

 **Idiota**

En eso, el perro empezaba a exclamar por el micrófono.

-¡hipogrifos de… …!

-la playa de arena-decía con burla

-oh, ok, gracias _cof cof_ ¡hipogrifos de la playa de arena, venimos en nombre del temible…!-

 **De temible no tiene nada, le muestro las patas de mi abuela y se caga todo**

-¡… poderoso…!-

 **De poderoso no tiene nada, con un solo soplido, lo mandamos todo pagado hasta la federación interestelar esa del espacio**

-¡y del incomparable…!-

 **De incomparable no tiene nada, solo con tocarnos, se desintegra el huevon ese o mejor dicho, toca a Dimentio y explota la galaxia en donde vive**

-¡… rey Tormenta!-en un lado del dirigible, se extendía una clase de banderín mostrando la imagen de un sátiro con un cetro

 _Jajajajaja creo que nosotros tendríamos una mejor presentación que ese feo jajajajaja_

… estoy de… acuerdo… … no puedo creer… que esté de acuerdo… contigo

 **Ni yo, nosotros podríamos tener una mejor presentación y toda una ciudad explota al terminar la presentación**

Dark bostezaba un poco, estaba aburrido.

-¡y ahora para anunciar el maligno mensaje malvado…!

 **No tendrá nada de malvado hasta nosotros podemos hacerlo mejor, muerte y destrucción**

… … Anger… tengo curiosidad… pero… ¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo?...

 **Matar**

… emmmmm ¿no tienes otro?...

 **Destruir**

… ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?...

 **Humillar a los inútiles para que vean los insignificantes que son**

… … olvídalo…

-¡… de la comandante Tempest!-exclamaba señalando con una garra a la compuerta del dirigible que salía entre las sombra, una yegua unicornio de pelaje morado oscuro, crin violeta o rosa tirando a oscuro, ojos verdes y llevaba una armadura oscura que tapaba su cutie mark, además que su cuerno estaba roto, pero salían chispas de él

 _Jajajajaja mira a la mamacita, solo le falta tener flancos enormes y será más sexy jajajajaja_

Ella tenía expresión de seriedad e intimidaba aunque el gato ni se inmutaba, miraba el lugar, primero observó el castillo de arena y luego a Dark, pero se fijó en la perla que traía.

-oh, vaya, vaya, pero si es la perla que nuestro rey Tormenta quiere-la unicornio del cuerno roto, bajaba de la nave con pasos firmes-aunque… que la reina ponga a un gato para entregarnos la perla en vez de ella en persona, eso demuestra lo cobarde que es-decía con burla y llegaba al suelo de arena, veía la perla-esto fue muy sencillo y yo que esperaba resistencia de parte de ellos-decía con malicia para luego extender su casco al gato-vamos gatito, entrégame la perla-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa

 **A nosotros nadie nos da órdenes, solo nosotros mismos estúpida y consíguete un nuevo peinado**

-…-Dark no decía nada

-emmmm Tempest déjeme decirle que…-el perro fue interrumpido por la yegua

-¡silencio Grubber! Me lo dices después de obtener la perla-decía Tempest con autoridad, suspiraba el perro algo fastidiado

-ok…-

-vamos gatito, dame la perla y nos podremos ir-decía la unicornio acercándose un poco a Dark

 _Jajajajaja no, que tal si te damos la perla a cambio de que hagas un baile erótico jajajajaja_

-en serio, dame la perla porque no quiero llegar a lastimar a un gato para conseguir eso-decía Tempest impaciente, acercaba su pezuña a Dark

-acerca más tu casco y te muerdo-decía el gato molesto, al escucharlo hablar, se quedó sorprendida

-¿hablas?-preguntaba sorprendida, en eso, miraba a Grubber-¿¡por qué no me dijiste que hablaba!?-exclamaba molesta

-pues yo iba a decirte, pero me call…-el perro tuvo que cerrar su hocico al ver la mirada intimidante de la yegua, en eso, Tempest miraba a Dark con una ceja alzada

-¿Qué se supone que eres tú, gato?-preguntaba con seriedad

-jeje ¿no me conoces? Soy muy conocido por estos lares-ella solo negó con la cabeza- _vaya, por lo visto están desinformados jeje_ -pensaba con burla

 **Pues claro, porque no leen un p*to periódico**

 _Jajajajajaja al menos debieron tener Wifi para ver las ultimas noticias jajajajaja_

-bueno, déjame decirte que yo me llamo Dark Soul y soy… ¡el protector de los hipogrifos!-exclamaba Dark con orgullo

-¿el protector de los hipogrifos?-preguntaba extrañada

-sip, yo los protegeré de las amenazas o sea tu-decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil

-oh, ya veo-decía la unicornio retrocedía un poco hasta estar cerca del "puente" que se había bajado y miraba el castillo de arena-¡vaya, que patético, los hipogrifos envían a un gato para que los defiendan jajaja es lo más patético que he visto, envían a otros a luchar sus batallas y no les importan si es un gato! jaja-se reía con burla, Novo oía desde su trono con seriedad, los guardias al escucharla, se molestaban e iban a salir, pero Novo los detuvo negando con la cabeza, ella le había dado toda su confianza en Dark–porque no hacemos esto rápido y me entregas la perla que el rey Tormenta lo pide a gritos ¿te parece? Y no te haré daño-decía con arrogancia

-mmmmmmmmmm déjame pensarlo mmmmmmmm-se quedaba pensativo-no, no quiero, me lo tendrás que quitármelo de mis suaves y peludas garras jeje-decía con una sonrisa burlona

-oh vaya, te haces el valiente ¿no? Jeje-se reía con burla-es mejor que me entregues la perla gatito o esto se va a poner muy feo-decía con seriedad

-te lo diré en una canción…-respiraba hondo

 _Nooooooooooooooo_

 _No te lo daré_

 _No te lo daré_

 _Así que vete_

 _Al carajo_

Dark sonreía con burla, Tempest pasaba una pezuña en su cara y lo miraba con seriedad, pero lo cambiaba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-la verdad… te digo que sea así jeje ya que a mí me gusta, que sea lo difícil-decía la unicornio, por la puerta del dirigible se asomaba unas siluetas-pero te lo diré otra vez, una última oportunidad, entrégame la perla o…-Tempest señalaba el castillo-… ellos los pagaran caro-decía con una sonrisa maligna

-…-Dark estaba callado hasta que de improvisto, se empezó a reír como maniático, la unicornio lo miraba confundida

-¿de qué te ríes, gato?-preguntaba con una ceja alzada, Grubber al verlo reír, le daba escalofríos

-jajajajajaja ay mija, en serio jejejeje tú crees que solo somos los hipogrifos y yo jejejejeje ay te equivocas, yo también tengo unos chicos que querrán "jugar" mucho con tus… "esbirros"-decía con una sonrisa perversa, cuando dijo eso, se empezaba a ver siluetas en el agua como que estuviera nadando-porque no dejamos de estupideces y vamos a patear tu sexy trasero junto con tus feos "amigotes" jeje-decía sin soltar la perla, Tempest se sorprendía lo que veía en la orilla de la playa, ahora era ella que se reía

-jejejeje ok, como quieras Dark, entonces que sea… lo difícil…-decía con una sonrisa perversa y se veía por los cielos por donde había venido el dirigible, aparecía dos dirigibles más, solo que eran de color gris y de improvisto, saltaban unas siluetas de los dirigibles para aterrizar en tierra firme, eran como unos mandriles tipo perro con máscaras negras que le tapaban el rostro, con armaduras negras, pelo blanco abultado por alrededor del cuello y de piel oscura, algunos sujetaban un escudo negro y una especie de lanza negra-¡ataquen en nombre del rey Tormenta!-exclamaba, los perros extraños rugía para luego empezar a correr en dirección al castillo, Dark los veía despreocupado para decir

-chicos, ya pueden empezar y recuerden, no dejen que entren al castillo y… acaben con todos-decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil, al decir esas palabras, del agua salían para caminar unas muñecas humanoides del tamaño casi de un poni promedio con trajes de baño o bikini y tenían en una mano, paraguas negras con la punta dorada, estaban cerrados los paraguas, además de tener el cabello mojado, eso sorprendió mucho a Tempest y a Grubber hasta los perros extraños que se detuvieron en seco, estaban confundidos

-¿esos… son muñecos?-preguntaba el perro confundido, la unicornio veía al gato con una ceja alzada

-¿es una broma?-

-tal vez, quizás jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil, Leira que había salido algo alejada de la orilla, exclamó

-¡al ataque!-al decir eso, las muñecas que estaban en la orilla, daban un grito de guerra y empezaban a correr con el paragua en alto como si fueran espadas, Tempest al ver eso, observaba a sus subordinados quedándose como tontos

-¡que esperan, vayan y ataquen, menos al gato y también vayan por los hipogrifos!-gritaba molesta, pero con autoridad, ellos reaccionaron y daba un gruñido para luego ir corriendo algunos con sus manotas, y otros con sus escuditos , el gato estaba tranquilamente con la perla en sus garras observando como los perros híbridos pasando por un lado ignorándolo

 **Ah sí, denle entonces, ignórenos, como si nosotros no fuéramos peores**

 _Jajajajaja solo nos quedamos con la linda yegua jajajaja_

Dark estaba mirando que iban hacia el castillo de arena, pero en eso, tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivar a la unicornio que se había lanzado hacia él con intención de quitarle la perla, el gato la miraba con una sonrisa infantil.

-jejeje a que no me atrapas, a que no me atrapas-decía de forma juguetón moviendo la perla, Tempest estaba seria, no iba a caer en su juego, pero tenía que quitarle esa perla como sea, así que empezó a galopar de nuevo hacia Dark con intención de quitarle esa perla como fuera

Con las muñecas y los perros híbridos, ya habían llegado, "chocado" entre sí, una muñeca atacaba dando una estocada a uno de esos perros raros, pero lo bloqueó con el escudo e iba a atacarla con la lanza, pero apartó la lanza a un lado al abrir el paragua sorprendiéndolo haciendo que bajara su defensa y cerraba el paragua para darle una estocada que lo clavó en su brazo hasta la punta estaba del otro lado, rugía de dolor. Pero en eso, otra muñeca daba un salto por detrás del perro clavándole el paragua en la nuca y caía muerto en la arena. Las dos sacaban sus paraguas que tenían algo de sangre para luego chocar las cinco como buenas amigas y continuaban corriendo hacia sus otros objetivos.

Un perro hibrido trataba de coger a una muñeca que usaba un bikini con sus manotas, pero ella rodó a un lado haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio por tratar de cogerla.

-oye, a mí nadie me agarra, sucio pervertido-decía la muñeca molesta y le lanzó el paragua como si fuera una jabalina que se clavó de golpe en la nuca matándolo al instante y cayó de cara a la arena, la muñeca daba un bufido molesta para luego recoger su paragua que tenía sangre-oh genial, tengo que limpiarlo después-decía molesta

Había algunas muñecas que peleaban con otros perros híbridos (así los llamaré ahora :v), los perros tenían problemas y eso que eran el doble de tamaño que las muñecas, pero no se sabía que peleaban bien hasta una parecía extorsionista.

Dos perros híbridos, subían las escaleras de arena con intención de entrar al castillo, los guardias hipogrifos estaban en guardia para lo que sea, pero en eso, los dos grandulones, se detenían en seco al escuchar un grito.

-¡cowabunga!-los dos perros estaban extrañados, veían donde vino el grito para luego quedarse impactados aunque no se notaba ya que observaban una gran ola que iba hacia ellos y la suerte era que el castillo estaba muy arriba que no le alcanzaba la ola, se podía ver unos muñecos del tamaño de las CMC en short que estaban en la ola encima de unas tablas de surf que eran negros con los bordes azules, los dos aludidos al ver que les iban a llegarle la ola, tuvieron que bajar por las escaleras rápido, pero ya era demasiado tarde debido a que la ola llegó hacia ellos llevándolos, gruñían asustados y en el proceso, se deshizo las escaleras de arena dejando paso inaccesible al castillo, no solo ellos, también otros más hasta las muñecas, pero ellas ya estaban preparadas ya que al ver la ola, rápidamente se habían sentado en la arena y clavaron sus paraguas en el suelo para no ser arrastradas también, la ola azotó en la arena con fuerza y cuando el agua se devolvía o sea lo normal de siempre, dejaba ver a unos perros híbridos en la arena, algunos enterrados y otros que escupían agua, un perro se levantaba lentamente, pero en eso, uno de los muñecos que surfeaba, cayó encima de él con la tabla de surf en toda la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, el muñeco caía de la tabla.

-¡oye! Ten más cuidado-decía el muñeco molesto y agarraba la tabla que estaba en la arena, el perro se levantaba algo adolorido y se sobaba la cabeza-a ti no te enseñaron a ¡no estorbar mientras pasa una ola!-exclamaba lo último para luego dar un salto y darle un gran golpe con su tabla en toda su cabezota haciendo que cayera al suelo de cara para seguirle dando tablazos-a ver si tu madre te reconoce ahora, estúpido perro mutante-decía molesto sin dejar de golpearlo, otros surfista había también aterrizado en otros para darle a tablazos, a ver si los mataban con la tabla de surf aunque al darle, les dolía mucho como si estuviera hecho de otro material que no fuera madera

Grubber miraba desde el puente del dirigible lo que les pasaba a los perros híbridos.

-… emmmmm comandante Tempest ¿creo que debes mirar esto?-preguntaba algo asustado

-¡estoy ocupada, ellos se pueden encargarse de ese ejercito insignificante!-exclamaba lanzándose hacia Dark que lo esquivaba a un lado, estaba vestido de torero y en vez de usar una capa roja, usaba la perla

-¡ole!-exclamaba con una sonrisa infantil

-dame esa perla o si no, me obligaras a lastimarte en serio-decía Tempest con amenaza, el gato la veía con una sonrisa infantil

-jejeje sí, sí, sí, todos dicen eso y no hacen la gran cosa jeje-se reía un poco haciendo que se molestara más, el pequeño perro suspiraba mientras seguía mirando la batalla

-mmmmm debería hacer algo-decía Grubber pensativo, empezaba a caminar bajándose del puente, pero al ver como un muñeco surfista ponía la tabla de una forma como si fuera a cortar algo, clavándoselo a uno de esos perros haciendo que se regrese al puente-creo que tienen todo bajo control-decía muy nervioso

Tempest que estaba tratando de quitarle la perla a Dark, no se dejaba, los esquivaba saltando o haciéndose a un lado hasta que él se alejaba de ella y alzaba la perla.

-¿la quieres? Pues ve por ella-decía el gato con una sonrisa burlona y lanzó la perla muy alto, Novo estaba viendo la batalla desde la puerta ya que estaba cansada de estar sentada y le daba un ataque al ver que lanzó la perla

-mamá ¿estás bien?-preguntaba Skystar preocupada, estaba a su lado

-sí, estoy bien…-decía la reina respirando profundamente- _confía, confía, confía-_ pensaba intentando creer que era un movimiento suyo, Tempest al ver como la perla volaba, se asustó de que se pueda romperse, así que galopó para atraparla, Dark veía eso con una sonrisa burlona y daba un chasquido con su garra

-¡muy bien chicos, prepárense!-exclamaba el gato detrás de otros gatos igual a él vestidos con trajes de futbol americano

-¡entendido capitán!-exclamaba uno de los gatos negros

-¡ok, empecemos, hot 1, hot 2, hot 3, hot dog 4, hot, hot HOT!-gritaba como lunático y en eso, dos gatos alzaban a un gato para lanzarlo al aire en dirección a la perla mientras que otro se ponía en posición de salida para luego salir corriendo con sus dos patitas con el casco al frente, la unicornio se detenía para atrapar la perla que estaba a centímetros de ella

Todo se puso en cámara lenta para ver como un gato negro volando atrapaba la perla, Tempest lo miraba impactado y él le sacaba la lengua, la cámara volvía a la normalidad para recibir una tacleada de otro gato.

-AAAAAHHHHH-daba un grito ya que estaba siendo llevada por Dark hasta que se detuvo de golpe haciendo que saliera volando y se chocaba contra una pared de piedra, la unicornio caía al suelo con los ojos dándole vuelta, los gatitos se reunía con él y el que tenía la perla, celebraban su victoria y uno se quitaba el casco para tirarlo al suelo

-¡oh si, los gatitos kawai ganan!-exclamaba uno de los gatos y se daban las "cinco", y al hacerlo, volvió a ser uno de golpe y tenía de nuevo la perla en sus garras, el pequeño perro veía sorprendido como su comandante tenía problemas en quitarle la perla, en eso, le llamó la atención algo y empezó a observar al agua, donde estaba Leira, la sirena miraba el campo de "batalla", pero en eso, se fijaba en Grubber que estaba a lo lejos, sonreía de forma maliciosa

-Fesily, es hora de subir la marea-decía como si estuviera cantando y escuchó un sonido de… ballena, detrás de ella, surgía algo en el agua que era grande, cuando el agua caía de su cuerpo, dejaba ver a una gran ballena peluche de color azul oscuro y sus ojos eran azules, las puntas de sus aletas negras, el pequeño perro veía eso con una expresión de "ya nos jodimos"

-c-c-comandante Tempest, hay un peque… no, un gran problema-decía muy nervioso, pero la unicornio le hizo caso omiso, Tempest se había levantado del suelo adolorida y miraba al gato enojada

-jejeje ¿Qué pasa linda? ¿No puedes atrapar a un simple… gatito? Jejeje-decía con burla

-…-la unicornio lo veía fijamente y de repente, daba una sonrisa maliciosa-sabes que, yo creo que el rey Tormenta no necesita la perla ni tampoco a las princesas que necesitábamos para el centro del rey, creo que lo único que necesita… es a ti-decía con malicia y empezaba a crear una esfera oscura en su cuerno roto que hacía chispas

-¿en serio? Pero si soy solo un gatito indefenso que protege una perlita-decía Dark con inocencia mientras pulía la perla con una garra

-si fueras un gatito "normal", no estarías aquí, estarías jugando o arañando las cortinas… tu puedes engañar a cualquiera, pero…-decía Tempest para luego dar un salto con la esfera arriba de ella-… ¡a mí no!-le daba una patada a la esfera o sea la chilena hacia Dark

-oh, que linda esferita-decía Dark con una mirada maravillado para luego ser recibido por la esfera en toda la cabeza haciendo que poco a poco se convirtiera en una clase de estatua excepto la perla, la unicornio aterrizaba con una sonrisa satisfactoria mirando a la estatua del gato

-je la verdad debí hacer esto desde el principio-decía Tempest con una sonrisa burlona, Skystar al ver eso, se aterró e intentaba ir hacia él rápido, pero su madre la detuvo agarrándola de su brazo

-¡suéltame mamá, Dark necesita ayuda!-exclamaba muy preocupada la princesa

-¡no hija, no puedes ir, no quiero que termines igual que él!-exclamaba Novo preocupada de que Skystar haga una locura

-p-pero es mi primer amigo q-que tuve…-la princesa miraba a su madre, ella veía que empezaba a sollozar, la reina sin decir nada, abrazaba a su hija que empezó a salirle lágrimas, intentaba no llorar

- _ya sabía yo que este plan iba a salir mal aunque tengamos la ayuda de los juguetes esos, no garantizaría una victoria-_ pensaba Novo resignada ya que tenía la perla

-reina Novo ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntaba uno de los guardias con la arma en sus garras, la reina no sabía qué hacer, solo miraba desde la puerta del castillo a la estatua de Dark

-yo…-Novo no sabía que decir, sería una locura enfrentarse si llevaban años escondidos de ellos hasta le entraba temor de que pasaría si fueran esta vez a la ofensiva

Grubber que estaba en el puente, se aliviaba.

-sí, genial, ahora ¿ya nos podemos…?-fue interrumpido por un grito a un lado suyo

-¡sorpresa!-exclamaba Dark saliendo de la nada haciendo que el pequeño perro gritara como niña y se cayó del puente con una garra en su pecho, Tempest al ver al gato, se impactó igual Novo que no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando Skystar miraba a donde dirigía su mirada, empezó a sonreír aun con lágrimas en sus ojos

- _¿pero qué rayos?-_ pensaba la reina y la unicornio al mismo tiempo sin poder creerlo, Tempest miraba la estatua y luego a Dark que estaba flotando, y la saludaba con una garra

-¿c-como puedes estar ahí si te vi que te golpeó mi…?-la unicornio no encontraba explicación

-ay linda, eso se llama… magia-decía moviendo una garra en el aire haciendo que apareciera estrellitas al pasar su pata

-¿Qué?-

 **Pero que bruta, por favor hasta Skystar es más lista que ésta**

-o sea la estatua es un gato de peluche… y por cierto, gracias, te agradezco mucho, ya me había cansado de sostener esa perla jeje-decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil

-espera ¿estás diciendo que…?-la unicornio miraba la estatua y efectivamente, la perla estaba siendo sujetada por la estatua

-sí y por fin puedo estirarme un poco para darte…-decía estirando sus brazos hacia arriba y sonaba un hueso-… una tunda jejeje-Tempest al escuchar eso, se molestó un poco

-ah ¿en serio? A ver si lo haces-dicho eso, la unicornio creaba otra esfera oscura y la pateó en dirección hacia Dark, él despreocupado, sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos, una raqueta de tenis para golpear la esfera y se la devolvió-¿¡Qué!?-se impactó al ver que iba hacia ella, así que rápidamente, le daba una patada voladora para regresarla a su objetivo principal que era darle a Dark, pero el gato se lanzó a un lado para devolvérsela con la raqueta, la unicornio hizo una pirueta para darle una patada de cabeza, pero de espalda, así seguía devolviéndose la esfera oscura de un lado a otro

Grubber que se había levantado, veía eso, su mirada no apartaba de la esfera ya que miraba de izquierda a derecha, de izquierda a derecha igual que los hipogrifos que no apartaban las miradas.

-no sé porque, pero no puedo parar de verlo-decía una de los hipogrifos

-ya somos dos-decía un guardia

El pequeño perro apartó la mirada un momento para subirse de nuevo al "puente" para ver a donde estaba la ballena, pero para su sorpresa, no estaba.

-¿Qué? ¿d-dónde está?-preguntaba confundido mirando alrededor, pero en eso, le llamó la atención en la colina o sea el monte Aris y veía una silueta enorme subiendo-… ¿las ballenas saben escalar?-se preguntaba impactado al ver una ballena escalando a un lado del monte usando sus aletas, pero al llegar casi a la punta, se detuvo, Grubber se extrañó aunque luego de ver a la ballena y la altura que tenía, intentó procesar y se rascaba la cabeza hasta que vio que estaba en una posición extraña viendo a la dirección contraria del monte o sea mirando al horizonte-… c-c-c-comandante T-Tempest… hay un problema-decía asustado ya que sabía lo que planeaba

-¡estoy… ocupada…!-exclamaba con dificultad al patear la esfera oscura para que no le dé, Dark se había puesto un traje de tenista para devolverle con mayor eficacia la bola

-…-Grubber estaba muy nervioso, pero al ver que la ballena, daba un salto soltándose del monte y abriendo sus aletas como si fueran alas

Todo iba en cámara lenta como iba hacia el agua, los hipogrifos no se daban cuenta de eso al estar dentro del castillo de arena y porque es por detrás del castillo donde se estaba tirando, el pequeño perro se bajó de ahí para esconderse debajo del "puente", cuando la ballena tocó el agua, todo volvió a la normalidad haciendo que haya una especie de "geiser" o como si fuera una bomba atómica y aparecía una ola gigantesca que cubría su sombra a todos, los muñecos y los perros híbridos, se detenían y veían eso impactados aunque los muñecos se lo esperaban.

-eso si es una ola-decía un muñeco con su tabla de surf

-¿nos dará tiempo para subirnos en ella?-preguntaba una muñeca surfista, al menos la única que se veía por ahí, usaba un bikini

-jejeje por supuesto que no-decía el muñeco con una sonrisa nerviosa

Cuando el gato le devolvía la esfera a Tempest, miraba eso de reojo.

-ahí viene la ola-decía Dark asombrado y sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos con su garra libre un paraguas y veía el castillo de arena que ni sabían que estaban en peligro-oh cielos-rápidamente, chasqueaba con su cola para hacer aparecer un escudo dorado alrededor del castillo haciendo que los hipogrifos estén extrañados, la unicornio pateaba la esfera, pero se desvió ya que se distrajo al mirar impactada la gran ola

-Grubber ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-preguntaba sin quitar su sorpresa de la cara

-se lo trataba de decirte Tempest-protestaba el pequeño

 **Esa gorda ballena tiene estilo**

 _Jajajajaja si, tienes razón, esa ballena sí que sabe sacar el agua de la "bañera" jajajajaja_

… … creo que exageró…

 **¿Tú crees?**

Sin decir más, todos eran azotados con la gran ola del monte Aris, los hipogrifos estaban impactados ya que veía agua correr por el escudo como si fuera cascada o el parabrisas de un auto en un día tormentoso.

-¿pero qué?-Novo no sabía que estaba pasando, Skystar salía un poco del castillo para ver maravillada, unos hipogrifos salían del castillo de arena para ver sorprendidos hasta que el agua dejó de correr para ver ahora el lugar cambiado

Ya no había arena, ahora había agua por donde estaba la arena, como si hubiera subido la marea o lo inundó, los perros híbridos estaban por el "suelo" adoloridos, Grubber que estaba bajo el puente, salía del agua para subirse al puente con el pelo mojado tapándole los ojos ya que se formó un charco de agua algo hondo en donde se había escondido y escupía agua.

-mejor me hubiera metido dentro del dirigible-decía el pequeño perro molesto quitándose el pelo de sus ojos para ver, Tempest que estaba en el mismo lugar, pero en el "suelo", se levantaba lentamente con la melena y la cola mojada para luego escupir agua, y después toser, el gato que estaba en el mismo sitio flotando, se pudo salvar gracias al paragua, suspiraba aliviado

-menos mal que tengo un paragua por si las moscas jejeje-decía Dark cerrando su paragua y lo guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica mientras aún tenía su raqueta en su garra, Novo que veía el nuevo paisaje, solo comentó.

-vaya, no sé si sentirme enojada, deprimida o feliz de que hayan extendido nuestros dominios o que haya destruido la arena que servía para relajarnos algún día con el sol o que tuvo el descaro de casi destruir nuestro hogar-decía la reina con un tic en un ojo

-bueno mamá, al menos admite que se ve más lindo y…-en eso, Skystar veía una concha que sobresalía del agua-… ¡hay conchas!-exclamaba para luego ir volando alegre y de forma sorprendente, pudo salir del escudo

-¡hija! ¡Regresa aquí inmediatamente!-exclamaba Novo preocupada por la princesa, pero Skystar hizo caso omiso y fue a aterrizar en el agua que solo le llegaba a los tobillos, y agarraba la concha con una garra

-awwwww que linda-decía emocionada, en eso, veía otra concha y fue hacia ella

-¡Skystar! ¡Si no regresas, estarás castigada sin salir de tu cuarto!-exclamaba su madre muy molesta e iba atravesar el escudo para ir por ella, pero se chocaba contra el escudo-¿pero qué?-se impactaba de que su hija saliera y ella no, así que empezó a golpear el escudo, pero nada, los guardias al verla, se unían para ayudarla a romper el escudo, la princesa en cambio, estaba concentrada agarrando conchas

Mientras dejamos a Skystar recogiendo conchas, vemos a Tempest enojada mirando al gato.

-ok, ya ¡suficiente! ¡Ya me tienes harta!-gritaba y hacía aparecer una esfera oscura para luego patearlo e hizo aparecer otra de golpe para darle una patada con su pata trasera en dirección a Dark

 **Parece que la mascota del pendejo ese, se enojó**

El gato rápidamente sacaba otra raqueta de sus bolsillos para luego devolverle una esfera con un raquetazo y usaba el otro para devolverle la otra bola.

-oye, vamo a calmarno, no hay que enojarse así jejejeje hay que contar hasta diez o respirar lentamente jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona, la unicornio molesta, daba una patada voladora para devolver el primero y el segundo, el gato se las devolvía, pero Tempest también se las devolvía, no daban tregua y Grubber que estaba parado ahí como un idiota mirando cómo se devolvían las esferas

 **Mientras tanto**

Los perros híbridos se levantaban adoloridos, aún seguían siendo muchos y algunos recogían sus armas. Las muñecas se quejaban al ver la arena inundada, ya que lo usaba para tomar el sol cuando hubiera aunque los muñecos surfistas, estaban contentos por la ola que hubo.

En eso, se oía un sonido de… delfín, unos perros híbridos veían como algo se acercaba por el agua hacia su dirección dando saltos, eran delfines azules, pero parecían extraños y tenían ojos azules, eran como diez y en columna, uno de esos perros, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a atacar un delfín con su lanza que se acercaba a él, pero el delfín lo esquivó dando un salto y al llegar cerca de su "cara", empezó a recibir "puñetazos" de izquierda a derecha haciendo que retrocediera como si se fuera a caer, no podía quitarse al delfín que se había afincado en el escudo para seguir golpeando su cara con comodidad, pero en eso, escuchaba una risa de uno de sus compañeros delfines que enrolló su cola en la cabeza de un perro como si fuera muy elástico para golpear de forma rápida su nuca como si estuviera taladrando su cráneo. El aludido miraba a su compañero sin dejar de golpear extrañado, su compañero hacía señas con sus ojos hacia atrás, el delfín muy extrañado, saltaba de golpe y tapaba el rostro del perro que intentaba mantener el equilibrio al tenerlo encima, pero no dejaba de retroceder.

El delfín se fijaba que en unos centímetros, estaba Skystar recogiendo otra concha.

-oh sí, es mi día de suerte, es una concha rara, creo que es una concha peligro-decía la princesa mirando la concha que tenía forma de calavera, ella no se daba cuenta de nada por estar más concentrada en sus conchas, el delfín al ver que posiblemente el perro cayera encima de la hipogrifo que estaba mirando alrededor… o sea en el agua para buscar más conchas, sabía que tenía que protegerla, así que rápidamente, daba un salto hacia atrás sosteniéndose del escudo y alzar su cola que se estiraba para agarrar la cabeza del perro enrollándose, y lo apretaba, soltaba su arma e intentaba quitarse el delfín, pero estaba pegado a su cabeza hasta que se impulsó con el escudo hacia atrás con sus aletas haciendo que se fuera el perro hacia delante con la cara al agua, el delfín se ponía a un lado para luego romper su cuello con la cola y se lo quitaba, suspiraba aliviado mientras miraba a Skystar agarrando otra concha con emoción, el delfín miraba a su compañero que ya había matado al suyo y solo alzó sus aletas como que no estaba entendiendo nada.

Skystar miraba una concha con una forma extraña.

-he visto muchas conchas raras, pero esta es la más rara-decía la princesa sorprendida al ver una concha con la forma de una flecha hacia abajo-no he visto una concha con la forma de una flecha jijiji-daba una pequeña risita, no se daba cuenta que un perro se acercaba a ella por detrás con sus manotas en alto con intención de atraparla, pero en eso, sentía algo rozar en sus patas

-¿mm?-el perro bajaba la mirada como podía para ver algo sobresaliendo del agua, era como una aleta, daba vueltas en sus patas, estaba confundido, en eso, salía del agua de forma sorpresiva, un tiburón de peluche que agarró su pierna con sus afilados dientes y ante de que gritara de dolor, lo metió de forma sorprendente, dentro del agua como si estuviera muy hondo haciendo que Skystar mirara un momento hacia atrás, pero no veía a nadie

-¡Skystar! ¡Vuelve al castillo!-exclamaba su madre furiosa, la princesa la oyó y gritaba

-¡allá voy mamá!-sin más, se marchaba con sus conchas, pero en donde estaba el perro, se veía salir la máscara que tenía el perro y algo de sangre

Ahora los perros híbridos tenían más problemas que desde el principio ya que sufrían ataques de los delfines boxeadores elásticos, también de los tiburones que se llevaban a cualquiera para comérselos y también había otro problema, cuando un perro huía porque veía a sus compañeros muertos, no pudo dar otro paso porque rugía de dolor, era desgarrador porque su tamaño se reducía debido a que estaba siendo comido por… pirañas de peluches de color negro con dientes afilados, era un grupito de cinco, se comían a cualquier perro que veía. Los perros trataban de atacar con sus lanzas a las pirañas, pero al tratar de hacerlo, se comían la lanza como si fueran una sierra y daba un eructo.

Grubber veía como los subordinados del rey Tormenta eran aniquilados a una velocidad aterradora.

-esto está mal, muy m-m-m-mal ¡comandante Tempest!-trataba de llamarla ya que estaba lejos de ahí debido a que estaban jugando "¿Quién será una estúpida estatua?", la unicornio hacía caso omiso ya que estaba concentrada en darle una patada a una esfera mientras Dark lo bateaba ahora con un bate lanzándolo fuera del campo

-¡home run! Jejeje-exclamaba el gato emocionado

-oh rayos ¿Qué hago? Si voy para allá, me comen-decía Grubber al ver que se comían a otro-si voy con la comandante, me da una patada por interrumpirla ¿Qué hago?-estaba muy nervioso-y-yo mejor voy dentro de la nave-decía caminando, pero en eso, escuchaba un sonido haciendo que se detuviera, miraba alrededor-¿y ese sonido?-daba media vuelta para ver al agua que llegaba hasta ahí y veía una clase de mini telescopio para luego salir una especie de submarino azul con ojos de color azules, el submarino miraba al perro y viceversa, Grubber observaba que era el tamaño de un bebé potrillo-… je… jeje… jejejajajajajajaja e-esto debe s-ser u-una jajajaja pero si es muy pequeño jajajajaja-se tiraba al suelo riéndose, el submarino lo miraba molesto-jajajajaja ¿Qué vas a hacer? Taclearme hasta morir jajajajaja-en eso, se abría una compuerta del submarino y de ahí, salía de golpe un arma tipo pistola, grandísimo tipo futurista que cargaba energía en la punta que era como una pelotita, parecía electricidad, apuntaba al perro que paró de reír de golpe y sonreía nervioso-jeje eto… que linda a-arma tienes… te lo ¿regalaron?-

-…-puso el submarino el arma de lado para ver un escrito en ella que decía

 _Hecho por la doctora Chambers_

Y volvía a apuntarlo.

-q-que bueno… -el arma cargaba más-sabes que… tengo cosas q-que hacer… jeje así que ¡adiós!-exclamó para tirarse del puente a un lado antes de que el submarino disparara un gran rayo que desintegró en todo el puente que era para subir al dirigible, Grubber había caído al agua, pero se ponía de pie rápidamente para huir del submarino, pero él lo volvía a apuntar y cargaba de nuevo, pero en eso, veía algo a lo lejos, así que rodaba sus ojos y apuntaba al dirigible para desintegrarlo por completo

 **Oh miren, el submarino desintegró esa nave… la verdad no me quejo, podemos construir dirigibles mejores que esa bazofia**

 _Jajajajajaja si, tienes razón, podemos hacer un dirigible con la forma de… ¡unos flancos! Jajajajaja_

… … porque no hacer… un corazón que diga…. La amistad es… lo máximo…

 **Por qué no mejor hacer un corazón roto que diga, púdranse todos**

 _Nononononono, por qué no hacer los flancos y que diga "estos son los flancos de tu sexy hermana" jajajajajaja_

 **Idiota**

El pequeño perro huía del lugar ya que veía eso terminado, si estaban aniquilando las tropas del rey Tormenta como un juego de niños, pero en eso, giraba su cabeza para ver que no le estaba siguiendo, eso lo alivió haciendo que se detuviera poco a poco para luego dar media vuelta y ver que estaba lejos de la playa.

-ahora ¿Qué hago? La comandante ni me escucha… creo que es mejor avisarle al rey Tormenta-decía Grubber asustado, daba media vuelta, pero al hacerlo, se sorprendía y a la vez se sonrojaba un poco, no sabía porque, pero veía a una muñeca humanoide con una falda de algas y un sostén de conchas, era Leira

-jijiji hola lindo jiji-daba una dulce risita

Mientras tanto en el juego de devolver las esferas, Dark devolvía tres esferas, ahora Tempest había creado otra para dificultar más las cosas aunque a ella también se le dificultaba.

 **Que estúpida ¿Por qué crea otro si a ella le costará también?**

 _Jajajajajaja no lo sé, será los misterios de la vida jajajaja_

El gato cansado de eso, desviaba esas esferas a los lados para aparecer de pronto frente a la unicornio de sorpresa para que recibiera un raquetazo vertical haciendo que se rompiera esas redes y la tuviera agarrada del cuello para así dar una media vuelta, y alzarla para que se estrellara con el suelo de agua de espalda, pero en eso, Tempest aprovechó de que estaba cerca para crear otra esfera y lanzársela, el gato al saber su jugada, desapareció esquivando la esfera y aparecer lejos de ella.

-¿no tienes otra cosa que lanzar que no sea las esferas esas?-preguntaba fastidiado Dark, la unicornio se levantaba y se quitaba la raqueta rota que estaba en su cuello. Tempest lo miraba molesta.

- _no puede ser, no importa cuántas esferas le lance si me las devuelve como si nada…-_ pensaba la unicornio frustrada

-jejeje no se para que sigues con esto, ríndete para que salves tu vida y todo eso jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil

 **La frase más usada de siempre, usada por villanos estúpidos que no tienen otras cosas que decir**

 _Jajajajaja sipi, peeeeero esa frase nos pega porque estamos ganando de forma exagerada jajajajaja_

… … es un poco cliché… pero nos pega… … creo…

-¡eso jamás hasta que tenga lo que el rey me pidió que buscara!-exclamaba desesperada

-¿estas segura? Solo mira a tus subordinados jeje-decía con burla, Tempest extrañada, giraba su cabeza para ver impactada como los perros híbridos eran asesinados por delfines, comidos de un bocado por tiburones o devorados por pirañas, era un gran espectáculo

- _n-no puede ser…-_ no se lo creía, miraba ahora al dirigible para ver que no había dirigible, el submarino los desintegró con esa arma fabricada por la "simpática" doctora Chambers aunque estaba al menos la parte inferior de las naves, pero en llamas, se veía también como unos de los perros querían huir del lugar, tenían que hacerlo a pata, pero eran bloqueados por las muñecas con los paraguas o los muñecos surfistas- _oh no-_ en eso, se daba cuenta de algo- _Grubber… ¿Dónde se metió?...-_ miraba alrededor, pero no lo veía-… _¿Habrá huido? … si es así, espero que le avise al rey de esto aunque… no quiero aparecerme con los cascos vacíos… porque si no…-_ pensaba frustrada y miraba un momento hacia arriba para intentar ver su cuerno

-entonces ¿te rindes o vas a seguir con esta estupidez? Jeje-preguntaba con una sonrisa burlona, la unicornio miraba al gato, no sabía qué hacer, si le lanzaba otra esfera, estaría en lo mismo y después estaría rodeada porque ya se estaba cansando, y sería su fin, estaba pensando hasta que escuchó un grito de Novo

-¡Skystar! ¡Venga aquí ahora mismo!-gritaba la reina, Tempest dirigía su mirada a donde estaba el castillo con el escudo aun puesto, Novo estaba pegada al escudo con los guardias ya que no podían salir, estaba mirando enojada a su hija que recogía otra concha o sea se había distraído de nuevo, tenía los brazos llenos de conchas recogidas del agua

-ok mamá, ya voy, ya voy-decía la princesa caminando hacia el castillo con sus conchas, en eso, la unicornio se le vino una idea que la hizo sonreír con malicia

-ok, eres bueno gato, en serio, has dado una resistencia incomparable-decía Tempest alagándolo

-jeje gracias, que amable de tu parte, tú también eres buena jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil

 _En la cama jajajajaja_

-jeje pero ¿por cuánto tiempo lo serás?-preguntaba con una sonrisa siniestra, el gato estaba confundido, en eso, la unicornio creaba una esfera oscura para luego dar un brinco y le daba una "chilena" que lo mandó a volar y ella aterrizaba al suelo chapoteando en el agua, Dark vio que la pateó a otra dirección, eso lo confundió, pero al mirar su trayectoria, se daba cuenta que iba en dirección a… Skystar, Novo se daba cuenta de eso y gritó a su hija con desesperación

-¡hija, cuidado!-gritaba y golpeaba el escudo para tratar de salir, la princesa no entendía a lo que se refería su madre, pero en eso, se detenía un momento y giraba su cabeza para ver la esfera que se dirigía hacia ella haciendo que diera un grito de miedo y se le cayera las conchas al agua por el susto

 **¡Muévete tonta! ¡No te quedes ahí parada como subnormal!**

La princesa se tapó los ojos con miedo mientras temblaba.

 **¿Es en serio? ¿¡Crees que te salvaras con solo taparte los ojos!?**

 _Jajajajaja se parece un poco a la tímida esa jajajajajaja_

Novo gritaba asustada.

-¡Skystaaaaar!-gritaba con miedo al ver como esa esfera se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su hija, Dark miraba eso y rodaba sus ojos fastidiado por lo dramática que eran, en eso, ponía una garra dentro de su bolsillo y se le vino una idea

- _jeje creo que es hora de acabar con este jueguito jeje_ -pensaba con una sonrisa maliciosa

La princesa esperaba el golpe de esa esfera, pero en eso, Dark aparecía interponiéndose en el camino, Tempest sonrió al ver que había caído, pero lo que hizo a continuación, no se lo esperó.

-sabes que, ya me tienes, pero con un aburrimiento total, es hora de terminar con tus esferitas-decía el gato sacando algo de su bolsillo y era la concha de la amistad o sea la concha con forma de cara de gato que le había regalado la princesa, lo ponía al frente como escudo, un poco más arriba y esperaba la esfera que estaba a poco centímetros de llegar, en eso, con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo-game over, si quieres reintentarlo, tienes que volver a nacer jeje-decía con burla para luego golpear con la concha a la esfera, se chocaba entre sí, forcejeaba con la concha de frente-te devuelvo tu regalo, pero a la próxima, cómprame pan dulce, es mi favorito jeje-soltó la concha para darle un fuerte cabezazo a la concha que hizo que se devolviera la esfera por donde vino junto con la concha

-¿¡que!?-exclamaba la unicornio asustada, intentaba darle una patada a la esfera para desviarla y tirarla al suelo, pero al hacerlo, la concha amortiguó el golpe haciendo que la esfera rebotara y la concha quedó en el agua, Tempest no le dio tiempo para dar otra patada-¡noooooooo!-la esfera le dio de lleno en todo el pecho y empezó a cristalizarse, con miedo en sus ojos, fue convertida en una estatua

 **Vaya, por fin, ya me estaba cansado esa tipa, por mí la mataría, pero como dije, es tu decisión, haz lo que quieras con ella, total, con solo ver a esos mandriles, perros mutantes muertos, me conformo**

Dark suspiraba aliviado y daba media vuelta para ver a Skystar que aún seguía con los ojos tapados.

-Sky, ya puedes abrir los ojos-decía rodando sus ojos, la princesa al escucharlo, se destapaba los ojos para ver alrededor algo asustadiza, pero solo vio al gato y luego a la estatua de Tempest, estaba sorprendida, dirigía de nuevo su mirada a Dark

-tu ¿me s-salvaste?-preguntaba con los ojos llorosos

 **Váyase al carajo, aquí vamos de nuevo**

 _Aprovecha el bug y nalguéala jajajajaja_

-sí, lo hice y a to…-el gato le iba a preguntarle que hacía ahí afuera ya que ni cuenta se dio de que había salido hasta le sorprendía que ella saliera como si no hubiera un escudo, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo de Skystar

-¡gracias, gracias, gracias!-exclamaba llorando de felicidad mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho

-… de nada-se ruborizaba que lo abrazara así, Novo al ver a su hija bien, suspiraba aliviada

- _cuando esto termine, ella va a estar, pero bien castigada por no obedecerme-_ pensaba la reina molesta y la hipogrifo miraba el campo de agua de como ya no había ningún perro hibrido vivo o casi no había perros por ser comidos, Novo miraba de forma inexpresiva algunos cuerpos muertos de esos perros

 **Vaya, esa reinita, es de las mías, no le importa ver muertos en su patio**

 _Jajajajaja parece que no le importa si ellos mueren o no con tal de poder ser libres de esa prisión submarina llamada hogar jajajajajaja_

… eso es posible… … creo…

La batalla había terminado, pero aún faltaba ir por el responsable de que los hipogrifos se escondieran, el rey Tormenta.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Que decir, hubiera seguido más, pero ya era suficiente y me estaba quedando más largo o sea me estaba dando flojera :v**

 **Y además que como no he actualizado por el simple hecho de que este capítulo me ha costado mucho por la batalla porque debía pensar si los surfista tenía que empezar antes o después, si tal juguete, tenía que hacer esto o no y todo eso o sea me cuesta siempre las escenas de acción o estas cosas y más lo de Dark porque siempre es impredecible, dependiendo de contra quien lucha**

 **Bueno, eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	73. OVA 6 parte 6

… _Que decir, al ver a Novo que no le importó nada de lo que le pasaran a esos perros "híbridos", me sorprende un poquito, de que ella no sea igual que Celestia, porque si fuera ella, me estuviera diciendo "¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ellos no merecían morir y bla bla bla" o sea las mismas estupideces que dice esa inútil nalgona jejeje… … hacer algo bueno por un reino que a mí no me debería importar, me hace sentir… algo alegre de lograr algo que esa inútil nalgona no hizo nada para ayudar a los hipogrifos, puede ser que no supo nada, pero tanto le molesta ir a ver al menos a Novo… esa hija de…_

 **Capítulo 71 (OVA): Cuerno por lealtad**

Dark seguía siendo abrazado por Skystar que no lo soltaba.

-ok… amiga, por favor, suéltame-decía el gato fastidiado

-ups jeje, l-lo siento… -la princesa lo soltaba, estaba apenada con un rubor en sus mejillas, Dark flotaba a centímetros del agua que estaba en el suelo para no mojarse y miraba alrededor con las garras en sus bolsillos

- _jejeje pero que patéticos eran esos perros "híbridos" jejeje no pudieron hacer nada, eso les pasa por ser grandes y tener manotas inútiles jeje-_ pensaba el gato con una sonrisa burlona al ver a esos tipos muertos por el suelo de agua aunque algunos o la mayoría fueron comida de los tiburones o de las pirañas, se observaba las aletas de los tiburones nadando por ahí, los delfines riéndose emocionados hasta los muñecos surfistas que estaban nadando usando sus tablas por el agua, Skystar agarraba las conchas que se les había caído

-oye amigo ¡mira lo que encontré por el lugar!-exclamaba la princesa alegre enseñándoles las conchas que estaba en sus brazos, Dark la veía

 **A veces pienso, que necesita ir al psicólogo para que le revisen la cabeza porque eso no es normal ¿Qué falta? Que una hipogrifo le guste las escaleras o que cosa**

 _Jajajajajajaja eso faltaría y espero que esa hipogrifo sea sexy y que venga a nuestro reino, hay muchas escaleras que mostrar jajajajaja_

… oigan… no sean malos… con ella… no es su culpa… que sea… algo lenta…

-me alegro que encontraras más conchas para tu colección de conchas jeje-decía Dark con un tono bromista, en eso, escuchaba unos golpes, los dos miraban a donde venía el sonido para ver que era Novo que golpeaba el escudo

-Dark ¿puedes hacerme el favor de ¡sacarnos de aquí!?-exclamaba la reina molesta, pero veía a su hija enfadada, la princesa se ponía nerviosa porque sabía lo que significaba

-ok, ok jeje-con un chasquido de garritas, desapareció el escudo dejando libre a los hipogrifos-ya son libres jeje-Novo fue la primera en salir seguida de los guardias, los civiles se quedaba aun dentro inseguros si debían salir o no, la reina aterrizaba cerca de su hija mientras los guardias aterrizaban por los alrededores vigilando de que ya no había peligro, Skystar se ponía muy nerviosa

-m-mamá eto…-no sabía que decir, pero antes de que dijera algo, su madre la abrazaba haciendo que soltara esas conchas de nuevo

-me alegro de que estés bien hija, no sabría qué hacer si algo te pasaba-decía la reina aliviada de que estuviera bien, Skystar tenía los ojos vidriosos y le correspondía el abrazo

-l-lo siento mamá por preocuparte-decía la princesa deprimida

-no te preocupes hija, lo importante es que estés bien-decía la reina separándose del abrazo para verla a los ojos con una sonrisa maternal

-s-si-decía Skystar con una sonrisa alegre-entoooonces ¿no estoy castigada?-preguntaba con una mirada de ilusión

-jejeje ay hija, por supuesto que estas muy castigada-decía Novo con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados

-owwwww-ahora estaba con la cabeza baja igual que sus orejas deprimida

- _jejeje alivio que no tengo una madre que me castigue por cualquier cosa que hice jejeje-_ pensaba Dark con burla

 **No digas eso o si no, las invocaras**

 _Jajajajajajaja tendríamos un sermón de cinco horas o diez si son como la linda nerd jajajaja_

… Sería lindo… volver a verlas…

- _sí, pero están en sus cosas, en sus vidas, así que no creo-_ pensaba el gato encogiéndose de hombros, la reina miraba a Dark un momento y se acercaba

-gracias por salvar a mi hija, Dark-decía Novo con una pequeña sonrisa

-oh, no hay de que, solo lo hice por la promesa que te había dicho, que los hipogrifos no estarían involucrados en este ataque-decía el gato con una sonrisa tierna

-ya veo, pero igual, gracias-y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Dark, fue recibido por un abrazo de la reina que lo ponía en su pecho haciendo que estuviera sorprendido hasta algo ruborizado, Novo estaba con la mirada a otro lado ruborizada por la acción que estaba haciendo

 _Ahora dale una nalgada jajajajajaja_

Skystar estaba con el pico abierto al ver como su madre abrazaba a su amigo ya que nunca la había visto abrazar a otros. Novo rompía el abrazo y el gato se quedaba flotando aun sorprendido, y ruborizado.

La reina miraba a otro lado ruborizada y veía a los perros híbridos muertos y a Tempest hecho una estatua, Dark miraba el escenario y en eso, miraba la estatua que tenía su forma que sujetaba algo en sus garras, fue hacia allá un momento mientras Novo seguía mirando el lugar, su hija recogía sus conchas de nuevo para luego entrar al castillo y los dejaba ahí para no perderlos.

En eso, la reina sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro haciendo que girara su cabeza para ver a Dark que sostenía en sus garras, la perla mágica.

-disculpe mi reina, esto es de usted-decía el gato con una sonrisa extendiendo sus garras, Novo lo veía un momento para luego alzar una garra y agarraba la perla, lo examinaba para saber que no le haya pasado nada-te lo dije mi reina, que no dejaría que le pasara algo a la perla, es muy importante para los hipogrifos y por eso, no dejé que le pasara algo jeje-decía con una sonrisa infantil

-… … si, pero casi me das un infarto cuando hiciste eso-decía Novo molesta cuando el gato lo había lanzado

-jejeje lo siento-decía rascándose la nuca apenado, la reina lanzaba un bufido y miraba a la estatua de la unicornio del cuerno roto

-¿Qué harás con ella?-preguntaba con seriedad, Dark miraba a la estatua pensativo

-mmmmmmm no lo sé, supongo que me la llevaré al castillo y veré que hago con ella, bueno, si no tienes ninguna molestia con eso-decía el gato mirándola

-no, no tengo ninguna, si quieres, llévatela, enciérrala o lo que sea, solo no la quiero ver de nuevo por aquí-decía Novo con seriedad

-ok jeje no hay problema-dicho eso, chasqueaba su garra y la estatua de Tempest desapareció del lugar-listo, ya no te molestará más jeje-decía con una sonrisa infantil, la reina rodaba sus ojos y miraba a un tiburón que se llevaba a un perro hibrido muerto

-emmmmm entonces… ¿iras por el rey Tormenta?-preguntaba curiosa

-sí, ese era el objetivo porque recuerda que te dije que iba a deshacerme de todos esos tipos que iban tras de ustedes jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa de confianza

-sí, lo sé, pero ¿sabes en dónde está?-preguntaba Novo con una ceja alzada

-mmmmmmm-se quedaba pensativo

 **No lo sabes ¿verdad? Debiste preguntárselo a esa unicornio del cuerno roto**

 _¿Para qué? Si esa linda unicornio, no creo que hable de donde estará su feo líder jajajaja_

… es verdad… hay ponis necios… en el mundo… hasta que lo… haces cantar…

 _Las rancheras jajajajaja_

-pues la verdad…-en eso, fue interrumpido por Leira que corría hacia él al tener piernas llevando de su mano, la garra de un pequeño perro que tenía que seguir su ritmo

-¡amo Soul! ¡Ya sé cómo encontrar al rey Tormenta!-exclamaba la sirena humana deteniéndose frente al gato junto con Grubber que tenía una sonrisa embobada que no dejaba de mirar a Leira

-¿en serio? ¿Dónde está?-preguntaba Dark alegre

-espera un momento ¿tú no sabes en dónde está?-preguntaba Novo incrédula-yo sabía que tú lo sabías ya que como sabías donde estábamos los hipogrifos, entonces sabía que tu deberías saber en dónde está el rey Tormenta-decía molesta-¿ _por qué rayos me salió un trabalenguas?-_ pensaba confundida

-emmmmm jeje la verdad no se en donde está jeje-decía apenado

 **Y porque como en la película no muestra donde está el feote ese, así que nos jodimos y estamos aquí, si lo supiéramos, hubiéramos ido de una vez con ese feo y lo hubiéramos matado de una vez**

… cuando pensamos que era fácil… pero saber en dónde están… tal villano… no es nada fácil…

 _Concuerdo con el tristón jajajajaja_

-…-Novo pasaba una garra en su cara y suspiraba frustrada- _debí imaginarme que no lo sabía-_ pensaba con decepción

-jeje entonces Leira, sabes ¿en dónde está?-preguntaba Dark mirando a Leira con curiosidad

-bueno, no sé en dónde está, pero…-la muñeca pasaba al frente a Grubber mientras lo abrazaba de un brazo-… mi nuevo novio, sabe en donde está ¿verdad querido?-decía poniendo su cabeza en su hombro

-jejeje s-si Leira, yo s-se en donde está-decía el pequeño muy sonrojado

-¿tienes otro novio? ¿Es en serio?-preguntaba el gato con una ceja alzada

-¿Qué? es lindo y puede ser mi perrito fiel jiji-decía Leira con una sonrisa dulce y le daba un beso en la mejilla

 **Esa chica tiene como… cinco novios contando esos sea ponis, esta tipa sí que quiere romper el record de tener muchos novios**

 _Jajajajaja sí, lástima que no era un sireno porque sería ¿Cuántas chicas tendrá de novia? Jajajajaja_

… bueno… esto es algo… para variar…

-ooookei, entonces emmmmm Grubber ¿sabes en donde está tu rey?-preguntaba Dark con una sonrisa infantil mirando al perro y se daba cuenta, que tenía un punto rosa en la pupila

-s-sí, pero ya no es más mi rey porque ahora sirvo a usted, amo Soul-Grubber se ponía en cuatro con la cabeza baja como reverenciándose

-oh genial jeje-

 **Genial, ya tenemos un chucho para que orine las alfombras**

-pues entonces que esperamos-el gato levantaba al perro y lo abrazaba del cuello con un brazo-guíame hacia donde está el rey Tormenta, después puedes estar con tu sirenita y besuquearla cuando quieras jeje-decía con una sonrisa picara

-jeje o-ok amo Soul-decía Grubber muy sonrojado, en eso, Dark flotaba junto con él cargándolo con un brazo

- _es más ligero de lo que pensé jeje-_ pensaba el gato con una sonrisa burlona-reina Novo, ahorita vuelvo y Leira vigila que no pase nada malo aquí en mi ausencia jeje-decía Dark yendo volando por el cielo

-ok, amo Soul, puedes contar conmigo-decía la muñeca con una mano en su frente como un saludo militar-pero ¡por favor, cuida mucho de Grubber!-Novo se quedaba viendo cómo se iban, pero en eso, se acordó de algo

-¡Dark! ¡nos podemos quitar esto!-gritaba la reina enojada y ruborizada ya que se refería a la falda hawaiana y al sostén de coco que aun traía igual que las hipogrifos, se habían acostumbrado en tenerlo puesto que ni se acordaba que aún estaba vestida así

 **Un rato después**

Ya estaba anocheciendo, el agua que había inundado la arena, se había regresado dejando ver la arena de nuevo. Todos los hipogrifos que habían estado en el castillo, ya habían salido para regresar a su "ciudad acuática", los muñecos y muñecas estaban acostados en una toalla en la arena relajándose un poco aunque estuviera un poco barroso por el agua.

Novo estaba sentada en la arena sin tener la falda esa y los cocos que los botó por ahí, estaba esperando a Dark que todavía no regresaba, a un lado de ella, se encontraba sentada Skystar que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su madre, se había quedado dormida esperando a su primer amigo, la reina la cubría con una ala para arroparla mientras Leira estaba en el agua como sirenita y tenía los brazos cruzados en la orilla de la arena para usarlos de almohada ya que estaba esperando, y esperando.

- _mmmmmmm ¿Por qué se tardará mucho el amo Soul?... espero que no haya matado a mi perrito-_ pensaba la sirena algo molesta

- _mmmmmm se ha tardado mucho, mmmmmm-_ los pensamientos de la reina fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su hija que se despertaba y abría un poco los ojos

-¿todavía… no ha llegado?-preguntaba Skystar dando un bostezo y se restregaba sus ojos con sus garras adormilada

-no, todavía no ha llegado-decía Novo con seriedad

-¿l-le habrá pasado a-algo?-preguntaba la princesa preocupada

-no, no creo, si él es duro de matar jiji-daba una risita Leira que había escuchado un poco su conversación, la verdad no estaba tan lejos de ella

-pero ¿se tarda tanto así?-preguntaba la reina con una ceja alzada

-pueeeeeeees se tardaría por dos cosas, una, se perdió o dos, se está divirtiéndose con el enemigo para mostrarle lo inútil que es antes de matarlo, exterminarlo, tirar su cuerpo por el desguace y todas esas cosas jiji-decía la sirena con una sonrisa burlona

-¿tú crees que…?-Novo fue interrumpida por una voz infantil

-¡ya llegué! Jeje-exclamaba el gato que apareció de golpe frente a ellas sobresaltándola un poco del susto, tenía una caja en sus garras y un perro agarrado de sus patas para no caer

-pero bueno ¿me quieres dar un infarto o qué?-la reina se quejaba teniendo una garra en su pecho, en cambio, Skystar estaba alegre de ver que regresó

-¡regresaste!-exclamaba la princesa levantándose de golpe bien contenta

-pues claro que regresé jejeje la verdad me tardé un poco para encontrar la navecita y otro poco por estar jugando jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil, Grubber se soltaba de las patas del gato para aterrizar en la arena, suspiraba aliviado

-no sé cuántas veces me dijo traidor-decía el perro pensativo

-como unaaaaaas cinco o seis, pero ya estaba harto de escuchar su voz que le pegué su boca… literalmente jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa malicioso

-entonces ¿Qué pasó con el rey Tormenta?-preguntaba Novo con curiosidad

-pueeeeees…-el gato miraba la caja un momento-… déjame contarte la gran pelea de la historia jeje-decía con una sonrisa de presumido, Skystar sonreía emocionada de escuchar otra historia exagerada, Dark empezó a contar mientras Grubber que estaba mirando alrededor como buscando a alguien hasta que fue abrazado por Leira por un brazo, tenía piernas de nuevo

-me alegro que regresaras bien lindo-decía la sirena con una sonrisa alegre

-jeje si… a-agradece que el amo Soul, estuviera ahí… -decía Grubber ruborizado

-jiji entiendo, bueno, vamos a sentarnos y ver la luna juntos… al menos ya se ve jiji-decía Leira mirando la luna que ya estaba en lo alto

-ok, mi sirenita-decía con una sonrisa embobado al ver la belleza de la muñeca y en eso, Leria empezaba a caminar junto con él por la arena como una linda pareja

-y así fue como terminé con ese tipo feo, dándole con un fuerte martillazo en la cabeza jeje-decía Dark terminando de contar, Skystar estaba maravillada, pero Novo tenía una ceja alzada

 **Mentira, lo único que pasó fue que le rompió el cuello con un manotazo cuando no se callaba… fue la pelea más decepcionante de todas**

 _Jajajajajaja sí, fue aburrida y no hacía falta mostrarles a los lectores esa pelea de cinco segundos, hubo una explosión más sosa, unos guardias más inútiles y una muerte más estúpida de todos los tiempos jajajaja_

… por lo menos… ese tipo ya… no molestará más…

-wow, entonces ¿pudiste vencer al malo?-preguntaba la princesa con una mirada ilusionada

-pues claro que sí, ese tipo es historia, tan historia que te regalo esto reina Novo jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa presumida y extendía sus garras que sujetaba la caja, la reina estaba dudosa si agarrar la caja, pero de igual forma, lo hizo, lo agarraba con sus garras la caja, Skystar lo miraba curiosa

-¿Qué hay en esa caja mamá?-preguntaba muy curiosa

-…-su madre no le respondía, solo acercó su cara a la caja y lo abría en una esquinita para verlo con un ojo, pero al ver lo que había, cerró la caja de golpe y miraba enojada al gato-¿Por qué me traes esto?-preguntaba indignada

-mamá ¿Qué hay en la caja?-preguntaba de nuevo la princesa

-no es algo de lo que quieras saber-decía Novo inexpresiva

-pueeeeeees que decir, necesité una prueba de que de verdad lo hice para que no creas que te mentí y todo eso porque quiero que confíes en mí, y por eso te traje una prueba de que lo derroté-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil

-… oh, ya veo, con todo lo que hiciste por nosotros y traer esta… cosa, se ve mucho que eres digno de confianza, lo has mostrado mucho y más porque protegiste a mi hija, y eso me ha mostrado que puedo confiar mucho en ti-decía Novo con una sonrisa y extendía su garra hacia el gato, Dark lo veía conteniendo la emoción-espero que "New Equestria" y los hipogrifos del monte Aris, tengamos muchos años como aliados, llena de paz y prosperidad entre los dos reinos-decía con sinceridad

-¡oh sí, claro reina Novo, no te arrepentirás de ser nuestros aliados!-exclamaba el gato muy alegre estrechando su garra con sus patas agitándolo muy seguido

-solo llámame Novo, Dark-decía la reina con una sonrisa serena

-ok, Novo-decía con una gran sonrisa tierna

 **Vaya, por fin… ¿ya nos podemos ir de este lugar? Antes de que termine matando a alguien**

 _Jajajajaja sí, es una lástima que no tengamos una esclava sexy jajajaja_

… estoy tan feliz… de lograr esto… snif

 **Ay no, no vas a empezar a llorar**

… lo siento… pero es que… hacer algo bueno… me alegra el alma…

 **Sí, sí, sí, solo vámonos de aquí**

-¡yay, entonces podemos ser siempre amigos, tú me puedes visitar y yo a ti, esto es genial!-exclamaba Skystar emocionada abrazándolo y poniendo su cabeza en su pecho haciendo que se ruborizara

-si… que genial-decía Dark algo fastidiado, Novo tenía su pico tapado con una garra para evitar reírse por la escena

 **Oh genial, ahora tenemos que aguantarnos a ésta**

... qué lindo… snif…

 _Jajajajaja aprovecha el bug y bésala jajajajaja_

La princesa rompía el abrazo para mirarlo con una sonrisa aunque estaba ruborizada.

-por cierto Dark, toma-decía la reina dándole la caja de nuevo-bótala, tírala o yo que sé, no quiero verlo en mi vida-decía con asco

-ok Novo, entendido jeje-decía el gato guardando la caja en uno de sus bolsillos de la túnica y se ponía firme con una garra en su frente como si fuera soldado, la reina rodaba sus ojos, pero teniendo una sonrisa

 **Sí, que bien, ahora vámonos de aquí**

-oye Dark ¿no quieres pasar una noche con nosotros? Haremos un banquete para celebrar que por fin ya no tendremos que ocultarnos más-decía Novo con una sonrisa, Skystar lo miraba con una sonrisa emocionada, Dark se quedaba pensativo

 **Di no, di no, di no**

-claro, no hay problema, necesito un descanso después de todo esto igual que ellos ¿verdad chicos?-decía el gato mirando a los muñecos, delfines hasta los tiburones

-¡siiiiii!-exclamaba los muñecos, los delfines se reían como señal de afirmación, el tiburón gruñía, la ballena hizo su sonidito, Leira y Grubber que estaban sentados, también gritaron

 **Nooooooo**

-¡siiiii, genial! ¡Podemos divertirnos mucho!-exclamaba Skystar con emoción

 **Ay por los enormes flancos de Zafire ¡prefiero que me coman un perro que estar con esta tarada!**

-jeje ok, como nos ayudaron todos, también son bienvenidos en el banquete-decía Novo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba, pero en eso, se quedaba pensativa-Dark ¿ese es de fiar?-preguntaba dudosa al ver a Grubber

-jejeje sip, no te preocupes, Leira lo tiene bajo control-decía con una sonrisa de confianza

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-preguntaba con una ceja alzada

-porque lo estoy, su "amor" por ella, hizo que traicionara a ese rey jejeje-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa

-… ya veo-decía extrañada

 **O sea, en otras palabras, lo que hizo la sirenita, fue cantarle que hizo que quedara "hipnotizado" por la canción y con eso ya es todo suyo**

 _Jajajajajaja sí, que va, no sé qué le vio a ese chucho jajajajaja_

-bueno, espera aquí, que les avisaré que lo haremos aquí-decía Novo con una sonrisa

-ok-decía Dark con una pequeña sonrisa- _¡gracias Novo, te lo agradezco mucho hasta te besaría!-_ pensaba con ganas de llorar de que no tenga que meterse en el agua

Dicho eso, la reina Novo fue a meterse bajo el agua como una sea poni mientras Dark se quedaba a solas con Skystar, ella emocionada, fue a buscar las conchas que recolectó para enseñárselo, el gato rodó sus ojos y se sentó en una silla de playa que apareció con un chasquido para luego ver a la hipogrifo sentada a un lado de él mostrándole esas conchas.

 **Ya me tiene harto de las benditas conchas**

En esa noche, los hipogrifos/sea ponis y los juguetes estaban comiendo la rica comida que hicieron los hipogrifos como agradecimiento por la ayuda, el lugar estaba iluminado por una esfera luminosa que estaba flotando en el centro de la playa hecho por la magia de Dark para iluminar el lugar, pero con tono algo opaco para que se fuera a disfrutar mejor la noche, compartían, hablaban entre ellos, algunos estaban en el agua como sea ponis y otros en la arena como hipogrifos. Se observaba como se llevaban bien los juguetes acuáticos con ellos, algunas muñecas estaban en el agua con unos sea ponis, un hipogrifo coqueteaba con una muñeca en bikini, algo raro de ver, unos pequeños hipogrifos jugaban con los delfines, la ballena creaba olas para que lo surfeen los muñecos surfistas hasta los sea ponis que algunos se hacían pasar por tablas, era adrenalina pura. Leira estaba en el agua nadando y estaba rodeada de sus cinco novios, cuatro sea ponis y Grubber, se estaban divirtiendo, algunos sea ponis machos veían eso con cara de WTF y las hembras se quedaban con cara de póker.

En un lugar de la arena, estaban en una manta Dark, Novo y Skystar comiendo comidas marinas, además hablaban, compartían aunque la mayor parte conversaba la princesa, hablaba de conchas.

 **Ya me tienen hasta ¡las narices con las p*tas conchas!**

Y así siguieron, celebraban la libertad de los hipogrifos de no tener que ocultarse más, también celebraban por la nueva alianza que se formó entre New Equestria y los hipogrifos/sea ponis del Monte Aris/Seaquestria, esto último era el lugar donde antes vivían los sea ponis y ahora podían volver a vivir en el monte Aris aunque los que quieren ya que posiblemente, algunos ya se habían acostumbrados a vivir bajo el mar.

Al día siguiente, Dark se despedía de la reina Novo y Skystar ya que aún tenía cosas que hacer aunque con la princesa fue difícil la despedida debido a que lo abrazaba contra su pecho y no quería soltarlo.

 **En serio, mátala**

Skystar estaba deprimida de que se fuera su amigo, pero el gato le prometió que la visitaría cada fin de semana o cada fin de mes.

 **No, mejor una vez al año, hijo de…**

Le había prometido para que lo soltara aunque fue estrangulado en el abrazo primero antes de soltarlo.

Dark le ordenó a Leira y a los juguetes que estaban ahí que se quedaran por si acaso, pero por supuesto, con el permiso de Novo que encantada le permitió quedarse y la sirena tan feliz de estar con sus novios.

Además de eso, el gato le dijo a la reina que en unas horas, vendrían los muñecos constructores para que puedan reparar y mejorar donde vivían los hipogrifos en el monte Aris, algo que a Novo le agradecía mucho de que se preocupara mucho por su especie.

Dicho y hecho, desapareció con un chasquido dejando a las dos en el lugar, Skystar miraba el lugar donde antes estaba Dark y dijo.

-espero verte pronto amigo-susurraba con una gran sonrisa alegre, Novo notó eso y sonreía al ver a su hija tan feliz

 **Un rato después**

En un lugar desconocido, donde había una clase de pasillo con jaulas que estaban encerradas unas bestias extrañas. En dicho pasillo, estaba un perro grande negro que tenía tres cabezas y miraba a un gato negro con túnica morada que sostenía un gran hueso con su magia.

-muy bien, escúchame Cerberus o como te llames, si te doy este hueso y esta cosa fea-decía Dark sacando la misma caja que le dio a Novo, lo abría para sacar con levitación, la cabeza de un sátiro, era la cabeza del rey Tormenta-tu, tienes que obedecerme y ser un buen perrito-decía con seriedad

-grrrrr-gruñía las tres cabezas molesto

-a mí no me estés gruñendo, lo que quiero es que tu o ustedes y yo nos llevemos bien, y sepan que yo soy el nuevo gobernante de Equestria que se llama ahora "New Equestria" ¿entendido?-dos de las tres cabezas asentían entendiendo mientras que una se negaba, pero al ver que los dos asentían, cambió su negación por un asentimiento-eso me gusta, así que to…-antes de que hiciera algo, el perro se lanzó agarrando el hueso con sus dos cabezas mientras la otra agarraba la cabeza, pero al hacerlo, casi rozaban sus dientes con el gato que se quedó pálido-…men esto…-había visto su vida pasar frente a sus ojos-era por eso… que no quería venir aquí…-respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarse, pero en eso, escuchó una voz masculina

-así que Equestria fue conquistada y las princesas derrotadas, vaya, no me esperé que alguien pudiera derrotarlas y más si es un gato jeje-Dark alzaba su vista para ver una jaula a lo lejos, se acercaba flotando curioso hasta que estuvo frente de dicha jaula, veía que se trataba de una especie de centauro viejo flacucho

 **Oh miren, es el estúpido centauro que le gusta el poder de ser un idiota**

 _Jajajajaja vaya ¿Qué te pasó? Pareciera que una chica te succionó el alma jajajajajaja_

… este tipo… me repugna… con solo verlo… y eso que soy yo…

 **No eres el único**

 _Jajajajaja si fuera una chica y muy guapa, diría todo lo contrario jajajaja_

-oh, eres tu Tirek-decía Dark inexpresivo y con los brazos cruzados

-jeje vaya, no puedo creer que me conozca el nuevo gobernante de Equestria, es un placer conocerlo-decía Tirek haciendo una pequeña reverencia y en eso, tosía un poco-la verdad quisiera saber el nombre de que haya logrado algo que ningún otro villano pudo jeje-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa

-… soy Dark Soul-decía de forma cortante

-ya veo jeje-el centauro agarraba los barrotes con sus manos-Dark Soul, le puedo pedir un favor de villano a villano ¿Qué tal si me liberas de esta aula, podemos gobernar juntos este mundo y así…?-fue interrumpido por el gato

-no-Tirek se sorprendió lo que dijo

-pero si todavía no terminé de decir que…-

-no-

-p-pero…-

-no-Tirek intentaba hablar, pero se adelantó para seguir diciendo Dark-no, no, no, no, nel, no, no, no-cada vez que decía "no", retrocedía volando, alejándose del centauro hasta que desapareció por donde vino

-…-el centauro no sabía que decir ya que lo vio irse sin dejarlo hablar, bajó la mirada y chocó su frente contra el barrote frustrado

 **Unos minutos después, en Canterlot**

En el salón del trono, aparecía Dark y se sentaba en el trono cansado. Daba un largo suspiro.

-no creía que lo de tener la alianza con los hipogrifos fuera tan cansado aunque haya descansado, sigo cansado jeje… pero bueno, obtuve lo que quería y también lo de Tartarus… creo-decía el gato recostado, descansaba, pero de repente, por la puerta entraba Ember Paint de un portazo ya que sintió que alguien estaba ahí, pero al ver que era su amo, se ponía frente al trono y se reverenciaba

-amo Soul, que sorpresa verlo, me hubiera dicho que ya vendrías en camino, yo le hubiera dicho que le prepararan lo que siempre te gusta, panes dulces y leche jeje-decía la unicornio mirándolo con una sonrisa alegre aun reverenciada

 **¿Cómo carajo supo que estábamos aquí? Tiene una antena en su cabeza para detectarnos o que cosa**

 _Jajajajaja o será que tiene una antena en sus flancos para saber dónde está su nalgueador jajajaja_

… o lo supo por estar… cerca de aquí…

 **Buen punto**

-sí, lo sé, pero estoy muy cansado-decía el gato dando un bostezo y se levantaba del trono para bajar de las escaleras hasta estar frente a Ember

-¿quieres que lo lleve a su cuarto mi amo?-preguntaba la unicornio pestañeando de forma coqueta, Dark suspiraba cansado y asentía con la cabeza

-sí, te lo agradecería mucho-decía el gato

-ok amo Soul, entonces…-Ember se levantaba para voltearse y meneaba sus flancos de un lado a otro-… súbase amo para que estés bien cómodo-decía con una sonrisa seductora

-ok, gracias-rodaba sus ojos y flotaba para sentarse en su lomo, pero se acostó de panza teniendo sus patas traseras encima de sus flancos y sus garras colgando en los lados de su lomo-bien, andado capitana, llévame a mi cuarto-decía con la cara de lado

-¡como ordenes, amo Soul!-exclamaba Ember Paint con alegría y empezaba a caminar moviendo sus flancos para luego salir del salón, caminaba lentamente para durar más con el gato y además que no había casi nadie por los pasillos o sea no había mucho "personal"

-… entonces Ember ¿no pasó nada mientras estuve afuera?-preguntaba Dark curioso

-nop, nada de nada, estuvo todo tranquilo, amo Soul, tanto que las tres princesas se pusieron a flojear, tuve que poner orden para que se pusieran a trabajar, así que Cadence limpiaba los pasillos como siempre, Celestia limpiaba el baño y Luna la cocina jeje-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa

-ya veo, me alegro que lo hicieras porque aunque esté afuera, eso no significa que se ponga a holgazanear por ahí jeje-decía con una pequeña risita

-sí, lo sé, amo Soul jeje-

-mmmmmmmm ¿y Zafire? ¿Está en su cuarto cuidando a Flurry?-preguntaba curioso

-pues esta mañana fue a llevar de paseo a la bebé por Canterlot y desde que salió, todavía no ha vuelto-decía la unicornio cruzando una esquina

-ya veo, seguro que se están divirtiéndose en el parque o algo así jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa melancólica-bueno, sabes si ¿han llegado mi aprendiz junto con su mongólica amiga y tu compañera Spear?-preguntaba curioso

-no mi amo, todavía no han llegado y además recuerde que van de reino en reino, y eso supongo que tardaran muchos días-decía Ember sin dejar de mover la cadera

-ya veo, era obvio jejeje y ¿hay noticias de Creepy?-preguntaba de nuevo

-oh sí, el amo Creepy vino hacia aquí y te estaba buscando, pero como no te encontraba, me dejó una carta para dártela y después se fue sin decir nada-decía la unicornio sacando una carta que estaba bajo su casco con orejas de gato, estaba doblado-toma-decía con una sonrisa acercando la carta con su magia, Dark se sentaba en la cadera de la yegua para agarrar la carta con sus garras y lo desdobla para extender la hoja, veía que la letra era de color celeste

-sip, es de él jeje-empezó a leer la carta y se quedaba sorprendido lo que vio-oh vaya jejeje ese amigo mío si es una cosa seria jejeje-hacía aparecer un lápiz y empezó a escribir en el reverso de la carta, cuando terminó, guardó el lápiz y leyó lo que escribió para saber si estaba bien

 _Claro amigo, allí estaré, llevaré a mi nalgona para ver el buen espectáculo que harán jeje_

 _Bueno, nos vemos en cuatro días Creepy ;3_

Daba una sonrisa para luego doblar la hoja y con un chasquido, desapareció la carta a saber para donde fue.

Ember seguía caminando por otro pasillo, Dark se quedaba pensativo un momento, estaba llegando a su cuarto, pero luego recordó algo haciendo que agarrara la cola de la yegua y lo jalara, Ember dio un pequeño grito sorpresivo por eso y se detenía en seco, la unicornio veía al gato sonrojada.

-¿p-por qué hiciste eso? Si quieres hacerlo conmigo, hubieras esperado que estuvieras en tu cuarto, amo Soul-decía con una mirada seductora

-… emmmmm no es por eso y además nunca nos acostaremos Ember-decía fastidiado

-nunca digas nunca jeje-decía con una sonrisa burlona, Dark daba un suspiro para tranquilizarse

-ok, ok, lo que pasa, es que quiero que me lleves a un lugar del castillo o sea en otro cuarto para ver a alguien-decía con seriedad

-ok, amo Soul, solo dime a donde ir y nalguéame en el flanco correcto para cruzar jeje-decía la unicornio con una sonrisa picara

-¿¡qué cosa!?-exclamaba el gato sorprendido y sonrojado

-que yo caminaré y si quiere que cruce, nalguéame en el flanco correcto jeje-

-¡yo no pienso hacer eso!-exclamaba con los brazos cruzados

-ay por favor amo Soul, si tú siempre nalgueas a la ama Zafire, entonces esto no es nuevo para usted jeje-decía con una sonrisa burlona, antes de que abriera el hocico el gato, Ember decía-además recuerda que lo pusiste en el libro de reglas para las guardias gatunas jeje-ella recordaba lo que leyó

 **Flashback**

La unicornio plateada estaba desayunando en el comedor y tenía levitando un libro azul con un escrito en la portada que decía.

 _Reglas para las guardias gatunas sexys_

-mmmmm veamos la primera regla es "obedecer al amo" jeje esta es fácil, nosotras siempre lo hacemos y pronto, algún día, mi amo y yo tendremos mucha diversión jeje bueno, segunda regla "proteger al amo de cualquier amenaza igual que a Zafire, potrillos, juguetes, gatos y todo eso", pues claro que lo protegeré con mi vida aunque tenga que usar mis flancos de escudos jeje-daba un mordisco a su sándwich-tercera regla "no flojear o recibirán tabla"… la verdad no es tan malo, ah no, aquí dice "recibirán tabla de hierro con espinas", bueno, al menos hago mi trabajo en serio jeje-daba un sorbo a un vaso de jugo para luego seguir leyendo-cuarta regla "siempre sonreír cuando se pongan firmes o cuando su amo les ordene algo, siempre sonrían, sonreír las hace ver lindas ;3" jeje eso siempre lo hago, quinta regla "ser el transporte del amo cuando él quiera, tú serás su transporte, tu no cruzaras, solo caminaras y cuando recibas una nalgada en el flanco correcto cruzaras"… wow, interesante jeje o sea también las guardias son transporte del amo Soul aunque no es necesario que nos use de transporte jeje-decía con una sonrisa burlona, pasaba página del libro, pero no había nada más-¿Qué? ¿Esas son todas las reglas?-estaba extrañada, pasaba paginas hasta llegar al último que tenía un escrito

 _Más reglas próximamente_

-oh bueno, ya terminé de leerme las reglas jeje-terminaba de comer y se levantaba para estirarse un poco, en eso, se miraba su retaguardia, lo único que no cubría su armadura-y yo pensaba que solo era para ver nuestros flancos mejor jeje que gatito tan travieso-decía con burla y dicho eso, se retiraba del comedor dejando que una de las sirvientas, recoja el plato o sea Luna que estaba cerca de ahí

 **Fin del flashback**

-…-

 _Jajajajajajaja ese es la mejor forma de transportarse jajajajaja esta fue la mejor idea que tuve en mi vida jajajajaja_

… **debí cerrarte la boca a golpes**

-… _no debí escribir ese libro de reglas… total, solo tienen que obedecerme y ya… -_ pensaba fastidiado, Dark suspiraba resignado.

-bien, tu ganas, solo camina y ya está-decía cansado

-a la orden, amo Soul-decía Ember con una sonrisa triunfal y en eso, empezaba a caminar moviendo su cadera de un lado a otro nuevamente. Cuando veía una bifurcación, el gato tuvo que nalguearla en el flanco izquierdo para que cruzara-jeje vaya amo Soul, tiene la pata muy suave, con razón que a la ama Zafire le gusta que la nalguees mucho jeje-decía con un sonrojo en su cara, el gato rodaba sus ojos

Estuvieron un rato caminando por los pasillos del castillo, unas nalgadas más a la yegua, pasaban por donde estaba Cadence limpiando el suelo que al verlo, se levantó de una vez y se reverenció mientras lo saludaba, seguían por los pasillos hasta que Dark le jaló la cola haciendo que se detuviera y que la unicornio diera un pequeño grito. Los dos estaban frente a una puerta, el gato se bajaba de Ember para estar en el suelo en dos y caminaba hacia la dicha puerta, pero antes de abrirla, giraba su cabeza para ver a la unicornio.

-tu, espérame aquí, haz guardia en la puerta y no dejes entrar a nadie hasta que te llame ¿ok?-decía Dark con seriedad

-¡a la orden, amo Soul!-exclamaba la yegua poniéndose firme y una pezuña en su frente mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, dicho eso, el gato entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás suyo

Dark observaba el lugar, estaba en una habitación con una cama, armario hasta una puerta para ir a la ducha. En el centro del lugar, estaba una especie de estatua cristalizada de una poni, el gato suspiraba aliviado.

-aquí estas y yo que pensé que te envié a un volcán o al agujero negro jeje-decía Dark caminando hacia la estatua y se ponía en frente suyo para mirarla detenidamente-mmmmmmmm ¿Qué hacer contigo? ¿Qué hacer contigo?-se preguntaba con una garra en su barbilla, estaba pensativo

 **Como dije antes, haz lo que quieras con ella, no me interesa**

 _Jajajajaja entonces yo digo que la esclavices, será una buena esclava sexy jajajaja_

… yo digo que… hables con ella… al menos una vez…

 **Sí, porque no, total, convéncela de que se una por su propia voluntad, si se niega, pues esclavízala, qué más da**

 _Jajajajajaja es una buena idea, hazlo, a ver sus reacciones de impactadeishon jajaja_

Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa, alzaba una garra y… chasqueó sus garritas haciendo que la estatua desapareciera dejando en su lugar a Tempest que cayó al suelo aturdida.

-oh… ¿Q-qué pasó?-se preguntaba la unicornio sentándose y miraba el lugar desorientada-¿Dónde estoy?... lo único que recuerdo fue que…-fue interrumpida por el gato

-fue que recibiste tu propia esfera en todo el hocico y te convertiste en un adorno jejeje-Tempest al escucharlo, se impactó y giraba su cabeza lentamente para ver a Dark-¡tú!-rápidamente se levantaba y se ponía en posición ofensiva

-oye, tranquila vieja, ya la batalla se terminó jeje-decía con una sonrisa infantil

-¿Qué?-en eso, intentaba recordar lo último que pasó-¿q-que fue lo que pasó? Nosotros estábamos en la playa y no aquí-estaba muy confundida

-pues sí, pero ahora estamos en una habitación de mi castillo jeje-daba una pequeña risita el gato

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué me trajiste aquí? No pensaste que yo podría atacar por dentro o algo así-decía Tempest molesta de que se estuviera burlándose suyo

-¿para qué? Si no tienes motivo para luchar jejeje-

-¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntaba con una ceja alzada, el gato suspiraba algo fastidiado

-bueno mija, límpiate los oídos para que escuches bien porque lo que diré es tan impactante que querrás morirte de una vez jejeje-decía con una sonrisa de malicia

 **¿Cuánto apuestas que terminará como Sad?**

 _Jajajajajaja yo apuesto que terminará triste, depresiva y con instintos suicidas jajajajaja_

… oye…

Dark le empezó a contarle después de que se convirtió en una estatua, como Grubber la traicionó haciendo que se impactara, pero luego al saber que el rey Tormenta terminó muerto, se quedó en shock, sus esperanzas fueron pisoteadas.

-no…no…-Tempest retrocedía mientras negaba con la cabeza, no quería aceptarlo, no lo quería hasta que se sentaba en sus flancos con la mirada perdida-el rey Tormenta… muerto…-

-si jejejeje debiste verlo como gritaba el sátiro ese, gritaba como niñita jejeje-decía con una sonrisa sádica al recordar como lo decapitó

 **La mejor parte de todas, decapitar a un feo**

-… tu… ¿Qué h-has hecho?…-

-¿Qué hice? Pueeeees salvar al mundo de un loco jeje-

-n-no lo entiendes… el rey Tormenta… … él me prometió que… si yo le ayudaba… él podía… restaurar… mi cuerno…-el cuerno de la unicornio echaba chispas

-mmmmmm ¿te iba a restaurar el cuerno?-preguntaba con una sonrisa infantil, Tempest asentía lentamente la cabeza y bajaba la mirada

-… el rey Tormenta lo iba a hacer… con la ayuda del cetro… pero tenía que conseguirle… la magia de las princesas… pero cambió de planes… y me pidió que tuviera… la perla de los hipogrifos… pero ahora… … al saber que el único que me podía restaurar… mi cuerno… está muerto… y toda mi vida… que esperé… esperé el día que tuviera mi cuerno de nuevo… pero ahora… se fue…-decía Tempest cerrando sus ojos y se veía que una lagrima salía de sus ojos para luego caer al suelo como una gota

- _… ¿es en serio?... vaya, todas son muy sentimentales… -_ pensaba Dark rodando sus ojos

 **Tú lo has dicho, le rompimos su esperanza y ahora llora como una bebé**

… pobrecita… tenemos que hacer algo…

 _Jajajajajaja sí, pero recuerda que ya usó tu técnica y la del gruñoncito jajajajaja solo falta a mí, así queeeee vuélvela esclava, así ya no llora más y sonreirá siempre jajajajaja_

-…-Dark se quedaba pensativo un momento y escuchaba los sollozos de la unicornio, el gato la miraba y rodaba sus ojos, caminaba hacia ella para luego con una garra, le levantaba un poco su vista para que lo viera-oye, no te pongas triste, total, el rey Tormenta nunca cumpliría tu promesa-decía con una sonrisa de confianza

-¿q-que? No, él me lo prometió… d-dijo que tendría cuerno de nuevo si le…-fue interrumpida por Dark que le tapó su hocico con una garra

-oye, te diré algo, eso es lo que diría alguien malvado para así utilizarte y cuando tenga lo que quiere, te deshará de ti como basura ¿entiendes lo que digo? Él no te iba a cumplir eso, ese solo le interesaba poder y crear una tormenta estúpida de la nada ¿entiendes?-decía con una voz que era por primera vez suave, sereno y como si estuviera hablándole a una potrilla

-¿e-en serio? O sea é-el…-

-sip, conozco a tipos feos que no les interesa nada ni a nadie, solo les interesa ellos mismos o sea te juntaste con tipos equivocados jeje-daba una risita

-… ¿Cómo puedo saber si es verdad?-preguntaba la unicornio curiosa

-oh, créelo, total, yo soy también un "villano", pero ahora soy un gobernante de un reino y que velo por mis súbditos jeje-decía con una gran sonrisa

-espera ¿no eras solo el "protector de los hipogrifos"?-preguntaba con una ceja alzada

-sí, lo era, solo en ese momento jeje-

-…-Tempest bajaba la mirada de nuevo-entonces ¿Qué? ¿Me encerraras en el calabozo y tiraras la llave para que me pudra por alzar mi pezuña contra ti o me mataras como lo hiciste con el rey Tormenta y usaras mi cabeza como trofeo?-preguntaba sin mucho animo

-mmmmmmm-se quedaba pensativo-mmmmmm podría, pero… no-al decir eso, daba media vuelta y caminó alejándose un poco de ella con las garras en sus bolsillos

-¿Qué? ¿No me encerraras?-preguntaba Tempest sorprendida al verlo

-nop-decía simplemente sin voltearse a verla

-p-pero te ataqué, yo soy tu enemiga, deberías encerrarme, eso es lo que harían cualquiera o en el caso, maltratarme-decía confundida

-a mí no me estés comparando con esos tipos crueles, pero dime ¿quieres ser encerrada?-preguntaba Dark giraba su cabeza para verla de reojo

-…-no decía nada, con solo ver su mirada, no quería ser encerrada aunque la verdad, tenía algo de miedo al destino que le esperaba ya que no tenía sentido luchar contra él ni nada por el estilo

-jeje me lo imaginé-el gato se volteaba para verla con una sonrisa infantil-bueno, lo que pasa… es que te quiero mucho-al decir eso, Tempest se sonrojó mucho y tenía los ojos como plato

-… ¿q-que?-ella no se esperaba que le dijera eso, pero lo siguiente que escuchó fue

-te quiero mucho en mis fuerzas o sea en mi guardia jeje-decía con inocencia

-… oh… ya veo-la unicornio se sentía avergonzada creyendo que era otra cosa

-si jeje es que no sé cómo ese tipo no vio tu potencial, en serio, tienes muuuuucho potencial y con razón que eres la comandante, tan ágil, tan mágica aunque no tengas cuerno, tú has hecho que me enamorara de ti-le alagaba Dark

-¿e-en serio?-preguntaba Tempest muy sonrojada al escuchar lo ultimo

-sí, me enamoré de tus habilidades jeje-decía el gato con sinceridad

-oh-se avergonzó mucho de creer que decía otra cosa

-jejeje me divertí pasándote los balones jejeje me divertí jugar a las atrapadas jeje me divertí mucho aunque llegó a aburrir un "poco" por lo mismo jeje y por eso te propongo algo Tempest-decía con una sonrisa infantil

-¿eh? ¿Qué cosa?-preguntaba con intriga

-yo te restauraré tu cuerno o sea te pondré un cuerno en tu cabecita, si me juras lealtad y seas la comandante de mi guardia jeje-decía con una gran sonrisa, la unicornio lo miraba sorprendida

-¿q-que? Pero no entiendo, te ataco, te quise convertir en estatua y tu ¿me ofreces lo mismo que el rey Tormenta?-mencionaba muy confundida

-no es lo mismo que ese sátiro porque si cumpliré mi palabra o sea si aceptas, tendrás tu cuerno de una vez jeje-decía Dark

-¿e-en serio? ¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntaba la unicornio sin poder creerlo

-sí, claro, pero si me quieres jurar lealtad, tienes que hacer algo para ver si de verdad me estas jurando lealtad y no me traicionaras jeje-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa

-oh… ¿y-y que quieres que haga por ti?-preguntaba incrédula aunque su voz temblaba por lo que pediría

-jejeje poca cosa, que te quites tu armadura y te acuestes en esa cama de una forma… sugerente jeje-decía con una mirada lujuriosa

-¿q-que?..-se impactó y se sonrojó mucho

-¿quieres tu cuerno? Pues obedece porque una cosa de lealtad, es siempre obedecerme sin rechistar ¿no te parece? Jeje-decía con una sonrisa de malicia

-…-la unicornio no decía nada, solo le salía unas lágrimas de sus ojos, no quería, pero ya no le importaba nada, quería su cuerno, hizo todo eso para tener su cuerno devuelta y si para obtenerlo, tenía que unirse a otro, lo haría aunque sea humillarse así misma, solo se levantó del suelo y daba media vuelta dándole la espalda al gato para quitarse la armadura lentamente hasta quedarse desnuda

Ella se sentía humillada, humillada de querer hacerlo por tener cuerno de nuevo, caminaba hacia la cama que estaba en el cuarto, se subió y se acostó boca abajo con las patas traseras algo separada-… listo, haz lo que quieras conmigo…-sollozaba un poco

-ok jeje-el gato caminaba a la cama y se subía de un salto, él la veía con detenimiento o mejor dicho, miraba sus flancos

 _Jajajajajaja oh si, mira esos flancos, son lindos, crécelos un poco más para que sea muy sexy jajajajaja_

-jejeje oye ¿quieres saber lo gracioso de esto?-preguntaba Dark poniéndose en un costado de ella y se recostaba en uno de sus flancos haciendo que se sonrojara, pero aun así no evitaba que le cayera lagrimas

-¿Qué cosa?...-

-… … caíste jajajajaja-se reía a carcajadas y se tiraba en la cama sin dejar de reír, las lágrimas de Tempest se detuvieron para girar su cabeza y lo veía muy confundida

-¿Qué?-no entendía del porque se reía

-jajajajaja es que era broma de que te iba a darte por ahí jajajajaja-

-¿era una… broma?-estaba impactada por lo que dijo, aún tenía el sonrojo en su cara, el gato se levantaba y se calmaba respirando profundamente

-jejeje si, solo era una broma, solo quería saber si de verdad me jurarías lealtad, si de verdad me obedecerías y para hacerlo, tuve que pedirte esto para ver si de verdad serías tan obediente que hasta te acostarías conmigo jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona y se ponía frente de ella que aun seguía acostada, la unicornio lo veía sin quitar su cara de sorpresa, el gato le secaba sus lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos

-entonces ¿esto es…?-

-una prueba por así decirlo y lo pasaste jejeje buen trabajo linda-decía el gato le acariciaba la cabeza o mejor dicho, su cuerno que empezaba a brillar sin que ella se diera cuenta

-entonces ¿soy parte de tu guardia?-preguntaba muy confundida y se sentaba en la cama

-sí, mi guardia gatuna jejeje y por cierto, lindo cuerno-decía con una sonrisa sincera

-espera ¿Qué?-Dark aparecía un espejo para ponerlo frente de ella y Tempest se impactó lo que veía, su cuerno estaba restaurado, de nuevo tenía cuerno en su cabeza, ya no estaba roto, era como si fuera nuevo, la unicornio sin poder evitarlo, se lo tocaba con una pezuña para saber si era real o un sueño, pero al hacerlo, lo sintió, sentía una enorme felicidad por dentro

-te lo dije jejeje te dije que tendrías tu cuerno devuelta si me juraras lealtad y formes parte de mi guardia, así que aquí tienes el regalito de tu amo jejeje-decía con una sonrisa burlona, Tempest lo miraba un momento y lo siguiente que hizo fue bajarse de la cama para darle una reverencia

-gracias, en serio, se lo agradezco mucho… amo-decía con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa hasta salía un par de lágrimas de alegría

-solo llámame amo Soul, todos me dicen así jejeje-decía el gato con un tono bromista

-ok, amo Soul-decía aun reverenciada

-ok, al ser parte de mi guardia, tienes que tener la armadura adecuada jeje ¡capitana Ember Paint, te necesito inmediatamente!-exclamaba Dark con autoridad, la unicornio plateada entraba de golpe a la habitación y se puso frente a la cama firme, y una pezuña en la frente

-¡si amo Soul! ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?-exclamaba con una sonrisa, pero en eso, veía confundida a Tempest y viceversa

-pues lleva a tu nueva compañera que será la comandante o sea seguirás siendo comandante linda jeje-decía mirando a la unicornio del cuerno restaurado-bueno, preséntate Tempest-decía Dark haciéndole señas a la aludida

-oh ok, amo Soul-decía levantándose y miraba a la unicornio plateada, pero estando firme-yo me llamo Tempest Shadow y soy la comandante de… ¿las fuerzas gatunas?-preguntaba confundida

-mmmmmm me gusta cómo suena eso jejejeje-decía el gato con un tono bromista

-mucho gusto linda, yo soy Ember Paint, la guerrera mágica sensual y soy la capitana de la guardia gatuna-decía con una sonrisa y le guiñaba un ojo, estaba aún firme

-… ¿la guerrera mágica sensual?-preguntaba Tempest confundida

-sip, pronto tendrás tu título como las demás, un título que te identifiques jeje-decía el gato con una sonrisa burlona

-ok, amo Soul-decía la unicornio aun confundida

-jejeje bueno, Ember, lleva a Tempest para que se coloque su armadura, enséñale todo lo que tiene que saber, asígnala una habitación para que sea el lugar donde dormirá siempre y todo eso jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil

-ok, amo Soul, como ordenes-decía la unicornio plateada con firmeza para luego mirar a Tempest con una sonrisa-ven conmigo linda para que tengas esta genial armadura jeje-decía dando media vuelta y la miraba de reojo-ven, sígueme-empezaba a caminar moviendo sus flancos sensualmente

-…-la aludida se avergonzaba de ver mover sus flancos, pero aun así, la seguía por detrás aunque no evitaba sonrojarse

-te enseñaré el castillo para que no te pierdas linda jeje-abría la puerta con su magia para que pasara Tempest-y también te enseñaré el libro de reglas que hay que hacerle caso, y no romper ninguna regla, te gustará mucho ser la guardia del amo Soul, te lo aseguro jeje-fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta dejando al gato solo en la habitación

-…-

 **Quema el libro ante de que envenene más mentes de las futuras guardias**

 _Jajajajajajaja no, mejor déjalo así, tenéis muchos transportes para escoger cuando te sientas cansado jajajajaja_

… quita esa regla… las yeguas no son vehículos…

 _Jajajajajaja claro que lo son, por eso tienen dos flancos, el izquierdo y el derecho, no es coincidencia jajajajaja_

 **Idiota, pervertido de m**rda**

-…-Dark rodaba sus ojos fastidiado de escucharlos en su mente, en eso, veía que seguía en la cama y miraba la almohada-…-

 **Cinco segundos después**

El gato estaba acostado en la cama con la cabeza en la almohada, arropado hasta el cuello y un aire acondicionado en una pared para dar algo del frio en el lugar. Dark suspiraba relajado.

-esto es lo que necesito…-al decir eso, se quedó dormido de golpe y daba ronquidos, pero tiernos ronquidos

…

…

… _solo estoy yo… la única alma que no usó en una decisión… y me ignoró cuando sugerí que vuelva esclava a esa linda unicornio… … jeje jajajajajajaja no importa, muy pronto, esclavizaré a alguien, te guste o no jajajajajaja_

Continuará.

* * *

 **Bueno, esto fue todo y pensar que este capítulo sería corto, ya que tendría solo diálogos, pero noooooo, me salió más largo que nunca**

 **Lo de Tempest, estaba indeciso si hacerlo en el siguiente capítulo o aquí mismo, y lo hice aquí mismo para no cortar mucho, además que este OVA está quedando muy largo y aún falta por mostrar lo de Creepy, y las "embajadoras", pero aún falta una partecita de Dark porque deben saber que aún está Madness y a saber cuándo lo utilizará XD**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	74. OVA 6 parte 7

_... Esperando el día para poder ver a Creepy y pasa cosas, y más cosas aunque después de todo eso, me sorprende que alguien se atreva a hacerme esto… en serio, parece que en vez de cerebro, tiene aire, puro aire ya que ni piensa, en serio, hay idiotas que deben pensar dos veces antes de hacer estupideces…_

 **Capítulo 72 (OVA): ¿Zafire?**

Dark estaba dormido en la cama donde cayó rendido, pero en eso, sentía como alguien lo movía. Daba un quejido para luego ponerse de lado para seguir durmiendo, pero aun así alguien lo movía, ya iba a pegarle un grito hasta que escuchó una voz femenina.

-mi querido amo Soul, despierte-al escucharla, el gato sabía quién era, abría los ojos y daba un bostezo mientras se sentaba para restregarse los ojos con sus garras para luego ver a Zafire que estaba al lado de la cama con una sonrisa

-llegaste mi nalgona y yo pensaba que estarías afuera todo el día jeje-decía Dark adormilado

-… emmmmm mi querido amo Soul, ya es de noche-decía la alicornio señalando la ventana, el gato giraba su cabeza para ver que efectivamente era de noche

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto tiempo he dormido?-se preguntaba sorprendido

-jejeje si mi querido amo Soul, parecías un gato dormilón tan tierno jeje-decía Zafire con una sonrisa algo burlona

-ya veo… es que he venido cansado de hacer tantas cosas-decía Dark dando un pequeño bostezo

-jeje bueno y ¿Qué tal si…?-la alicornio se subía a la cama para acostarse de panza muy cerca de él y acercaba su rostro para tenerlo cerca de la cara del gato-¿… nos "divertimos" mucho en esta noche?-preguntaba con una sonrisa seductora, Dark se sonrojaba un poco

-vaya, llego y ya quieres acción jejeje-daba una risita burlona

-jejeje pues claro, has estado fuera mucho tiempo y… te extrañé mucho-decía sin quitar la sonrisa

-ya veo, yo también te extrañé jeje pero aun así, no se… ¿y Flurry? ¿No la vas a cuidar?-preguntaba confundido ya que siempre su pareja estaba junta con la bebé como si de verdad fuera su hija

-oh, no te preocupes, está en un cuarto durmiendo y la está cuidando una de las guardias-decía Zafire con una sonrisa "sincera"

-espero que no sea la nalgona plateada, le puede dar un mal ejemplo-decía Dark algo preocupado

-no, no te preocupes, no es, es otra guardia que estaba por ahí jeje-decía con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

-ya veo, pues bien jejeje-decía el gato y con un chasquido, cambiaba su forma a un alicornio negro con la crin y cola morada, ojos amarillos y su cutie mark era una huella de gato con dos cuernos-pues "divirtámonos" jeje-decía con una sonrisa lujuriosa

-jeje ok mi querido amo Soul-y sin previo aviso, Zafire se lanzó a besarle en los labios al semental, él le correspondía el beso mientras la abrazaba por su lomo y la acariciaba, ella cerraba los ojos sintiendo las caricias, y las patas traseras del alicornio negro rodeaban sus enormes flancos para luego apretarlos haciendo que ahogara un pequeño gemido la yegua

No podía dejar de besarlo, quería seguir y seguir, pero en eso, Dark dejaba de corresponderle el beso, Zafire confundida, abría los ojos para ver al alicornio y se quedaba sorprendida de que se había quedado dormido ya que cuando rompió el beso, se escuchó sus ronquidos, la alicornio lo movía un poco.

-mi querido amo Soul, despierte, estábamos en la mejor parte... ¡despierte!-exclamó, pero ninguna señal de que se despierte, con el aire acondicionado que aún seguía ahí, le dio mucho sueño de golpe, Zafire lo agitaba mucho, pero estaba igualito, dormido, lo dejaba de agitar para luego respirar profundamente para calmarse-tranquila, no te preocupes, déjalo descansar y cuando llegue mañana, me podré "divertir" mucho jeje-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos brillaban a verde por un momento para luego volver a la normalidad, ella se acostó de lado poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del semental y lo abrazaba, levitaba la sábana para arroparse junto con el semental y cerraba los ojos para dormir

 **Quedan 3 días (para el "espectáculo" de Creepy)**

 **En la mañana**

Zafire empezaba a despertarse y abría sus ojos lentamente.

-buenos días mi…-cuando alzó su vista, se quedaba impactada al ver que lo que estaba abrazando, no era Dark Soul, era un peluche idéntico a él con una nota en el cuerno del alicornio de peluche que decía.

 _Lo siento mi nalgona por no despertarte, pero como te veías tan linda dormida, te dejé ahí abrazando un peluche de mi jeje y bueno, fui a desayunar, tengo mucha hambre jeje nos vemos en el comedor mi zafirito ;3_

-…-la alicornio suspiraba algo frustrada-yo esperaba "divertirme" de una vez en la mañana… bueno, por lo visto tengo que ir a buscarlo-decía fastidiada y se levantaba de la cama para luego salir por la puerta, y dirigirse al comedor

Después de un rato caminando en círculos porque se perdió un poco, además que no quería pedir indicaciones por algún motivo, por fin había llegado al comedor, se observaba a Dark en su forma gato limpiándose su boquita con una servilleta, en la mesa había un montón de platos y vasos vacíos, y al lado del gato estaba Luna con una expresión inexpresiva.

- _por fin llegué… no recuerdo que el castillo fuera más grande… cuando invadí Canterlot, no recuerdo que hubiera muchos pasillos…-_ pensaba Zafire algo cansada, pero luego ponía una sonrisa seductora y se acercaba al otro lado de Dark mientras la ex princesa de la noche, recogía los platos y vasos con su magia para luego ir a la cocina para lavarlos –hola mi gatito jejeje-se detenía a un lado de él, el aludido giraba su cabeza para verla con una sonrisa infantil

-hola mi nalgona jejeje por lo visto dormiste mucho, ya son las…-sacaba un reloj de bolsillo de su túnica-… nueve de la mañana jeje-lo guardaba de nuevo

-sí, lo siento, es que ese frio da ganas de dormir todo el día jeje-mentía Zafire con una sonrisa nerviosa

-si jeje bueno, te dejo que desayunes tranquila, yo tengo otra cosa que hacer-decía Dark levantándose y se estiraba un poco

-no, no hace falta, la verdad el único desayuno que quiero recibir es…-Zafire acercaba su rostro al del gato-… de ti-decía con una sonrisa de lujuria

 _Jajajajaja oh si, lancémonos encima suyo y démosla duro jajajaja_

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Wow jeje-decía ruborizado-me encantaría, pero…-alejaba su cara con sus garras-tengo una reunión con mis guardias para discutir de algo-decía apenado

 **Sí, claro, la nalgona plateada apareció en la mañana para querer hablar de algo contigo y las otras o sea no ibas a tener una estúpida reunión si no fuera por eso**

-oh vamos, eres el amo, puedes posponer esa reunión y… divertirte-decía la alicornio dando media vuelta y movía un poco sus flancos de forma sugerente

 _Mejor hacer el sexo con nuestra nalgona, sexo sano, vida sana jajajajaja_

 **¡No digas estupideces, idiota!**

… mejor vamos… a la reunión… recuerda… se lo dijiste y… salió corriendo a correr la voz…

 **Si, posiblemente está muy emocionada sobre algo que te quiere "proponer"**

-… emmmmmm-Dark no dejaba de ver esos enormes y firmes flancos de su yegua-emmmmmm quiero, en serio, quiero, pero mis guardias me necesitan para algo, podemos hacerlo en otra hora emmm nos vemos-rápidamente chasqueó sus garritas para desaparecer del lugar antes de que cambiara de opinión

-… oh rayos, debí insistir más-decía Zafire fastidiada, en eso, escuchaba la voz de Luna por detrás

-¿Qué quieres de desayunar… ama Zafire?-preguntaba la ex princesa con seriedad, la alicornio se volteaba para verla por un momento y sonreía de forma maliciosa

- _Ok, si ese gato estará ocupado, me podría divertirme con la… sirvienta jeje-_ pensaba con malicia

 **En otro lugar**

En un cuarto que parecía un despacho, había un escritorio que estaba sentado el gato encima de unos libros para alcanzar el escritorio mientras frente al escritorio, estaban Ember Paint que estaba en el medio con una sonrisa, al lado izquierdo estaba Gleaming Shield que estaba fastidiada y al lado derecho estaba Tempest, la nueva integrante, tenía puesto una armadura negra teniendo unos bordes rojos y además de tener los flancos expuestos. Aural Spear no estaba al estar con Starlight y Trixie por el mundo.

Dark tenía el libro de reglas en sus garras y miraba con una ceja alzada a Ember.

-¿quieres que ponga una regla que las guardias caminen siempre moviendo sus flancos?-preguntaba el gato incrédulo

 _A mí no me molestaría jajajajaja_

-sí, mi amo Soul y así nos verán como las guardias más sexy del amo de New Equestria-decía la yegua plateada con una mirada ilusionada

-¿es en serio Ember? O sea ¿la reunión es para eso?-Gleaming estaba molesta

-pues sí y quería que estuvieran para empezar a mover el bote jeje-daba una risita maliciosa, la yegua blanca suspiraba fastidiada

- _primero la regla del transporte y ahora esta regla que quiere añadir ¿Qué falta? ¿Que nos pongamos bikinis en vez de armaduras?_ -pensaba Gleaming con cara de fastidio

-mmmmmmm-el gato se quedaba pensativo-bueno, lo puedo poner, pero depende de tus compañeras o sea ¿Quién vota a favor de mover sus flancos de forma sensual todo el bendito día?-preguntaba con una sonrisa infantil

…

Se escuchaba un grillo por ahí.

-ay por favor chicas, apóyenme en esto-decía Ember fastidiada

-lo siento Ember, pero ya se decidieron, dos contra una, así que esta regla no va al libro-decía Dark con seriedad y cerraba el libro

-owwwww yo quería esa regla-decía la unicornio plateada con fastidio

-Ember, no puedes obligarlas a que caminen así si no quieren o sea si ellas quieren, pueden caminar moviendo los flancos si quieren, yo no tengo problema, pero no puedes obligar a otras a caminar como tú, sensualona jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa juguetón, la yegua plateada se reía apenada

-si jeje yo soy única-decía Ember con firmeza y una sonrisa de orgullo

- _sí, única-_ pensaba Gleaming rodando sus ojos, en eso, recordaba algo que quería hacer-por cierto amo Soul, vengo a hacer una queja-decía con seriedad

-¿queja?-preguntaba curioso

-sí, una queja y es sobre la regla del transport…-Ember al saber lo que iba a decir y le tapaba el hocico para callarla

-jeje no, no tiene ninguna queja, ninguna ¿verdad?-decía la unicornio plateada con una sonrisa forzada y teniendo una mirada molesta

-…-Gleaming se fastidiaba y le quitaba su pezuña de su hocico-tiene razón, disculpe por eso-se disculpaba con fastidio

-oooookei-decía Dark confundido, en eso, veía a Tempest levantar una pezuña-¿si Tempest? ¿Qué sucede mi comandante de las fuerzas gatunas? Jeje-decía con un tono bromista

-pues quisiera preguntar algo ¿estas son las armas?-preguntaba mostrando sus garras que tenía en los cascos

-pues sí, de esa forma atacaran como gatas jejeje-el gato daba una risita burlona

-ok ¿y son efectivas?-preguntaba de nuevo curiosa

-sí, claro, desgarraría a cualquiera jeje-

-ok, amo Soul, disculpe las molestias-se disculpaba Tempest dando una pequeña reverencia

-no te disculpes, si tienes dudas, dime, yo las respondo con gusto jeje-decía con una sonrisa sincera, la unicornio le devolvía la sonrisa-bueno, si no tienen nada más que decir, ya se pueden retirar para que continúen con el patrullaje-

-¡a la orden, amo Soul!-exclamaban las tres firmes con una pezuña en la frente y teniendo una sonrisa para luego retirarse del lugar para seguir con sus trabajos de siempre

-…-el gato suspiraba-bueno, listo, terminé con la reunión jeje-

 _¡Ahora ir con la nalgona! Jajajajaja_

 **Idiota**

Dicho eso, se levantaba de su asiento flotando para aterrizar en el suelo y salir del lugar caminando con tranquilidad.

Regresaba al comedor, pero el gato se detenía en seco ya que se quedó confundido lo que veía, Luna estaba trapeando el suelo y estaba mojada con algo blanco, y con un tazón en la cabeza. Dark miraba a Zafire que estaba sentada tranquila bebiendo un vaso de jugo.

-emmmmm Luna ¿Por qué tienes un tazón en la cabeza?-preguntaba confundido, la ex princesa lo miraba un momento y veía a la alicornio zafiro que la miraba de reojo con burla, Luna suspiraba resignada

-nada, me gusta tenerlo de sombrero-decía la alicornio azul con sarcasmo y seguía limpiando

-ooooookei, si tú lo dices-decía Dark confundido, Zafire se levantaba dejando el vaso ahí y caminaba hacia el gato

-entonces ¿ya terminaste lo que tenías que hacer, mi gatito?-preguntaba con una sonrisa seductora

-pues s… espera, no, no he terminado-decía Dark apenado

-¿es en serio?-preguntaba con una ceja alzada

-si, en serio, mira-el gato sacaba una hoja de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo mostraba-aquí tengo muchas cosas que hacer como…-leía la hoja-leer un cuento para niños en una guardería, inaugurar un centro comercial-

-¿un centro comercial?-preguntaba confundida

-pues sí, un centro comercial, donde habrá variedad de cosas jeje también tengo que dar un discurso por un lugar, tengo que darle comida a unos huérfanos de un orfanato que están escaso de comida, darle un niño o una niña a una pareja-

 **Esto es lo más extraño que he oído en mi vida**

 _¿Verdad que si? Jajajajajaja_

… awwwww que lindo…

-o sea tengo tantas cosas que no me puedo relajarme ni un minuto-decía Dark con un suspiro de fastidio y guardaba la hoja de nuevo-bueno, que mas, tengo que hacerlo por ser el nuevo gobernante y bla bla bla-decía fastidiado

-pero mi querido amo Soul, olvídate de esa lista, tu eres el amo de este reino, el gobernante o sea tu puedes hacer lo que quieras jeje-decía Zafire inclinando su cabeza para tenerlo cerca de su rostro-nadie te puede obligar mi gatito, así que porque no te olvidas de esas cosas y diviértete mejor conmigo-decía la alicornio con una mirada de lujuria, el gato la miraba callado un momento

-… podría, pero recuerda que a mí no me importa en absoluto ir y pasar un tiempo con los niños-decía Dark con una sonrisa sincera

-¡al carajo con los mocosos y diviértete con tu yegua!-exclamaba la yegua molesta, el gato hasta Luna que estaba limpiando, oyeron lo que dijo y se quedaban sorprendidos de lo que dijo Zafire, la alicornio zafiro al ver eso, se aclaraba la garganta y decía nerviosa-emmm jeje quise decir, me alegro que tu pases un tiempo con los niños, mi gatito es tan amable-decía restregando su cara con la de Dark

Dark se quedaba confundido por el cambio repentino de Zafire.

 **La nalgona está más rara de lo usual**

 _Creo que tiene la enfermedad de las nalgas_

 **¿Qué cosa?**

 _Ya sabes, una enfermedad que hace que tengas nalgas en el cerebro jajajajajajaja_

 **Idiota**

… eso es perturbador…

-emmmmmm ok, bueno, me iré hacer las cosas, pero cuando vuelva, nos "divertiremos" mucho jeje-decía Dark dándole un beso en los labios de Zafire

-jeje ok mí querido amo Soul, pues te estaré esperando-decía con una sonrisa seductora

-ok, nos vemos-dicho eso, el gato desaparecía con un chasquido, Zafire al verlo desaparecer, cambiaba su sonrisa por una de fastidio

- _rayos, a este ritmo, no puedo hacer que sea mío-_ pensaba frustrada- _bueno, esperaré en el cuarto… y estaré lista que él no podrá resistirlo en hacerlo conmigo jeje-_ daba una sonrisa maliciosa y se retiraba del comedor dejando a Luna limpiando el lugar

 **En la noche**

Dark regresaba apareciendo frente a la puerta del cuarto y suspiraba con cansancio.

-no puedo creer que se me fue toda la tarde jeje creo que estar con los niños, se me fue la noción del tiempo jeje-decía con una sonrisa alegre, entraba al cuarto y cerraba la puerta-mi nalgona ya lle… gue-el gato se quedaba inmóvil y embobado viendo a Zafire en la cama acostada de una forma sugerente, tenía puesto unas medias ajustadas en sus patas

-te estaba esperando mi querido amo Soul-decía con una sonrisa seductora

-… vaya Zafire, te ves… sexy-decía con una sonrisa embobado

-jeje gracias mi gatito, ven y "juguemos" toda la noche-decía la alicornio con lujuria y su cuerno brillaba haciendo levitar al gato, y lo ponía encima de sus flancos, Dark sin evitarlo, abrazaba uno de sus enormes flancos y daba un pequeño maullido-jeje hazme toda tuya-

-jeje por supuesto que s…-fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta

-amo Soul, perdona las molestias, pero tenemos algo importante que mostrarle ¿podrías ir al salón del trono?-preguntaba Ember que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, Dark se fastidiaba

-¿no puede esperar hasta mañana?-preguntaba el gato con fastidio

-no amo Soul, es importante, tenemos una nueva recluta que necesitas verla-decía la yegua plateada suplicando

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Ok, diles que ya voy-decía Dark resignado

-ok, amo Soul-dicho eso, se escuchaba sus cascos alejarse del cuarto, Zafire estaba con cara de fastidiada

-mi querido amo Soul, olvida eso y que se esperen hasta mañana ya que en esta noche es para divertirnos-decía la alicornio intentando de convencerlo, pero el gato negaba con la cabeza

-no puedo mi nalgona, cuando llega una nueva recluta, tengo que verla de delante y atrás-decía con una sonrisa infantil

-¿Cómo que delante y atrás?-preguntaba Zafire con una ceja alzada

-jejeje tu sabes jeje bueno, iré a verla, pero no te preocupes, cuando venga, jugamos-decía con una gran sonrisa y le daba una nalgada haciendo que diera un pequeño gemido para luego desaparecer con un chasquido haciendo que la alicornio suspiraba fastidiada

-con Shining no me costó tanto, pero con el gato, surge cualquier cosa-decía golpeando su cara con la almohada

 **En el salón del trono**

Dark estaba en el asiento del trono frente a la capitana, sub capitana y la comandante, firmes, también estaba entre ellas la nueva recluta, era una bat pony de pelaje azul nocturno, crin corta con un tono plateado y con una línea blanca en un lado de dicha crin. Ojos de murciélago amarillos y una cutie mark de una luna azul con alas de murciélago. No tenía la armadura puesta y estaba firme.

-amo Soul, aquí está la nueva recluta-decía Ember con firmeza señalando a la bat poni

-¿una bat poni? Vaya, no me esperaba ver una por aquí jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil, se bajaba del trono y bajaba de las escaleras hasta estar frente de ella-dime linda ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntaba curioso

-me llamo Blue Moon, amo Soul-decía la bat poni con firmeza

-oh, qué lindo nombre jeje y entonces ¿eres de Hollow Shades?-preguntaba Dark caminando alrededor como examinándola haciendo que se ruborizara un poco

-sí, vivía en Hollow Shades, pero decidí irme de mi pueblo hace mucho tiempo y me puse a vivir en una cabaña de un bosque-decía Blue aun estando firme ya que el gato se detuvo para ver fijamente su cutie mark

-espera ¿dijiste una cabaña de un bosque?-preguntaba Dark sorprendido

-sí, así es, era mi hogar, pero un día que decidí salir para pasear y cuando regreso, mi cabaña explotó, no sé qué pasó, pero me quedé sin hogar y tuve que buscar otro sitio para vivir-decía con fastidio

-ya veo…-decía con una sonrisa nerviosa

 **Vaya, le volamos la casa**

 _Qué ironía, como íbamos a saber que allí vivía alguien jajajajajaja_

… pensamos que era una… cabaña abandonada… y Starlight allanó… su hogar…

-emmmmm bueno, dime algo ¿Por qué decidiste formar parte de mis guardias gatunas?-preguntaba Dark curioso mientras se ponía frente a la bat poni con las garras en sus bolsillos

-pues la principal razón fue para proteger y servir al amo del reino-decía con una mirada decidida

-¿en serio?-preguntaba con la cabeza de lado y salió un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza

-si, en serio, yo la verdad volví a Hollow Shades, solo quería pasar a ver como están las cosas por mi hogar y pues lo vi muy cambiado hasta conocí a Lunar o como la llaman, la ama de Hollow Shades, yo no entendía nada, era todo muy diferente, me quedé un tiempo ahí hasta que de casualidad vi un periódico con el anuncio que solicitan guardias y pues bueno, quise venir y ser una guardia, no sé, una parte dentro de mí, me pedía que lo fuera y pues aquí estoy-decía Blue con seriedad

-ya veo… bueno, por lo visto, eres una bat poni y pues…-Dark se quedaba pensativo-… oh vaya, unas cosas que no me di cuenta, es que no tengo una guardia nocturna o mejor dicho, una guardia gatuna nocturna jeje y tu serías la primera jeje-se rascaba la nuca apenado

-entonces amo Soul ¿le damos la armadura? Porque mis compañeras y yo pensamos primero en avisarlo para saber antes de dárselo-decía Tempest con seriedad

-ya veo, hicieron bien en llamarme ya que… siempre hay armaduras que identifiquen que guardia es, si diurno o nocturno y pues solo tengo guardias con armaduras de colores que vigilan solo el día-decía Dark con pena

-oye amo Soul, yo vigilo las noches o sea yo estoy despierta a las 24 horas del día, de mañana hasta la madrugada protegiendo a mi amo-decía Ember con una sonrisa presumida

-¿segura Ember? Porque te he visto dormir en pleno pasillo con una almohada que agarraste de tu cama-decía Gleaming con una sonrisa burlona

-eso no es cierto-se defendía la unicornio plateada ruborizada y miraba feo a su compañera

-jejeje ok, ok, bueno Blue Moon, como eres la primera guardia nocturna y pues para poder identificarte como nocturna, así que tendrás esto-decía Dark chasqueando sus garritas para aparecer un traje de látex negro frente suyo

-¿q-quieres que me ponga eso?-preguntaba la bat poni levantando el traje con sus pezuñas y se sonrojaba un poco

-sí, así es, esto será lo que te pondrás siempre en las noches, es negro, así nadie te verá en la oscuridad y todo eso o sea será muy eficaz en los oscuros pasillos jeje-decía el gato con una sonrisa tierna

-emmm o-ok-decía apenada

-bueno, ahora póntelo-

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Aquí mismo?-Blue estaba muy sonrojada

-sí, ahora, quiero ver cómo te queda jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil

-oooookei-la bat poni se empezaba a poner el traje

 _Oh, por los enormes flancos de Zafire, de Celestia y de cualquiera, me gusta mucho esta vista jajajajaja_

Cuando lo tenía puesto, se sentía lo ajustado que era ya que resaltaba mucho su figura y además pareciera que no llevara nada puesto.

-oh Blue, te ves hermosa-decía el gato embobado al verla con ese traje tan ajustado y más en los flancos

-g-gracias amo Soul-decía Blue sonrojada

-jeje el amo no se equivoca, te ves linda, mi nueva compañera-decía Ember con una sonrisa alegre abrazándola con un casco por el cuello

-emmmm ¿gracias?-se ponía nerviosa

-bueno, si esto es todo, me iré, pero antes, Ember espero que le enseñes de lo que hay que saber y todo eso, y por favor, no exageres-decía Dark con fastidio

-ok amo Soul, lo sabrá todo jeje-daba una pequeña risita maliciosa

-ok, hasta luego-se despedía el gato y las guardias junto con la nueva, se reverenciaba ante él

-Hasta luego, amo Soul-dicho eso, desapareció para volver al cuarto donde dejó a Zafire

Observaba que la alicornio seguía en la misma posición esperándolo y cuando lo veía, sonreía.

-wow, fue rápido lo que hiciste jeje y ahora ¿Dónde nos quedamos?-preguntaba con una sonrisa seductora, el gato flotaba para estar encima de sus flancos

-jejeje muy bien, te voy a dar bien…-de golpe, se quedó dormido encima de su flanco

-… ¡me lleva!-gritaba enojada

 **Quedan 2 días**

 **En la mañana**

Dark estaba en el comedor desayunando junto con Zafire que estaba fastidiada.

-mi querido amo Soul… después de desayunar ¿podremos divertirnos?-preguntaba la alicornio entre dientes mordiendo un emparedado

-sí, claro, solo veré a la bebé y podremos jugar toda la tarde jeje-decía el gato tomando un vaso de leche, cuando Zafire escuchó eso, se atragantó y empezó a toser

-¿l-la bebé?-se ponía muy nerviosa

-si o sea Flurry, desde que salí, no la he visto-decía Dark con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de comer y se levantaba-bueno mi nalgona, yo iré a verla, nos vemos en el cuarto jeje-decía con una sonrisa pícara, iba a chasquear sus garritas, pero la alicornio alterada, lo detenía

-¡espera! ¡No, no puedes ir a verla!-exclamaba Zafire, el gato se detenía para verla confundido

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-preguntaba con la cabeza de lado

-emmmmm-la alicornio intentaba buscar una excusa-la pequeña estará durmiendo, no hay que despertarla de sus dulces sueños jeje-daba una risita nerviosa

-mmmmmm-

 **Algo huele mal aquí**

 _Lo siento, no me he bañado jajajaja_

 **¡Pero serás puerco, idiota!**

-mmmmm si, tienes razón, no hay que despertarla jeje aunque quisiera verla-decía aun decidido a verla

-no, no puedes-decía Zafire muy nerviosa

-¿Por qué?-

-porque no puedes, t-t-tienes muchas cosas que hacer-decía la alicornio nerviosa, pero en eso, se daba cuenta de lo que dijo y miraba a otro lado fastidiada- _tuve que decir eso ¡en serio! Seré mongólica-_ pensaba frustrada

-¿Qué? pueeees la verdad no…-fue interrumpido por la puerta del comedor que se abría dejando ver a la capitana Ember Paint

-amo Soul-la yegua plateada daba una pequeña reverencia y se ponía firme-tengo una idea para que haya una regla que de verdad todas aceptarán jeje-decía con una sonrisa picara

-¿en serio?-decía Dark sorprendido y miraba a la alicornio-vaya, tenías razón, tengo cosas que hacer jeje-decía para luego flotar y sentarse encima de los flancos de la unicornio-bueno Zafire, nos veremos después, no tardaré jeje vamos Ember-

-¡a la orden, amo Soul!-exclamaba la yegua plateada alegre y se retiraba del comedor moviendo su cadera, Zafire los veía irse para luego darse un facehoof por la tontería que tuvo que hacer

 **En el mediodía**

Dark se encontraba caminando por un pasillo leyendo la nueva regla que había puesto en el libro.

 _Regla 6: Cada guardia se le asignará una habitación, pero tendrá que compartirlo con una compañera para que no se acabe las habitaciones del castillo_

-jeje no puedo creer que aceptaran esto jeje espero que no haya nada yuri con esto jeje mmmmmmmm creo que algún día, haré que construyan más habitaciones si por casualidad haya un montón de guardias por aquí jeje-decía con una sonrisa infantil y guardaba el libro en uno de sus bolsillos de su túnica. Seguía caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar frente a la puerta donde debería estar Flurry, iba a abrirla, pero en eso, Zafire aparecía de golpe y respiraba agitada como si hubiera galopado toda una maratón para luego detener la garra de su amo

-h-hola mi gatito jeje ¿Qué haces?-preguntaba la alicornio con una sonrisa nerviosa

-pues iba a ver a Flurry jeje-decía con una sonrisa tierna

-y-ya veo, p-pero no puedes aun-decía sudando la gota gorda

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba confundido

-pues p-porque…-intentaba buscar otra excusa-… ¡tienes que ver a tus sirvientas! Si eso, tienes que verla como están… hay que cuidar a las sirvientas jeje y también podrías contarle otro cuento a alguien, a otro potrillo que no sea Flurry-decía con una sonrisa forzada y tenía un tic en un ojo

-… oooookei, pues bueno, supongo que haré eso-decía con cara de póker y se marchaba del lugar haciendo que Zafire suspirara aliviada

-estuvo cerca, alivio que me apuré para detenerlo o si no, todo mi plan se irá al desagüe-susurraba fastidiada

 **En la noche**

Se veía al gato salir de un cuarto y decía.

-hasta mañana Celestia, que descanses-decía Dark con una dulce voz mirando el interior de la habitación

-i-i-igualmente, amo Soul-decía la ex princesa con tartamudeo, el gato cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar por el pasillo nuevamente o mejor dicho, empezaba a flotar porque estaba harto de caminar y llegaba a su cuarto

Abría la puerta para entrar, pero sin poder reaccionar, fue agarrado por magia.

-¿pero qué?-se sorprendía y fue metido al cuarto a la fuerza mientras se cerraba la puerta con un portazo, el gato se ponía frente a Zafire que estaba acostada con las mismas medias de la noche anterior y lo veía con una sonrisa seductora

-esta vez mi querido amo Soul, quiero que esta noche me hagas tuya-decía poniéndolo en la cama con ella encima de él teniendo su rostro cerca suyo- _o sea ya me tiene harta con tantas distracciones, esta noche será mío, completamente mío-_ pensaba fastidiada

-wow, por lo visto tienes muchas ansias de hacerlo como siempre jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona

-pues claro que sí, ahora cállate y bésame-sin decir nada más, la alicornio besó los labios del gato sin perder el tiempo, Dark se sorprendía un poco por su brusquedad ya que normalmente no era así, pero de igual forma, le correspondía el beso, estaba un rato así y sin que Dark se diera cuenta, el cuerno de Zafire, empezaba a brillar verde- _serás de una vez mío, no quiero perder más el tiempo aquí-_ pensaba con malicia y le ponía el cuerno en su cabeza

…

…

…

 **Oigan ¿están sintiendo ustedes también como un dolor en el cuerpo?**

 _Sí, me está empezando a doler jajajajaja_

… me está empezando a… doler la cola…

…

…

…

 _ **MIAUUUUUUUUUUUU**_

De improvisto, Dark empezaba a gritar de dolor sorprendiendo a la alicornio y más cuando el gato la empujó con una fuerza que la lanzó contra la pared. Dark se sentaba y se sostenía la cabeza con sus garras.

-e-esto… duele… m-miauuuuu-daba un maullido adolorido, Zafire se levantaba del suelo adolorida para ver confundida lo que le pasaba al gato

-mi gatito ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba extrañada

-y-yo… solo tengo u-un dolor de c-cabeza…-respiraba agitado-… tengo que salir un m-momento… disculpa…-se levantaba de la cama para salir del cuarto apurado, la alicornio se asomaba por la puerta viéndolo alejarse

-oh rayos… otro día perdido… genial… simplemente genial-decía fastidiada para luego meterse en el cuarto azotando la puerta

En la esquina del pasillo, estaba Dark recostado en la pared respirando agitado y sudaba un poco.

 **Será perra, grrrrr esa estúpida se delató solita**

 _Jajajajajajaja no puedo creer lo muy zorra que fue jajajajaja_

… espera si ella es… entonces Flurry…

El gato al escuchar eso en su mente, respiraba profundamente para luego dar un chasquido de su garra para aparecer frente a la puerta donde dormiría la bebé, lo abrió de golpe y entraba hasta estar en el centro de la habitación, miraba alrededor y no veía señales de Flurry ni de la cuna que estaba ahí ni de nadie.

 **Ya encontré una razón para que me enoje MUCHO**

 _Jajajajajajaja entonces se atrevió a engañarnos esa zorra jajajajajaja_

… … espero que estén bien las dos…

-… _si, eso es lo que yo espero-_ pensaba Dark inexpresivo y en eso, escuchó una voz femenina detrás suyo

-amo Soul ¿está bien?-preguntaba, el gato se volteaba para ver a una pared oscura donde aparecía Blue Moon saliendo de la oscuridad, ella lo veía preocupada

-sí, estoy bien-decía con una mueca de disgusto

-¿seguro? Lo oí gritar un momento y lo vi salir corriendo del cuarto-decía la bat poni acercándose un poco más al gato, Dark la veía sorprendido

-tu ¿me estabas vigilando todo el tiempo o que cosa?-preguntaba sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa

-pues claro amo Soul, como es mí deber protegerlo, tengo que asegurarme de que siempre estés bien-decía Blue con una sonrisa determinada

-oh, ya veo, pero no hace falta que me vigiles todo el tiempo-decía apenado

-es mi deber como guardia gatuna de protegerlo, amo Soul-

-sí, lo sé, pero en serio, no hace falta que me vigiles toda la noche como si fueras mi sombra, yo puedo protegerme y además ni que me fueran a traicionar las sirvientas o yo que se-decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona

-oh, ok, amo Soul, si tú lo dices-decía ruborizada, se quedaban callados los dos, el gato la miraba poniéndola algo nerviosa-emmmmm si no necesita algo, continuaré con mi patrullaje, amo Soul, disculpa las molestias-decía dándole la espalda e iba caminando a la salida, pero en eso, Dark la detenía agarrando su cola

-espera Blue Moon-la aludida se volteaba para verlo aunque ruborizada por como la detuvo

-¿si amo Soul?-

-quiero que hagas algo por mí-decía con seriedad

-ok amo, dime lo que quieras que haga y yo lo haré-decía Blue dándole una reverencia

-bueno, quiero que…-Dark se acercaba y le empezó a susurrarle en el oído al estar aún reverenciada, la bat poni escuchaba atentamente hasta que el gato se separaba de ella haciendo que se levantara

-ok, amo Soul, lo haré, no se preocupe, no lo voy a defraudar-decía Blue firme con una pezuña en su frente y teniendo una sonrisa en su cara

-jeje si, lo sé y disculpa si te lo pido, y eso que eres nueva desde ayer jeje-decía apenado

-no, no se preocupe, además que con esto, será como un entrenamiento jeje-daba una pequeña risita confiada

-jeje ok linda, entonces buena suerte-decía el gato con una sonrisa alegre y le daba un pulgar arriba

-gracias, amo Soul, le prometo que cumpliré la misión que me encomendó-dicho eso, la bat poni se retiraba del cuarto, Dark al ver que cruzó a la derecha, caminaba para salir del cuarto y no la veía por el pasillo ni por el otro lado, daba un silbido impresionado

-es buena jeje-decía con una sonrisa infantil

 **Ok ¿Qué hacemos? ¿La matamos?**

 _Oye, esta vez me toca a mí elegir lo que le pasará jajajajajaja_

 **Buf como quieras**

… por esta vez… por esta vez… no sentiré lastima… por ella…

-ni yo-decía Dark respondiendo a Sad con una sonrisa maliciosa y reanudaba su caminata por el pasillo, ya tenía en mente algo para "divertirse" mucho

Continuará.

* * *

 **Espero que les hayan gustado y todavía no se terminó la parte de Dark, aún falta otro capítulo y después se mostraría lo de Creepy que es corto, de dos capítulos al menos y lo de Starlight, pues todavía no sé, depende de que si me queda largo de nuevo, lo cortaría esta vez porque yo no soy de capítulos largos**

 **Además no se quejen, total, actualizo al menos una vez a la semana y no una vez al mes XD**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	75. OVA 6 parte 8

_Jejeje creo que fue una idiota, en serio, cree que no me daría cuenta, tantos errores que ha cometido porque conozco de cara a nalgas a Zafire, que la conozco como si hubiéramos ido al jardín de potrillos jejeje no debería molestarme, quería algo de amor… jeje quería que le diera sus nalgadas para sentirse querida… pero hay cosas que no me gusta y es… jejejejejeje no me gusta que se metan con mis cosas… la haré sufrir jajajajajaja_

 **Capítulo 73 (OVA): El error de una reina**

 **Ultimo día (mañana es el día de ir a las tierras de los dragones)**

Zafire se despertaba y daba un gran bostezo mientras se levantaba de la cama para estirarse un poco. Ella observaba la cama para ver que no estaba Dark haciendo que suspirara fastidiada.

-genial, así nunca me acostaré con él y así nunca lo haré mi…-fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abría y veía sorprendida que era Dark que tenía las garras en los bolsillos, el gato entraba mientras cerraba la puerta usando su cola

-buenos diiiiias mi nalgona jejeje me alegro que despertaras, en serio, me alegro muuuuucho que despertaras jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil y se acercaba a la alicornio

-¿Dark? Digo mi querido amo Soul, pensaba que estarías en el comedor desayunando-decía Zafire extrañada

-sí, lo sé, peeeero fui muy temprano a desayunar para poder "divertirme" mucho con mi nalgona, esta vez seré tuyo toooooodo el día jejeje-decía el gato sorprendiendo a la alicornio que sonreía

-¿en serio? Oh mi querido amo Soul, me alegro que quieras divertirte conmigo jeje-decía con una sonrisa seductora- _¡genial, puede ser que este sea mi día de suerte! jejeje-_ pensaba con malicia

-pues si jejeje bueno mi nalgona, acuéstate en la cama con los flancos en alto jeje-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa

-ok, mi querido amo Soul-decía Zafire le daba la espalda y caminaba moviendo sus flancos de forma sensual mientras se subía a la cama, y se acostaba de panza con los flancos bien firmes, giraba su cabeza para ver a Dark-ven mi gatito, te estoy esperando-decía con lujuria

-jejeje ok, pero primero lo primero, mira al frente para que sea más suculento jeje-daba una risita infantil

-jeje que gatito tan travieso jeje ok, mi querido amo Soul-decía la alicornio mirando al frente y no se daba cuenta que el gato tenía una sonrisa perversa

Zafire esperaba sentir las patas de Dark o algo por el estilo, pero en vez de eso, sentía un fuerte golpe en sus flancos haciendo que diera un pequeño grito de dolor y no recibió una vez, si no más veces. La alicornio giraba su cabeza para ver como el gato estaba flotando y la golpeaba con una tabla en sus nalgas, Dark la golpeaba de nuevo haciendo que diera un pequeño chillido.

-mi… querido… amo… Soul… ¿Qué haces?-hablaba con dificultad al recibir los golpes en sus flancos, estaba muy sonrojada y daba gemidos de dolor

-pues hago lo que te gusta, que te golpee mucho en estos enormes flancos que tienes jejeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras le seguía golpeando sus nalgas con la tabla

-¿en… serio…?-Zafire estaba sorprendida- _esa nalgona le gusta el masoquismo o que cosa-_ pensaba siguiendo dando gemidos

-¡esto si es diversión! Jejeje-exclamaba el gato emocionado mientras seguía golpeando esos flancos

Afuera del cuarto, estaban las guardias hasta las ex princesas oyendo todo lo que pasaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-oh vaya ¿así me recibiría a mí también?-preguntaba Ember con un susurro y estaba sonrojada

-no seas payasa-decía Gleaming dándole un zape a su compañera

-ay, oye-decía la yegua plateada molesta, Celestia estaba muy sonrojada e intentaba taparse sus flancos con la cola

-no te preocupes hermana, no creo que eso pase… creo-decía Luna dudosa haciendo que la ex princesa del sol se preocupara

- _vaya, ese es un amor… un "poco" enfermizo, ya entiendo del porque ama a Dark-_ pensaba Cadence sorprendida hasta sonrojada

Después de un gran rato golpeando los enormes flancos de la yegua. Se encontraban ahora, Zafire caminando por el pasillo con los flancos muy rojos y el gato estaba en su cabeza acostaba boca abajo.

-jejeje ¿Qué te pareció la gran diversión que pasamos en la mañana? Jejeje-preguntaba Dark viéndola a los ojos de cabeza con una sonrisa infantil

-pues… genial…-decía Zafire con una sonrisa forzada- _eso para mí no es divertido, divertido es que me hiciera otras cositas, no golpearme mis nalgas… eso es tortura-_ pensaba fastidiada y tenía aun el sonrojo en su rostro

Llegaban al comedor, Dark se bajaba de ella para sentarse en un asiento, Zafire se sentaba a su lado adolorida hasta gruñía de dolor por sus flancos.

-¿tienes mucha hambre, mi nalgona?-preguntaba el gato con una sonrisa tierna, la alicornio lo veía con un gesto de dolor

-sí, mi querido amo Soul, tengo mucha hambre-mentía Zafire con una sonrisa forzada

-ok, entonces…-Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa, chasqueaba sus garritas y encima de la mesa aparecía muchos, muchísimos pasteles de todo tipo haciendo que la alicornio se impactara, Celestia que entraba en el comedor, se detenía en seco, cuando vio esos pasteles en la mesa, se quedó en shock y le hacía agua en el hocico-come, mi nalgona jeje-miraba a la alicornio zafiro con una sonrisa alegre, Zafire estaba muy nerviosa

- _oh, qué suerte tiene la ama Zafire… como quisiera ser la nalgona de Dark y no ella… espera un momento ¿¡en que rayos estoy pensando!?-_ pensaba la ex princesa muy sonrojada, intentaba retirarse del lugar, quitarse esa tentación, pero en eso, el gato se daba cuenta de la nalgona blanca

-…-Dark daba una sonrisa traviesa-oye Celestia-la alicornio blanca se detenía antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta y se volteaba para mirarlo algo nerviosa, pero no podía evitar mirar esos postres

-¿s-sí, amo S-Soul?-tartamudeaba Celestia y sudaba un poco

-¿quieres comer pastel? Hay muchísimo para compartir contigo jeje-decía con burla

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-la ex princesa daba una sonrisa emocionada, pero en eso, recuperaba su compostura-y-yo… no lo sé… n-no quiero molestarlos-decía tímida

-ay no seas tímida, ven y come unos pasteles para que estés bien alimentada jeje-decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil y con una garra señalaba un asiento a un lado de él- _y también para que sigas teniendo esos flancos tan enormes como siempre jeje-_ pensaba de forma juguetón

-o-ok, amo Soul, si insistes-decía Celestia con una sonrisa alegre y caminaba con rapidez para sentarse al lado de gato, agarraba un pastel con su magia para comenzar a comer-mmmmmm está rico, amo-comía con alegría

-jejeje me alegro que te esté gustando nalgona-decía Dark con una sonrisa amable y miraba ahora a Zafire que no paraba de observar los pasteles-bueno mi nalgona, come, están ricos jeje-

-el amo… tiene razón-decía la ex princesa hablando con el hocico lleno

-emmmmmm no tengo mucha hambre-se excusaba la alicornio zafiro intentando liberarse de comer pasteles

-tonterías, tu siempre comes muchos pasteles cuando tienes mucha hambre jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona

-¿e-en serio?-Zafire estaba sudando un poco la frente

-sí, así es, comes muchos pasteles, muuuuuchos pasteles jeje así que come-decía con una sonrisa teniendo los ojos cerrados

-o-ok…-la alicornio estaba muy nerviosa- _oh rayos ¿Cómo me libro de esto?-_ pensaba con nerviosismo, agarraba un pastel con su magia que era verde

-oh ¿desde cuándo tu aura es verde?-preguntaba Dark con "curiosidad"

-emmmmmm he visto un libro de magia donde puedo… c-cambiar mi aura mágica de color… si, eso jejeje-se reía nerviosa

-ya veo jeje pues come o la sirvienta nalgona se lo comerá todo jeje-daba una risita burlona al ver a Celestia que ya había comido tres pasteles

-o-ok-decía Zafire- _por favor estúpida Celestia, comételos todos-_ pensaba suplicando de no comérselos todos, así que sin más remedio, empezó a comerse su primer pastel

 **Un rato después**

Zafire tenía la mandíbula en la mesa, tenía gesto de dolor o sea le dolía el estómago, tenía sus labios manchados por los pasteles, se había comido como veinte pasteles mientras Celestia seguía disfrutando de los pasteles, se comió como treinta y no engordaba para nada la condenada esa. La ex princesa se lamía los labios para luego levantarse y darle una reverencia al gato.

-gracias amo Soul, se lo agradezco que me haya dejado comer con usted-decía Celestia con una sonrisa amable

-jejeje de nada Cely-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil

-bueno emmmm si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer-decía la alicornio blanca retirándose

-ok, quiero ver esos baños limpiecitos jeje-daba una risita burlona

-ok amo Soul-Celestia iba a la puerta, pero en eso, miraba de reojo al gato que veía a su yegua, así que con su magia agarró un pastel y lo escondió bajo su falda, y se fue disimuladamente. Cuando Dark vio que se fue, observaba a Zafire con malicia

-¡vamos mi nalgona, demuéstrale a la nalgona blanca que puedes comer más pasteles que ella! O sea come once pasteles más jeje-decía con una sonrisa juguetón

-¿once… pasteles… más?-la alicornio ponía su pezuña en su hocico con ganas de vomitar- _esta nalgona es glotona, golosa o que cosa-_ pensaba con nauseas

 **Un rato después**

La alicornio zafiro caminaba por un pasillo con el estómago inflado mientras el gato estaba al frente suyo dando saltitos. Zafire se quejaba de dolor de estómago.

- _es oficial… odio los pasteles… LOS ODIO-_ gritaba en su mente enojada

-jejeje mi nalgona ¿Qué te parece si vamos al techo que hice? para ver tooooodo el bello paisaje jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil

-sí, claro… mi querido… amo Soul… quiero ver el paisaje… y relajarme… un poco…-decía con un poco de dificultad, pero teniendo una sonrisa forzada

-¡genial, sígueme!-exclamaba el gato alegre y le agarraba una pezuña para que acelerara el paso… de forma exagerada

-¡mi gatito, no tan rapidoooooo!-exclamaba Zafire al ser llevada por Dark que estaba "volando" literalmente hasta que el gato se detuvo frente a una puerta en seco haciendo que la pobre alicornio se diera de cara al suelo

-¡llegamos mi nalgona!-exclamaba con emoción, la alicornio se levantaba del piso sobándose la cara adolorida

-oh genial, me alegro que llegáramos-decía quejándose de dolor- _sí, me alegro para poder descansar un poco…-_ pensaba aliviada, el gato abría la puerta y lo que veía Zafire, le daba casi un infarto- _tiene que ser una broma-_ pensaba impactada ya que veía escaleras de caracol

-jejeje bueno mi nalgona, subamos, que el hermoso paisaje nos espera ¡rápido!-exclamaba Dark lo último para luego subir las escaleras con prisa o sea usaba sus dos patas

-…-la alicornio miraba sus alas, intentaba elevarse, pero caía al suelo de golpe, se sentía muy pesada, bajaba la cabeza y suspiraba resignada para después empezar a subir las escaleras a cascos

-¡rápido nalgona, el tiempo apremia!-exclamaba el gato subiendo las escaleras con tanta emoción mientras se veía a Zafire subiendo las escaleras con normalidad

 **Unos escalones después**

La alicornio empezaba a respirar agitada y le costaba más subir escaleras, en eso, aparecía el gato bajando por las escaleras para ponerse frente de ella.

-rápido zafirito, no te quedes tan atrás jeje-decía con una sonrisa juguetón, Zafire se detenía un momento para verlo con respiración agitada

-¿por qué no… usas tú… magia… para llevarnos… rápido… arriba…?-preguntaba con dificultad

-pueeeees porque subir las escaleras es sano, así te ejercitas las patas jeje-decía con una sonrisa burlona

-… quiero saber… algo… ¿Por qué tu no estas… cansado…?-preguntaba la alicornio con dificultad como si se fuera a morir

-pueeeees ¿no te lo había dicho? Yo me entreno todos los días como unas 5 o 10 veces al día jeje-decía con una sonrisa presumida

- _¿Qué?_ _-_ _decía_ Zafire sorprendida

 **Sí, es obvio que entrenamos mucho, después de todo lo que pasó hace muchos años… pero también es porque como no teníamos nada mejor que hacer, nos entrenábamos para perder el bendito tiempo**

 _Jajajajajaja la verdad hubieras perdido el tiempo con video juegos, pero como ya lo jugamos todo lo que había, era lo único para perder el tiempo jajajajajaja_

-así que rápido mi nalgona, tienes que mantener esa sexy figura para mi jejejeje-se reía Dark de forma infantil para luego continuar subiendo por las escaleras, Zafire suspiraba frustrada y continuaba subiendo

 **En la cima**

Dark ya había salido de las escaleras y ahora estaba en una especie de terraza expansivo, con sillas de playas y un hermoso paisaje del reino. El gato esperaba a la alicornio hasta que la veía llegar arrastrándose por los escalones como si estuviera escalando una montaña.

-¡eso nalgona, tu puedes!-exclamaba Dark animándola, Zafire llegaba a la cima con una pezuña y se impulsaba para mover sus grandes flancos para que esté al final de las escaleras, ella respiraba agitada en el suelo-¡siiiii, lo lograste!-le aplaudía con sus garras

-si… lo logré…-la alicornio se levantaba lentamente hasta estar en cascos y empezaba a reír algo lunática-jeje… lo logre… ¡logré llegar a la cima!-exclamaba alegre mientras se paraba en dos cascos con las alas extendidas con una sonrisa triunfante de subir esas infernales escaleras

-esa es mi yegua, déjame tomarte una foto para conmemorar este día jeje-decía Dark sacando una cámara de sus bolsillos y sin previo aviso, le tomó una foto con flash, con un potente flash que la dejó ciega

-¡mis ojos!-exclamaba con los ojos tapados con sus pezuñas, retrocedía un poco y una de sus patas traseras dio un mal paso haciendo que se fuera para atrás cayendo por los escalones rodando, el gato se asomaba por las escaleras con la cámara en sus garras

-uuuuuu creo que debí quitarle el flash jejeje-daba una risita maliciosa

Al principio de las escaleras, se veía salir a Zafire cayendo de espalda y con las extremidades extendidas, tenía los ojos en espiral. Dark aparecía flotando encima de la alicornio, mirándola con "lastima".

-¿te encuentras bien, mi nalgona?-preguntaba el gato "preocupado"

-… no…-fue lo único que dijo antes de caer desmayada

 **En la noche**

Zafire estaba acostada en la cama de espalda, tenía curitas por el cuerpo, una venda en su cadera y en la cabeza. Ella estaba fastidiada.

- _… es mi imaginación o ese gato me quiere matar…-_ pensaba la alicornio adolorida, el gato aparecía a un lado de ella

-ay pobrecita-decía Dark abrazando su cuello y restregaba su cara con su mejilla mientras daba un pequeño ronroneo

-…-Zafire rodaba sus ojos fastidiada aunque se tranquilizaba un poco

-¿quieres que te cuente un cuento para que te duermas?-preguntaba el gato con una sonrisa tierna

-… sí, claro, mi querido amo Soul, cuéntame un cuento-decía con una pequeña sonrisa- _bueno, al menos con un cuento, será tranquilo…-_ pensaba relajada mientras veía como Dark sacaba un libro de sus bolsillos, lo abría y lo leía en voz alta

 **Unos minutos después**

-y así fue como se extinguió la raza de insectos con insecticida, y con un matamoscas, y todos vivieron felices para siempre, en un mundo sin insectos ni zumbidos, fin ¿y bien? ¿Te gustó?-preguntaba Dark con una sonrisa infantil y bajaba el libro para ver a su "yegua"

Zafire estaba en shock, muy pálida, sudaba la gota gorda, los ojos achicados y sus pezuñas estaban temblorosos. Ella solo asentía con la cabeza lentamente.

-¡genial! Me alegro que te guste mi cuento-decía el gato alegre, guardaba el libro y le daba un beso en sus labios-que descanses… y que no te rocíen-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa para luego desaparecer con un chasquido

-…n-no podré volver a dormir en u-un m-mes e-entero-tartamudeaba asustada del cuento de cómo eran exterminado los insectos, era tan explícito que lo comparó con los changeling

 **11 de la noche**

Zafire estaba levantada sin vendajes y apoyada en el barandal del balcón mirando la luna. Estaba pensativa.

-saben que, al carajo con todo, me voy de aquí porque si me quedo más tiempo aquí, terminaré muerta o peor, que me rocíen con insecticida-decía temerosa por el cuento que le contó Dark, sin más, empezó a emprender vuelo para salir volando por el balcón, brillaba su cuerno para envolverse en un fuego alrededor suyo y cuando se disipó, dejaba ver quien era en realidad, era nada menos que Chrysalis-ok, tengo que ir rápido a mi colmena y…-estaba volando, pero en eso, se sentía pesada haciendo que bajara altura-¿q-que pasa?-preguntaba sin entender nada hasta que aterrizó en los jardines

La changeling estaba confundida ya que se sentía algo pesada… por detrás, Chrysalis giraba su cabeza para ver impactada, algo que no se lo creía en su vida, sus flancos eran enormes, eran del mismo tamaño que los de Zafire y estaba como fuera de su caparazón.

-¿¡q-que significa esto!?-exclamaba alterada al ver su retaguardia tan grande

-jejeje ¿Qué pasa nalgona? ¿No te gusta esa gran retaguardia? Jejeje déjame decirte que te ves muy sexy jejejeje-la reina changeling se quedaba en shock, alzaba su cabeza para ver a Dark flotando con sus garras en los bolsillos, la veía con una sonrisa infantil

-¿D-Dark? ¿c-como supiste que yo…?-fue interrumpida por el gato

-jejeje ay tontita, tu creías que no me daría cuenta ¿verdad?-decía con burla, la changeling pestañeaba muchas veces sorprendida

-espera un momento ¿tu sabías que esa alicornio era yo?-preguntaba sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa

-pues claro que lo supe jejeje-daba una risita maliciosa

-…-en eso, Chrysalis se dio cuenta del tormento que pasó en este día-entonces lo de hoy fue…-

-sí, así es, cómo hacer sufrir a una insecto ya que ella no sabe todo lo que le gusta y todo eso de mi Zafirito jejeje además lo supe porque tuviste más errores que un potrillo en una obra de teatro jejeje-

-¿errores? ¿Cómo cuáles?-preguntaba curiosa

-pueeeees ¿por dónde comenzar? Primero mi nalgona, siempre camina moviendo sus flancos a cada hora y en cualquier lugar-

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-preguntaba sorprendida-¿ _movía los flancos hasta en público? … esa yegua está loca-_ pensaba sin poder creerlo

-si jeje también ella se ríe diciendo "jiji", no "jeje" para eso estoy yo jejejeje-Chrysalis rodaba sus ojos-también cometiste el error en ser la dominante en la cama porque yo lo soy con ella jeje también está que desde que empezó a cuidar a Flurry, ella no se separaba de ella para nada ya que la cuidaba y a mí me daba igual si no nos podemos "divertirnos", total, con unas nalgadas, se me quitan las ganas jajajaja-se reía divertido

-…-la changeling estaba sin palabras

-y está el peor error que has cometido en toda tu vida-decía con seriedad

-emmmmmm ¿y cuál es?-preguntaba muy curiosa

-… Zafire solo come un pastel al día, ella no tolera comer tantos pasteles seguido, le daría dolor de estómago y diabetes jejeje o sea no es Celestia… ni Pinkie jeje-decía el gato con burla, Chrysalis al escuchar eso, se quedaba impactada

-¿¡es una broma!? ¡Hiciste que casi me diera diabetes o yo que sé, pareciera que tuviera un hijo dentro!-exclamaba enojada

-jajajajaja si, lo sé, fue tan divertido verte comer y comer jejeje-se reía a carcajadas con sus garras en su estómago, gruñía la changeling

-y supongo que esto es obra tuya ¿no?-decía Chrysalis señalando con una pezuña sus flancos grandes que eran tan firmes como los de Zafire

-jejeje pueeeeeees si, así es, fue el pastel que te comiste jejeje-

-espera ¿Qué?-se sorprendía de nuevo

-sí y te daré un consejo, no comas cosas que salga con mi magia, la comida termina alterada, si yo quiero y es por eso que prefiero comer sin usar magia, sabe más rico jejeje-daba una risita burlona, la changeling tenía un tic en un ojo

-serás un…-estaba enojada por la humillación que pasó en este día

-y ahora que te dije todo, supongo que me queda deshacerme de una insecto con…-Dark sacaba algo de sus bolsillos-… ¡insecticida!-exclamaba mostrando una lata con un dibujito de un changeling en el suelo muerto y un símbolo de una X roja, Chrysalis al ver eso, pegó un grito de miedo y retrocedía hasta sentir con sus flancos un árbol-es hora de eliminar a la madre de los insectos ¿no lo crees? Jejejeje-se acercaba agitando la lata

-emmmm-la reina buscaba una forma de salir de ahí hasta que le vino algo en la mente y sonreía maliciosa-si me haces daño con esa cosa, los changeling mataran a esa nalgona y a esa bebé jejejeje-se reía con malicia, Dark se detenía para mirarla un momento

-dime ¿Dónde están?-preguntaba con seriedad

-jejeje no te lo diré, al menos que negociemos unos términos jeje-decía con una sonrisa perversa

-… dime ¿estaban en la cueva esa de cristal bajo el castillo?-preguntaba el gato con una sonrisa infantil mientras guardaba el insecticida, la changeling abría los ojos de par en par

-¿q-que?-

-¡sí! ¡Lo he adivinado!-exclamaba Dark con emoción

-n-no… n-no están ahí… e-están en mi colmena-mentía muy nerviosa

-ay por favor, ya no sigas, es obvio que estarían ahí por varios motivos, primero, no podía llevársela sin que los viera, por eso aprovechaste en esconderla en ese lugar, segundo, Zafire pesa y más por sus enormes flancos, con eso tuvieron dificultades jejeje y tercero, la negociación no serviría porque una de mis guardias fue a rescatarlas jeje-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿q-que? E-eso no es cierto, hay changeling custodiándolas, no creo que esa guardia pueda con mis changeling-decía con una sonrisa triunfante

-jeje ¿segura? Porque hace poco, llegó mi guardia con mi yegua y con la bebé jeje-

-no, no ¡eso no es verdad!-exclamaba Chrysalis, no quería creérselo

-¿ah sí? Pues mira esto-Dark chasqueaba su garra y aparecía como cuatro changeling frente a ella inconscientes

-¿Qué?-se empezaba a asustarse al ver a sus changeling noqueados

-jejeje otro consejo, a la próxima, pon mas changeling, no solo cuatro porque eso es pa-te-ti-co-decía con un tono infantil, Chrysalis le temblaba los cascos, veía a sus changeling y luego al gato que la miraba de forma maligna

Así que sin decir nada, levitó a sus changeling para ponerlos en su lomo y flancos, había espacio extra y luego salió volando de ahí rápidamente huyendo del lugar asustada, pero no volaba tan bien al tener esa gran retaguardia que era como tener unas pesas encima y más con los changeling. Dark la veía alejarse, estaba en el mismo lugar flotando de forma estático y sonreía malicioso.

 **Un rato después**

Chrysalis llegaba al baldío donde estaba su colmena y tuvo un aterrizaje forzoso haciendo que se le cayera los changeling, y ella de cara.

-au… con razón que un changeling no puede tener el trasero tan grande… hace que le cueste volar…-la reina se sentaba para sobarse la cara, en eso, se escuchaba quejidos detrás suyo, giraba su cabeza para ver a sus changeling despertarse

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntaba uno sentándose adolorido

-no lo sé compañero, sentí como alguien me golpeó la cabeza con fuerza-decía otro quejándose, se estaban quejando hasta que se daban cuenta de la presencia de Chrysalis que ya se había levantado haciendo que se levantaran de golpe y se reverenciaban

-r-reina Chrysalis, no sabíamos que estaba usted acá-decía uno de ellos apenado

-no se preocupe, solo vamos adentro para planear lo que vamos a hacer-decía la reina fastidiada, uno de ellos levantaba la vista para verla

-mi reina ¿Qué pasó con…?-fue interrumpido por Chrysalis

-no digas nada… en serio, no digas nada-decía entre dientes, sus changeling se quedaban callados-solo vayan y díganle a todos los changeling de la colmena para que vayan a donde está el trono-decía con seriedad

-como ordenes, reina Chrysalis-decían al unísono con una reverencia para luego empezar a volar y meterse dentro de la colmena

-oigan, se dieron cuenta que la reina tiene un gran…-susurraba uno de los changeling al que estaba a su lado, pero le interrumpió

-sí, me di cuenta, pero es mejor que no digamos nada o si no, nos castigan por mirarle el trasero-susurraba el changeling sonrojado, sin decir nada, fueron a buscar a sus hermanos compañeros changeling mientras Chrysalis entraba a la colmena volando bajo e intentando no caerse por el peso extra

Se tardó como un rato para llegar a donde estaba el trono, pero de repente, se detenía en seco para poner sus patas al suelo. Estaba confundida, muy confundida ya que todos los changeling estaban ahí hasta los cuatro changeling que iban a correr la voz. Todos les daban la espalda y estaban inmóviles algunos en el suelo, y otros en el aire de forma estática mirando a un lugar en específico.

- _¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido? Si acabo de llegar-_ pensaba extrañada-emmmm oigan ¿Qué sucede mis changeling?-preguntaba la reina confundida al verlos así, pero nadie le respondía, eso lo hacía más raro, ella caminaba entre dos changeling para verlos mejor y se quedó muy confundida ya que donde mirara, los changeling tenían los ojos amarillos y estaban sonriendo-emmmm-miraba al changeling que estaba a su lado-oye ¿sabes lo que pasa aquí?-preguntaba, pero no le respondía, se molestaba y le empezó a sacudirle el hombro, pero tampoco nada-oye, tu reina te está preguntando-decía molesta

El changeling por fin habló, pero lo que dijo, la ponía pálida.

-yo solo obedezco a mi amo… Dark Soul—decía el changeling como zombi

-¿q-que? ¿Qué tonterías e-está diciendo?-Chrysalis empezaba a respirar de forma agitada, veía a otro changeling-o-oye ¿a quién obedeces? A tu reina ¿verdad?-decía temblorosa

-yo solo obedezco a mi amo… Dark Soul-decía también ese changeling haciendo que se asustara, ella desesperada, empezó a buscar desesperadamente a un changeling que no diga lo mismo, que estuviera cuerdo, pero todos decían la misma frase una y otra vez. Chrysalis ya estaba frente a todos y les gritaban

-¡oigan, yo soy su reina, ustedes son mis changeling, a quien debe obedecer es a mí, no a ese gato Dark Soul, solo a mí!-gritaba desesperada, recibió una respuesta diferente de todos al mismo tiempo, pero no era la respuesta que esperaba

-nosotros somos los changeling de nuestro amo absoluto, Dark Soul-decían al unísono haciendo que la reina se asustara y para asustarla más, escuchaba una voz masculina detrás de ella

-jeje ¿te gustó la gran presentación de… mis changeling? Jeje-Chrysalis estaba paralizada de miedo, se volteaba lentamente para ver al gato negro sentado en el trono comiendo un pan dulce y un vaso de leche, además había algo encima del trono, pero no le prestó atención

-tu… ¿¡que le hiciste a mis changeling!?-exclamaba enojada, intentaba no mostrar que estaba asustada

-¿Qué le hice? Nada, ellos querían a un líder donde los guie, donde le muestre el camino a la prosperidad y que tengan un buen amo que no los abandona ¿verdad chicos?-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil mientras se terminaba de comer el pan dulce

-sí, amo Soul-decían al unísono

-e-eso es mentira… eso es… mentira…-decía la reina, no quería creerlo, el gato se tomaba su leche y tiraba el vaso por ahí

-pues créelo reinita, ellos están mejor conmigo que contigo. Tú los llevaras a la extinción jejeje-daba una risita

-eso no es verdad, yo velé por mis changeling, siempre estaba buscando la forma de alimentarnos de amor-se defendía Chrysalis, pero Dark daba una risita burlona

-ay pobrecita, con eso, los dejaras morir de hambre, pero como soy tan bueno, traje este regalo para MIS changeling que le proporciona amor gratuito y por siempre, y con esto, me quisieron mucho jeje-decía el gato señalando con sus dos garras arriba sin levantar la mirada, Chrysalis alzaba su vista para ver la cosa que estaba encima del otro, se quedaba impactaba al saber lo que era

Era un corazón de cristal igualito al que estaba antes en el imperio de cristal, pero era de color amarillo y tenía una huella de gato en el centro. Estaba flotando y girando mientras lo hacía, esparcía como un aura amarilla por el aire.

-¿c-como…?-ella no encontraba las palabras para eso

-jejeje sorpresa, reina quesito, este es el corazón de cristal, pero lo personalicé un "poco" jejeje-decía haciendo énfasis, Chrysalis no sabía porque, pero no podía apartar la mirada del corazón de cristal-jejeje entonces Chrysalis ¿Por qué no te unes a mí y serás una de mis changeling? Jejeje-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa

-…-la changeling seguía mirando el corazón como hipnotizada, sus ojos empezaban a ponerse amarillos-… yo... seré… tu changeling… a-a-am…-de repente, Chrysalis apartaba la mirada del corazón para mirar abajo, respiraba agitada y sus ojos volvía de nuevo a verde-yo… no seré tu changeling…-decía mirando al gato con enojo

-owwwww que pena, la verdad te iba a poner como la encargada de la colmena y tendrías el honor de ser una de mis juguetes jejejeje-daba una risita maliciosa mientras se levantaba y empezaba a flotar haciendo que se sorprenda la reina

-¿q-que? ¿c-como puedes flotar? Si mi trono anula la magia de cualquiera menos de los changeling-decía Chrysalis sin poder creerlo

-¿hasta ahora te das cuenta? jejejeje bueno, eso tiene una gran explicación… hackee tu trono-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil

-… ¿Qué?-estaba confundida, el gato rodaba sus ojos

-en otras palabras, le cambie su "configuración" y con eso, no me afectará a mi jeje-decía con simpleza

-p-pero ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-la reina seguía muy confundida y empezaba a retroceder pasando entre los changeling

-pueeeeees si te lo dijera, no entenderías lo complicado y extenso que fue lo que hice o sea es tan ilógico que tu cerebro explotaría con solo decirte que fue lo que hice-decía Dark con una sonrisa inocente, la changeling siguió retrocediendo y no entendía nada-jejeje oye, por cierto, insecto nalgona…-los ojos del gato brillaban y antes de que Chrysalis pudiera reaccionar, cuatro changeling la detuvo agarrándole los flancos, dos para cada lado haciendo que diera un grito sorpresivo-¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? Deja que mis changeling jueguen con tus flancos… hay que estrenarlos jejejeje-daba una risita perversa

 _Jajajajajaaja denle nalgada sin parar jajajajaja_

… ¿no dirás nada?…

 **¿Para qué? Si ese idiota le toca decidir, así que me da igual lo que diga o hace**

-¿q-que?-la changeling estaba sonrojada y miraba alrededor como la miraban los que alguna vez fue sus changeling, Chrysalis estaba temerosa al ver esas sonrisas

-jejeje así que únete, únete a mis changeling jejejeje-

-sí, únete a nosotros… Chrysalis, únete y obedece a nuestro amo, Dark Soul-decían los changeling que empezaban a acercarse lentamente a ella haciendo que empezara a alterarse, quería correr, pero aun los cuatro changeling la tenían agarrada por la retaguardia

-no, a-aléjense, aléjense de mi-veía como se acercaba de forma peligrosa, ella podría huir volando, pero tenía "algo" que la impedía volar bien y además que estaban algunos changeling volando, intentaba retroceder aunque estuvieran los cuatro changeling por detrás, pero no retrocedía mucho-a-aléjense, aléjense ¡aléjense!-el cuerno de la reina, brillaba con intensidad haciendo que se tele transportara y apareciera por detrás de todos los changeling, y caía de flancos, en eso, miraba a los changeling que seguían mirando a donde estaba antes, pero de golpe, todos giraban sus cabezas para verla con esa sonrisa haciendo que diera un grito, se levantó con rapidez para empezar a galopar como si no hubiera un mañana y salía de ese lugar, Dark al verla huir, daba un risita maliciosa

-jejeje muy bien mis changeling, vayan por ella y ya saben que hacer jeje-decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil

-sí, amo Soul-decía los changeling al unísono y empezaban a volar para ir en distintas direcciones por los huecos que había

-jejejeje veamos si logrará huir o no jeje-decía Dark con malicia

Chrysalis galopaba por la colmena desesperada, quería salir a toda costa, pero al no poder volar por un estúpido motivo, tenía que hacerlo a pata. Ella se metía a uno de los huecos que había en la colmena.

- _… seré una tonta… creí que ese plan funcionaría… y mis changeling no…_ -pensaba frustrada de ver que en vez de buscar la forma de obtener amor y sus changeling estuvieran alimentados, ahora sus changeling tenía amor y un gato que se apoderó de su enjambre

La reina salía de un sendero e iba a meterse en otro hueco, pero tres changeling aparecían de golpe, bloqueándole el camino haciendo que se detuviera en seco, Chrysalis estaba nerviosa, retrocedía un poco.

-es m-mejor que se aparten de mi o si no…-intentaba sonar amenazante aunque por dentro estaba asustada, pero lo que pasó a continuación, la dejó loca. Los tres changeling empezaban a volar de un lado a otro como si estuvieran meciéndose

-"Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela…"-empezaban a cantar de forma infantil haciendo que Chrysalis se tapara las orejas

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡canciones infantiles, como lo detesto!-gritaba alterada y daba media vuelta para escapar de esos changeling o para no escuchar esa canción. Se metía en otro de los huecos, pero luego salía a una sala algo grande y se detenía en seco quedándose con cara de WTF

Observaba a un changeling que tenía pestañas, dando a entender que era hembra aunque no se diferenciaba mucho, estaba bailando de forma elegante con un listón en sus patas delanteras y tenía un tutu, bailaba como si fuera ballet, giraba el listón en espiral y veía más changeling bailando también, y estaban igual que la changeling. Chrysalis tenía un tic en un ojo, pero en eso, la changeling giraba su listón en el aire para luego lanzárselo hacia la reina que la pilló con la guardia baja y la amarró en sus cuatro patas haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo.

-au…-Chrysalis alzaba su vista como podía-¡t-te exijo que me sueltes, soy tu reina!-exclamaba con autoridad intentando romper el listón, pero para su sorpresa, era muy resistente

-mi amo y rey es Dark Soul-decía la changeling con un tono de zombi, Chrysalis no podía zafarse de eso, así que se le ocurrió algo, brillaba su cuerno y le disparaba un rayo mágico a la changeling haciendo que se chocara contra la pared, la reina rápidamente se levantó aun con las patas amarradas y le disparaba al listón para liberarse, y empezaba a galopar antes de que un changeling le lanzara uno de esos listones

-¡a mí no me atraparan! ¿¡Oyeron!? ¡No seré una de ustedes! ¡Prefiero estar sola!-gritaba Chrysalis galopando por otro hueco, estuvo un rato huyendo de sus propios changeling, intentaba buscar la salida, pero los changeling siempre estaban bloqueando su camino aunque escuchaba una que otra canción infantil, no sabía ni donde estaba-… _no me lo puedo creer… me he perdido en mi propia colmena… ya no sé cómo salgo de aquí sin tener que volar…-_ pensaba frustrada, estuvo galopando en un camino y veía una luz al final de ese sendero-¡por fin, ahí está la salida! Creía que no saldría de mi colmena… …-en eso, se quedaba pensativa-espera, como puede haber luz, si es…-cuando salió del sendero para ir a un lugar espacioso, se detenía un poco para quedarse en shock-… de noche-

Estaba de vuelta en donde estaba su trono y el corazón de cristal amarillo. Además que estaba el gato sentado en su trono jugando con la swith portátil, en eso, la veía y la saludaba.

-hola, me alegro que volvieras, sabía que volverías jeje entonces ¿lista para unirte y ser mi changeling nalgona? Jejejeje-daba una risita maliciosa mientras guardaba la swith en uno de sus bolsillos, Chrysalis retrocedía con miedo, iba a dar media vuelta para huir, pero antes de que hiciera eso, alguien la tacleó por detrás tirándola al suelo de cara y ese alguien estaba encima suyo agarrando su cadera, la reina se quejaba adolorida y giraba su cabeza para ver quien era, y se sorprendía aunque se sonrojaba también

-ya la tengo, amo Soul-decía el changeling abrazando a Chrysalis por su retaguardia

-bien hecho Pharixn, así es como se hace las cosas jejeje-decía Dark miraba con una sonrisa infantil como la reina, intentaba levantarse-¡chicos, venga aquí y a someterla, como lo practicamos!-decía con burla

En todos los huecos que se observaba en el lugar, se veía ojos amarillos para luego salir todo el enjambre volando rápidamente hacia Chrysalis, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, todos los changeling se tiraban encima de ella sometiéndola, algunos por los flancos, otros por las patas, otros por el lomo y uno agarraba su cuerno con su hocico.

-¿¡qué carajo estás haciendo!? ¡Suelta mi cuerno y suéltenme ahora!-exclamaba Chrysalis con intento de autoridad ya que sentía un profundo miedo, intentaba zafarse de ellos, pero la tenía bien sometida

-jejeje Thorax no sueltes ese cuerno para que no haga sus movimientos extraños jeje-el aludido balbuceaba al tener el cuerno en su hocico-… jejejeje vaya, es irónico todo esto jeje-decía el gato en el trono con una sonrisa burlona, la reina lo miraba temerosa

-¿q-que quieres decir?-preguntaba algo curiosa

-pueees se supone que tu deberías hipnotizarme con tus trucos extraños para que yo sea tuyo y bla bla bla, pero mira lo que pasó, te salió el tiro por la culata jejeje-se reía con burla, Chrysalis estaba asustada, quería liberarse, pero no podía, no podía usar magia ni volar ni usar sus flancos para golpear, nada

-¿q-que harás c-conmigo?-preguntaba temerosa

-mmmmmm-Dark se quedaba pensativo-pueeeeeees hay posibles finales para ti, como que terminarías como mi esclava mental sexual, quien sabe, verte bailando de forma erótica mirando ese gran trasero tuyo que ahora tienes, dan mucho que desear jejejeje-daba una risita perversa, la aludida tragaba saliva-o también está que tu terminaras como una "silla" jeje-

-¿u-una silla?-empezaba a temblar

-sí, así es o sea por secuestrar a mi yegua y a la bebé, te pondría como silla o sea usaré esos flancos tuyos para sentarme para que sirvan de algo o tu serías el nuevo trono o la silla de mi despacho porque ya estoy harto de sentarme en libros y además ahí estarás todos los días, meses y años de tu vida sin moverte, siendo limpiada y dejando reluciente tus flancos para sentarme en ellos jejeje pero estoy indeciso mmmmmmmm esclava o silla ¿Cuál prefieren?-decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil

-¿q-que?-

-no hablo contigo, hablo con esta gente que nos están viendo-decía Dark señalándonos con su garra

-¿Qué?-seguía muy confundida

-olvídalo, total…-sonreía mostrando sus dientes-… tu mente y cuerpo serán míos, y sabes que…-decía bajándose del trono y empezaba a caminar hacia ella en dos patas-…te haré el honor de lo que siempre has querido, pero la diferencia es que…-alzaba su garra derecha mostrando su palma que brillaba amarillo-… yo no seré tuyo, tu… serás mía jejeje-daba una risita maligna mientras se acercaba lentamente

-no, por favor, no me hagas esto, l-lo siento ¡lo siento mucho por secuestrarla!-exclamaba desesperada observando cómo seguía acercándose

-disculparse, no sirve de nada a estas alturas ¿no crees? Jeje-Dark llegaba al frente suyo y acercaba su garra a la ex reina que de forma desesperada, empezó a forcejear para quitarse los changeling de encima y gritaba con desesperación

-¡no, por favor, seré lo que sea, haré lo que sea, lo que se, por favor, no me conviertas en eso, no, no…!-afuera de la colmena, se escuchó un fuerte grito-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!-y de repente, su grito calló de golpe y lo único que se escuchaba era una risa infantil, el destino de los changeling ya estaba marcado y ahora tenían un nuevo líder, pero lo bueno de esto, era que no morirían de hambre por falta de amor

Continuará.

* * *

 **Que decir, por fin pude terminar esta parte XD bueno, les explicaré algo, ya que ustedes eligieron el modo pacifista de tener alianza, pues con Chrysalis lo pasaría mal como vieron en este capítulo, pero si hubieran elegido el de someter los reinos, pues no lo pasa mal hasta sería su amiga, creo o sea elegir a lo bueno y no juntarte con villanos o hacer lo malo y juntarte con los villanos de segunda XD**

 **Bueno, eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	76. OVA 6 parte 9

**Antes de leer esto, les sugiero que lean el "Capítulo 67 (OVA): Una misión llamada… alianza" o sea el "OVA 6 parte 2", creo, por el simple hecho que reescribí un poco la escena de Creepy, solo eso :v**

* * *

 **Capítulo 74 (OVA): ¿Quién será el señor de los dragones? (primera parte)**

Por el cielo, se veía a un dragón celeste musculoso volando hacia su destino, era nada menos que Creepy. Volaba sin detenerse, tenía una cara seria. Algunos aviones de juguete que pasaban cerca de él, lo saludaban con respeto.

Después de un rato, el dragón llegaba a donde debía llegar, a las tierras de los dragones.

-Muy bien, solo tengo que buscar a la señora o señor de los dragones o como los llamen los dragones, después alianza y todo eso… Espero que sea rápido-decía con fastidio mientras con su mirada buscaba a la líder, solo veía lava, montañas, uno que otro dragón hasta que encontró a la que buscaba. Era una dragona azul que sostenía una especie de cetro en su garra derecha, estaba volando hasta un campo abierto donde había varios dragones-Genial, ahí está Ember y…-alzaba su vista para ver un enorme dragón parado en la punta de una montaña mirando alrededor hasta que se fijó en Creepy-Sí, ahí está ese tipo también, Torch-suspiraba fastidiado-bueno, solo vengo al ver a la actual señora de los dragones, no al señor anterior-se decía para luego bajar hasta donde estaba el campo abierto y aterrizaba en el suelo llamando la atención de los dragones, y de Ember.

La dragona se quedó mirando a aquel dragón y se acercaba a él con curiosidad.

-Hola-saludaba con una garra mientras aun sostenía el cetro con su otra garra, Creepy le devolvía el saludo con seriedad-¿Quién eres tú? Conozco a todos los dragones de estas tierras y nunca te he visto por aquí-decía curiosa

- _¿en serio? Si no me dices, no me doy cuenta-_ pensaba el dragón con sarcasmo-Pues no soy de aquí. Vengo de parte del amo Dark Soul, nuevo líder y gobernante de Equestria, y ahora vuestro líder también en cuanto aceptéis uniros a él-decía con seriedad y con los brazos cruzados

-¿Qué?-preguntaba Ember confundida

-O sea que mi amo Dark Soul, quiere una alianza con los dragones, tú eres la líder de los dragones y tienes que unirte a él o sea aceptar la alianza en nombre de la paz, y todo eso-decía Creepy con fastidio- _en el nombre de la paz… faltó decir "y el amor", algo que no pienso decir ni en un millón de años-_ pensaba muy fastidiado

-¿eh? ¿Nuevo líder de Equestria?-preguntaba muy confundida-¿Qué ha pasado con las princesas ponis?-preguntaba curiosa

-¿te refieres a la nalg… digo a Celestia y las otras alicornios? Pues por ahí están fastidiando, ahora son las criadas de mi amo-decía con seriedad

-Entonces…-Ember miraba dudosa a Creepy-… los rumores eran ciertos. Equestria ha caído-

- _vaya, por lo visto los dragones si estaban informados, bueno, al menos me ahorra las explicaciones jeje por lo menos no son esos primitivos que no saben nada del mundo exterior-_ pensaba con burla-sí, así es, pero ahora se llama New Equestria que ahora manda mi amo Dark Soul-explicaba un poco el dragón

-Ah. Pobres ponis-decía con algo de lastima

-No, que va. Mi amo es mejor líder que esas alicornios inútiles que estaban en el poder-decía con una sonrisa burlona, la dragona lo veía un momento callada-entonces ¿van a unirse a nosotros o que cosa?-preguntaba el dragón algo impaciente

-Mmm-se quedaba pensativa con una garra en su barbilla-Pues… no, no podemos-decía con una expresión seria

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-preguntaba Creepy extrañado

-Porque ya teníamos una alianza con Twilight y con Celestia, creo. Nosotros somos dragones de honor y no admitimos la traición-decía Ember con firmeza

- _¿es en serio? O sea que parte de que conquistamos a Equestria y que queremos ahora la alianza entre nosotros, no entienden-_ pensaba fastidiado-Twilight también se ha unido al amo Soul y Celestia es la criada de él-mencionaba el dragón

-… Entiendo-decía sin cambiar su compostura, Creepy suspiraba fastidiado

-escucha, si no se unen por las buenas, entonces el amo Soul irá a las malas. Si él quisiese podría convertiros en estatuas de jardín a todos vosotros-decía intentando convencerla- _vamos, no seas terca o sea solo tienen una bendita oportunidad porque estando muchos años con mi amo, lo conozco tan bien que si no convenzo a la primera, entonces lo primero será lo último de sus vidas_ -pensaba algo impaciente

-Al menos eso que dices, sería un destino honorable. Dile a tu amo que no le molestaremos, pero tampoco nos uniremos-decía con firmeza, Creepy rodaba sus ojos

-mmmm quizás cambies de opinión, pero por ahora me retiro a descansar un poco-se excusaba con los brazos cruzados

-ok, de igual forma, se bienvenido a nuestras tierras, forastero-decía con un tono amable

-ok, gracias-decía el dragón con los brazos cruzados para luego dar media vuelta y se retiraba caminando- _Mmm No puedo volver, no puedo volver y decirle al amo que fallé. No puedo irme sin la alianza ya que le dije que yo me encargo de que los dragones se alíen con nosotros… pero al menos ya sé lo qué tengo que hacer para convencer a esa terca dragona… grrrrr pero que terca es… aunque… esa chica tiene… unos ojos muy hermosos, esa cola refinada y el carácter que tiene aunque no mucho, me recuerda un poco a…-_ se detenía en seco al pensar en eso y agitaba su cabeza- _Pero ¿Qué carajo estoy pensando? Tengo que centrarme en mi misión, la alianza-_ pensaba fastidiado mientras se ponía a emprender vuelo-… _Claro que… es realmente linda… muy linda-_ se sonrojaba un poco al recordarla, pero en eso, agitaba de nuevo su cabeza- _pero bueno ¿¡Qué me pasa!? ¡No! No tengo que pensar en eso, no soy el amo Soul para pensar en esas estupideces… aunque…-_ se ponía a fantasear un poco- _¿Se enfadaría el amo si la quiero como mi compañera? Total, siempre la he visto, pero nunca me atreví a…-_ se golpeaba la cabeza con una garra- _¡Qué no! Tengo que centrarme en la alianza y ya. No pienso caer en eso de nuevo ya tuve suficiente-_ pensaba con los brazos cruzados- _… pero Dark no se opondría a que fuese mi pareja si logro la alianza, total, él tiene como una o dos parejas... ¡Ay, no me centro para nada! Claro, es difícil centrarse con esa carita linda y ese carácter fuerte, y orgulloso, que pedazo de dragona por favor... … sí, creo que por estar tanto tiempo con el amo y que vea fics de romances, me afectó la cabeza porque ¡No me concentro!_ \- pensaba Creepy muy molesto, agitaba su cabeza otra vez para luego ver a donde estaba el enorme dragón, se acercaba a él para hacer lo que iba a hacer, estaba frente a su rostro-supongo que lo ha escuchado todo ¿verdad?-decía con seriedad

-Sí, extranjero. Mi oído es el más agudo de estas tierras-la voz de Torch era grave y fuerte

-Ya veo, por cierto, me llamo Creepy y bueno, voy al grano, si no hay alianza, entonces mi amo exterminará a todos, serán estatuas, esclavos o yo que sé. Así que necesito que tú hables con Ember para convencerla-decía el dragón con los brazos cruzados

-Por desgracia no puedo. Mi hija es ahora la nueva líder del clan. Ya no tengo autoridad sobre ella-decía Torch con seriedad

-Sí, sí tienes. Conoces las tradiciones mejor que nadie y tienes la fuerza para defenderlas. Además que si tú quieres, te sabes imponer sin necesidad de ningún cetro-decía intentando convencerlo- _por favor, tiene que haber algo, no quiero ver a esa guapa dragona como estatua… ¡y otra vez con lo mismo!-_ pensaba con fastidio

-… Mmmmmm-se quedaba pensativo el gran dragón-hay un recurso que puedes utilizar. No debería decírtelo, pero creo que una alianza con ese tal Dark es conveniente y así mi especie se salve-mencionaba dudoso

-¿Cuál es?-preguntaba curioso

-"El combate de los jefes"-

-¿disculpe?-Creepy estaba confundido

-Así se llama cuando un dragón desafía a su líder por el liderazgo del clan-explicaba un poco Torch

-Ah. Vale-decía el dragón pensativo- _típico, todo se resuelve con combates, si quieres ser líder, combate, si quieres el ultimo pedazo de pastel, combate, si quieres al amor de tu vida, combate y tírate encima de ella-_ pensaba rodando sus ojos fastidiado, pero en eso, se daba cuenta en lo que dijo-… _espera un momento, si la derroto ¿seré líder de los dragones? … solo quería la alianza, no ser el líder de una raza-_ pensaba frustrado

-Bien. Te ayudaré a convocar el combate, pero con una condición-decía el enorme dragón con seriedad

-¿Cuál?-preguntaba curioso

-No a muerte. Ember es mi hija, la quiero mucho y no quiero que muera ni sufra demasiado-al escuchar eso, se sorprendió Creepy

-¿No cree que ella podría ganarme?-preguntaba extrañado

-No. He vivido demasiado para no darme cuenta de la fuerza de unos adversarios. Sé que vas a ganar tú y… quizás sea lo mejor para salvar al clan de ese Dark Soul-decía sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad

-…-el dragón se quedaba callado- _wow, este Torch es tan amable y yo pensaba que sería de esos rabiosos que gritan a lo pendejo-_ pensaba con burla para luego suspirar resignado- _bueno, ya que, si quiero salvar a estos dragones aunque algunos son pendejos, tendré que ser el líder quiera o no-_ pensaba

-Dile a mi hija que convoque a los dragones para dentro de una hora, quiero decirles algo importante-decía Torch con autoridad

-ok, se lo diré, supongo-decía alzando sus hombros y se iba volando de nuevo a donde estaba Ember, y los otros dragones

 **Un rato después**

Torch estaba aún en la punta de la montaña y tenía alrededor a los dragones en el pie de la montaña que convocó su hija a su llamado, Ember y Creepy estaban en frente de él

-padre ¿para qué nos has llamado?-preguntaba la dragona curiosa, el gran dragón se aclaraba la garganta

-¡la verdad los convoqué porque el extranjero…!-exclamaba con fuerza

-que me llamo Creepy-decía con fastidio

-¡… tiene algo que decirte hija!-la dragona estaba confundida

-¿ah sí? ¿Y qué es?-preguntaba mirando al dragón celeste que la miraba con seriedad

-¡Ember! ¡Señora de los dragones, yo te reto a un combate por el cetro de los dragones!-exclamaba con firmeza y señalándola con una garra- _hijo de tu madre, lo dije casi como si fuera un combate pokemon, solo falta que empiece a sonar la musiquita esa y salga un Charmander-_ pensaba con burla, Ember se quedaba sorprendida por lo que dijo

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Un combate por el cetro? Ni loca-se rehusaba la dragona con los brazos cruzados

-Pues lo siento, pero tienes que aceptar, linda-decía con una sonrisa burlona- _¿acabo de decirle linda?... ok, creo que estoy mal de la cabeza-_ pensaba con fastidio

- _¿L-Linda? ¿Él cree que soy guapa?-se ruborizaba-B-Bueno… él es mono. Vaya pedazos de pectorales tiene y menudo abdomen, él deja a todos los dragones como si fueran enclenques, y es todo un carácter. Pero… ¿¡Qué rayos estoy pensando!? ¡Es mi enemigo y quiere quitarme el cetro!-_ pensaba Ember agitando su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos

-Estoy esperando una respuesta-se quejaba Creepy con los brazos cruzados y apretaba uno de sus brazos para no perder la paciencia

-No lo haré. No eres nadie para darme órdenes, forastero-decía molesta y le enfocaba con el cetro-Soy tu líder y te ordeno que te vayas-decía con autoridad

-ay por favor, yo ni siguiera soy de aquí-decía fastidiado

-Es una orden del cetro-ella seguía apuntándole con el cetro

-¿El cetro da órdenes? Creí que las dabas tú-Creepy soltaba una risita burlona

-¡no te burles del cetro! ¡Es una orden, retírate ahora!-exclamaba la dragona acercando más el cetro

-¡aleja esa cosa de mí! ¿¡Quieres sacarme un ojo o que cosa!?-apartaba el cetro de un manotazo haciendo que casi se le caiga a Ember, pero lo agarró a tiempo con sus dos garras

-¡oye! ¡Ten más cuidado con el cetro!-exclamaba molesta

-¡pues tendría más cuidado si no me pones esa cosa casi en mi ojo!-exclamaba enojado

-¡Insolente!-

-¡Cabezota!-

-¡idiota!-

-¡tú lo serás!-

Ambos se miraban con furia y estaban a punto de lanzarse el uno contra el otro hasta que se escuchó un fuerte grito.

-¡SILENCIOOOOOO!-se oía el rugido de enojo que era nada menos que de Torch, él había emprendido vuelo para bajar y aterrizar con fuerza en el suelo haciendo que temblara la tierra un poco, los dragones asustados, se alejaban un poco. El enorme dragón ponía su gran garra entre los dos para que no se dieran la madre, los dos aludidos miraban fijamente a Torch

-¡Papá!-exclamaba Ember sorprendida, Creepy estaba mirándolo con seriedad

-…-El gran dragón miraba primero a su hija y luego al dragón celeste-… ¿¡Quieres el cetro del señor de los dragones!?-exclamaba queriendo confirmar lo que se escuchó

-Sí. Lo quiero porque si no quieren hacer la alianza con el reino conquistado por el amo Soul, entonces le reto a un combate para que me dé el bendito cetro para ser el nuevo señor de los dragones-decía Creepy con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Eso ni en sueño lo tendrás! No pienso pelear contigo por el cetro, yo lo conseguí gracias a un amigo y no pienso perder el tiempo contigo-decía la dragona con los brazos cruzados mirándolo con enojo

-Je, je… Eso suena que tienes miedo en pelear conmigo-decía el dragón con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo! Hasta podría vencerte con las garras atadas a mi espalda-decía Ember molesta.

-Sí, claro, yo te puedo vencer solo usando la cola-decía con una sonrisa presumida.

-Yo te puedo vencer con solo usar la cabeza-decía la dragona acercándose un poco estando casi tocando la garra de su padre

-Yo te puedo vencer con solo usar la lengua-decía el dragón también acercándose estando casi tocando la gran garra, los dos se miraban con furia.

-¡Yo te puedo vencer con solo usar mi fuego!-exclamaba furiosa.

Torch se empezaba a enfurecer de escuchar a los dos discutir.

-¡Yo te puedo vencer ni siquiera tocarte!-exclamaba Creepy furioso

-¡Yo te puedo…!-fue interrumpida por su padre.

-¡SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-daba un gran rugido que sobresaltó a todos los dragones, el lugar tembló un poco por su rugido y los dos aludidos se callaban de golpe para mirar a Torch sorprendidos, el gran dragón los miraba con seriedad-¡Escúchenme bien, nadie peleará por el cetro de esa forma! ¡Ustedes no son bebes dragones ni que estuvieran peleando por un dulce! ¿¡Oyeron!?-gritaba con furia, los dos estaban fastidiados

-Si…-decían sin mucho ánimo

-¡he dicho ¿¡entedidoooooo!?-gritaba haciendo temblar el lugar

-¡Sí!-exclamaban los dos con sus garras en sus oídos que casi los van a dejar sordos

-¡Muy bien, así me gusta!-Torch miraba a Ember-¡Hija, debes recordar que hay una antigua tradición que dice que si un dragón reta al señor de los dragones por el poder del cetro, tiene que aceptar el reto sin importar que!-exclamaba con seriedad.

-P-Pero papá…-se quejaba su hija

-¡Sin peros Ember! ¡Tú eres la señora de los dragones! ¡Eres la líder de las tierras y tienes que demostrarnos lo fuerte que eres ante todos!-La dragona se quedaba callada un momento hasta que suspiraba resignada.

-Entendido, padre-

Torch miró a Creepy.

-¡Y tu dragón! ¿¡Estás seguro de seguir con esto!?-exclamaba con fuerza

-Le he dicho que me llamo Creepy-decía con fastidio-Y sí. Sí estoy seguro. Reto a la señora de los dragones a un combate por el cetro de los dragones-decía el dragón mirando a Ember con seriedad mientras ella lo veía con rabia.

-¡Está bien, entonces está decidido, el combate será en una semana, en estos días, no se verán ni hablaran hasta llegar el día del combate! ¿¡Entendido!?-gritaba el gran dragón con autoridad.

-Sí…-decían los dos sin mucho ánimo

-Dije… ¿¡entendidooooooo!?-gritaba con furia Torch.

-¡Sí, entendido!-exclamaba los dos tapándose sus oídos

-¡muy bien y ahora, sepárense y nos veremos en una semana en el campo abierto donde está al pie del volcán, y no quiero escuchar quejas de ninguno de los dos, así que largo de aquí!-gritaba con mucha autoridad el gran dragón, Ember y Creepy se miraban un momento con enojo, no se decían nada, solo daban media vuelta y se alejaban los dos, lo único que tenían que hacer era esperar una semana y se enfrentarían entre ellos por el cetro.

- _Esperaba que fuera rápido… pero por lo visto como siempre, nunca se obtiene las cosas a la primera_ -pensaba el dragón celeste molesto caminando sin rumbo fijo.

En un rato caminando por las tierras de los dragones, había entrado en una cueva que encontró por ahí y se sentaba recostado en la pared para luego dar un suspiro.

-bueno, al menos me traje algo para mantenerme ocupado en estos días-decía Creepy sacando un libro de su boca-alivio que aún sigo siendo un peluche, creo, porque si no, estaría baboso jeje-daba una pequeña risita burlona y lo abría para empezar a leer-mmmmmmmm debería avisarle al amo Soul sobre esto… al menos que esté presente en el combate, supongo mmmmmmm-se quedaba pensativo-mañana regresaré a Canterlot por un momento para avisarle, no creo que se tarde tanto en hacer las alianzas por allá-decía alzando sus hombros y leía con tranquilidad hasta que escuchó la voz de un dragón

-¡oye, esta es mi cueva!-exclamaba el dragón, Creepy alzaba su vista para ver a un dragón más grande que Celestia y que caminaba en cuatro patas

- _oh vaya, es un dragón de fondo ¡qué bien!-_ pensaba con sarcasmo-¿y?-siguió leyendo

-¿¡y!? ¡Esta es mi cueva y quiero que te largues de mi cueva!-exclamaba el dragón con enojo

-pues búscate otra cueva-decía simplemente para ignorarlo

-¿¡que dijiste!? ¡Ahora sí, ya veras, te enseñaré a no meterte en mi cueva!-exclamaba el dragón de fondo para luego lanzarse hacia él

 **Unos segundos después**

Creepy seguía recostado en la pared leyendo y tenía al dragón de fondo a un lado en el suelo con la lengua afuera, y los ojos dando vuelta.

-estos dragones de hoy en día que no respectan las cuevas robadas por otros-decía el dragón celeste despreocupado leyendo

 **Al día siguiente**

Como había dicho, regresó a Canterlot para avisarle a su amo del combate que tendría para poder ser el líder de los dragones, algo que no esperaba a ser, solo quería que se aliaran con ellos, pero como Ember era una cabezota, pues le quitara el liderazgo.

Había llegado al castillo y buscaba a Dark Soul, pero en eso, se daba cuenta que…

-¿todavía no ha regresado?-preguntaba Creepy confundido a Ember Paint, los dos estaban en un pasillo y pues encontró a la yegua por casualidad

-pues no, todavía no regresó el amo Soul desde ayer-decía la unicornio plateada mirándolo con una sonrisa aunque tenía que alzar la vista para verle la cara ya que aún seguía en su forma dragón

-oh genial-decía el dragón pasando una garra en su cara-supongo que tengo que dejarle un mensaje o algo así-decía con los brazos cruzados, estaba fastidiado

-si quieres, dime el mensaje y yo se lo digo cuando regrese, amo Creepy-decía firme

-mmmmmmmm no, mejor le escribo una carta porque de esa forma, dudo mucho que te acuerdes de lo que te dije-decía Creepy dudoso, la unicornio se ofendía

-¿crees que no me acordaré de tu mensaje?-preguntaba con una pezuña en su pecho

-no, que va, solo que cuando alguien le dice a alguien, ese alguien se pone a inventar cosas-decía el dragón con seriedad

-… jeje ok, ok, pues supongo que tienes razón-decía apenada

-bueno, tengo que encontrar una hoja de papel y un lápiz-decía pensativo

-no hace falta, amo Creepy-decía Ember haciendo brillar su cuerno y con un pequeño resplandor, hizo aparecer lo que quería buscar-tome mi amo… musculoso-decía con una sonrisa pícara dándole la hoja y el lápiz

-emmmmm gracias, supongo-decía el dragón agarrando la hoja y el lápiz para luego afincarse en la pared para poder escribir aunque miraba el lápiz un momento para después tirarlo por ahí, y sacaba un lápiz de su boca que tenía la punta celeste

-amo Creepy, si quiere, puedes escribir encima de mis…-fue interrumpida por Creepy

-no-decía simplemente con fastidio

-owwwww ¿Por qué no? Le ayuda a escribir mejor jeje-decía con una pequeña risita maliciosa

-no-decía de forma cortante, la yegua suspiraba

-ok, ok-decía rodando sus ojos, Creepy estaba escribiendo que decía así

 _Amo Soul, he llegado a las tierras de los dragones, pasó tantas cosas como una dragona cabezota que no quiere alianzas, así que la reté a un…_

Fue interrumpido por Ember.

-Amo Creepy, nunca lo he visto así muy de cerca jeje-decía con una sonrisa seductora mirando el físico del dragón, especialmente sus músculos-porque no después de todo esto, usted y yo...-

-no-

-pero…-

-no-

-oh, ok-se fastidiaba la yegua, Creepy continuaba escribiendo

… _combate por el cetro para ser el señor de los dragones, si, como lo lees, no estoy loco, pero es la única forma de que los dragones puedan ser nuestros aliados, así que…_

Fue interrumpido por Ember que pasaba su pezuña por su abdomen.

-oh vaya, sí que lo tienes bien duros jeje-decía con una risita maliciosa

-si no quitas tu casco de ahí, te lo arranco de una mordida-decía empezando a enojarse

-ok, ok-decía la yegua quitando su pezuña, el dragón siguió escribiendo

… _en una semana será el combate de los jefes, un nombre tan "original" y espero que vayas para que estés presente, y todo eso_

 _Espero tu respuesta, en serio, lo espero_

Terminó de escribir y guardó su lápiz, doblaba la hoja de papel para luego dársela a la unicornio plateada.

-ten, guárdala y dásela al amo Soul cuando lo veas, y que no se te olvide-decía Creepy con seriedad

-¡a la orden, amo Creepy!-exclamaba firme con una pezuña en su frente y una sonrisa, agarraba la hoja con su magia

-muy bien, regresaré a las tierras de los dragones y procura dársela ¿oíste?-decía con seriedad

-claro, amo Creepy, yo se la daré con gusto, te lo prometo grandulón-decía Ember con una sonrisa confiada y le daba un golpe amistoso a su pecho, la condenada lo hizo a propósito para sentir su pecho aunque el dragón apartó su pezuña de un manotazo porque sabía sus intenciones

-ok nalgona, guárdalo para que no lo pierdas-decía Creepy dando media vuelta para empezar a marcharse

-ok, lo guardaré en un lugar donde nunca se perderá-decía la unicornio levitando la hoja para ponerla entre sus…

-¡ni te atrevas a hacer eso!-exclamaba el dragón al cruzar en una esquina, la yegua se reía burlona

-¡solo bromeaba!-exclamaba con burla para luego guardarlo dentro de su casco de la cabeza

Después de eso, Creepy se fue de Canterlot para volver a las tierras de los dragones.

-que fastidio, le diré al amo Soul que instale algo para así ir al castillo y volver con los dragones porque si tengo que volar de aquí, y allá, prefiero convertir a los dragones como mis muñecos igual que esos dos inútiles feotes que están en mi habitación temporal-decía así mismo con fastidio

En un rato, había llegado a la cueva, entraba y veía al mismo dragón de fondo que se despertó, y al verlo, se empezó a enfurecerse.

-¡me ganaste porque me distraje, pero esta vez, te derrotaré!-exclamaba ese dragón lanzándose hacia Creepy que lo veía inexpresivo con los brazos cruzados

 **Unos segundos después**

El dragón de fondo estaba boca abajo inconsciente de nuevo. El dragón celeste estaba recostado en la pared rocosa con sus patas encima de la cabeza del dragón de fondo mientras leía un libro tranquilamente.

 **Un par de días después**

Creepy estaba en la orilla de un barranco viendo la lava fijamente con seriedad. Ya había recibido la carta con la respuesta de su amo. Así que ahora estaba ahí, observaba concentrado teniendo los brazos cruzados, pero en eso, sentía como un grupo de dragones lo rodeaban aunque él les hizo caso omiso.

-vaya, vaya, miren quien está aquí, si es el dragón que retó a la señora de los dragones, no sé si fuiste valiente o estúpido al retarla aunque Ember no me agrada por ganar ese cetro y ser amiga de los ponis, pero conozco como es ella y tu ni durarías siquiera cinco minutos con ella jajaja-se reía un dragón rojo que era nada menos que Garble y sus "amigos" se reían también con burla, pero Creepy ni les hacía caso, solo miraba el río de lava, parecía que la lava era el mejor entretenimiento del dragón celeste. Al ver que ni lo miraba, el dragón rojo se molestó-¡oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!-exclamaba Garble muy molesto y golpeaba el hombro de Creepy aunque ni lo movió, pero hizo que girara sus ojos para verlo-te crees muy rudo ¿verdad? Porque no combatimos aquí mismo, tú y yo, y él que gana se enfrentará a la señora de los dragones por el cetro porque ese cetro es mío, no de un forastero como tú-decía con arrogancia

-…-Creepy suspiraba frustrado-ay, no molestes-y antes de que reaccionara, le dio una bofetada a un lado de la cara que lo mandó a volar al infinito y más allá, perdiéndose por el horizonte y se escuchaba su grito de marica a lo lejos, Torch que estaba en la punta de una montaña, vio eso con una gota de sudor en la nuca. Ember que estaba entrenando golpeando una roca con fuerza, escuchaba el grito y veía al cielo, una estrella a lo lejos

-…-la dragona alzaba sus hombros y siguió entrenando para el combate

Los días transcurría con normalidad hasta Creepy se aburría de esperar, así que sin más, empezó a entrenar… destruyendo una roca, golpeaba al dragón de fondo porque intentó atacarlo por la espalda, golpeaba la pared con la cabeza por lo aburrido que estaba hasta que faltaba solo un día.

Era de noche, Creepy estaba sentado fuera de la cueva mirando el cielo nocturno, estaba pensativo.

-mañana será el día que derrote a esa señora aunque no esté casada… ¿Por qué le llama así señor o señora de los dragones? Ni que estuviera casada, esos dragones y sus tradiciones raras-decía el dragón extrañado-mmmmmm-sacaba de su boca un libro de color zafiro y tenía un escrito en la portada que decía

 _Zafira, mi dragona sexy favorita_

-…-lo abría para ver las fotos de una hermosa dragona adulta del tamaño de Celestia, su cuerpo era de color azul zafiro, sus ojos eran de color zafiro, tenía un cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, era de colores blancos y azules, su cola era bastante larga que terminaba con pelo blanco y azul, tenía dos cuernos blancos que sobresalían de su cabeza, además que a diferencia de las dragonas en el mundo, su cintura era grande y sorprendentemente, su busto era enorme, observaba las fotos donde en una usaba un vestido corto y tenía un gran escote, otra donde se duchaba y muchas fotos más-… sigo sin saber cómo el amo Soul tomó estas fotografías aunque de verdad que admito que son buenas fotos… debió ser fotógrafo para revistas playpony o algo por el estilo-decía melancólico, pasaba paginas hasta llegar a una foto en concreto, donde estaba la dragona parada con una sonrisa y Creepy en su forma oso de peluche sentado en uno de sus hombros mirando a la cámara con fastidio o sea tenía la cara de siempre-…-daba una pequeña sonrisa para luego cerrar el libro y tragárselo, se levantaba para entrar a la cueva, pero se detenía para ver al dragón de fondo saliendo de la cueva lentamente con intención de huir aunque se detuvo al ver nervioso a Creepy que estaba de brazos cruzados

-emmmmm t-te puedes quedar con mi cueva, y-yo me conseguiré o-otra c-cueva-decía el dragón con una sonrisa nerviosa

-…-

-…-

-… bu-al hacer eso, el dragón de fondo se asustó de una forma exagerada que salió volando a una velocidad descomunal huyendo de ahí-jeje que marica-decía con burla para luego meterse en la cueva y esperar a mañana

 **Al día siguiente**

En un campo grande frente a un volcán, estaban Creepy por un lado con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión serio mientras por el otro lado, estaba Ember con el cetro en una garra mirándolo con molestia.

Los dragones estaban como rodeándolos, pero a lo lejos, mirándolos desde las orillas de una clase de barranco, Garble tenía una mejilla hinchada desde el golpe que le dio, estaba furioso por ese dragón musculoso y Torch estaba parado encima del volcán mirándolos con seriedad.

El dragón celeste miraba alrededor como buscando a alguien.

- _¿Dónde está? Espero que no pretenda llegar…-_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz infantil

-disculpe, estamos pasando, disculpe, disculpe-sabía quién era, Creepy giraba su cabeza para ver a una alicornio zafiro y a un gato negro con túnica morada encima de sus flancos, eran Dark y Zafire, pasaban entre los dragones, los dragones estaban confundidos aunque algunos sorprendidos de ver a un gato hablar-disculpe ¿este lugar está ocupado?-preguntaba el gato con amabilidad a Garble

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que está ocupado, gato!-exclamaba molesto

-¿seguro? Porque aquí hay un espacio, metete mi nalgona jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil

-ok, mi querido amo Soul-decía Zafire metiéndose entre dos dragones aunque la alicornio hizo un movimiento con su cadera que golpeó con sus flancos a Garble que lo mandó a volar y chocó contra una roca, y también golpeó al otro dragón mandándolo a volar. Los dragones estaban sorprendidos igual que Torch

-a la broma, ese trasero si tiene poder-susurraba uno de los dragones a otro dragón haciendo que se riera un poco, Creepy se daba un faceclaw al ver eso

-¿eh? ¿Quién es ese gato y esa poni?-preguntaba Ember curiosa

-la alicornio es Zafire, su pareja y el gato es mi amo, Dark Soul-decía el dragón celeste mirándola, ella se sorprendía mucho

-¿¡ese gato es quien conquistó a Equestria!?-exclamaba incrédula

-sí, así es, ver para creer jeje-decía Creepy con burla, Torch observaba a los dos recién llegados, estaba sorprendido

- _vaya, no me lo esperaba para nada y yo pensaba que sería alguien temible al invadir Equestria o algo así… supongo que las apariencias engañan-_ pensaba el enorme dragón

Zafire se sentaba en sus flancos mientras Dark se bajaba de ella para aparecer una silla a un lado y se sentaba en ella para luego aparecer unas palomitas, y un vaso de leche.

-¡enséñale Creepy, quien manda!-exclamaba el gato con emoción teniendo un dedo de hule en una de sus garras

-… _hubiera preferido que no vinieran_ -pensaba el dragón apenado al recibir ánimos de Dark aunque la alicornio también lo animaba

-… i-interesante, hay cosas nuevas por ver, supongo-decía Ember con burla, Creepy la miraba con seriedad, el enorme dragón dejó de observar a esos dos para ver a los dos dragones

-¡muy bien, empezara el combate de los jefes, el ganador, tendrá el cetro y será el señor de los dragones, también el ganador decidirá el destino del perdedor!-exclamaba con fuerza, Creepy y Ember se miraban de forma desafiante-¡así que sin más, que comience el combate!-daba un gran rugido que se escuchaba por todas esas tierras para dar comienzo al combate que decidirá el destino de los dragones

Continuará.

* * *

 **Le agradezco a mi amigo SCRITTORE PASSIONE por ayudarme con los diálogos del comienzo o sea donde hablan Creepy, Ember y Torch antes de empezar a esperar al gran día XD aunque tuve que modificarlo un poco en algunas cosas**

 **Bueno, para entender mejor lo de Zafira, la dragona, tienen que leer mi fic "relatos de viajes dimensionales" desde el chapter 21, creo :v**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	77. OVA 6 parte 10

**Capítulo 75 (OVA): ¿Quién será el señor de los dragones? (segunda parte)**

El fuerte rugido de Torch, se escuchaba por toda la tierra dando inicio al "combate de los jefes" y Ember daba la iniciativa ya que al escuchar eso, agarraba el cetro con su cola para luego lanzarse hacia Creepy volando rápidamente, pero él seguía en el mismo sitio viendo como venía y ser recibido con un fuerte puñetazo en todo el pecho del dragón.

-ja ¿Qué te pareció eso, forastero?-preguntaba la dragona con una sonrisa burlona, pero Creepy ni se inmutó por el golpe, ni siquiera lo sintió ni siquiera lo hizo retroceder

-¿eso fue todo?-preguntaba con seriedad

-¿Qué?-se sorprendía al ver que no se quejó de dolor, Ember molesta empezó a darle puñetazos, patadas hasta dio un rodillazo en su estómago, estuvo un rato golpeándolo hasta que se detuvo con un golpe fuerte en su pecho nuevamente, veía que no se inmutaba, aún tenía su expresión de seriedad- _¿Qué está hecho este dragón? ¿De piedra?-_ pensaba sin poder creer que no le hacía ni pizca de daño, Torch miraba eso sin estar muy sorprendido

- _sí, sabía que derrotarlo, sería imposible para mi hija-_ pensaba el enorme dragón viendo eso con seriedad

-así no se golpea, se golpea así-decía Creepy y antes de que Ember reaccionara, el dragón celeste la golpeó en su estómago con un puñetazo sacándole todo el aire y hacía que retrocediera un poco, pero ahí no terminó, Creepy daba un giro dándole un coletazo en todo su pecho mandándola a volar y se estrellaba con una roca dando un gemido de dolor, y había soltado el cetro-¿Qué? ¿Ya te rindes? Vaya, es el combate más rápido que he tenido en mi vida-decía con burla, la dragona apretaba sus dientes y se levantaba adolorida para luego agarrar el cetro con su garra derecha, observaba a Creepy con rabia

- _Yo no le hago nada , absolutamente nada si es en combate cercano, pero él a mi… pues sentí como si me hubiera golpeado con una cola de acero… …_ -pensaba enojada

-oye linda ¿te rindes o qué? Porque estoy esperando aquí tus movimientos cutres-decía el dragón con los brazos cruzados y le sonreía con burla

-¡nunca me rendiré ante ti, forastero!-exclamaba la dragona con rabia, así que se le ocurrió algo. Inflaba su pecho para luego lanzarle una bola de fuego hacia Creepy, pero él lo desvió con una garra

-¿Qué? ¿ahora me lanzaras bolitas de fuego?-preguntaba con burla, Ember no respondió, solo que emprendió vuelo para luego lanzar más bolas de fuego, el dragón los desviaba o esquivaba con facilidad-ok, ya me estas empezando a hartar con tu fueguito-decía fastidiado y en un santiamén, Creepy ya estaba en frente suyo con la garra en alto, ella se impactó y rápidamente bloqueó el golpe con el cetro, pero hizo que Ember se desequilibrara un poco por el fuerte golpe del dragón y no pudo evitar recibir una bofetada a un lado de su cara mandándola a volar, pero se estabilizó en el aire como pudo, se sobaba su mejilla adolorida, pero en eso, veía como Creepy iba volando hacia ella de forma abismal. La dragona se sobresaltó y rápidamente infló su pecho para dispararle un lanzallamas en toda su cara haciendo que se detuviera de golpe a centímetros de ella haciendo que diera un pequeño gemido de dolor y se tapaba los ojos con sus garras para luego girar, y darle un coletazo a un costado de ella mandándola lejos haciendo que gimiera de dolor-serás desgraciada-decía enojado restregando sus ojos, Ember se estabilizaba en el aire para luego verlo sorprendida

- _¿le hice daño?-_ pensaba sorprendida, pero al estar impresionada con su hazaña, Creepy se había destapado sus ojos para verla enojado, ella se intimidó un poco al ver su rostro de furia, fue volando a toda velocidad hacia la aludida, la dragona sobresaltada, empezaba a volar alejándose del dragón aunque giró su cabeza para dispararle bolas de fuego para que se detuviera, Creepy lanzaba también unas bolas de fuego, pero de color azul para que impactaran con las bolas de fuego aunque pasó algo sorprendente, que al impactar, las bolas de fuego se convirtieron como si fueran pelotas de goma ya que caían del cielo y al caer en el suelo, rebotaban

- _ok, eso no me lo esperaba…-_ pensaba Torch sorprendido al ver esas bolas de fuego convertidos en pelotas, Ember estaba impactada, pero aun así, seguía disparando mientras volaba para alejarse de él, pero se acercaba con peligrosidad

-jejeje por lo visto Creepy está inspirado jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil mientras se comía sus palomitas y le ofrecía a Zafire que lo agarraba con su magia

-si mi querido amo Soul, el amo Creepy está muy inspirado jijiji-daba una risita y se comía sus palomitas, en eso, un dragón rojo se acercaba a ellos con rabia

-¡oye! ¡Ese es mi lugar! ¡Es mejor que se larguen ustedes dos o si no…!-exclamaba Garble con furia estando a un lado de ellos

-ok, ok, no hay que amenazar a nadie, espera, tengo un lugar especial para ti jeje-decía el gato con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿en serio? ¿En dónde?-preguntaba confundido, en eso, Dark chasqueaba sus garritas para luego ver como al dragón rojo se lo tragaba la tierra la tierra hasta quedar solamente con la cabeza afuera-¡oye! ¿¡Qué significa esto!?-gritaba enojado Garble que no podía mover su cuerpo, solo giraba su cabeza para verlo con furia

-pues lo que te dije, ahí puedes ver la pelea sin ocupar mucho espacio jeje-daba una risita burlona

-serás un...-estaba furioso, pero el gato lo ignoró para seguir viendo la pelea, los dragones que estaban a sus lados, habían visto eso sorprendidos y se alejaban un poco de los dos

Se observaba como Creepy casi alcanzaba a Ember, pero ella se detenía para darle un coletazo en toda la cara tomándolo de improvisto haciendo que cambiara un poco de dirección y se detuviera en seco, en eso, la dragona iba a golpearle la cabeza con el cetro, pero el dragón lo detuvo con su garra.

-gracias linda por obsequiarme el cetro-decía Creepy con burla, pero teniendo cara de molesto agarrando el cetro con sus dos garras, pero ella no lo quería soltar

-¡oye guapo, suelta mi cetro!-exclamaba Ember molesta, pero en eso, se sonrojó mucho por lo que dijo- _¿le dije guapo? ¿Pero qué rayos?_ -pensaba sorprendida

- _¿me dijo guapo? … la verdad no me sorprende ya que ¿Cuántas dragonas me dijeron eso? O quizás es culpa del escritor-_ pensaba fastidiado y agarraba con fuerza el cetro-¡ya, suéltalo, es hora de que te jubiles!-exclamaba sin soltarlo

-¡aun soy joven para jubilarme, idiota!-gritaba enojada y estaba jalando el cetro

-¿lo quieres? Pues tómalo-decía Creepy con una sonrisa maliciosa, lo soltó haciendo que la dragona se fuera hacia atrás, ella se estabilizaba en el aire, pero sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, fue recibida con un puñetazo en el estómago sacándole el aire- _alivio que mido mi fuerza porque si no… le saco más que aire-_ pensaba, después de darle en el estómago, le agarraba el hombro y la hizo dar media vuelta para agarrar su cola haciéndola girar en su propio eje hasta que cuando giraba muy rápido, la soltó mandándola a volar haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared del volcán donde estaba su padre, Torch miraba la batalla con seriedad

Ember estaba como incrustada en la pared rocosa y salía con esfuerzo para luego descender con dificultad para aterrizar en el suelo casi cayendo de cara, pero pudo equilibrarse para estar de pie aunque tambaleada. Ella tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca y veía como aterrizaba al frente suyo Creepy con los brazos cruzados. La dragona respiraba agitada, pero se observaba que el dragón no se encontraba cansado, ni un poco.

-¿lista para rendirte? No me hagas lastimar la cara bonita que tienes-decía Creepy con una sonrisa burlona, Ember se ruborizaba, pero agitaba su cabeza para luego mirarlo con firmeza

-yo… ¡no me rendiré ante un forastero como tú!-gritaba con rabia y le lanzaba un lanzallamas hacia el dragón, pero él se cubrió con una ala para protegerse del fuego

-no tiene sentido que me lances fuego ¿lo sabes verdad?-decía con seriedad

-sí, pero sirve también como distracción-decía Ember por detrás y antes de que reaccionara, ella se había subido en Creepy abrazándolo por la espalda usando el cetro en su cuello como para estrangularlo, y empezaba a hacer fuerza

-ay por favor ¿es en serio? ¡Bájate de mí!-exclamaba enfureciéndose el dragón moviéndose de un lado a otro para que se soltara

-¡no lo haré!-exclamaba con determinación- _ok, esto es incómodo y algo doloroso-_ pensaba ruborizaba y con molestia por las púas que tenía Creepy en su espalda, le puyaba su cuerpo como si fueran unas abejitas furiosas

-oh vaya, esa Ember es toda una temeraria, se subió en la espalda de Creepy sin permiso jeje-decía Dark comiendo ahora un pan dulce

-jijijiji esa dragona está loca jijiji la vez que me subí sin permiso, me puso en la pared como si fueran mis flancos un trofeo de caza, estuve ahí por tres días jijijiji peeeero después de ese día, aprendí mi lección-decía Zafire con una sonrisa juguetona

-¿Qué lección?-preguntaba el gato con una ceja alzada

-prefiero que se suban en mí que yo subirme en alguien que se molesta mucho y termine como un trofeo de caza en un lugar donde me vean todos jiji-daba una risita apenada

-jeje ya veo, lo siento por no hacer algo, pero tú sabes cómo se pone, cuando alguien no cumpla el castigo por subirse en la espalda de él sin permiso o también si lees sus libros sin permiso o también si le dices que no te gusta sus galletas o sea prefiero que castigue al tal "poni" que escuchar sus quejas o sea cuando se queja, es un profesional y además que así serán muy "respetuoso" con sus cosas-decía Dark rodando sus ojos con fastidio

-jijiji ya veo jiji-

Volviendo a la extraña batalla, Creepy se agitaba para quitarse a Ember de su espalda, pero ella se sostenía bien duro intentando ahorcarlo, intentaba porque como se movía, era imposible hasta que en un momento, se detuvo en seco, la dragona estaba confundida, pero en eso, escuchaba un ruido del suelo, bajaba su mirada por un lado para ver como el dragón rasgaba el suelo con una pata como si fuera un toro y le daba por asomar su cabeza por un lado de Creepy para observar que al frente, estaba una gran roca de tamaño familiar.

- _Ay no, no lo haría… ¿verdad?-_ pensaba algo nerviosa, su pregunta fue respondida cuando el dragón corrió a una velocidad anormal para luego bajar la cabeza para que Ember se asustara mucho, así que rápidamente, soltaba el cuello de Creepy haciendo que se bajara de él ante de que el dragón chocara con esa roca, la dragona rodaba en el suelo hasta estar boca abajo. Se levantaba algo adolorida con los brazos colgando, eso de ahorcarlo, la dejó cansada, miraba la roca que tenía la figura de un dragón- _este dragón está "algo" loco…-_ pensaba respirando agitada, pero en eso, la gran roca explotó de golpe asustándola aunque luego recuperó su compostura poniéndose en posición defensiva al ver a Creepy que había salido de esa roca, tenía como unos moretones en la cabeza y en su cuerpo, pero parecía que ni los sentía, estaba de brazos cruzados mirándola con seriedad

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir con este juego infantil? ¿Eh?-el dragón empezaba a caminar lentamente, Ember no bajaba la guardia, pero retrocedía un poco-tu sabes de ante garra que no podrás ganar… no me podrás ganar-

-¡c-cállate, te ganaré cueste lo que cueste!-exclamaba la dragona enojada y le lanzaba una bola de fuego hacia Creepy, pero solo lo deshizo con una garra

-¿y aun sigues con eso, linda? Es que en serio, no sé qué quieres probar ¿quieres sentir más dolor o más humillación? ¿Cómo es la cosa? ¿Eh?-decía el dragón con burla, Ember siguió lanzando bolas de fuego hacia él, pero los deshacía con facilidad hasta intentó con un lanzallamas aunque se movió por un lado esquivándolo-sabes que, terminaré con esto de una vez, pero trataré de que no termines tres metros bajo tierra-decía con una sonrisa perversa mientras se detenía, la dragona no se dejaba intimidar y Torch se empezó a preocuparse

- _espero que no la mate… podría detener la pelea y declarar al forastero como ganador, pero no puedo hasta que vea un resultado donde mi hija no pueda continuar…-_ pensaba el enorme dragón preocupado

-¿q-que intentaras hacer, forastero?-preguntaba Ember sin bajar la guardia

-pues… haré un movimiento tan espectacular, tan magnifico, tan poderoso que quedaran impactadeishon que quieran hacerlo también…-decía Creepy mirando al "publico", donde estaría Dark, lo veía con una cara de "¿en serio?" ya que el gato tenía una pancarta en sus garras que decía en el principio

 _Creepy di esto:_

Y aparecía las palabras que dijo anteriormente el dragón, Dark daba una risita burlona y Zafire tenía una pancarta levitando con su magia que decía

 _Dale, amo Creepy, patéale el trasero_

Creepy rodaba sus ojos para volver a mirar a Ember que estaba esperando cualquier movimiento del dragón.

-bueno, veamos si después de esto… continuaras… pero antes-antes de que ella reaccionara, el dragón ya estaba frente suyo y le daba un puñetazo en el pecho tirándola al suelo rodando hacia atrás para luego terminar boca abajo, empezó a toser mientras escupía algo de sangre, pero aun así, se levantaba del suelo lentamente con los brazos colgando y no pensaba soltar el cetro para nada-eso te pasa por subirte a mi espalda sin permiso, odio que hagan eso y no lo iba a dejarlo pasar aunque seas una linda dragona ¿oíste?-decía con seriedad

-…-no decía nada, solo lo veía en silencio, respiraba con dificultad

-bueno, ahora si te mostraré mi movimiento para terminar con esto…-decía Creepy- _no puedo creer que tenga que decir o hacer esto-_ pensaba fastidiado y daba un suspiro resignado-game over… movimiento sísmico-decía apretándose sus brazos

En la pantalla aparecía como una especie de pared celeste oscuro y en el centro estaba tallada la cara de Creepy con expresión de fastidio.

 **.**

 **MOVIMIENTO SISMICO**

 **Cargando…1…5…10…20…40…80…100%**

El lugar cambiaba a una zona volcánica, donde había más de cinco volcanes por los alrededores, en el ambiente había vapor y el cielo estaba como rojizo. Ember miraba alrededor confundida.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntaba sin entender nada

-pues como decir, aquí será tu derrota magistral y todas esas estupideces-decía el dragón con fastidio y antes de que reaccionara la dragona, ya estaba al frente suyo y sin poder evitarlo, la abrazaba aprisionando sus brazos para que no los mueva, tenía la cabeza de Ember en su pecho

-¡oye! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?-gritaba enojada, pero estaba sonrojada por la posición en que estaban

-¿eres sorda o qué? Voy a acabar con esto de una vez-decía con fastidio y en eso, empezaba a volar hacia arriba a una velocidad abismal, la dragona se empezaba a asustar e intentaba liberarse, pero no podía por la fuerza que la aprisionaba en sus musculosos brazos

Al llegar a una altura considerable, el dragón daba unas vueltas de arriba abajo en círculo como si formara un planeta para luego bajar en picada a una velocidad anormal.

-¡s-suéltame!-exclamaba Ember forcejeando, pero era inútil hasta que antes de que llegara al suelo, Creepy cambió su dirección al frente, pero al hacerlo, la soltó con fuerza contra el suelo como si la hubiera arrojado y daba un grito de dolor. Creepy aterrizaba en el suelo haciendo un surco en la tierra hasta que logró detenerse y el lugar volvió a la normalidad dejando ver a los dragones de las tierras

Todos estaban al pendiente del combate, algunos dragones estaban sorprendidos al ver a Ember en el suelo o mejor dicho, la mayoría ya que pensaban que la dragona trapearía la cara de Creepy en el suelo y no al revés, pero algunos estaban complacidos, por ejemplo, Garble aunque lo haya mandado hasta el quinto pino el dragón celeste… literalmente, disfrutaba viendo como humilló a Ember frente a todos los dragones.

Se veía como la dragona estaba en el suelo con moretones, raspones y una que otra herida por los golpes anteriores, respiraba con dificultad, Torch se preocupó mucho al verla en ese estado, pero observó que ella trataba de levantarse, pero caía al suelo, seguía tratando con el mismo resultado, ya no tenía fuerzas. Se escuchaba unas pisadas, Ember alzaba como podía su vista para ver que se trataba de Creepy, el dragón se detenía en frente suyo con los brazos cruzados, él tenía uno que otro moretón o sea ni le hizo daño. El enorme dragón al ver eso, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era por el bien de su hija.

-¡El combate ha finalizado!-Gritaba Torch con fuerza

-¡siiiiii Creepy, ese es mi amigo, es mi musculoso amigo!-gritaba el gato saltando en la cabeza de Garble mientras aplaudía y silbaba

-puedes… dejar… de… saltar… en… mi… cabeza… no… soy… ¡un trampo…!-no pudo terminar de decir la palabra ya que se mordió la lengua cuando Dark saltó en su hocico, Zafire juntaba sus pezuñas en su hocico para silbar con fuerza

-¡NO!-chillaba Ember levantándose a duras penas, se tambaleaba al estar en pie y aún tenía el cetro en su garra que no lo soltó para nada, sentía dolores por todo su cuerpo, pero aun así, estaba de pie

-mmmmmm eres valiente, pero ya no puedes seguir luchando, solo mírate-hablaba Creepy señalándola-estas más golpeada que un alicornio pervertido en un club feminista-decía con burla, ella no dijo nada, solo respiraba agitada, el dragón estiraba una de sus garras- Dame el cetro-

-¡No!-exclamaba Ember negándose a entregarle el cetro y fue hacia él para darle un puñetazo en el pecho, el lugar se quedaba un momento en silencio

-si al principio, no me hiciste nada de daño golpeándome ¿tu creías que era diferente golpeándome ahora?-preguntaba Creepy con seriedad, la dragona no dijo nada, solo apretaba sus dientes con frustración-vamos, no te haré nada, pero dame el bendito cetro, quieres-decía con impaciencia, Ember se alejaba un poco de él para mirarlo con rabia

-¡Antes muerta! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Antes muerta que rendirme!-gritaba la dragona con enojo sin querer entregarle el cetro

-serás cabezota-decía rodando sus ojos, Dark veía eso y decía

-esa chica es muy terca… mmmmm jeje se parece a alguien que yo conozco jeje-daba una risita infantil

-oye gato… podrías, no se… si no es mucha molestia, pero… ¿¡podrías bajarte de mi cabeza!?-gritaba el dragón rojo ya que el gato seguía encima suyo

Ember de nuevo intentó golpear a Creepy aunque sabía que no lograría nada, pero aun así lanzó un puñetazo hacia él, esta vez el dragón sujetaba su garra para hacerla girar y agarrar su otra garra para ponerlas en su espalda.

-Suéltame ¡Suéltame, estúpido dragón!-exclamaba furiosa intentando forcejear para poder soltarse, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para resistirse. Ella empezó a tirar, pero de pronto, Creepy la soltó de golpe haciendo que cayese al suelo y se golpeaba en la cabeza quedando inconsciente

- _oh vaya, espero que no se me haya ido la garra_ -pensaba el dragón algo preocupado

Torch al ser el réferi, permaneció quieto en su sitio, pero estaba muy preocupado. Dark al ver la intriga de los dragones, dijo.

-ay, por favor, ella no está muerta, solo se golpeó en la cabeza y ahora tiene…-el gato miraba un momento a la dragona sacando sus binoculares para verla más de cerca-… tiene un chichón del tamaño de un pulgar, despertará, pero con dolor de cabeza-decía guardando sus binoculares. Torch al escuchar eso, suspiraba aliviado para luego mirar a los dos dragones, una inconsciente y el otro que estaba aliviado

-¡EMBER NO PUEDE CONTINUAR! ¡CREEPY ES EL GANADOR DEL COMBATE!-gritaba Torch con fuerza

- _jejeje eso sonó muy a lo Pokemon jeje-_ pensaba Dark con una sonrisa infantil, Creepy veía el cetro tirado al lado de Ember, lo agarraba con una de sus garras para luego elevarse un poco con el cetro en lo alto

-¡Dragones! ¡Ahora soy vuestro líder! ¡Declaro una alianza del clan dragón con Dark Soul, amo y señor de toda New Equestria!-gritaba con un rugido y los dragones no decían nada por unos segundos hasta que uno solo alzaba sus hombros para luego rugir, y los otros lo seguían

La dragona empezaba a reaccionar. Abría poco a poco los ojos, estaba aturdida, intentaba levantarse del suelo con dificultad y se tambaleaba, luego miraba alrededor confundida al escuchar los rugidos y en eso, veía a Creepy en el aire con el cetro en sus garras. Enseguida entendió que había perdido, había fallado a su clan y a su pueblo haciendo que se deprimiera. Ahora el gato sería el verdadero amo de los dragones aunque el dragón sería el señor de los dragones, pero de igual forma, Dark tenía a los dragones a su mando y a saber qué haría con ellos. Ember bajaba la cabeza avergonzada de sí misma y comenzaba a marcharse disimuladamente, pero de pronto…

-¡Ember!-gritaba Creepy con autoridad, la dragona se detenía y suspiraba resignada porque sabía que al ser el nuevo señor de los dragones, tenía que obedecerlo, así que se volteaba, pero no lo quería ver

-… Sí, señor-decía con voz enojada

-¿A dónde crees vas?-preguntaba el dragón con los brazos cruzados

-A dónde sea. ¿Qué más da? He fallado al clan y he decepcionado a mi padre-decía Ember con la mirada baja y apretaba sus garras con impotencia

-¿Crees que te voy a dejar irte sin más?-preguntaba con una ceja alza

La aludida miraba a Creepy con una mezcla de ira y de duda. Era obvio lo que pasaba, él había ganado el combate y ahora al ganar, decidirá el destino del perdedor o sea ella.

-Muy bien. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes. ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?-Ember no podía hacer nada, estaba a punto de enfrentar a su destino

-¿Por qué crees que voy a hacerte algo?-preguntaba el dragón extrañado

-He perdido ante ti, el ganador del combate decidirá el destino del perdedor-decía la dragona con enojo

-Ah. Cierto. La verdad no me acordaba-decía rascándose la nuca apenado

- _¿Qué? ¿Es verdad o se está burlando de mí?-_ pensaba con rabia

-Bueno, como el ganador del combate, te diré que es lo que te depara de ahora en adelante-decía señalándola con su cetro a la dragona

-pues dilo de una vez y terminemos con esto-decía Ember intentando no intimidarse y lo miraba directamente a sus ojos, pero aun así, se notaba como sus garras temblaban de miedo aunque intentaba estar firme a pesar de sus heridas o golpes

-… tu tendrás que…-en eso, se quedaba callado un momento

-¿Qué? e-estoy lista para lo que sea-decía intentando disimular el miedo que tenía en ese momento, todos se le habían quedado mirando _-esta duda me está matando… ¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?.. ¿Qué es lo que me hará?...-_ pensaba sin saber que era lo que pediría

- _Si le hace daño a mi hija, intervendré. Aunque sea castigado por ello, pero intervendré_ -pensaba Torch preocupado ya que Creepy se había quedado callado

- _mmmmmmm ¿Qué piensas hacer Creepy?-_ pensaba Dark dudoso al mirar a su amigo estático

- _Je. Espero que la humille en público. Se lo merece. Ella y ese enano de Spike me robaron el cetro, yo iba a ser el señor, pero nooooo, la princesita quería ser la líder metiéndose en donde no la llama-_ pensaba Garble con molestia sin importarle que tuviera al gato parado encima de su cabeza

-…-Creepy la miraba fijamente, inexpresivo, había tensión en el aire, se quedaba mirando los ojos de ella fijamente-… … tendrás que… casarte conmigo-decía con seriedad

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamaba Ember sorprendida y sonrojada al escuchar eso

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Qué ha dicho?-

-…-Torch pestañeaba un par de veces para asimilar lo que dijo _-¿Ahora tengo un yerno?-_ estaba sorprendido y se preguntaba en su mente

-… _vaya,_ _no me lo esperaba_ , _creía que después de lo que pasó hace tiempo, no tendría otra pareja … jeje bueno, me alegro que decidiera seguir adelante y tener una esposa al tiro jejeje_ -pensaba Dark con burla

Estos y otros comentarios circulaban entre el público.

-… tu… tu… sabes que, lo diré sin perder el tiempo, tú me gustas, siempre te he visto a lo lejos como mandabas a esos idiotas de aquí para allá, pero nunca decidí hablar contigo y por eso, te quiero como mi esposa-decía Creepy de golpe sin dar tanto rodeo

-…-la aludida pestañeaba un par de veces-… ¡Ni loca me casaré contigo!-exclamaba la dragona mirando a otro lado molesta con los brazos cruzados _-¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué me niego? Es orgulloso, fuerte y lindo._ _Además que nunca pensé en tener una pareja ni siquiera un esposo… él podría ser un gran marido… … Ay, no ¿en qué estoy pensando? A saber qué hará este con una esposa. Podría tenerme de esclava doméstica o de juguete sexual_ -pensaba Ember algo paranoica

-No tienes elección, es la tradición. Has perdido y ahora tienes que aceptar la sentencia del ganador, o sea yo, o sea no podrás salir de esta, o sea te fastidias jeje-decía el dragón con una sonrisa burlona

-… ¡M**dita sea!-maldecía la dragona al saber que no podía negarse

-Tranquila, linda. Ni que fuera tan malo-decía rodando sus ojos fastidiado, Ember suspiraba resignada

-No tengo elección-la dragona se inclinaba-muy bien, tu ganas ¡Me casaré contigo! ¡Padre, me casaré con el nuevo líder de los dragones!-exclamaba sonrojada, en eso, Creepy la tomó suavemente de la garra izquierda levantándola.

-No me hacen falta reverencias. Mi esposa no tiene por qué inclinarse y menos en público o sea nada de formalidades, no somos ponis para andar con esas estupideces-decía con un poco de humor

-… Entendido-Aquel gesto hizo que Ember se relajase un poco aunque aún seguía sonrojada al tener su garra agarrada con la garra del dragón, el enorme dragón veía eso un momento y exclamó

-¡Viva el nuevo señor de los dragones y viva su prometida!- gritaba Torch con euforia, todos los demás incluidos Dark que tenía un megáfono grandísimo en sus garras respondieron con un grito que se escuchaba más allá de las tierras

-¡VIVAN!-se oían fuertes rugidos haciendo temblar toda la tierra con emoción

-… ¿¡podrías bajarte de mí cabezaaaaaa!?-gritaba Garble furioso de tener al gato encima suyo ya estaba harto

Con esto, las tierras de los dragones, ya tenían un nuevo líder, una futura esposa del señor de los dragones y ya eran aliados de New Equestria. Otro lugar que se hizo de forma "pacifista" y sin matar a nadie… ¿ustedes que creían? Creepy, el dragón, no era Dark Soul, no tenía tres vocecitas en su cabeza que lo fastidiaban siempre.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Le agradezco a mi amigo SCRITTORE PASSIONE ya que él había escrito la parte despues del combate, pero como siempre, lo modifiqué un poco**

 **Ya no tengo mucho que decir, solo que falta las embajadoras y listo, termino este OVA para hacer el siguiente que tengo muchas ganas de hacer jeje**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	78. OVA 6 parte 11

**Antes de empezar, puede ser que aquí no haya mucha descripción de ciertos reinos porque yo no lo sé, me da flojera y me tardaría mucho poniendo esas descripciones de entorno aunque intentaré describir cómo puedo, pero no prometo nada y puede ser que pase todo algo rápido porque no tengo mucho que mostrar y además que no quiero alargar más esto porque en serio, no quiero que salga una segunda parte de este capítulo :v**

* * *

 **Capítulo 76 (OVA): Las embajadoras del gato**

En un tren que iba por las vías pasando por una clase desierto. Dentro de un vagón, iban las embajadoras y su escolta, Starlight, Trixie y la guardia gatuna, Aural Spear. La unicornio rosa estaba sentada cerca de la ventana, observaba el paisaje pensativa, al lado suyo, estaba la unicornio celeste con una expresión de fastidiada y al frente, estaba sentada la guardia con seriedad.

En el vagón, también habían unos muñecos o muñecas hasta algunos ponis, pero estaban sentados en las esquinas alejados de ellas, no era que tuvieran miedo si no que los dejarían ciego por el traje brillante de Trixie. La aludida suspiraba frustrada.

-¿Por qué no tomamos el avión en vez de un tren? Así llegaríamos más rápido-se quejaba la unicornio celeste con fastidio, Starlight la miraba de reojo

-pues ¿tienes dinero para pagar el boleto de avión?-preguntaba con una ceja alzada

-Trixie no tiene, pero hubiéramos pedido al maestro unos cuantos…-fue interrumpida por su amiga

-no, él nos prohíbe sacar o hasta pedirle dinero si no es por una buena causa-decía la unicornio rosa mirando de nuevo por la ventana

-ay por favor, esta era una buena causa, si íbamos a ser embajadoras, nos hubiera proporcionado al menos un vuelo privado y llegaríamos más rápido, todas relajadas-decía Trixie con una mirada de ilusión

-sí, pero una de las cosas que nos dijo que eso nos harían floja y que no saldríamos del avión por un año como si estuviéramos desaparecidas-decía con seriedad

-la señorita Starlight tiene razón, es mejor no flojear y empezar a trabajar en serio, son las embajadoras del amo Soul y tienen que actuar como tal o sea si quieren que el amo Soul tengan más confianza en ustedes, logren la misión y puede ser que a la próxima, puedan tomar un avión y no un tren-decía Aural con seriedad

-¿en serio lo crees?-preguntaba la unicornio celeste con una sonrisa emocionada mientras acercaba su rostro a ella

-si… posiblemente… y por cierto, aléjate de mí, antes de que me den ganas de apagarte definitivamente-decía Spear con un tono sádico haciendo que Trixie se asustara un poco y se alejaba de golpe-así está mucho mejor-decía con una sonrisa burlona

-…-Starlight se tapaba su hocico con una pezuña para evitar reírse-pero bueno, de igual forma, el maestro Soul, nos dio un pase que hace que podamos ir en los tren sin pagar un boleto-decía la unicornio sacando de su alforja, una clase de boleto dorado con la cara de un gato en ella

-si, al menos es considerado con nosotras-decía la unicornio celeste-... _hubiera preferido que nos dieran un pase para tomar un avión sin pagar…-_ pensaba fastidiada

Después de un rato, habían llegado a una estación de tren, se bajaban algunos ponis y también las embajadoras, y Aural Spear. Las tres miraban en donde estaban.

Observaban como una gran ciudad, pero había una gran muralla a lo lejos donde rodeaba las cercanías del palacio. En donde estaban, era ciudad construida por casas de piedra y cemento, donde se podía ver que residían los ponis pobres aunque se veía unas clases de tiendas y ponis caminando por las calles.

-muy bien, ya estamos en Arabia Sentada-decía Starlight mirando el lugar, Trixie estaba emocionada

-mejor amiga ¿Qué tal si…?-fue interrumpida por la unicornio rosa

-no-

-owwww ¿Por qué no?-preguntaba la unicornio celeste haciendo un puchero

-porque no estamos para hacer turismo, estamos para conseguir la alianza de Arabia Sentada con New Equestria igual que los otros-decía con seriedad su amiga

-ni siquiera ¿un pequeño tour?-

-no, no podemos, tenemos un trabajo muy importante y es ser embajadoras, no hay que decepcionar al maestro, tenemos que lograr esto sin distracciones y…-cuando Starlight giraba su cabeza para ver a Trixie, pero se quedó sorprendida al no verla a su lado-¿Dónde está?-preguntaba mirando alrededor

-ella se escabulló mientras tu empezabas a parlotear-decía Aural con seriedad, la unicornio rosa suspiraba frustrada

-oh genial, tenemos que ir a buscarla-decía fastidiada

-¿y por qué no vamos primero con los príncipes para pedir la alianza y luego la buscamos?-preguntaba Spear con una sonrisa maliciosa

-mmmmmm-se quedaba pensativa-sabes que, no es mala idea, así puedo hablarles con tranquilidad y tener esa alianza-decía con una sonrisa alegre

-entonces vamos, señorita Starlight, yo te sigo-decía la guardia con firmeza

-ok-dicho eso, la unicornio rosa empezaba a caminar seguida de Aural en dirección al castillo que se veía a lo lejos en la ciudad

Las dos caminaban con tranquilidad por las calles. La unicornio rosa miraba alrededor curiosa.

-vaya, que lugar tan… increíble, creo, nunca he estado aquí antes-decía Starlight algo sorprendida

-sí, yo tampoco he estado aquí-decía Aural con seriedad

-¿y eso por qué?-preguntaba curiosa

-porque odio el desierto-decía simplemente

-… ooookei, cualquiera no quería estar en un lugar que te pega el sol de forma exagerada-decía la unicornio rosa secándose un poco su frente

-no, no es por eso-

-¿y entonces qué?-preguntaba de nuevo, confundida, la guardia se detenía y sacaba su casco para ver como salía arena, un montón de arena haciendo sorprender a Starlight, Aural sacaba lo último de arena que tenía para luego ponerse el casco nuevamente, había dejado una pequeña colina de arena-… aaaaa ya entendí del porque no has venido aquí nunca-decía sin quitar el rostro de sorpresa

-sip, siempre me entra arena en cualquier parte del cuerpo y eso me molesta-se quitaba ahora una de sus garras para sacar más arena, la unicornio rosa no sabía que decir

 **Unos minutos después**

Spear ya había sacado arena de su armadura dejando una colina de arena en el medio de la calle atravesando a cualquiera. Starlight estaba sorprendida de que tuviera tanta arena en su armadura.

-emmmmm mejor continuemos-decía la unicornio rosa aun sorprendida

-ok, camina, yo te sigo-decía Aural y reanudaban la caminata hacia el castillo, en un rato, habían pasado una especie de arco que estaba en la gran muralla dejando ver que el lugar del otro lado de esos muros, era diferente

Observaban que habían casas mejor diseñadas y decoradas, se entendían que ahí vivían los ricos, y nobles de la ciudad

-vaya, que diferencia entre el uno y el otro, supongo que aquí están los nobles-decía Starlight mirando alrededor mientras caminaba

-sí, aquí están los pendejos que se creen superiores a cualquiera-decía la guardia con desprecio

-ay por favor, no creo que todos sean…-fue interrumpida porque una poni se chocó con ella

-quítese pueblerina-decía con desprecio y la frente en alto

-… olvídalo… no cambia mucho con los nobles de Canterlot… cuando había-decía la unicornio rosa fastidiada

-si quiere, yo me encargo de esa tipa-decía Aural pasaba sus garras entre sí, Starlight alterada

-no, no hace falta, venimos a hacer la alianza, no matar a alguien-decía tranquilizándola, Spear bajaba sus garras

-ok, señorita Starlight-decía con seriedad

-bueno, solo vamos al castillo y ya-decía la unicornio rosa poniéndose detrás de ella y empujándola para que camine, y que no mate a nadie

-ok, pero debes saber que sé caminar-decía con fastidio

En un rato, ya habían llegado a la entrada del palacio, donde estaba custodiada por dos guardias que tenía una lanza en sus cascos. Así que las dos se acercaban hasta que los dos guardias bloqueaban la entrada con sus lanzas.

-¿¡quiénes son ustedes!?-exclamaba uno de los guardias, la unicornio rosa se ponía un poco nerviosa

-emmmm soy la embajadora de New Equestria, Starlight Glimmer y ella es mi escolta de la guardia del nuevo gobernante Dark Soul, Aural Spear, venimos a pedir una audiencia con los príncipes de Arabia Sentada-decía con una sonrisa nerviosa

-… lo siento, pero en este momento, están ocupados y no podrán hacer audiencias por el día de hoy, regresen mañana-decía el otro guardia con seriedad

-¿seguro? Al menos avísenle de nuestra llegada-decía la unicornio rosa algo impaciente

-no podemos, están ocupados como ya les dije, ahora lárguense y regresen mañana-decía el primer guardia con molestia, Starlight los miraba un momento y lanzaba un bufido

-… está bien…-decía fastidiada, en eso, miraba a la guardia

-…-Aural alzaba una pezuña (garra), pero la unicornio rosa la detenía con un casco

-no, solo vámonos-decía llevándola lejos de la entrada para que no haga una locura, cuando estaban algo lejos, suspiraba frustrada-oh genial y ahora tenemos que esperar hasta mañana-

-si quieres, puedo…-Spear fue interrumpida por Starlight

-no, no quiero que crean que hay un ataque a su palacio, venimos a hacer la paz, no a atacar y crear caos-decía fastidiada-bueno, vamos a buscar una posada ya que no creo que un milagro aparezca de repente y nos…-ella fue interrumpida por una voz que conocía

-¡hola mejor amiga, por fin te encontré!-exclamaba Trixie que aparecía frente de ella con una sonrisa alegre

-… _dije un milagro, no algo para hacerme sentir más molesta de lo que ya estoy-_ pensaba Starlight molesta

-jeje mejor amiga, de lo que te perdiste, explore todo la ciudad de abajo, tienen cosas interesantes, pero estos ricos sí que saben lucirse hasta me compré esto-sacaba con su magia, una clase de falda larga de color celeste muy oscuro. Un sujetador del mismo color que la falda y tenía joyas incrustadas. Una diadema y un velo transparente-es lindo ¿no?-decía alegre

-… Trixie ¿piensas ponértelo o que cosa?-preguntaba con una ceja alzada

-noooo, solo quise comprármelo y guardarlo como un recuerdo de las aventuras de Trixie jejeje-daba una risita emocionada para luego guardarlo en su alforja

-ok… espera un momento ¿Cómo pudiste comprarte eso si no tienes dinero ni para comprarte un helado? Y ese vestido debe costar caro-decía sorprendida

-pues eso es gracias a mis nuevos amigos aquí presente que Trixie conoció en el tour-decía señalando a dos ponis que estaban detrás de ella-él se llama Haakim-señalaba a un poni macho-y ella Amira-señalaba ahora a la hembra-chicos, ella es mi mejor amiga Starlight y la seria, es Aural-decía presentando a todos

-mucho gusto por conocerlas-saludaba el poni inclinándose un poco igual que la poni

-igualmente-saludaba la unicornio rosa

-jeje mejor amiga y lo bueno de esto, es que son los embajadores de Arabia Sentada ¿no es increíble?-decía muy alegre la unicornio celeste que daba saltitos

-¿Qué?-Starlight se sorprendía al escuchar eso

-sí, mejor amiga, Trixie los encontró por el camino y que iban a New Equestria para pedir una alianza entre Arabia y Equestria ¿no es una gran coincidencia?-decía con una gran sonrisa

-¿es verdad eso?-preguntaba la aludida a los dos ponis árabes

-lo que dijo la señorita Trixie, es verdad, los príncipes nos mandaron a ir al reino que fue conquistado por un tal Dark Soul y pues para no tener problemas, nos enviaron para tener un tratado de paz y no tengamos guerras entre nosotros-explicaba Haakim con seriedad

-sí, íbamos a la estación de tren hasta que vimos a Trixie y la casualidad de que es la gran, y poderosa embajadora de Equestria, por lo visto entre Arabia y Equestria se pusieron de acuerdo en enviar embajadores jiji-daba una risita Amira

-…-Starlight alzaba una ceja mirando a su amiga y ella miraba a otro lado silbando disimuladamente-ok, que casualidad que nos encontremos, yo también soy embajadora y pues estaba aquí para hablar con los príncipes-decía con una sonrisa

-pues que estamos esperando, los príncipes estarán contentos de recibirlas, vamos, síganos-decía el poni empezando a caminar igual que Amira que caminaba a su lado

-ok-decía simplemente la unicornio rosa para seguirlo y era seguida por una muy alegre unicornio celeste, y una seria guardia que entraban sin problemas en el palacio

Pero como dijeron los guardias, los príncipes estaban ocupados o sea que las tres tenían que esperar hasta mañana. Starlight fastidiada y tenían que buscar una posada para pasar la noche, pero Amira y Haakim les dijo que podían pasar la noche en el palacio. Primero se negaba la unicornio rosa, pero la unicornio celeste se quejaba y la unicornio gris estaba seria sin decir nada. Los dos embajadores insistían y que los príncipes no tenían problema con eso, Starlight resignada, aceptó su oferta, Trixie muy alegre ya que pasaría la noche en un palacio ajeno y Aural rodaba sus ojos.

Al día siguiente, las dos embajadoras pudieron hablar con los príncipes del palacio. Starlight fue la que habló para que Trixie no lo arruinara hasta le dijo a Aural que si su amiga hablara ya sabe qué hacer y esa guardia había sonreído de una forma que ponía muy nerviosa a la unicornio celeste.

Estuvieron un rato en el palacio hasta que se veía en la salida a las tres unicornios saliendo mientras se despedían de los embajadores de Arabia Sentada. Starlight sonreía alegre ya que había conseguido que Arabia sea aliado del reino New Equestria.

Se iban a la estación del tren para montarse e ir al siguiente reino vecino para convencerlos de hacer una alianza.

-otra vez estamos en este aburrido tren… ¿Por qué no tomamos el avión como todos los demás? Estaba aquí cerca-preguntaba Trixie acostada en un asiento aburrida, Starlight y Aural estaban sentadas juntas frente a ella, las dos rodaban sus ojos

-que no tenemos dinero para comprar un boleto, son caros-decía la unicornio rosa fastidiada

-ok, ok, pero al menos Trixie tiene un recuerdo de Arabia jeje-decía sacando de su alforja el vestido que compró para verlo mejor

-…-Starlight negaba con la cabeza y sacaba el pergamino para ver que reino seguía

-entonces mejor amiga ¿Qué reino sigue?-preguntaba ansiosa mientras guardaba el vestido

-mmmmmmm el siguiente reino es Yakyakistan _-_ decía la unicornio rosa para luego guardar el pergamino

-¿Yakyikitin?-preguntaba Trixie confundida

-Yakyakistan-

-¿Yakyakastan?-

-¡Yakyakistan, payasa!-exclamaba Aural y le daba un zape con el casco

-auch está bien, está bien, pero no tienes que golpear a Trixie-decía sobándose la cabeza adolorida

-pues escucha bien-decía la guardia con seriedad mientras se ponía el casco de nuevo

-mmmmmmmmmm a todo esto ¿Dónde queda?-preguntaba la unicornio celeste curiosa

-queda más allá del imperio de cristal-decía Starlight

-¿Queeeeeeee? pero está muy lejos, tenemos que dar muchas vueltas para llegar, hubiéramos ido allá primero-se quejaba Trixie fastidiada

-sí, lo sé, pero es igual de lejos que Arabia Sentada o sea daba igual a quien iríamos primero-decía alzando sus hombros, la unicornio celeste lanzaba un bufido

-ok-decía muy fastidiada de estar en ese aburrido tren

Había pasado tres días desde que se fueron de Arabia Sentada, fue un viaje muy largo. Tuvieron que montarse en distintos trenes, pero gracias al pase que les había dado Dark Soul, no tuvieron que pagar nada.

Después de algunos trenes, estaban en un lugar donde había nieve por doquier. Las dos embajadoras se habían puesto una bufanda, orejeras y unas botas para la nieve, las tres estaban frente a un sendero, pero estaban acompañadas de una alicornio de pelaje azul, pero lo sorprendente era que su cuerpo estaba hecho de hielo excepto la crin y la cola, era rubia, tenía unos ojos azules intenso y una cutie mark de un copo de nieve con una estaca de hielo en el centro.

-¿en serio no quieres que…?-Starlight fue interrumpida por Aural

-sí, estoy bien, esta armadura tiene calefacción o sea puede cambiar de temperatura dependiendo del lugar donde estén las guardias-decía con seriedad

-oh, ya veo-decía la unicornio rosa algo confundida, en eso, miraba a la alicornio de hielo-entonces ¿es por aquí que se va a Yakyakistan, Aurora?-preguntaba curiosa

-sí, es por aquí, solo tienen que caminar por el sendero, subir y verán unas murallas de madera en la cima de una colina de nieve-decía la alicornio con seriedad

-ok, gracias por guiarnos-decía Starlight con una pequeña sonrisa mientras empezaba a caminar por el sendero seguida de Trixie y de Aural dejando a Aurora mirándolas desde ahí como se alejaban

Estuvieron caminando por un rato, la unicornio celeste se quejaba de caminar hasta le pidió a la guardia que la cargue, pero con una seña en su cuello, prefirió caminar.

Después de un rato, ya habían llegado a Yakyakistan, estaban frente a la puerta y Trixie caía de flancos en la nieve.

-por fin… llegamos…-decía la unicornio celeste cansada

-Ay por favor, eso fue como un paseo por el parque-decía Spear rodando sus ojos fastidiada

-sí, un paseo muy largo…-decía Trixie descansando un poco, Starlight rodaba sus ojos para luego entrar por las puertas del lugar

Ella podía observar unas especies de chozas con paja y unos yaks chocando sus cuernos como si estuvieran peleando, otro yak rompiendo un tronco mientras grita, otros rompiendo cosas… rompiendo más cosas… y más cosas… y… seguían rompiendo más cosas.

- _vaya, estos yaks les gustan romper cosas…-_ pensaba la unicornio con una gota de sudor en la nuca mirando alrededor, Trixie y la guardia habían entrado, y la unicornio celeste miraba el lugar impresionada, algo le llamaba la atención y fue hacia allá, Aural al verla, la seguía para que no hiciera estupideces, en eso, Starlight miraba a un yak distinto a los demás ya que tenía una corona negra, tenía oro en la base de sus cuernos, con solo verlo, sabía quién podía ser, se acercaba al yak que él rompía un tronco con una pata y daba un grito, ella se acercaba a él-¿príncipe Rutherford?-preguntaba curiosa, el aludido la miraba aunque sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello que era largo

-¡si, Yak ser príncipe Rutherford, Yak ser príncipe de Yakyakistan!-exclamaba el yak pisaba con fuerza frente a ella intimidándola un poco-¿¡quién eres poni!?-preguntaba con curiosidad

-b-bueno, yo me llamo Starlight Glimmer y ellas…-la unicornio iba a señalar a sus acompañantes, pero Trixie estaba saltando encima de una mesa tratando de romperlo y la guardia que pateó la mesa haciendo que la maga cayera al suelo de cara, parecía que lo hizo a propósito-… emmmmmmm-miraba de nuevo al príncipe con una sonrisa nerviosa-bueno, yo soy la embajadora de Equestria que ahora se llama New Equestria jeje-daba una risita nerviosa-supongo que sabe lo que sucedió con Equestria ¿verdad?-

-mmmmm-Rutherford ponía una pata en su barbilla-Yak no saber, Yak siempre estar ocupado, poni-decía el yak encogiéndose de hombros

-…-la aludida suspiraba algo fastidiada- _supongo que tendré que contárselo todo…-_ pensaba con fastidio. Starlight le empezó a contarle todo sobre la invasión, que ahora Equestria lo gobernaba un gato negro, que ahora se colocó una palabra frente de Equestria para que sea new y muchas cosas más. Había otros yak al lado de príncipe escuchando la historia

-… Yak impresionado, hace tiempo los yaks que iban a hacerle la guerra a los ponis, pero los yaks y los ponis lograron una alianza, Yak no poder creer que hubo una guerra y yaks no fueron invitados-decía Rutherford con fastidio y pisaba con fuerza en la nieve, los yak que estaban a sus lados, se quejaban, la unicornio pestañeaba asombrada

-¿ustedes querían meterse en la guerra?-preguntaba sorprendida

-sí, Yaks siempre querer romper cosas-decía el príncipe con una sonrisa y chocaba su cuerno con el cuerno de otro yak como si fuera golpeando sus puños

-ooooookei, bueno, entonces he venido hasta aquí para que acepten una alianza con New Equestria-decía Starlight algo nerviosa

-mmmmmmm ¿los yaks no tener alianza con los ponis?-preguntaba Rutherford confundido

-pues sí, pero ahora las princesas o mejor dicho, las ex princesas ya no gobiernan y no solo hay ponis, también juguetes-explicaba un poco la unicornio

-mmmmmmm ¿juguetes les gustan romper?-

-¿Qué? emmmmm sí, creo-decía extrañada

-¿juguetes unirse a festividades de yaks?-

-emmmmm siiiiii-estaba confundida-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-porque los ponis siempre ser delicados que no les gustan romper cosas, yaks les gustan romper cosas y divertirse, yaks no tener mucho en común con los ponis-decía Rutherford y los yaks que lo escuchaban, asentían con la cabeza

-ya veo y entonces ¿quieren formar una alianza con New Equestria?-preguntaba Starlight ya no estando nerviosa

-mmmmmmm ¿gato llamar yaks por si necesita romper algo?-preguntaba el príncipe curioso

-emmmmmm si, supongo-

-entonces yaks aceptar la alianza, poni-decía Rutherford con una sonrisa y extendía su pata

-¿en serio? Genial, gracias por unirse con New Equestria-decía la unicornio alegre y estrechaba su pezuña con su pata, pero al hacerlo, el príncipe la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla del cuello con un brazo

-pero con la condición de que se unan a la festividad de los yaks-decía Rutherford con una sonrisa, Starlight se asfixiaba por ese abrazo

-o-o-ok-decía con dificultad

-¡siiiiii, Trixie romper cosas!-exclamaba con emoción, los yaks gritaron con emoción

El día transcurrió con normalidad, las tres unicornios celebraron la festividad que era romper cosas aunque la unicornio rosa intentaba romper un tronco, lo había pasado como una hora intentando romperlo, la unicornio celeste estaba adolorida aunque Aural rompió el tronco con facilidad como si fuera karate, comían ahora un postre que tenía mucha vainilla, la vainilla de los yaks que era delicioso, Trixie lo comía con gusto, escuchar música y muchas cosas más hasta que se hizo muy noche, y las tres dormían en camas de paja, había camas vacías para que pasaran la noche ahí.

Al día siguiente, las tres unicornios se marchaban de Yakyakistan despidiéndose del príncipe Rutherford hasta las invitaban a venir otro día a… romper cosas hasta les dijo que le enviara una invitación al gato negro para que se una a romper cosas.

Después de un largo camino, llegaban a la estación de tren del imperio de cristal aunque estaba cubierto de nieve.

-ay por favor, podemos tomar el…-Trixie fue interrumpida por Starlight

-no-decía simplemente fastidiada y se montaban en el tren aunque antes de que se montara Trixie, soltó un suspiro frustrado para luego subir al tren

Ahora iban de camino hacia Griffinstone.

-está muy leeeejos-decía Trixie acostada en el asiento boca abajo tapando su cara

-si quieres, te puedo lanzar por la ventana para ver si llegas más rápido al reino ¿te parece?-decía Aural con una sonrisa burlona

-emmmmmm no gracias, creo que este tren, no está tan mal-decía la unicornio con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando a otro lado, Starlight se tapaba su hocico para evitar reírse

 **Varios días después**

Habían llegado por fin al reino de los grifos, donde estaba todo hecho un desastre como siempre.

-¡por fin llegamos!-exclamaba Trixie tirándose al suelo como abrazándolo

-la verdad si no hubiéramos hecho tantas paradas para ir al baño, hubiéramos llegado antes-decía Starlight con fastidio

-sí, lo sé, pero no podía aguantar-se defendía la unicornio celeste mientras se levantaba

-pues eso te pasa por tomar una jarra de limonada, veinte latas de refresco, el de Jamaica que parece de limón, pero sabe a tamarindo-decía la unicornio rosa de forma acusadora

-Trixie tenía mucha sed, estaba cansada, sedienta, de todo-se defendía

-¿cansada? Estabas acostada en el asiento mirando al techo pensando en pajaritos preñados-decía Aural con burla

-eso no es cierto… Trixie pensaba en gatitos preñados-decía mirando a otro lado ruborizada

-oooookei, creo que nos estamos desviando de nuestra misión, vamos a ver quién está a cargo de este lugar-Starlight empezaba a caminar seguida de las otras dos, estaban caminando por el lugar, veían grifos algunos caminando, otros volando con expresiones de molestias-ok ¿Quién es el líder o príncipe de aquí?-preguntaba confundida

-Trixie no saber-decía simplemente

-creo que pasar un día con los yaks, te afectó la cabeza-decía la unicornio rosa con burla haciendo que su amiga la mirara feo

Las tres se detenían frente a una estatua de un grifo y miraban alrededor.

-mmmmmmm creo que no hay un líder en concreto, solo miren, este lugar es un caos-decía Starlight mirando las casas más feas

-entonces ¿Cómo hacemos que los grifos hagan una alianza? No podemos decepcionar al amo Soul-decía Aural con seriedad

-lo sé, lo sé, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer en estos casos?-preguntaba la aludida fastidiada, trataba de pensar que hacer

-… mejor amiga, tengo una idea-decía Trixie mirándola con una sonrisa alegre

-ok, eso me está asustado-decía Starlight haciendo que la unicornio celeste la mirara feo

-la idea de Trixie es buena, solo esperen y verán-decía molesta

-¿segura? Pues "ilumínenos", señorita Trixie-decía Spear con una sonrisa burlona

-pues esta es la idea…-

 **Un rato después**

Las tres iban de regreso a la estación de tren, Trixie tenía una sonrisa triunfante, pero Starlight estaba preocupada.

-¿segura que es buena idea?-preguntaba la unicornio rosa dudosa

-pues claro que sí, la gran e inteligente Trixie, sabe cómo convencer a esos grifos de que se alíen con New Equestria-decía con una sonrisa arrogante

-sí, pero ofrecerle mil monedas de oro a cada uno y que tengan que ir a Equestria a pedir el pago por la lealtad que solo durará mil días de lealtad ¿tú crees que es buena idea? O sea ¿el maestro Soul no se enojará con nosotras por ofrecerles dinero que no nos autorizó para andar ofreciendo por ahí?-estaba muy insegura

-ay por favor, el maestro lo entenderá, total, el maestro Soul dijo que consigamos las alianzas de los reinos como sea y pues lo estamos haciendo, además es por una buena causa-decía con una lógica que daba miedo

-… y es por eso que aún no te acepta como aprendiz por andar haciendo lo que te da la gana-decía Aural con una sonrisa burlona

-¡oye! Eso no es verdad y además él le agradecerá a Trixie por lo buena negociante que es-decía con una mirada de ilusión

-… si tú lo dices-decía Starlight aun insegura

En el cielo, estaba una grifo que miraba a las ponis marcharse, era Gilda, estaba pensativa.

-… mmmmmmm no debería aceptar esas mil monedas, yo podría aliarme sin problema o sea ya no soy tan codiciosa que… los demás…-estaba volando de forma estática con los brazos cruzados-… ¿a quién trato de engañar? ¡Yo quiero esas monedas!-decía emocionada para luego volar y meterse en una casa

 **Un día después**

Las tres estaban caminando por un sendero para ir al reino de los Diamond Dog, pero una de ellas, estaba arrastrando a una unicornio celeste que tenía sus pezuñas clavadas en el suelo intentando que se detuviera y hacía un surco de tierra con sus patas.

-¡no, por favor, Trixie no quiere ir a ese reino, no quiere volver con esos pulgosos!-exclamaba desesperada, pero las dos le hicieron caso omiso, Aural la estaba arrastrándola usando su magia en su cola

-ay por favor Trixie, no es tan malo, lo que me contaste la otra vez, será fácil de convencerlos-decía la unicornio rosa con una sonrisa burlona

-sí, es fácil, pero ¡Trixie no quiere volver a ser su reina!-exclamaba intentando arrastrarse por el suelo

-pues ahora te aguantas, llevamos como muchos días fuera y el amo Soul, puede estar preguntándose donde estamos, si estamos vagueando por ahí o yo que sé, ahora calla y vamos con los perros pulgosos-decía Spear con seriedad y se la llevaba con facilidad

-¡nooooooooo!-gritaba Trixie sin poder hacer nada mientras era llevada al reino contra su voluntad, Starlight rodaba sus ojos por lo dramática que se ponía su amiga

 **Un rato después**

Ya estaban regresando a la estación del tren. Starlight miraba a Trixie que tenía cara de fastidio ya que estaba vestida con una capa celeste con bordados blancos y una corona en su cabeza. La unicornio rosa iba a decir algo, pero la unicornio celeste se adelantó.

-no digas nada-decía Trixie fastidiada

-ok, pero ve el lado positivo-decía Starlight con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Qué lado positivo?-preguntaba con fastidio

-que al menos lo convencimos con facilidad-decía animándola

-… si, pero no pienso volver a ese reino ni en sueños-decía Trixie molesta, Aural que estaba detrás de las dos, sonreía con malicia

Había pasado un par de días y habían llegado a Zebrica. Un reino que estaba repleto de cebras pacifistas y su patriarca era una cebra joven llamada Zelena. Ya habían logrado en el mismo día de la llegada, la alianza ya que no querían las cebras tener problemas, pero las tres unicornios, se quedaban un poco más. Starlight y Aural estaban fuera de un circulo que hacían las cebras, estaban sentadas con las patas traseras cruzadas y meditaban, y Trixie estaba en el círculo meditando con su capa, y sombrero de siempre no tan brillante. La unicornio rosa rodaba sus ojos fastidiada, la unicornio gris veía un momento a la unicornio celeste y daba una sonrisa maliciosa.

-…-Trixie estaba relajada con la meditación, pero en eso, se sentía algo extraña ya que no sentía… el suelo, la unicornio celeste abría sus ojos para bajar la mirada y se sorprendía al ver que estaba flotando-ooooooo esta meditación es muy buena-decía con una sonrisa muy alegre, las cebras miraban a la unicornio sorprendidas

-…-Starlight miraba a Aural con seriedad ya que la guardia tenía su cuerno brillando-¿en serio?-

-¿Qué? quería que se sintiera en el cielo… literalmente-decía con burla, la unicornio rosa suspiraba fastidiada

-suéltala-decía Starlight con un poco de autoridad

-ok-Aural apagó su cuerno y cuando lo hizo, Trixie se cayó al suelo de golpe formando una pequeña cortina de polvo, la aludida se quejaba de dolor, la unicornio rosa miraba a la guardia con seriedad, Spear miraba a otro lado silbando disimuladamente, Starlight rodaba sus ojos y negaba con la cabeza

-… ¿no hay una cebra medica aquí?... creo que Trixie se le rompió… los flancos… las patas… creo que Trixie tiene una contusión…-decía adolorida y a la vez, dramática

Después de que atendieran a Trixie con daños no tan graves ya que solo eran raspones. Las tres se habían marchado del lugar, despidiéndose de la patriarca Zelena para luego ir al último lugar que les faltaba ir, al reino de los minotauros.

Había pasado unos días para llegar a dicho reino. Era un lugar donde habían casas viejas, se observaban algunos minotauros trabajando de herrería, cargaban cosas también por lo musculosos que eran o si no, peleaban para mostrar los fuertes que eran, usaban al menos pantalones.

Las tres estaban frente a un gran minotauro que estaba sentado en una especie de trono y tenía como un gran mazo en una de sus manos. Estaban dentro de una especie de gran sala con antorchas en las paredes y había como cuatro ventanas por los lados. También había unos minotauros que eran como "guardias".

-así que ¿quieren que los minotauros formen una alianza con los ponis y juguetes?-preguntaba el minotauro con seriedad

-s-sí, así es-decía Starlight algo nerviosa por como las miraban

-… … … jajajajajaja-el gran minotauro se reía con fuerza y los minotauros que estaban por los alrededor también se reían, la unicornio rosa estaba apenada, Trixie se molestaba y Aural estaba seria-jajajaja que gracioso, en serio jejeje lo siento, los minotauros no se unirán a seres débiles como ustedes-decía con desprecio

 _-… ¿seres débiles?... me está llamando débil_ -pensaba Spear con el casco tapándole la vista

-p-pero…-Starlight fue interrumpida por el minotauro

-¡silencio! yo no tengo tiempo para perder con ustedes, así que lárguense de mi reino, chicos, enséñales donde está la salida-decía el líder con desprecio, un par de minotauros se acercaban a ellas, Starlight y Trixie se ponían nerviosas aunque Aural estaba inexpresiva

-muy bien ponis, los llevaremos a la salida, así que andando y muevan esos flancos-decía uno de los minotauro acercándose a un lado de la guardia y le dio… una nalgada para que se moviera, pero lo que pasó a continuación, impactó a todos ya que Aural le pateó con fuerza en la entrepiernas haciendo que chillara de dolor para luego dar un salto y darle una patada en toda su quijada rompiéndole sus dientes, y cayó al suelo inconsciente. El gran minotauro se impactó por eso, Spear tenía la mirada baja, pero luego lo alzó para mirarlo con furia

-¡a mí no me estén nalgueando, hijo de su p*ta madre, toros de m**rda!-gritaba con rabia y el otro minotauro que estaba cerca, recibió una patada en el estómago que lo envió contra la pared que lo atravesó y cayó encima de una casa

-¿pero qué?...-el gran minotauro miraban a los minotauros que estaban algunos sorprendidos y otros temerosos-¿¡Qué hacen idiotas!? ¡Atáquenla!-exclamaba molesto, los minotauros algo dudoso, obedecían e iban hacia Aural con sus armas lista para atacarla

-… ustedes dos, cúbranse porque esto no será bonito-decía la guardia con un tono algo sádico, Starlight asintió con la cabeza y se tele transportó junto con Trixie para estar en una esquina del lugar rodeadas de un escudo mágico, Aural alzaba sus garras y se veían lo filosas que estaban, y sonreía de forma sádica

Las dos unicornios veía desde lejos como la guardia peleaba contra los minotauros y se impactaban lo que miraban, le estaba dando una paliza a todos los minotauro de una forma bestial, los golpeaba en el estómago, brazo, piernas hasta en la entrepierna, les daba un zarpazo, los dejaba herido, pero no muerto, casi moribundo o los dejaba agonizando hasta salió un minotauro volando por la puerta que daba un grito de miedo.

Después de un rato, se podía observar a Aural estar rodeada de los cuerpos de minotauros, todos inconscientes, moribundos, agonizando por graves heridas, pero ninguno estaba muerto. Las dos unicornios veían eso impactadas.

-vaya, ella si sabe pelear como una profesional-decía Trixie sin quitar la cara de sorpresa y Starlight estaba de acuerdo con su amiga. El gran minotauro estaba flipando y se enfurecía.

-tu ¡has declarado la guerra contra los minotauros!-exclamaba mientras se levantaba y agarraba su mazo con una mano, Spear estaba inmóvil en el lugar mirando sus garras que tenían algo de sangre-¡tú sufrirás la ira de …!-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que de golpe, la guardia apareció frente suyo y lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago que lo envió a sentarse de nuevo en su trono, y había soltado su mazo, Aural estaba parada en dos patas frente a él con una garra en su cuello con intención de rebanarle el cuello

-escúchame bien, maricon, no va haber una estúpida guerra en el reino de mi amo, queríamos hacer una alianza pacifica, pero nooooo, el torito quería ser el machote maricon que nadie lo amará por ser un idiota descerebrado-decía la guardia con desprecio-pero escúchame bien-una de sus garritas tocaba su cuello haciendo que el gran minotauro tuviera un gran miedo por la poni que tenía en frente-tienes una oportunidad de aceptar la alianza que te ofrecimos y olvidaremos lo que pasó aquí, pero si no aceptas, te torturaré de forma lenta y dolorosa, te haré ver películas de terror por tres días seguido, te haré ver la serie de la p*ta cerda esa de forma extendida, te…-Aural le dijo de tantas cosas que el gran minotauro estaba muerto de miedo-y muchas cosas más, todos esos minotauros estarán sometidos, serán lo que el amo Soul quiera, así que decídete de una vez, te unes o…-apretaba un poco más su cuello haciendo que se asustara mucho y ella tenía una mirada sádica

-… s-sí, claro… l-los minotauros a-aceptaran la alianza… c-con ustedes-tartamudeaba con miedo el gran minotauro

-así me gusta, que coopere-decía Aural alejando su garra y se ponía en cuatro dándole la espalda para luego caminar hacia las dos unicornios que estaban sorprendidas

-… ¿q-q-quien eres t-tu?-preguntaba el minotauro con miedo, la aludida se detenía y giraba su cabeza un poco para verlo de reojo

-ya deberías saberlo, yo soy una de las guardias gatunas del amo Soul y además me conocen como el título de "la guerrera sádica"-decía con una sonrisa sádica haciendo que temblara en el asiento-bueno, adiós, espero no volver para golpearte por romper la alianza-mencionaba alzando su garra y mostraba las filosas uñas que traía haciendo que se pegara al asiento

-está bien, está bien, n-no romperé el tratado… s-solo váyanse-decía el gran minotauro temeroso

-ok, chao, vámonos señoritas, volvamos al castillo con el amo, ya terminamos-decía Spear saliendo del lugar, las aludidas estaban algo temerosas, pero igual la seguían por detrás, al salir las tres, el líder se puso en posición fetal, lo había traumado

De camino a la estación del tren, fue silencioso.

-… bueno, eto… pudimos completar el encargo del maestro Soul aunque… creo que te pasaste, Aural-decía Starlight algo nerviosa

-disculpa, señorita Starlight, pero de todas formas esos minotauros iban a acabar peor-decía Spear con seriedad

-¿eh? ¿Cómo así?-preguntaba confundida

-¿recuerdan cómo fue la invasión?-preguntaba y las dos aludidas asentían-pues bueno, será así y posiblemente, terminen muertos o como adornos o como sea, yo les hice un favor de no cometer esa estupidez, así el amo Soul no tiene que perder el tiempo con toros descerebrados, ellos tienen los músculos de adornos, nada más-decía sin mirarlas

-oooookei, bueno, volvamos al castillo para informarle que cumplimos la misión y para descansar-decía la unicornio rosa cansada

-si, por fiiiiin, Trixie está muy cansada de caminar, tomar trenes y tomar más trenes-decía emocionada de regresar a casa, Starlight y Aural rodaban sus ojos para luego seguir de camino a la estación del tren

 **Unos días después, unos trenes después, unas quejas de Trixie después**

Las tres unicornios ya habían llegado al castillo de Canterlot y lo primero que hicieron fue ir directo al salón del trono. Al llegar, veían al gato en el trono jugando en la 3Ds estando él de cabeza, pero al escuchar unos pasos, vio quienes eran.

-vaya, por fin llegan, estaba esperándolas aquí por días-decía Dark con fastidio y desaparecía el 3Ds para luego ponerse derecho en el trono-pensé que estaban flojeando por ahí, hacían turismo o no sé qué-al decir eso, Starlight y Aural miraban a Trixie con seriedad, ella solo miraba a otro lado silbando disimuladamente-bueno ¿lo lograron? o sea ¿al cien por ciento?-preguntaba esta vez con una sonrisa infantil, la unicornio rosa daba un paso al frente y se reverenciaba

-sí, maestro Soul, lo logramos, los reinos vecinos se aliaron con New Equestria-decía Starlight con respeto

-¡genial! Todos los reinos ya somos amigos jejeje-Dark brincaba en el trono aplaudiendo con sus garras-los hipogrifos se unieron gracias a que yo los protegí de todo mal-decía algo presumido

-¿hipogrifos?-la unicornio rosa estaba confundida de lo que dijo

-después te lo cuento mi querida aprendiz jejeje el reino changeling también se unió, formó parte del reino jeje ya tenemos a los dragones y ustedes lograron que se aliaran los demás con mi reino, esto es GENIAL-daba un grito en lo último muy alegre

-sí, maestro Soul, entonces ¿lo hicimos bien?-preguntaba Starlight algo tímida

-si ¡lo hicieron bien! ¡Las felicito! Hasta a ti Trixie y yo pensaba que estarías vagueando en la embajada-decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona

-¿disculpa? Trixie nunca estuvo vagueando, esta misión era tan importante que Trixie estaba cien por ciento concentrada en lograr la misión del maestro Soul, del gran maestro Soul-decía reverenciándose ante el gato, sus dos compañeras la veían con cara de "¿en serio?"

-jejeje basta, me harás sonrojar-decía Dark algo ruborizado

-pero es verdad maestro y espero que con esto, aceptes definitivamente a Trixie como su alumna-decía con una mirada de ilusión

-mmmmmmmmm bueno, la verdad…-

-¿sí?-tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la unicornio celeste

-… lo hiciste bien y todo eso, creo que ya es oficial, así que tú…-

-¿si, si?-sus ojos brillaban de la emoción

-tú serás mi…-pero el gato fue interrumpido porque las puertas del salón, se abrían dejando ver a Ember Paint que se reverenciaba al entrar

-amo Soul, tienes visitas, muchas visitas-decía la unicornio plateada mirándolo con una sonrisa

-¿en serio? ¿De quiénes?-preguntaba Dark confundido

-de grifos, pareciera que fueran todos los grifos de Griffistone-decía Ember y era cierto, afuera del castillo, habían grifos, muuuuuchos grifos, algunos en el suelo y algunos volando, Gilda estaba ahí de primera

-¿en serio?-el gato estaba sorprendido de eso, las tres unicornios se sorprendían al escuchar eso y sabían para que venían-¿y para que vienen?-preguntaba confundido, Trixie caminaba por un lado de forma disimulada

-están pidiendo los mil monedas de oro que les ofrecieron a cada uno por la alianza-decía la unicornio plateada algo sorprendida

-… ¿mil monedas de oro… a cada uno?-estaba impactado y en eso, miraba a Starlight y Aural con seriedad-¿pero qué carajo hicieron? Yo no les di permiso para que estén ofreciendo cosas aunque les dije que fuera para una buena causa, pero pagarles mil monedas de oro a todos los grifos o sea ¿¡se volvieron locas!?-exclamaba con una seriedad que daba miedo

-l-lo siento, maestro Soul, pero eto…-la unicornio rosa no sabía que decir, pero en eso, Spear dijo

-nosotras no les ofrecimos nada, amo Soul, nunca lo haríamos sin tu consentimiento-decía con seriedad

-¿en serio? Entonces ¿Quién les ofreció monedas?-preguntaba Dark con los brazos cruzados

-pues amo Soul, uno de los grifos, me dijo que les ofreció una poni celeste con una vestimenta estúpida que hablaba en tercera persona-decía Ember con una sonrisa

-…-el gato miraba a donde estaba Trixie, pero ya no estaba, se había marchado sin que nadie se diera cuenta-…-Dark apretaba sus dientes y garras-¡TRIXIE LULAMOON!-dio un gran grito que se escuchó por todo el castillo hasta los pájaros salían volando por el grito que dio el gato con rabia, lo que le esperaba a la unicornio celeste

 **FIN OVA 6**

* * *

 **Y aquí terminamos este OVA más largo que al carajo, en serio, ya tenía ganas de terminar este OVA. No creí que me saliera tan largo hasta creo que si hiciera lo de los hipogrifos en un solo capitulo, me saldría como más de diez mil palabras, creo XD**

 **No hay mucho que hacer o sea se completó la alianza aunque un líder terminó traumado XD Creepy se casó con Ember en los días cuando las embajadoras estaban fuera, no hacía falta mostrarlo porque no hay mucho que mostrar o sea un casamiento normal con dragones y en vez de haber un señor dragón, hay dos señores dragones al ser esposos, supongo**

 **Cosas de bodas, no me gusta hacer mucho porque no hay mucho que decir, solo dicen la misma cosa de todos los días al casarse, si uno se opone, le dan una patada voladora, se van en un dragón volador como si fuera una carreta o un auto que digan "recién casados" o sea quería terminar el OVA y además que este OVA se trataba de alianzas, y no de mostrar que uno se case o que muestre que le pasó a Chrysalis después de esto XD**

 **Bueno, eso es todo**

 **Solo falta un OVA, el OVA que siempre quise hacer y porque no tengo nada más que mostrar**

 **Así que bueno, nos leemos**


	79. OVA FINAL parte 1

**Capítulo 77 (OVA): Una visita gatuna**

Era un día como cualquier otro en New Equestria, los pájaros cantaban, las flores brotaban, todos hacían sus cosas, no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal, pero en eso, un misterioso portal aparecía fuera de Ponyville y por ella, salían dos gatas antropomórficas del tamaño de un potrillo, eran del mismo tamaño que Dark Soul, y una de ellas, llevaban una clase de cochecito de bebé en sus garras. El portal se cerraba detrás de ellas y una de las dos, la que traía el cochecito, observaba alrededor.

—Mmm ¿Segura que es aquí, mi fierecilla? — preguntaba la gata que era de color blanco y sus ojos eran amatistas, estaba vestida con una camisa a cuadros remangada, unos pantalones pesqueros y llevaba una mochila en su espalda.

—Emmm, no lo sé, mi gatita, se supone que está en una Equestria, pero no me dijo en cual-decía la otra gata que era negra con manchas moradas y sus ojos eran heterocromáticos de color violeta con purpura en ambos ojos, estaba vestida con unos pantalones pesqueros negros, una hoodie blanca con negro y sobre esta un estampado de dos tigres peleando y sobre su oreja derecha un arete, y lo más curioso de la gata negra, era su brazo derecho ya que era de metal.

—Espero que Dimentio no se haya equivocado de dimensión porque si es una broma, no me hace gracia-decía la gata blanca algo fastidiada

—No creo, si Dimentio siempre está en contacto con él, así que sabría en dónde estaría-decía la gata negra con una sonrisa de confianza.

—Sí, pero nos hubiera dicho en dónde estaría y no dejarnos en cualquier lugar aleatorio-decía su compañera con fastidio.

—Sí, pero la verdad es mejor así, así lo sorprendemos con nuestra visita jeje-decía con una sonrisa melancólica.

—... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vimos? — preguntaba la gata blanca con tristeza.

—Pues fue hace mucho tiempo...

—¿Tú crees que nos recuerde? — nuevamente preguntaba insegura.

—Por supuesto que nos recordará, sé que aún nos recuerda-decía la gata negra con una sonrisa alegre.

—Puede ser que a ti sí, pero a mi… es que se había ido sin despedirse de mi… acaso ¿no le agrado?

—Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo? Claro que te agrada porque no le agradarías, si tú eras la que estabas con él mucho más tiempo que yo— decía poniendo una garra en el hombro de la gata blanca.

—Si… creo que tienes razón, lo siento querida, pero es que verlo después de mucho tiempo, me pone nerviosa— comentaba apenada.

—Sí, yo también estoy nerviosa, mi gatita, pero nosotras queríamos verlo, no ha habido un solo día que no dejé de pensar cuando adoptamos a nuestro hijo— expresaba la gata negra con una melancolía.

—Sí, yo también no dejé de pensar en esos días cuando estuvo en nuestras vidas, aunque no haya sido mucho, pero fue los mejores días de nuestras vidas— animaba la gata blanca con una sonrisa.

—Si… bueno, vamos a ir a buscarlo, tenemos una gran sorpresa que mostrarle ¿verdad pequeñines? — expresaba con una sonrisa maternal al ver lo que había en el cochecito, se oían unas risitas de bebés.

—Je, je si, espero que no le dé algo, al tener muchas sorpresas por este día— decía la blanquita con una sonrisa bromista.

—Je, je si, bueno, vamos y preguntemos en ese pueblo para saber si alguien sabe en dónde está-decía la gata negra señalando al lugar.

—Ok, mi fierecilla, vamos-decía empezando a caminar con el cochecito y su compañera caminaba a su lado.

Al entrar al pueblo, miraba alrededor curiosas.

— ¿Este es Ponyville?-preguntaba la gata blanca confundida.

—Parece que sí, aunque hay muchas dife… rencias-decía la gata negra y se detenía en seco haciendo que su compañera también.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntaba confundida.

—Te pregunto algo… ¿has visto la película de Toy Story?-preguntaba con cara de sorprendida.

—Pues sí, las tres en total ¿Por qué? — preguntaba muy confundida.

—Porque creo que la estamos viviendo— decía la gata negra señalando con su garra a un lugar, la blanca miraba a donde apuntaba y se sorprendía lo que veía, observaban a una muñeca humanoide que usaba un vestido, estaba caminando a lo lejos.

Veían ahora unos muñecos jugando con unos potrillos por ahí, después unos aviones de juguete volar por el cielo.

—Cool, el mejor lugar que he visto en toda mi vida— asombrada la gata negra sin quitar la cara de sorpresa, en eso, se escuchaba una risa infantil venir del cochecito —Y nuestros hijos, opinan lo mismo je, je, je.

—Si, aunque ¿Dónde salieron tantos muñecos vivientes? — preguntaba la gata blanca muy sorprendida.

—Mmm puede ser que lo haya hecho nuestro hijo, creo-decía la gata negra extrañada.

—Sí, posiblemente, después de lo que me contaste y de lo que contó Dimentio, no lo dudo… bueno ¿Qué tal si preguntamos a alguien, como a ese muñeco que está pasando por ahí? —preguntaba señalando a un muñeco que era nada menos que Brix Soldier, tenía el cetro en su mano derecha e iba caminando en dirección hacia Sugar Cube Corner.

—Sí, yo iré a preguntarle, espérame aquí, mi gatita— decía empezando a caminar algo rápido para alcanzarlo.

—Ok, aquí te espero-decía la gata blanca con una sonrisa.

El muñeco iba a entrar hasta que alguien lo llamó.

—Disculpe-Brix giraba su cabeza para ver a la gata que llegaba hacia él

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? No te conozco, aunque puedes ser de peluche, pero nunca te he visto en mi vida-decía el muñeco confundido

—No, no soy una peluche ni muñeca, soy de verdad, mira— se pellizca su garra usando su garra metálica — ¡Ay!, no sé porque hice eso— se sobaba su garra algo adolorida y el aludido la miraba con una gota de sudor en la nuca — Bueno… me llamo Maya por cierto, y ella, la que está mirándonos, es mi esposa Shaona— explicaba la gata negra de nombre Maya señalando a su esposa que estaba a lo lejos saludando con una garra.

—Mucho gusto, supongo, yo me llamo Brix Soldier y soy el líder de este pueblo, Maya— decía con una sonrisa amable, aunque seguía confundido — _Mmm no sé porque, pero esta gata se parece un poco al amo Soul y más que estas dos tienen el mismo tamaño_ — pensaba muy confundido.

— ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo? — preguntaba la gata extrañada.

—Desde que me desperté— decía el muñeco con un tono un poco bromista y Maya se reía un poco.

—Je, je, je ok, bueno, a lo que vengo ¿conoces a Dark Soul? — preguntaba la gata curiosa.

—Emm, sí, es mi amo.

— ¿Tu amo? — cuestiono curiosa.

—Sí, mi amo ya que él fue quien me creó igual que los otros muñecos y peluches que ves por aquí— explicaba un poco.

—Oh, ya veo, era compresible esto je, je— daba una pequeña risita.

—Je, je si, bueno, dime ¿Por qué preguntas por él? ¿Eres su amante o que cosa? —preguntaba Brix con la cabeza de lado.

— ¿¡Que!? No, mi esposa y yo, somos las madres de Dark— decía con una sonrisa alegre, al escuchar eso, el muñeco quedó en shock

— _¿L-l-l-l-l-la madre del amo S-Soul? ¿Es su m-madre? Con razón que tiene un cierto aire a mi amo_ — pensaba Brix con la cara de sorpresa, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Emmm ¿Estás bien? — preguntaba Maya algo preocupada, el muñeco se abofetea para reaccionar y la gata se sorprendía por esa acción.

—Sí, estoy bien, es que no me esperaba al ver las madres de mi amo— comento Brix algo sorprendido.

—Ya veo, la verdad nosotras hemos venido a visitarlo ¿Sabes dónde está? — preguntaba Maya con una sonrisa.

—Pues está en Canterlot, precisamente, en el castillo— decía el muñeco con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? ok, ya me lo esperaba jeje bueno, gracias, Brix— la gata le agradecía y se volteaba para ir con Shaona.

—De nada— decía Brix algo confundido, pero en eso, se escuchaba un grito de sorpresa.

— ¡Hay nuevas habitantes en el pueblo! — exclamaba Pinkie que apareció de golpe frente a Maya asustándola que dio un fuerte maullido.

—P-Pinkie ¡no hagas eso otra vez, casi me das algo! — decía la gata con una garra en su pecho.

—Espera ¿Me conoces? ¿Nos conocemos? ¿Acaso has venido para acá y no me he dado cuenta? ¡Aaaaaahhhhh no, que mala amiga he sido! ¡No he hecho una fiesta de bienvenida ni canté una canción por su llegada! ¡Y! — exclamaba la terrestre muy dramática, pero en eso, Maya le tapaba su hocico con la garra.

—Tranquilízate, no nos conocemos, solo que… conozco a otra Pinkie que es igualita a ti-decía la gata calmándola y le quitaba su garra.

— ¿¡En serio!? ¡Genial! ¡Entonces tengo que hacerles una fiesta de bienveni…!-le tapaba su hocico de nuevo.

—No hace falta si no vamos a vivir aquí, solo estamos de paso-decía Maya algo fastidiada y le quitaba su garra de nuevo.

—Oh rayos, quería cantarte una canción que pensé hace un minuto y era as…-Brix la interrumpió tapando su hocico con el cetro ya que se había acercado mientras hablaban.

—Sin canciones, por favor-decía el muñeco fastidiado y le quitaba el cetro de su hocico.

—Awww está bien, pero si cambian de opinión ¡ya saben dónde encontrarme! —exclamaba Pinkie con entusiasmo y empezaba a dar saltitos para entrar en Sugar Cube Corner mientras tarareaba, Brix suspiraba.

—Discúlpenla, pero como siempre, se emociona cuando hay nuevos en el pueblo— decía el muñeco algo fastidiado.

—No te preocupes, la entendemos je, je —decía Maya, en eso, Shaona se acercaba un poco con el cochecito.

—Entonces mi fierecilla ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo? — preguntaba la gata blanca algo impaciente.

—Pues está en el castillo de Canterlot, mi gatita— al decir eso, Shaona se fastidiaba un poco y daba un suspiro.

—Oh genial, ahora tenemos que tomar el tren ¿Por qué Dimentio no nos llevó directo allá? — preguntaba la gata blanca molesta, el muñeco las miraba un momento pensativo.

—Si quieren, las puedo llevar de forma rápida y segura, y más para los angelitos estos— decía Brix con ternura al mirar dentro del cochecito.

—Muneco— balbuceaba una voz femenina e infantil, era uno de los bebes.

—Je, je parece que le agradas— decía Shaona con una sonrisa.

—¿Tú lo crees? Je, je— daba una risita infantil el muñeco —Bueno, esto... las llevaré hacia allá rápido— agarraba su sombrero de copa y lo estiraba —Pónganse junto a mí.

—Mmm ¿será seguro? — preguntaba Maya dudosa.

—Sí, es segura o sea no usaré magia, esto es algo que… es difícil de explicar— decía apenado.

—ok— las dos gatas junto con el cochecito, se ponían casi pegado al muñeco haciendo que se ruborizara un poco y en eso, Brix estiraba el sombrero de una forma que había un agujero encima de los tres para luego taparse con el sombrero y desaparecía de golpe.

 **Frente al castillo de Canterlot**

Aparecía un sombrero estirado para luego elevarse y mostrar al muñeco junto con las gatas, y el cochecito, el sombrero volvía a su tamaño normal para ponerse de nuevo a la cabeza de Brix.

Maya y Shaona se sorprendía al ver que en unos segundos ya estaban en Canterlot y eso que no sintieron nada de nada.

—Vaya, eso es lo que yo llamo, un buen servicio— decía la gata negra con un tono bromista.

—Je, je bueno, aquí estamos, si quieren ver al amo Soul, solo tienen que hablar con una de sus guardias para que las lleven— explicaba el muñeco con una sonrisa.

—¿Sus guardias? — preguntaban las dos extrañadas.

—Sí, guardias je, je bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer— decía Brix mientras agarraba su sombrero de nuevo.

—Ok, fue un gusto conocerte Brix y gracias por traernos—agradecía Maya con una sonrisa y se acercaba por un lado de del muñeco.

—Sí, gracias lindo por traernos—también agradecía Shaona que soltaba un momento el cochecito para acercarse al otro lado de Brix y antes de que reaccionara, las dos le daban un beso en su mejilla haciendo que se impactara y se sonrojara

—Emm d-de nada… esto… nos vemos— el muñeco con rapidez se ocultaba en su sombrero para desaparecer de golpe, la gata negra daba una risita

—Ese fue un muñeco muy amable… aunque se parecía al cascanueces por cómo estaba vestido— decía Maya con una sonrisa algo burlona

—Si, se parecía— en eso, se quedaba pensativa un momento —Creo que nos van gustar este extraño mundo y mucho más para los pequeñines— la gata blanca se acercaba al cochecito para agarrarlo —Y además que no se si estamos en Equestria o una versión extraña donde los ponis y muñecos de Toy Story viven con paz, y felicidad— decía con un tono algo bromista.

-Bueno, vamos al castillo y busquemos a nuestro hijo— decía Maya emocionada.

—Sí, vamos— dicho eso, las dos junto con el cochecito, empezaban a caminar yendo hacia el castillo.

Al entrar, se detenían un momento para mirar alrededor.

—Mmm debería preguntar a un guardia como dijo Brix— decía Maya algo pensativa.

—Pero ¿A quién? — se cuestionaba Shaona hasta que se quedó en shock mirando a un lugar, en eso, la gata negra al notar a su esposa como paralizada, se preocupó.

—Amor ¿Estás bien? — preguntaba Maya hasta agitaba una de sus garras frente a sus ojos, pero no reaccionaba, en eso, le dio por mirar a donde ella miraba y lo que veía, la sorprendió. En un pasillo, estaba Ember Paint con su armadura de siempre, estaba conversando con Tempest y la unicornio plateada les daba la espalda a las gatas que estaban en la entrada.

Maya no podía evitar mirar los flancos de la yegua y daba un silbido de admiración —Pero que buen derrier tiene esa poni, con razón que estas ida, mi gatita— decía mirando a su pareja con una sonrisa pícara, Shaona se sonrojaba un poco.

-jejeje que decir, tiene muy buena vista-decía con una sonrisa algo pervertida al ver los enormes flancos de la unicornio plateada

—Y por lo visto es una guardia… y ella también— decía la gata negra al mirar a Tempest.

—Mmm ¿crees que su guardia estará compuesta por puras yeguas? — preguntaba la gata blanca pensativa.

—Sí lo es, estaré orgullosa de él jejeje— daba una risita maliciosa.

—Bueno, dejemos de mirarle el trasero y vamos a preguntarle— decía Shaona con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ok, pero podrías dejar de mirarle tú los flancos también— regañaba Maya con burla al ver que su esposa seguía mirando sus flancos, al escucharla, se ruborizaba.

—De acuerdo— las dos reanudaban su caminata en dirección a Ember, las dos unicornios terminaban de hablar y Tempest daba media vuelta retirándose del lugar dejando sola a la yegua plateada, la aludida daba media vuelta para continuar con su trabajo, pero en eso, le llamó la atención de las dos gatas y el cochecito que se acercaba a ella, se quedaba extrañada y curiosa

—Hola ¿Quiénes son ustedes, gatitas? — preguntaba Ember con una sonrisa, pero en eso, veía lo que había dentro del cochecito que le llenaba de ternura —Awww ¿Quiénes son estos adorables gatitos? — Acercaba su rostro algo cerca.

—Poni— decía ahora una voz masculina infantil dentro del cochecito y se reía haciendo que le diera mucha ternura.

—je, je hola, yo soy Maya y ella es mi esposa Shaona, y estos son nuestros hijos— decía la gata negra con una sonrisa señalando a su esposa y a los pequeños.

—Je, je, je me alegro conocer a unos lindos gatitos, yo soy Ember Paint, la capitana de la guardia gatuna del castillo y protectoras de nuestro amado amo Soul— decía con una sonrisa algo presumida mientras ponía una garra en su pecho.

— ¿Guardia Gatuna? Vaya, esta visita será mucho más interesante de lo que creí—Maya le susurraba a Shaona que daba una pequeña risita, la unicornio miraba a las gatas un momento y se quedaba pensativa.

—A todo esto, es raro ya que el único gato que he visto aquí, siempre fue el amo Soul— decía la yegua extrañada aunque en eso, se fijaba en Maya —Y también te pareces un poco al amo Soul.

—Pues eso es porque nosotras somos sus madres— al escuchar a la gata blanca decir eso, Ember se impactó.

— ¿Ustedes… son las madres del amo Soul? — preguntaba sin quitar la expresión de asombro.

—Sí, lo somos— decía la gata negra con una sonrisa.

Antes de que dijeran algo, la guardia se reverenció de golpe poniendo su mandíbula al suelo — ¡Oh, me alegro mucho conocer por fin a las madres del amo Soul, es un honor tenerlas en el castillo! — exclamaba con respeto.

Las dos gatas tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca —Vaya, nunca me sentí tan importante—susurraba Maya con una sonrisa burlona, Shaona daba una pequeña risita.

—Bueno, esto ¿Nos puedes llevar con nuestro hijo? — preguntaba la gata blanca con una sonrisa emocionada, la aludida se levantó de golpe y se ponía firme.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, las llevaré con él de inmediato, solo síganme! — exclamaba Ember con una sonrisa alegre.

—Te seguimos por detrás— decía la gata negra con una sonrisa maliciosa, la unicornio plateada daba media vuelta para empezar a caminar mientras era seguida de las dos gatas con el cochecito

Las aludidas se impresionaban al ver que Ember movía sus flancos al caminar.

— ¿Nuestro hijo le permite hacer eso? — preguntaba Maya en voz baja a Shaona, estaba sorprendida, pero teniendo una sonrisa en sus labios ya que no paraba de mirar ese andar

—Pues por lo visto, si… je, je, je— empezaba a dar una risita.

— ¿De qué te ríes, mi gatita? — preguntaba la gata negra extrañada.

—Me pregunto que si fuera nuestro hijo biológico, había heredado lo pervertido de ti, mi fierecilla je, je— daba una risita la gata blanca mirando a su esposa.

—Mira quien habla— mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados y undiendo la nariz, Shaona miraba a otro lado silbando disimuladamente.

Seguían caminando siguiendo a Ember.

—Entonces ¿Solo estarán de visita o se quedarán un poco más de tiempo? — preguntaba la unicornio intentando comenzar una conversación con las gatas.

—Pues pensamos quedarnos un poco para estar con nuestro hijo, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos-explicaba la gata blanca con una sonrisa, Ember giraba un poco su cabeza para verla

—Ya veo je, je, je pues si se quedan, yo estaré a sus servicios ya que, si obedezco al amo Soul, supongo que a las madres también— razonaba con una sonrisa alegre.

—Oh, ya veo— Shaona tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Mmm saben, me sorprende que el amo Soul, tenga dos madres, en vez de un padre y una madre aunque mi verdadera pregunta es… ¿Quién de ustedes es el padre? — preguntaba curiosa la yegua.

—Maya— decía Shaona sin reparo mientras la aludida se rascaba la cabeza.

-Je, je si, seré una mujer, pero no soy del todo femenina— decía al mismo tiempo que sacaba la lengua.

—Y es porque sueles actuar muy masculinamente frente a nuestros amigos— le recriminaba la gata blanca a su mujer que rodaba sus ojos.

Las aludidas cruzaban una esquina del pasillo. Por el pasillo, iba Aural Spear que caminaba en dirección a ellas, estaba patrullando como siempre, pero al pasar al lado de la yegua plateada que la saludaba, todo se ponía en cámara lenta. La guardia Spear caminaba lentamente y giraba sus ojos para ver a la gata negra con seriedad, Maya giraba sus ojos para ver a Aural haciendo que sus ojos se toparan, viéndose fijamente entre ellas, se sentía una tensión entre las dos por un momento, pero cuando la cámara volvió a la normalidad, las dos se dejaron de ver y seguían sus caminos.

—Que poni tan interesante— pensaba la gata negra curiosa.

Ahora iban a una bifurcación, pero seguían yendo derecho, aunque sin que se dieran cuenta las gatas, las ex princesas Celestia y Luna, estaban en el pasillo que no tomaron las tres, las dos estaban caminando, pero se detenían en seco al ver a las dos gatas pasando por el pasillo, estaban sorprendidas.

—Mira hermanita, gatas— decía la alicornio blanca sorprendida.

—Oh genial, absolutamente genial, hay más gatos en el castillo, a este paso, los gatos dominaran el mundo— comentaba la alicornio azul con frustración, Celestia que la veía un momento y le llegó un pensamiento.

— _¿Qué podría ser peor? Ser dominados por juguetes o por gatos..._ — en eso, recordaba la carita tierna que puso Dark una vez— _ser dominado por gatos, no está mal, si nos matan por diabetes, valió la pena_ — pensaba algo ruborizada.

Volviendo con las gatas y la yegua plateada, ya habían llegado a la puerta del despacho del gato negro. Ember iba a tocar la puerta, pero Maya la detenía.

—No, espera, no lo toques, queremos darle una sorpresa a nuestro hijo— decía la gata negra con una sonrisa, la yegua al verla, la entendía.

—De acuerdo mis señoras, en ese caso, nos veremos luego y ya saben, por cualquier cosa, llámenme— decía la unicornio guiñándoles un ojo para luego retirarse dejando a las gatas.

—Si, lo tendremos en cuenta— decía Shaona mirándola como se alejaba o mejor dicho, miraba sus flancos que se movían de un lado a otro.

—Puedes dejar de mirarle el trasero y concentrarte, tenemos un hijo que sorprender— decía Maya.

—Pero aparta tú también la mirada— decía la gata blanca mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su esposa que miraba también a lo lejos los flancos de Ember.

—Ok, ok— fingía mirar a otro lado. Las dos miraban a la puerta que tenían en frente —Muy bien, ya estamos frente a la puerta… y ahora… ¿Quién la toca? — preguntaba jugando con sus garritas.

—Pues toca tú, tengo en mis garras, el cochecito de nuestros hijos— decía Shaona algo nerviosa.

—Ok— la gata negra iba a tocar la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo, dijo —Nunca me sentí tan nerviosa— le comentaba Maya algo insegura.

—Sí, igual yo… ¿Qué pasa si… no se acuerdan de nosotras? ¿Qué pasa si no recuerda cuando lo cuidamos, jugamos con él, le consentíamos? — preguntaba la gata blanca hiperventilando.

—Mi gatita, cálmate, no hay que sacar conclusiones tan rápido— decía la gata negra abrazándola y ella se tardó un poco en corresponderle el abrazo para luego separarse un poco para mirarse, y se daban un beso en los labios —Cálmate, yo sé que nuestro hijo, nunca nos olvidaría o sea es difícil olvidarse de nuestras lindas y tiernas caras— decía Maya poniendo una carita tierna, Shaona al ver eso, daba una risita.

—Tienes razón, mi fierecilla, la verdad vinimos a visitarlo, así que toca, toca con ganas— expresaba la gata blanca aun siguiendo un poco nerviosa pero emocionada.

—Aqui vamos, mi gatita— decía para luego ver la puerta y tocar con su garra derecha.

—Adelante, pero por favor, limpien sus patas ante de entrar, aquí no somos cochinos— decía la voz de Dark desde el otro lado, Maya rodaba sus ojos, pero teniendo una sonrisa aunque a Shaona, le empezaba a palpitarle el corazón de forma rápida ya que se ponía nerviosa

Las dos limpiaban sus patas para luego la gata negra, abría la puerta y pasaban las dos junto con el cochecito. Al entrar, Maya cerraba la puerta y se detenían aun estando cerca de la puerta. Las dos gatas miraban al escritorio donde estaba un gato negro con túnica morada con los codos apoyados en el escritorio mientras jugaba en la 3Ds.

—Espere un momento, ya casi termino de capturar a este Rayquaza shiny— decía Dark sin quitar la vista de la consola, él estaba sentado en una extraña "silla" que le ayudaba a llegar al escritorio sin la ayuda de libros.

Shaona dejaba el cochecito con Maya para luego acercarse un poco por un lado, lo veía fijamente, no sabía que decir hasta que hablo —Dark Soul.

El gato al escuchar eso, se impactó ya que reconocía esa voz perfectamente. Ponía pause al juego y lo dejaba en el escritorio. Giraba su cabeza lentamente por un lado para ver a la gata.

— ¿Mamá? — Dark no se podía creer que estuviera ahí mismo, cuando Shaona escuchó eso, empezó a lagrimear y sin poder evitarlo, ella corrió para dar un salto con los brazos abiertos y sin que pudiera reaccionar el gato negro, fue embestido tirándolo de la "silla" cayendo al suelo sentados para luego darle un fuerte abrazo mientras sollozaba.

—Mi niño… pensaba que no te acordarías mí— lloraba de felicidad.

El gato se tardó un poco en reaccionar para poder corresponderle el abrazo — ¿Por qué no me acordaría de ti, mamá? Si es difícil olvidarme de ti— decía Dark con los ojos vidriosos.

—Te lo dije— sonriente decía la gata oscura, el gato giraba su cabeza para ver a Maya acercándose a los dos, pero dejando el cochecito cerca de ella.

-Mamá Maya, viniste también-decía el gato negro mirándola con una sonrisa muy alegre

—Pues claro o sea mi gatita y yo, somos un paquete— decía la gata negra con un tono bromista para luego abrazar a Dark por la espalda, con una sonrisa de alegría, sin que el gato se lo esperara, Maya le aplica un súplex que le revienta la espalda.

—Ya extrañaba tu rudeza mamá Maya— comentaba adolorido Dark mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho, mi hijo— decía Maya con su cara llena de alegría.

—Yo también las extrañé mucho, hay días que no he dejado de pensar en ustedes— comentaba el gato y los tres se abrazaban con una sonrisa de felicidad al reencontrarse de nuevo, después de mucho tiempo.

Había pasado un pequeño rato abrazados hasta que se separaban, Shaona se secaba sus lágrimas aunque Dark le dio un pañuelo que sacó de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica.

—Gracias, Darkin— decía la gata blanca con una sonrisa agarrando el pañuelo y se secaba las lagrimas.

— ¿Darkin? — Dark estaba confundido por ese apodo.

—Si, Darkin, mi gatita y yo pensamos como decirte si nos encontráramos de nuevo como un apodo cariñoso, y pues pensamos en decirte así, Darkin— decía Maya con una sonrisa alegre.

—Oh, la verdad nadie me ha dicho un apodo, ya estaba acostumbrado que me llamaran amo o por mi nombre… pero de igual forma, me gusta el nombre de Darkin, es mejor que el gato loco—decía el gato rodando sus ojos.

—Pensamos un momento en eso, pero ya había un salto loco, así que descartamos la idea— decía la gata negra con una sonrisa burlona.

—De la que me salvé je, je— los tres se reían un poco, en eso, Shaona le agarraba una garra a Dark.

—Ven, te quiero mostrar algo, sé que te gustará— decía la gata blanca con una sonrisa, el gato confundido, se dejó llevar por su madre hasta estar frente del cochecito. Dark al ver un poco más de cerca dentro del cochecito, se sorprendía mucho.

— ¿No me digan que son? —Maya se acercaba por un lado del gato.

—Sí, querido, estos son nuestros hijos y… tus hermanitos—sonreía la gata negra mirándolo con una sonrisa maternal.

El gato no sabía que decir, estaba sorprendido ya que eso no se lo esperaba, la gata blanca señalaba con una garra a uno de sus hijos que estaba a la derecha. Era una gatita muy pequeña de color blanco con rayas grises y sus ojos eran violetas, ella se chupaba una garrita y miraba curiosa a Dark.

—Ella se llama, Laila— decía Shaona con una voz maternal, ahora señalaba el que estaba en el medio. Era un gatito de color café con manchas moradas y sus ojos eran dorados, tenía un cubito lego en sus garritas mientras miraba al gato negro —Este tragonsito se llama Tomi— y por último, señalaba a la que estaba en la izquierda. Era una gatita blanca con rayas negras, sus ojos eran heterocromaticos, el izquierdo era de color café y el derecho de color violeta, miraba a Dark con la cabeza de lado, daba mucha ternura —Y esta risueña se llama, Jasmy.

El gato negro estaba callado, seguía sorprendido, en eso, alzaba una garra nervioso como saludando a los bebés —H-hola, yo… yo soy… soy su hermano mayor, pequeñines— los gatitos veían con la cabeza de lado a Dark hasta que una alzaba sus garritas hacia él como si quisiera que los cargara y los otros dos, hacían lo mismo.

—Por lo visto quieren que los cargues— decía Maya con una sonrisa.

Estaba inseguro.

—Vamos hijo, cárgalos, no los dejes con las garras arriba— hablaba Shaona con una sonrisa de alegría.

—O-ok…— Dark metía sus garras y con cuidado, los sacaba lentamente cargándolos en sus brazos, los tres gatitos daban una tierna risita.

—Les agradas, Darkin— decía la gata negra muy alegre.

El gato sonreía y los abrazaba un poco más —Son… muy hermosos y tiernos mamás— decía con una sonrisa muy alegre.

—Gracias, hijo— decían las dos gatas al unísono, Dark miraba a sus madres.

—Entonces ¿Solo estarán de visita por este día? — preguntaba curioso aunque algo triste si solo sería en ese día.

—Pensábamos la verdad tu madre y yo, hemos decidido quedarnos por un tiempo para estar contigo, hijo— decía Maya con una sonrisa alegre.

—¿¡En serio!? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —exclamaba el gato negro emocionado.

—Pues como una o dos— decía la gata negra.

—¿Una o dos qué? ¿Días, semanas, meses? — preguntaba Dark confundido.

—Creo que mejor tres, mi fierecilla— decía Shaona con una sonrisa algo burlona.

—¿Tres que? — el gato estaba algo impaciente.

—Tres semanas, Darkin— decía Maya con una risita al ver a su hijo impaciente.

—Ok, mamá Maya… pero ¿No tendrán problemas si no van a trabajar? O sea lo que hacen siempre por la justicia y todo eso— decía Dark extrañado.

-no te preocupes, el conejo de sexo dudoso tendrá todo bajo control mientras no estamos—decía Maya con una sonrisa de confianza.

—¿Estas segura? ¿Conejo de sexo dudoso? — preguntaba Dark dudoso y confundido.

—Nos referíamos a Ayi, le decimos así por sus muchas misiones donde lo mandamos travestido je, je y además confiamos en él, debe tener todo bajo control— respondía la gata negra con confianza.

—¿Segura?

—Si.

—¿Segurísima?

—Que si— empezaba a fastidiarse.

—¿Segura segura?

— ¡Qué si! — exclamaba Maya molesta, Shaona no podía evitar dar una risita por la escena que hacían igual que los gatitos que estaban en los brazos de Dark.

—Ok, ok je, je entonces déjenme mostrarle una habitación para que se queden ustedes y mis adorables hermanitos— decía el gato con mucha emoción.

—Claro, hijo, necesito poner mi mochila en algún lado, me está empezando a incomodar la espalda-decía Shaona con fastidio

—Ok, mamá Shaona, vamos— decía Dark para dejar a los gatitos en el cochecito.

—No— decían Tomi, Laila y Jasmy aferrándose a la túnica del gato.

—Por favor, vayan al cochecito-decía Dark intentando que lo soltara, pero no quería-vaya, tan pequeños y tienen un buen agarre— mencionaba algo sorprendido de que no querían soltarlo, las dos gatas daban una risita.

—Por lo visto quieren ir contigo, Darkin— decía Shaona riéndose un poco.

—Se nota mucho je, je— daba una risita el gato —Ok, ok, irán conmigo, hermanitos— decía con una voz suave y alegre, los gatitos se alegraban mucho. Dark iba de camino a la puerta mientras la gata blanca agarraba el cochecito para llevárselo, pero en eso, Maya los detenía.

—Esperen un momento— decía mirando a otro lado.

—¿Qué sucede, mi fierecilla?— preguntaba Shaona curiosa mirando a su esposa.

—Hijo ¿me puedes explicar, que es eso? — preguntaba la gata negra señalando a un lugar, el gato miraba a donde señalaba igual que la gata blanca.

Observaban a la "silla"… la verdad era la ex reina Chrysalis que estaba acostada de panza con el cuello recto y teniendo sus enormes flancos en alto, estaba muy resaltado que podía sentarse en ellos y poder llegar al escritorio. La changeling tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos eran como puntitos y usaba medias ajustadas, y una diadema en la cabeza.

Los gatitos veían eso como podían y les daba curiosidad, Shaona se sorprendía mucho ya que nunca se dio cuenta de eso.

—Emm eso es una… silla que me lo conseguí bien barato— mentía el gato con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Darkin— decía Shaona con los brazos cruzados y lo miraba con seriedad.

—Es en serio y la casualidad que me lo conseguí igualita a una changeling de estas proporciones je, je— daba una risita nerviosa.

—Dark— ahora decía Maya mirándolo con seriedad y teniendo los brazos cruzados.

—Es verdad y la conseguí con un gran descuento.

—Dark Soul— decía la gata blanca, Dark suspiraba resignado.

—Está bien, está bien, es una changeling llamada la reina Chrysalis que es una villana que se burló de mí, que se metió con mis cosas, pero ahora le coloqué algo y ahora es ex reina, y también es mi silla para estar más cómodo como castigo por andar haciendo estupideces— al terminar la explicación, daba una sonrisa infantil

—¿En serio? — preguntaba la gata negra con una ceja alzada.

—Si, en serio y eso que quería que fuéramos amigos, pero me engañó y se metió con mis cosas— decía Dark con fastidio.

— Ya veo, pero hijo, no puedes hacer eso, no puedes dejarla así— decía Maya como regañando al gato que bajaba un poco la cabeza, pero en eso, dijo algo más —No puedes dejar desnuda a la silla, al menos ponle un vestido muy ajustado que resalte esa gran retaguardia para que sea la funda de su trasero y así estarás más cómodo— decía la gata negra con algo de lujuria, Dark y Shaona la miraban sorprendidos.

—¡Maya! — exclamaba la gata blanca molesta.

—¿Qué? le estoy diciendo de como dejar a la silla más bonita— decía con una sonrisa inocente, Shaona se daba un faceclaw.

—Ay por favor, mi fierecilla, no puedes decirle eso… ya que te faltó decirle que debe ponerle una tanga ajustada antes, un collar hermoso y un velo, y esa silla se verá fabulosa que cualquiera envidiaría de tener una silla así— decía la gata blanca con una sonrisa maliciosa, en eso, sentía las miradas de su esposa, de su hijo adoptivo y de sus hijos que lo miraban haciendo que se ruborice — ¿Qué? así tendrá una silla muy sexy— decía con una sonrisa pícara mirando a otro lado y se llevaba el cochecito hacia la puerta, los aludidos se reían un poco y Dark abría la puerta con su cola para que pasara Shaona, luego Maya para después salir el gato cargando a sus hermanitos mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

…

…

…

En eso, el gato abría la puerta con su cola nuevamente para ir flotando al escritorio.

—Je, je, je no me había olvidado de ti-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil agarrando la consola con su cola para guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos y luego salir por la puerta cerrándola.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Ver el chapter 24 "un pequeño inquilino" del fic "Federación de Seguridad Interestelar" de** **S.W.A.T or Team Wild** **, para entender mejor algunas cosas**

 **Los OCs Maya, Shaona, Tomi, Laila y Jasmy, les pertenece a** **S.W.A.T or Team Wild**

 **Bueno, solo les diré que** **S.W.A.T or Team Wild** **, me ayudó mucho con el capitulo, lo cual le agradezco mucho que me echara una mano**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	80. OVA FINAL parte 2

**Capítulo 78 (OVA): Conociendo a la familia de su hijo (primera parte)**

En una habitación del castillo, estaba oscuro, no se veía nada, pero en eso, se abría la puerta y con un chasquido, se encendía la luz dejando ver a tres gatos y tres gatitos en brazos del gato negro.

-Bienvenidas al cuarto del castillo de su servidor, Dark Soul, por favor, pónganse cómodas como si fuera su casa jeje- decía el gato entrando de primero caminando con sus hermanitos en brazos seguido de las dos gatas. Los tres gatitos se reían alegres mientras Maya y Shaona observaban la habitación. Había una cama grande, un armario, una cuna, otra puerta, pensaban que era el baño y un balcón.

-Está lindo la habitación, Darkin- decía la gata blanca con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cama para dejar el cochecito a un lado y se quitaba la mochila para dejarlo encima de la cama.

-Sí, está muy lindo, hay mucho espacio y… -decía la gata oscura yendo al balcón y se subía al barandal para observar el paisaje -una gran vista de la ciudad.

-Je, je gracias, mamás, me alegro que les gusten- decía Dark con una sonrisa alegre y se acercaba a la cama para luego subirse en ella de un salto -Y mamá Maya, si quieres ver un paisaje increíble, está la terraza, ahí veras cada rincón del reino... hasta hay telescopio y todo je, je- agregaba intentando dejar a sus hermanitos en la cama, pero no querían.

-No- Tomi, Laila y Jasmy se agarraban de la túnica.

-Ay por favor- susurraba molesto intentando que suelten su túnica.

-Oh, genial, sería perfecto para relajarnos un poco- decía Shaona subiendo a la cama y se sentaba a un lado, aunque daba una pequeña risita de ver a su hijo intentando hacer que los gatitos lo suelten.

-Sí, para relajarnos y…- la gata oscura dio un salto desde el barandal del balcón a la cama rebotando un poco -Encontrar un buen lugar para divertirse uno ¿no crees, mi gatita? - decía con una sonrisa algo lujuriosa.

-Je, je sí, mi fierecilla, aunque será después de acomodarnos y todo eso-decía la gata blanca con la misma sonrisa de su compañera.

-Je, je ok, mi gatita… ¿Hijo?

\- ¿Si mamá Maya? - Dark aún seguía con eso.

-Quiero saber si ¿hay un burdel por aquí cerca? - preguntaba la gata negra curiosa, al escuchar eso, se detenía para ver a su madre un momento.

-Pues no que yo sepa.  
-¿Qué? ¿En serio no hay uno cerca? - preguntaba Maya fastidiada.

-No, ni cerca ni lejos, en este reino no hay burdeles - decía sin importancia.

\- ¿¡Que!? - daban un exclamo las dos gatas impactadas.

\- ¿No hay ni uno?-preguntaba de nuevo la gata oscura.

-No.

\- ¿Ni siquiera un privado?

-Mmm- se quedaba pensativo un momento, la gata estaba esperanzada hasta que él dijo –No, pero creo que la zona oeste de la ciudad hay un love motel, no sé si eso les sirva-la puso algo contenta.

-Bueno, eso servirá aunque ¿De verdad no hay ningún burdel aquí? ¿¡Qué clase de mundo es este!?-exclamaba Maya cayendo de espalda en la cama de forma dramática, su pareja rodaba sus ojos y miraba a su hijo que trataba de nuevo de que los gatitos lo soltaran.

-Jeje ¿quieres ayuda hijo?-preguntaba Shaona dando una risita.

-… No gracias… ya casi… lo tengo…- decía Dark intentando sacar a los gatitos, pero estaban bien agarrados.

-Ay Darkin jeje-daba una pequeña risita la gata blanca, agarraba la mochila y lo abría para sacar tres biberones- Tomi, Laila, Jasmy, es hora de comer-decía con un tono maternal, los tres gatitos giraban sus cabecitas para ver eso y de golpe, Tomi se soltó y fue corriendo en cuatro algo tambaleado hasta estar frente a su madre. Ella se rió un poco de ternura para luego darle el biberón, sus hermanitas, también se soltaban para acercarse a la gata blanca para que les dieran el biberón, Dark daba un suspiro aliviado.

-Por fin, pensé que se habían convertidos en accesorios para mi túnica… hasta me imaginé como les daría a todos un infarto de ternura-decía el gato negro con una sonrisa burlona mientras veía a sus hermanitos acostados de espalda tomando la leche, sus madres se reían un poco-mamas ¿quieren comer algo o mejor dicho, cenar? Porque ya está anocheciendo-decía Dark mirando desde ahí al balcón y observaba como el cielo empezaba a oscurecer.

Maya aun acostada, miraba el cielo de cabeza.

-Vaya ¿oscureció tan rápido? Con razón que tengo hambre jeje- la gata negra daba una risita apenada, al sentir su estómago gruñir.

-Bueno ¿Por qué no cenan y descansan? y mañana les enseño el castillo para que conozcan mi hogar un poco más jeje-preguntaba Dark con una sonrisa infantil.

-Claro hijo, no tenemos problema-decía Shaona con una sonrisa.

-Sí, si ¿ahora nos puedes traer la cena? Tus invitadas están hambrientas-decía Maya sentándose en la cama para mirar a su hijo con una mirada tierna.

-Ok, mamá Maya-el gato negro rodaba sus ojos teniendo una sonrisa-ahorita regreso, no tardo-decía con una sonrisa alegre y desaparecía con un chasquido, pero no duró ni un minuto ya que apareció de nuevo con dos platos en sus garras-aquí esta mamás-decía con una sonrisa alegre y las dos gatas se sorprendían de lo rápido que fue.

-Vaya Darkin, eso fue rápido-decía Shaona aun con expresión de sorpresa.

-Sí, es que yo los preparo rápido-decía Dark con una sonrisa inocente mientras le entregaba los platos a sus madres que eran un sándwich.

 **Momentos antes**

En el comedor, estaba Luna con su uniforme de maid, sentada por un lado de la mesa teniendo su emparedado levitando con su magia. Daba un suspiro.

-Después de un día de trabajo y después de ver mi pesadilla hecha realidad por ver más gatos, por fin podré disfrutar este sándwich-decía la ex princesa lamiendo sus labios, cerraba sus ojos para darle una mordida y saborearlo, pero antes de que se lo diera, Dark apareció frente a ella, agarró el plato, lo puso debajo del sándwich y desapareció antes de que lo mordiera, lo único que sintió fue sus dientes. Abrió sus ojos y se quedó confundida, buscaba su cena hasta debajo de la mesa-…-se iba a quejarse, pero solo chocó su cabeza con la mesa frustrada.

En la cocina, estaba Celestia también con su uniforme, estaba preparando el sándwich en el mesón mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Sándwich, un delicioso sándwich, sándwich ¡sándwich!-ponía una lechuga al emparedado con su magia mientras bailaba moviendo un poco el bote. No se daba cuenta que estaba siendo grabada por el gato que estaba detrás de ella con un móvil y él sonreía de forma maliciosa.

Cuando la ex princesa iba a la nevera y lo abría. Dark fue por el sándwich y desapareció antes de que Celestia se volteara para ir por su emparedado levitando un pote de helado, pero al ver que su sándwich desapareció, se le cayó el helado.

-¡Oh vamos! Era mi magnifico sándwich de helado, era una cena y postre a la vez-se quejaba la ex princesa por su obra de arte desaparecido, pero en eso, miraba el pote de helado, lo levitaba con su magia para mirarlo fijamente, alzaba sus hombros y agarraba una cuchara para comerse el helado.

 **En la actualidad**

-Mmmmmmm esta rico el sándwich hijo-decía Shaona degustando el emparedado.

-Gracias mamá Shaona, lo hice muy especial para ustedes jeje- mentía Dark con una sonrisa inocente.

-Sí, está bueno y…-Maya sintió un sabor dulce, abría su sándwich y sacaba con su garra mecánica algo que estaba dentro-… mira, una barra de chocolate-decía extrañada.

-… Vaya, creo que preparé el sándwich muy rápido jeje-el gato se reía nervioso. La gata negra alzaba sus hombros y se lo comía como si nada.

-Mmmmmm este sería la cena y a la vez el postre jeje debí inventar esto hace años-decía Maya saboreando el chocolate.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra hacerlo en nuestro hogar-decía Shaona mirándola con seriedad.

-Oh vamos, es un gran invento, mi gatita-decía la gata oscura haciendo un puchero.

-Sí, un invento que te dará dolor de estómago por estar con tu inventadera- decía con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ok, ok- decía rodando sus ojos y seguía comiendo el sándwich. Dark estaba sentado frente a ellas mirando a los gatitos que seguía chupando esos biberones.

-…- la gata blanca tragaba lo que tenía en su hocico para luego mirar a su hijo -Darkin, tengo curiosidad sobre esa "silla" ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Es que no me lo dejaste muy claro-decía curiosa.

-Si- la gata negra masticaba para luego tragar-a mí también me da curiosidad, dijiste "tus cosas" ¿Qué cosas te referías?- preguntaba extrañada mientras mordía el sándwich.

El gato negro suspiraba algo fastidiado al recordar eso -Ok, ok, se los diré mamás, lo que pasó con esa "silla" fue lo siguiente-respiraba profundamente para empezar a hablar-antes de decírselos, déjenme contarles unos días antes de ese día o sea les contaré todo-empezó a hablarles como había planeado hacer la alianza con los reinos vecinos, pero no duró mucho ya que Shaona lo interrumpió.

-Espera ¿embajadoras? - preguntaba sorprendida.

-Sí, embajadoras, una es mi aprendiz y la otra es… una empleada- decía Dark lo último entre dientes e intentando sonreír.

-¿Tienes una aprendiz? Eso significa ¿Que eres maestro? - preguntaba la gata negra sorprendida.

-Emmmm no exactamente, solo soy maestro de magia de una aprendiz jeje le estoy enseñando como ser una gran maga-decía el gato con una sonrisa algo presumido.

-Ya veo ¿y podemos conocer esa aprendiz?- preguntaba Shaona con una sonrisa.

-Sí, claro, mañana se las presento jejeje bueno ¿A dónde iba? Ah sí, bueno, continuando en la parte donde…-continuó aunque no fue ni diez palabras.

-¿Y cómo se llama tu mejor amigo?-preguntaba Maya ahora.

-Se llama Creepy-

-¿Creepy?... jeje curioso nombre, parece sacado de una Creepypasta-decía algo burlona-¿y lo podemos conocer también?-preguntaba curiosa.

-emmmmmm creo que no porque no vive aquí, ahora vive en la tierra de los dragones gobernándolo junto a su esposa Ember-decía Dark con una sonrisa orgulloso.

-¿Tiene esposa?-preguntaba la gata blanca sorprendida.

-Sí, lo tiene, pero esa será otra historia para contar jeje-decía rascándose la nuca apenado.

-Bueno, continua ya que creo que tus hermanitos están entretenidos escuchando tu historia jeje-decía Shaona con una sonrisa al ver como los gatitos veían a su hermano fijamente mientras se toman el biberón.

-Jejeje ok mamá, bueno, continuando…-seguía contando, contó lo que pasó en el monte Aris, como se convirtió en el amigo de la princesa de los hipogrifos. Las gatas se reían un poco por los momentos que pasó con ella y sus conchas, también les contó sobre como defendió a los hipogrifos, pero por supuesto omitió la parte donde mató a los perros híbridos y al rey Tormenta, no quería traumar a los pequeños. Después contaba como se hizo "amigo" de Cerberus para luego contarles lo que querían escuchar sobre la "silla". Les contó cuando regresó al castillo y al llegar a la parte donde creía que era la verdadera Zafire, fue interrumpido.

-¿Zafire? ¿Quién es ella, Darkin?-preguntaba la gata blanca curiosa.

-Oh, bueno, ella es una alicornio y es mi yegua-las dos gatas al escucharlo, se quedaban sorprendidas.

\- ¿¡Tu yegua!? Espera, eso significa que ¿¡tenemos una nuera!?-exclamaban las dos al unísono sin poder creerlo.

-Sí, así es jeje- decía apenado.

-… O sea, tú y una ¿yegua?... wow, esto… no me lo puedo creer ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías novia? - preguntaba la gata negra dejando el plato vacío a un lado para acercarse a su hijo sin pararse para darle un golpe en el hombro.

-Auch… no se los dije porque no tenía sus números de teléfono- decía Dark sobándose el hombro ya que le dio con la garra de metal.

-… Creo que debí pasártelos antes de irte hace tiempo-decía Maya rascándose la nuca apenada.

-Bueno, si se preguntan cuándo la conocerán, la conocerán mañana, ahorita ya debe estar durmiendo- decía algo molesto por el golpe.

-Ok hijo aunque me muero de ganas de verla ya, pero resistiré mis impulsos- decía Shaona dejando el plato vacío encima del plato de su pareja.

-Jeje ok mamá, creo que la podremos ver en el desayuno, ella estará contenta de ver a sus suegras jeje-decía el gato con una sonrisa alegre.

-Y nosotras a nuestra nuera jeje-daba una risita la gata oscura con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Jeje ok, continuo con la historia, bueno, yo pensé al principio que era Zafire, pero actuaba extraña, así que…-continuó contando la historia hasta terminarlo-y así fue como ahora es una "silla", y su colmena es mío-decía con una sonrisa infantil. Las dos gatas se quedaban pensativas lo que escucharon, pero los gatitos se reían alegres.

-Jeje por lo visto les gustó tu historia, Darkin-decía la gata blanca con una sonrisa maternal al verlos reír.

-Jejeje me alegro que les gustaran jeje-

-Mmm oye hijo ¿esos changeling eran igual de malos que esa Chrysalis?-preguntaba Maya con curiosidad.

-Sí, así es mamá, por eso le puse ese corazón de cristal para que no murieran de hambre, pero también para que me obedezcan para que así, no hagan un golpe al reino y todo eso, y sean buenos changeling jeje- explicaba un poco su hijo.

-Ya veo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntaba preocupado al ver a la gata negra pensativa.

-Nada, solo que… ¿esa "silla"… secuestró a nuestra nuera y a una bebé? -preguntaba algo molesta.

-Sí, así es.

-Pues te pregunto algo ¿Se alimenta? - preguntaba ahora la gata blanca con seriedad.

-Sip, le puse algo para que se alimentara siempre ¿Por qué? - preguntaba extrañado.

-Para saber y también creo que se merece ser una "silla" o sea secuestró a nuestra nuera y a una bebé- decía Shaona molesta.

-Sí, concuerdo con mi gatita, se merece ser una "silla" y además que tú eres el líder hijo, así que tú sabrás que sentencia darle a una villana como ella- decía Maya con una sonrisa algo perversa. Cuando Dark las escuchó, se sorprendió de lo que dijeron las dos.

-Oh, gracias mamás por su apoyo- decía muy alegre.

-De nada Darkin aunque seamos de la federación, nosotras no nos gustan que se metan con un miembro de nuestra familia- decía la gata blanca con seriedad.

-Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta, si fuera yo, le hago más agujeros de los que tiene- decía la gata negra con sadismo.

-… Ok mamá Maya- decía Dark algo nervioso por la mirada que puso. Shaona miraba que sus hijos terminaron de beber el biberón, así que agarraba los biberones y los guardaba en la mochila para luego cargar a Tomi poniéndolo en su hombro para darle palmaditas en su espalda, Maya hizo lo mismo con Laila, Dark algo inseguro, hizo lo mismo con Jasmy dándole palmadita en su espalda hasta que los tres daban un eructo aunque el gatito macho fue el más fuerte-vaya de eructo que se echó-decía sorprendido para luego cargar a su hermanita en brazos, la gatita lo miraba fijamente aunque su hermano no la veía.

-Sí, tan tragoncito y le gana en eructos a mi fierecilla jeje-daba una risita burlona la gata blanca.

-Je je muy graciosita- decía la gata oscura mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados. Las dos gatas cargaban al respectivo gatito en sus brazos para luego empezar como a mecerlos, el gato negro veía eso para hacer lo mismo con Jasmy.

El problema de Dark, era que solo ha cuidado una bebé en toda su vida y fue un gran error ya que no sabía cómo cuidar a una bebé, y terminó… sin comentarios o sea ¿Por qué creen que Zafire cuida a Flurry? Una figura materna, guiará a esa bebé a un mejor futuro y no terminará loca, come ponis, hipnotizadora experimental que le gusta lo rico y muchas cosas más.

Poco a poco, la gatita que sostenía el gato, daba un bostezo y cerraba sus ojos poco a poco, aunque mirando a su hermano con la vista entrecerrada, y le sonreía para luego acurrucarse más en sus brazos, y se quedaba dormida.

-…-Dark daba una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Jasmy dormida, no podía apartar su vista de ella, podía verla dormir plácidamente, como si la bebé se sintiera protegida en sus brazos. Las dos gatas notaban eso y sonreían entre sí.

Después de un ratito, los tres acostaban a los gatitos en la cuna delicadamente para luego verlos como dormía con una sonrisa.

-Son tan lindos, pero no tanto como yo- susurraba Dark poniendo una mirada tierna haciendo que sus madres se reían a lo bajo para no despertar a los pequeños.

-…-Shaona miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa y en eso, recordaba algo que se le olvidó preguntar –Darkin.

¿Si, mamá?- preguntaba mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Tengo curiosidad sobre algo-el gato negro estaba intrigado por lo que decía su madre-¿Cómo te convertiste en el líder de Equestria?-preguntaba curiosa, Maya también tenía curiosidad.

-…-Dark se ponía muy nervioso-emmmmm esto… -no sabía si decírselos o no hasta que susurró-ah, miren que era hora es, ya es muy tarde-decía señalando un reloj de su muñeca que apareció de golpe y fingía un bostezo-tengo mucho sueño, creo que iré con mi yegua…-retrocedía con una sonrisa bien forzada, las dos gatas lo veían extrañadas por su actitud-… para dormir en sus flanc… digo en sus patas jejeje-se reía nervioso, tocó la puerta con su espalda y abría la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido-así queeeeee buenas noches mamás, duerman bien y nos vemos mañana, sueñen rico-decía saliendo del cuarto y cerraba la puerta sin hacer ruido.

-…-la pareja se miraban un momento.

-¿Viste mi gatita? Se puso a sudar mucho cuando le preguntaste eso-decía Maya preocupada.

-Sí, lo sé, mi fierecilla…- decía Shaona con seriedad, pero en el fondo, estaba preocupada y miraba a su compañera, y se acercaba un poco-… yo… yo sé que somos de la federación y eso… pero…-

-Sí, te entiendo, mi gatita…- la gata oscura la abrazaba-… pero es raro… ¿Dimentio sabe lo que hizo Darkin? O sea él estuvo en contacto muchas veces con nuestro hijo, pero Dimentio no hizo nada-decía sin entender eso.

-… Sí, yo tampoco entiendo…- la gata blanca daba un bostezo -…vamos a dormir, mi fierecilla… mañana intentaremos hablar con él como madres preocupadas por su hijo-

-Ok, mi gatita, practicaré mi expresión de decepción y reprobatoria-

-Maya-

-Solo bromeaba, mi gatita jeje solo bromeaba-decía la gata negra con una sonrisa burlona, Shaona rodaba sus ojos y las dos se iban a la cama para dormir.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

En el comedor, estaban sentados la familia de gatos, Dark estaba en el centro de la mesa en una punta mientras Maya estaba a un lado de su hijo junto con Shaona a su lado, y los gatitos en su cochecito a un lado de ella.

-Jeje me alegro que Ember nos hayan guiado al comedor- decía la gata negra con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Jeje pues sí, lo siento por no buscarlas, pero necesitaba estar en la cocina jeje además que esa es la guardia más leal de mi guardia gatuna, si necesitan cualquier cosa, pídanselo y lo hará-decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil.

-Jejeje claro Darkin, lo tendré en mente-decía la gata blanca con una sonrisa maliciosa, en eso, miraba a Dark-entonces hijo ¿Cuándo vendrá nuestra nuera? Me muero por conocerla-decía emocionada.

-Jeje no debe tardar mamá, creo que…-de repente, se oía las puertas del comedor abrirse-oh, miren, ya llegó jeje-decía con una sonrisa infantil. Las dos gatas miraban a la puerta y lo que veía, las sorprendió aunque la más sorprendida fue Shaona.

-Hola a todo el mundo, espero no haber llegado tarde jijiji-daba una risita Zafire que entraba al comedor con Flurry en su lomo que miraba el techo mientras se chupaba su casquito. La gata blanca veía todo en cámara lenta, miraba como caminaba por el otro lado de la mesa, veía su andar y se notaba como movía su cadera, pero observaba bien los enormes flancos que tenía, no podía apartar la mirada de esos flancos.

-… _¿Esa es nuestra nuera?_ \- pensaba Shaona sorprendida hasta estaba sonrojada.

-… _Ay mamacita, pero que cuerpazo tiene mi nuera_ -pensaba Maya con una sonrisa pervertida, la alicornio llegaba al lado de Dark.

-Buenos días mí querido amo Soul- decía Zafire con una sonrisa infantil.

-Buenos días, mi nalgona jeje- decía Dark con una sonrisa y la alicornio bajaba su cabeza para darle un beso en los labios al gato.

-… _¿Mi nalgona?... es el mejor apodo amoroso que he escuchado en mi vida jejeje_ -pensaba la gata oscura sin quitar esa sonrisa.

Zafire rompía el beso para luego ver a las gatas.

-Oh, mi querido amo Soul ¿estas son tus madres?- preguntaba curiosa.

-Sí, mi nalgona jeje déjame hacer las presentaciones- Dark se aclaraba la garganta -mamá Maya, mamá Shaona, ella es Zafire Heart, mi yegua, su nuera jeje-decía señalando a la alicornio-y Zafire, ella es mi mamá Shaona- señalaba a la gata blanca -y ella es mi mamá Maya-ahora señalaba a la gata negra, la alicornio se inclinaba un poco con respecto.

-Mucho gusto, me alegro conocer a las madres de mi gatito- decía con su típica sonrisa.

-I-igualmente, mi nal… d-digo me da mucho gusto conocer a mi nuera- decía Shaona con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sí, yo también aunque…-Maya miraba a su hijo-… wow, no me dijiste que nuestra nuera es tan sexy-decía con una sonrisa pervertida.

-jijiji gracias por el cumplido jiji- decía Zafire con una risita, se sentaba al lado del gato y bajaba con su magia a Flurry para hacer aparecer una silla especial para bebés, y la sentaba ahí.

-Awwwww que linda potrilla ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntaba Shaona con una sonrisa.

-Se llama Flurry Heart, señora Shaona- decía la alicornio con su típica sonrisa.

-Ay por favor, llámame solo Shaona, mi nal… digo Zafire-decía algo nerviosa.

-Okie Shaona jijiji-

-Wow, díganme algo ¿es tu hija?- preguntaba Maya sorprendida.

-¿Qué? Pues bueno…-Zafire se ponía algo nerviosa y veía a Dark un momento que también estaba nervioso, y solo se encogió de hombros-… sí, es nuestra hija, no por nada se llame Flurry Heart, Heart ¿verdad? Jijiji-mentía con una sonrisa orgullosa y burlona.

-¿Ya tenemos nieta?-preguntaba la gata negra impactada, el gato miraba a su pareja sorprendido e incrédulo, la alicornio lo notó y sonreía de forma forzada para luego suspirar resignada.

-No, no es nuestra hija, solo es una bebé que le estoy… cuidando a alguien-decía Zafire lo último de forma molesta.

-Oh, ya veo, bueno, es una lástima porque eso ya sería muy shockeante y eso que llegamos ayer mismo-decía Shaona algo decepcionada.

-Ya veo…-en eso, la alicornio se daba cuenta del cochecito, se levantaba un momento para ir al otro lado de la mesa para ver dentro del cochecito aunque tuvo que bajar su cuello-oh cielos ¿Quiénes son estos adorables gatitos?- preguntaba dándole ternura a los mínimos, los tres gatitos la miraban fijamente.

-Poni-decía Tomi y se reía alegre.

-Jeje pues ella se Laila, Tomi y Jasmy- Shaona se los presentaba con una sonrisa-son los hermanitos de nuestro hijo jeje-

\- ¿Hermanitos? O sea ¿son mis cuñaditos? - preguntaba Zafire sorprendida, pero teniendo una sonrisa.

-Sí, así es jeje-decía Maya con una risita.

-…-la alicornio miraba a los gatitos-hola gatitos, yo me llamo Zafire, su cuñada jijiji-Laila la miraba fijamente.

-… Sa… fie, Safie, Safie-decía la gatita alegre.

-Oh, bueno, no es mi nombre, pero por ahí va jijiji-daba una risita y los gatos mayores se reía un poco, la alicornio regresaba a su asiento sentándose al lado de Flurry.

-…-el gato negro miraba la hora-¡oigan, traigan el desayuno! ¡Nos morimos de hambre!-exclamaba Dark y al escuchar el grito, se escuchaba un pequeño ruido proveniente de la cocina y escuchaban un grito.

-¡Allá vamos amo Soul!-exclamaba una voz muy familiar para las dos gatas, pero cuando las puertas de la cocina se abrieron, se sorprendían mucho al ver salir a las dos ex princesas Celestia y Luna, cada una levitando platos que contenía el desayuno. Las dos aludidas colocaban los platos frente a los gatos y a la alicornio hasta un alimento para los bebés. Después de eso, las dos alicornios se ponían a un lado del gato y le daban una reverencia.

-Perdón por la tardanza amo Soul-decía Celestia con respeto.

-Jeje mejor tarde que nunca, supongo-Dark alzaba sus hombros. Maya y Shaona las veían aun sorprendidas de verlas con uniformes de sirvienta y que se reverencie.

 _-… No puedo creer que esté sirviendo a más gatos_ …-pensaba Luna molesta.

-Darkin ¿Qué significa esto? - preguntaba la gata blanca mirando a su hijo con seriedad señalando a las dos alicornios.

-Emm son mis sirvientas, mamá Shaona - decía el gato algo nervioso, al escuchar eso, las dos ex princesa se sorprendieron mucho.

\- _¿¡Mamá!?_ -pensaban las dos al unísono sin poder creerlo.

\- ¿Sirvientas? ¿Y eso? ¿Se cansaron de gobernar o que cosa?-preguntaba Maya extrañada, Luna iba a decir algo, pero su hermana le tapaba el hocico.

-Emmmm no exactamente, mamá Maya-decía Dark rascándose la nuca.

 _-¿Esa es también su mamá? Ay por favor, solo falta saber que estos… adorables… gatitos sean sus hermanitos_ -pensaba la alicornio azul más sorprendida aunque algo ruborizada.

-… _Esto no me lo esperaba o sea tiene dos mamás o sea las mamás de Dark… no son como me las imaginé_ -pensaba la alicornio blanca con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Mmmmm no me digas, no me digas, adivinaré ¿usurpaste el trono?-preguntaba la gata negra algo seria.

-Yo no usurpé nada, más bien es que Celestia- Dark señalaba a la aludida- tuvo que dejar la corona por muchas simples razones igual que ella- señalaba ahora a Luna -No cumplía con sus funciones y yo me convertí en el líder para poner orden ya que ellas se hacían las vagas.

-¿Vagas? Pero si tú…-la alicornio azul fue interrumpida por su hermana que le tapó el hocico.

-No digas nada hermanita o terminaremos trabajando de más-susurraba la alicornio blanca intentar calmarla.

-¿En serio?-preguntaba la gata blanca con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, en serio y las trato bien mamás o sea las dejé quedarse en el castillo, las dos tienen una habitación para dormir, pueden comer tres veces al día como cualquiera, ducharse o sea tienen solo un trabajo honrado- decía Dark con una sonrisa orgulloso.

-Ji, ji, ji sí, deben sentirse agradecidas de que mi querido amo Soul, es bueno con ellas jiji-decía Zafire con una sonrisa burlona mientras le daba de comer a Flurry.

 _-Si… al menos nos dejas dormir en nuestros cuartos_ \- pensaba Luna con seriedad.

-Mmm eso tiene sentido, creo-decía Maya rascándose la nuca pensativa, Shaona miraba a las dos alicornios un momento.

-Les pregunto algo ¿Cómo trata nuestro hijo con ustedes? - preguntaba la gata blanca con curiosidad. Las dos aludidas estaban calladas, pero al mirar como su amo las miraba con seriedad y con los brazos cruzados, no sabían si sentir miedo o ternura ya que hundía la nariz haciéndolas ruborizar.

-Emm esto… nos trata bien… una vez me… leyó un cuento para dormir- decía Celestia mirando a otro lado sonrojada.

\- ¿Un cuento para dormir? ¿No eres muy mayor para que te lean un cuento? - preguntaba la gata oscura con burla.

-Sí, así es- Luna escuchaba a su hermana y rodaba sus ojos ya que fue demasiada información de ella.

-Si, como dijo mi hermana, nos trata bien, le agradecemos por dejarnos servir a su lado y por dejarnos dormir en nuestro castillo, y todo eso-decía fastidiada.

-Oh genial, nos alegra escucharlo-decía Shaona con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si… bueno, disfruten del desayuno, nosotras nos retiramos-decía la alicornio azul con ganas de irse antes de que diga algo que le ocasionaría problemas.

-Ok Lulu, pueden irse y sigan con sus deberes-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil.

-Ok, hasta luego-decían las dos gatas alzando una garra para luego empezar a desayunar. Las dos alicornios se retiraban del comedor, pero antes de que Celestia abriera la puerta, miraba de reojo a los gatos y a la alicornio zafiro comiendo para después mirar a su hermanita.

-Si son sus madres, significa ¿Qué tendremos que obedecerlas también?-preguntaba la alicornio blanca con un susurro cerca de Luna.

-… Si, por lo visto que si o si no, nos pondría a limpiar un lugar sucio para que aprendamos la lección y eso-susurraba y daba un suspiro de molestia. Después de decir eso, salían del comedor.

-Oigan, a todo esto ¿Qué significa Darkin?-preguntaba Zafire curiosa.

-Es un apodo cariñoso que le pusimos a nuestro hijo jeje-decía Maya con una sonrisa después de tragar.

-Oh ya veo ji, ji, ji es un apodo lindo-decía la alicornio con su típica sonrisa.

-Jeje gracias, mi nalgona-decía Dark apenado tomando un sorbo de leche.

-Mmm Darkin, nos puedes decir ahora ¿cómo fue que te convertiste en líder de Equestria?-cuando escuchó la pregunta de Shaona, el gato negro empezó a toser.

-Emm esto… se los diré, pero ahorita no… se los contaré después, es una historia muy larga, tan larga que es… aburrida-se excusaba Dark con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Mmm ok Darkin, no te presionaremos, solo que estamos preocupadas por ti-decía la gata blanca con una expresión de preocupada.

-Sí, lo se… pero se los contaré todo, pero ahora no-decía el gato rascándose la nuca.

-Ok hijo-dicho eso, seguían desayunando.

 **Un rato después**

Habían terminado de desayunar. Maya sonreía satisfecha hasta le dijo a su hijo que le agradezca al chef. Shaona le limpiaba las boquitas de los tres gatitos igual que Zafire con Flurry. Después de eso, ya salían del comedor para comenzar el pequeño "tour" que tenía planeado Dark y Zafire quiso acompañarlos con Flurry en su lomo. Al escuchar que la acompañarían, la gata blanca se puso muy contenta.

Iban a empezar a caminar por el pasillo, pero en eso, el gato negro detenía a la yegua.

-Mi nalgona ¿Por qué no dejas que Flurry esté junto con mis hermanitos?-preguntaba Dark con una sonrisa infantil, las dos gatas se confundieron.

-Darkin ¿Cómo puede ir? si en el cochecito solo caben tres gatitos-decía Shaona extrañada, pero el gato le respondió con un chasquido de garritas y el cochecito creció un poco para que quepa uno más-oh, claro jeje no me acostumbro, aunque tengamos un hijo que puede hacer magia- decía rascándose la nuca apenada.

-Jeje bueno Zafire, acuesta a Flurry con los otros pequeños para que se conozcan-decía Dark sin quitar esa sonrisa.

-Jijijiji ok, mi querido amo Soul-decía Zafire con una sonrisa, se ponía frente al cochecito y levitaba a la bebé poni para ponerla lentamente a un lado de Tomi-jijiji aquí estarás pequeña, así que conoce a tus nuevos amigos jiji-daba una risita.

Por las casualidades del mundo, el gatito macho tenía una garra en la pezuñita de Flurry. La bebé poni apartaba su casco de la garra y lo ponía encima de su garra, Tomi apartaba su garra para ponerlo encima de su pezuñita y así seguían sin parar, los mayores les daban ternura eso.

-Awwwwww miren, Flurry y Tomi ya se hicieron amigos-decía Shaona con una sonrisa alegre, eso observaban los mayores, pero la realidad era que el gatito estaba molesto de tener su pequeña garra abajo y la pequeña poni estaba también molesta, no le gustaba que la tocaran. Laila veía eso chupándose una garrita y Jasmy los miraba con expresión de póker.

-Jejeje bueno, dejemos a los bebés jugar y vamos a que conozcan a mis guardias y a mi aprendiz también-decía Dark contando con sus garritas.

-Jeje ok Darkin, vamos-decía Maya con una sonrisa e iba para empujar el cochecito ya que creció un poco más, pero en eso, la alicornio la detuvo.

-Esperen, yo llevaré el cochecito para que ustedes estén más cómodas al caminar-decía Zafire con una sonrisa amable.

-No hace falta que lo hagas nuerita-decía la gata negra.

-No, insisto-decía la poni y con su magia, cubría el cochecito para moverlo un poco.

-Ok mi nalg… Zafire, si tú insistes-decía la gata blanca con una sonrisa alegre.

-Jijiji y también, si quieren pueden…-al escuchar lo siguiente que dijo la alicornio, las dos gatas se sorprendieron, pero teniendo una sonrisa.

 **Unos segundos después**

-Es un sueño hecho realidad-decía en voz baja Shaona sin quitar su sonrisa de su cara.

-Wow, estas "colinas" son tan grandes que pueden tener a uno en uno jejeje-decía Maya con una sonrisa de lujuria.

-… Hijo ¿te montas siempre así?-preguntaba la gata blanca sonrojada.

-Si mamá Shaona y mucho ya que son muy cómodos jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa pícara.

Los tres estaban encima de la alicornio, sus dos madres estaban en su cadera cerca de sus flancos y su hijo frente de ellas mientras Zafire caminaba por el pasillo moviendo sus flancos, llevaba el cochecito con los bebés con su magia por el suelo.

Continuaba la caminata por el pasillo hasta que por el mismo lugar, pasaba caminando Ember haciendo su guardia. Cuando la unicornio plateada vio a la alicornio, se detuvo y la saludó.

-Buenos días, ama Zafire-decía Ember firme y con una pezuña en su frente.

-Buenos días, Ember-decía Zafire deteniéndose para saludarla, en eso, los gatos se asomaban por un lado de la alicornio y la unicornio los vio.

-Oh, hola amo Soul y hola… mis señoras-decía Ember reverenciándose con la mandíbula en el suelo.

-Jeje hola Ember, nos da gusto verte otra vez-decía Shaona con una sonrisa algo pervertida.

-Si aunque nos vimos cuando las lleve al comedor jeje-decía la unicornio levantándose con una sonrisa-bueno amos, tengo que seguir patrullando, por cualquier cosa, peguen un grito jeje-decía con una sonrisa maliciosa, los tres gatos se reían un poco.

-Ok Ember, hasta luego-cuando Dark dijo eso, Ember continuó caminando por el pasillo, las dos gatas miraban fijamente a la yegua como movía sus flancos-jejeje por obvias razones, ya conocen de sobra a Ember Paint, la capitana de mi guardia gatuna y también conocida como la "guerrera mágica sensual" jeje-daba una risita burlona.

-¿La guerrera mágica sensual? Pues no te equivocas Darkin, le pega mucho lo de sensual jejeje-decía Maya con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Jeje sí, bueno, mi nalgona, continua-decía el gato dando un toquecito en un costado de la yegua.

-Jiji claro, mi gatito-dicho eso, continuaba su camino.

En el cochecito, Flurry apartaba la pequeña garra de Tomi y balbuceaba algo para poner su pezuña encima de la garra, pero el gatito lo apartó para luego balbucear molesto y ponía su pequeña garra en la cara de la bebé, hizo que se molestara mucho y lo apartó para restregar su pezuñita en la cara del gatito, daba un balbuceo molesto y restriega sus pequeñas garras en la cara de Flurry. Jasmy miraba eso molesta ya que la estaban molestando que se movieran mucho aunque Laila miraba el techo fijamente y se empezaba a reírse sola, estaba en su mundo.

Por un pequeño rato, se habían detenido ya que se encontraron con Tempest Shadow por el pasillo. Dark presentó a sus madres y viceversa hasta le dijo que su título era "la guerrera petrificadora". Además que la guardia, se sorprendió al principio al saber que las dos gatas eran sus madres.

-Mmmmmmm ese peinado la hace ver linda hasta ruda y tiene unos buenos flancos viéndola desde aquí-susurraba Maya a su pareja con una sonrisa pervertida, Shaona se reía un poco.

La unicornio veía a los bebés del cochecito, dos de ellos no se dejaban de restregarse en sus caras, le daba ternura hasta se ruborizó, pero se puso con firmeza para luego despedirse de su amo y también de sus amas al ser sus madres con una reverencia, y seguía por el pasillo. Zafire reanudaba su caminata por el pasillo.

-Mmmmmm mi nalgona, ve por la derecha para presentarles a mi aprendiz-decía Dark con orgullo.

-Claro, mi querido amo Soul jijiji-la alicornio obedeció y cruzó el pasillo, pero por el camino, se encontraban con Cadence que usaba un traje de maid, limpiaba el suelo con un trapo y lo ponía en la cubeta para luego secarse el sudor de su frente. En eso, se daba cuenta de la presencia de su amo al verlo montado encima de la alicornio y se reverenciaba.

-Buenos días, amo Soul-las dos gatas la observaban un momento para después ver a su hijo con los brazos cruzados.

-… ¿Qué? Cadence tiene los mismo beneficios que Celestia y Luna, así que no me vean así-decía Dark nervioso, la ex princesa del amor, notaba el cochecito y se fijaba que su hija estaba ahí haciendo que diera una sonrisa triste, pero al ver a los gatitos que estaban con ella, le daba ternura y más al ver como Flurry "juega" con Tomi.

-Hola Cadence-la aludida alzaba su vista para ver a Shaona que la saludaba-me llamo Shaona, mucho gusto-

-Y yo me llamo Maya-decía su compañera asomando su cabeza por un lado.

-Oh, mucho gusto, Maya, Shaona-decía con una sonrisa amable.

-Y para que sepas, son mis madres-decía Dark con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver la expresión que esperaba de la alicornio rosa ya que se impactó por lo que escuchó y su mandíbula casi llegaba al suelo-jeje bueno, te dejamos sola para que continúes con tu trabajo-Zafire reanudaba su caminata-hasta luego-se despedía los gatos, Cadence los veía alejarse por el pasillo aun con su cara de incrédula.

- _¿Son sus madres?... aunque ¿madres? Bueno, el amor no tiene límite, supongo, pero si las veo simpáticas y… Dark… olvídalo-_ pensaba la alicornio rosa aun sorprendida.

Había pasado un pequeño rato y ya llegaban frente a una puerta. Dark se bajaba de Zafire, las dos gatas al verlo bajar, hacían lo mismo aunque Shaona hacía un "esfuerzo" para bajar. El gato se ponía frente a la puerta y lo abría dejando ver que era la biblioteca. Sus madres se impresionaban ya que era una inmensa biblioteca, más grande que la anterior debido a que cuando se convirtió en el líder de Equestria, había remodelado un "poco" la biblioteca para poner sus libros que consiguió en sus viajes, removió algunos, agregó otros y muchas cosas más.

-Jeje ¿Qué pasa mamás? ¿Impresionadas? Jeje-preguntaba Dark con una sonrisa burlona.

-Emmmm no, la verdad he visto bibliotecas más grandes que este-decía Shaona encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, bueno, no podía hacer mucho, si el bendito castillo está al borde de una montaña porque en serio ¿Quién fue el arquitecto de esto? Para felicitarlo-decía sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Para felicitarlo? ¡Yo quiero tomarle una foto! Para que diga "el mejor arquitecto EVER"-decía Maya con una mirada alegre.

-Jejeje sí, sí, mi fierecilla, tú y yo queremos ver al arquitecto, pero no creo que este vivo-decía la gata blanca desilusionando a los dos gatos.

-Aún sigue vivo-decía Zafire como si nada mientras miraba a los bebés. Al escuchar eso, se sorprendía.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que está vivo, mi nalgona?-preguntaba Dark sorprendido.

-Pues lo vi pasar por las calles de Canterlot cuando estaba paseando con Flurry-decía con su típica sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que ese viejo aún siga con vida y yo pensé que ya estaba durmiendo en un ataúd-decía el gato sin quitar la cara de sorpresa.

-¡Oh siiiiiii, puedo tomarle una foto y mostrársela a mis amigos, el arquitecto que hizo el castillo… en una montaña!-exclamaba la gata negro con emoción, pero en eso, alguien la mandó a callar.

-¡Cállense! ¿No ven que están en una biblioteca?-los aludidos giraban sus cabezas para ver que en una mesa estaba la unicornio rosa que todos amamos o sea Starlight Glimmer que leía un libro y no se había volteado para verlos.

-Ups, lo siento-decía Maya en voz baja apenada.

-Jeje bueno mamás, acompáñenme, Zafire, espera aquí y cuida a Flurry, y tus cuñaditos jeje-decía el gato con una sonrisa burlona.

-Jijiji ok, mi querido amo Soul-decía la alicornio y se quedó cuidando a los bebés mientras los gatos se acercaban a la unicornio.

Al llegar el gato a un lado de ella, la saludó.

-Hola mí querida aprendiz-al escuchar su voz, Starlight se sobresaltó un poco y giraba su cabeza para verlo.

-Oh, maestro Soul, b-buenos días-la unicornio se levantaba para reverenciarse ante él sin darse cuenta que las gatas estaban detrás de ella.

-Espectáculo en vivo-susurraba Maya con una sonrisa pervertida, pero en eso, recibió un codazo de su pareja en el brazo-auch-se sobaba su brazo, Starlight se levantaba.

-Maestro Soul ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Tengo un examen sorpresa?-preguntaba dudosa.

-Nop, no tienes ningún examen sorpresa jejeje solo vengo a presentarte a mis madres-al decir eso, la aludida se sorprendió mucho.

-¿Tus madres?-preguntaba sin quitar su expresión de sorpresa _-¿madres? No quiso decir ¿padres?-_ pensaba extrañada.

-Sí, así es mi querida aprendiz jejeje y están detrás de ti-decía con una sonrisa infantil, la unicornio al escuchar eso, se volteaba para ver a las gatas y le respondió su pregunta mental.

- _Aaaaaaaa madres, unas gatas que les gustan las tijeras… ok_ -pensaba Starlight con una sonrisa-… _debería dejar de leer esos libros que me recomienda mi maestro_ -pensaba fastidiada por dentro.

-Jejeje déjame presentártelas-Dark se ponía frente de su alumna y señalaba a sus madres-ella se llama Maya-

-¿Qué onda, linda?-la gata negra levantaba su garra de metal saludándola.

-Y ella se llama Shaona-

-Hola, mucho gusto-decía la gata blanca dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto a las dos, me alegro conocer a las madres de mi maestro-decía la unicornio con una sonrisa amable mientras daba una pequeña reverencia.

-Y mamás, mi aprendiz se llama Starlight Glimmer, es la mejor maga de toda Equestria-alagaba Dark a la aludida con orgullo haciendo que se sonroje apenada.

-Entonces ¿la mejor maga de Equestria? - preguntaba Shaona con una sonrisa.

-Pueeeeees si aunque no me creo la mejor, está mi maestro-decía aun sonrojada.

-Ay por favor, no seas modesta, tu eres la mejor maga y más que aprendes muchos hechizos avanzados con rapidez-decía el gato con una sonrisa de orgulloso por su aprendiz.

-Pues bueno, con práctica y eso, hace que uno lo aprenda a la velocidad de la luz-decía Starlight con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya veo, eres muy lista aunque mmmmmm ¿sabes hackear?-preguntaba Maya curiosa.

-Emmmmmm ayer en la noche, empecé a leer un libro algo de hacker, pero es el primer libro que no entiendo nada-decía la unicornio muy confundida, las dos gatas se reían un poco.

-Ya veo, pero si eres muy lista, entenderás eso muy bien y serás casi o igual de lista que Andros-decía Shaona con una sonrisa.

-Jeje gracias… supongo aunque ¿Quién es Andros?-preguntaba la aludida confundida.

-Jeje un amigo nuestro, lo conocerás… algún día, creo-decía la gata negra con una sonrisa apenada.

-Ok-

-Mmmmmm-Dark miraba alrededor-¿sabes dónde está Trixie?-preguntaba curioso.

-Pues como siempre, trabajando como burra para pagarle todo-decía Starlight algo fastidiada. Se lo había advertido a Trixie, pero ella no lo escuchó y ofreció dinero a los grifos, y ahora como castigo, tendrá que pagarle hasta el último centavo que gastó para pagarle a los grifos.

-Esa Trixie ¿Qué tiene que pagarte?-preguntaba su madre Shaona curiosa.

-Una cosa que tiene que ver con pagarle a muchos grifos y ofreció dinero sin mi aprobación-decía Dark con seriedad.

-¿Y cuánto tiene que pagarte?-preguntaba Maya curiosa, en eso, el gato chasqueaba sus garritas haciendo aparecer como una clase de factura y se lo pasaba a sus madres, la gata blanca agarró el papel para verlo y la gata negra quiso mirar lo que decía, y se impactaban los muchos ceros que habían-oooooooooo esa yegua está loca-decía sin quitar la expresión de impactada.

-Con razón que está trabajando como burra porque burra lo es o sea estas cifras, son espeluznantes-decía Shaona algo temerosa de ver tanto ceros y pasaba la factura a su hijo para luego guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Sí, así aprenderá la lección de no dar dinero sin mi aprobación-decía Dark con seriedad para luego volver a sonreír mirando a su alumna-bueno mi querida aprendiz, te quiero presentar a…-agarraba una pezuña de Starlight y ella se dejaba llevar por él-… mis hermanitos-  
 _  
_ _-¿Hermanitos? … ahora sí que lo estoy viendo todo con otros ojos_ -pensaba sorprendida.

El gato había llevado a su aprendiz frente al cochecito. La unicornio le dio ternura al ver a los cuatro bebés, su maestro se los presentó para que los conozcan. Después de eso, se quedaban un poco más para conversar con la aprendiz de su hijo hasta que tenían que retirarse, pero en esa conversación, les dijo Starlight que les mostraría algo de espectáculo de magia para que vieran sus hijos aunque tuvo que pedirle permiso a Dark si le dejaría que Trixie actúe con ella. Al principio iba a negarse, pero luego de pensarlo mejor, le dio permiso, pero que espera que sea un gran espectáculo de magia y la aludida le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Los gatos y Zafire con el cochecito, salían de la biblioteca.

-Ok, me falta presentarles a dos guardias más, las mejores que tengo aparte de Ember jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa mirando a sus madres.

-Oh, ya veo y ¿en dónde están?-preguntaba Shaona curiosa.

-Mmmmmm creo que se en donde podrían estar-decía el gato ya sabiendo donde estarían.

 **Campo de entrenamiento**

Se podría observar en el centro del campo a la guardia Gleaming Shield y a Aural Spear, estaban combatiendo entre ellas a puño limpio mientras eran observadas por una alicornio llamada Sheena que estaba sentada en las gradas en la parte alta mirando el combate con seriedad.

Las dos que combatían, siempre entrenaban juntas para mejorar sus habilidades y poder ser mejores guardias, y también por si la situación lo requería, podrían proteger a su amo del peligro.

Las dos unicornios lanzaban un puñetazo al mismo tiempo y chocaban entre sí, lanzaban patadas también, pero los bloqueaban hasta que en un momento, Gleaming daba un puñetazo hacia Aural, pero ella lo bloqueó y agarró su pezuña para luego voltearse con ella en su espalda, y hacía que pasara por encima suyo para después tirarla al suelo boca abajo. La unicornio gris se alejaba un poco para ver como la unicornio blanca se levantaba del suelo adolorida, pero aun así, se ponía en posición defensiva. Se miraban entre sí, estaban cansadas y se notaba lo sudadas que estaban, además que respiraban de forma agitada.

-Vaya, como siempre tienes buenos movimientos hasta creo que mejoraste más que yo jeje-decía Gleaming con una sonrisa cansada.

-Sí y tú también tienes buenos movimientos, Gleaming-decía Aural con seriedad, pero aun así, se notaba que estaba cansada.

Iban a continuar con su combate, pero en eso, escuchaban un aplauso.

-¡Oh si chicas, los hicieron increíble!-exclamaba una voz conocida para ellas. Giraban sus cabezas en la dirección donde vino la voz y veían que se trataba de los gatos, de la alicornio zafiro y del cochecito, estaban a un lado de las gradas. Habían visto un poco del combate al llegar.

-¡Oh, amo Soul!-las dos guardias exclamaban, se ponían juntas para luego reverenciarse ante el gato-¿Qué se le ofrece, amo Soul?-preguntaba Aural con respeto, Gleaming alzaba un poco la vista para verlos, pero en eso, notaba una pequeña bebé dentro del cochecito y se sorprendía.

- _Flurry, estas aquí_ … … -decía en su mente, en eso, notaba los gatitos-… _vaya, por lo visto ya te hiciste amigo de ese… bebé gatito_ -pensaba la unicornio blanca al verla "jugar" con Tomi.

-Primero levántense y segundo, solo quiero presentarles a unas invitadas especiales jeje-decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil, las aludidas se levantaban y se ponían firmes, pero en eso, Aural notaba a la gata negra que vio ayer.

- _Mmmm es esa gata otra vez… ¿Quién será? Debe ser alguien importante si está con el amo Soul_ -pensaba la unicornio gris curiosa, pero teniendo una mirada de seriedad.

- _Vaya, veo de nuevo a esa guardia jejeje la verdad pelea bien, lo poco que vi_ -pensaba Maya con una sonrisa y la saludaba con una garra, pero la unicornio no se la devolvió.

-Bueno, quiero presentarles a Shaona- señalaba a la gata blanca, la susodicha saludaba con una garra –Y ella es Maya- señalaba ahora a la gata negra y ella saludaba con algo de entusiasmo, Aural escuchó su nombre y pensó.

- _Mmm Maya… esa gata tiene algo que me inquieta_ \- pensaba sin dejar de ver a la aludida con seriedad.

-Y ellas son mis madres-al decir eso, Gleaming y Spear se sorprendían aunque la unicornio gris intentaba no mostrarse sorprendida.

 _\- ¿Sus madres?... la verdad no me lo esperaba o sea se nota mucho que esa gata negra es más cuerda que Dark_ -pensaba la unicornio blanca sorprendida.

- _Así que Maya es la madre del amo Soul… interesante_ -pensaba Aural interesándose por alguien por primera vez.

-Y además que los que están en ese cochecito, son mis hermanitos- decía Dark señalando el cochecito -la de la izquierda, es Laila, el que está jugando con Flurry, se llama Tomi y la otra es Jasmy, así que ya lo saben jeje-decía con una sonrisa -Y mamás, les presento a mi guardia, Gleaming Shield, conocida como "la guerrera defensora"-decía señalando a la aludida y ella se reverenciaba.

-Es un gusto conocerlas-decía con respeto.

-Y ella, es mi mejor guardia, se llama Aural Spear, conocida como "la guerrera sádica"-decía señalando a la susodicha.

\- ¿ _Guerrera sádica?... je, je, je vaya, vaya, con razón que me interesó ella con solo verla jeje_ -pensaba Maya con una sonrisa algo sádica.

-Y ella, la que está en las gradas, se llama Sheena, la que entrena a las guardias. ¡Hola Sheena! - saludaba el gato alegre con una garra a la alicornio que aún seguía sentada, solo levantó una pezuña como un saludo.

-Oh, ya veo, entonces ¿Qué? ¿Permites solo yeguas en la guardia? - preguntaba la gata negra con una sonrisa algo pervertida.

-Emmm no exactamente, se permite machos y hembras hasta de cualquier especie, si quieren, solo que… por lo visto hay yeguas con mejores habilidades y que pasaron las pruebas sin mucha dificultad-decía Dark rascándose la nuca apenado.

-Ya veo Darkin je, je- decía Maya con una sonrisa alegre - _Estas "vacaciones" serán más interesantes de lo que pensé jeje_ -pensaba mirando al unicornio gris sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara y la guardia la miraba fijamente con su seriedad.

Durante la noche, Zafire acostaba a Flurry en su cuna cuando entraba Dark Soul.

—Amo Soul, qué extraño que entre a la habitación de Flurry— hablaba la alicornio algo confundida.

—Bueno, sé que nunca entro aquí, pero ahora creo que esto de haber conquistado Equestria, sería un error y más con la llegada de mis madres siento que debo confrontar el castigo cuando ellas se enteren de la verdad— decía con un nudo en la garganta ya que sabía que tarde o temprano ellas sabrían la verdad y no sabría cómo llegarían a tomar la noticia.

—Amo Soul, sé que todo irá bien, usted lo hizo por el bien de su pueblo y ellas lo saben—decía con una sonrisa confiada.

—Gracias mi nalgona— agradecía el gato y le daba una nalgada a su amada —Otra cosa, me quedaré con mis madres para saber qué es lo que han hecho durante mi ausencia— le comentaba con su típica sonrisa infantil, Zafire no respondió y solamente le sonrió de igual manera.

Más entrada la noche, la alicornio zafiro caminaba lentamente hacia su cama con una mirada nostálgica ya que su amado Dark Soul había preferido pasar la noche con sus madres para recordar viejas experiencias. La yegua miraba una foto de ella con su amo Soul, Creepy y Zafira muy alegres aunque el oso no tanto, tenía su misma expresión de siempre y detrás de estos una explosión atómica, el solo recordar las locuras que pasaron y desencadenar una guerra nuclear junto con una plaga de zombis radioactivos, la alicornio dejaba aquella fotografía en su lugar para luego cerrar los ojos y dormir sino fuese porque sintió que alguien le daba una nalgada contundente en su enorme flanco.

 **(Lo que están a punto de leer queda bajo su propia responsabilidad)**

—Amo Soul, ¿Cambio de parecer y quiere un poco de acción nocturna? — pregunto la yegua sin recibir respuesta alguna, salvo pequeños toques de garras que se acercaban lentamente y pellizcaban un pezón de sus ubres, cosa que le sorprendió mucho y causo un pequeño gemido, la yegua seguía disfrutando de como su amado jugueteaba con su intimidad ya que las garras arañaban de manera ligera, pero muy placentera para la yegua mientras sentía como mamaban una de sus ubres—Mi querido amo Soul, hoy estamos experimentales ji, ji— se reía la yegua con tono provocativo y en eso, pegó un grito lujurioso al sentir como le mordían ligeramente una parte sensible de su zona intima para luego ser lamida lentamente, la áspera lengua gatuna rozando las cavidades de la yegua la hacían sentir cosas nuevas y excitantes el hecho que su amado se haya vuelto muy bueno en los juegos previos la hacían desear más, pero al quitar las sabanas descubrió algo sorprendente que no era Dark Soul si no… su suegra Shaona quien se relamía sus labios y estaba desnuda.

— ¡Shaona! ¿Usted? Pensé que se trataba de su hijo— completamente impactada la alicornio.

La gata no respondió ante las preguntas y lentamente se acercaba donde sus ojos amatistas brillan a contra luz como gemas malditas. Zafire intentaba hablar, pero la gata gentilmente la callo con su garra, para darle un beso intenso del cual la yegua disfrutaba, ambas lenguas conectaban danzando entre sí, se miraban mientras un hilo de saliva las mantenía unidas. Zafire tomó el mando y con su magia levito a la gata quien la volteo quedando su parte trasera frente a ella la cual comenzó a lamer con gusto incluso llegaba a meter su lengua en la cavidad sexual de la gata, haciéndola ronronear de placer. Al terminar la gata blanca, regresa a la entrepierna de la alicornio y con su garra, comenzaba a recorrer toda la parte exterior de la yegua hasta meter todo el brazo en el interior de la yegua llevándola al éxtasis, con fuerza simulaba el vaivén del falo masculino en el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer y lograr que llegara al orgasmo botando sus fluidos los cuales la gata recibía con placer, al sacar su brazo lo comenzaba a lamer limpiándolo completamente.

—Shaona... eso... fue algo... muy esplendido— hablaba entre cortada la yegua.

—Y para los que estén leyendo, si yo soy así, imaginen a Maya con esta yegua— respondió la gata.

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntaba la yegua.

Shaona se bajaba y caminaba hacia un cajón del cual al abrirlo se encontraba toda clase de juguetes sexuales.

—Segunda ronda.

La gata regresaba con varios de los juguetes entre estos un dildo con forma del miembro de un dragón el cual inserto en la intimidad de la yegua, haciéndola gemir de placer, Zafire aun con el juguete dentro, tomo unas esposas y se las coloco a Shaona esposándola a la cama boca abajo, la alicornio con su magia tomaba una varilla negra la cual acerco al trasero de la gata y con su cola levantada, la yegua comenzó a golpear repetidamente el trasero con una sonrisa pícara.

—Has sido una gata mala ¿Eh? No queras que tu esposa se entere de esta travesura que has tenido con la amante de tu hijo.

—Una... vez... encontré... a Maya... haciéndole... una... felación... a… un tigre... de bengala— comentaba esta mientras recibía los golpes. Zafire se sorprendió ante el comentario de la gata.

—Encontraste a tu esposa con un tigre ¿Qué paso luego? — preguntó curiosa.

—Me uní a la fiesta, que más podía hacer, enojarme, para nada.

—Vaya, en verdad que mi amo heredo su perversión, digo lo he visto con otras parejas y me han llegado dar celos, pero sé que en el fondo de su corazón, yo soy pony especial.

—Querida, eso es lo especial del amor, poder amar a quien tú quieras y disfrutar con libertad del mundo, poder hacerlo con quien te apetezca y saber que hay alguien detrás de ti cuidándote las espaldas, ¿Parejas? A la mierda, parejas vienen y se van, ¿Amantes? De esas hay que conservar— le hablaba ya liberada de las esposas.

—Tengo que aprender más sobre el amor— decía la yegua ahora algo reflexiva.

—Cariño, el amor no es algo que se deba aprender, sino sentir.

—Tienes razón Shaona— le agradecía la yegua a su suegra.

—Bien ¿Volvemos a nuestros juegos? — le pregunto con una sonrisa pervertida.

La yegua la volvió a colocar en posición para continuar jugando con ella toda la noche.

Ya en la mañana, Zafire se levantaba muy adolorida tenía marcas en todo su cuerpo y la habitación se podían encontrar juguetes de toda clase incluso un chupón de Flurry, pero no la bebé en esa habitación. La yegua fue directa al baño a darse un refrescante baño para intentar recordar todo lo que ocurrió anoche. En la tina la alicornio se sumergió y al salir dijo —Creo que me estoy enamorando de esa gata.

Había pasado un rato y la alicornio ya se encontraba al cien por cien, fue directo a hacer sus actividades del día que eran más que nada cuidar a Flurry. Fue directito a la habitación donde se encontraba ella, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba, preocupada fue directo con Ember quien de casualidad se encontraba patrullando.

— ¡Ember, Flurry no está! — muy preocupada le comentó, a lo que la unicornio con una sonrisa le explica.

—Ji, ji, verá mi señora, que Shaona se está haciendo cargo de la bebé ya que usted no despertaba y ya son más de las doce.

— ¡¿Me quede dormida toda la mañana?! — se preguntaba asombrada.

—Eso parece, ahora deben estar en la gran sala, que algo por la hora del té.

La alicornio salió literalmente volando directo hacia el lugar donde se encontraban su pequeña, al entrar a la habitación se encontraba ambas gatas sentadas en un gran sillón junto con Cadence y Celestia mirando un libro mientras reían, mientras Flurry y Tomi parecían jugar, aunque para estos era una guerra campal por el ultimo pastelito el cual se lo estaba devorando, Jasmy y Laila dormía plácidamente mientras abrasaban un peluche el cual parecía estar asfixiándose.

—Buenos días dormilona— ambas gatas saludaban, Maya feliz y Shaona con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? — preguntó la alicornio curiosa.

—Les mostrábamos a las princesas fotografías de Darkin cuando era niño— le explico la gata negra, y al escuchar las palabras "Dark" y "niño", Zafire se emocionó de más que casi quitaba a Celestia de su lugar de golpe.

—Esta de aquí fue de cuando Dark se hizo pipi en la cama y lo colgamos junto con las sabanas en el tendedero— daba una pequeña explicación Maya mientras mostraba una foto de Dark Soul pequeño colgando del tendedero llorando.

—Esta otra fue de cuando quiso colarse a media noche por galletas en la cocina y creando un desastre— explicaba Shaona mostrando la foto donde se encuentras Dark Soul llevando un colador de sombrero, con una galleta en la boca triste mientras Maya le regañaba con unos ojos furiosos y en el suelo media vajilla rota y trastos en el suelo. Las tres yeguas se reían el ver como su amo no había cambiado mucho en cuanto a su personalidad.

—Este es mi favorito, el muy necio quiso ver la película de It que estaban pasando a media noche, le dije que luego tendría pesadillas, pero no me hiso caso, bueno al día siguiente tuvimos un cumpleaños de un vecinito del cual por razones de la casualidad habían contratado a un payaso con el mismo vestuario al de la película— explicaba la gata negra por qué en la foto se encontraba Dark Soul golpeando al payaso en el suelo mientras este se cubría los golpes del infante.

Las carcajeadas de risa de las yeguas retumbaban por toda la habitación cuando pasan de página pueden ver que hay una fotografía grande donde se encontraban el equipo completo junto con dos entidades cósmicas, la primera en comentar fue Zafire.

—Vaya Shaona, te vez muy bien en esta fotografía, diría que casi no han pasado los años.

—Gracias, querida, pero soy yo quien está en esa foto— le agradecía Maya.

— ¿Eres tú? Pero como, si es una gata blanca y tú eres... — se cuestionaba la alicornio azul.

—Lo sé, digamos que hubo ciertos problemas y una granada de energía oscura, y taran gata negra— explico brevemente su cambio de color.

—Entonces el amo Soul heredó sus ojos dorados— puntualizó Celestia.

—Se podría decir que sí.

—Y ¿Quiénes son los demás que conforman el grupo? — pregunto Cadence

—Bueno, empecemos por rangos en primera está el teniente Vasslik, nuestro francotirador y uno de los mejores, ya que en pleno vuelo puede dispararte a más de 50 kilómetros a un objetivo en movimiento, luego sigue Andros este dragón con el rango de Capitán...

—Pero si solo es un niño ¿Cómo puede ser un Capitán siendo tan joven? — preguntó asombrada Zafire.

—Bueno, es una fotografía de hace años, Andros ahora tiene como unos dieciocho años— puntuó Shaona.

—Gracias querida, como decía, Andros es no solamente es un Capitán, sino que también es el jefe de inteligencia de toda la Federación, luego sigue nuestra amiga Agatha la Medico del grupo y jefa del sector de salud, el androide Jet con el cargo de Jefe Mecánico y sigue el conejo de sexo dudoso o saltos locos, Ayi con el mismo rango que porto yo Comodoro, al final el minotauro Araam "El Toro Loco", Contralmirante y líder del grupo.

— ¿Por qué "Conejo de sexo dudoso"? — pregunto Celestia.

—Es que lo solemos enviar a varias misiones encubierto vestido de mujer... creo que ya le gustó ser un trapito— comento Maya sin mucha importancia.

Fue en ese momento que se abrieron las puertas, mostrando a Dark Soul quien estaba flotando aun medio dormido por su siesta, se acercaba para ver lo que hacían, pero fue detenido por Jasmy quien lo miraba con sus ojitos llenos de lindura, el gato negro, la tomó en brazos y se acercó un poco más preguntando.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

—Mirando fotos viejas— le contestó Maya.

—Mientras no sean esas fotos, quiero ver.

—Ya vimos bastantes fotografías, amo Soul— le dijo Celestia con una risa tonta.

—Y en verdad que no ha cambiado nada amo— secundó Zafire.

Dark se volteó para que no miraran su rostro apenado.

—Como la vez que libero a todo un ganado en medio de la avenida principal— le recordó Celestia —O la vez que destruyó un juego mecánico de la feria e intentó escapar— añadió Cadence —Cuando se hizo en la cama— continuó Zafire —O cuando incendió aquella congregación de los testigos de Jehová— terminó de recordarle Cadence y a eso último, Dark comentó —No me arrepiento de eso último.

—Concuerdo contigo Darkin, cuando se enteraron que éramos una pareja homosexual parecían querer lincharnos con la mirada— le secundó Shaona. Todos continuaban mirando y riendo de los recuerdos y más que nada a expensas del gato negro ya que muchas de estas eran trastadas suyas, cuando un olor penetrante invadió la habitación, al buscar el origen del olor, Dark se dio cuenta que se trataba de Jasmy quien la tenía sentada en sus piernas.

—Eres una apestosita muy adorable ¿sabías?— le decía Dark a su hermanita quien se reía felizmente —Mama aquí tienes para que la cambies— la entregaba a Shaona, pero a ella se le ocurrió una idea malévola.

—Darkin ¿Por qué no le cambias tú el pañal? — Dark Soul estaba en shock ante la pregunta.

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo yo? — preguntó con algo de miedo.

—Vamos hijo, es tu hermana, demuestra que eres un buen hermano mayor y que puedes cuidar a tus hermanitos cuando necesitemos de tu ayuda— le chantajeaba Maya a su hijo.

—Está bien— respondió este con algo de asco. Dark recostó a su hermana en el suelo boca arriba, mirándola con algo de asco por el olor que desprendía, mientras esta reía alegremente, comenzó quitándole los pantaloncitos que tenía puesto liberando aún más el olor tanto que hasta el gato negro daba arcadas del asco que le producía, al desprender de los seguros y levantar levemente, el gato negro estaba casi muerto del asco por ver un lindo pastel marrón en la prenda desechable, Dark tomó una horquilla para taparse la nariz así poder disminuir un poco la intensidad del olor, mientras las chicas incluyendo a Celestia y Cadence se reían del gato negro, este con una toalla para bebes comienza a limpiar la entrepierna de su hermana quien estaba chupando su garrita mientras miraba a su hermano como en trance. Dark Soul con mucho asco había terminado de limpiar a su hermana, le colocaba un poco de crema contra rozaduras y le colocaba un nuevo pañal limpio —Listo, ahora está limpia y con olor a flores esta pequeña lindura— jugaba Dark con su hermana mientras le hacía cosquillas en la barriguita, cuando Tomi comenzaba a llorar por que su pañal se había ensuciado, rápidamente el gato negro desapareció para no tener que volver a sufrir.

En la tarde, casi al anochecer, en el jardín del castillo. Estaba un escenario improvisado con un telón azul oscuro. Frente del escenario, estaban Dark, Maya y Shaona sentadas en unos cojines "extraños", al lado de la gata blanca, estaba el cochecito donde estaban los tres gatitos.

-Vaya Darkin ¿Dónde conseguiste estos cojines? Están muy suaves jeje-decía la gata negra con una sonrisa pervertida al tocar el cojín que tenía forma de flancos.

-Pueeeeeeees lo conseguí a un gran descuento en… no, la verdad no, solo lo hice con mi magia jeje-decía el gato rascándose la nuca apenado.

-Oh, ya veo, la verdad eres muy creativo jeje-decía su madre y le daba un golpecito en su hombro, podría ser suave si no fuera que lo golpeó con la garra de metal.

-Au… gracias, supongo-decía Dark sobándose el hombro adolorido, de repente, en el escenario salía humo muy característico de alguien-

-Shhh ya va a empezar-decía la gata blanca callando a los dos. Sus hijos observaban eso con curiosidad.

-¡Damas y… gatos, bienvenidos a una presentación privada de magia con…! ¡La gran y poderosa Trixie!-al exclamar eso, el humo se disipó dejando ver a una unicornio celeste con su capa de maga y su sombrero de maga, se ponía en una pose de orgullo y de presumida.

-Tisi-se reían los pequeños.

-¡También quiero que conozcan a mi gran y poderosa asistente Starlight!-exclamaba la unicornio señalando a un lado de escenario y con pasos lentos, la unicornio rosa se dejaba ver algo avergonzada ya que estaba vestida con una camisa negra, una falda corta, un sombrero negro de copa, además de tener medias negras ajustadas con zapatillas negras.

-En serio Trixie ¿no había otro traje para ponerme?-preguntaba Starlight con fastidio.

-Te hubieras puesto el traje que tenía la gran y poderosa Trixie guardado, pero no sé dónde lo dejó-susurraba apenada mientras sonreía al público con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-…-Maya miraba fijamente a la unicornio rosa con una sonrisa y sacaba una cámara para tomarle una foto.

-¡Y ahora, la gran y poderosa Trixie, les ensañará unos trucos de magia que se impresionaran!-exclamaba con un tono algo dramático.

-¡Pues que empiece de una vez!-exclamaba Dark con fastidio.

-Vaya, tengo un público muy insistente-pensaba Trixie con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando al gato-pero si lo hago, puede ser que me perdone de lo que hice… creo-decía en su mente.

Después de eso, la unicornio celeste hacía trucos de magia con la ayuda de su guapa asistente. Como el truco de las cartas que pidió que alguien del público que solo eran los gatos, eligieran una carta y de forma misteriosa, la carta elegida, la tenía Tomi mordisqueándolo haciendo que dé ternura. Otro era sacar algo de su sombrero, sacaba un conejo, otro conejo, un pajarito, una zanahoria y la ¿retaguardia de alguien? O sea salió como la mitad del cuerpo de una yegua, pero su retaguardia tenía la cutie mark de un sol. Trixie confundida, metía los flancos dentro de su sombrero.

-Eso fue lo más extraño que saqué en mi vida-pensaba Trixie muy confundida, pero Dark daba una risita burlón por eso y los gatitos también se reían.

Continuaba con otros trucos de magia que era hacer desaparecer a su asistente de una caja y aparecía fuera, y muchas cosas más.

-Ok Trixie, este será mi último truco, espero que Dark le guste-pensaba respirando hondo-¡y ahora como mi último truco, yo, la gran y poderosa Trixie, necesita un voluntario del publico! ¿¡Quién se ofrece!?-exclamaba la unicornio celeste con una sonrisa.

-¡A mí, elígeme, elígeme!-exclamaba Maya que alzaba su garra de metal con emoción.

-¡Ok, pase usted gata negra!-exclamaba Trixie, la aludida se levantaba y daba un salto para aterrizar en el escenario, y se ponía al lado de la unicornio-¡ok, primero ¿Cómo te llamas?!-

-Maya-decía con una sonrisa

-Ok Maya, sostén esto-decía la unicornio celeste indicándole algo a Starlight. La unicornio rosa agarraba algo y se acercaba a la gata negra para que lo agarrara. Maya veía que era una flor de color violeta-¡ok público, haré que esta flor, de forma misteriosa, sea un hermoso vestido que lo tendrá puesto Maya!-exclamaba con arrogancia.

-¿En serio? a ver-decía la gata negra sin quitar su sonrisa. Trixie se quitaba la capa para tapar a la aludida.

-A la cuenta de tres, uno, dos y tres ¡presto!-exclamaba lo último y quitaba la capa para mostrar que Maya no sostenía la flor, pero tenía la misma ropa de siempre-¿Qué? oh rayos, debió funcionar-se quejaba.

-Jejeje creo que si funcionó, solo mira… tu retaguardia-decía Dark con una garra tapándose su hocico para no reírse fuerte. Trixie extrañada, se miraba sus flancos y se sorprendió mucho.

-¿Pero qué? ¿¡Es en serio!?-exclamaba molesta ya que tenía puesto una tanga ajustada del color de la flor, Maya veía eso con una sonrisa pervertida y le sacaba una foto haciendo que se apene la yegua, su mejor amiga no podía evitar reírse un poco, Shaona tenía una sonrisa marcada en su rostro sin dejar de ver su retaguardia y los gatitos se reía alegres-emmmm bueno-la unicornio miraba al público ruborizada-eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado del espectáculo de magia de la gran y poderosa Trixie-decía reverenciándose un poco y los aludidos aplaudían hasta hubo silbidos.

-El mejor espectáculo de magia que he visto en mi vida y yo pensé que eras burra jeje-decía Maya aplaudiendo alegre.

-Emmmmm gracias… supongo-decía Trixie confundida por eso último.

Después de eso, los gatos se retiraban del lugar, excepto Dark, Starlight y Trixie, estas dos últimas tenían que recoger el escenario, pero la unicornio celeste estaba hablando con el gato.

-Entonces ¿le gustó?-preguntaba la unicornio celeste tímida.

-Mmmmmmm sí, me gustó, lo último me gustó jejeje-daba una risita burlón haciendo que se sonrojara mucho, la aludida aún tenía esa tanga puesta.

-Me alegro que le gustara… y esto… … ¿podrías perdonar a Trixie por lo que hizo?-preguntaba arrepentida.

-…-Dark se quedaba pensativo.

-Por favor, no lo volveré hacer, se lo juro-decía mirándolo de forma tierna.

-… Eso no va a funcionar conmigo-decía el gato mirando a otro lado ruborizado-mmmmmmm Qué tal si, cuando se vayan mis madres, hablamos de eso ¿ok?-decía con seriedad.

-¿En serio?-preguntaba Trixie con una mirada de esperanza.

-Sí, en serio, así que por mientras, sigue en lo que haces… hasta luego-decía Dark antes de desaparecer con un chasquido.

-… ¡Siiiii, yuju!-exclamaba la unicornio celeste contenta.

-Emmmm Trixie, sabes que solo dijo que hablarían después, mas no dijo que te perdonaría ¿verdad?-mencionaba Starlight en el escenario recogiendo el telón.

-Sí, lo se mejor amiga, pero para Trixie, es un gran paso y puede ser que pueda volver a estudiar contigo ¿no te parece?-decía dando saltitos emocionada.

-Sí, yuju, que emocionante-decía la unicornio rosa con sarcasmo rodando sus ojos, pero sonreía al ver a su amiga alegre.

 **Al día siguiente, en el campo de entrenamiento**

Se observaba en el campo a la guardia gatuna, Aural Spear que golpeaba unos muñecos de paja con un arma que era una lanza negra con una empuñadura dorada. No lo levitaba, lo tenía agarrado con sus pezuñas y golpeaba esos muñecos con agilidad, y destreza. En el lugar, no había nadie, excepto por alguien que la observaba de un lado de las gradas con una sonrisa. Cuando la unicornio terminó de destrozar los muñecos de pajas, se disponía a descansar sentándose en la parte baja de las gradas, su lanza se metía dentro de la empuñadura y lo dejaba a un lado de ella. Con su magia, agarraba una botella de agua que tenía ahí y lo empezaba a tomar para luego ponerlo al otro lado de ella.

-…-Aural miraba su lanza un momento hasta que de repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina.

-Estuviste increíble, Aural, en serio, esos movimientos sí que son buenos jeje-la aludida miraba en la dirección donde venía la voz y veía que se acercaba Maya con una sonrisa.

-Oh, eres tu… mi señora-decía con seriedad y se levantaba para reverenciarse.

-Oh vaya, en serio, nunca me sentí tan importante en mi vida jejeje-la gata se detenía frente de la unicornio con una sonrisa burlona. Aural se levantaba.

-¿Qué la trae por aquí?-preguntaba curiosa, pero aun teniendo esa seriedad en su rostro.

-Pues bueno, solo vengo a verte entrenar, como golpeas esos muñecos jeje y también…-Maya la miraba con una sonrisa desafiante-… quiero retarte a un combate-al escuchar eso, Aural se sorprendió de lo que dijo.

-¿Un combate?-preguntaba extrañada.

-Si o sea tú y yo, en un combate ya que… desde que te vi, no sé, me dio una tremenda curiosidad de saber tus habilidades de cerca jeje y además que quiero tener un buen combate con una guardia de mi hijo jeje-decía la gata negra con una sonrisa-también porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer-pensaba.

-… ¿Sabes pelear?-preguntaba con seriedad.

-Oh, que pregunta, si me vieras como humillo a los nuevos, te impactaría jeje-

-…-estaba pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa? Acaso… ¿tienes miedo de perder contra una linda gata como yo?-preguntaba Maya con una sonrisa tierna.

-No, no es eso, más bien me preocupa lo que mi amo me hará si la venzo-decía Aural sin quitar la expresión de seria.

-¿tu, vencerme? Pues a ver, tengamos ese combate para saber si me vences y no te preocupes por mi hijo, yo le diré que fue mi idea- decía con una sonrisa confiada.

-Ok… si tú lo dices-las dos empezaban a caminar hacia el campo y se ponían en el centro mirándose frente a frente, alejadas por un par de metros de la otra.

-No te contengas Aural o sea ataca con todo hasta usa tu arma si quieres porque yo no me contendré-decía con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Ok, entonces yo tampoco me contendré contra ti aunque seas la madre de mi amo-decía Spear poniéndose en posición ofensiva y sin dejar de mirarla con seriedad.

-Pues adelante, te dejo empezar a ti primero, linda-la gata negra se ponía en posición ofensiva y sin dejar de sonreír.

Las dos se quedaban calladas un momento hasta que de repente, Aural galopaba hacia Maya para darle un puñetazo, pero la aludida lo esquivaba saltando a un lado, la yegua no se detenía ahí, le lanzaba puñetazos a la gata, pero ella los esquivaba de un lado al otro hasta que Maya al saltar a un lado, daba un salto para darle un puñetazo en la cara. Aural se dio cuenta de eso y se agachó para esquivar el golpe, pero sin previo aviso, cuando la gata aterrizó en el suelo, daba otro salto hacia la unicornio para darle una patada voladora en la mejilla derecha de su cara haciéndola retroceder un poco.

-…-la yegua se sobaba su mejilla y miraba a Maya como la miraba de forma desafiante.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dolió mucho mi gran y poderosa patada? Jejeje- daba una risita burlona, pero sin previo aviso, fue lanzada hacia atrás y caía al suelo rebotando para caer boca abajo, le había disparado un rayo mágico de golpe -oh vaya… eso sí que fue un gran disparo de tu rayo láser- decía levantándose del suelo para mirar a la yegua que la miraba con molestia y tenía el cuerno brillando-bueno, como dije, no te contengas, no me gusta pelear con una yegua débil- decía con una sonrisa burlona, Aural se molestó mucho por cómo le dijo y le empezó a disparar rayos mágicos. La gata los esquivaba con mucha facilidad por cómo le disparaba hasta que cuando Maya esquivaba un rayo haciendo una pirueta hacia atrás, la unicornio se tele transportó para aparecer en el aire y se lanzaba para darle una patada voladora, pero la aludida al caer en sus dos patas, había visto eso y daba un salto esquivándola haciendo que aterrizara en el suelo levantando algo de polvo y también se lastimó un poco su pata trasera. La yegua se levantaba del suelo algo adolorida para ver a la gata a lo lejos-fue un buen movimiento jejeje oye ¿quieres que te eche una garra?- preguntaba haciendo que se confundiera Aural.

Pero en eso, de manera sorpresiva, Maya alzaba su garra de metal y de golpe, su garra salía de su brazo volando como si fuera un lanza garfio que agarró la cara de la unicornio sorprendiéndola y la gata fue hacia ella volando con una sonrisa.

-Oye linda, tienes una cosa en la cara, déjame ayudarte-sin poder reaccionar, Maya le dio un puñetazo a un lado de la cara después de quitarle su garra de metal para luego lanzarle un golpe con su garra de metal en el casco de su cabeza tirándola al suelo aturdiéndola —ya lo mate, era un mosquito muy molesto je, je—daba una risita burlona y daba saltos hacia atrás dejando que se levantara lentamente algo tambaleada-oh vamos ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? Me decepcionas y te haces llamar la guardia gatuna de mi hijo, Darkin debió conseguirse otra yegua mejor que tú y tú mejor te quedarías como la sirvienta jeje-decía con burla, Aural la escuchaba y se empezaba a enfurecerse.

Brillaba su cuerno para dispararle un potente rayo mágico hacia la gata, pero ella en vez de esquivarlo, ponía su garra de metal al frente suyo y salía de golpe una espada de su brazo mecánico para bloquear el rayo, hacía retroceder a Maya un poco, estuvo un rato resistiendo hasta que el rayo desapareció.

-Fiu alivio que tengo una de estas jeje-decía la gata con burla, Aural la veía enojada.

 _-Esta gata… no sé porque, pero es como hablarle al mismo amo Soul_ \- pensaba enojada, en eso, veía la empuñadura de su lanza en las gradas. Lo traía con su magia para tenerlo en sus pezuñas. Se ponía en dos cascos y sujetaba la empuñadura para luego sacar la lanza, y se ponía en posición de ataque.

-Jeje vamos linda, no te contengas para nada, que esto sea una batalla real, batalla real es más emocionante-decía Maya con una sonrisa de emoción y se ponía en posición con su espada.

La yegua la observaba un momento para después desaparecer con su magia y aparecía arriba de la gata para clavarle con su lanza, pero la aludida se dio cuenta de eso y se lanzaba a un lado rodando por el suelo haciendo que el arma de Aural se quedara clavado en el suelo, pero lo pudo sacar para lanzarse contra Maya para darle una estocada aunque la gata lo bloqueó con su espada. Spear empezó a darle estocadas o lanzaba tajos de forma diagonal, pero Maya los bloqueaba todo con algo de dificultad y también esquivaba de un lado a otro, tenía que seguir moviéndose para que no le diera ningún golpe de esa lanza aunque sin previo aviso, la unicornio atacó de abajo hacia arriba haciendo que la gata diera un salto hacia atrás, Aural veía de reojo que la tenía donde la quería ya que se tele transportó para estar detrás de ella sorprendiéndola y sin poder reaccionar, recibió una patada de uno de los cascos traseros de la yegua haciendo desaparecer el cuerpo de la gata. Spear confundida, se tele transportó para estar por encima de ella a un par de metros de altura para darle un puñetazo con un casco mientras sujetaba su lanza con el otro, pero la gata había dado la vuelta para ver que venía hacia ella.

-Ay no, eso sí que no-Maya señalaba con su garra de metal a donde estaba las gradas y su garra salía volando agarrando el asiento de la parte baja, y se iba hacia allá esquivando el golpe de la yegua que chocó contra el suelo dejando una marca. La gata soltó una de las gradas y aterrizó en sus dos patas para mirar desafiante a la guardia que se volteaba para verla-jeje eres buena, pero… yo lo soy más-decía con una sonrisa burlona, de golpe, su garra de metal salía volando hacia la unicornio, pero ella se agachó para que no la agarrara aunque la garra se clavó en el suelo por detrás suyo haciendo que la gata fuera volando hacia Aural. Ella veía eso y tenía intención de darle una estocada, pero sin poder hacer nada, Maya chocó con una pata en el suelo para ir hacia la derecha haciendo que la cadena de su brazo le hiciera un hincapié a sus dos patas de un lado de la yegua tumbándola al suelo.

La gata estaba del otro lado del campo al dar una vuelta e iba hacia Spear que se levantaba con rapidez para voltearse y bloquear cualquier ataque que lanzara, pero se sorprendió al ver que Maya al llegar con su garra de metal, lo soltó del suelo y pasaba por debajo de la unicornio lentamente mientras se ponía de espalda con su garra de metal alzado, y cuando ya estaba del otro lado de la poni, le dio un nalgada haciendo que diera un gemido sorpresivo la yegua y se sonrojara. La gata ponía sus patas en el suelo y se iba algo muy atrás levantando mucho polvo hasta que se detuvo.

-Jejeje tienes unos buenos flancos aunque Ember te gana por lo enorme que tiene hasta necesitaría expandir más mi garra jeje-decía Maya con una sonrisa pervertida mirando cómo le dejó una marca de su garra de metal en uno de sus flancos. Spear giraba su cabeza para ver sus flancos cómo podía para luego mirar a la gata con rabia-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas enojadita? Pues déjame darte unas nalgaditas para ponerte contenta-decía con una sonrisa burlona.

Al escuchar eso, la yegua se tele transportaba para aparecer frente de ella con la intención de clavarle la lanza en la gata, pero la aludida lo bloqueó con su espada, estuvieron forcejeándose un momento hasta que la unicornio daba un salto hacia atrás para darles estocadas hasta tajo con su lanza aunque los bloqueaba todos.

-Jejeje en serio, admito que eres buena, con la lanza… y flancos jejeje pero no eres mejor que yo linda-decía Maya con una sonrisa perversa, en eso, al bloquear un ataque, lo desvió a un lado con su espada haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio y daba un salto para darle una patada en su quijada haciendo que soltara la lanza, y cayera al suelo de espalda adolorida.

Aural se iba a levantarse, pero en eso, veía como la gata negra le ponía la espada casi rozando su cuello.

-…-

-…-las dos estaban calladas, la yegua estaba frustrada y Maya la miraba con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Parece que gané linda-al decir eso, la espada se metió de golpe en su brazo mecánico y se separaba de ella.

-…-Aural apretaba sus dientes frustrada y golpeaba con una pezuña el suelo- _no puedo creer que haya perdido contra… una gata_ -pensaba enojada, pero en eso, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la gata.

-Oye, no te sientas mal, fue un gran combate, lo admito, me divertí mucho jeje y puede ser que a la próxima me ganes, quien sabe-decía con una sonrisa alegre y estiraba su garra de metal hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse, Aural la veía un momento y luego a su garra.

-…-con su pezuña, estrechaba la garra de Maya y se levantaba del suelo-…-en eso, la gata se sorprendió al ver que se reverenciaba ante ella poniendo su mandíbula en el suelo-… fue un honor pelear contra la madre de amo Soul, mi señora-

-Jeje no hace falta que me reverencies-decía rascándose la nuca apenada.

-Si hace falta, si me demostró que eres una increíble peleadora y fue un gran honor perder contra usted, mi señora-decía con respeto sin levantarse.

-Ok-se ruborizaba-emm bueno, espero que podamos pelear de nuevo en estos días mientras estoy aquí jeje-decía la gata con emoción.

-… Sí, mi señora, con gusto pelearé con usted de nuevo y esta vez, te venceré-decía mirándola con una sonrisa desafiante mientras se levantaba.

-Jeje eso lo dudo-decía con una sonrisa desafiante.

Desde ese día, las dos se hicieron "amigas" y rivales o sea compañeras para entrenar.

Ya era de noche nuevamente en New Equestria. En el cuarto donde se hospedaban las gatas con sus hijos, Maya y Shaona no se encontraban ahí, en su lugar, estaba Zafire sentada a un lado de la cuna mirando con una sonrisa como los gatitos dormían plácidamente, pero también miraba a Flurry que estaba encima de sus flancos dormida, estaba muy cómoda. La alicornio cuidaba de los hijos de las gatas mientras ellas estaban con su hijo adoptivo en una parte del castillo a solas.

En una clase de terraza, pero estaba muy expandido, se observaba unas sillas de playa, pero no había nadie en ellas ya que en el barandal, estaban sentadas Maya y Shaona mirando el hermoso paisaje estrellado, y más al ver la luna en lo alto iluminando la hermosa noche. Ellas no estaban solas, estaba también Dark a un lado de la gata blanca mirando el paisaje en silencio.

-Es hermoso hijo, la verdad en este lugar tiene un hermoso paisaje del reino-decía Shaona con una sonrisa alegre.

-Jeje gracias mamá, a mí me gusta mucho los hermosos paisajes, así que quise que tuviera un lugar donde se vería un paisaje que no quieras dejar el lugar-decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil.

-Jejeje ya veo, Darkin, hiciste un buen trabajo hijo con esta terraza-decía la gata negra con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-… Gracias mamá, me alegro que les gusten a las dos-decía Dark con una sonrisa alegre.

Los tres estaban callados mirando el paisaje. Shaona miraba de reojo a su hijo y en eso, agarraba la garra de Dark haciendo que la mirara confundido.

-¿Pasa algo, mamá Shaona?-preguntaba curioso.

-Pues nada… bueno, si pasa algo…-

-Es sobre… cómo me convertir en el líder de Equestria ¿verdad?-decía con una sonrisa triste y con las orejas abajo ya que sabía que no podía evitar el tema por siempre ni aunque pase las tres semanas.

-Si hijo, es que nos da curiosidad de ¿Cómo fue eso?-

-…-miraba abajo en silencio, Maya veía eso y se bajaba del barandal para caminar un momento por un lado para poder sentarse al lado de Dark.

-Vamos Darkin, dinos, puedes confiar en nosotras, somos tus madres, te escucharemos- decía la gata negra poniendo su garra en el hombro de Dark.

-…-el gato alzaba su vista para ver un momento a sus madres que lo miraban con una sonrisa de confianza-…-Dark suspiraba resignado -ok, ok, se los diré- al escuchar eso, sus madres se ponían contentas -pero mejor se los cuento sentados en las sillas de playa para estar más cómodo- decía apenado - _además que estar aquí, alguien terminará cayendo de la terraza_ \- pensaba preocupado.

-Ok hijo- decía Shaona con una sonrisa, las dos gatas se bajaban del barandal y se acercaban a las sillas para sentarse en una de ellas juntas, el gato se bajaba también para sentarse en la otra y miraba a sus madres de frente.

-Ok, no digan nada hasta que termine lo que tengo que decir ¿ok?- decía Dark y sus madres asentían con la cabeza-ok-suspiraba para calmarse un poco, estuvo unos minutos en silencio y empezó a relatar todo lo que pasó desde cuando Starlight lo invocó.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Es el capítulo más largo de mi fic, en serio y tuve mucha ayuda de S.W.A.T hasta agregó dos escenas, se nota cuales escenas escribió, creo XD**

 **Bueno, que decir, no me culpen si quedaron traumados con algo, ahí estaba la advertencia, los que leyeron, fue bajo su responsabilidad :v**

 **Bueno, este capítulo es el último del año, que casualidad XD**

 **Así que… que tengan un feliz año nuevo a todos mis amigos y lectores, y nos veremos el año que viene :v**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	81. OVA FINAL parte 3

**Capítulo 79 (OVA):** **El detonante para la conquista**

-…-Dark estaba frente a una mesita dando un sorbo a su taza de té, al frente de él, estaban las dos gatas que daban un sorbo a su té. Encima de la mesa, estaba una tetera y un plato de galletas. Los tres estaban en silencio, no se decían nada de nada.

El gato dejaba su taza en la mesa y agarraba una galleta para darle una mordida mientras con su garra libre, se rascaba su oreja izquierda.

-…-Maya lo miraba de reojo con la taza en su boca, en eso, sentía un golpecito en su hombro, la gata negra bajaba la taza y veía a su pareja que la miraba, y hacía una seña con su cabeza señalando a su hijo-…- daba un suspiro resignada y dejaba la taza en la mesa para luego mirar a Dark -… Lo siento-susurraba, el gato la veía al escucharla.

-¿Qué?-preguntaba al no escucharla bien mientras se seguía rascando la oreja.

-Lo siento por casi arrancarte la oreja y dejarte sin trasero- decía Maya mirando a otro lado ruborizada.

-Oh… no hace falta que te disculpes… es comprensible ya que sabía que algo así pasaría ¿Por qué crees que nos alejamos del barandal?- preguntaba mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo no te lanzaría de la terraza, ni que estuviera loca- decía la gata negra con los brazos cruzados aunque se notaba un rubor en sus mejillas ya que por un momento pensó en eso.

-Entiendo que te enfadaras mucho aunque tampoco hay que pasarse- decía el gato molesto con una garra en su trasero al recordar lo que pasó en esa noche o sea ayer.

 **Flashback**

-¡Gato malo! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ¡Nosotras no te educamos así!- regañaba Maya furiosa sobre su hijo donde le restringía sus brazos con su garra normal y con la metálica le daba de nalgadas.

-¡Mamá, me haces daño!-exclamaba con dolor sintiendo su cuerpo.

-¡Pues no haría esto si no fuera que hiciste mal a este mundo!-exclamaba molesta aun pegando.

-¡Es por eso que no quise hablar de esto!- exclamaba llorando al estilo anime. Shaona los veías inexpresiva y miraba a su pareja.

-¡Maya, suéltalo ya! yo también estoy molesta, pero tampoco hay que aplanarle su retaguardia- decía la gata blanca con seriedad, la gata oscura al escucharla, soltó a su hijo y Dark se agarraba sus cachetes con ambas garras sobándoselas.

-Vaya que pegas muy fuerte ¿Por qué no mejor me arrancas un brazo?-preguntaba el gato con sarcasmo y adolorido.

-¡Ja, eso quisieras, solo para tener mi fabuloso brazo revienta traseros!-exclamaba Maya furiosa.

-¡Maya!-reclamaba Shaona a su pareja.

-¿Qué? es verdad- decía la gata negra con los brazos cruzados mientras se bajaba de la silla.

-…-Dark con sus garras en su trasero y algo temeroso, se levantaba del suelo- creo que me iré a mi cuarto…

-Ay no señorito, usted se queda aquí a explicarnos el ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-mencionaba Maya aun molesta con su hijo.

-Eso quisiera si no fuera que ¡casi me destrozas mis posaderas!-exclamaba Dark lagrimeando y detrás de Shaona a modo de protección.

-¡Pues eso te pasa por hacer eso o sea te peleas con las mismas princesas de Equestria!- exclamaba su madre oscura con enojo.

-¡Si, pero ellas se los buscaron!

-¡Que buscaron ni que nada!- los dos gatos negros empezaban a discutir. Shaona los observaba en silencio en medio del conflicto hasta que sin previo aviso, les agarró las orejas a los dos gatos.

-¡Cállense ustedes dos, ustedes no son gatitos, compórtense como adultos!-los regañaba mientras les tiraba de las orejas.

-Ay, por favor mi gatita, suéltame que duele-decía Maya con dolor.

-Mamá, suéltame que me duele mucho-decía Dark llorando ya que le agarró la oreja mala. La gata blanca los soltó y ambos se sobaban las orejas adoloridos.

-Espero que no discutan de nuevo porque no creo que quieran verme de malas ¿verdad?- decía Shaona con los brazos cruzados y los miraba de forma sombría.

-O-ok mi gatita jeje no discutiremos de nuevo ¿verdad Darkin?-decía la gata negra nerviosa mientras abrazaba a su hijo con un brazo.

-S-sí, no volverá a pasar mamá Shaona-decía el gato negro con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras abrazaba a su madre con un brazo.

-… Ok, eso espero-decía la gata blanca y respiraba profundamente para calmarse.

-…-Dark y Maya se soltaban para mirar a otro lado molestos. Shaona los miraba y suspiraba fastidiada, ya que sabían de antemano del carácter explosivo que podía llegar a tener la gata blanca asustando incluso a un errante.

-Saben que, mejor vamos a dormir y discutiremos el tema mañana calmadamente- decía la susodicha.

-Me parece bien mamá- decía el gato con una sonrisa -y ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos en una fiesta té? O sea vayan a una sala que les guíen una guardia, donde podemos disfrutar de un buen té y unas ricas galletas, y podemos hablar… civilizadamente- decía Dark mirando a Maya con fastidio y temor.

-Sí, a mí me parece bien… Darkin- decía la gata oscura con una sonrisa forzada ya que su pareja la miraba con seriedad.

-Sí, a mí también hijo jeje-decía Shaona con una sonrisa alegre-¿y a qué hora sería?-preguntaba curiosa.

-Mmm- se quedaba pensativo -como las tres de la tarde, si te parece bien-decía con una sonrisa.

-Sí, me parece bien, Darkin- se ponía de acuerdo la gata blanca.

-Ok, entonces buenas noche mamá Shaona… buenas noche mamá Maya-decía lo último aun molesto por su trasero y desaparecía con un chasquido.

-… Sabes algo, nos hubiera llevado a nuestro cuarto-decía la gata negra fastidiada.

-Sí, lo sé, pero creo que así podemos caminar un poco y quiero que duermas fuera de la habitación- decía la gata blanca con seriedad.

-…- suspiraba resignada mientras las dos gatas salían por la puerta para bajar por las largas escaleras.

 **Fin del flashback**

-Ok, ok… lo siento Darkin, creo que debí escuchar lo que tenías que decir- decía Maya algo arrepentida.

-… No te preocupes mamá Maya, no hace falta que te disculpes, cualquiera haría eso hasta creo que mamá Shaona me daría esa clase de tunda si no fueras tu- cuando escuchó eso, la gata blanca se apenaba ya que se le vino a la mente eso, pero su pareja se había adelantado.

-Si jeje- los dos gatos oscuros se reían un poco haciendo que se ruboriza la blanquita y lanzaba un bufido molesta para darle un sorbo al té.

Dark paró de reír y miraba el té que tenía en su taza.

-… Entonces… ¿nos dirás del por qué hiciste eso?- preguntaba Maya curiosa mientras agarraba una galleta.

-Pues es algo complicado… solo diré que no tenía opción- decía apenado terminando de comerse una galleta.

-¿Cómo que no tenías opción?-preguntaba Shaona extrañada al dejar la taza en la mesa.

-Pues les diré que todo pasó por una cosa y esa cosa estalló la huelga de mis juguetes, y pues…- Dark empezaba a balbucear.

-¿Qué?- la gata oscura estaba extrañada.

-Emm creo que mejor les cuento cosas que pasó hace mucho tiempo, hubo una situación similar, más o menos, solo que como decirlo…-se quedaba pensativo-mis juguetes hicieron sus primeras protestas-

-… ¿Juguetes protestando?- Shaona estaba con cara de no creerlo.

-... Wow, ya he escuchado todo- decía Maya sorprendida.

-Si jeje pues la verdad yo y mis juguetes, vivíamos en un castillo en el medio de la nada, es grande y espacioso- explicaba un poco el gato.

-¿En un castillo?

-¿En el medio de la nada?-preguntaban las dos confundidas.

-Sí, así es, es un lugar donde nadie nos detectarán y así no nos molestarán por así decirlo- decía Dark melancólico -bueno, voy al punto, mis juguetes que no son muchos en esos tiempos, pedían un lugar para vivir o sea para mejorar la calidad de vida.

-¿La calidad de vida?- se cuestionaron ambas gatas.

-Sí, fue raro cuando escuché que querían vivir en un lugar más grande y que puedan ver otras cosas que solo pasillos aunque había una gran vista del espacio, pero querían algo mejor por así decirlo…-el gato se quedó callado en un momento, sus madres miraban que había puesto una expresión de seriedad-… y bueno, entonces mi mejor amigo y yo lo discutimos en privado, y…-

 **Flashback**

-¡Te volviste loco, amo Soul! ¡Yo no pienso hacerlo a lo pacifista! ¡Ni que fuéramos hippie!- exclamaba Creepy a Dark molesto que estaba al frente suyo. Los dos estaban hablando en una habitación vacía… literalmente.

-Sí, lo sé, pero los juguetes piden una mejor calidad de vida, entonces pensé que si quieren ver más cosas y todo eso, se me ocurrió que pueden tener una vida rutinaria aburrida con ponis o sea es decir, una vida, pueden trabajar y todo lo normal que hacen los ponis normales, supongo o sea al camino de la paz y la armonía- decía moviendo sus garras al aire haciendo aparecer un arcoíris-sin matar a nadie, sin destruir nada jeje...

-…-suspiraba frustrado -ok, vamos a hacerlo aunque no me guste, pero supongo que tienes razón.

-Siempre la tengo jeje- decía con una sonrisa presumida, pero el oso lo miraba con una ceja alzada -¿Qué?- Creepy solo rodaba sus ojos.

 **Fin del flashback**

-La verdad es una buena acción que hiciste, Darkin, o sea pensaste en el bienestar de… tus juguetes-decía Shaona algo confundida por eso último.

-Si… yo siempre pienso en el bienestar de mis súbditos, sin importar lo que tengo que hacer-decía Dark mirando su taza con seriedad.

-… ¿Y qué pasó?-preguntaba Maya interesada.

-Pues lo hicimos, no solo una, sino tres veces, en tres Equestria diferentes… y todo terminó en un total fracaso- decía el gato deprimido, sus madres lo escuchaban en silencio -las dos primeras Equestria, tuve que hacer mi esfuerzo de hablar con Celestia aunque no me gusta, tuve que hacerlo de la forma legal por así decirlo-

-La verdad eso estuvo bien hijo aunque sigo sin saber del ¿Por qué en esta Equestria lo terminaste invadiendo?- preguntaba la gata oscura extrañada.

-… Pues es que esa primera Celestia y la segunda no querían razonar, eran inútiles y racistas o sea lo peor de lo peor que te puedes conseguir…

 **Narrado por Dark.**

 _Creepy y yo, fuimos a ese primer intento o sea a la primera Equestria apareciendo en la sala del trono para no perder el tiempo para hablar con esos inútiles guardias de la puerta, quería conversar de forma civilizada._

 _Ahí estaba Celestia en su trono junto con Luna hasta Twilight estaba ahí a un lado, se impactaron al vernos aparecer y unos guardias estaban pendejos. Así que yo me acerqué de lo más tranquilo, Celestia estaba con cara de "¿Queeee?" hasta que llegué al frente del trono bajo las escaleras y hablé… y ahí fracasé._

 **Fue interrumpido**

-Aguarda, aguarda ¿Cómo que con solo hablar, fracasaste?-preguntaba Shaona confundida.

-Pues…

 **Continua**

 _Celestia dio un gran grito de miedo y nos empezó a disparar rayos laser._

-¡No me importa quienes sean, pero desaparecerán de aquí!- _exclama la inútil esa, yo no hice nada, solo esquivo los rayos, esas dos alicornios se unen también, los guardias tiran lanzas, así que mejor desaparecemos del lugar._

 _Todos estaban locos, pero no me fui de ahí, solo aparecimos a un lugar bien lejos y en eso, observé con binoculares mientras escucho las quejas de Creepy, pero después vi algo y con eso me prendió el foco._

 _Estaba en un lugar donde las princesas eran racistas y tenían a los dragones esclavizados en sus propias tierras, tenían cadenas, ponis agresivos, así que ese no era nuestro lugar para vivir._

 **Fue interrumpido**

-Vaya, creo que ese lugar no era el adecuado para ti y a los juguetes- decía la gata blanca compresible.

-Pero ¿se fueron sin más?- preguntaba la gata negra curiosa.

-… Nop ¿Por qué nos iríamos? Quería hacer sufrir a esas racistas, así que pasó lo siguiente, ayudamos a los dragones, montamos una resistencia, atacamos la capital, Creepy ayudaba a los dragones mientras yo me encargué de las princesas, a Luna le di unas fuertes nalgadas por mala, a Twilight le puse una camisa de fuerza y la metí en el manicomio por hacerle tal cosa a Spike, y fue algo horrible, el pobrecito estaba encadenado sirviendo como esclavo en una mina de diamantes, y a Celestia… se la violó un dragón- decía Dark con una sonrisa perversa.

-…-Maya tenía una garra en su boca, estaba actuando extraño.

-Maya ¿Te estas riendo?- preguntaba su pareja sorprendida.

-No, no, que va… solo que esas princesas, se los merecían por malas jeje- daba una risita maliciosa -Eran malas ¿verdad?

-Sí, aquí tengo una foto- decía Dark sacando una foto de uno de sus bolsillos de la túnica y se lo mostraba. En la foto se observaba, unos dragones encadenados y unos ponis vigilándolos de forma intimidante.

-Oh vaya, qué mundo tan horrible era ese- decía Shaona con asco.

-Sí, así es mamá, yo les di el incentivo y ellos hicieron el resto incluso fundaron una ciudad estado llamada Sion-decía el gato guardando la foto.

-Mmm en teoría, salvaste a los dragones de la esclavitud, supongo- decía Maya alzando sus hombros

-Sí, en teoría, pero bueno, después de eso, fuimos al segundo intento o sea a la segunda Equestria y pues…

 **Continuando con la narración**

 _Estaba yo junto con Creepy y también con ocho muñecos, cuatro hembras, y cuatro machos. Fuimos en bicicleta para diez personas por toda Canterlot para llegar al castillo._

 _Atropellamos a todos._

 **Fue interrumpido.**

-¡Dark!-Shaona lo regañaba.

-¿Qué? solo atropellé a nobles corruptos, no a los buenos jeje-daba una risita con malicia.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo a quién?-preguntaba su madre con los brazos cruzados.

-Le pasé por encima a Blueblood, Blueblood, Blueblood y a Blueblood-decía con una sonrisa inocente.

-… Jajajajajaja-se reía Maya mientras golpeaba la mesa con su garra.

-… Maya, es malo reírse… de… un… bueno ya si ese sujeto es un imbécil- Shaona se tapaba la boca para evitar reírse.

-Jeje bueno, continúo…

 **Continua**

 _Llegamos al castillo, mandamos a volar a los guardias palmeras hasta que llegamos al salón del trono de golpe. Hicimos un derrape que dejó una marca en el suelo de forma espectacular, fue el mejor derrape de la vida._

 _Bueno, nos bajamos y vimos a Celestia. Ahí estaba con su gran trasero real en el trono mirándonos sorprendida. Nosotros la saludamos con "algo" de respecto y con eso, fracasamos ya que se empezó a asustarse y nos dijo._

-¡Váyanse y regresen por donde vinieron demonios!-exclamaba _Celestia con una pezuña al frente mostrando como una estatuilla de Artemisa._

 _Nos dimos cuenta que habían ponis con túnicas y uno de ellos me dijo._

-¡Regresa por donde saliste criatura del tártaro!- _y no fue lo único, otros de esos ponis nos decían casi las mismas palabras a cada uno. Yo estaba cansado de escuchar sus estupideces, así que con un chasquido, aparecí unas esculturas de Artemisas de tamaño familiar y se los tiré a esos ponis para que dejen de molestarnos, y a Celestia, le lance su iglesia para que empiece a rezar con Artemisa la muy pendeja esa y nos fuimos._

 **Termina narración**

-Y por esa razón, no quiero estar en una Equestria religiosa porque escucharemos cualquier cosa contra nosotros, eso y también que estaban enjuiciando a Trixie y Twilight porque eran pareja- decía Dark molesto.

-Ya veo… pero ¿hacía falta arrojarle su diosa contra ellos?- preguntaba Shaona con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¿Y hacía falta arrojarle la iglesia de los ponis? O sea entiendo hay mundos donde la homofobia es algo normal, pero eso ¿no es excederse?- preguntaba Maya con seriedad.

-Mmm, bueno, creo que si me pase un poco- decía el gato con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-También pudiste arrojarles una montaña de música horrenda- decía la gata oscura con burla.

-Maya, no le des ideas- decía la gata blanca mirando a su pareja molesta.

-Ups-decía con una sonrisa apenada.

-Bueno, después de eso, fuimos al tercer y último intento, como dicen, la tercera es la vencida y pues este a diferencia de los otros… fue mejor de lo que esperé- decía Dark con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Narrado por Dark**

 _Este si fue diferente, más que los otros. Solo fuimos Creepy, yo y unas muñecas, adultas y una niña. Habíamos llegado al salón del trono de forma… legal, tuvimos problemas en la bendita entrada, pero pudimos pasar._

 _Estábamos frente a frente con Celestia, yo me puse al frente para presentarnos, pero ella se adelantó._

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- _preguntaba Celestia con seriedad, yo con una sonrisa, me presenté junto con mi séquito. Después me preguntaba-_ ¿Qué es lo que les trae en Equestria?- _preguntas algo vagas, así que le dije lo que quería decir anteriormente ya que nunca se lo dije a las Celestia anteriores. Le conté que quería que mis juguetes y yo, formáramos parte de su reino, que mis juguetes querían una mejor vida o sea… hablé con sinceridad. La princesa… que no puedo creer que diga esto… me escuchaba atentamente hasta fue comprensiva aunque tenía dudas e inseguridades, algo que era normal hasta que lo conseguimos… en teoría, nos dio el uso de la palabra y todo eso. Nos alegramos mucho hasta pensé que Celestia no era tan inútil, hasta la besaría._

 _Todo estaba bien, demasiado bien hasta que vino el más despreciable del mundo, del multiverso o sea su sobrino. Vino ese noble pendejo, imbécil, bueno para nada, idiota, basura que paró a un lado de las escaleras, protestaba diciendo estupideces de que nosotros no debemos habitar con los ponis, que nos encierren y todas esas estupideces. Yo lo ignoraba porque me importaba un carajo lo que decía hasta algo sorprendente que Celestia nos defendía un poco de darnos una oportunidad, pero todo eso no pasó porque…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _La muñeca que era la niña, se acercaba a él y quería darle algo como una flor, la flor de la amistad, como diciendo que quiere ser su amiga y le daba una sonrisa amistosa, pero… el DESGRACIADO ese la pateó, pateó una niña que fue creada hace apenas una semana, UNA SEMANA, la muñeca empezó a llorar y lloraba, yo me quedé viéndola en shock y después de eso… sentí una furia en mi interior, tanta rabia, tanta._

 **Pausa.**

Las dos gatas observaban como su hijo apretaba con fuerza la taza que lo partió y cayó el té que tenía en la mesa. Maya y Shaona se sorprendían.

 **Continúa la historia**

 _Yo lo hice sufrir… como no se imaginan, le pedía a Creepy que se llevarán a las muñecas mientras le haría pagar a ese Infeliz… les arranqué cada una de sus extremidades, lo hice a lo cupcake… Celestia intentaba detenerme, pero con un chasquido de garras, la mandé a sentarse en su trono y no podía levantarse hasta le impedí usar magia. La dejé que viera todo desde primera fila… TODO… Descuarticé a ese pendejo, maté a Shining que iba a estoquearme, pues terminó él con una lanza, vino su hermanita y la corté a la mitad hasta le restregué a la cara de Celestia los flancos de su hermanita, acabé con todos los nobles que veía al frente de Celestia que estaba en shock._

 _Le puse un televisor de pantalla plana frente de ella para que vea el show de mil maneras de morir… Jejejejejeje acabé con todos, maté a esas portadoras de la armonía de una forma no acto para todo público, dejé en ruinas ciudades hasta reinos… Sí, no dejé a nadie vivo hasta que ese mundo… no quedó habitantes dejando a Celestia la única sobreviviente… aparecí frente de ella, estaba más blanca de lo normal, en shock, no podía articular palabra alguna, tenía los ojos muy dilatados… Yo solo desaparecí el televisor y dejé que Celestia pueda moverse, y usar magia, pero aun así estaba… "rota"._

 _… Antes de irme, le dije una última cosa._

 _-_ Espero que te guste tu nuevo reino, puedes hacer lo que quieras Cely jejejejeje puedes hacer lo que quieras, ya no hace falta que trabajes ya que la única habitante del mundo, eres… ¡TU!- _la señalé y empecé a reírme para luego irme de ahí dejándola sola._

 **Fin de la narración de Dark**

-…-

-…-

Ninguna había dicho nada, estaban impactadas por lo que pasó. No sabían qué decir. Maya quería volver a regañar a su hijo, pero Shaona se lo impidió.

-… Ese fue la última vez que lo haría a lo pacifista… no soy bueno para eso… lo intenté tres veces, dos estaban locas y la otra estaba bien, pero hizo que mi furia se desatará por un cretino de m**rda… yo… no soporto que lastimen a uno de mis súbditos y más si era una niña recién creada… no lo soporto… no lo soporto para nada… solo quise ver ese mundo arder…-Dark tenía los dientes apretados y sus garras temblaban-… he visto que no hay mundo donde puedan encajar los juguetes… para que tengan una vida como cualquiera…- se quedaba callado un momento -los juguetes se sintieron tristes desde esa vez, al ver que seguirán viviendo como siempre, aislados… exiliados… yo también me puse triste… pensando que… ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?… ¿fui un mal líder?… ¿hubiera hecho algo más? Esas preguntas nunca se fueron de mi mente preguntándome una y otra vez…

Las dos gatas estaban calladas, las dos tenían diferentes reacciones como impactada y de lástima por Dark, como deseando que hubieran estado ahí con él mucho antes para ayudarlo.

-Bueno, pasó meses hasta años después de ese intento fallido de "alianza", no me preocupe más por eso, los juguetes no dijeron nada de eso y volví a divertirme en las dimensiones para olvidarme de ese mal trago hasta que un día, alguien protestó y no me esperaba que fuera ella…

 **Flashback**

En un gran salón que tenía el suelo de color dorado opaco igual que las paredes con unas líneas negras, una gran alfombra roja con los bordes morados en el centro del lugar y unas escaleras al frente del salón.

El lugar estaba lleno de juguetes de todo tipo ya que fueron llamados por Dark Soul que estaba encima de las escaleras junto a Creepy que estaba a su lado derecho y Zafire en el izquierdo.

El gato observaba a los juguetes que lo estaban viendo fijamente.

-Ok mis amados súbditos, los llamé para decirles unas cosas o sea las noticias del día jeje…-Dark empezó a hablar de cosas sin importancia como por ejemplo, ya tenían mejor conexión WiFi, mejor señal ya que había unas antenas afuera del castillo flotando por el cielo, unos alejados del otro, como si estuviera robando el WiFi de alguien, también se instaló unos nuevos pisos para tener otros lugares donde ir, entre otros para que tenga otros sitios para ir y no ser los mismos lugares -bueno, eso es todo lo que quería decirles, ya se pueden retirar- decía con su típica sonrisa infantil.

Los juguetes sin más, se iban a retirarse del salón, pero en eso, hubo un grito que llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Esperen un momento!- exclamaba una gata de peluche, era del tamaño de las CMC, era morada, ojos naranjas y tenía un hermoso, y corto vestido negro, además que cargaba en sus brazos a una pequeña gatita de peluche que parecía recién nacida y tenía el mismo color de la gata.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo Lify?- preguntaba Dark extrañado.

-¡Si, pasa algo y lo que pasa es que… lo que dijiste es pura estupidez!- exclamaba la gata molesta haciendo que todos se sorprendieron de lo que dijo y más que le alzó la voz al gato negro.

-¿Qué? No entiendo a qué te refieres- decía Dark con la cabeza de lado.

-Lo que me refiero es que no importa cuántas cosas hagas o pones, si siempre serán los benditos mismos pasillos de todos los días hasta que nos muramos de aburrimiento-reclamaba Lify con seriedad mientras la gatita que estaba en sus brazos, chupaba una garrita.

-Ok, ok, yo sé que no es la gran cosa, pero…-el gato fue interrumpido por la gata.

-Eso no ayuda para nada y además en vez de hacer eso ¿Por qué no haces que den más clases con diferentes materias? Para que no dure solo un año-decía Lify enojada, los juguetes que estaban cerca de ella, estaban impactados, pero igual se acercaban un poco para escucharla.

-Oye, oye, cálmate Lify- decía Creepy intentando tranquilizarla -la verdad puede haber más clases, pero solo tenemos a una maestra aquí -señalaba el oso a una hermosa pony de peluche terrestre verde oscuro con la melena y cola rojo oscuro, sus ojos eran verdes y usaba unos lentes circulares.

-Sí, lo sé, pero qué futuro tendremos con una sola maestra que da clases un año a los recién creados, lo único que nos dan es matemática, historia, educación física hasta biología, nosotros no entendemos un carajo de lo que decía-la poni de peluche se ofendía de lo que dijo.

-Jovencita, yo no te enseñé para que hables así y más a tu amo-la regañaba.

-Pues eso no pasaba si nos enseñará más que pura basura ¿verdad Lilith?- decía la gata a una muñeca bípeda del mismo tamaño de la gata, sus ojos eran azules, su cabello era rojo oscuro que llegaba a su espalda, tenía puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas con un moño rojo en su cuello y tenía unas botas azules.

-¿Q-qué?-preguntaba la muñeca nerviosa.

-Díselo amiga, dile al amo lo que piensas- decía con seriedad, Lilith miraba al gato con nerviosismo.

-esto… … quería aprender más- decía la muñeca señalándole porque estaba muy tímida de cómo todos la observaban.

-Bueno y además mira a mi hija-decía Lify alzando un poco a la gatita- ella crecerá sin mucho conocimiento y no quiero eso, quiero que estudie más que esas estupideces que nos enseñaron-

-Oye, tampoco te pases- decía la poni de peluche ofendida.

-... Ok, ok, entiendo, yo… intentaré ver qué hacer- decía Dark algo nervioso al ver la mirada de esa gata, era penetrante.

-… Ella tiene razón en algo y también que nuestros trabajos no son valorados o sea quiero que el mundo conozcan mis diseños, mi ropa, quiero que me conozcan y no solo que sea la "muñeca que hace ropa"-decía una muñeca dramática, era humanoide de color carne, era del tamaño de la princesa Luna, estaba vestida con un jean ajustado, una blusa blanca con mangas cortas y unos tacones altos, su cabello era castaño y llegaba hasta su cuello, sus ojos eran naranjas y usaba unos lentes de costura, además que sorprendentemente, tenía unas caderas algo anchas.

-¡SI, Y TAMBIEN QUE AQUÍ NO TENEMOS MUCHAS LIBERTADES PARA VOLAR PORQUE NO VOLAMOS A NINGUNA PARTE, CAMBIO!-gritaba alguien por la ventana, era un dirigible que era nada menos que Ken.

-¡si, lo que él dijo, cambio!- exclamaba un avión de juguete que estaba dentro al ser pequeño.

-No podemos salir, no podemos pasear, no podemos hacer amigos, no podemos trabajar como cualquier ser normal, no podemos estudiar bien, no podemos hacer nada- decía el muñeco de una caja sorpresa que contaba con su garra fastidiado.

-Je de igual forma, podemos ir a otro mundo, pero seguiríamos siendo turistas y nos despreciaran como cualquiera- decía Brodek con seriedad que estaba en una pared con la espalda recostado en ella.

-Sí, el poni tiene razón, esta situación ya ¡no la aguanto! me volveré loco si sigo en este lugar viendo las mismas cosas-decía un muñeco policía frustrado.

-¡Entonces juguetes! ¿¡Quieren un hogar!?- exclamaba Lify poniéndose en frente mirando a los juguetes.

-¡SIIIIII!-exclamaba todos con fuerza.

-¿¡Quieres trabajar y que ganen con sus esfuerzos!?-

-¡SIIIII!-

-¿¡Quieren estudiar más y tener amplio conocimiento!?-

-¡SIIIIII!-

-No puedo creer que esté diciendo eso o sea prefiero estudiar qué no hacer nada-decía un muñeco humanoide apenado.

-Eso es porque eres un vago-decía la muñeca humanoide que estaba al lado suyo que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-…-el muñeco la miraba feo.

-¿¡Quieren explorar el mundo!?-exclamaba la gata.

-¡SIIIIII!-

-¿¡QUIEREN SER LIBRES!?-

-¡SIIIIIIIIII! ¡LIBERTAD, LIBERTAD, LIBERTAD!- gritaba los juguetes al unísono alzando sus puños como golpeando el aire.

-…-Dark se daba un faceclaw, Creepy rodaba sus ojos fastidiado.

-Aquí vamos otra vez- decía con un suspiro frustrado.

 **Fin del flashback**

-Y así fue como comenzó otra protesta que no esperaba que volviera alguien a protestar…-decía Dark comiéndose una galleta con seriedad.

-… Wow, que los juguetes protesten, es gracioso… si me lo preguntas-susurraba Maya a su pareja, pero Shaona estaba callada, tenía una expresión de tristeza.

-Y bueno, pasó esto, pasó aquello, Lify tenía mucha razón ya que es madre y se preocupaba por su hija, como ustedes mamás- decía el gato con una pequeña sonrisa señalándolas -además que tienen poca educación los pequeñines o los recién creados y quise… esta vez ayudarlos y no defraudarlos… de nuevo… - decía viendo la mancha de té que tenía en la mesita y la desaparecía con un chasquido.

-… Oh Darkin-la gata blanca sentía lástima por su hijo quien se acercó para abrazarlo y mimarlo, pero él no se lo correspondía.

-… Yo la verdad no quise hacerlo de nuevo a lo pacífico porque no quiero que termine otra vez como en esas Equestria, esta vez lo hicimos… a la fuerza, bien planeado y calculado, las ex princesas se rindieron al menos porque si seguían, no me lo quiero imaginar, he pensado en mi mente, mil formas que terminarían ellas, todas las posibilidades- decía Dark con seriedad, Shaona se separaba del abrazo y se sentaba de nuevo al lado de su pareja.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?- preguntaba Maya con seriedad.

-Una que termine… ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? - preguntó el gato negro.

-Curiosidad- se limitó a decir la gata con seriedad.

-Ya veo… Pero para que sepas, lo único que no hago, es matar potrillos ni bebés, yo no soy tan desalmado y además que las ex princesas se salvaron, siguen viviendo bien, yo les doy la comodidad que siempre tienen, solo que trabajan como mucama, es eso o estar encerradas en el calabozo y ser torturadas como cualquier villano tirano, algo que no soy y las ven caminando por los pasillos jeje- daba una risita algo burlona mientras se comía otra galleta.

-…- la gata blanca lo miraba en silencio igual que la gata oscura.

-Bueno, yo… no sé qué más decirles, pasó y nada se puede arreglar, yo voy siempre al futuro, nunca vuelvo hacia atrás, tuve una de mis metas cumplidas, que era conseguir un hogar a mis juguetes, mi pueblo… costó, pero lo conseguí y al conseguir eso, dejé de ir a otras dimensiones porque la verdad ya no tenía sentido "jugar", si ya tengo responsabilidades o sea que yo tenga responsabilidad en velar por el bienestar de mi pueblo, tanto los juguetes como de los ponis, es un logro hasta Creepy con su sarcasmo me dijo- decía rodando sus ojos, pero teniendo una sonrisa melancólica.

-… Entonces estas diciendo que… ¿Ya no vas a otras dimensiones para causar destrozos?- preguntaba Shaona con una pequeña sonrisa, algo esperanzada.

-Si, como lo escuchaste mamá, algún día tenía que dejarlo porque ya perdía la cuenta de cuantas dimensiones fui jeje- decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil, al escuchar eso, la gata blanca se le borró su sonrisa, Maya al ver a su pareja, tenía una mirada de preocupada, Dark miraba que el plato estaba vacío, se habían comido todas las galletas -oh, se acabó las galletas jeje-agarraba el plato con una garra -mamás ¿quieren más galletas?- preguntaba curioso.

-… Emmmmm sí, sí, la verdad quiero más de esas galletas porque admito que esas galletas están buenísimas, nunca he probado una galleta tan rica como esas- decía Maya sorprendida y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-… Si, la verdad quisiera saber ¿Quién las preparó?- preguntaba Shaona curiosa intentar dar una sonrisa.

-Pues mi mejor amigo Creepy, ese oso sabe hacer unas galletas espectaculares jeje- decía el gato levantándose.

-Pues dile gracias por sus ricas galletas- decía la gata blanca con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Jeje ok mamá, bueno, iré por más galletas, no tardó- decía Dark para luego desaparecer por un chasquido de garra.

-…-la gata oscura miraba a su compañera y le ponía una garra en su hombro -mi gatita, creo que ya nos confesó y creo que…- fue interrumpida por Shaona.

-No… no puedo, no puedo hacerlo- decía negándose con la cabeza mientras ponía sus garras en su cabeza.

-Sí, yo también no quiero hacerlo, pero…

-¡No!-exclamó mirándola molesta -no quiero hacerlo, es nuestro hijo, habíamos dicho que lo escucháramos, que nos haga entender que hizo y yo lo que veo… es a un gato preocupado por sus súbditos y que quería un mejor futuro para ellos-decía mirando ahora el té que aún tenía.

-Sí, pero mi gatita, hacerlo de esta forma, no es lo correcto- decía Maya también deprimida.

-Sí, lo sé, pero si hacemos eso… estaríamos traicionando a nuestro propio hijo- decía saliéndose un par de lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos, la gata oscura al ver eso, le secaba sus lágrimas.

-Mi gatita, no llores- decía abrazándola tratando de consolarla acariciándole su cabeza -a mí también me duele eso, pero… la verdad no sé qué hacer, somos de la federación, pero simplemente no se- decía admitiendo que no sabía qué hacer en esa situación.

-…-Shaona se acurrucaba en los brazos de su pareja pensativa hasta que se le ocurrió algo, se separó y secó sus lágrimas-… tengo una idea…-Maya la miraba atenta-¿Qué tal si… antes de decidirlo, escuchamos las versiones de los otros? Como de las princesas, de ese mejor amigo de Darkin y todo eso porque me estoy dando cuenta que nuestro hijo, habló solamente desde su punto de vista, de lo que hizo él, de cómo peleó con Celestia, cuando Celestia se convirtió en una yegua de fuego malvada aunque esto último, cuando dijo que salvó a una familia de ser carbonizada, eso fue lo que me alegró escuchar aunque después no hubo más hasta que escuchamos que le quitó la hija a Cadence- decía pensativa.

-Sí, aunque tiene un punto a favor que Cadence fue mala madre o sea eligió salvar el imperio que a su hija, si yo estuviera en su lugar, me sacrificaría por ambos antes de siquiera elegir.

-Sí, lo se mi fierecilla, pero después de escuchar que le dio la oportunidad a Cadence de recuperar su hija, pues la verdad es algo extremo, pero le demostraría que le importa a su hija, supongo-decía la gata blanca pensativa.

-Sí, tiene otro punto a favor que dejó que las princesas sigan en su castillo y que tengan buena comodidad… al menos… mmmmmmmm-Maya se quedaba pensativa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaba su pareja extrañada.

-Estoy pensando que nuestro hijo está haciendo el papel de ¿Malo bueno? O sea conquista Equestria de forma mala, pero lo que vimos en estos días, no es un lugar malo, horrible donde los ponis tienen cadenas, esclavizados, nada de eso-decía la gata negra aun pensativa.

-Sí, pero bueno, entonces ¿Qué te parece mi idea? ¿De escuchar las versiones de lo que pasó en esa conquista?-preguntaba Shaona mirando a su compañera con una pequeña sonrisa.

-La verdad me parece bien, mi gatita-decía con una sonrisa y le daba un beso en los labios de su pareja-me parece bien para saber más de ese día y si no, al menos atrasamos un poco "eso"-decía preocupada.

-Sí, hemos venido para pasarla bien con nuestro hijo, no estar en su contra-decía deprimida con las orejas abajo.

-Sí, no quiero que sus hermanitos se sientan tristes si estas vacaciones no duran mucho-decía Maya algo deprimida, pero en eso, agarraba una garra de su pareja y se miraban las dos con una sonrisa mutuamente.

-¡Ya llegué!-exclamaba Dark apareciendo frente a la mesita con un plato llena de galletas y lo ponía en la mesa, las dos gatas sonreían para agarrar una galleta y comérsela igual que el gato que se sentaba para comerse una galleta, después de lo que contó Dark, sus madres decidieron olvidarlo un poco para disfrutar ese tiempo de té y galletas con su hijo.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Como siempre, agradezco a S.W.A.T por ayudarme a corregir cosas del capítulo y bueno, que decir, en este capítulo hay dos referencias de dos fics ¿adivinen cuáles son? XD**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Nos leemos**


	82. OVA FINAL parte 4

**Capítulo 80 (OVA): Conociendo a la familia de su hijo (segunda parte)**

En la mañana siguiente, Maya y Shaona ya estaban vestidas y aseadas, y listas para hacer lo que tenían planeado hacer ya que por casualidad que Dark estaría atendiendo unos asuntos en otra parte como visitando a una amiga, así que si les ofrece algo, que les diga a las guardias. Después de llevar a sus hijos en su cochecito con Zafire para que los cuide nuevamente, las dos gatas se ponían a caminar por el pasillo.

—Entonces mi gatita ¿con quién empezamos primero?— preguntaba Maya con curiosidad.

—Mmmmmmmmm— Shaona se quedaba pensativa —creo que deberíamos empezar con las princesas o sea primero vamos por el bando de los ponis antes de los juguetes como las princesas, Starlight…— fue interrumpida por su pareja.

—Está también Zafire— decía la gata negra con los brazos cruzados.

—Sí, lo sé, pero es la novia de Darkin y es de su bando, así que será cuando terminemos con las princesas, mi fierecilla— decía mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Ok mi gatita, entonces busquemos a la princesa Celestia o Luna o… a Cadence— en eso, Maya se detenía frente a una puerta pequeña y su acompañante también se detenía.

— ¿Qué pasa, mi fierecilla?— preguntaba extrañada de que se detuviera de repente. La gata oscura se acercaba a la puerta y lo abría para ver que era un cuarto de limpieza.

—… Je, je oye mi gatita ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?— preguntaba mirando a su pareja con lujuria.

—… Sí, pero tenemos que… preguntar— decía Shaona mirando a otro lado ruborizada de que no debía distraerse de su objetivo.

—Oh vamos, solo será un momento y así…— Maya se acercaba a su compañera abrazándola para luego susurrarle en su oído —… podamos divertirnos ante de que pase lo peor ¿no crees, mi gatita?— agregaba mordisqueando su oreja suavemente haciendo que la gata blanca diera un leve gemido.

—… Ok, ok… tu ganas, pero que sea rápido, mi fierecilla— decía correspondiendo su abrazo y le daba una sonrisa de lujuria.

—Je, je dalo por hecho— decía con la misma sonrisa que su pareja para luego dar vueltas y se metían en el cuarto de limpieza, y cerraban la puerta.

No se escuchaba nada por unos segundos hasta que escuchó ruidos extraños detrás de esa puerta que llamaban la atención de Ember que estaba cerca de ahí.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido?— preguntaba la yegua plateada confundida, en eso, va hacia la puerta y lo tocaba con una pezuña — ¿Quién está ahí? Identifíquese— el ruido paró un momento y se oía la voz de Maya.

—Somos nosotras Ember je, je.

—Oh, mis señoras ¿Qué hacen dentro del cuarto de la limpieza? ¿Están buscando algo? Yo puedo ayudarlas— decía la unicornio con una sonrisa orgullosa, dispuesta a ayudar.

—Oh ¿en serio quieres ayudarnos? Pues ok Ember, nos vendría muy bien tu "ayuda"— decía la voz de Shaona con lujuria y se abría la puerta sorprendiendo a la yegua.

— ¿Pero qué?— y antes de que reaccionara, fue jalada de sus pezuñas para dentro del pequeño cuarto y se cerraba la puerta de un portazo dándole en todo sus flancos haciendo que se escuchara un ruido, hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que preguntó — ¿en qué les puedo "ayudar" mis señoras?— preguntaba con un tono lujurioso.

—Je, je no hace falta que nos "ayude", nosotras te vamos a "ayudar" a ti, así que déjanos hacerte sentir mejor— decía Maya con una voz pervertida, lujuriosa, de todo un poco para luego escucharse unos leves gemidos de la yegua, unos ruidos más extraños hasta fuerte. Aural que pasaba por ahí con seriedad, seguía su camino sin hacerle caso a la puerta.

—Yo ni loca pienso abrir esa puerta— decía la yegua rodando sus ojos para seguir su ruta de patrulla.

 **Un pequeño rato después**

Frente a la puerta, estaban Celestia y Luna que observaban fijamente la puerta, estaban escuchando unos pequeños ruidos más y gemidos hasta que se calló de golpe.

—… Emmmmm hermana, creo que lo debes abrirlo tú— decía la ex princesa de la noche nerviosa.

—No, no, no, hermanita, lo debes abrirlo tú, insisto— decía la ex princesa del sol con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Tu eres la hermana mayor y tu deber es abrirlo, hermana— decía la alicornio azul con una sonrisa y un tic en un ojo.

—Sí, pero yo soy la mayor y tú tienes que obedecer a tu hermana mayor, así que abre la puerta— decía la alicornio blanca pisando con impaciencia el suelo con una pezuña.

—No, abre tu— decía empezando a molestarse.

—No, abre tú, has caso a tu hermana mayor— decía la otra molesta.

—Pues como hermana mayor, debes abrir la puerta.

—No, ábrelo tú.

—No, abre tú.

—No, abre tú.

—No, tú.

—No, tú.

—No, tú.

— ¡No, tú!— exclamaban las dos al mismo tiempo de que no querían abrir la puerta, pero en eso, se escuchaba como la puerta se abría, las dos giraban sus cabezas para ver la puerta abriéndose, estaban temerosas de que no sabían que saldría de ahí, pero sus temores desaparecían al ver salir a la yegua plateada con una sonrisa satisfactoria, tenía la melena desarreglada igual que su cola y tenía su casco en su lomo.

—Me alegro haber "ayudado" mis señoras, si necesitan más de mi "ayuda", solo me lo tienen que decir— decía Ember con una sonrisa pícara mirando dentro del cuarto.

—Claro, lo tenemos en mente je, je— daba una risita Maya de forma pervertida mientras salía las dos gatas como si no hubiera pasado nada. Las dos ex princesas observaban eso muy confundidas, en eso, la unicornio se daba cuenta de las dos aludidas.

—Ah, son ustedes, las iba a llamar para que limpiaran el cuarto de limpieza, es un desastre— decía Ember con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras la gata oscura cerraba la puerta del cuarto. Las dos susodichas tragaban saliva al no saber lo que pasó ahí adentro —Bueno mis señoras, seguiré trabajando, hasta luego— se despedía guiñándoles un ojo mientras caminaba por un lado del pasillo moviendo sus flancos.

— ¡Hasta luego Ember!— se despedían las dos gatas y más Shaona que estaba muy alegre.

—… Emmmmmm ¿Qué estaban haciendo dentro del… cuarto de la limpieza?-preguntaba Luna con una ceja alzada, las dos aludidas la miraban con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Oh nada, solo nos "ayudó" con algo, le "ayudamos" a ella a sentirse muy yegua je, je— decía Maya con una sonrisa pervertida —¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Quieren entrar y "ayudarlas" un poco?— preguntaba con una ceja alzada sin quitar su sonrisa.

— ¿Q-Que? No, no, no, no, no, no, no hace falta, en serio— decía Celestia con una sonrisa nerviosa y estaba sonrojada igual que Luna.

—Je, je ok princesas— decía la gata blanca con una sonrisa burlona.

—… Tampoco hace falta que nos llamen princesas, ese título ya no lo tenemos— decía la alicornio blanca con una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza.

—Oh ok…— las dos gatas las veían fijamente poniéndolas algo nerviosas, ellas sabían bien que tendrían que obedecer a las dos gatas también al ser las madres de su amo, así que no sabían que les ordenarían —… saben algo, fue oportuno que aparecieran aquí porque nosotras las estábamos buscando— decía Shaona con una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?— preguntaba la alicornio azul incrédula.

—Si, en serio porque queríamos preguntarles algo muy muy muuuuy importante— mencionaba Maya con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es?— preguntaba Celestia curiosa.

—Queríamos saber qué… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en ese día cuando empezó la conquista de su mundo?— cuando preguntó eso la gata blanca, las dos ex princesas se sorprendían que les preguntaran eso y estaban dudosas si responderles aunque Luna estaba seria hasta molesta por recordar ese día.

— ¿P-por qué preguntan eso?— preguntaba la alicornio blanca nerviosa.

—Solo queremos saber más de ese día ya que no sabemos exactamente qué pasó— decía la gata oscura con sinceridad. La aludida al escuchar eso, le dio a entender que no sabían nada de eso haciendo que no estuviera segura si decirles o solo decirles una mentira porque podrían estar en problemas con su amo al decírselo —… Y no se preocupen, Darkin nos contó lo que hizo en ese día o noche por así decirlo, no nos agradó como acabó, pero hay muchas cosas que no entendemos ya que nuestro hijo solo nos habló desde su punto de vista, así que queremos saber su punto de vista de lo que pasó— agregaba con seriedad.

—…— las dos alicornios se miraban entre sí por un momento para luego verlas.

—Pues ok, si quieren saber qué pasó, pues les diré que al principio, no me esperaba que un gato había venido con un ejército de juguetes para conquistarnos. La verdad les contaré que todo eso pasó en la gala del galope, todo estaba bien, saludaba a Twilight y todo lo normal de siempre hasta que…— empezó Celestia a contarles lo que ocurrió en la gala del galope como el supuesto Fancy Pants les había mostrado un extraño vestido a los nobles para luego ser convertidos en piedra por algo que tenía el vestido, cuando el gato se presentó, como asesinó a Discord de una forma que no volviera más, como todos se separaban desde que Creepy lanzó a Shining por la ventana y que las portadoras de la armonía fueron al árbol mientras las ex princesas hacía frente a Dark. Ahí se detuvo un momento para bajar la vista un poco —la verdad es un enemigo temible, nosotras no pudimos hacer nada contra él— decía deprimida.

—Nos humilló, se burló de nosotras. Éramos dos contra un gato y no pudimos hacerle nada, esquivaba de una forma que da miedo— decía Luna con fastidio mirando el suelo. Las dos gatas escuchaban atentamente lo que decían.

—Si hasta que…- la alicornio blanca siguió contándoles como en un momento la alicornio azul tuvo que ir volando al imperio de cristal cuanto antes para buscar ayuda mientras ella se quedaba a pelear aunque no tuvo ni la mínima oportunidad ya que la humilló, la re humilló, la recontra humilló hasta que no recordó más allá cuando sintió una ira o locura en su interior.

—Oh, ya veo, Darkin nos contó que te transformaste en tu versión malvada llamada Daybreaker— decía Maya con seriedad.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?— preguntaba Celestia sorprendida.

— ¿No lo sabías? ¿Nuestro hijo no te lo dijo?— preguntaba Shaona extrañada, pero la aludida solo negó con la cabeza.

—Oh vaya, hermana, por lo visto te consumió la oscuridad al no poder derrotarlo— mencionaba Luna sorprendida al escuchar eso.

—… ¿Y qué dijo sobre eso? O sea ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo?— preguntaba la alicornio blanca nerviosa.

—Pues bueno, te volviste loca, empezaste a lanzar fuego, lanzallamas y casi matas a una familia de ponis por un ataque devastador— decía la gata oscura contándole más o menos lo que escuchó, pero al escuchar eso último, Celestia se impactaba y se ponía temerosa.

—Y-Yo ¿casi… mato a una familia?— preguntaba algo hiperventilada.

—Sí, casi, pero gracias a Darkin, los rescató de su muerte— decía la gata blanca con una sonrisa haciendo que la ex princesa del sol suspirara aliviada.

—Menos mal, yo no me perdonaría si haya matado a alguien sin estar consciente de mis acciones— decía la alicornio blanca con tristeza.

—Sí, pero alivio que estaba mi hijo para detenerte y no cometieras una locura— decía la gata negra con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, pero aun así, no cambia nada de como terminamos nosotras siendo ahora las sirvientas del mugroso gato ese… sin ofender— decía Luna nerviosa al ofender a su hijo.

—No pasa nada, es normal esas reacciones— decía Maya alzando sus hombros —Y bueno Luna ¿Qué pasó contigo al separarse?— preguntaba ahora a la ex princesa de la noche.

—Pues lo que pasó fue…— Luna empezó a contarle sin omitir detalles, mostraba lo enojada que estaba por todo lo que pasó y más al enfrentarse a Aurora Glacial, pensaba que la podría derrotar, pero era igual de difícil que el mismo Dark Soul, casi moría un par de veces por sus ataques de hielo y más por el frío que sentía, se estremeció un poco al recordar ese frío, ese frío intenso para luego que al final, tuvo que detenerse por su hermana y por su orgullo, tuvo que rendirse ante el enemigo —y eso fue todo, terminamos en su merced y todo eso, si quieren saber cómo terminó lo de Flurry, pregúntaselo a Cadence, ella les dirá más cosas de lo que pasó en el imperio de cristal— decía con seriedad.

—Ok, gracias Celestia y gracias Luna por contarnos eso— les agradecía Shaona con una pequeña sonrisa y tenía una expresión de preocupada.

—De nada… mis señoras, la verdad me quitó un peso de encima contarle esto a alguien y saber más o menos lo que pasó cuando no estaba consciente— decía Celestia avergonzada —Y además que no se… creo que le agradezco al amo Soul de que nos deje quedarnos en el castillo trabajando para él— decía algo alegre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loca?— preguntaba la alicornio azul mirándola molesta.

—No hermanita, no me volví loca ya que me alegro que nos pasara esto porque… ya no tengo que hacer el papeleo je, je, je— daba una risita burlona haciendo que las dos gatas se rieran un poco también. Luna rodaba sus ojos fastidiada —... mmmmmmm me sigo preguntando si ¿el amo se vengará de mí o de Cadence por ver sus fotos cuando era un bebé?— preguntaba pensativa.

—Je, je no creo, quién sabe— decía Maya con una sonrisa forzada —Bueno, nos tenemos que ir, buscaremos a Cadence para que nos diga lo otro, así que nos vemos— se despedían las dos gatas de las ex princesas mientras se retiraba yendo por un pasillo.

—…— la gata blanca miraba de reojo a su pareja —Je, je no le piensas a decirle que Darkin subió un video en Toytube de como Celestia cantaba y movía el bote haciendo un sándwich ¿verdad?— decía con una sonrisa burlona.

—Nop, si se lo digo, se sentiría humillada de eso y por lo visto es ignorante de esa página que crearon un grupo de juguetes, así que… que siga en la ignorancia— decía la gata oscura con una sonrisa algo burlona.

—Ok, pero seríamos malas con ella— decía su pareja con una mueca en sus labios.

—Sí, lo sé, pero seríamos más mala si se deprime al ver esa humillación que la vio como dos millones o tres millones de ojos— decía alzando sus hombros.

—Cierto, es mejor no decirle nada— dicho eso, desaparecían al cruzar una esquina del pasillo. Las dos ex princesas seguían viendo el pasillo donde se fueron las dos gatas.

—Sabes algo hermanita, me agradan esas dos gatas, son simpáticas— decía Celestia con una sonrisa alegre.

—Si, al contrario de su hijo— decía Luna rodando sus ojos, en eso, las dos miraban la puerta del cuarto de la limpieza, estaban inseguras si abrirla hasta que la alicornio azul la abrió de golpe con su magia y lo que observaban las dejó impactadas. No tenían palabras para decir acerca de lo que veían.

—…

—…

—Emmmmmm entonces ¿Quién lo limpia?— preguntaba la alicornio blanca con una sonrisa nerviosa y aun teniendo los ojos bien abiertos sin dejar de ver el desastre como si hubo un apocalipsis dentro de ese pequeño cuarto.

—… Yo sé cómo se puede decidir…— Luna miraba de reojo a su hermana con una sonrisa maliciosa —la que tenga unos enormes flancos, limpia.

—Ah ok, entonces…— la ex princesa del sol se daba cuenta de lo que dijo —espera un momen…— no pudo terminar de decirlo ya que al intentar ver a su hermanita, desapareció con una tele transportación —… ¡Luna, regresa aquí ahora mismo!— exclamaba enojada al caer en eso, no había respuesta y suspiraba resignada —oh genial… a veces quisiera no tenerlos tan grandes— decía girando su cabeza para ver sus flancos y los meneaba un poco para luego suspirar resignada —eso me pasa por comer muchos pasteles… pero bueno— miraba un momento el interior del cuarto temerosa —aquí voy— decía caminando lentamente al interior de ahí para comenzar a limpiar el gran desastre que dejaron las dos gatas y la yegua plateada.

 **En otro lugar del castillo**

En una habitación que estaba la puerta abierta, se encontraba Cadence acomodando la cama mientras tarareaba una canción. Parecía que le estaba gustando trabajar como sirvienta ya que tenía una sonrisa en su cara al hacer eso. Al terminar dijo.

—Listo, me falta unas habitaciones más y podré tomar un descanso— decía la alicornio pasando su pezuña por la frente para luego empezar a retirarse del cuarto y cerraba la puerta, pero antes de que fuera a la siguiente habitación, veía que por el pasillo, iban las dos gatas caminando en su dirección. Así que sin más, se reverenciaba ante éstas mientras se acercaban a ella —buenos días mis señoras— saludaba con respeto.

—Buenos días Cadence— saludaban las dos gatas con una sonrisa parándose frente a la ex princesa.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?— preguntaba Cadence sin levantarse.

—Pues primero, levántate, no hace falta que te reverencies ante nosotras— decía gata oscura con una sonrisa amable. La aludida obedeció y se levantaba para verlas —y segundo, queríamos preguntarte algo muy importante.

—Claro, pregunten y se los responderé como pueda— decía la ex princesa con una sonrisa cálida.

—Ok, queremos saber… ¿Qué hiciste en esa noche cuando era la conquista de Equestria y del imperio de cristal?— preguntaba la gata blanca con curiosidad. Al escucharla, la sonrisa de la alicornio desaparecía y mostraba inseguridad en su rostro —no te preocupes, Darkin nos contó lo que hizo en esa noche y queremos saber tu versión de los hechos— decía con sinceridad.

—Oh, de a-acuerdo, se los contaré…— decía Cadence algo deprimida ya que no quería volver a recordar esa fatídica noche. Así que con algo de valor, empezó a contar desde cuando dejó a su hija en la habitación, fue su primer error al dejarla sola sin supervisión, algo que se lamentaba y las gatas compartían la misma opinión hasta Shaona la regañó por dejar a su hija sola. Contó ahora como secuestraron a su hija sus propios peluches, trataba ella y sus guardias cogerla, pero sin éxito. Eran pequeños, rápidos y escurridizos. Había contado la parte donde salió del castillo y se chocó contra Zafire, cuando la nalgona robó el corazón de cristal y tenía la decisión más difícil de su vida, era buscar a su hija o recuperar el corazón de cristal, pero también que venía la amenaza. En esa parte cuando eligió buscar el corazón de cristal en vez de su hija, su voz empezó a quebrarse —… yo debí buscar a mi hija primero… en vez del corazón de cristal… … si hubiera elegido a mi hija… … podría ser que la tuviera en mis brazos… y no la alejaría de mi… por ser una mala madre…— sollozaba la ex princesa y unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Las dos gatas sentían lastima por Cadence —… debí elegir por mi hija… porque creo que combatir contra… la ama Zafire… fue mi error… ella era más fuerte que yo… ya que sabía combatir cuerpo a cuerpo… y usar magia… mientras yo… solo lanzo rayitos…— con una pezuña, se secaba sus lágrimas —… pero me sentí muy humillada ya que… me golpeaba con sus flancos como si fueran un arma— decía cambiando su expresión a fastidiada. Las dos aludidas estaban sorprendidas.

— ¿Nuestra nuera usaba su gran retaguardia para atacar? Creí que la nalgona era especial, pero no tanto— susurraba Shaona con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Si ¿Quién lo diría?— susurraba Maya con un tono burlón.

—Después pasó que…— siguió contando cuando fue derrotada por Zafire y se la llevó cargando para luego soltarla frente a sus tías. Observó a su hija en brazos del gato, oírlo cantar. En eso, las dos gatas se sorprendían de que su hijo supiera cantar. Luego contaba como Dark le hizo elegir a Cadence, una decisión que era muy difícil.

—Entonces ¿Cuál elegiste?— preguntaba la gata oscura curiosa.

—Yo elegí sacrificarme para que mi hija y mis tías sigan viviendo… yo esperé mi muerte, pero...— contó cómo se despedía de sus tías, como hacía llorar a los juguetes y que Dark al final, no la mató, solo destruyó el pedestal del corazón de cristal que estaba detrás suyo —me había perdonado la vida… solo porque fui una buena madre y una buena sobrina que elegí morir, que elegir a una de ellas… así que después de eso, me quitó a mi hija porque hice dos errores que no debí hacer… y si la quería tener de nuevo… tenía que demostrarle cuánto la quiero, así que debo ser su sirvienta leal y trabajar duro para que vea que me importa mucho mi hija… por eso cuando me puse este uniforme, juré que no importa lo que pase, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para demostrarle al amo Soul que soy una buena madre, que quiero tener a mi hija devuelta y no me importa cuántos días, meses o años dure, seguiré hasta que la tenga devuelta en mis pezuñas— decía con una expresión de determinada. Las dos gatas al escuchar decir eso, sonreían al ver la determinación que tenía la ex princesa que seguiría hasta tener a su hija.

—Nos alegra que tratarás de demostrarle a Darkin que eres una buena madre— decía Shaona con una sonrisa alegre.

—Sí, demuéstrale lo equivocado que está de ti— decía Maya subiéndole el ánimo a la alicornio que sonrió con alegría.

—Gracias, en verdad, muchas gracias ya que después de hablar de esto, hizo que me sintiera un poco mejor y que no debo rendirme en mi objetivo que es mi hija— decía con una sonrisa cálida —Bueno, debo seguir trabajando, aún tengo lugares que acomodar y limpiar, hasta luego mis señoras— se despedía Cadence de ellas y se retiraba para seguir con sus deberes. Las dos gatas también se despedían de ella y la veían entrar en otra habitación.

—…— la gata oscura quería decir algo, pero su pareja le decía.

—No digas nada aun mi fierecilla, hablaremos de todo esto cuando escuchemos todas las versiones de los que estuvieron ahí, así que nada de enojos ni castigo… — decía la gata blanca mirándola con seriedad. Maya suspiraba resignada.

—Ok mi gatita, no haré nada hasta que decidamos que hacer al final de todo esto— decía con los brazos cruzados.

—Ok, bueno, sigamos y busquemos ahora a la aprendiz de Darkin— decía Shaona con una sonrisa y su compañera asentía con la cabeza para empezar a caminar por el pasillo.

Estuvieron un rato caminando hasta que llegaban a la biblioteca. Al entrar observaban que estaba Starlight sentada en una mesa leyendo un libro mientras hacía algunas anotaciones en su libreta, pero no estaba sola.

—Oh mira, ahí está Twilight— decía Shaona al ver a la alicornio lavanda sentada en la misma mesa leyendo unos libros de magia y al lado de ella, estaba Spike que leía un comic.

—Vaya, no pensé que ella estaba aquí— decía Maya extrañada.

—Si… pero creo que es nuestra oportunidad, así le podemos preguntar lo que pasó cuando se fue para ir al árbol de la armonía— decía la gata blanca con una sonrisa alegre.

—Sí, pues vamos y preguntemos— dicho eso, las dos gatas se acercaban a los aludidos que seguían concentrados en sus libros.

—Hola— saludaban las dos gatas haciendo que los tres desviaran sus vistas a las aludidas.

—Oh, hola señora Maya y señora Shaona— saludaba Starlight con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y les daba una pequeña reverencia.

— ¡Hola, mis señoras, me da gusto verlas nuevamente!— exclamaba "Twilight" con una sonrisa alegre levantándose y dando una reverencia.

—Si, a mí también— decía Spike con una sonrisa.

—Je, je sí, cuando nos conocimos, pareciera que tomaste algo— decía Maya con una sonrisa burlona y recordaba cuando conocieron a la alicornio.

 **Flashback**

—Ella es Twilight, creo que la conocen, es mi "secretaria", ayudante y a su lado, está Spike— decía Dark presentando a los susodichos —y las dos gatas son mis madres, Maya y Shaona— presentaba a sus madres.

—Hola, mucho gusto— saludaban las dos gatas.

— ¡Hola, me da mucho gusto conocer a las madres de mi amo Soul!— exclamaba "Twilight" con una sonrisa alegre mientras se reverenciaba frente a ellas hasta tocar el suelo con su mandíbula para luego besar la pata izquierda de Maya haciendo que se sorprendan las dos.

—Je, je lo siento, es que ella tiende a exagerar un "poco"— decía el gato rascándose la nuca apenado. Spike miraba eso avergonzado de su amiga.

—Ya veo…— la gata oscura miraba como le besaba su pata —espera, te falta este— decía poniendo su pata derecha al frente y "Twilight" sin decir nada, besaba su otra pata —…— Maya sonreía, pero en eso, veía como su pareja la miraba seria con los brazos cruzados — ¿Qué? estoy aprovechando el bug je, je— se reía apenada rascándose la nuca y la gata blanca rodaba sus ojos.

 **Fin del flashback**

—Ju, ju, ju lo siento, creo que exageré un poquito— decía la alicornio rascándose la nuca apenada al recordar eso.

—Je, je no hay problema Twilight, aunque no creo que tus gritos de aquella vez fueran exagerados— decía la gata negra con una sonrisa pícara.

 **Flashback**

"Twilight" se encontraba mordiendo una almohada mientras Maya la sodomizaba con un dildo vibrador de 20 centímetros.

 **Fin del Flashback**

La alicornio lavanda se sonrojaba al recordar eso.

—De acuerdo… Mis señoras ¿Qué les trae por aquí?— preguntaba Starlight con una sonrisa curiosa.

—Bueno, nosotras venimos a preguntarles algo a los tres muy importante— empezó a decir Shaona. Los tres estaban prestando atención — ¿Nos pueden contar lo que hicieron en la noche cuando Equestria fue conquistada?— preguntaba con seriedad.

Al escuchar eso, se sorprendían y se habían quedado callados.

— ¿P-para qué?— preguntaba la unicornio rosa nerviosa.

—Pues por curiosidad ya que Darkin nos habló de esa noche, pero queremos saber qué pasó con ustedes ahí— decía la gata blanca seria. Los aludidos no sabían que decir —vamos, si es por Darkin, no le diremos nada, solo queremos saber— agregaba con una sonrisa de confianza.

—… ¿Quieren saber que pasó en la noche?— preguntaba "Twilight" con seriedad.

—Sí, queremos saber ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en esa noche?— preguntaba Maya con seriedad.

—…— la alicornio lavanda la miraba fijamente para luego dar una sonrisa —ok ju, ju empezaré yo primero— los aludidos la observaban fijamente y se aclaraba la garganta —bueno, todo empezó en esa gala del galope…— empezó a contar cuando Dark apareció ahí para después decir la parte de que se fue ella con sus "amigas" para el árbol de la armonía, de cómo tuvo una tele transportación fallida, de cómo las perseguían los muñecos policías, como llegaban a Ponyville con otro fallo de magia, lo decía como si lo hubiera vivido de verdad —desde ahí, solo empezamos a galopar como si no hubiera un mañana, pero Applejack y Pinkie se quedaron en el pueblo por preocupaciones, así que seguimos sin ellas, intentamos llegar al bosque, pero a Rarity fue recibida con un disparo… aún sigue viva por si se lo preguntan. La tuvimos que dejar, galopamos por el bosque y nos topamos con conejos asesinos de peluche, Rainbow los distrajo para que Fluttershy y yo sigamos, pero Fluttershy desapareció como si fuera por arte de magia— omitió la parte de que se encontró con su peluche "Smartypants", diciendo que siguió galopando y tuvo que entrar al castillo. Seguía contando omitiendo encontrarse de nuevo con el peluche hasta llegar el árbol de la armonía —no pude hacer nada y el árbol de la armonía fue cortado, perdí las esperanzas, ya no sabía qué hacer, salí volando de ahí, huyendo no se a donde hasta que me encontré con Dark, pensé que me iba a matar, pero en vez de eso, me ofreció unirme a él al nuevo mundo, al principio me quería negar, pero ¿Qué podría hacer? Si vi a Dark frente mío, significa que las "princesas" perdieron, así que no hacía falta pelear más, no valía la pena ya que podría morir si seguía con eso, así que lastimosamente, me uní al amo Soul y creo que fue la mejor decisión que tomé en toda mi vida ju, ju, ju o sea las "princesas" me pueden llamar traidora o cualquier poni, pero fue mi decisión para sobrevivir a esa situación y mira, estoy aquí ju, ju, ju— terminaba de contar con una sonrisa.

Las dos gatas la habían escuchado atentamente aunque la gata blanca estaba dudosa en lo que dijo por su tono de voz.

—Ok y ¿Qué pasó con tus amigas?— preguntaba Shaona curiosa.

—Mmmmmm pues…— "Twilight" se quedaba pensativa —Pinkie está en Ponyville como siempre, dar alegría a todos, Rarity es una asistente de una enfermera en una base militar que está en el bosque Everfree cuidando de Applejack que está en coma por un accidente que tuvo, Rainbow está en el hospital por también un accidente que tuvo, Fluttershy vive en un circo y es parte de él, mis "amigas" tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la nueva vida de este mundo, estamos separadas, pero sabemos cómo sobrellevarlo— decía con una sonrisa alegre.

—…— Spike daba un suspiro deprimido ya que hacía tiempo que no sabe nada de Rarity, lo único que supo que estaba en una base militar cuidando a Applejack y después de esa noche, no la vio a ver más.

—… Vaya, siguen vivas, pero separadas por la tragedia aunque se acostumbraron los nuevos tiempos— susurraba Maya a su pareja y ella asentía con la cabeza.

—Ok Twilight- la gata blanca miraba a Starlight que estaba insegura —Starlight ¿Nos puedes contar que hiciste en esa noche?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Emmmmm ok, Spike, me tienes que ayudar a contarlo porque hay cosas que yo no recuerdo— decía la unicornio rosa con algo de seriedad, el pequeño dragón asintió con la cabeza para luego entre los dos, empezaban a contar su experiencia.

 **Un rato después**

—Déjenme ver si entendí— decía Maya sentada frente a la mesa junto con su pareja al escuchar lo que dijeron Starlight y Spike. Los tres aludidos estaban sentados también —entraron a un mundo extraño dentro de un pergamino y la única forma de salir era llegar al final ¿verdad?— los dos susodichos asentía la cabeza.

—Para después cruzar un puente, llegar a una zona volcánica, conocieron a un gato igual a Darkin que es su alma o personalidad, Spike fue salvaje y furioso, pudieron salvarlo, llegaron a una playa a recuperarse, llegaron a un parque de atracciones, conocieron a otro gato de otro color, Starlight y Trixie fueron convertidas en estatuas por una foto que les ¿tomaron?— la unicornio rosa se sonrojaba por eso.

—Después Trixie se perdió en el mundo tipo Silent Hill, ustedes fueron allá también para buscarla, oscuridad, oscuridad y oscuridad, Trixie estaba loca de remate ( _creo que aún lo está_ ), pudieron salvarla, salir de ahí y llegar a un jardín— decía la gata oscura contando lo que entendió.

—Conocieron a otro gato y el último era bueno, cruzaron esa zona… Starlight ¿Qué pasó cuando te separaste de Spike y Trixie?— preguntaba la gata blanca confundida ya que no había contado esa parte que se iba a "suicidarse".

—… No quiero hablar de eso— decía la unicornio bajando la vista, no quería recordar ese momento que fue muy duro para ella, sentir esos sentimientos de depresión muy fuertes.

—Ok, entiendo, no te forzare si no quieres decírmelo— decía Shaona con una sonrisa.

—Gracias…— decía la aludida con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, continuemos, cuando salieron de la cueva, eran perseguidos por una estatua de un gato, pudieron derrotarlo entre todos y salir del pergamino para después volver al mismo lugar donde invocaste a nuestro hijo, Darkin apareció con Twilight, te propuso ser su aprendiz y lo aceptaste ¿verdad?— decía Maya con los brazos cruzados.

—Sí, lo acepté y no me arrepiento, mi maestro Soul es un buen maestro de magia, si te soy sincera— decía Starlight alzando su vista con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo, bueno, gracias por contarnos para saber más de lo que pasó aquí— agradecía la gata blanca con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba con su pareja.

—De nada, espero que hayan comprendido mejor esto, mis señoras— decía "Twilight" con una sonrisa.

—Je, je sí, bueno, nos vemos pronto— se despedían las dos gatas de la alicornio, de la unicornio y del pequeño dragón que se despedían levantando una pezuña o garra mientras veían cómo se marchaban Maya y Shaona por la puerta.

—…— las dos gatas caminaban por un pasillo hasta que la gata oscura dijo —debemos conseguirle un psicólogo a nuestro hijo— decía algo burlona.

—Sí, lo necesita urgentemente— decía la gata blanca con una sonrisa burlona.

—Bueno, entonces creo que con esto, terminamos por hoy y mañana seguimos, ahora con el otro bando— decía Maya con los brazos cruzados.

—Si, a ver que dicen los otros porque lo que oímos pues…— Shaona se empezaba a preocuparse, pero sentía como su pareja le agarraba una garra.

—Tranquila mi gatita, todo estará bien… ( _Creo)—_ decía lo último en su mente también preocupada.

Dicho eso, fueron por sus hijos que los tenía Zafire.

Al llegar a la habitación, abrían la puerta y al entrar, les daban ternura al ver a sus hijos dormiditos en una almohada junto con Flurry y al lado de ellos, estaba Zafire acostada de panza bostezando un poco y tenía la melena, y la cola algo desarreglada. Las dos gatas se acercaban a ella.

—Hola mi nalg… digo Zafire je, je— decía Shaona con una sonrisa pervertida, la alicornio las veía con una sonrisa.

—Hola Maya, hola Shaona— saludaba cansada.

—Je, je, je dime nuera ¿no te causaron problema nuestros hijos?— preguntaba Maya con una sonrisa burlona.

—No, no ¿Cómo crees? Ellos son todos unos angelitos— decía Zafire con una sonrisa forzada mostrando sus dientes, teniendo los ojos algo dilatados y teniendo un tic en un ojo.

 **Flashback**

— ¡Oigan, ustedes dos, dejen de pelear, pueden compartir los bloques!— exclamaba la alicornio molesta de ver a Flurry y a Tomi que se lanzaban bloques lego entre ellos, se acercó a los dos aludidos y les quitó los bloques con su magia, los dos bebés se quejaban de que les haya quitado sus bloquecitos —lo siento si no aprenden a compartir, entonces no tendrán de nuevo los bloques— los dos hacían un puchero. Zafire suspiraba fastidiada y de repente, giraba su cabeza para ver atrás — ¡Laila, te dije que no uses mis flancos como un trampolín, te puedes caer!— exclamaba al ver a la gatita saltando en las nalgas como si fueran un trampolín de un lado a otro y se reía alegre. Iba a atraparla con su magia, pero en eso, escuchaba un pequeño ruido en la puerta, miraba hacia allá y veía a Jasmy que estaba en cuatro intentando abrir la puerta.

—Hermano… hermano…— repetía muchas veces la gatita y en eso, daba un salto a la manilla de la puerta para abrirlo.

—Jasmy, te dije muchas veces que tu hermano está en Seaquestria con una amiga— decía la alicornio caminando hacia ella y de forma sorprendente, Laila saltaba en sus flancos sin caerse. Zafire agarraba a Jasmy con su magia, pero al hacerlo, empezó a llorar.

— ¡Hermano, hermano!— gritaba la gatita llorando.

—Ay no, ay no, por favor no llores— decía la alicornio desesperada mientras la mecía con su magia, pero su llanto no paraba, en eso, se daba cuenta de algo, giraba su cabeza para ver que… Laila no estaba — ¡Laila! ¿¡Donde estas!?— miraba por todos lados buscando a la gatita alegre —No puedo creer que se me perdió por solo mirar a otro lado por cinco segundos ¡Laila!— se volteaba para buscarla, pero no se daba cuenta que Laila estaba detrás de ella entre sus flancos atorada, como si estuviera dentro de dos enormes cojines, estaba chupando una garrita muy alegre mientras daba una risita y se veía que Flurry, y Tomi se peleaban en tener la pelotita para jugar.

 **Fin del flashback**

—Me alegro que les hayan pasado genial, mi nuera nalgona— decía Maya con una sonrisa pervertida al mirar por un momento sus flancos.

—Si… fue todo un placer cuidarlos ji, ji— daba una risita nerviosa la alicornio y aún tenía el tic en su ojo.

Después de recoger a sus hijos y ponerlos delicadamente en su cochecito. Se retiraban de ahí despidiéndose de Zafire y cuando salieron del cuarto, la alicornio se desmayaba cayendo al suelo con las patas arriba.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Las dos gatas junto con sus hijos y su nuera con Flurry, estaban desayunando en el comedor. Shaona y Maya estaban comiendo muy calladas, algo que se percató Dark.

—Mamás ¿pasa algo?— preguntaba el gato confundido mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de leche. La gata blanca lo miraba con una sonrisa fingida.

—No, no, no pasa nada, así que no te preocupes Darkin— decía Shaona dando su mejor sonrisa para que no se preocupara.

—… Sí, no pasa nada, solo que me sigo preguntando ¿Cómo puede ser estas galletas tan ricas? Hasta a tus hermanitos les encanta— decía la gata oscura al agarrar una galleta que estaba en su plato para dárselo a Tomi que se lo estaba chupando alegre —Ya quisiera conocer a ese mejor amigo tuyo Darkin que hasta lo besaría con solo verlo— decía con una sonrisa burlona.

—No te preocupes mamá, creo que él…— Dark fue interrumpido porque se abrió la puerta del comedor —Oh vaya, que casualidad, ahí está ¡buenos días Creepy!— exclamaba saludándolo con una garra al ver entrar a un oso de peluche por la puerta.

— ¡Buenos días amo Creepy!— saludaba Zafire con su típica sonrisa mientras le daba de comer a Flurry.

—Que tiene de buenos— decía el oso fastidiado caminando pasando por un lado de la mesa. Las dos gatas lo veían pasar al otro lado de la mesa.

—… No habías dicho que lo besarías, mi fierecilla— decía Shaona con una sonrisa burlona mirando a su pareja.

—… Emmmmm esto… solo exageré un poquito… y además que es un poquito feo— susurraba lo último a su compañera.

— ¡Te escuché!— exclamaba Creepy que ya estaba a un lado de Dark haciendo que se sobresaltaran las dos gatas por su repentino grito.

—Oye Creepy, vamo a calmarno, no tienes que gritarle a mis madres— decía el gato con los brazos cruzados mirándolo con seriedad.

—Espera un momento…— el oso las observaban un momento — ¿esas no son las gatas hermosas que te acost…?— Dark cerraba su boca con una garra.

—Sí, lo son, no hace falta decir más información— decía fastidiado. El oso apartaba su garra de su boca.

—Ok, ok— decía con los brazos cruzados molesto.

—Bueno… mamás, este es Creepy, Creepy, ella son mis madres, Maya y Shaona, y en el cochecito están mis hermanitos— decía el gato con una sonrisa infantil.

—…— el oso caminaba a un lado de su amo para poder ver bien a los tres gatitos que estaban en el cochecito.

—Oso… groar— Laila imitaba un rugido tierno que le daba ternura a cualquiera aunque a Creepy, estaba con una expresión de póker.

—Ay que lindos gatitos…— en eso, el oso miraba al gato negro — ¿y qué quieres? ¿Qué te felicite?— preguntaba con fastidio.

—No, solo quiero que veas lo más tierno de este universo, no, del universo es poco, del multiverso— decía Dark con un tono bromista.

—Ay que bien, bueno, yo no he venido para ver a tus madres… o los gatitos… o también yo no he venido a ver guardias metiches ¡lárguense de aquí!— exclamaba Creepy al ver a las guardias al completo en la puerta hasta Gleaming estaba ahí, pero al escuchar su grito, se sobresaltaban y se alejaban de la puerta a toda velocidad.

—… A Creepy me recuerda un poco a Anum— susurraba la gata negra con burla haciendo que su pareja se riera un poco.

—Ok, ok je, je ¿a qué has venido amigo?— preguntaba el gato con una sonrisa mientras comía su desayuno.

—Bueno, he venido para recordarte que…— el oso no pudo terminar de decir ya que escuchó un rugido tierno, él giraba su cabeza para ver a Laila que tenía una garrita en su boca —… ok, he venido para recordarte que…— otra vez escuchó el rugido haciendo que viera a la gatita de nuevo que seguía chupando su garrita, los gatos y Zafire daban una risita —… He venido para recordar…— ni terminó la palabra ya que fue interrumpido nuevamente por un rugido haciendo que tuviera un tic en un ojo —He venido para…

—Groar.

—He venido pa…

—Groar.

—He venid…

—Groar.

— ¡Pero bueno, puedes dejar que termine la oración!— exclamaba Creepy molesto mirando a Laila de cerca, la gatita en vez de asustarse, se reía en toda su cara hasta puso una pequeña garra en su nariz haciendo que el oso tuviera cara de fastidio.

—Je, je, je tranquilo Creepy, solo es una bebé je, je— daba una risita burlona Dark.

—Sí, solo es una bebé— decía Creepy rodando sus ojos fastidiado para mirar al gato nuevamente —ok, si me deja terminar…— miraba de reojo a Laila que se reía al verlo. El gato se reía un poco por su actitud mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso de leche —he venido para recordarte que en tres días, tenemos una reunión aquí con los que serían los líderes de las ciudades conquistadas, amo Soul— al decir eso, Dark se atragantó con la leche y empezaba a toser, Zafire alarmada, le daba unos golpecitos en su espalda para que se calmara.

—… ¿Tenemos una reunión en tres días… aquí?— preguntaba el gato sorprendido ya que no lo recordó para nada.

—Sí, así es, te lo dije hace ¡una semana!— exclamaba lo último molesto, las dos gatas escuchaban eso atentamente.

—Ok, ok, lo siento, se me olvidó ya que me lo dijiste un día antes de que llegaran mis madres y pues… se me olvidó— decía con una sonrisa nerviosa y se rascaba la nuca apenado. El oso rodaba sus ojos para luego negar con la cabeza.

—Que novedad.

—Oye— lo miraba su amo molesto.

—Bueno, solo he venido para esto como tú "mensajero", así que nos vemos en tres días— decía Creepy con fastidio mientras se empezaba a marcharse de ahí.

Las dos gatas lo veían irse, Shaona estaba pensativa y miraba un momento a su pareja que le sonreía para luego guiñarle un ojo haciendo que sonría también.

— ¡Espera Creepy!— exclamaba la gata blanca haciendo que el oso se detuviera ante de que tocara la puerta. El aludido se volteaba viendo como Shaona se acercaba a él —disculpa, quisiera saber una cosa… ¿Tú hiciste estas fabulosas galletas?— preguntaba con una sonrisa alegre al mostrar una galleta que tenía en sus garras.

—Emmmm sí, los hice yo ¿Por qué? ¿Te gustaron?— preguntaba el oso curioso.

—Si ¡me gustaron! Igual que mis hijos, de verdad que sabes hacer unas increíbles galletas— alagaba la gata blanca con una sonrisa.

—… Je gracias, supongo— decía Creepy mirando a otro lado ruborizado.

—Es en serio lo que te digo y pues me estaba preguntando si…— Shaona jugaba con sus garritas —… ¿me puedes enseñar a hacer esas galletas?— preguntaba con una gran sonrisa y teniendo las garras juntas.

—… No, búscate tu propia receta— decía el oso con los brazos cruzados.

—Anda, por favor, quiero darle siempre de comer esas galletas a mis hijos— decía la gata blanca poniendo una mirada tierna.

—… Ay por favor ¿es en serio?— decía fastidiado.

—Por favor Creepy, enséñale a hacer tus deliciosas galletas, no tiene nada de malo en enseñarle— decía Dark con una sonrisa.

—…— Creepy suspiraba fastidiado —a la una de la tarde, en la cocina, si no te veo a esa hora, me voy ¿entendiste?— decía con seriedad.

— ¡Si señor!— exclamaba Shaona poniendo una garra en su frente como si fuera una soldado. El oso rodaba sus ojos y salía por la puerta marchándose del comedor.

—Je, je, je tu mejor amigo, me agrada, es muy "simpático"— decía Maya con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, lo sé, pero cuando lo conozcas más, te caerá bien je, je— daba una risita burlona el gato mientras la gata blanca regresaba a sentarse en su puesto para continuar el desayuno.

—… Mi fierecilla, esto es lo que haremos, mientras yo voy con Creepy, tú vas a hablar con nuestra nuera ¿ok?— susurraba Shaona con una sonrisa.

—Ok— la gata oscura sonreía mientras continuaban con su desayuno.

Había pasado un gran rato después de desayunar. La gata blanca estaba en su habitación, cambiándose para estar lista a la hora mientras su pareja cuidaba de los gatitos junto con Zafire que aprovecharía para hablar con ella.

—Estoy lista para cocinar— decía la felina mirándose en un espejo con una sonrisa.

 **En la cocina**

Creepy ya estaba ahí, sentado en un banquillo para poder alcanzar el mesón. El oso veía un reloj que estaba en la pared que ya eran la una de la tarde.

—… ¿Por qué tardará tanto?... Si no viene en los próximos cinco segundos, me voy— decía con los brazos cruzados con una expresión de fastidio por la impuntualidad de la gata, pero en eso, se abría la puerta de la cocina haciendo que Creepy girara su cabeza para saber si era ella, pero se extrañó lo que veía.

Observaba a Shaona vestida con una blusa azul marino con mangas cortas, pantaloncitos azul oscuro, unas zapatillas blancas aunque eso no tenía sentido, tenía puesto un delantal que tenía un escrito que decía "I LOVE MY BABYS" y un gorro de chef con otro escrito que decía "KISS THE CAT".

—Estoy preparada y lista para cocinar— decía la felina con una sonrisa de determinación.

—… ¿Qué carajo te pusiste?— preguntaba el oso extrañado.

— ¿Es que no lo ves? Este es mi traje para cocinar y ser la gran, poderosa e increíble chef de todos los tiempos— decía la gata con orgullo.

—… Con solo ponerte un traje de chef, no te hace profesional— decía con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que lo viera molesta y con las mejillas infladas.

—Je je je muy graciosito— se reía con sarcasmo para luego ir a otro banquillo que estaba al lado del oso y se subía en él para poder estar a la misma altura.

—Muy bien, ya estamos aquí, ahora te enseñaré a hacer las galletas de Creepy, que están hecha con amor, cariño… y un poco de furia de aguantar estupideces todos los días— decía con fastidio.

— ¿Es en serio? Vaya, no sabía que tu furia sabría tan bien— decía algo sarcástica.

—Sí, sí, sí, bueno gatita, aquí están todos los ingredientes— decía señalando lo que había en el mesón como harina, azúcar, huevos, colorante, chispas de chocolate o de colores, de todo un poco —Supongo que sabes hacer galletas… "decentes" ¿verdad?— preguntaba mirándola con una ceja alzada.

—Emmmmm si aunque no me sale tan ricas como las tuyas, algo que me sorprendió bastante— admitía Shaona apenada.

—Ok, pues deja que un profesional te enseñe a hacer unas deliciosas galletas que dejaría en ridículo esas galletas que venden en los supermercados— decía Creepy con una sonrisa de presumido. La gata rodaba sus ojos al escuchar eso —ok, empezamos con esto— agarraba la taza y la mantequilla —hay que hacer esto— tiraba toda la mantequilla a la taza.

— ¿No crees que es mucha mantequilla?— preguntaba con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—Sí, lo sé, pero quiero que salgan muchas galletas, así que silencio y observa, para que aprenda algo en tu cabecita— decía con seriedad.

—Ok… "maestro"— decía algo burlona.

—Bueno, al tener la mantequilla en la taza, hay que batirlo con este batidor… ¡con fuerza!— exclamaba lo último enojado con el batidor en una pata para luego empezar a batir con furia.

—…— Shaona estaba sorprendida y más gotas de sudor en la nuca.

Luego de poner unos ingredientes a la taza y batir con furia hasta la harina haciendo que los dos terminaran un poco cubiertos por la harina. Después de terminar de batir, se bajaba de ahí para poner la taza en la nevera para que repose.

—Y ahora, hay que esperar y esperar… como odio esperar— decía el oso con fastidio mientras se sentaba frente al refrigerador. La gata sabía que debían esperar como diez minutos o media hora, así que aprovechará para hablar con él, pero primero se sacudía la harina un poco para luego bajarse del banquillo y acercarse a un lado del oso para sentarse junto a él mirando la nevera.

—La verdad… nunca vi una forma tan "furiosa" de hacer galletas— decía la felina con una sonrisa mirándolo de reojo.

—Sí, solo hay que demostrarle a esas galletas quien manda— decía Creepy con un tono bromista haciendo que ella se riera un poco.

—Sí, tienes razón je, je— dicho eso, se quedaban callados por un momento hasta que Shaona le preguntó —Oye Creepy ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—… Sí, adelante, total, tenemos que esperar hasta que reposen— decía fastidiado.

—Ok… quiero saber algo ¿tu cómo te hiciste amigo de mi hijo?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Pues como explicártelo… soy amigo del amo Soul desde que me dio vida, de ahí, siempre lo sigo, no me importa si hacía algo bueno o malo, además que solo pensé en una cosa, él es mi amo, me dio vida y yo lo sigo hasta el fin del mundo… no tan literalmente, pero se entiende ¿verdad?— decía algo apenado.

—Tengo una duda ¿Cómo era Darkin cuando era niño? Sé que es alguien con un pasado un tanto turbio— pregunto la gata.

—Solo no le digas a nadie, el amo Soul antes de ser lo que es, era un potro adorable, muy sonriente y alegre, y junto con su hermana eran inseparables, pero un día la llegada de la Princesa Celestia anunció el final de esa felicidad… Solo te digo que ver a un infante perder esa inocencia y hacer cosas que no debería hacer es algo que duele, y es por eso que tanto protege a los niños, no quiere que ellos pierdan esa inocencia tan frágil, también fue el día que nunca más volví a sonreír— decía con seriedad.

—Vaya, no tenía idea que mi pequeño haya sufrido mucho en el pasado— decía deprimida.

—Lo sé, es triste y aún más para Estela, a ella le duele no estar con su hermano, pero es él mismo quien la rechaza y se esconde de sus sentimientos para no lastimarla.

—Oh, ya veo… Y ¿Con los juguetes? ¿Qué clase de posición tomas con ellos?— le lanzó otra pregunta, para cambiar la conversación.

—Soy como decirlo, el segundo al mando, si el amo Soul no está o no está disponible y todo eso, eventualmente soy el líder de los juguetes, soy el que los cuida, que les da órdenes por si hay que hacer esto y lo otro— explicaba un poco Creepy.

—Oh, ya veo, entonces ¿te gusta liderar a otros?— preguntaba curiosa.

—… Sí, la verdad es que si, prefiero dar órdenes que recibirlas, como el amo Soul, él es el único que me da órdenes, si fuera otro, lo mando al carajo— decía con seriedad.

—Ya veo, interesante…— la felina se quedaba pensativa un momento —Dime, tengo curiosidad ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en esa noche que conquistaron Equestria?— preguntaba esta vez con seriedad.

—… ¿El amo Soul te contó?— preguntaba mirándola de reojo, ella asentía con la cabeza haciendo que suspirara fastidiado —ok, pero la verdad no hice gran cosa en esa noche, solo hice algunas cosillas, en antes de la conquista, durante la conquista y después de la conquista ¿Qué quieres escuchar primero? Hay mucho que contar y también que no hay mucho que hacer— decía con molestia.

—… Emmmmm dime primero qué hiciste antes— decía Shaona muy curiosa.

—Pues como decirlo, antes de venir a ésta Equestria, necesitábamos un transporte para todos porque eran muchos y pues la "simpática" doctora Chambers, hizo unos planos de un tren y pues nosotros, los juguetes, tuvimos que construirlo, fue largo, cansado aunque satisfactorio porque es el tren más largo del mundo— decía orgulloso.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cuán largo es?— preguntaba la gata con una ceja alzada.

—El tren tiene como cien vagones— al decir eso, la felina se impactó.

— ¿¡Cien vagones!? ¿¡Construyeron un tren de cien vagones!?— exclamaba sin poder creerlo.

—Sí, así es, si te preguntas porque el amo Soul no usó su magia, pues nos haríamos flojos y teníamos que construirlo nosotros mismos, si queríamos tener un nuevo hogar y lo hicimos, y yo fui el supervisor de la construcción de ese tren.

—Ya veo y ¿Cómo fue eso exactamente?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Pueeeeees fue un fastidio…— decía molesto.

 **Flashback**

En una parte desconocida, era como un subterráneo donde había una larga vía del tren y en dicho lugar, se había puesto unas rueditas, el suelo y lo único que estaba terminado, era la cabina del conductor.

En el lugar, había juguetes de todo tipo, corriendo de aquí y allá, trayendo materiales para construir el tren más largo del mundo.

— ¡Eso, así me gusta, si seguimos a este ritmo, terminaremos en cinco días!— exclamaba Creepy que estaba ahí con un casco en la cabeza y un megáfono en una pata, estaba vigilando a los juguetes con seriedad hasta que veía a alguien muy apartado de la construcción. Con fastidio, se acercaba a él que estaba sentado en una silla de playa, era nada menos que Miles. El topo estaba recostado con una copa de vino en una de sus garras, le iba a dar un sorbo, pero escuchó el grito del oso en toda la oreja — ¿¡Qué carajo estás haciendo!? ¡Ve a trabajar, Miles!— exclamaba con enojo haciendo el topo se sobresalte soltando su copa que se rompía en el suelo y se tapaba las orejas.

—Ay bambino, no hace falta que me grites en toda la oreja, si te escucho perfectamente— decía adolorido que casi se quedaba sordo. Creepy bajó el megáfono para hablar normal.

—Pues no te gritaría si no estuvieras aquí de flojo— decía con seriedad.

—Yo no estoy de flojo, señor Creepy, estoy comandando a mis secuaces. Vamos chicos, trabajen con prisa, pero tampoco exageren— decía haciendo señas con una garra.

— ¡Si jefe!— exclamaban dos gorilas y un oso polar que cargaban cosas pesadas para llevarlo al tren.

— ¿Lo ves? Estoy dirigiendo a los míos y además que yo no puedo por… ya sabes porque bambino- decía Miles señalándose así mismo por su tamaño. El oso rodaba sus ojos, lo iba a dejar hasta que vio acercándose alguien, era una zorra antropomórfica que tenía puesto un bikini muy pequeño que tapaba lo justo y necesario, además que resaltaba mucho sus pechos enormes. Traía un plato teniendo encima un vaso de jugo.

—Aquí tienes, señor Miles— decía la zorra arrodillándose para darle el vaso.

—Gracias querida, eres muy amable— decía el topo con una sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo al jugo —está delicioso— la aludida sacaba de entre sus pechos, un abanico para luego darle fresco a Miles.

—… ¿Quién rayos es ella?— preguntaba Creepy señalando a la zorra.

—Oh, bueno, déjame presentarte a la señorita Emily— decía señalándola con el vaso.

—Hola, me llamo Emily y soy la sirvienta personal del señor Miles— se presentaba la zorra con educación.

—Oh, ya veo… Miles ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no traigas basura al castillo?— decía el oso con enojo haciendo que Emily se ofenda y tenga una mano en su pecho.

—Ella no es una basura, la encontré, sola, hambrienta, con solo un abrigo sucio, así que le abrí mis brazos, le di comida, ropa y ahora trabaja para mí porque se siente en deuda conmigo ¿verdad querida?— decía el topo con una sonrisa y tocaba con su garra libre la espalda de la susodicha mientras ella sonreía alegre.

—Pues claro señor Miles, yo estoy en deuda con usted por dejarme vivir con usted, señor— decía la zorra con educación.

—… Pues viéndola así…— el oso la miraba de arriba y abajo —dudo mucho que le diste ropa—decía con una ceja alzada.

—Yo quise estar así para verme sexy para el señor Miles— decía Emily sonrojada.

—Sí, aja… ¿Por qué no vas a Zootopia, Miles? y así te puedes conseguir a cualquiera que es más decente que ella— decía Creepy con burla haciendo que la aludida se ofenda de nuevo.

—No gracias, señor Creepy, pero gracias por la oferta, otro día voy… aunque como quisiera tener a esa linda conejita como mi guardia— decía el topo pensativo para luego mirar al oso — ¿Cuándo será el día que tenga a esa linda coneja policía? Yo le daría mejor sueldo.

—Bueno, tú la podrás tener...— retrocedía Creepy —… ¡cuando el lobo plateado ame al gato negro!— exclamaba Creepy para luego dejarlos solos.

—… Malo— decía Miles molesto, pero al ver a la zorra, se le quitó lo molesto y disfrutaba de su compañía.

—Ok, debo volver a…— el oso miraba a un lugar que estaba a un par de metros del topo — ¡Rey Alexander! ¿¡Qué carajo estás haciendo!?— exclamaba al ver al sapo en su trono mientras miraba a los demás trabajar.

—Pues estoy dirigiendo a mis lacayos ¡vamos muchachos, trabajen más rápido!— exclamaba Alexander a unos muñecos con trajes medievales.

—Oye, yo soy el supervisor aquí— decía Creepy con los brazos cruzados.

—Sí y yo te ayudo amo Creepy, para que estos flojos, no estén holgazaneando— decía el sapo haciendo que el oso se moleste y se ponga por detrás del trono.

—Te dije que ¡te pongas a trabajar!— gritaba con el megáfono para luego dar una patada al espaldar del trono haciendo que Alexander saliera volando y cayera encima de los mismos muñecos medievales que se quejaban de un poco de dolor, y también de otros muñecos más.

—Oye ¡quita tu gordo trasero de mis compañeros!— exclamaba una muñeca vaquera de nombre Alice que miraba eso enfadada.

 **Fin del flashback**

—Y así es como se lidera para que dejen de flojear, y hagan algo por sus vidas— decía el oso con seriedad mirando el reloj de la pared.

—Wow… sí que lideras con fuerza— decía la gata con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, claro, porque si no hago eso, se ponen a flojear y si se ponen a flojear, serán como ¡Gordy!— exclamaba Creepy señalando a un rincón de la cocina a un muñeco humanoide con traje de conserje que estaba durmiendo haciendo que se sobresalte del susto por el grito. Shaona estaba sorprendida de que no sabía que él estaba ahí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?— preguntaba el muñeco alterado hasta que miró al oso —ah, hola amo Creepy ¿Qué cuentas?— preguntaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Qué cuento? Pues te digo que ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decirte que no duermas en la cocina? Y además que trabajas en la escuela, así que ¡largo de aquí!— exclamaba molesto haciendo que el muñeco se levantara del susto y salió corriendo de la cocina como si no hubiera un mañana —… y así pongo a esos tipos en su lugar— decía tranquilamente mirando a la gata que ésta última tenía cara de póker.

—Oooookei, emmmm entonces ¿me puedes contar lo que hiciste en esa noche?— preguntaba curiosa y ansiosa de saber eso.

—Pues que decir, no hice gran cosa. Lo único que hice fue entrar en el cuerpo de una yegua, saqué a patadas a Shining del salón del castillo, me enfrenté a él, fue a otra parte haciendo rondas en un coliseo tipo Roma, me convertí en dragón y "maté" a Shining tirándolo de un precipicio… pero sé que ese idiota sigue vivo, ni que fuera tan bruto— decía con los brazos cruzados.

—… Espera un momento ¿entraste en el cuerpo de una yegua?— preguntaba Shaona sorprendida.

—Sí, lo hice con esto…— el oso alzaba sus dos patas y salían puitas de sus palmas —… solo tengo que ponértelo en los lados de tu cráneo, dar unos giros y podré poseer tu cuerpo conmigo en tu cabeza, es una cosa que no me gusta hacer, pero debí hacerlo, supongo— decía mirándola con algo de burla, la aludida lo miraba fijamente.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estás pensando— decía con seriedad.

— ¿Qué? no, yo no pensé en eso… pensé un momento en reprogramarte, ni tú te enteraras lo que está pasando— decía el oso con burla metiendo las puitas de sus palmas.

—… ¿Reprogramarme?— preguntaba extrañada.

—Las púas de mis palmas, sirven también para alterar el cerebro y hacer que actúen lo que a mí me plazca, como perro, como gato, como la mejor sirviente del mundo y esas cosas, eso no lo uso mucho porque es un fastidio hacerlo— decía con molestia.

—… Ya veo… _vaya, si él estuviera en la federación, podría hacer eso de reprogramar a esos criminales y ser otras personas… sería muy útil… -_ pensaba la gata con una garra en su barbilla mientras Creepy miraba la hora, pero al verlo, se levantaba para abrir la nevera y sacar la taza con la masa, cerraba la puerta del refrigerador para ir al mesón. Shaona se levantaba también para ir con él —a todo esto, dijiste que ¿te convertiste en dragón?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Sí, me convierto en dragón, no por eso tengo estos ojos de adornos— decía parándose frente al mesón mirando a la felina un momento.

— ¿En serio? pues… ¿me lo podrías mostrar?— preguntaba con una sonrisa alegre.

—… No.

—Ay vamos, no seas malo, no voy a estar mucho tiempo aquí y voy a estar con las ganas de saber cómo eras en dragón— decía con una cara tierna mirándolo muy de cerca poniéndolo incómodo.

—… Ok, ok, lo haré pero ¡deja de mirarme así!— exclamaba el oso molesto y estaba ruborizado.

—Ok je, je— decía con una sonrisa traviesa y se alejaba un poco de él, Creepy suspiraba fastidiado.

—Bueno, ya que, de igual forma, necesito poner esto en el mesón— decía dejando la taza en el suelo para luego empezar a caer partes de su cuerpo de oso. La gata no quitaba la vista de eso y se sorprendía al ver poco a poco un cuerpo de un bebé dragón de color celeste hasta que cayó la cabeza de oso dejando ver… su expresión de siempre, pero en dragón.

—Wow… lo admito, te ves lindo— decía Shaona con una sonrisa sincera.

—Gracias, supongo— decía Creepy agarrando la taza para luego hacer algo que dejó impactada a la gata y era que el cuerpo del dragón creció de golpe hasta estar del tamaño de Celestia, y además de tener un cuerpo musculoso. Él dejaba la taza en el mesón para después mirar a la felina que no paraba de mirarlo hasta que se sonrojó — ¿puedes dejar de mirarme así?— estaba fastidiado haciendo que Shaona reaccionara y mirara a otro lado ruborizada.

—Lo siento, pero es que… te ves muy guapo… ahora— decía mirándolo de reojo con una sonrisa pícara.

—Je gracias, supongo— decía rodando sus ojos mientras sacaba la masa de las galletas. La gata miraba al imponente dragón y más por la espalda, por las púas que tenía, así que le dio una idea —oye ¿quieres seguir para aprender hacer galletas o… que?— preguntaba mirando a donde debería estar, pero no estaba dejándolo confundido aunque en eso, sentía que alguien se ponía en su hombro izquierdo, giraba su cabeza para ver que estaba sentada la felina.

—Je, je aquí está mucho mejor, puedo ver como haces las galletas con mejor vista— decía mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—…— suspiraba frustrado, así que la dejó sentarse en su hombro para luego mirar la masa y hacía lo siguiente que le tocaba a la masa.

—Je, je sabes algo, con este cuerpo, supongo que atraerás a muchas dragonas ¿verdad?— decía con una sonrisa pícara.

—Y no te equivocas o sea con solo tocar la puerta de una dragona soltera, me deja vivir en ella como "huésped"— decía fastidiado.

—Ya veo je, je— se quedaba pensativa un momento —oye, recuerdo que Darkin me dijo que tú tenías esposa ¿eso es verdad?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Sí, es verdad— decía mientras golpeaba la masa con furia con un puñetazo como si fuera pizza.

—Ya veo ¿y cómo fue que terminaron casados?— preguntaba de nuevo.

—Pues por alianza o sea yo tuve que pelear con la que sería mi esposa para ser el nuevo líder de los dragones porque ella no quería aliarse con la nueva Equestria, así que tuvimos un combate, la vencí, soy el nuevo líder de los dragones y al vencerla, la perdedora haría lo que sea lo que dijera el ganador y pues le dije que se casara conmigo, y eso es historia, nos casamos y todo eso— decía con seriedad.

—Oh, ya veo, política, supongo para que así los dos reinos puedan convivir mejor— decía Shaona mirando lo que hacía Creepy.

—Sí, supongo, mi esposa aún se encarga de las tierras de los dragones ya que al casarnos, nosotros dos somos los líderes de esas tierras mientras yo estoy fuera, ella se encarga de los dragones— decía dejando la masa para buscar las piezas que tenían formas.

—Ya veo… y supongo que estos músculos no están de adornos ¿verdad? O sea ¿eres fuerte?— preguntaba curiosa y con una sonrisa algo pervertida.

—Sí, soy muy fuerte que destruiría a un ejército por completo con solo soplar— decía con burla mientras hacía figuritas en la masa.

—Vaya, que modesto— decía la gata con sarcasmo.

—Sí, verdad, soy el señor "modesto"— decía con un tono bromista mientras ponía las figuras de masas en una bandeja haciendo que se riera un poco.

—… _Mmmmmmm sería un buen miembro de la federación si usara esos músculos para el bien…—_ pensaba mirando un momento abajo — _… y vaya, que pectorales, deja a Araam fuera del juego je, je—_ decía en su mente con burla, en eso, recordó algo que se le olvidó preguntar —Oye Creepy.

— ¿Si?— el dragón llevaba la bandeja al horno.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que… Shining aún sigue vivo? No entiendo— decía confundida.

—Pues lo que pasa, es que tiré a ese maricon al precipicio, pero de una u otra forma, sigue con vida caminando en los pasillos con otra identidad— decía con seriedad metiendo la bandeja en el horno y lo cerraba.

— ¿Cómo sabes que sigue con… vida?... espera un momento…— Shaona empezó a recordar a Gleaming Shield, el parecido de ella con Shining, era casi idénticos — ¿no será…?

—Sí, es él o sea he ido a muchos mundos para no notar eso— decía fastidiado —pero de igual forma, no le dije nada, total, Shining está muerto para mí— alzaba sus hombros sin importancia.

—Ya veo…— decía simplemente la felina mientras Creepy se sentaba en un banquillo esperando que estén listas las galletas y para no aburrirse, siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa y además que Shaona ya tenía lo que quería del dragón.

 **Un rato después**

La gata blanca salía de la cocina con un plato de galletas en sus garras mientras la seguía Creepy aun en su forma dragón.

—Mmmmmm huelen ricas— decía Shaona olfateando las galletas recién salidas del horno.

—Je espero que los disfruten y espero que hayas aprendido algo— decía con los brazos cruzados.

—Sí, he aprendido algo, que tengo que hacerlo con furia— decía con un tono bromista.

—Je sí, eres la primera que aprendes rápido— decía con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que la gata se riera un poco, pero en eso, al mirar al frente, veía a su pareja que estaba inmóvil en el lugar con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Oh, hola mi fierecilla— saludaba Shaona con un sonrisa, pero ella no respondía ya que miraba fijamente a Creepy.

—… Ay papacito, ahora sí que te beso y todo— decía Maya con una sonrisa pervertida al verlo mejor.

—Ni se te ocurra besarme— decía el dragón con seriedad.

— ¿Ni un besito en la naricita?— preguntaba la gata negra sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

—Que noooo, saben que, ya me tengo que ir a mis tierras, así que nos veremos en la reunión ya que supongo que irán ¿verdad?— preguntaba Creepy empezando a caminar pasándolas por un lado aunque Maya no le quitaba el ojo de encima mirándolo en todos sus ángulos.

—Sí, iremos para ver, tenemos curiosidad— decía la gata blanca con una sonrisa.

—Ok, nos vemos entonces— decía saliendo del comedor, en eso, la gata negra daba un silbido de admiración.

—Vaya ¿Cómo es que se convirtió de un oso de peluche feito a un apuesto dragón? Je, je— preguntaba Maya sin dejar de imaginarlo.

—Pues es como decir que sacó su dragón interior… literalmente— decía con una sonrisa burlona.

—Je, je ya veo, mi gatita— ella se acercaba a su pareja para agarrar una galleta y darle una mordida —mmmmmm está más deliciosa, recién salida del horno— decía con un brillo en sus ojos mientras se comía la galleta.

—Sí, verdad je, je bueno, vamos al cuarto para darle algunas a nuestros hijos— decía Shaona empezando a caminar.

—Ok, mi gatita— la gata oscura la seguía por un lado y las dos salían del comedor para caminar por el pasillo.

—… Mmmmmmmm ¿Cómo estuvo tu convivencia con nuestra nuera nalgona?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Emmmmm bueno, como decirlo— decía Maya rascándose la nuca apenada.

 **Flashback**

Zafire se encontraba llorando a cantaros al recordar aquellas maldades que había hecho.

—Ya, tranquila, sé que amas a Flurry, pero es la hija de Cadence yo sé que es doloroso separarse de alguien a quien adoras, pero imagina el dolor que está pasando ahora ella, tampoco me perdonaría si alguien decidiera quitarme a mis hijos, por más estúpida que sea Cadence, ella quiere demostrar su valía día a día para recuperar a su hija— le hablaba tranquilamente la gata negra mientras se deshacía de una montaña de pañuelos húmedos.

—Lo sé, pero, amo a Flurry, desde que la tengo siento que mi mundo ha vuelto a ser algo maravilloso.

—Sabes, en la federación suele llegar muchos niños sin familia, esperando a que alguien maravillosa como tú los adopte— intentaba animar un poco a la alicornio azul.

— ¿Crees que soy una buena madre?— preguntaba la alicornio con los ojos rojos y la nariz escurriendo.

—Lo creo, sabes, soy parte de un grupo especial llamado Caballeros Astrales y tengo el sentido del amor, no hay un sentimiento más grande y poderoso que el amor, un regalo eterno aquel ser amado, en todas sus expresiones, un amor fraternal, un amor conyugal— Laila se acercaba a Maya quien le estiraba del pantalón, la gata la tomaba en brazos y frotaba su nariz con la de su hija —Y sobre todo el más hermoso que pueda existir, un amor maternal— decía la gata negra con una sonrisa cálida.

—Usted y Shaona son muy amables, y hermosas, que suerte que el amo Soul las tenga como sus madres— comentaba la yegua constipada de tanto llorar.

 **Fin del flashback**

—Sabía que no era alguien mala, solamente seguía órdenes de nuestro hijo— decía la gata blanca sonriente.

—Sí, entonces podemos descartar al sexy dragón y nuestra nuera— tachaba el nombre de ambos —Aunque sabes, si me gustaría castigar un poco a ese apuesto y suculento dragón— hablaba en un tono muy pervertido la gata negra.

—Maya— llamaba su mujer con un tono serio y seco.

—Ok, ok, lo siento…— se disculpaba con las orejas bajas —aunque te digo que más bien, lo violaría— decía con una sonrisa pervertida.

—¡Maya!

— ¿Qué? ¿No vas a admitir del pedazo de dragón que era ese? Solo mira sus músculos por favor, dejaría en ridículo a Araam como si fuera un enclenque— decía pensando en el dragón.

—… Ok, admito que es muy apuesto, pero no debemos desviarnos de nuestra misión… y además que cierra la boca, estas babeando el suelo— decía con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que la gata oscura cerrara su boca y se limpiaba su baba.

—Lo siento— se disculpaba rascándose la nuca apenada.

—Ok, ok, bueno, ya hablamos con las ponis del castillo, con las guardias no podemos porque son…

—… Guardias y siempre la guardia estarán diciendo muchas cosas buenas de su amo, sin importar si es bueno o malo o las dos cosas— completó decir su pareja oscura.

—Sip, pude hablar con Creepy y por lo visto… no ha matado a nadie en teoría, pero controló a una yegua, hubo un intento de homicidio contra Shining…— decía pensativa.

—Con Zafire, solo robó el corazón de cristal, dejó para el arrastre a Cadence y ahora cría a su hija… esto último no sé si es malo porque la cuida bien— decía Maya también pensativa.

—Sí, si cuida bien a nuestros hijos, a Flurry también… bueno podemos borrarlos… solo borra a Zafire, Creepy tiene que pagar por el intento de homicidio, lo siguiente sería, esperar a la reunión que será en tres días, conocer a ese tal Miles y Rey Alexander, y no podemos hacer que Darkin sospeche que estamos haciendo esto o sea en la reunión no debemos preguntar sobre ese día porque sé que nuestro hijo, es muy inteligente y se daría cuenta de eso— decía Shaona haciendo que su pareja le diera la razón.

—Sí, pero entonces ¿Cómo sabremos lo que hicieron esos "líderes" de esas ciudades?— preguntaba Maya con los brazos cruzados pensativa.

—… Mmmmmmmm— se quedaba pensativa mientras por el pasillo, pasaban a un lado de Tempest que patrullaba por ahí y la saludaban —mmmmmmmmm ¿podríamos… preguntarles de forma indirecta?— preguntaba con una sonrisa.

—… … Emmmm mi gatita, no te sigo ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— preguntaba la gata oscura confundida. Su pareja rodaba sus ojos.

—Quiero decir que podríamos no sé, preguntarles lo que hicieron en las ciudades y esas cosas o sea la calidad de vida de esos lugares para saber, y analizar— explicaba un poco su plan.

—Oh, ya veo… pero hay un pequeño problema.

— ¿Cuál es?— preguntaba la gata blanca extrañada.

— ¿Cómo sabremos si están diciendo la verdad?— preguntaba con una mueca en sus labios.

—… Pues lo que he aprendido, hay que prestar mucha atención en su tono de voz a ver si hay nerviosismo o algo así porque creo que no tendrán un tic nervioso o que suden mucho al ser juguetes, supongo— decía Shaona pensativa.

—… Mi gatita, esto no son tus juegos de abogado de ese tal Phoenix Wright o ese Apollo Justice, de hecho prefiero al fiscal, me encanta su actor de voz— decía emocionada.

—Ay por favor, no me hables de ese último juego de DS, no me gusta ese sujeto— decía la gata blanca ahora con una mueca de disgusto —Pero lo bueno era lo que tenía… al menos.

—Pero no tenemos uno, ni siquiera tenemos los poderes espirituales de las Feys o como se llamen— decía mirándola con burla.

—Sí, lo sé, pero hay que tratar, ver cualquier posible reacción y si pasa algo, la llamamos— decía Shaona con una sonrisa alegre.

— ¿A quién llamamos?— preguntaba la gata negra con una ceja alzada.

—A Eye Fox, ella es una abogada también ni siquiera lo sabía hasta nos dio su tarjeta por si nos metemos en problema, aunque en estos casos contamos con mejores abogados que puede proporcionar la Federación— decía la gata blanca apenada.

—Oh sí, maravilloso, por si nos acusa de acosadoras violadoras agresivas ( _En las que van cinco veces en estos tres meses, por suerte cuatro de éstas resultaron falsas acusaciones_ ), pues la llamamos y con sus poderes de abogacía nos liberen de las rejas de la perdición— decía con un sarcasmo que hizo que su pareja la viera con seriedad —Ok, ok, mejor me callo— decía temerosa de ver la mirada de su esposa.

En un pequeño rato continuaron su discusión mientras caminaban, ya habían llegado frente a la puerta de su cuarto y antes de que entraran, Shaona miraba fijamente a su pareja con seriedad.

—Maya, dormirás afuera y no comerás ninguna galleta— decía de forma sombría.

— ¡Noooooo, todos menos eso!— exclamaba la gata negra llorando al estilo anime.

—Eso te pasa por burlarte de mis gustos— dicho eso, entraba al cuarto y cerraba la puerta con un portazo. Maya que estaba afuera, suspiraba resignada.

—Debí callarme cuando dije que Overwatch no es tan buen juego como dice ella— decía fastidiada ya que ahora tenía que dormir afuera o buscar otro lugar para dormir.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Gracias a S.W.A.T or Team Wild por ayudarme con el capítulo.**

 **Espero que les hayan gustado éste capítulo largo… otro más… vaya XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	83. OVA FINAL parte 5

**Capítulo 81 (OVA):** **Conociendo a la familia de su hijo (tercera parte)**

—Mi fierecilla ¿estás lista?— preguntaba Shaona a su pareja.

—Ay ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme este vestido?— preguntaba Maya fastidiada. Las dos estaban en su cuarto del castillo mirándose en un espejo. La gata negra tenía puesto un vestido blanco corto mientras que el de la gata blanca, uno negro. Además que los tres gatitos estaban tomando sus biberones en un cojín de forma cómoda.

—Tenemos que vernos presentables— mencionaba la felina blanca ajustándose mejor su vestido.

—Pues entonces pásame el esmoquin, me veré mejor— decía su pareja con una sonrisa alegre.

—No.

—Ay ¿Por qué no?— preguntaba fastidiada.

—Porque tenemos que darles una buena impresión de nosotras. Tenemos que ganar su confianza— decía Shaona con una sonrisa alegre.

—…— Maya suspiraba frustrada —Ok, ok aunque Darkin no pidió que fuéramos de etiqueta o que la reunión fuera que todos tienen que ir con ropa… elegante— decía con una voz refinada haciendo que su pareja se riera un poco.

—Sí, lo sé, pero de igual forma, vamos bien arregladas para que vean que no somos salvajes… sin ofender mi fierecilla— mencionaba la gata blanca mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

—Je la verdad tienes razón en eso— decía alzando sus hombros sin importancia. En eso, escuchaban tocar la puerta.

—Mamás ¿ya están listas?— preguntaba Dark desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Si Darkin, ya estamos listas— decía Shaona con una sonrisa haciendo que la puerta se abriera dejando pasar al gato negro con su túnica de siempre. En eso, Jasmy que había terminado su leche, veía al felino con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Emano, emano!— exclamaba tirando el biberón y caminaba algo rápida, pero con pasos torpes hasta llegar con él.

—Awwww hola Jasmy ¿Cómo está mi gatita?— preguntaba con una sonrisa cargándola en sus brazos para abrazarla haciéndola reír muy alegre. Las dos gatas veían esa escena muy conmovidas, pero en eso, veían que por la puerta, entraba Zafire con un movimiento de cadera y tenía a Flurry acostada en sus enormes flancos.

—Ji, ji, ji. Hola mis suegritas— saludaba la alicornio con su típica sonrisa mientras alzaba una pezuña.

—Hola mis nalgas— decía la gata blanca saludándola de vuelta.

—Hola, nos alegra que hayas venido, nuestra sexy nuera. Je, je— decía Maya con una sonrisa algo pervertida.

—Pues claro ¿Por qué no vendría a cuidar mis cuñaditos? Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita infantil —Además que me gusta mucho cuidarlos— decía Zafire con una gran sonrisa.

—Je, je. Si— Shaona caminaba hacia sus gatitos que estaban en el cojín igual que su pareja y también Dark que llevaba a su hermanita hacia ellos que la dejaba a un lado —Bueno mis amores, nos tenemos que ir, así que pórtense bien y hagan caso a su cuñada ¿ok mis gatitos?— los tres gatitos movían mucho la cabeza de arriba y abajo —Je, je. Ok, así me gusta, nos veremos en la tardecita— dicho eso, les daba un beso en la frente a sus tres hijos mientras que Maya lo hacía también.

—Bueno mis hermanitos, nos vemos y cuando regrese, jugaremos mucho— decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil haciendo que Tomi y Laila se rieran alegres ya que Jasmy alzaba sus garritas al gato negro queriendo que la alce. El aludido veía eso —No puedo hermanita, ahorita tengo cosas que hacer— al decir eso, la gatita tenía los ojos húmedos con intención de llorar haciendo que se alarme —Oye, no llores, mi hermanita, solo será hasta la tarde— se acercaba un poco y con una garra, le acariciaba su cabecita —Y cuando venga, podemos jugar todo lo que tú quieras ¿ok?— decía con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en su frente haciendo que la gatita se tranquilizara y lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa —Je, je. Así me gusta— decía acariciando con rapidez su cabecita haciéndola reír un poco —Bueno, nos tenemos que ir, ya casi es la hora— mencionaba alejándose de los gatitos igual que sus madres.

—Ok Darkin. Zafire en la mochila que está en la cama, están las cosas de tus cuñaditos y los pañales por si acaso— decía Shaona con una sonrisa mientras iban a la puerta.

—Si, por si hicieron el número dos. je, je— decía Maya con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ji, ji, ji. Ok mis suegritas, nos vemos y no se preocupen, los cuidaré bien— se despedía Zafire de los tres hasta que cerraban la puerta detrás de ellos. En eso, la alicornio bajaba a Flurry con su magia para ponerla en el suelo cerca de los bebés —Entonces ¿Están listos para divertirse conmigo?— preguntaba con una gran sonrisa y los bebés se reían alegres aunque la bebé poni, y el gatito se miraban molestos.

 **Mientras tanto con los tres felinos**

Los tres gatos caminaban por un pasillo con tranquilidad. Las dos gatas seguían a su hijo ya que no sabían dónde sería la reunión. Iban a pasos tranquilos sin mucha prisa hasta que los tres llegaban a una gran puerta doble de color dorado con los bordes morados.

—Aquí estamos mamás— decía Dark mirándolas con una sonrisa —bueno, antes de entrar, no se asusten, todos son buena onda, así que si quieren saber algo, pregunten sin miedo— agregaba despreocupado.

—Menos mal porque pensé que morderían— decía Maya con un tono bromista.

—Je, je. Tal vez si o tal vez no, quién sabe— decía su hijo con burla haciendo que la gata oscura se preocupara un poco.

—Espera como…— fue interrumpida por el felino.

—Vamos a entrar, se nos hace tarde— decía algo apurado al ver la hora. así que sin más, abría la gran puerta y cuando estuvo totalmente abierta, las dos gatas se impresionaba lo que veían.

Era un salón grande con las paredes azul cielo, el suelo era de color negro mientras que el techo... pareciera que no tuviera porque se observaba un cielo estrellado. Había una mesa grande y redonda de color dorado, pero teniendo un hueco algo grande en el centro. Unos cojines o sillas alrededor de dicha mesa que ya estaban ocupadas excepto una silla que estaba en el centro de la mesa que era más grande que el resto, se parecía a un trono y había una silla vacía a cada lado de ese "trono".

Las dos felinas no podía quitar su expresión de sorpresa aunque pudieron notar que en una silla al lado de una de las vacía, estaba Creepy en su cuerpo de oso de peluche con los brazos cruzados, estaba molesto, pero también veían a un muñeco que conocían.

— ¡Hola Brix!— exclamaba Maya saludándolo con una garra. El aludido le devolvía el saludo algo tímido.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras amo Soul y… madres del amo Soul— decía Creepy molesto.

—Ok, disculpen por llegar tarde, pero se me pegaron las sábanas— decía Dark rascándose la nuca apenado.

—Sí, sí, bueno, tomen asiento para que empecemos con esto— decía el oso con seriedad.

—Oki. je, je— el gato caminaba rodeando la mesa y sus madres lo seguían de cerca, estaban algo tímidas ya que los que no conocían, las miraban fijamente como si les penetraran el alma con sus ojos.

—Nunca me he sentido tan nerviosa en mi vida— susurraba Maya a su pareja nerviosa por esas miradas.

—Sí, yo también me siento nerviosa con esto… pero imagina que esta es una conferencia o imagina a todos en ropa interior— susurraba la gata blanca nerviosa.

—Lo intentaré… lo intentaré— murmuraba la gata oscura intentando ignorar sus miradas.

Al llegar al centro de la mesa. Dark se sentaba en el "trono" mientras sus madres se sentaban a su lado. Shaona a su izquierda y Maya a su derecha teniendo a Creepy a su lado para molestia de éste último ya que lo miraba con una sonrisa algo perturbadora en su punto de vista.

—Ok, antes de empezar la reunión, quisiera presentarles a mis madres… aunque ya lo saben porque hay chismosos en estos días que no se callan la boca— decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona mirando al oso.

—…— el aludido lo miraba fastidiado —Oye, a mí no me mires, yo no se lo conté a nadie porque no voy chismoseando por ahí— decía molesto.

—Sí, es cierto amo Soul, a mí me contó sobre la llegada de tus madres fue por Miles ¿verdad compañero?— preguntaba con un acento campirano, una muñeca humanoide, era un poco más alta, el tamaño de un poni adolescente, su piel era color carne, sus ojos eran morados, su cabello era castaño con dos coletas, estaba vestida con un traje de vaquera, tenía una pañoleta roja en el cuello, botas moradas, llevaba un cinturón de cuero que estaba atado la soga y una pistola negra de juguete por detrás, y un sombrero vaquero de color morado. Era Alice que miraba a un muñeco humanoide con la piel morena, tenía una pluma en la cabeza, unos pantalones beige y usaba cotizas (sandalias o chanclas), tenía los ojos naranja y su tamaño era de un potro. Era Zac que estaba sentado al lado de la muñeca vaquera.

—…— el aludido asentía con la cabeza mientras señalaba a un topo marrón que era del tamaño de las CMC, tenía puesto un traje elegante morado con un sombrero también elegante que estaba sentado o apegado a una hermosa yegua unicornio de ojos color rubí, pelaje dorado con crin plateada larga al igual que su cola y su cutie mark era un símbolo alquímico de fuego. La poni llevaba un hermoso vestido corto de color turquesa que dejaba expuesto sus flancos y tenía puesto unas medias plateadas en sus cascos. Era Miles y Assiel.

—Si bambinos, es una gran noticia que todos debían saber de antemano, ante garra o ante casco sobre eso, tenían que estar preparado para no desmayarse ante tal noticia— decía el topo con un tono bromista y de padrino.

—¡Arrrr esa noticia no me afecta a mí ni un poco, he soportado muchos mares, tormentas que da miedo de que te hunda el barco con solo una gotita de agua!— exclamaba un muñeco humanoide casi del tamaño de un poni promedio, estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negro con mangas largas, unos pantalones negros con un cinturón de cuero que tenía una espada en el costado, tenía puesto en un pie una bota negra con líneas rojas y en el otro pie una pata de hierro de color negro brillante, llevaba un sombrero pirata con un dibujo de una calavera, usaba un parche en un ojo, tenía una barba larga y negra. Era Capitán Pata de Hierro.

—Oh, no puede ser ¿hay una muñeca vaquera, hay un topo y un muñeco pirata también? Este mundo tiene de todo— susurraba Maya con emoción. Creepy que estaba a su lado, la veía fastidiado.

—Sí, sí, tu barco y tormenta, y bla bla bla— decía un erizo azul algo pixelado que estaba sentado en la silla recostado en el espaldar con las manos detrás de la cabeza y tenía sus pies encima de la mesa estando cómodo.

—… Oh my… ¿Sonic está aquí también? Oh, tiene que ser una broma— murmuraba la gata oscura sin poder creerlo.

—Esa noticia no me impactó mucho, lo único que pasó es que casi me atraganto con mi comida— decía un sapo gordo, grande y verdoso, tenía puesto una capa roja con felpa blanca sujetada por una cadenilla de oro, llevaba un cetro dorado con una bola de cristal rojo en una punta y tenía una corona en su cabeza que era grande, dorada y muy brillante. Era el rey Alexander. El susodicho estaba sentado en su trono o sea quiso traer su trono personal para estar más cómodo en la reunión.

—YO SI ME IMPACTÉ. ESTABA AHÍ EN EL SUELO, CREÍA QUE IBA A MORIR Y NO, NO MORÍ, SOLO TENÍA ALGO ATRAVESADO EN LA GARGANTA— gritaba alguien por la ventana. Las dos gatas tuvieron que taparse sus orejas por el grito, miraban quien era el que gritó y lo poco que veían, era un dirigible dorado con una hélice por detrás abajo, era inflado con unas líneas por todo su cuerpo, unos ojos grandes de color plateado y dientes afilados. Era Ken.

—Vaya, esa sí es una voz de hombre— decía Maya sorprendida por ese grito.

—No seas payasa… Creepy, dale un zape por mí— decía Shaona desde el otro lado de su hijo haciendo que el oso lo captará y le daba un zape a la gata oscura.

—Auch, solo bromeaba— decía sobándose la cabeza adolorida.

—Gracias Creepy— agradecía la gata blanca con una sonrisa burlona.

—De nada— decía Creepy con burla teniendo los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno y les digo que no lo sabría si no fuera por mi hermosa esposa ¿verdad querida?— preguntaba Miles mirando a Assiel con una sonrisa.

—Je, je. Sí, pero solo lo supe cuando mi hija me envió una carta de ellas— decía apenada.

—…— el oso suspiraba fastidiado —Ember tenía que ser.

—Espera ¿Ember? No me digas que ella es…— la felina oscura señalaba a la yegua sorprendida.

—Sí, así es. Ella es Assiel, es su madre— decía el oso con seriedad. Shaona lo escuchó y se sorprendió.

—Con razón que esa yegua es igual de sexy hasta casi igualita a Ember— mencionaba la gata blanca con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Sí, verdad. Je, je. Ella es su madre y el topo es su padrastro por así decirlo— agregaba Dark con su típica sonrisa.

—Ya veo…— la felina se quedaba un momento pensativa.

—Bueno chicos, como lo saben, éstas son mis madres, Maya— el gato negro señalaba a la felina oscura —y ella es Shaona— apuntaba ahora a la blanca —y mamás, les presentaré a Alice, Zac, Capitán Pata de Hierro, Sonic, Rey Alexander, Brix Soldier aunque ya lo conocen, Miles junto a su esposa Assiel y el que está afuera es Ken— señalaba a cada uno y todos las saludaban a su manera aunque tuvieron que taparse sus orejas por el grito del dirigible —bueno, ya todos se conocen y ahora va...— en eso, se daba cuenta de que faltaba alguien —espera un momento ¿Dónde está Lunar Blood? ¿Todavía no llega?— preguntaba extrañado. Algunos de los presentes se quejaban por una razón desconocida haciendo que las gatas estuvieran extrañadas por sus comportamientos. El oso suspiraba fastidiado.

—Sí, todavía no llega amo Soul, puede ser que se le pegó las sábanas por andar "jugando" con ese verdoso— decía Creepy rodando sus ojos.

—Sí, puede ser. je, je— daba una risita el gato apenado.

—Sí, igualito a su padre— decía el oso con burla haciendo que el aludido lo mirara feo.

—Espera ¿Quién es el padre?— preguntaba Maya confundida mirando a su hijo que se ponía nervioso.

—Emmmm esto…— antes de que siguiera hablando, la gran puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que todos giraran sus cabezas para ver quién era. Entraban al salón, una alidrake azul muy oscuro, con unas garras en sus cascos, tiene el cuerno afilado igual que sus dientes, la melena y cola son de color morado oscuro con unos mechones negros, sus alas son de dragón, sus ojos son amarillos intensos y la cutie mark es una luna roja como la sangre. Era nada menos que Lunar Blood que estaba parada respirando agitada como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

—Lo siento… por llegar tarde…— decía la alidrake entrecortada.

—No llegas tarde, solo llegas veinte minutos tarde— decía Creepy con sarcasmo.

—Sí, lo dice el oso de feria que le gusta lo puntual— comentaba con burla un poni entraba al salón poniéndose al lado de Lunar. Era un terrestre de pelaje verde muy oscuro, sus ojos eran esmeralda, melena negra con rayas verdes, cola flameada de color verde con negro en el interior, tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y su cutie mark eran dos guitarras rockeras, una de blanco y la otra de colores invertido a la primera. Era Brodek. El oso se molestaba al verlo.

— ¿Qué carajo haces tú aquí? — preguntaba Creepy con fastidio.

—Pues estoy aquí para acompañar a mi hermosa y sexy ama, osito enojón— decía el terrestre con burla mientras tomaba la garra derecha de Lunar con delicadeza. El oso se molestó por su comentario.

—Ji, ji, ji. Ay mi juguete, harás que me sonroje. Ji, ji— decía Lunar sonrojada por el comentario del poni.

—Ay por favor ¿se podrían sentarse ¡de una buena vez!?— exclamaba Creepy enojado sorprendiendo tanto a Maya que a Shaona al estar a su lado que casi la dejaba sorda.

— _Eso si son pulmones—_ pensaba la gata negra tapándose sus oídos.

—Okie, pero no te enojes, necesitas relajarte un poco— decía la alidrake con una sonrisa infantil mientras ella y el terrestre se dirigían a un asiento de la mesa que estaba vacía o mejor dicho, un cojín libre para luego sentarse Lunar y a su lado se sentaba Brodek que no soltaba su garra. En eso, el terrestre veía a Dark con una sonrisa.

—Hola suegrito— saludaba alegre.

—Hola— lo saludaba de vuelta, pero de repente, sentía las miradas de sus madres poniéndolo nervioso.

— ¿Suegrito?— preguntaban incrédulas. El gato iba a decir algo, pero su hija adoptiva habló mirándolo fijamente.

—Papi, perdón por la demora, pero tuve que pensar que hacer con mi hija que llegó de visita hace unos días con sus dos amigos…— mientras Lunar hablaba. Dark hacía señas que parara, pero fue muy tarde ya que cuando vio a sus madres estaban en shock al escuchar la palabra "papi" e "hija".

— _¿De verdad tengo una nieta? Y la nieta ¿¡ya tiene una hija!?—_ pensaban las dos gatas al mismo tiempo sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

—Entooooonces pensé y pensé, así que bueno, la traje para que vaya a jugar con… mi futura mami. La dejé en un pasillo mientras nosotros vamos a la reunión y aquí estamos— continuaba la alidrake terminando con una gran sonrisa.

—…— las dos felinas giraban sus cabezas para ver a su hijo con seriedad poniéndolo nervioso.

—… Emmmmm después de la reunión se los explico, en serio. je, je— Dark daba una risita nerviosa, pero aun diciendo eso, no quitaba la seriedad de sus madres —Emmmmm esto… mejor comencemos con la reunión de una vez para salir… más temprano ¿les parece?— preguntaba con una sonrisa forzada. Los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo y el felino oscuro empezó a hablar comenzando la reunión o mejor dicho, dar un discurso.

—…— Maya suspiraba aburrida, pero Shaona estaba pendiente de todo — _¿Cómo lo estarán pasando mis pequeñines?—_ se preguntaba en su mente mientras se recostaba en el espaldar teniendo una expresión de aburrimiento.

 **Mientras tanto con Zafire**

La alicornio zafiro estaba en la habitación, acostada en unos cojines en el suelo vigilando a los tres gatitos y a Flurry de que no se hagan daño.

Se observaba a la bebé poni "jugando" con Tomi o sea estaban intentando quitarle la pelotita del otro o de la otra. Laila estaba jugando con los legos haciendo como un caminito de bloques para poder caminar en él ya que se imaginaba eso como un puente arcoíris. Mientras Jasmy estaba jugando con un bloque lego, estaba algo triste por algo, no hacía nada, solo le daba vueltas al bloque.

—… Ji, ji, ji. Que tierno se ven cuando juegan…— en eso, la alicornio miraba a Flurry y a Tomi —Aunque no sé si esos dos ¿están jugando o haciendo otra cosa?— se preguntaba confundida ya que veía al gatito encima del lomo de la pequeña poni agarrando la pelotita con sus pezuñitas mientras Tomi, intentaba arrebatarle con sus garras —Bueno, en fin…— daba un gran bostezo —Vaya, tengo sueño, creo que no he dormido bien en estos días…— decía restregándose los ojos, pero aun así, seguía despierta ya que su deber era cuidarlos aunque uno de los pequeños se daba cuenta de eso y era Jasmy.

—…— se quedaba pensativa un momento y en eso, le vino una idea en su pequeña mente. Dejaba el bloque en el suelo para luego acercarse a la alicornio con sus cuatro patitas. Zafire la notó acercándose a ella y le sonreía.

—Hola pequeña ¿pasa algo?— preguntaba curiosa. La gatita se paraba frente de la yegua y la miraba fijamente.

—Mumica.

— ¿Qué?— preguntaba confundida.

—Mumica, mumica— señalaba la mochila que estaba encima de la cama. La aludida veía eso y lo agarraba con su magia para atraerlo.

— ¿Hay algo aquí que hace música?— preguntaba Zafire con su típica sonrisa. Jasmy asentía con la cabeza de forma energética —Ji, ji, ji. Ok pequeña, déjame ver si lo encuentro— abría la mochila para luego sacar las cosas una por una hasta encontrar una caja musical — ¿Es esto?— preguntaba enseñándole a la gatita la caja. Ella asentía con alegría —Ji, ji. Ok— guardaba las cosas de vuelta en la mochila excepto la caja musical, lo cerraba y lo ponía de vuelta a la cama —Bueno, aquí está la caja— lo ponía en el suelo frente a Jasmy. La susodicha lo veía fijamente y sentaba frente de él con sus dos pequeñas garras en la tapa —… ¿Qué esperas? Ábrelo o ¿necesitas ayuda?— preguntaba curiosa.

—No— respondió de una vez la gatita y negaba con la cabeza. Con sus pequeñas garras, abría la caja lentamente hasta tenerlo completamente abierta haciendo que empezara a sonar una música tranquilizadora.

—… Ji, ji. Vaya, la música es bonita. ji, ji— daba una risita la alicornio al escuchar la musiquita.

—…— Jasmy miraba fijamente a Zafire con una sonrisa tierna aunque por dentro era maliciosa.

—… Que linda can…— daba un bostezo la yegua —…ción… es tan… relajante… — la alicornio se le estaba cerrando sus ojos, pero los abría de golpe y sacudía su cabeza —No Zafire, no puedes dormirte… tienes que estar… despierta…— su cabeza iba de arriba y abajo intentando estar despierta. La pequeña felina la observaba un momento.

—…— la gatita se levantaba y empezaba a caminar por un costado de la alicornio para luego subirse como podía por uno de los enormes flancos de Zafire, recorría su lomo para llegar a su cuello, lo escalaba con sus garrita hasta estar encima de su cabeza sin que se diera cuenta por lo muy adormilada que se encontraba —dormi— susurraba en su oído para luego asomar su cabeza y observaba que tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Así que cómo podía, agarraba su pestaña derecha y le cerraba su ojo quedando con uno abierto, hacía lo mismo con el otro ojo cerrándolo, pero aun así, seguía con el cuello levantado aunque teniendo los ojos cerrados —dormi— repetía de nuevo acariciándole la cabeza con sus pequeñas garras haciendo que Zafire bajara el cuello, ponía sus cascos delanteros como almohada y empezaba a dar ronquidos. Jasmy se daba cuenta de eso y se bajaba de su cabeza con cuidado para no despertarla. Se quedaba observándola un momento y le daba un toque en su mejilla, pero no reaccionaba —…— la gatita sonreía alegre y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta del cuarto para intentar abrirlo, pero no podía, la puerta se abría por dentro haciendo que se moleste.

En eso, observaba alrededor para buscar una forma de abrirlo, estaba muy pensativa con una garrita en su mentón, no encontraba nada que le podría servir.

 **Imaginación de Laila**

Laila que estaba encima de un "puente" arcoíris, caminaba con emoción mirando alrededor las estrellas hasta vio una estrella fugaz pasando a lo lejos, pero en eso, se detenía para ver a lo lejos, un enorme trampolín zafiro que tenía su cara en él como diciendo que le saltes encima. La gatita emocionada, iba corriendo hacia allá para dar un salto y aterrizar en el trampolín para rebotar con mucha emoción.

 **Fin de la imaginación**

Jasmy escuchaba unos gritos de emoción de su hermana, miraba en donde la oía para ver que Laila rebotaba en los flancos de Zafire. La alicornio no reaccionaba, seguía dormida como un tronco.

—…— la gatita de ojos de dos colores, se le vino una idea. Se acercaba a su cuñada para observar como la pequeña felina sonriente saltaba de un flanco a otro. Así que Jasmy se subía por la cadera de la yegua para no salir rebotada por su hermana. La gatita de dos ojos diferentes, la veía detenidamente saltando de un lado a otro. Se quedaba pensativa un momento hasta que se ponía firme en sus cuatro patitas, se echaba un poco hacia atrás para luego correr con todas sus fuerzas para dar un salto al momento de que Laila iba a aterrizar en tal flanco donde saltaría su hermana ya que cuando Jasmy saltó en un costado de la alicornio y más que la gatita alegre aterrizaba en dicho flanco al mismo tiempo, hacía que la gatita lista rebotara con fuerza igual que la otra, pero una iba muy arriba y la otra directo a la puerta que aterrizó agarrando la manilla de la puerta haciendo que se girara un poco para abrirse la puerta.

Al ver eso, se alegró mucho, se soltaba de la manilla de la puerta aterrizando en el suelo en cuatro patas para luego empujar la puerta para poder salir del cuarto con alegría.

—Emano— decía Jasmy con una sonrisa mirando a los lados para saber que pasillo tomar —Emano, emano— repetía tomando el lado izquierdo, caminaba alejándose de la puerta que había dejado totalmente abierta. Laila que había llegado al techo por ese rebote, iba a aterrizar en uno de los flancos de Zafire por un costado haciendo que rebote en dirección a la salida del cuarto, se estrellaba contra la pared y se deslizaba por la pared para caer de espalda con los ojos en espiral, y teniendo un tic en una pata trasera. La gatita se levantaba aturdida hasta que sacudía su cabeza.

—…— Laila miraba alrededor confundida al estar en el pasillo.

 **Imaginación**

La gatita empezó a imaginarse el pasillo con muchos colores tipo neón y veía como una flecha en la pared que le apuntaba al lado contrario que tomó su hermana. Con emoción, empezó a caminar con alegría a ese pasillo hasta que se perdía en una esquina.

 **Fin de imaginación**

Flurry y Tomi seguía en la habitación sin darse cuenta de eso ya que se peleaban por la pelotita. Los dos estaban sentados agarrando con fuerza la pelotita queriendo arrebatárselo del otro u otra.

—Mio— decía el gatito con enojo.

—No, mio— decía la bebé poni con enojo hasta que de repente, la pelotita se les escapó de sus patas haciendo que se cayeran los dos al suelo, pero aun estando en el piso, veían como la pelotita rebotaba saliendo del cuarto. Los dos pequeños se levantaban de golpe y se miraban un momento con molestia para luego salir los dos corriendo como podían sus patitas por la puerta, y tomaban el camino por donde se había ido Jasmy.

De ésta forma, dejaban la habitación vacía, bueno, casi ya que estaba una alicornio roncando mientras aún se escuchaba la musiquita de la caja.

 **Mientras tanto, en la reunión**

—Toyloosa, ahora está produciendo cuarenta por ciento más rápido que hace unos meses, hay manzanas a montones y los ponis están muy felices de tener muchas manzanas por si llega el invierno— decía Alice levantada con una sonrisa contando lo último que hacía el pueblo que protegía al ser la nueva sheriff.

—… _Vaya, nos está diciendo lo que queríamos saber, sin ni siquiera preguntarle… pero aun así…_ — pensaba Shaona pensativa, veía que la vaquera se iba a sentarse, pero antes de hacerlo, dijo —espera un momento Alice— la muñeca la miraba extrañada.

— ¿Pasa algo, mi señora?— preguntaba curiosa haciendo que todos los presentes tuvieran la vista en la gata blanca poniéndola nerviosa.

—Emmmm esto… solo quiero hacerte una pregunta— decía algo nerviosa.

—Claro, ¿Qué es lo que quiere preguntarme, dulzura?— preguntaba Alice con una sonrisa de confianza.

—Pues… tengo curiosidad sobre algo, tu eres la sheriff de "Toyloosa" ¿verdad?— preguntaba Shaona curiosa.

—Sí, así es, yo mando mi pueblo para que sea más productivo y trabajador— decía con su típico acento campirano.

—Oh, ya veo y ¿los ponis están felices de que seas la… sheriff?— preguntaba la felina blanca algo nerviosa ya que al preguntar eso, se produjo un silencio en el salón. La muñeca miraba fijamente a la aludida.

—Pues sí, dulzura aunque al principio, no. Estaban tristes y asustados por mi culpa…— Alice se quitaba su sombrero para ponerlo en su pecho.

— ¿Por qué es tu culpa?— preguntaba de nuevo.

—Pues tomé el puesto del sheriff de una forma que no me enorgullezco… tuve que matar al sheriff para obtener la estrella ya que sabía que no se iría por las buenas, así que lo maté y me convertí en la nueva sheriff del pueblo— decía la vaquera deprimida. Maya quería preguntar más, pero en eso, veía a su pareja que negaba con la cabeza diciéndole.

—"No preguntes más"— la gata blanca señalaba con sus ojos a su hijo haciendo que lo viera y observaba que Dark estaba serio, y pensativo. La gata oscura tuvo que resignarse al saber que no podía delatarse con sus preguntas aunque lo que en realidad pensaba el gato era...

— _Vaya, tengo hambre, se me antoja una pizza extra grande con champiñones, pepperoni y pan dulce… ¿una pizza con pan dulce? Mmmmmmmm sería delicioso—_ pensaba Dark babeando un poco por eso.

—… Y bueno, soy sheriff y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para que los ponis del pueblo, confiaran en mi…— mencionaba Alice para luego levantar la cabeza con una sonrisa y se ponía el sombrero —me costó mucho ya que pensaban que estaban esclavizados, algo que no es cierto, pero después poco a poco, me tienen algo de confianza hasta que somos el mejor pueblo reproductor de manzanas del reino, si quieren manzanas deliciosas, vayan a mi rancho ¿verdad compañero?— preguntaba la muñeca mirando al muñeco indio que la miraba con seriedad y le hacía señas con sus manos —¿lo ven? Zac si sabe— decía algo burlona y se sentaba en su asiento.

—Oh, ya veo… ¿y tú? ¿Qué eres o que haces?— preguntaba Maya con curiosidad al muñeco indio y él empezaba a hacer señas sin parar.

—Ay por favor, yo no entiendo nada de lo que dice— decía Alexander fastidiado.

—Pues debiste leer el libro sobre señas que te presté— decía Creepy con burla haciendo que lo mirara feo.

—…— Zac continuaba haciendo señas hasta que las dos felinas se reían por un chiste que contó.

—Ya veo, ya veo. je, je. No solo eres silencioso y un buen líder de los búfalos e indios, también eres chistoso. je, je— decía la gata oscura con una sonrisa alegre.

—Espera ¿lo entienden?— preguntaba Dark sorprendido.

—Pues claro que lo entendemos, si nosotras a veces tuvimos que estar en un lugar en silencio y solo teníamos que comunicarnos con señas— explicaba un poco la gata blanca con una sonrisa.

—Sí, así que no te sorprendas mucho— decía Maya algo burlona — ¿S _aben qué? Zac…me agrada—_ pensaba asintiendo con su cabeza al saber que el indio era pacifista y no le gustaba derramar sangre.

 **Mientras tanto, con los bebés**

—Emano… emano— repetía muchas veces Jasmy yendo por el pasillo hasta intentaba abrir una puerta —Emano— la gatita seguía por el pasillo hasta llegar a una bifurcación que iba a la izquierda o derecho. Así que tomó a la izquierda, pero sin darse cuenta que una pelotita rebotaba por el pasillo de donde venía yendo derecho y era perseguido por un gatito, y una potra bebé que estaban corriendo tras la pelotita hasta que Tomi se lanzó hacia la pelotita aunque Flurry pensó en lo mismo lanzándose al mismo tiempo haciendo que agarraran la pelotita con sus patas y caían al suelo.

— ¡Mio!— exclamaba los dos molestos, pero para su desgracia, la pelotita se les escapó de sus patas rebotando por el pasillo hacia otra bifurcación que era derecha e izquierda. Los dos bebés se levantaban de golpe para perseguirla.

Por el pasillo de la derecha, estaba Cadence trapeando el suelo y tenía un balde a un lado. Cuando ponía el trapeador en la cubeta, se secaba el sudor de su frente, iba a seguir, pero en eso, notó algo que venía de un pasillo a lo lejos y era una pelotita. Ella se quedaba extrañada aunque luego de unos segundos, aparecían los dos pequeños impactándola.

— ¿Flurry?— la alicornio estaba sorprendida de ver a su hija por el pasillo que formó una sonrisa en su rostro y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para galopar hacia los dos bebés que agarraban con fuerza la pelotita. Por el otro pasillo, iba patrullando Gleaming Shield, pero en eso, se detenía en seco al ver a su hija a lo lejos.

— ¿Flurry?— la yegua estaba entre confundida y alegre al verla, y salía galopando hacia ella. Las dos yeguas galopaban hacia los dos pequeños con rapidez, estaban a centímetros de llegar, pero en eso, la pelotita se escapó de nuevo yendo por el pasillo donde estaba Cadence pasando por un lado de ella, así que los dos bebés corrían por ese pasillo, pasaban a un lado de la alicornio. La ex princesa veía eso en cámara lenta ya que no paró de galopar y los miraba como se iban detrás de la pelotita, pero cuando la cámara volvió a la normalidad, miró al frente de nuevo y se sobresaltó al ver a la guardia y Gleaming también se sobresaltaba haciendo que intentara frenar, pero por desgracia, chocaban entre sí de cara para luego caer al suelo quedando Cadence debajo de la guardia. Las dos le daban vuelta los ojos y tenían sus labios juntos. Al recuperarse del choque, se veían a los ojos fijamente. la alicornio la miraba confundida igual que la yegua blanca hasta que se daban cuenta de lo que estaba pasando haciendo que las dos se sonrojaran mucho y rompían el beso —Emmmm…— Gleaming no sabía que decir, pero la ex princesa miraba fijamente sus ojos extrañada y aun sonrojada.

— _Esos ojos… no sé porque… pero son igualitos a los de Shining…—_ pensaba Cadence sin poder apartar su mirada de la guardia. La unicornio también veía sus ojos fijamente aunque apartó su vista avergonzada.

—Lo siento… Cadence— se disculpaba la guardia quitándose de encima de ella.

—N-no, no pasa nada. Fue mi culpa por no ver a donde iba— decía la alicornio apenada, pero en eso, veía a Gleaming con una pezuña extendida con la intención de ayudarla a levantarse —… G-gracias— Cadence sonrojada, agarraba su pezuña para levantarse del suelo.

—… De nada…— hubo un silencio incomodo aunque de repente, la alicornio recordó lo que estaba haciendo.

—Oh no…— miraba por donde se habían ido su hija con el gatito —Lo siento, pero tengo que buscar a mi h… digo a los bebés que cuida la ama Zafire— decía con impaciencia.

—… Si quieres, te puedo ayudar con eso— decía la unicornio con una sonrisa. La alicornio la veía dándole una dulce sonrisa haciendo que Gleaming se sonroje al ver su sonrisa.

—Gracias… vamos, tenemos que atraparlos, antes de que se lastimen por ahí— decía Cadence galopando por donde se habían ido los dos pequeños siendo seguida por la guardia. La ex princesa no sabía porque, pero sentía algo familiar en la yegua blanca que la hacía sonreír.

 **Imaginación de Laila**

La gatita iba dando saltitos por un pasillo arcoíris con alegría, daría a cualquiera epilepsia con esos colores tan brillantes. Pasaba por debajo de un bloque con un signo de interrogación que con curiosidad saltó para darle en ese bloque que cogió una moneda haciéndola reír y siguió su camino cruzando pasillos, y más pasillos hasta saltó encima de un perro con cara de malo que tiró al suelo con estrellitas en su cabeza ganando muchos puntos.

—Divetido— decía Laila caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo arcoíris.

 **Realidad**

Celestia estaba caminando por el pasillo para ir a limpiar a una parte que le tocaba, pero en eso, había visto a la gatita en su mundo que pasaba por debajo de ella. La ex princesa confundida, pero en eso, sintió como le daba con su cabeza en sus flancos haciendo que tuviera la cara roja al sentir eso y bajaba la cabeza para ver a Laila de cabeza que se iba con tranquilidad.

—… ¿Qué le pasa a esa… gatita?— se preguntaba muy sonrojada.

Por el pasillo, Luna estaba limpiando una armadura que estaba por el pasillo, en eso, agarraba el casco de la armadura para mirarlo más detenidamente.

—Je, je. Con esto, se lo tiro a ese mugroso gato— decía con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero en eso, no se daba cuenta como la gatita, daba un salto dándole en todo su cabeza haciendo que soltara el casco y además hizo que el casco diera un brinco hacia arriba por el sobresalto haciendo que le diera en toda su cabezota, y caía al suelo de cara con estrellitas encima de su cabeza, sin saber qué fue lo que la golpeó.

 **Devuelta en la reunión**

—Ponyville, es el mejor lugar para vivir. Hay ponis felices, sin preocupaciones y si quieren estar en un lugar para relajarse, y disfrutar las manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres— decía Brix que estaba levantando contando sus meses en el pueblo.

—Oh genial, entonces ese pueblo será turístico, solo falta un montón de piscinas y será mejor— decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona.

—Puede ser, amo Soul. quien sabe, pero lo normal, es que los ponis viven mejor ahora que cuando… Celestia estuvo en el trono o sea mejor— decía el muñeco con una sonrisa.

—O sea le doy un diez— decía el gato negro complacido.

—Oye ¿y a mí que?— preguntaba Alice molesta y Zac hacía señas con sus manos molesto.

—Esto no es un examen para poner notas, solo decía— decía el felino fastidiado.

—… Entonces ¿viven muy felices?— preguntaba Shaona curiosa.

—Sí, así es, sin bully, sin molestias y todas esas cosas que fastidian día a día para que los ponis, y juguetes sean más unidos o sea tomarse de los cascos, y de las manos o garras, como se dice, el amor todo lo puede y así infundimos el amor en todos los pueblos— decía Brix con una sonrisa infantil.

— ¿De dónde carajo sacaste eso?— preguntaba Creepy con una ceja alzada al escuchar lo que dijo.

—… De un libro sobre la amistad, el amor y la confianza mutua— decía el muñeco con brillos en sus ojos.

—Ay por favor, no me hables de amor porque nunca conseguiré una reina— decía Alexander fastidiado.

—Eso es porque eres feo, das ascos, da ganas de vomitar— Estaba diciendo Lunar mientras Brix se sentaba.

— ¡Yaaaaaa!— exclamaba el sapo mirando feo a la alidrake que le sacaba la lengua de forma infantil. Los presentes no podían evitar reírse un poco por la escena.

—Je, je… Alexander ¿verdad?— preguntaba Maya con una sonrisa.

—Soy el rey Alexander, así que si— decía con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Ok, "rey Alexander", tengo curiosidad ¿de qué ciudad eres líder?— preguntaba la felina oscura curiosa.

—Pues de ninguno… aunque en teoría, soy líder de Canterlot aunque el amo Soul esté en el castillo, así que no hace falta, pero de igual forma, me deja a mí a supervisar a los nobles, plebeyos que están por ahí y todo eso— explicaba un poco el sapo.

—Oh, ya veo— decía simplemente Maya.

—Aunque de igual forma, yo me enfoco principalmente, hacer armaduras— decía Alexander con una sonrisa presumida.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de armaduras haces?— preguntaba la gata oscura interesada.

—Pues ¿has visto las armaduras de las guardias del lugar?— preguntaba el sapo. La aludida asentía con la cabeza —Esas armaduras las hice yo. je, je.

— ¿Qué? ¿en serio?— preguntaba la felina blanca sorprendida.

—Sí, así es. yo hago armaduras de todo tipo, para ponis, muñecos, peluches, grifos, dragones, no importa que eres, yo se los hago a la medida, resistentes, cómodo para llevarlo como si no pesara nada, como si llevaran una pluma puesta. Las armaduras que hago tiene calefacción si están en un lugar frio y tiene un aire acondicionado automático si están en un lugar caluroso, una armadura para todos los terrenos hasta se los hago personalizados o sea si quieren una tanga tipo armadura para protegerse la retaguardia, yo se los hago, si quieren medias para caminar en superficies calientes, también, hago de todo— decía Alexander orgulloso y sus compañeros rodaba sus ojos.

—Ooooooohh genial— decía Maya con una gran sonrisa —entonces ¿eres un herrero?— preguntaba curiosa.

—… ¡Por supuesto que…! No— al escuchar eso, las dos gatas tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca —yo solo hago los diseños, los cálculos… los cálculos son la clave de una buena e increíble armadura y se los doy a los muñecos herreros para que lo hagan, hay materiales de buena calidad, hay materiales que son difíciles de conseguir hasta hay materiales desconocidos que ni sabían que existían— decía el sapo con una sonrisa.

—Oh… entonces ¿podrías hacerme una armadura?— preguntaba la felina oscura emocionada.

—Sí, claro, señora Maya. solo necesito tus medidas, que tipo de armaduras quieres y todas esas cosas. Si quieres, podemos discutirlo después de la reunión.

—Ok, gracias— decía la gata negra con una sonrisa, pero en eso, notaba que Shaona la miraba seria — ¿Qué?— preguntaba confundida haciendo que su pareja rodaba sus ojos.

 **Devuelta con los bebés**

Tomi y Flurry estaban rodando por el suelo con la pelotita en sus patas. No querían soltarlo para nada.

—Mio— decían al unísono sin querer soltarlo hasta que se detenían en una parte del pasillo con la potra encima del gatito. Ella intentaba hacer que lo soltara, pero Tomi no se dejaba e hizo girar su cuerpo para que se quitara de encima y se levantaban los dos en dos patas con la pelotita en sus pequeñas garras/pezuñas. Empezaban a tirar de la pelotita para quitárselo del otro u otra, pero no querían, iban de un lado a otro en dos patas como si estuvieran bailando una canción lenta hasta el gatito hacía girar a Flurry solo por intentar quitárselo con toda la fuerza que tenía de su pequeño cuerpo, pero esa pequeña poni no se dejaba y seguían mirándose con molestia.

—Awwwwww que lindo— decía Cadence al detenerse a un par de metros de los bebés junto con Gleaming y observaba como bailaban al son de la pelotita.

—No puedo creer que su primer baile, sea por arrebatar esa pelota— decía la unicornio con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí. ji, ji, ji— daba una risita la alicornio sin dejar de mirar a los bebés "bailar". Gleaming veía de reojo a la ex princesa, no podía dejar de verla, pero en eso, Cadence se daba cuenta de que la miraba — ¿Sucede algo?— preguntaba mirándola con una sonrisa. La unicornio blanca se sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado.

—Emmmm no, no pasa nada, solo me preguntaba qué ¿lo detenemos o dejamos que sigan "bailando"?— preguntaba curiosa sin verla a los ojos.

—Mmmmmmmm dejémoslos un poco aunque… rayos, como quisiera una cámara ahora mismo— se quejaba la alicornio.

—… Sí, es una lástima aunque…— la yegua blanca hacía brillar su cuerno para sacar de su armadura, una cámara —Ta da, tengo una cámara aquí— decía con una sonrisa.

— ¡Genial! Pero ¿Por qué tienes una cámara en la armadura?— preguntaba extrañada.

—En caso de emergencia y también que la armadura sirve para guardar objetos, de todo tipo, grandes y pequeños— decía algo burlona —Así que bueno, toma— agregaba pasándole la cámara.

—Espera ¿me la dejaras usar? No te meterás en problema por… ¿prestarle algo a una sirvienta?— preguntaba apenada.

—Solo si Aural no me descubre, ya sabes cómo es esa loca unicornio— decía con una sonrisa.

Mientras Aural rondaba los pasillos del castillo, le entraban ganas de estornudar.

—Oh, gracias, enserio, muchas gracias— decía Cadence con una sonrisa alegre mientras agarraba la cámara con su magia, pero antes de que Gleaming pudiera reaccionar. la alicornio le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara mucho —Eres mi heroína— susurraba con una sonrisa y le guiñaba un ojo para luego mirar a los pequeños, y sacaba unas cuantas fotos.

—… _Enamorar de nuevo a Cadence aunque sea yegua… pues no sé qué pensar… o sea no sé qué pensar si de verdad Cadence le gusta los "dos bandos"—_ pensaba aun sonrojada mirando a la alicornio sacando fotos mientras sonreía.

En otra parte, estaba Jasmy que caminaba por los pasillos mientras llamaba a Dark.

—Emano… emano— repetía muchas veces mientras intentaba asomarse en las habitaciones como podía o sea mirar debajo de las puertas, pero en eso, veía que alguien caminaba por el pasillo. así que rápidamente fue a esconderse detrás de una armadura que estaba en el pasillo mientras pasaba una guardia que era nada menos que Ember.

La gatita se asomaba por un lado de la armadura mirando a la unicornio alejarse de ahí. iba a salir, pero la guardia se detuvo de golpe para mirar alrededor haciendo que Jasmy se pusiera nerviosa, pensaba que sabía que ella estaba ahí.

—…— pero lo único que hizo Ember, fue sacar de su armadura una galleta y comérsela —Mmmmm está muy rica— decía con los ojos brillosos mientras continuaba con su patrulla haciendo suspirar aliviada la gatita para luego continuar con la búsqueda de su hermano.

 **Imaginación**

Laila caminaba muy alegre por el pasillo de arcoíris hasta veía a Mario en su carro y la gatita se despedía de él con una garra.

 **Realidad**

—…— Aural que estaba detrás de Laila, la miraba confundida para ver de reojo a Tempest que estaba a su lado — ¿De quién se está despidiendo?— preguntaba muy confundida.

—No tengo idea— decía su compañera alzando sus hombros.

 **Imaginación**

Cuando la gatita se despidió de Mario, seguía caminando por el pasillo con alegría hasta que llegó a una puerta entre abierta, con curiosidad, entró en dicha habitación para ver una enorme mesa y un brillo verde por detrás de esa mesa. Así que rodeaba la mesa para observar con una gran sonrisa, dos trampolines negros. con felicidad, corría hacia ellos para dar un gran salto y caía en uno de los trampolines para rebotar de uno al otro con emoción.

 **Realidad**

La pequeña aludida, estaba en el despacho de Dark Soul saltando en la "silla" o sea rebotaba en los enormes flancos de Chrysalis de uno al otro con emoción mientras la changeling tenía esa tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

Las dos guardias estaban en la puerta mirando a la gatita rebotando en los flancos de la ex reina.

— ¿No deberíamos agarrarla y devolverla con el amo o su novia?— preguntaba Tempest mirando a su compañera.

—No gracias. no quiero escuchar su llanto si le quitamos la diversión… solo una de nosotras estaría aquí para asegurarse de que estará bien— decía Aural con seriedad.

—Yo la vigilaré mientras lleguen mis amos por ella— decía su compañera con seriedad.

—Ok, entonces nos vemos Tempest— sin decir más, Spear reanudaba su patrulla mientras la aludida se quedaba en la puerta cuidando de Laila que no paraba de divertirse saltando en esos grandes flancos negros.

 **Devuelta en la reunión… de nuevo**

—Entonces ¿tú y otros personajes de juegos de antaño, pixelaron toda una ciudad?— preguntaba la felina blanca curiosa.

—Pues claro, pixelamos y ahora los que entran a la ciudad, serán puros pixeles, pero al salir, vuelven a la normalidad, el problema de ese lugar, es que la ropa no se vende bien si se ven con pixeles— explicaba Sonic despreocupado.

—Ya veo.

—Wow. no me lo puedo creer, una ciudad habitada por personajes de videojuegos, nunca me lo esperé— decía la gata oscura impresionada —Entonces ¿de verdad eres Sonic?— preguntaba con una sonrisa.

—Emmmm sí, el único e inigualable— decía el erizo azul con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que Maya estaba al lado suyo de golpe con una mirada que asustaba a cualquiera.

—Oh, no puedo creerlo, esto es un sueño— decía la felina para luego sacar algo de su vestido, un garrote el cual le dio de lleno en la cabeza —Esto es por tus juegos tan mediocres, cada nuevo juego que sacas es peor que el anterior, solamente Colors y Generation fueron buenos, pero ese juego horrendo de Sonic Force es el peor de todos— decía molesta.

— ¡AUCH! No me lo esperaba, ese vestido no parece que pueda ocultar algo así de grande— decía Sonic sobándose la cabeza.

— En serio que poca la tuya, cómo es posible que unos fans puedan crear algo tan épico como Sonic manía, pero el equipo oficial solamente haga basura.

—Y ¿Cómo sabré yo? Solamente nací como mercadotecnia en los 90 para hacerle competencia a Mario.

—Tiene razón mi fierecilla, él solamente existía para hacerle la contra a Mario. solo míralo, sigue teniendo esa actitud basura de un chico malo de los 90— le daba la razón la gata blanca al erizo.

—Debieron haber puesto mejor a Shadow como jugable en el Smash que a ti— comentó molesta Maya.

La gata negra regresaba a su lugar aún molesta.

—Esto es lo más gracioso que he visto en mi vida. ja, ja, ja, ja— el sapo no paraba de golpear la mesa. Sonic lo miraba molesto.

— ¡Ya, cállate!— exclamó enojado de que se riera suyo.

 **Devuelta con los pequeños**

Después de que Cadence les tomara muchas fotos a Tomi y a Flurry con su "baile". Las dos yeguas los detuvieron separándolos con su magia. Gleaming tenía levitado al gatito y la alicornio tenía a Flurry.

Los dos bebés se quejaban ya que intentaban llegar a la pelotita que tenía levitado Cadence también, lejos de los dos.

—Ji, ji. Bueno pequeños, no sé qué hacen aquí, pero tengo que llevarlos a… su cuna— decía la ex princesa con una voz maternal, pero en eso, se callaba mirando a su hija que hacía un puchero igual que el gatito.

—… Cadence ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntaba la guardia preocupada de que se haya callado de golpe. La susodicha la miraba con una sonrisa triste.

—Sí, estoy bien… estoy bien, bueno, llevémoslos con… la ama Zafire ya que seguramente escaparon cuando se distrajo… supongo— decía la alicornio sonriendo de forma forzada aunque Gleaming notó que su tono de voz era triste.

—… Oye ¿Por qué no mejor vamos al comedor y comemos algo? Supongo que los pequeños tienen hambre ¿verdad?— preguntaba la unicornio con una sonrisa maternal y los dos bebés la miraban con una sonrisa alegre olvidándose un momento de sus molestias. La ex princesa se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

—No lo sé. puedo meterme en problemas por tener a Flurry sin permiso— decía Cadence con la mirada baja. En eso, Gleaming le levantaba la mirada para verla con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes por eso, si pasa algo, yo me hago responsable de todo— al escuchar eso, la alicornio se impactó.

— ¿Estas segura de esto? Yo no quiero que te metas en problema por mi culpa— decía la aludida apenada.

—No te preocupes. tu tranquila, yo nerviosa. Ji, ji. Así que vamos al comedor, es por aquí— decía la unicornio con una sonrisa dejando al gatito en su lomo mientras cogía una pezuña de la ex princesa que seguía sorprendida.

—…— la susodicha miraba a la guardia a los ojos y miraba a otro lado sonrojada —O-ok… gracias— agradecía con una sonrisa dulce haciendo que Gleaming se alegrara de ver esa sonrisa en su rostro. La alicornio ponía a Flurry en su lomo y la pelotita lo agarró la unicornio ofreciéndose de guardarlo en su compartimiento de su armadura para luego empezar a caminar en un pasillo aun agarradas de la pezuña hasta que la guardia se daba cuenta y la soltó mirando a otra parte sonrojada igual que Cadence.

En el despacho de Dark. Estaba Laila sin dejar de rebotar en los flancos de Chrysalis de un lado a otro mientras era observada por Tempest que estaba aburrida.

—Debería llevármela con la señora Zafire, pero a saber dónde está, a veces está en el comedor o con el amo, pero está en una reunión y hay muchos pasillos— decía la unicornio fastidiada, en eso, se lamía sus labios —Vaya, tengo sed…— miraba a la gatita que se divertía mucho —Mmmmmm creo que no le pasará nada si me voy por unos cinco o diez minutos para ir a la cocina y beber agua— decía con seriedad para luego salir del despacho y cerraba la puerta para que no saliera mientras iba por agua.

Laila se divertía saltando en los trampolines sin parar, pero en eso, por un mal cálculo, saltó chocándose contra la cabeza de Chrysalis que le quitó su tiara y caía al suelo rodando un poco, y la tiara caía a un lado. La gatita se levantaba en sus cuatro patitas aturdida, pero aun teniendo su sonrisa.

—Oye— Laila sacudía su cabeza al escuchar eso y observaba alrededor al ver quien la llamaba —Te estoy llamando— la gatita miraba a otra parte —No, estoy al frente tuyo— la aludida se volteaba para mirar atrás —No, a tu otro frente, bola de pelos— se volteaba de nuevo para ver a Chrysalis que tenía los ojos apuntándoles, pero por una razón no se podía mover, aparte que su expresión seguía siendo inexpresiva —Oye, ayúdame gatita, por favor— Laila la miraba confundida —Necesito que me quites éstas medias que tengo para poder moverme con total libertad— decía con un tono suplicante, pero la gatita no entendía lo que decía —O sea las medias que están en mis patas… quítamelas… por favor… ayúdame— suplicaba con desesperación.

—…— la aludida miraba a la changeling un momento para luego caminar a un lado de ella ignorándola.

—Oye ¿para dónde vaaaaas?— Chrysalis daba un leve gemido al sentir como la gatita reanudaba sus saltos en sus flancos enormes y que se reía con alegría —Oye… detente… no soy… un trampolín… bola de pelooooooos…— la ex reina quería que parara, pero no podía hacer nada ni siquiera podía girar su cabeza para ver atrás, lo único que podía mover, era sus labios y girar sus ojos —detenteeeeee— no paraba de dar leves gemidos por como sus flancos rebotaban por los aterrizajes de la gatita.

Jasmy seguía buscando en los pasillos, buscaba señales de su hermano, revisaba las habitaciones que podía, pero nada, evitaba guardias como Ember que las casualidades del mundo, pasaba por donde pasa la gatita, pero mientras pasaba una bifurcación yendo derecha corriendo, por otro pasillo, iban caminando una potrilla alidrake azul muy oscuro con la melena y cola negra, sus ojos eran esmeraldas y no tenía cutie mark junto con dos potrillos que eran gemelos. Eran nada menos que Seris y sus dos amigos los gemelos cake.

Estaban caminando los dos potrillos tranquilamente siguiendo a la pequeña alidrake que daba saltitos como Pinkie Pie y cuando llegaban a la puerta de una habitación, lo abría con un portazo.

—Futura abuelita, estoy aquí— decía Seris con una gran sonrisa, pero en eso, observaba a Zafire durmiendo de la misma forma aunque esta vez, la musiquita estaba apagado.

— ¿Está dormida?— preguntaba Pound detrás de su ama mirando a la alicornio zafiro curioso.

—Mmmmmmm por lo visto que si— decía la pequeña alidrake entrando al cuarto seguida de los gemelos cake y al llegar con Zafire, Seris la movió un poco su hombro —abuelita, despierta.

—… No… déjame cinco minutos más…— decía la alicornio zafiro dándoles la espalda igual que sus flancos.

—…— la pequeña alidrake al ver eso, sonreía maliciosa y sacaba un marcador de su crin —Ji, ji, ji. Bueno amigos, ayúdenme con esto. Ji, ji— daba una risita maliciosa y le pasaba dos marcadores de otro color a los dos potrillos.

—Ok ama Seris— los gemelos sonreían también de forma maliciosa mientras se acercaban a Zafire con las tapas quitadas de sus marcadores.

 **Devuelta a la reunión**

—O sea me estás diciendo que ¿los pegasos tienen que tener un permiso de vuelo para volar en los cielos libremente porque no pueden volar con esa cosa en su pecho?— preguntaba Maya intentando entender con una garrita en sus orejas porque parecía que se iba a quedar sorda.

—PUES SI. ASÍ ES PORQUE ESOS PEGASOS NECESITAN APRENDER A NO CHOCAR CON OTROS POR ESTAR DE DESPISTADOS Y ASÍ CONTROLAR EL ESPACIO AEREO DE ESTE REINO PORQUE NADIE PUEDE VOLAR COMO LES DA LA GANA— gritaba Ken por la ventana.

—Ok, ya entendí, en mi opinión se me hace una tontería, pero ¡deja de gritar!— exclamaba la gata oscura frustrada de escuchar esos gritos.

—De hecho, la única pegaso que suele estrellarse es Derpy— agregaba la gata blanca.

—NO ESTOY GRITANDO, ÉSTA ES MI VOZ, ADEMAS QUE HE VISTO MUCHOS ACCIDENTES AÉREOS POR ESOS PEGASOS— gritaba el dirigible de nuevo de una forma que reventaría tímpanos a todos.

—Son pegasos, el vuelo es lo que les da la libertad, es como si yo te quitara tu hélice que posees y no puedas ni despegar.

—PERO…

— ¡Bambino! ¿¡puedes dejar de gritar!? ¡me vas a dejar sordo con tus griteríos!— exclamaba Miles molesto con sus garras en sus orejas y su esposa Assiel tenía sus pezuñas en sus orejas.

—SILENCIO. bueno, continuemos con esto, Miles ¿Cómo va en las Vegasus?— preguntaba Creepy con seriedad para no escuchar más gritos.

—Gracias por preguntar, señor Creepy— se quitaba sus garras de sus orejas —En las Vegasus, va bien, el casino repleto, después de lo que pasó hace tiempo, los ponis estaban tristes por un momento, pero como soy yo tan amable y generoso…— la unicornio dorada agarraba una garra del topo —… Puse nuevos juegos en el casino, nuevos entretenimientos, algo que necesitaban y la ciudad las Vegasus se convirtió en una gran ciudad, donde todos pueden divertirse hasta abrí una clase de restaurante tipo burdel— decía con una sonrisa. Al escuchar eso, la gata oscura se levantó de golpe.

— ¿Acabas de decir burdel?— preguntaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, lo dije aunque no es burdel como tal, apenas lo abrí hace… una semana— decía apenado.

—Ay, por favor— se quejaba la felina sintiendo que sus esperanzas se rompían de nuevo.

—Lo siento querida, pero pasen como en un año y ese lugar ya será decente, y se podrán divertirse en él todo lo que quieran— decía Miles con una sonrisa haciendo que Maya sonriera alegre.

—Ok, espero que sea verdad porque así visitaría más seguido a mi hijo— decía con una sonrisa pervertida.

—… ¿Visitar más seguido a mi o al burdel?— preguntaba Dark con una ceja alzada.

—Je, je, je. Las dos cosas hijo— decía rascándose la nuca apenada. Shaona rodaba sus ojos por su pareja para luego mirar al topo y a la unicornio un momento, y en eso, se le ocurrió una pregunta que hacerle.

—Disculpe, señor Miles— la felina blanca llamaba la atención del aludido.

— ¿Si querida?— preguntaba curioso.

—Quiero saber algo ¿Cómo terminaron casados tú y Assiel? Y ¿Cómo tuvieron a Ember?— preguntaba Shaona con curiosidad ya que era sorprendente que una unicornio amara a un topo y que tuvieran a la unicornio plateada, no tenía sentido.

—Oh, yo puedo responder a esa pregunta— decía Assiel con seriedad y todos las miraban con atención —Yo antes estaba casada con un poni llamado Phantom Play y era padre de mi hija.

—Oh, ya veo y… ¿en dónde está su padre ahora?— preguntaba Maya curiosa.

—… No lo sé, lo único que sé es que apostó contra Miles su casino y… y… a nosotras— al decir eso, se veía una lágrima rodar en una mejilla de la unicornio —Y después no lo hemos visto más…— estaba sollozando un poco, pero el topo agarraba una de sus pezuñas mirándola con una sonrisa haciendo que su esposa sonriera también.

—Ya veo…— la felina blanca sentía lástima por ella — ¿Y no se preocupan en donde esté?— preguntaba.

—… No— al escuchar esa simple palabra, sorprendió mucho a las felinas, pero los otros presentes no tanto ya que Miles ya había hablado con los otros por cartas y más que Ember estaba de chismosa o sea ni se notó preocupada por su antiguo padre. En eso, Assiel continuó hablando —Porque me preocuparía por un poni que nos despreció. No nos golpeaban ni nada por el estilo, pero… nos trataba como si fuéramos solo… trofeos para él, como si… nosotras fuéramos solo objetos para mostrar al público y decir "oigan, miren a mi sexy esposa y a mi sexy hija"… … no nos amaba realmente, le importaba más el casino que a nosotras…— decía con la mirada baja. Las gatas al escuchar eso, se entristecieron por la triste historia que le pasó a ella y a su hija. Pensaban que Ember tenía una vida alegre, al verla siempre sonriendo o que le gusten tales "cosas", pero no se imaginaban que vivían así antes que su padre no la amara de verdad —… Pero después de saber lo que hizo Phantom y ahora que pasé a ser "objeto" de Miles, pensé que mi vida sería peor que antes, que pasaríamos de objetos a esclavas a las veinticuatro horas del día, pero no fue así— decía Assiel mirando a Miles con una sonrisa y teniendo los ojos llorosos —Nos trató bien, nos cuidó, prestaba más atención a nosotras que a su casino y yo pues… me enamoré ya que Miles hizo algo que nunca había sentido de nuevo… que me amara alguien de verdad y no por ser un objeto que mostrar en un recibidor. Así que firmé unos papeles de divorcio porque no lo había hecho y además que estaba desaparecido para luego casarme con Miles, ésta fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida hasta Ember se alegró que me casara para tener otro papá. Ji, ji— daba una risita.

—Je, je. Si querida, escuché como gritaba "¡sí, tengo un papá nuevo!" y golpeó a alguien en el rostro— decía el topo con una sonrisa burlona y los dos se reían un poco mientras la unicornio lo abrazaba contra ella. Las dos felinas al escuchar completamente su historia, sonreían al ver lo mucho que se querían.

—Ok, ok ¡no me restrieguen su amor en mi cara!— exclamaba Alexander molesto.

— ¿Qué pasa bambino? ¿estas celoso de que esté con una sexy yegua y tu estés más solo que la una?— preguntaba Miles con burla.

—Grrrrrr pero si serás— el sapo lo miraba feo con ganas de estrangularlo y empezaban a discutir los dos.

—… Vaya, ya se habían tardado— decía Creepy rodando sus ojos fastidiado.

 **Devuelta con Seris**

Zafire abría un poco los ojos y veía al frente suyo a los tres pequeños cerca de su rostro.

—Hola futura abuelita— saludaba Seris con una sonrisa infantil. La aludida pestañeaba un poco para ver a su futura nieta y se sentaba.

—Hola mi querida y futura nietecita— le devolvía el saludo bostezando un poco, estaba algo adormilada.

— ¿Dormiste bien… abuelita?— preguntaba la pequeña alidrake aguantando la risa al ver a la alicornio.

—Sí, dormí de maravilla— decía con su típica sonrisa mientras se levantaba y se estiraba un poco en muchas poses.

—Nos alegra… ji, ji— daba una risita Seris ya que Zafire no se daba cuenta que tenía la cara pintada con un bigote tipo gato en su nariz, círculos negros en sus ojos y también un corazón en su pecho con una flecha.

—…— la alicornio se dejaba de estirar y se quedaba pensativa un momento ya que no recordaba lo que estaba haciendo hace un rato antes de quedarse dormida. Miraba alrededor tratando de recordar lo que estaba haciendo hasta que al ver la caja musical, abrió sus ojos de par en par al recordar a los bebés y observaba alrededor con rapidez intentando buscarlos, pero no los encontraba —No ¡no puede estar pasando!— exclamaba asustada al perder a los bebés. Los pequeños la miraban confundidos.

—Abuelita ¿pasa algo?— preguntaba Seris al ver el comportamiento de la alicornio.

—No… digo ¡sí! ¡he perdido a los bebés!— exclamaba alterada e hiperventilaba mucho.

—Espera ¿¡bebés!?— exclamaba la pequeña alidrake impactada con una sonrisa.

—Si ¡a los bebés! Eran tus tíos y a Flurry— exclamaba Zafire caminando alrededor alterada.

—Wow ¿tengo tíos?— preguntaba Seris sorprendida.

—Sí, tres adorables tíos, pero ¡los perdí!— exclamaba desesperada.

—Oh, no te preocupes futura abuelita. Yo y mis amigos queremos ayudarte en encontrarlos ¿verdad chicos?— decía con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a los gemelos cakes con sus pezuñas.

—Claro, ayudaremos en lo que sea para encontrar a los tíos de mi ama Seris— decía Pound ruborizado al ser abrazado por la pequeña alidrake.

—Sí y también pueden contar conmigo, haré lo que sea por mi ama— decía Pumpkin con una sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad me ayudaran? Oh gracias, no sabes cuánto te agradezco mi futura nietecita— decía Zafire con una sonrisa y con los ojos húmedos mientras con su magia traía a Seris para abrazarla en su pecho.

—Ji, ji. Me encanta ayudar abuelita, así que busquemos a mis tíos— decía la pequeña alidrake soltándose del abrazo para dar saltitos de alegría, pero en eso, se detenía de golpe para mirar a la alicornio confundida —Emmmmmm ¿Cómo son mis tíos?— preguntaba sin saberlo.

—Ji, ji, ji. Es fácil saberlo, son tres gatitos, los únicos gatitos que están por aquí— decía Zafire con una sonrisa infantil.

—Oh, ya veo. Ji, ji. Pues vamos a buscarlos— decía Seris con una sonrisa alegre para luego salir de la habitación dando saltitos.

—Ama Seris, espéranos— decían los gemelos cake siguiéndola por detrás mientras la nalgona también salía del cuarto, veía que su nieta tomó el camino por donde fueron Jasmy y los dos peleones, así que pensó tomar el camino por donde se había ido Laila.

—Ok, tengo que encontrarlo o si no… no sé lo que me haría Shaona si los pierdo— decía preocupada. Empezaba a caminar por dicho pasillo trotando sin darse cuenta que en su retaguardia, por detrás, había un escrito con marcador que decía.

(Flanco izquierdo)

 _Para_

(Flanco derecho)

 _Choque_

 **Devuelta en la reunión**

—Ok, Lunar Blood ¿Cómo te fue en Hollow Shades?— preguntaba Creepy viendo una lista de quien faltaba y era la alidrake, pero ella no respondió ya que estaba haciendo algo en una hoja blanca con un lápiz —Lunar, te estoy hablando— ni decía pio — ¡Lunar!— la llamaba molesto. En eso, Brodek pasaba su casco por uno de sus flancos y se lo apretaba haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido para que lo mirara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?...— preguntaba Lunar mirando alrededor confundida.

—Lo que pasa, es que te estoy haciendo una pregunta, pero por lo visto, estas muy distraída escribiendo estupideces— decía el oso molesto.

—No estoy escribiendo estupideces, estoy dibujando estupideces Creepy— decía la alidrake mirándolo con un puchero.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿y que dibujas? Porque por lo visto es más importante que la reunión— decía Creepy con seriedad.

—Pues dibujo esto— Lunar mostrando el dibujo a los presentes teniéndolo en sus garras. Era el dibujo de una retaguardia de una yegua, unos flancos exageradamente enormes y sus patas traseras.

—Awwwww ¿estas dibujando una yegua sexy?— preguntaba Maya con una sonrisa algo pervertida.

—Nopi— negaba con una sonrisa infantil.

—Entonces ¿dibujas solo unos flancos bien formados?— preguntaba la gata oscura de nuevo.

—Nopi.

—Entonces ¿Qué dibujas?— preguntaba al no adivinar que dibujaba.

—Unos flancos para comer, en serio, tengo hambre— decía Lunar apenada y más al escuchar un gruñido en su estómago. Al escuchar eso, las dos gatas se quedaban con los ojos bien abiertos. Dark al ver eso, se daba un faceclaw.

— _Oh genial—_ pensaba molesto ya que posiblemente reciba otro regaño de sus madres al saber lo que comía la alidrake. Los otros presentes estaban asqueados.

—No sé cómo puedes seguir comiendo ponis o flancos ¿no puedes comer comida normal?— preguntaba Brix molesto.

—Nopi. Lo intenté, pero me seguía dando hambre y hambre, y siempre tengo que comerme unos flancos, pero alivio que tengo flancos guardados de esas dimensiones que he ido— decía con una sonrisa como si nada.

—Será cuando te has escapado— decía el gato negro con seriedad teniendo los brazos cruzados.

—Sipi. Lo siento. Ji, ji— daba una risita apenada.

—… ¿Tu… comes… ponis?— preguntaba Shaona impactada ya que no sabía que pensar sobre eso.

—Sipi. Yo como ponis, más precisamente, sus flancos, son muy jugosos y tienen la carne blanda. Ji, ji.

—Ay, por favor ¡no vengas a decir tus cochinadas de comida aquí porque voy a vomitar y eso que soy un muñeco!— exclamaba el muñeco hipnotizador con asco.

—Oye, más respeto a mi ama, no tiene la culpa que su estómago solo reciba carne y no otra cosa— decía Brodek defendiendo a Lunar.

—Ok, ok. No quiero que se pongan a discutir aquí, por favor— decía el oso molesto y miraba a la alidrake —entonces dime ¿Cómo te fue como "líder" de Hollow Shades?— preguntaba con seriedad.

—Oh, pues ¡muy bien! Ji, ji. Está yendo todo bien, los bat ponis trabajan, hacen cosas divertidas. Las bat ponis siempre se visten muy lindas para la fiesta privada. Ji, ji. Es un buen lugar para divertirse en toda la noche. Ji, ji— daba una risita mientras saltaba en su asiento.

—Oh, me alegro por ti— decía Creepy rodando sus ojos. Las dos gatas seguían sin decir nada al escuchar que comía ponis —Muy bien, diré unas ultimas cosas y nos podemos ir a casa— decía sacando una hoja de su boca. Los presentes excepto las gatas, estaban alegres de poder irse a sus ciudades, pero en eso, sus alegrías fueron interrumpidas por el muñeco pirata.

—Oigan ¿y yo que? Tengo mucho que contar sobre mi ciudad arrr— decía el capitán pata de hierro con molestia haciendo que los demás suspiraran frustrados.

—Ok capitán. Cuéntanos de la ciudad pirate mare ¿Cómo le va?— preguntaba el oso con los brazos cruzados.

—Gracias por preguntar arrr le va bien, tuvimos buenos cargamentos, más empleadas en los bares, de todo un poco— decía el muñeco con una sonrisa de presumido.

—Oh genial y si no tienes nada más que decir, yo…— Creepy fue interrumpido por Maya.

—Espera un momento, tengo una pregunta muy curiosa— decía la gata negro recuperándose de lo que pasó anteriormente.

—Sí, dime preciosa arrr.

—Pues te quiero preguntar… ¿Qué le pasó a tu pie?— preguntaba con curiosidad refiriéndose a su pata de hierro.

—Oh, esa es una buena pregunta. Déjame contarte la historia de cómo peleaba contra un kraken de seis metros…— empezaba a contar el pirata y los presentes excepto las gatas, suspiraban frustrados.

—Aquí viene otra vez— decía Alice pegando su frente contra la mesa.

—No puede ser, yo quería irme a buscar una rei… digo hacer armaduras— se quejaba Alexander fastidiado. Las dos gatas veían eso con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—… Era por eso que no quería que hablara— decía Creepy fastidiado ya que sabía que esto va para largo.

—… Lo siento— se disculpaba Maya apenada por haber preguntado eso.

 **Volviendo con los otros**

Tempest iba de camino al despacho de Dark con tranquilidad, pero por el pasillo, escuchó ruido de cascos, giraba su cabeza hacia atrás para ver quién era y observó a lo lejos que era nada menos que Zafire que estaba trotando muy rápido buscando de habitación a habitación a uno de los bebés, pero en eso, se fijó en la guardia y fue galopando hacia ella con rapidez para detenerse en seco teniendo sus rostros muy cerca. La unicornio estaba sorprendida hasta nerviosa, no era porque tenía su cara muy cerca sino más bien su mirada de alterada.

— ¡Tempest! ¿¡Has visto a unos bebés correteando por aquí!? — exclamaba teniendo una respiración agitada.

—Emmmm sí. Encontramos mi compañera Aural y yo a una pequeña muy alegre usando de trampolín a una "silla"— decía Tempest con una sonrisa nerviosa retrocediendo un poco de la alicornio para no tener sus caras cerca.

— ¿Qué? ¿¡en serio!? oh gracias, me has salvado— decía Zafire con una sonrisa esperanzada y la abrazaba.

—… Emmmm de nada— decía la guardia incomoda por ese abrazo. La alicornio nalgona, rompía el abrazo para pasar a un lado de ella.

—Ya sé en donde podría estar, así que ¡gracias!— agradecía mientras se iba galopando por el pasillo.

—… ¿De nada? — estaba muy confundida por la actitud de la yegua.

Zafire galopaba con mucha prisa hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho de su gatito. Iba a entrar, pero en eso, escuchaba la voz de alguien que cambió su semblante alegre a una seria.

—Por favor… deja de brincar en mis flancos… es molesto…— decía la voz de Chrysalis entre leves gemidos.

La alicornio abría la puerta dejando ver el lugar, observaba a Laila saltando en los flancos de la "silla" mientras ella se quejaba de que saltara en su retaguardia. Miraba un momento por el suelo y veía la tiara. Así que empezó a caminar por el despacho pasando el escritorio, la pequeña gatita se daba cuenta de ella y la saludaba con una garrita mientras seguía rebotando en los flancos de la changeling.

 **Imaginación**

Laila se imaginaba a la alicornio como una yegua tipo Epona con unos trampolines en lo que sería su trasero.

 **Realidad**

Zafire le daba una sonrisa maternal, pero después volvió a ser seria. Reanudaba su caminata hasta estar frente de Chrysalis. La aludida se dio cuenta de la susodicha quedándose sorprendida.

—Hola… insecto— decía con desprecio.

—… O-oye, no seguirás enojada por… secuestrarte ¿v-verdad?— preguntaba la changeling con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No, no sigo enojada… ¿Por qué lo estaría? Si solo me secuestraste a mí y a mi Flurry. Estuvimos encerradas, me amenazaste con lastimar a Flurry… sí, claro ¿para que estaría enojada contigo? Si somos muy amigas— decía con sarcasmo, pero sin quitar su expresión de desprecio.

—L-lo siento, en serio… no era mi intención… hacer eso— decía Chrysalis intentando disculparse entre gemidos por sentir como saltaba Laila en sus flancos.

—Sí, claro. Ahora que estas aquí, como un mueble, ahora vienes como la insecto arrepentida y con tu cola entre las piernas ¿no? Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita de malicia haciendo que la ex reina le diera escalofríos esa risa —Ay tontita. Te mereces mucho ser una inútil silla para que mi querido amo Soul, se siente en ellos, eso es lo que eres, solo una simple "silla" que puede ser que en unos años, te boten a la basura— decía con una sonrisa entre infantil y perversa.

—No, por favor… ayúdame… te lo suplico, haré lo que sea… por favor…— suplicaba la changeling y le salía una lagrima en uno de sus ojos, pero la alicornio la ignoró y giró su cabeza para ver la tiara para luego agarrarlo con su magia —No, no me lo pongas de nuevo… por favor, dile a ese lindo gatito… que me perdone… por favor, obedeceré todo lo que me digan… haré lo que sea, pero por favor… no quiero estar aquí más…— decía entre sollozos de no querer ser una "silla" —Yo sé que tú puedes convencerlo de déjame ir… yo sé que me perdonarías ¿verdad?— preguntaba algo esperanzada. Zafire la miraba un momento y acercaba su rostro para susurrarle algo en el oído.

—Te confieso algo. Cuando mi querido amo Soul, te convirtió en una esclava mental para que obedezcas en todo y no sentir humillación en nada. Yo le sugerí que eso no es un castigo para la secuestradora, merece sentir la gran humillación de su vida y le sugerí que hiciera éstas medias y el tiara…— al escuchar eso, Chrysalis se impactó aunque no se notaba al tener aún la inexpresividad en su rostro —Esto es por secuestrar y amenazar a Flurry— mencionaba con desprecio.

—No… por favor… no, noooo…— la yegua zafiro le ponía la tiara en su cabeza haciendo que se callara de golpe dejando de derramar lágrimas para volver a tener una sonrisa y también esos ojos pequeños como si fueran puntos.

—…— Zafire la miraba un momento a la cara —Espero que disfrutes ser una "silla" por el resto de tu vida— decía con desprecio para luego caminar pasando por un lado de la changeling y veía a la gatita seguir saltando en los flancos —Ji, ji, ji. Ya es hora de volver al cuarto cuñadita. Ji, ji— agregaba volviendo a tener su típica sonrisa y la agarraba con su magia para tenerla al frente. La gatita la veía con una sonrisa y reía alegre haciendo que la yegua riera un poco.

Sin más, la alicornio se retiraba del despacho sin ver a esa despreciable "silla" y cerraba la puerta detrás suyo dejando a Chrysalis sola con un terrible destino por meterse con Flurry.

 **En otro pasillo**

—Ven gatitos, ven Flurry, no tengan miedo, soy yo, su sobrina que aún no conocen y tu amiga, Flurry— llamaba Seris caminando por el pasillo seguida de los gemelos cake que también llamaban a los bebés.

—No hay señales de ninguno de los bebés, ama Seris— decía Pound mirando alrededor.

—Mmmmmm debe estar por aquí cerca, lo siento, lo siento en mi interior— decía la pequeña alidrake algo dramática.

— ¿No será que tienes hambre, ama Seris?— preguntaba Pumpkin con curiosidad haciendo que la aludida se detenga en seco y ponía su pequeña garra derecha en su estómago.

—… Sí, creo que eso es lo que siento— decía Seris apenada.

—Creo que deberíamos comer antes de seguir buscando— sugería el potro ruborizado ya que también tenía hambre.

—Oki. Ji, ji, ji. Entonces vamos al comedor para después seguir…— en eso, la pequeña alidrake calló de golpe al mirar a un pasillo debido a que se detuvieron en una bifurcación.

—Emmmm ama ¿pasa algo?— preguntaba la hermana cake extrañada de que se callara.

—…— no respondía, solo empezaba a caminar por dicho pasillo. Los gemelos cake estaban confundidos por su comportamiento. Así que la seguían por detrás. Seris caminaba con una expresión neutral hasta que se detuvo en seco al ver una armadura de poni en el pasillo, tenía una garra en su mentón como teniendo cara de interesada. Los dos potros se detenían detrás de su ama mirándola extrañados al mirar que solo observaba una armadura.

—Ama ¿Qué pasa?— preguntaba Pound sin entender lo que hacía.

—… Mmmmmmmmm— Seris estaba muy pensativa. En eso, extendía sus alas para emprender un poco el vuelo y llegaba frente al casco de la armadura. Su cuerno brillaba rodeando dicho casco para luego quitarlo de la armadura. Echó un vistazo dentro y no veía nada —Oh, falta alarma. Creía que estarían escondidos aquí. Ji, ji, ji— daba una risita apenada para después poner el casco devuelta en su sitio y aterrizaba en el suelo para mirar a sus amigos —Ji, ji, ji. Muy bien, ya podemos ir a comer. Ji, ji— decía con una sonrisa infantil.

—Emmmm ok ama— decía los gemelos confundidos. Se iban a irse, pero en eso, se escuchó un extraño ruido en la armadura o sea en la parte de atrás.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? — preguntaba Pumpkin curiosa.

—No lo sé amiga, déjame averiguarlo— decía la pequeña alidrake con su típica sonrisa. Caminaba a un lado de dicha armadura y veía algo sobresaliendo de la retaguardia, era una cola —Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?— preguntaba agarrando su cola, pero en eso, salía el casco disparado para caer al suelo de cabeza. Los tres aludidos estaban confundidos al ver eso, pero de repente, veían como asomaba la cabeza de Jasmy del casco.

—…

—…

—… Awwwwwww es muy linda— decía Seris y Pumpkin al mismo tiempo viendo con ternura a la gatita que se ponía nerviosa por como la observaban.

—… Supongo que esa debe ser tu cuñada, ama Seris— decía Pound con una gota de sudor en la nuca por el comportamiento de su ama y de su hermana.

—Sí y esto… ¡me agrada!— exclamaba la pequeña alidrake con emoción. Al escuchar eso, la gatita se aterró ya que sabía que… no encontraría a su hermano si la atrapaban. Así que con desesperación, intentaba salir del casco. Tenía la mitad del cuerpo afuera, pero al intentar sacar sus patas traseras, hacía que el casco rodara quedando encima suyo aunque eso no la detuvo ya que Jasmy corría con todo y casco — ¡Oye! ¿¡para dónde vas!? ¡amigos tenemos que atraparla!— exclamaba la potra empezando a galopar con rapidez siendo seguida de los gemelos cake.

El casco iba corriendo por el pasillo y pasaba al lado de Aural que se detenía al ver eso. Se quedaba sorprendida y observaba pasar a los tres potrillos persiguiendo al casco.

—… Ya vi tantas cosas extrañas, que eso me parece lo más normal del mundo— decía la guardia fastidiada para luego seguir con su patrulla.

En otro pasillo, patrullaba Ember con tranquilidad moviendo sus flancos de un lado a otro. Estaba caminando despreocupada, pero de repente, veía a lo lejos, un casco que se movía rápido dejándola confundida y más que era perseguida por potrillos.

La pequeña alidrake veía que el casco iba directo hacia la unicornio plateada, así que rápidamente le gritó.

— ¡Detén el casco Ember, detenlo!— exclamaba Seris persiguiendo el casco que era más rápido que los tres potrillos juntos.

—… A todo esto… pudimos volar— mencionaba Pound haciendo que las dos pusiera una cara de póker.

— ¿Ahora nos lo dices?— Pumpkin miraba a su hermano molesta y el aludido miraba a otro lado apenado.

— ¿¡Quieres que lo detenga, amita Seris!?— exclamaba la guardia parada en el sitio viendo como el casco se acercaba a ella.

— ¡Si, detenlo!— exclamaba de nuevo la pequeña alidrake.

—Ok, lo detendré…— pensaba en usar su magia, pero en eso, le venía una idea que la hizo sonreír maliciosa —No, la verdad tengo una mejor idea— decía sin dejar esa sonrisa. Se volteaba dándole la espalda al casco y se sentaba en el suelo con sus flancos haciendo que el casco se chocara con su trasero, y saliera rebotando para luego rodar por el suelo hasta chocar contra la pared quedando de lado.

Del casco salía Jasmy caminando en sus cuatro patas tambaleada para caer al suelo con los ojos en espiral y una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Oh, pero si es la hija de mis señoras— decía Ember levantándose y acercándose al lugar mientras los tres potrillos se detenían frente a la gatita.

—Awwwww en serio que es muy linda mi tía— decía la pequeña alidrake agarrando a Jasmy con sus pezuñas y la abrazaba en su pecho. La gatita estaba a su merced por lo atontada que estaba por lo que pasó hace un minuto.

— ¿Qué hace una cosa tan mona fuera de su habitación? Se supone que la cuidaba la ama Zafire— decía Ember llegando con los pequeños.

—Je, je. Es una graciosa historia, pero mejor que te lo cuente mi abuelita— decía Seris con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

—Je, je. Ok amita Seris. Je, je— daba una risita la unicornio plateada.

—Bueno Ember, llevaremos a mi tía devuelta al cuarto— decía la potrilla poniendo a la gatita en su cabeza que seguía ida.

—Ok amita. Si quieres los puedo llevar en… mis flancos— decía Ember con una sonrisa.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿¡en serio!? ¡genial! ¡Vamos chicos!— exclamaba Seris con alegría extendiendo sus alas y emprendía vuelo para subirse en los flancos de la guardia mientras Pound cargaba a su hermana para poder sentarse en el lomo de la yegua.

—Je, je. Muy bien, andando y si quieres que camine en la dirección que tú quieres, ya sabes que hacer— decía la unicornio plateada guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a caminar.

—Ji, ji, ji. Pues claro, ir a la habitación así, es más divertido. Ji, ji— la pequeña alidrake daba una risita emocionada teniendo sus pequeñas garras en los flancos de Ember ya sabiendo que hacer.

 **En otro lugar del castillo**

Se encontraban Cadence y Gleaming Shield caminando por un pasillo mientras cargaban a los dos bebés en sus lomos. Flurry el de la alicornio y Tomi el de la unicornio. Estaban dormidos debido a que la ex princesa y la guardia habían jugado con ellos un poco, y les dio de comer hasta que se quedaban dormidos.

Estaban de camino al cuarto de Zafire para dejar a los bebés.

—Te tengo que agradecer Gleaming por… dejarme estar con mi hija al menos en este rato, antes de volverla a dársela a la ama Zafire— Cadence agradecía a la unicornio con una sonrisa haciendo que se ruborizara.

—N-no hay de que, solo quise que sonrieras y tengas esa linda sonrisa en tu rostro…— Gleaming se daba cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojaba igual que la alicornio que se sorprendió —D-digo no quería que estuvieras triste… quería que jugaras un poco con tu hija… y pues…— se ponía nerviosa, pero en eso, la ex princesa le daba una sonrisa y aun teniendo el sonrojo en su rostro.

—No te pongas nerviosa. Ji, ji— daba una pequeña risita contagiando la risa a la unicornio que se reía apenada.

Después de eso, el silencio volvió a reinar entre las dos. La guardia la miraba de reojo y notaba que tenía una expresión algo triste. Sabía más o menos del porqué de su tristeza.

—…— Gleaming se quedaba pensativa un momento ya que quería preguntarle algo, pero no sabía si preguntárselo, así que se armó de valor y habló —Cadence…

— ¿Si?— la aludida la miraba curiosa mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo.

—… Te quiero hacer una pregunta… ¿Por qué no aprovechas de huir con Flurry al tenerla contigo?— al escuchar esa pregunta, hacía que la alicornio se detuviera en seco haciendo que la guardia también parara de caminar mirando a Cadence preocupada de que no debió preguntar eso.

—…— la susodicha miraba su lomo para ver a Flurry dormida plácidamente —… Yo pensé por un momento eso de fugarme con Flurry cuando la tuviera en mis cascos, lo pensé, pero…— bajaba la mirada igual que sus orejas —Eso no sería lo correcto o sea he trabajado como nunca, quise mostrar lo muy trabajadora que soy, quise demostrar que soy una buena madre, que me importa Flurry, si me fugara, no sería la mejor madre del año…— Gleaming la escuchaba atentamente sin decir nada —Me he esforzado tanto, fue tanto esfuerzo que… ya me acostumbré a trabajar de mucama que hasta me gusta… ji, ji, ji. Vaya, con esto ya sé cómo se siente las mucamas limpiando todos los días y que yo antes era una princesa, y ahora soy una mucama, una sirvienta, pues cualquiera se acostumbra ¿no?— decía con una pequeña sonrisa para luego volver con una triste —Pero el punto es que… no sería lo correcto, no hace que me vuelva una mejor madre aunque todos los días, siempre he deseado tenerla en mis brazos, darle todo mi amor ya que yo soy la única que le queda después de que mi marido ha muerto— decía deprimida y tenía los ojos vidriosos.

—…— la unicornio no sabía que decir para consolarla, quería decirle que ella era él, pero creerá que es una broma de mal gusto.

—… Y pues me prometí a mí misma que lo conseguiría sin huir ni esconderme… Shining Armor no quería eso, que pasara mi vida escondiéndome y Flurry no tuviera una buena educación… no quiero eso para mi bebé aunque esté separada de mi hija, no voy a caer en depresión ni perder las esperanzas, presiento que cada vez, estoy más cerca de recuperarla y cuando lo haga, mi esfuerzo será recompensado por tener mi hija devuelta en mis cascos sonriéndome y escuchar su risa…— decía con una sonrisa, pero unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. La alicornio se secaba sus lágrimas para ver a la guardia que estaba pensativa por lo que dijo —Así que vamos y llevémoslos con la ama Zafire— decía con una sonrisa alegre reanudando su caminata. La guardia estuvo unos segundos viéndola caminar para luego sonreír al ver la determinación que tenía Cadence y empezó a trotar para alcanzarla.

En un rato, ya estaba a un par de metros de la puerta, pero en eso, veían a Zafire de camino al cuarto que tenía a Laila en sus flancos acostada moviéndose de un lado a otro por como movía sus flancos y al estar a unos centímetros de la puerta, los tres aludidos se detenían en seco. La guardia y la alicornio rosada miraban a la yegua nalgona sorprendida de ver lo que tenía dibujado en la cara aunque Cadence ignoró eso, porque miraba a su ama nerviosa ya que la alicornio zafiro la veía inexpresiva y Gleaming estaba algo preocupada de como reaccione.

—… A-ama Zafire, e-encontré a Flurry y a Tomi por los pasillos…— decía la alicornio rosada muy nerviosa levitando con su magia a los dos bebés que estaban dormidos —Así que… l-los traje y eso… para que no se preocupe…— miraba abajo como reverenciándose de forma sumisa para no verla a sus ojos. No sabía porque, pero le tenía algo de miedo cuando se trataba de Flurry ya que la ex princesa sabía de ante casco que Zafire también quería mucho a su pequeña como si fuera hija suya.

—… Ok, gracias, supongo— agradecía la alicornio zafiro con seriedad levitando a los dos bebés para ponerlos con la gatita.

—D-de nada, ama Zafire— decía Cadence aun en la misma posición sin verla a sus ojos.

—…— sin decir nada, Zafire abría la puerta y entraba sin mirarla. La alicornio rosada miraba eso de reojo con tristeza. Gleaming le ponía una pezuña en su hombro tratando de consolarla. La aludida se levantaba para verla con una pequeña sonrisa por tener su apoyo, pensaba en retirarse del lugar, pero en eso, la alicornio zafiro asomó su cabeza por la puerta —Sirvienta…

— ¿S-si?— Cadence la miraba algo nerviosa.

—… Si quieres, puedes acompañarme a cuidar a los bebés— Zafire miraba a otro lado ruborizada.

—…— la ex princesa pestañeaba sus ojos sorprendida — ¿E-es en serio?— preguntaba sin poder creerlo y la unicornio blanca también estaba sorprendida.

—Sí… No debería alejarte de tu hija— decía la alicornio zafiro mientras metía su cabeza dentro del cuarto de nuevo.

—… Vaya Cadence, por lo visto puedes pasar un poco más de tiempo con tu hija— decía la guardia con una sonrisa al ver a la alicornio rosada aun sorprendida, pero teniendo una sonrisa. La aludida miraba a la unicornio sin quitarse esa sonrisa.

—Sí, lo sé, me sorprendió que ella quiera que cuide a los bebés con ella— decía Cadence sin dejar de sonreír.

—Si… bueno Cadence, tengo que volver al trabajo, así que adiós y cuídate— se despedía Gleaming con una sonrisa para empezar a marcharse, pero en eso, la alicornio la detenía.

—Espera.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntaba la aludida mirándola curiosa, pero en vez de recibir una respuesta, recibió un beso en su mejilla departe de Cadence haciendo que se sorprendiera mucho por ese gesto y se sonrojara mucho notándose en su pelaje blanco.

—Gracias por estar conmigo, fue divertido y espero que nos podamos ver a hablar, y eso… como amigas— decía mirando el suelo apenada ya que acababa de recordar el beso accidental que se dieron.

—S-sí, amiga… emmmm nos veremos después, amiga— decía con una sonrisa nerviosa y aun estando sonrojada para luego marcharse del lugar. La alicornio la veía irse y se sonrojaba un poco para después meterse dentro del cuarto, y acto seguido, cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Gleaming Shield caminaba por el pasillo y al llegar a una bifurcación, escuchó un leve gemido a su derecha, giraba su cabeza para ver a Ember cruzar al pasillo de donde venía la unicornio blanca ya que recibió una nalgada en dicho flanco para que cruce y Seris se reía alegre ya que era divertido eso.

—…— Gleaming rodaba sus ojos fastidiada para luego volver a su trabajo de patrullaje.

Había pasado un gran rato en el cuarto, Zafire jugaba con Laila o mejor dicho, cuidarla ya que usaba sus flancos como trampolín… de nuevo. Cadence cuidaba su hija junto con Tomi que se habían despertado cuando la alicornio zafiro los ponía en el cojín juntos y se habían puesto a empujarse los dos, y los tres potrillos jugaban con los bebés por separado como Seris acompañaba a la gatita traviesa que estaba en los flancos de su abuelita que también se divertía saltando en ellos. Los gemelos cakes estaban jugando con Jasmy tratando de hacer que no pensara en su hermano.

La alicornio rosada miraba alrededor y no podía evitar sonreír al ver un ambiente tan familiar. En eso, la puerta se abría dejando ver a tres gatos cansados y también a Lunar, y a Brodek.

— ¡Ya llegamos!— exclamaba Dark fastidiado. Al escuchar su voz, la gatita de dos ojos diferentes, lo miraba de golpe.

— ¡Emano!— exclamaba Jasmy con alegría y corría en sus cuatro patitas para luego saltar, y caía en los brazos de su hermano mayor que se acurrucaba en ellos haciendo que se le fuera lo molesto.

—Je, je, je. Hola hermanita ¿me extrañaste?— preguntaba el gato con una sonrisa amable viendo a la gatita. La pequeña lo miraba con una sonrisa y se acurrucaba más.

—Sí, te extraño mucho. Ji, ji, ji— decía Zafire bajando a Laila y a Seris de sus flancos para poder pararse. La pequeña alidrake al ver a sus padres, galopaba hacia ellos.

— ¡Hola mami, hola papi!— exclamaba Seris parándose frente de los dos y daba saltitos alegres.

—Je, je. Hola pequeña ¿te estabas divirtiendo?— preguntaba Brodek con una sonrisa acariciando su cabeza.

—Ji, ji, ji. Claro papi, me estaba divirtiendo mucho con mis tíos— decía con una gran sonrisa.

—Ji, ji, ji. Nos alegra mucho mi sexy y linda hija— decía Lunar abrazándola con sus garras poniéndola en su pecho y la pequeña alidrake le correspondía el abrazo alegre. Las dos gatas veían eso con una sonrisa, pero forzada por algo.

—Hola, tú debes ser nuestra bisnieta— saludaba Shaona.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— preguntaba curiosa Seris.

—Yo soy Maya y mi esposa Shaona, somos las madres de tu abuelo Dark Soul.

—Tengo más familiares, y entonces mis tíos deben ser…

—Sip, nuestros hijos.

La pequeña emocionada por conocer a sus bisabuelos, les daba un fuerte abrazo.

—Ji, ji ¿Y cómo estuvo la reunión, mi querido amo Soul?— preguntaba Zafire acercándose a su gato y agachaba su cabeza para darle un beso en sus labios, y él se lo correspondía.

—Pues nos fue bien, aburrida, pero bueno— decía alzando sus hombros sin importancia, pero en eso, se daba cuenta de algo —Mi nalgona ¿Qué rayos te pasó en la cara?— preguntaba confundido. La aludida estaba extrañada por la pregunta.

— ¿Qué? ¿tengo algo en la cara?— preguntaba la alicornio zafiro confundida.

—No solo en la cara…— Dark aparecía un espejo para que se vea lo que le hicieron los tres potrillos traviesos. Zafire estaba callada —Y también en el pecho— le mostraba su pecho con el espejo.

—… Y en sus flancos— decía Cadence aunque luego se tapó su hocico para evitar no reírse. La susodicha al escuchar eso, se volteaba para poder bien sus enormes flancos, pero el gato la ayudó mostrándolo en el espejo para que viera la palabra "parachoques".

—… Je, je, je. Eso es cierto, sus enormes flancos si son unos parachoques. Je, je— se reía Brodek burlón aunque con una sonrisa algo pervertida al ver eso.

—Sipi, son unos grandes parachoques. Ji, ji— daba una risita Lunar y teniendo una sonrisa pervertida.

—Oh si y son unos suaves, y firmes parachoques. Je, je— decía Shaona con una sonrisa pervertida al ver eso.

—…— Zafire se quedaba en silencio un momento para luego mirar a su nietecita que la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa —… ¡SERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!— su grito se escuchaba hasta fuera del palacio. Por lo visto, esa no era la única broma que le hizo su futura nieta a ella.

 **Un gran rato después**

En la habitación, los potrillos jugaban con los bebés mientras los adultos estaban sentados frente a una mesa tomando té y galletas cortesía de Creepy antes de irse. Zafire ya no tenía nada en la cara, en el pecho ni en sus enormes flancos.

Los presentes estaban en silencio, Dark daba un sorbo a su té, pero se sentía nervioso porque sus madres lo miraban de reojo con las tazas en sus hocicos mirándolo con seriedad y más si estaban a su lado.

—…— Shaona dejaba la taza en la mesa y miraba a Lunar que comía una galleta como si fuera una potrilla —Entonces… ¿eres hija adoptiva de Darkin?– preguntaba curiosa.

—Sipi. Así es, soy la hija adoptiva de papi y la verdad… no sabía que tenía abuelitas, eso es ¡asombroso!— exclamaba la alidrake llorando al estilo anime haciendo que las dos gatas tuvieran una gota de sudor en la nuca por su comportamiento tan infantil.

—Je, je. Perdonen a mi ama, pero es "algo" sentimental al saber que tiene más parientes— decía Brodek con una sonrisa burlona. La aludida lo miraba feo con las mejillas infladas.

—Yo no soy sentimental, mi juguete— decía haciendo un puchero.

—Ay por favor, tu eres muy sentimental hasta lloraste cuando descubriste que tendrías una "mami"— decía el terrestre burlón.

—Eso no es cierto— miraba a otro lado ruborizada.

—Eso sí es cierto, tu no me dejabas de abrazar con una felicidad enorme, tan enorme que entre mi querido amo Soul y el amo Creepy, tuvieron que quitarte de mis flancos porque en serio, tu sí que te agarras fuerte— decía Zafire con una sonrisa algo bromista haciendo que la alidrake se sonrojara al recordar eso. La alicornio, el gato y el poni se reían un poco. Las dos gatas no decían nada, solo miraban a Lunar fijamente.

—Lunar— la llamaba Maya.

— ¿Si abuelita?— preguntaba la alidrake mirándola volviendo con su sonrisa habitual. La susodicha estaba algo incomoda que le diga abuelita.

—Tengo entendido que él— la gata oscura señalaba a Brodek —Es padre de Seris, pero entonces ¿Por qué te sigue llamando aun "ama" o que tú le digas mi "juguete"?— preguntaba muy confundida por eso.

—Oh… ji, ji, ji. Pues eso es una costumbre que tuviste desde que nos conocimos y quiso ir conmigo a divertirnos ¿verdad mi juguete?— Lunar miraba a su poni con una sonrisa seductora.

—Je, je, je. Eso es verdad, la quise seguir y la empecé a llamarla ama, me volví como su "esclavo" de forma voluntaria porque la primera vez que vi a mi ama, me enamoré de lo sexy que es y además de su gran retaguardia. Je, je— se reía pícaro el terrestre mirando a la alidrake que se había sonrojado un poco.

—Ay mi juguete, no sigas, harás que me ponga rojita. Ji, ji, ji— decía con sus garras en la melena mirando a otro lado apenada.

—Oh, ya veo…— decía simplemente Shaona con una pequeña sonrisa —…— miraba a su hijo que se comía una galleta —Darkin ¿Cómo fue que la adoptaste?— al escuchar la pregunta, tanto Dark como Lunar cambiaba de golpe su semblante a uno serio, no decían nada, solo padre e hija se miraban fijamente. Las dos gatas veían eso confundidas aunque la felina blanca entendía lo que pasaba ya que su silencio debía ser que fue un pasado algo duro —Oh, si no quieren, no tienen que decírmelo— retiraba su pregunta apenada.

—No, no pasa nada mamá, solo que ha pasado algo que no quiero hablar de ello…— el gato le daba un sorbo a su té —… Solo les diré que hubo un accidente y pues los padres biológicos de Lunar murieron… por mi culpa— mencionaba bajando su cabeza con tristeza y miraba el reflejo en su té. Las dos gatas se sorprendían por lo que escucharon aunque Lunar miraba a otro lado con seriedad, pero Brodek le agarraba una garra con un casco —Al principio no me importaba, pero al ver que dejé huérfana a alguien que aún era una recién nacida, pues ahí sí, fui un descuidado por andar haciendo algo y que los mató por accidente, y pues como me sentí responsable de sus muertes, me lleve a Lunar para cuidarla yo mismo porque sé que una híbrida no sería bien visto en Equestria, por desgracia eso pasa en todos los mundos, así que la cuidé yo mismo— decía levantando un poco su vista mirando a su hija adoptiva que tenía un semblante triste.

—Oh, ya veo. Supongo que te debió costar cuidarla ¿verdad? O sea ser su padre— decía Shaona con seriedad.

—Pues sí y mucho. Lunar me daba una guerra para darle de comer verduritas, para bañarla hasta para ponerle los pañales. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa melancólico. La alidrake se ruborizaba al escuchar lo que dijo, pero también hizo que sonriera un poco.

—Ya veo Darkin… mmmmmm pero si comía verduras ¿Por qué come... carne de poni?— preguntaba Maya con seriedad.

—Bueno, eso es obvio, su lado dominante es su parte dragón y la mayoría de las especies de dragones son carnívoras— explicaba Shaona

—Pues eso, no lo sabía hasta ahora. Un día estaba regresando de un viaje y fui a verla al cuarto, ya era una potrilla para que lo sepan, pero cuando llegué a su cuarto, me quedé impactadeishon, veía el cuerpo de una yegua cortada a la mitad y allí estaba Lunar, jugando con su retaguardia como si fuera un juguete, abrazaba sus flancos, rebotaba un poco en ellos, le abría las patas…— fue interrumpido por la gata blanca.

—Ok, ok. No necesitamos tanta información hijo— decía algo asqueada.

—Je, je. Lo siento— decía apenado, en eso, la alidrake comentaba.

—Mmmmmmmm eran los primeros flancos más ricos que he probado. Ji, ji— decía lamiendo sus labios, dándole escalofrío a las dos felinas.

—Pero bueno y cuando ya era una mayor, una adulta, una yegua recta y derecha, y con unos enormes flancos, le dije la verdad de sus padres…— en eso, el felino se quedaba callado.

—Supongo que no lo tomó tan bien ¿verdad querido?— preguntaba Shaona con algo de tristeza.

—Sí, así es. No lo tomó bien hasta dejó de hablar conmigo…— Lunar escuchaba lo que decía su padre haciendo que se deprimiera —… Y cuando quise verla para intentar que me perdone, pues… se había ido y me deprimí demasiado…— las dos felinas lo miraban con tristeza. Zafire escuchó eso y agarraba la garra de su gato con su pezuña para hacer que la mirara un momento, lo miraba con una sonrisa triste —Y bueno, quería buscarla, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, ahí pensé que fui un mal padre para ella, creo que se merecía a alguien mejor— de golpe, Lunar se levantaba.

— ¡Eso no es cierto, papi! Tú me habías cuidado, me has amado como cualquier padre haría— protestaba acercándose un poco al gato por un lado de la mesa —Yo fui una tonta por haber huido… tú me cuidaste, me amaste y yo ¿cómo te lo pagué? Dejando mi hogar… no… no quería saber nada de ti… pero aun ya estando en ese lugar… no podía dejar de pensar en ti por ningún minuto…y cuando me encontraste, pero mejor dicho… cuando te llamaron que yo estaba ahí… pues yo sentí una gran alegría y yo… yo…— la alidrake iba a llorar, pero en eso, Dark se había levantado de golpe para luego saltar al cuello de su hija y abrazarla.

—Olvídalo hija mía, eso ya es el pasado, no tienes que pensar en eso porque yo siempre te amaré— decía el gato con una sonrisa alegre hasta dio un maullido haciendo que Lunar no se pusiera aguantar y empezó a llorar a mares para luego abrazarlo en su pecho.

—… ¡Yo también te amo papi!— exclamaba llorando sin parar. Las dos felinas veían esa escena muy conmovedora igual Zafire que se secaba unas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, pero Brodek miraba eso inexpresivo mientras se comía una galleta.

— ¿Ves ama? Tú eres sentimental igual que mi suegrito. De tal palo, tal astilla— comentaba el terrestre con burla. Con solo escuchar ese comentario, se arruinó el momento ya que los dos dejaban de llorar de golpe para mirar a Brodek feo.

— ¡Que no somos sentimentales!— gritaban los dos enojados. Los presentes se empezaban a reír y en pocos segundos, Lunar y Dark también se unieron a la risa mientras la alidrake abrazaba de forma amorosa al gato igual que él.

 **Un rato después**

Se observaba el pasillo con la puerta de la habitación abierta y se veía que salían Lunar, Brodek y Seris montada en el lomo de su madre junto con los gemelos que estaban dormidos mientras ésta daba un movimiento de flancos.

—Hasta luego papi, hasta luego futura mami y hasta luego abuelitas, fue divertido pasarla con ustedes— decía la alidrake deteniéndose frente a la puerta mirando a los gatos y a la alicornio zafiro.

—Si, a nosotras nos da gusto haber compartido un poco con… nuestra nieta y bisnieta— decía Shaona con una sonrisa forzada.

—Sí, fue un gran gusto— decía Maya con una sonrisa muy fingida porque sabía lo que pasaría cuando todos se vayan.

—Si, a mí también me da gusto conocer a las madres de mi suegrito. Je, je— decía el terrestre con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, igualmente— decía la gata blanca mirándolos.

—Bueno, espero volver a verlas por Hollow Shades, quizás. Ji, ji, ji— se despedían los dos aludidos y viceversa mientras se iban por el pasillo aunque las dos felinas notaban que Lunar caminaba moviendo sus flancos.

— _Toda la familia de Darkin camina así o que… aunque no me molesta la verdad—_ pensaba la gata oscura con una sonrisa algo pervertida, pero algo triste.

—… Bueno, nosotros también nos iremos ¿verdad mi querido amo Soul?— preguntaba Zafire con su típica sonrisa mirando a Dark que le dirigía una mirada alegre.

—Sí, tienes razón mi nalgona. Creo que las dejaremos descansar y más para mis hermanitos. Je, je— decía el gato con una sonrisa viendo en los cojines a los gatitos dormidos por divertirse mucho.

—Sí. Je, je. Bueno… emmmmm hasta luego— decía Shaona con una sonrisa aunque en el fondo estaba muy preocupada.

—Ok, nos vemos mañana— se despedía la alicornio zafiro con una sonrisa, ella no se movía ya que esperaba a su gato que se subiera a sus flancos.

—… Mi nalgona ¿puedes esperar afuera un momento? Quiero decirles algo a mis madres— decía Dark con una sonrisa alegre.

—Ok mi querido amo Soul. Te esperaré afuera— dicho eso, Zafire salía del cuarto moviendo sus flancos mientras con su magia, cerraba la puerta.

—Emmmm hijo… ¿Qué quieres decirnos?— preguntaba la felina blanca curiosa al ver a Dark cambiar a un semblante algo serio. El aludido se volteaba para verlas y en eso, les daba una sonrisa de agradecido.

—Mamás, quiero decirles algo muy importante y creo que es el momento de decirles…— el felino respiraba profundamente y las dos gatas le prestaban atención a lo que tenía que decir, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse —Gracias por estar las dos aquí conmigo, no saben lo mucho que me alegré de verlas después de mucho tiempo. La verdad me sentía algo deprimido por alguna extraña razón y no sabía cuál, pero al tenerlas aquí, ya sabía del porqué estaba triste y era porque las extrañaba mucho. Pensé que no sabía qué hacían, si estaban de misión en un lugar peligroso, a veces me preocupaba de que les haya pasado algo malo. Je, je. Y pues al tenerlas aquí, me alegraron mucho y más al ver que tengo hermanitos, yo… no soy bueno expresando esto o sea no soy de decir cosas cursi ni nada de esas cosas sentimentales… pero les digo que…— las miraba con los ojos vidriosos —Gracias, muchas gracias por aceptarme y amarme como si fuera su propio hijo biológico aunque haya hecho cosas malas, ustedes me quisieron aunque tenga muchos defectos. Je, je… Solo quiero decirles que… gracias mamás— agradecía con los ojos llorosos al estilo anime para luego darle un abrazo a las dos gatas con una sonrisa. Las dos aludidas estaban sorprendidas por lo que dijo y no sabían que decir, pero en unos segundos, le correspondía el abrazo.

—Nosotras siempre te amaremos, Darkin— decía Shaona con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero teniendo una sonrisa.

—Igual yo, no lo olvides— decía Maya aguantando las ganas de llorar. En eso, el gato rompía el abrazo para verlas con una sonrisa mientras se secaba sus lágrimas.

—Claro… bueno, las dejaré dormir, hasta mañana— se despedía con un beso en la mejilla a sus madres para luego salir de la habitación… de forma normal cerrando la puerta.

—…

—…

Las dos felinas estaban calladas por un rato y se miraban preocupadas.

—… Mi gatita.

— ¿Si mi fierecilla?— Shaona miraba a su pareja.

—Creo que… es mejor que lo decidas tú, si hacerlo o no… yo no puedo, yo quiero que haya justicia, pero no sé, no me atrevo ni a llamar a la Federación— decía Maya deprimida negándose a hacerlo.

—… Oh ya veo.

—Así que te dejo decidirlo tú y eso lo haremos…

—…

—Mi gatita, no importa cual decisión elijas, yo… siempre te apoyaré en lo que sea, en lo que tu creas correcto…— la gata oscura se acercaba a su pareja y le daba un beso en sus labios que eran correspondida por la susodicha para luego romper el beso mirándose deprimidas —Así que mi gatita, decide que es lo más importante para nuestra… vida…

—…— la felina blanca se sentía presionada por eso ya que no sabía qué hacer, era su hijo y no quería hacerlo porque si lo hiciera, lo estaría traicionando y más con esas palabras que había dicho anteriormente, le daba una encrucijada en su mente de lo que debía hacer.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Espero que les hayan gustado éste largo, laaaaargo capítulo, porque en serio, no podía cortarlo en ningún lado por desgracia.**

 **Pero bueno, aquí les dejo una decisión y no son de dos opciones o sea, es una decisión de cuatro opciones que definirá el final de éste fic. Así que decidan lectores :v**

 **1 El Nuevo Mundo**

 **2 La paz en Equestria**

 **3 El Sacrificio**

 **4 Camino a la Sierva**

 **No les diré que pasa si eligen tal opción porque es una sorpresa. Un voto por lector, así que piensen con cuidado. No diré si hay un final malo o no… pero si me conocen bien, sabrán que si lo hay XD**

 **Bueno, antes de despedirme, agradezco a TeamWildCross, antes conocido como S.W.A.T, de que haya corregido algunas cosas del capítulo.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	84. OVA FINAL parte final

**Capítulo 82 (OVA): El nacer de un nuevo mañana**

Maya se encontraba bañando a los mininos en la bañera mientras estos se divertían con los juguetes y las burbujas que soplaba la gata negra. En la recámara, Shaona estaba acostada mirando su teléfono recordando lo que le habían pedido hacer.

 **Flashback**

—Recuerden, cuando tengan toda la información, me contactan y arrestamos a ese gato negro— les hablaba Anum E' Ram con su típica seriedad.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

La felina blanca estaba completamente angustiada, pero conocían a alguien que no la traicionará. Comenzaba a buscar el número contacto con alguien.

—Aquí Zuri— contestaba una voz a través del teléfono.

—Zuri, conectarme con Dimentio.

—En seguida.

 **Unos segundos después.**

—Aquí Dimentio… Shaona, ¿Que cuenta Darkin?

—Señor, tengo dudas al respecto de esta misión.

—Entiendo. Después de haber pasado tiempo con él ya no saben si entregarlo o no. Verás conozco a Dark Soul desde hace tiempo y aunque él sea muy raro, es un buen sujeto. Su problema, es su inseguridad y el hecho que se resguarda en el ego, y la perversión, ustedes han hecho que su corazón volviera a sonreír. Es por eso que te hago esta pregunta ¿Qué es lo que tú deseas hacer?

—Lo que quiero es tenerlo a mi lado por siempre— respondía la gata con seguridad.

—Entonces ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

Fue en ese momento que Maya salía del baño con los pequeños envueltos en toallas y en sus brazos. Shaona le ayudó a vestirlos. Los tres divertidos en la cama, la felina oscura sacaba una guitarra acústica que se había topado en una tienda de remate. Esta era algo vieja, pero su calidad era muy sólida y sus notas muy cálidas. De casualidad, Dark Soul pasaba caminando para darles las buenas noches, pero al escuchar las notas que producía la guitarra que tocaba su madre, hacía que se detuviera en seco antes de tocar la puerta.

 **Home-Undertale (min 0:37 solamente sigan los acordes de la guitarra principal o el vocal cover de Adriana Figueroa)**

 _Mi niño_

 _Ven aquí, quédate conmigo_

 _Y te protegeré a ti, y tus sueños_

 _Descansa mi niño_

 _Debajo del árbol_

 _Como si las ramas te alcanzarán_

 _Así que déjame seguro y cálido aquí en mis brazos_

 _Piensa en la vida que podríamos vivir, la alegría que podría dar._

 _Incluso si somos mundos separados, quédate en mi corazón._

 _Algún día, cuando tengas que elegir, espero que pienses en mí._

 _Piensa en mí_

 _Piensa en mí_

 _Tal vez nos encontremos de nuevo_

 _Y habrás hecho muchos amigos._

 _Pero si encuentras que te has perdido_

 _Te encontraré_

 _Así que mantente determinado a medida que creces, y ama mientras sigas_

 _Piensa en la bondad que he compartido y aprecia a quienes se preocupan por ti._

 _Incluso cuando somos mundos separados, quédate en mi corazón._

 _Algún día, tendrás una elección que hacer, espero que seas bueno_

 _Se bueno, por favor_

Con un sentimiento de dolor y una lágrima cayendo, el gato negro murmuró.

—No las merezco— se retiraba en silencio.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

En el comedor, se encontraban ambas gatas junto con Lunar, Serís, Brodek, Zafire y los amigos de la pequeña alidrake desayunando.

—Abuela, tu comida es deliciosa— decía Lunar con sus ojos hechos estrellas.

—Gracias querida. La verdad es una receta que me encontré en internet y bueno, no es carne de poni, si no de res— decía la gata oscura con una sonrisa.

—La abuela Maya cocina mucho mejor que el chef que tengo en mi dimensión— comentaba Serís gustosa.

—Y no solo sabe preparar platillos carnívoros, también veganos— agregaba el semental al tener un plato de vegetales escaldados.

En ese momento, aparecía Dark Soul flotando aún con sueño en sus ojos.

—Buenos días familia— saludaba el gato negro somnoliento y se sentaba a un lado de la mesa.

—Aquí tienes mi campeón— Maya le colocaba un plato con hot cakes con forma de osito bañados en jarabe de maple con frambuesas en betún.

—Mamá, siempre consintiéndonos— decía el felino oscuro al ver su plato y el de los demás.

—Bueno, es que hoy es nuestro último día, Darkin y pensaba en darles un buen recuerdo de nosotras.

Fue en ese momento que Aural entraba en la habitación, con una expresión de extrañeza.

—Amo Soul, hay dos gatitas que quieren verlo.

Todos los presentes extrañados ante el evento oportuno.

—Que esperen en la sala principal— ordenaba el gato y la yegua con una reverencia, se retiraba del comedor.

Al terminar de desayunar, Dark Soul junto con sus madres y Zafire, se acercaban a la sala donde le esperaban dos invitadas inesperadas. Las puertas se abrían lentamente y lo primero que veía el gato negro fue una gatita de su edad de pelaje blanco, ojos verdes Lima y usaba una túnica idéntica a la de Dark, solo que la de ella era rosa y otra gata de pelaje violeta con manchas rosas y ojos azules, vestía con un top corto y unas bermudas negras.

—Hermano— decía la gata blanca de la túnica rosada.

— ¿Estela?

Ambos se miraban fijamente sin decir palabra alguna. Creando un silencio algo incómodo que Maya terminó rompiendo.

—Tú debes de ser Estela. Darkin nos ha contado mucho de ti— decía la gata negra con una sonrisa grande.

— ¿Qué?— se preguntaban ambos hermanos.

—Sueles hablar entre sueños cariño y por lo visto, mucho sobre una tal Estela— le comentaba Shaona a su hijo.

Dark Soul miraba a Zafire quien nunca se había percatado de ese detalle de su amante.

—Disculpe, pero ¿Quién es usted?— le preguntó Estela a Maya confundida.

—Que modales los míos. Soy Maya, la madre de Dark Soul, un placer en conocerte— decía con una sonrisa alegre.

— ¿Su madre? Hermano ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?— le preguntaba confundida haciendo que se pusiera algo nervioso.

—Estelita, es complicado de explicar, pero quiero que conozcas a mi familia.

—Tu ¿Familia?— Estela se sorprendía por lo que dijo y empezaba a enfurecerse, y apretaba sus garras —Y ¿¡YO QUE SOY!?— con odio y una voz desgarrada disparó dos haces de energía tan fuertes que impactaron contra Dark que lo lanzó hasta el pasillo destruyendo la pared.

—Estela contrólate— le suplico su amiga que venía con ella.

— ¡Como quieres que me controle con este imbécil aquí enfrente!— le expresaba con furia la gata blanca.

—Estela, cálmate por favor. Podremos solucionarlo de manera pacífica— le hablaba Shaona, pero Estela en su ira también arremete contra ella, si no fuese por Maya quien la protege antes de que algo peor hubiera pasado. Estela al ver tal escena, salía volando del lugar con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Dark Soul se levantaba algo adolorido y observaba a su madre para luego ir con ella.

—Mamá Maya ¿Estás bien?— preguntaba preocupado.

—Si cariño. No es nada que un buen descanso no cure— se reía la gata negra a pesar de estar lastimada.

El gato se reía nerviosamente, luego se fijó en la gata violeta.

—Violet ¿Tanto tiempo sin vernos?

—Quince años es bastante. Hola Zafire— saludaba la felina.

—Hola— saludó secamente la alicornio.

—Hijo, tenemos que hablar— decía seriamente Maya a Dark quien no podía negarse.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano. En un árbol, se encontraba Estela llorando a cántaros al enterarse de la familia secreta de su hermano.

— ¿Por qué llora una delicada flor como usted?— le preguntaba una voz muy conocida para la gata. Levantaba el rostro y se notaba parte del maquillaje que usaba corrido.

— ¿Dimentio?— miraba al arlequín frente a ella.

—Toma, corre tus penas con esto— le entregaba un pañuelo, el cual la gata limpiaba sus mejillas del maquillaje y también su nariz dejando la prenda algo asquerosa. El errante la tomó y la hacía desaparecer algún punto del multiverso.

—Ese idiota de Dark Soul, siempre haciéndome pasar por estos momentos— decía molesta.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Dark es un idiota, ignorante y bla, bla, bla— decía Dimentio moviendo su mano derecha por lo último que dijo —Y no crees que él te aleja para protegerte.

— ¿Eso qué significa?— preguntaba confundida y tenía la cabeza de lado.

—Soy de los pocos que han visto el verdadero rostro de tu hermano y la verdad es alguien que está muy lastimado por dentro. Dime ¿Por qué te empeñas en buscarlo?— preguntaba con curiosidad.

— ¿Lastimado? Si claro, como no. Lo que quiero, es que vuelva a mi lado y podamos vivir felizmente— le respondió a su pregunta de manera directa la gata, aun cuando no era eso lo que ella quería.

—En serio, deberías ir a darle una oportunidad y hablar con él.

—Te aprecio como un buen amigo, pero conoces a mi hermano, se negara a querer hablar conmigo— decía con un tono triste.

—Bueno, tal vez antes se hubiera negado, pero sé que no lo hará con ellas aquí— comentaba Dimentio refiriéndose a las dos gatas.

— ¿Ellas? Te refieres a ¿Sus madres?

—Exacto.

Estela pensaba sobre lo que le acababa de decir el errante.

 **Mientras tanto**

Maya estaba recostada en un sofá, era atendida por un osito de peluche que vestía como un doctor. Mientras su esposa estaba a su lado, Dark Soul estaba en otro sofá con Violet sentada a su lado y Zafire del otro. Jasmy se encontraba en el regazo de su hermano dormida. Cadence jugando con Flurry y Tomi, aunque estos dos ignoraban por completo a la adulta ya que nuevamente estaban peleando por unos cubos de construcción. Laila se la había llevado Seris y los gemelos para hacer bromas en la ciudad.

—Muy bien, mi señora, ya quedó. Ahora solamente no haga nada brusco ni peligroso por tres semanas— decía el osito terminando de atender a la felina.

—Je, je. Lo tomaré en cuenta— se reía la gata negra de su situación ya que ella sabía y Shaona sabía que no iba hacer caso a las recomendaciones médicas.

—Bueno hijo, esa gata que te atacó es tu hermana— razonó la felina blanca.

—Sí. Estela es mi hermana biológica, mi único familiar hasta que ustedes me encontraron— explicó brevemente el gato.

—Mi pregunta es ¿Por qué la alejas de ti?— preguntó Maya con curiosidad.

—Por temor a que se vuelva alguien como yo. Verán, hace mucho tiempo, yo solía moverme de dimensión en dimensión causando toda clase de desastres. No era que me gustaba lastimar de alguna manera a sus habitantes, solo bromear desde transformarlos en cristales o crear mares de lava fría. Bromas inocentes. Luego un día me topé con Zafire y su figura me cautivó, pero ella me rechazaba varias veces. Bueno, no me rechazaba, más bien siempre termino chocando contra sus flancos cada vez que nos encontramos. Je, je— daba una risita apenado —Así que quería hacerlo legal, pero puse mi sello personal; un hechizo con forma de huella que hace lo que quiera, aunque se lo coloqué por accidente y de esa manera, actuaba extraña al principio hasta se volvía más cercana a mí y descubrí que tenía mi huella. Como no podía remediarlo ya que la quiero para mí, la dejé así para que actuara como mi amante— explicaba con la mirada baja al contar eso.

—Mi querido amo Soul, debo confesarle que desde hace varios meses el sello se había roto— con una sonrisa apenada, la yegua le revelaba que ya no estaba bajo la influencia del sello de gato haciendo que el aludido se sorprendiera.

—Entonces ¿Porque sigues conmigo?— preguntaba sin entender del porque aún seguía con él.

—Digamos que me gustaron los viajes por el multiverso, el castillo, las bellas vistas que tenía y además, usted es magnífico en la cama— le respondió eso último ruborizada y con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Vaya, entonces si estás enamorada de mí— decía el felino sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa de emoción al saber que lo amaba de verdad y no por hipnosis.

—Amo, usted me mostró nuevos horizontes, aunque su madre es mucho mejor— hablaba sin pensar la yegua generando preguntas. Maya miraba a su esposa quien estaba roja como un tomate de la vergüenza.

—Gatita ¿Cuántas veces te revolcaste con nuestra nuera?— preguntaba la felina oscura con una ceja alzada.

—Tres veces— respondía aun con la cara roja.

—Ambas sabemos que no importa con quién lo hagamos, pero el que no me dijeras que te ibas a revolcarte con ese trasero gigante sin INVITARME, ME OFENDE MUCHO— gritaba lo último enojada.

—Perdón amor, pero sabes cómo me encantan los traseros gigantes…

Maya ya no respondió y tomaba de la cola a su mujer llevándosela a un cuarto, mientras ésta rascaba el suelo implorando clemencia.

—Podrían llevarse a los pequeños muy lejos de esta habitación— les pidió de la manera más amable y contenta, cosa que extrañó a todos. Igualmente hacían caso llevándolos fuera del castillo del cual se podían escuchar los gemidos y súplicas de Shaona por el castigo al que le estaba siendo sometida por su mujer. Luego de veinte minutos, la gata oscura salía muy contenta con un cigarrillo en su garra derecha y a la felina blanca con un traje de sirvienta mágica que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Con tacones altos, un moño grande y rojo, una falda tan corta que muy apenas si ocultaba una tanga de hilo dental y un top que muy apenas ocultaba sus pechos.

—No le gusta usar ese traje de chica mágica. Así que rara vez la obligo a usarlo como castigo.

Dark Soul al ver a su madre Shaona vestida así, se volteó de inmediato con Jasmy en sus brazos aún dormida, mientras que el resto intentaba no mirar, pero la gata se veía muy provocativamente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré usando esto?— preguntaba Shaona avergonzada.

—Tres días— decía con simpleza su pareja.

—Mamá Maya, al menos le puedes dar una capa para que su cubra— pedía el gato con un gran bochorno.

—Está bien, dásela.

Dark con un chasquido, creó una capa simple de color café que cubría completamente el cuerpo de la gata blanca.

 **De vuelta con Estela.**

La felina se encontraba mirándose a la orilla de un lago cristalino. A su lado, se encontraba Dimentio mirando el cielo. La gata en su reflejo, comenzaba a recordar aquellos momentos de su niñez, junto con su hermano donde ambos jugaban alegremente, reían y rodaban por los céspedes verdes de su infancia.

—Dimentio ¿Cómo es que mi hermano cambió tanto?— le preguntaba Estela curiosa.

—No lo sé. Lo conocí cuando ya era ese gato negro— respondía el arlequín alzando sus hombros.

—Y ¿Porque esta forma? No se supone que mi hermano y yo seamos alicornios.

—Hay respuestas que son algo complicadas, pero eso se debe a sus memorias de cuando eran niños.

—No recuerdo mucho mi infancia. Solamente que un día desperté con esta forma y me pareció lo más normal del mundo.

—Bueno, tal vez Dark Soul sepa algo.

Estela no tenía idea de muchos de sus recuerdos, pero sabía que su hermano era la llave para poder recordar su pasado.

 **Canción Marionette (Canción y letra) Piyoasdf | FNAFHS**

 _Era solo yo quien te podía ver_

 _En tu ayer y futuro cruel_

 _Con tu pesar y buenos momentos_

 _Lo que fue_

 _Siempre había creído que cuando_

 _La gente crecía debía ser más amable_

 _Pero sigo siendo aquél niña para ti_

 _Siento que quiero_

 _Protegerte en soledad, incluso si en la oscuridad despierto_

 _Aunque me espere un futuro incierto_

 _En la ciudad que nos unió se empieza a ver que_

 _Cae una extraña nieve, que nunca antes se vio, eres_

 _Como una profunda cicatriz, que nunca en mí había estado_

 _Cada vez que duele me acerca a ti_

 _Voy a recuperar la canción de alguna vez que_

 _Te hizo sonreír_

 _Cuando el reloj de cada habitación ha cambiado_

 _Veo que somos como engranajes_

 _Tratando de cambiar el final_

 _Y de escapar_

 _Cuando intentaba ser héroe, llorando temblaba_

 _Traté de todo eso abandonar_

 _Pero solo pude tu mirada recordar_

 _Este mundo que_

 _Solo te logra destruir, cruzando el lugar_

 _De aquellos sueños hay una oscura plegaria_

 _Las voces que alguna vez te amaron se comienzan_

 _A desvanecer, todo se vuelve cruel, trato_

 _De alcanzar una lejana luz creyendo en mi voluntad que_

 _Aferró a mis manos tan frágiles_

 _Haré todo por ti, guíame al mundo en el que_

 _Sienta tu canto ohhh_

 _Protegerte en algún lugar tan cálido que_

 _Sé que existirá y mucho más, te esperará aún lo creo_

 _Toda la maldad ha de cambiar, pues con tu bondad_

 _En la blanca nieve, todo se esfumara_

 _Eres como una profunda cicatriz que enciende una pequeña llama_

 _Y así mi corazón se acerca a ti_

 _Verás que al sonreír, toda la oscuridad, desaparecerá_

 _Una luz nacerá como un nuevo mundo, será tu canción_

 _Era solo yo mirándote en tu ayer._

Estela derramaba una lágrima cuando volteaba a ver al errante

—Dimentio, llévame con mi hermano— decía con una mirada decidida.

—Hecho— el errante abrió un portal que llevaba directamente a Canterlot.

 **Canterlot**

En la ciudad, Seris junto con los gemelos y Laila, se la pasaban súper divertido. La pequeña gatita en su imaginación, veía que los edificios parecían enormes figuras de dulces con luces neón y los juguetes eran mucho más alegres con caras felices tipo anime que la invitaban a seguir jugando. Los gemelos miraban como la gatita que se encontraba en la cabeza de la pequeña alidrake, imaginaba que nadaba por un río como un lagarto ya que en lugar de usar sus extremidades, estaba imitando el movimiento de un reptil en el agua.

—Hermana, como que ésta gatita esta medio rara.

—Lo sé. Desde que nos la llevamos, parece que saluda a ponis imaginarios y se cree un reptil en el agua.

—Ta' más loca que Pinkie Pie.

Laila miraba como un potro y una muñeca de trapo jugaban con una pelota, y la gatita en su imaginación, le parecía ver como a esos dos jugaban y la muñeca de trapo lo llegó alcanzar la pelota que era una bomba haciendo explotar el puesto de flores de una muñeca barbie.

 **Regreso al Castillo.**

Zafire quien cuidaba a los mininos y Flurry, se encontraba en la misma habitación que Violet, la amiga de Estela quien jugaba con Tomi mientras la alicornio le daba biberón a Jasmy, aunque los bebés reían y se divertían. La situación con ambas adultas, era un poco tensa.

— ¿Vienes a quitarme a mi querido Darkin?— preguntaba Zafire con seriedad.

—Ya te dije… ¿Darkin?— preguntó la gata extrañada por ese nombre.

—Es el apodo que le dieron sus madres.

—Bueno, eso no importa. Solamente vine, porque estoy acompañando a Estela, pero cómo escapó y no sé dónde está, me quedé aquí— decía Violet rodando sus ojos.

—No sé si pueda confiar en ti— mencionaba con desconfianza.

—Vamos, no soy la primera con la que se revuelca Dark Soul.

—Pero si la primera que lo tiene de sumiso— comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa.

—Ese es un título que nadie me va a quitar— comentó sonriente la gata.

La alicornio giraba los ojos ante el comentario de la felina. Ésta dejaba a Jasmy dormida en la cama para continuar con Flurry.

 **En otra habitación.**

Dark Soul se encontraba tomando el té junto con sus madres y Ember tranquilamente. Cuando un agujero se abrió del cual salieron tanto Estela como el errante Dimentio, el cual ambas gatas se alarmaron ante la presencia de éste. El arlequín con un gesto de su mano, hacía callar las posibles palabras de sus subordinadas.

—En nombre de la guardia gatuna, yo la Capitana Ember, les pido de manera amable que se identifiquen— les ordenaba la yegua mientras les apuntaba con su arma. Dimentio con un sencillo e imperceptible movimiento, se encontraba a lado del gato quienes ambos ejecutaron un saludo secreto.

—Dark Soul, tiempo sin verte cabrón ¿Cómo andas?

—Ya sabes los rumores que circulan por ahí.

—Y veo que son ciertos, conquistaste este planeta. Je, je. Gato loco.

—Todo sea lo mejor para mis juguetes— decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil.

Estela quien miraba a esos dos hablando como si fueran dos compañeros de facultad, se le acercaban Maya y Shaona.

—Hola querida. Sé que no tuvimos una buena primera impresión, pero quisimos hablar contigo— le hablaba la gata blanca de los ojos de amatista con tranquilidad y una sonrisa.

—Sí y lamento haberte atacado— se disculpaba la felina de la túnica rosada ante la gata negra.

—Bha. No te preocupes. Este viejo pelaje ha soportado ataques peores linda— decía Maya con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Las tres hembras salían de la habitación para conocerse mejor mientras paseaban por los pasillos del castillo.

—Entonces cariño, eres la hermana de Darkin ¿verdad?— preguntaba Shaona.

—Sí. Lig… digo Dark Soul, es mi hermano. Estuvimos juntos desde pequeños— comentaba Estela con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y ¿Cómo era nuestro hijo? — preguntó la gata negra curiosa.

—Bueno, mi hermano siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí. Cualquier cosa hacía para yo nunca dejar de sonreírle. Teníamos otros dos amigos, Comet y Stellar Galaxy. Je, je. De hecho, mi hermano solía pelearse con Comet ya que éste estaba enamorado de mí y mi hermano podía llegar a ser algo sobreprotector, aunque había varias veces que me gustaba molestar a Dark haciéndome pasar por la novia de Comet, y claro, jamás tuve la intención de serlo.

—Pero escuché por parte de Creepy que Dark Soul dejó de sonreír por un trauma ¿Sabes de qué se trata?— le preguntó Shaona curiosa.

—Bueno, esa historia tiene que ver con una amiga llamada Black Feather. Una pegaso que murió en cascos de la Princesa Celestia. Era extraño ya que era una pegaso, pero podía hacer magia y tenía un libro el cual posee mi hermano, y es la fuente de vida de todos los juguetes de Dark Soul, aunque es solo la mitad de la historia ya que nosotros antiguamente, éramos dos potros unicornios y nuestra memoria siempre nos vimos como hermanos, pero al parecer a ojos de la ley, éramos simplemente dos potros sin conexión alguna. Así que fuimos separados cuando Celestia llegó al orfanato. Dark se fue con una familia de alto estatus social y yo pues, me criaron dos buenos ponis, pero el no poder ver nunca más a mi hermano, hizo que perdiera el interés en las cosas y mi hermano bueno, no sé más de su historia, además que había salido en la prensa que un potro unicornio fue echado de la escuela de la princesa por uso de magia prohibida y todo apuntaba a que se trataba de mi hermano— comentaba la felina blanca de la túnica rosa con tristeza.

Ambas gatas al escuchar semejante historia la de Estela, sentían un pesar por ambos hermanos. Maya la abrazó y la blanca le respondió abrazándola también.

—Querida, ya no tienes que preocuparte. Ahora ambos pueden estar juntos— decía la gata negra con una sonrisa.

—Gracias— le agradecía con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Solamente es de hablar. Ahora Dark está hablando con Dimentio sobre lo mismo— le animaba Shaona.

 **Mientras con esos dos.**

— ¿Qué opinas de ésta modelo?— le mostraba el gato al errante unas revistas de supermodelos, la cual mostraba a una lechuza de plumaje chocolate con puntos blancos usando un pequeño bikini azul mientras jugaba con una pelota de playa.

—Nada mal amigo, pero yo prefiero algo más licántropo— le respondía Dimentio con la imagen de una loba antropomórfica con unos exagerados pechos, que usaba una blusa crema con un gran escote y un pantalón muy entallado marcando su trasero.

—Hasta yo me dejaría devorar por esa fiera— comentaba Ember quien también estaba con ellos y sonreía picara.

 **De regreso.**

Las tres continuaban hablando cuando vieron a Seris quien tenía flotando con su magia a Laila, quien parecía estar flotando en el agua.

—Abuelas— les hablaba la potra a las gatas con una sonrisa infantil.

—Hola querida, ¿Qué haces?— le preguntó Maya con curiosidad.

—Estaba buscando a mi abuelito ¿No lo han visto?— preguntaba la pequeña alidrake curiosa.

—No lindura, pero puedes unirte a nosotras— decía para que no entrara todavía a la habitación en donde estaban ellos.

—Ok— lo dijo con simpleza.

La gata oscura tomó en brazos a su hija y Estela miraba como la gata abrazaba a la minina.

—Tu ¿Quién eres?— le preguntó Seris a la hermana de Dark con curiosidad.

—Yo soy tu tía Estela. Soy hermana de tu abuelo Dark Soul— decía la aludida con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tengo otra tía? Pero ¿Porque eres adulta y mi tía Laila es más pequeña que yo?— preguntaba la potrilla muy confundida.

La pregunta dejó a las tres adultas algo perplejas.

—La respuesta es un poco complicada cariño, porque no vas a donde están tus papas— le respondió Shaona a lo que la potra respondía.

—Ya fui, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. De seguro están con sus juegos de adultos que no quieren que sepa— decía la pequeña sin dejar de sonreír.

Laila miraba fijamente a Estela quien con sus garritas intentaba acercarse.

—Parece que quiere que la cargues— comentó Maya con una sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo?— preguntaba la aludida algo insegura.

—Adelante— la gata oscura le pasaba a la gatita quien rápidamente se acomodaba en brazos de la gata.

—Es tan linda— decía Estela con una sonrisa alegre.

—Y una locura, mi tía creó un tumulto de peluches enfurecidos. Dejé a Pound y Pumpkin como sebo de estos peluches, pero como sé que son creaciones de mi abuelito Dark, no les pasara nada— decía Seris sin preocupación alguna.

Las tres miraban a la bebé mientras ésta ronroneaba tiernamente.

—Ésta niña será un peligro de grande— comentaba Maya.

Regresando con Dark Soul y Dimentio, quienes jugaban con cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh siendo el felino usando una baraja de tipo bestias y el errante usaba una de artistamigos.

—Bueno amigo, retiro a mis dos monstruos y los coloco en la zona de péndulo. Ahora de mi mazo, sacaré cuatro cartas directas al campo a mi dragón péndulo de ojos anómalos, a mi artistamigos Hippo, Bufandaleon y Cartachica. Ahora retiro a Hippo y Cartachica para hacer una invocación exeed y traer a mi dragón Rebelión Oscura, y con mis dos dragones vuelvo a usar la invocación exeed para unir a mi dragón oscuro con mi dragón de ojos anómalos y crear al poderoso Dragón Rebelión de los ojos Anómalos y entro a mi Battle face, y mi dragón atacará a tu gato gema con su técnica Rayo Fulgor, y perdiste.

Dark Soul se quedaba callado por un momento con una mirada de sorprendido y luego lanzó la mesa como todo un mal perdedor.

 **Devuelta con la conversación de las tres gatas.**

—Entonces dices que si pone una huella de gato en la frente ¿queda hipnotizado?— preguntaba curiosa Maya ya que quería saber más sobre ese tema.

—Sí, así es. Si mi hermano le pone una de sus huellas a alguien, obedecerá todo lo que él diga— explicaba Estela mientras mecía un poco a Laila que estaba durmiendo en sus brazos y Seris estaba pegada a la pared dibujando en una hoja que le dio su tía.

—Ya veo. Interesante. Je, je— daba una risita pervertida la gata oscura, pero recibió un codazo de su pareja —Auch. Solo bromeaba, mi gatita— agregaba sobándose el estómago.

—Ok Estela, pero supongo que tu huella de gato hipnotiza ¿no?— mencionaba Shaona con seriedad.

—… No. La verdad no puedo hacer lo mismo que mi hermano— decía la gata blanca de ojos verdes rascándose la nuca apenada, pero sin soltar a la bebé.

— ¿Y por qué no puedes?— preguntaba la felina negra intrigada.

—Porque la verdad, al principio yo nunca usé una huella de gato en mi vida, nunca y pues llegó una ocasión que tuve que hacerlo, pero con alguien que ya estaba hipnotizado o controlado mentalmente por alguien más que no es mi hermano y pues descubrí lo que hace mi huella… en teoría.

— ¿Y eso es…?— las dos gatas miraban fijamente a Estela poniéndola algo nerviosa.

—Que… yo puedo deshipnotizar— decía la aludida con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

— ¿En serio?— preguntaba Shaona sorprendida.

—Sí y es de lo más curioso, o sea que mi hermano pueda hipnotizar y yo deshipnotizar, ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso cuando pude liberar del control de alguien y todo eso. Je, je— daba una risita nerviosa.

—Espera un momento, si podías hacer eso ¿Por qué no deshipnotizaste a Zafire? La hubieras liberado cuando estaba bajo el control mental de Darkin— decía Maya extrañada.

—…— la felina blanca de ojos verdes se quedaba callada al escuchar eso y miraba a Laila que daba un plácido ronroneo —Pues la verdad, lo pensé por un momento, pero… no pude… en serio, no pude… quise hacerlo… era fácil. Solo poner una huella mía y ya está, pero no quise, porque mi hermano en ese momento… me dejó conocer su "hogar" por así decirlo, con los juguetes y toda la cosa… por un evento que sucedió sobre una yegua loca que… no quiero hablar de eso… — agregaba algo sonrojada y a la vez deprimida. Las dos felinas la escuchaban atentamente —Pero tal suceso, me dejó acercarme un poco más a mi hermano, aunque siempre discutimos por tal cosa y pues cuando supe que podía deshipnotizar, lo pensé por un momento, pero… yo no pude… porque si lo hiciera, no sé cómo reaccionaría Zafire en esa ocasión y no sería la misma reacción que vimos, y al hacerlo… pues yo...

—No querías perder su confianza ¿verdad?— decía Shaona con una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

—Sí, eso mismo y no quería echar eso a perder— decía la aludida apenada. Las dos gatas se miraban un momento y sonreían para mirar de nuevo a Estela.

— ¿Sabes algo? Te quiero contar algo, pero ¿Me puedes prometer no decírselo a Darkin? Por favor— decía la felina madre con una mirada suplicante. La gata de la túnica rosada, asentía con la cabeza.

—Claro. Te lo prometo— le prometía con una sonrisa de confianza haciendo que la pareja de gatas se aliviaran.

—Ok...— la gata blanca de los ojos de amatista, respiraba profundamente para empezar a hablar —Nosotras… hemos venido aquí para visitar a nuestro hijo… pero… — le costaba decirlo, pero Maya le agarraba su garra para decirle que estaba con ella, que la apoyaba —… También venimos por otra cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntaba Estela curiosa.

—Pues lo que mi gatita quiere decir, es que nosotras venimos también por una misión y se trata, no, mejor dicho, trataba de… — la gata oscura se quedaba callada un momento —Buscar pruebas para poder arrestar a Darkin— decía con la mirada baja sintiéndose arrepentida.

—…— la hermana de Dark se quedaba en silencio.

—Sí, se lo que estás pensando ¿Qué clase de madres somos para hacer eso? La verdad yo, bueno, queríamos negarnos, en serio, créeme. Lo intentamos desde el principio, pero… era difícil negarse con la orden de nuestro superior— comentaba Maya deprimida.

—Pero debes entender lo mucho que no queríamos hacerlo. Solo es una visita ya que hace tiempo que no lo vimos y de improvisto, nos manda esa misión para aprovechar, y así capturarlo o sea nos estaba usando para que Darkin confesara…—los ojos de Shaona se ponían vidriosos —Debes saber que intentamos ver "cosas positivas" de esto para no llamarlo… pero por desgracia, era tantas pruebas incriminatorias y más la confesión que debimos contactar a la federación… pero no me atreví… no quería… hacerlo…— empezaba a sollozar la felina —No pude… al ver esa sonrisa radiante de felicidad en su rostro al estar nosotras aquí… no podía… … no podía traicionar a mi hijo… aunque no sea mi hijo biológico, no podía hacerlo… porque si lo hiciera… él…

—Las odiaría— decía Estela dándole en el clavo a lo que iba a decir ya que asentía con la cabeza —… Ese es el mismo temor que siento… mi hermano puede resultar fastidioso, desconsiderado o que me saca de quicio algunas veces, pero aun así, lo quiero mucho y me dolería mucho escuchar decirme que me odia… en todos los años que lo perseguía, nunca me dijo que me odia… nunca… la verdad si me dijera esas simples palabras…

—Te destrozaría por completo ¿verdad?— continuó Maya y la aludida asentía con la cabeza —Nosotras también pensamos en lo mismo, aunque sea una gata ruda y que pareciera que no me afectaría nada, esas simples y dolorosas palabras, acabarían conmigo. Solo escuchándolo de mis seres queridos como mi gatita o de mis propios hijos— agregaba con tristeza.

—Ya veo…— La gata de la túnica rosada, había sollozado un poco y se secaba sus lágrimas con sus mangas.

—Vaya, tenemos muchas cosas en común de lo que creí y es que no nos odie el único gato travieso que es muy preciado tanto para ti como para nosotras— decía Shaona con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, Shaona— decía la aludida con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh vamos, solo llámame mamá. Je, je— daba una risita la gata de los ojos de amatista.

—… Ok, mamá— Estela se ruborizaba apenada por lo que dijo.

—… ¿Pasa algo?— preguntaba extrañada.

—Pues ¿Están seguras en adoptarme también? O sea soy muy mayor para eso— decía la felina rascándose la nuca apenada.

—Ah. Tonterías. Dark también es mayor, solo porque no sabíamos que lo era y a nosotras no nos importó eso— decía la pareja de Maya con una sonrisa sincera.

—Sí, hasta pienso que podrías ser una gatita como lo fue Darkin cuando lo conocimos y así sentirte una niña de nuevo por un corto tiempo o más. Je, je— daba una risa divertida la gata oscura.

—Ji, ji. Lo pensaré— se le contagió un poco la risa.

—Je, je. Bueno, creo que es mejor entrar y que tú hables con Darkin— comentaba Shaona con una sonrisa. Al escuchar eso, Estela se ponía nerviosa.

—O-ok.

—No te pongas nerviosa. Estaremos contigo por si nos necesitas, Estely— decía Maya poniendo una garra en su hombro mientras le daba una sonrisa de apoyo.

— ¿Estely?— se quedaba extrañada por como la llamó.

—Pues es un apodo cariñoso que se me ocurrió hace cinco minutos. Je, je— mencionaba la gata negra rascándose la nuca apenada.

—Oh. Ji, ji. Ok, mamá Maya— decía la aludida con una sonrisa alegre haciendo que las dos gatas también sonrieran. Iban a ir a la habitación, pero antes, la felina blanca de los ojos de amatista le dijo a Seris que seguía dibujando.

—Seris ¿nos acompañas?— la susodicha la miraba con una sonrisa infantil.

—Sí, claro bisabuela. Quiero ver a mi abuelito para mostrarle el dibujo que hice— decía la pequeña alidrake levantándose y levitaba el dibujo con alegría.

—Ok, mi linda bisnieta— decía la gata oscura acariciando su cabeza. Dicho eso, empezaban a caminar para regresar a la habitación de antes y entraban al cuarto, pero al entrar, se detenían en seco. Estaban confundidas de lo que pasaba ya que veían a Dark y a Dimentio con una garra en su mentón, estaban pensativos mirando a alguien en frente de ellos. Las chicas alzaban su vista y se quedaban en shock lo que veían, se sonrojaban y tenían la boca abierta, aunque las dos felinas madres tenían una sonrisa. Shaona tuvo que taparle los ojos a la potrilla para que no viera.

—Yo opino que como poni, es buena para estar en sus enormes flancos y darle azotes. Je, je— se reía un poco el felino oscuro de forma pervertida.

—Sí, pero ve a la otra. Tiene los atributos no muy grandes, pero se compensa por esa retaguardia que tiene— decía Dimentio pensativo.

—Mi nalgona, los tiene grandes, al frente y atrás. Je, je— decía con una sonrisa satisfecho.

Observaban a Ember que estaba de espalda con los flancos bien firmes mientras ella miraba a alguien a su lado, "casi" igualita a la yegua, pero era antropomórfica. Estaba también de espalda mostrando un gran trasero que sorprendía a cualquiera. La antropomórfica estaba vestida con la misma armadura que usaba la unicornio plateada o sea tenía su trasero expuesto y la susodicha miraba a la poni. Las dos se miraban fijamente con una sonrisa para luego mirar un momento a la puerta y veían a las gatas impactadas. Sin voltearse, las saludaba con una sonrisa seductora.

—Hola, mis señoras— saludaban las Embers.

—P-p-pero ¿¡Qué es esto!?— exclamaba Estela molesta y sin poder quitarse el sonrojo de su rostro.

—Je, je. Pues hermanita, solo multipliqué a Ember, pero en vez de salir otra yegua igual, salió su versión antropomórfica y pues quisimos comparar las diferencias de versiones. Je, je— decía Dark con una sonrisa infantil sin dejar de ver a las dos yeguas plateadas.

—Sí y no veo mucha diferencia. Solo que tienen una gran retaguardia— decía el arlequín como admirando a una obra de arte.

—Sí. Sin duda alguna. Je, je— daba una risita pervertida Maya. Shaona estaba maravillada por ese gran trasero aparte de los enormes flancos de Ember. Estaba como en el paraíso, pero en eso, reaccionó y le daba un codazo a su pareja, y se quejaba de dolor —Auch…

—…— La felina de la túnica rosada, tenía una vena salida de su frente, le daba a Laila a su "madre" Shaona y después chasqueaba su garra haciendo que las dos Embers se chocaran entre sí, brillaban un momento para luego mirar a una nuevamente o sea la poni y caía al suelo de cara con las patas traseras paradas, y tenía los ojos en espiral —No puedo creerlo. Yo vengo a hablar como una hermana arrepentida y me vuelvo a encontrar con tus ¡perversiones!— exclamaba lo último enojada.

—Pues que decir. Creo que me quedo con la antro. Je, je— decía Dark despreocupado mientras la miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿¡Por qué no dejas tus cosas pervertidas de una vez!?— exclamaba Estela furiosa.

—Oye. Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, o sea mi techo, mis reglas— decía el gato negro empezando a molestarse.

— ¡El techo te lo robaste! ¡No solo eso! ¡El castillo completo te lo robaste!— exclamaba de una forma que pareciera que le saldría llamas por la boca y se acercaba a él poniendo su rostro cerca de su hermano.

—Pues debieron defender mejor sus cosas— decía con molestia mirándola fijamente que pareciera que unos rayitos se conectaban entre sus ojos.

Los dos empezaban a discutir mientras la otra gata blanca, se acercaba a Dimentio.

—Señor ¿Esto fue lo que hablaron en todo el día?— preguntaba con una ceja alzada.

—En mi defensa, saben que no entiendo sobre esas cosas que los orgánicos llaman "pervertidas", simplemente me limité a seguirle la corriente a mi amigo felino— decía el arlequín con un buen argumento y alzaba sus hombros haciendo que la felina rodara sus ojos. Seris observaba desde donde estaba lo que pasaba ya que cuando le quitó las garras de sus ojos, solo podía ver a su abuelito y a su tía discutiendo con mucha intensidad.

— ¿¡No puedes ser un hermano normal como todos!?— exclamaba Estela con rabia.

— ¿Para qué? Sería aburrido. Yo quiero ser un hermano divertido y no termina siendo aburrido como tú— decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿¡Tú crees que no soy divertida!?— la gata blanca se indignaba.

—No creo, estoy seguro de eso. Tú no eres divertida, o sea ¿Quién carajo se divierte viendo una novela?— el felino oscuro estaba fastidiado al recordar eso.

—P-pero si tú la estabas viendo conmigo hasta me dijiste que te encantó— le reclamaba molesta.

—A ti te encantó. Yo estaba en el quinto sueño— comentó su hermano apenado.

 **Flashback**

En una sala oscura, había un sofá donde estaban sentados dos gatos que eran los hermanos Soul con una pijama haciendo que se vieran adorables. La pijama de Estela era rosa mientras el de Dark era morado.

Estaban viendo la televisión que pasaba la novela favorita de la gata blanca.

—Oh. Qué lindo. Por fin le dio su merecido a ese hermano gemelo malvado y ya puede estar junto con su chica en paz ¿no crees que es hermoso, hermano?— la felina tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se los secaba con un pañuelo hasta se sonaba la nariz. La respuesta del gato nunca llegó ya que tenía unos lentes oscuros, pero teniendo en esos cristales dibujado unos grandes ojos amarillos y daba tiernos ronquidos. Parecía que su hermanita no se daba cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormido con un hilo de saliva a un lado de sus labios.

 **Fin del flashback**

— ¡Pero si serás!— Estela lo miraba enojada de que estuvo dormido en toda la telenovela.

—Oye, no te desquites conmigo. A mí no me gustan las novelas. Yo prefiero ver mentes criminales. Je, je. ¿Sabías que? Mi personaje favorito es Reid Spencer. Vaya y yo que pensaba que tendría una personaje femenina, pero bueno, es que ese nerd si es un buen personaje, o sea se puede memorizar todo y leer rápido sin usar magia. Cuando en un capítulo, lo inculparon por algo y lo arrestaron, vaya, por primera vez me sentí impotente y yo que me choco con la pantalla— decía rascándose la nuca apenado.

—Ah. Con razón que estás loco, si ves esa basura de asesinos locos de remate que le falta muchos tornillos— comentaba la felina con burla.

— ¡Oye! No te metas con mi serie. La basura es esa patética novela tuya— insultó su novela haciendo que la aludida pusiera una garra en su pecho ofendida.

— ¿¡Patética!? Tu serie es una bazofia.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar mi serie… gorda?— el lugar se puso en un silencio muy sepulcral.  
—Oh cielos… la acaba de llamarla gorda— decía Shaona muy preocupada.  
—Si… y no es bueno…— mencionaba Maya preocupada ya que su futura hija, no había dicho nada al escuchar eso. Además que la observaba de espalda las dos gatas, si vieran su rostro, hubieran visto una vena en su frente y un tic en sus labios.

En eso, a un lado del rostro de Estela, o sea a la izquierda, aparecía una gata en miniatura que era igual a la felina, solo que era de color rojo y con una túnica de color vino.

— ¿¡Nos acaba de llamar gorda!? ¿Cómo se atreve a insultarnos? Y eso que quería abrazar al idiota de Anger y estrangularlo con cariño— decía la felina con rabia. La susodicha se llamaba Fury. En el lado derecho del rostro de la felina, aparecía una gata en miniatura de color azul con una túnica extraña ya que tenía una mitad naranja y la otra celeste.  
— ¿Por qué hermano? ¿¡Por qué!? Creí que nos querías— decía con mucha tristeza en posición fetal llorando a mares, pero de repente, su pelaje cambió de golpe a amarillo y sonreía con mucha alegría —Oye Estela, ve el lado positivo… … no hay ninguno… yay— mencionaba con una sonrisa nerviosa —Mejor continua tu— al decir eso, volvió a ser azul y continuaba llorando hasta pataleaba como si fuera una niña haciendo un berrinche. Ésta gata se llamaba Self Esteem.  
Una tercera felina aparecía en su frente, era de color violeta con una túnica fucsia.

—Sabía que no debimos comer esa pizza grande con extra queso con pepperoni nosotras sola. Nos puede subir el colesterol y nos arruinaría nuestra sexy, y tierna figura— decía de forma dramática. La felina en cuestión, se llamaba Lovely.

— ¿Sabes algo, Estela? Tu que te partes la espalda para hacerle pan dulce, tu que te preocupas como una estúpida sin remedio por él ¿y así nos paga? ¿Diciéndonos gordas?— cada palabra que decía Fury hacía enojar a la gata blanca.

Mientras con Dark que estaba preocupado por lo que dijo y observaba a su hermana menor muy arrecha.

— ¿Fue una buena idea decirle gorda?— preguntaba Anger con su tono de molesto apareciendo a un lado de su rostro.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Que buena esa. Le hubieras dicho un sinfín de cosas más insultantes que eso, pero bueno. Ja, ja, ja— se reía Madness que aparecía en su frente.

—Creo que deberías disculparte… porque tengo miedito— decía Sad que apareció al otro lado del rostro del felino oscuro y se escondía en su túnica.

—Sí, deberías decir esas chorradas, porque mírala— el gato rojo señalaba a la felina que apretaba sus dientes —Fury estaría aconsejando a tu hermana de que nos parta la espalda y le hagamos el desayuno. Y Fury con ganas de estrangularme— agregaba con fastidio.

—…— Dark iba a decir algo, pero…

— ¡Enséñale a respetarnos, Estela!— exclamaba la gata roja con furia haciendo que la aludida diera un grito de furia y se lanzaba a una velocidad abismal hacia su hermano.

—Oh oh— decían los cuatro, aunque el felino gris continuaba riéndose.

Afuera del castillo, se podía observar como dos gatos atravesaban la pared para luego ver como dos gatas se asomaban por la pared muy preocupadas mientras Seris se asomaba por un lado intentando localizarlos. Dimentio había aparecido en el techo del castillo para observar lo que iba a acontecer.

Los hermanos Soul se estrellaban con fuerza contra el suelo haciendo un cráter. Se veía salir a Estela dando un salto mientras Dark salía algo aturdido y se sobaba la cabeza.  
—Ok. Eso dolió un poquito— decía el felino algo adolorido.

—Pues haré que sientas dolor de VERDAAAAAD— gritaba la gata señalando a su hermano con sus dos garras, pero en eso, sus garritas brillaban para luego lanzar unos rayos blancos de forma consecutiva.

—Váyase a la broma— decía el gato esquivando los rayos tele transportándose hasta que apareció arriba con una garra alzada y se formaba una esfera negra para arrojarla hacia arriba, y la pateaba con su pata derecha haciendo que vaya en dirección a su hermanita. La aludida lo vio acercarse y al tenerlo cerca, lo desvió con una garra mandándolo muy lejos al cielo y explotaba con una fuerza que hacía que hubiera un poco de ventarrón —Vaya, la hermanita está arrecha que le dijera gorda. Ay pobrecita— añadió de forma burlón haciendo que Estela se enfureciera más y vaya volando hacia él a una velocidad abismal.

El felino la observaba con burla teniendo sus garras en los bolsillos y lo esquivaba haciéndose a un lado para esquivar su embestida para luego sacar de su bolsillo un boomerang. Echó para atrás la garra con el objeto para acto seguido lanzárselo a la gata que estaba a lo lejos. La gata había frenado y se volteó rápidamente para ver al boomerang ir por ella. Sin decir nada y tener un rostro de enojo, sacaba de su bolsillo un boomerang y lo lanzó haciendo que los dos boomerangs se chocaran, y explotaran sin razón alguna.

— ¡Eres un tonto! ¿¡Oíste!? ¡Un tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, un grandísimo tonto! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!— gritaba Estela haciendo un berrinche mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos objetos y se los lanzaba. Sacaba pelotas, grapadora, martillos, cohetes, cauchos, una puerta de un auto, pero Dark no se quedaba quieto y sacaba cosas de sus bolsillos mientras gritaba con enojo.

— ¡Pues eres una gorda! ¡Gorda, gorda, gorda, gorda! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!— lanzaba casi las mismas cosas que su hermana. Era una batalla de lanzar cosas inimaginables que salía en unos bolsillos ya que alguien lanzó una nave que salía en Star War.

— ¡Dark, Estela, deténganse ahora mismo!— exclamaba Shaona molesta, pero su hijo adoptivo y su futura hija adoptiva le hacían caso omiso, y además que tenían que cubrirse a un lado de la pared rota para que no les diera ningún objeto que pasaba por ahí.

Dimentio estaba viendo esa pelea con seriedad o mejor dicho, una pelea de "niños", porque parecía eso que otra cosa.

Ahora se observaba como los hermanos Soul se lanzaban entre sí para agarrarse a golpes, pero de forma sorprendente, ninguno recibía ningún golpe, porque los bloqueaban todo hasta los esquivaban.

—Váyase a la broma, esto es mejor que una pelea de Dragón Ball— decía el arlequín sacando unas palomitas y las empezaba a comer.

Maya veía eso con impotencia, intentó gritarles para que se detuvieran, pero nada. No la escuchaban, ni a ella, ni a su pareja. Pero en eso, escuchaba un lloriqueo que venía a su lado, giraba su cabeza y miraba a Seris sentada en el suelo con su dibujo al frente de ella. Sus pequeñas garras estaban en sus ojos llorando desconsoladas. Al ver eso, le partía el corazón a la felina negra y se acercaba para tratar de consolar.  
—Bisnieta, tranquila, no llores. Solo es una discusión entre… mayores— decía la gata poniéndose a su lado y le acariciaba su cabeza, pero no se detenía sus lágrimas.

—… S-solo quería m-mostrarle… mi dibujo… y la vieran… no me gusta que… mi a-abuelito y mi tía… que apenas c-conozco… se p-peleen— decía la potrilla sin dejar de llorar. Maya le rompía el corazón al verla así, pero en eso, observaba el dibujo que estaba en el suelo, lo agarraba con una garra y en unos segundos, tenía los ojos bien abiertos hasta le salía una pequeña lágrima de uno de sus ojos, aunque rápidamente se secó la lágrima y dejaba el dibujo con Seris para luego mirar al exterior donde estaban los dos gatos peleándose entre sí.

—Ok. Esto ya fue suficiente— decía con una mirada molesta. Observaba alrededor como buscando algo y veía a Ember levantándose aún aturdida por lo que pasó antes. La felina oscura notaba un momento lo que usaba la yegua en los cascos y le daba una idea. Se acercaba a la unicornio —Ember ¿Me puedes prestar una de tus zapatillas?

—Claro, mi… señora. Puedes usar cualquier cosa… mis cosas, son tus cosas— decía Ember aun atontada.

—Ok, gracias— le agradeció con una sonrisa y le levantó su pata para quitarle una de sus zapatillas con forma de garra de un gato para luego irse corriendo hacia la pared rota. Usaba su garra metálica como lanza garfios y la disparó hasta lo más alto de lo que quedaba del muro, y accionaba el retroceso del brazo haciendo que la gata saliera disparada hacia donde se encontraban ambos hermanos peleando — ¡PAR DE IMBÉCILES!— gritó con enojo y al llegar con ellos, los golpeó en la cabeza con la zapatilla con una fuerza tremenda que los dos felinos se quejaban del dolor. Maya los tomó del cuello y los tres bajaban a una gran velocidad, y al chocar con el suelo, creaban un gran cráter. Los hermanos algo atolondrados por el impacto se recuperaban por el estirón de oreja que les aplicó la gata negra, sobre todo a Dark ya que este le estaba estirando con la garra de metal.

—Ay, por los enormes flancos de Celestia ¡Eso duele!— se quejaba el felino oscuro por el horrible dolor que sentía en su frente y oreja.

—Esto fue como recibir un ladrillo de hierro para luego recibir un piquete de avispa— la felina blanca lloraba al estilo anime mientras se sobaba su frente y oreja.

—Creo que Alexander hizo un buen trabajo con… esas zapatillas— decía sollozando de dolor.

— ¡Dark Soul, Estela Soul, me van a escuchar ahora mismo!— al escuchar eso y veían a Maya con una cara de pocos amigos.  
—Oh oh— decían los dos sabiendo lo que les esperaban.

Los hermanos Soul se quedaban callados y aterrados frente a su madre, y a su otra madre que se acercaba a su pareja que tenía una mirada de decepción. Los presentes estaban en la habitación de antes con el muro roto

—Se puede saber ¿¡En qué estaban pensando ustedes dos!? Casi nos hacen daño con su estúpida pelea— regañaba la gata blanca con los brazos cruzados.

—Pero él/ella empezó— los dos felinos se apuntaban entre ellos.

— ¡Me da igual quien empezó! ¡Ustedes ya son muy mayores para andar con estupideces!— el grito de la felina oscura hizo que se asustarán y bajaban la mirada igual que sus orejas. Maya respiraba agitada, aún seguía enojada con ellos, pero se tranquilizó para hablar con un poco de suavidad —Y además, no es forma de tratarse así. Ustedes son hermanos y no deberían pelear. Así que dense las paces ustedes dos ¿quieren?— los dos aludidos se miraban un momento para luego mirar a otro lado enojados haciendo que la gata oscura suspiró frustrada y volvía a darles con la zapatilla haciendo que dieran un quejido de dolor —Escuchen, yo sé por todo los que les han pasado, aunque son diferentes entre ustedes, ustedes se quieren, aunque no los quieran demostrar.

—…— los dos felinos se sobaban la cabeza con una garra mientras bajaban un poco la mirada pensativos.

—Y además tienen a una familia que los ama, sin importar que son cada uno— decía Maya con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se volteaba para hacerle una seña a Seris que los estaba mirando aun teniendo los ojos llorosos. La pequeña alidrake se levantaba y se acercaba hacia ellos con el dibujo levitando. Dark al verla sollozando, le partía el corazón al mirar así a su nieta.

—Mi querida y linda nieta ¿estás bien?— preguntaba preocupado.

—Si… estoy bien, abuelito— sollozaba un poco la potrilla y miraba un momento su dibujo —… Yo… quise que vieras lo que dibujé… abuelito… espero que te… guste…— decía dándole el dibujo. El felino negro agarraba la hoja con una garra y lo observaba, y le impactó lo que veía. Su hermana curiosa, se acercaba a un lado de su hermano y se shockeaba con lo que miraba.

Era un dibujo hecho como cualquier niña de su edad. Había unos gatos mal dibujado. Uno era negro, dos blancas y una negra. Uno al lado del otro teniendo una sonrisa. Estaba bien coloreado ya que estaba dentro de las líneas. También estaban unos pequeños gatitos en el suelo, una yegua azul con un exagerado trasero, una poni con unas alas mal hechas, pero quería hacer alas de murciélago y un poni terrestre al lado suyo mientras estaba una poni pequeña con sus alas mal hecha también frente de esos dos.

Maya y Shaona estaban detrás de sus hijos viendo el dibujo, y los ojos de la gata blanca se llenaban de lágrimas. Ember estaba viendo el dibujo por detrás de los gatos y ocultaba su rostro con su casco para que no la vea derramar lágrimas.

Pero más hizo derramar lágrimas al ver dos palabras bajo el dibujo que decía.

 _MI FAMILIA._

—Oh, mi linda nieta... Es hermoso— sollozaba Dark mirando a Seris con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Está muy hermoso— decía Estela saliéndole muchas lágrimas. La potrilla al escuchar eso, sonrió alegre.

—Gracias. Me alegro de que les gustaran. Lo hice especialmente por mi querida familia que la amo mucho— comentaba la pequeña alidrake con una sonrisa infantil. Eso hizo que los hermanos Soul lloraban más fuertes y se miraban entre ellos.

—L-lo siento... Hermanita... No quise llamarte... G-gorda— sollozaba el felino llorando a mares.

—No te preocupes... Tú discúlpame por... Por cómo te llame... Y por golpearte— sollozaba la gata llorando también a mares.

—Tú también perdóname... Por eso... Y por cómo te he tratado en todos estos años.

Los dos gatos se abrazaban de golpe llorando con fuerza. Las dos madres no podían aguantar más las lágrimas y se unían al abrazo llorando a mares.

—Oigan, yo también quiero un abrazo— decía Seris fastidiada.

—Claro, ven... Mi querida bisnieta— decía Shaona sin dejar de llorar. La potrilla alegre se unía al abrazo, estando los mayores llorando mientras eran observados por Ember que se conmovía por esa escena y Dimentio que estaba ahora en la pared rota, los miraba en silencio.

En eso, la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe dejando ver que entraban Zafire y Violet.

—Oigan ¿Que pasa aquí?— preguntaba la yegua confundida. Traía a los bebés dormidos en sus flancos, o sea a Flurry y a Jasmy.

—Sí. Oímos un alboroto y venimos lo más rápido que pudimos aquí— decía la gata extrañada cargando a Tomi en sus brazos que estaba dormido.

Los aludidos se separaban un poco para ver a las recién llegadas.

—No, nada. Está todo bien... Está todo bien— decía Estela secándose sus lágrimas con las mangas.

—Sí. Está todo bien, mi nalgona. No pasa nada— comentaba Dark con una sonrisa para que no se preocupe mientras se secaba sus lágrimas con las mangas.

—Ok— decían las dos dudosas al verlos llorando y la pared destruida.

Los cuatro gatos que habían roto el abrazo, miraban a Seris que los veía con una sonrisa infantil mientras daba saltitos haciendo que el felino oscuro le acaricie la cabeza.

—Je, je. Eres una buena nieta. Je, je— decía con una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo se abuelito. Lo soy. Ji, ji— daba una risita tierna.

Estela miraba a la potrilla y a su hermano con una sonrisa, pero en eso, observaba a Dimentio que miraba la escena sin decir nada.

— ¡Ama Seris! ¿Está aquí?— preguntaba Pound que entraba galopando junto con su hermana que estaban preocupados y tenía las crines alborotadas.

—Sí, estoy aquí, amigos. Ji, ji— daba una risita la pequeña alidrake mientras los gemelos se acercaban a ella.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, ama Seris?— preguntaba Pumpkin preocupada.

—Sipi. Muy bien. Ji, ji— decía con su típica sonrisa haciendo que los dos potros suspiraran aliviados.

— ¿Que pasó aquí? Estaba disfrutando a mi juguete cuando escuchamos un estruendoso ruido?— preguntaba Lunar entrando al cuarto quien tenía puesto un traje de látex negro y un látigo amarrado a su cintura, y su esposo tenía unas cadenas en los cascos como una correa de perro. Shaona le tapaba los ojos a las potrillas con sus garras y a Pound con su cola, antes que volteara a ver a los recién llegados con esas pintas raras.

—Creo que es hora de explicarles— habló el errante al ver a los presentes, quien al voltear hacia atrás se podía contemplar el atardecer desde la entrada al castillo.

— ¿De qué hablas amigo?— preguntó Dark extrañado.

—Estela, Dark, es hora que sepan su verdadera naturaleza— decía Dimentio haciendo que todos se confundieran mucho —Ustedes son hijos de Akaly, diosa del destino.

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora, Dimentio?— preguntaba confundida Estela.

—Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo atrás, existieron cinco grandes hermanos maestros, los mayores Mariel y Lao quienes representan la vida y la muerte. Ao Shin la guerra, Lumios la sabiduría y la menor de todos, Akaly el destino. Mucho antes de la Primera Gran Guerra Cosmológica, hubo un conflicto conocido por pocos como La Guerra de los Nueve Mundos, donde se enfrentaron los maestros contra Azathoth la antítesis de Mariel y antes que me pregunten, no. La muerte es el complemento de la vida, sin estas dos el ciclo eterno jamás existiría, pero Azathoth no es ni vida ni muerte, es solo Caos y este ser lo hubiera logrado, si no fuese por su madre Akaly quien se sacrificó para que sus hermanos logren en terminar el maleficio que volvió al Sultán de los demonios Azathoth en un dios ciego y lobotomizado, pero no se dejen engañar, su séquito es incluso más peligroso.

—Pero en esas condiciones en las que se encuentra su líder ¿Podríamos hacer algo, con la ayuda de Mike y Magic, y el resto de los Caballeros Astrales? Si llegan atacar— preguntaba inocentemente Shaona. El errante hacía aparecer un cubo de rubik y se lo lanzó a las patas de la gata —En esto fue reducido un líder antecesor de los caballeros y no fue por alguna entidad como Yog-Sothoth, sino la emisora de los Primigenios, Nyarlathotep la más débil de los cinco e incluso ella me podría destruir con facilidad. No he dicho nada sobre esto, pero Mikki tuvo un encuentro con esta entidad. Por suerte, ella la dejó vivir, pero tuve que borrar los recuerdos por protección, para no arriesgar la vida de ella o de mis sobrinos— eso ultimo dejó intrigados a los presentes.

—Señor, usted no tiene sobrinos— comentó la gata negra.

—Ya no, pero sigo pensando en aquellos guerreros que decidieron ir en contra de Arek como mi familia, aunque ellos ya no me reconozcan— decía Dimentio con seriedad.

—Entonces ¿mi hermana y yo somos Entidades Cósmicas o algo así?— el felino se sorprendía por lo que dijo —Y ¿Qué clase de habilidades tenemos?— preguntó el gato negro curioso.

—Pueden descubrirlos por su cuenta si se toman de la mano— le respondió el errante.

Dark miraba fijamente a los ojos de su hermana quien también lo hacía, tenían mucho tiempo que no combinaban sus poderes y la última vez que lo hicieron fue para salvar a una querida amiga suya. El gato tomaba ambas garras de Estela y juntaban sus frentes para estar más en contacto. Ambos felinos podían sentir las emociones del otro, como sus recuerdos y experiencias se combinaban en una sola entidad, creaban así un aura de color dorado con forma de gato que crecía más y más hasta dar un maullido tan poderosos, y explotaba en un océano de magia pura que inundó todo el reino. Todas las ciudades, todas las muertes que hubo de la guerra desaparecieron hasta regresar al punto donde aún no existía ésta. Los juguetes seguían presentes en el reino como si estos siempre hubieran sido parte de este. En el castillo que había sido reconstruido, Cadence caminaba tranquilamente hablando con Gleaming, cuando la ola de magia pura los baña por completo, regresaba a su forma original y la yegua blanca había cambiado. La alicornio no podía creer a quien estaba viendo nuevamente, después de haber creído que su esposo había fallecido en aquella gala, pero aquí estaba frente a ella, ambos ponis se abrazaban con lágrimas en los ojos. En la enfermería militar, Rarity quien trabajaba cuidando de Applejack quien estaba aún en coma, ésta le cambiaba el florero y el ramo de rosas a unas magnolias, la yegua unicornio escuchó de repente, unos quejidos y luego su nombre de una voz que le impresionó. Se volteaba a ver a su amiga que yacía despierta y con una sonrisa alegre, la unicornio blanca se echó a llorar de alegría a los brazos de su amiga quien también la abrazó.

Por una calle de Ponyville, se encontraba Rainbow Dash caminando con tristeza. Después de darle el alta hace algunos meses, seguía triste por la pérdida de su ala hasta pensaba en hacer una cosa para quitarse ese sufrimiento, pero en eso, fue bañada por la ola haciendo que se confundiera y más al sentir algo en su lomo. Al mirar lo que era, no podía evitar dar una gran sonrisa al ver su ala devuelta y sin perder el tiempo, empezaba a volar bien contenta al recuperar su ala.

Los milagros no terminaban en todos los rincones de Equestria, se reportaban sobre familiares fallecidos que regresaban con vida y no como zombis, eran ponis normales nuevamente.

Ambos hermanos se separaban mirándose felices, cuando Dimentio habló nuevamente.

—Dark Soul, debo informarte que también posees una orden de captura desde hace 1600 años, pero no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de arrestarte por falta de pruebas, gracias a tu hermana quien al seguirte inconscientemente reparaba tus daños en los mundos dimensionales en los que estuvieras y gracias a tus madres que conseguimos la confesión de tus crímenes.

Dark al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, miraba con decepción a quienes él confiaba, ambas gatas lloraban, ahora que se sabía el porqué de su visita. El gato se sentía traicionado por su propia familia, pero el errante continuó hablando.

—Pero debido a que eres una Entidad Cósmica Mayor, esta orden de captura será revocada— y dicho, el errante quemó el papel donde estaba la ficha de captura de Dark Soul —Ya que tanto la Federación de Seguridad Interestelar como la FORCE no tienen jurisdicción ante las entidades cósmicas mayor, claro, a menos que seas como Arek y hayas declarado la guerra al multiverso. Ahí si podemos meternos y arrestarte.

—Pero señor...— intentaba hablar Shaona.

—Olvídalo. Anum no conoce el trasfondo de muchas cosas realmente y solamente juzga bajo su propio punto de vista— se le adelantó a explicar sobre la orden de captura.

Las dos gatas se aliviaban un poco por eso, pero luego miraban a Dark que estaba con la mirada baja haciendo que se empezaran a asustarse.

—D-Darkin, no es lo que tú crees. Nosotras hemos venido a visitarte de verdad para que conocieras a tus hermanitos y pues…— decía Shaona tratando de no romper en llanto.

—… La misión no fue nuestra prioridad hasta no queríamos hacerla. Tú debes entender cómo es nuestro superior y en donde trabajo… y no fue nuestra intención venir solo para arrestarte hijo— continuaba Maya con los ojos vidriosos intentando que el gato sepa que la visita no fue una excusa para buscar pruebas ni nada por el estilo. El felino no las miraba, seguía con la mirada baja teniendo los ojos tapados.

—Hijo… por favor… perdónanos… ¿nos puedes perdonar?— suplicaba la gata blanca de ojos de amatistas con las garras juntas y tenía los ojos llorosos.

—…— su silencio hacía preocupar a las felinas y también a su hermana de que no decía nada, pero en eso, habló —Dimentio…

— ¿Si?— preguntaba el aludido mirando a su amigo.

—… ¿Puedo destruir la Federación y nadie haría nada para detenerme?— preguntaba Dark alzando su vista para verlo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Los presentes al escuchar eso, caían al estilo anime excepto el arlequín. Estela se levantaba con rapidez para mirar a su hermano molesta.

— ¿¡Es en serio, hermano!?— gritaba la gata con decepción.

— ¿Qué? Solo quiero ver a Anum sufrir de mil maneras, aunque sea un errante. Ja, ja, ja, ja— se reía de forma maniático, pero la gata oscura con una vena salida, se acercó a un lado de él para darle un zape con su garra de metal.

— ¡No seas payaso!— regañaba Maya a su hijo que se sobaba su cabeza que tenía un pequeño chichón.

—No hacía falta eso, mamá. Solo bromeaba— decía con una lagrima saliendo de sus ojos. En eso, Zafire se acercaba al felino negro y agachaba su cabeza para darle un beso en la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, mi gatito. Con mis besos, te sanarás enseguida— mencionaba la alicornio zafiro pasando su mejilla con la mejilla de Dark.

—Gracias, mi nalgona— lloraba al estilo anime.

—Darkin…— Shaona se acercaba un poco y el aludido la miraba —Entonces ¿nos perdonas?— preguntaba de nuevo la gata al ver que su hijo no tenía esa expresión de decepción ni nada.

—… Pues sí. Las perdono, aunque la verdad no hay nada que perdonar. Entiendo que su trabajo es preservar la paz y todas esas cosas. La verdad yo soy el que debería pedir perdón por tener que soportarme… yo soy el adoptado y ya les he decepcionado con todo esto— el felino bajaba la mirada deprimido.

—Oye hijo, tú no nos haz decepcionado— decía Maya con una sonrisa y ponía una garra en su hombro —Solo haz cometido errores… como yo…— se deprimió un momento para luego sonreírle a su hijo —Pero esta vez, puedes hacer las cosas bien y esta vez, no estarás solo.

—Si hermano— Estela lo miraba con una sonrisa para tomarle una garra y el aludido la veía —Esta vez, estaremos juntos y no me separaré de ti. Seré como un chicle pegada en tu espalda. Ji, ji— daba una risita divertida.

—Váyase a la broma, que alguien me traiga una espátula para quitármela de encima— decía Dark con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Oye!— la felina blanca de la túnica rosada, se enojó haciendo que su hermano se riera. Su risa contagió a los presentes hasta su hermanita que terminó uniéndose a la risa. El felino la miraba un momento para darle un sorpresivo abrazo sorprendiéndola, pero solo tardó unos segundos para corresponderle el abrazo para luego separarse —Entonces hermano, dime ¿Qué harás ahora?— preguntaba curiosa.

—Pues… supongo que irme de Equestria y buscar otro mundo e intentar hacerlo de forma "pacifica" o yo que se— decía Dark con fastidio.

—Owwwww ¿Nos iremos de aquí? Y eso que me estaba gustando el lugar— se quejaba Lunar fastidiada.

—Sí. Ahora nos tardaremos aún más en estar en un mundo que nos "acepten"— decía Brodek molesto.

—La verdad, no hace falta que vayan a otro mundo y vivir en ella. También puedes crear tu propio mundo, mi amigo felino— decía Dimentio apareciendo una taza de té y se lo tomaba.

— ¿En serio?— preguntaba el gato mirándolo sorprendido igual que el resto de los presentes.

—Claro. Con el poder combinado de los dos, es posible. Pueden crear un mundo como quieran y sin tener que invadir a otros mundos por sus recursos— decía el arlequín con un tono bromista.

—O sea puedo, digo ¿podemos crear un mundo como si fuéramos Dios?— preguntaba Dark con una sonrisa de emoción.

—Se podría decir que sí.

— ¡Oh genial! Siempre quise hacer eso ya que yo solo no puedo por tanta magia que gastaría y además no me quedaría bien— decía el gato rascándose la nuca apenado.

—Pues claro. Aunque sean fuertes de forma individual, juntos son imparables— decía Dimentio desapareciendo la taza.

—Ya veo— los hermanos Soul se miraban con una sonrisa teniendo los ojos cerrados.

—Vaya, yo sigo sin poder creer que mi amiga sea una entidad cósmica y que me haya acostado con su hermano que también lo es— decía Violet aun intentando procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba sorprendida. La alicornio zafiro estaba a su lado con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí y mi novio es una entidad cósmica, o sea en tu cara. Ji, ji— mencionaba Zafire sacándole la lengua y la gata rodaba sus ojos. Dimentio observaba un reloj que tenía en su muñeca.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos Maya y Shaona— decía arlequín con las manos en la espalda.

—Sí, ya lo sabemos, pero…— la gata oscura intentaba dar la excusa que tenían que preparar su "equipaje", pero antes de que lo dijera, Dimentio hacía aparecer la mochila que había traído su pareja y una maleta con recuerdos de la visita haciendo que se fastidiara.

— ¿En serio, señor? ¿En serio?— Shaona también estaba fastidiada, pero él solo silbaba disimuladamente.

—Bueno, entonces nos tenemos que ir, el trabajo nos llama… literalmente— Maya rodaba sus ojos fastidiada y deprimida de tener que irse.

—Sí, lo sé y las entiendo. Tienen que preservar la paz y patear feos traseros por el camino— decía Dark con burla haciendo reír a sus madres un poco.

—Sí. Je, je— en eso, la gata blanca de los ojos de amatista, veía su hijo deprimiéndose y se acercaba para abrazarlo —Oye Darkin, no te pongas triste. Tú y Estela nos podrá visitar cuando quieran— decía separándose para verlo con una sonrisa.

—Sip. Y nosotras a ustedes. Solo envíanos la nueva dirección de su casa e iremos hasta con el grupito completo. Je, je— daba una risita burlona la gata oscura.

—Je, je. Ok, mamá. Cuando lo tengamos listo, te enviamos la dirección, en una postal que diga "vengan al paraíso de los hermanos Soul, mejor que esos mundos tontos y mediocres sin mucha coloración"— decía el felino negro con una sonrisa burlona haciendo reír a los presentes.

—Y por favor Darkin, no uses hipnosis o sea esa huella tuya para hipnotizar a alguien ¿sí? No hace falta que tu convenzas a alguien o para obligar a alguien que tu hagas. Tú puedes convencer a alguien sin necesidad de manipularla. Solo cree en ti mismo, como con nuestra querida y nalgona nuera. Je, je. Aunque la hayas hipnotizado, aun te sigue amando a pesar de lo que hiciste— decía Shaona con una sonrisa mirando a Zafire que se sonrojaba un poco.

—Pues la verdad, si te hubieras esperado un poco más y si no me hubieras puesto la huella, yo de verdad te amaría, aunque sea tedioso todo eso, pero al final, tendrías un buen resultado— comentaba la alicornio zafiro con una sonrisa. Dark se rascaba la nuca apenado.

—Ok. Entendí a las dos. No usaré más mi huella para hipnotizar a alguien… al menos que sea para una emergencia que implica… malos, villanas sexys… Je, je— daba una risita pervertida el gato negro.

—Pues la verdad, puedes usarlo para eso y si tienes a una criminal sexy, llámame. Je, je— Maya sonreía de forma pervertida.

— ¡Oye! ¿Y yo que? Si tienen un gran trasero, me llamas para darles sus nalgaditas— decía Shaona con una sonrisa pervertida haciendo que se rieran los pervertidos, eso contando con Lunar que escuchaba la conversación.

—Oh genial. Estoy metida en una familia de pervertidos— decía Estela con fastidio al oír sus risas pervertidas.

— ¡Oye!— exclamaban todos hasta Violet y en unos segundos, todos se reían por eso.

—Emano— decía Jasmy que ya se había despertado de su siesta hacía unos diez minutos y estiraba sus garritas desde los flancos de Zafire haciendo que las risas se detuvieran. La aludida nalgona con una sonrisa, levitaba a la gatita y la ponía en el suelo. Ella inmediatamente, empezó a caminar en cuatro con rapidez hacia su hermano para luego ser agarrada por Dark.

—Sí, mi hermanita favorita. Yo te extrañaré mucho— comentaba el gato abrazándola y Jasmy le correspondía el abrazo con un tierno ronroneo.

—…— Laila que estaba mirando el techo, se fijaba por un momento a Estela que la aludida observaba la tierna escena entre su hermano con la gatita —… Emana.

— ¿Eh?— la gata de la túnica rosada, giraba su cabeza para ver a la gatita alegre que daba un salto y rebotó en uno de los flancos de Zafire para "volar" con las garritas hacia adelante, y aterrizaba en los brazos de Estela sorprendiéndola de que tuviera un buen aterrizaje, pero en eso, la miraba en sus brazos que la veía con una sonrisa tierna —… Sí. Yo también te extrañaré mucho, hermanita— agregaba con una sonrisa y tenía los ojos vidriosos, y la abrazaba con ternura.

Maya que observaba esa tierna escena, había sacado una cámara para tomarles una foto hasta a Flurry y a Tomi ya que la pequeña alicornio se había bajado de los flancos de Zafire, y Violet bajó al gatito con una sonrisa al ver que los pequeños se acercaban un poco, y se miraban fijamente para luego abrazarse de golpe, y se separaban de una vez para mirar a otro lado ruborizados, pero la gata oscura pudo tomar la foto en esos pocos segundos que se abrazaron. El felino oscuro veía la cámara de su madre y le daba una idea.

— ¡Oigan! Antes de que se vayan, porque no nos tomamos una foto familiar— sugería Dark con una sonrisa alegre.

—Es una buena idea, hijo. Así siempre lo puedo apreciar las buenas mañanas— decía Shaona con una sonrisa maternal.

— ¡Oh genial! ¡Una foto familiar! ¡Cómo me encanta las fotos familiares!— Seris brincaba con alegría.

—Ji, ji. Sí. Sería genial salir en una foto familiar con mis abuelas y tíos— decía Lunar también brincando de alegría como si fuera una potrilla.

—Genial, pero antes, una cosa… Lunar, quítate eso y tú también Brodek, no queremos traumar a nadie— mencionaba el gato con burla.

—Claro suegrito— decía Brodek con una sonrisa burlona.

 **En unos minutos después**

Se observaba la vista de una cámara y una cara de un gato negro.

—Muy bien, prepárense que pondré el temporizador— decía Dark con una sonrisa poniendo bien la cámara.

—Ok Darkin— decía la voz de Estela.

—La primera vez que me llamas así, Estely. Je, je— daba una risita burlona el felino mirando de reojo a su hermana.

—Pues que decir. Se me pegó la costumbre— comentaba Estela con un tono bromista y se reían un poco.

—Muy bien, ya está el temporizador. Así que todos digan…— el gato negro desaparecía para aparecer a un lado de la gata blanca de la túnica rosada — ¡Enormes flancos!

— ¡Enormes flancos!— gritaba todos al unísono. Maya y Shaona abrazaban a sus dos hijos mayores mientras los dos sostenían a los trillizos con magia. Seris estaba abrazando a sus dos amigos gemelos y la pequeña alidrake sonreía de forma tierna, mientras Lunar y Brodek que la rodeaba con un brazo a la yegua, estaban detrás de su hija sonriendo a la cámara. Zafire sacaba su mejor pose, o sea se había puesto de lado casi dando la espalda para mostrar un poco sus enormes flancos, pero veía a la cámara con una sonrisa seductora y Violet estaba acostada de panza encima de sus flancos mirando a la cámara. Dimentio estaba al lado de la nalgona con dos dedos a la cámara como diciendo "amor y paz".

Estaban esperando que la cámara tomara la foto.

—… ¿Cuándo nos tomará esa foto?— preguntaba la gata oscura entre dientes sin dejar de sonreír.

—Si ya que a mí ya me duele las patas— decía la felina blanca de los ojos de amatistas entre dientes y tenía un tic en un ojo.

—A mí la cara— mencionaba la alidrake sin dejar de sonreír.

—A mí la pose, o sea tengo que mantener bien alto y firme estos flancos, pero cuesta y más la gata roba novios— decía la alicornio con burla mirando a la gata que estaba en sus flancos y Violet la veía molesta.

—Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir que ¡no pienso robártelo!— gritaba enojada.

—Oigan, vamo a calmarno. Sabía que esto pasaría. Así que tengo mi respaldo para ésta situación. Je, je. Ember, tómanos la foto— decía Dark con una sonrisa pervertida. Al decir su nombre, la yegua plateada aparecía de golpe frente a ellos, pero se quedaban sorprendidos al verla, excepto el gato ya que estaba de espalda mostrando sus flancos con una cámara encima de ellos y la cola en el botón de la cámara.

— ¡Muy bien, miren a mis flancos y sonrían!— exclamaba la unicornio mirándolos de reojo con una sonrisa y sacaba la foto.

Había salido en la foto a Estela estrangulando a Dark mientras Maya y Shaona intentaban separarlos. Jasmy, Tomi y Flurry estaban en los flancos de Lunar como rebotando en ellos y también su hija ya que de una forma misteriosa, los flancos de su madre crecieron de golpe para los cuatro, y la alidrake besaba a Brodek en los labios dejando de ver la cámara. Laila estaba en los enormes flancos de Zafire o sea entre ellos con una sonrisa ya que la alicornio seguía en esa pose y tenía a los gemelos cake saltando en los flancos de la susodicha, uno en cada flanco, pero la yegua estaba como discutiendo con Violet que estaba cerca de su cabeza teniendo sus frentes pegadas. Dimentio estaba flotando dando un sorbo a una taza de té.

Después de eso, se veía esa misma foto en un porta retrato pegado en la pared mientras era mirado por dos gatas que estaban de espalda con un brazo entre ellas como abrazándose, sin dejar de observar esa foto. La foto que mostraba la gran y extraña familia que tenían, y estaban felices de tener una familia como esa.

 **The End or Continúe?**

A lo lejos, se podía ver a Dimentio mirando como un nuevo planeta nacía. Éste sacó un pequeño pergamino y una pluma donde escribió —Querida amiga Galaxandria, hoy aprendí a tenerle miedo a las gatas negras, sobre todo si son madres.

—Mi Señora Mariel, por favor de no poner cosas que no he aprendido— comentó este.

—Ah, pero bien que estabas temblando, cuando Maya estaba regañando a mis sobrinos.

—Bueno, un poco— aceptó el errante.

—Lectores entusiastas, los caminos son extraños y nuestras acciones siempre traen consecuencias, pero para aquellos bienaventurados desean ver más allá del horizonte, podremos encontrar nuevos caminos y hasta posibles caminos alternos, quien sabe. Tal vez exista un camino diferente a éste.

 **True End.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el final de éste largo fic.**

 **Por fiiiiiin terminé este fic :3**

 **Agradezco a TeamWildCross por su gran ayuda en estos últimos capítulos. La verdad, éste capítulo lo escribió Team, el principio, el final, yo solo escribí un poco por la mitad del capítulo, o sea la discusión de Estela y Dark, la pelea de niño y modifiqué un poco, nada más eso.**

 **Agradezco a todos los lectores que siguieron este fic hasta el final.**

 **Agradezco que me prestaran sus ocs para éste fic, pero ojo, habrá una secuela de esto para mostrar cómo es ese mundo nuevo, creo. Pero por ahora no ya que me enfocaré en terminar mis fics pendientes que son muchos y aún faltan parte de la saga de Dark por así decirlo.**

 **Bueno, que más decir, alivio que eligieron bien, porque si eligieran el final malo, sería canon y no sería nada bonito. Pero alivio que éste final es el canon o sea ¿Quién no esperaba un final feliz de éste fic? XD y antes que nada, los juguetes seguirán en Equestria, o sea no se pueden ir así como así hasta que el mundo esté listo :v**

 **Y supongo que no les esperaban que Estela también tuviera tres almas o vocecitas como Dark ¿verdad? XD Bueno, como decir, Self o sea la gata azul y que cambia a amarillo, es la alma de la autoestima.**

 **Lovely, es la alma de la adorabilidad XD**

 **Y Fury, es igual que Anger, pero es la alma de furia o también la alma de que si la insultas, te desfigura tu rostro XD o sea se ofende con facilidad, si te metes con su figura :v**

 **Bueno, les diré esto también, si quieren saber más sobre lo de Dimentio, solo lean el fic Federación de Seguridad Interestelar de TeamWildCross para entender mejor las cosas, supongo.**

 **Éste será el primero y único fic largo que he escrito en mi vida, porque no creo que pueda llegar a los ochenta de nuevo XD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


End file.
